<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Won't Go Quiet Tonight by Ancient_Jade_Archives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813288">We Won't Go Quiet Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancient_Jade_Archives/pseuds/Ancient_Jade_Archives'>Ancient_Jade_Archives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"We Are Heroes" | A Re-Imagined Kung Fu Panda Tale [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kung Fu Panda (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ancient China, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Character Death In Dream, Chiefs, China, Crushes, Dark Lord, Dark Magic, Death, Destiny, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Family, Fate &amp; Destiny, Feelings, Hunters &amp; Hunting, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kung Fu, Love, M/M, Magic, Native American Vibes, POV Original Character, Pre-Relationship, Prophecy, Rewrite, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Training, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Villains, Witchcraft, Wolf Pack, Wolves, tribes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancient_Jade_Archives/pseuds/Ancient_Jade_Archives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai Lung was defeated, and everything was as it should be. That is until old friends visits the Jade Palace with disturbing news from the Tribe of the West. Strange attacks are taking place at an alarming rate on the outskirts of both the Western and Eastern Territories. Shifu and our beloved warriors respond to an immediate call for aid from the High Chief of the Western Father Tribe, only to discover that a new enemy is slowly rising. Together our beloved heroes from the Valley of Peace must find their inner courage and trust in the leadership that falls under the command of The Great High Chief, including his youngest son and his pack. When the true main objective of their new enemy is finally revealed, will they be able to stand as one against him? Who are the Shadow Warriors? And above all, who do they serve? Step into the Ancient Jade Archives and find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Characters - Relationship, Po (Kung Fu Panda)/Original Character(s), Shifu/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Shigress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"We Are Heroes" | A Re-Imagined Kung Fu Panda Tale [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. They Have Slain and Taken The Ones I Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've said it once, I'll say it again: I DO NOT OWN Kung Fu Panda or its original characters! I'm just a Storyteller doing what I do best, which is: Sharing with you the legends of the Ancient Jade Archives! Now, with that said, WELCOME TO THE SECOND PART OF MY SERIES! *Cue Dramatic Voice*: ENTER THE WOLVES OF THE WEST</p><p>~~ Major slow build, but worth every chapter! Thank you for be patient with me and for reading my story! Let us step into the next installment of "We Are Heroes"!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright hazel eyes focus sharply on the pathway ahead.</p><p>Eyeing the dips, rises, and slants of the land that he treads.</p><p><em>His</em> land...</p><p>Slowly he moves forward, eager to reach his intended destination, but wise enough to know that danger lurks at every river-bend; every heavily wooded pathway.</p><p>He knows that with every step he takes, anything could happen.</p><p>His enemies could be hiding behind every tree he may come to pass, waiting to take advantage of the element of surprise.</p><p>He would not allow his impatience to render him vulnerable, ignorant to an evident attack.</p><p>Patience was the key here...</p><p>Steady are his silent foot steps as he picks up his pace in order to carry himself over a steep rocky formation. Once at the top, he scans the next pathway ahead with sharp eyes, his ears flickering to adjust to the sound of heavy rainfall. The sudden down-pour would not deter him, nor would it make it more difficult for him to continue on his journey. The thunderstorm would not trick him, nor would it make it harder for him to spot danger at any given turn.</p><p>He is an experienced hunter; a legendary figure of tact and agility.</p><p>He is the High Chief of the Tribe of the West, true Alpha of the Western Father Pack. His name is <strong>Elohim, son of the Great Chief Elohosím.</strong> His body, although aged from years of battle and hardship, carries him with strength and precision despite being drenched and dragged down by the onslaught of rainfall.  His glossy black war-tested battle armor gleamed brightly as lightning illuminated the dark forest around him, fitted to him like second skin. It complimented his salt and pepper fur, shielding his major organs from any kind of treat he should come to face. In his white-knuckled grip, his cyclone-edged spear assisted him in keeping his quick but careful pace, often used to move nature's thickest of brush away from his moving body.</p><p>His ears flickered and turned at every noise, skillfully distinguishing between what was rainfall and what was not. Listening to the movement around him as he led the way through the forest.</p><p>You see, he was not wandering the dark, dangerous pathways alone... No.</p><p>To his right, a safe distance away, his most trusted friend since early childhood stealthily trekked. A wolf who shed blood with him more times than he can safely account for. One who stood by his side no matter the battle, no matter the war, no matter the outcome. He who taught him the true value of friendship, brotherhood, honor, and loyalty.</p><p>His right hand wolf; his protector; his brother; his Beta, <strong>Kanai, son of Katahe. </strong></p><p>The broad shouldered dark grey wolf wore battle amor greatly similar to that of his Chiefs', his grey hairs much more noticeable than his Alpha's in his old age. His deep amber eyes were keen and sharp dutifully scanning the paths ahead of them, all the while keeping his Alpha in his peripheral vision at all times. Kanai held his bow tightly in his steady hands, a quad-tipped arrow strung at the ready. At his sides rested two large serrated daggers in their sheathes, waiting to be drawn should his arrow fail to hit its mark.</p><p>Chief Elohim's left ear suddenly flickered, listening to another wolf make his way around a particular thick part of brush in his path, just a small distance to his left.</p><p>This wolf was leaner than Kanai and himself, much more slicker on his feet. His armor was thinner than theirs, but just as strong. His fur was beige and bright, despite the patches of grey hairs that proudly stood out from his shimmering coat. His light blue eyes were cautious as he glanced at his Alpha, reading his Chiefs' body language as if it was second nature. In his hands were twin tomahawks, sharpened until it could potentially sever the very air they breathe with a single swipe. He too was a wolf unlike any other, revered for his undying loyalty. He was dependable and capable; An exquisite leader that Elohim always wanted around during the worst of times.</p><p>This wolf was also his brother; his Delta, <strong>Anevay, son of Aver. </strong>The three of them led the brave line of a mere few through the forest, leading their pack with careful attentive steps.</p><p>Just off to their right, some distance away trekked their Lead Warrior:<strong> Bodaway, son of Bodewen</strong>. A commander so fierce in battle Chief Elohim pitied the unfortunate being who's last face they see is his before death claimed them for its own. The hulk of a wolf has been known to be so unpredictably unrelenting and unmerciful, even the largest and strongest of foes have died with fear in their eyes. His armor bore the most dents, scratches and long faded bloodstains, for not a soul would ever be able to come significantly close to his Chief while he stands and breathes. His thick bronze fur stuck out of his armor as if wanting a piece of action during battles. The white on his neck and underbelly covered snuggly by black silk, but his most distinguishing feature would be his eyes, for they were a dark garnet red. Along the outside of his eyelids two strip birth marks began, running along the sides of his temple only to follow his neck line, curving over his muscular shoulders. They did not end there though, for they carried on down his back, flowing on either side of his spine until they faded away into his primary coat color. His devotion to serving his Alpha has always been his bread and water, for his drive to conquer and protect in the name of his leader, and his people, has always been his greatest desire.</p><p>Where his Alpha goes, he goes. And Chief Elohim will forever be grateful to have him standing by his side through what may come.</p><p>In the muscular Wolf’s hands, rested a double-edged, hand and a half, sword. Always drawn at the ready. A promise to anything that may stand in his way that Death will come, swiftly and surely. In its sheathe, resting mysteriously at his left hip, the muscular wolf's most prized possession could be found. A gift, given to him by The Great Chief Elohosím.</p><p>A legendary double-edge bastard sword called: <strong><em>Fireside</em>.</strong></p><p>A sword thought to have only existed in the endless stream of tales and mythical legends. A weapon long sought out by ancient warriors of old. The ancient tales and folklore of the Western Tribe say this: The sword is an ancient weapon of mass destruction... While its forging origins are unknown, legend tells that it was once known to be wielded by one of the <strong>Great Grandmasters of The Ancient Times: <em>Grandmaster Smil, the fierce Smilodon</em> <em>of the Old Eastern Province</em>.</strong> It has always been aforementioned that the enflaming blade has the magical ability to grant its wielder control over the very element of fire. It is also said that: While only <em>'</em><em>One that is born the very embodiment of both Good and Evil'</em> may <em>'master'</em> the sword, anyone born 'Pure of Heart' can wield it and benefit from its powerful abilities.  It was a sword created for power and destruction, only to be passed down through the centuries and somehow miraculously be-settle in the hands of Bodaway, one of the greatest warriors Chief Elohim, and the Tribe of the West, have ever known.</p><p>Also present and moving with silent steps unmatched by any of them, was Chief Elohim's most revered hunters:<strong> Delsin, son of Delsaiyah.</strong></p><p>The wolf was the embodiment of stamina and endurance, able to run incredible distances, without so much as a breather. Even in his old age, the wolf's skill outmatched that of the younger generations of hunters in their tribe. With his fur being two shades away from pitch black, lined with truffles of brown, he is the shadow in the midst of total darkness. His legacy surpassing even the greatest of rushing riverbeds. His speed so great, no evidence of his presence exist on pathways that could help even their tribe's most gifted hunters track down what direction his feet may take him. Elohim would never be able to find words accurate enough to describe his gratefulness towards the wolf's outstanding devotion not only to him, but to their tribe as well. The kind of wolf that will hunt, and hunt, and hunt, fulfilling the hungry needs of his pack before himself. Taking little, while giving in abundance to his Alpha, and his people. Hearing what they don't hear, seeing what they never will, Chief Elohim will never hesitate to claim that, Delsin's spirit, will forever be the backbone of not only the pack, but to the ever growing, gifted hunters of the tribe.</p><p>For now, his sharp grey eyes track everything as they trek through muddy trails and watery slopes. Searching for evidence of past visitors that may have wandered through the same pathways as they now walk through.</p><p>And finally, who else would Chief Elohim entrust to accompany them on this mission, than his most trusted counselor and advisor: <strong>Dohosan, son of Deremur. </strong>A wolf gifted like no other, with talents reaching heights none can fathom. Eyes as black as any wolf has ever been known to have, only for them to turn the purest of white when the realm of the unseen calls to him. Prophetic, he sees what others can not, and hears all that falls death to all other ears. Able to set his sights into what has been, what will be, and what will come to be, his talents in shamanic practices brings a reverence to his name amongst not only the people of their tribe, but also those who reside in the heart of China.</p><p>Elder's of old have been known to flock to him for guidance throughout his many years of life. Even the great masters of the art of Kung Fu hold his abilities in high regard, such as the Great Grandmaster Oogway! Having recognized is capabilities for what they were, for he shared the same talent himself in many ways of his own.</p><p> </p><p>****************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of which... It was part of the reason they've spent two days on the move, cautiously venturing through the deep territory of the West, to the Northern border of their lands.</p><p><strong>The Death of Grandmaster Oogway</strong> reached their tribe just days after his passing. That was merely three weeks ago...</p><p>Shock was the first thing Chief Elohim felt when the news was delivered to him by one of the tribe's messengers. The second emotion that came like a flood was immense sadness, for Grandmaster Oogway was kind and honorable beyond belief. As a child, far too many years ago, Chief Elohim wanted nothing more than for nightfall to grace their lands in the West, for once it did story time came to be. He lived to sit in front of the village campfire and hear Storytellers share tales of the great accomplishments the old tortoise had endured.</p><p>The great adventures he partook in; the endless stream of lives he had saved; the lives he had changed during his time on Earth.</p><p>A particular story he had loved the most was the legend of how he was an ambitious young warrior leading a great army across China, hundreds of years ago, and the heartbreak Fate had dealt him when his war brother, Lord Kai, had betrayed him all for greed and power. His mind had often followed the Storytellers' words so vividly, imagining just how glorious their final battle was as it shook the Earth like a mighty Earthquake...</p><p>Chief Elohim had truly believed the old tortoise would out live them all... But alas, even greatest of heroes must pass into legend.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>"Chief, we are not far from our destination." Delsin called out to him in a hushed voice.</p><p>Chief Elohim glared at the opening pathways ahead of them, "Constant vigilance." Came his quiet response.</p><p>In the course of the last couple of months, news had spread that villages residing on the Northern outskirts his territory, villages loyal to his tribe, had been raided and attacked, leaving nothing left. Not a soul to speak to, not a body left behind to find and bury. Chief Elohim had sent out his tribe's best scouts, warriors and hunters, to investigate these attacks and eliminate the threat, should one be found. But to no avail, their enemy continued to evade them...</p><p>Each time news of a new attack arose, his warriors would arrive too late to provide assistance or salvation to the slain villages loyal to them.</p><p>The worst of it was that the Chief of the Sister Tribe in the Eastern Territory, Chief Annawan, was apparently experiencing the same disheartening occurrences. Neighboring villages residing outside their territories to the North were also falling at the hands of an unknown enemy...</p><p>When Grandmaster Oogway passed away... Things became worse. More attacks were brought to his attention and documented. The loss climbing at an alarming rate.</p><p>And then suddenly, as if the Great Spirit had decided to convince Fate to deal a dirty hand to him, another attack occurred just two days ago.</p><p>
  <strong>Within HIS territory...</strong>
</p><p>Just a mile inwards from the border that separated his lands with the tainted lands of the North. </p><p>Only this time, there were survivors. Their enemy having seemingly spared them, allowing them to cower and run to their High Chief.</p><p>Chief Elohim slowed his pace to a stop, recalling the memory of seeing the survivors enter his village, four young warriors aiding their frail bodies as they guided them towards his den.</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The devastation that was written in their eyes would never leave his mind... It was a family of four, out of a village of three hundred.</p><p>A Wolf, his wife who's eyes were permanently haunted, and their two young sons whom jumped at the slightest of movement near them, the hair of their scruffs standing tall with alarm. He recalled how the Father, a presumably steadfast Warrior, submitted far too quickly to his liking. The brown Wolf sunk low to the ground in guilt for having run out of the aflame village with his family the moment they were spared. Guilt writhing over his entire body for abandoning his people, for not taking a stand against the invaders alongside his brethren, and ultimately dying with them in honor. He'd heard and seen enough of the pitiful plea for mercy, and beckoned him to stand before him, like the warrior he once was.</p><p>Reassuring him that while he failed to protect his people, he protected his family at the very least, and that alone was still justified as honorable to an acceptable degree.</p><p>His actions stripped him from his warrior's title, debunked him of his Beta status, but it earned him the right to continue living as an honorable ordinary family wolf. He would live out the rest of his days, with his family, in any village deep in the west of his choice, by order of the High Chief. But rest assured, he will forever have the blazing image of his village and his people on his mind...</p><p>Having realized his Alpha would not seek to punish him with death, the wolf went into detail of what he saw, of what happened to their people. He spoke of <strong>Darkness taking the form of Shadows</strong>, taking everything in their path as if they've always owned it. He spoke of how <strong>transparent</strong> they appeared, but how <strong>solid</strong> they presumably were to have battled against the warriors of the village. He spoke of how a great hole appeared in the sky, shimmering as lightning would during a storm, electrifying energy of unknown origin emanating through and around it. He spoke of a <strong>hairless hound</strong> standing before it, dressed in black, commanding the invaders to spare the lives of the warriors if they could, because they were needed. And finally he spoke of how the village's Warriors had rounded up together in one final stand, alongside their village leader, Alpha Sosutken... All just to fall to their Deaths at the power hand of their Enemy.</p><p>Sosutken had been a dear friend to Elohim, for he had spent nearly 7 years training in the Art of Battle alongside him, after they had barely came of age. And so, to hear of the Alpha's fall, was no easy thing for Elohim to accept. He was Wolf who always bore kindness and warmth within his presence, above everything. But Elohim didn't get the chance to properly mourn his friend, for the surviving Warrior continued speaking. He lastly spoke of<strong> fire blazing everywhere</strong>, burning everything in its path, as it appeared to have been controlled by the hairless hound. And when Chief Elohim noticed the intensity of the father's gaze falling on Bodaway's sheathed, legendary fire sword, the fear in his eyes was too much to bear.</p><p>He ordered Bodaway to take a walk, so that the Warrior could feel comfortable enough to provide him with any further details of the attack. But, when none but heavy silence and broken tears came, Chief Elohim knew then what must be done.</p><p>He knew he would gather his most trusted of wolves, and set his affairs in order with his wife - the Beautiful, High Alpha Female of the Western Tribe: <strong>Shenandoah, daughter of Shenajo. </strong>He and his brethren would journey out to this recently attacked village; meet this enemy of theirs; and bring an end to his reign - or surely die trying.</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Kanai laid a steady hand on his Alpha's shoulder, nails scrapping slightly on his glossy armor, his deep voice low, "Alpha... Elohim?"</p><p>Chief Elohim breathed in deeply, his velvety voice sorrowful, "I can smell it, brother. There are flames in the far distance... They still burn."</p><p>"I smell it too." Delsin quietly confirmed, eyeing the pathways ahead of them.</p><p>Bodaway shifted where he stood, "An entire village would have taken days to burn out completely. Either the lands still burn of its own accord, or our enemy may still be present." </p><p>Anevay silently padded over to them, his voice quiet, " I agree. I suspect our enemy is expecting our arrival, Alpha. In what way do you intend on entering the village?"</p><p>Chief Elohim decided long ago that no tactful plan would suffice in bringing down this mysterious opponent. They would have to go in together as one, instead of splitting up.</p><p>It was a far cry from traditional battle strategies, and he didn't understand why, in all his years of experience, he would feel his gut instinct drive him to do such a reckless thing. But the feeling was intense and true, almost as if it was Destiny guiding him into Fate's ever waiting hands.</p><p>Chief Elohim knew the truth must be revealed, "My brothers... We go into the village with no plan."</p><p>As one, the wolves shared concerned glances, "No plan? Chief? With all due respect, this is not a time for jokes." Anevay breathed out in confusion.</p><p>Chief Elohim turned to him, his hand finding its way to his shoulder, "Although a joke would be pleasant in this heavy moment, I am all too serious about my previous statement, my brother."</p><p>Delsin scanned the area around them again, before turning back to Elohim, "You intend to walk directly into the hands of our enemy, Alpha?" He questioned, his eyes searching his for understanding.</p><p>"Yes." Was all the Chief could reply.</p><p>Their serious expressions hardened.</p><p>Kanai shifted where he stood, "Surely you must have a reason for this... What are you not telling us, Elohim?"</p><p>Chief Elohim then turned to his Shaman, Dohosan, ignoring his Beta, "Read the emotion in my eyes, Dohosan... Perhaps you can confirm this feeling that I have. Share with us of what's to come, my brother."</p><p>Dohosan stared into his eyes, his black eyes searching until they grew pure white. Reading...</p><p>He then sighed heavily, his voice thick but smooth, "I know what you feel, my Alpha... I felt it the moment we departed from our beloved village." After a moment, the Shaman turned to the rest of the pack, "My brothers, we will not greet Death this night. Instead, we will knock at Fate's door, and set into motion a prophesy long awaited. Tonight, we fight to show our enemy that we are aware of their ever looming hand."</p><p>His eyes faded back into his normal eye color as silence settled over them. The realization growing.</p><p>After a moment, Bodaway suddenly lifted his battle sword, laying it against his shoulder while his other hand rested on the hilt of his magical sword, his voice deeper and heavier than all of theirs combined, "Fireside and I are ready, Alpha. Death or no Death, we will follow you through Fate's threshold."</p><p>"Agreed. We are with you, Alpha." Delsin joined in.</p><p>Chief Elohim watched the others physically express their agreement by readying their weapons, "Then let us see if Fate is brave enough to answer its door to us."</p><p>They moved together as one, determined to cover the sizable distance between the forest and the boarder leading to the open plains of the devastated village.</p><p>Wherever this strong, unexpected feeling came from, whatever the source of it’s strength that caused the High Chief of the Great Western Tribe to abandon all logical battle strategy in favor of a gut feeling, only one thing can be certain...</p><p>A shift of some kind emanated through the air as they ran to meet their enemy.</p><p>A shift that could somehow be connected to something universal, something bigger than them...</p><p>Or at least, that's what Dohosan was choosing to believe in that moment.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To Overcome Rising Despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The core of Chief Elohim's strength has always come from his beloved wife. But where does her strength come from? Why is it their youngest son has yet to develop a purpose or key interest in life? Although things are feeling highly despairing, could a trip to The Dreamer's Tree help ease, Elohim's wife's growing feeling of doom?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Major slow build is a must for this chapter! Names, personalities and details come in abundance! But it won't be hard to know why I favor the youngest son of the High Alphas. LET'S BEGIN SHALL WE? &gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heavy rainfall plummeted to the canopy of the Da Xiàngshù Forest, the heart of the Western Territory.</p><p>Shenandoah, daughter of Shenajo, stood at the threshold of her family's Den, breathing in the thick humidity of the storm. Her beautiful champagne fur was covered safely from the rain by her husbands household robe, wrapped tightly around her body. It was maroon, with golden embroidery. Thick, to provide warmth against the coldest of days, sporting their People's Tribal Crest, imprinted in gold both on the front and back of it. It has been raining for two days, non-stop, ever since Chief Elohim and his Most Trusted embarked on their mission... To venture out to the recently attacked Village that resided within their territory, a mile or so away from the border line that separated their lands from the North. </p><p>Her bright blue eyes scanned her Villages' wood line towards the Northern Gate, searching for the familiar sight of glossy black armor. Wishfully hoping they would emerge from the dark shadows at any given moment. She remembered an uncomfortable chill running down her spine the moment her husband declared that he would be the one to make the journey, along with his Most Trusted. Shock clouding her mind when their Tribe's Counsel Members agreed with his notion wholeheartedly, though after much convincing... She seriously believed at times that they broke too easily during negotiations. She supported her husband's abrupt plans to leave as soon as possible, but she honestly had not entirely agreed with them... Something just didn't feel right about them leaving to investigate; to meet their supposed mysterious Enemy.</p><p>The last few months proved to be very troubling. News of strange occurrences and attacks taking place not only along the borders of their lands, but also that of Chief Annawan as well, Chief of the Sister Tribe in the East.</p><p>Grandmaster Oogway's passing only worsened the trouble...</p><p>It was as if the Darkness knew it was now free to roam wherever it pleased, taking advantage of the fact that there was one less source of Light in the world that could dispel it. An irreplaceable light was exactly what the old tortoise was; an enlightening ray of hope in the midst of an ever darkening world. His light, and his ever noble will to do good, was what kept the darkness at bay the most. As selfish as it may sound, she couldn't help but feel as though China relied far too heavily on the Great Grandmaster Oogway and his steadfast Warriors. Beckoning them to do what they themselves could not: keep evil at bay sitting in its corner, so that they may live peacefully without hardship. Without Grandmaster Oogway, evil had one less mighty hero to worry about... And that's what upset her the most. He was the very foundation of peace and prosperity, a beacon of light for China to turn to in their times of great need.</p><p><em>China genuinely lost its heart the night of his passing... </em>She thought to herself.</p><p>Now, everything was all the more uncertain and unpredictable. The world seemed a little less happier; a little more fearful. It's what motivated her to put up a brave front and smile for her People, despite the looming feeling of despair growing in her heart; what kept her constantly moving and leading her People, willing to uphold her role as High Female Alpha of her Tribe should her husband's absence tragically become permanent.</p><p> </p><p>"Stare at that wood line long enough, and those trees will start to dance for you, my Lady." A voice chuckled gently, pulling her from her thoughts. Shenandoah sighed heavily, turning her attention to the elder female Wolf behind her before admitting distastefully, "This bad feeling that I have in the pit of my stomach only grows, Madam Mahwah. It is disheartening."</p><p>The elder female wolf busied herself with placing a basket of medicines and rations on Shenandoah's bed, covering it with a thin sheet of silk. Madam Mahwah, the Tribe's Head Healer, and her most trusted friend, somehow always understood everything Shenandoah ever came to feel or think. She was always a refreshing voice of reason through many of her most troubling days, advising truthfully, leaving no room for doubt.</p><p>The Healer sat upon the edge of her Alpha's bed, her voice scratchy but soft from age, "Perhaps a bit of food might chase away this <em><strong>bad feeling</strong> </em>of yours. Might I point out that you have not eaten a decent meal since Elohim's departure. Which was two days ago.. It would not do you well to suddenly pick up unhealthy habits." She pawed down the fog grey bristled fur of her neck, her dark blue eyes searching her Alphas'.</p><p>Shenandoah sat next to her, "I do not believe this feeling to be a result of skipping meals... It is something else. A foreboding gut feeling of some kind that I am failing to put a name to."</p><p>Madam Mahwah's ears flickered, her next words coming out soft, "You are not the only one who is worried about their safety, my Lady. And trust me when I say this: you are not the only one who senses the drastic changes these lands seem to be undergoing. I feel it too. We all do... That is why you must eat, so that you have the energy to lead us through whatever may come along."</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah sighed, their eyes meeting for a moment in silent communication, "Has Aeda not yet seen anything?"</p><p>"No, my Lady, I have not," The Wolf in question answered, stepping through the threshold of her Alpha's den, "The paths of our beloved leaders are as blind to me now as they were when they departed. Not even the connection Dohosan and I have of <strong><em>shared foresight</em></strong> may reach me. They have ventured too far from us for me to accurately see them." She informed calmly, her spring-green eyes gazing empathetically at her Alpha.</p><p>Madam Mahwah offered Lady Aeda a sly smile, "I cannot, for the life of me, remember a time where your husband did not purposely block you out from prophetically seeing what he sees, especially during times such as this."</p><p>Lady Aeda huffed humorously, "As if I have not seen my fair share of blood, sweat and gore. I can venture to the very heart of hell, witness the damned and accused suffer profusely, and he still would rather I not see through his eyes."</p><p>Shenandoah shook her head, "I fail to comprehend why Elohim refused to allow more Warriors to accompany them. How shall they survive if our Enemy happens to contain large numbers?"</p><p>Madam Mahwah placed a comforting hand over that of her Alpha's, "By doing what they have always done best... <strong>Fighting to survive.</strong> There is no doubt in my mind that our Alpha will be ever tactful and wise in the presence of our enemy. He is our Chief for a reason, is he not?"</p><p>Shenandoah intertwined their fingers together, "He is."</p><p>"And he is a good Chief, capable of bringing down even the most maniacal of foes, is he not?" Madam Mahwah pressed.</p><p>"He is."</p><p>Madam Mahwah then waved a hand dismissively, "Then there is no sense in worrying too much over their safety! Especially when our finest Warriors stand by his side. Commander Bodaway's blazing fire sword will put an end to any unexpected trouble, far before it will even be able to blend-in with the darkest of shadows the night has to offer."</p><p>With a sigh, Shenandoah untwined their hands, rising to her feet, "While your words are encouraging and genuinely appreciated, they are not helping me at the moment... Try as you may to ease my worry, it will still be there to haunt me when I lay my head against my pillow to rest. It will still haunt me when I look upon my sons and wonder when their Father will return. It will still plague my mind when I set my sights upon my People and feel their ever consistent need for their Chief. Although I carry the same title of <strong>'High Alpha'</strong> as him, I am not their true leader. I am only a temporary source of guidance in his absence."</p><p>Lady Aeda slowly reached out to her, gliding her hands up her Alpha's forearms, "You fail to give our People the true credit they deserve. If, and when, the day comes that our beloved Chief is slain in battle, our People will be steadfast and prepared to obey your every word. Not only will they look past tradition, but they will also refuse to allow the Counsel Members to simply <strong>'choose'</strong> the next Alpha. They will follow you, and only you, until you are ready to pass on Elohim's headdress to a Wolf that's worthy enough to take his place as Chief. Because despite the evident greatness of our beloved High Chief, our People truly know that the reason he has lead us so prosperously is because his strong beloved Wife has been standing ever at his side, keeping him strong in a way none of us can fathom. Half of our success as a Tribe came from your wisdom and care. You have always been his backbone. You <strong>ARE</strong> our <strong>Alpha</strong>, just as much as Elohim is."</p><p>Madam Mahwah nodded her head in agreement, "As wise and justified as our Counsel Members tend to be, they would not purposefully undermine your judgement. They hold value in your words just as they do for Elohim. They may try to overly reason with you in any circumstance, but in the end, the whole Tribe knows you will have the final say in the absence of Elohim." </p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah sighed, "I would rather you both not speak of such things at the moment."</p><p>Lady Aeda chuckled lightly, "It is the truth, and we will tell it as it is. You are the only one who still deems yourself so unworthy of our loyalty. Even after endless decades of leading us alongside Elohim as it were."</p><p>"Perhaps her empty stomach is to blame for her self-belittlement?" Madam Mahwah thought out loud, scratching at her chin.</p><p>Shenandoah finally offered them both a small laugh, "Desist, beloved. Be that as it may, I will still fear for our future, as you so kindly pointed out as being my job to do so. But if it will help the both of you cease your efforts of motivation, I will fill my stomach up with whatever you both have in mind for an evening meal."</p><p>Madam Mahwah rose to her feet, "My efforts will 'cease' the day I stop breathing, my Lady."</p><p>"Until she reaches out to me from the Spirit Realm just to ensure that I remind you to eat a decent meal." Lady Aeda joked gently.</p><p>Madam Mahwah huffed proudly, "Naturally."</p><p>Shenandoah shook her head, "The both of you are worse than my own sons."</p><p>"Where do you think your second born learns it from, my Lady?" Madam Mahwah laughed, "Speaking of which, Raedwulf has exceeded the expectation I set for him tenfold. He has come a long way as my apprentice, and I feel he will be ready to take his place as one of the Tribe's Lead Healers by the next Lunar Eclipse."</p><p>Not at all shocked by the revelation, Shenandoah offered her a genuine smile, "Raed was always the gentlest of his brothers, born with a heavy desire to help others. His drive does not surprise me."</p><p>"And a <strong>great healer he will be</strong>, my Lady." Lady Aeda replied in support.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Shenandoah turned her attention to the covered basket resting on her bed, "The survivors, they are set to leave soon are they not?"</p><p>Lady Aeda nodded, "Within the hour, my Lady. Chief Elohim generously gave them three days to recover from their journey here. He made it very clear that they must leave this Village before tomorrow morning. However, they have decided to take their leave sooner than that, so as to not anger our young Warriors any further. You already know how most of those knuckleheads feel about the Father abandoning his bretheren."</p><p>Madam Mahwah scratched at her nose, "Most of our Warriors will fail to see reason as to why it was a good thing that they were spared. Had they not been, we may have never known of the Fate of our People at the boarder. We would have been blinded to our Enemy's trespassing until they decided to strike another Village, perhaps deeper into our lands than previously." She tenderly lifted the basket from the bed, "However, many of our Villagers have tended to them, preparing them for their journey. This here is my own offering to the Mother. Rations for a week's time, and some much needed medicines."</p><p>Shenandoah adjusted her husband's robe around her body, calmly heading for the door, "Then let us pass this offering to them. I will have a final farewell to them before they depart."</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Few were walking outside, most of everyone who wasn't a Warrior could be found resting easily within their Dens as Shenandoah, Lady Aeda, and Madam Mahwah calmly made their way through the Village. The downpour of rain had not let up, causing each of them to shield their heads with the hood of their robes. At the entrance of the Village, stood a group of Warriors. Five to be exact. Standing at the ready, their armor and fur drenched from the rain.</p><p>Standing along with them was Mahala, their Tribe's Civil Leader. One of whom Shenandoah insisted on journeying with the survivors to their chosen destination, so that Chief Elohim's proclamation may be confirmed to the leaders of that specific Village... Whichever Village that was...</p><p>Madam Mahwah eyed the five w=Warriors with a deep scowl on her face, "Do they not believe in shielding themselves from the rain? They will catch their death far before they embark into the forest... Mahala, at the very least, has some sense." She proceeded to shake her head, taking note of their Civil Leader's thick grey robe.</p><p>Shenandoah sighed softly, "They are Warriors, beloved. Their armor is heavy enough. Robes will only slow them down in their trek."</p><p>Madam Mahwah gently huffed, her voice begrudging, "Forgive me, I fail to remember how dense our Warriors tend to be at times. Pneumonia is certainly not a fatal risk to them that will slow them down at all."</p><p>Lady Aeda offered her a wholehearted chuckle in response.</p><p> </p><p>Upon noticing her Alpha, Lady Mahala calmly walked towards them away from the Warriors, lowering her head in submission, "Alpha, the Warriors and I are ready to make the journey. We patiently await for the family to joins us."</p><p>Shenandoah offered her a gentle smile, placing a hand on her shoulder to ease her upright, "Very good, Mahala. Thank you for your patience." She then tightened her robe around herself again, "Might you know where the family intends to be-settle?"</p><p>Lady Mahala nodded, her blue eyes gleaming in contrast to her robe, "They wish to make a new home about 20 miles South from here, in the Silver Caverns."</p><p>"The Southern Silver Caverns, that is Alpha Elsu's village. He is known for being a fair and just leader. No doubt they will genuinely be welcomed there." Madam Mahwah agreed.</p><p>"Indeed, I have worked with the Counsel Members of the Silver Caverns many times throughout the years. They are as honorable as they come. Not to mention their Warriors have always been known to welcome tragedy stricken Warriors into their circle. The Father of this surviving family may not be able to live as a Warrior any longer, as declared by Chief Elohim, but at the very least he will still be honored and treated like one."</p><p>Shenandoah nodded in understanding, "Once a Warrior, always a Warrior." She glanced at the five Warriors still standing at the ready not too far from them.</p><p>"They come now, Alpha." Lady Aeda announced gently, motioning for Shenandoah to turn her attention to the surviving family as they slowly made their way towards them.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah observed them. They seemed rested, but still grief stricken. Their cubs walking excruciatingly close to their parents.</p><p>"Alpha Shenandoah..." The Father greeted kindly, lowering his body towards the floor in submission once they drew close to the awaiting group. The Mother also submitted in respect, motioning for her cubs to do the same.</p><p>Shenandoah placed a hand on the Father's shoulder so that he may rise from his submission, "I trust you have all rested well for the journey?" </p><p>The Father straightened out his body, still keeping his head slightly lowered though out of respect, "Yes, Alpha. We've managed to find rest despite... recent events. We are ready to find a new home."</p><p>"The Southern Silver Caverns is a fine choice for you to do just that. I have no doubt that Alpha Elsu will do his very best to help you feel welcomed in his Village." Shenandoah offered both parents a small smile, before turning to the cubs, "I also hear, that Enli, the Village Storyteller is quite fun to be around. You will enjoy every moment of his stories, for he is also quite an enthusiastic actor. I hear the Village children love to dance with him around the campfire. Prepare yourselves for an abundance of fun, little ones."</p><p>The Mother turned to her boys, "What do you say?"</p><p>The boys looked to their Mother before submitting to Shenandoah, "Thank you, Alpha Shenan... For y-your kindness. We will cherish the stories we will come to hear, and make lots of new friends at our new home. We promise." The oldest child spoke politely, his ears lowering against his head. The youngest simply hid behind his Mother after submitting, too scared to speak.</p><p>Shenandoah turned to the parents again, "Fear not, for The Great Spirit has seen your struggles. The truth of your heart and the grief you currently carry has not gone unnoticed. I will not stand here and say that life will get easier from here on out, for that is solely upon you to decide for yourselves. Things will only get better if you allow them to, slowly but surely. The Great Spirit will ensure that you receive guidance from those who are most capable of helping. See to this new chance of life, and cherish all that you may receive, more so than you ever have in your previous home. Remember that you have family here in the Western Territory. We live and fight as one. High Chief Elohim will stop at nothing to bring justice to those you have lost. We will all see it through."</p><p>The Father nodded his head sorrowfully, "Thank you, for your kind words, Alpha. We will keep our Great High Chief and his brethren in our thoughts, and pray that the Great Spirit will guide their every step until they claim victory."</p><p>The Mother stepped forward, her head bowed in respect, "Thank you... For everything, Alpha Shenan."</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah suddenly embraced her, wrapping her arms around the female Wolf tightly, "From one Mother to another, I wish you the very best... May the Great Spirit give you strength to walk in beauty, and help your eyes ever hold the red and purple sunset. May you be filled with strength you have never known and irreplaceable wisdom, to make your steps steady and true as you walk into your new home. Be strong, dear one. Your children watch you ever so vigilantly."</p><p>The Mother pulled back after a moment, gently wiping her eyes with a broken smile. Lady Aeda offered the Mother a hug as well.</p><p>Madam Mahwah then stepped forward, offering the prepared basket to the Mother, "Take this with you, dearest. For you, and your family, should you have need of some medicines during your travels."</p><p>The Mother took the basket with a slight bow, "Thank you."</p><p>The Healer nodded with a smile in understanding before calmly making her way towards the five Warriors.</p><p>Shenandoah turned to the Father, "Go now. Lady Mahala, and our Warriors, will see you to your new home."</p><p>The Father nodded his head, straitening out his back as he placed a hand behind his Wife's shoulders, easing her into walking with him towards the five Warriors.</p><p>Shenandoah then turned to Lady Mahala, "Safe travels, Mahala. Be safe and ever vigilant to the dangers that may lurk ahead of you."</p><p>"Fear not, Alpha. We will return without delay." Lady Mahala bid her farewell, walking towards the Warriors.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>SHOW SOME RESPECT...</strong> If I find out any of you have treated this family poorly during their journey, <strong>I will have your swords</strong> and you will be mixing balms and remedies for the entire Tribe until the next Blood Moon. <strong>Am I understood?</strong>" Madam Mahwah threatened the five young Warriors, with her best Healer's commanding voice, which truly wasn't something to take lightly. </p><p>"<strong>Yes, Madam!</strong>" The young Warriors chimed together, nervously.</p><p>"Very well. <strong>Off with you!</strong>" Madam Mahwah huffed, walking away from them with a scowl, ignoring how the oldest child amongst the group tried to hide his giggles.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah watched alongside Lady Aeda as the Healer made her way back to their side, "Perhaps you should have been a Warrior yourself." She suggested humorously, earning a chuckle from Aeda.</p><p>"Did you not just finished telling the family that we live and fight as one? The nerve of those Warriors to eyeball the Father with uncertain expressions of betrayal. After everything that family has been through, one would think they would show a little ounce of honor and decency." Madam Mahwah lightly snapped.</p><p>Lady Aeda smirked, "They are young, Mahwah. It is to be expected."</p><p>"Well then expect me to have words with Bodaway upon his return about it. These younglings need a new lesson in humility!" Madam Mahwah retorted, straightening out her robe with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a deep voice spoke up from a couple feet away from them, "Pray tell, have you any other complaints in regards to the behavioral nature of my Warriors?"</p><p>The three females turned their attention to the source of the voice, Chief Elohim's War Leader, Enyeto.</p><p>The Hulk of a Wolf casually walked up to them, his untamed brown fur only making him seem more like a bear than not. His armor not really helping his body seem less intimidating. His sharp amber eyes scanned his Warriors as they began their trek away from the Village, the surviving family in tow.</p><p>"Yes. <strong>They are all dunces!</strong> They do not believe in wearing robes to protect them from the rain, and they need to learn how to exercise their sense of empathy... And I don't like the way they smell." Madam Mahwah spoke up, not the slightest intimidated by the Wolf, though he had at least 6 inches on her.</p><p>Enyeto chuckled deeply, "Surely experience will grant them wisdom in due time. Getting them to bathe regularly, however, is a task more suited for Commander Bodaway."</p><p>Lady Aeda shook her head with a small smile, "Leaving the tedious work for the Commander? How very thoughtful of you."</p><p>"I have other matters to attend to, reminding grown Wolves to practice basic hygiene is not one of them. Speaking of which, If I may have a word with you, Alpha. I have an inquiry." Enyeto replied lightly.</p><p>Madam Mahwah retorted with a smirk, "An inquiry not suited for our ears?"</p><p>Enyeto turned to face Mahwah with a smirk of his own, "The ability to hear in the first place is not well suited for your ears, oh-fearless Healer... But alas, this is a private matter. Alpha, if I may?"</p><p>Madam Mahwah growled half-heartedly, "Insolence, and to think I voted <strong>YES</strong> to you receiving the title you now have."</p><p>"A vote I did not need, but will forever be grateful for. Now please, if you'll excuse us." Enyeto countered at the Healer before motioning for his Alpha to walk with him.</p><p>Madam Mahwah waved the bear of a Wolf away with a huff, following Lady Aeda as they took their leave from their Alpha and War Leader.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah tightened her robe around her body as she walked alongside him, "Do tell, what is so pressing that it needs to be discussed privately, Enyeto?"</p><p>He eyed the pathway ahead of them as they slowly walked back into the Village, "Alpha, this is about your youngest son, Beowulf."</p><p>"What has he done now?" She replied, eyeing the Village ahead as well.</p><p>"It is more so about what he hasn't done, than what he has... You see, he refuses to train. I've given it my best effort, as has our most revered Lead Warriors of Battle. Yet, every time we turn our backs to him, he disappears from our designated training areas without a second thought to it. Now, I know you and our beloved Chief have asked me to personally see to training him. But I cannot do so if he continues to lack effort. To try, at the very least."</p><p>Shenandoah sighed heavily, "I see. And you say he wanders off all the time?"</p><p>"Every single time, without fail. He simply vanishes without a trace, a skillset he undoubtedly learned from his time training with Hunter Delsin... An art he actually payed close attention to unfortunately." Enyeto expressed with concern.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah sighed again, already knowing it was futile to force her youngest son to undergo training when he didn't want to.</p><p>Of all her sons, he was the most level-headed and down to earth. Despite his evident lack of interest in pretty much everything, as it seemed, Beowulf was a truly gifted young Wolf.</p><p>Enyeto eyed a small group of Warriors passing them by, "He refuses to speak unless absolutely necessary, which makes it rather hard to reason with him, Alpha."</p><p>"He simply does not wish to waste his time answering what he calls: <strong><em>Stupid Questions</em>,</strong> Enyeto." She replied kindly, glancing at him with a small smile.</p><p>He shook his head with a small scowl, "Alpha, every question is a<strong> 'stupid question'</strong> to him. Every statement is meaningless, or so it would seem."</p><p>"Only if what is being spoken doesn't truly concern him." She retorted solemnly.</p><p>Enyeto rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Perhaps, if I may be so bold to say, <strong>Warrior Training</strong> simply isn't for him... Perhaps another career path might best suit him and his personality."</p><p>"And what career path might that be, Enyeto? Can you safely list careers that ultimately align with his personality?" She replied jestingly.</p><p>The War Leader thought for a moment, "No, Alpha. Truthfully, I cannot. I've never known a Wolf to have the kind of personality he possesses. To be very blunt and honest with you, I cannot put into words the kind of Wolf he is. All I can safely say, and I mean this with no disrespect, is the boy far from normal. As far as Wolf-like traditions go, I mean. He stands out far too much, and that's by doing nothing at all. He does not posses the same drive as your average Warrior does: to learn and grow stronger; to become the best of the best as your first born does, Aethelwulf. Which by the way, has been doing absolutely outstanding as of late in regards to his Warrior training, as per usual. I must say, he will make a fine Lead Warrior one day, perhaps sooner rather than later."</p><p>Shenandoah shook her head, "Beowulf is no Aethelwulf... That much is obvious upon first glance. Aethel was born to be a Warrior, just as Raed was born to be a Healer, and Sige a Craftsman." She spoke fondly of her sons, "But Beo, he has always been different than his older brothers... Perhaps too different."</p><p>Enyeto eyed her with concern, "I would not go as far as to call Beowulf the black sheep of his siblings. He may be... a little off, but that does not mean he will never find a purpose for his life. To develop an unrelenting drive to do something that's worthwhile." His voice was gentle with reasoning, but Shenaodah could see the slight annoyance in his eyes regarding Beowulf.</p><p>She knew of his immense dislike of her youngest son. What brought on that particular dislike, she didn't understand or know the origins of it, but she had to give credit where credit was due, for he had at least tried to give Beowulf a chance. Her only regret was that due to Beowulf's specific personality, he may have just ruined his own name in the eyes of the War Leader, simply by being himself. And to have a Wolf who worked so closely with your Father, yet bear a deep dislike for his youngest son, as Enyeto obviously failed in hiding entirely, was not good in the slightest.</p><p>"As a mother, I agree with you entirely. I can spend the rest of my life claiming all of my children are destined for greatness, but the truth of the matter is: they will only be as great as they allow themselves to be." Shenandoah replied gently, keeping her true emotions and opinions well hidden from the War Leader.</p><p>"True words of wisdom." He agreed.</p><p>Shenandoah smiled sorrowfully, "Elohim often says: <em><strong>'Our Truest Calling calls to us not when we want to hear it, but when we need to hear it'.</strong> </em>Perhaps the time has not yet come for Beowulf to have a need to listen for that calling." She wondered out loud.</p><p>Enyeto considered this, "That alone could be taken as an indication that the boy needs troubling-dark times to plague his life in order to truly turn his ears to what that calling might be."</p><p>Shenandoah felt her stomach twist suddenly with anxiety, though she tried to hide her discomfort, "Perhaps... However, dark times are exactly what we do not need at this moment. Not when our beloved Chief, and his brethren, are out there hunting down an unknown-mysterious Enemy."</p><p>Enyeto stopped in his tracks, "I agree with you entirely, Alpha. Forgive me if I've caused you stress. I chose my words carelessly."</p><p>"Steady yourself, Enyeto. Stress follows me like a shadow. Not a day goes by where it ceases to torment me." She replied genuinely, resuming their walk, "On a brighter note, I hereby relieve you of your duty to personally train Beowulf. If he is insistent that <strong>Warrior Training</strong> does not suit him, there is no point in forcing him to train. Your time and effort should not be rendered wasted."</p><p>Enyeto nodded in understanding, "If that is your command, Alpha. I shall resume my focus on overseeing Aethelwulf's training and that of our other fine Warriors." He spoke kindly, bowing slightly in respect before taking his leave.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah continued her walk, observing the way the rainfall steadily trickled heavily through the canopy. It wasn't long before she found her way to the pathway that led to the Den of her third oldest son, located just beyond a thick line of vine trees. It was a slightly secluded Den, just off the pathway that leads to the Main Village Campfire.</p><p>Sigewulf was always very private and solitary, despite being quite literally the 'most social' of his brothers. He was a craftsman after all. But, if anyone knew of Beowulf's current whereabouts, she knew it would be him.</p><p>She walked down the only path that led to Sige's Den, admiring the large hut that resided completely surrounded by thick brush and tall trees that sported vines in every direction.</p><p>Along the pathway rested the Wolf's crafts. Chairs, tables, pots and tools that could potentially be sold to the people of their Village, or the People of their Tribe. Literally cluttered everywhere. She can recount the days she spent eyeing the Village wood line, much as she did earlier for Elohim. Just waiting for her Sigewulf to come home from his travels to other Villages in an effort to sell his crafts. The Wolf was talented beyond belief with his hands, his mind shaping and creating things she would never have the ability to create herself. Carving figurings and sculptures with his Father's old hunting knife as a little cub until he learned of trade. Now his talents are known even beyond the borders of their Territory, slowly building a name for himself.</p><p>At her own Den, residing peacefully upon one of her windowsills, could be found the very first wood carving he ever made when he was a mere ten years of age: A Lotus Flower, made specifically for her. The thought made her smile as she moved upon the doorway to his Den.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She knocked at the threshold, "Sigewulf? May I come in?"</p><p>A small ruckus could be heard at the very back of the cluttered Den, "Mother? Is that you?" The deep, yet smooth voice responded instantly.</p><p>"Yes, it is me." She replied gently, "Is this a bad time?"</p><p>"No, of course not! Please come in! I'm here in the back. Do be careful, I haven't found time to tidy up in here." His voice carried to the front where she stood.</p><p><em>You never truly ever do, </em>She thought to herself in amusement as she cautiously ventured in, moving skillfully around the cluttered mess that was <b>always </b>her son's Den. His knickknacks hung everywhere they could, while his wood and stone carvings took up the most space on his many desks and shelves. His chairs, tables and assortment of tools, and the Great Spirit knows what else, fit in where they could.</p><p> </p><p>As she rounded the small archway that led to the very back of his home, she could see that his main workspace looked no different than the rest of his Den. Still highly cluttered, save for his bed and reading chair set off to the side.</p><p>"Hello, Mother. May I offer you some water?" Sigewulf greeted politely, putting down the carving tools in his hands for a moment as he stood from his work desk to regard his mother.</p><p>Shenandoah nodded with a smile, "I would like some, yes."</p><p>Sigewulf moved skillfully around his mess, "Here, you may find this chair most comfortable. I'll grab you some water from the front." He spoke gently, placing his reading chair next to his work desk before moving quickly to fetch the glass of water.</p><p>Shenandoah admired the new carving he was apparently working on.</p><p>It seemed to be a turtle of some kind, the half left of its body complete with detail while the rest still needed to be smoothed out and tended to. It was about four inches in height, and perhaps two inches wide.</p><p> </p><p>Sigewulf returned with a glass of fresh water, but not before nearly knocking over a sculpture he had completed about a week earlier, "Here you go, Mother. It's fresh from the rain."</p><p>Shenandoah gratefully took the water and sipped at it, "Thank you."</p><p>Sigewulf nodded his head, settling himself back on to his work chair, "You're welcome. Now then, to what do I owe this visit?" He inquired, taking his unfinished block of wood and his carving knife in his hands before turning his whole body towards her.</p><p>Shenandoah pointed at his hands, "What are you carving there?"</p><p>"I do believe I asked you a question first, Mother." His words were spoken humorously, though softly through an infectious smile.</p><p>She smiled back, though it wavered a little, "Well, since small talk evades you, I am here because I'm looking for your brother."</p><p>He chuckled, "Which one? I have three."</p><p>"Beowulf."</p><p>"I don't believe there's a living soul in this village who isn't consistently looking for him." He replied gently, turning his attention to his carving.</p><p>She smiled knowingly, "You have a better understanding of where he runs off to that surpasses all else."</p><p>He smiled warmly, "Which is why you, and Father, always come to me in search for him."</p><p>"Well, you are not wrong." She admitted.</p><p>He huffed softly, turning to switch his knife for a thinner one meant for detailing, "Well, I don't know where he is at this exact moment. But still, he shouldn't be that hard to find."</p><p>Shenandoah watched his hands work, "Care to share your knowledge of expertise?"</p><p>"To which are your referring to? My craftsmanship or the appalling art of finding my ghost of a brother?" He questioned with a smirk.</p><p>"Both, if time permits you." She challenged.</p><p>Sigewulf laughed gently at that, skillfully eyeing the way he ran the thin blade over the piece of wood, "Well, to reveal my secrets of carving wood could take months. So I suppose I'll start with finding my brother... If you look, you shall find. But the trick is, to look where no one else would think of looking."</p><p>Shenandoah eyed him curiously, "Go on."</p><p>"Wolves aren't exactly masters of climbing things, although our warriors apparently train in overcoming a wide range of obstacles. We are capable of climbing a significantly large number of different kinds of structures, including that of which nature naturally surrounds us with." He continued easily, but slowly due to concentrating on his carving, "For example: wood. It comes from trees, a prime structure we don't tend to climb on a daily basis, but still learn how to for various reasons. Evidently, Beowulf always has a reason to climb a tree."</p><p>She eyed him thoughtfully, "So you are saying, your brother can be found in a tree?"</p><p>"Nine times out of ten? Yes. He is most likely sitting on a high branch in one right now, if he isn't currently waiting for his opportunity to walk away from War Leader Enyeto." He replied nonchalantly.</p><p>She sighed softly, "He does that quite often, does he not? Walks away from just about anyone?"</p><p>Sigewulf nods in agreement, bringing the carving closer to his face for a moment before lowering it back down, "He literally walks away, despite everyone's claim that he so called '<strong>Vanishes into thin air'...</strong> I've seen him do it, without so much as a glance over his shoulder. I think the most amusing part of it is that he takes his time when walking away. He doesn't rush, nor does he dart behind a near by hiding place. And yet no one ever see's him take his silent leave. Perhaps it is because everyone is so caught up in their own little world to notice."</p><p>Shenandoah simply watched his careful hand movements, considering what's just been said.</p><p>"Little does anyone know, however, he has a <strong>favorite tree.</strong> One that he can be found at without fail. I wouldn't be surprised if one day he builds a treehouse up there, and convinces Father to submit a <strong>'No Trespassing' </strong>decree over it." He adds thoughtfully, his voice still soft and low.</p><p>She laughed inwardly at that notion, knowing all too well that her youngest son would honestly do something like that if given half the chance, "Hhm... Where might this favorite tree be?"</p><p>He stopped carving for a moment, their eyes connecting suddenly, "Where dreamers go to dream."</p><p> </p><p>"Your Father's and my tree?" She questioned incredulously.</p><p>He nodded with a small smile, "Ever since Father took him down there and showed it to him when he was just a little cub, it's been his own little hideaway."</p><p>She leaned back in her chair dumbfounded, "The Dreamer's Tree is about five miles from this Village. You mean to tell me he ventures over there every single day? Ever since he was little?"</p><p>He eyed her again with concern, "You didn't know?"</p><p>She shook her head, "No."</p><p>He then made an uncertain face, "Well you didn't hear it from me, Mother." He spoke hopefully, turning his attention back to his carving.</p><p>"I do not know whether I should be worried, angry or shocked." She admitted distastefully.</p><p>Sigewulf blew roughly on his carving, "None of the above... Beo's been venturing over there for years, Mother... Ever since he was ten years old... Father probably never told you because he didn't want you to take away Beo's only safe haven. That tree is like a sanctuary to him, or so he calls it. A place where he can be himself without the constant belittling of Aethel, and the forceful heckling and bickering of our leaders for him to find some kind of purpose in life. He views those above him as nothing more than a group of unsatisfied bullies, barking at him endlessly for failing to amount to their expectations."</p><p>Shenandoah eyed Sigewulf with concern, "Is this how he truly feels?"</p><p>He nodded seriously, "Unfortunately so. The only figures he maintains a high amount of respect for is: Father, Kanai, Hunter Delsin, and of course, you. Everyone else is not worth his devotion or time, unless he deems one worthy of such effort. He has friends, but not too many. The ones he has are similar to him in many ways. He's social when he needs to be, but prefers to be alone most of the time. When he's not alone, he could often be found alongside his best friend <strong>Keokuk,</strong> and those other two young Wolves, Rowtag and his sister Aiyana.'</p><p>"I am well aware of Keokuk's mischievous-self. However, I have not seen young Rowtag and his younger sibling Aiyana for quite some time. Ever since their parents passed away I would say." She sipped at the glass of water, "Anyhow, he spends time with you too, does he not? How else would you know of all this?"</p><p>He shook his head, "He doesn't come to visit me as often as you think. He only comes when he desperately needs to vent. Raed is always busy studying his medicines, and don't forget the fact that he no longer lives in this Village with us... And one cannot get Beo and Aethel to get along if their life depended on it. They're too different."</p><p>Shenandoah shook her head, "They have always gotten along, I have seen it with my own eyes, Sige."</p><p>Sigewulf lowered his knife and carving, staring her dead in the eyes, "You've only seen what they've wanted you to see, Mother. I've never lied to you, and I don't plan to start now. Aethel and Beo have a bone to pick with each other, and it isn't a nice one in the slightest. Though the origins of this picky-bone stems from Aethel, mostly for a reason we've never been able to figure out... The rivalry started when Kanai proclaimed Beowulf to be: <em><strong>A</strong></em><strong><em> Wolf destined for greatness far beyond any other wolf has ever seen,</em></strong> having presumably seen a vision of him on the boy's twelfth birthday. He spoke highly of it to Father that very night, and Aethel overheard the whole thing, the eavesdropper that he was." He resumed carving his wood, "Anyhow, ever since then, Aethel has strove to be better than the word itself... Sad, when you really stop to think about it. To this day, how does it look for Aethel, <strong>a twenty nine year old wolf,</strong> still holding a grudge over Beo, his eighteen year old kid brother, who's just come of age last year, over an unknown reason. Especially considering that Beowulf has never truly wronged to him to deserve such begrudging treatment from him. All because of Kanai's vision... Aethel used to look up to Kanai... But the bond slowly faded away through the years after that night."</p><p>Shenandoah stood from her seat, pacing where she could in the cluttered area, "Why am I the last to know of this, Sige? What kind of Mother does not know her own sons?"</p><p> </p><p>Sigewulf slowly placed his carving and knife onto his desk, rising to his feet to stand before her, "The kind of Mother who deserves the utmost respect. One who shouldn't have to put up with the arrogance of her eldest son; the lack of effort in quality time from her second oldest; the isolating nature that is her third oldest; and the seemingly unorthodox personality that has seemingly become her youngest."</p><p>Shenandoah's voice turned as gentle as he'd ever heard it, "I am your Mother, Sigewulf... It is my job to know all of you from the inside out. To know what plagues you every moment of everyday until you are strong enough to deal with it yourself. And even then, I am supposed to be a solace for all of you. Someone you can all turn to when you cannot seem to find your way. My job is to provide guidance to you in the midst of the darkness, to help you redirect yourselves to the light. How can I do that if secrets are kept from me?"</p><p>"You have <strong>more than one soul</strong> here to worry about within the Western Territory, Mother. You are the backbone of the Tribe of the West. The reason Father has led our People so prosperously is solely because of your unwavering guidance. The least we could do for you is grow up a little faster than we normally should have, so you wouldn't have to bear more weight than you needed to." He replied truthfully.</p><p>"<strong>My children are my weight to bear,</strong> Sigewulf. You and your brothers were placed first and foremost in my heart the day you were born. I will sooner watch the Tribe perish rather than allow my children to lose their way in this world." She argued softly.</p><p>Sigewulf gently wrapped his arms around his Mother, holding her close as he delivered his long awaited speech, "You don't believe that... You can't believe it. It goes against all of our beliefs, Mother. If the Tribe perishes, my brothers and I perish. It's as simple as that. You and Father have said it time and time again, we are all a family. <strong>We live as one, we fight as one. Together we are strong. Together we make the Tribe for what it is...</strong> As sons of the Great Chief Elohim, and his beloved wife, Shenandoah, we have accepted the fact that the Tribe, <strong>our People,</strong> come first. No matter what. Our own individual happiness is nothing compared to the happiness of our People. This is something we have learned early in age and have grown to adapt to... You are, and will forever be our Mother... But you are also <strong>their</strong> Mother as well. They look to you for guidance, just as we do. They look to you for compassion and empathy, just as we have. And when the darkness rears its ugly head into our beautiful lands, they look to you for a steady hand and tactful decisions, just as we always have in light of Father's absence." He reasoned gently.</p><p>And Shenaodah couldn't find it in her to speak at that moment.</p><p>"We chose to keep secrets from you and Father because it was the wisest thing to do most times. We keep our brotherly rivalry and feuds from the both of you because both of your attention could only be stretched so far. When we are all together, we understand that we must act as though we are picture perfect sons, because that's what the Tribe expects us to be. We know better than to bring dishonor to the both of you by acting like childish fools out in public... Mother... You have to trust me when I say: that despite the hardship of being the sons of the High Alphas, we truly wouldn't have it any other way. Who and what you both are, are greater than what we could ever be. The responsibility you and Father have upheld every single day for the past few decades will always be greater than anything we may ever come to accomplish in our own lives. And that's okay with us... <strong>We're just going to have to be greater than great in our own stories.</strong> You both are the reason we will be able to do that. You both are the reason why we are able to fail, time and time again, and still have a chance to try again tomorrow morning. And try we will... Because our parents are the High Alphas of the Western Father Tribe, the Greatest Tribe in China, in my most humble opinion! And if they have the courage to pick themselves up from a failure and try again despite the devastation of the loss they've endured throughout the years, then we surely will do the same without hesitation."</p><p>Shenandoah sniffled, wiping at her nose as she pulled back from her son's warm embrace, "I suppose I understand where you are coming from... But still... The truth could have been reveled to me far more sooner than it did."</p><p>Sigewulf chuckled, "And ruin the time it took for me to have naturally developed my speech? I disagree!"</p><p>She shook her head, "You jest, but I am all too serious... What do you think it feels like for me to know that my oldest and youngest of sons do not see eye to eye? That my oldest is far too arrogant to see past his own endeavors in order to genuinely provide guidance to his younger brothers?"</p><p>Sigewulf thought about it for a moment, before slowly walking back to his work desk, "I suppose it must feel terrible, and heartbreaking... But you must know that we found our way - to where we are now - with yours and Father's best interest in mind. We may not be standing on golden patches of grass, but we do have a way of watering the grass we stand on, so that it always stays green. Aethel will eventually come down from his high horse, all it will take is for someone far younger than him to best him in battle. That will be the only way to humble him, unfortunately... Raed and I aren't doing too bad for ourselves. He's on the verge of becoming a Lead Healer sooner rather than later, and I'm making a pleasant name for myself with my crafts... And as for Beo... If what Kanai said about his vision is true, and he truly is destined for greatness, all we can do is trust that all in due time, his destiny will reveal itself. He will grow out of his tree-climbing, self-isolating ways and become who he is meant to be. Whatever that may be, I'm sure it will be far better than the ghost of a Wolf he currently pride's himself to be at the moment."</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah sighed heavily, taking the glass of water and finishing it in one go, willing herself to regain some composure. Her mind taking a moment to go over what has been said between her and Sigewulf.</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly broke the silence with a gentle, thoughtful tone, "It truly would be something wouldn't it... If Beowulf were to find his destiny outside of the Western Territory... Perhaps he could travel abroad and find purpose by devoting his time and efforts in a place where his strengths could be tested far beyond what our leaders could ever have him endure. To exercise his protective instincts on someone worth serving." He then held out the finished carving of none other than the Great Grandmaster Oogway to his Mother, who took the intricate carving into her tentative hands.</p><p>It was so detailed, one could swear the Old Tortoise was standing in the room with them, patiently posing in his infamous Yin and Yang stance for Sigewulf so that he may carve an elegant wooden replica of him.</p><p>"I am afraid Beo has missed his chance with this fine Warrior... Rest his soul." She replied admiring the work.</p><p>Sigewulf leaned back into his chair, extending his arms over his head in an attempt to stretch, "There are others he could provide services to, of course... Such as: The Great Master Thundering Rhino, in Gongmen City. Perhaps his students, Masters Ox and Croc, require an extra pair of hands? Let's not forget the new Grandmaster of the Jade Palace, Grandmaster Shifu. Surely he, and his students, could somehow provide Beo with some kind of direction as to how to find the road that will lead him to his destiny... What would be amazing though, is if Beo were to ever serve under the Legendary Dragon Warrior... That alone, would be a story worth crowding around the Village camp fire for."</p><p>Shenandoah moved to give the carving back to her son, "You speak of Beowulf walking amongst <strong>heroes</strong>, Sige... Do you truly believe your little brother is destined for such a thing?"</p><p>Sigewulf refused to take back the carving, instead placing both of his Mother's hands over it, "Beowulf is a<strong> dreamer,</strong> Mother... <strong>One must dream big in order to be big.</strong> Perhaps all it takes is to be at peace with yourself enough to accept nothing less than what you deserve. Which Beowulf proudly is, despite his young age. He deserves to be apart of the Great Legends we grew up hearing about as kids... Give this to him, a gift from you to him, along with words of affirmation he desperately needs to hear from you right now."</p><p>Shenandoah smiled warmly, placing the carving within one of her robe's pockets, "The Dreamer's Tree, you say?"</p><p>"One hundred percent positive. Now if you'll excuse me, beautiful Mother of mine, my next elegant carving shall be none other than the Great Grandmaster Shifu! In all his raccoon glory!"</p><p>Shenandoah laughed with a shake of her head, "He is a Red Panda, son."</p><p>"You don't say... Well, he surely had me fooled." He joked viciously, skillfully knifing down on fresh wood.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Without much effort, Shenandoah managed to slip past her steadfast Warriors, venturing out of the Ancient Father Village with determined steps.</p><p>The Dreamer's Tree was about five miles away from their Main Village, but with a quick steady pace, she would reach in no time. She remembered the first time she visited the tree, back when she was a mere teenager in love with the son of the Great High Chief Elohosím.</p><p>Elohim was on the verge of training to becoming a Lead Warrior at the time, so young, adventurous, and full of life. She remembered how carefree he was, a <strong>wanderer</strong> just like their youngest son, evidently.</p><p>And for a moment... A memory pulled so hard at her heart, she thought it would cease beating on her... Her greatest, most painful memory biting at the forefront of her mind, determined to finally see the light of day after years, and years of being withheld and hidden within the four corners of her mind. But alas, she tamed it the moment it charged at her with practiced ease. Pushing it back into its hideaway before redirecting her thoughts back to Elohim.</p><p>After professing their love for one another, Elohim longed to bring her to his secret place away from the Ancient Father's Village, a place he called: <strong><em>T</em><em>he Dreamer's Tree.</em></strong></p><p>An enormous great oak tree that towered above its surrounding greenery with, what one might call, majesty and divinity. The tree itself was half a mile away from the main pathways, so it surely did not receive daily visitors unless one became lost within that particular area of the Western Territory. The branches the tree sprouted were thick and immensely climbable. She remembered Elohim claiming that: <strong><em>The Great Spirit purposely made this particular tree grow with great height and strength because that was the only way it would be able to support the weight of the Big Dreams dreamers contained within their spirit as they climbed its trunk, and settled upon it's branches.</em></strong> He had also went on to tell her that: <strong><em>Only the biggest, and bravest, of dreamers were led to the tree by the Great Spirit, because their dreams had the power to outweigh that of everyone else's. </em></strong></p><p>At the time, she couldn't help but believe his words, because she had truly considered herself to be a <strong>Big Dreamer... </strong>And the fact that the tree held her up upon its branches without faltering was enough proof for her love-struck teenage mind. Her biggest dream, at the time, was that she would fall in love with an honorable Warrior, and be able to stand by his side no matter what life may throw their way. That she would be able to somehow lead alongside him, and be the shoulder he leans on the most when he falters. A few decades later, that dream reigns true.</p><p>Cliché? Sure, why not. But it was still her story, and it still had come true in some miraculous way.</p><p>She and Elohim had became one in marriage, and stayed together, as one, through the wildest of cards fate had dared to throw at them, through their most darkest times. Together they've managed to lead their People peacefully and prosperously. They shared their dreams with one another at the Dreamer's Tree, because they were big dreamers who dreamed big without a care in the world. Believing in what they believed in because it was far better than following the traditional norm of their People...</p><p>The more she took the time to think about it, the more Sigewulf's words made sense. <strong><em>If you can stand tall and proudly proclaim that you are comfortable enough with yourself to accept who you are, from the inside and out, and be at peace with what you feel in your spirit and heart, then you undoubtably deserve to be regarded amongst the Greatest of Heroes to have ever walked the Lands of the Earth. You are as legendary as they are, and you should never strive to be anything less than what you were </em><em>born to be...</em></strong></p><p>It wasn't until a loud distant clash of thunder pulled her out of her thoughts that the sound of a flute could be heard flying elegantly along the wind, that she'd realize just how far she'd walked while caught in her own thoughts. The Dreamer's Tree was close in distance now, and she'd know the sound of that flute anywhere... A sound so captivating, it reminded her of the times Elohim used to play that very same flute in the Village when he was younger, the very thing that had drawn her to him in the first place. A flute in which had been passed down through the generations, only to end up in Beowulf's tender hands.</p><p>Without realizing it, she quickened her pace, eager to greet the son she knew was breathing life into the storm by flute.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would anyone like to sit with me in the midst of the Dreamer's Tree? So we can share our dreams and watch as they become real?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Dreamer's Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enter Beowulf, he who is supposedly Destined for Greatness! Dreams have a way of pulling our heart like gravity towards an unknown path. But the question is: Does Beowulf have the courage to follow those dreams should they suddenly call him to action? A stream of debate and reasoning between a Mother, and a son she realizes she barely knows. &gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now we shine a light on who this Ghost of a Wolf is, and why he is the way that he is! The love of a Mother is wanted, but not necessarily needed, until it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder rolled spectacularly through the sky above him, the sound filling his ears with warning of the storm to come.</p><p>Beowulf, the youngest son of the Great High Chief Elohim, sat comfortably on a dangerously high branch of his Father's favorite Great Oak Tree, deep in the heart of the Western Territory.</p><p>Admittedly, he was a little wet, due to the heavy rainfall, but with his Father's black traveling cloak, he was shielded fairly well from becoming too soaked. Plus, where he particularly sat upon the tree, the canopy shielded him from the majority of the rain. He trained his sharp hazel eyes to the sky in the distance, watching as the clouds ever so slowly moved along the wind. Of all three of his brothers, <strong>he was the one</strong> who resembled his Father's appearance the most. He was the spitting image of the Great Chief, so much so that his Mother has been known in the past for making jokes in regards to how he and his Father could pass off as twins, a tease that just made him all the more proud to be his son, really.</p><p>The rainfall began shortly after a surviving family of a recently attacked Village showed up to that of his own. A Village belonging to his Tribe, one that resided within their territory just a mere mile away from the boarder that separated them from the North. Their sudden appearance raised such alarm in the Village, that all <strong><em>Warrior Training</em></strong> had ceased; all normal activity paused; and nearly every Villager could be found crowding around the main campfire demanding answers from their Civil Leader, Lady Mahala.</p><p>During those moments, Beowulf had watched the scene unfold, hidden well on a high branch of the Ancient Father Tree - that towered high above his Father's Den, as nearly every Warrior in the Village was given orders to take their battle positions within the forest. They steadfast Warrior had surrounded the Main Village in a thick circle of protection, prepared to face off their Enemy should they have chosen to follow the family of four to the Heart of the West.</p><p>Curiosity had eventually gotten the better of him then... He had stealthily climbed down the tree, low enough to view into one of the hidden windows of his Father's Den, a window his Mother always tended to leave half open to better ventilate the household. He had overheard everything: the story of the surprise invasion; the fire and magic that a mysterious hairless hound had possessed; the supposed Shadow Fiends that obeyed said mysterious magic hound; the chance of survival given to the family; and how things of this nature have been happening for months. Not just for his Tribe, but even in regards to the Sister Tribe in the East.</p><p>The news didn't shock him.</p><p>Rumors spread through the Tribe like wild fire with every passing day. Every Village residing within the West had a way of communicating news and stories rapidly. Even the news of the Great Grandmaster Oogway's passing had reached every living soul of the West just days after his death. But one couldn't exactly rely on the various types of rumors that always floated around, for nearly half of them were usually made up of false information. </p><p><strong><em>Exaggerated</em><em> Village Gossip</em>,</strong> as he so often called it.</p><p>He learned very early on in life that if he wanted the absolute truth about any given event or abrupt occurrence, he had to be smart about who's mouth he heard it from. And who better to hear it from than the very Wolf who leads the Great Tribe of the West to begin with? The Great High Chief Elohim had no reason to lie, not when the fate of nearly a hundred thousand Wolves rested in his hands.</p><p>He knew it was highly dishonorable to eavesdrop on his Father, and the various leaders that were loyal to him. But he didn't care in the slightest... When he wanted answers, he got them. Just not in the most honorable way... He just figured that as long as he kept quiet and minded his own business after spying, nothing could go wrong. He'd walk away knowing the truth and his Father would carry on leading his People per the norm. He was, at the very least, smart about it. And no one could tell him otherwise, for no one ever catches him eavesdropping; spying on the most secretive of meetings that the leaders of the Tribe undergo. No one ever truly knows about what he gets up to on a daily basis, and of that he was quite proud of himself.</p><p>He had Hunter Delsin to thank in regards to his lessons on stealth. Lessons that he tried his best to keep from his parents until his oldest brother, Aethelwulf, had found out. Ratting him out instantly as if he'd hit the ultimate jackpot of dirty dealings he could possibly give his youngest brother. But, it truly didn't even matter if his parents had found out in the end. Because by then, he had already spent months, upon months, learning enough from Hunter Delsin to do what he wanted to do: which was learn how to sneak around the Village, and the forest, without being seen.</p><p>The satisfied grin on his face had only grew when his Father did not seek to punishment him, nor Hunter Delsin, for engaging in secret lessons under his nose. Believing that it was beneficial in the long run, to know the ways of the shadows, anyhow. Beowulf had figured no harm would come out of it, seeing as Hunter Delsin was one of his <strong>Father's Most Trusted,</strong> and that he - for some odd reason he couldn't figure out - was his Father's favorite son. Something his older brother Aethelwulf bitterly knew and struggled with for some reason.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Oh- to be the oldest, and be one of the Villages' most prized Warriors, yet still struggle endlessly to please their Father, </em></strong>He had thought to himself in those triumphant moments as he watched Aethelwulf all but give him a dirty look that could kill before walking out of his Father's Den, grumbling under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf hadn't understood why him training under Hunter Delsin was a problem in his eldest brother's eyes. Sure, it bothered him at first, especially considering the fact that all Aethelwulf had ever done was call him lazy or a waste of space.</p><p>He, at the very least, took the time and effort to actually learn a life skill for once. How was that a bad thing? In the end, he decided that he didn't care. Because he knew now that, between he and Aethel, he was the one who had the most knowledge to the daily occurrences within the Tribe of the West. He knew the truth of matters such as the one pertaining to the recent attack... While his brother knew nothing. He had safely stopped caring about what Aethelwulf thought of him when he was twelve, instead focusing on receiving whatever guidance he could from Raedwulf and Sigewulf, his other older brothers...</p><p>It's hard to grieve over the loss of his eldest brother when he was never there for him in the slightest to begin with.</p><p>Beowulf was now eighteen; having just came of age a couple of months ago, and yet he can't remember a time in which Aethelwulf was ever encouraging, or even relatively nice to him. It felt as though it was safe to say that his brother hated him for some immense reason. He must have done something to him, so long ago that he can't even remember, to have angered or wronged his eldest brother somehow. The worse part is that Aethel himself won't speak to him unless it's absolutely necessary, or unless they both find themselves standing in the presence of their parents and leaders. And one would think that a grown Wolf, of age twenty-nine, would at the very least be upfront about whatever bone he had to pick with him, yet still - nothing. Not even his second oldest brother, Raedwulf who was - twenty-seven - only two years younger than Aethelwulf, could get an answer out of him as to why he's always treated Beowulf so unkindly. And that is saying something, because they were always so close when they were mere cubs.</p><p>Raed had found his passion in medicine very early on. But when his training seriously kicked off, it only proved to mean that the quality time spent amongst his siblings would become very limited. Once he came of age, he packed his belongings and moved to Liáo Yù Village. A place twenty five miles South from their home where Wolves go to train in the Art of Healing. Beowulf found that Raed would still come around to visit every now and then, but more so to check in with the Tribe's Head Healer, Madam Mahwah, and his parents if anything.</p><p>Beowulf's relationship with Raed was always a kind one, to say the least, and he'd always appreciated his empathy towards him when it came to Aethel. He'd never known Raed to sympathize the rivalry, merely offering encouraging words to him such as: <em><strong>"</strong></em><strong><em>He'll snap out of it eventually" </em></strong>or <em>"<strong>Pay no mind to his arrogance, focus on yourself so that you may become more wiser than he'll ever be." </strong></em>And it only strengthened his decision to turn away from the possibility of getting along with Aethel anytime soon... Perhaps one day.</p><p>And Sigewulf? Well, he was Sigewulf... He was twenty-three, only five years older than Beowulf himself, and he was a loner for the most part. Beowulf was closest to him out of all his brothers by a long shot, seeing as they were closest in age. But if Beowulf were to be excruciatingly honest, he would admit to being closest to Side simply due to the fact that he rarely spoke until he truly needed to. In other words, he listened. Beowulf would go to him when he'd be in dire need of venting, spilling pointless troubles and friend-related-dramas out at his back while he worked. While Aethelwulf was a Warrior and Raedwulf a Healer, Sigewulf was a Craftsman. One of the best in the Tribe of the West, if Beo's opinion mattered to anyone. But it just made that much more sense, at least in Beowulf's mind, that he would be the most patient Wolf to run to when he needed to talk. His dry-sly sarcasm lightening any load Beowulf would ever come to him carrying within just moments of venting. And Beowulf secretly enjoyed the fact that Sigewulf could out-match anyone in being silent, keeping his voice to himself in favor of listening intently, yet talk anyone's ear off when it came to trading or selling his crafts.</p><p>He surely was a Wolf of mystery... But if there was anything Beowulf owed him, it was a debt of protection when growing up. Because when Aethel Wolf would become to aggressive with him, or would engage in pointless bullying behind their parents' backs, he would always be the one to step in and demand that he stop. And once Sige would speak up, Raed would speak up... 2 against 1 odds were always the solace of Beowulf's childhood days, without a doubt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*AN ERUPTING ROLL OF THUNDER FILLED THE SKY*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf eyed the sky from where he still sat, the loud thunder above his head not dissuading him in the slightest from playing his flute all the more fiercely, challenging the sky to a game of <strong><em>who can be louder?</em></strong></p><p>The incoming storm had only grew in strength just two days ago, after his Father's abrupt departure from the Village. He also couldn't help but feel the way the atmosphere of their beloved forest was changing. It was drastic and it wasn't in a good way at all. The trees seemed to lean over towards the ground a little more than usual, no longer stretching towards the sky in the magnificent way they've always had. The air felt thick and the wind blew heavier, and it wasn't because of the incoming storm... It was clear that the Earth was emanating a warning, raising the alarm that something was coming. Reacting to the abrupt movement of evil that has been showing its ugly face in recent months.</p><p>He didn't have to be a Shaman - like Dohosan, or a practiced Healer - like Madam Mahwah, to know that the Land of the West was coming down with some type of illness due to a fluctuation of negative energy slowly moving upon its peaceful ambience. All he needed to do was climb a tree and feel the pulsing energy within its bark, observe the way its high branches fought against the heavy winds instead of dancing gracefully along it. The Western Territory had become agitated, moaning in discomfort from what plagues it. And all Wolves residing within its lands could feel it... And the High Chief alongside his Most Trusted were going to find out why.</p><p>But, alas, the only thing <strong>HE</strong> could do in this moment was comfort his beloved home.</p><p><em><strong>To play a flute in the midst of the forest, is to sing to the heart the land,</strong> </em>is what Beta Kanai would say, <strong><em>And in return, it will sing back to you with love and adoration for acknowledging its existence.</em></strong></p><p>And he was right, for as the notes of his flute battled against the ever growing rumble of the sky, he could feel the air around him become a little thinner, the slight - but not too noticeable - moaning of the trees surrounding his and his Father's favorite tree, <strong>the Dreamer's Tree,</strong> making their discomfort of the change in the land aware to him. At first, Beowulf hadn't noticed the odd silence of the massive Great Oak he often visited and sat upon, nearly daily within the past couple of months. But after a very particular night of agony emanating from the forest around him, he realized that it did not moan as the rest did. If it acknowledged the illness of its forest, and mourned with its fellow tree brethren, Beowulf could not tell in the slightest...</p><p>After days of thinking about it, he honestly came to the conclusion that it was merely due to the Great Oaks sheer-magnificent size, that it possibly did not feel any pain as its brethren did. For the tree itself effortlessly towered over the rest of the trees around it, its branches strong and so massive, it could fit Packs of Wolves upon its arms effortlessly, and still not budge under the weight... Or so Beowulf liked to imagine. And its height? By the Great Spirit, its height all but made him feel as though he could soar like Eagles in the high sky. Especially when he'd climb as high as he could to his favorite spot, which used to be his Father's favorite spot when he was younger, and even his father before him... And the best part about it all, was that the Tree had remained somewhat of a secret to those who literally weren't close to the Great High Chief's of Old, like his Father - and his Grandfather. To say that he was immensely shocked and nervous when his Father had brought him to the tree when he was just a boy, would forever be an understatement. But, nevertheless, the constant groaning of the forest around the tree left his heart feeling immensely concerned.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, he tired his best to push away troubling thoughts; mild concerns; the aching of the forest around him; and debatable ideas of eavesdropping on the leaders back in the Village. Focusing instead on the sound of his flute echoing through the forest around him. Although the unsettling feeling of not knowing where his Father was at the moment still bothered him, he had no doubt that he would return soon. In one piece, just like he always does.</p><p>Perhaps with joyous news that they vanquished their unknown Enemy, and that the forest could begin its process of healing back into the peaceful state that it's always been. Yes, that is a fine train of thought to have in this moment indeed... But he knew better... He knew positive thinking never truly lasts.</p><p>He could sit here and believe that his Father's return would be a happy one, without the news of more trouble. But that would be a very foolish way of thinking. There's always bound to be more adversity, for he could feel it. He could hear it in the way the thunder was growling above the land. Something was happening out there that would require more than just one investigative trip to resolve. Something terribly big...</p><p>He knew of this because of the dreams he'd been having for the past few weeks... They were vivid, filled with raw emotion. Every night, it's the same dream. He can only remember half of the dream. Mostly the beginning, but never the end.</p><p> </p><p>In the dream, <strong><em>he is running</em>,</strong> faster than he's ever ran before in his life. The feeling of determination blazing through his dream-self as he <strong><em>struggles to keep air filtering through his lungs</em>.</strong> He recalls the way his body felt in the dream: <strong><em>heavy;</em> <em>tired; in pain;</em></strong> but fighting to stay in motion as he <strong><em>runs through this very forest</em>.</strong> He can't recall exactly where in this particular territory he was running, but he knows he had to have been <em>very close to the </em>Main Village, for some of the stretches of land that he recalls rushing through were very familiar to him.</p><p>In the dream, he recalls running alongside <em><strong>Beta Kanai.</strong> </em>The expression the great warrior wore was fierce, yet bore no small amount of pure fear. Fear that they <strong><em>wouldn't get to where they needed to go in time perhaps</em>,</strong> for he's never known Beta Kanai to express the emotion of fear so openly before. It always leaves him feeling so unsettled upon waking, even all the more concerned when he happens to see the fierce Beta during the day and he is wearing his all too familiar stoic expression plastered on his face.</p><p>In the dream, there are others that he and Beta Kanai had left behind in battle. He didn't feel as though he and the Beta abandoned them, but that they were encouraged to go while they busied themselves with keeping an unknown Enemy at bay. Most likely to give them a chance to do what ever it was that they needed to do, if anything. And throughout what he could remember from the dream, it felt as though the entire thing was a race against time. He felt as though his dream-self struggled with the notion that <strong><em>it was all or nothing</em>,</strong> either he failed or succeeded, and that alone was enough to send a Wolf running in circles with questions.</p><p> </p><p>And the fact that he was apparently: <em><strong>"Destined for Greatness",</strong> </em>did not help in the slightest...</p><p>Upon his twelfth birthday, Beta Kanai came to his Father with a vision that he apparently had of him. A vision in which he had seen him <strong><em>leading a group of Warriors, alongside Masters of the Art of Kung Fu, in battle</em>...</strong></p><p>Nothing more detailed came from Beta Kanai's mouth that night aside from that. But its enough to have the twelve year old Beowulf, <strike><em>who was not eavesdropping on them that particular night</em></strike>, wondering... Was there truly a <strong><em>Warrior's Spirit </em></strong>residing within him? Surely Aethelwulf, one of the Village's most prized Warriors, was far better suited to answer that kind of call of destiny.</p><p>Beowulf was just a simple Wolf... One who didn't have a desire to become a steadfast Warrior, like his older arrogant brother. He didn't have a passion for healing and helping people, like his brother Raedwulf. He didn't spend all hours of the day discovering new techniques in crafting, like his brother Sigewulf. He wasn't a natural born leader like his Father, High Chief Elohim... He didn't think he had it in him to set aside his most greatest desires in order to help lead an entire Tribe of Wolves, as his Mother does alongside his Father...</p><p> </p><p>He was just himself... He who enjoyed taking the time to lull his beloved land into ease with the flute his Father had gifted him on his fourteenth birthday.</p><p>He who took the time to be there for his friends, the few Wolves who accepted him for who he was, and didn't question him as to why he hasn't found a purpose for his life yet. Those who never judged him for speaking vulnerably, and were truly happy to see him whenever he decided to be seen... Which admittedly... Hadn't been for a few months...</p><p>Anyhow, he saw no point in being <em><strong>Destined for Greatness,</strong> </em>when there were plenty of other Wolves who would gladly jump at the chance of being in the Hero's spotlight. In fact, he wouldn't mind disappearing from his beloved home for good, one day. Perhaps packing up what little valuable possessions that he owns, just to leave like Raedwulf did. Only he would go much further than the Healer would ever dare to go. He knew he'd surely miss this beauty that is the Land of the West, but to tag along with Sigewulf when he decides to venture beyond the Western Territory, in search of Villages that could potentially buy his crafts, would be outstanding!</p><p>He would part ways peacefully with his creative brother and continue on into a new world alone. Perhaps even visit the Eastern Sister's Tribe, and make new friends. Being the son of the Great Chief Elohim would certainly have its advantage there, at the very least. Why allow Fate to determine his own destiny, when he could do that himself?</p><p> He couldn't help but feel as though it was a waste of time sitting and wondering when his <strong><em>True Calling</em>,</strong> as his Father often called it, would call to him. Especially when he could make a True Calling for himself? He'd never saw a point in allowing weird, indecipherable dreams to influence his decisions and dictate what direction his life is going to go to begin with. Once his Father returned, and his beloved land heals from the dark force that plagues it, he had half a mind of making it very clear to the High Chief what path he truly felt would most likely be best suited for himself. And he had half the mind furthermore, to take his freedom by force and leave with a very short, but honorable goodbye if necessary...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Beowulf? Is that you up there?" A voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes, carefully peering down below to the source of the voice, "Mother?"</p><p>"Something told me I would find you here!" She replied lightly, holding her hood upright as she squinted high up at him through the rain fall. He couldn't help but feel slightly put-off to having been found, and by none other than his Mother no less, "How exactly did she know to look here of all places?" He wondered out loud, but not loud enough for her to hear, as he carefully began to climb down from the high branch.</p><p>She eyed him warily, "Careful! Do not slip..."</p><p>Once near ground level, he swiftly jumped off the tree, adjusting his Father's cloak after he was settled on the ground, "Hello, Mother." He pocketed his flute, "Is there a reason as to why you've been looking for me?</p><p>Shenandoah offered him a playful smile, "I need a reason to seek out my own son?"</p><p>Beowulf eyed her uncertainly with a half-sheepish smile, "You do if you're willing to venture five miles away from the Village to find me, Alpha." He replied in bewilderment, looking around suddenly just to realize that no one had accompanied her, "And without warriors to protect you no less... Why would you leave the Village alone?"</p><p>"Perhaps I wanted alone time with you." She replied cooly, wrapping her robe around her tightly.</p><p>He eyed her warily, "Okay?"</p><p>With a sigh, Shenandoah turned her attention the Dreamer's Tree, admiring its beauty even in its soaked state, her face giving off a loving expression for the tree to evidently see, "It is beautiful, is it not? So grand that it has the single-handed ability to put all other trees around it to shame..."</p><p>Beowulf observed the way she stepped forward, placing a hand on the tree with such tenderness that he nearly felt the need to look away, feeling as though he was intruding on a very private moment between his Mother and the tree for some reason.</p><p>"Your Father and I spent countless days simply sitting upon the high branches of this tree... Quite honestly, in the same spot you were previously sitting." She breathed in the oxygen the tree was undeniably emitting, "We would meet here every Friday of the week, just to spend time with one another, when we first started courting... Telling stories, and sharing dreams, with hopes of them coming true."</p><p>Beowulf turned his gaze to the ground, watching the way his foot squished into the collecting water at his feet, "Father's mentioned this to me before. He claimed that this tree is magical and that only <strong>True Dreamers</strong> could climb it without falling."</p><p>She smiled, "A claim that is very true to no end..." Her face gave off an expression that made it seem like she knew something he did not, but what it was - he'd never figure out, "What is also true, is that apparently you have been visiting this tree every day for years." She turned a pointed look at him.</p><p>His eyes went up quickly, the expression of being caught red-handed plastered on his face, "How do you-<strong>.... Sige...</strong> He told you, didn't he?"</p><p>"Yes, Sigewulf revealed your little secret to me... Fear not, I am not angry at the truth being kept from me. As a Mother, I am sure you understand all too well as to why I would not have allowed you to make such a journey on your own. Especially at such a young age."</p><p>He exhaled a small defensive huff, "Father allowed it." A small smirk playing at his lips.</p><p>Her voice became firm, but she kept a soft hue to it, "Your Father has been known to take risks, Beo. I like to think that you would agree with me when I say: you were not one of his steadfast Warriors back then... You were a child. Although these lands are relatively safe, what with Warriors and messengers roaming through the pathways of this forest every day, there are dangers looming within every shadow... As I am sure Delsin told you that during your lessons."</p><p>Beowulf's ears flattened against his head, "What else did Sige revealed to you?" His annoyance of being ratted out by his brother seeping behind his eyes.</p><p>"Enough to be caught up with how things are as of late... How they truly are." She admitted softly.</p><p>Beowulf looked away then, pacing a few steps away from her as a moment of silence ensued between them.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Beowulf..." Her voice came out softly, breaking the silence, "I realize... that my duty to our People, and to your Father, has blinded me in regards to a great deal of many things, throughout these past few years. <strong>My own sons</strong> being one of them... My bond with you is perhaps no better than it is in regards to the bond you share with Raedwulf. You have probably felt so alone these past couple of years, and it breaks my heart to know that I did not pay as much mind to it as I should have." She took note of their surroundings, eyeing the way the forest moved around them, "I bear great disappointment in myself for not noticing the troubling rivalry growing between you and Aethel, to which you have most likely spent years feeling so confused about... I owe you an apology for not being there for you as a Mother should." She calmly moved to stand in front of him, tenderly placing both her hands on his shoulders, "I am very sorry for failing you in so many ways."</p><p>Beowulf looked into her eyes, his words lost to him at the moment.</p><p>Shenandoah cupped his cheek, placing a tender kiss on his forehead, "I hope that one day you will be able to truly forgive me, my son."</p><p>"You are forgiven, Mother... It's okay. I'm okay."</p><p>She searched his eyes, fighting back her own tears that threatened to fall should she allow them, "But are you? Are you truly at peace with yourself after everything you have been facing thus far on your own?"</p><p>He debated on his answer, a small stretch of silence settling before he drew the courage to speak again, "No." He lowered his head slightly, "I am not at peace. Far from it really. I'm troubled to no end... I'm guessing I'm just not happy with my existence here at the moment..." He pulled away from her then, slowly walking towards the base of the tree just to lean on it, "I know there's something about myself that I'm not really seeing at the moment. I know I'm okay with who I am, regardless if Aethel hates me for it. And I'm surprisingly okay with not having a purpose in life right now."</p><p>Shenandoah stepped towards him a little, stopping short of him to give him the space he needs to continue.</p><p>He breathed a little before continuing, "But I’ll tell you what I'm <strong>NOT </strong>okay with... I'm not okay with having my destiny already set in stone. And yes, I'm talking about that <strong>'</strong><strong>vision'</strong> Kanai had of me. It was just a vision, so it doesn't mean it's actually going to happen..." He suddenly looked at her questioningly, uncertainty clouding his eyes, "Does it?"</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah thought on it for a moment, and when it became clear that he was expecting an answer, she answered his question with a question of her own, "Do you want it to happen?"</p><p>Beowulf's ear twitched disapprovingly, "I just finished saying that <strong><em>I'm not okay with it.</em></strong>"</p><p>"I did not ask you if you were<strong> okay</strong> with it... I asked you if you <strong>want</strong> it to happen."</p><p>Beowulf stared at her with a blank face, "I don't believe that I do."</p><p>"And why is that, if you do not mind me asking?" She pressed gently.</p><p>Beowulf sighed heavily, "Because... I'm not a Warrior, Mother! I don't believe I'm meant to lead others into battle, no less go looking for that kind of trouble myself. I don't believe I can sit here and entertain the idea of being held in high regard by People who devote their very lives to saving people and bringing down villains. I can't see myself walking amongst<strong> Heroes</strong> and <strong>Masters of Kung Fu,</strong> no less become one myself." He suddenly bent down to save a rock from drowning in a growing puddle of water just to throw into the forest, "I refuse to allow Kanai's vision, or the recent dreams that I've been having, to influence me into walking a path I don't believe I can walk."</p><p>"Just because you don't believe you can walk it, does not mean that you will not be able to." She reasoned gently.</p><p>"<strong>And if I don't want to?</strong> What then? Will I be forced to walk it? Or will I be able to choose my own path?"</p><p>She thought on this for a moment, "I believe that we are able to choose which direction we want to go in life, but I also believe that there is a reason as to why the Great Spirit lays down a very specific path for us to walk... You could spend your time seeing it as Fate forcing you into a destiny that you don't wish to be apart of, or you could see it as you playing the part you need to play in this great, big story that we are all apart of." She then looked up, taking in the view of the tree canopy, "Take this tree for example: it did not ask to exist, but it does nonetheless. It did not ask to be placed in this very specific place of the forest, but the Great Spirit placed it here nonetheless. The Great Spirit knew that if the tree were to be placed here, it would end up having a purpose that no other tree would be able to fulfill. The Great Spirit knew that it would become a <strong>safe haven</strong> for those in search of a <strong>hideaway.</strong> A beacon of hope to those who need it the most. Like you, and your Father before you, and his Father before him."</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf rose from leaning on the tree, turning to face it instead, "I am not like this tree, Mother. I don't believe that I'm capable of becoming a <strong>safe haven</strong> for someone. <strong>A beacon of hope for someone who needs it the most,</strong> as you call it. I'm more like the leaves that fall off during the season of Autumn, if anything." He deadpanned.</p><p>Shenandoah smiled, her next words flowing out of her mouth leaving no room for question, "Well, I believe, that you are more like the base of the tree, my son. I believe that you are capable of withstanding the greatest of storms, because your roots stretch farther into the ground than anyone may ever come to think that they do, and that is including yourself. I believe you are capable of growing so strong, mentally and emotionally, that your body will become as strong as the center of the tree, granting you the ability of holding up the people you love, as they lean on you for support in their most vulnerable hour. I believe that what is inside of you is pure, and filled with unfathomable courage. Just because you do not train and walk as most Warriors do, does not mean that you are not one. And just as this tree is the hero to your story, you will eventually become a hero to someone else's story. Simply by remaining strong during the storm, and staying rooted in what you may come to believe in. Now, the only question that remains is this: <strong>What do you, Beowulf, believe in?</strong> It will do you no good to place your belief in something, or someone else, before you first place belief in yourself."</p><p>Beowulf considered her words, picking and prodding them as he does when he inspects his dinner. After a moment, he found that he couldn't disagree with them. There was no need to argue with her, because she wasn't wrong. A huge reason as to why he felt so <strong>'Not Okay' </strong>with Kanai's vision was because he didn't believe himself to be capable of being <em>Destined for Greatness. </em>He admits that he's been driving himself crazy, asking himself questions like: <strong><em>which way do I want to go?</em></strong> and <strong><em>why the heck do I even want to g</em><em>o</em><em> that way in the first place?</em></strong></p><p>When instead he should be considering <strong>WHY</strong> the Great Spirit placed his intended path before him, and <strong>IF </strong>he will have the courage to walk it. He realizes then and there that he'd been treating himself as poorly as Aethel treats him. Believing himself to be less than he actually is,<em> because it's the easiest thing to do when you're lost. </em>He may know his way around the forest, but can he safely claim that he knows the way around his own heart?</p><p>Beowulf met his Mother's searching eyes, "Is believing in yourself a hard thing to do?"</p><p>Shenandoah closed the distance between them, embracing her son tenderly, "Sometimes it can be... But it is not impossible, Beo... In time, you will find that believing in yourself will be the easiest thing you could ever do. But it takes courage. Your greatest Enemy will often be yourself in life, for self doubt will always pay you a visit at the most unexpected times. But if you remain steadfast and hold ever so tightly onto hope, you will rise into the Wolf the Great Spirit has always meant for you to be. You must walk steady, take it one day at a time. Sometimes you will stumble, and other times you will fall. But to rise up again even when you feel as though you do not have the strength left in you to do so, is what being an Alpha is all about."</p><p>Beowulf pulled back from her a little, "Y-you believe I'm an<strong> Alpha?</strong>" His eyes widening.</p><p>Shenandoah smiled warmly, "I believe you were born an Alpha, Beowulf. Sigewulf believes it; your Father believes it; and Kanai has seen it in his vision. There is no questioning it."</p><p>He was stunned speechless, <strong><em>Me?... An Alpha?.. </em></strong>He thought to himself with surprise.</p><p>Shenandoah laughed a little, "Why do you think your Father refuses to pester and bicker at you in regards to finding your purpose, as he has done to your brothers?"</p><p>He smiled sheepishly, "I always kind of thought it was because I'm his favorite son...?"</p><p>She smirked, "It is because he strongly believes that your <strong>True Calling</strong> is a lot closer than we think. There is no doubt in his mind that you will answer to your given Destiny when it calls for you, with courage and honor. And I have no doubt that you will walk your path with as much bravery as you can possible muster."</p><p>Beowulf composed himself, his face adopting a playful look distress that reminded her so much of his Father, "Talk about the pressure..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*THUNDER ROARED ABOVE THEIR HEADS*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She then sighed heavily, "Come, Beo. Let us hurry home before the storm worsens. I guarantee someone in the Village has been wondering where I am."</p><p>Beowulf shook his head disapprovingly, "I still can't believe you came here alone, Mother."</p><p>"And risk leading our stone-headed Warriors to my beloved Dreamer's Tree? I certainly think not." She exasperated.</p><p>"If they haven't noticed your absence by now, I'd be very surprised."</p><p>Shenandoah chuckled, tucking her head deeper into the hood of her robe, "Oh-wait. I nearly forgot!"</p><p>Beowulf stopped in his tracks, staring at the way she fumbled through his Father's robe.</p><p>"This is for you, my son. No matter where you go, keep it with you always. Perhaps you will gain immense strength from it as you walk your path." Shenandoah pulled out Sigewulf's carving, tenderly placing it into Beo's hands.</p><p>He breathed out in awe, running his fingers over the intricate design of it, "This is... the Great Grandmaster Oogway... Where did you get this, Mother?"</p><p>With a big smile, she turned and continued walking, "It fell out of the sky."</p><p>Beowulf ignored the obvious lie in favor of looking closer at the exceptional detail of the carving. It was almost like it was the real thing... Not that he'd know what the ancient tortoise looked like, having never met him, of course. But he had seen several paintings of him throughout the years. He watched as rain drops found their way onto its shell, the same moment a clash of thunder filled the sky.</p><p>It sent chills down his spine... <strong><em>Could it really have fallen out of the sky? </em></strong>He thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah glanced over her shoulder with a smirk, "If you both need a moment of privacy, you may have it! I shall continue on to the Village, all alone... By myself... Who knows if I will make it..."</p><p>Beowulf carefully placed the carving into his robe's safest pocket with a smirk, rushing to catch up with his Mother, "It fell out of the sky you say??" He couldn't help but ask in amusement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Their bond may not be the greatest, or the strongest, but it is a bond nonetheless. I feel as though Shenandoah, despite her immense age, still has a lot of growing to do. It will be fun watching her grow :) Next up, it's back to the village! We have visitors to meet!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. News From The East, and The Value of Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enter two Kung Fu Masters who bring most distressing news from the East. And a friend who believes in Beowulf far more than he believes in himself. Shenandoah continues to struggles with doubt and her growing feeling of despair.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mighty interesting to see everything slowwwwwwly come together! Beware of BROMANCE between Beowulf and his best friend!!! My Heart just can't take it! *Lies on the floor dead* Anyways, Let's move on &gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't long before Beowulf and Shenandoah found themselves a short distance away from the Main Village.</p><p>"I have a question, Mother." He spoke, breaking the small comfortable silence that had settled over them a mile ago.</p><p>"I might have an answer."</p><p>"Be very honest, okay?"</p><p>Shenandoah nodded her head, "Okay."</p><p>Beowulf pulled his Father's cloak around him a little tighter, "Why didn't Father take more warriors with him? Wouldn't you think that, in the face of an unknown enemy, he would require a little more numbers on his side?</p><p>Shenandoah kept her eyes trained on the village ahead, her stomach slightly turning at the sudden question. It was the same question she has been asking herself since Elohim's departure, "Honestly, I do not know."</p><p>"He didn't leave you with a reason?"</p><p>She shook her head solemnly, "No. It has left me feeling very unsettled about it... But, it does relieve me to know that Commander Bodaway is with him, at the very least. Your Father is safest with him standing at his side."</p><p>"Your strongest hope rests on Bodaway's ancient fire sword..."</p><p>Shenandoah nodded firmly, "The power of that sword will better their chances at survival."</p><p>Beowulf eyed the way the village drew closer to them, "True. I feel as though Father's decision is unusual, but I'm sure there's a reason for it... I apologize for bringing it up."</p><p>"No need for an apology, Beo. It truly is better to talk about it, and view the circumstances for how real and serious they are, than to ignore it."</p><p>A few moments later, they entered the village. and when they did, Beowulf instantly took note of how her expression suddenly hardened, "What's wrong?"</p><p>Her voice suddenly grew heavy with alarm as she quickened her pace, "It would appear as though Enyeto has brought me visitors."</p><p>Beowulf followed her gaze.</p><p>At the center of the village, just in front of his Father's den, stood War Leader Enyeto along with two strangers. They were not alone however, for also standing with them were: Madam Mahwah, Lady Aeda, and two of the Tribe's warrior commanders.</p><p>Beowulf eyed them while adjusting his pace to keep up with his Mother, "Commanders Greyheart and Hawkpelt stand amongst them.. They live near the Eastern border of our territory right? Jīngtì Village?"</p><p>But when Shenandoah didn't respond, Beowulf simply remained quiet, following his Mother towards the group. It wasn't until they were about 10 feet away from them that he noticed his older brother Aethelwulf standing amongst them as well.</p><p><em>Great... Here we go... </em>He thought to himself bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>"There you are! Wherever did you wander off to, my lady?" Madam Mahwah asked with concern, causing everyone's attention to turn to them as they walked up.</p><p>Shenandoah pulled the hood of her robe back a little so they could see her face, "I merely took a walk with my son, no need for panic."</p><p>"A walk? In this rain? Well with all do respect, Alpha, be sure to let someone know next time." The Healer scolded as politely as she could, concern written all over her face.</p><p>Shenandoah offered her a smile, "Forgive me for worrying you, my sister."</p><p>Enyeto glanced at Beowulf before turning his attention back to her, "I would rather you have taken a warrior with you, my lady. Seeing as neither of you obtain any weapons for defense. The safety of the forest is slowly becoming questionable."</p><p>"I am very well aware of the state of our beloved forest, Enyeto. I appreciate your concern nonetheless." She replied cooly.</p><p>"Of course, my lady." He bowed his head slightly, not looking to argue with her in front of their guests.</p><p>She then turned her attention to the two strangers, eyeing them hard when she could not specifically make out their features, due to them shielding themselves from the rain with their hoods, "Might you introduce me to our visitors, Enyeto?"</p><p>"Yes, my lady. But perhaps we should take this conversation into the Chief's den. It will do us no good to speak in the rain." Enyeto replied quickly, glaring at the sky distastefully.</p><p>"Of course, how improper of me. Please, all of you follow me inside." She relented, leading the way into the den.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf started to follow, until the body of a tall wolf blocked his path from the entrance.</p><p>He removed the hood of his cloak from his head to look Aethelwulf in the eyes, thinking it best to try and show that he wasn't intimidated by the warrior's body build, "You're blocking my way, Warrior." He stated the obvious in what he hoped was a strong, informative voice.</p><p>Aethelwulf did not respond, he simply glared at the younger wolf with an expression that clearly said: <em>Get lost, kid. This meeting doesn't concern you in the slightest, </em>His eyes cold and unwelcoming.</p><p>Beowulf felt his stomach suddenly flip on him, chills running down his spine at the callous way his supposed brother regarded him. He wanted to say something... He wanted<strong><em>HIM</em> </strong>to say something, for crying out loud. He tightened his jaw, having half a mind to just push past him already and somehow make it into the den, where he knew the warrior could do nothing to him due to the leaders being present.</p><p>"There you are, Beowulf! I've been looking for you everywhere!" A voice suddenly sounded off to his left.</p><p>It was then that Beowulf's best friend, Keokuk, rushed up to him. He was a light grey Wolf, with black highlights at the tip of his fur as if someone had feather lightly thrown black dust over his entire body, his sharp yellow eyes took in the Warrior sizing up his best friend warily, "Come on, let's go! We have to go do that thing today, remember?" Keokuk coaxed eyeing his best friend with uncertainty as he grabbed a hold of his forearm.</p><p>Beowulf allowed his best friend to pull him away from the sudden confrontation with his brother. Following him away from the Den, but not before giving Aethelwulf a blank look from over his shoulder.</p><p>Aethelwulf stared them down until it was clear that they weren't coming back, only then moving into the den to join the leaders.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf growled, yanking his arm away from his best friend, "What gives, Keo? Why did you interfere?"</p><p>Keokuk glared at his best friend's aggression, "Uh, because maybe, just maybe, I like you better when you're alive and breathing!"</p><p>Beowulf huffed, running a hand over his face, "I have to stand up to him eventually! You budding in all the time won't help me in the slightest!"</p><p>Keokuk glanced over his shoulder, making sure the warrior wasn't following them for some reason, "You call: <em>Freezing In Place, </em>standing up to him?"</p><p>"I had a momentary malfunction!" He defended himself lamely.</p><p>Keokuk chuckled in disbelief, "A momentary malfunction? Well I hate to break it to you, but that kind of reaction is going to get you killed, Beo. He's one of the village's best warriors... Besides, in all my years of being your best friend, I've never seen you attack anything.. Ever... How exactly do you plan on fighting him, when you yourself have no experience?"</p><p>"I don't need to be an experienced warrior in order to show him that I'm not going to take his mistreatment anymore, Keo." Beowulf snapped lightly, his ears lowering in defeat.</p><p>Keokuk shook his head with a sigh, walking silently alongside his bummed-out friend for a few seconds, "You're welcome, by the way." He offered lamely, pulling Beowulf's hood over his head to help shield him from the rain.</p><p>"I didn't need your help, Keo." Beowulf defended himself, slapping his hand away from him.</p><p>"Well I gave it to you anyways... If you two would've started fighting right then and there, he would've knocked you into the next Eclipse. I've seen him train! He's good at what he does."</p><p>Beowulf stopped short, turning to look at the den, "Well I'm better than him in a different way, come on!" He grabbed ahold of Keokuk's arm just to drag him along towards the den.</p><p>"Whoa-wait! Where are we going!?" Keokuk exclaimed uncertainly.</p><p>Beowulf released him once he had him in motion, "Just follow me, stupid. And be silent!"</p><p> </p><p>It only took a moment for them to venture around the den, settling for a few seconds against the Ancient Father's Tree.</p><p>Keokuk watched as his friend removed his cloak from his shoulders, "What are you doing?" He questioned quietly.</p><p>"I want to know what's going on. It isn't everyday that visitors from the East suddenly drop in." Beowulf explained in a low tone, adjusting his robe so that he could climb the tree.</p><p>Keokuk hissed uneasily, "Eavesdropping on leadership is dishonorable, Beo. What if you get caught?"</p><p>"We won't get caught!"</p><p>"We!? What's this we? I'm not going up there!" Keokuk disagreed entirely, stepping away from the tree a little.</p><p>"Grow a tail, Keo... Come on!" He snapped in a hushed whisper, climbing up the tree with ease.</p><p>Keokuk watched him climb, glaring until his friend disappeared into the heavily branched tree, "Dammit, Beo." He gritted his teeth, quickly removing his travel cloak. He pawed down his light grey fur before turning his yellow eyes to a branch just above his head, "If we get caught, I'm going to kill him." He whined quietly with a growl.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf stealthily climbed until he was above the roof of the den, looking down to see if Keokuk was following him.</p><p>Once his best friend came into view, he extended his hand down to offer him some help, "Be careful, the rain causes the sap of the tree to ooze out. More of a risk to slip."</p><p>Keokuk lost his footing just a second after the claim, "And you tell me this now?" He deadpanned quietly, adjusting his feet before taking Beo's hand.</p><p>Beowulf pulled him up with ease, turning his attention on the branches to his left. He led the way around the tree until they found themselves high above the cracked-hidden window on the right side of the den.</p><p>Beowulf started climbing down, "This way."</p><p>Keokuk followed, his curiosity honestly getting the best of him now that he was this far into Beowulf's spy mission.</p><p>A minute later, they both could be found peering silently into the window from the shadow of the tree branches.</p><p>Every single voice could be heard.</p><p>*******************************************************************************</p><p>Shenandoah quickly removed her husband's drenched household robe, surprised that the robe she wore under it, her own robe, was relatively dry. She decided to wrap a golden shaw over her shoulders, to keep the chill of the rain away. She then turned to face her guests as the group slowly settled themselves within her home.</p><p>Madam Mahwah fluffed up the fur on the side of her head, attempting to ease the wetness, "I believe the Great Spirit is trying to tell you something, Enyeto." She smirked at the way the War Leader eyed her with questioning, "It's been raining for two days straight because your warriors require a bath."</p><p>Enyeto shook his head, "How amusing." He deadpanned.</p><p>Shenandoah moved to stand in the middle of the room, "Might I offer you all some water?"</p><p>"I'll take some, yes." Madam Mahwah was the first to respond.</p><p>"No thank you, my lady." Enyeto declined.</p><p>"I'd be honored, Alpha." Commander Greyheart accepted, Hawkpelt nodding in agreement.</p><p>She then turned to the two strangers just as they were removing their travel cloaks, "We will have some as well, High Alpha Shenan." The Brown Mongrel spoke up for himself and his associate, a Golden Jackal.</p><p>Shenandoah stared at them with surprise, "Master Mongrel, Master Jackal!" She bowed to them, only straightening herself upright again after they had returned the bow, "It has been far too long."</p><p>Master Mongrel offered her a warm smile, "Yes, it certainly has been far too long."</p><p>Shenandoah then turned to her eldest son, "Aethelwulf, would you please do me the honor of providing our guests with water?"</p><p>The warrior in question inclined his head respectfully, "Yes, Alpha. I shall tend to that at once." He then moved towards the back of the den to retrieve said water.</p><p> </p><p>From the shadows of the tree, Beowulf shook his head disapprovingly, "What a kiss ass." Beo had muttered under his breath.</p><p>"Sshhh..." Keo had hissed in response.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah moved to retrieve a chair from behind her, "It brings me great joy to see that you are both in good health."</p><p>Master Mongrel offered her a polite smile, "We could say the same to you."</p><p>"Will High Chief Elohim be joining us soon? We have much to discuss with all of you." Master Jackal inquired lightly.</p><p>"I'm afraid Chief Elohim is rather occupied with a very important matter at the moment. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Masters?" Her voice was also light as she placed the chair in the middle of the room, sitting down to give them all her undivided attention.</p><p>Enyeto eyed her cautiously, "They bring news from the East, my lady."</p><p>She glanced at him, before turning back to the Masters, "News from the East? Good news I trust?"</p><p>Master Mongrel sighed heavily, his light brown eyes searching hers, "No... I'm afraid not." He admitted in a serious tone, taking a seat to Hawkpelt's right, "I'm sure you are all aware of the recent string of attacks that've been taking place along the Northern border of Chief Annawan's territory?"</p><p>Shenandoah nodded her head, as did the others.</p><p>Master Jackal pulled a rolled message from his travel robe, "Master Mongrel and I have been traveling South from Hépàn Village."</p><p>"That's mid-North of China, is it not?" Commander Greyheart inquired politely.</p><p>Master Jackal nodded his head, "Yes. We decided to visit our dearest friends: Grandmaster Míng and Master Mongo of Líshù Palace, before continuing on further South. However, Grandmaster Míng and his students were set to leave upon our arrival at the palace. When we inquired as to why, Grandmaster Míng revealed most distressing news... He received a message from the East, that four villages were raided and attacked just last week. All four villages were located fifty miles within the Eastern Territory." His deep auburn eyes searched for Lady Aeda, extending the message out for her to take.</p><p>Lady Aeda stood and collected the message, moving quickly to hand it to her Alpha.</p><p>Shenandoah stared at them in disbelief, unrolling the message to read it, "Four villages?... Were there any survivors?" Concern grew over her features.</p><p>"No." Master Greyheart replied, "No trace of their enemy could be found. Not a single survivor... The message you read now is: <em>A c</em><em>all for aid, </em>from Chief Annawan to the Grandmaster. Requesting that he and Master Mongo, travel to the Eastern Territory. To assist them in further investigating these attacks."</p><p>Shenandoah read through the message carefully, re-reading it for good measure before rolling it back up.</p><p>She took a moment to recall the last time she had seen the Masters of Líshù Palace. They visited High Chief Elohim no more than five years ago, with the sole purpose of simply '<em>checking in'</em>, to see how the Tribe was fairing. They had stayed for two weeks, taking the opportunity to visit as many villages as they could before returning home. Elohim had been beside himself, happily introducing them to different village leaders and counsel members.</p><p>Grandmaster Míng was a kind, honorable Sun Bear. She recalled him having a huge soft-spot for children, always responding with the utmost gentleness and vibrant enthusiasm when the youth of their villages would crowd around him, begging him for stories. She knew though that despite his gentle nature, he was a Grandmaster of Kung Fu for a reason. The same could be said for his student, Master Mongo, a deep voiced yet soft spoken Tibetan Mastiff, who was Grandmaster Míng's oldest friend, and first student.</p><p>The Mastiff was the official leader of The Imperial Quartet, four extraordinary trained masters of the Art of Kung Fu, which included: himself; Master Sable Lí, a small yet powerful Weasel-like warrior; Master Gang, a strong, yet compassionate grey Rhinoceros; and Master Zemin, a charming Masked Palm Civet.</p><p>The four strong, ever so watchful eyes of Hépàn Village, protectors of Northern Mid-China. Powerful allies to have during such dark times.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah shook herself from her thoughts, "I am assuming Grandmaster Míng and his students travel East as we speak?"</p><p>Master Jackal nodded in response, "Grandmaster Míng assumes Chief Annawan has presumably taken the same strict measures that High Chief Elohim has since the start of these mysterious attacks. Such as dispatching his best warriors, and hunters alike, in order to track down or seemingly drive out the perpetrator behind these attacks. Yet despite their best efforts, they've been unable to determine who or what exactly is behind it all. And most importantly: why." Master Jackal revealed steadily.</p><p>"We had insisted that we join them in their endeavors. However, Grandmaster Míng thought it best for us to pay a visit to the Western Tribe. To deliver this news to High Chief Elohim so that he may be steadfast and ever vigilant." Master Mongrel eyed her carefully, "I'm assuming Chief Elohim has also been unable to narrow down a source for these attacks as well, am I correct?"</p><p>Enyeto scratched at his ear, "Our knowledge is the same has Chief Annawan, in regards to it. The only difference is that they have suffered more attacks than we have at the moment. While there's been a fair number of attacks on villages loyal to us, only one attack has been made within our territory, taking place no more than two days ago. We have received no further news of any other attacks within our territory as of late." He replied calmly, rubbing his chin.</p><p>Commanders Greyheart and Hawkpelt shared a glance of concern, their bright eyes turning sharply to Enyeto with surprise, "Two days ago? There was an attack within our borders two days ago? We've heard nothing of this." Greyheart exclaimed.</p><p>Enyeto sighed, "That is because our beloved High Chief felt it best to keep the news within the Main Village, until further notice." He turned his attention to the Commanders, "However, I've taken the liberty of dispatching a few of my warriors to deliver the news to every Village Leader in the West, the day after he left. We must all be ready for whatever the outcome of his departure will be. Perhaps you both departed your village before my warriors could deliver the message to you."</p><p>Commander Hawkpelt rose to his feet, pacing next to the group, but taking caution to not run into Aethelwulf as he passed out cups of water to those who requested it, giving the last one to the pacing wolf.</p><p>Commander Greyheart eyed Shenandoah, "High Chief Elohim departed this village two days ago? For what purpose?" He questioned with growing uneasiness, ignoring the fact that they clearly didn't get the message.</p><p>A few seconds of silence filled the room.</p><p>Shenandoah answered the question with a collected voice, hoping to keep the tension in the room at bay, "Chief Elohim ventured out, along with his most trusted, to investigate the recently attacked village. If trouble eludes them, they should be returning here within two days, three at most. That is how long it should take them to reach the recently attacked village. If trouble arises, however, a call to arms will surely be sent to us. Of that, I have no doubt."</p><p>Commander Hawkpelt rounded calmly on Enyeto, clearly distressed, "To investigate a disturbance within this territory is job best suited for high ranking officials! Such as: the Lead Warriors; Commanders; or the War Leaders... Not the High Chief of the West."</p><p>Enyeto eyed him with understanding, "I agree with you entirely, my brother. But what would you have had me done? Disobey a direct order from him? An order to stay put while he and Beta Kanai venture out on their own accord?"</p><p>Commander Greyheart's expression grew troubled, his blue eyes narrowing at the floor, "A better question would be: why our beloved Chief felt it necessary for him to personally carry out the investigation, and why Beta Kanai agreed with it. They have never been known to do things without reason." He turned to Shenandoah, "Perhaps Shaman Dohosan saw something from the realm of the unknown. A reason as to why our beloved Chief set aside tradition?"</p><p>"My husband had seen nothing leading up to their departure. If he <em>had</em> seen something distressing, I am certain he would have cued me in on it. We all would have reasoned with them." Lady Aeda spoke up calmly in defense of her husband, standing tall next to Shenandoah.</p><p>Madam Mahwah nodded her head in agreement, "Not to mention, just as Chief Annawan has done, we would have reached out to those who are far better suited in dealing with matters pertaining to prophetic visions."</p><p>"To which Grandmaster Míng would have responded to your call for aid just as he's done for the Chief of the East." Master Mongrel added firmly.</p><p>Commander Greyheart leaned back into his seat, "So then, Dohosan received no universal vision of warning before hand. You say he and Beta Kanai departed with Chief Elohim? Who else accompanied him?"</p><p>Enyeto ran a hand over his face, "Commander Bodaway, Hunter Delsin, and Warrior Anevay. He refused to allow any other warriors to accompany them, including myself." He said firmly, grasping the hilt of his sword.</p><p>Commander Hawkpelt chuckled in disbelieving bemusement, "A company of six?... A company of six high-priority leaders venturing out to greet an unknown enemy?... Am I the only one who believes this to be incredibly reckless and risky? It seems as though Elohim is just giving the Western Territory away to whomever our skilled foe may be."</p><p> </p><p>Madam Mahwah nearly choked on the water she had been sipping, "Mind your tongue, Commander!"</p><p>Enyeto slowly rose to his feet, his voice low and full of warning, "Remember your place, my brother..." He glanced around them before continuing, "May I remind you that you are in the presence of the High Female Alpha. You will choose your words carefully, and show respect to the decisions High Chief Elohim has made." Although calm, Enyeto's body emanated a challenging disposition.</p><p>The room went still.</p><p>Commander Hawkpelt swallowed roughly, clearly taken back upon realizing just how out of place he was to have spoken his Chief's name improperly. He then turned to Shenandoah, settling himself low to the floor in front of her, "Alpha, forgive me for my carelessness. I meant no disrespect by my words. My frustration merely slipped upon realizing just how critical our current situation appears. My words flowed freely from my mouth without a second thought to it. I express immense regret in regards to taking our Great Chief's name in vain."</p><p>Shenandoah placed a hand on his shoulder, "Your apology is accepted, Hawkpelt. However, you should also apologize to Masters Mongrel and Jackal for your lack of properness."</p><p>Commander Hawkpelt nodded in understanding, rising to his feet in order to face the Masters, "Please accept my sincerest apology, Masters." He bowed to them.</p><p>Master Jackal shook his head, beckoning him back over to his seat, "Come sit down, my boy. While your apology is not needed, it is greatly appreciated. We are all as confused and frustrated as you are. Although Chief Elohim's decision is unusual, we cannot sit here expecting the worse. It will do us no good to <em>jinx</em> the situation. We can only hope for the best... Pray that your Great Spirit will guide their steps and lead them back home safely."</p><p>Commander Greyheart agreed, "Or rather pray that Chief Elohim and his company should find nothing but the remnants of what once was. I would rather not have to hear news of something tragic happening to our Great Leader."</p><p>While Commander Hawkpelt settled himself back into his seat, Master Mongrel rose from his, moving to look out the front window of the den, "Taking more warriors with them would have been a safer decision, but there has to be a reason as to why he ultimately decided to forgo it. As Masters of Kung Fu, Master Jackal and I can understand why lesser moving parts to the company would reign supreme. Considering the fact that we do not know what we are dealing with, it makes sense that putting more lives at risk out there would not have done him any good in the long run. It can be viewed both ways really. Sometimes, rarely, the rules of tradition must be broken in order to carry out what is best, in the face of evident danger."</p><p>Shenandoah watched as the Canine Master slowly turned to her, "Master Jackal and I will stay until High Chief Elohim and his company returns. That is, if you will have us."</p><p>Shenandoah forced a warm smile, "You are both most welcome to stay. I am sure he will be overjoyed to see you both after his tiresome investigation."</p><p>"I am starting to believe Grandmaster Míng sent us here for a reason. Do you have a messenger of flight? A message forewarning Grandmaster Míng and Chief Annawan of recent events must be sent immediately." Master Jackal also rose from his seat, moving to stand next to Mongrel.</p><p>"We have <em>Raven Messengers</em> readily available to send such a message. I will have our Village Spokesperson do just that within the hour." Lady Aeda informed firmly, clasping her hands behind her.</p><p>Shenandoah rose to her feet slowly, "Consider this meeting adjourned. Aethelwulf, please prepare the guests den for Masters Mongrel and Jackal. Provide them with anything they may need for their stay."</p><p>Aethel straightened himself up from the countertop he had been leaning on in the kitchen, "Yes, Alpha. Right away. Masters, if you'll kindly follow me please." He moved quickly with a purpose, leaving the den with both Masters in tow.</p><p>Enyeto adjusted his armor, "If you'll excuse us, Alpha. The Commanders and I have further matters to discuss." He then turned to Greyheart and Hawkpelt, "If you'll both follow me."</p><p>Shenandoah saw them out, "Of course, be ever vigilant. Notify me of any further news."</p><p>"Yes, my lady." Enyeto replied swiftly, leaving the Den with the Commanders close behind.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf leaned further into the shadow of the tree, his mind reeling with the new information he'd just overheard.</p><p>After a moment, he tugged on Keokuk's robe, who was still peering into the window, coaxing him to climb the tree. They moved quietly.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before the found themselves climbing down the other side, jumping off stealthily once they were closer to ground level. They quickly grabbed ahold of their cloaks and proceeded to casually walk away from the tree.</p><p>"I don't know about you, but it really looked like Enyeto was going to smack Hawkpelt upside his head." Keokuk bemused, adjusting his cloak around his neck.</p><p>Beowulf ignored him in favor of going through what they just overheard in his head.</p><p>Keokuk noticed, "Hey, you alright?"</p><p>Beo looked at him, before turning his gaze back to the ground, "Something isn't right. It just doesn't make sense that my Father would just up and abandon tradition like that. He's always been so hell bent on following the laws of the Tribe to the best of his ability."</p><p>Keokuk trained his eyes ahead of them, "Yeah, but Master Mongrel said it best: sometimes you need to break the rules in order to do what's best, right? Your Father's the High Chief for a reason... I'm sure they'll be okay out there."</p><p>Beowulf stopped short, eyeing his best friend warily, "You really think they'll be okay going up against an unknown enemy that has attacked more than one village? Villages that contain at least 300 or more residents? More than half of those numbers being skilled warriors? And as if that's not alarming enough, they have managed to disappear without a trace every single time?"</p><p>"They? You're regarding the enemy as a: <strong>They?</strong>"Keokuk wondered in response.</p><p>Beowulf turned to him, "Yes, think about it, Keo. Use your brain... Can you safely say that <em>one being </em>has the ability to cause that much mayhem, to several villages containing high numbers? It has to be a <em>They. </em>There has to be more than one villain at hand here."</p><p>"Fair point."</p><p>Beowulf turned his gaze ahead of them, "Plus I spied on the meeting my Father had with the surviving family. The Father of the family mentioned a hairless hound that commanded shadow-like warriors to do his biding."</p><p>"So that's where you were during all that commotion! I was looking for you, you know. We all were." Keokuk exclaimed thoughtfully.</p><p>"We?"</p><p>Keokuk game him a sheepish look before turning his gaze back ahead of them, "Yeah. Me, Nina, Elu and Rowtag. We thought the village was going to be under attack as soon as War Leader Enyeto dispatched his warriors into the forest. We searched for you everywhere, but we couldn't find you."</p><p>"Nina was looking for me?... I thought-"</p><p>Keokuk smiled knowingly, "You thought she hated you for missing her family's dinner? Come on, Beo... I mean, she was pissed about that. Seeing as you promised her that you'd be there. But she doesn't hate you. If anything, she's just waiting for an apology."</p><p>Beowulf turned his gaze to the ground solemnly, "I'm sorry I worried you guys."</p><p>Keokuk eyed him for a moment before shoving him playfully, "Apology accepted, twinkle-toes."</p><p>Beowulf offered him a light chuckle.</p><p>"I wouldn't worry too much about your Father... They'll be okay so as long as Commander Bodaway is with them... One swipe of his legendary fire sword and their enemy will perish." Keokuk reasoned enthusiastically, waving an imaginary sword in front of him for emphasis.</p><p>Beowulf sighed heavily, "I don't know, Keo... It just doesn't make sense."</p><p>Keokuk wrapped his cloak around himself, "Even if it does, don't worry about it too much anyway, Beo. You'll get sick thinking about things you can't control. Just let the leaders do what they do best, and go from there... And no more spying! Eventually you're going to get caught. Who knows what kind of punishment your Mother will give you for eavesdropping."</p><p>Beowulf smiled, "Speaking of my Mother... I had a long talk with her earlier out in the woods."</p><p>"Really? What about?... If you don't mind me asking."</p><p>Beowulf shrugged, "I don't know... Just about the weird vision that Kanai had of me."</p><p>"Oh- Well, what did she say about it?"</p><p>Beowulf shrugged his shoulders again, "I don't know... She thinks I'm capable of answering that kind of calling. I'm not entirely sure if she believes it will happen, or if she was just saying it just to motivate me, but her words did make me feel a little better in regards to it."</p><p>"Well we can't exactly argue with our Mothers in that regard. If she thinks you can handle that kind of life, I don't see why you think she doesn't believe it." Keokuk reasoned.</p><p>Beowulf kicked a small rock in his path, "Saying what you're thinking and actually believing in it are two very different things, Keo."</p><p>"True." Keokuk eyed him curiously, "Do you believe it?"</p><p>"Believe what?"</p><p>Keokuk gave him a deadpanned look, "Do you believe you're meant to answer that kind of calling? The glorious calling of being <em>'Destined for Greatness'?"</em></p><p>Beowulf shrugged again, "I don't know."</p><p>Keokuk chuckled inwardly, "You know, for a wolf who does a lot of spying, you sure don't know a lot of things."</p><p>Beowulf suddenly stopped short of him, eyeing him before lowering his gaze, "She called me a-" He bit his tongue, not sure if he should say it.</p><p>Keokuk turned to him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. But when it was clear he wouldn't say anything else, he dug in, "She called you a what?" He waited, then pressed again, "What did she call you, Beo?"</p><p>Beowulf met his eyes, "She called me an Alpha..."</p><p>The first thing to cross Keokuk's features was surprise, then a genuine smile as he turned to continue walking.</p><p>Beowulf stared at him in confusion, "I said: she called me an <strong>ALPHA</strong>, Keo!" He repeated himself a little more clearly.</p><p>"That's a good thing, Beo." Keokuk replied nonchalantly, still walking away.</p><p>Beowulf grumbled, running to catch up just to grab Keo's shoulder, "No, hang on! What was that look for?" He lightly snapped, forcing his best friend to face him.</p><p>Keokuk's smile was gone, but there wasn't a look of displeasure on his face. What Beowulf saw was a genuine expression of honesty.</p><p>"I believe it."</p><p>Beowulf stepped back from him a little, taken back from the gentle words that eased out of his friends mouth, "You believe it?"</p><p>"Yeah... I believe, that you're an Alpha."</p><p>Beowulf was stunned, "Why?" Was all he could ask.</p><p>Now it was Keokuk's turn to shrug his shoulders, "There's just something about you that you don't find in other wolves... You carry an air of authority in your demeanor that you don't even realize you have... It's not the same kind of authority that say for instance: Bodaway carries, or Enyeto... Kanai and your Father probably don't even have it... But you do... I can sense it, others probably can too... If that's not a quality of being an Alpha, I don't know what is." He then turned to continue walking.</p><p>Beowulf took his words in, his mind reeling. He suddenly had a strong feeling, the air around him pressurizing until he felt the need to say something he never thought he would say, "Keokuk.."</p><p>The wolf in question stopped in his tracks again, turning to face Beo with a curious expression.</p><p>"If I become an Alpha... Would you do me the honor of becoming my Beta?"</p><p>The words stunned Keokuk speechless, so much so that his shocked expression could probably be seen from miles away.</p><p>Beowulf waited... The anticipation honestly killing him.</p><p>After a moment of contemplation, Keokuk calmly closed the distance between himself and his best friend, placing a strong hand on Beo's shoulder, "I'd be honored, Beowulf."</p><p>"Really? You truly meant it?" Beowulf asked, still unsure.</p><p>Keokuk smiled widely, "Yeah. I've always seen you as more of an adventure to be around than anything. Who knows where you'll lead me. I mean come on, a little while ago you literally had me hiding in the shadows of the Ancient Father's Tree. Spying! Of all things... Having you as an Alpha would be the adventure of a lifetime."</p><p>Beowulf was at a loss for words.</p><p>"But if I'm going to be your Beta, we have to make Elu our Delta. He'll never forgive us If we went on an adventure without him." Keokuk reasoned seriously.</p><p>"Okay then, it's settled. If I become an Alpha, you will be my Beta, and Elu will be our Delta." Beo agreed with a smirk.</p><p>"Excellent!... Now that has me thinking-" Keokuk wrapped an arm loosely around Beo's shoulder as they resumed walking, "If you're the Alpha, and Elu is our Delta, what does that make Nina?"</p><p>"You want Nina to be apart of our pack?" Beowulf exclaimed curiously.</p><p>"You don't?... By the Great Spirit, she won't be happy to hear that..." Keo teased as they continued walking aimlessly.</p><p> </p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>"Am I the only one who wanted Enyeto to smack Hawkpelt? The Wolf was truly out of line."</p><p>Lady Aeda chuckled at the Healer's words with a shake of her head, "He should have. I've never known Hawkpelt to allow his emotions to best him like that, especially when Elohim is around."</p><p>Shenandoah sighed as she collected the empty cups of water, "Well he wasn't wrong about any of it. Leaving as they did is a high risk to the Tribe, a risk Elohim knew he was taking... Should things go wrong it will be completely on him, and it could damage his reputation as High Chief. The Great Spirit knows just how deranged the Tribe's counsel members, as a whole, would react upon hearing that the Chief's demise was of his own reckless doing. Not to mention the gruesome demand for answers from the Eastern Tribe... Chief Annawan was smart enough to call on Grandmaster Míng for help, at the very least."</p><p>Lady Aeda nodded in agreement, "And if Grandmaster Míng failed to respond to his call for aid, seeing as Chief Annawan would have beaten Elohim to it regardless, there are several Grandmasters residing in China who would answer the call for aid just as fiercely."</p><p>Madam Mahwah leaned forward in her chair, irritation growing on her features, "Here's a good question for everyone,"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>The Healer waved Lady Aeda off, "Quiet you! I am being all too serious right now... The question I have been asking myself all day is this: When exactly did we all start losing faith in our beloved High Chief?" She glared at the two of them, "Better yet: <strong>WHY</strong> are we entertaining the idea of losing faith?"</p><p>Shenandoah placed the cups on the kitchen countertop, turning to face the Healer with questioning eyes.</p><p>Lady Aeda simply stared at the Healer.</p><p>Madam Mahwah switched her gaze between the two of them, "When did we start regarding him as merely another <em>young warrior</em> running into the battlefield blinded by misguided hatred?... For the past two days, we have done nothing but belittle Elohim's decision and judge his most trusted for choosing to forgo questioning him, and simply follow him into the unknown." She then leaned back into her seat, "Are we seriously going to sit here and believe that in the face of an unknown enemy, traditional tact and strategy is the only solution best fitted for resolving our sudden troubles?"</p><p>Shenandoah eyed her curiously, "Traditional approach has been the norm for countless centuries, Madam Mahwah. The Tribe of the West has grown so prosperously, and the Eastern Tribe so peacefully, because Elohim and I have followed the Ancient Laws of our People to the best of our ability. Traditional tact and strategy is the reason both Tribes have claimed victory against that of the North during the Wars of Old. If we stay true to-"</p><p>"Simply because we have always known <em>who</em> and <em>what</em> we were dealing with, Shenandoah." Madam Mahwah interrupted her gently, "We have never known an enemy quite like the one we now face... One who is capable of annihilating large villages, leaving not a body left behind to find and bury... Tradition will not aid us this time around, my lady. And somehow, in some miraculous unforeseen way, <em>Elohim has sensed that</em>. He chose to turn a blind eye to tradition because he is already walking down this troubling path as blinded as the next fool who thinks they can stand toe-to-toe with Fate. I believe Elohim can <em>feel</em> that this new enemy of ours is far bigger than anything we, as a Tribe, have ever faced. If the claims of the surviving family are true, then it is safe to say that we have never dealt with the likes of foes who obtain the ability to control fire, and seemingly open portals to places we have never seen. Through the centuries, we have raged war with beings who resemble us in nature, never warriors that seemingly take the shape of floating shadows..."</p><p>Shenandoah gripped the counter top until her knuckles turned white.</p><p>"Shenandoah... Elohim's decision could possible be our first step to victory." Madam Mahwah spoke softly, "We need to stand by his decision and act as Beta Kanai would: Show Elohim our loyalty and support until we draw our final breath."</p><p>"And if our beloved Chief is slain in battle? If he never returns to us, because this <em>decision</em> ended up leading him straight to his death, what then?" Lady Aeda questioned, her voice tight but willing to debate.</p><p>Madam Mahwah slowly rose from her seat, "Then we continue to follow his example. By making decisions outside the norm, instead of allowing tradition to cloud our better judgement against a foe who is obviously not playing by <em>the rules</em> to begin with."</p><p>Shenandoah lowered her gaze, her mind reeling with unprecedented despair and sorrow.</p><p>Madam Mahwah smoothed out her robe, "We reach out to those who have seen and dealt with enemies such as the one we now face, just as Chief Annawan has done. Call upon the Great Spirit to direct our out-stretched hands to those who will stand with us. We accept guidance where we can receive it. We stand together, because we are strongest that way. And we ensure that those who are lost, are not lost in vain." She delivered her words with firm belief.</p><p>Lady Aeda simply sighed, turning her gaze upon her Alpha.</p><p>Madam Mahwah calmly moved to embrace Shenandoah, "I know I am old, my lady. I know I am often viewed as the Tribe's <em>crazy</em> Head Healer, but I have seen this Tribe and the Tribe of the East suffer through relentless times before rising prosperously through the storm. I have seen a total of <em>three Great Chiefs</em> reign over the Tribe of the West with honor and wisdom far beyond their years. But out of all of them, Elohim is the only one that I have seen bear trust in the <em>divine universe</em> we exist in. Excluding the Tribe of the North, I have seen Elohim lead the Tribes of the West, East, and South, with such steadfast love, and devotion, that I believe the Great Spirit is bound to bless his soul and lead him down the truest path it could possibly lay down for him to walk. Although this path is uncharted and equivocal, there is a reason as to why the Great Spirit has chosen him to walk it. We must trust that he knows what he is doing."</p><p>Shenandoah nodded her head, willing her mind to settle as her heart finds faith in her husband.</p><p>Lady Aeda moved closer to them, "You leave no room for disagreement, Mahwah, when you lay it all out like that... I place my belief in your words, and I hereby rekindle my wavered faith in our High Chief... If Dohosan is willing, quite literally, to walk this unknown path with Elohim, then I will stand by your side just as fiercely, Shenandoah." She embraced her Alpha once Mahwah made way for her to do so, "I will continue to be ever vigilant to the realm of the unseen, and inform you of any visions that may come to me."</p><p>Shenandoah willed herself to remain steadfast in light of everything, breathing in deeply as Lady Aeda stepped away from their embrace, "Thank you... I do not know where I would be mentally without the both of you standing by my side."</p><p>Lady Aeda chuckled lightly, "Perhaps lost within a tree like your youngest son, Beowulf."</p><p>Shenandoah offered her a small smile.</p><p>Madam Mahwah then turned to make her way back to her seat, collecting her travel cloak, "And if it makes you feel all the more better, I have no doubt that if anything bad were to happen to them while they are out there, Dohosan would open the unseen connection he shares with Aeda to warn us of what is to come."</p><p>Lady Aeda tried her best to smile at that, "Truth be told, I have tried numerous times already to reach him. For an update, at the very least. But I have gotten nothing but silence in return... I truly believe that they are currently fairing well. Because despite Dohosan's tendencies of blocking me out, he has never failed to warn me of critical turn of events throughout the years."</p><p>Shenandoah nodded her head, grateful for the revelation.</p><p>"I shall show Dohosan what it feels like to be <em>blocked out." </em>Madam Mahwah gave them both a devilish smile, "Upon his return, I will ban him from our healing stocks and medicine rations! He will not be able to venture into my den until the next Blood Moon. By then, his bad habits should diminish."</p><p>Lady Aeda laughed as she followed the Healer out of their Alpha's den.</p><p>"Be ever vigilant, my sisters." Shenandoah saw them out, untying the entrance's heavy wool flap so that it covers the doorway completely, blocking the outside world from her homey den.</p><p>She looked around the empty den... A far too empty den. And as she made her way towards hers and her husband's bedroom, she stared upon the empty king sized bed.</p><p>She found herself missing her husband, thinking back to what she had told her Commanders and the Masters, about how long it would take for Elohim and his most trusted to venture to the recently attacked village. <em>Two days...</em> It should take them two days to return after this day passes.</p><p>And then it hit her, like a spear flying at her chest at top speed...</p><p>If they are set to arrive home in two days from now... That would mean that they would be reaching the recently attacked village-</p><p><em>Tonight... Tonight they knock at Fate's door... </em>She thought to herself, glaring at Chief Elohim's War Headdress, mounted on the wall above their bed frame.</p><p>With shaking hands, Shenandoah forcibly makes her way out of bedroom, the growing feeling of despair proving to be a little too much for her to handle at the moment. She set to work in making a calming tea that Madam Mahwah had taught her when she was younger. Hoping the soothing herbs would calm her anxiety.</p><p>**************************************************************************************</p><p>"I trust you'll find this den most comfortable, Masters." Aethelwulf stoically announced, as he finished stocking the guest den's shelves with food for a week's time.</p><p>Master Mongrel eyed the den curiously, "It will do just fine, my boy. We thank you for your generosity."</p><p>Aethelwulf quickly placed thick blankets at the foot of their beds, "The generosity is not mine, Master... It is customary for our guests to stay here in this den."</p><p>Master Mongrel eyed Master Jackal for a moment, bewilderment crossing his features at the young wolf's words, "Well, I thank you nonetheless."</p><p>After re-checking that they had everything they needed, Aethelwulf straightened our his armor and moved quickly to the entrance of the den, "Supper will begin in about six hours, is there anything else that you may need during your stay here that I haven't already thought of?"</p><p>Master Jackal gave Mongrel a pointed look.</p><p>Master Mongrel looked around quickly, "Ehm, no my boy, I truly believe we have all that we need."</p><p>"Very well. Enjoy your stay. Please excuse me." Aethelwulf gave them bow a sloppy bow before taking his leave.</p><p>They both eyed the entrance, "How much more stoic could that boy possibly get?" Master Jackal expressed with disbelief, earning a good natured laugh from Mongrel.</p><p>"He's a young warrior, Jack. What did you expect?" Master Mongrel chuckled.</p><p>"He's also the first born of Chief Elohim, is he not? I would have honestly expected him to be a little more friendlier... While most likely not intentional, the boy made me feel like I'm about to spend the next few days in a prison." Master Jackal deadpanned.</p><p>Master Mongrel scoffed, "Nonsense."</p><p>"Not to mention that he walks as though he has a sword up his-"</p><p>"Alright! I get it... No need to be overly dramatic about it." Master Mongrel stopped him before he could finish his sentence, "Besides, I've heard that he is the <em>least</em> friendliest of his siblings. So It won't do us well to expect warm tidings from him. Everyone else here is far more welcoming and honorable. Focus on that instead, my friend."</p><p>Master Jackal grumbled as he adjusted his robe, "The boy obviously needs to learn a lesson in a little thing called: <em>Humility</em>."</p><p>Mongrel patted Jackal on his shoulder, "That may very well be. However, <strong><em>you</em></strong> are not the one who needs to teach him that lesson. Someone eventually will, but it will not be either of us." He added with sincerity before moving towards the entrance.</p><p>"Pity. I love giving a good lesson to foolish boys like him." Jackal retorted in bemusement.</p><p>Master Mongrel stood in the middle of the doorway, breathing in the heavy scent of rainfall as he observed the way the rain fell upon the village. They were few walking outside, mostly just warriors. That is until his gaze landed upon two wolves walking in the distance. One had his arm draped loosely around the other's shoulder as they talked, the latter's features resembling that of High Chief Elohim in a striking degree, "Who is that?"</p><p>Master Jackal turned his attention to his fellow master, walking up to him in order to follow his gaze outside of the den, "To whom are you referring to?"</p><p>Master Mongrel pointed to the young wolf attempting to ease his friend's arm off from around his shoulders, but failing in defeat as his friend continued to tease him about something.</p><p>Master Jackal squinted until he could make out who it was, "Ah, I believe that is none other than Beowulf, the youngest son of Chief Elohim."</p><p>"The youngest, you say?" Mongrel inquired.</p><p>"I believe so.. Why?"</p><p>Master Mongrel eyed the two wolves very closely, "For a moment I thought him to be Chief Elohim himself... The resemblance that boy bears to his Father is out of this world."</p><p>Master Jackal chuckled softly, "Let us hope that the boy inherited his Father's noble heart and not just <em>physical resemblance</em>. The Chief's oldest clearly has issues." He stated calmly before returning to his bed to busy himself with his travel pack.</p><p>Master Mongrel continued to watch the boy intently... A vision he had not to long ago playing at the back of his mind. One in which he saw a young wolf, who resembled the Great High Chief of the West twofold, dragging the body of an injured Master, from the Jade Palace, into a well hidden cave, deep within the Western forest, to escape a treacherous Enemy weighing heavily upon them. A part from saving the injured Master in that moment, he had seen the young wolf play other various roles alongside others not commonly seen in these parts of China, before the vision came to an end.</p><p><em>How curious to have found you just days after my vision, and all ready learn of your identity, Young Beowulf... </em>Mongrel thought to himself in wonder as he watched the two wolves walk until they ventured out of his line of sight.</p><p>"Jack?"</p><p>"Yes, Mon?"</p><p>"When was the last time you visited the Jade Palace?" Master Mongrel inquired casually, clasping his hands behind his back.</p><p>Master Jackal fiddled with a tightly sealed box of dumplings he had packed away in his travel bag, "That's a very good question, Mon. I'd say... Perhaps ten years ago? During the Festival of the Dragons?" He answered lightly, "Why do you ask?"</p><p>Master Mongrel calmly turned to make his way towards his bed, "I suspect we will be paying our dear Red Panda friend a visit very soon."</p><p>Master Jackal eyed him with surprise for a moment, before turning his attention back to the unrelenting box, "Oh- you don't say?... I assume you've had a vision?"</p><p>"Your assumption is correct."</p><p>"Should I be concerned about what you saw?" Master Jackal pressed lightly, finally opening the box, tossing a dumpling to his fellow master.</p><p>Master Mongrel caught the pastry, shoving it in his mouth gratefully, "Perhaps, but it is too soon to tell." He mumbled through chewing.</p><p>"Yet, evidently it is concerning enough to pay our old raccoon pal a visit?" </p><p>Master Mongrel laughed, busying himself with his travel pack, "I am willing to wager fifty bean-buns that you won't call him that to his face."</p><p>Master Jackal scoffed, "And risk being thrown down the thousands of steps of the Grand Staircase? You may keep your bean buns, Mon.. Enjoy them knowing that I prefer life over death."</p><p>Master Mongrel chuckled inwardly, "Prepare yourself mentally for the upcoming journey ahead of us. I have a feeling we will be paying Grandmaster Shifu and his students a visit, fairly soon."</p><p>Master Jackal simply divulged himself in his dumplings, "If you say so, Mongrel."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn... Those last few dialogs are kind of a major spoiler alert, aren't they?... Oh well. Muahahah!<br/>I do believe it's high time we touch base back with the one wolf everyone has been talking mad crap about. Let us see what entails for the Great Chief of the West!!! The next chapter will be posted soon!</p><p>P.S - I am so not sorry for calling Shifu a raccoon... Every chance I get I SHALL USE IT WITHIN THIS GROWING STORY... Because I love his character far too much not to tease him :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sorcerer Cyrus Is His Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THIS CHAPTER IS NOT MEANT TO BE A LONG ONE! It is short and to the point! The bigger, more devastating battles lie ahead in further chapters! High Chief Elohim and his most trusted greet their mysterious enemy, and find out all the information they need to know for now, in regards to all the recent attacks.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hhhmm... This villain is interesting!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Yànlè Village...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>A formidable Village of peace and longevity. The kind of Village that welcomes weary travelers that cross into the West with open arms, beckoning wandering </em>
  <em>foreigners into their home with kindness and brave intuition. <strong>The Village's Leader, Alpha Sosutken,</strong> an honorable gentle Wolf of fairness and valor. How could one attack such a beautiful place? A place where one could rest at ease from their troubles without having to look over their shoulders. Where food and shelter is freely given, no matter an individuals status. A place where the land meant everything to the Villagers that resided upon it. Its beauty surpassing the deepest of brush and greenery the center of the West had to offer.</em>
</p><p><em><strong>Da Xiàngshù Forest,</strong> and the <strong>Main Village of the West,</strong> known as <strong>The Ancient Father Village,</strong> may very well be the <strong>Heart of the West...</strong> But <strong>Yànlè Village</strong> had always been the West's <strong>beautiful face...</strong> It was a home to hundreds; a place of adoration and tranquility. </em><em>But now... It may very well be left in ruins. Rendered inhospitable and haunted, by the souls that used to reside within it. The sudden sickness that ails their honorable land has to be originating from here, </em>The troubled thoughts of Beta Kanai reeled through his mind as he followed his Alpha forward towards the large pathway that led to the Southern Entrance of the recently attacked Village.</p><p>Night had befallen them by the time they had covered the sizable distance leading up to this point. They had came to a halt once they reached the once so breathtaking pathway, stopping for a short breather. They recalled the area being heavily lined with beautiful Peony flowers, symbols of the Village's wealth and prosperity. But now it was scorched, left to greet whomever may wander upon it with despair and an ever looming warning of doom.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the pathway that is meant to lead us to the Southern Entrance?" Anevay had breathed deeply, his nose shriveling up with displeasure at the brunt stench around them, "It is so... Desolate..."</p><p>They watched as Dohosan knelt at the side of the pathway, tenderly picking up what was left of a burned Peony flower, "It would appear as though our Enemy does not have en eye for the land's most distinguishing beauty..." His voice was tense, his eyes betraying his growing hate for their enemy to have wreaked havoc on their land.</p><p>Chief Elohim glared down the path ahead of them, eying the way the scorched trees hung over weakly. Their branches bare of the beautifully thick, green leaves and pink flower petals that once graced them.</p><p>Delsin moved to stand next to Elohim, "This pathway is about a mile long, Alpha. Do you intend on trekking through it? Or will we enter the Village through another way?" </p><p>"We will walk this pathway as we always have. What is left of our Land must know that we have come to investigate." Chief Elohim simply stated, moving forward cautiously.</p><p>Dohosan eyed his Alpha before tenderly returning the dead flower to its original place on the ground. Anevay offered his arm to the Shaman, "Come, Dohosan. We must not delay." He spoke quietly, aiding his brother to his feet before quickly rejoining the others ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Kanai positioned himself just a few feet away from Elohim's right side, carefully scanning the forest as they moved along the path, his bow held close just itching for a moving target.</p><p>To his right, flanking a little ways behind him, was Bodaway, his sword occasionally maneuvering in slow practice waves when not moving lowly hung branches out of his way.</p><p>To Elohim's left, Anevay steadily trekked, his eyes scanning the woods to their left.</p><p>And flanking Anevay's left was Delsin, his eyes taking in every piece of information from their surroundings as they moved.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments passed in silence.</p><p>Then out of no where, Dohosan's body <strong>seized up</strong>, the air around him pressurizing until he was forced to hold his head, his eyes involuntarily turning white as a vision ensnared his sight:</p><p>
  <em>Fearful cries of despair and horror filled his ears as he watched what seemed like an endless stream of Villagers run for their lives down the same pathway they now walk. All of their expressions filled with fear, anguish, and torment as <strong>Shadow-like Warriors</strong> hunted them down, slaying them with barbaric stamina. Dohosan watched as a Mother and her children tried to hide from their predators, but were found and slain. He watched as fire blazed the entire pathway, engulfing every Villager as they ran, burning everything that was beautiful. He watched as one of the Shadow-like Warriors ran through him, intent on apprehending a foolishly brave Warrior that attempted to protect three young cubs... He stood his ground to the very end. The cries for help echoed all around him. Screaming for salvation... Wailing for someone to help them...</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>He is here</strong>, they cry to him...</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>He is still here</strong>, they warn him...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He closed his eyes, willing the cries to fade but </em>
  <em>they only grew stronger. And when he opened his eyes again, he could see every single Wolf that was slain, all of them surrounding him until he had no space to breathe.</em>
</p><p><strong>He is here</strong> <em>, they whispered in unity, their dead eyes void of emotion. But for all it was worth their whispers should be regarded as thunder...</em></p><p><em><strong>Elohim, Elohim, </strong><strong>He waits for Elohim,</strong></em> their whispers finally begin to fade away...</p><p> </p><p>"Dohosan!" A voice suddenly pulled him out of the vision. He blinked several times, willing his sight to correct itself as he focused on his Delta standing before him, "What have you seen, my brother?" Anevay questioned him gently.</p><p>Dohosan held his head as his eyes faded into their natural black color. He breathed deeply to steady himself, even as Anevay's hand found its place under his arm for support, "Our people... Many of them tried to escape using this very pathway... I have seen them... I have seen what they saw, just now. I felt their hopelessness... Their fear... They were slain where we now stand. They met their death all along this pathway..." He willed his breathing to even out as he stared at his Elohim.</p><p>Delsin scanned every inch of the area around them, "There is not a body in sight." He informed skeptically.</p><p>Dohosan shook his head, "I can still feel them now. Even in death, they surround us with warnings." He spoke heavily.</p><p>Elohim closed his eyes, willing his slain people to feel his presence.</p><p>Kanai eyed him with growing sorrow, "The slain... What do they say, Dohosan?"</p><p>Dohosan straightened himself out, patting Anevay to reassure him that he was fine now, though in his heart - he was far from it, "They say: <strong><em>Our </em><em>enemy is still here</em>... <em>He </em><em>waits for Elohim...</em></strong>"</p><p>Everyone shared intense glances of anticipation, turning to their Alpha. "Our enemy awaits our Alpha." Delsin stated, scanning the forest around them with unease, "Surely nothing wrong with that." His sarcastic reply fell in the silence around them.</p><p>"How brave of him! We should not delay any further. Lead us onward, Alpha. So that we may greet this foe with vengeance." Bodaway swirled his battle sword, glaring down the pathway.</p><p>Chief Elohim turned to face the path, his grip tightening on his spear as he resumed leading with a steady pace.</p><p> </p><p>Together they fell into an anticipated silence as they covered the sizable pathway leading to the entrance of the Village. Once there, Elohim suddenly paused in his step... The Village was in ruin...</p><p>Smoke lingered heavily, everywhere the eye could see. The huts, Dens, and tall structures that had once graced the Village's land were burned down, burning rubbles of everything that once was taking their place. A thick, heavy fog that rose up to their knees, emanated everywhere over the ground, beckoning them into the unknown.</p><p>Chief Elohim eyed his warriors, "My brothers... Are you with me?"</p><p>"To the Death." Kanai quietly replied for all of them, as they readied their weapons.</p><p>"Then let us move forward." The Great Chief commanded, stepping past the burnt down threshold of the Southern Entrance.</p><p>The Warriors flanked accordingly to their Alpha, their eyes sharp and alert.</p><p> </p><p>The large Village was eerily silent.</p><p>Chief Elohim could feel the spiritual restlessness of his slain people all around him as he cautiously led his Warriors into the devastated land. He counted the abolished structures and annihilated Dens as they passed them, each of them either gone completely or left in a smokey pile of ruined wood. Some still burning beneath the ashes of what was once homes to vibrant, loving families, including the large still-burning mass in which Alpha Sosutken's Den once proudly stood. If the exceedingly tall - near to completely burnt - wooden spear embedded deep within the ground, next to the annihilated mass - gave any indication. The half destroyed flag bearing their Tribal's Crest attached to the top of the wooden spear eerily motionless. </p><p>Carefully, he led his Brothers deeper into the Village, until they found themselves drawing closer to its center. That was when Elohim paused in his step.</p><p>Together they stared intensely at a fiery structure, blazing at the very heart of the Village. It was massive, compare to anything Elohim remembered seeing within the Village. It nearly resembled the Main Camp Fire in the Ancient Father Village during festive and ceremonial times, only bigger... Much bigger... But it wasn't until they drew a little closer that the true horror of the blazing inferno was realized...</p><p>Anevay breathed in disbelief, moving with the intent of drawing closer to the structure, "Do my eyes deceive me? That structure is-" But a spear blocked his path, preventing him from moving any further.</p><p>"That is no structure..." Chief Elohim stated firmly, his eyes widening in dismay at the sight before them, lowering his spear.</p><p>"Its.. A pile of bodies, Alpha..." Delsin informed them of the obvious, his stomach turning in realization.</p><p>Yes, what was initially thought to have been a burning structure, was actually a blazing inferno of a devastatingly large pile of bodies.</p><p>It had rendered them speechless...</p><p>Chief Elohim first felt uncharted pain for the loss of his People. It rendered his knees weak with immense grief. He could feel his body pulsing at the sight of his burning People, the intense energy of suffering and calamity emanating in the air.</p><p>Kanai suddenly pulled the Chief back a few steps, putting more distance between themselves and the blazing inferno, "Something moves in front of the flames, Alpha."</p><p> </p><p>They watched as a head slowly rose from the looming fog of the ground surrounding the blazing inferno, rising until its body was visible from the waist up. It was small from what they could see, but its features were hidden from them in the shadows of the night.</p><p>Delsin eyed the being with distrust, "Could that be a cub?"</p><p>Suddenly the flaming inferno erupted, its flames stretching higher as it grew stronger. Its light illuminated their surroundings, revealing the small being for what it was. A skinned Wolf cub, bleeding profusely as it sneered at them with disgust, its fangs bright and sharp as it set its glowing red eyes upon them.</p><p>Chief Elohim breathed in anguish, his expression hardening at the sight before him.</p><p>"That is no cub." Bodaway sneered viciously, taking his battle stance next to his Alpha.</p><p>The skinned Wolf cub then lowered itself to all fours, its body disappearing within the fog with the exception of its head, pacing in front of the blazing inferno. Its red eyes watching them as it moved back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>I was beginning to think you would never show... Elohim, Son of Elohosím.</strong>" A sly, smooth voice filled their ears.</p><p> </p><p>The skinned Wolf cub suddenly let out an ear shattering shriek, shaking its head as it continued to paced. This caused the Warriors to take another sudden step back in caution.</p><p>"<strong>Oh- don't be alarmed. He doesn't bite, much.</strong>" The voice mused with glee.</p><p> </p><p>Anevay growled deeply, "Show yourself! Give a face to your voice, offender!"</p><p> </p><p>The voice chuckled with amusement, "<strong>Your Warrior has no patience for dramatic revelation, does he? High Chief of the West.</strong>"</p><p>Chief Elohim stepped forward, "He is not the only one! I demand that you reveal yourself, <strong>fiend.</strong>" His strong commanding voice echoed around them.</p><p>"<strong>Very well.</strong>" The voice replied lightly.</p><p> </p><p>No more than two seconds after, the flames of the burning inferno parted, revealing a tall <strong>hairless hound</strong> with menacing yellow eyes. It wore black robes that sported intricate-swirling yellow markings. In his right hand, he held a long black scepter. A large stone-like crystal residing at the very top, glowing yellow with dark power. The hairless hound casually stood a top of the burning bodies, the flames never burning him, but instead hugging against his form.</p><p>Chief Elohim glared at him, growing hatred for his foe filling his chest, <em>How is it that the flames do not burn him? </em>He thought to himself.</p><p>The hairless hound smiled menacingly. As if reading the Chief mind, he tenderly caressed the flames until a separate flame settled upon his open palm, "Beautiful, is it not? Who would've thought such a powerful element could be so tamed?" He closed his palm, extinguishing the fire that was there before returning their gaze.</p><p>Another shriek filled their ears as the skinned Wolf cub slightly charged at them, causing the Warriors to take another step back.</p><p>The hairless hound hummed softly, "There, there, little one. No need to be rude to our guests... They've only just arrived." He beckoned the cub to him with a wave of his hand.</p><p>They watched as the Wolf cub climbed the burning inferno of bodies, all to sit next to the hound as it heaved agonizing breaths.</p><p>Chief Elohim felt his stomach twist unpleasantly, "Who are you? Give a name to your face!" His voice full of bold demand.</p><p>The hairless hound offered them a twisted smirk, his glowing yellow eyes twinkling with glee, "<strong>I am the Master of Fire and Purgatory, wielder of the Scepter of Pyre</strong>... I have many names and titles, but you will come to know me as <strong>Cyrus,</strong> <strong>Commander of the Shadows</strong> that surround you in the night. I serve my ever so Merciful Lord with diligence and unprecedented devotion... I have been looking forward to meeting you, High Chief Elohim..."</p><p>The Warriors glanced at their Chief with concern before returning their sharp gazes to the hound.</p><p>Chief Elohim tightened his grip on his spear, "You are the culprit behind the recent attacks befalling my people..."</p><p>"Yes." Cyrus gleamed.</p><p>"You will pay dearly for the havoc you have caused." Chief Elohim countered calmly, his eyes betraying his rising anger where his voice did not.</p><p>"Oh- I disagree." Cyrus's voice was smooth, his amusement evident in his poisonous smile, turning his eyes back down to the skinned Wolf cub with no small amount of mirth.</p><p> </p><p>Chief Elohim shared a look with Kanai that said: <em>Interrogate</em><em>.</em></p><p>Kanai eyed the hound with sharp analytical eyes, "You attacked several Villages from the East, including those along our borders. How it is that you have managed to best our Greatest of Warriors?" His voice was full of venom.</p><p>Cyrus laughed out loud, his laughter etched with cynical bemusement, "My <strong>Shadow Warriors</strong> surpass your so-called <em><strong>Great Warriors</strong></em> with a strength you will never be able to fathom. I must confess, however, that with my power <strong>their </strong>capabilities grow ever substantially."</p><p>"<strong>Their?</strong> Speak plainly, Villain! To which do you refer to? Your would-be Warriors, or ours!" Anevay spat out in confusion.</p><p>Cyrus chuckled darkly, "My Shadow Warriors <strong>ARE</strong> your Warriors... My Merciful Lord expresses his utmost gratitude to you in lending us your most steadfast of Wolves, High Chief Elohim."</p><p>"Insolence! My brethren would never serve you!" Bodaway growled fiercely, stepping forward, only to be halted by Elohim's spear, "How dare you insult their honor!"</p><p>Cyrus clasped his hands in front of him, "Oh- but they do... All one thousand, four hundred and seventy-five of them." He then extended his hands apart, open palms emanating an unseen energy as said Warriors suddenly began appearing all around them from the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Chief Elohim quickly glanced around as his Most Trusted tactfully moved into a protective circle around him. They watched as the hairless hound's great number of Shadow-like Warriors closed in on them, hovering in the fog merely feet away. Each of them shrouded in dark energy with yellow eyes glowing brightly.</p><p>Cyrus laughed wickedly, "They truly are ever so loyal."</p><p> </p><p>Dohosan willed himself to remain composed as the dark energy pounded against his head, "Dark magic! You have wielded your sorcery on our slain People! You have tainted their souls! <strong>You are a vile, wicked Hound of Darkness!</strong>" He accused the Sorcerer with growing anger.</p><p>Cyrus eyed him with bemusement, "Naturally."</p><p>Chief Elohim suddenly turned to the hairless hound, his voice clearly in utter distress, "You have grown an Army out of my slain Warriors!? Tell me, what purpose does your so-called Lord have for them? What drives you to cause such mayhem on our lands?" He pressed, hoping the hound would be naive enough to reveal his plans, "When we have done nothing to offend your Lord!"</p><p>Cyrus slowly extended an arm, dark energy lifting the skinned Wolf cub at his feet into the air in front of him, "My Harmonious Lord seeks an item... We have searched for countless years for that item, but alas, we have not found it. But then, not more than a few months ago, my Graceful Lord discovered that this item lies in the possession of a Wolf... A Warrior belonging to one of the Wolven Tribes of China... It only makes sense that we would go searching for it... We started in the North, but found nothing, for the tainted Wolves there bear nothing of which we seek... We then decided to go East, hoping to find a clue as to where this item could be found... And yet, still nothing. Though I must say, the Wolven Warriors from Chief Annawan's borders do make for a fine few hundred Shadow Warriors... Nevertheless, we then journeyed West, to your borders to be exact. That is when I felt the item's ever existing presence..." He suddenly snapped his fingers, causing his dark energy to snap the skinned Wolf cub's neck. He watched as the now lifeless body tumbled down the burning inferno, landing at the bottom of the pile just to be engulfed in the flames.</p><p>Chief Elohim forced his eyes to stay on the hound, for he knew he would lose his bearing over the innocent cub's death if he were to look. Children were sacred to them... So very sacred... </p><p>Cyrus clasped his hands casually in front of his waist, "I felt the item call to me, like a beautiful lament... I knew then, that attacking this Village would bring me closer to it, and so it has!"</p><p>Chief Elohim swallowed roughly, the lightbulb going off in his head as everything came together so disturbingly clear, "Pray tell, what is this item you seek, Sorcerer?" He asked sharply, already knowing the answer.</p><p>Cyrus smiled knowingly, "The <strong>item</strong>... rests at the hip of your strongest Warrior." His eyes narrowing fondly at the object of desire.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone but Elohim glanced at Bodaway, just as he himself looked down at<em><strong> Fireside, the Ancient Fire Sword of Legend.</strong></em></p><p>The Sorcerer lowered his voice, "Can you feel it, Chief Elohim? Can you sense the sword's baneful power? Surely it must aggravate you to know of its true purpose? A sword made for ultimate destruction... My Noble Lord merely wishes to destroy it! Prevent it from being misused by the ever growing Darkness this world bears." He reasoned, offering the Chief an expression of innocence.</p><p>Delsin scoffed, eyeing the Shadow Warriors in front of him, "Tell me why I find that incredibly hard to believe!"</p><p>Chief Elohim eyed the hound, his patience wearing thin, "So then, it is the sword that you seek..." <em>He has slain my people, Villages containing countless innocent Wolves, all for a sword? </em>He thought to himself in disbelief, the bitter taste of bile overriding his tastebuds in disgust.</p><p>Cyrus smiled widely, "Yes... On behalf of my Graceful Lord, I make you an offer, oh- Great Chief of the West... Surrender the sword to me, and I shall release the slain. They will pass into the Holy Lands peacefully, freed entirely from their shadowy imprisonment..."</p><p>"You will free my slain Warriors<strong> and</strong> my People? All of them? And you will rid my lands of the sickness it bears?" Chief Elohim questioned, his voice rough.</p><p>Anevay turned sharply to his Alpha, "Elohim!?" He hissed in disbelief, but was silenced by Kanai's firm outstretched hand.</p><p>Cyrus softened his features, "You have our word, High Chief..." His voice was soft, as he slowly hovered his body off of the burning inferno, easing his body down to the ground so that he was now standing at eye level with them, "My Magnificent Lord never fall short on his word."</p><p> </p><p>Chief Elohim eyed him for a moment before slowly holding his spear out for Dohosan to take. He gave the hairless hound one last glance before turning his back to him, calmly moving to Bodaway.</p><p>Bodaway never took his eyes off of the hound as his Alpha slowly unbuckled the mythical sword from his waist. As Chief Elohim slowly turned to face their enemy again, his eyes met that of Kanai's and Anevay's, giving them both a look only they could read. A look that simply said: <strong><em>Prepare</em> <em>yourselves...</em> </strong>The silent communication spoke volumes for his anticipating Beta and Delta. Together they silently communicated their knowledge to the other members, swishing their tails noticeably five times against their armor in order to relay the message... A message received by everyone skillfully.</p><p>Chief Elohim gripped the sheath of the mythical sword until his knuckles went white, "Ensure that your Alluring Lord releases my People, and that he receives my next words well..." He closed the distance between himself and the Sorcerer, extending the sword out towards him to take.</p><p>"And what might those words be, my dear new friend?" Cyrus gleamed through devilish, curious eyes, taking ahold of the sword's sheath by the middle.</p><p>That's when the tables turned...</p><p> </p><p>Within a blink of an eye, High Chief Elohim drew the Legendary Sword from its sheath, wasting no time in running the sharp blade deep into the hairless hound's chest, the tip of the sword ripping clean out of Cyrus's back, "<strong>THE WOLVES OF THE WESTERN TRIBE COME FOR HIM!</strong>" The Great High Chief growled ferociously, as the sword's blade bursted into flames, engulfing the hound in a fire not even he could control. With one smooth motion, Chief Elohim pulled the blade out only to strike the hound clean across his neck, sending the hound to the floor as blood spewed from his scorched throat, "<strong>I, CHIEF ELOHIM, SON OF ELOHOSÍM, DECLARE WAR!</strong>"</p><p>Chief Elohim then turned to his most trusted, "<strong>TO THE GROUND, MY BROTHERS!</strong>" He cried out, swinging the sword towards their Enemies as they dove to the ground for cover. In one fatal swipe, Chief Elohim sent a powerful wave of destruction over the Shadow Warriors, baptizing hundreds upon hundreds of them in legendary red flames.</p><p>Kanai was the first on his feet, "Get up! <strong>MOVE! MOVE!</strong>" He growled fiercely, forcing Anevay and Delsin onto their feet.</p><p>The roar of Bodaway's thunderous war cry echoed around them fiercely as he used his battle sword to strike down Shadow Warriors charging at him through the flames, "<strong>DIE BY THE FLAMES OF THE WEST!</strong>" He thundered at his Enemies, ushering Dohosan to get up and move afterwards.</p><p>High Chief Elohim turned back to the suffocating Sorcerer on the floor, <strong>"</strong><strong>May you suffer at the hands of my People!"</strong> He growled fiercely before turning to face the battle at hand. He let out a thunderous deep howl before charging into the battle.</p><p>With shock-ridden wide eyes, Cyrus held his throat, blood oozing out of his mouth as he watched Elohim leave.</p><p> </p><p>Chief Elohim continued to send powerful, blazing, fire attacks to the Shadow Warriors as his Most Trusted pushed through their ranks.</p><p>"<strong>Bodaway! Show our Enemy no mercy!</strong>" Chief Elohim cried out, tossing the mythical sword to the hulk of a Wolf.</p><p>Bodaway caught it, "<strong>PERISH! FOUL SHADOWS! FEEL THE BURN OF MY REVENGE!</strong>" He bellowed, swirling the sword in skilled, fiery motions before striking the ground. This sent a huge wave of fire directly at their Enemy, taking down nearly two hundred Shadow Warriors in a searing blaze. He then swiftly extended his hand to his right towards Anevay and Delsin, who were about to overrun by a dozen Shadow Warriors, to which <em><strong>Fireside</strong> </em>obeyed him, the red flames quickly rushing to engulf their Enemies in scorching flames. They continued moving forward.</p><p>Twelve Shadow Warriors blocked Dohosan's path, only to be lifted and thrown into the air by a powerful wind gust when he extended his arm out suddenly, his eyes emanating a bright white glow.</p><p>Chief Elohim, now be-settled again with his infamous spear, fended off ten Shadow Warriors with unmatched skill and agility, quickly moving to the next group of foes who dared challenge him, "<strong>Land of the West! OPEN WIDE!</strong>" He cried out, twirling his spear before striking the ground in front of him. This cause the land to quake and rumble, the ground splitting open like an earthquake just to swallow countless Shadow Warriors whole before closing up again, leaving no indication that it ever split.</p><p>Kanai had chosen to forgo his bow in favor of his daggers, ripping through his Enemies with ease as he forced his way towards his Alpha, "<strong>There are too many of them, Elohim!</strong>" He cried out, his voice carrying over the roar of battle.</p><p>"<strong>Do not cease your efforts, my brother!</strong>" Chief Elohim responded fending off a dozen Shadow Warriors that pushed him further away from his Beta.</p><p>Anevay sliced through four of them after striking down a large group of ten, finally taking notice of how the Shadow Warriors were simply rising from what should be fatal hits, mere moments after they would fall, "<strong>These Shadows do not die!</strong>" He shouted angrily, taking on another five.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>But you</em></strong> <em><strong>will</strong></em>, The voice of the hairless hound echoed over the battlefield.</p><p> </p><p>Kanai turned his attention back to where the burning inferno blazed, after taking down a dozen Shadow Warriors. To the left of the inferno, a large hole protruded in the air, growing in size until lightning illuminated all around it, electrifying the air.</p><p>Everything suddenly moved in slow motion for him, as two large Shadow Warriors held up the Sorcerer's weakening body. He watched as the hairless hound used the last of his strength to extend his arm out, a black sharp arrow hovering just above his hand. Kanai followed the aim of the arrow until his gaze settled on High Chief Elohim, fending off a large group of Shadow Warriors.</p><p>Realization dawned on him with sudden terror, "<strong>ELOHIM!!!</strong>" His thundering cry pierced the battlefield, causing the others to turn to their Alpha with fear in their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The arrow whizzed through the air, hitting its mark...</p><p> </p><p>Kanai watched as his Elohim's body suddenly seized up, his spear slipping out of his hands as he fell to his knees, "<strong>NO!!!!</strong>" He howled fiercely, quickly lifting his Bow off from being slung on his back - training an Arrow on the Sorcerer. He released the arrow, and it whizzed through the air at blinding speed until it found its mark in the middle of the Sorcerer's head.</p><p>Everything had stopped.</p><p>In a blur, the Shadow Warriors became translucent dark masses that surrendered to the pull of the large portal. They watched as the hairless hound smiled menacingly, blooding oozing from the arrow now lodged between his brows, <em><strong>This does not end here, Wolves of the West... We will meet again,</strong></em> Cyrus's voice echoed over the land as the two Shadow Warriors dragged his dying body into the portal, <em><strong>The Dark Lord does not offer second chances,</strong></em> Then it closed, but not before sucking in the blazing inferno of bodies.</p><p> </p><p>Chief Elohim fell face first onto the ground.</p><p>"<strong>ELOHIM!</strong>" Kanai cried out, rushing to his side. The other's ran to their Alpha as well, fear etched in their faces. Bodaway ran past them, intent on checking out where the burning inferno once was, his sword still blazing.</p><p>Kanai rolled Elohim tenderly to his side, careful not to touch the arrow. The Alpha groaned in agony, turning his eyes to the arrow that protruded his right shoulder, "His a-aim was-s not tru-e to its mark..." He breathed out in pain, his eyes relieved that it missed his heart.</p><p>Dohosan drew closer to inspect the wound. The arrow was razor sharp, and it indeed missed his heart entirely, but it could not be removed here. But just when he was about to announce that, the arrow disintegrated, leaving nothing but the open wound behind.</p><p>"The arrow! It vanished!" Delsin stated the obvious, scanning their surroundings in alarm.</p><p>Dohosan's expression hardened, "I do not believe that was a true arrow... Hold still, Elohim." He commanded his Alpha, placing his hand over the wound. His eyes suddenly turned white as he sought to try and use his gifted abilities to heal him. But when his power failed, it left him and Elohim hissing in immense pain, the Shaman nearly falling back in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Anevay grabbed a hold of the Shaman's shoulders, steadying him, "Dohosan! Use your words! What ails you!"</p><p>Dohosan's white eyes shimmered brightly, "Dark Magic... Sorcerer Cyrus has wounded Elohim with Dark Magic that I cannot alleviate... If I try again, it will spread quicker..." He said grimly as he fought through the shockwave of pain he'd just endured.</p><p>Delsin gave him a fearful look, "Is it a spell of some kind?" He questioned with a heavy growl.</p><p>"I do not know. But it is powerful." The Shaman admitted, eyeing his Alpha's painful expression.</p><p> </p><p>Bodaway suddenly appeared next to them, "They are gone. There is not a trace of them left... We need to leave now. We should not linger here." He spoke firmly, eyeing the state of his Alpha as he adjusted the mythical sword back to his waist.</p><p>Kanai repositioned himself behind Elohim, "Bodaway is right. We must leave this place immediately."</p><p>Dohosan's eyes faded back to their natural black color, "We have to get him to Madam Mahwah. She is the only one who has dealt with wounds of this... Nature."</p><p>Delsin growled angrily, "Will she have the ability to heal him?"</p><p>"Perhaps, though if she cannot, she must know of another who can." Dohosan replied steadily.</p><p>"Our Village is two days away... Three at most, if we are able to carry him at a steady pace without injuring him further." Bodaway thought out loud, already sorting through the quickest pathways they could take in his mind.</p><p>Delsin relented his anger for the moment, seeing that his expertise was needed, "We can follow Shānyào River all the way to the Northern paths of Da Xiàngshù Forest, that puts us in a two-day timeframe. It will probably take five additional hours to get through the thickest of trails in that part of the forest, but it beats adding an entire extra day of traveling."</p><p>Kanai's voice was deep as he took charge of the situation, his rank outweighing theirs, "We can figure it out as we move forward... Bodaway cover Elohim's left shoulder, Delsin take his left hip. I'll cover his right shoulder, while Anevay covers his right hip... Lift him onto your shoulders on three."</p><p>Kanai waited until they sheathed their weapons and readied themselves according to his directions, "One. Two. Three!" He ordered, and together they lifted their Alpha until they settled his body upon their shoulders, ignoring his groans of pain, "Dohosan, cover us from behind." The Beta added quickly.</p><p>"As you command, Beta." The Shaman replied, grabbing his Alpha's spear.</p><p>"Great S-Spirit, guide o-our steps." Chief Elohim breathed in agony, gripping both Delsin's and Anevay's shoulders for support.</p><p>Kanai gave his Alpha a pained expression, "Save your energy, my brother... We're going home."</p><p> </p><p>And so they marched their precious cargo onward.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like to think Chief Elohim was playing it smart to poke and prod Sorcerer Cyrus for information before ultimately surprising him with his sneak attack. But it's amazing to think they held their ground against a thousand Shadow Warriors, all thanks to Bodaway's sword, Fireside! Next chapter will be posted soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Of Knowledge, Wisdom, And Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the early hours of the morning, Shenandoah has a much needed 'heart to heart' with Masters' Mongrel and Jackal. Aethelwulf is legit a blind, narcissistic jerk. Beowulf finally manages to apologize to his childhood crush for avoiding her for months due to breaking a serious promise to her. And for the first time in Beowulf's life, his friends may very well be the ultimate reason as to why he might find the courage to believe in himself.</p><p>Let's move forward!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Expect a lot of chitter chatter, but it's all very important to the plot! So pay ever close attention to the details! Let's jump back into the Main Village to see what's going on! By this time, Kanai and the others have began their journey back with our beloved wounded High Chief!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning, The Ancient Father Village slowly awoke to another day of heavy rainfall. The eye of the storm had redirected itself towards the South of the Western Territory, for the moment. But the villagers knew better than to expect the rain to vacate their lands completely anytime soon. The storm had not reached its peak yet, and they felt their nerves growing in anticipation of what was to come along with it.</p><p>Lady Aeda had found no sleep the night prior, sensing something amiss in the realm of unknown occurrences. She knew something had happened when she felt a burst of daunting energy invade her spirit, having been half asleep when her body forced itself upright in her bed. Her stomach had flipped, while her heart pounded in her chest at an alarming rate. Fearing the worst, she immediately rose to her feet to make her way to a secluded den some distance away from the Main Village. A place where she and her husband, Dohosan, would often go to practice their craft in becoming one with the realm of the unknown. Opening their minds to incomprehensible things as they meditated on the oracle that was <em>prophetic sight seeing</em>. She had meditated through the night, calling upon the Spirits of her Ancestors for counsel in regards to the celestial message she had received subconsciously. And when she received no answer, she attempted to disseminate her gift of sight to her husband, wherever he may be at the moment. Desperate to connect with him through their shared sight for an update in regards to their investigation. But by early morning, she had concluded that she would find no revelation for what spooked her spirit, nor would she receive a response from her husband.</p><p>As she solemnly made her way back to her own den, she prayed to the Great Spirit for an extra dose of protection for her Chief and his most trusted. That they would return soon, safely from their endeavors, or at the very least send word of their whereabouts. Although morning, she decided to try and catch some sleep. Hoping the answers would to come her through the open doors of her dreams.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah had rose from her sleep when the chilled breeze flowing through her den's windows became too much to bear. She washed up; changed into fresh robes; and found herself taking a walk through her large village, greeting the early risers with an uncomfortable forced smile. She carried conversations with warriors and polite villagers alike, knowing that she honestly wouldn't remember half of those discussions later on. Her mind was stubbornly elsewhere...</p><p>She rubbed her jaw as she found herself casually walking back towards her den, the muscles on her face disapproving of the forced happiness she was emanating this early in the morning. <em>Smile any harder and your face just might get stuck this way, </em>She berated herself in her head with a sigh.</p><p>"Stressful morning, Alpha Shenan?" A voice pulled her out of her self-scolding. She glanced over to the Guest's Den, stopping short of entering her own.</p><p>Casually leaning on the threshold of the Den was Master Jackal, carefully slicing an apple.</p><p>She begrudgingly forced another pleasant smile, "Good morning, Master Jackal... And unfortunately, yes... I suppose you could call it that." She admitted distastefully.</p><p>He eyed her knowingly before turning his attention back to his apple, "There's no need to fake a smile with me, my dear. I can sense the weight you carry. It is understandable."</p><p>Shenandoah sighed, allowing her shoulders to drop a little, her fake smile fading into a small frown in defeat. She glanced around, debating on whether she wanted to intrude on his morning or not. But she knew her mind wouldn't allow her to enjoy the rest of the day unless she vented a little. She moved closer towards him.</p><p>Master Jackal resettled his gaze on her, "What troubles you, my dear?"</p><p>"Might we discuss it inside? If I do not speak on it now, I fear I might never get around to doing so at all." She suggested, rubbing her forearm.</p><p>"Of course. Master Mongrel meditated through the night, so I'm sure he won't mind us pulling him out of it." He motioned for her to enter the den first, following after calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah looked to the back of the den to see Master Mongrel sitting cross-legged on mat, his back was to them.</p><p>Master Jackal offered her a seat, to which she took with a small nod of appreciation, "Mon?" Master Jackal called out lightly to his meditating companion, but when no response came he called out to him a little louder, "Mongrel!"</p><p>"Hhm?" The canine barely hummed in response, his right ear flickering in irritation of being disturbed.</p><p>"We have company." Master Jackal replied, moving to discard the peeled apple skins in his hands into a waste basket.</p><p>Mongrel sighed as he lazily turned his body to peer over to them, his expression grumpy before it lightened up upon seeing Shenandoah, "Oh- why good morning, Alpha Shenan! Please, pardon my rudeness!" He took his time in rising to his feet, stretching his back before bending down to collect his meditation mat, "I was merely meditating!"</p><p>Shenandoah watched him move, "Think nothing of it, Master. I am well aware of your practices. To be very honest, I do believe I should try meditating myself some day... If only to defuse the stress that lingers on my shoulders... Metaphorically speaking."</p><p>Master Jackal hummed in approval, "It would certainly do more good to your ever wandering mind than not."</p><p>"In my old age, meditation <strong><em>certainly does </em></strong>do more justice to my mind than my back." Master Mongrel agreed, taking a moment to crack his back a little, "Now then, to what do we owe being graced by your presence?" He smiled warmly, opting to sit upon his bed.</p><p>Master Jackal chuckled inwardly, enjoying a slice of apple as he leaned against one of the counter tops closest to them.</p><p>Shenandoah offered them a small laugh, before her face fell with uncertainty. She eyed the floor, running a hand over her forearm, "I am old, Masters... I have seen my Tribe, and the Tribe of the East, go through what seems like an endless cycle hardship and adversity throughout the years. I was very young when the North raged war across these lands. High Chief Elohosím led us so formidably during those times... And a huge reason our people reigned so victoriously at the end of it all was due to the extravagant guidance of Grandmaster Oogway."</p><p>Master Mongrel nodded in agreement, "Yes, I remember. If I recall correctly, he managed to save not only High Chief Elohosím, but countless others as well, during the battle of Hàojié Valley. The role he played there turned the tide in favor of the Wolves of the West."</p><p>Master Jackal hummed in agreement.</p><p>Shenandoah leaned over in her seat, resting her elbows on her knees, "I only seen him once. I never spoke to him, nor did I ever get the chance to meet him face to face as husband once did. But I do remember High Chief Elohosím honoring him in front of my people, weeks after the war had passed into an era of peace... I know it is not my place to grieve him, but I find myself doing so everyday since the news of his passing swept over our lands. I find myself missing the way his existence maintained a Spirit of Peace over China, all just by breathing and keeping an ever watchful eye over the land he called home... But I have to ask: Is it wrong of me to wish him still amongst the living?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well now," Master Mongrel thought for a moment, "I suppose it would depend on <strong>why </strong>you wish he still lived... Do you wish this because you genuinely appreciate the way he chose to live his life: Always placing the needs of others before himself, in so extending his wisdom and guidance out in order to extinguish China's darkest of hours.. Or do you merely wish this due to the rising troubles that have come with his passing? The ones you currently find yourself facing. There is both a notion of <strong>Selflessness</strong> and <strong>Selfishness</strong> to consider."</p><p>Master Jackal eyed Shenandoah with empathy, chewing on another slice of apple.</p><p>Shenandoah lowered her ears in shame, "Both truly, but I would be lying if I did not admit to <em>the latter</em> being the sole reason."</p><p>"I thought so." Master Mongrel offered her an expression understanding, before clapping his hands over his lap, "There is nothing wrong with grieving a spirit that represented peace and tranquility. I knew him personally, yet even I find myself resenting the way his absence has stirred up trouble as of late. Trouble that would have undoubtably remained hidden due to his ever watchful eye... I dare say, that no one is ever prepared for grief.. The rush of feelings, the thoughts, the anxieties, the heartache, will always take us by surprise... Grandmaster Oogway was your ally, having played a vital role during the <em>War against the North</em> which ultimately led to the success of your Tribe. To lose an ally so unexpectedly is a heavy slap of reality. It means you have lost a powerful source of guidance, someone you can turn to during your distressing hours of need. Although you may not have known him personally, accepting the reality of this loss is something you will have to face, no matter how difficult it may be. Which you do so now without even fully understanding why." His eyes never wavered from her slouched body, "What you must remember, is that you are not alone... We all are grieving the loss of Oogway in our own ways. We all must adjust to a world without him."</p><p>Master Jackal agreed with a nod, "This world has always been a mixture of both Dark and Light. <strong>One cannot exist without the other</strong>. Grandmaster Oogway simply established a strong hand against those who decide to disrupt the balance of it. By doing so, he arguably managed to push back the greatest of Darkness, that could potentially rise against all that which is good. But he did not eradicate it completely... He knew it was never meant to be destroyed entirely. Both must coexist, as is the way of life. Sometimes, <em>bad things</em> must happen in order for <em>good things </em>to find its place in our lives. And although he was a being of extraordinary power, he could not dispel the Darkness indefinitely, even if he ever wanted to."</p><p>Master Mongrel sighed calmly, scratching at his nose for a moment, "And sometimes, the hardest thing to do in life is to let go of <em>what you think is good, </em>so that we may receive what has always meant to be <em>better</em> for us in life."</p><p>Shenandoah nodded in understanding, her mind reeling over the wisdom the old Masters were giving her.</p><p> </p><p>Master Jackal moved to sit next to her, "See it this way, if nothing else makes sense to you, my dear: Although Grandmaster Oogway's time here with us has come to an end, the time we have with <strong><em>each other</em></strong> is still ever so present. We must remember that we have the ability to follow in his example. He stood for Hope, Peace, and Balance. He sought to keep the lives of those residing in China harmonious and strong. We too can stand for the same in each others lives. We can answer the call for aid to those who desperately need it, as he did, or we can ignore it and hope the best for them in their endeavors. But if we choose to live out the latter decision, how will we ever reach the level of enlightenment that he experienced? The state of Mind, and Spirit, he humbly possessed that drove him to extend his outstretched hand to the weak and weary; to the troubled and despaired."</p><p>Master Mongrel nodded his head, "We can only hope to become as wise and empathetic as he had been, in light of our adversities."</p><p>Shenandoah eyed the floor with hope, willing her mind to settle.</p><p>"My dear, just as Grandmaster Oogway stood as an ally to the Western Territory during the War of Old, Master Mongrel and I stand as allies for you, and High Chief Elohim, now. And if Fate decides to shroud the West in Darkness, during this most troubling time, there are others who will also stand with you. You have many allies, such as Grandmaster Míng and Master Sable Lí, who journey to the East to answer Chief Annawan's call for aid as we speak."</p><p>"Let us not forget: Grandmaster Komodo, Grandmaster Shepherd, Grandmaster Eagle and Albatross, Grandmaster Shifu, Grandmasters Archaynen and Tigon, and all of their many students... Just to name a few." Master Mongrel listed his fellow masters of China with a small smirk.</p><p>"Masters of the Noble Art of Kung Fu, who do their best everyday to live by the example of Oogway. Those who carry his legacy with honor and courage." Master Jackal finished, rising to his feet so that he may find another apple to slice.</p><p>Shenandoah offered them another smile, only this time it wasn't forced. It was genuine and true, "I will remember this moment, so that when I find myself losing faith again, I will be able to motivate myself into remaining ever so steadfast. Knowing the brave Spirit of Grandmaster Oogway lives on within his brethren." She rose to her feet, moving to embrace Master Jackal who welcomed the hug with a soft smile.</p><p>Master Mongrel also stood, wrapping the Alpha into a tight hug when it was his turn, "We will stand by your side through the worst of what may come. Just as I know your people will."</p><p>Shenandoah closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the atmosphere of hope and peace, "Together we are strong." She released him, stepping back to regard them both, "Well, I must see to the Village. I have no doubt that War Leader Enyeto is most likely looking for me at this hour." She calmly made her way to the entrance of the den, "Please, do not stay in this Den all hours of the day. Feel free to roam the Village. My people have a soft spot for Kung Fu Masters." She smiled at them before taking her leave.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Master Jackal twirled his knife in his hands as he moved to stand under the threshold, "Do you really believe it will come down to that? Calling upon the Grandmasters of China for aid?" He asked seriously, staring out into the village.</p><p>"Yes. I believe it eventually will... Dark times are ahead of us, Jack... I can feel it with every day that passes." Mongrel replied in a troubled tone.</p><p>Jackal turned to him, "You meditated all night.. Care to share what you've seen so far?"</p><p>Mongrel moved to stand next to him, eyeing the rainfall as it fell from the sky, "I saw something I haven't seen in years... It explains why the Land of the West groans the way it currently does, and why these recent attacks are so mysterious."</p><p>Jackal waited patiently for him to proceed, but when it became clear that he wasn't going to say anything else, he dug in, "What did you see, Mon?"</p><p>"Dark Magic."</p><p>Jackal turned his attention outside again, "That does explain a lot."</p><p>Master Mongrel nodded in agreement, "I also saw High Chief Elohim in battle, if only for a moment."</p><p>"Was he well?"</p><p>"I do not know. It was a split second peek into what they were doing in that precise moment of time. The Universe clearly did not want me to see anything else." Mongrel revealed.</p><p>Jackal eyed him curiously, "And you thought it best to keep this information from Alpha Shenandoah?"</p><p>"Yes. Her mind is already overloaded with distress. It would not have done anyone any good mentioning that her husband was seen in battle, nor that Dark Magic is the cause for the forest's sickness." Mongrel replied lightly.</p><p>Jackal nodded in approval, "Very true."</p><p>Mongrel adjusted his robes before smoothing down his sleeves, "The Universe did confirm one thing, however."</p><p>"And what might that be?"</p><p>"High Chief Elohim and his Most Trusted return... In what fashion, I haven't the slightest idea." Mongrel replied lightly, "But they will return soon, with vital news of who our enemy is."</p><p>"In one piece, I hope." Jackal agreed.</p><p>Mongrel gave him an intense look, "His state upon returning will be the <strong><em>reason</em></strong> we will journey to the Jade Palace."</p><p>Jackal had no words for that. He simply stared at his friend with growing realization.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Mongrel shook his entire body of the tension, "Come, Jack... We have a young Wolf to find." His voice bore a new ounce of glee as he stepped away from the threshold, small jump in his step.</p><p>Jackal put away his knife with a sigh, taking his time in catching up with his friend as they walked out into the slowly waking village.</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf had always prized himself in being the very first wolf to wake up every morning. He had grown a liking to walking the pathways while everyone still slept. It was a beautiful thing to be able to say that he was always the very first to greet the early morning breeze, to watch the sun literally peek over the horizon before rising completely.</p><p>It always felt so strange to be able to look into his parent's den and see his Tribe's leaders sleep so soundlessly. It was almost angelic to look upon his slumbering Father's face and see not a trace of wrinkles or age old stress lines. The High Chief always looked so young and at peace when he slept...</p><p>But today, he had decided to sleep in.</p><p>He had broke night with his best friend Keokuk, wandering the outskirts of the village as they talked about their self-proclaimed titles. And the pull of sleep swept over their bodies, he had agreed to spend the night at Keokuk's den, his friend's Mother Kadali, welcoming him into her home with open arms just as she'd always done for him.</p><p>She was like a second Mother to him, when his relationship with his own Mother seemed distant or strained. She never judged him, not once. Something he would always be grateful towards.</p><p>Unlike other parents in the village always eyeing him with curious and disapproving stares when he wasn't devoting his life to trying to find his true calling, as they always expect their young to do. She was a simple wolf, one of the village's most reputable teachers. Someone who has taught him so many lessons in regards to courage, bravery, humility, and pride for the history of their people.</p><p>"Rise and shine boys!"</p><p>Beowulf heard the distant call of Kadali, but was far too comfortable to surrender to wakefulness without a fight.</p><p>"It's morning! Everyone in China is awake but you two!"</p><p>He felt Keokuk elbow him in the ribs, probably not intentionally, seeing as his soft snoring still filled his ears.</p><p>"Wake up!"</p><p>Beowulf groaned in disapproval, sinking further into the blanket he and Keokuk shared.</p><p>Kadali placed her hands on her hips, staring at the slumbering wolves with a smirk. She then cross the distance between where the two laid to the kitchen, taking a hold of a pan that was simmering their breakfast. She brought it close to their heads, waving it around so that the aroma could stir them, "Boys? Breakfast!" She coaxed, slowly moving the pan away from them.</p><p>And like magic, Keokuk's nose followed it. His body slowly rising into a sitting position, "Hhmmm... That smells so good..." He breathed through a long yawn.</p><p>Beowulf lazily reached out to grab his arm, only half succeeding, "Noooo, Keo. You must fight it..." He groaned, burying his face into his pillow.</p><p>"Stomach. Wants. Food... Ugh," Keokuk whined with a frown, slowly getting off the bed to follow his Mother to the kitchen, "Your powers are strong, Temptress.. You are a worthy foe."</p><p>Kadali chuckled lightly, "Naturally." Setting the pan back onto the burning coals.</p><p>Keokuk reached to the ceiling of the den, stretching his body until his spine and shoulders cracked into place, "Good morning, Mother."</p><p>"Good morning, son. And good morning to you too, Beowulf." She replied, busying herself with seasoning their breakfast.</p><p>"<em>Gud mornin' Miss Kadali..."</em> Came Beowulf's muffled greeting, his face still buried in his pillow.</p><p>Kadali waved the scent of the breakfast to her nostrils, humming in approval when it seasoned just right, "You boys could sleep all day if I had let you."</p><p>Keokuk poked the breakfast, "Well, we were out in the forest pretty late... Ouch!" He whined after earning a slap on the hand from his Mother for putting his fingers in the pan.</p><p>"Don't play with your food, Keo. You are grown. Act like it." She scolded, moving the pan away from him. She rose to her feet and moved to one of her many countertops, setting the pan down above two flat stones before distributing the food evenly for them on their plates.</p><p>"Pray tell, what were you both doing out in the woods so late?" She questioned, handing her son his plate.</p><p>"We were planning our escape from you and your poisonous cooking." Keokuk playfully countered, eyeing his plate hungrily.</p><p>She smirked, reaching out suddenly with the intention of taking the plate back, "I could give it to the neighbors!"</p><p>"NO!" He whined, moving the plate out of her reach, "It's okay! I'm immune to your poison. My stomach will dissolve it well." He grumbled, moving away from her to sit down on his bed, his plate protectively in his grasp.</p><p>"That's what I thought. Come now, sit up, Beowulf. Eat before it gets cold." She ordered gently, bringing the plate over to the lazy wolf.</p><p>Beowulf groaned, forcing himself into a sitting position, "Finnneee... I'm up.. I'm up.. Feed me your poison, fiend. So that it may rid me of my pitiful life."</p><p>She chuckled inwardly, handing him his plate before moving back to the kitchen.</p><p>Keokuk eyed his plate, "Hold on! Why does he get an extra portion?" He extended his hand over to him in an attempt to grab his food.</p><p>Beowulf smacked his hand away, "Because I'm special."</p><p>"You've got three biscuits! I only have two! Sharing is caring.." Keokuk whined with a frown.</p><p>"Oh- grow a tail..." Beowulf snapped half-heartedly, "Here! For your bottomless pit!" He broke the extra biscuit in half, tossing it onto his plate.</p><p>"Thank you." Keokuk smiled, scarfing it down.</p><p>"I'm waiting for an answer as to why you both were up late in the forest. Do I have to remind you of what's been going on along our borders as of late?" Kadali grew serious, leaning against one of her countertops with her arms crossed.</p><p>"Hhm," Keokuk took a second to clear his throat, "We were just out there talking about things. It's been a little crazy in Chief Elohim's den lately, Beo here just needed to vent."</p><p>Beowulf nodded in support of Keo's statement.</p><p>Kadali eyed them suspiciously before deciding not to prod.</p><p>"Commanders Greyheart and Hawkpelt visited yesterday unannounced, along with two Masters of Kung Fu. They had some kind of meeting with the leaders. And apparently the Masters decided to stay for a while until Chief Elohim and his most trusted return from investigating Yànlé Village." Keokuk continued through his chewing.</p><p>"Who might these Masters be?" She questioned lightly.</p><p>"Masters Mongrel and Jackal... They apparently came with news of something that recently happened in the East." Beowulf spoke up, following Keokuk's lead in keeping their information vague. It wouldn't do either of them well to reveal that they had spied on the entire meeting. No less give Kadali a reason to go spreading around gossip, when his Mother was clearly trying to keep the village as calm as she can in the absence of his Father.</p><p>Kadali scratched her chin curiously, "Dear me, I haven't heard of those two in years. I know they are both close friends of the Chief... But it does seem weird of them to suddenly pop in for a visit, especially during this time."</p><p>"They're probably just here to lend a hand to the Chief, should he need it. I wouldn't spend time thinking too much of it." Keokuk reasoned calmly, scarfing down more of his breakfast.</p><p>Beowulf remained quiet, eating his breakfast as innocently as he could.</p><p>Kadali eyed them again, a sneaking suspicion growing in her stomach that they knew more than what they were letting on.</p><p>Keokuk sensed that. Which is why he then turned to Beowulf with a gleeful expression, "Are you going to eat that?" He pointed at what was left of his food.</p><p>Beowulf moved his plate out of Keo's reach for precaution, "YES!" He growled.</p><p>Kadali sighed heavily, knowing she wasn't going to get a word more about what was going on, "Well, I supposed you're right. Best to leave it in the hands of our beloved leadership." She surrendered, turning to extinguish the burning coals.</p><p>They watched her for a moment before sharing a concerned look.</p><p>Kadali then busied herself with collecting their empty plates, "Perhaps I will bake some fresh pastries for the Masters. Alpha Shenandoah had commanded all Educators within the Tribe to cease teaching for the time being. And I'm honestly glad she did. With what's been going on, children are safest within their homes." She moved back into the kitchen and set to washing the plates.</p><p>Keokuk rose to his feet, moving to select fresh robes to change into, "That makes sense."</p><p>Beowulf busied himself in making the bed.</p><p>Kadali's ear twitched, listening to them move, "You both are of age; free to roam as you please. But I expect you both to be ever vigilant of your surroundings. No more late nights in the forest until the Chief returns... And even then, it will do you both no good in provoking our Forest during the night time. The Great Spirit knows it becomes agitated everyday from whatever ails it."</p><p>Keokuk smoothed down his fresh robes before grabbing his traveling cloak, tossing Beowulf his own, "We're always safe out there, Mother. Don't stress yourself in worrying about us too much." He reassured her, moving to give her tender kiss on her temple, "We'll be spending the day over at Rowtag and Aiyana's den. If I don't return tonight, it's because I decided to spend the night there." He informed her, quickly moving to the threshold of the den.</p><p>"Alright then... Don't cause mayhem in China today." She turned to him with a stink eye.</p><p>Keokuk let out his best sinister laugh, "As long as it feeds me, I shall spare it!"</p><p>Beowulf closed the distance between himself and Kadali, giving her an appreciative kiss on her temple, "Thank you for breakfast, Miss Kadali. Your poison was delicious." He chuckled when she playfully slapped his shoulder.</p><p>Without further or due, they took their leave, waving her good bye as they did.</p><p>She moved to watch them go, her stomach slightly knotting at the way the heavy rainfall attacked their forms.</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Once they were out of ear shot, Keokuk released a sigh of relief, "I seriously thought she was going to interrogate us!"</p><p>"Your Mother isn't stupid, Keo. She knew that we weren't telling her everything. She just chose not to did in." Beo exclaimed quietly, eyeing the ground as they walked.</p><p>Keo shook his head, "It's a good thing my Father wasn't home. He's the one that digs for information mercilessly."</p><p>"By the way, where is your Father? I haven't seen him in weeks."</p><p>Keo shrugged his shoulders, his face giving away his discomfort, "War Leader Enyeto sent him up North pass the borders of our Territory, along with some<em> foot warriors</em> from our neighboring villages. He said something about them delivering messages to some of the villages closest to those that have been attacked, before he left. Something about them ensuring their safety and what not. He hasn't returned since."</p><p>Beowulf nodded in understanding, <em>Hopefully he wasn't in one of the villages that were attacked, </em>His thoughts betrayed him. And when he glanced at his best friend's face again, he could tell that he was thinking the exact same thing.</p><p>Beowulf placed a hand on his shoulder, "Change of subject: what are your thoughts on Bidzill?"</p><p>Keokuk looked at him with curiosity, "Bidzill? You mean Warrior Bidzill?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Keokuk eyed him, "What about him?"</p><p>Beowulf smiled, "What if we asked him to be apart of our Pack? He's strong, and courageous, and has always been very kind to me."</p><p>Keokuk thought on this hard, scratching at his chin for a moment, "I don't know, Beo... He's one of the Village's top warriors. Not to mention he's the same age as your brother, Sigewulf."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>Keokuk kicked a rock in front of him, "He's twenty-two.. That's four years older than us."</p><p>Beowulf smiled, "Age is just a number, Keo."</p><p>"How's it going to look for an older warrior-wolf taking orders from someone who's eighteen, and has no battle experience?" Keokuk reasoned.</p><p>"Madam Mahwah is far older than my parents, and she obeys them." Beowulf countered.</p><p>Keokuk game him a deadpanned look, "That's different, Beo. She's a Healer, not a Warrior."</p><p>"He could be our <em>Lead Warrior</em>. Think about it! He's skilled beyond belief! He even managed to take down twelve wolves at once when Commander Bodaway had them training in Ambush Tactics, last month. I've seen it with my own eyes! He's perfect for the role." Beo defended his idea.</p><p>"And what makes you think he's going to want to join our pack? He'll probably laugh at us for even considering it."</p><p>Beowulf smiled, "I disagree. I just so happened to have a heart-to-heart with him just last week, after Commander Bodaway's Monthly Warrior Tournament. He's unhappy with where he's at right now. His greatest desire is to be a reliable, strong, warrior like his Father before him, but he doesn't want to spend his life trapped in the Western Territory. He spoke of a dream he has of one day leaving the West to see the world. Of creating a name for himself as a traveling warrior. He's a perfect choice for our open Lead Warrior position!"</p><p>Keokuk re-thought it through, "Well... When you put it that way, I guess it's worth asking him. But you're going to be the one to ask him. I don't want to be flung over the trees when he takes offense to our proposal." He decided with a shake of his head.</p><p>"Excellent! You just leave the dirty work to me, my fine tail-less friend."</p><p>Keokuk rolled his eyes at being called tail-less, his thoughts already elsewhere, "Alright, it's my turn to suggest someone."</p><p>"Okay, shoot."</p><p>Keokuk wrapped his cloak tighter around his body, "How about we ask Rowtag and Aiyana to be our First and Second Warriors? They can fall directly under Bidzill's command, and although they may not come up to Bidzill's level of training experience, they seriously have a skillset all their own."</p><p>Beowulf thought on this, "Interesting... A Brother and Sister combo... I like it! They've trained together since they were little, so they know how to engage in a fight together. Two swords are always better than one."</p><p>"Unless we're talking about Commander Bodaway's sword, <em>Fireside.</em>"</p><p>Beowulf laughed, "Even then! I'm sure that during a battle, while Bodaway takes down the majority of numbers any enemy may have against us, more swords would be required to finish off the stragglers that attempt to escape."</p><p>Keokuk laughed, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."</p><p>Beowulf smiled widely, "Alright, so here's my plan: We can go and pay Rowtag and Aiyana a visit at the <em>Hideaway</em><em>,</em> ask them to be apart of our pack, then leave asking Bidzill for tomorrow night."</p><p>Keokuk furrowed his brows, "Why tomorrow night?"</p><p>Beowulf wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, "Because, tomorrow night is: The Night of our Ancestors. All the neighboring villages closest to us will be coming in to celebrate! We can find him and ask him the big question before they light the Main Camp Fire. What better way to celebrate all of them saying <em>yes</em>, than by sitting side by side as a pack during Story time?"</p><p>Keokuk eyed him with surprise, "Jeez, you really thought this through, huh?"</p><p>"It will be a perfect start for us in being the Alpha and Beta! To be able to give our new pack members courage and motivation by having them sit in and listen to all the legends and tales of our people, that have been passed down through the centuries! Oh-man! I'm getting all ecstatic just by thinking about it!"</p><p>Keokuk laughed with a shake of his head, watching his best friend, <em>soon to be his Alpha's</em>, excitement burst from its seems, "Alright, Alpha Beowulf! Calm down before your head explodes. We still need to actually ask, Rowtag and Aiyana if they're in."</p><p>"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Beowulf deadpanned, grabbing Keo's arm just to drag him along towards the Southern Entrance of their Village.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Aethelwulf had heard it all. Having spotted them when they were just leaving Educator Kadali's Den and decided to stealthily follow them from a safe distance away. He glared at them as they began their journey to their friend Rowtag's infamous <em>Hideaway...</em></p><p>He had never once seen this hidden place, and had tried endlessly to find it for years. This was his chance to finally see the place and bring it to the attention of War Leader Enyeto, so that he may tear it down and punish the foolish young wolves for creating a hidden safe house away from the village.</p><p>Secrecy amongst the younger wolves of their Tribe was forbidden, and punishable up to a year's worth of hard labor amongst the Blacksmiths of their Tribe. Not to mention the punishment they would receive for attempting to create a pack of their own.</p><p>It was against the Law of their People to self-proclaim oneself an Alpha, without the blessing of the High Chief and the Counsel Members of the Village that particular Wolf belonged to. Punishable by banishment, unless they denounce their self-proclamation and submit to their True Alpha, High Chief Elohim.</p><p><strong><em>Beowulf? An Alpha?... How amusing, </em></strong>Aethelwulf thought to himself begrudgingly. The idea of it made him consciously laugh, for the cub was nothing more than a waste of space. A nuisance, even since he was born. </p><p>Oh-yes...  This was an interesting thing to discover...</p><p>But just as Aethelwulf was about to follow them, he decided against it. His mind suddenly wondering if anyone else knew about their plans.</p><p>Surely the young cubs were too incompetent to have thought of the idea all on their own...</p><p>He suddenly thought then, that someone must have influenced them into entertaining the idea. Someone who was intelligent enough to manipulate them into thinking it was their own idea from the start. And who else contained such a brilliant skillset than his younger brother <strong><em>Sigewulf...</em></strong> The craftsman always had something to say in regards to just about anything.</p><p>The foolish imaginative dreamer that he was...</p><p>It was decided. He would pay his brother a visit and demand that he confess to influencing the young cubs into breaking the law. And if he should deny his actions, he would force him to own up to his crime. Aethelwulf was under a Warrior's Oath, to protect his people from those who seek to undermine his Great High Chief Elohim. And protect his people he will, even from their own selves.</p><p>He casually turned away from the pathway that led to the Southern Entrance, redirecting his steps to his new intended destination: <strong><em>Sigewulf's Den.</em></strong></p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Together Beowulf and Keokuk skillfully made their way through a particularly thick part of Da Xiàngshù Forest, about 2 miles away from the Main Village.</p><p>The People of the West were forbidden from venturing through the area, due to the thick patches of thorns, and toxic flowers. Not to mention the fact that is was heavily populated with Yellow Jacket Nests, their homes situated seemingly everywhere from underground, to the high branches of large trees that heavily surrounded the area.</p><p>During his time, as the story goes, Rowtag had managed to save a total of 55 Yellow Jacket Queens from death, in various ways such as: Saving them from being eaten by spiders, and providing new homes for them during the ever changing harsh seasons, amongst other things. Thus earning him the ability to wander around the area to his heart's desire, for the Queens that he had saved recognized him for his heroic deeds to their kind. They granted him permission to dig a Den, underground, in a fearfully dense part of their Kingdom.</p><p>From then on, the large Den became a safe haven for him and his sister, Aiyana. A place they could call home, seeing as both of their parents had passed away from old age when Rowtag and Aiyana were just fourteen, having been elders who bore children at a late age.</p><p>The best part of it was this: Although the Den was theirs, they had taken the initiative of opening their doors to anyone who was different, like Beowulf and Keokuk. The Den was their home just as much as it was for Rowtag and Aiyana. An honorable feat that Beowulf would forever grateful for.</p><p>The only ones who knew of the Den's existence was that of those who called it home, and: High Chief Elohim.</p><p>After learning of the Den's existence, Chief Elohim initially sought to destroy it, but that was until Rowtag and Aiyana pleaded with him to open his heart and see for himself the permission that was granted to them by order of the various Queen Yellow Jackets. Although skeptical at first, Chief Elohim followed them to the forbidden area.</p><p>And when he in-tuned himself with the land, he had felt the Yellow Jacket Queens speak to his spirit, confirming the claims of the siblings.</p><p>Chief Elohim was so touched by the truth, that he allowed the <strong><em>Hideaway</em></strong> to remain as it was, but not before warning the siblings that if they met their death by all the toxic greenery, and dangers of the area, it would be due to their own foolish bravery. And that if they should ever anger the evident Kingdom of Yellow Jackets, their lives would be at the mercy of the Queens. He would not help them.</p><p>Beowulf had to admit, when Rowtag first told him the story, it sounded like some type of fairytale a child would make up out of sheer boredom. But when his Father confirmed the story, it opened his eyes to the true reality that was the Land of the West. Aside from it being an untold legend of their Tribe, Beowulf was just happy and honored to be able to call the <strong><em>Hideaway</em></strong> his home - away from home.</p><p> </p><p>"Beo! STOP!" Keokuk's hiss pulled him out of his thoughts as he found himself being pulled back from stepping into a rather large hole in the ground. A hole filled with Yellow Jacket hives.</p><p><em>A rather dangerous home - away from home, </em>He thought to himself, carefully redirecting his steps.</p><p>Keokuk released Beo's arm once he was sure that he was paying attention, "Watch where you're going, you idiot."</p><p>"Sorry, I spaced out." Beo admitted.</p><p>"This isn't the place to be spacing out! There's Yellow Jackets everywhere!" Keokuk hissed, trying his best to keep his voice down.</p><p>Beowulf pawed Keo's shoulder in reassurance, "I know man. Thanks for saving me."</p><p>"Whatever. Just watch where you're going, oh- mighty Alpha." Keokuk gritted his teeth irritably.</p><p>Beowulf rolled his eyes at his tone, moving carefully around a large patch of thorn bushes.</p><p>A few moments later, they found themselves closing in on the hidden den. Together they quietly searched for the sizable stone that covered the entrance of the underground hideaway.</p><p>Keokuk pointed over Beowulf's shoulder to his right, "There it is! Over there!" They both moved towards it.</p><p>Once there, Beowulf slid the stone away, "Rowtag! You down there!?" He called out loud enough for his friend to hear.</p><p>"Beowulf!? Is that you!?" A voice responded back.</p><p>Beo smiled widely, peering into the hole, "Yeah! May Keokuk and I come in!?"</p><p>"Are you kidding!? Bring your no-tailed bodies down here!" Rowtag bellowed happily, "Slide the stone over the entrance once you're in!"</p><p>"No problem!" Beo reassured.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf was the first to ease his way into the hole, the fit being less tighter than he remembered from his last visit. He figured Rowtag must have done some work to the entrance recently. He carefully landed in the tunnel, what with the drop from the entrance being about six feet. Stepping aside, he waited for Keokuk to seal the entrance with the stone before moving deeper into the tunnel.</p><p>"Has he been working on the tunnel lately?" He asked Keokuk, noticing that he was now nearly able stand his full height as they made their way through the short tunnel.</p><p>Keokuk scoffed, "Has he? The sneaky bastard convinced me to help him for five weeks straight! I emerged from this den everyday looking like a black wolf!" He complained wholeheartedly.</p><p>A few moments later, Beowulf jumped out of the tunnel into the main part of the den, Keokuk following after.</p><p>Beo's eyes widened as he took in just how much work had been dealt to the den, "Whoa! Everything looks so much bigger... Even the ceiling is higher!"</p><p>"Beowulf! Holy crap man! You're alive!" Rowtag, a six-foot light brown wolf with copper eyes, who wore brown robes that blended with his fur, bellowed happily, moving quickly to embrace him, "I was wondering where you're brainless butt disappeared to!" The wolf's massive arms managed to crack Beowulf's spine into place as he was lifted completely off the ground.</p><p>Beowulf laughed loudly, "Okay! Okay! Easy now! I need to breathe!" Stumbling back a little once he was released. He readjusted his robes with a smile, looking at the lanterns lining the Den's walls.</p><p>"Hey now, don't I get a hug?" Keokuk whined, opening his arms expectantly.</p><p>Rowtag gave him an evil smile, "I saw you two days ago, but if you want a hug, I'll give you one!" He then lunged at Keokuk, the both of them suddenly attempting to wrestle the other to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf ignored them in favor of admiring the three tunnels that further channeled passed the main part of the den. He figured they probably led to back rooms or something. The last time he had visited was probably about six months ago, which was horrible considering the Den was only two miles away from the Main Village.</p><p>"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." A voice grabbed his attention from looking at just how high the ceiling now was.</p><p>His smile grew as he took in the beautiful female wolf walking towards him from one of the tunnels he had admired, "Hi Aiyana." He eased into her strong embrace.</p><p>Aiyana was beautiful, her fur being a shade lighter than her older brother's brown fur. She too had copper eyes, that glowed magnificently when the sun hit them just right. Although female, she had a tough body built, her muscled hips often swaying when she walks. She wore dark brown robes, just like her brothers, that were fitted to her body in all the right ways.</p><p>But a feature of hers he had always favored was that of her ears, for they each had one white spot located on the back. Rowtag had the same spots, but he sported them on the back of his hands instead. Despite her beauty, a natural power she obtained that could swoon just about any male Wolf in the West, (If her fighting skills didn't already seduce them beforehand), he had always regarded her as the little sister he never had. He had always been so protective over her throughout the years.</p><p> </p><p>So many memories filled his head of her, Rowtag and himself running through Da Xiàngshù Forest. Playing games they instantaneously came up with, engaging in mud wars, and wrestling until she ended up sitting on him victoriously, his face deep in the dirt, tapping out desperately for air. That is until Keokuk arrived, usually all late about it, to even out the score.</p><p>Even now, despite being a little shorter than him, he knew she could still run his face into the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>Aiyana playfully shoved him, "Where have you been, Mr. Ghost? We haven't seen you in months! You had us scared to death two days ago when we couldn't find you." Her accusing eyes bore into his own, demanding an explanation.</p><p>Beowulf rubbed his neck with a sheepish smile, "Well, I've been everywhere and no where both at the same time."</p><p>"That makes no sense." She deadpanned, crossing her arms.</p><p>"It means he's purposely been hiding in plain sight for months." Keokuk explained to her, shoving Rowtag off of him, having been defeated in their wrestling match.</p><p>Aiyana glared at Keokuk, "That <strong>STILL</strong> doesn't make any sense. You can't hide in plain sight!"</p><p>Beowulf chuckled lightly, "Hunter Delsin can." He shrugged his shoulders afterwards for emphasis.</p><p>"That's because he's a Master of Stealth!" Rowtag reasoned.</p><p>Aiyana gave them all an incredulous expression, "Well, you had us worried nonetheless. We thought the Main Village was about to be attacked when War Leader Enyeto dispatched damn near every Warrior into the surrounding forest. Rowtag and I disobeyed a direct order from Lead Warrior Yuntà just to go looking for you."</p><p>Beowulf placed his hands on her shoulders, "I know, my sister. Keokuk told me. I'm very sorry for worrying you guys.. Forgive me? For being so selfish? And for not visiting as much as I could?" He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>Aiyana eyed him, doing her best to stay angry but failing miserably, "I forgive you, for being stupid... But I'm not the one you owe a serious apology to." The tone of her voice made him grimace with a flinch, already knowing as to who she was referring to.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, he watched his Warrior Sister move away from him, abandoning him to his inevitable doom as he fixed his gaze on a different Wolf standing just a couple of feet away-in front of him.</p><p>Another strikingly beautiful Wolf stood before him, her alluring light blue eyes betraying the hidden hurt behind them. This Wolf's fur was such a light color of grey that it almost looked white, looking ever so soft even from this distance. She was probably an inch shorter than Aiyana, her body less masculine than his Warrior Sister, but just as strong. Her tail was his favorite feature, for it was sleek, but touch-ably bushy at the end. Her dark grey robe only enhanced her gorgeous fur in contrast. And if all this wasn't enough to make him weak in the knees at the sight of her, the sweet symphonic sound of her voice was definitely his usual undoing.</p><p>Her name was Nina, and she was the youngest daughter of War Leader Enyeto...</p><p>She had been his childhood crush for as long as he could remember. And when Keokuk had revealed to him, not too long ago, that she reciprocated his feelings towards her... Well, that's when things became a little too real, a little too fast for him. Like a foolish young cub, he had distanced himself from her. Going as far as avoiding her, because he was scared to love her.</p><p><strong>YES...</strong> He was honestly scared of falling in love with her, because he valued their friendship in a way he never thought he would. To think she had saw something worth-while in a wolf who tended to do nothing but sit in a Dreamer's Tree all day playing his flute, was somehow so damn disheartening to him. She deserved to be with someone who knew their True Calling, and accepted their Destiny without a fight. Not like him, a wolf who fights back because he doesn't agree with who he <em>apparently is meant to be</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." He didn't know what to say.</p><p>"Hey." She replied softly.</p><p>Silence filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?.. Of all the ways to start a conversation, he chooses to start with a lame <strong>HEY?</strong>" Keokuk exclaimed in disbelief, throwing his hands up in defeat.</p><p>Rowtag withheld his growing amusement, "I like 'hey', it's a safe start! Don't worry, Beo! You're doing great so far! Keep going! When in doubt, ask her how her day has been so far!"</p><p>Aiyana clapped her hands together once, "OKAY... This is <strong>BEOWULF'S</strong> conversation. <strong>NOT EITHER OF YOURS</strong>!" She scolded Keo and Rowtag with attitude, "So <strong>WE </strong>are going to be in the <strong>BACK</strong> of the Den, definitely <strong>NOT</strong> listening in, so the two of them can have their privacy! Now <strong>MOVE, KEO!</strong> Before I cut off your tail and hang it from the ceiling for decoration! You too Rowtag!" She growled, pushing Keokuk past them from behind, Rowtag shaking his head with glee as he followed.</p><p>"Tell her she's beautiful!" Keokuk shouted over his shoulder, "And that you're a stupid idiot who has self-esteem issues!" He added as Aiyana shoved him forward hard, "AND THAT YOU LOVE HER DESPITE YOUR BEST EFFORTS NOT TO!" He shouted over Rowtag's deep laughing.</p><p>"<strong>AND KISS HER!</strong>"</p><p>"<strong>SHUT THE HELL UP, KEOKUK!" </strong>Aiyana's thunderous scream echoed through the entire Den, followed by what sounded like a rather painful slap.</p><p>The Den went deathly silent after that.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf rubbed his arm, all the words he had initially planned to say to her lost with the wind outside.</p><p>He had lowered his gaze from her piercing eyes when the others had passed by them, something he painfully regretted now due to his lack of courage to look her in the eyes again.</p><p>He knew she was still staring, and it made him feel like a little cub who stole a pastry from Madam Mahwah's stash of sweets. He had convinced himself weeks ago that he needed to tell her the truth about everything, and even managed to develop a fairly reputable speech. But the words to that speech were long gone now, drowning in the ever pouring rain.</p><p>He willed his mind to think... Think. THINK. <strong>THINK!</strong></p><p> </p><p>"You clearly don't have the courage to start this conversation, so I will... Why did you break your promise?" Her harsh words stopped his heart, causing his eyes to connect with hers uneasily.</p><p>She swallowed roughly, waiting for a response that seemed like it was never going to come, so she pressed forward, "You gave me your word that you would join me and my family for dinner last month. But you didn't show... My Father used to have high hopes for you. He was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt by sitting down with you, and actually take the time to get to know you as I do. But you went and threw it all away! You disrespected him, and my family's household by not showing up. You brought dishonor to Chief Elohim's great name by not keeping your word, and that to him was proof that you weren't who I vouched for you to be..." She crossed her arms over her chest, "You're very lucky my Father is undying loyal to the Chief, otherwise he would have brought your 'little stunt' to his attention the very same night you didn't show."</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf lowered his head unwillingly in shame, never truly realizing the negative impact his decision had until now.</p><p>Sure, he noticed how War Leader Enyeto had started to disregard his existence completely, unless his Father or Mother was around. He was used to not being acknowledged by the high ranking leadership of his Tribe. Enyeto suddenly choosing to ignore him was nothing new to him, as he expected every Elder of his Tribe to view his existence as truly nothing special. But he didn't think the sudden ill-treatment was due to him not keeping his promise...</p><p> </p><p>"And on top of all that, he now believes you to be a coward because of the way you continue to forgo Warrior's Training... You continue to anger him without even knowing it." She pressed, her serious tone never wavering.</p><p>Beowulf ran a hand over his face, moving to pace out of nervousness. He couldn't help but feel annoyed at the itchy headache that was slowly growing, for it made him want to bang his head against the den's wall.</p><p>"Dammit, Beowulf! Say something!" She cried out in frustration.</p><p>"<strong>WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY, NINA!?</strong>" He shouted back, the pain in her voice igniting his temper. This caused her to recoil into silence.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his mouth instantly, mentally slapped himself for yelling, but he couldn't take it back now. He had startled her...</p><p>With growing despair, he allowed his shoulders to sink, his tail slightly wrapping around his left leg, "There's literally nothing I could say to make it all better..." He lowered his voice a little, "I've only just came of age a couple of months ago, and already I've managed to damage the possibility of building a reputable name for myself. All by just <strong>ME </strong>being <strong>ME</strong>... There literally isn't anything I could ever do to please anyone in this place because I'm a far cry from who they <strong>WANT</strong> me to be. My mind and heart don't align with theirs<strong>, </strong>even though I pray to the Great Spirit everyday that one day it might. Every Wolf that I know found their True Calling before they came of age, even you guys! My own friends! And yet to this day, I spend my time sitting in my <strong>Dreamer's Tree</strong> wishing the Great Spirit would take pity on me for once and reveal to me what my <strong>True Calling</strong> might be." He ran a down his arm, "But no, instead I'm given incomprehensible dreams, and everyday I'm forced to battle against the <strong>influence of other people's ideas</strong> of who they <strong>THINK </strong>I am so-called <em><strong>Destined</strong></em> to be!"</p><p>Nina stared at him in surprise, her angry expression softening at his honest words. </p><p>He ran his hands over his face again, his anxiety catching up with him so powerfully that he forced himself to sit down on a chair a few feet away from her, "Nina.. I have been so lost.. For what feels like ages.. I've felt so alone, even though I know I have you guys to turn to.. The relationship I have with my parents, is practically nonexistent at the moment. All because I convinced myself that it was better for them to spend their time focusing on the peace and prosperity of the Tribe, rather than waste their time on raising a clueless, lonely pup, who would rather sit in a tree for countless hours a day, dreaming about <em>what it might feel like</em> to be accepted into my own Tribe, one that I didn't ask to be born in... I've felt so worthless and scared, because <strong>I'm the one who has to live with who I am</strong>. I have to live with being so damn different from everyone else here that <strong>my own people turn a blind eye to me</strong>... They compare me with the <strong>arrogance</strong> that is my older brother, when I'm so much kinder and humbler than him... They mistake my <strong>being lost</strong> for <strong>laziness</strong>... They mistake my <strong>pure utter fear of not being good enough</strong><em>, </em>for <strong>cowardice</strong>..." He breathed in deeply, willing his anxiety to settle, "Beta Kanai swears that I'm <strong>Destined For Greatness</strong>, but the real truth to that is... <strong>I don't want to be</strong>... I don't want to be put in a position to fail people anymore than I already unintentionally have. This Tribe deserves a Wolf that can be a <strong>hero for them,</strong> one that will never hesitate <strong>to put others before himself</strong>. Which is something I don't think I can do, because<strong> I don't know how to believe in myself</strong>... It's so hard to believe in something that no one else does..."</p><p>Defeated, he lowered his face into his shaking hands. The feeling of failing his own-self rendering him speechless for the first time in his life. He was never good at expressing himself, for he always found it a bit of a weak thing to do. Not only was he a male, but he was also the youngest son of the Great High Chief Elohim. He was expected to be strong in one way or another. So to reveal everything he's been feeling right off the back, to <strong>Nina</strong> of all people, was honestly a big step towards breaking out of that isolating mentality.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to him, each of his friends were standing in the same room just behind Nina.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced back at them before closing the distance between herself and Beowulf, "I believe in you, Beowulf. I have always believed in you, from the very beginning." She tenderly removed her hands from his face, beckoning him to look at her. He had no other choice but to do so.</p><p>"And the fear of thinking that isn't true, is what's stopping <strong>you</strong> from believing in yourself." Her words were kind and soft, and it made him want to bury his face into her neck and cry. But he didn't, because that would only render him a traitor to what little courage he had left.</p><p>She cupped his face with both hands, "You're so afraid of the world not wanting you in it, that you are blinding yourself from the truth: that this ever darkening world <strong>needs</strong> more people like you in it." She allowed no room for disagreement, her eyes determined and true. Beowulf swallowed, his anxiety fading away little by little.</p><p>Nina offered him a small genuine smile, "You have the Spirit of an Alpha, Beowulf... No one will ever be able to convince me otherwise. In your heart, you carry the Legacy of the Great Chiefs that came before your Father simply because you refuse to allow people to influence you into changing who you truly are inside. They too refused to allow people to influence them, because they were <strong>Alphas</strong>. They chose to be who they truly were regardless of what anyone thought or said about them. That's what made them powerful leaders! You carry the Courageous Spirit of our Ancestors within you, because you're not afraid to admit that you're scared. <strong>Without fear, there cannot be courage.</strong> The same way there cannot be Darkness without Light."</p><p>Beowulf offered her a small smile, "When did you get so wise?" He bravely asked.</p><p>Nina rolled her eyes with an equally small smile, "The moment you walked into this Den."</p><p> </p><p>Aiyana suddenly crouched down next to them, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Great leaders aren't made, Beowulf... They are born, and you were born an Alpha... So run with it, and know that we are right behind you."</p><p>Beowulf's eyes widened, "We?" He asked, removing Nina's hands from his face to look at all of them.</p><p>Rowtag laughed with pride, "Of course, you idiot! We can't let you have all the fun now, can we? If you're going to Break the Law and rise into the Alpha you were born to be, then we're running into that tribal fire with you."</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Keokuk with surprise, his eyes questioning.</p><p>Keokuk shrugged as he stared at him, "It may have slipped off my tongue while we were in the back." He smirked, "Before you and Nina started yelling at each other."</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf then turned to look at the rest of his friends, "You guys seriously want to be apart of our Pack?" He was at a loss for words, "You really mean that?"</p><p>Rowtag moved away from them as he clasped his hands behind his head, stopping to lean up against one of the many countertops in the Den, "You aren't the only one who's spent years feeling like an outsider in this Tribe, Beowulf." His eyes grew fierce, "Ever since our parents passed away, we've felt the same as you. We've grown into accepting that isolation, because it's better than fighting for a place no one in this Tribe seemingly wants to give us... But you know what? I thinks it's about high time we either ditch this place, or teach the old dogs a new trick for once." He shrugged his shoulders, "I say we rise up and give the Elders of this Tribe a run for their money! Besides, you're about to rise into a whole new level of Alpha! And we want a piece of that action!"</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf laughed inwardly at that, glancing over each of them, "I don't know what to say guys..."</p><p>Aiyana rose to her feet, "You don't have to say anything. We are in by default. The greatest leaders this Tribe has ever had, are the leaders people are willing to follow voluntarily. I think I speak for everyone here when I say: we are willing to follow you into the unknown without you even asking us to." She crossed her arms, moving to stand near her brother.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf then met Nina's gaze as she also rose to her feet, pulling him with her, "Are you truly willing to have me as your Alpha, Nina?" He asked, truly hoping she would say yes, despite how badly he had wronged her in the past, "Despite my mistakes?"</p><p>She shared an amused glance with Keokuk before turning back to him, "I'd be lying if I said no, Beo. I believe I always saw you as an Alpha... Even when I fully didn't understand why." She offered him a small smile.</p><p>Beowulf swallowed roughly, "So does that mean you forgive me? For doing wrong by you last month?"</p><p>She smirked, "Yes. You're forgiven."</p><p>At that Beowulf couldn't help but smile widely as he embrace her in a tight hug that had Rowtag cheering like an idiot.</p><p>"Now kiss her already!" Keokuk ordered, clapping his hands in front of himself once for emphasis.</p><p>Aiyana growled at him, "Tell them to kiss <strong>ONE MORE</strong> time, and I swear, I'll drop kick you!" She threatened, "Leave them alone!"</p><p>Keokuk turned sharply and stalked up to her, his hand rising to point a single finger at her challengingly, "How about <strong>YOU</strong> leave <strong>ME </strong>alone!" And with that, he quickly ducked out of the way of what would've been a very painful slap to his face, "I demand that you treat me with some respect!" He tried sounding fierce, but it only became a laugh as Aiyana charged at him to actually land her second attempt at slapping some sense into him.</p><p>"<strong>I'LL SHOW YOU RESPECT!</strong>" Aiyana growled, yanking one of her wrists out from Keo's grasp when he caught it mid-slap, only to deliver three more of them as he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf set Nina down onto her feet, stepping away from her a little to offer her a warm smile, "Thank you, Nina... Your words really mean a lot to me... More than you know." He admitted through a slight blush.</p><p>Nina nodded in understanding, doing her best to hide her own little blush, "I meant every word."</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>OKAY!</strong> So I have a question! Where do we fall in rank? Mine better be a good one!" Rowtag asked the million-dumpling question, eyeing Beowulf with daring eyes.</p><p>Beowulf straightened himself out at the mention of Pack ranks, "Ah-yeah... Well, okay, so.. I'm obviously going to be the Alpha. Keokuk will be my Beta. And Elu will be our Delta." He began.</p><p>Rowtag eyed Beo with a seriousness that didn't quite befit his joking personality, "Wait, why does Elu get to be the Delta?"</p><p>"Because unlike you, he has a brain that actually works." Aiyana countered smoothly, finished with her assault on Keokuk, "Go on, Beo. Proceed."</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf nodded with a smirk, "Right, so yes. Keokuk already nominated Elu to be Delta. And I agree with it, because Elu is far more intelligent than all of us put together. So, it will be a good position for him to uphold. And should Keokuk ever fall in battle, I have no doubt that Elu will uphold the rank of Beta without so much as a sweat." He then turned to Rowtag, "You will be my <strong>First Warrior...</strong> You're strong, capable and unpredictable in battle. The job suits you better than anything."</p><p>Rowtag nodded his head in approval, his smile stretching to his ears, "Okay. I can definitely live with that. So as long as I can lay the hammer down on our enemies, I'll be a happy First Warrior." He smacked a fist to his other hand for emphasis.</p><p>Beowulf then turned to Aiyana, with hopes that she will like her position as well, "You, Aiyana, will be my Second Warrior. Because to separate you and Rowtag would be a dishonor to the fighting legacy you both have created together. Not only will you both be my ultimate source for support during battles, but you will also be given the noble responsibility of building/maintaining/or finding shelter, upon our travels. The mere existence and impressively current state of this <strong>Hideaway</strong> proves that you both have what it takes to keep the pack safe and well sheltered."</p><p>After a few seconds of contemplation, Aiyana nodded her head firmly in agreement, "Can't argue with that logic. It sounds good to me."</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk's strong arm suddenly found its place around Beowulf's shoulder, "And last but not least, by order of the great, courageous, most noblest member of the pack, <strong>THE BETA,</strong> yes - that would be me, I hereby declare that the position of Female Alpha goes to none other than our beloved, most beautifully radiant - blue eyed wolf, <strong>Nina</strong>... Congratulations to the both of you for automatically becoming a mated pair... You may now kiss!" He announced in a very enthusiastic voice as he pushed Beowulf into Nina, then proceeded to run deeper into the den to escape Aiyana's wrath.</p><p>Rowtag simply laughed, watching the chase give way.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf ensured that Nina did not fall over upon their collision, "Eheh... What an annoying riot he is, huh." He stammered a little, stepping back from her a little to give her some space.</p><p>Nina simply shook her head, turning to watch Aiyana beat Keokuk with an underground rock they had forgotten to toss outside, "He's never going to learn." She deadpanned with a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf moved to stand in between her and Rowtag, "You know, we - uh - we don't actually have to become a <strong>mated pair</strong>... Unless that's what you - uh - you want, that is..." He struggled to say it out loud, while he eyed the commotion going on in the back, rubbing his neck nervously, "Seeing as I'm already breaking the law, we don't actually have to follow traditional rules of a Pack completely..."</p><p>Nina down-played a growing smile, "We'll see what happens, Beo. I don't want either of us to decide on something of that nature unless it's what <strong>we both want</strong> and we're both ready for... So don't worry about it too much for now. We just need to focus on who we're going to add into the pack next." She relented him of the subject.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay then, good... Oh- Keokuk and I have only one other person in mind." He informed her and Rowtag.</p><p>Rowtag eyed him curiously, his laughter having calmed down, seeing as the commotion was finished and the two were making their way back to the front (with Keokuk sourly holding his head), "Oh-yeah? And who might that be?" He asked curiously.</p><p>"You are all familiar with Warrior Bidzill, am I correct?" Beowulf suggested cautiously.</p><p>Rowtag's eyes grew wide, his voice going soft, "Aw, Bidzie? My Gentle-Giant of a Bone Crusher? Yeah, Aiyana and I know him. We train with him often during Warrior Training. He's the silent type, rarely ever speaks unless spoken to. And even when it's absolutely necessary that he must speak, he rarely ever gets out more than a sentence, before moving on to the next phase of training. But the skill he has in regards to forming battle tactics and strategies, in a matter of seconds, is a force to be reckoned with."</p><p>Aiyana nodded in agreement, "Bidzill truly is a fine warrior... He's the only one I've ever seen take on Commander Bodaway and manage to tired the Lead Warrior out enough to disarm him. Aside from that one time me and Rowtag 'as a team' managed to disarm him. Of course, Bodaway wiped the floor with Bidzill in the end, even without his sword. But it was still a very reputably impressive feat to have achieved at the age of twenty two. Whereas more than half the Tribe wouldn't even dare to challenge Bodaway to a dual."</p><p>"But Bidzill did! And that's why I want him to join our Pack. He's incredibly strong, incredibly brilliant on the battle field, and he has a huge tender heart, as far as I've heard. Give him a true cause to fight for and he will be fearlessly unstoppable. If that's not Lead Warrior material, I don't know what is." Beowulf explained himself, proud of his choice of Lead Warrior.</p><p>Nina nodded in agreement, "I think it's worth asking him. Anyone with eyes can see that he's an outcast from the rest of the Tribe's Warriors. He doesn't bear the same hatred in his eyes when he fights, like everyone else around him does. He fights to survive, not to destroy. And he doesn't seem the type to rage war for no apparent reason either. I think he would merely wish to stop a war instead, no matter who was wrong or right. To end adversities before they have a chance to begin, instead of instigating them."</p><p>"Exactly." Beowulf chuckled in content.</p><p>Aiyana eyed Beowulf curiously, "When exactly did you plan on asking him?"</p><p>Beowulf turned to her, "Tomorrow night, before the Main Camp Fire is lit. I want us all to be able to sit amongst the Storyteller <strong>as a Pack</strong> for the very first time. And listen to him share stories of the epic adventures and heroic deeds our Ancestors endured through the centuries. What better way to kick off our pack bond than to do just that?" He suggested with a strong voice, "If I can't manage to ask him before then, I'll just have to do it another time."</p><p>Rowtag slapped his shoulder gently, "I like the way you think, Beo."</p><p>Beowulf took note of how they all agreed, his heart swiveling up in hope.</p><p>As they all sat themselves down to further discuss their plans, and to go over who else might be worthy candidates to join their pack, Beowulf couldn't help but think back to what Nina had said to him. About the reason he found it so hard to believe in himself. After a few moments of thinking it through all over again, he found himself feeling immensely confident. For the very first time in his life, he felt that if his friends were truly willingly to believe in him - even after knowing what they now know about his fears and weakness - then maybe, just maybe, he could actually trust himself enough to honestly begin the process of believing in himself..</p><p><em>One step at a time, Beo... One step at a time... </em>He thought to himself, jumping back into the group conversation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Felt like I rushed the ending a little... But hey, when you finally get around to checking the time and it ends up showing you: 3:24am, the laptop screen starts to play tricks on you! Next chapter coming at you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. To Stand For What Is Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More wolves join Beowulf's new pack, much to his surprise. And Aethelwulf pays Sigewulf a visit, with the intent on forcing Sigewulf to tell the truth. But when he finds himself out-numbered, he can do nothing to stop his hatred for his brothers from growing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aethelwulf is just digging a deeper hole for himself... *sad sigh* LET'S DIVE INTO THIS CHAPTER!!! &gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An hour after Beowulf's confession, and apology to Nina, the group of friends found themselves lounging in the <em>Hideaway</em> as Rowtag shared a very enthusiastic story of how he single handedly prevented the Den's core structure from caving in on itself just two weeks ago.</p><p>Nina shook her head throwing a skeptical look towards the six foot wolf - who was standing tall on top of one of the Den's countertops, reaching towards the ceiling above him, "You're pulling our legs, Rowtag. There's no way thousands of Yellow Jackets could have helped you hold the ceiling up."</p><p>Rowtag gave her an expression of disbelief, "You believe I'm lying, but its true! The second I realized it was on the verge on caving in, I called out to the Queens! They responded to my call for aid with a great Army of Yellow Jackets! They flew into the Den from the main tunnel, like a mighty wind and used their strength to hold up the ceiling, while I worked quickly to stabilize the structure with the wood beams you see before you now!" His voice was oozing with genuine truth, pointing to the beams as if their presence alone would convince everyone.</p><p>"And where was Aiyana during this whole thing? Why is it every time you tell us a story about the Yellow Jackets, she's never around when something happens!" Keokuk reasoned, crossing his arms.</p><p>Aiyana chuckled in amusement, "I had taken a trip to a neighboring village about twelve miles away from here when this apparently happened to him, we were running low on food at the time."</p><p>Keokuk threw his hands up towards Rowtag with a scoff, beckoning him for proof.</p><p>Rowtag's face morphed into a deadpanned glare, "You know what? You disappoint me, Keo... To stand here and know that you have so little faith in me, hurts.. You hurt me bad." He gave him an expression that read: <em>Pure Innocence.</em></p><p>"Aw... My heart breaks for you, Row." Keokuk mocked, "Besides, you have the rest of your life to show me proof of such prominent stories actually being true." He crossed his arms nonchalantly.</p><p>Rowtag grumbled half-heartedly, "You'll see! The truth will reign true, BEFORE YOUR VERY EYES, ONE DAY! And when that day comes, you will surrender your title as Beta to me without a fight!"</p><p>Keokuk rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure, ONE DAY! In our next lifetime..." He shook his head with a smirk, "And you know what? I'll gladly surrender my title over to you. You have my absolute word on that." He challenged, turning his eyes over everyone, "And you're all witnesses to my promise." He added, earning eye rolls from everyone including Rowtag.</p><p>Beowulf laughed inwardly, "Well, I think your story is true, Rowtag."</p><p>Rowtag pointed at Beo as if that alone would represent all the proof his story needed, "THANK YOU!" He then gave Keokuk a dirty look, "SEE!? He believes me! That's why <strong>HE's</strong> the Alpha, and you're not!"</p><p>"That's fine by me! I can't hack being an Alpha anyhow." Keokuk reasoned lightly, leaning back in his chair as he clasped his hands behind his head, "Far too much responsibility for a Wolf of my carefree caliber." </p><p>The others laughed, knowing it would take more than an accusation of truth to get a true rise from Keo.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a light voice rang out from the Main Tunnel, "Rowtag? Aiyana? Are you guys down there?"</p><p>Everyone turned their attention towards the entrance, the sound of rainfall echoing through the Tunnel.</p><p>Beowulf looked at Aiyana with surprise, "Is that Shilah?" His heart racing unexpectedly at the way Aiyana simply smiled in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Shilah? Is that you!?" Rowtag responded loudly, his deep voice echoing in the Den, as he jumped off the countertop.</p><p>"Yeah!" The voice responded excitably.</p><p>"Whoa! Come on down here man! Close the entrance once you're in!" Rowtag responded happily, already moving towards the tunnel.</p><p>"Okay!" The voice responded as everyone slowly rose to their feet.</p><p> </p><p>A mere few seconds passed before the Wolf belonging to the voice appeared from the Main Tunnel, along with three other Wolves Beowulf hadn't seen in months.</p><p>Rowtag moved to embrace the first Wolf with a hardy hug, while the others poured in calmly, "Shilah! Welcome back brother! It's been way too long!" He slapped Shilah's shoulder as the Wolf pulled away from him, beaming up at him, for he was immensely shorter than Rowtag.</p><p>"Yeah! It truly has been!" Shilah laughed.</p><p>He was a black Wolf with a white underbelly, his dark blue eyes shining with glee. Although relatively on the short side in the male Wolf height scale, Shilah had a long torso supported by his short limbs. His body built was slender, yet toned, which stood out all the more due to his fitted black robes.</p><p> </p><p>Rowtag then turned to embrace the others, "Whoa, Shilah! You brought major company! Look at this stranger! I haven't seen you in so long!" He wrapped his arms tightly around the second Wolf's shoulders, "Welcome back, Sahale!"</p><p>This second Wolf was just as tall as Rowtag, if not a slight inch taller. His strong, masculine built resembling his own tremendously. He was a quiet Wolf, but didn't mind talking when surrounded by true friends. His fur was also black, his white underbelly being a little less noticeable than that of his little brother Shilah. They could honestly pass off as twins, despite the difference in height and eye color, for where Shilah had blue eyes - he had sharp, dazzling green ones. His name was Sahale, and when he stood in a room, everyone acknowledged his presence.</p><p>Sahale offered Rowtag a warm smile, "It's good to see you, Row." His voice was deep, but agonizingly smooth.</p><p> </p><p>"Save some love for us now!" A feminine voice spoke up from behind them. And when Sahale and Shilah moved out of the way, a beautiful beige Wolf beamed up at Rowtag, her arms open wide for the brown Wolf to walk into. Her tan robes complimenting her fur perfectly.</p><p>"Nadine! My gorgeous Queen! You've returned to me!" Rowtag exclaimed dramatically, wrapping his arms around her waist just to lift her tenderly off the ground. A musical laugh erupted from her lungs as Rowtag spun her around a little. Nadine wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, not really wanting to let go. Her height would come close to Aiyana's, but her most striking feature would always be her eyes - what with them being a soothing shade of light grey.</p><p>"You know, when she said: <strong>Save some love for us, </strong>she included<strong> me</strong> in that notion.." The last Wolf behind them deadpanned in amusement.</p><p>"<strong>You're not the love of my life, Elias!</strong> Buzz-off and let us have our moment!" Rowtag replied with a half-hearted growl, moving away from him with Nadine still in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Elias's height came up to a mere inch taller than Shilah's. He wore light auburn colored robes that complimented his light brown fur and his deep brown eyes. The fur around his left eye sported a complete white circle, to which the girls always considered to be a divine beauty mark. He remembered the Wolf being highly insecure about it, until one day owning it with pride and fierce defense. He was known to be a Wolf of great honesty, but whined at the most off-putting things. But when darkness invaded a room's atmosphere, he would always be the Light dispelling that Darkness alongside Rowtag and Shilah. For the three of them together always promised good laughs and lifting of spirits.</p><p> </p><p>Shilah then turned to the others in the room, his eyes settling on Aiyana, "Love what you guys have done with the place! It's a lot bigger than it was the last time we were here." His voice was joyful as he embraced her gently.</p><p>Aiyana chuckled in amusement, "Needless to say, Rowtag's been keeping himself extremely occupied." She replied lightly, stepping away from the embrace so that Nina could give him a hug as well.</p><p>"Well, his effort sure look like it's been paying off. The ceiling is so high now!" He admitted, admiring the work after pulling away from Nina with a deadpanned expression, "Makes me feel a hell of a lot shorter now."</p><p> </p><p>Aiyana growled at her brother, "Alright! Let her go you miscreant! I want some of her love too!" She moved quickly over to the pair, prying Nadine out of his embrace so that she could give her a hug.</p><p>Shilah then turned to Keokuk, moving to embrace him, "How's life, tough guy?"</p><p>Keokuk chuckled inwardly, "Going as good as it can go, weakling." They embraced rather strongly, growling at each other in a playful manner.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf calmly watched them all greet each other quietly from off to the side. His heart pounding in his chest at the sight of all his friends in one place.</p><p>Sahale, Shilah, Nadine, and Elias, all lived in <strong>Four Winds Village</strong>, a rather large place within their territory - about 50 miles away from his own Village to the South West. It made him feel a tad bit resentful at the way good friends could live so relatively close - <em>literally within their territory</em> - yet still feel so far away most days. It also made him feel a tinge of regret and shame, for he lived so much more closer to Rowtag and Aiyana than they do, yet he's made no effort in visiting them as much as he could within the past couple of months...</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Beowulf realized that the Den had grew intensely silent. He came back to reality from his thoughts to see that everyone was staring at him.</p><p>Keokuk and Shilah shared a knowing look before the shorter Wolf moved towards him, "Been a long while, hasn't it, Bean-pole?" His tone was soft as he paused in front of Beowulf.</p><p>Beowulf eyed him with longing, "It has... Short-stack."</p><p>They stared seriously at each other until involuntary true smiles formed on their faces. That's when Shilah laughed loudly as he embraced Beowulf tightly.</p><p>"I've missed you guys... More than you'll ever know.." Beowulf breathed out through the embrace.</p><p>Sahale moved towards them calmly, a warm smiled playing at his lips, "We've missed you too, Beowulf." He embraced Beowulf when it was his turn, bending down slightly so they could share a proper brotherly hug.</p><p>Nadine was next, "You're looking more like the Great Chief with every day that passes, Beo." Her voice was so gentle, it pulled at Beowulf's heart.</p><p>"Thanks, Nadine... By the Great Spirit, you don't know how good it feels to see you all." He breathed out through their embrace, willing his heart to settle.</p><p>Elias smirked, stepping up to give Beowulf his own hardy embrace, "Touching reunion for everyone it seems, oh- son of the High Chief!" His voice was playful.</p><p>Beowulf stepped back from the embrace after a moment, taking everyone in with a heartbreaking smile, his eyes tearing up slightly.</p><p>Elias smacked his arm playfully, "Don't cry, Champ. The look of heartbreak doesn't become you." He chuckled warmly.</p><p>Beowulf nodded quickly, wiping at his eyes with a small laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Nina sat back down in her chair, "So what brings you all to our Village? It isn't everyday we get to see you guys, you know."</p><p>"Uh- did you forget? The Night of our Ancestors is tomorrow night! We aren't the only ones who have come to celebrate. Our People are steadily trickling into your Village as we speak. I give it by tomorrow morning until this place starts to resemble our own village in numbers." Shilah exclaimed excitingly, taking a seat next to her.</p><p>Rowtag facepalmed himself, "Dang! I seriously did almost forget about that! This place is going to be packed by tomorrow night."</p><p>"As it is every year, during this festive time. Nothing new, really." Aiyana chuckled in amusement, "Only difference is last year it was held in the Four Winds Village."</p><p>Keokuk smiled wickedly, "Speaking of things that are new... How about the rest of you take a seat! There's something we have to tell you guys!" He exclaimed half-seriously, moving to grab Beowulf by his arm, only to drag him into standing in the middle of the room.</p><p>Elias chuckled inwardly at the sight, moving to take a seat next to Sahale and Shilah, "Well, this should be interesting."</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf eyed his best friend warily, yanking his arm away once they assumed their positions in front of everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk cleared his throat rather loudly, taking two steps away from Beowulf, "Friends who have just entered the <strong>Hideaway...</strong> It is my greatest honor and pleasure to introduce you all to <strong>Beowulf</strong>, son of the Great High Chief Elohim... <strong>ALPHA</strong> of the <strong>Western Zephyr Pack</strong>..." He inclined his head a little at Beowulf, who stood there motionless.</p><p>"Alpha? When did you become an Alpha, Beo?" Elias was the first to speak up, after a moment of silence filled the room.</p><p>Beowulf turned to him, "Well you see-"</p><p>"Just yesterday, as a matter of fact!" Keokuk interrupted him, a smile playing at his lips.</p><p>Shilah stared at Beowulf with glee in his eyes, "Dang... You just became an Alpha yesterday and you already have your own Pack?"</p><p>Nadine offered Beowulf a big smile, "That's great, Beo! Congratulations!"</p><p>Beowulf ran a hand down his arm, "Thanks, but it's not what you think. You see-"</p><p>Elias rose to his feet with the intention of shaking Beowulf's hand, "Your Father must be very proud of you, Beo."</p><p>Beowulf moved quickly to place a hand on Elias's shoulder, "Hold on just a second! Please, let me explain myself to you guys!" He gritted his teeth, determined to tell them the truth.</p><p>Sahale eyed him silently, curiosity etched in his face.</p><p>Beowulf gave them pleading eyes, "Please, just sit back down for a moment..." He ensured that his voice was gentle.</p><p>Elias eyed Keokuk before doing so, the whole room becoming silent again.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf took a moment to gather his thoughts, willing his heart to calm itself before scanning the room.</p><p>He then turned his gaze to Nina, searching for support without even realizing it. And when she gave him an encouraging nod, he found his courage filling his chest. Turning to eye his recently arrived friends, he found that his voice was stronger than he initially thought it would sound in this moment, "Keokuk is right when he says that I'm an Alpha, but... It's not in the nature you think it to be."</p><p>Elias shared a confused glance with Shilah, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Beowulf turned to him, "It started with my Mother... After having a rare heart-to-heart with her in the Forest - just yesterday - it was revealed to me that she - and my Father - believe me to have been born an Alpha. Her words to me, was that there's no doubt in her mind that I've been one from the start. And that it's only a matter of time before I rise into the calling that comes with being one." He paused for a moment, staring at the floor before turning his gaze back to them, "Personally, I've spent a long time battling against the idea. Not really believing the possibility of it being true... But after discussing it with Keokuk, Rowtag, Aiyana and Nina... I'm slowing starting to grow into believing it." He eyed said friends with a smile before continuing, "But because of the fact that I've struggled so hard with myself; with the reality that comes with answering that kind of call of Destiny, I've decided that I don't want to walk down that path alone... I don't want to spend my time second guessing myself, to the point where I become the kind of Wolf that fails my people, all because I don't know how to believe in myself." He then moved to place a firm hand on Keokuk's shoulder, "That's where my <strong>Beta</strong> come into play."</p><p>Keokuk lifted his head playfully with a cocky sniff, "Naturally."</p><p>"As I walk this path, he will keep my head on straight. He will devote himself to ensuring that I remember why I'm walking down that pathway to begin with. Guarding my right-hand side to the best of his ability until my time in China comes to an end, to which he will take my place as Alpha and lead with uncharted courage and honor."</p><p>Keokuk gave him a firm nod, placing his own hand on Beowulf's shoulder for emphasis.</p><p>Beowulf then turned to Nina, "And ever so beautifully by side, will be Nina... Taking on the ever so eloquent position of <strong>Female Alpha.</strong> With her standing by my side, I have no doubt that I will be ever steadfast and vigilant of which direction I may ever come to turn down this path. Like Keokuk, she will ensure that I lead with humility and no small amount of bravery. Taking care to remember that it's okay to fail, so as long as I continue to get back up and keep moving forward." He offered her a genuine smile, doing his best to hide his slight blush when she too gave him a firm nod of approval.</p><p>He then turned to Rowtag and Aiyana, "And as we keep moving forward, who better to stand ever so formidably strong at our side than Rowtag and Aiyana. As our<strong> First and Second Warriors,</strong> they will ensure the safety of our trek, their weapons drawn at the ready with determination pounding in their chests. Prepared to do whatever it takes to protect us until they draw their final breath. And when not engaging in battle, they will always perform to the best of their ability to ensure that the Pack has shelter and warmth as we journey through the worst of what this path has to offer." His voice was genuine and true as he extended his hand out to Rowtag to take. And he did, with pure determination in his eyes.</p><p>He then turned to the others, "Also leading the Pack with Keokuk and I - as our <strong>Delta</strong> - will be Elu." He smiled, "So brave and brilliant, his intelligence will see us through any challenge that awaits us. Where Keokuk and I will fail, he won't. He will stand steady through whatever storm that might come, with a grand heart of sacrifice."</p><p> </p><p>The others eyed Beowulf, the realization settling in.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf slowly walked up to Sahale, "And with all that being said, I now turn to you, Sahale..." He stopped short of him, hoping the Wolf would seriously consider what he was about to say.</p><p>Sahale's green eyes never wavered from his own.</p><p>Beowulf steadied himself under the Wolf's ever scrutinizing eyes, "To have you standing by my side, as my <strong>First Hunter </strong>would be the greatest honor I could ever bear... We all know of the Legend that quite literally is <strong>Hunter Delsin.. </strong>His skill in regards to hunting, and his devotion to my Father, has always been the very air young hunters in our Tribe breathe, for countless generations. <strong>YOU,</strong> quite literally, carry on his legacy. Even if you don't know it... I've heard stories of just how majestic and aspiring your hunting skills are. Through my Father's own mouth, I have heard your name regarded as Hunter Delsin's <strong>living prodigy.</strong> Though you bear no relation to the Legendary Hunter, your very spirit bears his skillset. Should the Great Spirit look upon you, I have no doubt that you and Hunter Delsin would be regarded <strong>as one and the same...</strong> I ask you to be apart of my Pack, because with you around, I truly believe we will never go hungry. We will never have to worry about our enemy evading us, because your eyes will track them down before the very thought of survival has a chance to settle in their mind."</p><p> </p><p>Sahale turned his gaze to Keokuk, searching for the truth. Keokuk gave him a nod of encouragement without hesitation.</p><p>Turning his sharp gaze back to Beowulf, he slowly rose to his feet. Beowulf eyed him with hope, his heart racing as he took in the Wolf's height.</p><p>"I won't agree to this without my brother." Sahale finally spoke, his deep voice leaving no room for question.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Shilah sputtered, "Me?"</p><p>Keokuk rolled his eyes, "Yes, you. You dumb idiot... We're not stupid, Shilah. We know your skill in hunting just about equalizes to Sahale's. There's no hiding that truth, what with the way you've always idolized and followed him around like a lost puppy." He smirked.</p><p>Shilah turned his gaze to Beowulf, "I mean, sure, I'm good at hunting. But I wouldn't deem my skillset to be at the same level of Sahale's and Hunter Delsin's."</p><p>Beowulf smiled, "There's honor in being humble about yourself, Shilah. But if you're unwilling to say it, I will... <strong>YOU</strong> are a <strong>GREAT</strong> hunter!" He glanced between the two brothers, "You both are! And there's no one else I would trust to bear the weight of the position than you two."</p><p>"Well I- I just-" Shilah eyed his older brother warily, "What do you think?" He surrendered to his brother's opinion, desperately wanting to be out of the spotlight.</p><p>Sahale nearly rolled his eyes at his little brother's disposition, choosing instead to scan his perceptive eyes over those who already agreed to be apart of Beowulf's Pack, "Rowtag, and Aiyana, opened their Den to us when we were on the verge of losing faith in the People of our Tribe... They have shown us nothing but honor in accepting us into their family. They've broke bread with us, and showed us the true value of friendship, as have Nina and Keokuk... They've never steered us wrong before." He then turned his intimidating gaze back to Beowulf, "If they are so willing to fall under your command, without hesitation, then I trust their intuition wholeheartedly." He then reached out to Beowulf, taking his forearm into his own, "I hereby commit my services to you, Alpha Beowulf. May the Great Spirit grant me the stamina, and endurance, I may ever come to need in order to maintain an unwavering steady pace under your command and fulfill all orders you may ever come to give me." He firmly nodded his head for emphasis.</p><p>Beowulf thought he could cry, but held his composure as he turned his gaze to Shilah.</p><p>Shilah stared him down for a moment, sighing in defeat, "If my brother is willing to trust you, then so will I." He rose to his feet, moving to take Beowulf's forearm just as his older brother honorably did, "I'm not good with speeches like Sahale is... So, all I'll say is: consider me in, Alpha." He offered Beowulf a genuine smile.</p><p>Beowulf couldn't help but smile back, "I hereby claim you as my steadfast <strong>Second Hunter</strong>, in that case."</p><p>Shilah's eyes lit up brightly at that.</p><p> </p><p>Nadine gave Rowtag a look of approval before rising to her feet, "You can count me in too, Beo! If the love of my life is going to follow you into the unknown, then I'm charging in with you guys." Nadine moved to embrace Beowulf.</p><p>"Your passion in healing will ensure that our lives are well looked after, Nadine... Of that, I truly have no doubt." Beowulf agreed, stepping back from the healer to offer her a warm smile of appreciation. And he truly believed his own words, for Nadine was a tremendously gifted healer. Having personally trained under none other than the Great Madam Mahwah for years before becoming a Lead Healer in her own Village, "You'll be my tender hearted, but fierce, <strong>Lead Healer.</strong>" And at that, Nadine smiled widely.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk suddenly rose to his feet with a loud clap, "Alright! That just leaves you, Elias!" His tone was playfully challenging, "Are you in or out?" </p><p>Elias gave him a scoff, "I'm not making any kind of hasty decision until I get a well thought-out speech of how incredibly awesome my abilities are..." He leaned back in his chair with a grumble, stubbornly crossing his arms whilst looking away from everyone.</p><p>Beowulf chuckled lightly, "Well now, for starters, you've always been so-"</p><p>"<strong>Alright! You've convinced me!</strong>" He instantly rose to his feet as he stretched out his arms, "I'll join your Pack, Alpha Beowulf."</p><p>Beowulf's laugh echoed through the enormous Den along with everyone else's as the Wolf all but charged to embrace him.</p><p>"You drive a hard bargain, son of the High Chief! But fear not, I'll raise your expectations tenfold and add in my unconditional loyalty. Seeing as no one else's speech contained it!" Elias playfully slapped his shoulder as they pulled away.</p><p>And with that, the atmosphere in the den becoming lively again.</p><p> </p><p>Shilah sat back down in his seat, "So, <strong>The Western Zephyr Pack?</strong> Who thought of that name?"</p><p>"We all did. We had just finished voting on it about half-an-hour ago, before you guys arrived." Keokuk replied lightly, taking his seat again too.</p><p>Nadine smirked, "It was between that and what other name?"</p><p>"The Rushing Wind of The West Pack..." Aiyana deadpanned.</p><p>This caused Nadine and Shilah to laugh out loud.</p><p>"What!? It's catchy!" Rowtag defended his suggestion for a name.</p><p>Elias shook his head, "More like cringe-worthy! How would it even sound when announcing it in a dramatic-entrance kind of way?" He then jumped on top of a near by countertop, "<strong>BEHOLD! WE ARE THE RUSHING WIND OF THE WEST PACK! PREPARE TO MEET THY DOOM, EVIL ENEMIES OF THE WEST!</strong>" He proceeded to laugh his heart out, along with everyone else at the ridiculousness of the long name.</p><p>Rowtag scowled at him, "You don't have to rub it in, jerk."</p><p>"I thought the name was cute, my love. Well thought, indeed." Nadine reassured him, planting a kiss on Rowtag's cheek as she settled herself on his lap.</p><p>"Thank you, my Queen..." He glared at Elias before turning to nuzzle Nadine, "At least <strong>SOMEONE</strong> appreciates my effort."</p><p>"Oh- come off it, dude." Shilah shoved his shoulder playfully, "It was funny, but it honesty wasn't that bad. It's just too long of a name."</p><p>"Why '<strong>Zephyr'</strong> though?" Elias still stood upon the countertop, "Doesn't that word mean 'gentle' or something like that?"</p><p>"It means 'soft gentle breeze', but I think it's a perfect fit. Because when it comes to battle, our Enemy may initially see us as nothing more than a gentle breeze... But when it comes time to charge into battle, they'll surely see that gentle breeze turn into a mighty hurricane." Nina reasoned with a smirk.</p><p>"Oooohh..." Elias nodded thoughtfully, "Well, I like it. It suits brave-hearted underdogs like us. Our Enemies won't know what hit them." He then looked at Rowtag, "Especially considering that <strong>The Rushing Wind</strong> would legit just give away our secret power of surprise." He teased.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf laughed, watching Rowtag's scowl fade away in his affection towards Nadine.</p><p>He then found himself wondering was it must feel like, being so close to another Wolf like that. He took a moment to observe Nina, admiring the way her smile only grew as Elias continued to tease Rowtag over his horrid naming skills. At one point of his life, she was all he could ever think about. So many fantasies had filled his mind in regards to how it would feel to hold her the same way Rowtag now holds Nadine. He had wanted nothing more than to be able to call her his...</p><p>The longing only worsening when she had finally matured into the beautiful young Wolf she now was. His undoing snapped into play when her curves became more prominent, her voice developing from an annoying high pitch squeal, to the serenading lullaby it now was. He had experience jealousy for the first time in his life when she had came of age, and suddenly every male Wolf their age, <em>and older,</em> began inquiring as to whether she would agree to courting them. And to have made matters worse back then, they had always approached her on the subject in front of him. Each and every time it had happened, it was like he feigned to exist... His title of being: <strong>High Chief Elohim's son</strong> mattering very little to them as they daringly asked for her to court them. The worst ones were the Wolves who straight up asked her for her hand in <strong>marriage,</strong> often angering Keokuk into threatening their lives. And to his credit, they listened, backing away from Nina when he promised to shave them and use their fur as a blanket on cold winter nights.</p><p>It had truly disheartened him... Having to watch her gain all that attention, whilst he harbored feelings for her. There came a point where he had actually tried to encourage her to try courting one of the brave Wolves. Because unlike him, at least they were brave enough to make their intentions known. But instead of her having the reaction he had hoped for, to try and find real love amongst the mentally strong Wolves of their Tribe, she had merely turned away from him with sadness in her eyes... That was when Keokuk had knocked some sense into his head, revealing that the reason she continued to turn Wolves away was because - <strong>she only had eyes</strong> - for him...</p><p>It had shocked him into a panic.</p><p>He had convinced himself that she would never see him in that kind of light. She was far too beautiful and intelligent to be hell-bent on a Wolf that was still trying to figure himself out at the time. Still trying desperately to accept that fact that he wasn't accepted into the ranks of male Wolves that made up their glorious Tribe of the West. Not being good enough for her had scared him away. <strong>BIG TIME</strong>.</p><p>But now... As he watched her laugh, smile, and shamelessly taunt Elias into challenging Rowtag into a wrestling match - in the middle of the room, for all eyes to see - he found himself hoping deep in his heart that he wasn't too late. He hoped that by her agreeing to be his <strong>Female Alpha,</strong> she would someday truly warm up to the idea of being with him. He didn't like the idea of them automatically being a mated pair, as Keokuk so pleasantly put it earlier, for it was far too much of a cliché to accept. Sure, tradition calls for both - a male and female Alpha - to mate; to lead the Pack together; to walk their intended path as one; but he did not want her to do so just because the rules expected them to... If anything, they were all literally <strong>BREAKING </strong>the law! Just by forming the Pack without the blessings of both his Father and the Village Counsel Members. If they were going to break the law, they might as well do it entirely... He refused to force Nina into mating with him should she decide not to. And if it came down to her finding love elsewhere, he would still be honored to have her stand by his side as his Female Alpha, and help him lead the Pack to the best of their ability. Perhaps whomever she chooses to mate with in the future could also join their Pack. Whomever that Wolf might be would just have to put up with him always needing her guidance and wisdom, always standing by his side no matter the outcome.</p><p><em>Still... </em>His mind betrayed him, as he lowered his gaze to the floor, <em>It would still be rather nice to be able to call her my own. To be able to hold her close and feel her warmth. To hear her encourage me through the worst of times and remind me that I am steadfast and strong. Capable of leading the Pack the same way my Father has led the Tribe throughout the years: with courage and understanding...</em></p><p> </p><p>"Hello?? Earth to Beowulf!" Shilah's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.</p><p>Beowulf shook his head instantly, gazing up in alarm, "Huh? What was that?"</p><p>Aiyana laughed, "You spaced out on us, again. What were you thinking of?"</p><p>Beowulf blushed hard as he pulled at his right ear nervously, "I uh- I was just thinking about - uh- something..."</p><p>Keokuk eyed him knowingly, a smirk growing at his lips, "I'm sure you were." He then glanced at Nina who was eyeing Beowulf with concern.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf cleared his throat, "So - uh - what were we talking about?"</p><p>"We were just going over how you intend on asking Warrior Bidzill to join our Pack, as our<strong> Lead Warrior.</strong>" Rowtag relented, a smile forming on his face when Nadine kissed him on his jaw.</p><p>"Ah, right. I honestly think he's going to say yes! I've been told that he longs to become a Traveling Warrior, so joining the Pack will ultimately grant him the ability to do that." Beowulf jumped into the topic, purposely avoiding Nina's gaze.</p><p>Elias eyed Beowulf curiously, "The goal is to travel out of the Western Territory?"</p><p>Nina leaned back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other casually, "Whether it's a goal or not, we may not have a choice but to leave the West entirely... Think about it really good, Elias. Unless we obtain the blessings of the High Chief and the Counsel Members of our Villages respectfully, we are literally on the verge of becoming a <strong>Rouge Wolf Pack.</strong> I expect more than half of the People of our Tribe to demand that Chief Elohim banish us from the lands for breaking the law."</p><p>Beowulf glanced at her in surprise, <em>So she's already accepting the idea of traveling out of the West with me? Why do I find that extremely wonderful? </em>His thoughts began but was cut short by Keokuk's response.</p><p>"I highly doubt it will come to that." Keokuk replied calmly.</p><p>Shilah turned to him, "What? Traveling out of the West?"</p><p>"Being banished." Keokuk replied again.</p><p>Rowtag eyed him curiously, "What makes you so sure?"</p><p>Keokuk suddenly leaned forward in his chair, "Alpha Shenandoah believes Beowulf to be an Alpha, as does High Chief Elohim. Ever since Beo came of age, Chief Elohim has done nothing to pressure him into finding his <strong>True Calling </strong>because he believes it will come to Beo in all due time. That small little fact is literally proof, that Chief Elohim may have <strong>already </strong>entertained the idea of Beo self-proclaiming himself to be an Alpha, thus creating a Pack that he can lead. <strong>WITHOUT</strong> the blessings one would normally need to do so."</p><p>Everyone thought on it.</p><p>Sahale spoke up, "You truly believe it's going to be that simple? That High Chief Elohim would simply turn a blind-eye at tradition? Just like that?"</p><p>Keokuk nodded his head firmly, "He already has."</p><p>Everyone eyed him in surprise, with the exception of Beowulf.</p><p>Nina was the first to demand an explanation, "Elaborate, Keo."</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk shared a serious glance with Beowulf, to which Beo nodded in approval, "They're going to need to know anyways."</p><p>Keokuk turned back to them, sighing before proceeding, "Long story short, there's been a string of attacks on Villages loyal to our Tribe, a little ways North of our borders. The Tribe of the East has been experiencing the same kind of occurrences along the boarders of their lands as well."</p><p>"We know of this already, Chief Elohim keeps every Village residing in the West well informed." Shilah replied lightly, "And our leader, Alpha Haroldas, ensures that The Four Winds Village stays well updated." </p><p>Keokuk glanced at him before continuing, "Well, what you don't know is that <strong>Yànlè Village</strong> was also attacked, three days ago... Out of three hundred or so villagers, only four survived. Not even Alpha Sosutken made it out of the attack... Word is: <strong>They were spared by our enemy. </strong>High Chief Elohim abandoned tradition by personally setting out to investigate the attack. Along with: Beta Kanai, Delta Anevay, Lead Warrior Bodaway, Hunter Delsin, and Shaman Dohosan."</p><p>Shilah leaned forward in his seat in shock, "Whoa, what?... That's kind of a risky move to pull, don't you think? What are they going to do if the Enemy is still around once they reach the Village? Surely <strong>one being</strong> couldn't destroy an entire Village on his own, so he, or she, must have an entire army at their command. And our leaders are only 6 in number alone..."</p><p>Beowulf crossed his arms, "That's the same question my Mother and I have been asking ourselves since their departure." He admitted distastefully.</p><p>Keokuk leaned back in his chair, "The point is: High Chief Elohim already turned a blind-eye to tradition. By refusing to take more Warriors with him and his Most Trusted. Not to mention by venturing out to investigate the attacked Village <em>personally</em>, when he should have sent probably War Leader Enyeto, and the Tribal Commanders, instead."</p><p>Everyone thought on that.</p><p>Aiyana eyed Keokuk and Beowulf, "And what of the East? Does Chief Annawan know of even the slightest bit of Chief Elohim's decision?"</p><p>Keokuk shook his head firmly, "I highly doubt it. Not even Commanders Greyheart and Hawkpelt knew of it. That is, until they visited yesterday, along with two wandering Masters of Kung Fu, who brought recent news of the on-goings in East. Apparently, the Masters delivered the news of Chief Annawan calling upon Grandmaster Míng and Master Mongo, of Líshù Palace, for aid. After that bit of news, War Leader Enyeto told them everything. They were as shocked as we were to hear of what Chief Elohim decided to do." He explained calmly, scratching at his chin in thought as he glanced at Keokuk.</p><p>Rowtag eyed them both, "You two were allowed to sit-in on their meeting?"</p><p>"No." Beowulf admitted.</p><p>"We spied on them." Keokuk shrugged, though his expression was still serious.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stared at them with surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Which makes all the more sense now for Beowulf to become an Alpha, and create this Pack." Nina spoke up after a moment.</p><p>Everyone eyed her curiously.</p><p>She looked around before explaining herself with an eye-roll, "With all this nonsense happening, High Chief Elohim and Alpha Shenandoah are going to need all the help they can get. We may have just established our Pack, but having more numbers standing at their side, should things go south for the Tribe, is better than having to wait for help to arrive from the East if things take a turn for the worst."</p><p>Aiyana agreed with a firm nod, "And who knows if the Southern Mother Tribe would come to the High Chief's aid should he resort to calling for it."</p><p>Shilah glared at the floor, "No one's heard from the Southern Tribe since the War against the North... That's a long time of not maintaining communication with us, or the East."</p><p>"The Southern Mother Tribe isolated themselves so deeply within the Southern Mountains, I wouldn't put it past Fate to have rendered them non-existent." Aiyana added for good measure, "These days, they're just a myth. A Legend the Elders tell cubs about around camp fires."</p><p>Keokuk nodded his head in agreement, "The Southern Mother Tribe may have passed into legend, but the same will not be said for the Tribe of the West. Whether our People consider our Pack a crime or not, I consider it <strong>d</strong><strong>estiny </strong>for us to have come together so suddenly out of the blue... When we woke up today, we never anticipated coming into agreement with Beowulf's <strong>True Calling,</strong> but we have nonetheless." He scanned everyone with fierce eyes, "I truly believe that it's not only his <strong>True Calling</strong><em> - </em>that we have responded to - but <strong>OURS </strong>as well... We can all sit here and <em>claim</em> that we're happy with where we stand in our lives right now, but that would be a tragic, dishonorable lie to ourselves. We have our passions, we have our skills, and we have the honor inside of us to do right by our People... But maybe, just maybe, in order for us to truly do <strong>right</strong> by them - we must walk away from the traditional expectation they have set for us. I believe we are meant to join Beowulf in answering his: <strong>Destined For Greatness calling...</strong>" He then turned to Beowulf, "I've always known that I was born to be a Beta... And deep inside," He pointed to his heart, "I can feel the Great Spirit guiding me to serve under your command... There was once a time that I didn't believe I would find an Alpha worth following. That I would spend the entirety of my life playing by the Tribe's rules. Dreaming about the day that I could experience what our Great Ancestors experienced through their legendary adventures." He then turned his gaze back to the Pack, "Legendary Adventures that would literally go against the Laws of the Tribe - if they were to reoccur today..." He then turned back to Beowulf, "But if your Father has the courage to break the rules; And if you intend on breaking them as well, then I will be with you to the very end... A Wise Wolf once said: <strong><em>To journey a path no one else is willing to go, is to journey a path no one else is willing to go."</em></strong></p><p>Elias's eyes widened, "High Chief Elohim's Grandfather said that!"</p><p>Shilah nodded his head, "The wise words of High Chief Elohosiah..." He reiterated, "Legend says: He spoke those words to Chief Elohim's Father, Elohosím, when he was unsure as to whether he wanted to become a War Leader or take his place as High Chief. It was during the early stages of the War against the North that he rose into becoming the High Chief, replacing his aging Father. As the story goes, no one wanted to take the Elderly Chief's place, for fear of ultimately losing the West to the North. The Northern Enemy had numbers that were far too great to vanquish. But in the end, Elohosím did the impossible... <strong>He led the Tribe to victory.</strong>"</p><p>Keokuk nodded in agreement, "He brought honor to his Father's name, in a way no one expected. That's what makes it a legend worth passing down through the centuries." He turned to Beowulf, "You carry the blood of High Chief Elohosím in your veins. His legacy lives on within you. You're not just some random Wolf, Beo. You're the Grandson of a Great Chief! And every one who doesn't recognize that, <strong><em>anyone who isn't willing to honor that fact</em>,</strong> is as tainted as the Northern Wolves we raged war with so very long ago."</p><p>Beowulf swallowed roughly, his heart pounding at the mention of his Grandfather.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk smirked proudly, "Another wise Wolf said: <em><strong>The first step to getting what you truly desire, is having the courage to get rid of what you don't have.</strong>"</em></p><p>Rowtag snapped his fingers crazily, "Oh-oh- I know that one! That's-"</p><p>"High Chief Elohim said that!" Shilah beat him to it, his smug smile taunting Rowtag.</p><p>"I seriously hate you sometimes." Rowtag deadpanned.</p><p>Keokuk smiled, "In other words, we somehow have to find the courage within us to get rid of <em><strong>'T</strong><strong>he Laws of the Tribe'</strong> </em>mentality, that has been seared into our minds from birth - in order to gain the <em><strong>true</strong></em> <em><strong>wisdom of our Ancestors</strong></em>..."</p><p>Elias's eyes widened in realization, "Damn... That's deep. I never would've have understood the quote in that way."</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf eyed Keokuk curiously, "In order for us to truly gain <strong><em>acceptance</em> </strong>into the Tribe - for who we truly are - we have to let go of <strong><em>wanting to be accepted in the first place</em>.</strong>"</p><p>Everyone eyed him in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk turned to him, "We should have never had to experience feeling so damn neglected by our own People. As much as it pains me to say it, our Tribe has lost a tremendous amount of true honor and respect for its own kind." He turned his gaze back to the others, "By forming this Pack, we could break the chain that has the legacy of our Ancestors wrapped within a cocoon of fairytales... The legends we grew up hearing about are as true as the wind we feel gracing our faces everyday. They're as true as the sun that rises in the East and sets in the West. We need to remind our People of that."</p><p>Everyone stared at him with determination.</p><p>"And so we will." A voice spoke up from the Main Tunnel, earning everyone's surprised attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Elu!" Rowtag shouted with glee.</p><p>"Whoa! Where did you come from?" Shilah exclaimed, leaning back in his seat with alarm.</p><p>Elu chuckled inwardly, "I came from the entrance, Shilah... And I couldn't agree with you more, Keokuk."</p><p>Beowulf laughed inwardly at the stunned expression on Keo's face.</p><p>Elu was always a stealthy one when he wanted to be. The Wolf was about the same height as Keokuk, and was more or less the same body built as Beowulf himself. He was no muscular warrior, for he always thought true power comes from the mind, not by how hard one could swing a sword. His fur was an amazing mixture of brown, black, grey, white and nearly every other shade of red one could possibly think of while his eyes were sharp and brightly golden. He wore light brown robes that complimented his mixed fur splendidly.</p><p>Elu scanned the room easily, "I let myself in as you were debriefing everyone of the recent attacks. I've been listening from inside the tunnel since... I agree on a lot of what's been said."</p><p>Keokuk never thought he'd see the day where <strong>intelligent Elu</strong> would agree with him, "You do?" He had to be sure he heard correctly.</p><p>Elu smirked at him, "Yes. I do... And I will explain why." He turned to the Pack, taking all of them in for a few seconds as he removed his brown travel cloak, "A wise Wolf once said that: <em><strong>The Wise does at once, what the Fool does at last.</strong>"</em></p><p> </p><p>No one in the room knew who the quote belonged to... No one but the Alpha, that is.</p><p>Beowulf stared at Elu with a genuine expression of appreciation, "Beta Kanai said that..." His smile growing when Elu nodded in confirmation.</p><p>Elu looked around the Den, admiring the recent work he knew Rowtag must have been putting into it these days, "The <strong>Fool</strong> in this quote, would be the <strong>People of our Tribe,</strong> unfortunately. Often, during dark - unpredictable times - such as this, People wait to bend the law until it's the very last option they have. This often places them in a tragic disposition, for it often becomes a race against time to fix what - at that point - is unfixable. Fate is no respecter of persons, or destinies. It will seal what it wants into stone the first opportunity is has, regardless of who it hurts, and regardless of the lives that become forever changed. Our People will not be able to bounce back, should our High Chief greet his Death. They are not ready to be Chief-less, and they will not be ready for whomever might take his place. And even then, not even the one who takes his place will be ready for the ultimate Fall of the West, for that's exactly where this territory is heading should things continue on the course it now treads."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stared at him as he walked aimlessly around the Den, taking in every little detail of Rowtag's labor.</p><p>"But, whereas the People of our Tribe is the <strong>Fool</strong><strong>, </strong>Beowulf may very well be the <strong>Wise</strong>." Elu added lightly, finally turning to face them all.</p><p>Sahale offered him a serious expression of curiosity, "How so?"</p><p>Elu eyed Sahale, "I believe it all comes down to his inner battle against our Tribe's influence." He then turned his gaze upon Beowulf, "Just a day ago, you thought that the reason you disagreed so strongly with the notion of being: <strong><em>Destined For Greatness</em>,</strong> was due to the strong belief that you aren't worthy of such a calling. You clearly aren't like the strongest of Warriors that train - day in and day out - for paths such as this one. But that's precisely the reason as to why you should answer that calling anyways... That - <strong>True Calling </strong>- calls to you simply because although you believe yourself to be <strong><em>not good enough</em>,</strong> it takes a true hero to rise up into that kind of Destiny - with nothing but the hope that the Great Spirit didn't make a mistake in choosing you for the job."</p><p>Beowulf watched the way everyone turned their attention to him, but when their gazes became too much to bear, he focused on maintaining eye contact with Elu.</p><p>Elu softened his features, "I daresay, you are more prepared to rise into this heavy calling, than every single Warrior this Tribe has to offer. Because instead of allowing this whole: <em><strong>Destined For Greatness,</strong> </em>thing to get to your head, you've chosen to reach out to the Wolves you trust the most with the hope that they would answer that calling with you. In doing so, you've made that - <strong><em>not only your calling</em></strong> - but ours as well. In other words, to put it very simply: <strong><em>We are Destined for Greatness</em></strong>... Very similar, in my own most humble opinion, to how our beloved Chief merely took his Most Trusted along with him to investigate the recent attack on Yànlè Village, rather than bring with him an entire company of Warriors."</p><p>"You're going to make me cry, Elu... That was tremendously beautiful!" Rowtag quickly covered his face in Nadine's neck, sniffling a little for emphasis.</p><p>"Awww, baby!" Nadine soothed him tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>Elias rolled his eyes at Rowtag's reaction.</p><p>Elu smirked, "So to re-state my first words... Yes, I wholeheartedly agree with Keokuk in regards to the Tribe needing to be reminded of how true the Legends of our Ancestors are. We will stand as one, together, and prove to them that <em>their legacy lives on within us</em>. Not just within the tales Storytellers entertain children with around Village campfires."</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head in agreement, rising to his feet, "Welcome to the Western Zephyr Pack, Delta Elu."</p><p>Elu offered him a warm smile, "I'm honored to be apart of this historical Pack." His eyes visibly brightened, "It's one thing to spend all my time studying the historical legends of our People, but it's a whole other thing entirely to actually be apart of one. There's no doubt in my mind that one day, Elders will tell children stories about our Pack."</p><p>Shilah laughed at the way Keokuk rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Come on, buddy! Bring it in!" Rowtag nearly shouted, carefully coaxing Nadine to move off his lap before rising to his feet.</p><p>Elu eyed him warily, "I would really rather not..." His voice was etched in distaste.</p><p>Rowtag simply wrapped him into a bone crushing hug, lifting him off the floor with ease.</p><p>"Eh- okay... <strong>OKAY</strong>... <strong>ROWTAG</strong>... <strong>PUT ME DOWN</strong>... <b>I CAN'T BREATHE!</b>" Elu struggled for air, tapping out quickly.</p><p>Everyone laughed at the sight of <em>scholarly</em> <em>uptight Elu</em> receiving love from the <em>jokester that is Rowtag</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf scanned everyone happily, his gaze befalling Nina once again.</p><p>Keokuk noticed that look of longing, and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, "Alright, everyone! Now that we've said all that we needed to say; everyone's roles have been established; and the recent on-goings of the Tribe has been revealed; what say we all go to my place for some lunch?" He looked around suggestively, "My Mother makes a mean dumpling soup!"</p><p>"Oooohhh, heck yeah! I miss your Mother's cooking!" Rowtag agreed excitably, already heading to the Main Tunnel.</p><p>"You had him at <em>Dumpling Soup</em>, Keo." Nadine chuckled in amusement, grabbing her love's travel cloak before following him.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone one else followed suit, with the exception of Keokuk and Beowulf, for Keo had pulled him off to the side for a moment, preventing him from following the others.</p><p>Beowulf eyed him warily, "Don't say it." Already knowing what his best friend was up to.</p><p>"I'm going to say it: <strong>You love her..</strong><em>" </em>Keokuk deadpanned, crossing his arms stubbornly.</p><p>Beowulf sighed heavily, "Keo-"</p><p>"You're eventually going to have to do something about it, Beo."</p><p>"Saying something now of all times won't do either of us any good, Keo. What we're doing here, <strong>all of us</strong>, is big... It's against the law." Beowulf defended himself.</p><p>Realization clicked in Keo's mind, "You're going to give her a chance to walk away... Aren't you?"</p><p>Beowulf looked down at his feet for a moment before meeting Keo's questioning eyes again, "To which are you referring to? Me? or the Pack?"</p><p>Keokuk narrowed his eyes at his best friend, "You know damn well I'm talking about <strong>YOU</strong>... She's already made up her mind in regards to the Pack, Beo. She not going to back out or leave us anytime soon. I'm just trying to understand why you don't want to be with her in <strong>THAT</strong> way."</p><p>"I <strong>DO</strong> want to be with her in <strong>THAT</strong> way!"</p><p>Keo threw his arms up in the air, "Well you sure aren't acting like it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, are you two coming or what?" Nina's voice suddenly startled them, as she watched them questioningly from the Main Tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>They quickly turned around to face her, their best innocent expressions plastered on their faces.</p><p>"Uh - yeah!" Beo replied a little too quickly, his blush creeping into his features.</p><p>Keokuk waved at her with a smirk, "We'll be right there, Nina." Smooth...</p><p> </p><p>Nina shook her head with a smile, "Well, hurry up. Rowtag is about to leave us behind."</p><p>"Okay." They both replied in unison, earning an epic-eye roll from her as she took her leave.</p><p> </p><p>They waited for a moment, to ensure that she was gone, with Beowulf rounding on Keokuk before he could even get a word out, "Please, Keo! I'm asking you this as a favor! And I mean this with all the respect I could possibly give you - just for once, drop it? Please? I'm already fighting myself here in regards to her as it is."</p><p>Keokuk growled in agitation, "Beowulf, think sensibly! She's literally right in front of you, just waiting for you to trust her with your heart. Why can't you see that!?"</p><p>Beowulf growled back, "I do see it, Keo! I see it every damn time she looks at me with those... Those..."</p><p>"Radiant Eyes?" Keo pressed.</p><p>Beowulf threw an agitated hand in the air, "Yeah, that!... It's just... I just want her to be happy, okay? I want her to be extremely sure - that a life with me - is what she truly wants. I want her to tell me that for herself, not by anyone else's influence."</p><p>Keokuk gave him his best deadpanned glare, "Did you just <b>ACCUSE</b> me of influencing her into loving you? Because if that's the case, that's just straight up <strong>YOU</strong> being in <strong>DENAIL.</strong>"</p><p>Beowulf sighed heavily, "No man.. I'm not accusing you of anything... I just... I just have to take my time with this. Otherwise I'm just going to scare myself off again. I won't be able to forgive myself if I manage to run off on her like I did before. She doesn't deserve that... Plus, I'm still getting used to this whole: <strong><em>Believing in </em><em>myself thing</em>...</strong>"</p><p>It was Keokuk's turn to sigh heavily, "Look Beo, I'm sorry okay. I really am... But you have to trust me when I say this: <strong>Nina's in love with you...</strong> And I know for a fact that it's that forever kind of love... I don't want you to miss out on what it's like to be loved, and give love back to someone in return. Nina is exceedingly beautiful... She's bright, and brave, and she's willing to follow you into an unknown path. You can't allow the chance to be with her to slip out of your grasp... I see the way you look at her when you think she isn't looking. You long for her in all the right ways, Beo. Not like these idiots in our Tribe who only want her for her beauty or for the open-door opportunities they could obtain by having War Leader Enyeto as a father in law. You have always seen her for who she is, always looking far beyond her beauty. And I know you're in love with her, because the idea of loving her scares the living daylight out of you. Not because you think she won't love you, but because <strong><em>you think you aren't good enough for her</em>.</strong>"</p><p>Beowulf turned his gaze away from him, suddenly becoming interested in the Main Tunnel.</p><p>Keokuk sighed again, placing a hand on Beo's shoulder, "Look, kid... If it's time you need, then it's time you should take. But just promise me you won't waste it, okay... Use it wisely to figure yourself out... She's not going anywhere, Beo."</p><p>Beowulf searched Keo's eyes and found nothing but the truth etched within them, it made his aching heart ease a little. Hope building up slowly, but surely, "Thanks, Keo."</p><p>Keo nodded in content, "Don't mention it... Otherwise I'll have to bury you alive for revealing that I'm a part-time <strong>Love Counselor...</strong>" He gritted through his teeth, moving past Beo to climb into the Main Tunnel.</p><p>Beowulf shook his head with a smile, following suit.</p><p>"I swear to the Great Spirit, if you don't freakin' marry her by the time you turn twenty-one, <strong>I WILL MARRY HER.</strong> Then proceed to rub our love and affection in your stupid face for the rest of your miserable life!" Keokuk's voice echoed through the tunnel.</p><p>Beowulf laughed out loud to that, "You and Nina, married? That's a hilarious sight to behold."</p><p>Keokuk huffed in amusement, "And he laughs as if I'm joking..." He said to no one in-particular as they helped each other out of the entrance, "What has the world come to?"</p><p> </p><p>****************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>A pair of deep brown eyes scanned the pathway he slowly walked along, eyeing the many crafts that lined both sides of the pathway with distaste. He adjusted the hood of his black Tribal robe, so the rainfall wouldn't hit his long nose.</p><p>Aethelwulf liked to think of himself as righteous in a sense, justly proud of his virtue. He saw himself above those who were younger than him, his superiority brandished with the clear intent of establishing rank. He had worked hard to get to where he currently was in his career as a Warrior, never settling for anything less than what he rightfully deserved. He never allowed people to overlook his time and effort because it was precious to him. And it was because of his excellent self-discipline that he was on the verge of becoming a <strong>Lead Warrior</strong> very soon. And the next step after that would be to earn his right to carry the title of Alpha, perhaps even go further and become a Commander of a company within their ranks.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*crack*</em> </strong>
</p><p>Aethelwulf paused in his step, peering down to his feet to see what he had crush unintentionally. It was a small carving of what looked to be a tree of some sort. A carving that may have been carelessly dropped without knowing in the middle of the pathway. Without a care in the world, Aethelwulf purposely crushed it further, his ears flickering at the sound of crunching wood beneath his foot. After more damaged had been done, the Warrior kicked it away from him, continuing his walk through the pathway afterwards.</p><p>Earlier that morning, he had over heard Beowulf talk about this whole <strong>Alpha </strong>charade. His plans to create a Pack under the nose of their Elders sparking a heated fire within his chest. At the time, he wanted nothing more than to strike the foolish young cub down and drag him to War Leader Enyeto's Den to be punished. But when they had mentioned visiting the infamous <strong>Hideaway</strong>- that belonged to the orphaned siblings: Rowtag and Aiyana - he suddenly thought it better to follow them and finally find this illegal, secret Den of theirs. But just when he was about to follow them, his better judgement jumped into play, realizing that some kind of influencer was more than likely to blame for their secretive endeavors, than the Wolves themselves.</p><p>That alone raised several alarms within his head, for to have an influencer within their Tribe - that was ultimately willing to break the law so casually - was an immense dishonor to their High Chief.</p><p><em>It all starts with one foolishly brave individual, then it </em><em>multiplies...</em> He had thought to himself in that moment. He couldn't allow this influencer to convince other Wolves into thinking it was okay to break the Law of their People. No one was above the law, not even the High Chief...</p><p>The idea was to figure out who had cleverly influenced the young cub into thinking that he was - an Alpha - of all things, and force them to confess to their crime. Once the confession is made, he would force - the influencer and the influenced - into surrendering to the law and receive their punishment. It was a simple plan. And if done right, it could even better his chances in becoming a <em>Lead Warrior </em>all the more sooner.</p><p> </p><p>Silently, Aethelwulf walked up to his younger brother Sigewulf's Den.</p><p> </p><p>His steps were quiet as he stalked his way through the entrance. Carefully he peered around, taking note of everything that might give away his presence should he run into it. The entire Den was cluttered with an endless assortment of furniture and crafts. Knick-knacks and creative pendants hung from the ceiling, taking up as much space as they could. He eyed them with immense distaste, never truly bothering to see the beauty of such items. Crafting, although a commendable career, was a pathetic choice for a male Wolf to devote himself to, in his opinion. Although he knew his Father was quite proud of Sigewulf's accomplishments in crafting, Aethelwulf found it immensely dishonoring for a <em>son of the High Chief</em> to choose such a middle-class lifestyle.</p><p><em>A male Wolf who does not wield a weapon, and who does not devote his life to protecting the People of their Tribe, is hardly a male Wolf at all, </em>Aethelwulf had convinced himself when War Leader Enyeto had gifted him a sword upon coming of age. Ever since then, he has strove to be the best Warrior he could possibly be, shaming his brothers with power, agility, skill and rank.</p><p> </p><p>Aethelwulf suddenly stopped short of moving, for Sigewulf had just walked into the main part of the Den from his workspace in the back, a hefty - freshly finished - carving in his arms. He clasped his hands behind his back, straightening out his posture as he watched his younger brother place his newest craft on top of one of his many countertops. He proceeded to admire his work, pulling out a piece of sand-paper from his robe in order to apply it once more on a specific section of the piece of art.</p><p>Aethelwulf waited.</p><p>After a moment or two, Sigewulf's senses kicked in, alerting him of another's presence in the Den. He turned around in alarm, his eyes searching. And when their eyes connected, the air in the Den seemed to thicken with sudden tension.</p><p>Sigewulf swallowed roughly upon recognition the uninvited guest, "Aethelwulf."</p><p>"Sigewulf."</p><p>The craftsman eyed the Warrior uncertainly, pocketing his sand paper, "How long have you been standing there?"</p><p>"A mere moment."</p><p>Sige glanced around uneasily, turning his gaze back to the Warrior after seeing that no one else was in the Den, "Right... Well, is there something I could help you with?"</p><p>"Perhaps."</p><p>Sige waited, but when it was clear the Warrior would not say anything else, he spoke again, "Okay?"</p><p>Aethelwulf then proceeded to slowly walk around the Den, aimlessly looking over the many carvings and tables, "I wonder, if you know of something that has recently been brought to my attention."</p><p>Sigewulf watched him walk, an ounce of uneasiness growing in the pit of his stomach, though he tried his best to not show it, "What might that be?"</p><p>"There is an unsettling rumor floating around the Village, one that can result in serious punishment should it end up being true." Aethelwulf replied nonchalantly, moving smoothly through the maze that was the Den.</p><p>Sigewulf placed a hand on top of the countertop next to him, leaning against it as he palmed his hip, "And this rumor would be what exactly?"</p><p>Aethelwulf stopped short of a medium-sized carving of Hunter Delsin crouching next to a tree, he eyed it distastefully, "A Wolf has illegally created Pack... Without the blessings of our High Chief and steadfast Counsel."</p><p>Sigewulf furrowed his brows, for this was news to him, "This is the first I hear of this."</p><p>Aethelwulf resumed his walk, "Is it?"</p><p>"Yes. If you haven't already noticed, I tend to spent  very large majority of my time in here." Sigewulf reasoned lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Aethelwulf rounded a table, running his finger along the edge as he did, "So you do. Working on your... Crafts." His voice held a tinge of disapproval to it.</p><p>Sigewulf gave him an annoyed expression, "I am a <strong>Craftsman, </strong>Aethel." crossing his arms over his chest, "One of the best, here within the West, according to the High Chief."</p><p>Aethelwulf proceeded to move along calmly through the Den, slowly inching towards him, "I used to often wonder why it was that you are never seen in the Village most days."</p><p>"The Art of Carving is very time consuming." Sige replied simply.</p><p>Aethelwulf stopped short of another carving, a rather small, but wide, one that had a number of Wolves carved into it. It resembled a Pack of wolves very strongly, "So it must be."</p><p> </p><p>Sigewulf's expression hardened, eyeing the Warrior suspiciously, "Why are you really here, Aethel? You never visit me... And I wouldn't know anything in regards to this rumor you speak of."</p><p>Aethelwulf picked up the sculpture, turning it in his hand so Sigewulf could see it, "I beg to differ." His eyes giving an accusatory vibe.</p><p>The lightbulb went off in Sigewulf's head, "You think that random sculpture is a depiction of this rumored Pack?" He asked warily, "Or rather that I'm the Wolf who's illegally created it?"</p><p>"I think you know the Wolf who has." Aethelwulf replied sharply, tossing the sculpture at the Craftsman.</p><p>Sigewulf caught it clumsily, giving his brother a hard stare in return.</p><p> </p><p>"I think illegally creating a Pack under the nose of our Father was your idea to begin with." Aethelwulf slowly stalked towards him.</p><p>Sigewulf placed the sculpture next to him on the tabletop, "You're misguided. Perhaps even delusional... Whatever led you to believe such a thing is falsified." He replied in disbelief, turning his attention back to his brother's approach.</p><p>"Lies will get you no where, Craftsman. Or should I call you a Criminal?" Aethelwulf drew closer.</p><p>Sigewulf suddenly began to feel highly uncomfortable, "I have no reason to lie, for I'm a humble Wolf who's done nothing wrong." He said calmly, moving casually with the intent on evading his brother's stalk.</p><p> </p><p>Aethelwulf suddenly lunged at him, closing the distance between himself and his brother. The Warrior grabbed Sigewulf roughly by the robe of his torso, pushing him back until he was pinned between the countertop and himself, "Don't you try and walk away from me, Traitor! I know the truth! I can see it in your eyes!" His voice bore no small amount of venom in it.</p><p>Sigewulf struggled against his brother's hold, "Get the hell off of me, Aethel!"</p><p>Aethelwulf slammed a fist hard against the countertop, "<strong>WHO DID YOU INFLUENCE INTO CREATING A PACK! WHAT IS HIS NAME!?</strong>" His accusing voice echoed in the Den.</p><p>"<strong>I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING OF THE SORT! YOUR SOURCE OF INFORMATION MISGUIDES YOU!</strong>" Sigewulf countered sharply, attempting to push his brother off of him.</p><p>Aethelwulf suddenly pulled him back up right just to lift him into the air and toss him directly onto the table top. This caused the two sculptures to fall off, slamming hard against the floor, "No other Wolf in this Village has the ability to manipulate others simply by using his words." He rounded the countertop just to grab ahold of Sigewulf's torso again, slamming his body back down against the counter when he tried to sit up, "So I'll ask you again.. <strong>WHO DID YOU INFLUENCE!?</strong>"</p><p>Sigewulf growled, attempting to pry the crazed Warrior's hands off of him, "<strong>I CLAIM INNOCENCE! I KNOW NOTHING OF WHICH YOU SPEAK!</strong>"</p><p>Aethelwulf let out a terrifying growl as he flipped the entire countertop, sending Sigewulf and any other sculptures that were residing on it to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>"There's so many Villagers coming in!" Beowulf breathed happily, eyeing the pathway that led into the Southern Entrance of the Village.</p><p>Wolves from neighboring Villages were steadily trickling into the Ancient Father Village, as Beo and his new Pack entered the Southern Entrance. The hood's of everyone's travel cloaks were down, due to the rain having stopped falling heavily for the moment. The weather had passed into a light drizzle, one no one minded in the slightest.</p><p>"I told you!" Shilah laughed in amusement, as the group continued walking.</p><p>Elias wrapped an arm around Beowulf's shoulder from his right as they walked, "Tomorrow night is going to be fantastic! Elder Nahele from the Silver Caverns will be lighting the Main Camp Fire, and leading alongside your Village Storytellers: Elder Ungus and Lady Tandy, when it comes time for them to share stories of our Ancestors! Isn't that great?"</p><p>Nina walked alongside them, "It's definitely going to be quite a celebration."</p><p>"It's only going to make our first <em>Night of our Ancestors</em> as a Pack all the more memorable." Keokuk agreed from their left.</p><p>Rowtag looked at the love of his life walking next to him, "I hope the food is tremendous!"</p><p>Nadine held on to his hand tighter, offering him a sweet smile of approval, "Don't worry, sweetie. It will be."</p><p>"Are you kidding? There's going to be so much food, we're all going to gain about a thousand pounds!" Shilah countered with a laugh. Beowulf shook his head, wrapping his own arm around Elias's shoulder so that they were walking as one, "I just wish my Father would return already. It makes me feel a little sad knowing they probably won't be able to celebrate with us."</p><p>"Maybe they'll return tonight? They've always been known to travel long distances within record breaking time." Elias reasoned hopefully. Beowulf sighed lightly, "Hopefully.. I just hope they're okay."</p><p>Keokuk wrapped his arm around Beo's shoulder from his left, joining his and Elias's steps, "They'll return soon enough. It will be interesting to see how War Leader Enyeto reacts if the Chief doesn't return before tomorrow night."</p><p>"If anything, he'll probably send out Warriors to scout the surrounding lands of the Village. So that if they do return soon, they'll be able to guide them back safely." Rowtag thought out loud.</p><p>"I'm just surprised that my Father hasn't sent out his Warriors after them already." Nina spoke up, watching the Villagers around them as they walked.</p><p>"The Chief made it very clear that he didn't want any others Warriors following them. If Enyeto did send anyone, Chief Elohim would've sent them back in irritation." Keokuk reasoned.</p><p>Beowulf chuckled lightly, "Can't argue with that. My Father hate's being disobeyed."</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before they found themselves drawing near to that pathway that led towards Sigewulf's Den.</p><p> </p><p>They all continued to converse amongst themselves as they crossed the pathway, intent on proceeding forward to Kadali's Den further into the Village. But just as they were about to pass up Sigewulf's pathway, Sahale's sensitive hunting ears cued into a distant crash. One that emanated from the pathway leading to Sigewulf's Den.</p><p>He halted in his step, eyeing the path as they others continued forward.</p><p> </p><p>"Sahale, you alright?" Aiyana noticed his pause, causing everyone to stop. Sahale ignored her, his ears flickering to where the sound emanated from.</p><p>Beowulf removed his arms from Elias and Keokuk, drawing closer to the hunter, "What's wrong?" He followed the hunter's gaze down the pathway.</p><p>"I heard something... It sounded like a crash of some kind." Sahale informed Beo, straining his ears to listen.</p><p>Beowulf glanced at him, "My brother probably knocked over one of his sculptures." He reasoned, turning to look at the pathway again.</p><p>Sahale suddenly picked up distant shouting, "Something ails your brother, Beo. I can hear shouting."</p><p>Beowulf suddenly grew concerned.</p><p>"Think we should check it out?" Elias suggested, moving to stand next to them.</p><p>Beowulf quickly thought it through, "Sahale and Rowtag, come with me to check on my brother. Keo, lead everyone else to your Mother's Den. We'll meet you guys over there."</p><p>Keokuk gave him a concerned look, "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, Sigewulf's probably just having a hard time with a customer. We'll be right behind you guys." Beowulf reassured him with a half smile.</p><p>Keokuk eyed him warily, "Alright then... Hurry it up though." He then turned to resume walking with the others while Beo, Rowtag and Sahale began their walk down the pathway.</p><p> </p><p>As Beowulf and his friends drew closer to Sigewulf's Den, Sahale's claim was confirmed. Shouts could be heard coming from his brother's Den, and they didn't sound pleasant... Beowulf hardened his expression, picking up his pace a little.</p><p>"I wonder what all the fuss is about in there." Rowtag spoke to no one in particular as they drew closer.</p><p>Just as they were closing in on the Den, a loud <strong>*CRASH*</strong> erupted from within followed by a - <strong>"GET OFF OF ME!"</strong></p><p>This caused Beowulf to glanced at his two tall friends in alarm before charging through the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Within seconds, they found themselves looking upon Aethelwulf roughly hauling Sigewulf off the floor - in the midst of several toppled over countertops - only to throw him into a couple of chairs situated near them. The collision caused Sigewulf to cry out in pain, springing the three of them into action.</p><p> </p><p>Rowtag was the first to reach the two, lunging at Aethelwulf from behind before the Warrior could put his hands on Sigewulf again, "That's enough man! Leave him alone!" He growled fiercely, using his strong arms to wrap Aethelwulf in a bear hug, lifting him only to roughly shove him away from the other.</p><p>Sahale joined him, grabbing a hold of Aethelwulf's shoulder just to push him further away from them.</p><p>Beowulf rushed to Sigewulf's side.</p><p>"<strong>INSOLENCE!</strong>" Aethelwulf recovered quickly, rounding on the two tall Wolves, who were quite literally taller than him by a solid two inches, despite them being several years younger than himself. He unsheathed a dagger from his Warrior Attire, lunging at Rowtag.</p><p>But what he forgot was that Rowtag was a Warrior too.. He skillfully evaded Aethelwulf's attempt at striking him, grabbing a hold of the Warrior's arm and twisting it skillfully around itself, with intent on disarming him. And disarm him he did, with the help of Sahale, for the hunter suddenly tackled the Warrior to the ground, using his strength to pin him down roughly.</p><p>"<strong>RELEASE ME! TRAITORS!</strong>" Aethelwulf growled fiercely, struggling against Sahale and Rowtag's hold.</p><p>"<strong>ARE YOU INSANE! CALM DOWN MAN!</strong>" Rowtag growled just as menacingly, throwing the blade clear away from them, not caring where it landed.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf helped Sigewulf sit up, glaring at the pinned down Warrior in dismay.</p><p> </p><p>Sahale forced his knee into Aethelwulf's spine.</p><p>"<strong>YOU'RE ALL TRAITORS! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!</strong>" He countered in anger, attempting to reach for another blade situated at his hip.</p><p>"<strong>NO! YOU'RE A HYSTERICAL IDIOT!</strong>" Rowtag replied roughly, twisting the Warrior's arm away from the second blade, "<strong>YOU NEED TO CALM YOURSELF NOW! I WON'T ASK YOU AGAIN, WARRIOR!"</strong></p><p> </p><p>"<strong>What the hell is going on here?</strong>" A voice gained everyone's attention.</p><p> </p><p>They all turned their gazes to the entrance, where Raedwulf, second son of High Chief Elohim stood watching the scene unfold.</p><p>"<strong>HE ATTACKED ME!</strong>" Sigewulf growled in fearful anger, struggling to rise to his feet - to which Beowulf helped him.</p><p>Raedwulf narrowed his eyes at his brothers before turning his gaze to the three Wolves on the floor, "Release him."</p><p>"Are you crazy? He'll hurt us!" Rowtag countered in disbelief.</p><p>"I said: <strong>RELEASE HIM.</strong>" Raedwulf quickly moved towards them, his calm voice instantly turning into more of a commanding voice.</p><p>Rowtag growled in frustration, shoving against the Warrior hard so the momentum could help him move away from him, Sahale following suit.</p><p> </p><p>Raedwulf watched his older the brother breathe heavily in relief, "Get up, Aethel."</p><p>They all watched as Aethelwulf took a moment to gather himself before slowly rising to his feet.</p><p>Raedwulf moved to steady him, only for the Warrior to roughly wack his hand away, "Don't touch me!" He snapped, rising to his full height.</p><p>"Explain yourself!" Raedwulf snapped back, moving to stand between Aethel and the others, even though Sahale and Rowtag placed themselves between him and Beowulf.</p><p>Aethelwulf turned to all of them, "<strong>You are not Father!</strong> I don't owe you an explanation to anything."</p><p>Raedwulf eyed him incredulously, "<strong>Well, you're certainly not leading by his example either!</strong> Collect your belongings and take your leave, if you are unwilling to explain your actions." He accused the Warrior, challenging him.</p><p>Aethelwulf gave him a dark glare, silence settling over him.</p><p> </p><p>"He told you to leave, Warrior. I suggest you do so, <strong>now</strong><strong>.</strong>" Sahale warned him, moving closer to the pair of brothers only to be halted by Raedwulf's outstretched arm.</p><p>Aethelwulf glared at Sigewulf and Beowulf with an expression of pure disgust, before slowly backing away from them, "I will find the truth. And when I do, you will all pay dearly for your crimes." He spat out, turning to make his way to the entrance.</p><p>Together they watched the Warrior take his leave.</p><p> </p><p>Raedwulf then turned to face his brothers, "Are you both alright?"</p><p>Beowulf nodded, but Sigewulf held his right arm tightly against himself, "<strong>No! Aethel attacked me!</strong>" Sigewulf growled, furious of the encounter.</p><p> </p><p>Rowtag and Sahale moved away from Raedwulf as he closed the distance between himself and his brothers.</p><p>"Stand aside, Beo." Raedwulf ushered Beowulf away, so that he may tend to Sigewulf's injury, "Why did he attack you? Be sensible, Sige."</p><p>Beowulf moved to stand with his friends, glancing at the entrance uneasily.</p><p>Sigewulf scoffed incredulously, "Sensible? <strong>BE SENSIBLE!?</strong> There's nothing sensible about what just happened!" He nearly shouted, wincing in pain when Raedwulf tried lifting his injured arm.</p><p>"Tell me what happened." Raedwulf spoke calmly, his trained Healer's voice taking over, forcing Sige to remain still as he inspected his shoulder.</p><p>"I was working when he appeared out of no where. He started going on about some kind of rumor that's been going around the Village." Sigewulf relented, willing himself to calm down.</p><p>Raedwulf felt for the muscles in Sige's shoulder, "What rumor?" He pressed.</p><p>"That a Wolf has created a Pack illegally. He accused me of knowing who it was, and he accused me of influencing the Wolf to do it, of all things!" Sigewulf replied, his voice pained from Raed's probing at his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf and his friends shared concerned looks.</p><p>"And I'm assuming you know nothing about this crime?" Raedwulf asked calmly righting a chair next to them before motioning for Sige to sit down.</p><p>"No! I don't know a damn thing about it! How would I know anything about it when I spend all my time in here working?" Sigewulf reasoned, sitting down on the chair with a growl, "But Aethel didn't believe me. He attacked me thinking I was trying to hide the truth from him, Raed."</p><p>Raedwulf moved to stand behind Sige, gently forcing his brother to extend his arm out towards him, "I believe you're innocent.. You're too much of an introverted Craftsman to know of any crime floating around the Village. Plus, you wouldn't undermine Father in such a way."</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf swallowed roughly, shifting where he stood, only to have a hand placed firmly on his shoulder in support by Rowtag.</p><p> </p><p>"This may hurt a little." Raedwulf said only to pop Sigewulf's shoulder back into place a mere second after saying it, causing Sige to growl in pain.</p><p>Raedwulf then turned to the others, "You three.. How did you end up being caught in this situation?"</p><p>Beowulf eyed him uncertainly, "My friends and I just returned to the Village. We were passing Sigewulf's pathway when Sahale overheard the commotion." His voice was firmer than he thought it would.</p><p>"And none of you know anything of this rumor?" Raedwulf eyed them skeptically.</p><p>"No... Rowtag and Sahale don't even live here. They're from The Four Winds Village, so they wouldn't know anything in regards to this supposed crime." Beowulf defended his friends lightly.</p><p>Raedwulf narrowed his eyes slightly, "But do you know anything?"</p><p>Beowulf shook his head, not willing to hesitate in lying, "No. You already know that I tend to keep myself away from everyone. I spend more time in the Forest than in this Village." He left no room for argument, "This morning was the first time I saw Mother in over a week."</p><p> </p><p>Raedwulf eyed them all for a few seconds before taking his little brother's word for it, "I will talk to Aethelwulf once he has had time to calm down from this encounter. I'll also inform Mother of this supposed rumor floating around." He moved to right a countertop near him.</p><p>"You're not going to tell her about what happened here, are you?" Beowulf couldn't help but ask.</p><p>"No. She has enough to deal with at the moment, what with the preparations for tomorrow night. It would do no good in telling her just how idiotic her firstborn is currently acting." Raedwulf placed three sculptures onto the countertop before readjusting his robes.</p><p>"Well you should.. The imbecile had the nerve to attack me and call me a traitor... That's not right!" SIgewulf argued softly, rising to his feet to help his brother fix everything that had been toppled over during the encounter.</p><p>"I agree that it's not becoming of a Warrior to do such a thing, but that right there is a better conversation to have with his Warrior superiors. I'd rather have them deal with his arrogance than Mother and Father." Raedwulf reasoned firmly.</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to get going then, Educator Kadali is expecting us for lunch." Rowtag grabbed ahold of Beowulf's shoulder, motioning for him to follow.</p><p>Raedwulf nodded his head, helping Sigewulf to right another countertop.</p><p>They calmly moved towards the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"Beowulf?" Raed's voice called out lightly, causing the three of them to pause in their step.</p><p>Beowulf looked at his brother curiously.</p><p>Raedwulf waved his hand around the Den, "Despite this fiasco... It's good to see you... We can catch up properly sometime later, if you have the time for it. I'll be staying for about two weeks."</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head, not really finding the will to offer the Healer a smile, "Alright." Was his only reply before following his friends out of the Den.</p><p>Sigewulf watched them leave with suspicion. If the rumor was true, and Aethelwulf thought he had something to do with it, the only explanation was that Aethelwulf thought Beowulf was the Wolf that illegally created a Pack... And that he influenced him to do so...</p><p>With a troubled mind, he kept his thoughts to himself as he and Raedwulf continued to tidy up his Den.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Rowtag waited until they were out of earshot, "How the hell did your older brother find out about our Pack?"</p><p>Beowulf eyed the pathway ahead of them, "I don't know."</p><p>"Perhaps he over heard you and Keokuk talking about it somehow?" Sahale suggested lightly.</p><p>"I don't see how... Last I saw the Warrior was when my Mother had the meeting with the two Masters." Beowulf replied, his mind reeling to figure out how Aethel could have possibly found out.</p><p>Sahale eyed him, "You and Keokuk were conversing amongst yourselves before deciding to go to the <strong>Hideaway</strong><em><strong>,</strong> </em>right? Perhaps around that time is when the Warrior overheard your plans."</p><p>Beowulf paused in his step for a moment, looking at the ground in realization.</p><p> </p><p>The other two watched him.</p><p>"I think you're right... He must have spied on us before he and I left the Village! That's the only way he could've found out." Beowulf breathed out in disbelief.</p><p>"What are we going to do? If that idiot rats on us, and more people find out we broke the law, our Pack could be destroyed before it's even started." Rowtag warned in dismay.</p><p>Beowulf shook his head, "He won't rat us out... He's too prideful for that. I'm willing to wager that he will wait until he has more evidence - to back up his claim - before bringing it to the attention of War Leader Enyeto."</p><p>Sahale nodded his head in agreement.</p><p>"You realize we have to tell the others what just happened right? Keokuk's going to have a fit! He's never liked Aethelwulf, not one bit." Rowtag said with a troubled look.</p><p>"We don't have a choice but to tell them. We're a Pack now. They need to know so they can avoid the Warrior at all cost." Beowulf agreed, leading his friends away from Sigewulf's pathway.</p><p>Together the three of them wasted no time in reaching Kadali's Den.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Sigewulf, he got all beat up for no reason.. But at least his suspicion isn't far from wrong though! Clever Craftsman :)<br/>Next chapter will be posted soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. To Receive A Blessing, And A Chance To Speak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth is revealed to Keokuk's Mother, who surprisingly offers unconditional support after Masters Mongrel and Jackal give the new pack a little piece of advice. But Keokuk's Mother isn't the only one who finds out the truth.... More than one Mothers' understanding will be tested in this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The less people know about the new pack, the better. Unless of course, if the people who know - stand in agreement of Beowulf's calling.</p><p>LET'S DIVE INTO THIS CHAPTER! &gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beowulf found that he couldn't focus on anything but the encounter as he and his two tall friends made their way to Kadali's Den.</p><p><em>How could I have been so careless? Speaking freely about the pack in public was an amateur move.. And I call myself a skilled spy? I'm such an idiot, </em>Beowulf belittled himself in his mind, <em>Aethelwulf isn't a Master in stealth, but even he has his moments of stalking his way into finding out certain things. He already hates me by default.. And now I've just given him a good reason to try and undermine me without having to think about it twice...</em></p><p>"Let's hurry and tell everyone, already. I'm starving!" Rowtag's voice had pulled Beowulf out of his thoughts just as they drew closer to Kadali's Den.</p><p>Laughter could be heard as they hurried themselves through the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"And that was the last time Keokuk ever tried lighting a fire inside this den! The poor thing was traumatized to no end! Didn't want to leave the den for weeks." Kadali finished a short story about Keokuk, earning a round of laughter from everyone in the den.</p><p>Elias slapped Keokuk on the back, "I can't believe you did that! You're lucky the fur on your tail even grew back!"</p><p>"Well it did.. As fluffy and soft as ever." Keokuk deadpanned, rolling his eyes as he tried to downplay a growing smile.</p><p>Aiyana willed herself to steady her breathing, wiping her eyes from her amused tears, "So that explains where you were around that time."</p><p>"It brings a new meaning to being: <em>Tail-less</em>!" Shilah teased relentlessly.</p><p> </p><p>It was Nina who noticed Beowulf and the other two walk-in, for everyone was facing the back of the den giving Kadali their undivided attention, "Hey, Beo.. Everything alright?" She had asked above everyone's teasing towards Keokuk, concern written over her face at the three Wolves' hard expressions.</p><p>Beowulf eyed everyone warily as they turned to him, "Uh- yeah. Everything's fine.. But we have some news that you guys might not like." He started uneasily, but as soon as he noticed who else was present in the room, he stopped short of speaking.</p><p>There, standing next to Kadali - in the back of the den, was Masters Mongrel and Jackal.</p><p>Beowulf watched as Rowtag and Sahale casually moved to join the others, "Erm, forgive me. Perhaps it can wait until a better time." He suggested politely, eyeing the Masters uncertainly.</p><p>"Nonsense, young Beowulf. Do not hold back on our account." Master Mongrel spoke, observing him with intense eyes.</p><p>Beowulf felt his stomach twist with nervousness, the way the Master Mongrel was eyeing him surprisingly causing him to feel highly uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Kadali turned her attention towards a large amount of pastries that she was in the process of finishing up, "Masters Mongrel and Jackal were just passing by when I invited them in! I thought they could use some civilized company, before the Village becomes too charismatic in preparation for tomorrow. They will be the first to try my newest pastries!" She expressed jovially.</p><p>"Yeah, we kind of invaded the Den on them." Aiyana chuckled.</p><p>Master Jackal offered them all a warm smile, "Nonsense. All of your company has been most hospitable. Being welcomed into this Den has been the most pleasant invitation we've experience thus far." </p><p>Keokuk laughed, "You hear that Mother? They love you!" He teased his Mother as payback for teasing him moments ago.</p><p>"Oh-hush, Keo." Kadali blushed slightly, busying herself with stirring a rather large pot of what smelled like dumpling soup.</p><p> </p><p>Nina turned her attention back to Beowulf, "So what exactly happened at Sigewulf's Den?" Her eyes demanding answers.</p><p>Beowulf rubbed his neck, "I'm not so sure we should talk about it right now. It would be impolite to impose drama on Kadali's guests..." He reasoned desperately, willing his eyes to convey for Nina to drop it.</p><p>"Well now, the troubles of the Tribe are ours to bear at the moment. Seeing as we have devoted our services to Alpha Shenandoah until Chief Elohim returns from his endeavors." Master Jackal reasoned kindly, clasping his hands behind his back.</p><p>Master Mongrel did the same, "What troubles you, young Beowulf?" His eyes bore into Beo's.</p><p>Everyone watched him with anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf slowly moved to stand in the middle of the room, taking in his pack before eyeing the Masters uneasily, "Uh- okay then.." He took a moment to steady himself, "When Sahale, Rowtag and I went to check up on Sigewulf, we found him in a rather sticky situation."</p><p>"What kind of sticky situation?" Elias pressed gently.</p><p>"My older brother Aethelwulf was attacking him..." Beowulf revealed carefully.</p><p>Everyone sharply eyed Beowulf, silence filling the room.</p><p>Aiyana was the first to break the silence, "What do you mean by: Attacking him?"</p><p>"He was hurting him, pretty badly... Rowtag and Sahale were the one's who stopped him, while I tended to Sigewulf." Beowulf admitted uneasily.</p><p>"Yeah, we tackled the Warrior to the ground in an effort to calm him down." Rowtag revealed, wrapping his arms around Nadine - who had moved from her original seat to sit upon his lap.</p><p>"What the hell? Why was he attacking Sigewulf?" Keokuk's voice was full of heated alarm, knowing the Craftsman was a kind wolf who always kept to himself.</p><p>"It wasn't until my second oldest brother - Raedwulf - showed up suddenly, that we received disturbing answers." Beowulf answered, shifting where he stood.</p><p>They waited patiently, Sahale sharing an encouraging glance with Beowulf before he continued.</p><p>Beowulf sighed lightly, scanning everyone, "Once Raedwulf forced the Warrior to leave, Sigewulf explained everything... Aethelwulf had showed up to his Den unannounced, demanding that Sige confess to influencing another wolf to illegally create a pack under the nose of Chief Elohim and the Counsel Members of the Village.."</p><p>Silence... Then the lightbulb went off in everyone's head, prompting them to speak out all at once:</p><p>Elias was the first to speak, "The Warrior knows?"</p><p>Then came Shilah, "He couldn't have known!"</p><p>Then Aiyana, "Unless someone told him!"</p><p>Then Elias again, "Who in their right mind would tell that arrogant Wolf anything!"</p><p>Beowulf suddenly grew anxious, his head turning sharply at everyone who spoke up.</p><p>Rowtag's voice suddenly thundered over everyone's, "WOULD EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! LET BEOWULF FINISH!" His shout silenced his friends affectively.</p><p>Kadali and the Masters watched the conversation unfold with genuine concern.</p><p>Beowulf gave Rowtag a grateful nod. He then scanned everyone, "Keokuk and I were the first to speak about it, before we decided to pay a visit to the <em>Hideaway, </em>where everything unfolded accordingly. I'm thinking the Warrior must have eavesdropped on our.. Plans.. Without our knowledge. Then proceeded to think Sigewulf knew something about it, considering he and I are the closest out of all our siblings. And when Sigewulf denied knowing anything, the Warrior tried to force a confession out of him."</p><p>Keokuk stirred, rising from his seat in heated anger, "That no good - arrogant - dirty, rotten piece of-"</p><p>"KEOKUK! MIND YOUR TONGUE!" Kadali hissed in disapproval.</p><p>Keokuk threw his hands in the air, "I'm sorry! But I can't stand that wolf! He's always treated Beowulf like a plague! Since the day he was born, he's always mistreated him in the worst of ways... I won't stand by and tolerate it anymore! I refuse to allow someone to disrespect my Alpha!" He breathed in anger.</p><p>Nina hissed at him quietly, "Keo!"</p><p>Silence filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Alpha?" Kadali's voice was filled with confusion, her eyes settling on Keokuk intensely.</p><p>Everyone glanced between her and Keokuk.</p><p>Kadali abandoned the soup pot, moving a little closer to the group, "Start explaining... Now." Her voice left no room for argument.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk shared an apologetic expression with Beowulf, to where Beo nodded in encouragement, his face saying: <em>We might as well tell her...</em></p><p>"Beowulf is my Alpha, Mother... All our ours..." Keokuk turned to his Mother, his eyes pleading for her to understand.</p><p>Kadali scanned the room incredulously, "By who's authority?"</p><p>"No ones." Nina spoke up gently, "We have all chosen to submit to his command voluntarily."</p><p>Kadali eyed them all with disbelief.</p><p>Beowulf spoke up gently, extending his arm out to his friends, "The illegal pack Aethelwulf accused Sigewulf of influencing another Wolf to create.. Is mine. The wolves that are apart of that pack, are the wolves you see before you now. However, Sigewulf truly has no knowledge of it, and has had no part in creating it." He turned his eyes to Kadali, "My brother Sigewulf is innocent, for Keokuk and I decided to start a pack of our own accord. Everyone you see here has joined my pack of their own accord as well."</p><p>Kadali fisted her hands, placing them on each side of her hips, "Then Warrior Aethelwulf wasn't entirely in the wrong. You both have illegally created a pack under the nose of the High Chief!"</p><p>Keokuk moved towards his Mother, his eyes beckoning her to understand, "It's not what you think, Mother!"</p><p>"And what exactly do you believe I think, Keokuk?" She challenged him, the authority in the room shifting onto her angry shoulders.</p><p>Keokuk's ears flattened against his head, "I- I don't know."</p><p>"Well I'll spell it out for you then," The fire in Kadali's eyes only growing as she turned them to Beowulf, "Warrior Aethelwulf was right to have accused you of committing a crime! A crime of which, if you didn't already know, is punishable by <em>banishment</em> from the West! Being a son of the High Chief does not mean you are above the law."</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head, "I mean you no disrespect, Miss Kadali, when I say that I am very well aware of that."</p><p>Kadali gave him an incredulous expression of disbelief, "And still you proceed to break the law? For what purpose?"</p><p>"Mother, please, calm yourself so he can explain..." Keokuk tried reasoning with the angered female wolf.</p><p>Kadali held up her hand towards his face, "I AM CALM..." She then turned to Beowulf, "Now explain."</p><p>This caused everyone to flinch in their seat, for an angry Mother's tone was not something that was meant to be taken lightly.</p><p>Keokuk stepped away from her, knowing better than to remain in her personal space when she was heated.</p><p>Beowulf scanned everyone before summoning his courage to speak again. And as he did this, Master Mongrel watched him with intense curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"My Father <em>purposely</em> chose to turn a blind-eye to tradition, by venturing out to the recently attacked Village without a large number of Warriors standing by his side. This decision could very well be his last, for no one knows what this new - mysterious - enemy is capable of..." Beowulf began, eyeing his friends before continuing, "He departed this Village <em>four days ago, </em>and we still haven't heard a single thing from him and his most trusted, in regards to this investigation. Tomorrow is the day where every leader in this Village will be expecting, or rather anticipating, his return..." He paused, placing a hand over his racing heart, "But I can't help but feel as though he will not return... Not in the way we hope.."</p><p>He then turned his gaze to Kadali, "If my Father's return turns out to be a tragic one, in a way that brings more hardship to our Tribe, everything will be thrusted upon my Mother. She will be the one making hard decisions for the best interest of our People. If a war against this unknown enemy rises from the Darkness, and my Father is in no position to lead, she will be the one having to bear the responsibility of striking back against our enemy... I- I refuse to allow her to carry the Tribe on her shoulders alone. My older brother Aethelwulf is far too arrogant to be able to lead the Tribe alongside her with true honor and wisdom. My brother Sigewulf is a Craftsman, who <em>apparently</em> is unable to even defend himself properly against his own sibling. My brother Raedwulf is a Healer - not a Warrior - so he's also an improper fit to lend strategic services to our High Female Alpha."</p><p>Everyone eyed him in understanding, Kadali's angry expression fading little by little as she listened.</p><p>Beowulf straightened his posture, "Although I just came of age a few months ago, I realize that out of all my brothers, I'm the only one who could be considered most capable of doing what is necessary to protect my People... The very People who have turned away from me, and choose everyday <em>not to accept me for who I am</em>. I'm willing to protect them, regardless of the way they've disregarded me.." He then look directly at Miss Kadali, "I chose to illegally create a pack - <em>and self-proclaim my self</em> - to be an Alpha, so if the moment arises that my Mother has need of someone who is willing to do the impossible, I will be ready to rise up and accept that challenge for her... I truly <strong>believe</strong> <em>this is the decision</em> that's going to lead me into my <em>True</em><em> Calling</em>."</p><p>He turned to look at each of his friends, before meeting Kadali's gaze again, "Although I asked each and every Wolf in this room to consider standing by my side, they all made the decision to join my pack all on their own accord. They know and understand the consequences of what they've decided to do, and yet they still choose to stand by my side."</p><p>Keokuk suddenly moved to stand next to him, placing a strong supportive hand on his shoulder - to which Beowulf did the same.</p><p>With a sigh, Beowulf continued, "I've spent my whole life struggling to believe in something, <em>no less believe in myself</em>. Because it's always been such a hard thing to do, especially when no one in the Tribe has ever truly believed in me. But I'm ready to try... I'm ready to believe in something, or rather <em>someone</em>... I'm ready to believe in my <em>friends</em>, and the reasons why - they themselves - <em>believe in me</em>. If I do this, then maybe, just maybe, <em>I'll have the courage to truly believe in myself</em>."</p><p>Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, some of them turning to face Kadali, anticipating her reaction now.</p><p> </p><p>"What will you do if the our People seek to have you all banished for this crime? Are you truly ready to be the reason why our People view yourself -<em> and your friends above all else</em> - as criminals?" Kadali reasoned skeptically, her angry voice leveling out into a more calmer tone.</p><p>Beowulf flattened his ears, but remained steady in his argument, "I am ready to be the reason why my friends will never have to spend their lives fighting to be accepted into a Tribe that never truly wanted them to begin with. I am willing to be the reason why they will never be afraid to carry themselves as High Chief Elohim does, with an air of authority that leaves no room for question. Because they deserve better than to be treated as ordinary Wolves - <em>who should keep their heads down and their tails between their legs</em> - when this Tribe clearly needs Wolves who are willing to rise into the <em>Calling </em>our Ancestors rose into."</p><p>Kadali was visibly taken back at the mention of their brave-hearted Ancestors.</p><p>So Beowulf reasoned further, "I truly believe that our Ancestors weren't honored for what they received, but that <em>honor was given to them</em> as a reward for what they gave... No one ever asked my Great Great Grandfather - High Chief Elohoseph - to immigrate the Great Wolven Tribes to the Peaceful Lands of China. But he did it, so that his People could live peacefully without having to endure the famine that was once their homeland.. No one ever asked my Great Grandfather - High Chief Elohosiah - to disagree with the atrocious vision of the Northern Tribe, and their lust for power and control over the residents of China. But he did, because he sought to have his People live peacefully amongst those who opened their doors to us when we had nothing but the memory of empty stomachs and dying lands. The residents of China did nothing but welcome us with loving-arms and tranquility, offering us green pastures that contained an abundance of food to call our own - out of the goodness of their hearts - as if it was always ours to be-settle upon... No one ever asked my Grandfather - High Chief Elohosím - to take his Father's place as High Chief of the West and declare war against the rising armies of the North - who sought to take over the West out of greed and hatred towards Chief Elohosiah for favoring balance and equality over the blazing lust for domination. But he did... With the <em>Great Grandmaster Oogway</em> standing by his side," He suddenly pulled out the small carving of Oogway that his Mother gave him for emphasis, holding it out in the air for everyone to see, "He led our Tribe to ultimate victory against those who sought to destroy the peace and prosperity reigning over the Lands of the West.. High Chief Elohosím <em>turned away from tradition</em>, <strong><em>he broke the LAW </em></strong><em>in order to replace his Father... </em>And Grandmaster Oogway - <strong><em>The Great Grandmaster Oogway of the Valley of Peace </em></strong>- supported his decision and chose to stand by his side, because no one else was willing to do in the Tribe's darkest hour of need.. And to this day High Chief Elohosím is known to be one of the <em>Greatest Wolven High Chiefs'</em> to have ever lived..."</p><p>Master Mongrel gave Jackal an intense look, utter surprise written over his face at the carving of Grandmaster Oogway resting in Beowulf's hand.</p><p>Beowulf brought the carving closer to his face, admiring the intricate details of it, "No one ever asked my Father to personally venture out to the recently attacked Village - in defense of his People... We never asked him to be so foolishly courageous... But he has chosen to do so... He chose to <strong><em>break the law and forgo the norm</em> </strong>we as a Tribe have so naively settled into throughout the years, just to prove to everyone that he takes full responsibility over the loss of our slain people... He is willing to take a stand against this unknown enemy, relatively alone, so that no one else has to suffer at the hands of our menacing foe... <em>I choose to follow his lead</em>. I choose to be, <em>not an arrogant Warrior</em>, but an <strong>ALPHA... </strong>One who's willing to do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of his blind-sighted People... The Courageous Spirit of our Ancestors reside in those who are willing to do what's right, even if it seems wrong in the eyes of others. It resides in those who are willing to sacrifice everything to do good by their People, even if their People have wronged them in ways they'll never be able to understand. I choose to be an Alpha, because I believe it's what my Father is going to need me to be, should things go south for us here in the West. If my People ever find out about my crime - to form this pack - and seek to banish me from the Lands of the West, then I will leave... I will leave and keep my pack strong and ready, so that when the day comes that we are needed, we will rise from the shadows and defend our People as we were always meant to." He finished strongly, pocketing his carving of Grandmaster Oogway in the safety of his robe.</p><p>Nina offered Beowulf a proud nod, turning to look at Kadali, who surprisingly had unshed tears in her eyes.</p><p>Everyone waited...</p><p>Master Mongrel broke the silence, stepping forward, "I do believe... We are standing in the presence of a <strong><em>True Alpha</em></strong>. One I feel will lead this new pack to high places, in time." A knowing twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>"Agreed." Master Jackal supported his friend, his hands still clasped behind his back, "You have the <em>Spirit of a Hero</em> residing within you, young Beowulf. Not only do you resemble your Father strongly in appearance, but you also bear great spiritual strength not only as he does, but I dare say - as Grandmaster Oogway always had."</p><p>Small gasps escaped not only Kadali, but some of his friends as well.</p><p>Beowulf eyed them with surprise, "I do?"</p><p>Master Mongrel chuckled in amusement, "Yes.. My dear young friend, Grandmaster Oogway lived to ensure the balance of light and darkness over the Land of China. He sought to keep both ends of the spectrum at peace for as long as they were willing to remain equalized in power and control. This world is full of both good and bad people. Some seek to reign over the other, for reasons only they can convey. But that's the reason Grandmaster Oogway never hesitated to make other people's problems - his own. He devoted his life to ensuring that people knew the difference between wrong and right."</p><p>Master Jackal's ears flickered, "Which was no easy feat to ever accomplish, I imagine, for either side of the spectrum could very well believe that they are undoubtedly in the right."</p><p>"That makes sense!" Elias spoke up suddenly, "It's kind of like that one quote, right? The one that goes: <em>You might be the Hero of your own story, but it is also possible that you may very well be the Villain in someone else's story too."</em></p><p>Master Mongrel nodded in confirmation<em>, </em>"Both the Hero and the Villain, in any given story, believe that they are right even though they could very well be wrong."</p><p>Master Jackal waved his hand in front of him, "Take Beowulf and his older brother, Warrior Aethelwulf, for example: Beowulf may believe that he is in the right, to disobey the law and create a pack, solely for the purpose of supporting his parents should they end up needing someone who is willing to do what is necessary - for the success of his Tribe - against an unknown enemy. While Aethelwulf believes himself to be in the right, by upholding the notion that no one is above the Law of the Tribe. The <em>Oath of a Warrior</em> drives him to confront those who break the law and ensure that they receive the punishments that come with committing certain crimes in the West."</p><p>Master Mongrel cued in, "Each side is both wrong and right, in light of recent events."</p><p>Everyone thought it through.</p><p>Nina rose to her feet, "I guess it's a matter of perspective then, when it comes to <em>who we believe is right</em>, I mean. We chose to stand by Beowulf's decision because we believe it's the right thing to do, whereas others would view it as wrong because it's a Tribal Criminal Offense."</p><p>"Precisely." Master Jackal confirmed.</p><p>Shilah eyed the Masters, "Well what are your perspectives, Masters? Do you believe us to be in the right, or in the wrong?"</p><p>Everyone eyed them curiously.</p><p>Master Mongrel shared a knowing glance with Jackal before turning back to Beowulf, "Master Jackal and I are not bound by the Laws of your Tribe, therefore we cannot convey agreement, nor disagreement, in regards to his decision."</p><p>Keokuk eyed them warily, "But?"</p><p>Master Mongrel offered them a small smile, "But.. As a Master of Kung Fu, following in the example of Grandmaster Oogway, I support young Beowulf's decision wholeheartedly."</p><p>Everyone expressed their happiness by quietly cheering amongst themselves.</p><p>"Y-you do?" Beowulf was shocked.</p><p>Master Mongrel moved to Beo's side, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Life is one hell of a thing to happen to someone, young Beowulf. It can beat you down and suffocate you before you even have a chance to strike back against it. And by the sound of it, <em>Life</em> has done a number on you before you even came of age. It made you question yourself - and the love of your People - before you even had the chance of figuring out who you truly are. It has forced a <em>Calling </em>upon you - before you could even truly learn how to believe in yourself... But instead of running away from that <em>Calling</em>, you've decided to answer it the only way you know how - by adopting the <em>Spirit of Courage, </em>and leading by your Father's example. The Legacy of your Ancestors - lives on through those who do what is right, regardless if they stand alone. They knew that <em>Courage</em> was not the absence of <em>Fear</em>, but rather that<em> something</em> was far more important than <em>Fear</em> itself in those moments."</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head in understanding, "You truly believe that I've made the right decision? In regards to everything?" He waved a hand at himself and his pack.</p><p>Master Mongrel couldn't help but think back to the vision he had a few weeks ago.</p><p>The one in which: <em>he saw young Beowulf dragging the body of an injured Master, from the Jade Palace, into a well hidden cave - deep within the Western forest - to escape a treacherous enemy weighing heavily upon them, ultimately saving the injured master from their apparent Death...</em></p><p>He offered Beowulf a small encouraging smile, "I believe that in time, <strong>YOU</strong> will believe that you have made the right decision. All I can do in this moment, is assure you that Master Jackal and I support you, and your new pack, wholeheartedly."</p><p>Beowulf nodded in appreciation, taking note of a something hidden within the Master's eyes. It left him with questions... But they were questions he would have to ask him at a later time.</p><p> </p><p>"Mother?" Keokuk suddenly found himself standing before Kadali, "What say you?" His voice was filled with hope.</p><p>By this point, Kadali had managed to compose herself. Dabbing the remnants of tears that had managed to escape her eyes moments ago with a small rag.</p><p>She sniffled slightly, eyeing Beowulf with genuine concern, "It was brought to my attention years ago, that Beta Kanai had a vision about you Beowulf... One that left him startled but immensely confident to what your future could very well become." She paused to collect her thoughts, "I had always hoped for your life to be one <em>without hardship and adversity</em>, as I've always had for my own son, keokuk... This world is full of broken things, and broken places. I learned very early on in life, that if you give the world power over your heart, it will leave it in ruins - every single time. But I also learned, in a rather hard kind of way, that if you embrace <em>Courage,</em> you will be able to point your life in the direction you want it to go - as opposed to being influenced by those who truly don't wish to see you live prosperously - or far worse - by your own fears... I've always known that you were born an Alpha... But, I've never truly accepted it until now. And for that I am truly sorry, Beowulf."</p><p>Beowulf nodded in understanding, straightening his back a little, "It's okay, Miss Kadali."</p><p>She shook her head with shame, "No. It is not.. I've accepted you for who you are, since the day you were born. Since the day you came tumbling into my Den with Keokuk as small cubs, pleading to be fed before going back out to play. But I never accepted you for who you were always meant to be, as an Alpha. To realize that my own son has beaten me to it, shows just how blinded I have been. I am no better than the naive People of our Village.. My Father once told me, that <em>a culture of honor is celebrating who a person is without allowing themselves to stumble over who they're not</em>. I dare say, this Village, our People, have failed you in that regard, Beowulf. And on behalf of everyone, I am terribly sorry."</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head in understanding.</p><p>Kadali shook her head bitterly, "The worst part of it is that it isn't just you - but nearly every Wolf that's apart of the younger generation - that our Tribe as a whole has failed in that regard. We as Elders are supposed to lift the young ones up and teach them how to carry the Legacy of our Ancestors. Not belittle them simply because they're nothing like us, or nothing like we expect them to be."</p><p>Keokuk moved to place a firm hand on his Mother's shoulders, "You and Father have never influenced me into becoming someone I am not. Neither has Beowulf's parents."</p><p>"But that doesn't mean others have not... We have failed you both as parents, for allowing others to treat you so poorly. That goes for every young wolf in this room.. We have failed to take a stand against the Elders of our Tribe for their lack of honor towards you all. We allowed them to belittle you all, render you all into feeling like outcasts. When you are so much more than that."</p><p>Keokuk was taken back a little, eyeing his Mother in despair.</p><p>Kadali offered them all a broken smile, "But I hereby stand by Masters Mongrel and Jackal, when I say that in time - <em>the Tribe will find themselves believing in you all</em> - they will believe in the <em>Alpha</em> that has always <em>resided within Beowulf</em>." She then turned to Beowulf, "I believe in you, dearest. I believe in this pack... And you all will have my unconditional support until the day that I die."</p><p>Rowtag laughed happily, "YES! That's what I'm talking about!" He pumped a fist into the air, causing Nadine to giggle jovially.</p><p> </p><p>"And you will all have my support as well, much the same." A voice drew their attention to the entrance of the Den.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf nearly stumbled upon realizing who it was, "Mother!?" He grabbed a hold of Master Mongrel's arm as the Canine Master moved to steady him.</p><p>Small gasps of realization filtered through the young Wolves of the den, their eyes widening with shock as Kadali covered her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah stood under the threshold of the entrance, her smile small, but her eyes shining with mirth.</p><p>"How- h-how long have you been standing there, Alpha Shenan?" keokuk couldn't help but tremble slightly in fear, moving to stand behind his Mother a little.</p><p>"Long enough to overhear everything, young Keokuk." She replied cooly, scanning the room calmly.</p><p>The young Wolves couldn't help but stare at her, an uneasiness settling over them - upon being discovered by the High Alpha Female.</p><p> </p><p>Nina quickly moved to submit to her, dropping low in front of Shenandoah out of respect, "Please, Alpha Shenan... Our desire to do right by our People is the only thing that has led us to commit such a crime. Beowulf has done nothing to influence us into making the decision to join his pack. We chose to submit to his command all on our own accord, for we see something in him worth honoring. Please, do not banish him!"</p><p>Aiyana quickly joined Nina on the floor, "If you banish him, you will have to banish all of us! We're not going to leave him to fight against Fate on his own!"</p><p>Suddenly Sahale and Shilah joined them on the floor, submitting to Shenandoah just as charismatically.</p><p>Shilah peered up at her, his tail wrapped between his legs, "Beowulf is honorable and kind! He seeks to aid you, and his Father, in whatever dark adversities awaits this Tribe. But he will not stand alone, for we will stand with him through it all!"</p><p>Sahale kept his body low, his face dangerously near her feet, "He shall have my sword, through the endless trials that awaits him. For as long as I breathe, he will never have to look over his shoulder, fearing the worst. I will stand by him through anything."</p><p>Next it was Rowtag, Nadine, and Elu, "We will stand by him. We will do our best to never falter." Elu spoke for the three of them sinking low next to Aiyana.</p><p>Elias chimed in, sinking in low between Nina and Aiyana, "They're not going anywhere without me. Where they go, I go." His voice held no room for argument.</p><p>Then it was Keokuk, having been motivated by the bravery of his friends to forgo hiding behind his Mother. He knelt behind his friends, seeing as there was no more room for him to properly submit to her, "Beowulf has always been like a brother to me... A fair, just, and courageous one that has never led me astray throughout our years of being <em>best friends</em>... I would.. I would die for him... I truly would. Because his life means the world to me, in a way no one would understand. I am ready to do right by him, and our People, by following him into the unknown."</p><p>Beowulf was stunned into silence by the virtue of his friends... <em>His pack</em>...</p><p>But all it took was for Master Mongrel's firm hand to squeeze his shoulder for him to shake off the shock.</p><p>"Go on." Master Mongrel's voice was quiet but strong.</p><p>Beowulf nodded nervously, his courage guiding him slowly towards his Mother.</p><p>Quietly he whined, moving slowly.</p><p>Inch by inch, his pack mates made room for him to kneel directly before Shenandoah, his ears flattening against his head, "Mother... <em>Alpha Shenandoah</em>... If you should banish me, my friends will follow after me voluntarily... Therefore - <em>on behalf of the Western Zephyr Pack</em> - we accept our punishment... We will remain steadfast, and continue to grow in wisdom and in strength. So that when the day comes that the Western Father Tribe needs us, we will answer the call for aid, with courage and understanding - just as the Greatest of our Ancestors have. We will train - day in and day out - in preparation of such dark times. For when my Father - High Chief Elohim - calls for me, I will answer with immense honor and sacrifice - just as High Chief Elohosím did for his Father - High Chief Elohosiah. This banishment will not stop me from carrying out their Legacy." He breathed through his fears, exercising his courage.</p><p>Shenandoah felt her heart race within her chest, so much so that she had to close her eyes, willing herself to listen to the wholesome words of her son. She couldn't help but hear - not her son's voice - but her husbands... For the words her son spoke now, were greatly similar to that of Elohim's when he decided to take his Father's place as High Chief of the West. Not only did Beowulf resemble his Father ever so strongly in appearance, but also in spirit... Out of all her sons, it was her youngest... Her baby boy, Beowulf - that was meant to rise into the <em>calling </em>of being: <em>Destined For Greatness...</em></p><p>She couldn't help but selfishly wish that the Great Spirit would have chosen anyone but him... But she knew better.</p><p>She knew that there was a reason as to why the Great Spirit chose Beowulf, of all other Wolves.</p><p>In that moment, she remembered Madam Mahwah's words: <em>"We need to stand by his decision and act as Beta Kanai would: Show Elohim our loyalty and support until we draw our final breath...</em> <em>We must f</em><em>ollow his example..</em>.<em> By making decisions outside the norm, instead of allowing Tradition to cloud our better judgement against a foe who is obviously not playing by the rules to begin with... We must trust that he knows what he is doing."</em></p><p>She then opened her eyes, meeting Master Mongrel's tender gaze. He gave her a small nod of encouragement.</p><p>That's when she found the courage... To break the law.</p><p> </p><p>"As High Female Alpha of the Western Father Tribe, I herby give the Western Zephyr Pack my blessings... You have my permission to rise as one, as a pack of the Western Father Tribe. Master Mongrel, Master Jackal, and Educator Kadali, the three of you bear witness to my consent of this pack." She eyed the Masters and her childhood friend with recognition, before turning her gaze back to the shocked young Wolves below her.</p><p>"And bear witness we have.. To the Rise of Alpha Beowulf, and his pack." Master Jackal agreed, moving to stand next to Mongrel with a smile.</p><p>Beowulf met his Mother's eyes, shock riding up his spine as he felt his friends slowly rise to their feet, "You- you permit me to be an Alpha? And to lead this pack?"</p><p>Shenandoah placed a hand on his shoulder, beckoning him to stand - to which he did, "Yes. I do... Tonight, I will conduct a meeting the with Leaders of our Village, and the Leaders of our neighboring Villages who have just arrived, and make the rise of your pack known. Masters Mongrel, Jackal and Educator Kadali will vouch for my initial blessing, and pay tribute to the reasons thereof. Tomorrow night - I shall have Elder Nahele make it official - in front of our People. The whole Tribe will know of your pack's name, Beowulf... However, my question to you - to all of you - is this: Are you ready to face both the good, and bad, reactions of our People?... Some will honor you, while others will not. That is a hard truth that speaks volumes in which most will never be able to fathom." Her eyes bore the hard truth of the matter.</p><p>Beowulf turned to face his friends. The pure, utter support in their eyes leaving no room for doubt.</p><p>He turned to face her again, straightening his back, "Yes... Together we will stand proudly as one. We will receive both the good and the bad, from our People. And stay true to the words we have aforementioned to you before we rose to our feet." He believed in his own words, determination set in his features.</p><p>Shenandoah offered him a sorrowful smile, "Then it will be done."</p><p>Every young Wolf shared mix glances of excitement and determination.</p><p>Beowulf eyed his Mother, "I don't know what to say, Mother..."</p><p>Shenandoah nodded in understanding, "That will be the case, son.. For most of your days." She eyed the Wolves behind her son before turning back to him, "Words will escape you, because sometimes there won't be a word you could ever say to make certain situations better. Sacrifices will have to be made in order to ensure the safety and success of our beloved People." She willed herself to remain composed, for this was not a time to become lost within her own despair, "But so as long as you stand as one - together through whatever may come - the right words will come to you, to be used at the right time, in the right place, for the right reasons."</p><p>Beowulf nodded in understanding, his stomach already twisting in anticipation for those dark times that only seemed to draw closer to them with every day that passes.</p><p>Shenandoah scanned all of them, "For now, simply prepare yourselves for tomorrow night. You may all venture out into the Village, and partake in the festivities. However, I do not encourage you to do so as a pack just yet.. Once tomorrow afternoon comes, I will have you all gather within my den in preparation of your unification as a pack, should tonight's meeting go well." Then she turned her gaze to her son, "You, however, will prepare yourself - your Beta and your Delta - for said meeting tonight. The three of you will speak your part to the Leaders of the Village and say what you must in order to gain everyone's approval." She then settled a knowing gaze on Elu, "Which I trust will not be as hard as you think it might, with Elu's skillful negotiation tactics."</p><p>Elu blushed hard, but managed to keep his expression stoic. Instead he gave her a firm nod of appreciation for her recognition.</p><p>Beowulf offered him a smile, before turning back to her, "My brothers and I will be ready for tonight, Mother."</p><p>With that, Shenandoah turned to the Masters, "Very well.. Masters, if you will please follow me? I have more to discuss with you both."</p><p>Master Mongrel nodded, "Of course, Alpha Shenan." He motioned for Jackal to follow, but not before giving Beowulf a firm pat on his shoulder for encouragement.</p><p>Master Jackal quickly accepted a rather large basket of fresh pastries from Kadali, giving her thanks before moving quickly to follow his fellow Master.</p><p>They left without another word.</p><p> </p><p>They waited for a few moments, to ensure that they weren't in ear shot. Then that's when the silence was broken -</p><p> </p><p>"I SERIOUSLY CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED!" Rowtag shouted in disbelief, pumping a fist into the air excitably. This caused everyone to laugh in relief.</p><p>Elias breathed out a huge breath he had been holding, "Whoa man... I seriously thought she was going to banish all of us for a moment there! I can't tell you all how scared I was when a moment of silence had settled over her." He bent over in relief.</p><p>"That, honestly, was the most intense moment I've ever experienced in my life." Shilah leaned up against one of Miss Kadali's countertops, earning a firm pat on his shoulder from Sahale.</p><p>Nadine chuckled nervously, "What was the most intense moment for you, was the scariest moment for me! That was the first time I had ever seen Alpha Shenan up close and personal.." She revealed sheepishly, "She's so much more beautiful than I had initially thought."</p><p>Rowtag pulled her into his arms, "Not as beautiful as you, my love." He laughed, earning a playful slap on the chest from her.</p><p>Aiyana shook her head at the two, "This is... <strong>BIG</strong>, you guys! Am I the only one who's mind is reeling over this?"</p><p>Elu shook his head, "No, Aiyana. You're not the only one.. My mind has been reeling ever since the Masters spoke on their views in regards to everything<em>. </em>Their words were very interesting.. Very interesting indeed." He admitted, taking a seat near the kitchen.</p><p>Elias took a seat next to Elu, his gaze turning to Beowulf, "Speaking of interesting words.. What do you plan on saying to the Leaders tonight at the meeting? Or is it too soon to ask?"</p><p>Beowulf turned around to face them, running a hand over his face, "I honestly don't know... I've never exactly been a <em>good speaker</em>... I usually just say what's on my mind and heart. And everything that comes out is usually enough to get me by, most times."</p><p>Elu crossed one arm over his chest, while the other settled underneath his chin, "Which is a good <em>strength</em> to have in regards to being a good speaker, for the most part. But I'm afraid simply - <em>speaking from the heart</em> - tonight might not work against the logic of our Village Leaders... We have to come up with something very clever to support the reasons as to why we created this pack."</p><p>"To which I have no doubt that you will be able to do before this meeting, Elu." Keokuk stated firmly, moving along with Aiyana to offer his Mother some assistance in the kitchen.</p><p>The Dumpling Soup was ready to be served.</p><p>Rowtag agreed with Keo, "Yeah, you're the most intelligent Wolf in this pack, Elu! Our Leaders stand no chance against your knowledge and wisdom!" He offered the brainiac a playful smirk, to which Elu ignored in favor of brainstorming.</p><p>Beowulf turned to move towards the entrance, leaning up against it once he was there, "Whatever we come up with, it has to be good enough to convince our ever so righteous leaders that we only wish to do right by our People, no matter the cost." His voice was light, but troubled, "I'm going to step outside for some air guys, I'll just be right out front." He didn't wait for anyone to reply, moving quickly through the threshold.</p><p>Everyone watched him go, figuring he simply needed to process what just happened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once outside, Beowulf breathed out heavily - closing his eyes for a moment - before opening them to peer up into the sky. Enormous clouds still lingered, seemingly withholding an ocean's worth of rain that hadn't fallen upon their lands just yet. It still rained, but it was still just a light drizzle. He couldn't help but anticipate another bad storm fairly soon. But he just hoped it would wait... Wait until after tomorrow night to down pour, so the Main Camp Fire could be lit. The grand fire could withstand a light drizzle, but not heavy rainfall...</p><p>He willed himself not to think. For his mind to cease activity for just a couple of minutes, so he could steady himself enough to not back out from his word.</p><p>He didn't want to be afraid anymore.. He didn't want to lose the little hope he literally just gain within the past two days.. He didn't want to go back to <em>not being able to believe in himself, </em>for it was a hellish, dark, depressing place to be. Just a day ago - he was sitting high within the Dreamer's Tree, dreaming about a day where he didn't have to fight through life alone. And here he was... <em>Finally not fighting alone</em>.</p><p>He didn't want to lose ahold of that dream. He didn't want to lose a hold of the new ounce of Faith he had found in himself, or his new pack. He just wanted to be strong for himself.. And for them..</p><p> </p><p>"Feeling alright there, Beo?" A voice pulled him out of his mind, causing him to glance over his shoulder. </p><p><em>And for her... I want to be strong for her too, </em>His mind betrayed him instantly upon seeing her.</p><p>He turned his attention back to the sky, "Yeah. I'm okay. Just trying not to think for a moment..." He admitted to her, not seeing a reason to lie to her about it.</p><p>Nina wrapped her travel cloak around herself tightly, moving to stand next to him, "And how is that working out for you?" She asked gently, already knowing the answer.</p><p>"Miserably... You already know I can't stop thinking if my life depended on it." He mused gently, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>She smiled, looking up at the sky, "Thought so."</p><p>A few moments passed between them in silence.</p><p>"I hope it stays drizzling until after tomorrow night. Otherwise they won't be able to light the Main Camp Fire." She broke the silence softly.</p><p>Beowulf nodded in agreement, "I was just thinking the same thing no more than a moment ago." He admitted.</p><p>"<em>Great Minds</em> think alike." She countered in amusement, earning a light chuckle from him.</p><p>Beowulf suddenly grew serious, eyeing the Villagers roaming the pathways, "Do you think it will be hard for them? To truly accept us, I mean. Even after the official blessings of our leaders?" He couldn't help but ask.</p><p>Nina sighed heavily, "It's hard to say... People tend to fear what they don't understand, and they <em>hate</em> what they fear... But I'm willing to give our People the benefit of the doubt."</p><p>Beowulf eyed her curiously, "Even though they've never given us that benefit?"</p><p>Nina lowered her gaze, "Yeah.. Even though..." She admitted softly.</p><p>Beowulf tried to sound hopeful, "So as long as they <em>try</em> to listen to Keokuk, Elu, and myself, we might have one hell of a fighting chance into getting them to see reason."</p><p>Nina turned her gaze back up to the sky, "We can only hope that it's going to be that easy for you three, Beo... The Great Spirit knows, that most people do not listen with the intent to understand, but to simply reply. I fear that it's due to that <em>fortified logic</em> that it may be quite a hefty challenge to convince them that this pack is a good idea." She admitted distastefully.</p><p>Beowulf nodded in understanding, "Well I can't argue with that." His reply was soft and troubled.</p><p>"I'll be praying for you guys tonight... We all will." She genuinely offered him encouragement, her eyes bearing no small amount of support.</p><p>He offered her a rare, true smile before turning his gaze down, "Nina... I - uh - I wanted to thank you... For being the first one to submit to my Mother, and defend my honor. It meant more to me than anything." He kept his gaze low, not sure if he was overstepping a boundary.</p><p>He then felt a hand press against his bicep, beckoning him to turn to face her - to which he did. And when she pulled him into her gentle embrace, he went willing. Melting in her arms.</p><p>"I will do so again for you, a million times if I have to. Because I truly - <strong>truly</strong> - believe in you, and what you are choosing to stand for here." Her words filled his ears like a sweet, symphonic lullaby. One that devastated his heart in a way he couldn't explain. His heart racing within his chest faster than any of their most gifted hunters could ever possibly run.</p><p>He sunk further into her embrace, tightening his hold around her, "Thank you, Nina..." To which she responded by tightening her own hold around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>They existed like that for what probably was a moment or two, until they heard infamous whispering:</p><p>First came Elias's not so hushed voice, "Should we break that up? Or nah?"</p><p>"No! Why would you want to break that up! They've been pinning for each other for years! Let them have their moment, you idiot!" Came Keokuk's hushed, sharp reply.</p><p>"But their food is getting cold!" Elias countered with an agitated hiss.</p><p>"Awww... It's so cute... I think I'm going to cry... Ugh... I'm so proud of them..." Came Rowtag's soft cooing.</p><p>"They might be about to kiss... We shouldn't spoil it." Keokuk reasoned quietly.</p><p>"Move over! I want to see." Came Elias's instant whine.</p><p> </p><p>This caused Nina to chuckle inwardly with a shake of her head, slowly moving to release her hold on Beowulf.</p><p>Beowulf growled gently, "<strong>YOU KNOW WE CAN HEAR YOU GUYS RIGHT?..</strong>" He spoke loud enough for them to hear as he released his hold on her as well.</p><p> </p><p>"SEE I TOLD YOU WE'D GET CAUGHT! THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!" Elias growled at Keokuk, followed by what sounded like him shoving the Beta into the frame of the Den's threshold.</p><p>Keokuk growled back, "WELL IF YOU HAD BEEN MORE QUIET, WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN CAUGHT SNOOPING!" He snapped, suddenly appearing for a slight moment with a deadpanned expression, just to lamely walk back into the den, "YOUR LUNCH IS READY - COME AND GET IT." And with that he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf and Nina shared an eye roll together before moving back into the Den, for they each had a hot bowl of soup to tend to, along with brainstorming in preparation for tonight's meeting.. To which they silently prayed the Great Spirit would ease into their favor.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour after the events of Kadali's Den, Shenandoah found herself standing in her own Den - along with Masters Mongrel and Jackal, Lady Aeda and Madam Mahwah.</p><p> </p><p>"You did what exactly?" Madam Mahwah exclaimed in disbelief, leaning forward in her seat with surprise.</p><p>Shenandoah hung her travel cloak next to her other cloaks, moving to lean against one of the Den's countertops, "I blessed a rising pack just moments ago." Her voice was calm.</p><p>Lady Aeda eyed her Alpha with immense confusion, "There has not been a rising pack since the last Lunar Eclipse, and I have heard nothing of a new potential Alpha in the Village as of late."</p><p>Shenandoah swept her gaze over to the two, "That is because the Alpha and his pack were just established today..."</p><p>Madam Mahwah shared a disbelieving glance with Lady Aeda before turning back to Shenandoah, "Well then, who is this new Alpha?"</p><p>Shenandoah turned her gaze to Master Mongrel for a moment - to which he offered her a nod of encouragement.</p><p>With a sigh, she gently pushed off of the counter. Moving to sit down in a seat across from her sisters, "The new Alpha is... Beowulf, youngest son of Elohim."</p><p>Madam Mahwah leaned back in her seat, her facial expression a mix between utter disbelief and shock. Even Lady Aeda did not know what to say at the moment.</p><p>Shenandoah offered them a small smirk, "Hard to believe, I am sure."</p><p>Madam Mahwah huffed, leaning forward again, "You are damn right that is hard to believe..."</p><p>"I am not sure as to whether or not you are joking with us right now, or being serious." Lady Aeda eyed her Alpha warily.</p><p>"I assure you both, I am all too serious." She turned her gaze to the Masters, "The both of them can vouch for my claim."</p><p> </p><p>"It is true, my dearest ladies. Alpha Shenan has laid blessings upon young Beowulf, and his recently formed pack." Master Jackal offered his support on the claim.</p><p>Master Mongrel nodded in confirmation, "We witnessed the event, as did Educator Kadali."</p><p> </p><p>"Kadali? This event took place within her Den?" Lady Aeda asked in surprise.</p><p>Shenandoah smiled, "Where else would my son be found, than at her household? Her home is just as much of a home to him as mine."</p><p>Madam Mahwah sighed in disbelief, still surprised at the information, "Beowulf... An Alpha.."</p><p>"I did not see a vision leading to this event, nor did I see anything pertaining young Beowulf rising into the title of Alpha." Lady Aeda expressed her thoughts out loud, eyeing her Alpha.</p><p>"I do not believe it was meant to be seen by anyone." Shenandoah gave her a startlingly genuine look of truth, "It is hard to see a Wolf rise into becoming an Alpha when he was born as one to begin with."</p><p>Madam Mahwah's eyes widened, "The boy was born an Alpha? This is news to me."</p><p>Shenandoah lowered her gaze to her hands above her lap, "Beowulf was indeed born an Alpha... I felt it, the moment I gave birth to him. Not only did he come out resembling Elohim in appearance, but he also resembles him strongly in spirit. I daresay he always has."</p><p>They listened to her confession intently.</p><p>Shenandoah fondled with her robe, "It was only a matter of time before his Courageous Spirit became ignited... To have seen it in his eyes no more than half an hour ago confirms that he is ready to answer to his <em>Calling</em>."</p><p>Masters Mongrel and Jackal nodded.</p><p>Lady Aeda expressed confusion, "His calling? The last I heard, he had no calling... Not even a passion worth pursuing."</p><p>Madam Mahwah suddenly leaned back in her seat, eyeing Shenandoah with realization, "You speak of the vision that Beta Kanai had of him on his twelfth birthday?"</p><p>"Vision?" Lady Aeda inquired.</p><p>Shenandoah nodded, "The night of Beowulf's twelfth birthday, Beta Kanai had a vision of him. One that showed him the boy's future. Upon realizing what he had saw, Beta Kanai wasted no time in telling Elohim and I  - that Beowulf was: <em>Destined For Greatness...</em> Although he did not go into detail of what he saw, he left no room for arguing that <em>the boy was to be left alone</em> to find his <em>True Calling</em> on his own. For if we were to pressure him into pursuing the path that comes with being an Alpha, he would surely turn away from it. And you, Aeda, of all people should know just how dangerous it is to even consider playing around at Fate's doorway."</p><p>Lady Aeda nodded carefully in understanding.</p><p>Shenandoah shifted her gaze back to them, "Elohim decided to heed Kanai's warning, and refused to influence Beowulf into pursing anything but his own desires. He made a habit out of encouraging Beowulf to figure out what his <em>True Calling</em> might be, and never once belittled him for being passionless in regards to the many careers our Tribe contains. Elohim knew Beowulf would one day rise into becoming an Alpha, but he also knew it had to be done through Beowulf's timing. Not our own, nor that of anyone else's."</p><p>Madam Mahwah rubbed her chin curiously, "Then I suppose it makes sense that the young Wolf would only now feel himself being pulled like gravity to answer that calling, considering the way things have been going with the Tribe, as of late."</p><p>Shenandoah nodded in confirmation.</p><p>"You believe he may have a part to play in forthcoming events?" Lady Aeda inquired carefully offering Shenandoah a debatable expression.</p><p> </p><p>"I believe young Beowulf will play a very vital part in forthcoming events." Master Mongrel offered his belief, "I have seen it."</p><p> </p><p>They all turned their attention to him.</p><p>"Tell us what you've seen, Mon." Master Jackal pressed curiously, wanting to know the truth himself.</p><p>Master Mongrel moved calmly to sit next to Madam Mahwah, Jackal following his lead - taking a seat next to him so that they were all facing Shenandoah.</p><p>Master Mongrel adjusted his robe before continuing, "A few weeks ago, far before visiting Grandmaster Míng, Master Jackal had settled down for the night in one of the North Western woods. The first watch was mine, so I decided to meditate. Hours into my meditation session, a vision of young Beowulf came to me - as clear as I could ever hope a vision would be. I saw him, leading a pack of young Wolves. The very Wolves we had the pleasure of meeting for the first time, in Educator Kadali's Den."</p><p>Master Jackal eyed him curiously, scratching at his chin with a nod of understanding.</p><p>He continued, "I can't say precisely where he was leading them to, but I watched as they ran through the seemingly endless Forests of the West. The determination is their eyes seemed like it could not be vanquished... I also saw, Beowulf saving the life of a fellow Master of Kung Fu - to which I will not reveal the name of - out of respect for that Master."</p><p>They all nodded in understanding.</p><p>"Needless to say, young Beowulf and his pack will most assuredly be needed. I find that it is only inevitable that the Tribe will find itself depending on their courage, fairly soon." He revealed collectively, offering Shenandoah an expression of warning and hope.</p><p> </p><p>Lady Aeda eyed Shenandoah with dismay, "But they are so young... Would it not be a dishonor to their childhood to force them into rising to the aid of our People?" She had to make sense of the subject.</p><p>Shenandoah turned to her, "I assure you, Aeda, they are no longer children of the West.. All of them are of age. And all of them are set in their belief that Beowulf is their Alpha, and that they are meant to follow him. They have adopted his <em>calling</em> - as their own. Where he goes, they will go - a fact to which they have made very clear to me upon asking for my blessing."</p><p>"Forgive me for being so blunt, Alpha, but Beowulf has no experience in battle. How exactly does he expect to lead his pack through troubled waters?" Lady Aeda questioned respectfully.</p><p>Shenandoah waved her hand slightly, "There are two Wolves in his pack whom are very skilled Warriors, having trained under Commander Bodaway, and his Lead Warriors, for quite some time. Two hunters from one of our neighboring Villages also stand with him, ones that have personally trained under Hunter Delsin. He also bears a Delta of extreme intelligence, one that was born in the Village of Jùnjié, to which their Wolves have always bore extraordinary gifts of the mind.. Also standing at his side, believe it or not, is one of our Village's most gifted young Healers."</p><p>Madam Mahwah stirred in her seat, "Whom?"</p><p>Shenandoah offered her a small smile, "Your Granddaughter, Nadine."</p><p>The Healer's eyes went wide with shock, "She stands with Beowulf?"</p><p>"Yes.. She believes in him strongly. Needless to say, I highly doubt - you or anyone else - will be able to convince her to forfeit her place in Beowulf's pack, for aside from believing in him - there is another reason why she is willing to follow him." Shenandoah revealed calmly.</p><p>Madam Mahwah palmed her hip, "And pray tell, what reason might that be?"</p><p>"I do believe she is betrothed to another member of the pack." Master Mongrel chuckled kindly.</p><p>It took Mahwah a moment for the lightbulb to go off in her head, causing her to narrow her eyes with suspicion, "Rowtag."</p><p>Shenandoah nodded her head in confirmation, offering the Healer a small smile, "He is one of the two Warriors I aforementioned a moment ago."</p><p>Madam Mahwah leaned back in her chair heavily, an expression of dumbfounded shock settling over her features.</p><p>Master Jackal offered Mahwah a kind expression, "In young Rowtag's defense, Madam Mahwah, the young Wolf shows unconditional love and commitment to your Granddaughter, at least from what we have seen back in Educator Kadali's Den."</p><p>"You do not have to defend his honor, Master Jackal. I know of Rowtag's virtue. Although seemingly carefree towards life, and most annoyingly jovial at times, I have seen him train under Commander Bodaway. I know what he is capable of strength-wise. Upon his parents' passing, he took it upon himself to ensure the safety of his younger sister Aiyana. What with building that hidden Den beneath the land of Toxic Greenery and Yellow Jackets, or so the story goes... And truth behold, despite mine and Nadine's parents best efforts, we cannot separate the two for the life of us..." Madam Mahwah admitted in defeat, giving the floor a hard unsettled stare.</p><p>"I have no doubt, however, that the two of them will stand by Beowulf's side until the end of time." Shenandoah offered Mahwah an empathetic look.</p><p> </p><p>"You mentioned Beowulf already having Lead Warriors, Hunters, a wise Healer, and a Delta... But does he have a Beta?" Lady Aeda inquired curiously.</p><p>Shenandoah nodded her head, "That would be Keokuk."</p><p>Madam Mahwah threw up her hands with a slight chuckle, "Of course! I expected as much! Those two are inseparable.. They have been tied to the hip since they were three years old!" She proceeded to laugh in amusement, "For what it is worth, Keokuk could be YOUR son, just as much as Beowulf is - and vice versa - in regards to Miss Kadali."</p><p>Shenandoah agreed with a small chuckle, silently giving thanks for the blessing that is her childhood friend Kadali. The very Wolf who never hesitated to welcome Beowulf into her Den, with kindness and honor. Feeding and guiding him, when she herself could not - during the times where Elohim required her to travel with him to their Tribe's Villages for political reasons. She decided to personally honor her once things within their lands simmered back to peaceful days, for everything she had done for her in regards to Beowulf.</p><p>"Young Keokuk seems like a very courageous, young Wolf. I have no doubt that he will lead the pack alongside Beowulf with wisdom and understanding far beyond his years." Master Jackal reasoned lightly.</p><p>Lady Aeda simply gave him a rather blank look before turning back to Shenandoah with wary eyes, "You do realize that convincing the Leaders of our Village to approve of Beowulf - and his new pack - will not be an easy task, right?"</p><p>Shenandoah nodded wordlessly.</p><p>Madam Mahwah crossed her arms, "Whether they agree - or disagree - they have already received the High Alpha's blessing... That alone is enough to give Beowulf some room to breathe, without having to worry about being banished." She reasoned.</p><p>"Regardless if I had given them my blessing or not, the Village Leaders must have a say in regards to it. I cannot render them voiceless and simply undermine their authority over the matter. If the day comes where Elohim is unable to lead this Tribe, my People must be willing to trust my judgement - and I must be willing to trust theirs - especially in regards to matters such as this." Shenandoah countered with reason.</p><p>Lady Aeda nodded her head, "The last thing we need is for our People to see them as a threat."</p><p>The Alpha nodded her head, turning her attention to the Masters, "Will you both be willing to speak on behalf of Beowulf during tonight's meeting?"</p><p>"Of course, Alpha Shenan." Master Mongrel reassured, "Beowulf must be accepted by your People as an Alpha. I do believe it to be vital."</p><p>Master Jackal ran a hand down his face, "Acceptance is the only thing they will ever come to ask of your People. It's all they've ever truly wanted."</p><p>Shenandoah eyed the floor in disdain, but she willed herself to remain calm and collected, "Let us pray, and hope that our People are as ever steadfast and loyal as you gave them credit to be yesterday morning, Mahwah... The Great Spirit knows, we truly need them to be."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a knock on the threshold of the Den gained everyone's attention.</p><p>"Alpha Shenandoah? I was informed that my presence has been requested?" A tall, brown and grey mixed Wolf with white ears - and dazzling light brown eyes - inquired politely.</p><p>Dichali was an older - noble Wolf, one who bore the important position of being the Western Father Tribe's Head Spokesperson. She could recount the times where he had spoke justly and brave on behalf of their Tribe, to their allies during the worst of times when herself and Elohim couldn't. His presence in any given circumstance and situation proved to their allies that the Tribe of the West was present and moving to ensure the growth and prosperity of peace in China.</p><p>Shenandoah waved him in, "Yes! Please come in, Dichali."</p><p>"Yes, Alpha." He replied, moving into the Den calmly, "Do what do I owe this summons?"</p><p>Shenandoah turned in her seat to face him, "I have a task for you, Dichali. Please see to it - that every leader of our Village, and also that of our visiting Villages, joins me here in my Den for a very important meeting, tonight. I have news for them that requires their steadfast wisdom."</p><p>Dichali nodded in response, "Of course, Alpha. I will see to it right away." And with that, he was out the Den.</p><p> </p><p>Madam Mahwah shook her head in amusement, "Always so damn quick to obey, that Wolf." She leaned forward in her chair, "I wish the messengers in our Village moved as fast - and with as much purpose in their step - as he does."</p><p>Lady Aeda mused, "I couldn't agree with you more."</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>After finishing up their lunch at Kadali's Den, Beowulf had given the Western Zephyr Pack permission to join the Village in their pre-festivities, but not before ordering them to return to Miss Kadali's Den before nightfall.</p><p>"Hey do you think one of the other Village's brought along one of their clever Fire-workers?" Keokuk inquired, stuffing his face with one of his Mother's pastries as he walked alongside Beowulf and Nina. A small bag of said pastries in his hand.</p><p>"I think the word you're searching for is: Pyrotechnist, Keo." Nina retorted.</p><p>"Or Pyrotechnician." Beowulf suggested with a smile.</p><p>Keokuk rolled his eyes, "Same difference! I just want to see some Fireworks this time around. Last year they didn't do it."</p><p>"Or the year before that." Beowulf pointed out.</p><p>"Or the year before that... You need to let go of the hope that they'll do it, Keo. It's improper to set off Fireworks on the Night of our Ancestors." Nina reasoned.</p><p>Keokuk gave her a sour look, "They did it four years ago!" </p><p>"That's because it was a group of rebellious Wolves who pulled it off! Need I remind you of the punishment they endured for doing what they did?" Nina retorted with a shake of her head.</p><p>"Yeah, I heard they had to endure hard labor with the Blacksmiths everyday for a year!" Beowulf chuckled.</p><p>"I bet it was worth it though. The look on Chief Elohim's face was priceless, or so I hear." Keokuk laughed lightly, shoving another pastry in his mouth.</p><p>"My Father was angry about the whole ordeal for months. <strong>That</strong> much I remember." Beowulf said with amusement.</p><p>"You have to admit it was epic though! Never in my life had I seen the sky so colorful and bright before. Not even the sun comes close to just how vibrant the entire sky was that night." Keokuk spoke through a full mouth.</p><p>Nina shoved him away from her, "Don't talk with your mouth full, Keo! It's unattractive!" She gave him a face when he whined in disapproval at being shoved, "And then you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend." She added for good measure, earning a laugh from Beowulf.</p><p>Keokuk rolled his eyes, "I don't need a girlfriend when I have food!"</p><p>Nina narrowed her eyes, "Food isn't going to give you kids one day."</p><p>"But it will give me a full-stomach! As long as I've got a full belly, I'm satisfied with life." Keo countered with a smirk.</p><p>"You say that now, until you're forty years old with no family to call your own." Nina bit back with an eye roll.</p><p>"Hey, that's fine with me. I don't even like kids... They're too... Egh." Keo stated, shoving another pastry in his mouth.</p><p>"You were a kid once too, you know. You mark my words, one day you'll regret not having a family." She sniffed at him with a playful smirk.</p><p>Keokuk finished chewing before throwing another comeback at her, "I highly doubt it. Being a bachelor is too much fun. To live freely, without children holding me back from living to my fullest potential... I'll be the strong, courageous, steadfast Beta that every female wants, but can't have!" He spoke obnoxiously, knowing it was irritating Nina.</p><p>"Or the full of himself, idiotic Wolf that no female wants to settle down with." Nina shot back at him, her smile growing.</p><p>Keokuk suddenly moved in front of her, walking backwards because he knows it annoys her, "You seem to have a very genuine understanding of me, Nina. Perhaps you can become my Wife? We can have children that I will leave at home with you, while Beowulf and I lead the pack down the pathway to GREATNESS!" </p><p>Nina laughed in his face, "You and me? HAH.. Don't make me laugh. You wouldn't last a minute being my husband! And besides," She proceeded to trip him, causing him to land directly on his back in front of her, "If we ever married and had kids, YOU would be the one left at home with them. While Beowulf and I - lead the pack down the pathway to Greatness." She then proceeded to walk over him, leaving him to grumble after her.</p><p>Beowulf laughed, extending his hand down to his best friend to help him up, "You're going to take that from her?"</p><p>Keokuk took his hand, lifting himself off the floor, "Blah... You can keep her, Beo. She's too much of an over-confident-snob to marry anyways." He then called out to her, "I'm cancelling our wedding and honey-moon plans! You can marry the dirt for all I care. This relationship is over, Nina.. I'm never taking you back. I don't care how many love-letters you try to give me. WE ARE NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN."</p><p>"Good!" She called out in return.</p><p>Beowulf shook his head, "I don't see why you try, Keo. You'll never win a come-back battle against her."</p><p>Keokuk shook himself off, shoving another pastry into his mouth with a grumble.</p><p> </p><p>They walked until they caught up with her, taking their time in watching the Villagers around them move with a purpose in the midst of preparations.</p><p>"I forgive you, you know. I might take you back." Keokuk chuckled, poking Nina's side playfully.</p><p>"Eat your pastries and shut up, Keo." Nina replied with a shake of her head, earning a small smile from Beowulf.</p><p>Keokuk whined, "Aw, come on! No need to be rude! I'm trying to help you, you know. You know Beowulf's the jealous type, right? If I make a move on you, I have no doubt that he will drop to one knee and proclaim his love for you - before I even remotely have a chance to sweep you off your feet!" He chuckled viciously, eyeing Beowulf.</p><p>Beowulf gave him an incredulous stare, "Keo!"</p><p>"First of all, Beowulf has nothing to be jealous about. You aren't very pleasing to the eye to begin with, as far as I can see. And secondly, Beowulf already knows that I love him, isn't that right Beowulf?" She countered with a smirk, knowing all too well what her seemingly playful words will do to him.</p><p>Beowulf paused in his step, "What? I mean, yeah.. Uh - I mean, no - I mean.. Uh - thank you? - Or not, - Uh.." He stammered, his hand instinctively pulling at his left ear out of nervousness.</p><p>Keokuk paused in his step too, giving Beowulf a disbelieving expression as Nina continued to walk away with a triumphant smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Dude." Keo held out his arms incredulously, "What the hell?"</p><p>"What?" Beowulf growled in frustration, shrugging up his shoulders in defense.</p><p>"Quit stammering already! You're making yourself look bad!" Keo growled.</p><p>"Well, what the hell am I supposed to say to that!?" Beo growled back, throwing his hands in the air.</p><p>Keokuk turned his gaze everywhere before settling back on Beo, "Oh- I don't know? How about: I love you too? - Will you marry me, Nina? - Bear my child, Nina? - Kiss me, Nina? - Run away with me, Nina? - THE LISTS OF COMEBACKS ARE ENDLESS, Beowulf!"</p><p>"Those aren't comebacks! They're words of affirmation!" Beowulf argued.</p><p>"Then maybe you should use one of them! For crying out loud, you're impossible! You're going to die a virgin at this rate, oh-mighty Alpha of the Western Zephyr Pack!" Keokuk berated, shoving another pastry into his mouth.</p><p>Beowulf smacked him upside his head, causing the pastry to pop out of Keokuk's mouth before it could even be chewed, "KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN ABOUT THAT! DAMMIT!" Beowulf then proceeded to walk away, "GODS, YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"</p><p>Keokuk stared after him in shock, turning his gaze down to his spoiled pastry on the floor with sad eyes, "MY MOTHER MADE THAT!" He shouted angrily, reaching down to pick it up so he could throw it away later.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf quickly caught up to Nina, "Hey, Nina! Wait up!" He slowed down his pace once he reached her, "Uh - heh, about that back there... I - uh-" But before he could get his words straight, his mouth was covered by Nina's hand.</p><p>"Relax, Beo. I was just teasing." She explained with a smirk, "I got the result I wanted." She then glanced back at Keokuk who was ranting to himself about being smacked and losing a perfectly good pastry.</p><p>Beowulf laughed softly, "Yeah, I guess you did.." He watched as Keokuk slowly made his way towards them, still ranting.</p><p>They waited until Keo realized that they were staring at him.</p><p>Keokuk suddenly felt their gaze on him, turning up to meet their eyes sharply, "WHAT!?" He snapped.</p><p>"Are you done being a baby?" Nina asked calmly, a small smile playing at her lips.</p><p>"NO... YES... GET OUT OF MY HEAD NINA!" He growled, shoving past them in irritation.</p><p>Beowulf shook his head, moving calmly alongside Nina as they continued forward.</p><p>Keokuk continued to rant quietly as he sorted through his small bag of pastries - counting how many he had left - thanks to Nina.. Earning smiles from his best friends behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a group of small cubs ran past Keokuk, bumping into him carelessly - which nearly caused him to drop his pastry bag.</p><p>"FOR THE LOVE OF- WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU ROTTEN WILD ANIMALS!" He shouted, kicking the air in heated frustration.</p><p>"Whoa man! Relax! They didn't see you!" Beowulf moved quickly to steady him.</p><p>Keokuk huffed, "They didn't see me!?" He turned to Nina, "Oh- he says they didn't see me," He then turned towards the running group of cubs, "WELL I'M WALKING HERE! YOU NO GOOD - DIRTY - LITTLE -" But before he could finish his sentence, Nina had forced a pastry into his mouth before forcing it closed.</p><p>"And we're moving along!" She laughed out loud, still holding his mouth closed as she and Beowulf forced him to keep walking. Desperate not to cause any more of a scene to the already watching Villagers.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, cheer up man! I'm sorry for smacking you behind the head." Beowulf chuckled, wrapping his arm around Keo's shoulders.</p><p>Keokuk murmured something un-comprehensible, his face still sour.</p><p>"If it makes you feel better, both Beowulf and I will marry you. We will stay home with the kids while YOU lead the pack to Greatness." Nina suggested, wrapping an arm around Keo's.</p><p>"Yeah, we'll have the kids sit around a camp fire so we can tell them stories about your incredible adventures." Beowulf chuckled, popping one of Keo's pastries into his mouth.</p><p>Keokuk rolled his eyes.</p><p>It was in that moment that they paused in their step, taking note of the Village Spokesperson, Dichali, in the distance - whom was speaking to three visiting Village Leaders of their Tribe. They watched as the Leaders nodded their heads in understanding from what Dichali was telling them, before the Spokesman carried on quickly to the next leader he could find.</p><p>"I bet he's getting the word out for your Mother in regards to tonight's meeting." Keokuk spoke up, his voice suddenly serious.</p><p>Beowulf eyed the leaders, "Most likely."</p><p>Nina eyed them both before turning her gaze back to the fast-paced Spokesperson, "Any ideas on how to go about convincing them yet?"</p><p>Beowulf simply watched the leaders carry on, "None whatsoever." He admitted plainly, taking another pastry from Keo's bag.</p><p>Keokuk shook his head, "Don't worry about it. We'll come up with something... Elu is probably developing your speech as we speak."</p><p>"Hopefully." Nina reached out to take a pastry, but failed when Keokuk moved the bag away from her hand, "Nu-uh. I'm still crossed with you." He growled playfully, moving to keep walking.</p><p>Beowulf kept his arm over Keokuk's shoulder as they resumed their walk, glancing over his shoulder to take one last look at Dichali.</p><p>And when his grip around Keo's shoulder tightened a little, Keokuk did not comment on it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Beowulf is only a few hours away from what will be his very first Civil Meeting... Do you think he's going to win over the Leaders?... Ooooooh- I hope he does...</p><p>Next chapter will be posted soon! Feel free to comment, and Kudos this Work if you like how it's playing out so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Historical Civil Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beowulf, Keokuk, and Elu are about to speak in their very first Civil Meeting. Will they succeed in convincing the Leaders to approve of them and their pack?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This should be interesting...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hours of the day passed into the early hours of the evening when Beowulf found himself sitting amongst his pack in Kadali's Den.</p><p>"How long are you going to sit there staring at the wall, Elu?" Shilah questioned the intelligent Wolf from across the room.</p><p>Elu had decided to forgo joining the Village in their pre-festivities earlier, in favor of brainstorming for the upcoming meeting with the Village Leaders. And when everyone had finally returned from walking around the Village, he had moved himself to one of the far corners of the Den to continue brainstorming, turning his back to everyone in deep thought.</p><p> </p><p>Shilah tossed a crumpled-up paper ball at him, which hit the foot of the intelligent Wolf's chair, "Hello!? Earth to the brainiac?"</p><p>But Elu did not respond.</p><p>"Just leave him alone, Shilah. The lights are on but no one's home at the moment. He's busy thinking!" Aiyana scolded the hunter, shoving his shoulder, "Something you don't do." She added cheekily.</p><p>Shilah waved a hand at her, "For five hours straight?" He countered, eyeing the lone Wolf in the corner with concern.</p><p>"I don't see YOU coming up with anything!" She shot back lightly. Shilah rolled his eyes, turning his gaze towards his Alpha, "Have you come up with anything?"</p><p>Beowulf eyed him warily, "I have an idea, but I'm not entirely sure if it will work."</p><p>"Well, what is it?" Elias inquired, settling himself on the floor next to Rowtag and Nadine - who were lounging against one of Miss Kadali's old household storage containers.</p><p>Beowulf leaned back in his seat, "Well... I was thinking: What if I start by asking them what the word <em>Acceptance</em> means to them. And based on their answers, I could proceed to reveal my own experience in regards to the word."</p><p>Shilah thought on it before giving him a weird look, "But you haven't had the best experience in life when it comes to acceptance. What kind of point are you going to try and make?"</p><p>Beowulf pointed at him, "That would be the point right there... I truly haven't had good experiences when it comes to being accepted. Aside from being accepted by you guys - as a friend and now as your Alpha, I don't know what it's like being accepted by our People... I'm thinking that: by revealing <em>that fact</em> to them, then proceeding to tell them that I'm willing to protect them, it might show them that we're willing to honor them regardless of how I, and in turn <strong>WE</strong>, have been treated through the years."</p><p>Elias thought on it, "That could work, but only if they don't feel offended by the notion that you're accusing them of neglect. Throwing accusations in their face right off the bat might not be the best way to win over their approval." He reasoned lightly.</p><p>Rowtag nodded his head in agreement, "He's got a point there."</p><p>Beowulf furrowed his brows, "I see what you mean..." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.</p><p>"We're not saying it's a bad idea, though. Because it would show good character to reveal to them just how far you're willing to go to protect the very people that treated us a bit like crap all our lives." Shilah reasoned further, "It's just figuring out when exactly in the meeting would be the best moment you should play that card."</p><p>Beowulf nodded in thought.</p><p>Keokuk stretched his arms, "Or just don't play the <em>Acceptance</em> card at all. We don't need their acceptance. We just need their approval. I think convincing the Leaders that the pack is a good idea, versus trying to get them to accept us, are two different things entirely. Remember, our main objective is to protect them, regardless if they <em>accept us as a pack, or not.</em>" He scanned his eyes over everyone, "Isn't that the reason why we were so ready to agree with the notion of being banished in the first place? Because our deepest desire was to protect, and answer the call for aid when it came down to it? We literally already thought we were going to be banished for our crime to begin with."</p><p>Nina eyed them all, "There's still a chance we might be, though. Sure, Alpha Shenan gave us her blessing and approval, but we still need that same approval from the leaders. Alpha Shenan's initial blessing is only going to carry us so far... That's why this meeting is so vital. She can't override the judgement of the leaders. I feel like that could really damage her reputation as High Alpha. Cause if you really stop to think about it, what does the Tribe look like following and obeying someone who didn't ask for their opinion over a serious matter like this? She's already aware of that, which is why she chose to conduct this meeting."</p><p>Shilah's eyes widened in realization, "So, in other words, you're saying that if the leaders don't approve, her initial blessing won't save us from them wanting to banish us... If the majority of the leaders vote yes - for that punishment of banishment - Alpha Shenan would have to forfeit her initial approval and move to banish us. Whether she likes it or not."</p><p>"More or less." Nina replied skeptically.</p><p>Beowulf sighed heavily.</p><p>Keokuk shook his head, "Well if it's banishment they'll end up wanting, then we won't put up a fight. We already gave Alpha Shenan our word that we'd walk away quietly."</p><p>Everyone grew silent.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure going to miss this place, if we end up leaving." Rowtag spoke up softly, his genuine tone causing everyone to look at him, "I mean, yeah, we were never truly honored and treated in the best of ways growing up. Aiyana and I experienced the gruesome reality of that when our parents passed away and no one wanted to take us in. We had to fend for ourselves... But we can't deny that these lands have always been home for us. Although a vast majority turned away from us, most were kind to us. Even if it was due to High Chief Elohim's steadfast influence."</p><p>Nadine ran a comforting hand down his bicep.</p><p>Keokuk eyed him empathetically, "Home isn't a land anymore than people are, Rowtag. If we get banished, we will always have each other to call home... China is huge... There's not a doubt in my mind that we'll be able to find a small piece of land for ourselves. A place where we will be welcomed with open-arms by the residents of China, and truly be accepted for who we are. Without the stupid Laws of our Tribe getting in the way of us living as one. We can find a place that will allow us to push each other to grow, and strengthen, as a pack. It will just take a while to find it." He reasoned with encouragement.</p><p>Elias leaned back in his seat with careful wonder, "But we also have to remember that not everyone in China is fond of Wolves... And we have the dumb Wolves of the North to thank for that... Most will welcome us out of curiosity, thanks to the relatively good honoring nature of our Tribe, and that of the East, but we would have to be very cautious as to where we go in China."</p><p>"Can't argue with that logic." Shilah replied with distaste.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Kadali walked into the Den with a rather large box in her hands, "Good evening everyone! I bear gifts!" She greeted them happily, struggling with the weight of the box a little.</p><p>Keokuk rose from his seat quickly, moving to her side, "Here, Mother! Let me help you with that."</p><p>"Oh! Thank you! I fear I might lose my arms if you don't!" She replied, willing her breathing to even out.</p><p>Keokuk took the box from her, but not without stumbling a little in his step from the weight of it, "HOLY- What in the world!? What do you have in here, Mother? A dead body!?" He gritted through his teeth, adjusting his hold on the box before he carried it to the middle of the room and set it down, "How the heck were you even carrying this?"</p><p>"I have powers, son.. Okay! Everyone gather around the box!" She replied with a wide smile, ushering Rowtag, Nadine and Elias to rise from the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone moved calmly, with the exception of Elu in the corner, surrounding said box as they waited for her to remove her travel cloak.</p><p>"What's in the box, Miss Kadali?" Shilah questioned curiously, poking the box uneasily.</p><p>"Is it something edible?" Rowtag laughed, rubbing his hands together.</p><p> </p><p>Kadali moved around them to get to the box, using one of her sharp nails to cut the binding that held the flaps together, "I truly hope you all like it! It was a pain trying to convince my husband's Father to let me have them!"</p><p>They watched as she finally opened the large box, wasting no time in pulling out the surprise, "These are for all of you!" She announced happily, holding up the surprise, "Something that will grant you uniformity!"</p><p>Everyone set their eyes on a beautiful black travel cloak, that bore their Tribe's crest and symbols intricately designed on the back of it.</p><p>The sharp golden swirls and lines that made up the golden tribal wolf's head stood out the most, for even in the most dimmed lighting it bore a shine to it. </p><p> </p><p>"Whoa..." Shilah breathed out in awe, moving to touch the cloak, "I've never seen such a heavy travel cloak! The thickness is out of this world!" He pulled it out.</p><p>"Where did Grandfather get these, Mother?" Keokuk questioned with wonder, pulling another cloak out to view it for himself.</p><p>Kadali clasped her hands together, a hopeful smile playing at her lips, "He's had them stored away in his Den forever! Our Tribe's Crest has changed very little throughout these long years, so I thought you all could use them! It's only but a tad bit old school, but nevertheless, I feel as though it would give the forming of your pack some contrast."</p><p>Beowulf took a cloak that Sahale offered him, running his hand over the elegant golden design.</p><p>Nina donned one of them, "They're so beautiful." She moved around a little to test its weight on her shoulders, "And the material is terribly well balanced!"</p><p>"Why were they made so thick, though? We never get extreme snowy-weather here in the West!" Nadine exclaimed, trying hers on as well.</p><p> </p><p>Kadali watched them all try on their cloaks before moving to help Keokuk properly tie his around his shoulders, "These have been passed down through the generations... Keo's Grandfather said that they date back to the early times of High Chief Elohosiah, having decided to have his Warriors wear them in order to better distinguish them from ordinary Villagers. The reason why these cloaks are so heavy and thick was to provide its wearer warmth against the harsh snowy Mountains of the South."</p><p>"The South? High Chief Elohosíah would send his Warriors to the far South? Why?" Elias inquired, moving his hands away from his neck when Nina moved to properly tie his cloak.</p><p>Kadali then turned to help Shilah tie his cloak, "Back then, High Chief Elohosíah would send his best Warriors to the Southern Mountains, where - at that time - existed the Shrine of the Chiefs. He believed that if his Warriors were to bring gifts and offerings to the Shrine, then maybe the Spirits of our Ancestors would bless the Wolven Tribes, and help the Wolves of the North see reason. It is said that he would also command his Warriors to search for any signs of the Southern Tribe as they went along."</p><p>"Did they ever come close to finding any evidence of their existence?" Elias asked curiously.</p><p>Kadali smiled, "Well, as the story goes, one day High Chief Elohosíah commanded his Warriors to journey out and re-visit the Shrine with the sole purpose of exploring the unknown pathways beyond it. To see whether or not they would be able to find any kind of evidence of life that could potentially lead them to the Southern Tribe. The story goes into claiming that the Warriors managed to discover a Sealed Gateway, one considered to be - <strong>one of five entrances</strong> - leading to the home of our Southern People. But before they could figure out a way to open it, a great avalanche occurred, killing the Warriors and rendering both - the apparent Gateway and the Shrine of the Chiefs - impassable... High Chief Elohosíah sent his Warriors out there to try and reconnect with the Southern Mother Tribe - because he knew the impending War with the Northern Tribe was inevitable. He merely desired their help, but in the end he received nothing but the Deaths of his beloved Warriors, and a failed attempt to contact the Southern Tribe that was still so seemingly non-existent."</p><p>"I was about to say, if they even still existed around that time." Shilah replied bitterly, shaking his head.</p><p>Kadali nodded her head in agreement, "Many of our Elders - during that time - believed that if the Southern Tribe still indeed existed, they surely would not want any part of the impending War between the West and the North. Huge problems such as that were apparently the sole reason as to why they detached themselves into isolation from the other Tribes in the first place. Legend says that they wanted nothing more than to live peacefully, and prosperously, without the toxicity of the North and the apparent constant belittling of said Tribe that constantly came from the West and East. Others believed that the avalanche was merely a sign from the Great Spirit, one that beckoned the West to fight their own battles without the help of a non-existent Southern Tribe. The rest, as you know it, is history."</p><p>Beowulf eyed her thoughtfully, a brilliant idea coming to his head as he donned his cloak, tying it properly on his own.</p><p>Sahale wrapped his cloak around himself to test its warmth, "It makes one think of how differently things would have played out for the West should the Southern Tribe had existed back then. If they had indeed been found and had decided to answer the High Chief's call for aid, I mean."</p><p>Rowtag nodded his head, "Yeah, High Chief Elohosím may have never became Chief... He would've stayed a Lead Warrior, and Chief Elohim may not have ever became a Chief either... Beowulf would have never been born, or perhaps he would have but maybe he would've had a very different life entirely!" He thought out loud.</p><p>Elias grimaced at his tall friend, "Dude, you're making my head hurt."</p><p>Beowulf offered them a small half-smile, "I guess we can view that avalanche as Destiny then, if that's the case."</p><p>Keokuk slapped his shoulder, "You're damn right it is! Look at us! Now we have matching travel cloaks!"</p><p>Kadali watched them in content, simply happy that they like their gifts.</p><p>"These are seriously going to make us stand out. Today's Tribal Warriors have similar cloaks, but theirs are a dark grayish. These are a gorgeous black!" Aiyana chuckled excitably.</p><p>Elias nodded his head, "I guess you can say these cloaks are definitely out of style."</p><p>"Yeah, they're relatively ancient!" Shilah agreed.</p><p>"Perfect for getting our Pack's point across to the Leaders." Elu spoke up for the first time in hours, moving to join them.</p><p> </p><p>"It's about time! I was beginning to think we'd lost you there!" Shilah teased, handing one of the last black cloaks to the intelligent Wolf, seeing as there were only three left. The other belonged to Warrior Bidzill, should he agree to join. And the last one could be deemed as an extra one they could simply carry around with them as a spare.</p><p> </p><p>Elu waved him off, "My apologies, everyone. I merely was thinking."</p><p>"You don't say? And here I thought you were professing your undying love to the wall." Shilah teased.</p><p>Elu ignored the hunter in favor of turning his gaze to Beowulf, "I have a plan." He revealed, donning his cloak easily.</p><p>"And what might that plan be?" Beowulf eyed him warily.</p><p>"I can't say just yet." He replied, trying the cloak securely around his shoulders.</p><p>"Nu-uh, brainiac! No secrets! You just sat in that corner staring at the wall for hours! Tell us the plan!" Keokuk bit out, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"If I tell you, then it won't work." Elu countered eyeing Keokuk distastefully, leaving no room for argument.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone shared concern glances.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, whatever <em>that plan </em>of yours is, I really hope it works, Elu." Beowulf warned him, his eyes betraying his nervousness.</p><p>"There's a seventy percent chance that it will." Elu reasoned calmly.</p><p>Keokuk eyed Elu sharply, "And what are we supposed to do about the rest of that percentage?" He asked, pointing between himself and Beowulf.</p><p>"The rest of that percentage will come from Beowulf speaking from his heart." Elu answered, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>Keokuk switched his gaze between the two of them, "Okay? And what exactly am I going to do? Offer them my Mother's pastries?" He questioned in dismay.</p><p>Kadali huffed, "I'll have you know that my pastries could bring an end to a war!"</p><p>"If you want to do that, I won't stop you. But I would rather you do what a <strong>Beta</strong> does best." Elu answered him, eyeing him calmly, choosing to ignore Miss Kadali's protest.</p><p>"Which is?" Keokuk pressed impatiently.</p><p>Elu offered him a smirk, "Show your undying loyalty."</p><p>Everyone stared at them nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a knock at the entrance's threshold gained everyone's attention, and they all turned to see Dichali standing under the threshold.</p><p>"Pardon the intrusion, Educator Kadali, but your presence is requested at the High Chief's Den. You are considered a leader in this Village, and High Alpha Shenandoah desires for you to attend. Also requested to partake in this meeting is you and your two commanding associates, young Beowulf." He spoke plainly.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone either stared at the Spokesman or turned their gaze back to Beowulf.</p><p>With a slow nod, Beowulf motioned for Keokuk and Elu to follow him as he calmly moved to leave the Den, Kadali leading ahead of them alongside Dichali.</p><p> </p><p>"Beowulf!" Nina called out to the Alpha before he, Keokuk and Elu stepped through the threshold, causing the three of them to pause and look at her.</p><p>She crossed the distance between her and Beowulf, embracing him tightly in front of everyone. Beowulf melted instantly into her embrace.</p><p>"We'll be right here, waiting for you all to return. Stay true to your heart and speak with confidence, okay."</p><p>Her soft words gave him hope, so much so that if he didn't let go now, he somehow felt like he never would, "Thanks, Nina." He replied, releasing his hold on her. She stepped away slowly, never taking her eyes off his.</p><p>"You going to give me a hug too? I'm feeling a little nervous myself!" Keokuk teased playfully, earning a light smack on the shoulder from her.</p><p>"Go on! Bring back the Leader's approval." She encouraged them, watching as they took their leave through the threshold without another word.</p><p>Aiyana joined her at the threshold, watching them walk away from the Den in a hurry to catch up to Kadali and the Spokesman.</p><p>"Everyone cross your fingers." Aiyana spoke up for everyone in the Den to hear.</p><p>Nadine's quiet chuckle could be heard from within the Den as Rowtag enthusiastically attempted to cross all of his fingers, including his toes.</p><p>"Be brave, Beowulf." Nina's words were barely above a whisper, earning her Aiyana's firm hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Within moments, the five Wolves found themselves drawing closer to the High Chief's Den, and as they did, they found that Warriors were posted all around it.</p><p>"What's with the Calvary?" Keokuk was the first to speak up in regards to it, eyeing the Stoic Warriors warily.</p><p>"This meeting is of the utmost importance in nature, young Keokuk. Alpha Shenandoah requested that Warriors be posted to stand guard around the Den, so that they may ward off any eavesdropping Villagers." Dichali replied plainly, saying nothing more about it.</p><p>"Well, that's kind of defeating the purpose..." Keokuk reasoned quietly, eyeballing all the curious Villagers that were gathering a distance away from the Den, their curiosity plastered on their faces.</p><p>"Quite." Dichali agreed, ignoring the Villagers they passed.</p><p> </p><p>Within seconds, they reached the Den - literally just a moment after Alpha Shenandoah exited it. They all came to a stop in front of her.</p><p>Beowulf took note of her serious expression.</p><p>"Thank you, Dichali, you and Educator Kadali may enter the Den... Please make yourselves comfortable." Shenandoah ordered them both, turning her gaze to Beowulf and his friends shortly after.</p><p>"Yes, Alpha," The two responded, quickly entering the Den.</p><p>Beowulf watched as Kadali gave them one last hopeful look before disappearing from their sight.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we not meant to enter just yet, Mother?" Beowulf asked after a moment.</p><p>Shenandoah stared at him, "No. You will be directed to enter when it's time." She glanced over to Keokuk and Elu, taking notice of their matching travel cloaks.</p><p>Keokuk followed her gaze, "Oh- uh, my Mother gifted these to us, my Lady... We figured it couldn't hurt to wear them to this meeting."</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah beckoned Beowulf to turn slightly, so she could see the crest on the back, "The Black Cloaks of High Chief Elohosíah's Warriors?... Where did Kadali get them?" She inquired with serious wonder.</p><p>"They were in Keokuk's Grandfather's possession.. Miss Kadali thought it befitting for our Pack, so she convinced the Elder to let her have them." Beowulf reasoned gently.</p><p>Shenandoah met his eyes, her silence rendering Beowulf nervous all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>"We can take them off, if it's a little too much?..." Keokuk suggested, sensing Beo's nervousness.</p><p>"No... Keep them on. Perhaps it will help turn the tide in your favor." She finally replied, offering them no smile but simply ensuring that her words sounded somewhat encouraging.</p><p>Beowulf nodded, watching as three more Village Leaders appeared from behind them.</p><p>Shenandoah greeted them, "Please, make yourselves comfortable in the Den, the meeting will begin shortly." She faked a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf stepped back a little, sharing a nervous glance with Keokuk before he ran his sweaty hands over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah then turned to them, eyeing her son knowingly, "Breathe, Beowulf.. Control your nervousness." Her words this time were far more softer.</p><p>Beowulf nodded as Keokuk placed a heavy hand on his shoulder in support.</p><p> </p><p>The minutes went by as they watched Shenandoah greet nine more Leaders, beckoning them to enter the Den. And when the last Leader passed on through, Shenandoah turned to the three of them with sharp eyes, "The meeting will now begin in a mere moment or two... Dichali will call you in when it's time." Her words no longer had a softness to them, but instead a hard edge. In this moment, she wasn't Beowulf's Mother.. She was the High Alpha of the West.</p><p>"Yes, Alpha." Beowulf replied with a firm nod, his use of her title ensuring her that he understood the seriousness of the situation.</p><p>Shenandoah turned away from them without another word, pulling the entrance's curtain down so that it covered the doorway.</p><p>Once that had been done, Beowulf found that he could not look away from the entrance. Instantly, his mind began to wander as his body froze up in deep thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Beo? Hey! Hey, man! Snap out of it! This isn't the time to get lost in your thoughts." Keokuk caught on immediately, snapping his fingers in front of his Alpha's face. This pulled Beowulf out of his mind before he could become ensnared with doubt, "Sorry." He apologized, running a hand over his face.</p><p>"It's fine. Just don't let doubt creep up on you like that." Keokuk replied sharply, eyeing the Warriors standing guard. He then pulled Beowulf a couple of feet away from Elu and the Den.</p><p>"Listen Beo.. Remember what Elu said, he's going to handle the majority of the talking. You just have to speak from the heart to complete that last stretch of percentage we have going for us." Keokuk reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We're going to be fine, okay? Trust me." He encouraged him as Elu slowly moved to join them.</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head in understanding, "Yeah, I know. It's just.. Really nerve wracking.. We're really going to do this..."</p><p>Keokuk turned his gaze to the covered entrance, "Yeah, we are.. I'm just as nervous as you are, man... But it's too late to go back on our word now. We've got to do this one way or the other. And whatever the outcome, we're going to get through it all together, as a pack." He patted Beo's shoulder firmly, leaving it there afterwards to anchor Beowulf to reality for good measure.</p><p>Elu crossed his arms over his chest, "Confronting the very people that have turned a blind-eye to us - all our life - is bound to stir up our emotions. But we have to go in there with severe control over ourselves... Personal feelings don't belong in Civil Meetings. It's all about critical thinking and tactical strategies. Which is why I am willing to speak out first. If I provide facts even they themselves can't ignore, it will give Beowulf a chance to speak from his heart without his feelings being turned away and ignored right off the back."</p><p>Keokuk nodded his head in understanding.</p><p>Together they waited, their minds reeling in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, within the High Chief's Den, Shenandoah carefully moved to stand in the center of the main room, her eyes scanning over all the Wolves that were present.</p><p>All together - there were 56 Wolves making themselves comfortable in various seats of the Den. They all sat themselves anywhere they could in the slightly cramped Den, opting to leave the center of the room open for their High Alpha so that she may move freely while she spoke.</p><p>Lady Aeda moved to stand next to hear while the Leaders finished situating themselves, her voice was quiet as she spoke, "Are the boys ready for this, Alpha?" Her eyes betraying her genuine concern.</p><p>"Whether they are or not, it must be done... They wait now just outside the Den." Shenandoah replied just as quietly, moving to situate herself at the forefront of the semi-circle of Wolves so that she was facing them and entrance, Lady Aeda following just to position herself on her right side.</p><p>Shenandoah took note of how some of the Leaders blocked the entrance, where Dichali now stood, which was alright with her so as long as the boys could get through once it was time for them to enter. Calmly she clasped her hands together behind her back, patiently waiting for the Leaders to finish greeting one another.</p><p>After a moment, Madam Mahwah finally moved to stand on her left side after wrapping up a quick greeting with Raedwulf and two Lead Healers from Liáo Yù Village.</p><p>Shenandoah eyed her second eldest son, Raedwulf, a small warmth growing in her chest at the sight of him. She then turned her gaze to Aethelwulf - whom stood tall and stoic next to his Commanding Lead Warriors and War Leader Enyeto - off to her far right side, her chest tightened at the sight of him for a moment before she willed herself to compose her feelings.</p><p>She then turned her gaze to Educator Kadali, whom sat amongst the rest of the Village Educators towards the front of the Den, where she; Mahwah - who'd returned quickly from delivering the survivors to their new home in the Silver Caverns; and the Masters had sat discussing the meeting no more than five hours ago. She felt a small ache of anticipation run down her neck as she took in her childhood friend's worried expression, to which she was taking in the sheer number of Wolves that were present. She knew that she owed Kadali so much... So much for being Beowulf's rock to stand on when she couldn't...</p><p>Brushing the thought away for now, Shenandoah then followed Kadali's worried gaze to the Wolves that were situated across the room from the Educators, which were their Village's Counsel Members... All ten of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Whenever you are ready, my lady." Madam Mahwah beckoned her gently, clasping her hands behind her back the same as her.</p><p>Shenandoah eyed the Healer sharply. Anyone who looked upon the expression she now wore, would see nothing but a stoic, professional expression of Command. But not Mahwah... She knew what was hidden beneath that mask. She knew the of the fear that was clearly hidden within her eyes, a pained expression that read: <em>This is it, Mahwah... The Fate of my son will be decided in this meeting. Either his Pack will be </em><em>approved, and he will be able to stay and continue living amongst us... Or our Leaders will ultimately disapprove of his Pack, and they will vote for the punishment of Banishment... He will leave us, until the terrible day comes to where they will have need of him enough to forgo the Law - in order to bring him and his Pack back into the West...</em></p><p>Madam Mahwah gave her a firm nod of encouragement, giving her a quick gentle rub on her back - that no one else could see - in an attempt to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>Without further adieu, Shenandoah made eye contact with Spokesman Dichali at the entrance, giving him the signal to quiet the room.</p><p>Dichali nodded with understanding, moving carefully through the Leaders blocking the entrance so that he may stand in the center of the room.</p><p>Some quieted down upon seeing him move, while others still clearly needed an announcement to be quiet, "By order of the High Female Alpha of the West, Shenandoah, an atmosphere of silence is required from this moment forward... Any Wolf who displays discourteous or blasphemous disruptions of any nature, during this meeting, will be asked to leave the Den promptly. Upon disagreements, any Wolf who should rise from their seat with the intention of engaging in a physical altercation with another Wolf, will be removed and dealt with accordingly. The purpose of this gathering is to pass judgement on an unforeseen event that occurred in the early hours of the afternoon, from a position of anticipated moral superiority... With that said, this Civil Meeting has now commenced." He then turned to face Shenandoah, "The floor is now yours, High Alpha." With that, he quietly moved to assume his position back at the entrance.</p><p>"Thank you, Spokesman Dichali." She replied in a calm commanding voice.</p><p> </p><p>She took a moment to scan the room, her eyes settling over every face before deciding to speak again, "As you all know, the Night of our Ancestors draws closer with every passing hour. This is a festive time of happiness and peace. A celebration of prosperity for the Land of the West, just as it is - a time for us to come together in honor of our Great Ancestors." She continued to meet every other Wolfs' eyes, "I cannot express how grateful I am, to every single one of you, for joining the Ancient Father Village in this year's celebration."</p><p>She paused for a moment to allow small murmurs of agreement to fill the room before everyone's attention was turned back to her, "Many of you may have taken notice of High Chief Elohim's absence - along with his most trusted - and perhaps have taken a moment to wonder if they will return in time in order to partake in the upcoming celebration... I am obligated to inform you all - that they will not be... High Chief Elohim, and his most trusted, are currently over-seeing a matter of utmost importance, and are expected to return within a day or so from now."</p><p>"May we all pray to the Great Spirit for their safe return." Madam Mahwah's scratchy voice spoke up in support, causing everyone to murmur for a moment in agreement, confusion, and curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah steadied herself for the impending question that was about to be asked.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Alpha Nigan, Leader of Liáo Yù Village, rose from his seat, inclining his head towards her for permission to speak, "If I may ask, Alpha Shenan, what exactly is this <em>important matter</em> that our beloved High Chief and his most trusted currently tend to?" He inquired politely, his face showing an expression of concern.</p><p>Madam Mahwah and Lady Aeda shared a serious glance.</p><p>"That information is to be withheld until the High Chief sends word that it should be shared." War Leader Enyeto answered firmly.</p><p>"Withheld? Is it not the duty of the Village Leaders to know of important matters, concerning the Ancient Father Village? Especially if our beloved High Chief has chosen to personally oversee one?" Ouray, Alpha Nigan's Beta, countered respectfully.</p><p>But before War Leader Enyeto could reply, Shenandoah held up her hand to dissuade him, "You are correct, Beta Ouray... It is the duty of Tribal Leaders to know about the on-goings of this Village, regardless if they are the smallest, or greatest of concerns... High Chief Elohim made a decision to withhold a particular recent occurrence from our steadfast Leaders. However, in light of his absence - I find that it is my duty as your High Female Alpha to reveal what this occurrence was." She ignored the look of concern Enyeto was currently giving her, "I have decided to do this, not to belittle the High Chief's decision, but to help you understand what his actions could possibly entail for our beloved Tribe."</p><p> </p><p>This was the moment tension could be felt in the room by everyone as their attention shifted from War Leader Enyeto back to Alpha Shenan.</p><p>Shenandoah took a few seconds to calm her nerves, visibly drawing in a breath, "The Leaders of my Village are fully aware of this occurrence, and of the reason behind the High Chief's absence. Therefore, the re-telling of this occurrence is solely meant to bring the rest of you up to speed." She paused, scanning over the visiting Leaders before continuing, "All of you are aware of the string of attacks that have been taking place at an alarming rate outside of both the Western and Eastern Territories, each attack just miles away from our Northern Borders. However, what many of you are unaware of - is that no more than six days ago, Yànlè Village was also attacked." She informed, causing an abrupt low murmur to pass through the Wolves.</p><p>"Yànlè Village? That’s about a mile or so inwards of our Territory, is it not? Were there any survivors?" A visiting Village Leader inquired suddenly with alarm.</p><p>"What of the fate of Village Leader Alpha Sosutken? Surely he would have sent out his scouts to inform High Chief Elohim of the attack." Another Village Leader added in concern.</p><p> </p><p>"Only four, of the entire Village, survived the attack... A lone warrior, his wife and their two young sons... Alpha Sosutken, his warriors, and his people have fallen by our Enemy's hand..." She replied calmly, allowing the news to set in for a few seconds, "The surviving family reached our Village within two days after the attack and delivered the news of the tragic event to High Chief Elohim themselves." She paused, "They have now since resettled in the Southern Silver Caverns, alongside Alpha Elsu and his people."</p><p> </p><p>Alpha Nigan sat down in his seat with discomfort, and severe concern, "There has never been an instance where Villagers have managed to survive these mysterious attacks, outside of our borders. How did the surviving family manage to escape this latest attack?"</p><p>"They did not escape. They were purposely spared." War Leader Enyeto answered calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>Beta Ouray eyed him warily, "Spared? That alone breaks the pattern of these mysterious attacks as we know it. Did the survivors come to you with, at the very least, a reason as to why they were spared?" He inquired quickly.</p><p>"No. But that did not dissuade High Chief Elohim from venturing out - alongside his most trusted - to further investigate." Enyeto replied again quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Correct me if I am misunderstanding this... But High Chief Elohim took it upon himself to investigate this recent attack? Should that not be meant for the duty of Tribal Commanders and their Lead Warriors?" An Alpha from a different visiting Village inquired in confusion.</p><p>"It is our sole responsibility to oversee things of that nature, not the High Chief." Alpha Nigan stated firmly eyeing the other Alpha, "However, The Chiefs of Old have been known for taking matters into their own hands.. Surely there must be a reason as to why High Chief Elohim decided to forgo dispatching his Commanders to further investigate this attack..." He then turned to Shenandoah, "Might there be one? Perhaps one that is logical and strategic in nature?" He reasonably asked, hoping the answer would justify Elohim's risky decision.</p><p>Shenandoah straightened out her back, "High Chief Elohim provided no reason as to why he decided to personally oversee this recent attack." She admitted plainly.</p><p>"Perhaps our ever vigilant Head Shaman, Dohosan, received a vision that was meant to be kept from us?" Lady Satinka, Shawoman of Liáo Yù Village, inquired politely.</p><p>Lady Aeda waved her hand in front of herself, her palm open and facing them, "Neither Dohosan, nor myself, have seen anything pertaining to this recent attack. Not vine a warning of some sort... Which only lays down an even thicker layer of confusion in regards to High Chief Elohim's decision." She informed them firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone began murmuring to themselves in confusion, the tension undeniably settling in deep amongst the Leaders at this point.</p><p>Shenandoah remained quiet, listening to the Leaders speak amongst themselves for a moment. Her ears picking up quite a few phrases and words of disapproval, such as:</p><p>"This news is concerning.."</p><p>"It's seemingly preposterous."</p><p>"You think they'll be okay out there?"</p><p>"What if they find our enemy?"</p><p>"What if they find our enemy but don't come back?"</p><p>"I'm sure they'll be okay."</p><p>"But what if they're not?"</p><p>"The Chief should've stayed and sent out Warriors instead!"</p><p>"And what if our <em>Warriors</em> didn't come back?"</p><p>"Better than losing our Chief."</p><p>"There has to be a good reason."</p><p>"No reason would justify the High Chief breaking Tradition."</p><p>"You don't know that."</p><p>“He is the Chief for a reason! Is he not?"</p><p>"Bodaway's mythical fire sword would put an end to any threat."</p><p>"And if he's slain in battle? Then what?"</p><p>"How could Bodaway be slain in battle?"</p><p>"How could the Chief do something so risky?"</p><p>"Why weren't we informed of his departure?"</p><p>"Why weren't we informed of the recent attack?"</p><p>"Alpha Sosutken must have seen the attack coming."</p><p>"How does a Village of more than 300 villagers all but fall to this Enemy? Surely there must have been more survivors."</p><p>"You think the surviving family has lied? After what they've been through?"</p><p>"This mysterious Enemy of ours never leaves survivors. Why has he done so now?"</p><p>"Maybe it's a trap."</p><p>"Why did the High Chief just leave us like that?"</p><p>"He had his reasons.."</p><p>"None of this is good in the slightest."</p><p>"Alpha Shenan trusts him, therefore I do."</p><p>"Will they return in time for tomorrow Night?"</p><p>"Who will replace the Chief if he falls in battle?"</p><p>"He's not going to fall in battle."</p><p>"Answers will come upon their return."</p><p>"The better question is why his most trusted agreed to forgo taking numbers with them."</p><p>"Do you think more attacks will occur?"</p><p> </p><p>Upon sensing the rising tension, Alpha Nigan quickly rose from his seat again, gaining everyone's attention instantly, for when he spoke - people listened, "Regardless of High Chief Elohim's decision, we must express true loyalty and support of his choice... He has never led us astray before, he will not do so now." His words were sharp as he eyed the Leaders with a challenging expression. Once the room was forced into silence, he turned to Shenandoah, "You say his return is to be expected within the next day or so?"</p><p>Shenandoah nodded her head in confirmation.</p><p>Alpha Nigan turned his attention back to the Leaders, "Then upon his return - another Civil Meeting will be conducted - so that our beloved High Chief may provide us with a reason that justifies his risky decision. The most important thing we need upon his return is the news in which they will undoubtedly obtain during their journey - <em>as to whom this mysterious enemy is</em>, along with the purpose behind their crimes. Once we have that information, <em>once we know what we are up against</em>, we will be able to vanquish our unknown enemy with precision and tact. Our first battle, however, begins with <em>striking down any doubt</em> that may arise within our minds, in light of High Chief Elohim's absence. It will not do us any good to start distrusting our Great Chief, for he has never given us a reason to question his motives. For countless years, he has led this Tribe with honorable reverence hardly any Wolf in this room could possibly begin to fathom. If anyone, currently present, feels that they disagree with that notion, and are willing to stand to provide an example of a time where High Chief Elohim has failed in shepherding our People with honor and sacrifice, feel free to do so now and let your voice be heard." He challenged, straightening his back as he turned where he stood in order to scan the Wolven Leaders.</p><p>Shenandoah waited.</p><p>Suddenly Alpha Sewati, Leader of Rolling Thunder Village, rose from his seat, eyeing Alpha Nigan before turning to Shenandoah, "I rise, not to speak against our Great Chief, but to speak for him. Alpha Nigan is right to have taken the liberty of calling out any unbelievers. Through his reign, High Chief Elohim has made endless sacrifices that has allowed the Great Western Territory to flourish peacefully and abundantly. Not only has he taken it upon himself to see the West through an era of darkness and unforeseen hazes, but he has also given his best efforts in regards to overseeing the ever prosperous expansion of the Eastern Sister Tribe. All the while, maintaining a diligent eye on the ever baneful Wolves of the North. To put it fairly bluntly, we owe High Chief Elohim more than just our allegiance and loyalty... We have no right to pass judgement upon him for preferring to risk his own life out there rather than the lives of our steadfast Warriors. If anything, his decision is a noble act of pure selflessness. Something we, as Tribal Leaders need to commend." He paused for good measure before sitting back down.</p><p>Shenandoah offered him a firm nod of approval, as did several other leaders in the Den.</p><p> </p><p>Raedwulf straighten his back proudly, his eyes brightening with hope - while his eldest brother Aethelwulf simply crossed his arms in deep thought, his eyes hardening as they betrayed his longing to lead by his Father's example and to be regarded so highly by others as he has.</p><p> </p><p>"If no one is willing to rise and speak - against - our positive beliefs in regards to our beloved Chief, then the subject at hand is adjourned." Alpha Nigan then turned to Shenandoah, "Forgive me for speaking out of term, my Lady."</p><p>Shenandoah held out a reassuring hand, "No, you are right to defend our Great Chief." She reasoned calmly, watching as they both settled back into their seats, "I too have had my doubts these past few days. I too, questioned the logic of my husband, prior to his departure from our Village. He is not perfect, nor is he invincible... As a Wife, I would have rather he taken more Warriors with him and his most trusted, or simply not go at all. But as your High Alpha Female, I understand that my personal desires and emotions must be set aside for the safety and security of our beloved Tribe... Which brings me to the next topic at hand." She proceeded with the meeting, eyeing the Leaders with no small amount of seriousness.</p><p>Everyone waited patiently for her to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"There is an important matter that must be brought to your attention, one in which I refuse to resolve alone, for it is not solely up to my own judgement to pass upon, but up to Tribal Leaders as well." She began, pausing to steady herself for a moment.</p><p>Alpha Nigan, along with the other Alpha's eyed her expectantly, "Then we shall exercise our judgment accordingly, Alpha Shenan." Nigan spoke firmly, his eyes offering her encouragement to continue.</p><p> </p><p>She paused again, visibly drawing in a breath, "In light of recent events, a Wolf has decided to take on the initiative of self-proclaiming himself to be an Alpha... Not only has he decided to devote himself into answering the calling that comes with being an Alpha, but a fair number of others have voluntarily chosen to submit themselves to his command - in order to answer to this <em>calling</em> alongside him... In other words, <em>a new Pack has been created within the Ancient Father Village</em>, with the sole purpose of rising up against our mysterious unknown enemy should the need arise."</p><p>She paused to take in the bewildered, shocked expressions of the Leaders, "I, personally, have seen this new Pack - as have our visiting Masters of the Noble Art of Kung Fu." She motioned her hand to Masters Mongrel and Jackal, who stood firm together just a few feet to her left, "I have given my initial approval to these Wolves, in regards to the creation of their Pack, and I have also bestowed my blessing upon their endeavors... However, should you - the Tribal Leaders of the West - disapprove of the creation of this Pack - and seek to demand that they be punished for the crime of illegal creation of an armed force - I will not hesitate to strip my initial approval, and blessing, from their shoulders, and surrender them to the punishment that awaits them upon High Chief Elohim's return."</p><p> </p><p>A wave of heavy murmuring ensued amongst the Leaders, some speaking amongst themselves incredulously as others appeared to remain calm as they chatted.</p><p> </p><p>Raedwulf's eyes had grown wide with alarm, shifting his gaze towards his older brother Aethelwulf to see that the Warrior was glaring dead at him with heated anger seeping through his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"The punishment for a Wolf to have <em>not only illegally created an armed force</em>, but also to have self-proclaimed himself to be an Alpha without the knowledge of the High Chief- is banishment from the Western Territory." An Alpha from a visiting Village spoke up from across the room, "There is no justification for a Wolf to have committed such a crime."</p><p>"And to have purposely done so in light of the High Chief's absence no less!" A warrior standing near Aethelwulf, added in disgust.</p><p>"Warriors train a lifetime before earning their right to carry the title of Alpha, no less earn the right to lead a pack! What makes them any different from us!" Another warrior added in irritation.</p><p>"These Wolves broke the law!" Another Wolf cried out, stirring up the disapproval of other Leaders.</p><p>"Who are these Wolves?? They should be punished for their crimes!" Another suggested quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Master Jackal suddenly stepped forward, his hands outstretched in front of him, "BE STILL, Tribal Leaders of the West! And permit us to speak on behalf of these Wolves!" He shouted over everyone, effectively quieting down the Den.</p><p>Master Mongrel also stepped forward as he turned to Shenandoah, lowering his head out of respect, "If I may, Alpha Shenan, Master Jackal and I would like to say our part in regards to this crime."</p><p>Shenandoah nodded in approval, "As an ally of the West, and personal close friends of High Chief Elohim, you both have a right to speak here. You have my permission to hold the floor." She granted them her approval.</p><p>"Thank you, Alpha Shenan." Master Mongrel then straightened himself out, moving slowly to stand in the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>He paused once there, scanning the room with an air of confidence, "Many of you may know me as Master Mongrel of the Yunnan Province, and Master Jackal of Liantian Mountain... We are no strangers to both the Western and Eastern Territories. The Wolven Tribes have commanded the respect of China's residents for countless years, and has always been a people held in the highest regard by the Grandmasters of Kung Fu... Master Jackal and I have been - not only loyal allies - but trusted friends of High Chief Elohim since the early days of him becoming the High Chief... Your beloved Chief saved my life once, during the Battle of the Gānháo River, to which I owe him so much for... So I pray that you hear my words, and trust that they come with deep sincerity when I say that this <em>new pack</em> must be allowed to establish." He paused, turning where he stood to look upon every Wolf he could, "There are dark times ahead of not only the West, <em>but of China as a whole</em>... I have seen it through an endless stream of visions within the last couple of months. I cannot begin to stress the importance, to all of you, of standing together as one. Words might fail me in that regard... There will be instances, where you will deem the Laws of Western Tribe most supreme and non-negotiable in regards to those who have purposely chosen to disobey them, as they are undoubtedly Laws that were established so long ago - for a reason... However, I insist that you take a moment to look past your traditions, look past your Laws and see the terrible reality that we all currently face." He spoke with a tone that bore warning.</p><p>Master Jackal stepped forward, clasping his hands behind his back, "A Darkness has been slowly rising from the depths of China's most oppressive corners, and it will continue to rise in power and control so as long as it continues to wreak havoc on those who choose to turn a blind eye to the reality of its devastating nature... Our true Enemies know of the power that resides within the Wolven Tribes, therefore the territories will be the first to experience the heavy misfortune of loss and destruction, once our enemies manage to figure out a way of eradicating the high number of Warriors - that would without a doubt - rise up against them." He said, "All the same to the strongholds of Kung Fu."</p><p>"Which has already been done." Master Mongrel stated plainly, "Already, you have all had the displeasure of receiving unsettling news of Villages being annihilated beyond your borders. Villages that were considered strong allies to both the East and the West. And if that isn't upsetting enough, our unknown Enemy has decided to stretch its hand further, this time <strong>WITHIN</strong> your beloved homeland... I truly believe that High Chief Elohim anticipated such a misfortune occurrence. I believe that he knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that the traditions and established Laws of this Tribe will hold no value or worth in the eyes of this mysterious Enemy... For <em><strong>We are their enemy</strong></em>, and they will remove us from their path without losing sleep over it the following night."</p><p>Master Jackal nodded firmly, "This new Pack that seeks establishment bears understanding to that logic. They understand what the future of this Tribe entails if no one is willing to forgo the norm and take a stand against this rising adversary."</p><p>"It is my firm belief that this new Pack holds true allegiance to High Chief Elohim, as Master Jackal and I always have. Yes, they broke Law of the West, and purposely created an armed force without the knowledge or consent of the High Chief - and that of their Villages' steadfast Counsel members," Master Mongrel turned to acknowledge the present Counsel Members, "But they have done so with the intention of providing their loyal, ever so courageous, services to the High Chief, and their High Female Alpha, should a moment arise that a group of steadfast Wolves are needed to do what no one else might."</p><p>"They wish to protect their People, and vanquish this mysterious Enemy before it gains the upper hand in this seemingly impending warfare." Master Jackal added firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah studied the intense faces of her Leaders, doing her best to determine where the tide was set on turning.</p><p> </p><p>Master Jackal continued, "It is also my firm belief that - should this steadfast Civil Meeting of Leaders decide to vote on the notion of banishment - the decision <em>will not dissuade</em> this new Pack from carrying out their oath. I believe they will remain confident in their abrupt calling, and stand true to their ultimate goal of protecting their People. Regardless if they are forced to do so in banishment rather than freely amongst the very lands they call home."</p><p> </p><p>The Den remained quiet, their thoughts unknown.</p><p> </p><p>Master Mongrel clasped his hands behind his back, his eyes betraying his hope for the young Pack, "All we ask, is that you allow them a chance to speak for themselves. Hear their words... Feel their truth... See their courage with your own eyes... Then make your decision accordingly, knowing that regardless of your ultimate ruling - Master Jackal and I will never waver in regards to being your allies, and theirs... The both of us express deep appreciation to everyone present for allowing us to speak tonight." With that said, Mongrel calmly moved to stand where he once stood near Shenandoah, Jackal following suit.</p><p> </p><p>The moment they removed themselves from the spotlight, was the moment the quiet murmuring ensued again.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah offered the Masters an immensely grateful nod of appreciation for speaking on behalf of the young Wolves. She allowed the Leaders a few moments to assess themselves and sort out their considerations.</p><p>"I do hope they are ready..." Came Lady Aeda's nearly silent whisper.</p><p><em>As do I, Aeda... As do I... </em>Shenandoah thought to herself as the Den quieted down upon seeing the Ancient Father Village's Head Counsel Member - Alpha Wemilat - rise from his seat. Shenandoah had always known him to be - fair and just - in light of overseeing unexpected circumstances such as this. A Wolf who tended to be perhaps a little too straight forward and a little overbearing at times, but has never wavered in being a firm reasonable dealer of chances.</p><p>"We are ready to hear this new Alpha speak, my Lady." He decreed calmly, his face stoic and void of emotion.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah willed her heart to calm its heavy pounding, "Spokesman Dichali, if you will." She motioned for him to bring them in.</p><p>"Yes, Alpha." He replied, moving quickly to exit the Den.</p><p> </p><p>Kadali watched him go with a firm hand covering her mouth, both nervousness and fear in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf nervously watched his best friend pace in front of him intently, for it was either counting the endless steps Keokuk was taking or succumbing to the endless doubts his mind was waiting for him to acknowledge. He had willed himself to think positively in light of the situation, because Keokuk had been right about the possibility of banishment not meaning a thing in regards to their overall goal. They gave their word to his Mother that they wouldn't put up a fight, that they would stay true to the purpose of their Pack regardless if they were forced to leave.</p><p>"What the hell is taking so long in there?" Keokuk inquired to no one in particular through gritted teeth, his new travel cloak flowing along the wind quite nicely as he moved.</p><p>Elu had remained standing in the same place since the meeting began, unbothered by how long it would take to be called in, "Patience, Keo. You've been doing well. There's no benefit in allowing your nerves to get the best of you now."</p><p>"Oh-shut up, Elu." Keo bit back lightly, "We don't all have superpower patience like you... And I'm no more nervous than I am annoyed. These Civil Meetings have a tendency to last all night if one lets them."</p><p>Elu smirked, turning to give Beowulf an amused look.</p><p>But Beowulf didn't have it in him to force a smile.</p><p>"You'll create a trench if you keep up that pace." Elu said softly, eyeing the uneasy Wolf.</p><p>Keokuk chuckled without care, "It wouldn't be the first time I broke the law in that case."</p><p>Beowulf eyed him warily, "Creating a trench in the land is against the law?"</p><p>Elu smiled in bemusement, "Creating a trench in <em>certain parts of the land</em> is against the law. Seeing as It could ruin the foundation for some structures."</p><p>Beowulf shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>"I might as well dig a tunnel connecting the West with the Eastern Tribe, if that's how long these Leaders are going to take to call us in!" Keokuk snapped lightly, continuing his pace.</p><p>Elu shook his head with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf turned his attention to the endless stream of Villagers walking around, their curiosity for what's going on in the High Chief's Den etched in their faces. He took a moment to study them. To distinguish between what was pure curiosity and what was fearsome concern. Some faces were carefree as they eyed the Warriors that guarded the Den, while others' faces were full of mixed despair and uncertain wonder. He eyed the younger Wolves that looked as though they were either on the verge of turning of age, or were simply teenagers. He eyed the way the children played about themselves, running through and sometimes over the Wolves standing in their ever changing path. He watched the way a group of small cubs ran past the center of the Village, following the cub in front as he led the way through the Village - a long stick, that could honestly be considered a pretend-sword, in his hand.</p><p>It made him think of himself and his new Pack... And as he watched them play-out their little game of being caught in a pretend battle, he silently prayed to the Great Spirit to give him the courage of that small cub leading the group. The courage to charge into the unknown with precise, confident steps.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the cover of the entrance moved swiftly, gaining the attention of Keokuk and Elu.</p><p>Spokesman Dichali exited the Den, simply deciding to stand in front of the threshold with his hands clasped firmly behind his back, "They are ready to hear you speak." His words were plain and to the point.</p><p>Keokuk took notice of the Spokesman's changed expression, for it was full of wonder and concern rather than the stoic mask he always wore.</p><p>They both then turned to Beowulf, who was still eyeing the cubs at play, "Beo... It's time..." Keokuk called out to him gently, eyeing his Alpha with concern.</p><p><em>Calling of being Destined For Greatness? I, Beowulf - son of High Chief Elohim of the Western Father Tribe - hereby answer to you. Prepare yourself for the Western Zephyr Pack, for we charge at you with the Courageous Spirit of our Ancestors... </em>Beowulf proclaimed in his mind, as he turned to make his way towards the entrance of the Den, Keokuk and Elu in tow.</p><p>Upon closing the distance between themselves and the Spokesman, with the intention of moving past him, the Spokesman abruptly halted them with his hand. Beowulf eyed him, his eyes searching the Wolfs'.</p><p>"Speak firmly, but respectfully. And above all... Stay true to yourselves... the Great Spirit sees your courage." Dichali offered them his support, his words coming out plainly, but full of sincerity.</p><p>Beowulf gave him a small nod of appreciation, turning his gaze into the Den.</p><p>He took a breath, then released it. Moving to enter the Den...</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The first thing that Beowulf registered, were eyes... Far too many staring intently at him for his liking. But he supposed in that moment that he would have to get used to it. Some eyes were full of wonder, others were full of quiet challenge, and others (nearly all the warriors) were full of disbelief and anger, but all of them were blazing with pure, intense expectancy. The funniest part of it was that it didn't bother him like he initially thought it would. Slowly, but surely, he moved through the path that the Wolves blocking the entrance made for him and his friends. It never occurred to him that the Den would be able to fit so many Wolves within its interior, and it definitely never crossed his mind as to just how small the Den would look when it contained the amount of Wolves it currently did. He couldn't even begin to count just how many Wolves were present, but his best guess was probably a hundred... <em>Dramatically speaking</em>...</p><p>And when a wave of small gasps and deathly-quiet murmuring passed over the Wolves, he knew without a doubt that it was due to all of them realizing who this - self-proclaimed Alpha was - and the fact that he and his two commanding members wore the same, seemingly ancient, <strong>Black Cloaks of High Chief Elohosíah's Warriors</strong>. He both saw and felt every eye in the room settle upon his features, and the travel cloaks. For some reason, the notion caused a confident burst of emotion fill his chest.</p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like an eternity to him, Beowulf found himself standing directly in the center of the room with his two friends flanking him, surrounded by the Tribal Leaders of his Village, and that of those from visiting Villages.</p><p>He took a moment to steady himself despite the murmuring still emanating from the Wolves, and to quickly scan over the faces that were present. He took notice of Raedwulf, who's face showed no small amount of shock, concern, and <em>was that pride?</em> for his little brother. He took notice of Masters Mongrel and Jackal who's faces showed nothing but encouragement and support. He took notice of how the surrounding Wolves were seated accordingly within their class sections. Educators - along with Keokuk's Mother Kadali and Elu's Father Educator Enli (Whose eyes widened at seeing his son trailing behind Beo), Healers and Medicine Wolves, Crafters and Blacksmiths, The Counsel Members, and the Warriors... His eyes settled on the enraged Warrior that was his older brother, Aethelwulf - and the confused but equally as irritable War Leader Enyeto. He looked upon the concern-written face of Lady Aeda, and the seemingly all-knowing face of Madam Mahwah. But no ones... No ones face mattered more to Beowulf, in that intense moment, than the gleam of hidden approval sealed within his Mother's eyes.</p><p>It gave him hope... Hope he never thought he could feel. He straightened out his back, holding his head high as he'd seen his Father do thousands of times, before submitting to his Mother, his friends following suit, "High Alpha Shenandoah, I boldly request your permission to speak." He watched as she gave him a firm nod, granting him permission.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk and Elu shared serious glance as they straightened out with Beowulf, watching him turn to scan the Den, the intense eyes of the Tribal Leaders never faltering.</p><p>After a moment of taking everyone in, he turned to Keokuk and Elu, relieved to find that both his commanding pack mates held their own air of confidence in their demeanor. He moved to place a firm hand on each of their shoulders, adding a small dose of pressure to his hold on them for encouragement before moving through them.</p><p>With a firm commanding voice that he never thought he possessed, Beowulf addressed the Leaders, "Tribal Leaders of the West, my name is Beowulf - youngest son of High Chief Elohim... Standing to my right, is Keokuk - the only son of Lead Warrior Kaga.. And to my left, stands Elu - oldest son of Educator Enli... The three of us express our deepest gratitude to you, for allowing us a chance to speak in this Civil Meeting."</p><p>The Den simply remained silent.</p><p>He continued confidently, "Many of you know of my name simply due to my Father being the High Chief of the West... But I daresay, you know nothing about me other than my tendency to be a bit of a ghost most days. For years, I have prided myself in being able to isolate myself away from my family, my truest friends, and the People of our beloved Tribe. That is until I realized, that by isolating myself - I've become no better than the long forgotten Mother Tribe of the South." He watched as some of the Leaders quietly murmured amongst each other at the mention of their abdicated People, "For reasons in which -  to this day - are unknown, the Southern Tribe made the decision to detach themselves from the Tribes of the West, East, and North. It is foretold that they chose to walk away from the Great High Chief Elohoseph, and their encompassing Tribal Brethren respectively... They left without so much as a glance over their shoulders at what they were leaving behind. And when the day came that High Chief Elohosíah attempted to call upon them for aid, due to the impending War with the North, they did not answer... They left the West to deal with their looming adversities alone. Adversities that could have rendered the West simmering in obliteration had it not been for the sudden courage of one particular Lead Warrior... My Grandfather, High Chief Elohosím, son of Elohosíah, did not hesitate to answer his Father's call for aid. He did not waver in replacing The Great Chief of that era and overseeing the impending War." He turned his attention to the Counsel members, "As of this moment, my Father's whereabouts are unknown. We do not know as to whether he - and his most trusted - made it to the recently attacked Village. We do not know if he indeed made it - but found nothing, or if he made it and met this unknown enemy of ours... We do not know if he will return." He then turned to the Healers and Educators, "But what I do know is this: Regardless if High Chief Elohim returns, or doesn't, I stand before you -  prepared to do what the Southern Tribe has failed to do countless of times throughout these long years, since their departure... I am prepared to answer the call for aid, whether if it comes from: High Chief Elohim, High Alpha Shenandoah..."</p><p>He then turned to the Tribe's Head Healer, "Madam Mahwah,"</p><p>He then turned to the Tribe's Head Shawoman, "Lady Aeda,"</p><p>He then turned to the Alpha of Liáo Yù Village, "Alpha Nigan,"</p><p>He then turned to the Tribe's War Leader, "War Leader Enyeto,"</p><p>He then turned to Master Mongrel and Jackal, "The allies my Father holds reverence for,"</p><p>And finally he turned to Keokuk's Mother, "Or even if that call for aid comes from Educator Kadali herself."</p><p>He then directed his eyes to scan over all of them, "I stand before all of you, praying that the Great Spirit will open your hearts and assist your eyes in seeing the truth behind my words... I refuse to follow the poorly written example of the Southern Mother Tribe. My time of hiding within the Western Territory's shadows has come to an end. Yes, I am young, but I stand before you now, as my Grandfather stood before his People, with courage and ultimate understanding that: <strong>Fate</strong> is no respecter of persons, <strong>Life</strong> will be as unfair as it desires to be, and <strong>Death</strong> waits for no one... <strong>Destiny </strong>has called me to rise from my isolating-hiding place... It has called me to take a stand against this unknown enemy, alongside the formidable Tribal Leaders of the West. And it is a call that I will not answer alone... For just as the <strong>Great Grandmaster Oogway of the Valley of Peace </strong>voluntarily charged into battle alongside High Chief Elohosíah, my brothers and sisters of - <strong>The Western Zephyr Pack - </strong>have decided to voluntarily stand by my side. If you permit us, together we will show our enemy just how powerful the <em><strong>Courageous Spirit of our Ancestors</strong> truly is</em>... No matter how many Villages this enemy of ours manages to decimate, there will always be someone here to fight against their ever advancing hand." He then settled his eyes back to the Counsel members, "If it's banishment you seek to carry out, then my Pack and I will leave the West quietly... You'll receive no quarrel from us, for we understand that we have committed a crime." He turned to look Aethelwulf directly in the eyes, "We understand and accept the fact that we are not above the Law of the Tribe." He then turned to Shenandoah, "We forfeit the right we had to be able to honorably call the Territory of the West our homeland. Though regardless if this remains our home or not, we will answer your call for aid, no matter how little, or how severe, it may end up being. For it will forever be mine, and my Pack's, ultimate purpose until the day comes for us to pass into our next lifetime." With that, Beowulf held his Mother's gaze.</p><p>The silence only lasted for a minute before it was broken.</p><p>"These are strong words coming from a Wolf who's only come of age a mere few months ago." War Leader Enyeto spoke up, his arms still crossed over his chest as he regarded the Leaders of the Den, "Upon High Chief Elohim's request, I took the liberty of personally overseeing young Beowulf's Warrior Training. Training in which only lasted a mere two weeks, for the young Wolf bore no interest in learning the basics of fighting with a sword, or any other weapon of his choosing. Upon insisting that he, at the very least - try to learn a battle strategy or two - all I received was silence, and an absent presence from the young Wolf. Every time I turned my back to tend to something, he vanished without thinking twice about it." Enyeto then turned to Beowulf, "Now tell me, young Beowulf, how are we - as Tribal Leaders - expected to trust you? How exactly are we supposed to believe that upon the heat of battle, you will be able to formidably defend yourself against our enemy, when you yourself have no experience, nor ever had an interest, in warfare?" His eyes bore into Beowulf's like iron, but surprisingly welcomed a debatable challenge.</p><p>"If I may, War Leader Enyeto." Elu turned to face him, eyeing him with sharp eyes, "It has been your duty to ensure that every Warrior of this Great Tribe receives the basics of Warrior Training, and additional training to those who answer to the calling of being a Tribal Warrior. You have personally overseen countless high ranking Wolves in their training endeavors, and have even ensured that your Lead Warriors devote their time into further strengthening the skilled capabilities of an endless cycle of promising Wolves. Two of said promising Wolves would be that of siblings: Rowtag and Aiyana, son and daughter of Elder Romaiyah, whom was also a very formidable Lead Warrior during the time of High Chief Elohosím. I do believe that you would agree with me when I say: that if both Rowtag and Aiyana were to have answered the calling of being Tribal Warriors, they would've undoubtably been Lead Warriors by next Autumn." Elu fought the urge to smirk at the War Leader when Enyeto gave him a look that read: <em>What's your point, kid?</em></p><p>Elu turned away from him to regard the Leader of the Den, "I say this, because there is no doubt in my mind that Warriors Rowtag and Aiyana will be able to hold their own ground in light of any given battle they may come to face. Their capabilities are commendable to the point where: if they were to stand together against our ever so fierce-Commander Bodaway, they will may very well, undoubtably, be able to disarm him and have a fighting chance of survival. In conclusion, I also have no doubt that once this meeting is over, and our Fate as a Pack is decided, the two of them will waste no time in handing Alpha Beowulf a sword and teaching not only him - but every single member of our Pack - all that they can. And seeing as they have spent years personally training under Commander Bodaway himself, well, needless to say they will be teaching Beowulf <em>nearly everything the Commander knows</em>." Elu settled his gaze upon Enyeto again for a short few seconds, "Not only do we have skilled Warriors standing at our side, but also immensely skilled Hunters. For three members of our Pack have also received personal training in the powerful Art of Hunting - by none other than one of the Greatest Hunter to have ever lived - Hunter Delsin. Thus, we will never lack in neither battle strategy, nor in regards to the hunt."</p><p>Madam Mahwah spoke up in support of Beowulf and Elu, "It is to my understanding that my Granddaughter, Nadine - second daughter of Lead Healer Neka, also stands with them. Needless to say, they will never be without the wisdom and knowledge that comes with the <em>Divine Art of Medicine and Healing</em>, for Nadine became a Lead Healer one year after coming of age and obtains a skillset in the art even some of our most gifted Healers do not possess."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but it is the <em><strong>age</strong> </em>of these young Wolves that presents the most troubling issue here." A Beta Wolf, who holds a position within the Counsel Members, rose from his seat gaining everyone's attention, "They have no experience in regards to the ever relentless nature that lies beyond our borders. They more than likely have never even seen the borders, no less was lies beyond it. China is a very big place. It is dishonorable for us, as Leaders, to be willing to send Wolves <em>that are still practically children</em> into confronting adversaries who bear gruesome, unmerciful hearts. Our enemies won't hesitate to render them down." He then turned to Beowulf, "They will not spare them simply because they are young. The children of the annihilated villages are a testament to that fact. They will not exercise your foolish courage. They will eliminate you, simply because you will be presenting yourself as a threat to them and their endeavors." He sat back down, not willing to hear their counter argument.</p><p>But Elu would not allow him to discredit them simply for their age, with an agonizingly smooth voice he delivered his counter argument, "Age, my dearest Counsel Member, is only but a number. Our age will not dissuade the Great Spirit, nor the Courageous Spirit of our Ancestors, from granting us the strength we will need to stand against our enemies, should and when the need arises." He then moved his eyes to regard the Educators, "Please, feel free to correct me if am wrong in regards to my knowledge of history." To which the Educators visibly leaned forward in their chairs expectedly.</p><p>He slowly walked around, casually owning the floor, "For those of you who may not know of it - during the War against the North - a devastating battle took place deep within the Heart of the North, a battle which ultimately helped turn the tide in favor of the West... This battle was called: <strong>The Battle of Bàozhāng Ridge</strong>."</p><p>Beowulf and Keokuk shared a look of bewilderment, before turning their attention back to Elu.</p><p>"It was there that a young Wolf, named Ohitekah, single handedly annihilated nearly two-hundred of the West's opponents that had managed to corner the <strong>Great Grandmaster Oogway</strong> amidst a terrible mountainous region of the land. He did this, by climbing his way to the very top of the razor-sharp rock formation that overshadowed the battle at hand. With a single arrow, Ohitekah fired into a sizable crack in the ground, which ultimately caused a great rock slide to occur. This razor-sharp avalanche obliterated his enemies, tearing them down piece by piece - until there was nothing left of them. Ohitekah, saved Grandmaster Oogway - and allowed him to proceed in aiding High Chief Elohosíah in pushing back their enemy's forces further North." Elu paused in his step, his eyes settling back on the Counsel Member who spoke against their age, "This proud - selfless, honorable - young Wolf <strong>was not</strong> of age... If history serves us well, the boy was merely twelve... High Chief Elohosíah - and his Tribal Leaders of that time - were unaware that the boy had departed the safety of the West, having trailed them to the tainted Northern Lands in secret. He was but a boy who desired to help fight for his home... His <strong>age</strong>, and <strong>lack of experience in warfare</strong>, did not dissuade him from doing what he thought was right, nor did it dissuade him from fighting for what he believed in... By the end of the War, he had slain a great number of foes - and was honored - in front of countless battle-hardened Warriors of the West by the <strong>Great Grandmaster Oogway and his students of that time, </strong>as the <strong>Great Child-Hero of Bàozhāng Ridge.</strong>" With that, Elu turned away from the Counsel Member in favor of regarding the Leaders of the Den, "<strong>Age</strong>, and <strong>lack of experience in warfare</strong>, will not deter the Western Zephyr Pack from following through on what we have vowed to do for the Tribe of the West." His voice left no room for argument as he eyed everyone with unrelenting confidence.</p><p>Beowulf could only pray that he develop that same air of authority...</p><p>Elu calmly resumed his careful pace in front of the semi-circle of Leaders, "If one story of historical evidence is not enough for you to see reason, then allow me to share with you another example of an underage Wolf - who's story provides us with another exception to your claim, Counsel-man." He spoke smoothly, not even bothering to look at the Beta sitting amongst the section of Counsel Members this time, "This story is about a Wolf that also chose to take a stand and fight for what he believed in..." He paused for dramatic effect, "His name was <strong>Elohoseph</strong>, or as we know him to be - <strong>High Chief Elohoseph</strong>." Elu glanced at Shenandoah before resuming his pace, "At the delicate age of <strong>ten</strong>, Elohoseph chose to challenge the reigning Alpha, of that era, for the title of High Chief, for the reigning Alpha of that time bore no small amount of arrogance and haughtiness towards his own People. As history aforementioned, this Alpha was no slim and slender Wolf. He was a daunting Wolf of incredible size and contained a war fighting skillset even their worst of enemies feared, and held in fierce reverence. But Elohoseph would not be intimidated by him - when he knew the future of his People was under affliction. He knew, even at the tender age of <strong>ten</strong>, that his People needed someone who would hold true to honor and fair disposition. Someone that would sacrifice everything just to ensure that their lives would be led down a path of peace and prosperity... He braved through the challenging battle, using self-taught techniques that most Warriors today - would turn a blind eye to simply because it was not proper form... In the end, Elohoseph struck down the Alpha, pinning the robust Wolf down with fierce power and agility... The rest, as you know, is history." He then moved to stand next to Beowulf, "Now, under no circumstance do I share these stories with you - with the intention of condoning children into battle, or condoning children into thinking that it is okay to break the law... I am simply reiterating my disagreement in regards to the preposterous notion that under age Wolves - or those who have just come of age, are unable to hold their own in the midst of a battle or rising warfare." He stated simply, clasping his hands behind his back.</p><p>A visiting village leader rose from his seat, "Yes. What you've spoken of so far is all fair and true! But I say to you now, courageous occurrences such as the one's in passed down in legend do not happen every day, young one. You cannot be so foolish as to think you could do the same deeds as they have done and live to tell the tale. That in itself is a childish belief to uphold and charge into battle with. The only story that will be told is the story others will share of seeing you fall to your untimely death by the hand of our Enemy, should even they live through battle to tell it."</p><p>Elu eyed him calmly, "I agree with your statement that courageous occurrences, such as the one's I've shared with you - amongst others - do not happen every day. Yet, I ask you this: Why don't they?" He held the Wolf's gaze, "Why do we share stories such as these to children around the campfire, then expect them never to attempt such risks?" He then turned away from the Leader, his eyes trailing over the entire Den, "Is that not the purpose of the Legends? To remind us of the impossible things our people have accomplished in the past? To bestow upon them the possibility of the miraculous things that can, and will happen, should they believe themselves capable and strong enough? The Legend of Elohoseph is a story of pure inner strength and courage, something we should always instill not only into our Tribe's young, but also within ourselves..." He paused, eyeing the Leader who brought of the current argument, "There will never be another Wolf quite like Elohoseph, who was strong and brave to the very end... But there will also never be another <strong>you</strong>..." He then swept his gaze slowly over each Wolf in the Den, his eyes meeting theirs intensely, "You who hold the same strength as he once did... You who will stand before the Enemy with such valor and determination, to protect your families to your final breath... Each and every one of us has what <strong>ten year old Elohoseph</strong> had... The Courageous Spirit of our Ancestors resides within all of you, not just one of us. That is the mentality of the Western Zephyr Pack."</p><p> </p><p>The Den was deathly silent, and Beowulf wasn't sure as to whether or not that was a good sign. And for the love of the Great Spirit, he hoped that his pride in regards to Elu wasn't showing on his face.</p><p>Shenandoah eyed the Leaders carefully, the stoic mask she wore never betraying her painful nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Raedwulf rose from his seat, his eyes settling on his Mother, "Permission to speak, High Alpha?"</p><p>Shenandoah nodded in approval.</p><p>All eyes turned to him.</p><p>Raedwulf's intense eyes bore into Beowulf's, "My only question is this: If heavy disagreements arise within your Pack - that cannot be resolved - and each of you should so happen to find yourselves having to stand alone in this ever darkening world, what will you do?" It was a simple question that held unfathomable meaning.</p><p>But before Beowulf could speak, Keokuk beat him to it, "The strength of the Wolf is the Pack, just as the strength of the Pack is the Wolf... Not a day will go by where we won't find ourselves disagreeing on something. We've experienced that as <em>simple friends</em> already throughout the years of knowing each other. I firmly believe that disagreements will never be a bad thing so as long as each of us are willing to understand why a specific disagreement has surfaced in the first place. Each and every one of us has the capability of being both wrong and right in regards to any given situation. However, we are not fools.. Even at our current age, we understand that sometimes - we will not be able to find words that could potentially make certain situations, circumstances, or unexpected adversities better. We understand that someday, Great Spirit forbid, a pack member might forfeit their place amongst the Pack... But regardless if our Pack disassembles, each and every Wolf that once belonged to it will still hold true on their vow to answer the call for aid, and do everything in their power to protect the People of our Tribe. No matter what happens, every single member will always have a place within the Pack itself. The purpose of becoming one - as a Pack - is to stand strong as one altogether. We all will bear the responsibility of helping each other grow, train, and strengthen one another in any way that we can. We will carry each others pain, and we will carry each others sorrow. We will live, breathe, and fight as one through whatever Fate decides to throw our way... As the Beta of the Western Zephyr Pack, it will be my sole purpose in life, not only to protect Beowulf, but to spend my days ensuring this... And it's a life purpose that I am ready to take to my grave... I may fail my Alpha one day, but I've always believed that the purpose of failing is to learn from that mistake and grow all the more wiser from it, should that failure not lead to Death itself. This is the ultimate lesson we will learn <strong>the hard way</strong> as a Pack, for nothing is ever going to come easy.."</p><p>Everyone watched as Raedwulf slowly sat back down in his seat, seemingly satisfied with Keokuk's answer.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Head Counsel Member Wemilat rose from his seat, "I do believe I have heard enough." He turned his sharp eyes to Shenandoah, "Might we vote on the Fate of Beowulf and his commanding associates, High Alpha?"</p><p>Beowulf looked at him before he followed the Wolf's gaze to his Mother. Shenandoah nodded firmly, with an intake of breath she outstretched a hand to the three of them, "Beowulf, Keokuk, and Elu, kneel before me, please."</p><p>Beowulf nodded, moving quickly as directed. Keokuk kneeled next to him on his right, while Elu calmly settled him self on his left.</p><p>She watched them, her eyes never betraying her nervousness, "Cast your gazes down, and do not look up. The Tribal Leaders of the West will now vote." She ordered, watching as they quickly obeyed her.</p><p> </p><p>She then turned her gaze to Dichali, silently beckoning him to situate himself in the middle of the room so that he may count.</p><p>"All those in favor of approving the creation of the Western Zephyr Pack, and delegating young Beowulf to be the Alpha of it, raise your hand." She commanded firmly.</p><p>And when the hands slowly rose, Dichali set himself to counting them quickly.</p><p>Beowulf counted the seconds that passed, his mind treating the seconds as hands... And when his Mother spoke again, he silently prayed that the hands that had risen equaled to a tally of 43.</p><p>"Those in favor of banishment?" She then commanded, her voice sharp and precise.</p><p>Beowulf didn't bother to count this time, for he focused on the strong hand of Keokuk that suddenly found its place on his right shoulder...</p><p>The seconds ticked by...</p><p> </p><p>And if the sharp sound of Dichali's voice made Beowulf jump slightly, Keokuk would never tell another living soul about it.</p><p>"Forty-five Leaders in favor of the creation of the Western Zephyr Pack..." Dichali announced loudly, "Eleven against it, High Alpha."</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf had to replay those words in his head several times in order to break himself out of the stupor of shock...</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah's voice echoed within the Den, sending chills down Beowulf's spine enough for him to meet her eyes, "Rise, Alpha Beowulf - Beta Keokuk - and Delta Elu... And see to it, that your Pack is prepared for tomorrow night's Unification Ceremony, which will take place after the Lighting of the Main Camp Fire." She watched as Keokuk all but had to pull Beowulf up to his feet, ignoring the low murmuring of the Wolves around them.</p><p>Once Beowulf composed himself, he willed himself to meet his Mother's eyes, "As you command, High Alpha Shenandoah." His firm voice didn't betray his weakening knees.</p><p>"The three of you may leave now." She ordered firmly, her eyes never betraying her ultimate relief that her son would not be banished.</p><p>"Yes, High Alpha." The three of them replied in unity for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Without further adieu, Dichali guided them out of the Den, wasting no time in re-entering once the three were situated outside.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>As a long moment passed, the first thing Beowulf registered was the smell of rain. Then it was the darkness of the evening. Then it was the Warriors guarding the Den. Then came the Villagers idling by in the distance. Then came....</p><p>
  <em>The sound of heaving?</em>
</p><p>Shaking himself out of his initial shock, Beowulf turned to find himself standing near one of the stoic Warrior's guarding the Den alone, though the Warrior paid no mind to him.</p><p>He quickly looked around until his gaze settled upon Keokuk grasping one of Elu's shoulder, a little aways behind the Den. He ran to them in alarm.</p><p>"Breathe, Elu, breathe!" Keokuk gritted with concern over the shoulder of Elu retching his guts out, "Oh - Ueeghh.. Gods! What did you eat, dude!? That smells horrid!" The Beta whined fighting back his own urge to throw up as he covered his nostrils while still attempting to hold Elu's shoulder.</p><p>Beowulf watched the intelligent wolf double-over as he continued to empty his stomach, stepping away a little so he wouldn't smell the odor, "What the hell? What happened?"</p><p>"Mmmmm." Keokuk all but whined, looking away from the stomach fluids.</p><p>"Eggh- Ugh.. I'm okay.. I'm okay.. I just-" Elu reassured, willing to compose himself, but failed when another dose of vomit poured out of his mouth.</p><p>Keokuk fought his urge to heave himself, looking away as his ears flattened against his head.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf looked around, silently hoping no one could see them. The only one close enough to see was the Warrior standing guard, in which the Wolf purposely kept his eyes trained on a tree a distance away from him, ignoring the commotion going on between the three Wolves with a slight knowing grimace on his face. Beowulf silently thanked him for minding his own business.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on brainiac... Get it together..." Keokuk encouraged, Patting Elu's shoulder, his voice sounding high and pitched due to him holding his nostrils tightly.</p><p>And that's what broke Beowulf, for within that moment he couldn't stop the small giggles that were slowly rising from within his chest.</p><p>Within moments, they were all laughing hysterically, to the point where Elu nearly doubled-over onto his own vomit. </p><p> </p><p>The hysterical laughter lasted for a moment or two until Keokuk was the first to recover, his hand rubbing over his eyes, "Oh-man... I thought I was going to die when they started voting!"</p><p>Elu wiped the tears from his eyes, "I've never been so scared in my life..." The intelligent Wolf admitted gently.</p><p>"You were scared?" Beowulf exclaimed through a small round of giggles.</p><p>Elu offered him a smile after spitting out the remnants of his bile, "Of course I was..." He then turned to Keokuk, "Not everyone has superpowers, you know."</p><p>Keokuk rolled his eyes, secretly approving of Elu's attempt to quote him.</p><p>Beowulf chuckled jovially, "Truth be told, as soon as I walked into the Den, my doubt and fear somehow went away.. The only thing bad thing I felt in there was immense nervousness."</p><p>"Same here." Keokuk agreed, eyeing him with amusement.</p><p>Elu ran a hand over his face, "I may have appeared calm in there, but I swear... I was all but quaking under my cloak."</p><p>Keokuk shoved him playfully, "Well you had me fooled! Especially in regards to the way you put those Leaders in their place? That alone is going down into history!" He attempted to motivate the intelligent Wolf, "I give it a week before people start calling you <strong>Elu the Wise</strong>."</p><p>"Or <strong>Elu the Advisor</strong>." Beowulf offered with a smile.</p><p>Elu roles his eyes with a shake of his head, "Those leaders honestly irritated me, for a moment there. They weren't even trying to debate, they were merely spitting out excuses!... And to be honest, none of it went according to my original plan. It all went into another direction, so I just went a long with it."</p><p>"What was your original plan?" Keokuk inquired, his eyes searching.</p><p>"Well, it's pointless to say what it was now. Considering we just succeeded." Elu smirked.</p><p>Beowulf shook his head, nearly rolling his eyes, "A wise man never reveals his secrets huh."</p><p>Keokuk gave Elu a deadpanned stare, "There's just no getting secrets out of you, is there?"</p><p>"Not a chance." The intelligent Wolf chuckled wholeheartedly.</p><p>Beowulf sighed, running a hand down the back of his head, "Well it's over now, guys." He glanced between the two, "We actually did it."</p><p>"Haha!!" Keokuk laughed victoriously, throwing an arm over Beowulf's shoulders, "You damn right we did! We're legal now! The Pack is legal!"</p><p>"I wouldn't say it's over... Because we've literally just begun." Elu suddenly eyed them, "But, speaking of the Pack, they're probably worried sick by now."</p><p>Beowulf settled his own arm around Keokuk's shoulder, bring him closer, "Then let's go deliver the good news to them." He spoke gently, moving Keo in direction of Kadali's Den.</p><p>Keokuk pointed towards Elu, "Watch out! Don't step in your own vomit!"</p><p>But the warning was an entire second too late, for Elu had successfully stepped in it.</p><p> </p><p>****************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Kadali's Den was silent, as it had been ever since Beowulf, Keokuk and Elu had departed with the Spokesman and Miss Kadali to the Civil Meeting.</p><p>The minutes ticked by so agonizingly slow, that it felt like an eternity was passing them by.</p><p>No one felt the need to talk as they waited, an uncomfortable but bearable silence settling over them. But eventually, it was short lived.</p><p> </p><p>"What if the meeting stretches on until morning? We'll end up having no energy to partake in the festivities..." Elias spoke up, breaking the silence.</p><p>Shilah shoved him, "You're really concerned about the celebration right now? Beowulf could currently be experiencing condemnation at this very moment!"</p><p>Elias shoved him back, "Fine! We'll end up having no energy to carry ourselves out of the West! In light of our banishment!" He reiterated snazzily.</p><p>"That's better!" Shilah shot back, "Be sure to re-prioritize all of your thoughts from now on."</p><p>"Guys, stop it. We're not going to get banished." Nina spoke up in defense of Beowulf.</p><p>"You don't know that, Nina." Elias retorted gently.</p><p>"Even if we do, we promised we'd leave quietly." Aiyana reiterated, "No sense on dwelling on it."</p><p>Her words silenced everyone.</p><p>Nadine sighed heavily, leaning her head further into Rowtag's thigh who was quite literally sitting upside down on Keokuk's bed, his legs stretched up against the wall.</p><p>Suddenly, Sahale's long ears perked up, "Someone approaches the Den." He announced, causing everyone to stir where they sat, and Rowtag to right himself on the bed clumsily.</p><p> </p><p>Within seconds, Keokuk appeared, crossing through the threshold, with a heavy downcast expression, causing everyone to dread the worst, "Well guys... We tried our best..." His forced his voice to sound distraught.</p><p>"What do you mean, Keo?" Elias inquired, his voice soft.</p><p>Keokuk eyed them all with sad eyes.</p><p>"We're... We're banished?.. Just like that?" Shilah inquired nervously.</p><p>Keokuk nodded, lowering his gaze to the floor, "We truly did try... But... They wouldn't see reason... By order of High Alpha Shenandoah, we're meant to leave the Village before the morning..."</p><p>A heavy silence settled over them before Rowtag's incredulous voice echoed through the Den "You're kidding me right? Tell me you're joking!?"</p><p>In that instant, Beowulf appeared with Elu in tow, pure happiness plastered on their faces, "Of course he's joking, Rowtag." </p><p> </p><p>"WHAT!?" Elias jumped up to his feet, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!! NO WAY!!" He shouted for joy, running to wrap Beowulf in a tight hug.</p><p>"KEOKUK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Aiyana shouted angrily, throwing a hard-covered book at him, which missed its target miserably as he laughed.</p><p>"THEY APPROVED OF US!?" Nina questioned with uncertainty, moving closer to them.</p><p>"Yeah, they approved!" Beowulf laughed as Elias released him.</p><p>"The vote was 45 in favor of approving, against 11 very pissed off naysayers." Keokuk announced proudly.</p><p>This caused everyone cheer for them, celebrating the victory altogether.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf watched them all in content, his own happiness bubbling inside of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Nadine clasped her hands together, her eyes tearing up shamelessly, "I can't believe it! They approved! The Pack is legal now!"</p><p>Rowtag simply laughed, wrapping her in a bear hug that lifted her off her feet.</p><p>Beowulf raised his voice over their excited chatter, "And tomorrow night, the Pack will be unified ceremonially after the lighting of the Main Camp Fire!"</p><p>"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE VILLAGE!?" Shilah questioned incredulously, a stunned expression plastered on his face.</p><p>"DEAD SERIOUS." Keokuk replied firmly, crossing his arms with a smirk afterwards.</p><p>"NO WAY!" Elias jumped up and down shamelessly, not caring if he looked every bit like a kid who just received a cookie.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf watched as they all laughed at Elias's antics, but suddenly found his attention re-directed to Nina within seconds of her approach.</p><p>It was like coming home as she tenderly wrapped her arms around his waste, pulling him into a hug.</p><p>And shamelessly, he melted into it.</p><p>"Congratulations, Alpha." Her gentle words drowned out the loud chatter of the Pack. It made him smile... Truly smile.</p><p>"Congratulation, Alpha." He countered softly, tightening his hold on her.</p><p>The tender moment only lasted a few seconds before Rowtag appeared out of no where, "Break some of that up! I need some love too!" He laughed loudly, wrapping them both in a big bear hug. They laughed as one, relishing their victory.</p><p> </p><p><em>And so, it begins... </em>Beowulf thought to himself once Rowtag settled them on the floor, and Nina moved out of his embrace to celebrate with Aiyana and Nadine, <em>With every step I now take, I'll be that much closer to fulfilling my Destiny... </em>He watched as his friends settled themselves back into their seats, the relieved, excited chatter never wavering, <em>No... With every step <strong>WE</strong> take, <strong>WE</strong> will be that much closer to <strong>OUR</strong> Destiny...</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PHEW... Man this was hard to write! I deleted the entire chapter twice before settling contently with this one :) Hope it suffices! If not, then I guess it will have to do for now :) At the very least, our Alpha-Beta-and Delta walked out of that Den in victory! Next chapter will be posted soon! Feel free to Kudos and Comment to your heart's content :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Night Of Our Ancestors - Rise Of The Western Zephyr Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Master Mongrel received a disturbing message from the Universe, which prompts him to react accordingly!<br/>Meanwhile, Beowulf and his friends finally become one - as a Pack!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was mighty interesting to write. I apologize for the delay, seeing as my Mother's Birthday was on the 7th, and Mother's Day followed closely after. But here it is, chapter 10!<br/>LET'S DIVE INTO IT &gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cold. Drenched. Exhaustion. Pain. Grief...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Misery. Loss. Suffering. Anxiety. Hopelessness...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Darkness. Shadows. Glowing Yellow Eyes...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where are they? I can't see them anymore! They're here...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Running, running, can't breathe. Heart pounding. Skin bleeding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's no time. Only this moment. Whatever it takes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The High Chief... Father... My Father...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blue eyes... Green eyes, black and white fur --- is he a bear? They're here to help?...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's beautiful... Fire in her eyes... Drag her..  Save her... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vulnerability. Fears... Terrible images... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Warmth... Healing... Energy... Power... Strength...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inner Peace... Inner peace... Inner peace... Irritating!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> "Wake up!" Keokuk's quiet voice pulled Beowulf from his sleep, "Beowulf? Wake up, man.."</p><p>He jumped awake, his eyes shooting open suddenly with alarm as he looked around to make sense of reality.</p><p>Keokuk grabbed his shoulder tightly, "Whoa! Take it easy, Beo! It's alright.." He berated in a low voice.</p><p>Beowulf glared at him in confusion, "W-what? What happened?" He breathed out, shivering slightly.</p><p>"You were dreaming... More like having a nightmare, really... You okay?" The Beta asked, concern written on his face.</p><p>Beowulf didn't answer, opting to slowly sit up on Keo's bed.</p><p>Keokuk eyed him warily, moving to sit down on the edge of his bed while his best friend composed himself.</p><p>After a moment of collecting himself, Beowulf swung his legs so that they hung over the edge, slowly sitting next to Keo.</p><p>"Want to talk about it?" Keo asked quietly.</p><p>Beowulf ran a hand over his face, "Not really."</p><p>Keokuk eyed his hands, "Okay."</p><p><em>What the hell what all that about? This dream was so much different from my usual one... </em>Beowulf thought to himself, doing his best to remember the nightmare.</p><p>"If you don't talk about it, it'll stay on your mind all day." Keokuk reasoned, picking at one of his nails.</p><p>Beowulf lowered his elbows to his knees, "I guess so."</p><p>Keokuk side glanced him, waiting.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of silence, Beowulf turned his attention to the Den's windows. It was no longer night, but ever so slowly moving into the severe early hours of the morning. The sky, from what he could tell, was dark - due to the dark grey rain clouds, but it still bore a dark deep blue hue to it. That was the only indication that morning was on the verge of coming soon. His eyes scanned the rest of Kadali's Den, taking note of where everyone was. The entire Pack had decided to sleep here in the Educator's home, not really wanting to leave one another in light of last night's victory. The decision - totally - not due to Kadali's insisting and promise of a big breakfast come morning time.</p><p>Keokuk nudged his shoulder slightly, "Come on, man. Let's take a walk.. You can tell me about the dream outside, so we don't wake everyone up." The Beta suggested, already rising to collect their black travel cloaks.</p><p>Beowulf eyed him tiredly, but rose from the bed anyway, following his best friend quietly out the Den.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't have a destination, so they just walked aimlessly.</p><p>As they moved, Keokuk kept quiet, not wanting to pressure Beo into talking.</p><p>"Sorry I woke you up." Beo apologized, pulling his cloak tighter around his body amidst the cool chill of the early morning.</p><p>"It's okay. I just got worried there for a second... You were moving in your sleep. That's what initially woke me up."</p><p>Beowulf eyed him curiously, "Was I moving bad?"</p><p>Keokuk shook his head with a yawn, "Not all crazy-like, but it was enough to startle me awake. What really made me worried was when you started murmuring things."</p><p>Beowulf paused in his step, "I was talking in my sleep? What was I saying?"</p><p>Keokuk motioned for him to keep walking, shrugging his shoulders, "You tell me.. I only made out a few words. But everything else was incomprehensible."</p><p>"What were those few words? Maybe they'll help me remember."</p><p>Keokuk eyed a few Warriors that were walking a distance away from them, "I heard you say something about blue eyes, something about a Dragon, and something about saving her... Any of that ring a bell?"</p><p>Beowulf thought on it, willing himself to remember.</p><p>Keokuk eyed the sky, "I didn't think so."</p><p>Suddenly a few things came back to him, causing his eyes to narrow, "I remember feeling pressed for time. Like I was in a hurry to do something. I do remember seeing fiery amber eyes though, but they were eyes I've never seen before."</p><p>Keokuk listened intently.</p><p>Beowulf scratched at his chin, "I remember seeing a creature who had black and white fur, but I can't put my finger on what kind of animal he was. I've never seen someone like him before... I think he might've been some kind of bear or something."</p><p><em>"</em>Bears in these parts are uncommon, unless they're visiting the Tribe. Which is rare." Keokuk pointed out, "Especially black and white ones."</p><p>Beowulf nodded, "The sight of him was weird."</p><p>Keokuk waved his hand slightly, "Was he at least friendly in the dream?"</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head hesitantly, "I think so. I think I found him funny."</p><p>"An ally then.. Maybe there'll come a time where allies are needed in the West, and this bear-guy will be one of them?" Keokuk reasoned.</p><p>Beowulf nodded thoughtfully, "Maybe.. I can't remember his name in the dream."</p><p>Keokuk scratched at his chin, "Maybe it was Dragon? That would be a pretty cool name for a black and white looking bear."</p><p>Beowulf chuckled weakly, "Doubt it." He eyed the ground as they walked, "There was another that I saw - someone who had blue eyes."</p><p>Keokuk eyed him, "Was he a good guy too?"</p><p>"I think so, but I remember not really being fond of him for some reason."</p><p>Keokuk hummed in thought, "Was he the one saying: Inner peace?"</p><p>Beowulf eyed him with surprise, "I- I think so... How did you know that?"</p><p>Keo kicked a rock in his path, "Because you repeated the phrase about seven times, and your face was scrunched up like you found the words really annoying."</p><p>Beowulf nodded, "I guess that makes sense."</p><p>"Can you remember anything else?"</p><p>Beowulf shook his head, "No. That's all I remember... This nightmare was different than the one I usually have that it took me by surprise."</p><p>"Dreams have a tendency to switch up on us sometimes... I wouldn't worry too much over it though. It was just a dream right?"</p><p>Beowulf paused in his step again, a serious expression plastered on his face, "This wasn't like other dreams that I've had, Keo... It felt... It felt a little too real to be just a dream."</p><p>Keokuk stared at him in thought.</p><p>"What if it has something to do with the future?"</p><p>Keokuk shook his head, "If you think the dream could be a sign, then a good Wolf to talk to about it would be Lady Aeda."</p><p>Beowulf turned his gaze to the floor, "I don't think it would be wise going to her at the moment. Things are already getting crazy here in the West as it is.. I wouldn't want to disturb her gift of foresight with a little nightmare I had, especially when she has other things to worry about."</p><p>"If that's the way you feel, I can't argue with you on it." Keokuk laid an arm around Beo's shoulder, "All I can do is listen. Offer support. Reason with you. And marry your girlfriend."</p><p>Beowulf laughed softly, shaking his head at the mention of Nina.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, just as they were about to round their way past one of the Village Dens, a group of Warriors appeared, causing them to come to an abrupt halt. There were six of them, all of them being Tribal Warriors just a few years older than them that fell just a rank or two below a Lead Warrior. Beowulf instantly felt his gut twist unpleasantly as Keokuk removed his arm from his shoulder in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>"Well.. Look who we have here, Aethel. It's your kid brother." A Wolf chuckled in amusement, his voice low enough to not disturb whomever slumbered within the Den next to them.</p><p>Beowulf and Keokuk watched as Aethelwulf slowly moved through his brethren, his intense eyes taking in the two of them with immense distaste.</p><p>"He's not a little kid anymore, Hinto. Didn't you hear? He's an <strong>Alpha </strong>now." Another Wolf mused, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword as he stood next to the Wolf who'd spoken first, "Ain't that right, Kuruk?"</p><p>Another Wolf, presumably Kuruk, chuckled deeply, "I wonder how he pulled that one off." He turned to Keokuk, "You're the Beta, right? You both are the supposed leaders of this new pack the Tribal Leaders just approved of last night?"</p><p>Keokuk simply glared at him.</p><p>"Sounds as unbelievable now as it did earlier." Another Wolf reasoned with a smirk, who Beowulf knew to be one of Aethelwulf's closest friends, Savage.</p><p>Keokuk straightened out his back, "Just because you don't believe it, that doesn't make it any less true."</p><p>"Keo." Beowulf scolded quietly, holding out his hand to silence him.</p><p>The group of Warriors chuckled amongst themselves, Savage stepping a little closer to them, "It's okay, <strong>Alpha</strong>, let your Beta speak. We're all Warriors here.. Well... <em>We are</em>." He motioned towards his colleagues, his voice bearing no small amount of challenge, "Besides, a friendly conversation never hurt anyone." His eyes betrayed his growing desire for a fight.</p><p>"The hidden poison in your voice says otherwise." Beowulf found his courage to speak, "My Beta and I are not interested in speaking with any of you."</p><p>"Why not? We're just simple Warriors... Unlike you two." Kuruk reasoned sharply.</p><p>Hinto narrowed his eyes, his mischievous smile slowly growing, "You think you're better than us, kid? Just because the Tribal Leaders voted in your <em>Law Breaking </em>favor?" He inched towards them slightly, "You think you're above us? Just because they approved of you being an <strong>Alpha</strong>?"</p><p>Beowulf stood his ground, refusing to be intimidated into stepping back, "We are not above anyone.. Those who believe that are simply <strong>insecure </strong>of themselves."</p><p>"Oof, he just called us insecure... How cute." Mato, a Wolf in the back of the group chuckled in amusement.</p><p>Savage drew a little closer, inches from invading their personal space, "You're no more of an Alpha than the mud under our feet." He inched closer, "There's no point in pretending otherwise."</p><p>"They're just going to get themselves killed pretending to be something they're not... I give them their first battle before they're slain miserably." The last Wolf in the back, Cochise, chuckled darkly.</p><p>Beowulf eyed each one that spoke, lowering his hand that held Keokuk back.</p><p>"I've never even seen them draw a sword, and they think they're ready for battle? You think it's that easy? That you'll just walk onto a battlefield with no experience, win, and go home to tell the story?" Savage inched closer, "You think you have something the rest of us don't? We, who have trained for years for warfare?"</p><p>"I'd really like to see what they are capable of.. Especially the Alpha." Kuruk chuckled in amusement, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"He is no <strong>Alpha</strong>." Aethelwulf finally spoke up, his voice dark and heavy with simmering anger.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf turned his gaze sharply to his older brother, disbelief lurching within his chest.</p><p>Savage inched even closer, finally stepping into Beowulf's personal space, "Show me your strength, kid. Make me believe that you're an Alpha."</p><p> </p><p>Before Beowulf could stop him, Keokuk yanked his body backwards, moving to position himself between his Alpha and the Wolf, "You will not touch him, Savage!" He growled threateningly, holding his gaze, "I demand that you leave us alone."</p><p>Savage had about two inches on Keo, but that did not dissuade him from his drive to protect Beowulf. Savage suddenly drew a sizable knife, grasping Keokuk by his robe to pull him severely close, the blade finding a place against Keo's neck, "I don't take orders from an insolent child." He growled viciously.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, out of no where, a black shadow appeared, moving with unmatched speed as he closed the distance between himself and Savage. Within a blink of an eye, the shadow drew Savage's own sword and held it dangerously against the Warrior's throat, causing the other Warriors to step back while drawing their own swords.</p><p>"Release him." Sahale's deep voice was so smooth and full of enticing venom, it really should have been a thunderous shout.</p><p>No one moved.</p><p>The only word that could come to Beowulf's mind over the sight was: <em>Whoa... </em>He knew the black wolf was skilled in regards to the hunt, but he did not realize just how formidable Sahale's stealth truly was until this moment. He was the same height and just about the same built as the Warrior. But the difference was: Sahale was far more intimidating than any of them in this moment...</p><p> </p><p>"I'd listen to him if I were you, Warrior Savage." Madam Mahwah's scratchy voice filled everyone's ears as she casually made her way over to the spectacle from their right.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf didn't turn to look at her, too focused on Savage's utterly shocked expression at being caught off guard.</p><p>The Wolf slowly released Keokuk, sheathing his blade with caution before holding his hands up in defeat.</p><p>"Move away." Sahale kept the sword at the Savage's throat, slightly adding pressure so the Wolf would obey him.</p><p>Inch by inch, he forced the Wolf to back up, his colleagues doing the same behind him.</p><p>Once they were a good distance away from Beowulf and Keokuk, Sahale removed the sword from the Wolf's throat - only to sucker punch him with speed no one saw coming.</p><p>Savage fell to the floor with a small-surprised shout, groaning with displeasure.</p><p>Sahale then threw the sword at the Wolf's body, watching as it hit the Warrior without harming him further before falling to the ground unceremoniously, "Leave our presence, Warrior. And know that the next time you dare to challenge my brothers, I will not hesitate to end your life." His deep voice was full of deadly promise.</p><p>Savage glared at Sahale, his eyes betraying his complete shock as he held his nose.</p><p> </p><p>"Get up, foolish Wolf.." Madam Mahwah ordered, calmly setting herself between the group of older Warrior's and the others, "All of you, resume your duties. I will have words with your superiors about this encounter as the day grows older." Her words startled them into moving, "Off with you!" She snapped in a low voice, waving them off sharply.</p><p>The group of Warriors moved quickly, but not before helping their fallen colleague find his feat.</p><p>"For shame!" Madam Mahwah growled disapprovingly after them, causing them to walk away just a tad bit faster.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf eyed the Warriors before turning to Keokuk, "You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah..." He straightened out his robes, dusting himself off.</p><p>Beowulf then turned to their hunter, "Sahale, that was incredible."</p><p>Sahale sighed heavily, nodding his head to Beo in acknowledgement as he moved to stand next to Keokuk, "You sure you're okay, Keo?" His eyes scanned the Beta's body just in case.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good.. Thanks for that by the way." The Beta patted the Hunter's shoulder, "That was a hell of a punch. He went down like a sack of potatoes."</p><p>"Think nothing of it." Sahale replied lightly.</p><p>Beowulf wrapped his cloak around himself, eyeing the Hunter, "We thought you were asleep in Miss Kadali's Den."</p><p>Sahale shook his head, "I've been awake for about two hours. You didn't see me outside - leaning up against Miss Kadali's Den, just off to the right of the entrance, when you both left." He looked over Beowulf, "You seemed troubled, so I figured you both were just taking a walk to get some fresh air... I followed."</p><p>Keokuk's eyes widened, "You've been trailing us this entire time?" He turned to Beowulf with disbelief, "How did we not notice?"</p><p>Sahale offered them both a smile, "I'm sure Beowulf would agree with me when I say that: It's easier for shadows to blend in with the <em>night </em>than it is during the <em>day</em>."</p><p>Beowulf nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, it sure is.. But despite my own skillset of sneaking around, you seriously have me beat."</p><p>Sahale suddenly frowned, "I don't think it would be wise for us to go wandering around the Village alone... While everyone sleeps, Tribal Warriors tend to wander the pathways of the land, for security purposes... I don't believe the news of our Pack sits well with most Warriors."</p><p> </p><p>"Truer words have never been spoken. Your Lead Hunter is right, Alpha Beowulf. It would not be wise to provoke those who disagree with the creation of your Pack... Not all Wolves bear true honor." Madam Mahwah agreed, moving to stand amongst them, "Especially when it comes to Enyeto's favorites."</p><p>Beowulf inclined his head to her, "Forgive us for starting trouble, Madam Mahwah. It won't happen again." He apologized quickly.</p><p>She shook her head, her eyes all-knowing, "Yes it will.. I daresay, you are doomed to have trouble follow you from this point on." She chuckled lightly.</p><p>Keokuk crossed his arms, "If trouble is what <em><strong>trouble</strong> </em>seeks, who are we to <em><strong>not</strong></em> stand our ground and put up a fight?"</p><p>Madam Mahwah eyed him thoughtfully, "The nature of the <em><strong>fight</strong> </em>will depend on the nature of the <strong><em>trouble</em></strong>, Beta Keokuk. Not all battles need to be settled with a sword."</p><p>Keokuk glanced at Beowulf before turning his gaze down, "Some troubles can't be settled without one, Madam." He reasoned quietly, knowing all too well what those Warrior's would've done to them had Sahale and Mahwah not arrived when they did.</p><p>Madam Mahwah clasped her hands behind her back, a small smile playing at her lips, "If I may be so bold to say: Sometimes, when you draw your sword, you should consider not what you are about to kill, but what you will undoubtably be allowing to continue living instead, should you choose not to fight after all..."</p><p>Keokuk met her eyes sharply, his ears flattening against his head, "Those are my Grandfather's words..."</p><p>"That they are.. And he was no weak-minded Warrior back in his day. He learned a thing or two about troublemakers, both of the smallest and greatest of variety." Madam Mahwah confirmed, "One day, lowering your sword will be far more honorable than raising it... A lesson more than half of the Warriors in our Tribe have yet to learn."</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head in understanding.</p><p>Madam Mahwah then began walking away from them, "Perhaps it would be wise of you, and your Pack, to learn that now, rather than later. I daresay, Enyeto's Warriors may be able to learn a thing or two from you boys in the future."</p><p>They watched her go quietly until she rounded the front of her Den, disappearing without looking back.</p><p> </p><p>"I forgot that this was her Den..." Beowulf eyed the Den warily as he motioned for them to move away from it, setting their course back to Kadali's Den.</p><p>"We must have woken her up..." Keokuk reasoned.</p><p>Sahale kept quiet as they moved together quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf sensed the tension in his best friend's demeanor as they walked, "Hey... Thank you, for trying to protect me, Keo."</p><p>Keokuk side glanced him, visibly shaking the tension out of his shoulders, "It's my job as a Beta to protect you, Beo. You'll never have to thank me for it."</p><p>Beowulf nudged him with his elbow, "Well, I express my deepest thanks nonetheless." He chuckled as Sahale glanced over his shoulder, just to ensure the Warriors weren't following them.</p><p>Keokuk shook his head with distaste, "They're not about to accept us as Leaders, or as a Pack, until we prove our worth to them, aren't they?"</p><p>Beowulf lowered his gaze to his feet, kicking a rock in his path.</p><p>"We have to remember, however, that our aim is not to prove our worth to them, but protect our People." Sahale reasoned.</p><p>"We can only hope that upholding our purpose as a Pack will earn us their trust, loyalty, and worth in their eyes. The Great Spirit knows that one day we may very well need their help..." Beowulf thought out loud.</p><p>Keokuk shook his head with a smirk, "Yeah sure, just picturing Sahale and Savage working to getting in battle is no doubt going to be a historical moment. What with that epic sucker-punch." Keokuk suddenly paused in his step, "Help."</p><p>Beowulf and Sahale paused as well, turning to face him in confusion, "Help? With what? What's wrong?" Beo eyed his best friend with concern.</p><p>"No! Help!" Keokuk met Beowulf's eyes, "When you were talking in your sleep, you mentioned something about someone helping us. Who were you talking about?"</p><p>Beowulf struggled with his mind for a moment before giving into defeat, for he couldn't remember, "I don't know."</p><p>Keokuk sighed after a moment, "Well, whoever you had seen... Maybe they can help us earn the trust of the Tribal Warriors somehow."</p><p>Beowulf nodded warily, understanding what Keo meant now as they continued to move along, "Maybe."</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't too long after they had returned back to Kadali's Den that everyone had slowly started to wake from their sleep, due to the promising smell of an early breakfast!</p><p>"Oh man... My back is sore..." Shilah complained miserably, cracking his back in all the right places once he rose from the floor, looking at Sahale with distaste only to earn a cringy stare from his older brother at the sound of his bones popping.</p><p>Rowtag cringed, "Oof... I felt that." He laughed quietly at Shilah, extending his arms over his head to stretch his tall body, causing Nadine to stretch as well beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf sat on the edge of Keokuk's bed, having just finished making it. He eyed his lazy pack-mates with a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"Elias? Hey! Wake up you lazy turd." Aiyana grumbled lightly, kicking the light brown Wolf's thigh in an attempt to wake him.</p><p>"Hhpmm... Ten more minutes mama." He mumbled, turning over to ignore the presence of whomever was trying to wake him. Aiyana growled, yanking his blanket and pillow away from his body.</p><p>Elias instantly woke up, due to his head hitting the ground, "Ow! Wha- what!?" He looked around in a daze, "Aiyana! What the- What gives!?"</p><p>"Never call me <strong><em>'mama' </em></strong>again! Wake your lazy-self up! It's morning!" Aiyana growled, throwing the blanket and pillow back at him.</p><p>Elias pulled the thrown blanket off of his head, turning to peer at the window. The lighting outside still appeared to be a relatively evening kind of blue, "What time is it?" He asked curiously.</p><p>"Early morning. I'd say about six or seven." Kadali's voice responded from the back of the Den.</p><p>Elias deadpanned Aiyana before allowing his upper body to drop back onto the floor, "Ugh... I don't do mornings..." He whined, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"You're going to have to for today. Miss Kadali's already making breakfast." Nina reasoned, stealing his blanket away from him when he tried covering himself with it again.</p><p>With a grumble, he turned himself around so that his stomach was now to the floor, using his arms to cover his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Breakfast will be ready in half an hour. Make sure everyone washes up outside, please." Kadali smacked Keokuk's hand away from her pastries situated on one of the kitchen countertops, "And be quick about it! We have a lot to cover today before nightfall!" She warned him lightly.</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am..." Keokuk gave her a sour face, slowly moving out of the kitchen, "Alright, you all heard her! Everyone outside! No one's getting breakfast with morning crusted faces!" He smacked Shilah's arm in order to get him up and moving from where he sat close to the kitchen, dosing off.</p><p>Beowulf watched as everyone slowly made their way out of the Den.</p><p>"That means you too, oh-mighty Alpha! Come on..." Keokuk chuckled, pulling him to his feet before moving quickly ahead of him after the others.</p><p>Beowulf slowly eased his way through the threshold, taking in the stream of Villagers already walking around a distance away from the Den.</p><p>He decided to lean against the threshold with his arms crossed, turning his attention to his pack-mates as they bickered amongst each other at the water spigot.</p><p>Sahale joined him, eyeing the Wolves in hidden amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"The water isn't going to help you look more appealing, Keo. I don't see why you need to splash your face that many times." Nina berated, stepping away from the Beta as he splashed his face again wildly, sending water at anyone who was close to him.</p><p>"Aggh.. Whoo.. That was cold!" Keo shook his head widely, effectively covering Nina with water, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He bit out sarcastically, moving away from her quickly before she could shove him.</p><p>"Um, excuse me! I believe it was my turn!" Aiyana growled as Shilah cut in front of her to get to the spigot.</p><p>"You snooze, you lose, darling." He laughed, attacking his face with water.</p><p>"You're about to drown if you don't hurry up!" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>Once he was finished, he quickly turned around and did the same as Keokuk, Shaking his head so that he could attack her with water.</p><p>But he wasn't fast enough to escape her hard shove that sent him stumbling back into the still running water spigot, "AGH! COLD! COLD! COLD!" He whined crazily, running away as he palmed his back, "CRAZY SHE-WOLF!.. Now my back is all wet!" He shouted angrily.</p><p>Rowtag and Elias laughed hysterically at him.</p><p>"Good!" Aiyana shot back before approaching the water, "You needed a bath anyways!"</p><p>Shilah grumbled, clumsily attempting to wring out his robes.</p><p> </p><p>Once Aiyana was finished, Rowtag invaded the water spigot next, wildly splashing water over his face before cupping his hands under the flow of water, holding them there until water was overflowing.</p><p>"What are you up to, love?" Nadine questioned suspiciously inching away from him. But it was too late, for the tall Wolf threw the water directly at her, quickly filling his cupped hands again before repeating the attack.</p><p>This caused Nadine to cry out in surprise, shielding herself unsuccessfully. "Sneak attack!" He laughed humorously, moving to hug her lovingly afterwards.</p><p>"You both are impossible." Nina shook her head disapprovingly, "Miss Kadali sent us out here to wash up, not to have a water fight... Get out of the way so Nadine and I can use the faucet."</p><p>Rowtag gave Nadine a kiss on her temple before obeying Nina, "As you command, Alpha." He quickly moved past her, shaking his head wildly.</p><p>Beowulf watched as everyone slowly moved back inside, with the exception of himself, Nadine, Nina, Elias and Sahale. They all washed up quickly and made to follow the others.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, it was just him and Nina.</p><p> </p><p>He pointedly stared at a flower pot as she quickly washed up, not wanting to invade her privacy. A small yellow flower was patiently waiting for a little sunshine, so that it may bloom.</p><p>Beowulf sighed quietly, <em>I'm sorry the dark clouds are keeping sunlight from you, little one, </em>He thought to himself sadly, moving his gaze to take in the still lingering storm clouds.</p><p> </p><p>"You're turn." Nina's voice pulled him away from the sky.</p><p>He moved to wash up quickly, a chill running down his spine as the cold water ran through the fur of his face. He focused on the way the cold water trailed down his neck, a drop or two sliding chillingly down his chest. His ears flickered crazily when water found its way into them, the sudden wetness causing him to absentmindedly shake his head. Once he had pulled away, he roughly ran both hands over his face, rubbing his eyes hard before shaking his head again.</p><p>That's when the small sound of chatter in the distance caught his attention.</p><p>He turned his gaze down the pathway where other Villagers could be seen, a distance away. A group of young Wolves were peering his way while talking animatedly amongst themselves. Their obvious snooping was so evident, it caused Beowulf to frown while he ruffled out his fur, turning to give them his back.</p><p>Nina noticed his discomfort, turning her whole body towards them simply to directly point at them. When she saw that she had their attention, she firmly pointed from them towards the right to direct them to move away, clearly giving them an indication that they were not welcomed around here at the moment.</p><p>With awe struck expressions, the group of youngsters scurried away.</p><p> </p><p>She then turned back to Beowulf, "Don't let our People get to you, Beo."</p><p>Beowulf shrugged his shoulders a little, still attempting to rub out some water from his ears, "I know... The young ones are only ever going to be curious about us... Word spreads like wildfire in the West. It's only a matter of time until the entire Western Territory knows."</p><p>"You mean, what with the ceremony tonight." She stated, knowing if the Tribal Leaders haven't always begun to spread the news, the ceremony tonight would do just that. Everyone residing in the West would know of their Pack's name within a week after tonight.</p><p>"Yeah. There's no hiding for us anymore. We forfeited that right when we spoke at the Civil Meeting." He reasoned, straightening out his back, taking once last look at the empty path in the distance before moving to go back inside.</p><p>Nina nodded in agreement, scanning the area down the path as well before turning to follow Beowulf.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, at the Guest's Den, Master Jackal leaned against the Guest Den's threshold as he tenderly peeled an orange. He'd spent the last hour, or so, watching a stream of early bird Villagers passing by his Den and that of the High Chief's Den. Every so often he would greet someone, as Wolves both young and old started to trickle the the pathways, intent on finishing their final tasks of preparations for tonight.</p><p>He honestly looked forward to tonight... Never had he witnessed a Pack Unification Ceremony, but he'd heard last night from some of the more friendlier Tribal Leaders that it was a grand ceremony of honor, commitment, devotion and allegiance. An outstanding sight to behold, no doubt.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Master Jackal!" A Wolf called out to him as he and a few other Wolves passed his Den.</p><p>He waved them down with a small smile, "Good morning, to you all." He greeted politely, watching them go shortly after.</p><p>He'd lost count just how many times he and Mongrel had visited the Western Tribe throughout the long years of them being allies of the High Chief. But what he did know what that, it was here in the West that any particular Master would be able to receive an endless stream of greetings - no matter the time of day - and an endless stream of food baskets, offerings of peace from so many random Villagers. Alpha Shenandoah had indeed been right when she had claimed that he People had a genuine fondness towards Kung Fu Masters. Sure, nearly everywhere one could go, there are always bound to be both good and bad apples. Good and bad mentalities. Good and bad ways of dealing with certain situations... But here in the West, no matter the good or bad, there could always be a reason found behind every single reaction. Some are merely just wiser than others, and others simple have a greater span of knowledge than most. And sometimes, naivety ultimately gets the best of those who haven't learned the hardest of life's lessons just yet. That's simply life, for just about anyone..</p><p>Master Jackal peered over his shoulder at the overload of food baskets and pleasant offerings he and Mongrel had been given thus far. All of them situated as neatly as they could be upon the kitchen countertops. He then turned his gaze to Master Mongrel - who was sitting crossed-legged on his meditation mat - just off to the side of his bed on the floor.</p><p>His long-time companion had chosen to go directly into meditating after the Civil Meeting had adjourned, claiming that he had felt some kind of universal shift in the atmosphere of the High Chief's Den the moment Alpha Shenandoah had beckoned Beowulf and his commanding associates to rise to their feet from where they knelt before her. He had insisted that he was not to be disturbed until further notice.</p><p>Turning his gaze back to the roaming Villagers outside, Master Jackal resumed peeling his orange.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Trees...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thick brush...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rocky pathways, dangerous inclines, steep slants and muddied acres of dense brush...</em>
</p><p>These were words that Master Mongrel had managed to pick up through the past few hours of meditation. He didn't know what he was looking for exactly, but he had a gut feeling that something, or perhaps someone was trying to reach out through the energy of the Western Lands. But, although he does not possess the spiritual connection - that the People that lived on these lands for countless centuries - have with the forest, he knew how to tap into the deep-constantly flowing energy of the land around him. Having been raised in a small forest in the Yunnan Province, he learned very early on in life just how powerful and communicative his homeland actually was. Having been taught the power of Chi, at the age of nine, and how it was the energy that flowed through all living things.</p><p>
  <em>Six Warriors...</em>
</p><p>Master Mongrel suddenly furrowed his brows, his left ear slightly flickering. It had been an hour of silence since he received the last few words of information. His gut instinct had told him that the Universe was attempting to convey a message to him on behalf of the Western Forests, and that it was an immense possibility that this message was connected to the current whereabouts of the High Chief and his most trusted... He willed himself to focus his energy into joining with the universal connection...</p><p>
  <em>Shadows...</em>
</p><p>Was the only word he received next after a couple of moments had passed of simmering silence.</p><p><em>Shadows? Whatever could that mean? </em>He thought to himself just seconds before he could feel the air around him pressurizing against his skin. Without warning, a vibrant, contrasted vision invaded his mind, causing a sharp-electrifying spurt of pain to invade the right side of his head. He whined absentmindedly, gaining Master Jackal's instant attention.</p><p>Jackal moved quickly towards him, pausing in his step when he realized his companion was still under the influence of his meditation session. He waited with concern in his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Shadows closing-in on six Warriors from behind. They go unheard, unseen, not even sensed by Shaman Dohosan, of all Wolves. But the forest knows of their presence... It sees them. It resents them sorrowfully... Shadows of pure silence, with deadly intent in their eyes... They bring arrows, arrows that obtain the same toxicity as the arrow that struck Elohim... Elohim... Elohim has been wonder... Elohim, whom is unconscious, yet still his body writhes in agony all on its own accord. Dark Magic... Words are prayed, prophetic call for aid is sent... Northern Shānyào River... There is no time for a fight... They will die...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They are coming...</em>
</p><p>Abruptly, the vision roughly rips away from Master Mongrel's energy and mind, disappearing into the unknown, out of his reach. He nearly falls backward from his sitting position, but something stops him from doing so, his right hand instinctively finding its place on the right side of his head as he groaned heavily in displeasure.</p><p>"Mongrel! It's alright! I've got you!" Master Jackal grasped Mongrel's shoulders, preventing him from falling back, "Are you okay?" He inquired with concern, easing him back up into a sitting position.</p><p>He watched as Master Mongrel slowly opened his eyes, and as he did - he could read: <em>utter alarm, </em>within his eyes, "What did you see, Mon?" He pressed gently.</p><p>"Jack..." Master Mongrel eyed him seriously for a moment before springing into action, "We need to leave... <strong>Now</strong>." His voice bore no room for argument as he rose to his feet without Jackal's assistance.</p><p>Master Jackal watched Mongrel blow out his meditation candles with a swift-powerful hand movement, before moving to his travel bag in search of something.</p><p>"Where do we venture to, Mon?" Master Jackal couldn't help but ask, abruptly moving to collect his travel weapon, which was a Chinese Dao Sword with a brown hilt, wasting no time in securing it to his waist before donning his travel cloak.</p><p>"North of Shānyào River... I'll explain on the way." Master Mongrel replied quickly, pocketing a large unknown item into his biggest, securest robe pocket before reaching under his bed for his six foot-Spiral Burn Rattan Bo Staff, "We must leave this Village unseen, to avoid alarming the others."</p><p>Master Jackal tossed him his travel cloak, "Lead the way, Mon." He replied simply, already knowing Mongrel far too well to question him in regards to anything.</p><p>Master Mongrel donned his travel cloak as he calmly led the way out of the Den, turning sharply to the left so that they may walk toward the back of the Den.</p><p>Within seconds of reaching the back, Master Mongrel casually redirected their path so that they could walk down a pathway that lead straight into a heavily wooded area. Once there, he twirled his Bo Staff so that it now resided within his right hand, nudged between his elbow - lodged snuggly against his back, "Hurry! We haven't much time!" He ordered sharply, taking off into the dense forest with speed only Kung Fu Masters obtained, Master Jackal close behind on all fours. They had a large distance to cover to get to the Northern Parts of the famed Western River...</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Three hours later, Shenandoah found herself watching the on-goings of her Village intently from her Den's front window. She observed her People with a near-half blank face, calmly willing her ever wandering thoughts to ease. Final preparations for the Night of their Ancestors were nearly complete. She'd give it about another hour or so before the Villager's began their ultimate festivities, that would surely stretched into the night. The Pack Unification Ceremony, for Beowulf and his Pack, had been well thought-out and planned by the time early morning graced the Land of the West. So she wasn't worried about having to find a way to squeeze it into the celebration last minute.</p><p>She sighed heavily, fighting back the urge to rub her tired eyes as she watched a small group of cubs run through an endless stream of Villagers passing her Den happily in both directions. The Civil Meeting took more out of her mentally than it did physically, having initially feared the worst outcome for Beowulf, instead of the best. And when Beowulf and his young commanding associates had reigned victorious and left the meeting, a lash of debate between - <em>those who voted <strong>yes </strong>and those who voted <strong>no</strong></em> - had ignited. It stretched the meeting into lasting half-way through the night, only adjourning once the evening faded into the infancy hours of morning.</p><p>She had only gotten merely <em>three hours of sleep </em>when War Leader Enyeto, and his Tribal Commanders, bursted back into her Den, requesting an audience with her in regards to their security plans for the incoming evening. It was agreed that a large number of Warriors would be dispatched into the forest in all directions, before the celebration commenced. In order to ensure that any potential danger would be warded off in light of the festivities.</p><p>She had tried to dissuade the notion that their enemy would seemingly attack them during the celebration, but when Enyeto reasoned that it was a perfect opportunity for their enemy to try and pull a fast one on them, considering there would be nearly - 700 Wolves or more - present in the Ancient Father Village, she knew that he had a point in dispatching his Warriors into the night. For she knew that so many Wolves in one place was indeed a target...</p><p> </p><p>"Have you eaten anything since yesterday afternoon?" Madam Mahwah's voice pulled her out of her thoughts as she walked into the Den.</p><p>"No." She admitted, for there was no point in lying.</p><p>"I thought so." Mahwah chuckled, setting a basket down on one of the kitchen countertops, "Come and eat, my Lady. I made noodle soup, and fresh hot bread. I also have a couple of Educator Kadali's new pastries! They are delicious!" She began pulling out food from the basket, grabbing two plates from the kitchen's shelves.</p><p>Shenandoah sighed heavily, moving slowly to join the Healer.</p><p>"My soup will not disappoint your stomach." Mahwah stated firmly, setting a spoon next to Shenandoah's bowl.</p><p>The High Alpha calmly lowered herself into her seat, taking the spoon in her hand so she could stir the soup. Her face as blank as it was at the window.</p><p>Madam Mahwah noticed her expression but decided not to comment on it, instead settling herself into her seat opposite of her Alpha, digging into the meal.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah stirred, and stirred, and stirred the soup, her thoughts getting the best of her.</p><p>Mahwah stared at her as she ate, her expression knowing, but empathetic.</p><p>"My Tribal Leaders must feel very wary of me right about now. For having initially approved of Beowulf and his Pack before consulting them about it first." The High Alpha suddenly spoke, breaking the heavy silence.</p><p>"Nonsense." The Healer replied calmly, breaking a piece of bread from its loaf, "If they are wary of someone, it would not be you. It would instead be your youngest son."</p><p>Shenandoah directed a sour face towards her bowl of noodles.</p><p>Mahwah munched on her bread, staring thoughtfully at her Alpha.</p><p>"It is disheartening knowing trouble will come to them not only from our enemy, but also by half of our own People." The High Alpha mumbled bitterly.</p><p>Mahwah slurped up some noodles, dabbing her lips shortly after, "Mm, as I mentioned to you before. Do not give our People so little credit. They shall come around. Surely, it will take longer for our Tribal Warriors - and certain Leaders - to adjust to them, but in time - they will."</p><p>Shenandoah abandoned her food, opting to rest her chin in the palm of her hand instead, glaring at the bowl in front of her.</p><p>"Don't pout. It is not becoming of you, my Lady." Mahwah scolded lightly, nursing her noodles.</p><p>Shenandoah flicked a crumb of bread near her bowl, feeling every bit like a child instead of an Elder.</p><p>"Has Enyeto gone over his security plans with you yet?" Mahwah asked, popping a piece of bread into her mouth.</p><p>Shenandoah nodded, "Earlier this morning."</p><p>"Good. I have a bone to pick with him later today." Mahwah replied.</p><p>Shenandoah eyed her, "In what regard?"</p><p>Mahwah chuckled, "I always have a bone to pick with him in regards to his thick-headed Warriors."</p><p>Shenandoah decided not to press the nature of this bone, whatever it was, for Mahwah always had a good reason to chew Enyeto out for something his Warrior's had done. And although it was her duty as High Female Alpha to know of what goes on within the ranks of her Tribal Warriors - and to ensure that Enyeto and his Commanders where paying heed to those issues - at this particular moment, she simply did not want to know.</p><p> </p><p>"Shoulders are sagged? Chin resting upon a hand? Ignoring the food that sits patiently in front of her? Someone appears moody this morning." Lady Aeda chuckled empathetically, as she entered the Den, moving quickly to join them at the countertop.</p><p>Shenandoah glanced over her shoulder before assuming her so called 'moody' position, "Good morning, Aeda..."</p><p>"A pleasant morning to you too, my Lady. It would appear that sleep evaded you, just as it did for me." Lady Aeda placed a tender hand on her shoulder, before moving to sit with them.</p><p>"Sleep would<strong> not</strong> have <strong>evaded</strong> me had <strong>Enyeto</strong> waited until the afternoon to barge into my Den over his security measures for tonight." Shenandoah replied bitterly, flicking her bowl of noodles absentmindedly.</p><p>"The nerve of him- why, I would have thrown him out and forced him to wait!" Mahwah snapped lightly, breaking the loaf of bread to give to Aeda.</p><p>"His insistence surely was aggravating to say the least... I merely had three hours of sleep." Shenandoah admitted distastefully.</p><p>Lady Aeda shook her head, accepting the fresh bowl of noodles offered to her from Mahwah, "He is too used to having Elohim's undivided attention all hours of the day."</p><p>Mahwah waved her off with a huff, "He is simply irritated that Elohim did not take him along for the investigation."</p><p>Lady Aeda laughed at that, "Must have been quite a shock for him to learn that he is not included in <strong><em>Elohim's Most Trusted Circle</em></strong>."</p><p>Shenandoah shook her head with a smile.</p><p>"And to think <em>he could be</em>, should he not be so naively arrogant of his position." Mahwah added with a smirk.</p><p>Lady Aeda nursed her soup before turning to her Alpha, "I daresay, his initial reaction resembled that of a child when Elohim ordered him to remain with the Village. His face bearing a sour pout of disapproval."</p><p>"The sight was indeed priceless." Mahwah agreed, "I would have given anything for it to have been painted by Craftsman, just so I could hang it up on my bedroom wall to admire. I'd call it the: <strong>I'm not as special as I believed myself to be</strong>, face."</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah sighed heavily, shaking her head at their teasing with a small smile, grabbing her spoon only to stir the soup again.</p><p>Lady Aeda eyed her with empathy, "Might you eat a little? You will need your strength to make it through tonight."</p><p>Shenandoah offered her an apologetic smile, "I do believe my stomach disagrees with eating at the moment."</p><p>Mahwah shook her head, "You would starve yourself if we let you... You must eat, even if it is only a little."</p><p>"And if I end up regurgitating the meal? Would that not be a waste to your efforts?" The High Alpha reasoned.</p><p>"It would not be a waste! Because then I would have the Tribal Warriors lick the discarded contents of your stomach off the floor! Ha! Would that be a sight or no!?" The Healer's scratchy voice challenged playfully, an evil gleam in her eyes.</p><p>"That is disgusting, Mahwah!" Lady Aeda laughed sinisterly.</p><p>Shenandoah rolled her eyes, a genuine smile playing at her lips.</p><p>"So eat! And when you feel the bile rising within your mouth, let me know! So I can send for the idiotic fools!" Mahwah gently pushed her bowl closer to her.</p><p>"Okay, you crazed Village Healer! I will eat, but I will fight the desire to throw up, for the sake of our Warriors' dignity!" Shenaodah caved in, stirring her bowl for the final time before slowly nursing the noodles.</p><p>"Is it wrong to want to see Enyeto actually on his knees? Licking up vile vomit?" Lady Aeda question with small snickers, trying her hardest not to gross out her Alpha while she ate.</p><p>Madam Mahwah laughed out a hefty laugh, "I longingly picture it everyday without fail!" </p><p>Shenandoah withheld the urge to laugh with her mouth full, shaking her head in disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay... In an attempt to change of subject, has anyone seen Masters Mongrel and Jackal? They were not within their Den earlier, so I spent an hour looking for them because I had a very interesting question for them both. But I could not find them anywhere." Lady Aeda inquired suddenly, breaking a few more pieces of bread from her share of the loaf.</p><p>Madam Mahwah shook her head, "I have not seen them since last night's meeting. Perhaps they are simply enjoying the early festivities amongst the Villagers. They're bound to be seen again eventually before tonight."</p><p>Lady Aeda nodded her head in understanding, "I suppose I can wait to ask them my question then. There truly is no rush in regards to it."</p><p>Shenandoah focused on willing her stomach to cooperate with her as she tenderly ate her meal. It wouldn't do well to instigate Madam Mahwah's cunning instigation towards Enyeto and his Warriors. She also seriously knew that if she did not heed Mahwah's and Aeda's warning about eating, she truly would not have the energy within her to survive both Beowulf's Ceremony and the evening's celebrations. So she ate as much as she could, disregarding the looming feeling of despair still lingering within her chest as she listened to Mahwah continue to plot against Enyeto and his Warriors.</p><p> </p><p>************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the day, Beowulf and his Pack-mates underwent a series of walk-throughs and lessons in regards to the Pack's Unification Ceremony, by Educator Kadali and two other Wolves that were placed in charge of overseeing the details of their ceremony: Elders Tayen and Tocho, brown furred-sibling Wolves who's duty entailed providing knowledge of traditional ceremonies and histories to younger Wolves of their Tribe. In other words, they were the expert Historians of the Village.</p><p>It was also throughout these long hours of schooling that intense celebratory drumming, chanting, yips, occasional shouts and dancing could be heard from Kadali's Den by the time nightfall had graced over the Land of the West. This occasionally caused both Elias and Shilah to repeatedly peer out of the threshold of the Den in order to listen and observe their People, longing in their eyes, only for Elder Tocho to snap at them to pay attention, shooing them away from the entrance in an endless effort to get them to concentrate at the tasks at hand.</p><p>Even the smell of food - cooking in the many Dens of the Village - reached the Pack's noses, their stomachs growling for acknowledgement... But together they helped each other ignore the gravitational pull that ruthlessly called them out of Kadali's Den. They fought the urge to join the Villagers in their celebration, for what they were about to do meant more to them than the on-going festivities.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright! The last thing we will be teaching you all is: <strong>The White Buffalo's War Dance</strong>." Kadali closed a hefty Tribal Book, one that contained written text on their Tribe's history, "This dance is essential for all of you to know, because in order to complete the unification process, all of you must perform this dance <strong>as one</strong>- not only in front of High Alpha Shenandoah and Elder Nahele, but also in front of the hundreds of Wolves that will be gathered here tonight." She rose from her seat, moving to place the enormous book back in its place on her large bookshelf in the living area.</p><p>"A dance?" Shilah stated nervously from his place on the floor, "Is it too late to mention that I'm terrible at dancing?"</p><p>"You can't be that bad at it." Aiyana extended her hand to him, helping him to his feet.</p><p>"Oh- you just don't know..." Shilah replied sourly, moving to stand next to her as they made room in the center of the Den for their teachers.</p><p>Beowulf crossed his arms as he moved to stand next to Keokuk and Nina in their semi-circle.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a second! Who is the <strong>White Buffalo</strong>?" Elias inquired politely, raising his hand above his head, "And why does he have a <em>dance</em> named after him?"</p><p>"I didn't know Buffalo's could even be white, though I say that without having actually seen one before." Rowtag added sheepishly.</p><p>Kadali turned to face them, "<strong>The White buffalo</strong> was a <strong>White Wolven Warrior</strong> who lived during the time of High Chief Elohoseph."</p><p>"Ooh! So the White Buffalo was a Wolf!" Elias stated in understanding, nodding his head seriously, never noticing how nearly every Wolf in his Pack rolled their eyes.</p><p>Kadali ignored his statement, "He was a formidable Warrior held in high reverence to the High Chief, for the sheer numbers he had slain in battle was historical. Years after High Chief Elohoseph successfully immigrated our People into China, a great battle was foretold to take place at our Southern Borders, against the enormous Flying Lizards of Bēití Valley. Our Warriors at the time had never seen such creatures before, and were overcome by fear. White Buffalo created what we know as the War dance today, and performed it in front of his brethren, with hopes of granting them the courage they needed to face their large adversaries.. It was because of White Buffalo's quick and genuine thinking that our Warriors became brave enough to charge into battle. The victory was ours in the end, and the War Dance went down into history. To this day, our Tribal Warriors partake in this dance during Ceremonial Events, such as: The rise of new packs, new Alphas, high ranking changes of command, and that of new Chiefs coming into reign." She explained patiently.</p><p>"Whoa... That's pretty cool." Shilah admitted.</p><p>"I'm still stuck on the notion that someone would actually name their kid: <em>White Buffalo</em>..." Elias deadpanned, trying hard to envision a white Wolf being called: Buffalo...</p><p> </p><p>"This dance is simple, easy, and to the point." Elder Tocho stated calmly, his annoyed expression hardening as he ignored Elias's comment, taking his place in the center of the room, "It is a <strong>War dance</strong>, therefore it requires you to move steadily but purposefully - as if you are in battle."</p><p>Elder Tayen moved to stand next to him, her expression slightly playful as she eyed Shilah, "Not even a <em>terrible dancer</em> can mess it up."</p><p>Shilah rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I sure hope not."</p><p> </p><p>"So then, what exactly do we need to do?" Keokuk inquired politely crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>Elder Tayen turned to Beowulf, "The first to start the dance will be: Beowulf. Please, come forward." She beckoned him over with her hand as Kadali sat back down in her original seat, setting a small drum between her legs.</p><p>Beowulf's eyes widened, "Me? I'm starting the dance?" He pointed at his chest warily.</p><p>Elder Tocho gave him a deadpanned glare, "You <strong>are </strong>the <strong>Alpha</strong>, are you not?"</p><p>Beowulf lowered his ears, "Yes..."</p><p>"Then come over here, now. Post haste!" Elder Tocho replied impatiently, pointing his finger at the empty space next to him.</p><p>Both Rowtag and Keokuk snickered at the Elders' impatient scolding, failing to hide their amusement, for Elder Tocho had been extremely short with them, but mostly towards Beowulf, ever since they'd arrived earlier that morning to teach them.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf glared at his male friends begrudgingly before obeying the short tempered Elder.</p><p> </p><p>"Now then, once the drums begin," Elder Tayen motioned for Kadali to begin drumming - to which she did, "You will listen to the drums for a mere moment or two before you begin the dance. You will already be standing in front of the Main Camp Fire at this point of the Ceremony, the members of your Pack as well, though they will be scattered to complete a circle around the fire itself. None of them will join you in the dance until you have completed three circles around them. Dancing three circles around them is a symbolic gesture of an Alpha to his Pack. The<strong> first circle</strong> represents your acknowledgement of their presence and their reasons for joining; <strong>The second circle</strong> represents that you acknowledge their commitment towards you and their undying loyalty; <strong>And the third circle</strong> represents your acceptance of their devotion. Now, each circle will have three different intensities. The first will be <strong>calm, and welcoming</strong>; Upon the second circle, you will have to dance with a little more <strong>intensity</strong>, as a representation of their commitment towards you. In other words, you're meant to display the strength their commitment and loyalty grants you during the midst of battle. And the third circle is when you must dance to the fullest of your capabilities, with as much intensity as you can muster."</p><p>"As if he's engaging in battle?" Shilah inquired, interrupting the lecture.</p><p>"Yes." Elder Tayen answered, not phased by the interruption, "For it will represent the acceptance of the Wolves that have chosen to stand by your side.... Makes sense?" She eyed Beowulf calmly.</p><p>Beowulf looked at her with a startled expression, "Uh... Yes... With every circle I dance around them, each lap requires more intensity than the previous one..." He dumbed down the logic of the Elder's detailed explanation.</p><p>Elder Tocho rolled his eyes slightly at Beowulf's basic understanding.</p><p> </p><p>Elder Tayen nodded with a smile, "Now, once you've completed all three circles, you will continue to circle your Pack. But as you do, each member will join you with every lap you take around them. For example: The Female Alpha will join you after the third circle. Once the fourth circle is complete, the Pack's Beta will join the dance - following both of your leads. Once the fifth circle is complete, the Pack's Delta will join the dance. And so on - and so forth." She explained carefully.</p><p>Elias snapped his fingers excitedly, "Oh- I get it, now! So with every circle Beowulf dances, each of us will fall into the dance according to our rank. I think this represents the notion that not only does he need to acknowledge us - in regards to all the reasons why we've chosen to join his cause - but <strong>we </strong>as a <strong>Pack </strong>need acknowledge <strong>him </strong>as well... Am I right?" He spoke up suddenly.</p><p>"Yes, young Elias, this - in a nut shell - is the <strong><em>unification process</em></strong>. It represents the Pack's determination in regards to following their Alpha into battle with honor and understanding. If your Alpha commences the War Dance, it is insinuating that he is commencing the charge into battle. By joining the dance, the Pack will be representing the notion that they will charge into battle alongside their Alpha without question." Elder Tayen confirmed lightly.</p><p>Elias laughed softly, "I'm smart." Earning another round of eye rolls from his Pack.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk grimaced, "That's an awful lot of laps Beo has to do by the time we all join in. He'll no doubt be tired out. Would he be able to take a break between laps?"</p><p>Elder Tocho turned to the Beta sharply, "Do Alpha's take a break while leading their warriors through battle?"</p><p>Keokuk stared at him, his ears flickering, "No."</p><p>"Then, no. He will not <em>'take a break'</em> during this portion of the Ceremony." Elder Tocho snapped lightly, "The obvious reason for not being able to stop is precisely due to that very fact of reality. In the heat of battle, we are constantly in motion. There is no <strong>pausing</strong> for a breather, there is no <strong>stopping</strong> to look around, and there is no such thing as <strong>being tired out</strong>. An Alpha can't afford to be vulnerable and weak when he, or she, has warriors around them that must be led into victory. The moment one <strong>'takes a break'</strong> is the moment people die." He turned to look at Keokuk again, "Would you like to have innocent blood on your hands at the end of a battle, all because you couldn't keep up with the unrelenting stamina of a battlefront?"</p><p>Keokuk, immensely irritated by the Elder's scolding, merely shook his head in response.</p><p>"Use your words, boy." Elder Tocho demanded.</p><p>"No, sir." Keokuk replied sharply, "My apologies for insinuating such a foolish thing." He added calmly, willing his temper to ease up.</p><p>Elder Tocho simply turned away from him, nodding for his sister to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"Once Elder Nahele and Alpha Shenandoah are content with the unification, they themselves will join the dance. This will represent their approval and blessing of the Pack. Once they have joined, witnesses of the ceremony will be allowed to show their undying support by joining in the dance as well." Elder Tayen explained, moving away from Beowulf to stand on the side of the semi-circle.</p><p>"You mean, the Villagers will dance with us?" Shilah questioned with surprise.</p><p>"As will the Tribe's leadership." She confirmed with a nod.</p><p>"That's a whole lot of bodies dancing in a circle..." Rowtag said nervously, "Around a massive camp fire no less... Has anyone ever fallen into the Main Camp Fire before?"</p><p>Elder Tocho eyed the tall Warrior, "This will complete the unification process." He simply stated, ignoring the ridiculous question.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Elias sighed with a smile, "Can you picture more than a hundred Wolves dancing around the Main Camp Fire with us? That's going to be an awesome sight to behold!" He asked no one in particular, breathlessly staring at the ceiling with anticipation.</p><p>Elder Tocho growled lightly, fisting his hips, "You won't have to <strong>picture </strong>it, because it's going to happen very soon... Therefore, it would <strong>behoove </strong>all of you to <strong>FOCUS</strong>." He snapped lightly, effectively silencing the Den.</p><p>Keokuk snickered slightly as the Pack snapped back into attention with playful smiles on their faces, avoiding the hard glare the male Elder was pointedly giving them.</p><p> </p><p>Elder Tayen shook her head with a smile, "Now then.. Miss Kadali, if you would?" She motioned the Educator to pick up the drum beat a little - to which she did.</p><p>She then turned to Beowulf, "There is no set choreography to this dance, because every Warrior has they own way of dancing it. What you must do now, is listen to the beat and allow your heart to flow with it... You may begin." She moved away from the Alpha, giving him the room he needs.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf's eyes widened, watching her move away before moving his gaze to his Pack.</p><p>He stood there nervously, not knowing what to do as Kadali played the drum. It was a steady beat, one that he'd heard thousands of times during ceremonial events in his Village.</p><p>They all watched him expectantly.</p><p>After a moment, he began moving his body off beat - stiffly - to the point where a round of giggles and snickers passed over Rowtag, Elias and Shilah, each of them earning disapproving glares from everyone else.</p><p>"Okay- I can't- I can't do this with all of you staring at me like that. This won't-" He suddenly halted, shaking his head in embarrassment as Kadali paused in her drumming, "This won't work! I look like an idiot! I don't- I don't know how to do this!" He growled sadly, eyeing the Elders for help.</p><p>Elder Tocho shook his head, lowering his gaze to the floor.</p><p>The wave of giggles stopped as the boys realized they weren't helping, instantly regretting their quiet laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Before Elder Tayen or Kadali could react, Keokuk closed the distance between himself and Beowulf, "Hey. It's alright. Just focus, Beo... It's okay." The Beta spoke gently, placing his hands on Beo's shoulders, "You can do this." He reasoned.</p><p>Beowulf shook his head, refusing to meet Keo's eyes, "It's hard, man. I can't do this!" Beowulf argued back, not wanting to hear it, "I'll just embarrass myself in front of hundred of Wolves."</p><p>"Yes you can, and no you won't!" Keokuk countered, shaking Beo's shoulder gently, "Now, come on! Look at me!" He ordered gently.</p><p>Beowulf shook his head.</p><p>"Look at me, Beo!" He repeated again, but softer this time, forcing Beo to look at him, "You can do this." He held his best friend's gaze.</p><p>Beowulf sighed heavily.</p><p>"Think about why you're doing this... Think about me, think about Nina... Think about our People, and the purpose of this Pack..." Keo reasoned softly, "Think of your Father, Beo... Think about how proud he's going to be when he returns home only to find that his youngest son is now an Alpha." He pressed, hoping Beowulf was gaining courage from his words.</p><p>Beowulf eyed him longingly, understanding what his best friend was trying to do.</p><p>"Yeah, I said it! Just think about him coming home. If none of that works, then try believing that it's literally your dancing that will bring him home instead. That wherever he is during those moments, no matter how far he might be, your dancing will be strong enough to shake the Earth. To create a rumble on the Earth so strong, it could be felt all the way to the Eastern Tribe... A mighty earthquake strong enough to lead them home."</p><p>Beowulf simply stared at him.</p><p>"Close your eyes.." Keo ordered softly.</p><p>"Keo-"</p><p>"Just do it, Beo!" Keokuk cut him off firmly, shaking his shoulders again, "Trust me."</p><p> </p><p>With another heavy sigh, Beowulf finally caved-in and listened, closing his eyes. Never noticing Elder Tocho's sudden bewildered expression as he did.</p><p> </p><p>"Keep them closed." Keo stepped into his space a little more, to the point where Beo could feel his breath on his face as he spoke, "And remember everything I just said... Feel the rhythm and just dance.. Don't worry about looking stupid, because we're all going to look somewhat stupid when doing this dance... But even if we do look like idiots during this dance - I guarantee you - that we will appear every bit of fierce when it comes time for us to charge into battle. But we can't do that without you... You have to lead us in this dance as you would in battle..." His words were soft, but strong as he gave his best friend a firm pat on his shoulder, "You got this.." With that he released his hold on Beo, silently stepping away.</p><p> </p><p>Elder Tayen waited for a moment to allow Beowulf to gather himself. Then, she nodded for Kadali to resume drumming.</p><p>They all waited, holding their breaths as the beat started back up.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf drew a breath in, then released it, listening to the steady beat of the drum...</p><p>
  <em>He thought of Keokuk... He thought of Nina... He thought of his friends that are willing to submit to his command... He thought of his People... He thought of the troublesome Warriors he and Keo had a run-in with earlier that morning, and how <strong>he truly was </strong>still willing to protect them - and fight alongside them in battle - regardless of how they will undoubtably continue to treat him and his Pack....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He thought of Master Mongrel and Master Jackal, and how they were so quick to defend his honor and show him the kind of support he never thought he would receive from outsiders of the Tribe...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He thought about Beta Kanai, who in all reality (now that he thought about it) had always been like a second father to him. He thought about the Vision he had of him... And how he'd be willing to charge into battle alongside him...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He thought about the Dreamer's Tree, and how he spent years trying to figure out what his life would entail should he choose to regard and ultimately accept the vivid dreams he's been having throughout the past few months...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He thought of the strange dream he had last night, and whether or not he would have the strength to be a formidable ally to the strange people he saw - should they indeed be real and respond to any future call for aid they might send out...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He thought of his Father.. And how he's missed his mentorship, despite the High Chief being ever so present in his life everyday... He thought of where he could be right now, if he was alright, if he would return soon, and if he would indeed be proud to discover that he was literally about to officially become an Alpha to the Western Zephyr Pack tonight...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And finally, he thought of his Mother... How much he loved her and would do anything to protect her...</em>
</p><p><em>And by the time he knew it... </em>He was dancing.</p><p> </p><p>Elder Tayen's smile only grew as she watched Beowulf begin to move with precise steps along with the beat.</p><p>At first, he danced tenderly in place, allowing the steady beat of Kadali's drum to lure him into moving. Then he was moving away from where he started, ever so slowly. His eyes still closed as his feet led him into circling the space provided to him. He circled past his Pack-mates, past the Elders, and finally past Kadali.</p><p>He maneuvered into turning as his feet kept him within the circular line he had created, steadily completing another circle around the room as he danced with a little more intensity. And once he had drew close to completing the third circle, Elder Tocho silently beckoned for Nina to join him once the circle was complete.</p><p>Miss Kadali intensified her drum beat once Nina jumped into the dance, watching as Beowulf only began to dance with far more intensity once he opened his eyes and realized that Nina was dancing with him - just a couple of paces behind him.</p><p>They all watched as Beowulf's focus suddenly centered on turning in his dance just enough to where he wouldn't get sick, but pointedly be able to look at Nina behind him, moving backwards along the line of the circle as he danced just keep his gaze on her. She danced with grace and with pride, turning in her steps as she followed Beowulf's lead... It gave him courage.</p><p>Once their circle was complete, Keokuk jumped in, his feet hitting the floor on beat with precision and fierce challenge as he followed their lead into completing another circle.</p><p>Kadali couldn't help but laugh out happily for her son, intensifying the beat as the others joined in one by one upon their turn to jump in.</p><p>By the time anyone knew it, the entire Pack was dancing in a circle around the center of the Den.</p><p>Shilah turned in his dancing before his eyes landed on Sahale in front of him, to which he picked up pace to follow his older brother, a huge smile spreading over his features, "Tell me why this is the first time I see you dance!" He shouted at Sahale, who just offered him a amused laugh in return.</p><p>"YEAH! LOOK AT US!" Elias hollered, trailing behind Shilah as they circled in their steps, their eyes meeting with joyous amusement. This caused a wave of laughter to pass over the Wolves as Elder Tayen jumped in behind Elias, joining their dance enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>A moment later, Kadali continued to laugh as her eyes suddenly turned to the entrance of the Den just as Shenandoah and Lady Aeda silently entered.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah watched them dance with an unreadable expression.</p><p>Lady Aeda instantly clapped along with the beat, her smile widening at the sight of the Pack dancing together.</p><p>This carried on for another moment or so before Elder Tocho decided that he'd seen enough, signaling for Kadali to stop the beat, "High Alpha Shenandoah!" He shouted his greeting over the laughter of the Wolves, inclining his head towards her respectfully from where he stood across the room.</p><p>This caused the Wolves to come to a halt where they stood in their dance circle. "Mother!" Beowulf panted heavily, inclining his head as well, the others following suit.</p><p> </p><p>"My, what a sight to walk into!" Lady Aeda expressed with a warm smile, clasping her hands behind her back as she scanned the room.</p><p>"Forgive us, my Lady! We were just wrapping up our lessons before the ceremony." Elder Tayen explained while holding her chest, visibly willing her breathing to even out, she tried to straighten out her back, but failed miserably, "I- I do believe I need to sit down!" She chuckled lightly, a smile playing at her lips. Sahale guided her to a seat closest to her, helping her sit comfortably, before turning his attention back to the High Alpha.</p><p>Keokuk chuckled sheepishly, turning to his Mother, "Well? How did we do?" He panted lightly.</p><p>Kadali turned to Shenandoah, "I do believe they are ready, my Lady."</p><p>Shenandoah nodded her head, offering them all a warm smile, "So it would seem." She looked over Beowulf, "The Ceremony will begin within the hour. Lady Aeda and I are meant to guide you to the Main Camp Fire."</p><p>The Wolf Pack shared calm glances of mix emotion, their breathing patterns evening out little by little.</p><p>"Elder Nahele has just arrived. We have informed him of the Ceremony... He is ready to oversee the Unification. He waits amongst the Tribal Leaders and Villagers as we speak." Lady Aeda informed them kindly.</p><p> </p><p>Elias's tailed wagged excitably, "I guess this was a good warm up for us then."</p><p>Nina nodded in agreement, "We're ready." She eyed Shenandoah with confidence. Shenandoah offered her a kind smile, "Then let us waste no further time in commencing this union."</p><p>"Alright! Everyone grab your Travel Cloaks! Uniformity is a must!" Kadali beckoned them, placing her drum off to the side before rising from her seat.</p><p>The Pack obeyed quickly, standing at the ready in front of Shenandoah within moments.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf scanned over his friends, ensuring they were prepared before giving his Mother a firm nod.</p><p>Shenandoah eyed him curiously for a moment, her eyes going Mother-hen soft before stepping forward to adjust his cloak ties around his shoulders. Once she was done, she offered him a firm-serious expression before turning to leave the Den, Lady Aeda in tow.</p><p>Beowulf turned to face his Pack, "Let's do this." He stated seriously, turning to follow his Mother with everyone in tow.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The darkness of the evening was endearing, offering no small amount of nervousness to the Pack, but also emitting a sense of purpose as they trailed closely behind their Leaders.</p><p>The first thing Beowulf registered in the distance was the intense lingering smell of food. It called to his stomach so powerfully, that he wished he and his Pack could've eaten a little bit of something before hand. But he knew, that it was for the best that they had empty stomachs, for to dance with such intensity - as they did in Kadali's Den - would surely upset their stomachs. Last thing they needed was for one of them to make a fool out of themselves by puking during the dance. The next thing he registered in the distance was his People... Large crowds of them... He had been informed that the sheer number of his people present would exceed far more than a hundred Wolves tonight, but it wasn't until he realized that he could barely see his Father's Den, due to the drastic number of Wolves gathered in the center of the Village, that the reality of those present truly hit him.</p><p>The next thing he registered was the heavy-intoxicating scent of oils, firewood, and smoke... Most likely the key ingredients doused over the Main camp Fire's wood in order to ignite it into a powerful roaring flame. His eyes then caught sight of the Tribal Leaders standing in rows on both sides of the large platform that Elder Nahele stood high upon, where his Mother would also be standing in mere moments. This stirred his inner nervousness, his stomach twisting as they drew closer to the large crowds.</p><p>Beowulf then peered over his left shoulder, his eyes searching for Nina.. She was a couple steps behind him, and he decided that he didn't like the distance. When her eyes met his, he reached out for her - offering his hand for her to take. For a second or two, the gesture surprised her, but it did not dissuade her from taking his hand into her own, allowing him to draw her up to the front.</p><p>Keokuk shook his head, a knowing smile growing on his face as the two of them led the Pack together, quickening his pace slightly so that Beowulf would be aware of his presence at his right side, offering his support, he quickly leaned in, "You gonna hold my hand too?" He teased, earning a large smile from Beo and Nina.</p><p> </p><p><em>So many Wolves... So many eyes... Some offering supportive smiles... Some offering serious expressions... Some scowling, others simply blank... When did our People become so subjective? </em>Beowulf thought to himself as he slowed his pace, due to his Mother slowing down her own. They were now upon the large crowds. They were meant to walk through them now...</p><p>He recalled Kadali's words from earlier during their lesson in regards to the approval gestures of their People: <em>When it comes time for all of you to walk through the large number of our People gathered at the center of the Village, you will do so slowly, with reverence for them. As you walk, our People will show their approval and support of High Chief Shenandoah's decision by touching her - either on her shoulders, back, or arms - as she passes through them. They will also do the same for you and the Pack. If they truly support you, and are willing to approve of you, they will ask the Great Spirit to bless you with - strength, wisdom, and courage - through their hands as they touch you. Do not be alarmed if the touch of our Male Wolves feels a lot harder than that of the females. This is merely a difference in intensity between the two genders.</em></p><p>Beowulf sighed in anticipation as they began to walk through the Wolves. He eyed each and everyone that he passed, holding his head high as he'd seen his Father do countless times though the years. One by one, he started feeling lingering touches, pats on his back, firm slaps on his shoulders, and what he could only describe as abrupt slight scratches at his skin - as sometimes his People would use their nails to touch him over their fellow Wolves when they couldn't reach properly. Many young cubs even tenderly pulled at his Black Cloak in awe and immense wonder.</p><p>He glanced over his shoulder quickly to see that his Pack-mates were experiencing the same, as they calmly followed his lead. His ears adjusted to the sound of slight barking, yelps and under-breathed murmuring as he continued to follow his Mother's lead.</p><p>In no time, he found that he and his Pack were surrounded by countless Wolves as they walked, some following him and his Pack in order to touch them, due to the heavy crowds. And it amazed him as to how many Wolves were touching him and his Pack... The support seemingly out of this world... It felt like - like a dream. To be so accepting by them.</p><p>He even noticed that there was an endless stream of Tribal Warriors amongst the supporters touching him, their armor a dead give away. He assumed that they were the Warriors that hadn't been dispatched into the forest alongside War leader Enyeto and his Commanders. He glanced quickly at Keokuk to see the same shocked expression. The thought that not all Warriors would treat them so - harshly and disrespectfully - slowly putting his heart at ease... And when a large group of them surrounded him suddenly just to touch his shoulders all at once, his grip around Nina's hand tightened out of instinct, for some of them he actually recognized to be Wolves that had asked Nina for her hand in marriage, throughout the years... But when Nina squeezed back and walked alongside of him a little closer than necessary, after they were done, his trembling stomach settled.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like an eternity, they finally made their way towards the enormous Main Camp Fire.</p><p>"Look at that! It's gigantic! That's going to make a fire that will touch the stars!" Beowulf heard Elias's dramatic remark from the back of the Pack, along with Shilah's agreement. The huge pile of wood truly was enormous, so much so that Beowulf didn't exactly know as to whether he would have the stamina to dance around the entire thing more than twenty times. But he silently promised himself that he would dance until his legs gave out, for that was what it was like in battle. To keep moving until you draw your final breath.</p><p> </p><p>Once they passed the Main Camp Fire, they followed Shenandoah until they were mere feet away from the main platform. The High Female Alpha paused at the right side of said platform, turning to regard her son, "Situate yourselves according to rank - before the platform, take a knee and await further instruction. Elder Nahele will begin the Ceremony momentarily." She ordered firmly, extending her hand towards the front so they may pass her. </p><p>Beowulf nodded in understanding, obeying her order. As they did so, Shenandoah was assisted onto the platform by Elder Nahele.</p><p>Beowulf knelt down directly in front of the platform, his Pack following suit accordingly. Once he determined that they were ready, he peered up at the Tribal Leaders, his Mother, and the Elders.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn't seen Elder Nahele in over 10 years... The tawny Wolf being one of the oldest living Elders in their Tribe, having been born the same year High Chief Elohosím became Chief. His voice was far deeper than that of Commander Bodaway's, but it held a gentle tone to it when he spoke. The Elder wore thick robes, with a golden shaw that stretched around his shoulder - covering the majority of his back and right side of his waist. The golden shaw was intricately designed with black swirls, stretching through the shawl until it morphed into the West's Tribal Wolf Head on the back.</p><p>Beowulf recalled being obsessed with his booming voice, when he was five years old. Back then, the Elder lived amongst them within the Ancient Father Village, always telling stories to the young cubs of the Village every evening when the moon rose high into the sky. The Elder had then moved to live amongst their People down South of their Village, within the Silver Caverns, for unknown reasons.</p><p>Looking upon him now, it seemed as though the Elder had not aged a day since his departure of Main Village, but nevertheless, Beowulf was just glad to see that Death had not caught up to the old Wolf just yet. Nahele knew his Grandfather, and seeing as Beo never actually met him, having Nahele around always seemed to fill that void somehow.</p><p> </p><p>They watched as the old Elder looked over them all, his eyes pure curiosity as they finally settled upon Beowulf.</p><p>Beo held his gaze, wondering if the old Wolf remembered him just as vividly as he remembered him.</p><p> </p><p>Elder Nahele then turned to Shenandoah, sharing silent words with her before turning to address the many Wolves before them. He extended his hands above his head, silently beckoning for the Wolves to ease into silence. Within moments, a deathly silence passed over the center of the Village.</p><p>He kept his hands extended above him, "Throughout the centuries, we as a People have been given the unprecedented honor of witnessing the rise of countless historical Wolf Packs, such as: The Western Gale Pack, of High Chief Elohosíah; The Western Monsoon Pack, of High Chief Elohosím; The Western Father Pack, of High Chief Elohim; and even the rise of the Eastern Typhoon Pack, of High Chief Annawan, which was birthed here - deep in the heart of the West... We have witnessed the union of smaller Packs, such as: The Mid-Western Rivulet Pack, of Alpha Uzumati; and the Mid-Eastern Uproar Pack, of Alpha Yiska... Our loyal wandering brothers of the Father and Sister Tribes... Tonight, not only have we gathered to celebrate the Great Night of our Ancestors, but we shall also bear witness to the rise of the Western Zephyr Pack, of Alpha Beowulf!" His deep-booming voice carried over the heads of the large crowds of Wolves so powerfully, Beowulf thought he could be heard in the far South of their lands. It was thunderous and formidable, sending a chill down Beowulf's spine, and it caused a huge wave of chants, yelps, barks, shouts and high pitched whines to pass over the center of the Village. Even Elias, Shilah and Rowtag shouted in support of the Elder's words.</p><p>Elder Nahele allowed his People a moment to carry out their cries of acknowledgement before turning his gaze onto Beowulf, "Young Beowulf, I ask you - and you alone - to rise, not as Beowulf - youngest son of High Chief Elohim, but as Warrior Beowulf - Alpha of the Western Zephyr Pack." The Elder extended one hand down to him, beckoning him to obey, as his other hand settle back at his side.</p><p>Beowulf swallowed roughly, glancing over his shoulder at his Pack-mates for a moment.</p><p>This was it... This was the last time he was going to be able to look at them as - just Beowulf. As nothing more than just their friend.  For the next time he looks at them, he will be looking at them as their Alpha.. Their Leader.. He hesitated.. Only for a moment as he took all of them in... But when his eyes found Keokuk's and Nina's, his hesitation ceased to exist.</p><p>Turning his gaze back to Elder Nahele, he slowly rose to his feet, straightening out his back to the point where he felt taller than he'd ever had before.</p><p>Elder Nahele nodded his head, turning to Alpha Nigan who was standing below the platform, just to the left - whom had a large roll of White Sage in his hands, "Alpha Nigan, you may provide Lady Aeda with sage, so that she may bless Alpha Beowulf." He instructed calmly.</p><p>Beowulf watched as Alpha Nigan moved towards him, just as Lady Aeda appeared to his right. He passed the roll of sage into her hands tenderly, moving quickly to ignite the sage. It took perhaps a moment or two, but in no time, the roll of sage was ignited, brilliant flames engulfing the dried leaves before dwindling down again to an excruciatingly slow burn. Alpha Nigan then moved away, returning to his previous place.</p><p>Beowulf did not watch him leave, but instead focused on the way Lady Aeda skillfully blew-out any remaining flames of the fire until the embers were glowing and the intoxicating smoke was rising tremendously from the bud of the sage roll.</p><p>Lady Aeda then turned to him, mirth in her eyes, "Close your eyes, Alpha Beowulf." She demanded softly, to which he obeyed.</p><p>She then proceeded to tenderly waft the White Sage over his entire body, from the very top of his head, to the soles of his feet, "White Sage has been known to repel negative spirits and entities. The smoke will heal your mind, heart and body." She informed gently, waving the smudge in soft, elliptical motions, "Great Spirit, I ask that the Divine Light surround Alpha Beowulf. I call upon the presence of our Ancient Ancestors, the powerfully magnificent energy of our beloved Forest of the West, and Ascended Masters, to enter this time and space. Fully cleanse Beowulf of any and all negative energy. Cleanse and release any density, and anything that no longer serves. I pray that he releases these all-baneful energies that he may ever come to obtain - into the Light of the Divine. Great Spirit, I pray that you guide his steps and help him to release any attachments he may come to bear into the Light, so that he may shine with his highest possible vibration, and body his highest authenticity. Anything that is not in alignment with this highest truth, and Light, let it be cleansed and released into the Light of the Divine... Thank you, Great Spirit, for cleansing his energy and elevating his vibration, so that he may shine in the midst of the Darkness vibrantly, live radiantly, and thrive in alignment of his soul's mission, True Calling, and Life Purpose, according to Divine Will. I thank you again, Great Spirit, for allowing Alpha Beowulf to rise into his Destiny. I thank the Spirits of our Ancestors and our Ascending Masters for their service." She prayed over him, stepping away from him afterwards with the White Sage still burning tremendously.</p><p>Beowulf kept his eyes closed, his nose taking in the intoxicating scent of the White Sage as Lady Aeda moved calmly to bless the members of his Pack - starting with Nina, then Keokuk, and so on - each one rising to their feet when it was their turn. He could hear Elder Nahele and his Mother also praying along with her, sending their own prayers to the Great Spirit.</p><p>As she prayed similarly over them, Beowulf flickered his ears so that he could listen. Silently praying along with her...</p><p>Once this was complete, Lady Aeda moved to hand the White Sage back to Alpha Nigan, who wasted no time in extinguishing the burning embers properly.</p><p>Elder Nahele then stretched his hand out to Beowulf again, "Now that your cleansing is complete, I hereby ask the Western Zephyr Pack as a whole to place your hands upon each other's shoulders according to your ranking positions." The Elder ordered calmly, allowing them a moment to do so.</p><p>Beowulf felt Keokuk's hands on his right shoulder first, then Nina's on his left, then Elu directly behind him - placing both of his hands on his shoulder. The others following suit, so that they were all linked together through touch.</p><p><em>" </em>I will now guide you all in reciting The Great Spirit's Prayer... You may repeat after me in unison," Elder Nahele ordered gently, extending both hands down towards them, all the Leaders and High Alpha Shenandoah following suit, "<strong>Oh, Great Spirit, whose voice I hear in the wind, whose breath gives life to all the world.</strong>" He began.</p><p>"<em>Oh, Great Spirit, whose voice I hear in the wind, whose breath gives life to all the world.</em>" Beowulf and his Pack recited together.</p><p>"<strong>Hear me, for I need your strength and wisdom<em>.</em>" </strong>Elder Nahele continued.</p><p>
  <em>"Hear me; for I need your strength and wisdom."</em>
</p><p>Elder Nahele turned his eyes to the sky, "<strong>Let me walk in beauty, and make my eyes ever behold the red and purple sunset.</strong>"</p><p>
  <em>"Let me walk in beauty, and make my eyes ever behold the red and purple sunset."</em>
</p><p>"<strong>Make my hands respect the things you have made and my ears sharp to hear your voice.</strong>" Elder Nahele's voice turned tender, despite the deep nature of it.</p><p><em>"Make my hands respect the things you have made and my ears sharp to hear your voice." </em>Shenandoah watched as they all stayed on key together.</p><p>"<strong>Make me wise so that I may understand the things you have taught my people.</strong>"</p><p>
  <em>"Make me wise so that I may understand the things you have taught my people."</em>
</p><p>"<strong>Help me to remain calm and strong in the face of all that comes towards me</strong>."</p><p>
  <em>"Help me to remain calm and strong in the face of all that comes towards me."</em>
</p><p>"<strong>Let me learn the lessons you have hidden in every leaf and rock, and help me seek pure thoughts and act with the intention of helping others.</strong>"</p><p>
  <em>"Let me learn the lessons you have hidden in every leaf and rock, and help me seek pure thoughts and act with the intention of helping others."</em>
</p><p>"<strong>Help me find compassion without empathy overwhelming me.</strong>"</p><p>
  <em>"Help me find compassion without empathy overwhelming me."</em>
</p><p>"I <strong>seek strength, not to be greater than my brothers, but to fight my greatest enemy, Myself.</strong>"</p><p>
  <em>"I seek strength, not to be greater than my brother, but to fight my greatest enemy, Myself."</em>
</p><p>"<strong>Make me always ready to come to you with clean hands and straight eyes, so when life fades - as the fading sunset - my spirit may come to you without shame.</strong>" Elder Nahele turned his gaze back down to them.</p><p><em>"Make me always ready to come to you with clean hands and straight eyes, so when life fades - as the fading sunset - my spirit may come to you without shame." </em>The remained on key together.</p><p> </p><p>Elder Nahele allowed a moment of silence to pass over them before turning to Alpha Nigan, "Alpha Nigan of Liáo Yù Village, might you recite the Warrior's Prayer over the Western Zephyr Pack?" His eyes searching.</p><p>Alpha Nigan nodded after a moment, moving calmly to stand before Beowulf.</p><p>Beowulf kept his eyes closed, a chill running down his spine at the feeling of Nigan's large hands covering that of Nina's and Keokuk's upon his shoulders.</p><p>The Alpha's voice was strong and fierce as he began the prayer, "Great Spirit, I pray that Alpha Beowulf and the Western Zephyr Pack walk into the Darkness seeking vision from the Holy Ones. For they will need their aid in their quest to find the red road in this world of adversity. I pray the Old Ones will grant them wisdom - the wisdom of our Ancestors - to make them Warrior Sages. To find the way of survival in this age of adversity. I pray that they call to their Spirit helpers, to show them the truth. To be warriors with vision, fearless and strong, in this world of adversity. That they send their spirit into the sky to ask the Sun to grant them visions. I pray that you be at their side when they fight for our People in this world of adversity. I pray they send their smoke to the creator, to lead them safely, to help them go on... I pray that you provide them with Divine guidance, in this World of adversity... Great Spirit, you have called upon them to rise into the calling that comes with being Warriors of the West. Strengthen their backs and arms, so that they may strike down their adversaries with mercy and honor. Some battles may be won without the drawing of a sword, therefore grant them Wisdom to win battles without having to fight. Some battles may not be won without the drawing of a sword, therefore grant them Courage to defend the West to their final breath. I pray this to you, Great Spirit, as a fellow Tribal Warrior, and as an ally to Alpha Beowulf. May our steps have purpose." He remained still for a moment, before patting beowulf's shoulders, stepping back a little afterwards.</p><p>Elder Nahele then extended his arms out to the countless Villagers before them, "Let us all join together to offer this rising Pack one final prayer. All of you, move forward and grasp the shoulder in front of you, if you wish to support and bless Alpha Beowulf and his pack!"</p><p>In that moment, the Western Zephyr Pack found hands on their shoulders, Wolves - all together - moving in quickly to connect the shoulder links in light of their command.</p><p>Shenandoah watched with an aching heart as her People created a massive chain, connecting themselves to the new Pack. Even many of their Tribal Leaders moved from their positions to join their People.</p><p> </p><p>"Pray!" Elder Nahele commanded thunderously, igniting the People into outwardly praying to the Great Spirit with tenderness, fierceness, adherence, kindness, and loyalty. Some prayed quietly, while others were nearly shouting.</p><p><em>So many People... So much acceptance... </em>Beowulf thought to himself as his ears adjusted to the bone rumbling ambience.</p><p>This stretched on for what felt like a good 10 minutes, before Elder Nahele properly ordered them to return to where they stood prior to the order of prayer. He waited until the center of the Village cleared around the Pack and the Main Camp Fire that stood proudly behind them, just waiting to be ignited.</p><p>"High Alpha Shenandoah, you may now proceed in guiding the Western Zephyr Pack into their War Dance Positions around the Main Camp Fire." Elder Nahele beckoned with a slow wave of his hand, signaling for one of the Tribal Warriors to hand her a large torch, but not before assisting her off of the platform.</p><p>She grasped the torch tightly with two hands, moving past the Pack calmly. Beowulf followed her, his Pack doing the same as she led them to the enormous pile of wood. Silently, she beckoned each of them into their position, the entire Pack creating a rather huge circle around the pile of wood.</p><p>If Beowulf had to guess, he'd say about 150 feet stretched between North of the circle to the South, his feet slightly jittery in anticipation of having to dance three entire circles... And more afterwards..</p><p> </p><p>Once they were all situated, Shenandoah raised the torch above her head, closing her eyes as she silently recited a prayer of the Main Camp Fire.</p><p> </p><p>During this time, Beowulf took a moment to remember what Kadali had explained to them about the Lighting: <em>"Once the Main Camp Fire is lit, it will not take long for the flames to burst high into the sky - due to the oils and such. Upon kindling, the flames will flare, and it will seem as though you all might become devoured by the flames. But I must warn you not to move upon this moment. It is symbolic that if you back away from the flame - it is an indication that you will back away from your enemy during battle - which is highly frowned upon by our Tribal Warriors. In a huge way, it proves to them that your heart bears cowardice and that you should not be trusted to the fullest degree in light of warfare... So whatever you do, don't react to the flames. They will not burn you. The only thing that will burn you is the blue of the flames, which will not reach you like the orange of the flames will."</em></p><p>Beowulf swallowed hard as he watched his Mother wrap up her prayer, stepping forward to lower the torch. That's when he held his breath...</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, the entire pile of wood erupted, huge flames bursting into existence with fierce power and intensity.</p><p>The first thing he registered was the sound of the roaring eruption, for it was so loud, his hears flattened against his head faster than he'd ever known them to react before. The next thing he registered was immense heat, so much so that he was hard-pressed to close his eyes, but he fought the urge to do so, as the flames passed over his body. It was immensely hot, but it did not burn him - just as Kadali said they wouldn't.</p><p>He peered to his right after the flames receded, to see Keokuk's hard, intense glare, for he was shocked, but awestruck at the power of the Main Camp Fire. It hit Beowulf then, that his best friend had never truly experience the great fire of their people up close and personal like this...</p><p>He then peered to his left to see Nina doing the same, but with a much calmer expression.</p><p>The only other person he could see somewhat was that of Elu, standing in his place some distance to Keokuk's right. The intelligent Wolf lifted his head to look at the rising flames with awe. Beowulf did the same, only to realize that while checking on his friends - he failed to notice just how high the flames were now reaching. If he had to wager another guess, he would say that the complete height of the fire seemed to rise about fifty feet into the sky above them... Which left him feeling incredibly short..</p><p> </p><p>"Let the War Dance of the White Buffalo commence!" Elder Nahele's voice thundered over the Villagers, followed by the incredibly loud cheers and chants of their Villagers. Within seconds, bone shaking drums began echoing through the Village, the steady rhythms sending chills through Beowulf's body. He glanced to his left, past Nina, to see that countless Wolves were already dancing in place, their devotion passing through their bodies with captivating acceptance.</p><p>Suddenly, Beowulf closed his eyes, righting his head so that it was aligned with his body.</p><p>Everything he had initially thought of before - when he and his Pack tried dancing to the War Dance back at Kadali's house - invaded his mind once again. Images of his loved ones, his Tribal Leaders, his initial supporters, and his Father passed over his closed eyes as the beat slowly gained control over his body. His heart raced as his dreams washed over his mind like a flood, the mysterious eyes of their supposed-odd allies painted vividly before him. His imagination running wild at what Kanai could have possibly seen in his vision of him, all those years ago.</p><p>And when he decided that this was it, <em>this was the moment</em> that would change his life forever. His body suddenly felt electrified as the air around him shifted and pressurized. It pushed his feet into motion as he began dancing in-place. Everything around him suddenly felt so grand; So much bigger than anything he's ever known that it terrified him - but not enough to make him stop dancing. </p><p>In fact, in only made him want to dance all the more, because whatever that <strong>shift</strong> just was... It felt right. <strong>As if something had just fallen into place.</strong></p><p>This was the feeling that finally made him move. With mighty steps, mightier steps than he'd ever taken before. He danced his way past Keokuk, Nina, Sahale, and Shilah. Each on of them eyeing him with intensity. He moved quickly, but not without rendering his feet off beat of the booming War Drums. Within mere moments, he found himself passing Rowtag, then Nadine, the Elias, before realizing that he'd just completed his first circle around the entirety that was the Main Camp fire.</p><p>But he didn't focus on how long it would take to complete the next two circles, because he was too focused on <strong>why </strong>he needed to complete them. His mind unwavering as he thought of his friends and their unrelenting support of him, and over the purpose of their Pack. Time seemed to stop for him upon his third completed circle... Because in those moments, nothing else mattered than dancing; becoming one with his Pack; becoming one with their People; and of their Land that their feet now pounded upon.</p><p>Within mere minutes, not only was his entire Pack dancing just as fiercely as he was, but as were: Alpha Nigan, countless Tribal Leaders... And High Alpha Shenandoah... Even both Elders that had spent the day patiently, (and impatiently), teaching them were dancing amongst him and his Pack-mates.</p><p>Beowulf's eyes were everywhere - and no-where - all at once.</p><p>His vision clouding, fading in and out slowly as his heart raced. He felt light-headed, but not to the point where he would faint. He felt like the Universe was currently watching him somehow, of perhaps that of the Great Spirit; maybe even their Ancestors... He simply felt watched, but not in a physical sense, for it felt immensely spiritual!</p><p>He couldn't understand it completely, and he didn't want to, for at that moment - he just needed to ensure that he wouldn't accidentally knock someone into the Main Camp Fire. For not a moment after he had realized that his Mother was dancing amongst them, an endless stream of Villagers jumped into the dance where they could fit in, quickly rendering their spacious dance floor around the fire slightly cramped.</p><p>The lack of space did not prevent others from dancing near them in place, partaking in the celebration with pride and support as a growing thunderous chant passed over their People like a wave. It was the chant of their People, shouted in their ancient native tongue,</p><p>
  <em>"Forever beats the Heart of the West, with courage and understanding!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forever gusts the Breath of the East, with brave and daring valor!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forever strikes the Hands of the North, with viscous woe and brutal maleficent!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forever surveils the Eyes of the South, with unfathomable compassion and sacrifice!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Together we are one! As one, we are strong!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Together we are one! As one, we are strong!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf didn't join the chant, but instead listened intensely to the ancient words rolling off the tongues of his People as he danced with all that he had. He knew the chant by hard, having grown up hearing it countless times during Village events. He was once told by Hunter Delsin that the chant contained hidden meaning within its words, and that it held answers to an unknown prophecy, but that none had ever been able to decipher it.</p><p>Throughout the centuries, it simply remained an ancient chant passed down through the generations and nothing more. Whether that was the case or not, Beowulf was entranced to hear it shouted all around him by his People in light of his Pack's Unification Ceremony. It meant something to him...</p><p> </p><p>"AHAH WA-HA HA HA! WE DID IT BEO!" Elias suddenly appeared out of no-where, shouting in his ear as he jumped high in his step, shaking his shoulder enthusiastically, "I CAN'T STOP DANCING!" He laughed, moving away from an incoming Wolf from behind. Beowulf breathed deeply as his feet continued to move, watching Elias move in front of him.</p><p>"AAAAGGGHH!!! HAHAHA!!!" Shilah's voice filled his ears as he danced dramatically past him, not bothering to wait for Beo to keep up.</p><p>Beowulf smiled widely as Sahale and Aiyana passed him, big smiles on their faces.</p><p>And not another moment later, "<em>Forever beats the Heart of the West, with courage and understanding! </em>HA HA! WE DID IT MAN!" Beowulf turned to see Keokuk and Nina about to pass him up, "DANCE! BEO! DANCE!" Keokuk shouted animatedly, taking Beowulf's hand into his own, luring him to follow his lead in the crowd. Beowulf went willingly, laughing loudly as he did. But he did not dance alongside Keokuk for long, for no more than a few minutes later, Keokuk purposely deposited his Alpha's hand directly into Nina's before taking off ahead of them.</p><p>"HOW DID I KNOW HE WAS GOING TO DO THAT?" Nina shouted with a smirk, earning a sheepish laugh from the Alpha.</p><p>Beowulf summonsed his courage and tightened his hold on her, leading her deeper into the crowd to catch up to the others.</p><p> </p><p>Together, they danced even after their feet started to ache. Cherishing the wholeness that came with celebrating with their People.</p><p>And if Beowulf let go of Nina's hand just so he could take ahold of his Mother's hand - and dance with her for a little while - Nina only beamed at him proudly in regards to it, sealing the sight of Beowulf's happiness into her mind forever.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now then, first off, thank you for reading! I hope to here from you in the comments below sometime! Don't be shy, please tell me what you think of the story so far - or - of any of my characters!</p><p>This, I must state again, is simply my own take on re-writing Kung Fu Panda. This is a re-imagined tale of sorts.</p><p>I DO NOT OWN the original Kung Fu Panda characters, nor it's original plot.</p><p>P.S - ONE LAST THING! If you've been following along with my story thus far from the beginning, you are officially apart of the Western Zephyr Pack, for you've just danced alongside Beowulf and the others :) So please, don't be shy! Write a comment below in regards to what you think of the story and my original characters so far :) It would mean a lot to me!</p><p>Also, you may have noticed that I left Beowulf's suggestion of Warrior Bidzill partaking in the ceremony and joining the Pack out of this chapter. I did that purposefully, for he will enter into the story a little differently :) Fear not, Beowulf shall talk to him soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. To Arms! To Arms! May A Light Shine Into This Battle!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Enemy bears upon our beloved most trusted, and darkness looms over dwindling hope. That is, until a light shines upon the battle!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO MY DEAREST FRIENDS! Time for a new chapter! Fair warning, this was a very short chapter! Shorter than the first chapter, in fact. But it, at the very least, sets the darkening theme for the story back into motion. There's vital information within it. The next chapter will be longer, no doubt about that! I'm also aware that the action within the battle was fairly dull - but fear not! - There are many battles ahead of our beloved wolves, before this work comes to an end. Let us now touch base with High Chief Elohim and his Most Trusted!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>They are coming...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their sights are on the Chief...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Run...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kill them...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Protect Elohim....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They are coming...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is no escape...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elohim...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Protect Elohim...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>These were warnings that Shaman Dohosan had been receiving ever since he and his brethren departed from Yànlè Village, having lost track of time after they managed to carry their Alpha to Shānyào River. Only after they reached the Southern River-bend of the ancient river - in record breaking time - did the Shaman manage to pull himself out of his own trance.</p><p>He was wholeheartedly proud of the way he and his brethren covered quite the distance since their confrontation with the apparent <strong>Sorcerer, Cyrus</strong>. The imprint of the mad hound replaying in his mind to no end, sending chills down the Shaman's spine every so often as the spiritual warnings of their people continued to bombard his gift of sight. Dohosan glanced over his shoulder to peer into the darkness that was behind them as they trekked through dense pathway alongside the river, for something told him they wouldn't see the last of the Sorcerer - or his Shadow Warriors.</p><p>Gazing into the darkness, he knew they were still half a day - or a full day at most - away from the safety of the Ancient father Village. And despite the obvious warnings he'd been receiving, he couldn't help but feel as though they were being followed.</p><p>Noticing the Shaman's pause, Lead Warrior Bodaway peered over his shoulder for a slight second, "Does our enemy bear upon us, Dohosan?" The hulk of a wolf growled.</p><p>Dohosan began moving backwards, still staring into the darkness, "I see nothing behind us." He replied, turning to catch up with them, "However, the cries of our people still reach my ears ever so frantically." He kept his voice calm despite the growing feeling of despair in his stomach as he adjusted his walk with theirs.</p><p>The frantic pace in which they departed the recently attacked Village was gone, replaced with a much slower one, but just as urgent. Granted, they had managed to maintain a reputable speed, but even the greatest of Warriors eventually slow down - due to exhaustion. But in all honesty, Dohosan knew that the term <em>'Exhaustion'</em> was an understatement, for he knew his brethren were moving on every ounce of strength they currently had. Knowing they would all consider themselves damned if they allowed their Chief to lose his life due to their lack of speed. In truth, they had not slept or eaten since departing the Ancient Father Village... That alone speaks volumes of their determination.</p><p> </p><p>Dohosan had tried to convince one of them to switch places with him, so that each one could take a breather in regards to carrying the High Chief. The Great Spirit only knows just how heavy dead-body weight could be when holding one up for so long. But despite his best effort to help, none would surrender their hold on High Chief Elohim. And he didn't dare ask more than once, for he knew just how stubborn they could be, being willing to push through their fatigue despite of themselves.</p><p><em>It was always all or nothing with them... It always has been... </em>He thought to himself.</p><p>Dohosan watched as their Delta, Anevay, nearly lost his footing on a large rock as they drew closer to the ragged edge of the roaring great river, catching Beta Kanai's attention, "Steady yourself, Anevay... We are nearly home." Kanai gritted through his teeth, eyeing the Delta with a sharp expression.</p><p>Anevay inhaled sharply, "It is fine! I am well." The Delta gritted his teeth, willing his heart to settle from the near tumble.</p><p>"Easy." Delsin encouraged, his own breathing heavy and uneven as he adjusted his hold on Elohim, "We draw closer to the Northern River Bank with ever step." He informed, peering over at Anevay's struggle, earning a firm nod from him.</p><p> </p><p>Dohosan suddenly stopped again, turning around to gaze into the darkness behind them again, his ears on high alert as he scanned their surroundings.</p><p>"Do not linger, Dohosan." Beta Kanai warned sharply, adjusting his hold on their Chief.</p><p>Dohosan moved quickly to catch up with them again, after taking another moment of peering into the unknown.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't too long before they found themselves rounding along the Northern river-bend, but what laid beyond it was what caused them all to come to a halt. The remaining pathway was literally nothing but large rocks stacked upon each other, deep cracks and holes visible from the top. It rose like a miniature mountain, stretching one for what looked like a mile until it merged with land again. When they had departed their Home Village, they had chosen to avoid the massive river, instead trekking their way through the dense bush about 5 miles East of the roaring river. In truth, they had forgotten just how dangerous the pathways nearest to the Great River actually were.</p><p>"Dammit." Anevay breathed, adjusting his hold again on his Alpha, "We will not be able to rush through this pathway." He growled, eyeing the way the river crashed against its lowest rocks below them, causing water to spray everywhere further up the path, no doubt making the rocks slippery and unsafe. The majority of the rocks were large and sharp, growing in size as they cluttered upwards above the river bank.</p><p>Delsin glared at the scene before them, calling upon his memory and experience in hunting in these parts before turning his head to Beta Kanai, "We can move left, but the land dips too far down for us to carry Elohim properly. We might drop him." He reasoned quickly, eyeing the large rocky pathway with distrust.</p><p>"Agreed. Hauling Elohim through that will take too long." Lead Warrior Bodaway added with a slight growl.</p><p>Beta Kanai scanned their surroundings before glaring at the miniature mountain before them, "Press on forward, over the rocks. Keep your footing! Slow and steady if we must for now..." He commanded, easing them forward.</p><p>Slowly they continued forward, cautiously climbing the rocks, willing their bodies to remain steady.</p><p>Delsin hauled himself up a large rock with one hand as the other gripped Elohim's thigh tightly, keeping his Alpha firmly over his shoulder. Although no verbal response escaped his Alpha's lips due to the slight man-handling, Delsin felt the muscles under his grasp tense in displeasure, "I know, Alpha... Your pain is mine..." He uttered in apology, half-grateful that their High Chief was currently unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>Moments passed by the time they found themselves at the top of the rocky pathway. Each one of them out of breath yet not willing to pause in their trek.</p><p> </p><p>As a Shaman, Dohosan would be the first to admit that he was no where near as fit and battle-hardened as his brethren were. He had traveled his fair share of endless pathways and roads to places in China that he had never dreamed of seeing as a child, alongside his beloved High Chief. And his gifts played a major part in countless battles and warfronts in honor of his beloved people, but never had he'd been bred and trained to endure such agonizing physical travels such as this one, what with days of no sleep or food. He would never regret accompanying his Alpha, nor his brethren, wherever the wind would take them, and he would never complain about to hardship that comes along with missions that possess such urgency for their people - such as this one. But it was moments like this, where he couldn't help but pause to catch his breath for a quick moment, as the others pressed on carefully.</p><p>With his Alpha's staff in one hand, he steadied himself over the deeply cracked rocks below his feet, willing his breathing to even out... That's when he felt it...</p><p>An eerie feeling growing with unprecedented strength at the base of his neck, causing the hairs along his ruff and spine to stand up in alert. A cold wave of doom engulfing his entire body within seconds. The Shaman slowly turned around to glare at the empty pathway behind them, his eyes straining to focus in the darkness as his grip on his Alpha's staff caused his knuckled to go white.</p><p>Suddenly a large crash erupted just below the rocks, gaining Dohosan's attention as he eyed the rushing river to his left, taking note of how the water was growing in strength, clashing with the rocky edges of the pathway with sudden force that was not present there moments before. His ears flickered in alarm at the way the trees around them swayed and crashed into one another without the assistance of wind.</p><p><em>They are coming... </em>He heard clearly through his gift of foresight. He suddenly realized that their beloved forest was warning them of their enemy back in the distance, closing in on them. He suddenly turned sharply, nearly losing his footing in the process, "<strong>TO ARMS! TO ARMS!</strong>" He yelled frantically, running carelessly over the rocks in an effort to catch up to them, "<strong>OUR ENEMY BEARS UPON US!</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>This caused the Warriors ahead of him to come to an abrupt halt, lowering Elohim's body down into their arms from their shoulders.</p><p>Beta Kanai took charge immediately, "We cannot risk him getting caught in the midst of a battle! Pass him onto my back! I will carry him onward!" He shouted over the crash of the river, releasing his hold on Elohim once Dohosan made it to their side, only to take a knee with his back to them.</p><p>"Go then! Keep moving forward! Do not stop upon reaching the other side! Just keep moving! We will stall the enemy!" Bodaway growled fiercely as they settled their Alpha onto their Beta's back,</p><p>"Go! Go!" Anevay shouted intensely, helping Kanai rise to his feet under High Chief Elohim's weight before drawing his battle sword.</p><p> </p><p>Dohosan helped Beta Kanai along for a few steps before turning his attention back to his brethren and the darkness behind them.</p><p>"Where are they!? I see nothing!?" Anevay questioned, readying his twin tomahawks for battle as he gazed into the distance from whence they came, his eyes seeing nothing.</p><p>"They are here..." Dohosan uttered darkly as he moved to stand with them, gripping his Alpha's spear tightly in his hands before raising it above his head, his eyes growing pure white. He uttered a chant in their native tongue before bringing the bottom of the weapon down roughly, striking the large rock beneath his feet. This sent a huge wave of light into the air around them, rushing out in all directions as it illuminated the entire area, before the spear itself became a beacon of light.</p><p>This revealed a startling sight that caused Bodaway to roar viscously, for charging at them from merely two-hundred feet away were countless Shadow Warriors, their yellow eyes glowing with deadly intent now that the light had given away their cover of darkness.</p><p>Anevay shouted a thunderous order to advance into battle in their native tongue, his Delta instincts kicking in as he lead the charge alongside Bodaway into battle.</p><p> </p><p>Kanai breathed heavily, as he paused in his step to look back at his brethren just as they were charging into the ranks of Shadows. He was no more than good 500 feet away from them when a huge gust of wind caused him to stumble dangerously in his step. With a growl, he quickly righted himself, adjusting his hold on Elohim as he unsheathed one of his large daggers, turning to face his unknown enemy.</p><p>There standing before him, no more than a hundred feet away to his left was a towering Shadow Warrior, one that was incredibly enormous in size in-difference to the one's they had faced in Yànlè Village. The beast resembled a bull with luminous orange eyes, its large hands gripping a sword the size of three Wolves combined, only it was bigger than any bull he'd ever seen. If he were to wager a guess, he'd say that the Beast was at least 10 feet in height.</p><p>Kanai held his ground, tightening his hold on his Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>The Beast raised his sword, pointing it promisingly at Kanai, "<strong>The Sword, Warrior... Hand it over, and I will spare you.</strong>" The Beast's thunderous voice echoed through the area, as an incredible number of Shadow Warriors appeared behind it, swarming amongst themselves in anticipation.</p><p>Kanai bared his teeth menacingly, "NEVER."  Refusing to surrender.</p><p>The Beast laughed a deep booming sound, "<strong>Then greet your Death, brave-hearted fool.</strong>" He motioned his large sword towards him, "<strong>Kill him, Shadows of the Night! Spare the Chief, for the Master wishes to bask in his blood.</strong>" He ordered in a booming voice, shouldering his large sword with mirth after swinging it once towards Kanai, granting his Shadows permission to charge.</p><p>Kanai howled as the Shadows rushed towards him, alerting his brethren to the threat that loomed behind them as he frantically slashed away at the incoming ambush.</p><p> </p><p>Delsin had heard this call for aid, after striking down ten Shadow Warriors, turning to where Kanai struggled in alarm, "<strong>TO THE CHIEF! TO THE CHIEF!</strong>" He yelled in frantically, already moving to the battle up ahead.</p><p>Anevay and Bodaway turned sharply to follow, after striking down their opponents, wasting no time.</p><p>However, Dohosan saw that they would not win this fight, so as long as they were surrounded amongst the miniature mountain next to the rushing river. With one powerful move, he eliminated ten Shadow Warriors bearing upon him before swirling the Spear in his hands. With one final swift motion, he raised his Alpha's spear above his head again, shouting a command in their native tongue before striking the rocks below his feet again, only this time - it sent an enormous thunderous quake in all directions that shook the ground ferociously.</p><p>This caused the small rocky mountain to tremble into a massive rockslide, sending everyone significantly close to its edge forcibly into the rushing river - which was everyone - including himself. The last thing he saw before the river rushed his entire body was the sight of Beta Kanai attempting to hang on to Chief Elohim as they fell, the Shadow Warriors falling with them in all directions, and a sizable rock heading straight for his head before his body fell into the water.</p><p> </p><p>Beta Kanai braced himself for the rushing impact of the river, but he was not prepared for the large rock that slammed into his left thigh, causing him to cry out as he hit the water - his tight hold around Elohim's arms failing as the current pulled him in relentlessly.</p><p>Once underwater, Beta Kanai opened his eyes to a blurry raging sight, the river's current pulling him in all directions as he struggled to make sense of everything. Glowing yellow eyes all around him did not ease his despair at having allowed his High Chief to slip from his grasp. Yet once he finally caught sight of his Alpha bringing manhandled by the Shadows, he wasted no time in fighting not only the rushing current, but also the Shadows swarming all around him as he desperately tried to swim after his slowly sinking Alpha that was being dragged down by the Shadows around him.</p><p>But as he tried swimming, he soon found though, that his limbs were caught, being pulled back menacingly, preventing him from moving. He growled against the water, letting go of some of the valuable air in his lungs as he struggled against them.</p><p><strong><em>DROWN WARRIOR...</em></strong> Was all he could hear as the Shadows pulled him down further. And all hope seemed lost...</p><p> </p><p><strong>THEN, A BRIGHT LIGHT ILLUMINATED EVERYTHING,</strong> instantly sending the Shadow Warriors into a desperate, frantic, retreat. Confused, Kanai wasted no time in swimming after his drowning Alpha despite the blurry, murky picture his eyes strained to see through.</p><p> </p><p>Bodaway was the first to reach the surface, wildly climbing up the side of the rockslide with his battle sword in hand, <strong><em>Fireside</em></strong> still at his hip, and a deep growl escaping his lips as Delsin popped out of the water behind him urgency in his movements to follow him. They climbed with intense alarm, shielding their eyes from the bright light around them as they tried to make sense of everything. To them in that moment, it seemed as though the dark clouds above them had vanished and the Sun was doubled in brightness, illuminating everything as if the Heavens had opened up upon their battle.</p><p>"Help me!" Anevay's voice suddenly caught their attention from below, "Help me lift him!" The Delta yelled, struggling to lift Dohosan's unconscious body from the rushing current of the river, while keeping hold of their Alpha's staff in his other hand. Both Bodaway and Delsin jumped into action, climbing down the large rocks quickly to aid him.</p><p>"<strong>LOOK OUT!</strong>" Anevay warned with fear, pointing past them above their heads as a large group of Shadow Warriors in the distance released arrows directly at them. The four of them braced themselves for the incoming aerial attack... But the arrows did not hit their mark, for they were disintegrated entirely in thin air due to the light being shifted over them. The light quite literally rendered the poisonous arrows non-existent.</p><p>"What the-" Delsin began was was cut-off by a thunderous voice, "<strong>MOVE! NOW!</strong>" It commanded them from above. They turned their gaze upward to see an unknown figure directing the powerful light towards their enemies, the light itself emanating from a circular object in his hand, making it hard for the warriors to make out who their apparent savior was.</p><p>Bodaway growled deeply as he lifted Dohosan over his shoulder, shoving Anevay and Delsin into moving ahead of him, "Go!" He commanded. Together they climbed to where their savior stood, pushing back the Shadow Warriors with ease, their Enemies' wails and shrieks echoing around them.</p><p> </p><p>They watched as the large Beast roared menacingly using his large sword to shield his eyes from the powerful light.</p><p>"<strong>BARBARIAN BEAST! BEHOLD THE POWER OF AN CUIFEN'S LUMINOSITY!</strong>" Their savior growled stalking towards the Villain with his powerful, illuminating weapon.</p><p>The Beast responded by screaming incomprehensible speech at him, his language unknown and full of vile meaning.</p><p>"<strong>GO BACK TO THE DARKNESS OF WHICH YOU CAME!</strong>" Their savior commanded, drawing closer to the beast. But this didn't dissuade the Beast from charging at him, even as the light scorched his Shadow-like skin, igniting blue/purple hued flames from its body.</p><p>Without hesitation, their savior grasped the luminous weapon with both hands, exerting his Chi into the object to create a forceful blast that completely engulfed his opponent, and even some of the Shadow Warriors around the Beast.</p><p> </p><p>The three Warriors watched as an incredible eruption of light besieged the large Beast, rendering it to its knees before the light took the form of an enormous Yin and Yang symbol that instantly shrunk and impaled its way into the Beasts chest, like an enormous spear traveling at a speed they could fathom. One could even claim that it had appeared somewhat of a lightning bolt of pure light. They watched as the Beast turned its shocked gaze to his Enemy just seconds before their savior thrusted the object towards him again - causing the light within the Beast to explode - a wave of blinding light shooting out in all directions - causing the warriors to shield their eyes. The blast left nothing behind but an empty space in which the Beast once knelt.</p><p>In light of their fallen lieutenant, the remaining Shadow Warriors retreated in fear, disappearing into the Night away from the powerful savior and his weapon.</p><p>Silence settled over everyone as the warriors watched their savior lowered himself exhaustedly onto one knee, eyeing the object in his hand for a moment as he willed himself to breathe. With the light now gone, and their eyes re-adjusted to the darkness, the warriors finally laid their sights on their apparent savior...</p><p>Delsin forced himself onto his feet, gazing at their savior, "Master Mongrel?" He breathed in disbelief, watching the Master take a knee where he stood in exhaustion as he looked at them.</p><p>But before Master Mongrel could respond, a round of coughing gained their attention. Lead Warrior Bodaway lowered Dohosan to the floor just as he was stirring, water spewing out of his mouth. "Breathe, Dohosan! It is over!" Anevay soothed him tiredly, patting his back in an effort to help.</p><p>Dohosan coughed out frantically, "I am sorry... I am so - <em>*cough*</em> - sorry... I had to cause that Earthquake! We - <em>*cough cough*</em> - would have been over-run!" </p><p>Delsin knelt next to him, grasping his shoulder tightly, "Easy, my brother! You did what you thought was best!" He reassured him quickly.</p><p>That's when alarm filtered through their Delta's body, "<strong>THE CHIEF! </strong>Kanai and Elohim!... <strong>WHERE ARE THEY!?</strong>" Anevay cried out frantically, rising immediately to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Master Mongrel slowly rose to his feet as he watched the group of old warriors frantically looked around in fear.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, on the other side of the river, Kanai bursted to the surface - grabbing ahold of the large rocks at the edge of the rushing river. He groaned in pain as he hauled himself up, turning to face his brethren. All of them stared at him with utter horror as the Beta glared at the rushing river around him in complete shock. Intense silence filling the air around them. But it didn't last long, for within seconds Elohim's body was pulled to the surface a little ways down the rushing river on the four warriors' side. They all turned to see Master Jackal grasping a hold of a large slippery rock, holding his and Elohim's body above the surface of the river. This sprung them into action, each of them hollering out yelps of relief as they moved quickly to aid the Master.</p><p>Kanai closed his eyes with slight relief, holding on to the rocks with trembling hands, his ears hearing nothing at the moment but the rushing river.</p><p> </p><p>"I've got him!" Master Jackal breathed, watching as the warriors carefully made their way down to him, "He still breathes!" He reassured them as they worked together to lift High Chief Elohim's body from the river, carefully carrying him over the rocks until they were able to settle him down on rocks that weren't near as sharp as the river's edge. Wasting no time in ensuring that their Alpha still breathed as the Master claimed.</p><p> </p><p>Master Mongrel cautiously moved toward the rushing river's edge, glancing at Dohosan who helped Master Jackal out of the river before turning to peer over towards Beta Kanai, still half within the pulling current, "There is no time for rest, Beta Kanai!" He called over the roar of the river. They all watched as he stepped closer to the edge of the rocky riverside, channeling his Chi energy back into the circular weapon in his hands, which honestly looked like a thick plate one would either eat food off of - or even hang on their wall for decoration, before extending both arms out, a large beam of light stretching over the river before morphing into a bride of light.</p><p>They all watched in awe.</p><p>Beta Kanai breathed in deeply before hauling himself completely out of the water, groaning in pain a little before rising completely to his feet, climbing up the rocks until he stood trembling at the very top where the Bridge of Light connected the two sides together. He stared at the bridge for a moment before glancing back at the Master.</p><p>Master mongrel nodded, "Have no fear! You will not fall through!" He encouraged, "Cross over quickly!"</p><p>Beta Kanai nodded his head hesitantly, slowly lowering a foot towards it. Once he was sure he wouldn't fall through, he slowly limped cross the bridge, watching his steps in slight fear until he reached the other side. Once he was safely across, the Bridge of Light disappeared, causing Master Mongrel to take a deep breath as he took a knee.</p><p>Beta Kanai reached out for him, glaring at him with concern as he held his throbbing thigh where that one large rock had hit him during his fall into the river, "What kind of magic is that, Master?" He inquired warily.</p><p>Master Mongrel offered him a small reassuring smile after a moment, slowly rising to his feet as he held the object out for Kanai to see, "This is no magic, dearest Beta... It is the <strong>Luminous Mirror of Grandmaster An Cuifen, </strong>an Ancient Artifact of Kung Fu... The power behind it derives from its wielder's Chi energy alone. In other words... It is only as powerful as its wielder..." He admitted, willing his breathing to even out.</p><p>Beta Kanai simply stared at the object in question for a moment before grasping the Master's shoulder again to steady him, "You saved our lives, Master... We are forever in your debt."</p><p>Master Mongrel chuckled softly, nodding his head towards the others, "I will simply add this to the endless other debts Elohim currently owes me." He chuckled softly, motioning for the Beta and himself to join the others. </p><p> </p><p><em>A large list of debts that surely must be by now, without a doubt... </em>Beta Kanai thought to himself wearily as they moved together.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, an abrupt coughing fit filled everyones ears, "Breathe, my brother... Steady yourself..." Delsin coxed High Chief Elohim, turning him on his side so that he could spit out any remaining water from his airway.</p><p>They all gathered around him, Master Mongrel lowering himself so that Elohim could see him through half-lidded eyes, "M-Mon-grel?..." High Chief Elohim greeted in his old friend raggedly in confusion, groaning deeply as he weakly reached for him.</p><p>"My old friend... Please, be still... Save your energy." Master Mongrel grasped his hand, scanning his body with concern to find the wound he had saw in his vision. Once he'd found it, his eyes hardened, "It is true then... Elohim has been wounded with Dark Magic..." He breathed quietly, using his other hand to lightly pass over the wound.</p><p>Anevay watched him with surprise, "How did you know that?" Stepping forward to better look at the Master's alarmed expression.</p><p>"I have seen it in a vision... It is the reason why Jack and I have come to your aid." Master Mongrel revealed.</p><p>Master Jackal wrung out his drenched robes, or at least he was attempting to as the group of warriors shared concern glances, "We arrived at the Ancient Father Village a few days ago. It is there that we both have been patiently awaiting your return." He added.</p><p> </p><p>Beta Kanai held his thigh, bitting back the searing pain throbbing within it, "We were not aware of your return to the West, Masters..." He breathed out in what he hoped was a calm pain-free tone.</p><p>Master Jackal submitted to his wet robes, straightening them out as much as he could before turning to the Beta, "Neither were we anticipating on returning this year... However, current on-goings in the East prompted our return... We bring news with us that Alpha Shenandoah and your leaders have already been made aware of."</p><p>Anevay glanced at him sharply, "News from the East? What has happened?" He asked with concern.</p><p>Master Mongrel released his hold on Elohim's hand, rising to his feet with an un-readable expression, "Now is not the time to reveal any such news. I do not have the power within me to heal Elohim from his wounds... Not alone... From what I can see, it is already a fatal one... We must return him to the Main Village... Time is on our side for now, dear ones, but I fear that if things are not set into motion soon, the Universe only knows of the levels of darkness we will soon come to face." He informed them in all seriousness.</p><p>Delsin gently moved Chief Elohim to settle on his back again, "He is right, we have wasted valuable time as it is dealing with our Enemy. We must keep moving." He agreed, settling himself back into the former position he carried Elohim before the most recent battle. Everyone followed suit, with the exception of Beta Kanai.</p><p>Master Mongrel turned to him, "Fear not, dearest Beta... You have strength yet to carry him home." He said gently, placing his hand against Kanai's injured thigh. Everyone watched as a white-hued glow suddenly began to emanate from Master Mongrel's hand, slowly but surely engulfing the Beta's entire thigh. Kanai watched as the glow wrapped his leg entirely, a warmth he never felt flowing through his veins in a way he would never begin to comprehend, even if he tried.</p><p>After a few moments, the glow faded away along with Master Mongrel's retracting hand.</p><p>And just like that, the pain was gone, and his thigh as it was before the battle had ensued.</p><p> </p><p>Kanai tested his thigh, hopping on it twice before looking at the Master with wide eyes, "How did-"</p><p>"Chi, dear one... The energy that flows through all living things." Master Mongrel answered swiftly, motioning Jackal to follow him, "There is yet a thing or two for all of you to learn, in due time of course. Come! We have much ground to cover. If we hurry we should return to the Village before early afternoon."</p><p>They watched as the Master moved swiftly, presumably to re-collect their travel belongings.</p><p> </p><p>"Kanai, let us lift Alpha back onto our shoulders! We need to move!" Anevay spoke to the Beta calmly, settling himself back into position.</p><p>Beta Kanai shook himself from the mystical state that healing performance put him in, enough to take charge once again in hoisting their Alpha back into travel position and begin moving with just as much urgency as before.</p><p>Within minutes, the group of warriors and the two Masters we moving with a purpose again, albeit the two Masters a little ahead of them.</p><p> </p><p>Master Jackal glanced back at the warriors, and wounded Chief, before turning his attention back to Mongrel, "You mentioned that you couldn't heal Elohim on your own?"</p><p>Master Mongrel eyed the pathway ahead of them, "It is Dark Magic, of that I have no doubt. But it is a kind of magic that I have never seen. One Master's healing Chi alone couldn't possibly manage to heal such a wound, not unless that Chi comes from the Great Grandmaster Oogway himself." He admitted quietly so that the Wolves behind them couldn't hear... <em>But the Old Tortoise was dead</em>...</p><p>Jackal eyed the road ahead of them as well, "Would it be too early for me presume you have at least some kind of idea as to how to go about healing him then?"</p><p>"I do believe neither you, nor I, will be the ones to attempt such a feat." Mongrel replied quietly.</p><p>"Who will it be then?" Jackal questioned.</p><p>"Only they themselves can answer that question." Mongrel answered.</p><p>"They?" Jackal wondered.</p><p>Mongrel nodded his head, "Yes, <strong>t</strong><strong>hey.</strong>"</p><p>Suddenly it clicked in Jackal's head, like a lightbulb going off, "You mean to say-"</p><p>Mongrel nodded his head, "Yes, my dearest Jack, that is precisely what I mean to say... I know of no one else who holds as much power within their Chi as our <em>old raccoon pal.</em>" He said quickly, cutting his old friend off.</p><p>Jackal nodded in understanding, "To the Valley of Peace we go then, once the High Chief is reunited with his people." He spoke firmly, opting to save the rest of the conversation for later, so as not to give a sense of false hope to the Wolves behind, should they be listening in.</p><p>Mongrel glanced back at the Wolves moving with fierce determination, "All in due time." He quickened his step slightly, praying to the Universe that time would remain on their side for now.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Troubles That Deepen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I kind of feel bad for Lady Aeda... Read on to see why!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cold. Drenched. Exhaustion. Pain. Grief.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Misery. Loss. Suffering. Anxiety. Hopelessness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Darkness. Shadows. Glowing Yellow Eyes...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where are they? I can't see them anymore! They're gone. They're here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Run. Running. Stop. Keep running. Heart pounding. Skin bleeding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's no time. Only this moment. Whatever it takes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The High Chief... Father! My Father!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fire... Red flames, purple flames, blue flames?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drag her, save her, help her... She isn't one of us, but she's as good as.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vulnerability.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Terrible images... I don't want to look... I have to face the facts...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Warmth... Pure, blissful warmth... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Healing... Healing... Healing....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WAKE UP!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wake up, Beo!" Those were the first words that registered through Beowulf's mind as he was pulled out of his sleep, a hand at his shoulder shaking him into wakefulness. Beowulf reached a hand out to the source of the voice, startled as he tried making sense of the rest of the world around him. He breathed in deeply, his heart running a mile a minute as his hand made rough contact with someone's shoulder.</p><p>"Take it easy, Beo." Keokuk coaxed calmly, steadying his Alpha firmly, "You were having a bad dream again." He reasoned.</p><p>Beowulf eyed his warily before turning to his eyes to Kadali's Den, the stillness of the room registering for the first time in his mind as he willed his breathing to steady itself, "Oh-man... Ugh, my head hurts..." He admitted distastefully, allowing Keo to pull him up into a sitting position.</p><p>Keokuk ensured that he wouldn't fall back down before releasing his hold on him, "You alright?" His eyes watching the way Beo ran a heavy hand over his face.</p><p>Beowulf simply nodded his head in response, "Bad dream you say?"</p><p>Keokuk nodded even if Beo wasn't looking, "Yeah... You were mumbling in your sleep again, but I couldn't make out anything solid this time." He informed him.</p><p>Beowulf suddenly paused, lowering his hand from his face as he gave his best friend an incredulous look.</p><p>Keokuk's eyes widened nervously, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder for good measure.</p><p>Beowulf blinked, "Do you- do you legitimately just watch me when I sleep?"</p><p>Keokuk gave him his own incredulous look, "What? No, dude! I'm not a stalker!"</p><p>Beowulf eyed him warily, "Then why is it always you who wakes me up from my nightmares?"</p><p>Keokuk then gave him a deadpanned stare, "Would you rather Elias wake you up instead? So he can bombard you with ridiculous questions as to why you talk in your sleep?"</p><p>Beowulf huffed at the suggestion, "No."</p><p>Keokuk shoved his shoulder, "Okay then! Be grateful that it's always me." He switched positions from crouching to sitting in front of Beo, "No one else needs to know about the nature of your weird dreams. At least not until they actually start becoming real."</p><p>Beowulf sighed, shaking his head, "I'm not so certain I actually want them to."</p><p>Keokuk eyed him silently for a moment, "Want to talk about this one?"</p><p>Beowulf shook his head slowly after a moment, "No. There's no point... It's the same as the last one. I barely remember anything from it." And to that Keokuk nodded his head in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf then looked around the Den, taking note of who was sleeping soundly around them. The entire Pack was present, or so he could tell, "You're seriously a light sleeper... I'm surprised I haven't managed to wake anyone else up when dreaming."</p><p>This earned him a small chuckled from his best friend, "I wouldn't say that, seeing as I've seen Sahale give you a concerned stare during the day, almost as if he knows you have nightmares on a nightly basis." He scratched at his chin, "Though that could also just be him expressing concern over your rising into leadership."</p><p>Beowulf gave him a curious look, "You think he truly does know of my nightmares? Because I could've sworn he was a light sleeper too..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I know of your nightmares. And yes, I am a light sleeper." Sahale's voice answered them quietly from the kitchen, where he was fixing himself a mug or something hot, "I simply choose to mind my own business, unless I'm needed.."</p><p>This startled them into rising to their feet, Keokuk already moving toward the stealthy Wolf, "I swear, I'm going to attach a little tiny bell around the tip of your tail... I didn't even see you standing there when I woke up." He spoke in half-irritation.</p><p>Sahale didn't turn to face them, but smiled softly all the same, "If you stand in one place silently for a good period of time," He then turned to face them, leaning against the counter as he nursed a hot mug of tea in his hands, stirring it slowly, "Eventually no one will notice you."</p><p>"That just means you have way too much time on your hands to stand in one place for more than a minute." Keokuk deadpanned, crossing his arms with a smirk.</p><p>"My free time certainly varies." Sahale replied, blowing into his mug before taking a sip.</p><p>Beowulf shook his head with a small smile, "I'm willing to wager you could survive with very little sleep."</p><p>Sahale offered him a thoughtful expression, "Perhaps. If they need for it arose. Though that notion hasn't been tested yet."</p><p>Keokuk chuckled softly, "Is it wrong for me to want to see how long you'd last?"</p><p>"Yes." Beowulf countered, shoving his shoulder gently, "We just became a Pack last night. So don't go jinxing our luck just yet."</p><p>Sahale then turned back to the counter to add in some sugar to his tea.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk then turned away from them, moving to his bed to grab his travel cloak, "I don't believe in luck. It's all about chance and choices made at the right time."</p><p>Beowulf eyed him curiously, "Where are you going?"</p><p>"For a walk. I've got to stretch my legs. They're sore from all that dancing we did last night." The Beta replied lightly, tying off his cloak, "Coming with?"</p><p>Beowulf sighed softly, already moving towards him, "Might as well. I won't be able to go back to sleep now that I'm up."</p><p>Keokuk nodded, handing him his travel cloak, "Let's go check out the Main Camp Fire then. I bet you any money that it's still burning."</p><p>"Considering it didn't rain last night, like I thought it would, I would be surprised if it was." Beowulf chuckled softly, turning to look at Sahale, "We'll be back, won't take too long."</p><p>Sahale nodded as he resumed his position leaning up against the counter, "Yes, Alpha." He replied with a small smirk. Beowulf paused, looking at him with a blank expression before offering the tall Wolf a small smile, "I've seriously gotta get used to that."</p><p>Keokuk made his way to the Den's threshold, "If you don't, we could just call you 'Papa Beo', our infamous law breaking leader."</p><p>Beowulf shook his head with distaste, "You ever call me that in front of the Tribal Leaders and I'll cut your tail off." He shoved his best friend through the threshold playfully.</p><p> </p><p>******************</p><p> </p><p>It was mere minutes after leaving Kadali's Den that they both noticed just how many Villagers were awake and moving about the Village, leaving Beowulf to shake his head with a small smile at the way they were all still taking advantage of the celebration's aftermath.</p><p>Keokuk watched in bewilderment and distaste as a small group of young cubs ran straight past them, laughing loudly about themselves as they played, "You'd think the little monsters never slept."</p><p>Beowulf chuckled, "No child sleeps on the Night of our Ancestors." He playfully countered, "No one except those who absolutely have to retire early, according to tradition."</p><p>Keokuk eyed him, "And yet, I'm willing to wager that your Mother didn't get any sleep whatsoever. Considering-" He was suddenly cut off by the tide of cubs that turned course and ran directly in between him and Beo, one of them stepping on his foot unceremoniously, "HEY! WATCH IT SHRIMP! I'M WALKING HERE!" He growled, "SAY I WON'T HANG YOU FROM THE TrEES BY YOUR TOES!"</p><p>Beowulf all but laughed, "Loosen up, Keo. They're just having a little fun."</p><p>"NOT TO THE EXPENSE OF MY FOOT!" Keokuk yelled after them, grumbling afterwards as he continued walking next to Beo, "I swear! It's like they were struck by lightning upon birth! Way too much energy in their blood for my liking."</p><p>Beowulf gave him a hard shove, "Hey now, I recall a very energized cub always sneaking into my Chief's Den in the middle of the night, with the intention of dragging me along with him for a night time adventure."</p><p>Keokuk shoved him back, "That's was different! We didn't run around in broad daylight causing mayhem! We had most of our fun at night when no one was around."</p><p>"Yeah, and got me into trouble more times than I could count, for disobeying my Mother's rules about sneaking out." Beowulf countered, "The funniest part is that she would always catch us before dawn."</p><p>"That's because you were slow and never liked to stray too far from the Den." Keokuk replied easily.</p><p>Beowulf simply shook his head at that, already knowing they were caught more often than not because of how loud Keokuk always was when they played. He'd wake up the entire Village in the middle of the night if Beowulf hadn't repeatedly told him to keep his voice down.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a small group of female Wolves walked straight up to them, "Good morning, Alpha Beowulf, Beta Keokuk." One of the females spoke up.</p><p>Keokuk smiled charmingly upon seeing them, his irritation for the young cubs at play gone in an instant, "Well, hello there... Good morning to all of you." He swayed his tail high as he took all of them in, causing some of them to giggle.</p><p>The female Wolf eyed him politely, "We all hope you both have a very good morning. May the Great Spirit guide your steps and bless you and your Pack abundantly in your days to come." She then placed a hand on their shoulders respectively, the other females doing the same after her before they all left as they'd came.</p><p>Keokuk turned to watch them leave, "A very appreciated gesture well received, I assure you." He offered them a very sly wave goodbye, "Bye now!"</p><p>Beowulf simply shook his head, "If that's going to happen more often than not, I'm going to have to ask Sahale to teach us how to be invisible to the naked-eye like him..." He turned to keep walking without Keo.</p><p>Keokuk watched them leave for a second before falling back into step with his Alpha, "You may prefer invisibility, my dearest Alpha, but some of us will no doubt enjoy the new attention." He chuckled lightly, a smirk playing at his lips.</p><p>"Just don't let it get to the guys' heads. I don't need them womanizing every female that might come up to them." Beowulf countered distastefully.</p><p>Keokuk shrugged his shoulders, "I think it's safe to say that you're safe on that note. While Elias might enjoy the attention, he still needs drastic work on smooth-talking the ladies. Highly doubt he'd become a womanizer over night. Sahale's too dedicated on becoming the greatest Warrior he could possibly be, so I doubt he'd entertain a possible interest in anyone anytime soon. In all honesty, I've never even seen him look at a female... Wouldn't be surprised if he swings for a different team."</p><p>Beowulf abruptly stopped walking, staring at his best friend with wide eyes, "You mean to say- there's a possibility that Sahale is-"</p><p>"What? Gay?" Keo smirked, "I'm not saying if he is or not. Nothing wrong with it if he is." He replied easily.</p><p>Beowulf waved him off, "No, of course not! Love is love, no matter what gender anyone prefers in the end. I just never considered it before."</p><p>Keokuk nodded his head with a smile, "All I'm saying is I wouldn't rule it out. Unlike Shilah, Sahale is very a particular kind of dude. He keeps himself what I like to call: overly clean and tidy - for male standards that is. And I've taken notice how he tends to avoid being around the Tribe's Warriors when they train in large groups, if he could help it. I also know that he's been asked several times throughout this past year to consider courting one our Tribe's many females, but he's never taken any interest in any single one of them, as far as I know."</p><p>Beowulf nodded in understanding, "Well, that would make sense if he certainly was gay. Though he's probably just focusing on himself over anything. A good thing to do when attempting to be the best of the best in these parts."</p><p>Keokuk nodded, "Makes me think though."</p><p>Beo gave him a curious look, "Makes you think about what?"</p><p>"That if he were indeed 'gay', what kind of male he'd prefer." Keokuk admitted honestly.</p><p>Beowulf smirked, "Wondering if he'd fall for someone of your caliber, Keo?" He asked teasingly.</p><p>Keokuk shoved him playfully, "Oh-come off it. He ain't my type."</p><p>Beowulf laughed, "Keo, I'm flattered, I really am. But I've already got my sights on someone. We can't be to-"</p><p>"Listen here, you thick-headed sack of cow turd!" Keokuk growled, reaching out to Beo just to wrap him into a headlock, "I'll not have you toying with my emotions!" He gave Beo a hard noogie on his head, "We're going to marry, and adopt a hundred babies, and you're going to stay home while I go to work every day! My word is law! And you will obey me! Or so help me, Great Spirit, you'll be forced to spend the rest of your miserable life married to the likes of Nina!"</p><p>Beowulf pulled himself free of his best friend's hold, shoving him hard away from him as he laughed.</p><p>"No! You know what? I don't even want to marry you anymore! I'm too good for you anyhow!" Keokuk snapped playfully, walking away with his head held high.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf chuckled warmly as he moved to fall back in step with his best friend, "At least we wouldn't have to worry about Rowtag, seeing as him and Nadine were literally made for each other by the Great Spirit."</p><p>Keokuk offered him a wide smile, "If they don't marry by next Spring, I'm personally going to ensure that they do. Those two are simply just meant to be." He agreed, "Though I could seriously do without all the goo goo eyes they give each other every freaking day."</p><p>"Agreed." Beowulf chuckled softly, "What about Aiyana? Know anything about her love life?"</p><p>Keokuk thought about it for a moment, "I think she had her eyes on one of the Warriors at one point in time, until they ended up marrying someone a few months ago. Other than that, I don't think she's actively searching for love."</p><p>"That's a relief then. I don't think I'm ready to watch her fall in love with someone..." Beowulf replied softly.</p><p>Keokuk gave him a curious look, "Why do you say that?"</p><p>Beowulf simply shrugged, turning his eyes down to his feet as he kicked a rock in his path, "Aiyana is the closest thing I have to a sister... Seeing as you and I practically grew up together with her and Rowtag. If ever I were to watch her entertain the idea of courting someone, I think my protective brotherly instincts would kick in tenfold... I already firmly believe that she's too good for anyone within our Tribe. She's too pure of heart and kind, even if she's bat-shit crazy on the training field... I'd hate to have to be the one to murder someone for breaking her heart."</p><p>Keokuk nodded in understanding, "I can understand that. I would cause chaos over the asshole who'd break her heart too, though I'd have to get in line behind you, Rowtag and Nina. If anything, I think Nina would beat us all to the guy." He laughed sincerely.</p><p>Beowulf snorted, "Oh-yeah. Of that, I have no doubt. They're sisters beyond blood."</p><p>Keokuk suddenly grew quiet, "To be honest, the only one I'm truly concerned about is myself..."</p><p>Beowulf paused in his steps, "Why?"</p><p>Keokuk stopped with him, looking away for a moment, "I don't know... I just- I just honestly don't see myself settling down with anyone in life..."</p><p>Beowulf eyed him, "There must be a reason why you feel that way." He said after a moment.</p><p>Keokuk turned a little to gaze off into the distance of his Mother's Den, "It's hard to explain... But sometimes, I just get this gut feeling that I might actually end up alone in life. Most of that has to do with the fact that my Father didn't actually meet my Mother and settle down with her until his late 50s. Not to mention it was out of pure obligation to bear children so our family's blood line would continue."</p><p>"An arranged marriage." Beowulf replied, knowing full well that their Tribe still had a tendency of conducting such things from time to time.</p><p>Keokuk nodded his head, "When they married, they did it out of mutual agreement. A partnership... They weren't in love."</p><p>Beowulf followed his gaze towards the Kadali's Den, "It worked out for them though, in the end. They grew fond of each other, and even - I dare say - found love for one another during hard times."</p><p>Keokuk turned his eyes to his best friend, "Beo, I truly do love my Father. Not a day goes by where I don't wish he'd just come home already, from wherever he is... But, I don't wish to follow in his footsteps. I refuse to entertain the idea of agreeing to an arranged marriage, however honorable it may be in the eyes of our Tribe... But moreover, I refuse to fall in love just for the fuck-sake of not ending up alone in life."</p><p>"Is that what your Father told you he did?" Beowulf asked kindly.</p><p>Keokuk passed before nodding his head, "It was a fear he carried with him for the longest, something he used against himself when he agreed to the arranged marriage."</p><p>Beowulf nodded in understanding, "In other words, you're saying that if you never truly fall in love, you'll never settle. You'll brave the fear your Father had, just to prove a point."</p><p>Keokuk grimaced, "Not necessarily to prove any kind of point, seeing as I have no intention of dishonoring my Father's personal views..." He turned to give his Mother's Den one last glance before resuming their walk, "I don't know, man... I just- I just can't help but worry about the gut feeling I always get from time to time, that I might not settle... I honestly don't know how to explain it better than that."</p><p>Beowulf fell into step next to him, throwing an arm over his shoulder after a moment, "Well, the good news is - is that you don't have to, at least not with me." He tugged him all the more closer, "I say, let that gut feeling feel what it wants to feel. At the end of everything, you won't be alone. Should Nina and I marry, you'll be our children's Legendary Uncle! The one they run to at night around the camp fire when they want to hear about all the epic adventures we've faced in life!"</p><p>Keokuk rolled his eyes with a wide smile, "Thanks, Beo." He wrapped his own arm around his best friend, "I'm so very glad you've designated me as their permanent baby-sitter when you and Nina desire a little free time to yourselves." He countered sarcastically.</p><p>Beowulf laughed loudly at that.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************</p><p> </p><p>Lady Aeda's sharp spring-green eyes stared out of her Den's large bedroom window. Her Den was silent, with the exception of flickering flame that dance on its candle wick upon her desk, just off to her right. She had woken from her sleep a little over two hours ago from a disturbing dream she had, though try as she may, she could not remember what it was about, or what she had saw. She only knew that something was trying to connect with her gift of foresight. And seeing that she could not, for the life of her, go back to sleep, she instead chose to rise from her bed, don her husband's bed robe, and proceed to stand before her now opened-bedroom window. </p><p>Hers and Dohosan's Den was a tad bit secluded from the rest of the Village, but not by much that she couldn't see the endless stream of Villagers walking around happily in the distance. Some would say that the Den represented itself as the Village's Light House, seeing as it was located at the top of a fairly high hill, thus standing taller than most Den's within the Village. All in all, it was a fair title to hold over their Den. <strong>The Light House of the Village Foresighters, </strong>as Madam Mahwah had once called it, jestingly.</p><p>Lady Aeda sighed heavily, her peripheral vision watching the way her window's silk curtains moved gently along the breeze that came filtering through it. Yet, she kept her eyes firmly on the Village outside, eyeing the way the clouds above them seemed to grow heavier and heavier with every hour that passes. Something was coming... So, she waited, standing there with her mind, spirit and heart open for whatever it is that was trying to desperately to get through to her Gift.</p><p> </p><p>********************************</p><p> </p><p>It was only half an hour later that both Beowulf and Keokuk found themselves walking towards the Main Camp Fire in the center of the Village, a group of young male Wolves walking up to them from out of nowhere just to offer them blessings and lay their hands upon their shoulder in support.</p><p>Keokuk gave Beowulf a calm expression, "How long did my Mother say this touchy-touchy thing would go on for?"</p><p>Beowulf eyed him with amusement, "A couple of days to about a near four weeks, apparently." His words caused a barely audible groan of displeasure to emanate at the back of Keo's throat, to which Beo simply smiled, "It's better than being treated like crap."</p><p>Keokuk nodded in agreement, "True. Just not quite used to it." His tails swinging against the bottom of his ancient cloak a few times, "I've never liked random people touching me."</p><p>"Neither have I, but we'll get used to it, eventually." Beowulf reassured as they drew closer to the Main Camp Fire, where many Wolves congregated, admiring the still so very large flames.</p><p> </p><p>Once there, they both greeted a decent few Wolves that did the same as the previous two groups of Wolves had done for them before they were left alone. Beowulf stood a good five feet away, directly in front of the fire, while Keo stood on his left. His best friend re-adjusted his cloak as they took in the flames, "It's supposed to burn all throughout the day, right?"</p><p>"And throughout the night, that is, if it doesn't rain any time soon." Beo replied, looking at how high the flames were. They didn't quite reach the height they climbed to when it was first lit, but it was still an impressive sight to behold, especially during the day, "Your Mother mentioned that it's supposed to represent a symbol of prosperity. That when its lit on the Night of our Ancestors, should it burn all throughout the night - stretching on to the next night - it will be an indication that the entire year will be filled with promising success for our People."</p><p>Keokuk offered him a slight deadpanned expression, "But if the rain puts it out before tomorrow comes?"</p><p>"Then it's a sign from our Ancestors that Dark days lie ahead of us as a People for the rest of the year." Beowulf answered skeptically.</p><p>Keokuk crossed his arms over his chest, "Sounds like pure superstition to me."</p><p>Beowulf shrugged his shoulders, "People believe in what they believe in. It's been the norm for centuries."</p><p>"And then here we show up, breaking that norm." Keokuk looked around with a calm expression, though his tone was slightly amused, "Have you noticed the glares some of the Warriors have been giving us?"</p><p>Beowulf didn't even bother looking around, for he knew that Keokuk was talking about the lone group of Warriors just off to their right in the distance that have been watching them since they'd entered the center of the village, "Yes... Though I'm glad they haven't had the gall to confront us yet."</p><p>"The key word there is <strong>'yet'</strong>... Only reason they haven't is because we're surrounded by Villagers." Keokuk reasoned distastefully.</p><p>Beowulf nodded in understanding, willing himself to ignore the judgmental stares he knew those Warriors were no doubt giving them from a far, "I refuse to give them the satisfaction of seeing uncertainty in my eyes." He spoke firmly, only for his concerned expression to fall into a deadpanned one as he turned to look at Keo, who was quite literally giving the group of Warriors a dirty look; one that said: <strong>I dare you to come over here.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Beowulf then shoved his best friend's right shoulder, "<strong>QUIT STARING.</strong>" He hissed in annoyance, to which Keokuk shifted his glare to him instead, "Don't be giving them anymore of a reason to stir up trouble, Keo."</p><p>"I'm not the one with a stick up my ass, Beo." He hissed back, though his voice was much softer than his angry look, "If they want a fight, I'm going to give them one."</p><p>"Remember what you said yesterday." Beowulf reasoned lowering his tone when he noticed other Villagers around them watching them, "The only way to gain their acceptance is by letting go the desire to be accepted by them in the first place." He turned his gaze back to the fire, "Let them be the thick-headed Warriors that they are... In time, we will show them just how fiercely we can hold our ground."</p><p>Keokuk simply rolled his eyes, turning his eyes back to the flames as well, "Speaking of Warriors," He changed the subject, "What's your plan in regards to convincing Warrior Bidzill into joining our Pack?" His ears flickered slightly at the crackling, and popping, of the Main Camp Fire, "Or have you forgotten the fact that we weren't able to talk to him before our Unification Ceremony?"</p><p>"I haven't forgotten... I did say that if I were unable to find him by the time it came down for us to become legal, that I'd find another way." Beo replied calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>Keokuk nodded, "I do remember you saying that."</p><p>"If anything, our Pack being legal now will give him all the proof he needs to see just how serious we are in regards to serving our People." Beo suggested lightly, "More of a reason for him to possibly take up our offer to join us."</p><p>Keokuk nodded in understanding, "Okay. So again I ask, what's your plan? Because he's more than likely going to be surrounded by other Warriors when you attempt at looking for him. Warriors that will either support us, or despise us for what we've done." He reasoned, "If it's the latter, they may make it hard for you to talk to him privately, no less ask him to join should they find out that-that's what you intend to do."</p><p>Beowulf looked at him with an uneasy expression, "Don't worry about it."</p><p>Keokuk then gave him a curious expression, "You have no plan, do you?"</p><p>Beowulf flattened his ears against his head, "Well- yes. I do. I have a very well thought-out plan."</p><p>Keokuk then turned his whole body to face his best friend, a deadpanned expression filling his face, "You have no plan."</p><p>Beowulf rolled his eyes, turning to gaze back into the flames, "Yes. I have no plan."</p><p>Keokuk simply chuckled lightly at his best friend's antics, turning his body again to face the fire, "Thought so." He patted Beo's left shoulder, "Don't worry. I'm sure Elu will come up with something for you."</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>HEY BEOWULF!</strong>" A voice called out to them from behind, causing them both to turn around. They both watched as Shilah and Elias ran up to them.</p><p>Elias all but slid to a stop in from of them, "What? No wake up call? You were just going to let us sleep the whole morning away?" He wore a smile that could've put the light of the flames, now behind them, to shame.</p><p>Keokuk sighed with a sly smile, "Good morning to you too."</p><p>Shilah slightly bent over, willing his breathing to settle from having to run alongside Elias so early in the morning, "Good morning!" He straightened his body out, "Why did you both leave the Den without us? We got a little worried when we woke up to find you missing."</p><p>"We just needed to stretch our legs a little." Beowulf reassured him, "Is everyone else awake?"</p><p>Shilah nodded, "Just about. It was Nina who woke up first, other than Sahale already being awake. She got worried and told us to come find you both."</p><p>Keokuk shook his head with a smirk, "She makes it seem like we left the entire Village unannounced."</p><p>Elias playfully shoved at his shoulder, "Hey, you're both officially our leaders now. We have to keep tabs on you at all times. What honor would we, the Pack's scouts, have if we allowed you two to disappear out of our sight on the very first day of being a Pack?"</p><p>Keokuk shoved him back with a small smile, "I guess you have a point. Good looking out for us, Elias."</p><p>Elias straightened out his back with pride.</p><p> </p><p>Shilah rolled his yes, "Anyways, Miss Kadali returned to the Den just before we left to come find you. She said something about a big early breakfast!" His bright eyes settled on Beowulf, "Shall we go partake in our first meal as a Pack?"</p><p>Keokuk nodded his head firmly, "Yeah, most definitely-"</p><p>"You two go ahead of us. We'll catch up in a little while." Beowulf cut Keokuk off quickly, "Save two big plates for us, okay?"</p><p>Keokuk eyed him curiously.</p><p>Elias gave him a look of concern, "Are you not hungry or something?"</p><p>Shilah nodded his head, "Yeah, is everything okay?"</p><p>Beowulf gave them both a reassuring smile, "Everything's okay, I swear. There's just something I need to do first before we go back, and I need Keokuk to go with me."</p><p>Elias looked slightly put off by this, "We could go with you, and keep you safe?" He waved a hand around them, "These are Dark times we live in, and we don't want you two going off on your own."</p><p>Shilah simply nodded his head in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf placed his hands on their shoulders, ignoring the curious looks the Villagers around them were openly giving them, "I promise we'll be safe. We aren't going far." He swore to them gently.</p><p>Keokuk simply crossed his arms over his chest, his expression curious, "Maybe you should tell them where we're going then, so they can find us in the event of an emergency." He spoke calmly, though a hint of sarcasm with clearly evident in his tone, causing Shilah to snicker.</p><p>Beowulf chuckled inwardly, "Just tell Nina we're going to visit the Dreamer's Tree. She knows where it's located, not far at all within the forest."</p><p>Shilah relented with a soft smile, already knowing that if Beo was going to his Father's infamous Dreamer's Tree, then the visit must be of utmost personal importance, "Alright then. But don't take too long out there, or we'll come looking for you again."</p><p>Elias laughed softly in response to that.</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head in agreement, "We won't be long."</p><p>Shilah patted his shoulder once before turning away, moving quickly with Elias in tow.</p><p>"<strong>AND DON'T EAT MY BREAKFAST!</strong>" Keokuk warned their retreating backs, his tone loud enough for them to hear but not loud enough to startle the Villagers around them.</p><p>"NO PROMISES." They both replied in unison, laughing as they went, their Ancient Black Travel Cloaks billowing behind them.</p><p> </p><p>After watching them walk away, Keokuk turned to give Beowulf a deadpanned expression, "You better have a good reason for making me miss out on my Mother's breakfast, dude."</p><p>Beowulf gave him an innocent smile, grabbing ahold of his travel cloak to pull him into walking alongside him, "As good a reason as any, my beloved best friend."</p><p>Keokuk's eyes suddenly went wide with joy, "Hey, I like that." He fell into step beside Beo, "<strong>My Beloved Best Friend.</strong>" He tested the words out in his own mouth before turning to give Beo a gentle smile, "That has a nice ring to it."</p><p>Beowulf laughed, "It sounds like something I would call you when we are both over a hundred years old, sitting in front of a large camp fire, reminiscing about the old days." He admitted.</p><p>Keokuk nodded in agreement, turning his eyes ahead of them, "If we ever make it to such an old age."</p><p>Beowulf shoved him playfully, "I know we will."</p><p>And they shared a brotherly smile as they made their way towards the Southern Entrance of the Village, quickly crossing the threshold so they could get to the Dreamer's Tree in good time - so their food wouldn't be too cold when they got back.</p><p> </p><p>************************************</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, back in Lady Aeda's Den, the Wolf of foresight ran a heavy hand over her face a few times before she turned away from the bedroom window she'd been staring out. Her head ached fiercely as she sat upon the edge of her bed. She couldn't understand why she couldn't connect to the unknown message that was so obviously trying to get to her. It annoyed her to no end at not being able to tap into her gift as she'd so effortlessly done countless times. Above anything, it severely concerned her, for she's never had a moment in life where she couldn't obtain a connection to the world of the unknown. Moreover, she'd never truly experienced being so cut-off from her husband, Dohosan. And that alone, worried her to no end. It pulled at her heart that her husband purposefully severed the connection between them, not only to be safe, but to keep her safe as well. Like Shenandoah, she didn't approve of the recent decisions he and Chief Elohim had made... Not one bit. But just as she had advised Shenandoah to remain faithful, she had been forcing herself to eat her own words and do the same. They couldn't afford to be faithless or hopeless. They couldn't afford to doubt in the very men that never gave them any reason to do so to begin with throughout these long rough years of leadership.</p><p>She had to be patient, even if it was giving her a massive migraine.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a knock came at her bedroom threshold, "Permission to enter, Lady Aeda?" A voice pulled her out of her thoughts.</p><p>Lady Aeda looked over her shoulder to see who'd entered her Den without permission, taking in the two female Wolves that stood there with concern flooding their eyes. With a forced small smile, she waved them both in without a word.</p><p>These two Wolves were her long-time apprentices, sisters Sedna and Soyala, daughters of Shaman Sennekah of the Silvern Caverns. Two very beautiful Wolves that were born with gifts beyond comprehension, much like her own. They were Sightseers. If anything, Prophetic Seers for a lack of better titles. The Gift of Foresight running deep within their family's bloodline, just like her own. They had became her apprentices when they came of age, some 20 years ago, and she had watched them grow into gorgeous Wolves through the years.</p><p>She'd watch the oldest, Sedna, court and marry - her now husband of 10 years - through the years, in the end starting a family with the Wolf - who was a fine Warrior in the midst of Commander Hawkpelt's ranks. They'd bear four cubs, one of whom was born with the same Gift they possess, while the others - all boys - followed their Father's footsteps into becoming Warriors, each of them now falling under Hawkpelt's ranks as well. The youngest, she whom possesses the Gift of foresight, still trains under her Grandfather's guidance - in the Silver Caverns - to this day.</p><p>She'd watch the youngest sister, Soyala, court but never marry. She instead chose to career of Traveling Sightseer, taking it upon herself to travel with caravans that would often set out from the West to the East, until the title became a legitimate, mandatory thing. High Chief Elohim proclaiming that no caravan, would set out without a Wolf of Foresight. Lady Aeda had been so proud to hear of the proclamation, and even prouder yet, when she'd received news of Soyala taking on pupils of her own to train in the Gift and career of Traveling back and forth from the East, considering it was not a job for everyone due to the months of travel that stretched between the Tribe of the West and the Tribe of the East. Just about four months at most.</p><p>Though they were far beyond basic apprenticeship now, having earned their right to be called: Lead Sha Women of the Western Tribe, they still saw themselves as her pupils. Never hesitating to come to her for guidance, wisdom, and flat out companionship. She'd even go as far as to call them her own adoptive-daughters, seeing as their Mother had passed away before they came of age, and she took them under her wing to train them in their Gifts, upon their Father's insistence. And they regarded her as a second Mother, similar to how Beowulf was like a son to Educator Kadali.</p><p>"Are you alright, my Lady?" Soyala was the first to speak, cautiously taking a seat on the bed next to her mentor, on her right.</p><p>Lady Aeda offered her a smile, "I had thought you to be in the East, alongside Chief Annawan, this time of year." She replied tiredly, avoiding the question entirely.</p><p>"Your intuition would not be wrong had I not remembered the approach of the Night of our Ancestors." Soyala replied easily, "I celebrated last year amongst Chief Annawan's People. This year I had every intention of spending it within the West."</p><p>"Surely I would have seen you last night, if what you say is true." Lady Aeda replied in confusion.</p><p>Sedna chose to stand near them to their left, placing hers and her sister's travel pack on the floor near her feet, "The caravan she traveled with experienced a week's worth of delay somewhere in Mid-China. She only just arrived in Jīngtì Village two days ago."</p><p> </p><p>Lady Aeda eyed Soyala with concern, "Had something terrible happened to cause your delay?"</p><p>Soyala nodded her head with solemn eyes, "Wolves from the North... A company of theirs crossed paths with our caravan. Needless to say, they did not express friendly tidings upon running into us."</p><p>Lady Aeda's eyes hardened, "I assume a battle ensued? How many were lost?'</p><p>Soyala waved her assumptions off gently, "A battle would have ensued, had Masters of the Art of Kung Fu not shown up to diffuse the situation before it could escalate."</p><p>"Really?" Lady Aeda breathed in relief, "To which Masters do you speak of? I know Grandmaster Míng of Líshù Palace travels East to aid Chief Annawan as we speak."</p><p>Soyala shook her head curiously, "If I recall correctly, it had been Grandmaster Alto's students, The Dragon Gate Trio, that had aided us." She eyed her mentor, "It had happened just off the border of The Western Hill."</p><p>Lady Aeda nodded her head in understanding.</p><p>"But we heard nothing of Chief Annawan calling for aid... All was well when we had departed from the East." Soyala added with growing concern.</p><p>Sedna crossed her arms over her chest, "What has happened, my Lady?"</p><p> </p><p>Lady Aeda breathed in deeply, releasing her breath tiredly as she gave them both a run-down of what's occurred so far. From the attacks along their boarders, to the attacks along Chief Annawan's boarders (To which Soyala already knew about), to the recent attack within both Tribe's within their boarders, to High Chief Elohim setting out alongside His Most Trusted to investigate but haven't returned yet, to the sickness that grows within the land's of the West since Elohim's departure, to Beowulf becoming an Alpha and creating a Pack illegally - just for a last minute Civil Meeting to take place - in which the majority voted in his favor.</p><p> </p><p>"That is a lot to take in, my Lady." Soyala exclaimed in a troubled tone.</p><p>Sedna shook her head distastefully, "I reside on our Eastern Boarders, yet I have not heard of half of this news... Since when did the Leaders of our Tribe begin thinking it best to keep secrets from their lower ranking leaders?" She turned away from them, moving to look out of the open window.</p><p>"Secrets are only necessary when what lies within the unknown is too great to speak upon." Lady Ada gently reasoned, running hand over her face again, "We would rather not send the entire West into a panic."</p><p>Sedna looked over her shoulder, "Because our beloved High Chief currently facing that supposedly - great unknown - on his own is so much better." Though he words were spoken in disagreement, there weren't argumentative or spiteful.</p><p>Soyala placed a hand on her mentor's shoulder in support, "Have you not yet been able to see anything within the realm of foresight, my Lady? What of Dohosan's sight?"</p><p>Lady Aeda shook her head, her gaze resting on Sedna's back in thought, "I have not, nor has he... Though, I do not know if h's seen anything... Our connection has been severed for the time being."</p><p>This caused Sedna to sharply turn around, "Severed? By unfortunate occurrence or by his own hand?"</p><p>"By his own hand." Lady Aeda admitted, "I have not seen or heard from him through the realm of foresight since his departure alongside Elohim."</p><p> </p><p>Sedna gritted her teeth, "Pray tell, I assume he severed the connection in order to keep you safe?" A growl escaped her throat with her words.</p><p>Lady Aeda nodded in confirmation.</p><p>Sedna threw her hands up in disbelief, turning from them to mumble offenses at the threshold of the open window.</p><p>"Calm yourself, sister." Soyala spoke gently, eyeing her irritable older sibling, "Do you not trust Dohosan's judgement?"</p><p>Sedna looked over her shoulder, "I will choke the very spirit out of his body for being so foolish."</p><p> </p><p>Lady Aeda offered Soyala, and Sedna's back, a gentle smile that wasn't forced, for she knew of the bond Sedna shared with Dohosan. Having all but proclaimed her as his adoptive-daughter when she and Soyala had fallen under their guardianship to train. Out of the two, she'd be the first to claim that she was closer to Soyala, for their personalities were incredibly similar. They were both loyal to a fault, gentle with words, but fierce when need be. And they both had a love for their People that drove their spirit's forward during times of Darkness.</p><p>But Sedna? Sedna was quite literally Dohosan's twin in personality and in heart. And it all started the day they had came to the Ancient Father Village, alongside their Father, ready to become hers and Dohosan's apprentices. Being a Shaman himself, their Father insisted that he uproot from the Silver Caverns in order to ensure that his daughters would have a place to stay whilst they train. That he would build a Den within the Village to call their own until they completed their training, however long it took. However, Dohosan, being the honorable Wolf that he was, insisted that the Silver Caverns needed his foresight, and that he shouldn't have to uproot just for the sake of his daughters. He'd open their home to the girls, and their Father returned to the Silver Caverns in peace, knowing his daughters would succeed in their endeavors, and would be safe with Aeda and Dohosan.</p><p>After they had moved in, it was all uphill from then on. They four of them had become a family despite the difference in blood that flowed through their veins. And it had been a blessing indeed, for Aeda and Dohosan, who'd never been able to have children of their own. Though they were unable to legitimately raise them from youth, seeing as they had already barely came of age before coming into their lives, they had been able to help them grow into respectable, honorable young Wolven women. To which their own Father had been so very grateful for in the end, seeing as he had an endless stream of apprentices himself back at the Silver Caverns, and wasn't too fond of the idea of having to give all his time to his pupils, and less time to his already of age daughters.</p><p>All had worked out for the girls and their Father in the end, their endeavors sealed and completed with the willing help of Aeda and Dohosan.</p><p> </p><p>"What if something goes wrong? This recent attack occurred within our boarders, but what if our Enemy has lured them to the North? Too far away for the connection to be re-established should he need it to be, in order to warn you of the troubles that could arise." Sedna reasoned worriedly, "What if severing the connection was a mistake that could cost him their lives? Did he not think about that before he departed?"</p><p>Lady Aeda had asked herself those same questions. So, she knew of the pain Sedna was now trying to navigate through. And if in this moment, she did not seem like grown Wolven woman - who was a Mother - but instead more like a child who missed her adoptive-Father, neither Aeda or Soyala would judge her for it.</p><p>"Dohosan is a seasoned Shaman, sister. If it truly came down to re-connecting through the realm of foresight with Aeda, he will have the power to do it. Have faith, sister mine." Soyala reasoned gently, removing her hand from Aeda's shoulder.</p><p>Sedna forced herself to calm down, knowing it wouldn't help anything in the slightest, "It just- it just feels wrong. The forests around Jīngtì Village are sick with a Darkness I don't know how to begin comprehending. It is as though a heavy shroud of aggravated sorcery has been placed over the land, one that I do not know the origins of."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Lady Aeda's head. One that left her cold, her stomach twisting until she could taste bad vile accumulating on her tongue. As this happened, she became hyper aware of everything all at once. She rose to her feet slowly as she stared past Sedna still standing in front of the open window, her gaze locking with the Dark clouds in the sky.</p><p>"My Lady?" Soyala watched her with immense concern, "What's wrong?"</p><p>Sedna moved slowly out of her mentor's way as she watched her draw closer to the window, "Aeda?" <strong>And that's when it finally happened.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Lady Aeda's body seized up painfully, causing her back to arch backwards, her arms coming inwards to the side's of her body as her hands reached for nothing but air, opened wide with palms facing up.</p><p>"AEDA!" Was the last thing Lady Aeda heard before her eyes turned completely white, the call of her name echoing in her ears like a thunder strike.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Annihilation... Tragedy... Yànlè Village, </em></strong>
  <strong>
    <em>desolated and destroyed. Void of life, though abundant in the restless lost souls of their fallen People. A battle... The Battle of Yànlè Village... Catastrophic loss... High Chief Elohim and his Most Trusted's arrival. Confronting their Enemy at the center of the devastated Village, a Hairless Hound, wielding a Black Scepter of Power, a yellow crystalized stone at its top. He claims innocence. Elohim feigning negotiation... War is declared...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Elohim is fatally wounded... Elohim is fatally wounded... The Hound is after something, something Bodaway carries with him... An item of Ancient mass-destruction... Beta Kanai delivers a fatal blow to the Hound's head.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Battle ensued in the Northern River-bend of Shānyào River. Shadows overtake beloved in all directions, and into the rushing River, but a Light conquers the Darkness last minute... She sees Masters Mongrel and Jackal present themselves to a weak Elohim...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Shadows... Shadows... Shadows... </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>They are coming... They are coming... They are coming...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Suddenly, her eyes zeroed in on the Dark clouds looming over the Western Territory as they all but grew in intensity and strength, until the winds could all but lift the Ancient Great Oak Trees of the Forests clean from where they rest. She found herself standing amidst an enormous open field, one that was drenched in the blood of her People, overpowered and slain, by the hand of their Enemy.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>She saw children alive, but dead all the same, heaving in agony as they obeyed their Master. She watched rain pour down upon the land in a mighty thunderstorm of acid rain, the rumble of the thunder itself strong enough to stop a heartbeat. Darkness moved all around, in every direction, coming from the sky, air, the trees, and even the very ground itself.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>She watched as shadows came through the trees, draining the life out of the Earth as they moved swiftly, like a great tsunami intent on destroying their Villages, and taking their Warriors for their own.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Shadows with Yellow Eyes and translucent bodies, though moved solidly and fought with terrible strength. Thousands of them obeying the Hound's command, desperate to conquer and obliterate. And a fire that obeyed the outstretched hand of the Hairless Hound that moved upon his desires, never burning him, but annihilating everything within its path...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Then the vision morphed before her eyes, taking shape of the Ancient Father Village's center. Where hundreds of Wolves were forced to kneel before the Main Camp Fire, and watch as High Chief Elohim's lifeless body was seemingly lifted onto the Main Camp Fire, his entire body then wrapped and securely covered within a Black Ancient Warrior's Cloak of High Chief Elohosíah's Era...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>And the Hound... That Hairless Hound, that didn't die by Kanai's arrow to the head, suddenly appearing before them by surprise... With Yellow Eyes, and menacing lies for words, she watched as he stood standing above the Ancient Father Village's Main Camp Fire, his black robes billowing about his sleek form as he looked down at High Chief Elohim's lifeless body, burning within the flames beneath the Hound. In his hands he held a long-spear-like black Scepter, a large stone-like-crystal that emanated a foul yellow glow of Dark Power... Dark Magic... And behind him, an open, electrifying portal that only seemed to grow as a seemingly endless stream of Shadows filtered through it.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Then the Hound was gone, having taken Elohim's body with him...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The vision morphed again, for her to see Alpha Beowulf, who ran alongside Beta Kanai... The young Wolf who was Destined for Greatness, leading a large group of Warriors into battle alongside several Masters of the Art of Kung Fu... Beowulf who hands wielded his Father's Ancient Spear, who last minute offered the Hound a trade, Elohim for the Ancient Sword of Mass Destruction... The Hound who'd returned without Elohim's body... Beowulf who commanded Lightning... And a Wolf who delivered the final fatal strike...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Fail... Succeed... Loss... Gain... Enemy... Ally... War.... Flames... Flames engulfing the entire Western Territory... Light... Light fighting against it....</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The Healing of a pair of sharp blue eyes and amber eyes...</strong> </em>
</p><p><em> <strong>"AEDA!"</strong> </em> <strong>  </strong> <strong>Dohosan's voice thunders through the connection, echoing relentlessly through her mind, causing her to scream out in response as she was all but forced out of the vision as if she'd been struck by a sword.</strong></p><p> </p><p>And then Lady Aeda snapped out of the trance like a fallen glass breaking on the ground, her body going near-limp as both Sedna and Soyala lowered her body to the floor. She screamed fiercely in agony, her eyes filling with tears at what she had seen, as Sedna and Soyala came into her blurry-restored vision, her eyes fading back into her natural eye-color as they quickly lowered her into a sitting position on the floor next to her bed.</p><p>The two Wolves said nothing as they watched her scream again as if she were in a battle field, holding her firmly so she would fall back and hurt herself.</p><p><em>I knew it! I knew something had been so terribly wrong, </em>Lady Aeda had thought to herself in rage, <em>This is bigger than everything we have initially thought,</em>She thought again. Only she didn't just think her words, but unknowingly spoke them out loud.</p><p>"What, Aeda? What have you seen?" Sedna asked, keeping her voice as gentle as she could despite the growing fear in her chest.</p><p>Lady Aeda suddenly felt every years of her old age come crashing down on her body, leaving her feeling so weak she could sleep for years.</p><p>Sedna suddenly gave Soyala am overly concerned look, "Soyala, go and grab her some water-"</p><p>"No." Lady Aeda cut her off fiercely, glaring at Soyala, "Go and find Enyeto and Alpha Nigan. Bring them to High Chief's Den."</p><p>After years of living with Aeda and Dohosan, Soyala knew that tone when she heard it. It was an urgent, no room for argument, tone. And as soon as the order had been given, she was up and moving without looking over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Sedna held onto Lady Aeda's arm tightly, "Whenever you're ready to move, my Lady." She stated firmly, prepared to carry her to Shenandoah if she had to.</p><p>"I fear time is not on our side." Lady Aeda replied fiercely, willing her composure to return, "Let us move now. Support me while I walk."</p><p>And it was with that - that Sedna carefully helped her back onto her feet, moving quickly but cautiously out of the room, their destination: The High Chief's Den.</p><p> </p><p>And behind them, no longer flickering on its candle wick, was an extinguished flame, nothing more than a single line of smoke where it once existed.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in the High Chief's Den, High Alpha Shenandoah could be found partaking in an early breakfast made and brought to her by one of her Villagers, alongside Madam Mahwah. She was eating slowly, but surely, exhaustion from the past two days taking a slight toll on her. And Madam Mahwah had noticed.</p><p>"Have you managed to get any sleep whatsoever since last night's celebration, my Lady?" The Healer questioned with irritation, moving to the High Alpha's side of the dinning table to check her temperature with the back of her hand.</p><p>Shenandoah waved her off gently, "Some. But not as much as I would have liked." She admitted flatly, "What with all the screaming, shouting and joyful hollering bouncing off my four walls." She then reached for a fairly warm biscuit and slowly bit into it.</p><p>"I have never been one to call people out on their lies-"</p><p>"That in itself is a flat out lie." Shenandoah cut in swiftly with a smirk.</p><p>"But I can tell that you are lying. The festivities of last night are certainly not what kept you from sleeping." Madam Mahwah accused, taking her seat across from her Alpha.</p><p>Shenandoah merely pulled a plate of soft looking soup towards her, setting her half eating biscuit aside in favor of a spoon, "No it was not." She admitted.</p><p>Madam Mahwah brought her cup of water to her mouth, "Feel free to share with me what ailed you from sleep." Sipping at her drink afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah blew on her soup for a moment, before setting her spoon within it to stir, "They should have been back by now, Mahwah." She stated simply, watching the way the soup smoothly moved with her spoon, "And before you say it, I know it is pointless for me to have hoped for their return prior to last night, but still I prayed heavily that they would have... It is not everyday you youngest son becomes an Alpha in the most unexpected and oddest of ways... Elohim would not have missed it for the world."</p><p>Madam Mahwah bit into a biscuit of her own as she listened.</p><p>"And I do believe that it took more out of me to remain hopeful to the possibility of them returning at any hour of their choosing last night, than it was for me to dance around the Main Camp Fire, with said son." She added tiredly.</p><p>Madam Mahwah sighed softly, swallowing her bite of biscuit, "And you wonder why I always scold you in regards to worry so much."</p><p>Shenandoah eyed her wearily, "Can I be blamed?"</p><p>The Healer shook her head, reaching for a plate of sliced apples, cheese and freshly picked grapes, "No. Not truly for worrying. But you can be blamed for over-excessively draining yourself from much needed energy. Seeing as we need you to function properly before you could ever lead us." She sorted the grapes out according to color, putting the Reds off to the right of the plate whilst the Greens went to the left, "High Alpha or not, I'll not have you loosing Hope over something that still bears Hope yet."</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah thought on that for a moment, "May I ask you something?"</p><p>"You are going to ask me whether I want you to or not." Madam Mahwah retorted with a small snort.</p><p>"If they do not return today, where shall my Hope be directed? Where should it find a solid foundation for me to stand on should the Great Spirit decide not to bring Elohim back home to me?"</p><p>Madam Mahwah shove a grape into her mouth and chew as she thought of a reply, nodding her head when she thought of the right words to say as she swallowed, "If the Great Spirit mysteriously decided to refrain from delivering them back to where they belong, amongst family and friends, then we may still have Hope for them to be returned to us tomorrow. And if tomorrow comes along, and passes into the next day with still no word from them, we still have yet more Hope to expect their return tomorrow after next." She paused in her eating for a moment, "And next week. And next month. And Great Spirit forbid, next year, and the next solar eclipse..."</p><p>Shenandoah stared at her with a blank expression, not really liking her answer so far.</p><p>"And if five years pass us by, with still no word from them, or even some sort of proof that they still live, then you will do what you are supposed to do as High Alpha of the Western Tribe. You will ensure that our People keep moving forward in peace and prosperity." The Healer continued, "Though, I rather you not wait a whole year in order to ensure it time for you to take your place in Elohim's shoes." She chuckled, slicing a small piece of bread from a loaf near her plate, "Through the midst of it all, you will keep your Faith and Hope, and exercise them accordingly, for not a day will goes by where you will not need them."</p><p>Shenandoah shook her head slightly, watching the Healer butter the bread before positioning it carefully upon her plate, in between the two color-assorted groups of grapes, "You always have a way of making things sound so easy and simple."</p><p>"Things need to be easy and simple when you are my age, beloved." The Healer chuckled warmly.</p><p>Shenandoah returned her attention to stirring her soup, "You will have to forgive me then, for I am old, but not your level of old quite yet." This earned a good-natured laugh from the Healer.</p><p>Madam Mahwah wiped at her mouth before eating another grape, eyeing her Alpha with mirth, "Often at times, or more often than not, <strong>Hope</strong> and <strong>Faith</strong> are two very complex things to think about." She sipped at her cup of water, wiping her mouth again, "From my experiences in life, it would seem as though both Faith and Hope are obvious things. Each of them a powerful force to be reckoned with. <strong>People that have Faith, have Hope, while People who have Hope, have Faith... </strong>And often at times, it would seem as though we cannot have one without the other, but this is the reason as to why I believe they are more complex than we tend to realize." She scratched at her chin for a moment, "Some would argue that People have Faith because they need Hope, while others would debate that notion by saying People have Faith simply because they already have Hope to begin with. As could be said for People who have Hope, in which they adopt Hope because they need Faith. Or that the only reason they have Hope is because they already had Faith to begin with."</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah thought on this, "So, in other words, People believe that the reason they have Faith - is because they need to Hope for something."</p><p>Madam Mahwah nodded, "To me, it has always seemed as though it were a self-serving justification for Faith. Be it on a spiritual level or physical." She sipped her water, "As if either one simply carves out several subtle distinctions regarding the nature of justified true belief."</p><p>"Which could make it possible somehow for someone to have one without the other." Shenandoah suggested.</p><p>"Or so it would seem." The Healer replied with a wave of her hand, "Some argue that Faith lies at our very core."</p><p>Shenandoah gave her a curious expression, "How would you say?"</p><p>Madam Mahwah's ear flickered twice, "Well, for example, our Ancestors - like their Ancestors before them - believed that the uncertainties of our existence demanded a commitment to a set of assumptions that Faith, while un-provable, made certain actions, and deeds, possible, whereas it lay seemingly impossible before."</p><p>Shenandoah suddenly turned her eyes to her Den's main windows situated on either side of the Main Entrance in thought, before turning her eyes back, "In other words, similar to how although we cannot prove that the Sun will rise tomorrow morning, we still have Faith that it will. Which is the essence of of our Faith."</p><p>Madam Mahwah nodded in confirmation, "Precisely." She brought her cup of water back up to her lips, "Much like how we cannot prove that our beloved High Chief and his Most Trusted will return today, we will still carry on and act as though they will, until we are proven otherwise."</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah then lowered her gaze to her bowl of soup with a sigh, "Or perhaps... Although it may turn out that they do not return at all, we still have Faith that they somehow will, all while exercising our Hope that everything will somehow be alright regardless if they do not return after all."</p><p>Madam Mahwah offered her an empathetic smile, "Precisely, my Lady." She then chuckled softly, "I shall make a wise Wolf out of you, one day."</p><p>"It is hard for me to have to prepare myself for the possibility of him not returning... I don't want to believe that they will not return." The High Alpha admitted.</p><p>Madam Mahwah paused half way in shoving a large piece of bread into her mouth, lowering the bread back to her plate, "It is not so much that we are willing to place belief in our fears that they will not return, but rather that we are choosing to face those fears head on, and prepare ourselves for that heavy slap of reality - that no doubt would hit harder when it is not expected."</p><p>Shenandoah nodded in agreement, "No doubt whatsoever."</p><p>"From my experiences, Faith and Hope always go hand in hand. They can both be considered one without the other, or as inseparable as our heart and mind. Every single one of us will perceive it differently. I do not know a single soul who believes in everything that I do - in the same way that I do... Yet, in the end, I truly believe that is always more so <strong>the power in which we are all willing to place our belief of both Hope and Faith, that will determine how our future will be played out. </strong>We must be willing to believe in ourselves - and others - in order to follow through with what must be done, especially when things do not go the first way we plan them to go... We must be willing to continue to exercise our Hope and Faith no matter the circumstances, or situation, we may yet find ourselves in." The Healer spoke gently, eyeing her Alpha with high hopes.</p><p>Shenandoah merely offered her a forced smile, not really trusting herself to speak at the moment.</p><p>Madam Mahwah sighed, a small smile still forming on her lips. "Know this, child, there is no other quite like you, especially when it comes down to relying on Hope and Faith alone. Through these long, long years of friendship, you have taught this old-mutt so much in regards to believing that everything will turn out alright. These Dark times we now face will no exception in the end."</p><p> </p><p>Fed up with her own self-doubt, Shenandoah ran a heavy hand down her face as she leaned back into her chair, abandoning her bowl of soup, "Despite our experiences in leading the Tribe this far in life, I cannot help but feel my gut telling me that this time, it is going to be different. That not only my Faith, but also my Courage and Understanding will be tested in a way I will never be able to anticipate or be prepared for. That I will not be able to fathom what will be thrown my way..." She rubbed at her temples, "There is a deep feeling of despair and grief that has been settling into my bones. And I can also feel it settling deep within the life of this very land. It mourns a terrible loss, and it grieves in a way I have never felt before... There a sinking feeling that only grows in strength at the base of my spine, that says Elohim and I will be tested in a way we never have had to endure before... And... I admit that I am scared over it."</p><p>Madam Mahwah offered her an expression of empathy, "I would not want you as my High Alpha if you were not scared."</p><p>Shenandoah met her gaze again, her hands falling back onto the table.</p><p>"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the assessment that there is something more important than fear itself." She stated firmly, holding her Alpha's hard, uncertain gaze, "I have never known you to cower away from a fight due to fear, and you will not start doing so now even if Elohim's lifeless body was carried through that very threshold." She pointed at the Main Entrance to the Den, "You have always acted upon the very best definition of Courage, despite your fears. That is why you are our High Female Alpha... And you will never have to be courageous alone. We will stand by your side until the very end."</p><p>Shenandoah finally felt a real genuine smile grace her lips at the Healer's true words.</p><p>Madam Mahwah then nodded her head firmly, turning her attention back to her food before her, "Until then, do try to eat a little more. Even if it's mere-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>High Alpha Shenan!</strong>" A familiar voice called to them with heavy concern, pulling their attention from the table of food to the Main Entrance, "<strong>We bring most distressing news!</strong>"</p><p>Shenandoah and Madam Mahwah both looked at the same time to see Lady Sedna, and a random Tribal Warrior, carefully leading a very weak looking Aeda into the Den.</p><p>"What has happened!?" Shenandoah jumped to her feet, the Healer right behind her.</p><p>"She has had a powerful vision! One that seized her body painfully." Sedna informed them, keeping her voice leveled and calm despite her concern.</p><p>Shenandoah motioned to the couch closest to the entrance, "Set her down here, carefully." She stared at Aeda's pale face, her heart beating a mile a minute at the weary sight of her friend as she helped her along cautiously.</p><p>"When did this vision occur?" Madam Mahwah inquired firmly, crouching down directly in front of Lady Aeda the minute she was settled on the couch, all but bumping the Warrior out of the way to get to her.</p><p> </p><p>Sedna sat down next to her mentor, keeping a firm hold on her arm in support, "No more than ten minutes ago or so." Lady Aeda stared at Mahwah tiredly, the Sha-woman's eyes closing for a moment as if she were in pain.</p><p>"Did she hit her head or injure herself during the vision?" Madam Mahwah shoved a hand within the many deep pockets of her thick robe, in search for something as she all but checked Aeda's eyes, jaw, neck and pulse with her other hand, her Healer instincts kicking in.</p><p>"No, Madam." Sedna answered obediently, "My sister and I were conversing with her about Dohosan when it happened; we ensured that she did not come to harm when the vision took her by surprise."</p><p> </p><p>"Aeda, follow my finger, beloved." The Healer held one finger up, moving it from the left to the right - twice.</p><p>"I- I am alright, Mahwah..." Lady Aeda <strong>did not</strong> follow the vision/focus finger test, waving the hand off tiredly, "My head just hurts like hell... The vision gave me a massive migraine." She held her head with a hand in pain.</p><p>Madam Mahwah pulled out four vials of different colored substances, skillfully already knowing which were which as she re-pocketed three and kept one, a yellow one, "Drink this. It should relieve the vision-induced migraine within minutes." She opened the vial and placed it firmly within Aeda's free hand, guiding it up to her lips even though she could more than likely do it herself.</p><p>Lady Aeda made a scrunched-up face at the taste, but drunk it all the same, "I have had a vision." She lifted her weary gaze to Shenandoah, "Of Elohim."</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah simply stared at her for a moment before moving away from the Foresighter, "What did you see?" Her voice came out smaller than she hoped it would, her heart still pounding in her chest. Lady Aeda simply closed her eyes, willing to settle her uneven breathing due to the pain.</p><p>"Let the remedy settle in before you speak on your vision." The Healer warned with a tone that left no room for argument, as she rose to her feet, her knees popping in the process. She then turned to the random Warrior sharply, "Go and find my daughter Onaiwah; bring her here at once!"</p><p>The Warrior nodded quickly, "Yes, Madam." And with that he was off.</p><p>Madam Mahwah followed the Wolf to the entrance of the Den, "You there! Warriors!" She called two young Warriors that were just about to walk by the Den.</p><p>"Yes, Madam Mahwah?" One replied calmly as they redirected their steps to walk towards her. She pointed to the one on the right, "You go find Alpha Sewati, bring him and his Beta here immediately. Do not dawdle." To which he replied with a<strong>'Yes, Madam! Right away!'</strong></p><p>"And you," She turned to the next Warrior, "Go to Alpha Nigan's Guest Den, across from the Main Camp Fire, and inform him that his and Elder Nahele's presence are urgently requested at the High Chief's Den. Move with a sense of purpose!" To which he all but took off without replying. She then untied the flap that was bundled tightly over the threshold of the Den, so that it now covered the entrance from nosey, concerned-filled Villager's view.</p><p>Lady Sedna watched as Madam Mahwah all but moved to where Alpha Shenandoah stood, just to force her into taking a seat in a chair that was closely situated across from where Lady Aeda was sitting, "It will do you no good to just stand right there waiting." Madam Mahwah spoke gently, though her tone still left no room for argument, "By the time those Warriors get back with whom I told them to go and fetch, the medicine should settle enough within her system for her to speak without further aggravating her migraine." The Healer said firmly, moving to where she, and Shenandoah, abandoned their food on the table to pour a cup of water for Aeda.</p><p>Lady Aeda simply nodded, "I can feel it already starting to take effect, though only slightly." She admitted, still rubbing her temples.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah watched Lady Aeda with concerned, unreadable eyes. Desperately wanting to know what the Sha-woman saw through her Gift of Foresight, but not really daring to ask Aeda again for information after Mahwah's orders to wait. And she found that she agreed with the assessment despite her own selfish desire to know of what's become of Elohim, and why he hadn't returned yet as he estimated he would. She didn't want the information at the expense of Aeda's health.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, she was pulled from her thoughts as War Leader Enyeto entered the Den quickly, Lady Soyala close behind, "What has happened?" Was all the bear of a Wolf asked as he moved to stand near Alpha Shenandoah, whilst Lady Soyala chose to seat herself on Lady Aeda's other side.</p><p>"We do not know yet... We are waiting." Alpha Shenandoah replied, her voice much more full and stronger than it was mere moments ago, as she gave him an unreadable expression.</p><p>War Leader Enyeto eyed Aeda, "Waiting for what?" He asked.</p><p>"For the vision induced migraine do go down and settle." Madam Mahwah mood to hand Aeda the cup of water, turning to face him firmly, "I will not have her further aggravating her mind until she feels ready."</p><p>"A vision then? About the High Chief?" He inquired, to which Lady Aeda simply nodded her head firmly once.</p><p>And it seemed like Enyeto was about to demand the information right then and there, vision-induced migraine or not, until his eyes met Madam Mahwah's again. The deep glare of warning convincing him to wait.</p><p> </p><p>But luckily, he didn't have to wait long. Because it was only mere minutes later that Alpha Sewati, Alpha Nigan and a very bewildered Elder Nahele walked through the threshold of the Main Entrance to the Den,</p><p>"My, Lady." Elder Nahele spoke first, "Tell us, my dear, what news have you obtained of our beloved Chief?" He swiftly moved over to stand on Shenandoah's left side where she sat, his eyes filled with concern.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah waited until Enyeto sent his two panting Warriors out of the Den before turning her intense gaze to Lady Aeda, "Go ahead, Aeda... Tell us what you have seen..." She beckoned her with what she hoped sounded like a solid voice of confidence, hoping her desperate expression did not betray her nervousness.</p><p>Lady Aeda eyed her Alpha with sorrowful eyes, "Elohim has been wounded... From what I could see in the vision, it might be fatal." She watched as the entire Den grew tense, as did Shenandoah's shoulders, "If my Foresight serves me well, he may have been struck by our Enemy in Yànlè Village, where they managed to confront and partake in battle against this Enemy."</p><p>"Who is this Enemy? Did you manage to get a good look of him within the vision?" Alpha Sewati questioned as gently as he could.</p><p>Lady Aeda hesitated, then nodded her head, "I do not know him, nor have I laid eyes upon him before. From what I have seen, he looked to be a Hairless Hound of some sort."</p><p>Alpha Sewati and Nigan shared a bewildered glance, "A Hairless Hound? I, myself, have never seen one before." Alpha Nigan voiced his thoughts, "They're species are not known to us."</p><p>War Leader Enyeto crossed his arms over his chest, "Were you able to receive a name to his face?"</p><p>Lady Aeda shook her head, "No. No name came to me."</p><p>"Where are they now? How far are they from us?" War Leader Enyeto pressed, his body radiating with angered heat upon hearing his High Chief come to harm.</p><p>Lady Aeda gazed at him seriously, "They move swiftly to return to us as we speak, after partaking in another battle just last night, at Northern River-bend of <em>Shānyào River...</em>"</p><p> </p><p>And with that, War Leader Enyeto and Alpha Nigan were out the door in a flash, not bothering to look back. Den the grew silent as she listened to Enyeto's thunderous voice that all but shouted at the two Warriors who had ran to find the Alphas for them minutes ago, his orders booming outside at them to gather the Warriors at the Northern Entrance of the Village, followed by a deep howl of urgent assembly. The howl echoed along with several other howls of Warriors throughout the Village instantly responding to the call.</p><p>"What else did you see, Lady Aeda?" Alpha Sewati moved to stand at Shenandoah's left side, "Your expression gives more to your vision than you haven spoken to us thus far." He reasoned, eyeing her intensely.</p><p>Sedna gave him a hard look, "As much as she would like to give you every single detail of the vision, I'm afraid she is not able to. Revealing what she may have saw after seeing what has already transpired with High Chief Elohim, could potentially change the future."</p><p>Alpha Sewati gave the Foresighter an expression of understanding, "I am well aware of the complexity of the Gift of Foresight, though there must be something more she could tell us. Anything that will aid us in-"</p><p>"Dark Magic." Lady Aeda cut him off firmly.</p><p>The Den grew silent.</p><p>"What did you say?" Alpha Shenandoah breathed quietly as they all gave her a look of disbelief.</p><p>Lady Aeda met her gaze, "The Enemy has wounded Elohim with Dark Magic... From what I could see in the vision, he was a being of Dark Magic. The kind that allowed him to open portals within the very space of air, and command fire at will without it burning him."</p><p>No one moved, no one spoke, and no one to believe her words to be true.</p><p>"I have seen it. I have seen him destroy and desolate using his powers... He is powerful, though where his power comes from - I do not know." She ran a hand over her chest as if it ached, "I remember seeing Shadows... Shadows that obeyed his command."</p><p>"You mean to say that this Enemy of ours has the ability to command Darkness? As if it were a solid element he could influence?" Elder Nahele broke the silence over the Wolves in the Den, his eyes taking in her weary form sharply, "As if it were as bendable to his whim as a flame?"</p><p>Lady Aeda offered the floor a fearful expression before turning her eyes to meet his, "I do not understand how he could do so... But, yes. It would seem as though he is able to command Shadow."</p><p>Alpha Sewati turned to look at Shenandoah's shocked face, "If this is true, it would shine a light as to how this Enemy is able to annihilate large Villages with ease."</p><p>Alpha Shenandoah rose from her seat, closing the distance between herself and Aeda until she was crouching before her, taking her hands into her own, "What else have you seen, beloved... Tell me... There is more to it, I know there is... Please, tell me if Elohim is meant to survive his wounds... Tell me what will become of the West..." She had to try.</p><p>"My Lady-"</p><p>"I- I cannot say, beloved..." Lady Aeda cut off Sedna, her voice gentle and kind as she stared into her Alpha's eyes, "I am sorry... But I will not forfeit the fighting chance we might have over our Enemy by sharing the rest of what I've seen..."</p><p>Alpha Shenandoah closed her eyes then, pulling Aeda forward until their foreheads rested upon one another, "You are stronger than I am, Aeda..." She breathed in deeply to re-settle herself, "I am so proud of you."</p><p>Lady Aeda wanted to cry, but held her bearing firmly as she breathed in deeply, her nerves settling little by little, "I wish I could tell you everything that I have seen... I am barely holding myself back from revealing it all to you."</p><p>Shenandoah nodded slightly, "Do not, for I understand the repercussions if you do... If there truly is pathway we could potentially take to victory against this Enemy, I'll not have it squandered by tempting Fate."</p><p> </p><p>Madam Mahwah turned her gaze to Alpha Sewati, "Gather the Alphas and Tribal Leaders. If Elohim and his Most Trusted are set to return within the next hour or so, they will need to see his current state for himself."</p><p>Alpha Sewati nodded firmly in agreement, turning to look at Alpha Shenandoah's back, "I will move swiftly." And with that, he left the Den with a purpose, shooing the Villager's that were starting to gather all around the vicinity of the High Chief's Den away prominently.</p><p>"What do we do now, my Lady?" Soyala inquired with concern eyeing her High Alpha.</p><p>Shenandoah pulled back from Aeda, urning her deeply troubled gaze to her, "We wait."</p><p> </p><p>*************************************</p><p> </p><p>Kadali stood mixing a bowl of something sweet in her kitchen as the Western Zephyr Pack - minus their Alpha and Beta - sat upon the large kitchen table, eating their breakfast.</p><p>"Come on, Elias!" Shilah's voice erupted from where he sat, "Why do you always have to hog all the bean buns!" He attempted to grab the large bowl of pastries out from the Wolf's grasp.</p><p>Elias shoved two into his mouth as he moved the bowl away from Shilah's reach, "Because I'm a growing Wolf!"</p><p>"You stopped growing last year." Aiyana deadpanned, leaning back in her seat as she munched on a large piece of sweet bread.</p><p>Elias gave her an exasperated stare, "I still have another two inches to grow before I stop growing completely." He then tossed a bean bun to Nadine, "Besides, I can't let Rowtag and Sahale shame me in height."</p><p>Elu subtly rolled his eyes at his logic, "I highly doubt you'll reach their height. It isn't in your genes to be exceedingly tall like them." He passed a bowl of fruit to Aiyana, "I don't remember your Father being that tall, neither is your Mother." He reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>Elias shook his head, shoving another pastry into his mouth unceremoniously, "I don't care. I won't stop eating until I top off Rowtag at the very least."</p><p>Rowtag laughed, "Aw, I'm flattered by your admiration." He then turned to where Sahale was standing at the threshold of the Main Entrance, "The weather certainly is different from our height, isn't it, Sal?"</p><p>Sahale merely peered over his shoulder with a small smile, "It can be."</p><p>"Sure, rub it in! It's not like you're encouraging him to be stingy over the food!" Shilah retorted at the tall Wolves in annoyance, settling in his seat so he could butter up a piece of bread on his plate, giving up on the bean buns.</p><p>Elias chuckled warmly, "You know I'm just messing around with you, Shi." He then grabbed a handful of bean buns from the large bowl, "Here, before I change my mind." He deposited the pastries onto the Wolf's plate.</p><p> </p><p>Nina inwardly chuckled at the sight of Shilah's eyes brightening up considerably at the Hunter finally sharing. She'd sat down in her seat at the kitchen table the moment the boys had returned without Beo and Keo. She didn't like the fact that they had wandered off, especially considering that this was their first morning as an official Pack. But when the boys had stated that Beo wanted to visit the Dreamer's Tree, she knew it had to be for personal reasons. And rarely had she ever known Beo to bring along someone with him to that particular place. She'd never even seen the hidden tree herself.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Miss Kadali, what's on the food menu for tonight?" Elias inquired curiously, "Could you possibly make your famous urban spiced noodle soup? Or the dumpling soup you make so wonderfully?"</p><p>Nadine gawked at him, "You've just barely finished your breakfast! You can't seriously be hungry again!"</p><p>Elias suddenly leaned forward in his seat, "It's called mentally preparing your mind for what's to come down the road, sweetie."</p><p>Nina gave him an eye roll, "I'm surprised that you even prepare for something... Even if it is food." She admitted playfully.</p><p>Elias glared at her, "Very funny."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if I am able to obtain those spices from the Tribal Gardens today, I don't see why I shouldn't make it." Kadali replied as she multitasked around the kitchen.</p><p>Elias smiled widely, "I promise to help you if you do."</p><p>"No! Don't let him near the kitchen! Avoid it at all costs!" Shilah nearly shouted, turning to look at Kadali's back, "The last time he tried to make food in someone's kitchen, it was utterly catastrophic! Flour on the ceiling, paste splattered along the cabinets, and rice littered all over the floor!"</p><p>Elias threw a bean bun at him, which missed its target, "That was one time and you know it!"</p><p>"Go pick up that pastry, Elias. Don't be rude." Nina scolded the Wolf as she shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>Shilah turned to Nina, "I swear! The guy can't cook to save his life. I wouldn't trust him in a kitchen at all."</p><p>"What exactly did he try to make?" Rowtag asked taking a bite out of a moon-shaped pastry, just to offer the other half to Nadine.</p><p>Shilah looked at him, "I don't even remember, that's how badly the kitchen was devastated."</p><p>Elias rose from his seat to move past Shilah, punching the Wolf's shoulder as he passed him, "You're being dramatic. It wasn't half as bad as you claim it to be." He bent down to pick up the soiled bean bun, tossing it into a waste bin near their table.</p><p>"You're just downplaying your screw-up." Shilah laughed as Elias gave him another whack against the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a loud howl emanated through the Den, causing everyone to rise from their seats. They all then turned to the entrance where Sahale was no longer leaning against the threshold - but standing on high alert, gazing out to the pathway ahead.</p><p>"What was that-" But Elias was cut off by a string of several howls that answered the first one, the sound filling their ears. He swung his glance to Kadali who was already removing her cooking apron, moving towards the entrance of the Den along with the others</p><p>The howls continued. Some close by, while some in the distance. But it seemed as if they were going off everywhere all at once, as the Pack filed out of the Den onto the front patio</p><p>"That's a Warrior's Call of Assembly..." Aiyana stated after listening for a moment, her Warrior's Training kicking in, "It sounds urgent." She turned around to look at Nina with concern.</p><p>Rowtag quickly turned to look at Elu, "Me and Aiyana are apart of Alpha Yuntà's ranks. Should we respond?"</p><p>Elu stepped up next to Sahale, gazing out ahead of the pathway with him.</p><p>"No." Nina replied firmly, "As of last night, you no longer fall under Alpha Yuntà's command. We take orders directly from Beowulf, and Keokuk. And they take orders directly from Alpha Shenaodah, or whomever she relinquishes command to."</p><p>"What should we do for now then? Beo and Keo aren't even in the Village at the moment." Elias asked from where he stood next to Kadali, his eyes hardening.</p><p> </p><p>Elu and Sahale watched a group of young Warriors run directly through Kadali's path, presumably towards the Northern Entrance of the Village, where another howl of assembly could be heard.</p><p>Elu turned to them, "Do you know the location of the Dreamer's Tree?"</p><p>"No." Sahale replied meeting his eyes, "But I can track them."</p><p>"Take Shilah with you then." He said moving past everyone towards the entrance of the Den, "We will meet you four at High Chief's Den." He gave his first order as Delta as he moved swiftly past Kadali, "Everyone will ensure that they have their personal weapons with them at all times." He added firmly as they all filtered back into the Den, "I don't want to see a single one of you unarmed or without your Ancient Travel Cloaks."</p><p>They all jumped into action, grabbing their weapons and donning them, along with their cloaks.</p><p>Kadali moved to the back of the Den to retrieve something, as they prepared themselves.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Hey! Where's my sword?</strong>" Shilah called over everyone after searching the spot her last left it, only to find it gone, "I left it over here and now it's gone!" </p><p>"Posthaste, Shilah." Sahale's voice carried over to him as he stood beneath the threshold of the entrance, his own personal sword donned at his hip while he held out Shilah's sword for him to take.</p><p>Shilah huffed in annoyance, "Next time, tell me when you're going to sharpen it. I nearly thought I misplaced it." He then turned to address Elu as he quickly donned the weapon to his hip, "We'll have Beo at the Chief's Den soon." He and Sahale then moved to leave, before Kadali's voice rang out from the back of the Den for them to wait.</p><p>They did as they watched her carry two sheathed sword towards them, "Take these to them. Its Keokuk's personal sword and his Father's Tribal Sword. They'll need them." She handed the weapons to them.</p><p>The brothers nodded firmly before leaving the Den without another word.</p><p> </p><p>"If we can figure out what's going on before the brothers return with Beo and Keo, we'll be a good step ahead of the situation." Nina stood next to Elu, her expression filled with concern.</p><p>"Agreed." The Intelligent Wolf replied calmly, "Let's move."</p><p>"Elu, might I have a small word with you before you leave this Den?" Kadali asked calmly as the others moved ahead of them.</p><p>Elu nodded his head.</p><p>"It's about the Travel Cloaks..." She lowered her voice a little so the others wouldn't hear, "When I gifted them to you all, I failed to mention a major important detail about them."</p><p>Elu stared at her, his mind ready for the new information.</p><p> </p><p>Nina led the remainder of their Pack down the pathway, stopping when a group of nervous young Villagers scurried passed them, making their way towards the center of the Village. She turned to see Elu still talking with Kadali.</p><p>"What do you think's happened, Nina?" Nadine inquired softly, "Do you think the Chief has returned? Or maybe our our mysterious Enemy has been spotted beyond the Village?"</p><p>"Maybe another Village was attacked, and the High Chief's finally called for aid?" Rowtag suggested.</p><p>"Seems like the Warriors are gathering at the Northern Gate." Elias eyed two older Warriors running North in the distance, a couple of other Warriors trailing close behind.</p><p>"The sooner we find out, the better." Nina replied, watching as Elu hurried his way towards them from the Den, "What did Kadali say?"</p><p>Elu waved her off, not stopping to converse, "It's not important at the moment. Let's get to the Chief's Den." He pressed firmly, leading them onward.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************</p><p> </p><p>"How much farther?"</p><p>"Just beyond that next hill."</p><p>"Are you sure we're not lost, Beo?"</p><p>"I know we're not."</p><p>"I feel like we've been through here already."</p><p>"I assure you we haven't."</p><p>"Prove it."</p><p>"Prove what?"</p><p>"That we aren't lost."</p><p>"You'll see in a minute."</p><p>"Nina's going to kill us for being away from the Pack for so long."</p><p>"She'll be fine, Keo. You worry to much."</p><p>"No, I worry exactly the right amount." Keokuk paused in his step to look over his shoulder for the millionth time, his eyes scanning the thick forest around them.</p><p>Beowulf shook his head as he continued onward, "Keep up, or you'll be the one who gets lost."</p><p>"I have an acute sense of direction, Beo." His best friend muttered, moving to catch up.</p><p>Beowulf chuckled, "Sure you do. Which is why you've been thinking we're lost for the past 20 minutes."</p><p>"You didn't tell me the Tree was this far out. We've got to be about 50 miles from the Main Village by now." Keokuk reasoned dramatically.</p><p>Beowulf stared at the pathway ahead of them, "Don't be so dramatic, we're only about 5 miles away from the Village."</p><p>Keokuk paused suddenly while Beo kept walking, turning to look over his shoulder again, "Huh... Five miles you say?" He honestly couldn't believe the forest was this dense merely 5 miles away from the Village, but seeing as he'd never ventured in this particular direction until now he had to trust Beo's word on it.</p><p> </p><p>"We're here, Keo." Beowulf informed him as he too paused in his steps a little aways from his best friend.</p><p>Keokuk moved quickly to join him a top of the small hill, his eyes instantly scanning ahead of them. And to his surprise, the land leveled out marvelously into somewhat of a field that was surrounded by thick-dense trees that only continued to thicken all the more, as far as the eyes could see. But directly in the center of the would-be-field was an enormous Great Oak Tree. Its branching high into the sky, though some branches hung as low as 5 feet off the ground.</p><p>"Whoa..." Was all Keokuk could say at the sight.</p><p>Beowulf laughed softly as he moved forward, "Come on." He coaxed, leading the way.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk slowed his steps as they drew closer to the base of the magnificent tree, his eyes gazing high into the towering branches, "I didn't even know this was here."</p><p>Beowulf watched him with a joyous expression, "I've never brought anyone here." He watched the way Keokuk stared at the base of the tree in awe, "Neither did may parents when they were younger."</p><p>Keokuk chuckled as they drew closer to the base, "I can see why... This place is amazing." He then watched as Beowulf quickly ran towards the tree, just to run a few steps up the base before skillfully grabbing a hold of a low hanging branch, hauling himself over it so that he could crouch on top of it.</p><p>"Legend says, that this tree has magic coursing through its body, and that only True Dreamers can climb this tree..." He eyed Keokuk challengingly, "Are you a True Dreamer?"</p><p>Keokuk smiled widely as he shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, I like to think that I am."</p><p>Beowulf stretched out a hand to him, "Then let us see if you're worthy, Beta Keokuk." His eyes shined brightly.</p><p>Keokuk laughed softly, "A magic tree." He chuckled, moving forward slowly until he was directly under where his best friend's hand was held out for him to take, "What could be better?" He then jumped, catching Beo's forearm.</p><p>They laughed as Beowulf hauled him up, both of them settling for a moment to the thick branch to catch their breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeez, we aren't even that high and I feel like if I were to fall off, I'd break a bone or two." Keokuk glanced down, taking in the distance between himself and the ground, which was in truth no more than a few feet.</p><p>Beowulf rose to his feet carefully, "I have fallen from this branch before, it wasn't fun." He admitted, moving to climb another branch to go higher.</p><p>Keokuk watched him warily, "Just how high do you go?"</p><p>Beowulf chuckled, hauling himself up another branch over the one he'd just climbed, "Follow me and find out."</p><p>Keokuk shook his head with a sigh, rising cautiously to his feet, "Why you always make me climb trees knowing I've never been good with heights, I'll never know."</p><p>Beowulf chuckled warmly, "Maybe I just like seeing the scared face you make when you're dangling for your life."</p><p>"Okay see!" Keokuk grunted as he lifted himself a thick branch, "That's just cruel."</p><p>"Cruel to you, but highly amusing to me." Beowulf countered, going highland higher effortlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf successfully climbed his way to his favorite spot, a very big, thick branch high within the tree, before sitting down against the base where he usual would when visiting. It was big enough to fit the entire Pack on it, if ever the day came where he was willing to bring them all there to visit. His eyes scanned the higher branches before he turned his gaze down to Keokuk as he hauled himself tiredly up the branch below his.</p><p>"Okay." Keokuk breathed, visibly shaking a little from just how high he was now, "One more... I can do this!" He grabbed a hold over the branch before hopping a little to haul himself over, hugging the dream once he was so he could settle his nerves, "Oooooohhhh hahaha!" He stayed like that for a moment, "I did it!" He laughed hysterically, before releasing his bear-tight hold on the branch, slowly working to right himself.</p><p>"Proud of you, Keo." Beowulf greeted him gently, a warm smile on his face as he watched his best friend sit down, each leg stretch over either side of the branch, facing him.</p><p>"Whooo man..." Keokuk peered over the edge, "We're pretty high up." He looked further still fo a second to see if the branch he had jumped off of was still there, "So this is your favorite spot, huh?"</p><p>Beowulf nodded, "And my Fathers."</p><p>Keokuk wiped his forehead with a sigh, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you and your pops were half-monkey or something." He chuckled.</p><p>Beowulf shook his head with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"This is where he and Mother would spend their free time when they were younger, before they became leaders." Beo shared gently, leaning his head back against the base of the tree, "They would talk about anything that crossed their mind. Share stories with one another, and speak on dreams they hoped would come true."</p><p>Keokuk looked around admiringly, trying to ignore his nerves due to how high they were.</p><p>"This is also where my Father confessed his love for my Mother." Beowulf added softly, causing Keokuk to look at him sharply.</p><p>"Is that why you brought me here? Listen, Beo, I appreciate you being all romantic and what not, but I would prefer you offering your hand in marriage down there," He pointed to the ground down below, "Not up here where my very life is threatened with a mere slip of a foot."</p><p>Beowulf laughed out loud to that, even as Keokuk readjusted his grip on the branch, tightening his legs where they held him in place.</p><p>"Why are we here anyways?" Keokuk asked after Beo had stopped laughing, "If you brought me all the way over here just to talk about dreams and visions, I'm about to start climbing back down." He warned with a half-hearted glare.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf slowly sat forward, reaching into his robes for something, "This is the first time I visit this Tree as an Alpha..." He pointed out gently, "The last time I was here, I had questioned everything in existence, no less self and my calling." He pulled out his infamous flute, there one Keokuk knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was never without, "I rebuked the vision Beta Kanai had of me, and my own dreams."</p><p>Keokuk listened.</p><p>"That was quite literally a few days ago..." Beo added.</p><p>"Many things can change within a mere couple of days, Beo." Keokuk reasoned gently.</p><p>"Like breaking the law; forming a Pack; attending our very first Civil Meeting; partaking in a Unification Ceremony... Becoming an Alpha..." Beowulf listed in agreement, "Stories, Keo... Things I can share now, not only with the Tree itself, but with another person." He ran a hand over his flute, eyeing the intricate design, "Whereas before, I had nothing to speak on."</p><p>Keokuk nodded his head in understanding, "That's a good thing, Beo... It means you're moving forward from who you used to be."</p><p>Beowulf smiled at the flute, "Who I used to be." He agreed fondly.</p><p>Keokuk readjusted his hold on the branch again, leaning forward a little, "Why haven't you brought Nina here yet?" He eyed his best friend, "Or do you even ever plan to? As your Father did with your Mother?"</p><p>Beowulf offered him thoughtful expression, "I'm not ready to... This place is my hideaway... So, to bring her here would instantly make it 'our' hideaway. And I wouldn't bring her here to the Dreamer's Tree unless I was absolutely sure that we were - you know - ready for something like that."</p><p>Keokuk nodded, "I guess I get that." He looked around, "You both have time to make it happen. It's not like this tree is going anywhere."</p><p>Beowulf nodded in agreement, moving carefully to rise to his feet, "But to answer your question from before, as to why I brought you here... I wanted you to pay witness to me surrendering the Dreamer's Tree back to the forest, where it belongs."</p><p>Keokuk eyed him in confusion, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Beowulf looked at him calmly, "As I've mentioned before, this Tree is has been my hideaway for years... I would like to let it be known, before a witness, that I don't need a hideaway anymore. That I'm ready to face what the world intends on throwing at me." He turned to palm the base of the Tree, "I believe it knows the role it has played for me throughout these long years. I believe it's done its part voluntarily because it knew I needed it..."</p><p>Keokuk suddenly watched him with understanding.</p><p>"Would you pay witness?" Beowulf asked genuinely, eyeing his best friend hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk thought about it for a moment, then smiled, "I honestly think that letting it know that you don't need it to act as a hideaway anymore is a good idea. But what's also a good idea, is to ask it to be not a hideaway, but a Safe Haven instead."</p><p>"How do you mean?" Beo asked curiously.</p><p>"Well, you said it yourself. You're no longer who you used to be. In other words, you're not a child who runs off into the forest seeking a Hideaway anymore." Keo explained, "But you and this Tree should also recognize the fact that you are now an Alpha, one who just might be in need of a Safe Haven to run to when you should need it most, as all Warriors need in their lives."</p><p>Beowulf thought on it, "That makes a lot of sense." He then turned to face the base of the Tree, standing on his tip toes so he could reach a small hole situated within the base, "With the Great Spirit, and Beta Keokuk, here to pay witness... I hereby surrender you, The Legendary Dreamer's Tree, back to Da Xiàngshù Forest... You may rest now, knowing that I no longer require a Hideaway from the World around us." He then tenderly eased his favorite flute into the hole within the base, pushing it deep within the whole until it fell from his grasp without a sound into the unknown vastness that was the tree, "All I ask of you now, is that one day - should I, or one of my loved ones, truly - desperately - be in need of a Safe Haven, that we would find it here, where you stand mighty and strong..." He finished, placing both palms flat against the base of the tree before resting his forehead against it as well, "I ask you of this, from the bottom of my heart... May the Great Spirit continue to help you touch the sky, Dreamer's Tree... Take care." He then pulled away after a moment longer, turning to face Keokuk proudly.</p><p>Keokuk gave him a firm nod of support, "Consider this event witnessed."</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf breathed in, a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders.</p><p>"Can we climb down now?" Keokuk inquired innocently, eyeing the branch he was still tightly holding.</p><p>Beowulf chuckled, "Yeah, we can climb down now."</p><p>Keokuk chuckled sheepishly, "Good. My legs were starting to fall asleep."</p><p> </p><p>Within minutes, Beowulf guided his Beta safely back down the tree, laughing teasingly when Keo wouldn't jump off the last remaining branch, but instead lowering himself down carefully.</p><p>"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Beowulf asked innocently, as Keokuk breathed in relief as he leaned over where he stood.</p><p>The Beta simply straightened out his back and shoved his Alpha playfully before looking back up to where they had been sitting, or rather him - hanging on for dear life - only moments before, "I'm not doing that again." He chuckled in amusement, still not quite believing he actually climbed up there, "You know, you should seriously be proud of me. I've never climbed that high in my life."</p><p>"I'm more proud of the fact that you climbed back down on your own. Climbing up is the easy part, but coming back down is the hardest." Beowulf chuckled warmly as they both stared up admiringly, "So you liked it then? The Tree I mean."</p><p>"Oh-yeah." Keokuk nodded his head with a smirk, "I like where we were sitting better from down here." He replied a little sarcastically.</p><p>Beowulf chuckled again, placing a hand on the Beta's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>BEOWULF!" </strong>A voice called out from a distance behind them, causing them to turn around.</p><p>Beowulf moved forward upon seeing Sahale and Shilah running towards them, their Ancient Black Robes billowing behind them. Sahale came to a pause upon seeing them - while his brother closed the distance between himself and them, "Shilah? How did you find us-"</p><p>"We need to get back to the Village! Fast!" Shilah cut him off quickly, panting heavily as he handed Keokuk his Father's Tribal Sword, "War Leader Enyeto has implemented a Warrior's Call of Assembly at the Northern Gate of the Village."</p><p>Beowulf's eyes went wide as he frown upon the news, his heart jumping in his chest, "A Call of Assembly? That's only implemented during urgent or emergency situations."</p><p>Shilah nodded in agreement, "Which is why we need to go back quickly." He agreed.</p><p>Keokuk took his Father's Sword after taking it in for a second of two, seemingly shocked to see it at first before his instincts kicked in and he quickly donned the weapon to his hip, "Were you able to find out why before leaving the Village?" He asked, already moving towards where Sahale stood waiting for them in the distance, the tall black Wolf eyeing the surrounding forest with sharp eyes as he caught his breath.</p><p>Shilah walked along side him on the right, "No. We left on Elu's orders to find you as soon as we heard the Warriors' howling spree. They Village was in its first stage of response, Warriors everywhere, by the time we passed the Southern Gate in search for you." The young Hunter informed them.</p><p>Keokuk then reached out to take the sword Sahale offered him upon reaching him, his own personal sword. He then moved to stand in front of Beowulf, "You can use this until you come by your own personal sword. It's mine. Well balanced, and recently sharpened. It will serve you well." He said firmly, quickly wrapping the belt tightly around Beowulf's hip.</p><p>Beowulf nodded his appreciation, "Thanks." He eyed Keokuk's Father's sword, recalling how his best friend didn't like it in the slightest, for it truly belonged to his Father. His Father whose been missing. And yet, he was still willing to use it so Beo could use his in the mean time.</p><p>Keokuk turned to face Sahale, "How did you find us?" He asked, but when the tall Wolf merely gave him a calm look, Keokuk waved him off, "You know what, that was a stupid question to ask a Hunter. Forget I even asked."</p><p> </p><p>"We need to go." He added firmly, his instincts kicking in, "Where are the others?"</p><p>"Elu said that they'll be waiting to reunite with us at the High Chief's Den." Shilah answered. </p><p>"Then to my Father's Den we go. Run!" Beowulf agreed firmly, already launching his body into a moderately-paced jog that they can keep up with, seeing as he was probably the best long distance runner of the Pack - with the exception of Sahale.</p><p>
  <em><strike>*** 🎶🎶🎶🎶 ***</strike> </em>
</p><p>Keokuk suddenly stopped when his ears caught the faint sound of a high flute note being carried along the wind, causing him to turn back around sharply, freezing in place as he glared at the Dreamer's Tree.</p><p>
  <em>Did I seriously just hear Beo's flute go off-- </em>
</p><p>"Keo! Let's go!' Beowulf shouted from up ahead, cutting the Beta's thoughts off short.</p><p>Keokuk eyed the tree with a hardened expression for a moment, remembering how Beo dropped the flute into the strong thick base of the tree, where surely no wind could reach it. With one last alarmed glance at the massive tree, he brushed off the weird occurrence as he ran to catch up with them. Never noticing how the Tree expanded - as if it just took a deep breath - then deflated back into normalcy - as if it just let out that very breath.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See why I feel bad for Lady Aeda? Heh. heh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Of Memories He Could Never Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A glimpse into the mind of the wounded High Chief Elohim.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little different from the rest. I wanted to see what it would be like if Elohim was partially aware of things going on in reality, but was consistently being dragged in and out of consciousness due to Sorcerer Cyrus's poison... Let's jump right into this chapter!<br/>(FYI - A LITTLE SURPRISE AT THE END) :P But don't spoil it! You have to read through before looking!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>*Flashback fades in from the Darkness*</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A 10 year old Elohim silently trails after a tall Wolf in the distance of the thick forest around them, determined to follow silently. This Wolf walked calmly, keeping a moderate pace, and took the time allow his eyes to see absolutely everything around him. Elohim would do the same if he were not trying to keep the lone Wolf in his sights at all times, for although the Wolf didn't move too quickly, he still moved faster than a 10 year old cub's feet could take him through the thick brush. And part of the reason he could not dawdle, was because there was a heavy layer of a fog-like-mist, hanging about the forest this morning, giving everything around them a very peaceful, mystical ambience. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It was severely early in the morning, so much so that the Sun was barely rising above the horizon, its warm golden rays breaking through the Forest's canopy. The forest itself was thick, smelled of fresh wood, green things, and rain - as it always did, the trees breathing in deeply as if they were yawning upon the Sun's morning rays caressing them awake. Though it was morning, and though the Sun's rays were peaking through the trees, the forest itself was still dark and mysterious, at this time of day. But it was a good kind of dark... The kind in which you didn't fear, but obtained peace from. The kind in which everything has rested well for the night, and is now ready to arise to take on the day. The kind of dark that makes you appreciate the light that now comes forward towards you for the remainder of the dark, but leaves you longing for night fall to come quickly, so that you may bask in the adventures that come under the night sky.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Then again, little Elohim was always an adventurer. Always sneaking out in the middle of the night from the warmth of his bed, just to climb out of his bed room window - up into the large oak tree that towered over the High Chief's Den. He'd climb as high as his little body could take him, just to gaze upon the stars that always shined ever so brightly and promisingly in the grand sky that stretched over the Western Territory.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>But no sky, no adventure, no amount of sneaking out, nor playing with his Village friends, could ever compare to following his Father to the </em> <span class="u"><em>Dreamer's Tree...</em></span></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The very first time he'd did it, he had followed silently, as he did now, and hid within the many abundant bushes at the boarder of the massive grassy field that surrounded the Magnificent Great Oak Tree. He had never seen grass grow so tall, nearly as tall as he was at age ten... And he had never seen a single tree so large and tall in height, that he'd been intimidated by the sheer size of it, preferring not to reveal himself to his Father as he'd initially planned. Instead, he'd hidden himself from his Father's sight as the Wolf all but greeted that tree as if it were an old friend.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He'd watched him incline his head towards the base until his forehead rested upon it, and he'd watched him gaze up into the severely high canopy of the tree with such admiration and content, he nearly thought the tree was literally alive... Until he was shown that it was...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Before his very eyes, his Father had extended a hand up above his head, speaking words to the tree in their Native Language that he could make out or understand from where he hid in the thick bush. And his eyes widened in a way he'd never felt them do before as a particularly thick slim branch, filled with vines and riddled with leaves stretched down to meet his Father's hand, wrapping around the Wolf's forearm for a few seconds before retracting back high into the trees.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>He'd watch as one of the large branches low to the ground, moved even lower, so his Father could step up onto it. And he watched as the rest of the branches did the same as the first, moving tenderly down towards one another until the formed somewhat of a staircase for his Father, so he could reach the very top of the canopy.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Elohim never moved an inch as he watched the scene before him.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Once at the top, he'd watch his Father calmly thank the tree for its assistance, sitting down against the tree's thick base, to which would be forever known by Elohim himself as his favorite spot - one day. Elohim had sat there within the thick brush, watching as one of the tree's slim branches reached into a hole within its base, pulling out a flute and handing it tenderly to his Father. And then, his Father started to play the flute. And Elohim watched as the tree's canopy danced high in the sky with glee and joy, just as the base expanded and deflated repeatedly - almost as if it were breathing...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And since then, Elohim had followed his Father out into the forest every time he was absolutely sure that the Dreamer's Tree was his end destination. Even if he never got to experience the tree for himself, he was content and set on watching his Father interact with it. Just as he was now as they drew closer and closer to it, </em> <em>Elohim memorizing the pathways it took to get there since the very first day he'd followed.</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>*</em> </strong> <em>Snap</em> <strong> <em>*</em> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Elohim cringed </em> <em>severely, freezing in place. His ears flattening dangerously against his head as he mentally slapped himself for being so caught up in his thoughts that he wasn't watching where he was stepping.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I know you are there, little one." His Father's deep, booming voice called out to him softly, "Why do you linger in the shadows?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And with that, his cover was blown, "Mother does not like me wandering in the forest alone." He replied sadly.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>High Chief Elohosím smiled softly, extending a welcoming hand towards the cub, "But you are not alone, are you dear one?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Elohim's face brightened, "No, sir!" He quickly ran towards his Father, taking the offered hand into his own.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*Flashback fades out*</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Master Mongrel and Jackal pause in their step for a moment, Elohim and his Most Trusted trekking steadily behind them about 50 feet.</p><p>"You heard that right, Mon?" Jackal breathed calmly, looking at his old friend with concern.</p><p>Master Mongrel simply nodded his head, turning to face the Wolves behind them, "It would seem that your brethren call to you."</p><p> </p><p>"I hear it, far in the distance!" Anevay inquired through panting breaths.</p><p>"The howls of our Warriors travel along the wind!" Delsin agreed in confirmation, re-adjusting his hold on his Alpha against his shoulder, "They sound no more than 40 minutes old."</p><p>"Sounds like a Call of Assembly, from what I gather." Bodaway growled deeply.</p><p>"They mustn't be too far away..." Beta Kanai reasoned, looking over his shoulder slightly at Dohosan, "Give a response, my brother, so that they might drawn near to us."</p><p>Dohosan nodded firmly, gripping his Alpha's Spear tightly as he allowed his brothers to walk ahead of him for a good minute. Once they were a small distance away, he drew in a deep breath and let out a deep, loud, sorrowful howl that carried effortlessly into the forest, past the trees and into the sky above them. He held it for about 40 seconds, then proceeded to do it again, and again, until he could feel the wind pick up and carry his message towards their assembling Warriors in the distance. He then proceeded to do all three howls once more, as loudly as he could, so that his message was received clearly. A message that said:<strong> <em>We are here! We are wounded! We are followed!</em></strong></p><p>Dohosan's thunderous howling filled Elohim's ears, as he opened his eyes for the first time since they'd run into Masters Mongrel and Jackal, who'd saved them from the jaws of their Enemy. The howling echoed relentlessly in his head as the world suddenly went black again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>*Flashback fades back in from the Darkness*</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"You knew I was following you, didn't you Da?"  Elohim asked his Father curiously, holding the tall Wolf's hand tightly within his own.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I have known, since the very first time you followed me." High Chief Elohosím replied slowly, and gently, as if speaking too fast would ruin the mystical ambience around them.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Elohim eyed him with guilt, "I thought I was as silent as the night, back then." He pouted, "Stealthy and silent, like my friend Delsin!"</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Chief Elohosím chuckled , "You were, at first."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Elohim frowned, "What gave me away then?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Chief Elohosím smiled, "Your breathing."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Elohim flattened his ears in irritation, "I knew I had been too loud..."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>They walked together silently for a moment, but the Great Chief knew it wouldn't last, </em></strong> <strong><em>"Da?" Elohim sure enough broke the silence.</em> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Mhm?" The High Chief responded.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Why do you always come to the Dreamer's Tree alone? Why do you not bring along a friend or even Mother?" </em> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>"Alone, you say?" <em>The Great Chief answered softly, "</em></em></strong> <strong><em>Do I not always come here with you?"</em> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>Elohim thought about it for a second or two, "Well, I guess that would be true. Though I have never truly been good company, because I always sneak and hide." He scratched at his ear, "My best friend, Kanai, says that sometimes a rock is better company than I am. But that is only because he is not very good at finding me, when we play hide and seek." He eyed his Father warily, "Maybe I should not hide as much." </em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Chief Elohosím chuckled inwardly, a deep, soothing sound to Elohim's ears, "Perhaps not." He eyed his son with a gentle expression.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Elohim eyed the pathway ahead of them, "Each time we come here, I watch you interact with the Dreamer's Tree." He kicked a rock in his path, "It always looks like so much fun."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>High Chief Elohosím paused in his step, which caused Elohim to paused as well, looking at his Father with sad eyes, "Would you like to meet the Dreamer's Tree?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Elohim suddenly brightened up at the suggestion, "I would like that very much, Da!" He clapped his hands innocently a few times in excitement. </em></strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>High Chief Elohosím then lifted Elohim into his strong arms, settling the little cub upon his hip with ease, "Then let us go meet my dearest, and oldest, friend." Elohim smiled </em></strong> <b><em>excitably as his Father walked into the massive field, the fog-like-mist heavy around them as they drew closer and closer to the massive Great Oak Tree. </em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Elohim lifted his gaze up, his eyes taking in the glorious golden hued canopy of the Dreamer's Tree. The enormous branches stretching high into the sky, as leaves of all sizes fell all around them due to the change of season.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>*Flashback fades back out*</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Howls in the distance stir Elohim again as he opened his eyes to see nothing but dark trees towering over him, and a dark sky looming above the Forest's canopy.</p><p><em><strong>"Elohim."</strong></em> His Father's voice faded in and out of his mind as he watched a seemingly endless stream of tree branches pass his vision, one by one, due to his Most Trusted carrying him. The Dark grey clouds above seemingly getting darker and heavier by the hour, <em><strong>"Elohim." </strong></em>His Father's called out to him again, his voice further away than before.</p><p>Dohosan's deep howl erupted again, some distance away from where he was being carried. And it would have been loud, if it were not for his ear's failing him, making the Shaman's voice sound as though it were a mile away instead of a mere twenty feet. Other noises faded in and out of the High Chief's ears... Like the sound of his oldest friend/spiritual brother - Beta Kanai - giving out orders here and there, reassuring him that they were almost home; Bodaway's constant angry growls of immense anger at their current situation; Delsin's expert navigations; Anevay's heavy breathing; the beckoning of his old Kung Fu allies just ahead of them. All just faded, then came back full force just to fade again into dull-muffled noises.</p><p>And his head pounded fiercely as everything went dark again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>*Flashback fades back in from the Darkness*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Elohim." His Father lifted his gaze as they came to a halt just 10 feet away from the thick base of the tree, "I would like for you to meet, the Dreamer's Tree."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Elohim all but stared in awe of the Magnificent Oak Tree, "Hello." He couldn't help but greet kindly.</em> </strong>
</p><p><em><strong>"</strong>Elohim...<strong>"</strong> </em> <strong> <em>A what seemed like a gentle disembodied voice responded back gently, caressing the cub's ears like a perfect serenade, causing him to gasp and look into his Father's eyes with disbelief, "Da! It knows my name!" He exclaimed, placing a tender hand against his Father's cheek for emphasis.</em> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>High Chief Elohosím chuckled softly, "Yes. The Dreamer's Tree knows your name." He gently took ahold of his son's hand and gave it a soft kiss, "I speak of you often when I visit."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Elohim turned his attention back to the tree with curious eyes, watching the way the tree itself seemed to breathe the air around them, as they did - as if it were living. Which prompted him to ask, "Are you alive?" He asked out loud innocently, eyeing the thick base of the tree.</em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em>"</em></b> <em>Yes.<strong>" </strong><strong>It responded just a softly as it did the last time, this time coming out as a mere whisper.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Elohim turned to the High Chief again with a wide smile, "It spoke again, Da!" He giggled.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>And High Chief Elohosím nodded his head with a genuine, sad smile, as he watched his only son carry a very animated conversation with the Dreamer's Tree.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>*Flashback fades back out*</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>War Leader Enyeto ran alongside Alpha Nigan into the dark forest, countless Warriors following their's and their Lead Warriors' lead. They had rounded them up the moment Lady Aeda had uttered fearful words of their High Chief being dangerously wounded. And when she had spoke of foreseeing them atShānyào River... Well... Neither he, nor Nigan, had waited to hear anything else. They took to the Ancient Father Village and emitted the Call of Assembly to their Warriors scattered throughout the large village. Within minutes, they had rounded up 100 battle-ready Warriors at the Northern Gate.</p><p>War Leader Enyeto spent only minutes afterwards debriefing his Lead Warriors of what was happening, before ordering more than half of them to stay behind and form a protective barrier around the Village - while he and the first 50 Warriors, <em>that responded to the call to arms first</em>, journeyed out with him to search for their brethren. They had nearly 700 Warriors within the Ancient Father Village alone, and with the additional Warriors that had chosen to follow their leaders to the High Chief's Village for the Night of our Ancestors Celebration, they had an at least extra 150, making it 850. And that wasn't even a dent in the sheer number of Wolven Warriors they had within the Western Territory as a whole. Altogether, if War Leader Enyeto's math-skills served him well, they had - at the very most - over 35,000 Warriors that made up the Army of the Western Father Tribe give or take a few 200 more that lived in Villages just outside of their boarders...</p><p>And Yànlè Village had been one of those Villages... Anyhow, he only needed a small amount of Warriors to go with him, and Alpha Nigan, into the forest. At least for this mission.</p><p>They'd spent 20 minutes simply running full speed, in the direction of the Northern River-bend of Shānyào River, their formidable-well trained ranks spanning out for half a mile either to the West or East. That's when they'd heard it. A howl traveling along the wind in response to the Call of Assembly they had issued no more than 30 minutes ago. His sharp ears would recognize that howl anywhere... It was Dohosan... They were close...</p><p>The Lead Warriors amongst them had replied to Dohosan's response for them the second they heard it, and they continued running in the direction from which it came, towards the Northern River-bend of Shānyào River.</p><p>But it wasn't until another 20 minutes had passed of them charging forward had his brethren finally come into view, in the far distance - about a mile or so away.</p><p> </p><p>Then, when they were literally no more than a minute in distance away, War Leader Enyeto couldn't help the way his heart pounded at the disheveled sight of them. The way his brethren seemed to be forcing themselves through exhaustion as they carried a seemingly lifeless High Chief Elohim on their shoulders, their steps firm but weary as they continued forward. And it wasn't until they bore upon them in relief that Enyeto had realized that he had come to a stop from his run, Alpha Nigan stopping near him in utter alarm as he took in the sight of their brethren, as he did.</p><p>"Beta Ka-"</p><p>"Have the Warriors form a barrier around us." Beta Kanai had ordered sharply, cutting the War Leader off and leaving no room for formalities, even though the bear-like Wolf had never been one for such things to begin with, "We may still be followed. Constant Vigilance!" The Beta added quickly as they moved to pass them quickly, their sights on returning home. And War Leader Enyeto couldn't help but stare at them as they passed him unceremoniously, watching Elohim's arms dangle from his body weakly.</p><p>Elohim, who'd taken him under his wing like a brother. He who'd proclaimed his pride in the accomplishments Enyeto had done throughout the years as if he were a proud older brother. He who'd taught Enyeto the hard way about patience and about having a gentle hand despite being a rugged battle-tested Warrior. He'd even been the one who'd shown Enyeto how to be understanding when it came to dealing with Warriors, and the different lives that came with each of them. His patience, calm, collected High Chief, who treated him with a reverence he never once dreamed of having.</p><p><em>Focus Enyeto! Now is not the time for mourning! </em>The bear-like Warrior thought to himself, forcing the thoughts to the back of his mind as he let out a mighty howl. A howl filled with the order of Beta Kanai to form a protective perimeter around the High Chief, to be vigilant. He clashed his sword against his armor covered chest, trailing behind Chief Elohim's Most Trusted once the perimeter was established, the sound signaling a few Warriors around them to surround the leaders carrying the High Chief protectively.</p><p> </p><p>Alpha Nigan moved to Beta Kanai's side calmly, "Beta-" He offered his hands out to help as they moved.</p><p>"You will not take him from me." Beta Kanai growled fiercely, his eyes glaring at the pathway ahead of them.</p><p>Alpha Nigan simply lowered his hands and ears for a moment in submission, some of the Wolves around them flinching back as well, "Peace, Beta, we are here should you need it." He simply chose to reassure the weary Beta, staying just a foot or so behind him, just in case.</p><p> </p><p>"Father!" A voice rang out as it broke rank to run towards High Chief Elohim's Most Trusted, another Wolf covering down for him instantly.</p><p>"Get back in rank, Aethelwulf." Alpha Nigan commanded in warning as Beta Kanai growled at the invasion of space when Aethelwulf walked along side him.</p><p>"Is he alive!? " Aethelwulf eyed Alpha Nigan sharply, not listening to their warning.</p><p>"He won't be if you slow us down." Beta Kanai growled, grabbing ahold of Aethel's armored shoulder just to shove him away hard, "Now get back in formation!" He ordered fiercely, causing Aethel to involuntarily flinch as he stumbled away. He'd growl then, righting himself with the intention of forcing Beta Kanai to give up his position of carrying his Father, because what was a son who didn't carry their wounded Father? But, before he could re-advance, War Leader Enyeto's large hand grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around.</p><p>"Maintain your bearing, Warrior Aethel." Enyeto warned him, calmly shoving him back to his original place in rank, "You'll be able to lay eyes upon your Father once we get him home." His voice was thick, but left no room for argument. And so Aethelwulf joined his friends back in formation, his sword at the ready as he forced himself not to look over his shoulder at his Father's seemingly lifeless form.</p><p> </p><p>High Chief Elohim opened his eyes again, just to be greeted by the same sight as before... Only it was way noisier now... There were barks, and other howling. The rustling of heavy movement in all directions. The sound of Warriors either growling at each other in communication or short barks of acknowledgement being passed about. Then he'd heard War Leader Enyeto's Howl and deep barks echoing in the forest around as his vision struggled to focus on the ever moving canopy above him. Then he'd heard Kanai and... Nigan?... Then more barking, before he felt more than heard Kanai's warning-filled growl directed at a Warrior that evidently came too close to them.</p><p>But it wasn't just some random Warrior apparently, for his son's name filled Elohim's muffled ears.</p><p><em>Aethelwulf... </em>Chief Elohim thought to himself as his eye-sight and mind went dark again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>*Flashback fades in from the Darkness*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Today, Elohim was not a High Chief, but a husband... A Father, for the first time ever...</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong> <em>For countless hours he'd been forbidden from entering his own Den, due to Shenandoah going into labor just past the afternoon. And for hours, he'd pace and pace in front of the main entrance to the High Chief's Den. His mind reeling with fear and concern for his Wife, who had five false alarms just a week prior. He ignored the slight teasing of both Delsin, Anevay and </em> </strong> <b> <em>Enyeto, and did his absolute best keep Kanai's positivity in mind that she and the child would be alright... But still he paced. </em> </b></p><p><strong> <em>Then, just when he thought it a good idea to challenge Delsin, Anevay, Enyeto, AND Elder Nahele (Who lived amongst them in the Ancient </em> </strong> <b> <em>Father Village at that time) who had joined the Wolves in teasing him at the very last minute, Lady Aeda had stepped through the entrance and beckoned him inside. He followed her into his home, straight to his private room where Shenandoah was rested upon their bed.</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>She was covered in sweat and tears, and blood from the waist down... But in those moments, she was the most incredible, stunning creature he'd ever seen... She was a perfect picture of bravery and courage... And love...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>In her arms, as he closed the distance between them, was a newborn cub... A boy... His boy... His firstborn son...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>And when she deposited the babe in his nervous arms for the first time ever... Elohim thought he could explode with pure, unconditional love.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>In those moments, he couldn't even begin to comprehend what he felt; to hold something he and Shenandoah created together. To hold <span class="u">HIS SON</span> in his arms carefully, protectively. To not only be a High Chief of the West, Alpha of the Great Western Father Pack, but now be something that was entirely greater than both of those jobs combined... A Father...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"He's perfect, isn't he?" She had breathed out tired, though her expression was filled with joy.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Elohim could only nod in agreement, his eyes stuck on the babe's flawless features as it yawned for him for the first time.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"We still have to name him." Shenandoah's weary voice pulled him out of his thoughts. And he looked at her with so much love in his eyes, it only made her give him a blinding-tired smile.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"How about naming him after yours and my Father?" She suggested, "Elohonajo."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Elohim couldn't take his eyes off the babe, "I like that." He agreed tenderly, tears forming in his eyes as he looked upon the babe that was quite literally the spitting image of himself. A babe of dark salt and pepper fur and hazel eyes, "Little Elohonajo..."</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>**** Fast-forward to four months later ****</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Elohim ran as fast as he could, his wife Shenandoah running just as quickly next to him, towards a brush of land near the Northern River-bend of <em>Shānyào River. </em></em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em>High Chief Elohim and High Alpha Shenandoah had be expected to attend a Warrior's Tournament held by Lead Warrior Bodaway, therefore they had </em></b><b><em>left their four month old cub in the charge of a group of Educators who'd been tasked with teaching the older youth of their Village how to collect a very rare fruit that grew abundantly in a heavily wooded area near the Great Rushing River. Not only were they tasked with training the older youth, but they had also been </em> </b> <b> <em>left with a handful of infants and newborns, on top of Little Elohonajo, seeing as himself and his wife were not the only ones who needed to attend the Tournament...</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>And all it took was a mere second for Little Elohonajo to crawl away from the Educators' sight while their attention was focused on the older youths...</em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em>They searched high, they searched low, through thick brush, over steep hills and rabbit holes.... But they could not find him. They extended their search as far and wide as the Northern Boarders of the West, going as far as Yànlè Village, where the kind-hearted Alpha Sosutken assured them that he had not come that far, or someone would have seen him, giving their sheer number of Villagers. They had scouted the lands to the far Western and Eastern boarders, where commanders loyal to a fault informed them that they too had not seen him. </em> </b> <b> <em>They even went as far South as they could, and still, nothing.</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Then, the searching turned from weeks, into months... And Little Elohonajo was not found...</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>And it was a year later, that Elohim had visited the outstretched</em></b> <b><em>River-bend just South of Shānyào River, where the Rushing River cuts through last remaining forests of the Western Territory, spewing out into lands that are not his own, rushing further South without looking back. That's when he'd noticed it... Caught between two rocks that stuck out brilliantly from the current. It was black and torn, its intricate designs glimmering in the sunlight that shouldn't have been shining on that particular fateful day where Elohim would unknowingly figure out what had become of his true firstborn son...</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>A large shredded piece of the Tribal robe his son had worn gripped tightly within his white-knuckled fist; tears trailing down his eyes as he gazed out into the distance of the Far Southern Mountains...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>For a foolish moment, he'd hoped that somehow, the babe was still alive. That somehow, in some miraculous way, the Legend of the Southern Mother Tribe - their Ancient lost people - could be true... If only to save an innocent babe from the Rushing River that no doubt rushed through the Mystical Southern Mountains.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>But alas, The High Chief of the Western Territory knew... He knew he had to accept his son's unexpected death... He knew he had to move on... If not for himself, then for his people and his Wife...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>And they ever have another child, they would deem it as their Firstborn, if only to heal the deep pain that was inside of their hearts, and for the sake of moving on... </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>**** Fast-forward to two years later ****</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Elohim did not pace this time.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>He was extremely concerned and nervous, but it didn't show on his face this time.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>His brethren did not tease, nor did they jest about the joys of being a first time parent... No... They simply waited alongside him with carefully chosen words of encouragement as he sat upon a large log situated just off to the right of his Den's entrance.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>And when Lady Aeda stepped out of the Den to beckon him inside with a soft knowing smile, it was Kanai who'd helped him up to his feet and eased him all the way to Shenandoah's side.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>His heart breaking into a million pieces when he laid eyes on the gorgeous, perfect newborn cub as he was deposited in his arms by Shenandoah.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"He's perfect... Isn't he?" She cried softly with a smile, no doubt remembering her true firstborn...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Elohim didn't nod this time, but offered her a small reassuring smile instead. His eyes conveying what his body and voice could not.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"I've managed to think of two names..." She admitted tiredly, eyeing her husband and the babe in his arms with such love, it nearly killed Elohim inside, "The first is: Roca, which means radiant. And the other was: Dasan, which means Chief..." She stared into her husbands eyes.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Elohim stared deeply into her beautiful bright blue eyes, wanting desperately to be just as excited as she was about their newborn, but his heart just wouldn't budge, and in that moment, he became so overwhelmed with shame that he honestly just wanted to give the babe back to its Mother and walk out Den for some air... Perhaps even run until he reached Chief Annawan in the East, just to sit down with him in his homely Den and vent to him about just how deeply ashamed he currently was over the state of his heart...</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>But then Kanai was there in front of him, keeping the babe firmly in his weakening hands, "You are not at fault, Elohim." His words were so soft and so gentle, Elohim teared up in pain, "Do you hear me, brother? You are NOT at fault." He placed a hand firmly around his Alpha's neck and pulled him forward, just enough so that their foreheads were touching, "What happened to Elohonajo was meant to be, my brother. You did nothing wrong. The Great Spirit did not punish you for anything." He stated firmly, keeping his voice as gentle as he could so he wouldn't disturb the babe in his Alpha's hands.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Shenandoah closed her eyes, and listened to Kanai's words, her own tears falling down her cheeks, already knowing that this was a conversation immensely overdue for Elohim. Kanai having refrained from saying anything until this very moment.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Elohim couldn't help but silently cry, his hold around his newborn son tightening.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Listen to me, Elohim... You are meant to be a Father. The babe you both have lost was meant to be your son... He was meant to be in your lives for only a mere four months, just a short time..." Kanai tightened his hold on Elohim's neck as his other hand came up to grasp his shoulder, "Because the Great Spirit had other plans for him, my brother... He was meant to be with our Ancestors far sooner than anyone could have anticipated, for there was much that the Great Spirit had in store for him, so much that it's beyond our comprehension..." Kanai breathed softly, "He is with your Father, Elohosíah... Together they charge the fields of the Holy Land, waiting for the day to come that you join them... But today is not that day, nor will it be tomorrow... It will neither be next month or next year, nor will it be within 50 years from now..."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Elohim cried harder, though no sound came from his mouth.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"You are meant to live a long life just as your Father, and his Father did before you. You are meant to live long and watch the newborn in your arms grow." Kanai reasoned, "To kiss his head and smell his breath when he sleeps in your bed, alongside you and Shenan... To watch him run, just to trip and fall, so you can teach him how to get back up. To train him, and teach him how to swing a sword, so that one day, he could lead Warriors in battle just as you have done should it come down to it. To see him marry, and have sons of his own, so that you could pass on parenting advice to him, then sit with your Grandson in front of a camp fire - just to fill his head with stories of your greatest adventures..."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Elohim opened his tear-filled eyes then, looking upon his newborn son, who had dark grayish fur. Who yawned widely, showing the tiniest, pointiest teeth he'd ever seen as he opened his eyes for the first time, revealing deep brown eyes, that reminded Elohim of the Forest they lived in...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Aethelwulf..." He breathed so quietly, had it not been for both Kanai and Shenandoah having exquisite hearing, they would have miss it, "It means: Noble Wolf..." He pulled away from Kanai to turn to Shenandoah, moving to sit himself by her side, "He will teach me to be noble, as he's already started to do... To be noble and of good courage, that just because things happen a certain way once, it is not likely to happen the same way twice..." He looked into Aethelwulf's deep brown eyes again, "My son... The Noble Wolf..." He sincerely smiled, his heart truly feeling free of grief for the first time in months.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>****Flashback fades back out again****</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cries... As his mind faded back into reality, his ears could hear cries. The cries of his People, so close yet so far from him. He could hear Warriors all around him barking, yelping, half-howling in rage at the sight of their wounded High Chief. He could hear the cries of fear and concerned wailing of his Villagers as their voices poured over his ears from all around. He was surrounded by his beloved People once again. It made his heart ache in pain for them...</p><p>"Move away, my brother, let the Healers do their part now." Another voice warned over Kanai, that one sounded like Anevay... Dearest, Anevay, ever so faithful.</p><p>More talking continued, but Elohim couldn't make some of it out due to his ears fading in and out again, muffling voices and sounds as the worked to remove him from his armor and robes.</p><p>Suddenly his hearing came back just in time for him to hear a voice he hadn't heard in months...</p><p>"The wound is infected, Madam Mahwah, festering yellow discharge coming from the wound itself; the skin is very hot around the wound itself; swelling unnaturally high; wound is giving off a strong unpleasant order, though this could also be due to the poison; I can feel that he has a fever and his body is chilled from the waist down." Raedwulf informed the Head Healer as he worked with two other Healers to descriptively identify the state of the wound, doing his very best too keep his inner fear well hidden from his voice, though to anyone that knew him well - his determined eyes gave all his emotions away. </p><p><em>Good boy, son... I am so proud of the Wolf you've become... </em>Elohim thought to himself.</p><p>"How long since he was struck down?" He heard Madam Mahwah question, her voice seemed troubled.</p><p>"Too long." Kanai had answered, his voice void of emotion, but Elohim could tell that he was scared beyond belief. He had everyone fooled but him, without a doubt.</p><p>And with that, his world went black again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>****Flashback fade in from the Darkness****</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>"Come on,</strong></em> <strong><em>Raed! Just swing the sword!" A 10 year old Aethelwulf exclaimed impatiently as he held his own sword at the ready, standing firmly in a Warrior's stance about 10 feet away from his little brother Raedwulf, "You have to stand like this first, then you can charge at me and swing!"</em></strong></p><p><strong> <em>An 8 year old Raedwulf struggled to lift the sword, before allowing the tip of the blade to fall to the ground </em> </strong> <b> <em>unceremoniously, "It's too heavy, Aethel."</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Aethelwulf straightened out his back in annoyance, "Come on, you can do it. Just put all your effort into it."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Raedwulf sighed heavily, trying again only to fail again, causing the oversized helmet on his head to cover his eyes, " I can't do it." He shoved off the helmet so it could fall to the floor, "You know I can't!"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"You just need to bulk up a little bit, Raed." Aethelwulf reasoned irritably, lowering his sword, "Just eat a little more and you'll have sword-lifting muscles in no time."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"You've been saying that for weeks! I can't do it!" He teared up, wiping at his eyes fiercely, "It hasn't worked... I've tried doing what you've said! But still, a week later, nothing!"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Don't cry, Raed. Crying's for babies." Aethelwulf scolded him sarcastically, "And I won't have a little brother that's a baby."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Well, I am crying... And I am a baby... I'm only eight, you know." Raed cried softer this time.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"When I was eight, I could swing a sword, easy!" Aethelwulf used both hands to bring up the sword's tip resting against the dirt, until he shouldered it.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Well, I'm not like you! I'm different!" Raed argued sadly, eyeing his older brother with teary eyes.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Yeah, smaller and weaker... But, you still have a chance to become a good Warrior, somehow. You can't give up. You just have to try harder." Aethelwulf reasoned firmly.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"What if- what if I don't want to be a Warrior?" Raed countered quietly.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Aethelwulf stared at him in surprised disbelief, "Everyone wants to be a Warrior, Raed, it's the best job in the Tribe. You get to train all day and protect People all night." He reasoned.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Madam Mahwah says: Warriors have rocks for brains, and diamonds for thoughts." Raed argued.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Aethelwulf gave him a confused look, "What does that even mean?"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"I don't know! But I don't want rocks for a brain, Aethel." Raedwulf replied, throwing what he could of the sword in his hands to the floor.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Aethelwulf shook his head in calm disbelief, "Fine." He then moved to make his way past the little cub, shoving him the process, "Do whatever you want. I'm gonna go train with Savage."</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>A saddened Raedwulf stared after his older brother as he left, tears still filling his eyes.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Why do you cry, Raedwulf?" A voice made him turn around. Raed simply lowered his head upon seeing who it was, "Because I'm a baby, Da..." He answered sadly in obedience.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>High Chief Elohim knelt in front of him, "A baby? You are no more of a baby than you were last year. I see a growing young cub of eight years standing before me." He reasoned gently, "So, tell me, why do you cry?" He asked, taking one of the cub's hands into his own, tugging him a little closer.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Raedwulf wiped his eyes again, "I-I don't want to be a Warrior, Da... It's too hard." He answered weepingly.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>High Chief Elohim offered him a soft knowing smile, "Then, do not be one."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Raedwulf looked at him sadly, "But Aethelwulf said-"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Your brother can say what he wants to say, dear one. If you do not wish to be a Warrior, you do not have to be one." High Chief Elohim countered, cutting his son off gently.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Raedwulf placed a hand over Elohim's cheek, "I don't want to disappoint you, Da." Tears still rolling from his face.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"And I do not wish to see you pretend to be someone you are not meant to be, my son..." He argued softly, pulling the cub into his arms, "If a Healer is what you aspire to be, then you must work hard to become one when you get older."</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Raedwulf suddenly pulled back from the embrace with an innocently shocked expression, cupping his Father's cheeks with both hands, "Did Madam Mahwah tell you?"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>High Chief Elohim chuckled, "Could be..." He then picked Raed up from the ground, settling him on his hips as he straightened out to his full height, "But I do not need Mahwah telling me what I already have seen. You are meant to help others by the means of medicines and healing. And I will never strip you of the Destiny you feel your heart is calling you to, beloved."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Raedwulf smiled as he wiped the remaining tears away, his other hand gripping his Father's Tribal Cloak tightly, "What about Sige? Can he be whatever he wants to be, when he gets bigger?"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>High Chief Elohim thought of his babe of a cub, who just last month turned the mere age of four, "Yes... He will also make his own choice one day, just as you and Aethelwulf will."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Raedwulf nodded his head firmly, a sudden determination filling his eyes, "Don't worry, Da, I will support Sige and make sure he knows that he can be anything he wants to be!" He promised innocently, "And I'll make sure no one teases him about his choice too... Not even Aethel!"</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>High Chief Elohim offered him a warm small smile, "A strong Wolf, stands up for himself... But a stronger Wolf, stands up for others... I have no doubt that you will be a good Healer one day." He encouraged his son as he began to make his way off the training field, Raedwulf in his arms.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"I can do it, right Da? I can be a good Healer?" Raedwulf innocently asked.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Yes, my son." He placed a quick kiss on the cub's head, "Yes, you can." He then continued walking forward, his eyes catching sight of his eldest son, Aethelwulf, in the distance with his best friend, Savage, training among other young cubs.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>****Flashback fades back out again****</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I have never seen anything like this..." High Chief Elohim could now hear a very distant, muffled voice of Elder Nahele speaking, just off to his right.</p><p>More muffled voices continued to bounce around his ears like an incomprehensible game of<em> Guess Who?..</em>.</p><p>He couldn't concentrate at all, what with his head feeling so thick and heavy. But he was able to make out certain voices around him, like that of Kanai - on his right, Shenandoah to his left, and Mahwah, Mongrel and Jackal, and even a few voices of some of the Healers...</p><p>Then his heart skipped a beat when he suddenly thought of a Wolf he hadn't seen in months... One that looked so much like himself when he was a younger Wolf.</p><p>His eyes tried to focus, and even attempted to move his head so he could see if the Wolf he'd just pictured in his mind was present. "<em>Beo--wulf..." He tried to call upon him, but all that came out was a breath of pain.</em></p><p>And his world went black again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>****Flashback fades in from the Darkness****</em> </strong>
</p><p><em> <strong>Elohim had found himself standing </strong></em><b><em>motionless in front of his Den, seeing as he'd been kicked out by Madam Mahwah the moment Shenandoah went into labor. He was nervous, though he didn't show it... Next to him stood his Beta, and greatest friend in existence, Kanai... </em> </b> <b> <em>The Wolf who was like a brother to him...</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>And standing, quite literally, in front of the Den's entrance, as motionless as he was - was Raedwulf - now 9 years of age, and Sigewulf - who was 5 years old respectively. They both stared at the covering of the entrance, waiting.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"If I didn't know better, I would have thought those two to be well-carved statues." Delta Anevay joked as he came to stand on Elohim's left side, greeting his brothers in arms with a nod.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sigewulf suddenly turned his head sharply at him, bringing his finger to his lips, "Sshhh." He threatened, which only looked cute coming from him, "Mama is has-ing a baby!" He berated the Delta seriously, turning his full-undivided attention back to the still covered entrance.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Elohim and Kanai both gave Anevay an amused look, to which Anevay merely lifted his eyebrows in response, "My apologies." The Delta murmured quietly, so as to not get scolded by the child again.</em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em>Elohim shook his head with a small mile, "They have been that way since Mahwah declared labor." He explained quietly.</em> </b> <b></b></p><p>
  <b> <em>"They truly believe they are going to be the first one's in." Kanai mumbled softly, already envisioning their off-put faces when Elohim gets to go in first.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"In that case, they will receive a rude awakening." Anevay chuckled, just as the entrance opened and out-stepped Madam Mahwah, her face calm but serious.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Ah! Ah! Not yet! Your Father gets first viewing!" The Healer caught the two boys by the scruffs of their neck, successfully stopping them from running past her, "Away with you until he is finished!" She scolded them, shoving them towards Kanai who'd caught them and held them in place next to him, an amused smile playing at his lips as they pouted and crossed their arms.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>High Chief Elohim thanked her before following her into the Den.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>He'd then walked up to the familiar sight of his Wife, post-labor, his eyes taking in her radiance. But something was different this time... Her face wasn't smiling, but instead holding an expression of mixed emotions; of seriousness and pure awe. </em> </strong> <strong> <em>This prompted him to move to her side quickly, their eyes meeting as he sat upon the edge of her bed, "Is everything alright, my love?" He searched her face with </em> </strong> <b> <em>concern, "What is wrong?"</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>She simply stared in his eyes as she slowly placed the newborn babe in his arms. And when his eyes settled upon his newborn babe, his heart all but stopped...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>His eyes turning up sharply to meet those of his Wife in alarm, "Could it be?" He breathed out in disbelief.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>But Shenandoah simply lowered her gaze back down to the babe as Madam Mahwah moved to her left side, "Many cultures believe in reincarnation, as do many of our own kind... There are many who would deem it as a good omen, a blessing from the Great Spirit, if you would. Though others would deem it as a bad omen of some kind." She explained, "It will solely depend on the personal belief and perspective of the Wolf you talk to about it."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>High Chief Elohim held the babe carefully in his arms, his eyes lowering back down to look upon the infant, "And... What do you believe... Shenan?" He dared to ask his weary Wife, his heart ready for the blow.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Shenandoah stared at her husband and the infant for a good solid minute before reaching forward to take one of Elohim's hands into her own, "He is not Elohonajo, Elohim..."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>And Elohim couldn't help the lump in his throat, nor the the tears forming in his eyes as he looked upon the salt &amp; pepper furred infant in his tight arms. Every single detail of the babe incomprehensibly resembling the True Firstborn he had held so many long years ago. And when the babe stirred in his grasp and opened his eyes for the very first time, Elohim thought his heart would completely give out, for the babe's eyes were hazel. Just like his True Firstborn's eyes, and just like his own...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"He could have returned to us..." High Chief Elohim desperately wanted to believe in that moment, tears now falling from his eyes, "He could have..."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"My love... Please, see reason..." Shenandoah all but whispered, and he knew she was trying her hardest not to break.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Minutes passed of silence, no one daring to speak as Elohim raged war within his own mind, his eyes not once leaving the babe in his arms.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Then he finally nodded his head, relenting for the sake of his Wife's heart and his own, bringing the babe close to his face so he could give the infant his very first kiss from his Father, "What shall we name him?" He inquired softly, slowly placing the babe back into Shenandoah's loving arms.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Shenandoah smiled widely, though sadness could still be read in his features, "I was thinking... Beowulf..." She suggested, her voice full of hope and promise.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Beowulf..." Elohim rolled the name around his lips, "I like it."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Aethelwulf, Raedwulf, Sigewulf..." She went through all her sons' names stopping upon the babe's, "And now, Beowulf... Four one of a kind brothers." She finished lovingly.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"And though the Tribe never speaks of your True Firstborn, out of respect for the both of you, we will never forget his name." Madam Mahwah spoke up as she moved from their side to the threshold of the room, turning to face them with a soft smile, "Elohonajo... First Son of Elohim, son of Elohosím, son of Elohosíah."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Elohim and Shenandoah inclined their heads honorably toward her, thankful for her kindness and honoring nature.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Elohim then turned to look at his newborn son again, "May you have the courage and bravery your true eldest brother had during his short time on this Earth, Beowulf..." He proclaimed over his son, just seconds before his two other impatient sons bursted through the room's threshold, their eyes going lovingly wide at seeing their new baby brother.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Raedwulf quietly happy upon learning his new sibling wasn't a sister as Sigewulf babbled animatedly about how he was going to teach Beowulf how to walk and run.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And as they cooed and talked to their little brother, who was simply staring at them with a neutral-curious expression, Elohim and Shenaodah shared a knowing look of equal sadness in regards to their absent eldest son, Aethelwulf. Who at this hour would surely be training alongside his fellow Warriors, not interested in the fact that his Mother had gone through labor and he now had a new brother.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>They knew he was a very particular kind of Wolf, the kind who truly didn't have interest in anything other than fighting, training, or anything else that had to do with keeping the Tribe safe and protected as a good Warrior should.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>But in that moment, as the High Chief Elohim stared upon his </em></strong>
  <b><em>newborn son, who was currently trying to make sense of everything around him as Raedwulf drew close to his face talking in gibberish, he knew this son would be different. If he couldn't find it in him to honestly believe that this babe was his True Firstborn Reincarnated, then he would at the very least believe that this infant was born for a reason. A reason and a purpose that his True Firstborn did not get a chance to live out.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>****Flashback fades back out****</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b></b>Suddenly, Elohim couldn't help but cry out in excruciating pain. His entire body convulsing in utter agony as something, or rather someone, was attempting to heal him. His blood was on fire, it seemed. His skin was turning in on itself, it felt. Like thousands of swords penetrating his skin, millions of flames engulfing his insides, mixed with electricity flowing through his veins. And his wound felt the worse of it all, as if someone had shoved a searing hot dagger covered in salt into it and decided to twist and turn in.</p><p>Why him? Why now? Was this punishment? Was this the Great Spirit's way of condemning him for all the things he'd done wrong since becoming the High Chief of the West? For killing all the beings he'd considered Enemies during the endless streams of battles and war fronts throughout his long years as the Tribe's Leader? Is the burning blood he feels the blood of his Enemies that fell by his sword alone? Was this punishment for not being able to save his People that fell victim to his Enemy's hand outside his borders? For not being able to save the People of Yànlè Village and Alpha Sosutken? </p><p>Was this punishment for not trying, as his Father, and his Father before him, and his Father before him, to find the long lost Mother Tribe of the South? Or perhaps try and make things right with the tainted Chief of the North?</p><p>Was this punishment for not trying hard enough to get through to Aethelwulf? To teach him that there was more to life than just training day in and day out? That being a Warrior was surely honorable, but it did not come close to what it meant to be a <strong>brother</strong>...</p><p>Punishment for allowing his very People, who tend to be a little judgmental, to instill so much insecurities into Beowulf? Enough to cause him to fear not only himself, but also that of life, love, and the complexity of a Calling?</p><p>Was this... Was this finally the punishment intended for him for... For not being able to find <strong>Elohonajo</strong>? For losing him, when he was merely four months into his life?</p><p><em>Please, stop... I beg of you... PLEASE! STOP!  </em>He thought to himself as his own screams filled his head, his lung heaving and gasping for air it just couldn't have.</p><p>But somewhere, in the midst of his own screaming, he'd heard it... </p><p><strong>"ENOUGH! PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" </strong>The voice had screamed, drowning out his agonizing cries until her voice was the only thing that calmed his aching heart.</p><p>He'd recognize that voice anywhere, even through his own searing pain...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shenandoah...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>****Flashback fades in from the Darkness****</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thick, heavy fog-like-mist hovered everywhere the eyes could see below their feet, rising up until it literally hugged the thick strong branches of the Dreamer's Tree. It was early morning, and the Sun was taking its time in rising on this particular day, and Elohim was loving every single second of it. Darkness was around them, but it wasn't the kind that Ade their hairs at the back of your neck stand on edge, no... It was the kind you longed to exist in...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And existing within it he was, as the Sun's rays found its way ever so warmly and calmly through the thick canopy of the Dreamer's Tree, shining here and there, but mostly directly on his favorite spot, high within the Tree. It shined on him, and the love of his life, not brightly - but warmly and mystically. As though it were a heavy blanket filled with the promise of protection from the slight chill that accompanied the midst around them.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>There he rested, sitting upon the Ancient Tree with his back firmly against the base of the Dreamer's Tree, and Shenandoah seated between his legs, her back against his chest, and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist protectively. They'd only been there for about two hours, but it felt as though time itself did not exist to him. It was just him, and her, and his favorite spot on his favorite Tree in the whole entire forest... If Heaven were like this moment, he'd never want to leave...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Do you think it went well?" Her beautiful voice broke through the heavenly silence around them, quiet and nervous.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I believe it did." He answered softly, nuzzling her neck gently.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I truly hope so... I truly wanted to be myself around them." She admitted softly, leaning further into his tight embrace, "I would hate for them to think of me as a Wolf who would try to be someone else, just to get their approval."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Nonsense. They would never think such a thing." Elohim reasoned gently, "They absolutely adored you, Shenan." And he was telling the truth, because they had said so, genuinely.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shenandoah sighed heavily, "I will admit, your Father made me nervous... But your Mother was downright intimidating."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And to that, Elohim laughed out loud, his strong voice echoing around them for a second or two, "She surely had you squirming in your seat. And the best part was that she knew it!" He leaned his head back against the base of the Dreamer's Tree, "I truly would have given anything for someone to paint the both of you right then and there, on a canvas! So I could hang it upon my bedroom wall."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shenandoah shook her head, elbowing him in the ribs for good measure as he laughed, "You jest, but I was favoring Death over having to answer all of her questions! I felt as though she were interrogating me, as if I were an Enemy of some kind."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Elohim shook his head this time, pulling her closer still, "You do realize that she already knew what she needed to know about you. She is the High Alpha of the West for a reason." He reasoned gently, "All she wanted to do was see where your mind was at. The whole entire Village could vouch for you and speak nothing but good things about you, as they already do! But to hear of your hopes, your dreams, and your desires in life... That, alone, is what my Mother needed to hear. And it had to come from your mouth, not anyone else's."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shenandoah nodded her head, "I spoke directly from the heart with each question she threw at me." She wrapped her arms around his firmly, "I just hope they can see just how badly I want to be apart of your life."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Elohim placed a tender kiss on the back of her head, "They have seen your heart, Shenan, the moment I came home excited beyond reason after you had agreed to court me." He admitted fondly, "I spoke highly about you for hours, to the point where my Father all but packed some clothes in a bag for me and shooed me away to Kanai's Den."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shenandoah laughed at that, "So it is true then! Your Father did kick you out of the Den that night!" She pulled away from the embrace just to turn and face him in disbelief.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Elohim laughed, "He did, but it was not due to them disapproving of the news of us courting." He explained with a loving smile, "He merely grew tired of me talking non-stop about you with dreamy-eyes and adoring sighs. He called me an annoying love-sick fool as he forced me out of the Den, telling me I could come back the next day when I tamed my hormones."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shenandoah blushed deeply, though she smiled through it out of amusement, "Kanai was so crossed with you!"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Elohim simply smiled, "That is because I would not let him sleep... I could not stop talking about you, and all the things I would do to ensure you fell in love with me."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shenandoah shook her head, "What? Like courting me for three months solid, before finally inviting me to your parent's Den for supper, just so your Mother could nearly give me a heart attack within the first five minutes of me being there?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Elohim offered her an innocent thoughtful look, "Well, there is that." He admitted with a small smile before his face took on a more serious expression, "But more so this..." He then closed the distance between their lips, sharing a passionate kiss with her before pulling back slightly, "I would like to ask you something... But first, I would like for you to truly meet my dearest friend."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A little dazed from the kiss, Shenandoah slightly shook her head, eyeing him curiously, "Your dearest friend?"</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Elohim nodded with a small smile, "My love, you have been visiting this place with me for the past three months... But I have not properly introduced you to the Dreamer's Tree, as I should have." He then eased himself onto his feet, guiding her to stand with him, holding her firmly so she wouldn't lose balance.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Elohim? What are you talking about?" She questioned curiously, not even phased by just how hight they were in the tree to be standing. She never was one to fear heights.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Do you trust me?" He asked her softly, bringing her close to him until no space could be found between their bodies. "Yes." She breathed.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>With a smile, he then raised his eyes to the high canopy above their heads, "You may take us down below now, dearest friend." He spoke moderately before turning his eyes back to hers, "Hang on to me, love." Was all he spoke as the very tree began to move ever so slowly. The branch they were standing on, magically stretching and extending itself as if it were a vastly overly growing limb, causing Shenandoah's eyes to go the widest he'd ever seen them go.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>Within moments, they both found themselves slightly hopping off of the branch, their feet landing firmly on the ground.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Shenandoah grazed up at the entire tree, stunned as it retracted it's stretched limb, "It's... It's alive, Elohim..." She couldn't take her eyes off of the now visibly breathing, moving, tree, "The Dreamer's Tree is alive."</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>Elohim looked upon the Magnificent Oak Tree with her, "</em> </strong> <b> <em>Shenandoah, I would like for you to meet the Dreamer's Tree, my dearest friend since as far as I could remember. The Dreamer's Tree is also a very old, faithful friend of my Father... And his Father before him." He watched as a slim tree branch stretched its way down to them, in its grasp a brilliantly Red Peony Flower that stood out in comparison to everything around them, the golden hues of the Sun lighting it up so majestically, he could hear Shenandoah's breath catch at the sight of it.</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>He turned to her then, "For you, from the Dreamer's Tree." He motioned for her to meet the slim tree brach.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>With a loving smile, and an awe struck expression, she moved forward a little to meet the Dreamer's Tree, reaching her hand out just enough that the slim branch's vines wrapped around her forearm, as a few other vines tenderly placed the flower into her open palm. And he watched as she inclined her head gratefully towards the tree as the slim branch then retracted itself, slowly moving away as she brought the flower to her nose to smell with a loving smile.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>He couldn't help but close the distance between them, her back against his chest as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders, "Will you marry me?" He whispered into her ear.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>She froze... But not a moment later, she slowly turned in his grasp with a smile that could outmatch the Sun's light, tears forming in her eyes, "It took you three months to ask me that."</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>"I would say that it is fair timing on my part." He couldn't help but smile back, laughing softly as he wrapped his arms around her.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>She simply shook her head, "Yes." And to that he smiled widely, pulling her close in an embrace so strong, it felt as though time didn't exist anymore. I was just them, and the Dreamer's tree paying witness to their love.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>It was perfect... And he never wanted it to end...</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>****Flashback fades back out****</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After what felt like ages of simply feeling hardly nothing, his mind blank after his last memory of Shenandoah playing out before his eyes - as if it had happened yesterday, the smell of healing herbs and pain-killer balms filled his nose as he was given the chance to slowly rise out of unconsciousness.</p><p>He didn't understand why this was happening, but it was... And for some reason, it felt as though the poison in his body could sense something powerful drawing near him. He could feel it boiling in hatred, but not enough to cause him anymore severe discomfort than he was already in, due to the natural remedies his Healers had been feeding him. It legitimately felt as though the poison was cowering away from the powerful source of energy, but seeing as it had nowhere to go, it simply simmered inside him, painfully coursing through his blood. He could feel someone with him. Someone that had managed to meld into his very being in an effort to aid him. It surely was beautiful, it was. A dose of energy that he knew was keeping him alive at this point in time. He could feel that it was a light green energy, so warm and determined to rid him of what ailed him as it wrapped around his beating heart. </p><p>Despite the pain, Elohim couldn't help but try and convey to this energy that he was aware of its efforts, to keep fighting for him. That everything would be okay should it fail him, that he would honor them upon leaving this world to be with his ancestors, and would be forever grateful for their attempt at helping him.</p><p>But, just when he was satisfied and content with leaving, the energy persuaded him to hold on. To join it in its effort to fight against the poison now collectively simmering within his chest. And at that, Elohim couldn't help but surrender all the strength he had left within him to this energy, hoping it would be enough.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he heard dark words full of vile and dark promise. It echoed in his mind until an angry force of the light green energy silenced it, advancing against it until he could feel the poison eradicating his chest completely. Leaving nothing but a distant memory of the vile virus behind in his body.</p><p>The pain was gone... It was gone forever...</p><p>A mere moment later, he felt the light green energy begin to slowly pull away from him. And in a last effort of communication, he thanked the energy.</p><p>The next thing he knew, he was attempting to open his eyes, his vision was blurry but clear enough to first make out a familiar sight, which was his bedroom ceiling.</p><p>Then a voice spoke to him, a voice he hadn't heard in a very long time, causing his heart to skip a beat as he tried to move his head towards the voice.</p><p>"Be still, my friend." The voice coaxed in immense concern, "You must rest." And Elohim felt a firm, but gentle hand lightly pressed against his shoulder in comfort and support.</p><p>Despite the voice's genuine concern, he forced his head to move anyways, his eyes settling on whom the voice belonged to. And once his vision cleared a little more, he couldn't help the genuine slight twitch of his lips going up. His inner Tribal Warrior finding deep satisfaction over the fact that the tide of the War was more than likely going to turn in their favor now, as he looked upon one of the greatest ally the Tribe of the West has ever known...</p><p>"Shifu..." He breathed softly, greeting his friend from the Valley of Peace.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's so much sadness that surrounds High Chief Elohim's character as a whole, I legit don't know how to develop it all. But I hope I can get it all out in time. This small chapter hasn't even begun to scratch the surface of who Elohim literally is. There's going to be so much more of his personality, and his past, that we will see in chapters yet to come in this particular work, and other works down the line of this series. It's legit going to be incredible for me to share it all with you! :) See you all in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Anguish, Grief, and Abounding Endeavor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The High Chief of The West returns home, but the adversities are only beginning. Masters Mongrel and Jackal have hope, and so does Beowulf!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back to original formatted writing! Let's dive into this chapter and see what transpires upon the Chief's arrival!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Howling; barks of anger and uncertain fear; agonizing cries of anguish... This is what filled High Alpha Shenandoah's ears as she stepped out through the threshold of the High Chief's Den. The first thing to greet her eyes was the source of all the heart wrenching noise. The Villagers or her Village, alongside the visitors of other Villages, could all be found congregating from the center of the Village as far as the Northern Gate. The deep thunderous howls of the Tribe's Tribal Warriors filling the sky in alerting warning, stretching out as far as the distant plains leading just outside of the Village, just as they could be heard from the responding Warriors that were ordered to remain behind to protect the Village.</p><p>Shenandoah stepped further away from her Den, though was purposely held back by Lady Aeda, who'd looked to be doing a whole lot better since arriving at the Den a little more than an hour ago to warn them of her vision. Madam Mahwah could be seen walking up back to the Den, seeing as she had left the Den a little after War Leader Enyeto and Alpha Nigan did, to seek out the things she would need for Healing within her own Den. She would first quickly make her way up to the right of the Ancient Father's Tree, to speak to her second oldest son - Raedwulf, who along with a good number of their Tribe's best Healers, patiently awaited orders. She could feel her son's eyes watching her intensely, though she purposely avoided his gaze for the moment.</p><p>On her own face, she wore her High Alpha mask, shielding her true emotions from the countless Villagers that were gathering close to the Den, either in confusion to what was going on, or anticipation as they took in the sounds of the Tribal Warrior's echoing howls. She eyed they way they watched her, concern written all over their bodies as they looked to her for guidance. In those moments, she was immensely glad for the young Warriors that had obeyed their Lead Warriors when they'd ordered a good number of their ranks to set up a half-circle permitter around the Den itself, so Villagers couldn't come close and bombard the High Female Alpha with questions.</p><p>She joined Madam Mahwah, Lady Aeda, and Alpha Sewati, in eyeing the Northern Gate, where Warriors could be seen either diligently watching the wood line leading out of the Village or just barely holding themselves back from charging out in search of their War Leader.</p><p>A familiar bark just off to her right caught her ears. And she turned to look over her right shoulder just in time to see Sigewulf running up to his Raedwulf in alarm. She watched as they quickly shared words before they both turned their concerned written eyes towards her. And she held their gaze for a moment, giving them both a look she hoped they understood, one that said: <em>Your Father Returns...</em></p><p> </p><p>"The howling of the Warriors Enyeto took with him draw closer to the Village, my Lady. They are returning." Alpha Sewati announced quietly, straining his ears in the direction of the Northern Gate.</p><p>None of them responded to his statement as she moved her head to scan the Village once more. From where she stood, she could see the Village's Council Members gathering near the Main Camp Fire alongside Elder Nahele, whom was no doubt informing them of what was happening. And as she continued to sweep her gaze over the surrounding area, she found her gaze landing upon Educator Kadali and what looked to be a few members of the recently established <strong>Western Zephyr Pack,</strong> standing closely together away from the growing congregating Villagers. Their Ancient Black Travel Cloaks of High Chief Elohosíah's Warriors standing out against everyone else's attire, including today's Tribal Warriors. But when she only saw the few members of her youngest son's Pack, she found herself wondering where the rest of them currently were.</p><p>Suddenly, her gaze was torn from watching them towards the Northern Gates, where War Leader Enyeto's deep-thunderous howl could be heard drawing closer to the Northern Gate. And she only had a good minute or so to prepare herself before they came into view, quickly making their way towards the Entrance of the Ancient Father Village.</p><p>It was then that everything became slow motion to her tunnel-visioned eyes... As they crossed the threshold of the Northern Gate all she could see was the Tribe's Most Trusted carrying her motionless husband upon their shoulders. Tribal Warriors barking and growling all around them as they banged their sharpened swords against their armor in fury, following War Leader Enyeto's lead. A common honorable sight to behold when one of their own has fallen in battle. Though their reaction could be deemed as all the more fiercer this time around, for it was their High Chief whom was wounded and being carried to safety. But despite the spectacle, the ferocity and loyalty of her battle-ready People could do nothing to eliminate the utter despair and pain bursting in her chest as Elohim drew closer and closer towards her. The growing thunderous cries of the Village only breaking her heart all the more.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY!</strong>" The warning command of a Tribal Lead Warrior beckoning their People to move out of the way was the only thing that snapped Shenandoah out of her seemingly thousand yard gaze. Dozens of younger Warriors following his lead as they growled and snapped their teeth at stubborn Villagers that wouldn't move.</p><p>She did her best to ignore the agonizing whining all around her as Madam Mahwah and Lady Aeda grabbed her shoulders, pulling her away from the entrance of the Den as Elohim's Most Trusted finally stepped towards them..</p><p>As she did, she made contact with both Beta Kanai and Delta Anevay's defeated eyes, and she couldn't help the slight whine that escaped her lips while they carefully carried Elohim through the threshold.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>KEEP EVERYONE AT BAY!</strong> No one is to come into the High Chief's Den without authorization!" Alpha Nigan shouted over the thunderous ambience to the Tribe's Lead Warriors, before roughly grabbing a hold of two of them to get their attention. He addressed the first on the left, "Dispatch available Warrior Messengers to Líao Yù Village; Jīngtì Village; the Silvern Caverns; The Four Winds Village; and Rolling Thunder Village; Each Village will lend five companies for battle. They are to come to the Ancient Father Village immediately. The rest are to stand-fast within their respective strongholds and await further word from War Leader Enyeto!"</p><p>The two Lead Warriors responded with an instant: "<strong>YES, ALPHA!</strong>" Before charging out to follow through with their commands. And with that, Shenaodah felt Madam Mahwah and Lady Aeda leading her back into the Den.</p><p> </p><p>Once inside, Shenaodah couldn't help the way her feet carried her ahead of her Head Healer and Head Shawoman, moving with a purpose after her husband who - by the time her feet carried her to private bedroom - was being carefully deposited upon hers and Elohim's massive bed. She moved steadily through the threshold and found a place at the foot of the bed, just as Madam Mahwah and Lady Aeda entered the room behind her, taking up positions on either side of her.</p><p>"Move away, my brother! Let the Healers do their part now." Delta Anevay grabbed ahold of Beta Kanai's shoulder in an effort to pry him away from their High Chief, just as five of the Tribe's best Healers, along with Raedwulf, entered the room and instantly gathered around Elohim. Shenandoah watched as Lead Warrior Bodaway and Hunter Delsin all but left the room in a hurry, perhaps determined to find Enyeto; Delta Anevay all but force Beta Kanai into a lone chair near her favorite window. Behind her, she could hear Dohosan quietly leave the room as well, Lady Aeda leaving her side to follow after him without a word.</p><p> </p><p>"Strip him from his armor." Madam Mahwah took charge over the Healers, "That includes his clothing." Her voice left no room for argument as she too moved from her side, placing herself amidst her Healers, "Speak firmly upon what you see, Healers of the West, leave nothing unmentioned." And Shenandoah watched as they obeyed their Head Healer without a fight. They tenderly but quickly removed Elohim's elegant glossy armor and travel cloak, taking their time in removing the upper torso part of his robes with care. And when it came time, they lifted his lower body together to pull back the bed sheets before removing the bottom portion of his robes, quickly covering him from the waist down after checking for any injuries on his legs and waist.</p><p>Her breathing hitched when they settled his arms on either side of his body and worked to gently shave off the fur surrounding his open wound on his chest, and that of his back, so they can look upon it without anything obscuring it. Once finished, all Healers backed up a bit to give Raedwulf, and two other well trained Lead Healers, a chance to look upon the wound carefully.</p><p>"The wound is infected, Madam Mahwah, festering yellow discharge coming from the wound itself; the skin is very hot around it; swelling unnaturally high; wound is giving off a strong unpleasant odor, though this could also be due to the poison; I can feel that he has a fever and his body is chilled from the waist down." Raedwulf informed descriptively, identifying the state of the wound while doing his very best to keep his inner fear well hidden from his voice, though to anyone that knew him well - his determined eyes gave all his emotions away. Never had he'd imagine that he would be tending to his Father of all Wolves, but what kind of Healer would he be if he did not treat the Wolf before him as any other patient? Shenandoah knew that he was fighting an inner battle against himself to look past the fact that it was his Father laying motionless upon the bed before him.</p><p>Madam Mahwah waved her hand at them to clear a path for her as she settled herself at Elohim's side, taking in the wounds for herself. And when the Head Healer's face grew grim, Shenaodah felt all the air in her lungs leave her body, her stomach twisting with despair.</p><p>"How long since he was struck down?" Her voice was full of uncertainty, her eyes troubled.</p><p>"Too long." Kanai's spoke up from where he sat, silent fury in his eyes, "More than a day."</p><p>And at that moment, Shenandoah knew that he'd been the one who saw Elohim struck down by their Enemy, the pain within her heart doubling as she reminded herself of the undying loyalty the Beta Wolf possessed for her husband. Knowing full well that the Wolf would rather it have been him instead of Elohim.</p><p> </p><p>"How bad is the wound, Madam?" Delta Anevay inquired, eyeing one of the young Healers that moved forward to Madam Mahwah with a sizable bag of what looked to be like remedies and dozens of vials, tubes, bandages, sage, and other Healing things Shenandoah couldn't begin to put a name to.</p><p>Madam Mahwah remained silent for a moment, her hand hovering dangerously close to the angry wound, "I have not seen a wound such as this since the dark times during the War against the North..." She finally replied.</p><p>"I have never seen anything like this either myself..." One of the younger Healers added their voice in quietly, "I can sense the darkness that resides within the poison..."</p><p>"As can I, even from over here." Lady Aeda confirmed with immense fear, walking back into the room, Dohosan behind her.</p><p>"Can it be healed?" Shenandoah couldn't help but ask, speaking for the first time, not bothering to look at them. </p><p>"Not through natural means, though I can only hope that the spreading of the poison can be stalled for a time by use of our natural remedies." Dohosan's voice carried over the High Alpha's shoulders calmly, his face grim. He moved to stand next to his High Alpha, "The Sorcerer struck him down with an arrow of Dark Magic."</p><p>"Poison?" Shenandoah repeated the word as she finally looked at him, her mouth tasting bitter from it.</p><p>Lady Aeda placed a hand on his shoulder, "So it is true then? Dark Magic is what I saw within my vision." She turned her eyes to Shenandoah, "I saw the hound wielding a Black Scepter of Power, upon the very top of it was a yellow crystalized stone."</p><p>"Our Enemy is a Sorcerer?" Shenandoah her expression hardened.</p><p>"Yes." Beta Kanai confirmed quietly, "The Hairless Hound is a Sorcerer." He eyed the motionless body of Elohim, "And his name is Cyrus..."</p><p>"He commands the Shadows... Shadows that are-" Delta Anevay began but paused in speaking, pointedly turning his eyes out the window in fury.</p><p> </p><p>"Shadows that are what, Anevay?" Shenandoah pressed him.</p><p>"Our People." Beta Kanai answered for him in a dangerously low voice, his own eyes grieving over the knowledge, "He has taken the souls of our slain, and used the indescribable Darkness of Purgatory to bend them into Shadows. When we confronted Sorcerer Cyrus in Yànlè Village, we quite literally engaged in battle against our own People..."</p><p>Shenandoah stared at him as if he'd grown a second head, "The Villages that he has attacked... The hundreds, upon hundreds, of Wolves he has slain-"</p><p>"He has created an army out of them." Dohosan finished for her so she wouldn't have to speak such tragic atrocity of their beloved People, "And he will use them to get what he wants without remorse."</p><p>Lady Aeda thought turned to him, "In my vision, I saw that it was Bodaway's Ancient Sword that he was after... Is this true?" She wanted that fact confirmed.</p><p>To which her husband simply nodded his head, "As if his powers alone were not enough... He, and his so-called Dark Lord, are after the Ancient Sword of Old." He spoke calmly, though his eyes showed no small amount of silent rage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So then," Master Mongrel's voice caused all those who weren't Healers to turn to him, "The Sorcerer is after <strong>Fireside, </strong>the Ancient Sword of Grandmaster Smil, the fierce Smilodon of the Old Eastern Province." He stated with immense concern as he moved to stand near to where Delta Anevay and Beta Kanai were, Master Jackal close behind.</p><p>"Yes." Delta Anevay confirmed quietly, "Bodaway has wielded the sword since he was but a mere cub who'd come of age."</p><p>"Yes, Master Mongrel and I have known that he is the current wielder of the sword, for years, though we have not made mention of it to anyone else." Master Jackal said firmly, "For if a Grandmaster of the Noble Art of Kung Fu were to know of its current whereabouts, no less find out that its current welder is a Wolf of the West, they would surely desire to confiscate it and place it into Historical Archives."</p><p>Delta Anevay suddenly became very angry at the insinuation, turning his entire body towards him with the intention of sizing him up, "Do the Grandmasters of China think the Wolves of the West to be weak in stature, Master Jackal?" He clenched his fists at his sides, "Perhaps they would like to engage Lead Warrior Bodaway in battle, so they could see for themselves just how skilled he is in welding the Ancient Blade."</p><p>"Hold your tongue, Delta Anevay." High Alpha Shenandoah commanded firmly, her own irritation slipping slightly at the old Wolf's temper, to which Anevay visibly flinched in slight shame.</p><p>The entire room stilled.</p><p>Master Jackal moved to place a reassuring hand on the Delta's shoulder relenting him of his emotional outburst, "Peace be with you, Delta Anevay. As I have said before, no Grandmaster knows of the sword's current whereabouts, nor even if the sword itself still exists. Even if they did, they would not deem Lead Warrior Bodaway an unfit wielder of the sword. They would only seek to confiscate the weapon simply due to the fact that the sword itself was once wielded by the Great Grandmaster Smil, thus makes the sword the true property of not only the Art of Kung Fu, but also to any descendants that may still live amongst us within the Northern Mountains... The Great Grandmasters would only seek to either destroy it or keep the sword hidden from the world." He then turned to look upon the motionless High Chief still being tended to by Madam Mahwah and the other Healers, "I daresay, the sword should have been destroyed a very long time ago, along with the very being who chose to create such a monstrosity of a weapon, for it brings no good into the world. It was made to destroy, not to defend," He then turned his eyes back to Anevay, "Though, Lead Warrior Bodaway has done a remarkable, honorable, job of using the sword to protect the Western Territory."</p><p>Delta Anevay nodded his head, his old eyes sorrowful, "My apologies, Master Jackal... My emotions are- They are everywhere all at once at the moment..."</p><p>Master Jackal squeezed the Wolf's shoulder in support.</p><p>And with that, the entire room went silent again as they watched the Healers do their job in cleaning the High Chief's wound, applying healing balms and tenderly forcing liquid remedies down his throat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, an idea came to Master Jackal's mind as he sharply turned to Jackal with curious eyes.</p><p>"Jack?" Master Mongrel inquired quietly, eyeing his old friend intensely.</p><p>Master Jackal stared at him considerably, "Grandmaster An Cuifen's Mirror... Perhaps it could-"</p><p>"Dispel the darkness from Elohim's wound?" Master Mongrel caught on quickly, bringing a hand to his chin, "One might be led to believe that it could. But to my knowledge, I do not know it if has ever been attempted."</p><p> </p><p>"Has what been attempted, Masters?" Shenandoah asked, her face betraying none of her inner agony at the moment.</p><p>Master Mongrel turned to face her, holding her gaze for a moment before sighing softly, "We speak of <strong>The</strong> <strong>Luminous Mirror of Grandmaster An Cuifen... </strong>An ancient mirror created by the Grandmaster of Moon Hill, South of Yangshuo. During the Dark Times, <strong>An Cuifen</strong> had a prominent vision of an indescribable darkness invading the Lands of China. Her fear of China's residents succumbing to the shadowy eye of the unknown void prompted her to create a luminous mirror so indescribably dimensional, it could alter light and reconstruct it into a weapon. A weapon that could be used to dispel the darkness and eradicate the evil that lurks within it."</p><p>"Light? As a weapon? That is unheard of, nor is it realistically possible." Delta Anevay countered calmly, eyeing the Master skeptically.</p><p>Dohosan turned to him, "I assure you, my brother, it is quite possible. Foresighters see into the realm of the unknown by means of the light within our own Spirits. Though each foresighter is very different in their approach of sight." He then turned to Master Mongrel, "What Master Mongrel speaks of now, however, is another level of manipulating the Light that I have never seen before."</p><p>"You would have seen it for yourself, had you not been knocked unconscious, back atShānyào River." Beta Kanai reasoned, "It was during those moments of us being overrun that Master Mongrel used the mirror to vanquish the Shadow Warriors that had over taken us."</p><p>"But he was awake when he saw Master Mongrel create the bridge of light over the rushing river itself." Delta Anevay added quietly, ignoring the Village's cries and howls from outside.</p><p>Dohosan flattened his ears skeptically a small smile playing at his lips, "I had thought that to simply be the product of power that resided within Master Mongrel's Chi energy, as Kung Fu Masters are known to be able to perform great feats by using their bodily energy alone."</p><p> </p><p>"The power of the luminous mirror does come from its wielders Chi energy, but think of it more like the fuel of the power itself. The strength of the Light will only be as powerful as the Chi energy of the wielder. For example, I may have been able to dispel the Shadow Warriors from attacking High Chief Elohim and his Most Trusted, but once the Shadows were vanquished by the power of the mirror, it left me noticeably weakened. Whereas, if the Great Grandmaster Oogway himself were to use it, no doubt he would be able to eradicate the darkness from within the darkness itself." He explained.</p><p>"So what you are saying, is that this mirror could potentially have the power to heal High Chief Elohim?" Lady Aeda questioned gently.</p><p>Master Mongrel shook his head, "Not heal him. But perhaps it might be able to eradicate the darkness that lingers within the Sorcerer's Poison. Should the dark intent be eradicated from the poison, it might help your Healers battle against the wound, seeing as it would then be a normal poison that natural herbs and remedies could alleviate."</p><p>The entire Den grew quiet in consideration, and nothing could be heard except the healers tending to Elohim and the consistent cries of their People outside the Den, still reeling from having saw their High Chief wounded.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this truly a possible feat, Master?" Shenandoah questioned, eyeing Mongrel with hope.</p><p>Master Mongrel offered her an expression of empathy, "Truthfully, I cannot say if it is." He then turned to the High Chief that laid upon his bed motionless, "It could either work, or cause him more pain..."</p><p>Shenaodah turned her gaze upon her husband just as Madam Mahwah had finished applying a very clear kind of balm to Elohim's wound before covering it with a very thick piece of gauze.</p><p>"Do it." She breathed softly, earning sharp gazes from not only her friends, but also that of her son, Raedwulf.</p><p>"My Lady-"</p><p>"Please... We need to try something." She cut off Master Jackal, willing her emotions to stay behind her mask, "If it does not work, at least we will eliminate the unknown possibility." She reasoned cautiously.</p><p>"This could cause him more pain than he is already in, my Lady..." Master Mongrel warned softly.</p><p>And to that, Shenandoah closed her eyes remembering words that her husband had been known of saying in the past, "<strong><em>The greatest sacrifice is when you sacrifice your own happiness for the sake of someone else."</em></strong></p><p>Everyone, even Madam Mahwah, Raedwulf and the Healers, stared at Shenandoah with uncertainty. Her final decision hanging in the air around them.</p><p>She visibly took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before releasing it, "Do it."</p><p> </p><p>Master Mongrel shared a concerned look with Jackal before turning back to her, "As you command, High Alpha..." He then moved slowly over to Chief Elohim's right side, "Beloved Healers, please move High Chief Elohim's body to the center of the bed." He directed them gently. They did as directed, with tender, gentle hands.</p><p>Once Elohim was resituated, everyone distanced themselves from the bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Master Mongrel eyed Elohim as he reached deep within his robes, carefully pulling out the ancient luminous mirror, "Jack, I will need your assistance." He stated firmly, to which Master Jackal silently moved to position himself at the left side of the bed.</p><p>Master Mongrel then looked upon the mirror, placing both hands at either side of it before bringing it close to his chest. With careful, practiced moves, he twirled the mirror in his grasp - in what Shenandoah thought resembled the Yin and Yang symbol - before extending his arms out - spinning it with such force that the mirror all but flipped out of his hands, spinning rapidly in motion on its own until it hovered its way above Elohim, aligning itself directly-center of him and the bed.</p><p>"Are you familiar with the movements of An Cuifen's First Light, Jack?" Master Mongrel asked in a hushed voice, eyeing the mirror.</p><p>"Of course, Mon." Master Jackal readied himself, willing his body to relax.</p><p>"Let us begin then..." Master Mongrel brought his body to the position of attention, Jackal following suit, "Whatever happens, do not cease in distributing your Chi until I give word to do so."</p><p>Master Jackal merely nodded his head. And with that, they began their movements.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone watched in awe as the Masters moved perfectly as one - their movements mirroring one another's in instinctual precision. Within seconds, the center of both of their chests began to emit soft golden glows, growing in brightness until it began to shine as though someone had placed a star upon their chests. <strong>This, was their Chi energy...</strong> And together, they brought their hands to their chest and extended their energies out towards <strong>The</strong> <strong>Luminous Mirror of Grandmaster An Cuifen, </strong>their energies flowing from their chests and hands until it reached the mirror hovering over Elohim. Within seconds, the mirror began to glow mighty and golden.</p><p>"<strong>Now!</strong>" Master Mongrel ordered, and they both thrusted their hands forward, holding the movement as blinding light bursted from the mirror straight down onto Elohim, covering him from head to toe.</p><p>Then, no more than a few seconds later, Elohim's body began to tremble and shake. And within seconds of fighting back against the light, an excruciating scream passed through the High Chief's lips, his face contorting in agony.</p><p>All the Wolves in the room flinched in fear, Beta Kanai visibly being held back by Delta Anevay.</p><p>The brighter the light from the mirror grew, the louder Elohim's screams became, and Shenaodah found herself regretting her decision instantly, shame filling her chest as she grabbed ahold of the framing along the foot of the bed, "ENOUGH! PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them, just as Madam Mahwah and Lady Aeda grabbed ahold of her shoulders to prevent her from charging forward over the bed frame.</p><p>That's when the mirror beamed its brightest. The ray of light was so bright, everyone had to shield their eyes from it, including Masters Mongrel and Jackal, forcing them to break the hold. But just when they thought it was over, the luminous mirror's light held its own, for a couple of seconds more. Pulling at Elohim's body until his back arched towards it, his screaming piercing through the veil of sound.</p><p>Suddenly, the screaming stopped the same time as the light did, the light itself returning to the mirror as it continued to spin endlessly over Elohim's body, still glowing gold. From Elohim's body, a darkness rose, congregating over his chest until it took the form of a huge mass, hovering between Elohim and the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone recovered in time to see it, but no one moved as it protruded and doubled over in on itself, as if it were a caged creature. The dark mass taking shapes that they couldn't understand, though for a moment Shenandoah could've sworn she saw a pair of shrining yellow eyes for a split send. Then the voices began speaking, a whispered chant over and over again, like a mantra of evil spoken by thousands, yet recited together as one:</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"</em> <em>He who speaks the Name of our ever Merciful Dark Lord in vain, shall perish within the Glory of his Everlasting Reign of Fire and Carnage. Bow before the one who was stripped of his title and heritance. Surrender to his supreme bequest, and none shall decay within the void of Purgatory, but have everlasting life in service of the one who rules with sovereignty and vengeance. All hail the Dark Lord."</em> </strong>
</p><p>Instinctively, the Wolven Warrior's present in the room drew their weapons, their eyes wide as they readied themselves for battle should it come from the mass. They all listened as the words repeated, the Luminous Mirror of Grandmaster An Cuifen brightening all over again in response to it, spinning dangerously fast until the beam of light shot down upon the massive black mass like lightning, destroying the darkness instantly with a great whiplash, causing a thunderous roar no one has ever heard before, that nearly sent everyone in the room to the floor, including Beta Kanai who had barely risen from his seat in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>Masters Mongrel and Jackal were the first to recover, eyeing the mirror as it continued to spin, though slower now that the darkness was gone, "It worked..." Master Mongrel breathed in disbelief. Master Jackal stared at him incredulously as the Wolves around them found their bearing.</p><p>They watched as Master Mongrel then beckoned the rotating mirror back to his waiting hands. It went willingly, slowly but surely, until it found its place within his grasp.</p><p>"I can't believe it..." Master Jackal panted tiredly, placing his hands upon the bed to support his weakened body weight, eyeing the High Chief where he still laid motionless.</p><p> </p><p>"Stand aside." Madam Mahwah all but shoved Delta Anevay out of her path as she returned to Elohim's side, intent on checking his wound. They all held their breath. "The darkness that resided within the wound is gone..." She then turned to them, "All that remains is the poison... He still lives."</p><p>"Do we- do we have any remedies that can alleviate the poison?" Raedwulf spoke up, visibly shaken up from what he had just witnessed, though obviously trying his hardest to remain professional as he could.</p><p>"We could try all that we can." Madam Mahwah motioned the Healers forward, already handing them specific things they needed to care for the wound.</p><p>Shenandoah stared at Elohim, the steady rising and falling of his chest steadying her heart in a way nothing else could.</p><p>"I- I need a moment."  Master Mongrel breathed, moving slowly to leave the room as he stared at the now normal looking mirror in his hands. Everyone either kept their eyes on Elohim or watched the Kung Fu Master leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he alright?" Delta Anevay inquired to Master Jackal as he quickly moved to the other side of the room to steady him.</p><p>Master Jackal eyed him for a second before taking his forearm for support, "I do not believe he actually thought it would work..." He admitted.</p><p>Shenandoah then forced herself to pry her eyes off of Elohim, turning away until she faced the bedroom threshold, "Everyone out." She willed her breathing to even out a hand settling over her chest, "Let the healers do what they do best." She then forced herself to take her own leave.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, but surely, she found herself a chair in the living room and sat down. Her mind reeling from everything as everyone else, aside from the Healers, found their places around her.</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Moments within crossing the threshold of the Southern Gate's entrance to the Ancient Father's Village, Beowulf came to an abrupt halt, taking in the hundreds of cries, howls, and barking of the entire Village.</p><p>"What the hell is going on here?" Keokuk all but panted heavily as he came to a stop next to his best friend the same time Sahale and Shilah did.</p><p>"Come on!" Beowulf took off again towards the center of the Village, Keokuk hot on his tail. Sahale and Shilah merely shared a look of concern before charging forward as well, easily falling back into step with their leaders effortlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Within moments, they found themselves upon the hundreds of congregating Villagers within the Village's center.</p><p>"Sahale! Do you see anyone from the Pack?" Beowulf shouted over the loud ambience of the Villagers. And for a moment, Sahale simply scanned the area, using his height to his advantage. His eyes took in the sheer number of Warriors and Villagers before catching sight of the familiar Ancient Black Travel Cloaks of their Pack mates, "Together they stand just opposite of the High Chief's Den, away from the congregating Villagers!" He informed his Alpha loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>"Lead on!" Beowulf commanded firmly, following the tall Wolf closely. Within moments, they found a clear path towards their Pack mates.</p><p> </p><p>Nina had a hand covering her heart as she stood next to a crying Kadali and Nadine, Rowtag holding both women with angry unshed tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Where the hell are they!?" Elias growled fiercely as he paced in front of them relentlessly, "They should've been here by now!"</p><p>Nina glared at him for a moment before re-scanning the congregating Villagers. There was still no sign of Beowulf and the others. Nothing warned them of the angry outbursts of their battle ready Tribal Warriors that filed the sky around them when they had ventured out of Kadali's Den. Nothing had prepared them for the sight of their High Chief being carried into the Village by Beta Kanai and his close comrades no more than an hour after taking in the alarmed state of the Village. Nina honestly compared it to a dreadful incoming storm that wasn't there one moment, then came upon them the next without warning.</p><p>"FINALLY!" Elias's frantic voice pulled her away from where she'd been looking, forcing her to turn her eyes to their far left where sure enough, Sahale could be seen leading their missing members towards them quickly.</p><p>"Where the hell have you guys been!? Do you know how worried we were?" Elias shouted at them over the loud ambience of the Villagers, "We thought something happened to you guys!"</p><p>"Save it for later, Elias! We're here now." Keokuk growled at him, effectively silencing him for now as he moved past the irritated Wolf, "What in the name of the West is going on?" He moved to wrap his crying Mother in a tight embrace, looking over her body to ensure that she wasn't hurt, "We leave for less than an hour and already the Village is in an uproar!"</p><p>Nina pulled their Alpha close to her so he could hear her without having to strain his ears, "Beowulf, you're Father... He's returned." And she watched as all color simply drained from his face at the news, for it was the way she said it that struck fear into his heart, "Your Father's Most Trusted carried him into the Village upon their shoulders, and he was motionless! We think he's badly wounded, Beo."</p><p>Rowtag held Nadine in his arms as he watched the way their Alpha turned sharply towards the Den, "Has anyone come out to address the Villagers yet?" He asked loudly.</p><p>Elias answered for them, "No. No one has. They've been in there for about 15 minutes already."</p><p>Suddenly, Beowulf was moving forward, "Elu, standfast over the Pack! Keokuk, come with me."</p><p>"Yes, Alpha." Elu replied instantly, watching them begin to make their way towards the Den as he grabbed ahold of Elias's travel cloak to stop him from following their leaders, ignoring his whine of disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>Within minutes, Beowulf and Keokuk managed to fight their way through the massive crowds of their People, but they were halted from going any further by a Warrior standing guard within the circle permitter of the Den, "No admittance." The young Warrior growled, holding out his arms to prevent anyone from moving past him.</p><p>"Stand aside Warrior!" Keokuk growled back, "Let us through!"</p><p>"No admittance!" The young Warrior repeated firmly, this time with a deep growl.</p><p>"You will allow us to pass!" Keokuk argued, "We outrank you!" He sized the Warrior up, only for the Warrior to give Keokuk a taken back expression as he stood firmly in place - equally sizing Keokuk up.</p><p>Beowulf growled, pulling his best friend back just to get in the Warrior's face, "My Father is in there, probably dying right now. You will either let me, and my Beta, pass through - or I will personally ensure that you will be joining my Father in the Holy Lands." Beowulf sneered at the young Warrior, the venom in his voice causing the Wolf to rethink his notion, "Take your pick." He added, surprised at his own fierceness for a slight second.</p><p>The young Warrior hesitated, then moved one arm out of the way with a displeased growl to grant them entry, ignoring the angry shouts from some of the Villagers around them as he did, "Go! Before I change my mind, son of the High Chief." He ordered them, growling at a Villager afterwards when he came too close, "No admittance!" He shouted at the Villager as Beo and Keo moved passed him. </p><p> </p><p>Beowulf and Keokuk avoided the dirty gazes they received as they walked towards the threshold of the Den, including that of War Leader Enyeto who had been speaking quietly, but fiercely, along with Lead Warrior Bodaway just a little off to the right of the Den itself. He wasn't about to be stopped again as he walked with his head held high.</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah stared at nothing as her eyes found interest in the floor of her Den. Still she sat in the seat she had taken mere minutes ago, her mind reeling in distraught over what had just taken place in hers and her husbands bedroom. To her right, sat Lady Aeda in another chair, her husband in his own seat next to her leaning forward with his hands rubbing his head in anxiety. To their right, lingering in the shadowy corner of the Den, was Kanai, leaning against the wall for support due to his exhausted body. Near him was Anevay, glancing at his Beta every moment or so, with every intention of catching him should he collapse where he stands. To Shenandoah's left, near the entrance of the Den, sat Master Mongrel on another chair, his face somewhat bleary and full of concern. Next to him stood Master Jackal, his hands stuffed in the sleeves of his robes. No one moved. No one said a word. All of their minds catching up to what had just occurred before their very eyes. The only sound that could be heard, aside fro their breathing, was that of the Healers communicating with one another within Elohim's bedroom.</p><p>Suddenly, the covering of the Den's entrance opened, and in stepped Beowulf and Keokuk, determined expressions on their faces.</p><p>"Mother..." Beowulf broke the silence of the Den without even knowing, his eyes scanning the occupants of the Den before settling on his Mother.</p><p>"Beo..." Was all Shenandoah could breathe out, her voice a bit lost on her.</p><p>Keokuk caught on to their struck faces, "The High Chief... Is he-"</p><p>"No." Delta Anevay answered, cutting the young Wolf off before he could finish his sentence, "But a better question would be how you got past the Warriors outside of this Den." He eyed the two young Wolves, crossing his arms disapprovingly.</p><p>Beowulf moved towards his Mother, ignoring the Delta's sharp gaze, "The Warriors let us through."</p><p>"They should not have done so." Delta Anevay countered, "Neither of you should be in here right now."</p><p>But before either of the young Wolves could reply, in stepped Lead Warrior Bodaway, War Leader Enyeto, and Alpha Nigan through the Den's threshold.</p><p>"What are you both doing in here?" Lead Warrior Bodaway questioned them calmly, gazing fiercely at Keokuk since he was the closest Wolf to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Peace, beloveds..." Shenandoah glanced from Anevay to Bodaway, "My son has a right to be here, as does his Beta." She stated quietly, reaching out to Beowulf just to take his hand into hers, drawing him closer to her.</p><p>"Beta?" Delta Anevay replied in confusion, both his and Kanai's eyes settling on the young Wolves in question.</p><p>"Beta?" Lead Warrior Bodaway also added in confusion.</p><p>"Aside from the Night of our Ancestors, much has happened since your departure to Yànlè Village." Lady Aeda addressed both of them calmly, "Such as the Unification Ceremony of Alpha Beowulf's new Pack."</p><p>"Alpha?" Delta Anevay stared at her with surprise, Beta Kanai merely watching the young Wolves with tired curiosity.</p><p>"Their newfound titles place them on the same grounds of those who are just under Elohim's Most Trusted in rank..." Lady Aeda confirmed.</p><p>"What has brought this on?" Delta Anevay asked calmly, no longer annoyed at their intrusion, but curious at this point.</p><p>Lady Aeda simply turned her eyes towards Elohim's bedroom door, "Unexpected circumstances..." She replied quietly.</p><p>And with that Delta Anevay flattened his ears with a nod of his head, "My apologies, Alpha Beowulf." He eyed Beowulf with heavy eyes, "I meant no offense."</p><p>Beowulf simply nodded, "No offense taken, Delta Anevay. This title is new to me, but I implore you to humor me..." He replied gently as he moved to stand next at the right his Mother, his hand still in hers, as Keokuk moved slowly to stand at his right side, avoiding Enyeto's fierce glare.</p><p> </p><p>Lead Warrior Bodaway stared at the young Beta as he walked, his eyes landing on the Golden Crest of his black travel cloak, "The crest of your Tribal Cloaks is old... It is not seen on the current cloaks of our Tribal Warriors..."</p><p>"That would be due to the fact that it was worn by High Chief Elohosíah's Warriors." Keokuk explained calmly, crossing his arms.</p><p>Delta Anevay shared a expressionless look with Beta Kanai.</p><p>"Where did you get them?" Lead Warrior Bodaway inquired, still staring at their cloaks.</p><p>Keokuk squirmed slightly under the powerful Lead Warrior's gaze, "My Grandfather." He answered.</p><p>The Lead Warrior merely countered with a nod his head, knowing full well that the young Wolf's Grandfather was a well renowned and respected Warrior of the old days. And Beowulf did his best to avoid the stoic expressionless stare Beta Kanai was now giving him, for if looks could burn a hole through someone's head - he'd surely have one massive hole by now. He didn't feel like he was being silently judged by his Father's Beta, but merely watched... Intensely so...</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the covering of the Den's entrance moved again, revealing Alpha Sewati, Elder Nahele, and three other Alphas Beowulf did not know the names of, "My Lady, the Villagers are restless. They are demanding answers in regards to the fate of our beloved High Chief..." Alpha Sewati proclaimed calmly, his voice low.</p><p>"As are we." Dohosan countered, "High Chief Elohim is currently being tended to, by Madam Mahwah and our best Healers." He avoided their questioning gazes, "Amongst other things."</p><p>"I am afraid I do not understand." Elder Nahele turned his gaze to the Shaman, "Amongst what other things, dearest Shaman?"</p><p> </p><p>But before Shenaodah, or Dohosan himself, could explain to the leaders what he meant, Master Mongrel rose from his seat, "Mere moments ago, Master Jackal and I managed to dispel the lingering darkness that resided within High Chief Elohim's body. An extraordinary feat in which I, truthfully, did not completely believe would work."</p><p>"Yet, it did." Master Jackal countered firmly, placing a hand on Mongrel's shoulder, "We should count ourselves blessed that Elohim now only has to fight back against the poison that still resides within his bloodstream."</p><p>"A darkness? Poison?" Alpha Sewati voiced his confusion, "Someone, please elaborate."</p><p>And with that, Dohosan gave them, and the young Wolves present, a run down of what Elohim and his Most Trusted discovered and endured since departing to Yànlè Village. Only after the telling of the battle at the Rushing River, did he also share with them what had just occurred mere moments ago within Elohim's bedroom. It all but left Beowulf and Keokuk staring at the Shaman with wide eyes, and the faces of the leaders present growing with wide-eyed concern.</p><p> </p><p>"The Wolven Tribes of the East and the West have not had dealings with Dark Magic since the Dark Times." Elder Nahele was the first to speak after Dohosan's lengthy tale, "If what you speak of is true, then I truly fear that our adversities against this supposed Hound Sorcerer are only beginning."</p><p>"I agree. A mere arrow to the head is not going to stop this Hound from coming after the sword." Delta Anevay proclaimed in a low voice, his eyes locked on the floor in front of his feet.</p><p>"And the dispelling of the darkness is not going to save High Chief Elohim from the poison lingering in his body." Master Mongrel added, his voice equally as low.</p><p>Nearly everyone turned their eyes to him sharply, Alpha Nigan stepping closer to him with concern, "What do you mean to say, Master?"</p><p> </p><p>Master Mongrel looked at him, "Think about it well, dearest Alpha." He then moved his eyes over each person in the room, "It was far too easy to eliminate the darkness... It was done so fairly easily, even without evidence or proof that our last minute idea would work." He ran his hand quickly over his mouth, "If this Sorcerer truly is as powerful as we think him to be, then it might be possible that he could have felt the darkness sever from Elohim's body the moment Grandmaster An Cuifen's luminous mirror vanquished the darkness residing within him."</p><p>"In other words, the Hound may now know that our beloved High Chief now has a fighting chance?" Alpha Sewati reasoned in question, "Does his power truly extend that deeply into the unknown?"</p><p>"I am not willing to wait around to find out." Delta Anevay breathed irritably, "We must gather our Tribal Leaders and the Council Members for a meeting of war. We cannot afford to have our People clueless as to what has been going on as of late. They deserve to know the true reasons why High Chief Elohim departed just days before the annual celebration." He eyed Shenandoah, "And they deserve to know why and how he was wounded. Why we carried him into the Village as we did."</p><p>Shenandoah avoided his eyes, though nodded her head in approval, "The meeting will take place here within the Den, tonight. Madam Mahwah, and our Healers, will ensure that no one disturbs Elohim..."</p><p>"And you will oversee this meeting, my Lady?" Elder Nahele inquired gently, "Surely you have been through far too much to forgo rest yourself..."</p><p>Shenandoah shook her head, offering him determined eyes, "I am merely the High Alpha of this Tribe, my dearest Elder. But the moment Elohim was carried through the threshold of the Northern Gate, upon the shoulders of his Most Trusted, was the moment I became acting High Chief of the Western Territory. Therefore, as acting High Chief, I inherit Beta Kanai's steadfast guidance, Delta Anevay's powerful intelligence, Dohosan's worthy advisory, and both Enyeto's and Bodaway's unmatched battle strategies... As Delta Anevay spoke firmly a mere moment ago, I am not willing to wait for our Enemy to bear upon us again - in light of our small victory with the dispelling of the poison's darkness." She shifted her gaze to War Leader Enyeto, "Rest will come to me in time, until then, we continue forward with courage and understanding. Dispatch your Warriors to quickly get the word out to our beloved Tribal Leaders in regards to tonight. Even if this little victory of ours is a small one, I intend on taking full advantage of it to keep the tide of this new impending war within our favor."</p><p>War Leader Enyeto, along with everyone else, simply nodded firmly in agreement.</p><p>Alpha Nigan suddenly stepped forward, placing a hard fist against his heart as his head slightly inclined towards Shenandoah, "I believe I speak firmly for everyone currently present, that we are prepared to follow you anywhere, High Chief Shenandoah... We will remain steadfast and obedient to you, as we always have been for Elohim." And to that everyone either grunted or hummed their agreement.</p><p>Shenandoah offered him a half forced smile, "Together we are strong, we are strongest together. We are all, as one, the acting High Chief for our beloved People, here and now in Elohim's absence." She raised a fist to her heart and extended it out to the Alpha, "For without all of your steadfast loyalty, Elohim and I would be nothing."</p><p>Everyone offered her a silent nod of encouragement.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Madam Mahwah and Raedwulf stepped out of the bedroom, their faces void of expression.</p><p>"How is he, Mahwah?" Lady Aeda inquired, causing all heads to turn to the Healers.</p><p>Madam Mahwah sighed heavily, cleaning her hands with an old tan rag, "We have done all that we can at this point. Only time will tell as to whether our natural remedies and medicines will work against the poison..." She looked Shenandoah directly in her eyes, "I hope to see changes within his breathing and fatigue by sundown. If he does not fare better by tomorrow evening, then that will be our one and only confirmation that what we've done will not work against the abominable poison. We must continue to administer the remedies to his body every hour."</p><p>Shenandoah turned her eyes past the old Wolf, settling on the open door to the bedroom.</p><p>Delta Anevay eyed her sorrowfully, "Is there no other means of healing we can offer him? No special roots, leaves, ancient herbs, medicines found within the forest, that could help him? The healings of old that our ancestors used?" He questioned, "We could send Warriors out into our lands to find them if it will greaten his chances of survival."</p><p>Madam Mahwah shook her head, "No." She countered simply, "None that we have at hand right now. None that could be made overnight either. Ancient remedies and medicines of old times have passed into legend for a reason, dearest Delta. The kinds of plants, herbs, and roots, that were used to battle such powerful darknesses and illnesses no longer grow amongst these lands. Even if they did, they would be tremendously hard to find. Like finding a mustard seed within a valley of sand." She admitted, giving the Delta a hard stare.</p><p>"There must be something..." Alpha Sewati proclaimed in determination, "Everything has a counter solution to it. Even poisonous sorcery. There must be something we can do, or rather someone who can help us."</p><p>"There may yet be someone who can..." Master Jackal spoke up quietly, grabbing everyone's attention before he turned his eyes to Mongrel.</p><p>Master Mongrel stared at the floor for a good minute, before raising his eyes to meet that of Shenandoah's, "I believe there is <strong>someone</strong> who could possibly provide us with at least some kind of wisdom in regards to how to go about healing Elohim's wound." His gaze hardened, "Someone I have seen in a vision... A strong ally of the West."</p><p>"Who is this person of which you speak?" Elder Nahele inquired curiously.</p><p>Master Mongrel turned his eyes to him calmly, "When the Great Grandmaster Oogway passed on and left this world behind for the Spirit Realm, he left behind a successor. One in which trained under him since he was but a mere child. I am willing to wager that he may have an answer to our dilemma."</p><p>"And if he does not then, at the very least, he will be able to lend us some much needed aid for any battle that may yet come to us from the Sorcerer." Master Jackal agreed firmly, "I have no doubt that he and his student will rise and help us in any way they can."</p><p>The Den grew quiet as Shenaodah eyed him with hope, "You speak of the Masters from the Valley of Peace..."</p><p>Elder Nahele nodded his head now in understanding, "Grandmaster Shifu, of course!" He brought his hands together over his waist, "I truly have not seen our old ally in so long. I agree that he surely will be able to lend us aid in some kind of way. As will his students!"</p><p>Most Wolves in the Den nodded their heads, some skeptical (like War Leader Enyeto and Alpha Sewati), and others simply hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah rose from her seat, releasing her hold on Beowulf's hand, "I will write for you an urgent message of aid - to take along with you." She eyed Mongrel and Jackal, "And I will also send along two of our best Warrior Messengers to see both of you, and the message, delivered to the Jade Palace."</p><p>But just when Master Jackal was about to reply, a voice cut him off quickly, "Two members of the Western Zephyr Pack will see it through." Beowulf suddenly spoke up, surprising everyone in the room - including Keokuk, "I insist... Of course, with your permission, High Alpha Shenandoah..."</p><p>War Leader Enyeto crossed his arms with a disapproving grunt, "This is not a field trip to send your associates on, Alpha Beowulf." He warned with a slight growl, his eyes dangerous as he let Beowulf's new title fall from his lips distastefully, "This is an urgent call for aid. One that mustn't be delayed for any reason. We are at War."</p><p>Beowulf gave him a hardened expression, his head held high, "Which is why you should not <strong>waste</strong> the energy, or efforts, of your Warriors by sending them off to deliver an urgent call for aid. The very best our Warriors have to offer are needed here in the West, which is why I implore the High Female Alpha to consider sending my First and Second Hunters, <strong>Sahale</strong> and <strong>Shilah - the Brothers of Stealth. </strong>They are remarkably quick on their feet, and their stamina effortlessly surpasses that of our best Hunters within these lands, seeing as they've spent years personally training under the Great Hunter Delsin himself, since from an early age." He then turned to face his Mother again, "They will be able to keep up with Master Mongrel and Jackal, and see the message through to Grandmaster Shifu and his students."</p><p>Shenandoah regarded her son for a moment before turning her eyes to Master Mongrel, "What say you?"</p><p>Master Mongrel simply offered them both a motivating expression, "I see no harm in it, my Lady. If their speed truly is reliable, we will depart and return with our allies alongside us with very little time passing in between our absence."</p><p>Shenandoah simply nodded her head before turning to look upon Beta Kanai, his opinion mattering.</p><p>Beta Kanai stared at Beowulf for a long moment, his eyes searching for something before receding into a stoic expression, "I have no objection."</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf gave him a firm nod, wishing he could hug the Wolf at that moment, but remembering his disposition as he turned to look at his Mother once more.</p><p>Shenandoah moved to place a hand on his shoulder, "Ensure that your Hunters are well prepared for the journey."</p><p>"Yes, my Lady." He then turned to make his way to the threshold of the Den, Keokuk following quickly, avoiding Enyeto's hard gaze.</p><p> </p><p>The older Wolves of the Den watched them leave before War Leader Enyeto turned his hard eyes to Shenandoah, "My Lady, I mean this in the best way possible, but are you certain that you want to risk sending inexperienced," He caught Beta Kanai's challenging expression from the corner of his eyes, "Ehm... Young Wolves, into carrying out a mission of vital importance? We have many young Warriors at our expense. Trained Warriors, that know of the dangers that lay beyond our borders." He reasoned respectfully.</p><p>But before Shenaodah could reply, Beta Kanai beat her to it with hard warning in his voice, "Set aside your indifference to young Beowulf and allow the Wolf the opportunity to prove his and his Pack's worth, Enyeto. It is no news to us that you are not fond of him. However, fondness has no place within the forward notion of what we now face. Every single Wolf, regardless of age, gender, or status, will end up fighting back against our Enemy - should he decide to move his cause further into the West. Your indifference to a Wolf that only desires to stand by you, and do right by the People of this Tribe, will get us all killed."</p><p>War Leader Enyeto turned to him fully, "Your words may reign true, beloved. However, inexperience has the capability to cause the Wolves of the West to fall as well. Should he and his Pack be required to hold their own rank in battle alongside my Warriors, and fail, where will that leave us against our Enemy?" He countered as respectfully as he could.</p><p>"As Alpha Sewati already stated: <em>Everything has a counter solution to it.</em>" Beta Kanai pressed firmly, "If they are inexperienced in battle, then who best to change that than you?" He crossed his arms, "I expect that upon Alpha Beowulf's Hunters' return, you will waste no time in preparing them for combat."</p><p>"Beta Ka-"</p><p>"You. Will. Train. Them." Beta Kanai ordered firmly, cutting the Bear of a Wolf off and leaving no question in his calm tone, "Since you are so disposed of them fighting alongside your Warriors... Have I made myself clear, beloved?"</p><p>War Leader Enyeto straightened out his back, his eyes holding the Beta's challenging gaze, "Yes, Beta Kanai."</p><p>Beta Kanai eased his hard gaze with a nod, "If you require assistance in doing so, we will help you in anyway we can. You will not have to endure the struggle of training them alone."</p><p>War Leader Enyeto nodded his head respectfully, although slightly begrudgingly due to Kanai pulling rank on him.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah sighed heavily, turning her attention to the Masters still present, "If my son's Hunters indeed have training under our beloved Hunter Delsin, you will have nothing to worry about should they suddenly become lost to you upon your journey to the Valley of Peace, for they will know how to fend for themselves. And should you happen to come across unwanted trouble, they at the very least will know how to engage in battle. Seeing as Hunter Delsin has been known for teaching young Wolves the importance about survival instincts within our beloved forests."</p><p>Master Mongrel merely placed a hand upon her shoulder, a small smile playing at his lips, "I would not put it past them to eliminate such trouble before Master Jackal and could so much as blink. We have no worries, nor anything to fear."</p><p>Shenandoah nodded her head in agreement, "I shall have the message ready for you within fifteen minutes."</p><p>Master Mongrel then slowly brought one of her hands up to his lips, placing a culturally respectful kiss upon her knuckles, "We will return soon, my Lady... Your presence is much needed here, therefore there is no need to see us off. Once we have the message in hand, we will depart quickly for the Valley of Peace."</p><p>Shenandoah nodded, her eyes filling with determination as he stepped back and bowed to her, Master Jackal doing the same with reverence. She quickly bowed back, watching them take their leave without another word.</p><p><em>Please let the Grandmaster and his students bring with them an once of hope... </em>She thought to herself as the covering to the entrance fell back into place after they took their leave.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Beowulf and Keokuk exited the Den, they quickly made their way through the protective Warrior barrier, quickly easing their way through the heavy congregation of Villagers that were still frantically demanding answers. Within seconds, their Pack was in sight, still standing a good distance away from the congregating Villagers.</p><p>"There they are! Come on Keo." Beowulf nearly had to shout over his shoulder to his best friend over the loud ambience around them.</p><p>Keokuk growled as he snatched his travel cloak away from a random young-clingy male Wolf, "Hands off the merchandise!" And with the yank, the Wolf backed away, ears lowering in submission.</p><p>"Keo!" Beowulf snapped lightly, motioning for him to keep up. Keokuk simply waved him on, hurrying to fall back into step with his Alpha. Only a few more seconds passed before they found themselves walking up to their waiting Pack, minus Kadali.</p><p> </p><p>"Beo, what's happened?" Nina was the first to speak, nearly having to yell over the ambience, "What'd they say?"</p><p>Beowulf grasped her forearm and began leading her away, motioning for the Pack to quickly follow, "Not here! Let's go back to the pathway of Miss Kadali's Den!" He shouted his reply, leading on. Once clear away from the noisy Villagers, Beowulf stopped to overlook his Pack. Taking in every single one of them just to settle his nerves, making a mental note to avoid separating the Pack again unless absolutely necessary.</p><p>"What's happened to your Father, Beo?" Elias was the first to speak, "Is he-?"</p><p>"My Father was wounded in battle." Beowulf calmly answered, glad that he didn't have to shout anymore, "He was struck down with a poisonous arrow, by our Enemy." He answered.</p><p>"Who is our Enemy?" Shilah questioned next.</p><p>"Alright, everyone listen up, and listen good." Keokuk suddenly spoke up before Beo could, "Here's the crash course of what's happened so far." He then proceeded to reveal everything they had been told in the High Chief's Den, missing out no detail, and leaving no occurrence out of the story. With the exception of the part where Beowulf had volunteered the Stealth Brothers for the message mission, or course, for it was not his place to share it with them. The information rundown, however, left nearly all the guys of the Pack heated - with the exception of Sahale, and left the girls wide-eyed with shock.</p><p>"Whomever this Magic Hound is, he's got major balls for striking down our High Chief!" Shilah snapped in anger, "He's going down hard for his crime!"</p><p>"I hope Lead Warrior Bodaway makes quick work of him the next time he sees him in battle!" Elias agreed firmly, his hand playing at the hilt of his sword.</p><p>Rowtag growled lightly, "He doesn't stand a chance against the West, that's for sure." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Our Tribal Warriors will ensure that his head will be served on a platter for the High Chief."</p><p>Beowulf held up his hand for them to listen, "Keokuk left out a rather vital piece of information... Masters Mongrel and Jackal will be leaving the West within the hour for the Valley of Peace. My Mother intends on calling on the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace for aid. Two Wolves will be accompanying them to make the journey and personally see the message delivered to the old master and his students, on behalf of High Chief Shenaodah and the Western Tribe."</p><p>Nadine's eyes went wide, "The Grandmaster of the Jade Palace? That would be the successor of the Great Grandmaster Oogway, right?"</p><p>Keokuk nodded his head in confirmation.</p><p>Shilah laughed victoriously, "Hah! Look at that! With a powerful ally like them on our side, there's no way the West will fall!" He clapped his hands once, "Not when it's the literal student of the Legendary Old Tortoise himself."</p><p>"You and Sahale are the two Wolves that are going." Beowulf stated firmly.</p><p>Shilah's face fell in surprise, his excited laughter dying out instantly, "Come again?"</p><p>Beowulf eyed the two brothers, Sahale merely looking at him curiously, "You're both going with Master Mongrel and Jackal."</p><p>Shilah glanced at his older brother incredulously before looking at his Alpha as if he'd grown a second head.</p><p>"Be serious, Beo." Elias spoke up, giving the Alpha the same expression as them.</p><p>Beowulf simply watched them.</p><p>Nina stepped up to Beowulf, "You volunteered them to go?"</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head firmly, "My Mother was going to send two of War Leader Enyeto's Warriors to see the message delivered. But I convinced her otherwise..." He explained, "Beta Kanai had no objections."</p><p>"You really are serious right now..." Shilah breathed in disbelief.</p><p>Beowulf moved forward to place a hand on his shoulder, "Shilah... My Father is currently laying upon what could very well be his death bed... Poison is running through his veins, eating away at the life within his body. The kind of poison in which Madam Mahwah, of all People, may not be able to eradicate. Masters Mongrel and Jackal said that the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace may be able to provide us with wisdom on how to heal him. In order for that to happen, they need to be warned and notified of what's going on. We need them to receive my Mother's call for aid." He then placed his other hand upon Shilah's other shoulder, gripping him firmly with both hands now, "There's no one else I trust to make the journey... No one."</p><p>Keokuk eyed the young Hunter, "Yours and Sahale's stamina outmatches that of the rest of us. Even that of the majority of our Tribe's Hunters. You both can make that trip there and back easily."</p><p>Shilah's expression hardened in understanding. Then he smirked, his eyes challenging, "So when do we leave?"</p><p>Beowulf offered the Hunter a small smirk of his own, though his chest still felt so very tight with despair and pain over the state of his Father, "Within the hour." He then turned to face Sahale, "Are you both able to prepare yourselves for the journey within that time frame?"</p><p>Sahale nodded his head, "Yes, Alpha." His eyes shined with unstoppable determination.</p><p>Elias suddenly popped up between Shilah and Beowulf, invading their personal space, "You sure you don't want to send out a third, Beo? Just so they don't get lost or something?" He tried to brighten the situation playfully.</p><p>Shilah shoved him away with a small smile, "Hell no! I need a break from you."</p><p>Keokuk suddenly threw an arm around Elias's neck, pulling him away from the group, "Actually, I have a mission for you myself. Listen closely." He announced calmly, his voice lowering in a hushed tone as they walked a few feet away.</p><p>Elu stepped forward, grabbing Shilah's arm just to drag him towards Kadali's Den, "Come with me. You too, Sahale. I'll see to it that you pack lightly for the journey." The three Wolves then left the group quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Nina eyed Beowulf, "Beo.." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure about this? Sending them out of the West, I mean. I know we talked about the possibility of us having to travel to places beyond our borders, but, this seems a little too soon... Doesn’t it? "</p><p>Aiyana moved next to them, "What if we face battle here within the West while they're away, Beo?" She questioned seriously, "Should that happen, the Pack will be two Wolves short."</p><p>But before Beowulf could give them both a reply, Keokuk walked back up to them, "I wouldn't worry too much about that."</p><p>Beowulf suddenly looked around for Elias, but found that he was no where to be seen, "Where's Elias?"</p><p>Keokuk crossed his arms, "Figured since we're losing Shilah and Sahale for a while, it wouldn't hurt to try and gain an extra ounce of muscle to replace them."</p><p>Aiyana crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at him, "Meaning?"</p><p>"I sent him to find our Lead Warrior." Keokuk replied easily.</p><p>Rowtag snapped his fingers, "That's right! We haven't asked Warrior Bidzill to join our Pack yet!"</p><p>Keokuk shrugged in confirmation, "Good way to pick up the slack while the Stealth Brothers are away." He reasoned.</p><p>Beowulf patted his best friend's shoulder, "Good thinking, Keo."</p><p>Aiyana simply shook her head, closing the distance between herself and her two leaders just to slap them over their heads, earning slight whines from both of them in the process.</p><p>"OW! What the- what was that for!?" Keokuk snapped lightly, rubbing at where her hand landed on his head.</p><p>Aiyana crossed her arms again "You know what that was for!" She leveled a glare at them firmly, "Never take off like that again! We just became a Pack! It won't do us any good to start forming bad habits like disappearing out of no where!" She defended her action.</p><p>Beowulf chose not to respond against Aiyana’s wrath, instead merely deciding to slowly turn away from them, with a heavy frown, to face the still hollering congregation of Villagers. After a moment of Keokuk and Aiyana snapping back and forth at one another, everyone turned to join him in gazing out towards the High Chief's Den. </p><p>They stood together in silence for a long moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Beo?" Rowtag’s voice a quiet.</p><p>"Yeah?" He replied.</p><p>"Do you honestly think the Ancient Father Village will see battle?" He asked quietly.</p><p>Keokuk crossed his arms, keeping his eyes on the Villagers, "If it does, we'll be ready for it."</p><p>Aiyana nodded her head, "And no stone will be left un-turned when it does."</p><p>Nina agreed quietly with a silent deep sigh.</p><p>********************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Once Shenandoah went over the brief message for aid with Beta Kanai and Lady Aeda, she finalized the parchment with the Tribe's Official Seal, along with her own personal seal of Acting High Chief of the West before rolling it up and sealing it within a messenger scroll's elegant tube. She then made her way to the threshold of the Den, pausing at the entrance covering. She closed her eyes and tried to tune out the voices of the Wolven leaders still present within her home, and that of the loud ambience of her Villagers just outside the Den.</p><p>She couldn't deny the way her heart was slowly breaking down on itself, piece by piece. With every howl and whine that reached her ears from outside, to the constant low tones of War Leader Enyeto and Delta Anevay as they discussed matters pertaining to tonight's meeting. She willed her mind to push back the images of Elohim being carried into the Village, but no matter how hard she tried, her mind's eyes continued to taunt her with the notion that it could've been worse. He could've died in Yànlè Village; he could've died on the journey back home; he could've died as they carried him into the Village; and he could died at any moment now. Every fiber of her being was beckoning to run to the bedroom and permanently attach herself to his hip. The constant fight against pull of gravity was causing her nerves to keep consistently spiking at random moments, making her wish more and more that she could just drop everything and simply be next to her husband. To hold him; whisper an endless stream of reassurances and promises that she couldn't keep into his unconscious ears; to hold his hand and kiss lips...</p><p>"Ready when you are, my Lady." Beta Kanai's soft voice pulled her from her head thoughts.</p><p>She slowly opened her eyes and looked to her right, where he stood closely, "Tell me, Nai..." She breathed quietly so the others in the Den couldn't hear her, "Tell me he will live..." She hated herself for thrusting her fear upon his already shattered shoulders. Watching the way his eyes slightly sparked at his old childhood nickname she had given him so many long years ago before he looked over his shoulder at the others in the Den before turning back to her with open, vulnerably-pained eyes shortly after.</p><p>"I will never lie to you, Shenan..." His voice was soft and quiet, "I do not know if I can tell you he will, when I myself struggle with-" He paused, biting his tongue before looking away.</p><p>She closed her eyes again, but only seconds passed before she felt his hand settle firmly upon her shoulder, "I have nothing to offer either of us, but the hope... Hope that he will somehow pull through this." He drew closer to her, "The three of us have survived an endless chasm of adversities and trials."</p><p>"But nothing before like this, Nai." She reasoned against his logic.</p><p>"All true." He pressed, "Yet, regardless, we have survived our way through many unexpected circumstances... We must have faith that we will survive this too. For without hope and faith, we have nothing... We consider ourselves already defeated." He reasoned firmly.</p><p>Shenandoah looked into his eyes, "I'm- I'm not sure if I can do this... Not without him."</p><p>Kanai moved his hand to cup her neck, bringing her head forward so that their foreheads now rested against one another's, "I will stand by you, Shenan, just as I always have... We will do this together, for him... I have already failed him on the battlefield, I will not fail him again by leaving you to lead this Tribe alone..."</p><p>Shenandoah shook her head disapprovingly at that, "If you start blaming yourself, I might as well hand our Enemy the entire Western Territory."</p><p>Kanai smiled at that despite himself, "You know me, Shenan... If Elohim scratches his chin with the wrong hand and automatically question my entire existence."</p><p>Shenandoah pulled back from the gentle embrace with a small eye roll, "You have always blamed yourself for any little mishap Elohim has ever gotten himself into when we were younger. Especially that time in which he managed to touch poison ivy, then proceed to forget that he did just to scratch his chin and break-out all the more."</p><p>Kanai suddenly scoffed remembering that moment well with slight amusement, "<em><strong>When we were younger...</strong></em>" He shook his head as he retracted his hand from his best friend's neck, "The more you remind me of our age, the more I wish it were desperately not so."</p><p>Shenandoah offered him a smile before turning to the entrance's cover, "Let it be known that even in our old age, we will fight for the Western Territory." She then pulled back the covering, stepping through it without another word with Kanai close behind.</p><p>And if anyone within the Den saw their short exchange, they would not say a word about it to anyone. For if anyone knew the history between Kanai, Elohim and Shenandoah, one would know that they were Legendary Trio of the West; inseparable from childhood through literal life.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>5 minutes was all it took for Masters Mongrel and Jackal to gather their belongings from the Guest Den, along with a rather decent sized pack of an assortment of food they had accumulated from the Villagers. Upon the 7th minute, they could already be found making their way to Educator Kadali's Den where they were certain Beowulf and his Pack could be found.</p><p>"Mon?"</p><p>"Yes, Jack?"</p><p>Master Jackal eyed his old friend, "The Valley of Peace is three weeks worth of travel on foot, and that is without stopping for rest..." He pointed out firmly, eyeing the Villagers around them, "I do not doubt the stamina of our travel companions, however, I do believe they may need to rest eventually and frequently. Thus, extending our trek to the Jade Palace... I trust you have a shortcut in mind?"</p><p>Master Mongrel nodded his head, "Your trust is well placed, Jack."</p><p>"Just how much will a normal journey to our destination be cut down by with this shortcut in mind?" Master Jackal inquired calmly.</p><p>"Three days." Master Mongrel stated.</p><p>Master Jackal looked at him sharply, his eyes questioning.</p><p>"It will take three days to get to our first destination, which will take us directly to the Valley of Peace within mere seconds." Master Mongrel relented, "It will then take us another round of mere seconds to return, and another three days to simply trek back into the West." Master Mongrel stated easily.</p><p>Master Jackal furrowed his brows, "I am afraid you have lost me with that explanation..."</p><p>Master Mongrel eyed him for a second, "Surely you have not forgotten about our dear small friends of Phoenix Hill Temple?"</p><p>Master Jackal's eyes widened in realization, and with a huff he waved the canine off, "I surely have not! I do not believe I will ever forget the way Master Ebu managed to set both his and my own robes on fire on the Eve of Little Dragon's Festival."</p><p>"That was twenty years ago, Jack." Master Mongrel chuckled, though his eyes maintained a seriousness to them.</p><p>"Says the one who did nothing to extinguish the flames." Master Jackal huffed again, returning his gaze ahead of them, catching sight of Beowulf and his Pack mates standing just off the main pathway of Educator Kadali's Den, "You believe Master Wu Anai will grant us access to the Gateway?"</p><p>Master Mongrel nodded his head firmly, "Yes. And if she does, it will save us a near month's long journey to the Jade Palace, seeing as the Gateway has multiple siblings. One of them being well hidden within the Wu Dan Mountains overlooking the Valley of Peace."</p><p>Master Jackal's right ear flickered in surprise, "I did not know a sibling Gateway laid hidden near the Valley."</p><p>"Quite so... Apparently, Grandmaster Oogway had a hand in ensuring that one of the sibling Gateways was built and established there within the mountains." Mongrel explained lightly.</p><p>Master Jackal shook his head with a small smile, "Well, at the very least, it will help us in this urgent regard."</p><p>Master Mongrel nodded in agreement, "Indeed." And within a moment, they found themselves walking up to Beowulf and his Pack.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beowulf was the first to see them walk up, turning his body towards them, "Master Mongrel, Master Jackal, well met." He inclined his head respectfully to them both, his Pack following suit upon seeing them.</p><p>"Well met, Alpha Beowulf and the Western Zephyr Pack." Master Jackal offered them all as a greeting.</p><p>Nina stepped up to them, "Are you both well prepared for the journey?"</p><p>Master Jackal nodded his head offering her a smile of reassurance, "We are always prepared for abrupt departures, dearest. We would not be called Wandering Masters if we were not."</p><p>"The Valley of Peace is far away from the West... But I hope you return just as quickly as you're departing." Nadine offered her hope to them with sad eyes.</p><p>Master Jackal stepped up to her to place a gentle hand upon her shoulder, "Fear not, dearest. We will return far quicker than you think. We do not dare to keep your Hunters away from you for too long a time."</p><p> </p><p>"I should hope not, for the West's sake." Beta Kanai's deep voice drew their attention, causing every one to turn in the direction of the High Chief's Den where they were he and High Chief Shenaodah were just walking up to them, a large number of Tribal Warriors a distance behind them in an effort to keep Villagers at bay from following them.</p><p>Beowulf and his Pack submitted low for both Kanai and Shenandoah, "Peace, dear ones. Stand firmly." She beckoned them to righten themselves, to which they did so calmly.</p><p>Master Mongrel eyed him with amusement, "I should trust that you do more than just hope, dear friend."</p><p>Beta Kanai raised his brows curiously, "What more could I do in this instance?"</p><p>Master Mongrel moved to place a hand on his shoulder, "Believe." And at that Kanai simply stared at the Master with weary eyes.</p><p>Shenandoah allowed her eyes to scan the young Wolves before her, taking in the Pack members calmly, "If belief alone had the power to vanquish our rising Enemy, you would have every ounce of it that I could ever give."</p><p>Nina nodded her head in agreement, "I second that, my Lady." Earning grunts of agreement from the boys.</p><p>Shenandoah watched as Beowulf and Nina shared an equal look of understanding, and if she noticed the way both of their eyes lingered on one another, she would not make mention of it at this time.</p><p>"One would be surprised at just how much power lies within the simple act of believing." Master Jackal chuckled.</p><p>"We have many legends that have been passed through the generations that speak upon such things. We're no strangers to it Master, I assure you." Elias chuckled heartily, crossing his arms proudly with a smirk.</p><p>"I have no doubt about that, dear one. I myself have heard quite a few of them through the years." Master Jackal countered with the smallest smirk of his own.</p><p>"And many more will continue to reign down within the generations to come, if we have anything to say about it!" Shilah's voice suddenly erupted behind the group as he, Sahale and Elu made their way down the main pathway of Kadali's Den.</p><p> </p><p>"Couldn't have said it better myself, Shi." Rowtag agreed heartily, slapping a heavy hand on the youngest Hunter's shoulder.</p><p>"All prepared?" Beowulf inquired to his Delta.</p><p>Elu nodded his head, "They're all set." He motioned for them to stand before Shenandoah, to which they both did calmly with their heads held high, "They've chosen to travel as light as they can. While being mindful of just how long the journey may be."</p><p>Masters Mongrel and Jackal shared a quick knowing look.</p><p>Sahale inclined his head to High Chief Shenandoah, "We are ready, my Lady." He spoke for himself and his little brother.</p><p>Shenandoah then held out the sealed scroll for Sahale to take, "Within this scroll tube is the Western Territory's call for aid. Bear it with courage and understanding First Hunter Sahale and Second Hunter Shilah, sons of Sinata, the Brothers of Stealth... The Tribe of the West may yet depend on the success of your mission." She watched as Sahale tenderly took the scroll from her grasp, placing it securely within the deepest torso pocket of his fitted robe, "May the Great Spirit guide your steps and grant you steadfast stamina to see this journey completed in perfect time. May he help grant understanding in the receivers heart, that he may answer our call for aid and charge forward as a strong ally. And finally, may the Great Spirit also keep you all safe as you return home to us quickly."</p><p>Shilah inclined his head, bringing a fist to his chest before extending it out towards Shenandoah, "Thank you, High Chief Shenaodah, for allowing our Alpha to deploy our services to your cause. We promise to perform at our very best at all times, and do all that we can in order to ensure the success in this delivery." </p><p>Shenandoah nodded her head in approval.</p><p>"You both represent the Western Territory." Beta Kanai spoke up, moving to place his hands on both of their shoulders at once, "Hold your head high, with honor and pride at all times. Maintain your courage and understanding. Exercise your knowledge and wisdom accordingly. And above all else, look out for one another."</p><p>Both Hunters nodded their heads firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Master Jackal shoved his hand within the sleeves of his robes, "Let us embark on our journey." He and Mongrel bowed to Shenandoah and Beta Kanai, "We have a great distance to cover... The sooner we return, the better." He then turned and calmly began walking away toward the pathway that led to the Eastern Gate of the Ancient Father Village.</p><p>Master Mongrel placed a gentle hand on Shenandoah's shoulder, "Let it not be a surprise if we return sooner than expected." He gave her a look that he hoped she could read, one that said: <strong><em>Expect our return within a week... </em></strong>And with that, he moved to catch up with Jackal, not bothering to wait for Shenandoah to respond.</p><p>But she wouldn't have been able to respond even if she wanted to. For the very fact that somehow, in some way, their ally Masters would be able to return to them in a mere fews days, rather than weeks, was staggering to her. Beta Kanai, who'd also caught on to the look Master Mongrel had given her, agreed silently.</p><p>They then watched as Shilah and Sahale quickly offered their respective goodbyes to their Pack mates before turning to rest their foreheads against Beowulf's in farewell.</p><p>"Go, and come back quickly." Beowulf simply stated, his heart already missing them thought they still stood before him.</p><p>"We will not be long, Alpha." Sahale spoke firmly, his demeanor already anticipating the long road ahead of them, "Expect us soon."</p><p>To which Beowulf nodded in agreement, "My eyes will vigilantly hold the Eastern Gate until your return."</p><p>"Don't have too much fun without us, alright? Save us a Hound to beat down when we get back!" Shilah growled in anticipation, his hand visibly itching to slay their Enemy, though that could also be his nerves showing over the impending journey ahead of them.</p><p>"Not a chance, kid." Keokuk muttered with a shake of his head, watching them quickly catch up with Masters Mongrel and Jackal, whom had paused a small distance away to wait for them.</p><p> </p><p>As everyone watched them go and slowly disappear within the dense woods of the Eastern Pathway, Beowulf turned his eyes to meet that of his Mothers. They held each others gaze for a moment, before he turned his eyes back to the retreating forms of his Hunters.</p><p><em>Please... Return quickly, guys... </em>He thought to himself as Shendoah and Beta Kanai quietly departed from from the group, leaving them to watch heir friends go for as long as they could before the thick brush of the forest obscured them from their sight, <em>Please... Let this be he right decision to make for you, Father... </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Slow Rise of Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A glimpse into the Enemy's side of the chess board...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is fairly short! So fair warning! However, I felt it was time to reveal a little bit about "the Enemy"... This chapter takes place directly after the events of "Chapter 5 - Sorcerer Cyrus Is His Name", so feel free to go back and re-read it if you need to before diving into this one. I want Sorcerer Cyrus and his supposed Merciful Lord, to have solid air of mystery to them. Simply because they may or may not end up being a main antagonists later on in the series... *Ssshhhh* 🤫 So the development for these bag guy characters will be a major slow build :) That alone just makes it all the more interesting and exciting for the final reveal later on in the 10th or 11th installment of the series. And oh-yes! If you stick around this re-imagined story long enough, it gets mighty good, mighty fast :)<br/>Onward!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is said that if one were to travel beyond the majestic, one so proudly prosperous land of the North; beyond the ferocious, mighty Kingdom of the Tiger Clan; past the razor sharp mountainous regions that used to be heavily populated by the righteous Snow Leopard homesteads; far beyond the once so prominent and honorable surveillance of the Northern Brother Tribe of Black Wolves; there existed a valley so dark and forsaken, no ounce of light could escape from it's destructive chasms. No being would venture there unless they wished imminent death upon themselves... And even then, one would say that the suicidal would beg for life after looking upon the void that severed its world from the rest of China.</p><p>In legend, it is aforementioned that the place had come in existence when a Lord of corrupted virtue settled within the chasms, intent on making the trembling land his bastille. Others claim, that the chasm voids came into existence on their own accord due to the growing darkness that one presided over the beautiful lands of China. That it was due to the sheer number of deaths during the Dark Times outweighing the capacity of the Spirit Realm, the Ancient Masters of Old could not contain proper balance of their peaceful conclusions, therefore dispatching corrupted entities that would pass through the veil of the next life back into the world of mortals. Where could they go but away from the living? To the world that passes through no one's lips; that corrupts any a mortal who dare venture too far from the radiance that was the many provinces of China. One would even be so bold as to call it a Kingdom of Hell.</p><p>This land had many names that were vile and disturbing. But to Cyrus, it was home... And he knew his home by the name of: <strong>The Nugatory Chasms of Lord Lung.</strong></p><p>It was here, in this awfully unyielding place of isolation that a Hairless Hound was spawned from the remains of of what was once a loyal servant to a once to great and powerful lord of the Northern Snow Leopard Homesteads. The deceased servants's ashes had been mixed with the blood of a young unwilling maiden of a royal lineage, combined with malicious intent, promises of retribution, the four week old rotting flesh of an attempted heroic assailant, vials of various poisons that had been accumulated from the chasm voids of the land, and placed within the skull of a once so righteous Snow Leopard War Lord - which was then left to boil and mix together perfectly inside the belly of a Beast so Baneful all one would have to do is stand within 100 feet of it's presence before their lives were lost to the petrifying gaze it wielded.</p><p>Upon completion of its preparation, the skull would then be extracted from this Baneful Beast just to be offered to the neglected souls casted out from the Spirit Realm. And upon receiving the gift, granted the mixture life they could not have for themselves. Thus, spawning the very being that was every bit of Cyrus the Sorcerer... The terrible babe grew under the watchful - merciful sight of his creator, used tragically for his own amusement and ill intent towards those who ever dared to deem him unworthy of his heritage.</p><p>The babe grew into a perpetrator so sociopathic, not even an innocent-wailing cries of an infant could touch his heart. Instead making either a good meal for his ever hungry stomach or cause for unspeakable power once the infant's soul had been transfigured into an apparatus fuel for magic.</p><p>In time, the Hairless Hound had earned his many titles amongst his Merciful Lord, and was bestowed upon him the infamous Scepter of Da Heng Qiang, an evil wizard that lived in the old days of the Sacred Grandmasters. The Hound then proceeded to master the extreme power of the darkness through Black Magic, and eventually became what very few live to tell about, an odious Sorcerer of Dark Magic.</p><p>Though he may prevail in his endless stream of causes, there are instances in which his failures grant him a rare audience with his ever so Merciful Dark Lord.</p><p>This day was one of those days...</p><p> </p><p>Sorcerer Cyrus's motionless body had been dragged through the portal that separated the Tribe of the West from the deep, dark, chasms of his Dark Lord. His body was useless at the moment, though he could still see without actually looking. His ears could still hear everything around him, even the deep foul breathing of the Beast-like Shadow Warriors that mercilessly continued to drag his worthless body over razor sharp rocks. The pain was welcoming to him, even as it tore apart the very flesh on his back piece by piece as they went along the maze-like pathways. The Shadow Warriors were barbaric, so he expected them to carelessly tug on his body. He couldn't groan in pain when the rocks completely shredded his tail from his bottom, watching as it was left behind on while they continued moving forward. And when the Shadow Warriors half-lifted him over large stones that bore spikes upon them, he couldn't cry out in agony as his body got stuck against the stone, the spike penetrating his back. You see, his body was merely a vessel for his spawned soul. He could not die even if his body was burned on a stake. His soul would merely hover infinitely in the air like a mist, waiting for another vessel to be gifted to him by his Merciful Dark Lord. Though, he could only recount two times in which he lost his vessel through the long years of serving his Great Lord.</p><p>"Lift him from the stone, foolish pawns." A Beast-like Shadow Warrior walked casually up to the two Shadow Warriors pulling hard on Cyrus's body, "The Dark Lord does not appreciate having to wait." His voice caused the rocks around them to shift slightly as he growled at the cluelessness of the Shadows. This Shadow Warrior was unlike any other within the land. He was massive, standing at the height of 10 feet, though can often manipulate his height for battle. His eyes glowed a bright purple, just like the purple aura that emanated around his entire shadowy body. And speaking of his body, it resembled that of a terrifying bull, with two sharp horns protruding from its skull extending outwards - perfectly clinging with his shoulders - only to curve upwards for about a foot. His shadow like beard was so long, it nearly touched his knees. His armor was thick, and menacingly spiked. But nothing was more terrifying than the sword he carried on his back, for it was long, massive and contained seven doubled edged swords combined into one - with serrated edges at the mid-section of each blade. The weapon too, glowed purple with power. This Beast-like Shadow was his Dark lord's War General, and if all things pertained to it, his right hand man in light of Cyrus's absence. And his name was: General Murdock Ra</p><p>With yellow-glowing narrowed eyes, the two Shadow Warriors lifted Cyrus's body, just to drop him carelessly over the stone in which he had previously gotten stuck against. Grabbing ahold of his arms just to continue dragging him along.</p><p>"Move with a sense of purpose." General Murdock Ra ordered, moving ahead of the three.</p><p>The Shadows responded with deep grunts as they obeyed.</p><p>And now, with his head hanging back from his shoulders, Beta Kanai's arrow still lodged in the center of his skull, Cyrus could see his Dark Lord's temple in the distance ahead of them. The view was upside down, but Cyrus could feel himself smile in his mind. He was home, and he was going to see his beloved Lord.</p><p> </p><p>As they ventured further and further towards the massive dark palace, Cyrus could see an endless ocean of Shadow Warriors surrounding the courtyards and surrounding areas, as far as his inside down eyes could see. Some were moving with purpose, some were hovering motionlessly where they stood, some were undergoing hard labor - tending to the chasms and palace, and others were watching with interest as the Dark Lord's servant was being dragged like nothing.</p><p>Here in this place, Sorcerer Cyrus held rank. He was above the Shadows, even with the current state of his worthless body. These Shadows answered to him, due to him giving them life as bendable Shadows in service of the Dark Lord. As of right now though, they simply looked on with curiosity and emotionless interest, their yellow eyes still and intense.</p><p> </p><p>As they continued to drag him, his useless eyes caught sight of many living mortals being tortured into performing various labors on the palace grounds. You see, his ever Merciful Dark lord had a habit of taking what did not belong to him, because it did belong to him, at least in their eyes - here in the void of China - it did. His Dark Lord owned the living mortals that were spared from death and brought to his home to work. And the living agreed, obeyed and served the his beloved Lord, out of fear of dying and being forced into purgatory. He often thought their beliefs were hysterical, for when they were permitted to speak they often spoke of a savior coming to rescue them and lead them back to the beautiful lands of China. That they would be saved and their lives restored to them in some miraculous way... Pathetic... To submit to his Dark Lord to avoid death, all just to silently pray against him...</p><p>This was a main reason why despite the everlasting pain, Cyrus was fond of his life. He had life that was not<strong> life</strong> at all. He could not die, so he chose to never fear death, for it was in death that he was powerful, cunning, and had purpose. Life would never be able to give him the purpose he now had.</p><p>"Into the Palace." General Murdock Ra ordered, "To the Dark Lord's Private Chambers." He paused in front of the two Shadow Warriors, motioning for them to cross over a large bridge they had come to. They obeyed.</p><p>This bridge was known as the <strong>Bridge of the Passing - The River of the Dark Lord's Sacred Tears, </strong>where the souls they slay in battle come to in order to blister and churn within the shed tears of their Merciful Dark Lord, in preparation for purgatory. If one would stand upon the bridge, they would be able to hear the cries and groans of agony of the slain. And if one were to look over the bridge into the river, they would also be able to see the slain souls endlessly attempting to escape. Their hands pressing up against the river's surface in despair as they fought to break through before succumbing to the internal dissolution of the river.</p><p>General Murdock Ra paused to peer into the river, where a loud cry of anguish could be heard over the rest of the cries. His eyes narrowed in hatred at the soul of a Western Wolf, whom was desperately attempting to push against the surface in futile. He had been told that this particular soul was troublesome, but would make an excellent leader amongst their Shadowy ranks once he'd passed through the void into Purgatory. This soul had a name, to which the General cared extremely little for as he turned and walked away, trailing calmly behind the two Shadow Warrior's dragging Cyrus. As they crossed the bridge, the yelling of the soul grew louder and louder before it died down to a quiet simmer of moaning. This soul was that of Alpha Sosutken, leader of Yànlè Village... And even in death, he still fought for his slain People. </p><p> </p><p>Without further or do, they entered their Dark Lord's Palace, the four guards standing motionless at the front entrance merely offering them a short nod of access as they went along pass them. It took about 15 minutes to make their way through the giant palace, turning through a confusing number of halls and corridors before coming before a large grand staircase. Cyrus felt his limbs stretch unpleasantly as the two Shadow Warriors proceeded to pull him up the seemingly endless steps, his feet hitting each step in terrible repetitiveness. Then, they reached the halfway mark of the staircase, where one of the Shadow Warriors tugged his arm a little too hard in frustration just for the limb to rip clean off from his torso, blood spewing out as Cyrus cried out in agony in his mind.</p><p>General Murdock Ra simply continued up the stairs, "You will both tend to the stairs after delivering his Merciful Lord's servant to his chambers." His deep growl echoed around them, as the Shadow Warriors grabbed the broken limb under one arm, while his other hand simply reached down to take a hold of Cyrus's neck. With his neck secured in the Shadow Warrior's grip, and his other arm still being pulled by the other Warrior, they continued up the stair case, ignoring the blood that flowed out of his body.</p><p> </p><p>In very little time, General Murdock found himself stopping just before two very massive steel doors. His eyes meeting the two Shadow Warrior Guards that held their positions firmly as they eyed him without emotion.</p><p>"The Dark Lord has retired for the Night, General." A voice grabbed his attention tot he right, "He will not see to any visitors until tomorrow morning."</p><p>General Murdock sneered at the source of the voice, his eyes narrowing at a short black fox with glowing red eyes and dark maroon robes, "He will see to Cyrus's unfortunate return." His voice left no room for question.</p><p>The fox slowly walked up to them with his hands behind his back, paying no mind to the General's warning tone, as his red eyes drifted to the two Shadow Warriors behind the Shadow Bull, where surely Cyrus's broken body laid motionless - half on the floor.</p><p>"So it would seem." The Fox stated, turning to the two guards, "Let us pass, Guardsmen." And with that, the guards nodded firmly, moving to open the large doors that creaked a terrible sound as they were pushed aside to grant entry.</p><p> </p><p>Calmly and slowly, the Fox entered the chambers, General Murdock Ra and the other three slightly behind him.</p><p>The massive chambers, despite its darkness and eerie atmosphere, resembled that of chambers fit for royalty. One that would house those of noble blood and lordship. It contained everything one of such evident nobility would need. And at the far back of the chambers existed four massive windows stretching all the way up to the ceiling, overlooking the entire kingdom. And directly in the center of the windows, stood what one would consider a massive throne, the back of it facing them.</p><p>"Master Dolo." A heavy, velvety voice spoke, the deep tone filling the deathly silent chambers.</p><p>"Yes, my Lord." The Fox replied with an incline of his head, his hands still clasped behind his back.</p><p>"You have disturbed my peace." The Dark Lord stated calmly, his voice taking on an easy questioning light to it.</p><p>"My sincerest apologies, my Lord. I am aware that you have retired for the night." Master Dolo replied easily, "However, this is of great importance. Sorcerer Cyrus has returned to us in a very unfortunate state."</p><p>A heavy silence fell over them before a heavy sigh filled the room, "Bring him forward."</p><p>Master Dolo then stepped further into the room, alongside the other three, stopping short of the massive throne. The Master Fox then stepped to the side, turning to face the two Shadow Warriors that dropped Cyrus's body onto the floor, his back hitting the pristine wood of the chambers with a loud thud. General Murdock Ra then waved them off, stepping to the side to stand at attention on the other side of the Sorcerer, directly aligned with the Fox.</p><p>For a very long moment, they remained still, nothing but silence filling the atmosphere until their Dark Lord slowly rose from his seat. From the corner of their eyes, they could see their Lord casually make his way towards them, his body casting a shadow over the Sorcerer as he walked. He was six feet in height, and wore old royal robes that slightly resembled the Fox's maroon ones, only far more elegant.</p><p>"Unfortunate is correct, Master Dolo." The Dark Lord mumbled lightly, his fierce yellow eyes calmly taking in the sight of blood still trickling out from the Hound's missing limb.</p><p>The Master and the General stood motionless as their Dark Lord moved closer, bending down slightly to retract the arrow lodged within the Hound's head slowly. Upon successfully removing it, the Dark Lord brought it close to his face in order to carefully inspect it, "A Wolven Arrowhead."</p><p>He then turned to his General, "What have the Warriors reported?"</p><p>General Murdock kept his eyes on the far wall over the Fox's head, "My Warriors have reported that Sorcerer Cyrus managed to lure the High Chief of the West into Yànlè Village. Where he came to have the Ancient Sword within his grasp for a mere moment, after feigning a negotiable agreement with the High Chief, before the Wolf struck him down without warning. A great battle ensued between my Warriors and the Wolves, to which Sorcerer Cyrus was able to strike down the High Chief with one of his own poisonous arrows, before being dragged back to our home through one of his portals. The Wolves lived through the battle... And somehow, in someway, they have also managed to eradicate the darkness that accompanied High Chief Elohim's wound. Sorcerer Cyrus no longer had any means of confirming whether or not the Chief has succumb to the wound. The Shadow Warriors know this simply due to the connecting link they share with Sorcerer Cyrus's mind."</p><p>The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes, "I assume there was an Army of Wolven Warriors present?"</p><p>General Murdock finally met his Dark Lord's yellow eyes, "No, my Lord. Only a mere six, the High Chief included."</p><p>The Dark Lord calmly moved his eyes back to the motionless Hound before his feet, bending down again to re-lodge the arrow back into the Hound's skull, forcing it a tad bit deeper than before. Neither the General, not the Fox, flinched at the gushy wet sound the act made, "And the Sword?" He inquired calmly.</p><p>"Still in the possession of the Wolves." The General answered obediently.</p><p>"Such a shame." The Dark Lord muttered easily as he slowly hovered a hand over the Hound's body, a dark energy pooling in his palm before releasing it onto the Hound, "And to think I was excited to feel the Sword's Hilt against my palm."</p><p>And with that, a sharp-ear shattering cry erupted from the Hound's mouth as the Dark Lord retracted his hand, having given the Hound an ounce of life again. He straightened his body and slowly moved away from them towards the back of his throne as Cyrus cried out in agony, instantly rising into a sitting position as his hands came up to the arrowhead lodged in his head. The cries persisted as he attempted to pull the arrow out, but it remained stuck as it was.</p><p>"Cyrus." The Dark Lord called to him as a mother would to her child, "You have failed me, dearest Hound." He ran a hand over the smooth texture of the throne.</p><p>Cyrus simply continued to scream and cry, tears falling from his eyes as he growled in frustration.</p><p>"I sent you to perform one task... To retrieve the Sword from the West." He flicked his fingers from imaginary dust, "And you bring me back a Wolven Arrowhead." His voice grew deeper, his evident disappointment now showing, "You have dishonored me."</p><p>Cyrus suddenly yelled louder, pulling at the arrow with everything he had until it finally ripped free from his head, blood flowing from the wound until it slowly began to heal.</p><p>"What say you about this unfortunate mishap?" The Dark Lord clasped his hands behind his back, turning his body to fully face the now heaving Hound on the floor.</p><p>"My- gnnnhhhheeh- My Lord..." Cyrus groaned hysterically, arching his face as he struggled to turn his body towards him, "My Lord, I- I have failed- y-you horridly."</p><p>The Dark Lord merely watched him with an emotionless face, "And yet I have granted you life once again, after failing me so tragically."</p><p>Cyrus panted heavily, his face contorting in on itself as his body fought to heal itself, "I am- forev-er grateful that my Merciful Lord se-es value in my life." He held his throat as it sealed itself from the wound High Chief Elohim had given him, "I only ask, that you- give- give me another chance t- to destroy the Western Territory."</p><p>The Dark Lord chuckled, "Your life has no value, except but the value I place upon it, dear one." His voice was smooth in its counter, "What right of you to ask for another chance when you have failed me so deliberately?"</p><p>Cyrus didn't respond to that, instead laid himself stomach first against the floor in cowardice, "Forgive me for speaking so carelessly, my beautiful Lord."</p><p>The Dark Lord then turned his eyes back to his General, "Six Wolves, you say?"</p><p>To which the General nodded, "Yes, my Lord."</p><p>"A Sorcerer of Great Power over thousands of Shadow Warriors..." The Dark Lord slowly stepped forward towards the cowering Hound, "And you fall in battle at the hands of merely six opponents... Have you no shame, Hound?"</p><p>Cyrus whimpered in an ugly-cringe worthy tone, "I beg you for forgiveness, my Gracious Lord... Please forgive me... They wielded the Sword against our Shadows, we were no match for the power of the Ancient Blade."</p><p>The Dark Lord simply shook his head, "Excuses." To which the Hound responded by crying further.</p><p>A few moments of silence, with the exception of Cyrus's cries, filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>The Dark Lord paced a little before them, moving to circle the three beings calmly, "General, how fare your <strong>Shadow Wendigos of the Abyss?</strong>" He changed the subject for a moment.</p><p>The General kept his eyes on the far wall again, "They fare well, my Lord. They have grown in speed, agility and endeavor."</p><p>The Dark Lord paused next to the Bull, "Do they still writhe in unprecedented hunger?" His voice grew deeply excitable.</p><p>"Yes, my Lord." The General answered plainly.</p><p>"Very well." The Dark Lord began pacing again, "Dispatch your Wendigos into the Western Territory. Give them firm directions to stealthily hunt down any first borns that currently live within the Villages that reside upon the lands. The children of the West will be our first target of attack. Have them feed, but leave behind the carcasses for our Enemy to discover." He paced calmly back towards his throne.</p><p>"If I may, my Lord," Master Dolo spoke up politely, "Why the children? Would it not be far more strategic to eliminate the greatest of the Tribal Warrior's first?"</p><p>The Dark lord turned to his old friend, "I intend to strike first where it hurts the most, dearest friend. Should the Wolves of the West learn that not even children will be spared, it will scramble their minds accordingly. Leaving open opportunities for us to take advantage of while they restructure their ranks to better protect the young. We will begin by picking off our Enemy's weakest lines of defenses first... One by one."</p><p>"Excellent decision, my Lord." Master Dolo agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Their attention was redirected back to the cowering Hound on the floor. The Dark Lord eyed him calmly, "Sorcerer Cyrus, gather your bearing, dear one, and stand before me." They waited patiently as Cyrus slowly lifted himself off the floor, standing slightly hunched over in fear of his Great Lord.</p><p>He narrowed his eyed slightly, his words falling from his lips slow and clearly, "Resume your previous mission... You will work closely with General Murdock Ra to steadily eliminate the threat we face within the West. You will stay within his watchful eye until I see fit to grant you your freedom again. Therefore, consider this a punishment of sorts due to your mishap. Should he decide to execute a plan you do not wholeheartedly agree with, you will obey his command thoroughly without question either way." He then drew closer to the Hound, invading his space, "You will not fail me again."</p><p>Cyrus schooled his features upon being granted the opportunity to resume his previous objective, "Yes, my Lord." A wicked smile growing on his features.</p><p>"Do not consider this a second chance, dear one, for it is far from being one." The Dark Lord warned him in a deep voice, "I have merely chosen to spare you simply due to the fact that you are still so very useful to me. If you should succeed, you will reign victorious alongside me for eternity. Should you fail again, you will cease to exist. And I will not lose sleep over your absence... Have I made myself clear to you, dear one?"</p><p>Cyrus nodded his head once, "I live to serve you, my Great and Powerful Lord. I know of no other life than the one you have given me." He breathed in genuine appreciation.</p><p>"Leave my presence." The Dark Lord turned away from them, moving to settle upon his throne again, "Bring me the Ancient Sword at all costs."</p><p>"Yes, my Lord." Both Cyrus and General Murdock replied obediently, turning to make their way out of the chambers.</p><p>"General?" The Dark Lord called from his throne.</p><p>Causing the Bull General to pause at the threshold of the entrance, "My Lord?"</p><p>There was a slight moment of silence before the Dark Lord turned in his throne, peering around the side of it to look upon the bull with dangerous eyes, "Bring me High Chief Elohim, alive."</p><p>"Yes, my Lord." The Bull General grinned devilishly before taking his leave.</p><p> </p><p>The doors to the chambers remained open for the moment, seeing as Master Dolo was still present, eyeing the throne, "We will obtain the Ancient Sword, my Lord."</p><p>The Dark Lord resumed his original position in his seat, "We shall indeed... I have successfully collected Four of the Seven Ancient Swords of Old... I intend on collecting the remaining three..<strong>.</strong> If China should burn in light of our search, I will only be all the more joyous and content to watch it turn to ash."</p><p>Master Dolo smiled sinisterly, "I stand in complete agreement, my Lord."</p><p> </p><p>"I will take what is rightfully mine, Master Dolo. And those who dare stand in my way will only perish in the flames of my wrath." The Dark Lord stated quietly as he watched his Kingdom down below.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was itching to reveal the Dark Lord's name, and shine a little light on his origins. BUT, I shall not do so. Wouldn't want to spoil the dramatic revelation ;)<br/>And just to answer the question: "Is Master Dolo a Kung Fu Master?" YES... Yes, he is. (Evil Kung Fu Master alert!) He's going to be incredibly fun to develop, no doubt.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. From Phoenix Hill Temple & The Longyou Grottoes, To The Valley of Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Master Mongrel and Master Jackal lead Sahale and Shilah, the Brothers of Stealth, to Phoenix Hill Temple. Where resides two old friends of theirs who might be able to cut down their travel time tremendously! And Sahale visits a legendary place unexpectedly, and offers words of advice to Master Mongrel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you haven't already noticed... I'm actually attempting to name various Villages and Valleys after real-actual Villages and Valleys in China :) Look up some of the names so you can learn a thing or two about them! Never stop learning! Let's dive into this next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Beowulf and the remaining members of the Western Zephyr Pack became obstructed from Shilah's view by the Forest's thick brush - was the moment the severity of the situation sunk in deep into his mind. He had paused in walking next to his brother, the Masters just a little ways ahead of them. A high ounce of doubt clouded the forefront of his mind, spiking his nerves a little as he stared at the floor.</p><p>Sahale came to a stop just a few feet ahead of his little brother, concern written on his features, "If you keep stopping like this we will never leave the West, Shilah."</p><p>Shilah lifted his gaze in slight annoyance, "And what if I don't actually want to leave?" The words left his lips before he could stop them, in defense of himself by default.</p><p>But instead of rounding on him with a counter reply, Sahale's features softened.</p><p>"Don't give me that look, man. I'm just-" He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm just-"</p><p>"Doubting." Sahale retorted softly, "Something that will get us no where."</p><p>Shilah sighed, moving calmly to resume walking, falling back into step with his older brother, "I'm just struggling with the fact that all of this is actually happening..."</p><p>Sahale listened as he eyed the Masters still walking up a head.</p><p>"I never actually thought High Chief Elohim would ever fall in battle within our lifetime. I guess the very fact that he did hadn't completely computed in my brain until now."</p><p>"Understandable." Sahale replied.</p><p>"And the fact that Beowulf took it upon himself to volunteer us for this mission just hit me right now too." Shilah continued.</p><p>"That is what being an Alpha is all about, Shilah." Sahale reasoned, "He has to make certain decisions and sacrifices for the better of our People, even if that means it will be a decision that we might find ourselves not consenting to."</p><p>"I wish we could've had a little more of a warning before he sprung it up on us like that." Shilah admitted in a small bummed out voice, "I honestly did not want to live... this is our home... Not to mention the fact that we've never actually set a foot outside of the Western Territory."</p><p>Sahale nodded in understanding, "It will happen more often than not, I assure you, where we will have to obey Beowulf's orders no matter if we agree with them or not." He stepped over a large fallen log in their path, "We took the Warrior's oath and agreed to join the Pack with that knowledge already in mind. We must stand by that oath, no matter what, Shilah. Beowulf is our Alpha, we must follow him to the very end. Regardless if we come to face disagreements with him later on in the future or not."</p><p>Shilah offered him an annoyed expression, "I know all of that already. I'm not saying I regret joining. Because I'll never regret it." He turned his gaze back to the pathway ahead of them, "I'm just saying that I'm going to have to get used to the fact that I'll end up having to do things that I'll probably won't even be ready for. And because Beowulf ordered it, I won't have a choice on the matter."</p><p>Sahale suddenly stopped walking, eyeing Shilah seriously, "There is always a choice, Shilah... Always. If one day you are given an order by Beowulf that goes against everything we took an oath to stand for - like slaughtering a mere innocent babe for now reason at all, then you have every right entirely to disagree and disobey. We may be bound to Beowulf now and the Pack now, but we are still Wolves of the West. We are still our own person, no matter the position we hold under his command." He stepped forward and placed a strong hand on his little brother's shoulder, "But you have to remember who Beowulf is, and what he stands for... He would never intentionally steer us wrong or lead us astray. There may come a time in which he will make the wrong choices. And because we are bound to him, we must obey his command without question. But there will never come a day where Beowulf would seek to undermine our trust or sabotage our honorable morals for the sake of power and greed. That is not, nor will it ever be, who Beowulf is. You must trust him, as you have always trusted our beloved High Chief Elohim..."</p><p>Shilah stared into his brother's eyes with understanding.</p><p>"I trust that Beowulf will always do his absolute best in making the right decisions. I trust that the will always put us first, before everyone else, including himself... We just have to give him time to grow into the leader we know he can be. A leader worth following into the unknown." Sahale reasoned.</p><p>Shilah nodded his head, "I get what you mean. You're right. I can't let doubt and fear overpower my emotions." He then resumed walking, Sahale falling back into step with him, "We all have growing to do."</p><p>Sahale nodded, "The best part is that we get to do it together, as a Pack. A family bound by oath and courage."</p><p>Shilah smiled, "Yeah... A family." He then eyed his brother curiously, "Do you think Father would be proud of us? Would he have pride in the fact that we joined the Pack of High Chief Elohim's younger son?"</p><p>Sahale's ears twitched at the thought of their Father, who most likely still didn't know that they joined a Pack and became legitimate First and Second Hunters, "I like to think Father would be proud of us no matter what we chose to do with our lives. And considering the fact that his dream for us was to become renowned Hunters, I'm sure he will smile warmly at the news of us joining Beowulf's cause."</p><p>Shilah laughed, "He's probably going to want to meet Beowulf face to face one day, just to threaten him and say that if he didn't take care of us, he'd put his head on a spike for the entire Tribe to see."</p><p>Sahale chuckled softly, "Father did always adore making threats."</p><p>Shilah shook his head, "Yeah, he surely does. Even now in his old age."</p><p>"Keep up, dear ones! If we hurry, we should be able to reach Jīngtì Village before nightfall." Master Jackal called over his shoulder to ensure they were keeping up.</p><p>Sahale looked to his brother as they sped up a little, "Feeling better though?"</p><p>Shilah gave him a playful shove, "Feeling better." He assured the tall Wolf.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they found themselves arriving at Jīngtì Village, it was drawing closer and closer to the evening.</p><p>Masters Mongrel and Jackal lead the way quickly towards the Village Leader's Den.</p><p>The Brothers of Stealth eyed the Villagers that watched them was by, taking note of the way they stared at them with curiously as they went about their business. Some of the of the older Wolves even going as far as pointing at their Ancient Black Cloaks in recognition as they drew closer to Commander GreyHeart's Den.</p><p>"Master Mongrel! Master Jackal!" Commander Hawkpelt called out to them from up ahead next to the Den, "We heard the news! War leader Enyeto's messengers passed through here not too long ago." He informed them, "Our Village Warriors are all sorted and prepared to head out soon to the Ancient Father Village."</p><p>Master Mongrel waved him off respectively, "Peace, dearest Beta, for we are merely passing through."</p><p>Commander Hawkpelt gave him a confused expression, "Passing through? Where do you intend to venture out to during such a disastrous time?" His concern growing.</p><p>"High Chief Shenandoah has requested we deliver a call to aid to Grandmaster Shifu at the Jade Palace. We must take our leave of here shortly if we wish to cover the sizable distance between here and there quickly." Master Jackal explained.</p><p>Commander Hawkpelt nodded his head, "I understand. Whatever you both may need for the journey ahead, we will provide."</p><p>Master Mongrel placed a hand on the Wolf's shoulder, "I simply need to speak to Commander Greyheart for a quick moment before we depart, my friend."</p><p>Commander Hawkpelt nodded his head, motioning for Mongrel to follow him into the Den.</p><p>"I will return shortly, dear ones." Master Mongrel moved quickly, leaving the three of them behind for the moment.</p><p>Shilah turned to scan the Village around them, taking note of the congregating Warriors in the center of the Village, "They're all reporting to Lead Warrior Bodaway, right?" He questioned Sahale.</p><p>Sahale eyed the very same Warriors, "I assume so... With High Chief Elohim as wounded as is currently is, they will need all the protection they can strategically muster for the Ancient Father Village." He answered quietly.</p><p>Shilah sighed, watching the Warriors do a quick roll call.</p><p> </p><p>Master Mongrel rejoined them shortly, "Let us resume our journey quickly." He stated simply before turning to lead the way towards the Eastern Gate of the Village.</p><p>Master Jackal fell into step with his old friend easily, "Mon?"</p><p>"Yes, Jack?" Mongrel answered.</p><p>"I assume the reason you wished to speak with Commander Greyheart was due to your desire to send out a message?" Master Jackal inquired calmly.</p><p>"Your assumption is correct, Jack."</p><p>"To whom, if I may ask?"</p><p>Master Mongrel glanced over to him, "<strong>To Grandmaster Alto of Huating Temple.</strong> I thought it best to notify him of the current on-goings of the West. And should things take an even greater turn for the worse, the Gateway of Fa Fei Yen has a sibling counter-gateway hidden within the outskirts of <strong>The Western Hill.</strong> Perhaps he will send his students, <strong>the Dragon Gate Trio,</strong> to lend a hand here within the West." He explained quietly.</p><p>Master Jackal nodded his head in understanding, "Ah, yes. Good thinking on your part, Mon." He agreed, "The more allies she can depend on, the better."</p><p>Shilah and Sahale simply listened, but said not a word as they followed the two Masters closely.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for the four to reach the final Eastern borderline of the Village. And as the Masters proceeded to cross over the bridge that separated the West from the rest of China, Shilah and Sahale found himself stopping in his tracks at the end of it, looking at the ground where the fine wood met the dirt.</p><p>Masters Mongrel and Jackal paused in their steps, looking over them curiously, "Everything alright?" Master Mongrel inquired lightly.</p><p>Both brothers lifted their heads, looking past the Masters at the dark cloudy sky stretching out away from the West, the evening beginning to find its place over the land.</p><p>Master Jackal gave Mongrel a look before turning and drawing a little closer to the Wolves, "The Western Territory is a big place, dear ones. But China is bigger, and the World even bigger than that. Traveling makes one modest, for it shows you what a tiny place you occupy in the world."</p><p>Shilah breathed deeply, his features hardening, "If we go any further, we'll be the farthest we've ever dared to venture from home..." He admitted.</p><p>Master Jackal nodded his head in understanding, "And with every step you take from here on out, you will only go farther." He adjusted the strap of his travel pack on his shoulders, "But the question is: Do you truly wish to go? Mongrel and I will not hold it against you, if you wish to turn back."</p><p>Master Mongrel sighed, "If you wish to do so though, now would be the best time. We cannot afford to linger any longer, nor look over our shoulders, once you set foot off that bridge, dear ones." He warned gently.</p><p>Sahale look at his brother, waiting for his decision.</p><p>Shilah breathed in deeply, then moved forward without hesitation, "Beowulf is counting on us. Let's keep moving." And with that Sahale followed with a small smile, proud of his brother's bravery.</p><p>"That's the spirit! Onward!" Master Mongrel chuckled deeply, turning to lead them onwards.</p><p>"Into the night we go." Master Jackal offered a motivational statement, "We will stop for rest upon the rising of the Dawn." He added.</p><p>Shilah mused, "Sleep is for the weak anyhow." He eyed his brother with a smirk, only to earn an eye roll from the taller Wolf.</p><p> </p><p>******************************************** <strong>Fast-forward to three days later!</strong> ********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, the grass felt different to Shilah as he walked a few feet behind the Kung Fu Masters. They had been traveling thus far for about 3 days by now, and were currently making their way through a narrow ridge, therefore had to walk in a bit of a line - one behind the other. Master Mongrel leading the way, with Master Jackal closely behind him, Shilah behind him, and Sahale in the back walking calmly while looking over his shoulder every so often out of habit. They had not run into trouble thus far, so they hadn't partaken in any sword play against any potential enemies. And all in all, the trip so far was immensely uneventful, with the exception being all of the awesome sight seeing. He marveled at the way everything around them seemed a little more greener; a little more vibrant and colorful. It made him realize that the land of the West truly was sick with something awful... Something that made their trees groan in pain and discomfort. And he hated the way he honestly preferred the land they now walked on over the West. It felt nice not to consistently be dragged down by the darkness their land obvious had within its very essence. But it only made him hate their Enemy all the more for causing their lands such turmoil. And upon realizing what he had and looked over to his older brother to see if he had felt the change too, Sahale's expression of recognition only fueled his desire to exterminate the darkness looming over their lands. But all in all, their trek so far had been nothing but enjoyable and dazzling. So many new sights to see and take note of since leaving the West. He honestly had no idea some things laid just beyond their borders within the first day of traveling with the Masters. And if his sense of adventure all but tempted him to go wandering off on his own, just to see more things beyond their trek, he'd never say a word of it to the Masters. He simply held himself back with discipline, ignoring the tempting pull to leave the guidance of the Masters, for where they were going was more important. They had a job to do, and there would no doubt be a chance to wander and explore once the West was saved from the clutches of their Enemy.</p><p>"Mon?" Master Jackal's voice pulled Shilah out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Yes, Jack?" Master Mongrel replied over his shoulder.</p><p>"I am not so sure that I have been through this particular path before. Whereabout would the Qujiang River be from here?" Master Jackal inquired curiously.</p><p>Master Mongrel chuckled softly, "This particular pathway is not commonly traveled by travelers. Upon our many visits, we always took the main roads. However, I thought a shortcut would better our cause." He replied lightly, taking a turn to cross over a small creek to their right.</p><p>Master Jackal hummed in delight, "Ah! Well that explains it!" He hopped over a rather large stone in his path, "I was beginning to think my sense of direction was fleeing with my old age."</p><p>"Nonsense!" Mongrel chuckled, "Qujiang River is merely a mile away from where we now roam."</p><p> </p><p>And just as he said it, within less than half an hour, they found themselves exiting a pathway that led to a wide open view of a grand river flowing just off to their right.</p><p>"Whoa..." Shilah breathed, running a little a head of the Masters to get a better view, "This river is beautiful!"</p><p>Sahale moved to fall into step with the Masters, taking in the view for himself once they all paused next to Shilah. In the distance, they could see random geese and birds going about their business fishing.</p><p>"What's that?" Shilah pointed to the fishermen curiously, "Up there at the riverside pulling nets!"</p><p>"They are geese, amongst other breeds of bird." Master jackal answered in amusement as he followed Mongrel's lead along the river towards the fishermen, "Villagers that live within these parts, I presume."</p><p>Shilah made an 'o' with his lips as he fell back in step with them, "Oh, okay... Are they friend or foe?" He couldn't help but ask nervously.</p><p>Master Jackal laughed softly, "They are friendly, dear one."</p><p>"They're just fishing, Shilah." Sahale pointed out firmly, though his eyes were filled with slight nervousness too, "Doubt they pose a threat to us."</p><p>Shilah rolled his eyes, "Doesn't hurt to make sure, dude."</p><p>Master Mongrel looked over his shoulder at the brothers with mirth, "If there are any foes wandering about, you will know just by looking at them, young Shilah." He then continued on, leading the way past the Fishermen.</p><p>Shilah nodded as he watched the Fishermen fish, taking in everything about them before turning away to stay with the others.</p><p> </p><p>It was a mere hour before they flanked away from walking along the river, towards another pathway that inclined upwards before leveling out again. This pathway led directly into a wide heavily populated Village</p><p>"What is this place, Master Mongrel?" Sahale was the one who asked the question that bounced around in Shilah's mind.</p><p>"This, dearest Sahale, is Shiyanbei Village." Mongrel answered, "Home to many of China's most revered fishermen."</p><p>"Also home to two good friends of ours." Jackal added in lightly, "Friends who may be able to help us reach the Valley of Peace faster than anticipated."</p><p>The Stealth Brothers gave each other a confused look, "What do you mean by that?" Shilah inquired, "I thought you said the Valley of Peace was about three weeks worth of travel... And we've only been traveling for three days. Unless my timing is off?"</p><p>Master Jackal peered over his shoulder, "It is."</p><p>Shilah gave Sahale even more a confused look as to which part of his statement the Master's answer referred to, to which the tall Wolf simply shrugged.</p><p>As they continued deeper into the Village, the brother's watched as Villagers old and young regarded the Masters with a bow or a delighted wave of their hands before going on their way.</p><p>Shilah then sped up a little to the Masters, "Master Jackal, why do people bow to you and Master Mongrel? Is that their way of saying hello?"</p><p>Master Jackal's ear flickered, "<span class="vkIF2 public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">Bowing is a very simple act but one that is extremely important. In Kung Fu, bowing between Instructors and students shows the respect felt among themselves and towards each other. It also shows you care. When you bow, you are not bowing to that person, but respecting the knowledge and skill that person has acquired, and to the rank that they have attained. Bowing is about heart and feeling and it’s about what is said without speaking. It is about paying respect." He answered gently, "</span><span class="vkIF2 public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">Bowing also symbolizes humility. When you bow to a higher grade you are acknowledging they know more about Kung Fu, or even at times about life, than you. Being humble is a very important trait to have in every aspect of your life and every time you bow you should remind yourself to be modest and always think of others. It is very good for keeping your ego in check... And for those who do not devote their lives to Kung Fu, such as your average resident of China, it is simply a form of recognition and respect towards those who do."</span></p><p>
  <span class="vkIF2 public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">Shilah nodded his head in understanding, "Oh, okay, I understand now." He then eyed the backs of the Masters, "Does that mean me and Sahale should bow to you, and other Kung Fu Masters, when greeting you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="vkIF2 public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">Master Mongrel chuckled inwardly at the question, though didn't look over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="vkIF2 public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">"If you truly feel inclined to do so, yes. Though no one will force you to... Master Mongrel and I understand that the ways of the Wolven Tribes are very different from the lives we live." Jackal answered lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="vkIF2 public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">"I have seen High Chief Elohim and High Alpha Shenandoah bow to you upon greeting. Therefore, we shall too." Sahale replied with honor, to which Shilah nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="vkIF2 public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">"In that case, we welcome it, dear one." Jackal agreed, "As I am sure other Masters will too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="vkIF2 public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">It wasnt long, until they found themselves passing entirely through the Village, and an offset of pathway found their feet. Shilah peered ahead to see what looked like a hidden hill not too far in the distance. Shilah thought it resembled a small mountain. They reached it w</span> <span class="vkIF2 public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">ithin minutes, and found themselves rounding the hill until they came across a medium sized palace, situated near what looked to be several entrances to hidden caves or caverns. The Stealth Brothers eyed the palace with awe, taking in its grandeur and beauty as the Masters led them onward.</span></p><p>
  <span class="vkIF2 public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">"I wonder if they are home.'" Master Jackal mused, following Mongrel closely up the place steps onto the main entrance platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="vkIF2 public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">"I see no reason why they should not be." Mongrel agreed, looking around curiously until he spotted a palace attendant, a brown goose, sweeping just off to the side. He waved the attendant down, "Hello there, might you tell us if Masters Wu Anai and Ebu are here?" He inquired with a raise of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="vkIF2 public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">The attendant turned to face them lazily as she paused in sweeping, her eyes visibly going wide at the sight of them, "Master Mongrel! Master Jackal!" The attendant nearly shouted with joy, "Welcome! Welcome!" She ushered forward to greet them with a deep bow upon reaching them - to which they bowed back, "We were not expecting your visit! Please, follow me! I will take you to them!" She wasted no time in leading them into the palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="vkIF2 public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">Shilah snickered inwardly to himself when the goose nearly tripped over her feet, earning an elbow into his ribs by his brother for his rudeness. Shilah merely smiled as they continued on, his eyes scanning everywhere they could in order to take in the sights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="vkIF2 public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">"The Masters are meditating at the moment, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind being interrupted by your presence. It's been so long since your last visit!" The Goose spoke animatedly, her little tail flickering back and forth with excitement, "I truly hope life has been treating the both of you well, has it not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="vkIF2 public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">Master Mongrel waved her off with a smile, "Life has been quit well for us, thank you for inquiring. And you are right, it truly has been too long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="vkIF2 public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">"That it has!" She threw them a smile over her shoulder, "Just this way, into the Meditation Rooms!" She led them quickly down the main corridor to two fairly large doors where two attendants were currently dusting a few artifacts on either side of the doors, "Open up! The Masters have visitors!" She nearly shouted, waving at them expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="vkIF2 public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">The two male attendants only needed one look at the guests before jumping into action, pushing open the large doors quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="vkIF2 public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">And with that, the Goose led them in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="vkIF2 public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">Within the Meditation Room, Sahale found that it was dark and fairly big on the inside. It seemed as though there were hundred of candles lining the four walls of the room, flickering slightly at being disturbed by the wind of the opening doors. The atmosphere smelled of vanilla and lavender, and caused an instant relaxing feeling to wash over him. He chanced a glance at Shilah, only to find his brother holding his nose in annoyance, "What's the matter with you?" He asked curiously, his voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="vkIF2 public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">"I hate the smell of vanilla.." Shilah replied quietly, his tone high pitched due to his nose being squeezed in displeasure. Sahale rolled his eyes as they followed the Masters deeper into the room.</span>
</p><p>Just up ahead, sitting crossed-legged in the center of the room were two small Masters, their backs facing them.</p><p>"Master Wu Anai, Master Ebu!" The Goose called to them respectfully, her voice even and low now that they were in the deathly silent room.</p><p>"We explicitly asked for no disturbances, Sera." The Master on the right replied in a hushed tone.</p><p>"Please, pardon the intrusion! But you have visitors, Masters." The Goose, now known as Sera, apologized quickly with a bow.</p><p>"Have them wait in the foyer, please." The Master on the left retorted gently, his tone just as hushed as the first Master.</p><p> </p><p>"I am truly sorry, but I am afraid we cannot wait, my friends." Master Mongrel spoke up gently before the Goose could reply.</p><p>Suddenly the Master on the left turned to peer over his shoulder, "Mongrel?" And upon seeing them standing there, he moved to slowly rise from his meditation mat, "Mongrel! Jackal!" His voice was now strong and full of surprise.</p><p>The other Master sighed as she too looked upon their visitors, her eyes shining with surprise as well, though more subtly.</p><p>"It has been so long!" The small male Master moved towards them, his arms stretched out as he moved forward to greet them, the other small Master just behind him.</p><p>"It truly has, my old friends." Mongrel chuckled, bowing to them alongside Jackal in which the two small Masters returned, "It is very good to see you both in good health." He then turned to face the Brothers of Stealth, "Might I introduce to you our fellow travel companions, Hunters Sahale and his younger brother, Shilah." He waved them both to stand next to him - to which they did, "Brothers of Stealth, this is Master Ebu," He motioned a hand to the Master on the left, "And Master Wu Anai," He motioned to the Master on the right, "Good old friends of ours."</p><p>"Well met, Masters Ebu, and Wu Anai." Sahale spoke up for himself and Shilah as they both bowed to the small Masters, keeping to their word from earlier about bowing in greeting.</p><p>"Well met indeed, Hunters of the West." Master Ebu uttered with a smile, "An abundance of blessings upon you and your family. Welcome to Phoenix Hill Temple!"</p><p>"This place is beautiful to me. it is a very nice home." Shilah offered them a small smile.</p><p>"Well, thank you. Our attendants do their very best in keeping this place running." Master Ebu chuckled proudly. He then motioned for all of them to follow himself and Master Wu Anai out of the Meditation Room, "This old palace will still stand strong within the next 100 years, should the attendants permit it." He laughed.</p><p>Shilah eyed him closely, 'If you don't mind me asking, Master Ebu... What exactly is your species? I have never seen a being quite like you before."</p><p>Master Ebu puffed out his chest a little in amusement, "Why, I am a Ferret, young master Shilah. And a proud one at that." He replied enthusiastically, earning an eye roll from Master Jackal.</p><p>"And you're a Kung Fu Master?" Shilah asked in genuine amazement.</p><p>"Last time I checked, yes." Master Ebu chuckled, watching the way Shilah's eyes went wide, "Kung Fu Masters come in all sorts of shapes, sizes, and species."</p><p>Shilah then looked at Master Wu Anai, "And you? Are you a Ferret too?" He asked kindly.</p><p>Master Wu Anai simply held her head high, a small smirk on her lips, "No, I am not. I would not want to be one even if it meant my life would be spared at the end of my days... Ferrets reek of a heavy odor that will have you holding back bile."</p><p>"You are far too kind, Wu." Master Ebu chuckled, unfazed by the insult.</p><p>"What are you then?" Shilah prompted curiously.</p><p>Master Wu Anai eyed him with mirth, "I am an Ermine. And proudly so." She then looked over the Wolves, "Have you truly never encountered beings of our kind?"</p><p>Shilah lowered his ears slightly, shaking his head, "No, madam... My older brother and I have never ventured beyond the borders of the Western Territory before now." He answered respectfully.</p><p> </p><p>"I see." She then turned to Mongrel and Jackal, "And what has prompted your visit to our home?" Her eyes narrowed, "Because two young Wolves, who have never set foot into lands that are not of the West, to have followed these wandering Masters out of the West is not without cause."</p><p>Shilah and Sahale turned their attention to Mongrel and Jackal, content with having them answer instead.</p><p>Master Mongrel placed a hand over his chest in earnest, "In all honesty, Wu, We are in dire need of your assistance... Much has happened within the Western Territory as of late. And none of it brings good fortune."</p><p>Master Ebu stepped towards him, "What has happened, Mongrel? What ails the land of the Great High Chief?"</p><p>Master Jackal adjusted his travel pack on his shoulder with a sigh, "A darkness has risen from the depths of hidden shadow, dear friends. One in which has been plaguing both the Western and the Eastern Territories as of late."</p><p>"You speak of the recent string of attacks that have been occurring along the borders of each Tribe?" Master Wu Anai questioned easily.</p><p>Master Mongrel nodded his head, "I had hoped that news of such attacks would reach your ears." He admitted in relief.</p><p>"There are many a news that reaches this palace, Mongrel." She replied, moving to walk forward towards the palace's courtyard, "You both are not the only Masters to stand guard over the lands of China."</p><p>"In addition to the news you have heard, there has been an unfortunate occurrence along the Northern Borders of the West." Mongrel proceeded with his explanation choosing his words carefully, "Yànlè Village has fallen into massacre at the hands of a Sorcerer. It was the first Village within the West to have been defiled, but the not the first in regards to those that reside on the outskirts of the West." He paused in walking when the two Masters did, "High Chief Elohim has been wounded by one of the Sorcerer's poisonous arrows. He lays upon his bed fighting back against the poison as we speak..."</p><p>"How could that have happened?" Master Ebu questioned with immense concern, "Surely the High Chief must have had his protective Warriors flanking around him to prevent such a thing from occurring."</p><p>Master Jackal shoved his hands within this robe's sleeves, "It is a rather long story. One that contains honor and sacrifice, no doubt. However, in the midst of such an unexpected circumstance, High Chief Elohim and his Most Trusted were able to figure out why the strings of attacks have been occurring, both in the East and the West."</p><p>"This Sorcerer has been using an army of the supernatural to attack the Wolven Villages in search of an Ancient Sword of Old." Master Mongrel picked up after Jackal, albeit hesitantly.</p><p>Master Wu Anai narrowed her eyes curiously, "The Ancient Swords of Old have long been lost into legend, Mongrel. None who search within the present shall ever be able to find them. They are lost."</p><p>Master Mongrel shook his head regrettably, "Be that as it may, Wu Anai, not all have been lost as you are led to believe... One has been found... It has resided within the West for countless years. And has been honorably wielded by one of the Greatest Warriors the Western Territory has ever seen." And to that, both small Masters looked at him with a mixture of surprise and alarm.</p><p>"Which of the Ancient Swords do you speak of, Mongrel?" Master Ebu breathed warily.</p><p>Master Jackal eyed Mongrel with empathy.</p><p>Master Mongrel sighed slightly, "<strong>Fireside, the Ancient Sword of Grandmaster Smil...</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>Both of the small Masters gave each other a big incredulous expression of concern before turning back to him, Master Wu Anai narrowed her eyes at him again, "And I trust that you have learned of this just recently, as we now have?"</p><p>Master Mongrel flinched at her tone of warning, "Truthfully... No, for both Jack and myself have known about its current residency for years."</p><p>"For years? For years, Mongrel!" Master Wu Anai suddenly snapped in a low tone, catching them all off guard, "You mean to tell me... That the most destructive - <strong>MOST DANGEROUS</strong> - counterpart of the<strong> Seven Ancient Swords of Old</strong> has been residing within the Western Territory all this time, and you have never found it of any importance to bring awareness of it to your fellow Masters of China, until now? Now, that the High Chief of the West has been fatally wounded in battle because a Sorcerer - OF ALL ENEMIES - has his sights set on obtaining it!?" Her sharp tone caused all of the males present to flinch and visibly take a step back away from her sudden wrath.</p><p>Master Mongrel smartly chose to remain quiet.</p><p>"Have you not a shred of intelligence in your brain, Mongrel? You, who has always been the most reasonable, if not more reckless, of the two of you?" She pointed an accusing finger at both him and Jackal.</p><p> </p><p>Master Ebu took pity on them, placing a hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her down from the news, already knowing her short-fused temper better than anyone, "Wu, I am sure that both Mongrel and Jackal had every intention of making mention of it should they have had any inclination at the time that an Enemy of Sorcery would be looking to obtain it... I highly doubt that anyone could have seen this unfortunate situation taking place, as it does now." He glanced at the two young Hunters standing amongst them, "Do not dishonor the strength of the Western Wolves, for if its current wielder has harbored the weapon for countless years, he must have had a true heart of a Warrior to be able to contain its destructive properties. He has tamed the Sword honorably, a feat that should be recognized for what its worth. Give credit to him."</p><p>Master Wu Anai shoved his hand away, "Credit to the very Wolf who has unknowingly mastered a Sword of Mass Destruction indeed, for I will never speak so negatively, nor dishonorably, in regards to the Wolves of the West. They have been our allies for centuries." She then turned to point another finger at Mongrel, "YOU, however, are insolent and incredibly stupid. For allowing the Sword to remain in the West, KNOWING the terrible power it contains! Did you genuinely believe it would never attract unwanted attention?"</p><p>Master Mongrel held up his hands innocently, "I supposed I merely trusted that it would not, at least not for a very long time."</p><p>"Someone with a corrupted heart was bound to catch sight of it, Mongrel. Legend says that it attracts those who bear resemblance to its power. Which would never be good in the slightest. It is a sword that possesses massive devastating qualities! It was created to destroy all that thrives below its standard of destruction. I daresay, by intentionally leaving the Sword to remain in the West after becoming aware of its existence, you have unintentionally brought great destruction and tragedy amongst the Western Wolves. The terrible fight over ownership of the Sword began the moment to you turned a blind eye to it... High Chief Elohim lies wounded upon his bed within the West because of your ignorance." She stated firmly, leaving no room in her voice for debate.</p><p> </p><p>The courtyard suddenly became so silent, the tension could be split with a knife.</p><p>"If I may, Master Wu Anai, I would ask that you do not accuse Master Mongrel entirely for the shortcomings of the West." Sahale suddenly spoke up respectfully, causing all eyes to turn to him.</p><p>"And why, young Warrior, should I not?" Master Wu Anai countered, though her voice softened a little, seeing as she was directing it to him, whom was innocent.</p><p>Sahale glanced at Shilah before turning back to her, "Master Mongrel is not the only one who knew of the Swords existence and the dangerous power it possess... Our beloved, Great High Chief Elohim, also knew of its presence and the capabilities that lie within it... He knew of the dangers it could potentially wreak havoc within the West, should it remain within our Territory. He knew that it was an Ancient Sword Great Power, one in which none could even begin to understand, no less truly Master... Yet, he allowed it to remain all the same. He allowed our Great Lead Warrior Bodaway, a Wolf of great honor and discipline, to keep it - upon it being gifted to him when he came of age by High Chief Elohosím, many long years ago."</p><p>Everyone simply stared at him.</p><p>"If I may be so bold to say," He chance another look at Shilah only to find that his little brother was already thinking the same thing he was, "The fault not only lies with Masters Mongrel and Jackal, but also with him. High Chief Elohim may have allowed the Sword to remain with the notion that the Tribe of the West would be better protected and secured, with such a weapon at hand... Our Chief as always been honorable and courageous to a fault, and this merely stands as an example of the goodness in his heart, regardless if it has now ended up being one of the worse decisions he could have made in an effort to ensure the success of the West."</p><p>Shilah nodded in agreement, looking at Master Wu Anai with hard eyes, "If you had thousands, upon thousands, of People to lead and protect, would you yourself not have taken advantage of such a powerful sword in order to ensure the prosperity of the ones you care about the most?"</p><p>Master Wu Anai didn't even flinch, though her tone surely was immensely softer now, "With all due respect to the High Chief of the West, had I been ignorant of the Swords true origins, I honestly would have done the same as your beloved High Chief, young one. Yet, should I have indeed truly known of the true purpose of the Sword and the reasons why it was created in the first place, <strong>to which I firmly believe he did not,</strong> I would not have risked the safety and longevity of the incoming generations of my People. I daresay, he would not have as well." She sighed heavily, "This world is full or terror that would not bother knocking at your door to cause catastrophe and tragedy, dear one. They would simply barge in and take what they wish to as if they have owned it all along... The sooner you realize that - the better. One must always expect the best, but always be prepared for the worst. One must always attempt to stay five steps ahead of the rising darknesses that plague these lands." She then turned to Mongrel, "The moment you chose not to oversee the removal of such a weapon from the West, was the moment Fate was tempted." She then ran a hand over her face tiredly, "And to rise against Fate is to rise against everything we know about ourselves and of existence."</p><p>Master Ebu ran a hand over his chin in thought, "This news is awfully troubling indeed..." He then looked at Mongrel and Jackal, "What steps will Acting High Chief Shenandoah be taking in light of all of this? What do the Wolves of the West plan to do against this Sorcerer?"</p><p>Master Jackal gazed out into the courtyard, "Their first step is to ensure the survival of High Chef Elohim, along with gathering as many Warriors as they strategically can to protect the Ancient Father Village while they search for a promising solution in regards to healing him from the poison." He then eyed Master Wu Anai, "Acting High Chief Shenandoah has chosen to call upon the Masters of the Jade Palace for aid, with hopes that Grandmaster Shifu may be able to exercise his wisdom and knowledge of the Ancient Art of Healing. She has placed upon our shoulders the mission of delivering her Call for Aid to him, before High Chief Elohim succumbs to the poison."</p><p> </p><p>Master Wu Anai scoffed, turning to the young Wolves, "You think my reaction was bad? Just wait until Grandmaster Shifu is informed of Mongrel's mistake!" She then turned to Mongrel himself, "I am willing to wager that you will find yourself being flung down the steps of the Jade Palace Grand Staircase for being so careless and carefree in regards to the Sword's residency..." She shook her head at the sight of Mongrel visibly cringing, seeing as he most likely hadn't thought that far into what Shifu would say, "Not to mention just how immensely disappointed Grandmaster Oogway would be, should he had lived long enough for all of this to have been informed to him... Rest his soul..." She snapped again, though with less heat, moving away from them to pace.</p><p>"I do not know which would have been worse..." Mongrel admitted, turning his gaze to the open courtyard.</p><p>"Surely Shifu's wrath would have been much more painful." Master Ebu agreed with a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Master Jackal shook his head, waving a hand towards Master Wu Anai, "Dearest Wu, as you can see, we are immensely pressed for time. The first step to righting a wrong is to taking the first step in righting a wrong. This is what Mongrel is precisely doing here." He stated gently in defense for his old friend.</p><p>"And can this<strong> wrong</strong> be <strong>righted,</strong> Jackal?" She stopped pacing to face him with her hands upon her hips, "Can it truly?" She threw a hand out towards the open sky above them, "Dozens of Villages have already been slaughtered according to the reports from neighboring Villages along the East and the West. This Sorcerer knows where the Sword now resides, and will stop at nothing in order to obtain it. The Sword most likely calls upon him like a beacon, as it had been created to do in the first place. Who will stand in the way of this Sorcerer? Who will sacrifice everything just to ensure it does not end up in his evil grasp? Who will die their lives in order to protect China as Grandmaster Oogway once did? Will it be you? You who already turned a blind eye to the mass destruction of the weapon once before?"</p><p>Master Mongrel eyed her fiercely, but just when he was about to give his honest reply, Shilah beat him to it, "I will."</p><p>Everyone grew silent.</p><p>"I will stand against the Sorcerer, with every ounce of strength and courage that my Ancestors should ever see fit to grant me." Shilah stated firmly, stepping towards her with a hard expression, "Not only me, but my brother as well." He motioned a hand towards Sahale, "And not only he and I, but also our steadfast Alpha Beowulf, son of the Great High Chief Elohim, son of High Chief Elohosím, son of High Chief Elohosíah... As will our recently established Pack, the Great Western Zephyr Pack." He then eyed the rest of the Masters present, "Not only us, but every single Wolf of the West, and the East. And should we all fail, we have made a promise to our Ancestors to go down in battle fighting with every fiber of our being." He then turned back to Master Wu Anai, "We may not be Great Kung Fu Masters, who bear incomprehensible wisdom, knowledge, and skillsets only years upon years could only establish, such as yourselves... But we are Warriors... We know well and understand deeply the meaning of honor and sacrifice. We will fight to the death, should we need to. And with all due respect Master, we will do so with or without your help." Then with a deep breath, he placed a fist against his chest, his eyes hardening all the more fiercely, "We have come to you for your help, because Masters Mongrel and Jackal had true faith in the fact that despite their evident mistake, you would somehow aid us in shortening our travel time tremendously, in regards to our trek to the Jade Palace. But I swear to you now, Madam, should you not relent in your anger, and genuine heartfelt frustration, and help us, then I will continue my travels all the way to the Jade Palace. No matter if it takes me three weeks or a month to get there, for my Great High Chief is fighting for his life as we speak. Every moment that passes is precious to me. And if he should die, there's not a doubt in my mind that I will hear of his passing as I am leading Grandmaster Shifu and his students back to the Western Territory. For I intend to see my mission through, even if I do not make it back in time to save the very soul that has ensured the prosperity and hippiness of my Tribe for countless years." He finished gently, his tone still holding firm without question.</p><p>For a long moment, no one moved.</p><p>"Yes. You are truly a Wolven Warrior of the West." Master Wu Anai stated lightly, a small smile of appreciation gracing her lips, "I have no doubt that Grandmaster Shifu will take an instant liking to you, young Shilah."</p><p>Shilah eyed her with surprise, but schooled his features an instant later, "Does... Does that mean you will help us after all?" His tone bore uncertainty still.</p><p>Master Wu Anai sighed heavily, eyeing the two Wolves before looking at Mongrel, "I shall indeed, only because you have truly shown me the true courage the only ever comes from the Western Territory." She then turned away from them, but not before giving Mongrel a stink-eye, "NOT because Mongrel had faith in me."</p><p>And with that, Master Jackal snickered slightly at the deadpanned expression Mongrel gave her back as they all began to follow her into the courtyard. And if Sahale gave Shilah a firm squeeze of his shoulder, a proud smile plastered on his usually stoic face, no one said a thing about the affectionate gesture.</p><p>Master Wu Anai walked on calmly with her hands behind her back, "Now then, as you have said before, you have all come here with the hopes that I could somehow shorten your travel time to the Jade Palace." She spoke neutrally, "I am assuming you wish to use <strong>The Gateway of Fa Fei Yen,</strong> am I correct, Jackal?"</p><p>"Yes," Mongrel confirmed before Jackal could, "That is correct, Wu."</p><p>She turned sharply to face them, "I was talking to Jackal." She snapped before turning to resume walking, "I'll not hear another word from you, Mongrel." To which Mongrel merely roll his eyes, walking with his hands behind his back too.</p><p>"Yes, Wu. You are correct." Jackal couldn't help but smirk at Mongrel, who pointedly ignored his friend's playful teasing.</p><p>Master Wu Anai huffed with a shake of her head, "I thought as much." She pressed forward, moving with a sudden sense of purpose, "If this truly is the case, the Main Gateway that resides here within the <strong>The Longyou Grottoes</strong> will send you to the Sibling Gateway of the Wu Dan Mountains, where resides the Pool of Sacred Tears, considering that the Jade Palace is your desired destination within the Valley of Peace."</p><p>"A Gateway? You mean like a portal of some sort?" Sahale questioned curiously.</p><p>Master Ebu nodded in confirmation, "For a lack of better words, yes." He turned a little as he walked to address the young Wolf, "You see, The Gateway of Fa Fei Yen is more or less a dimensional portal created by <strong>Grandmaster Fa</strong> and his siblings <strong>Fei,</strong> and <strong>Yen,</strong> the <strong>Triplets of Southern Mor Don Valley.</strong> It was constructed and used by the brothers during the Dark Times, as a means of quick transportation between the strongholds of China of that era."</p><p>Sahale nodded in understanding, "It would seem many useful artifacts were created during the Dark Times, much like the Luminous Mirror of Grandmaster An Cuifen." He stated.</p><p>Master Mongrel then proceeded to give both of the Wolves a shooshing finger along with a hard stare behind the two small Masters' backs, warning them not to reveal that he was in possession of the Ancient Mirror, to which both Wolves nodded warily. It didn't take a genius to understand in that moment that the Ancient Mirror was desperately needed to fight back against the Shadow Warriors, and that Master Wu Anai would most likely confiscate it from Mongrel should she ever find out that he had it.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! That is correct, young Sahale." The Ferret turned to look at him again, "How do you know of the Mirror?" He asked curiously, giving Mongrel a knowing look, though remain silent on the obviousness that the canine indeed had it.</p><p>Sahale offered the Ferret a stoic expression, "My Father has studied the Ancient Artifacts that were used during the Dark Times." He lied easily.</p><p>"Well, your Father would stand correct in regards to his knowledge. The Luminous Mirror of Grandmaster An Cuifen actually had a very big part to play within the creation of the Ancient Gateways. Though it is not needed in order for them to operate, seeing as the Gateways themselves have been active, are currently active, and will continue to be active, so as long as light itself continues to exist over China as a whole. In other words, should light should somehow pass away indefinitely from China, the Main Gateway and its sibling counterparts will close. Never to be used again."</p><p>"Operational until the end of the world? That sounds legit." Shilah chuckled softly.</p><p>"Indeed." Master Ebu chuckled along with him as they all followed Master Wu Anai towards the giant caverns Shilah had spotted earlier while trekking up to the Palace.</p><p> </p><p>Within minutes, Shilah and Sahale found themselves pausing behind the group of Masters, just to take in the sheer size of the many - seemingly endless - caves once they had entered. The caverns were enormous in size compared to the well known Silver Caverns of the West. Much more vibrant, deeper and majestic in appearance as well.</p><p>"Whoa..." Shilah breathed dumbly.</p><p>"Come on." Sahale uttered, pulling his brother's travel cloak so they could catch up with the Masters.</p><p>Master Ebu chuckled at their antics, "Yes, 'whoa' would be the most uttered word upon viewing this place for the first time." He grinned at them with amusement, "Though considering the fact that you are all pressed for time, the history of these caves will have to wait to be told at a later date, young Wolves of the West."</p><p>Shilah gazed up at the sheer height of the Grottoes, "We have caverns in the West, but they aren't as big as these..." He admitted, 'I've never seen such a beautiful sight..."</p><p>There are many beautiful sights to be seen all throughout China. Each having their own history and beauty. Such as the sight you are about to see once your eyes grace the Valley of Peace." Master Ebu chuckled warmly.</p><p>Master Wu Anai huffed quietly, "A sight I truly hope Mongrel sees while falling down the Grand Staircase..." She retorted unrelentingly.</p><p>Master Mongrel and Jackal shared a nonchalant expression.</p><p> </p><p>After a few long minutes of walking deeper into he caves, the corridors themselves began to grow darker in contrast to the entrance. Narrowing as they went along until the branched-off caves morphed into one giant hall. And with a mere few more steps, they all came face to face with one massively impressive Gateway, that shined an assortments of all colors but primarily a bright white. Shilah didn't even understand how there could be so many colors passing over each other under one translucent veil. The height of the Gateway resembled the height of a small mountain, to which he presumed was the reason for the sheer height of the land outside. The hill he thought to have been a small mountain is what towered over the Gateway, cleverly disguising the home it from the unwanted view of others.</p><p>"I've said it about a hundred times since leaving the West, and I have no problem with saying it again..." Shilah breathed in amazement, "Whoa..."</p><p>Sahale simply trailed his stoic gaze all the way up to the top the Archway, his eyes squinting slightly to notice that there was text written along the very top of the threshold, "Those words, they are Ancient... I can't read them."</p><p>Master Ebu moved to stand next to him, lifting his small eyes to look upon the words, "It is the common language used during the Dark Times, it reads: <strong>"Go forth, mortal, and be seen." </strong></p><p>"What does that even mean, Master?" Shilah questioned curiously.</p><p>Master Ebu explained patiently, "Exactly what it says... <strong>Go forth</strong> - as in stepping through the Gateway; <strong>Mortal</strong> - as you who are of the living; and <strong>be seen</strong> - as in being seen by those who reside on the other side of the Gateway." He then moved to stand next to Master Wu Anai, "As mortals, we are not permitted to walk the paths, or see the things, in which the deceased do. However, his Gateway was created with the great power of the light and other elemental strengths, so that a mortal may pass through without seeing or touching that which is not theirs to experience. They would only be able to step through the dimensional forces in order to find themselves in a place in which they desired to go here in the realm of the living, instead of having to travel the long way and lose precious time they truly did not have during the Dark Times."</p><p>"The only down fall to the creation of the Gateways, is that one could only cross over the dimension to a place another sibling Gateway existed." Master Wu Anai stated informatively, "In other words, one could not simply just pop up anywhere they desired. There absolutely had to be a sibling Gateway to connect to."</p><p>A lightbulb went off in Shilah's head, "So... Could a particular Gateway be moved? As in, to another location aside from the one they were originally built on?"</p><p>"Figuratively, yes. Though, I assure you, it has never been attempted, nor will it ever be." Master Ebu replied lightly, "Not only would it require great immense strength in order to uproot these Gateways, but one would also have to have Masters light itself to be able to command it to uproot itself in the first place. Unless someone obtained limitless power into to force the Gateway to be moved without having it collapse within itself or close eternally."</p><p>Shilah gulped at the thought of someone having such power, "Could someone or something destroy it somehow? Without uprooting it?"</p><p>The Cavern suddenly grew silent.</p><p>"Only the Seven Ancient Swords of Power combined into One, could attempt such a feat." Master Wu Anai replied quietly, "Or the Great Grandmaster Oogway himself."</p><p>Both Shilah and Sahale stared at her in awe before returning their gaze to the extravagant Gateway before them.</p><p> </p><p>Master Wu Anai then turned to Masters Mongrel and Jackal, "As I have said before, the Gateway is active. It should require little to no effort to communicate your desired destination to the dimensional force itself. Speak your desire in your minds clearly before crossing through, and you should find yourselves stepping firmly on the soil of Wu Dan Mountains. The same directions follow upon returning."</p><p>Masters Mongrel and Jackal nodded their heads firmly, turning to the two Wolves, "Hunter Sahale, you will cross through the threshold with me." Mongrel stated firmly, "Hunter Shilah, with Master Jackal." He then turned to Jackal, "You both may go first." To which Jackal nodded in response.</p><p>"Come along, dear one. We mustn't delay." Jackal reached out to him while moving forward towards the threshold, "Allow me to take your forearm." He paused just in front of the marvelous-colorful veil, waiting patiently for the Wolf to obey his orders.</p><p>Shilah paled in uncertainty, looking at his older brother for guidance, to which Sahale placed a firm hand on his shoulder in support, "Go on, Shi. You can do it." He coaxed his brother, pushing him forward gently.</p><p>Shilah stumbled in hesitation a little upon being pushed, glaring at the magnificent archway before them with a gulp, "Great Spirit, what have I gotten myself into?" He muttered quietly as he slowly inched forward towards Jackal.</p><p>"Come now, do no fear." Jackal grabbed ahold of his forearm gently, "According to legend, all you will feel is a slight tingle at the base of your spine. There will be no pain, nor any discomfort. And I will be with you once our feet touch down on the other side." He waited to move forward until the young Wolf was absolutely ready.</p><p>Shilah breathed deeply twice, his hands fisting in the process as his ears twitched repeatedly, "Okay... Okay... I'm ready..."</p><p>Master Jackal eyed him carefully, "Here we go then." He breathed gently, moving forward with the Wolf slowly until the veil visibly reached out to them before their eyes, slowly wrapping around them until it completely devoured their bodies. And then they were gone.</p><p>Sahale instantly stepped forward out of protective instinct, "Shilah?" He called to his brother in slight alarm.</p><p>"He can no longer hear you. They have successfully passed through the veil, no doubt already standing upon the Wu Dan mountains." Master Ebu stated in reassurance, a small smile gracing his lips.</p><p>Sahale eyed the threshold with fierce eyes, "I'm ready. let's go." He said firmly already holding out his arm for Master Mongrel to take, not even bothering to look at the Masters.</p><p>Master Mongrel calmly walked up to his side, grabbing ahold of the Wolf's forearm gently as they moved forward as one.</p><p>"Mongrel." Master Wu Anai's voice caused them both to pause.</p><p>The Master in question turned to look at her with uncertain eyes.</p><p>Master Wu Anai sighed heavily, her eyes softening slightly, her initial words that she wanted to speak upon changed last minute due to her stubbornness, "Be quick about it. Do not stall or dawdle."</p><p>Master Mongrel offered her a small apologetic smile as he then moved forward with Sahale, disappearing into the veil.</p><p> </p><p>A second passed, then two, and all Sahale could see what a vibrancy of colors all around him as they fought for dominance against the blinding bright light of the dimensional force. Then... He saw cave walls all around him, the veil of the Gateway at his and Master Mongrel's back. He gazed at the Master as if he were his only solace in the midst of the darkness, before a rusting pulled at his attention, his brother's voice beckoning him to turn where he stood.</p><p>"Sahale! Come and see this!" The shorter Wolf breathed in amazement.</p><p>Sahale turned away from the large Gateway and the Master next to him towards his left, where a large opening to the cave they were obviously in stood, just feet away from the large Gateway. It was also where his younger brother was waving him over to, Master Jackal next to him with a fond smile on his face. With quick steps, Sahale closed the distance between him and his brother, moving to stand next to him to look upon what his brother was so excited about.</p><p>And it was in this moment, that the Brothers of Stealth got their first marvelous view of the Valley of Peace. In the East, drawing high into the sky was a full moon, its light descending spectacularly upon a great massive Valley that was filled with thousands upon thousands of gold, yellow and orange lanterns. Several sections of the Valley were lit up in a dazzling starry fashion, providing light for the Villagers amidst the evening. To the left, the lanterns only grew in brightness as the Valley narrowed and stretched on just to be surrounded by dozens of tall mountains that seemingly acted as barrier of protection to any outside threats. From what they could see in the darkness, the land varied with hills, various sizes of peaks and flat-paddy fields. They could see that several branches of rivers weaved through the lands thanks to the lanterns that coated the bridges used to cross said rivers. They could see that the rivers acted as dividers for the distinct Villages, communities and farming areas. But none of it was as grand and spectacular than the Great Ancient Palace that resided in the distance overlooking the entire Valley from a height to tremendous, they both wondered just how long it would take to climb up all those stairs that connected the Main Village underneath it to the Palace itself. All of it was so magnificent during the evening, it darn near to their breath away.</p><p>"Behold, the Valley of Peace, dear ones." Master Mongrel spoke up from their left.</p><p>"There has to be at least a million Villagers down there..." Shilah breathed in amazement.</p><p>Master Jackal chuckled fondly, "Though that number may very suit the scene before us, I assure you the head count of residents is much lower than that. I would honestly say no more than 4,000 Villagers reside within the Valley alone, and that's not including rural areas surrounding the Mountains itself." He admitted.</p><p>"I'll stick with a million until my eyes see otherwise, Master." Shilah chuckled, adjusting his Sword upon his hip as he moved to jump out of the cave onto the large platform just beyond it.</p><p>"Ah-ah! Not so fast, dear one!" Master Jackal caught the young Wolf by his travel cloak, pulling him back cautiously.</p><p>"Hey! What the-" Shilah whined, stumbling back until he landed back first on the ground, "What gives, Master!?" He growled lightly, annoyed at being stopped.</p><p>Master Mongrel gazed out towards the Jade Palace, where sure enough, all the lights were completely out for the night, save for a few that lined along the Palace's Main Entrance.</p><p>Master Jackal joined Mongrel at gazing out.</p><p>Sahale simply stayed where he was, turning his eyes from the Masters to the Palace in the distance curiously, his expression stoic as it always was.</p><p>Shilah's head suddenly popped up and peered over the ledge towards the Palace underneath the Masters, his ears flickering before he couldn't take the silence anymore, "Why aren't we going over there?" He asked rather loudly, slightly startling the Masters out of their thousand-yard stare.</p><p>Master Jackal huffed, turning away from the entrance in annoyance at being startled, "We cannot go down there just yet." He stated simply as he un-shouldered his travel pack and began pulling out his bed roll.</p><p>Shilah remained on the ground on all fours, hiding his body low in anticipation - as if the residents of the palace could see him from all the way up here, "Why not?" He whispered this time, his eyes narrowing suspiciously of the dark palace.</p><p>"It is night time, dearest Shilah." Master Mongrel answered basically as he moved towards Jackal to prepare his bedroll next to his, "A time in which people, and Kung Fu Masters alike, go to sleep."</p><p>Shilah sighed heavily in annoyance turning to sit on the ground where he was crouched, "You guys actually sleep?" He asked seriously.</p><p>Master Jackal paused in preparing his bed roll, looking at the young Hunter with a slight curiously face, "Of course we sleep. You have seen so for yourself during these past there days of traveling with us."</p><p>Shilah smirked, "I honestly thought Master Mongrel had been practicing his imitation of a growling bear at war, and you yourself practicing that of a Rhinoceros trying to get his foot out of thick mud... I didn't think you both were actually sleeping..."</p><p>The two Masters gave each other a deadpanned glare, "Did he just crack a joke about us snoring?" Mongrel questioned in a low dumbfounded tone.</p><p>Master Jackal glared at his old friend before resuming preparing his bed roll with a scowl, "He knows what a bear and rhinoceros is, yet he's never seen the likes of Wu Anai and Ebu." He retorted with the shake of his head.</p><p>Shilah laughed quietly to himself, "You both make it too easy." He moved to stand up and dust himself off, "You're both just lucky Alpha Beowulf didn't send along our Pack mates Rowtag and Elias. They're the true jokesters of the Pack." He suddenly paused at the mention of their names, his ears lowering slightly due to homesickness.</p><p>Master Mongrel eyed him then, catching on to the young Hunter's sorrow before turning back to his bed roll, "It will not be long now before you are reunited with your family, dear one."</p><p>Shilah glanced at him before turning to gaze back out at the Valley, "We're now the furthest from home we've ever been." He muttered quietly, thinking about how Elias would have given anything to accompany them.</p><p>Master Jackal finished setting up his bed roll and laid himself down upon it comfortably, "Morning will come sooner than you know. It would not to us well at all to go waking up Grandmaster Shifu or the Furious Five at this hour."</p><p>"I daresay <strong>'grumpiness'</strong> is Shifu's middle name." Master Mongrel agreed lightly, settling himself down on his own bed roll, "What with all the yelling I remember him doing over the slightest mistake his students would make during the many training sessions he would give them in one day."</p><p>"This Grandmaster Shifu sounds like a joy to be around." Shilah muttered in a bummed out tone.</p><p>Master Jackal chuckled at that, "He truly is not as bad as we make him sound. We have just known him for many years. His personality has always been of a strict nature, but his heart has always been in the right place. He is as honorable as they come. Though he does have a very sadistic sense of humor if one were to push his buttons enough."</p><p>Master Mongrel agreed as he closed his eyes and tried to relax, "Always a joy to <strong>NOT</strong> be on the receiving end of one of his infamous rants."</p><p>Shilah snorted, "Not that bad they say." He muttered to no one in particular.</p><p>Sahale looked at him with a stoic expression before turning back to gaze at the Valley.</p><p>Shilah then turned to look at the laid out Masters, "What is the Furious Five?"</p><p>"Who are the Furious Five, is the proper question, dear one." Master Mongrel corrected him lazily.</p><p>Shilah rolled his eyes, "Alright." He moved to sit down across from the against the opposite cave wall, "Who are the Furious Five?" He restated the question calmly, making himself comfortable by wrapping his black travel cloak around his body.</p><p>"Mmm..." Master Jackal hummed, "The Furious Five would be the assemble of students that train and live under Grandmaster Shifu's authority. The group consists of highly trained Warriors, such as: Master Tigress; Master Viper; Master Crane; Master Monkey; and Master Mantis. Five Warriors, hence the name: The Furious Five."</p><p>Shilah scratched at his nose, "Are they called 'furious' because that's what their personalities are like? Always angry at the amount of rants Grandmaster Shifu gives them? Or because of their ferocity in battle?"</p><p>Master Jackal chuckled loudly at that, "Mostly due to their unified ferocity in battle, though I do not doubt that some of their fierceness may indeed derive from pent up irritation over Shifu's rants." He admitted in a joking matter.</p><p>Shilah smirked, glad that the Masters could take a joke, "I like them already."</p><p>"I have no doubt that the jokester within you would take an instant liking to both Masters Monkey and Mantis... Ever the endless jokesters the two of them." Master Jackal admitted with a yawn.</p><p>Shilah smiled to himself, relieved that he'd have someone else to pick a joke or two with on the journey back home.</p><p>Master Jackal stretched a hand into the air above his body, "Master Crane is subtle, calm, and collected even in the midst of chaos, though he can be a little dull with his dry humor... Master Viper is sweet, caring and kind. Always eager to help those who cannot help themselves. Always the first to befriend a stranger... Master Monkey is loyal to a fault, funny and lovable. Albeit always hungry for some sort of snack. Trust him to always contain a stash of sweets... Master Mantis is quick-tongued and protective, though his desire to make a point in any given situation could often lead him into a heated argument with the Grandmaster. Nevertheless, he is dependable and a fierce friend... Master Tigress... Well, she is beautiful beyond compare. Fierce in every way imaginable. Whether it's through loyalty, bravery, obedience, or leading a charge into battle."</p><p>Mongrel chuckled at that last part, "I daresay she always has been, and always will be, Grandmaster Shifu's favorite of the five, and for good reason."</p><p>"Truer words have never been spoken, Mon." Jackal agreed with a smile.</p><p>Mongrel turned his head to look at Jackal, "You have seen what I have seen, have you not?"</p><p>Jackal turned to him with clear amusement, "I have indeed."</p><p>Mongrel turned his head back to face the ceiling, his eyes closing again, "Only a matter of time I suppose."</p><p>Shilah gazed at them in sudden confusion, "Seen what? What are you talking about?"</p><p>Mongrel waved him off, "Oh-nothing, dear one. Just an insiders joke."</p><p>Shilah shrugged his shoulders, "Tell me, Master. I want to know. It's not like we're going anywhere until the morning anyhow. So we have time for a story." He reasoned lightly.</p><p>The cave grew silent.</p><p>"Not enough time." Mongrel stated in a sudden sorrowful tone.</p><p>Shilah's ears flattened at that, regretting his words. He turned to look at his brother's back, to which Sahale was still standing at the edge of the entrance, gazing out into the Valley. He then sighed heavily, turning back to the laid out Masters, "What about Grandmaster Shifu, truly? Aside from the ranting and sadistic humor."</p><p>A few seconds passed before a reflective sigh came from Jackal, "He is a man who has been through immense heartache and tribulation... Placing the needs of others is what has caused his heart to turn cold and bitter once. I hear word that he no longer lives in such a moody way. But I have yet to see so for myself. The tale of the Dragon Warrior finally coming into fruition has been floating about the lands as of late. If it is true, then surely Shifu's heart must have undergone some kind of transformation to have been able to train a Warrior in so little time, just to face off against his life's greatest mistake."</p><p>Shilah waited for him to continue, but nothing else came, he pressed for more, "What mistake was that?"</p><p>"A story for another time, dear one." Mongrel was the one who answered lightly, "All you must know now is that the Grandmaster you will soon meet - is not the old moody fool we have come to know over these long rough years. If word be true, he is far more understanding and reasonable than anyone could hope to imagine. I daresay the passing of Grandmaster Oogway, whom was like a Father to him, has humbled him in a way none could ever have..."</p><p>Shilah couldn't help the next question from flying off his tongue before he could stop it, "Do you find yourself believing that he I far more understandable and reasonable just so you won't end up flying down that large staircase we just saw leading up to the palace?"</p><p>This only earned him a small slight snicker from Sahale, to which would've been worth it entirely had it not been for the barely audible growl that came from Mongrel himself in annoyance.</p><p>"Sorry... That was uncalled for." Shilah countered sheepishly.</p><p>"It is late, young Shilah. DO go to sleep now. You will need it to keep up with all that tomorrow morning may bring." Jackal suggested gently, turning on his bedroll so that the front of his body now faced the Gateway still looming within the cave with colorful fluctuations of vibrancy.</p><p>"Yes, sir. I apologize for my rude question again..." He replied with a sigh, staring at Mongrel for a good minute before circling himself into a ball within his cloak, drifting off to sleep mere minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>When Mongrel was sure that Jackal and Shilah were fast asleep, he slowly rose from his bed roll and joined Sahale at the entrance of the cave quietly. He eyed the Valley for a moment before turning to look at Sahale, "Follow me, dear one?"</p><p>Sahale glanced back at Shilah, who surely was knocked out by now before giving him a firm nod, his expression as stoic as it could be.</p><p>Mongrel led him out of the cave, rounding the corner before their feet found a upwards slanted pathway. There they walked along it until it curved off to the left onto another solid platform. It took them a couple of minutes to find their way to Mongrel's destination, but once they reached the clearing of the mountain, Sahale found himself approaching a very large pool, mist surrounding it beautifully. As he drew closer towards its edge, he realized that the pool took the shape of a Yin and Yang symbol, the water still and pristine, almost as if it were-</p><p>"This is a sacred place." The tall Wolf proclaimed, "I can feel the pure energy poking at the soles of my feet."</p><p>Mongrel simply sat down near the edge of the pool, his shoulders slouching in on themselves wearily, as if a great weight bore upon them. Slowly, Sahale lowered himself to a crouch, not entirely sure if he had a right to sit down on the sacred soil as the Master was.</p><p>"This, Sahale, son of Sinasta, is the Pool of Sacred Tears... The Birthplace of Kung Fu." Mongrel eyed the water as if he were looking deep into a long lost memory of some sort, "Legend tells of the Great Master Oogway walking amongst the bamboo forest on a journey of discovery. At the top of a lonely peak, which is the one we now stand on - the Wu Dan Mountain, Oogway discovers a pool." He gazed deeply into the pool, "Moved by the beauty of nature and the plight of the oppressed, Master Oogway stared at his reflection and wept into the pool... His heart healer than the base of the Mountain itself... As he meditated, he felt the universe in motion around him. He could hear a butterfly's wing beat. He could see light in the darkest cave. And by focusing on the mysteries of the natural world, Master Oogway achieved harmony and focus. This insight formed the basis of a self-defense system of kung fu... It is said that there was never a moment that passed where Master Oogway aired for himself. No tear of selfishness fell into this very pool, for it was for the lost, the oppressed, the slain innocent, and the weak and suffering..."</p><p>Sahale gazed at the pool, marveling over the fact that the liquid within it was not actually water, but of tears... Tears that the Great Grandmaster Oogway had cried for others...</p><p>Mongrel's ears flattened against his head, "Grandmaster Oogway had once said: <em><strong>If you do not sacrifice what you want, then what you want will end up being the sacrifice..." </strong></em>He gazed sorrowfully at nothing, his eyes lingering on the surface of the pool, "I fear that I have made a grave mistake, young Sahale, one that I may not be able to fix."</p><p>Sahale looked at him then, already knowing what he was referring to but not willing to speak just yet.</p><p>"So many long years ago, when I was immensely younger, I came across a young Warrior who had made all the right decisions in life. He had passed every test his superiors had ever dared to give him, leaving no stone un-turn in his quest of being the greatest Warrior he could be, not for himself, but for his People. And upon saving countless of his brethren with nothing but the robe's on his back and a battle sword in his hands, he was gifted a very powerful sword by one of the West's greatest Chiefs'..." He paused for a second to steady his heart, "I was there the moment the sword was passed into his open palms with reverence and honor. I was there the first time the flames erupted at his command, all just to be instantly tamed according to his strong will... I was there the day Lead Warrior Bodaway become the wielder of <strong>Fireside,</strong> one of the <strong>Seven Ancient Swords of Old."</strong></p><p>Sahale looked away, is eyes scanning the pool with sudden interest.</p><p>"That was the day that I knew what I wanted." Mongrel continued, "I wanted the Western Territory to thrive as it always should have been thriving since the departure of the Southern Mother Tribe, so very long ago. I wanted the West to be protected at all costs, much the same as High Chief Elohosím did. And I was willing to ignore the fact that such a dangerous sword could quite possibly bring more hardship than prosperity in the long run, just to ensure it. I was not willing to sacrifice my desire for the West to be protected in the best of ways, for I thought the very best included the Ancient Sword of Power. When in truth, it did not..." Mongrel admitted, "For centuries, the West prospered simply by the sweat of a Wolf's brow and the strength of his back alone. Your Great Ancestors did not need a powerful sword of flames in order to charge into battle against any kind of Enemy who chose to defy the good honorable order of the West. They did not need supernatural abilities, or an Ancient Weapon of Conquest. All they needed was their courage, their understanding, and their sheer will to protect with love and loyalty... I fear that I have taken away the true fighting Spirit of the Warrior from the West simply by allowing the sword to remain there for so long. When the worst of what this world has to offer comes knocking at the West's front door, the People instantly flank to Bodaway, with the impression that his magical sword would save them all with one flaming swipe. They have learned to put their trust in a sword - that they do not even know was made for sheer mass destruction." He then looked at Sahale, fear that mixed with tear jerking sorrow settling within his eyes, "I was not willing to sacrifice what I wanted, therefore... What I wanted has now become the sacrifice... The West could quite possibly go up in flames now, all because of my selfishness... Innocent blood will be spilt, and it will all be due to my own arrogance."</p><p>Sahale turned to him with sharp challenging eyes, "Do not confuse your desire for the West to prosper, for selfishness." He held the Master's gaze firmly, unwavering, just as Hunter Delsin had taught him, "It does not become you, Master."</p><p>Mongrel turned away from him then, his own words failing him now as he fought back against the tears that threatened to fall.</p><p>"I am a young Hunter of the West. I have trained under the best, and have gained experience that most will never receive... Yet, I am still so very inexperienced... But despite my inexperience, I know a self-pitying heart when I see one." He then turned his gaze back to the pool as well, "Your decisions in life will never define who you are. They are merely bad decisions you have made during moments in which you felt was the right decision to make at the time. I have made many myself thus far in life, and will continue to do so as time goes on. There will be times where I will fail Alpha Beowulf, and blame myself should he ever end up becoming hurt or worse, lying on his death bed as his Father now does... But at the end of all things, he would never want to pass on from this life knowing that I would place the blame upon myself. In fact, I firmly believe he would choose to resurrect from the dead just to give me a good slap across the back of my head for thinking so foolishly in regards to myself."</p><p>Mongrel couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips at that, Beowulf sounding must like Master Jackal in that regard.</p><p>"I know that there is no changing the past. Only trekking forward with both the hard-knock memory and the lesson in which your mistake derived from." He then turned his stoic expression back to the Master next to him, "You are not your mistakes. And I, nor will any honorable Wolf of the West, ever judge you for making a choice you thought was the right one to make at that time. From what I understand, you did not make that choice selfishly. You chose to remain silent because you thought the sword could help aid the West into maintaining its strength and prosperity. And in all reality, it did... For many countless years, it did... But according to the many legends that we pass down our generations, even peaceful-prosperous times must come to an end for a time. Like a never ending cycle of good, then bad, then good, just for things to become bad once again... I do believe that if we find it within ourselves to remember who were are, and where we come from, we will survive any kind of darkness that comes our way. Ancient Sword or not..."</p><p>Mongrel finally eyed him curiously, "Do you think the sword should be destroyed?"</p><p>Sahale held his gaze, "I think the sword should be given to someone who has the ability to either destroy it, or hide it within a place so brightly lit, not even the lure of darkness that comes with the night can call to it, nor tempt its power."</p><p>"Does such a place even exist?" Mongrel questioned earnestly, mischief in his eyes that Sahale surprisingly didn't pick up on.</p><p>Suddenly, gone was Sahale's signature stoic expression - replaced with a look so innocent and uncertain, he looked every bit of the young Wolf he was, "Uh- This is my first time beyond the West... So-"</p><p>"Peace, dear one. I was merely attempting to jest." Mongrel chuckled sheepishly, and to that Sahale released a breath of relief, shaking his head.</p><p>"I do believe Shilah's antics are starting pass onto to you, Master." The tall Wolf muttered in half-hearted annoyance.</p><p>Mongrel waved him off slightly, "Do not even joke that way, dear one. I do not wish to be jinxed into rambling on the way your brother does."</p><p>And to that, Sahale genuinely laughed, though quietly so as not to disturb the Pool of Sacred Tears, "He definitely could talk someone's ears off, though that Job is usually reserved for Elias."</p><p> </p><p>Mongrel suddenly looked away from him, sobering up at the mention of his Pack mates, "Do you honestly believe that everything happens for a reason? Or does Fate make it up as we all go along?" He asked, not genuinely needing to know the answer for himself, but simply curious to hear what the young Wolf would say.</p><p>Sahale thought about it for a moment before, "From what I have been taught, it is to my understanding that Fate plays a heavy part in each and every one of our lives. And for the longest time, I merely thought myself to be nothing more than a mere puppet of both Fate and Life... But that personal view changed the moment I walked into my Pack mate-Rowtag's Den and my eyes settled on a ghost I hadn't seen in months... The moment Beowulf revealed his plans in regards to establishing the Pack illegally, no matter what the final decision of our Tribal Leaders would be, was the moment I realized that there is always a choice. We always have a choice in everything. Fate may decide on how it wishes to end our lives, but we have a choice in regards to how we live until that final breath leaves our body."</p><p>Mongrel smiled warmly, "I have always felt that way in regards to Fate."</p><p>Sahale looked at him firmly, "If that is the case, then it would be terrible of you to allow the whole ordeal with the Ancient Sword to dictate your next move. Do not let it stop you from making the right choices, here in the present. You may fear that West might burn due to your mistake, but I assure you, the West does not burn at this very moment. Therefore, we still have a chance to make things right."</p><p>Mongrel chuckled in genuine surprise, "You are good... From this moment on, I hereby regard you as: <strong>First Hunter Sahale the Wise son of Sinasta."</strong></p><p>Sahale merely shook his head at that with a small smile, "And what, pray tell, does that make my brother?"</p><p>Mongrel slowly lifted himself onto his feet, "Second Hunter Shilah the Annoying Dunderheaded son of Sinasta." And at that, Sahale genuinely laughed, his eyes bright with amusement as he made to stand as well.</p><p>Mongrel then placed a strong hand on the tall Wolf's shoulder, "Thank you, Sahale. For lending your ear to an old fool like me."</p><p>Sahale simply smirked, "What was that phrase? Even old dogs could learn new tricks?" He chanced the smart remark.</p><p>Mongrel chuckled warmly at that, "Well, they also say that if one ever stops growing, it is as if they have never grown at all. Therefore, I will take your smart reply and regard it wholeheartedly. For you truly have given me a genuinely new perspective on our current situation, without a doubt."</p><p>Sahale merely nodded in agreement with a small smile, moving to walk alongside the Master back to the Sibling Gateway's Cave.</p><p>"Before this conversation, I truly did fear looking Grandmaster Shifu in the eyes and revealing everything to him." Mongrel admitted as the walked, "But now, no matter what may happen down in the Jade Palace in the morning, I will face it as a Wolven Warrior of the West would. With courage and understanding." His eyes shined brightly in the Moonlight.</p><p>"That's sounds very good to me." Sahale replied as they left the vicinity of the Pool of Sacred Tears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the early morning Sun light finally rose high enough to grace its face upon the Valley of Peace, Sahale found himself wondering what the Valley might look like during the setting Sun of the evening. He wondered if the Sun would cast an even warmer, deeper rich glow of golden mixed with orange and dark blue hues over the Valley, whereas the rising Sun now casted a very deep yellow mashed up with the remnants of its sleepy evening warm blues. Truth be told, he had not been able to find sleep after returning to the cave alongside Master Mongrel. His mind reeled over the conversation they had, not to mention the very fact that he was literally allow to stand in the midst of the actually Birth Place of Kung Fu itself. That alone was the most unexpected and amazing thing to have experienced on this journey so far, and he thought to himself just how fitting the Valley's name was considering it existed just beneath the Birthplace itself. He wondered if the residents of the Valley knew of the Pool of Sacred Tears, and if they ever came to visit themselves when in need of a tranquil atmosphere to release their burdens and seek peace, as Master Mongrel had with him last night, or perhaps they simply went about their lives as best as they could. Whichever the case, Sahale found that his favorite part of the Valley was watching it slowly come to life from the evening to early morning. Such silence at first, only for the early morning bustle to slowly begin to grow as early risers began their day down within the Valley below. Even from this height, he could see small figures in the distance moving about. Some in groups, others alone, and it reminded him so much of the Four Winds Village, honestly making him miss his home for a good moment. </p><p>His eyes then trailed up the narrowing slopes of the Valley below, finding its way up to the Main Village - where thanks to the early morning lighting - he could now see the beautiful detail of the many Villager homes. Most sporting small, similarly-constructed houses primarily made of stone and wood with metal roofs, built to seemingly accommodate the small sizes of most of the Valley's residents. Though for now, he could only explicitly see its characteristic lush green plains and colorful trees as the Sun's light slowly coaxed it all into waking up. And as it did, he could feel, even from where he stood, the remnants of something that had shaken up the land perhaps no more than a few weeks ago or so. As if a great battle had taken place down in the Main Village. If one were to look closely, they'd be able to see the obvious crater deep within the center of the Main Village, one that was barely there anymore - but still being tended to. He was sure something had happened there, for thanks to his natural ability to feel the current state of the land's emotions - due to his Hunters training - he could easily sense the electrifying energy that emitted from there. To what he could tell, it began within the barely noticeable crater and pulsed out into the long stretching fields of the Valley, where it then stretched out far into the outskirts beyond the massive Valley, carrying on as far as the eyes could see. And from up here, he could see the way early risers pointedly avoiding walking into the crater, moving instead around it - but not before regarding it with interest and honor.</p><p>And as his ear's flickered at the sound of Masters Mongrel and Jackal stirring from their slumber, he made a mental note in his head to inquire about what might have happed within the Main Village to Grandmaster Shifu before they eft this place for the Western Territory.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhhh... My back..." Master Jackal's whine was barely audible, but reached Sahale's ears without a struggle, causing a small smile to grace the tall Wolf's lips as he listened to the sound of his bones popping into place as he stood up to stretch, "I am getting too old to be sleeping on the floor, Mon."</p><p>Master Mongrel merely grunted in response as he took a moment to rub at his eyes before slowly rising to a sitting position on his bed roll.</p><p>Jackal then moved to his travel pack to pull out a canteen of water, drinking some before splashing a decent amount on his sleepy face. The sound of the water made Sahale think of a much simpler time back at Kadali's Den, where he and his Pack had been ordered by the Educator to wash up for early morning breakfast, less than a week ago.</p><p>Jackal moved to hand Mongrel the canteen of water before moving slowly to join Sahale at the mouth of the cave, "Have you gotten any sleep, dear one?" He inquired with a yawn.</p><p>Sahale glance at him, "A little." He lied easily, not wanting to worry the Master.</p><p>Jackal nodded hushed as he scratched at the back of his neck, "Good enough, then." He then looked over his shoulder to see Shilah still snoring lightly underneath the mass that was his thick black travel cloak, "Surely he has gotten sleep." He chuckled, to which Sahale merely shook his head with a smirk.</p><p>"The Valley is breathtaking in its early stage of morning life." Sahale pointed out, scanning the massive plains and fields in the distance.</p><p>Jackal gazed out with him, "That it is, dear one... Though nothing bests the spectacular view of the sky during the year of the Dragon Festival. The entire Valley would be filled with hundred of colors and explosions during the final hour of celebration, leading into the new year."</p><p>Sahale looked at him with surprise, "They set off fireworks here during celebrations?" His hope for experiencing it one day rising in his heart.</p><p>Jackal nodded with an expression of fondness, "Oh-yes, every year! Truly a sight to behold either from up here or down at the Palace." And with that the Master then gazed out to the palace in question, his eyes narrowing slightly, "Speaking of which, we should get going, Mon... From here, I can already see the Palace Attendants moving about on the grounds."</p><p>To that, Mongrel merely grumbled as he stood from his bed roll, "So it be." He drank some water from the canteen as he moved to join them, gazing out to the palace himself, "Surely the resident Masters should have risen by now, at the very least Shifu."</p><p>Jackal scratched at his chin, his ears flickering as he made his way back to his bed roll to pack up, "If we leave now, perhaps we could get in a good breakfast down in the Main Village before venturing up to greet our old friend." He suggested easily, giving another yawn in the process.</p><p>Mongrel simply stared at the large palace, "We may be able to get up there before the ringing of the First Gong." He eyed the place for a minute more before moving towards Shilah's slumbering form, removing the thick black travel cloak just enough so that his head was exposed just enough to drop an ounce or two of water in his ear.</p><p>Shilah's ear flickered a dozen times before the water registered in his sleeping mind, causing him to jump up into a sitting position just to scratch wildly at his ear, "AGH! What the-" His lazy eyes turned everywhere at once, attempting to make sense of the world around him.</p><p>"Get up, young one. It will not do us well to over sleep." Mongrel stated gently, moving to splash water over his own face as he walked towards his bed roll.</p><p>Shilah scratched at his ear more fiercely with a grumpy growl, his eyes staring at nothing in his half asleep state.</p><p>Sahale continued to stare at the palace in the distance, his eyes catching sight of what seemed like a medium sized yellow figure quickly exiting the Palace's Main Entrance before moving to decent the overly long Grand Staircase. He wondered to himself who it could be before moving back into the cave to collect his travel pack.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, Master Jackal shouldered his travel pack securely over his shoulder, "Ready, Mon?" He asked lightly, stepping towards the mouth of the cave's entrance to re-scan the Valley once more.</p><p>"Ready, Jack." Mongrel answered, shouldering his own pack, looking towards Shilah who had just finished gathering his belongings lazily, "Ready, dear ones?"</p><p>"Ready, Master." Sahale spoke up, already standing next to Jackal.</p><p>"Meh." Shilah mumbled, wakefulness not quite settled in his mind as he moved to walk behind Mongrel.</p><p>"Onward, down the Wu Dan Mountains we go." Mongrel stated with a smalls smile as he led the way out of the mouth of the cave at a decent pace.</p><p> </p><p>It took what Sahale thought was the better part of two hours to reach the base of the Mountain, before Master Mongrel flanked right to lead them towards the closet Village District of the Valley, where a fairly large river divided said Village from another further right in the distance. They moved quickly, though Shilah slightly trailed behind them still due to sleepiness. And within no time, they found themselves another sectioned Village closer to the Main Village, crossing over dozens of man-made bridges in the process. As they walked, Sahale took notice just how friendly and overly cheering the majority of the early riser Villagers were, waving to them from a distance, bowing to the Masters as they passed them, and offering them blessings and good fortune when they caught Mongrel's and Jackal's attention quick enough. He took notice how nearly all of the children they had passed followed them for a time before turning back to their homes or Mothers in awe. So far, he hadn't seen a single Villager express ill-will, or even a snobby expression, towards the Masters. Which led him to believe that Masters of the Art of Kung Fu were highly respected in these parts, and that this wasnt the first time these Villagers have seen the likes of Mongrel and Jackal, based on their genuine expressions of recognition as they continued on.</p><p>He had spent so much time simply taking in the demeanor of the Villagers that he he was genuinely the last to realize that two more hours had passed, and they had finally made it to the Main Village as they crossed through the Village's Main Entrance. By this time, the Main Village, along with the rest of the Valley, had woken up completely - to which it was now bustling with vibrancy and organized chaotic movement. It reminded him of the West so much, he had to force himself to keep up with the Masters ahead of him. That's when he noticed the Villagers gawking at them pointedly.</p><p>"Master Mongrel?" Shilah had called to the Master with uncertainty as he sped up a little to walk directly behind the canine, nervously looking around at the open-slightly rude way the Villagers were staring.</p><p>"Yes, dear one?" Mongrel answered, looking over his shoulder.</p><p>"They're staring at us..." Shilah stated the obvious.</p><p>Master Jackal chuckled warmly, "That would be due to the fact that it has been a very long time since they have seen a Wolf roam through these parts, dear one."</p><p>"The feet of Wolves have not stepped upon these lands in over a hundred years. I daresay, you should feel honored to be the very first to do so." Mongrel stated lightly.</p><p>Shilah lowered his ears slightly as noticed Villagers open pointing at them, whispering amongst themselves in a mixture of fascination and alarm, "I'm not sure that honor is what I feel at the moment..." He admitted skeptically, avoiding gazes as best as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, they crossed a small bridge and found themselves wandering through a decent sized pathway up towards the center of the Main Village, Villagers crowding around them here and then in awe and wonder. And it was when Sahale turned his gaze to his right that he had come face to face with a small rabbit child directly in his path. On instinct, he paused in his step, his stoic expression taking in the small child to very close to the floor, his height not helping the child's our intimidated face, "Um- hello?" He tried to greet the child, but as soon as the words came out, the child's eyes grew big and she darted away from him to the right, dropping her tiny rabbit doll in the process as she ran to her Mother. He watched as the Mother lifted the child into her arms, her eyes hard and questioning, but silent as they all watched him. With a sigh, he reached down to pick up the toy, slowly moving towards the Mother and child with a small smile of understanding, "Where I come from, toy's such as this one are said to contain the powerful, courageous Ancient Spirit's of our Ancestors residing within them in order to protect us, seeing as we always carry them around us when we are little. Take care not to lose it, little one. It may grant you some much needed bravery one day..." He crouched down low in front of them in an effort to seem less intimidating as he held out the toy for the child, or the Mother, to take.</p><p>He watched as the Mother and the child shared a look of awe before the child tenderly took the doll from his hands, "Th-thank you..." The child uttered shyly.</p><p>Sahale smiled warmly looking into the Mother's eyes, "Blessing upon you and your family, Madam." He then stood up, taking notice of the sheer number of Villagers' nods and smiles of approval around him as he moved calmly to catch up to the Masters and his brother ahead of him, the Masters themselves sharing an approving expression before resuming their walk.</p><p>"Look at you, getting comfortable with the Villagers. And we haven't even been here for that long." Shilah slapped his brother's arm playfully.</p><p>"Hush." Sahale rolled his eyes, "It's better than having them stare at us with uncertainty."</p><p>"Ain't that a fact." Shilah agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Within moments, the brothers found themselves being led up to a local noodle shop, in an alleyway not too far from the Palace's Grand Staircase, "Let us stop here for a while to eat. My stomach growls for a good meal." Jackal suggested, leading them in.</p><p>Mongrel merely nodded, motioning for the brothers to go in after Jackal before him, to which they did without question.</p><p>Jackal motioned for the brothers to take a seat at one of the larger tables situated along the left side of the noodle shop as he moved up to the counter, where beyond it busily worked a medium sized Gooses porting his signature noodle hat, "Good morning, Mr Ping! I do hope this morning brings you contented happiness." He greeted the old Goose with a warm smile, watching the way the Goose did a double take in the middle of chopping up a pile of lettuce.</p><p>"Oh! Why if it isn't Master Jackal of the Liantian mountain! I haven't seen your face here in so long!" Mr. Ping announced joyously, waving a feathered hand to him in greeting.</p><p>"I am pleased to see that you remember my face, dear Goose." Jackal chuckled politely.</p><p>"Of course I remember your face! How could I not when ten years ago, you all but went through my rations of Dumpling Pastries in one sitting!" Mr. Ping waved an accusing finger at him playfully.</p><p>"We were both much younger back then, were we not, Mr. Ping?" Jackal replied easily, eyeing the Goose with a fond smile.</p><p>"Indeed we were! Though I daresay we are still very young, even in our old age!" He chuckled humbly, "Make no mistake! I can still strike fear into my son's heart just by waving my kitchen apron at him!" He joked with mirth.</p><p>Jackals ear flickered, "That is right! I remember you having a son! Tell me, how does young Po Ping fare these days? He still lives here with you does he not?" He inquired politely, remembering the Goose's adoptive Panda bear that lived within the Valley. Perhaps the only one of his kind within these parts.</p><p>Mr. Ping face suddenly fell from pure happiness to genuine concern mixed with pride, "He does not live here with me anymore, though he visits often. He's so caught up in following Master Shifu around now that I am not so sure that I will get to see him at as often as I would like." Mr. Ping waved his hand towards the shop's entrance for emphasis, "Though I supposed its to be expected now with his newfound love for Kung Fu."</p><p>"You say your son now trains with Master Shifu?" Jackal asked in surprise, "When had this come to pass?"</p><p>Mr. Ping eyed him with mirth, "Haven't you heard? My son is now the Dragon Warrior!" Mr. Ping waved both hands in the air with pride, "He saved the Valley of Peace from the claws of the infamous Tai Lung just a mere weeks ago! Evidence of the battle could still be found within the various constructions of the Village. Not to mention that annoying crater sitting within the main road leading up to the Grand Staircase. Always a hassle to move my noodle cart through there now without it getting stuck."</p><p>Jackal stared at him with wide eyes, "I have heard the news of the Dragon Warrior's rising from prophesy. But his identity was not known to me until now..." He glanced over to where Mongrel and the brothers were sitting before looking back at the Goose, "I will delighted to meet your son again upon visiting Grandmaster Shifu, and congratulate him on his accomplishment." He breathed genuinely.</p><p>Mr. Ping beamed at him with a nod, "Now, then! What can I get for you today? Dumpling Soup? Spicy Noodle Soup? I have loads of pastries heating up in my ovens, and Eggy Custard Tarts with flaky lard crusts. I have Red Bean Paste and bean Buns. Take your pick!" </p><p>Jackal eyed the menu above his head before settling on the signature dish with a fond smile, "I shall take four large bowls of your Secret Ingredient Soup, my fine friend." He eyed the Goose with a small smile, "Master Mongrel had longed for the infamous dish for far too long."</p><p>Mr. Ping lit up at the mention of the canine, peering over the counter to see the Master in question, along with two Wolves before turning back to Jackal, "Very well, give me 10 minutes and I will bring your soups right out to you." He waved him off quickly, getting to work without another word.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Ping." Jackal thanked even though the Goose wouldn't hear him now that he was working. He then decided to leave the money safely on the counter for the Goose to find after he was done working, secretly having paid him a little extra for the good job he knew the Goose would do.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Mongrel? You mentioned before that Wolves had not set foot upon these lands in over a hundred years... Why is that?" Shilah inquired as he placed his elbows above the table before him, Sahale giving him a look of disapproval on his left.</p><p>Mongrel eyed him in consideration before leaning forward a little, just as Jackal had found a seat across from the shorter Wolf to Mongrel's right, "Well, dear one, legend says that the Valley of Peace was once heavily infiltrated and attacked by the Northern Black Wolves of the Tainted Brother Tribe, a hundred years ago, during the Dark Times. This happened when Grandmaster Oogway was absent from the Valley, venturing to the East to aid the Chief of that era in a terrible battle against the Forty-footed Barbaric Serpents of the Eastern Seas." </p><p>"Those things actually existed!? I thought it was merely a fable." Shilah breathed in disbelief, inching closer to Mongrel for the truth.</p><p>Jackal chuckled inwardly, "Yes. They truly did exist at one point or another. And Grandmaster Oogway aided the Eastern Wolven Warriors in defeating them, saving the Eastern Tribe from being overrun by the barbaric monstrocities."</p><p>"Whoa." Shilah breathed.</p><p>Mongrel nodded in confirmation, "Anyhow, while the warfront of the East raged on, the Valley of Peace was left under the protection of the Great Grandmaster Flying Rhino, who had the time was merely a renowned Kung Fu Warrior of great achievement and had not earned his title as a Grandmaster for many years yet to come. The legends goes on to tell of his uncharted bravery and sheer will to survive and protect as he stood upon the middle section of the Jade Palace's Grand Staircase, fighting off every single tainted Wolven Warrior from proceeding up the stairs to lay siege on the Jade Palace. He fought fiercely until the Wolves finally retreated down the palace steps, in fear of his ferocity. But when they reached the bottom, they were only greeted with Kung Fu Warrior reinforcements, not hesitating to hand them their unfortunate doom."</p><p>Shilah smiled widely, "That's incredible!"</p><p>Jackal nodded his head, "Grandmaster Flying Rhino was a man of extraordinary talents, as his son - Master Thundering Rhino currently is. They both have reshaped the meaning of Kung Fu throughout their long years of devotion."</p><p>"Without a doubt." Mongrel agreed.</p><p>"So the last time, Wolves were in these parts, it was not of good intention, nor of an honorable light..." Sahale stated calmly, "Typical of the Northern Wolves to have done what they did."</p><p>Shilah nodded his head, "They're always screwing it up for us."</p><p>Mongrel and Jackal also nodded silently at the statement, "There is yet a light to be shined upon the Northern Territories..." Mongrel reassured them, "I have faith in the Wolves of the North breaking out of their stupor someday, for not all who wander within the North are lost."</p><p>"Most are as good as though... I have never met, nor heard of a tale, in which a Northern Wolf acted upon honor instead of greed and lust to take what is not theirs." Shilah retorted, crossing his arms over the table.</p><p>"I have heard of some instances, though they are far, few, and in between." Jackal admitted, "I have never seen such Northern Wolf break out of the tainted mentality of the North, but surely there must have been someone who succeeded within this long years that have passed."</p><p>"Nothing so significant though that could grace a wandering Master's sights." Mongrel countered calmly, his eyes staring at the table before them.</p><p>"One day, though." Jackal replied, offering the two Wolves a small reassuring smile, "One day the Wolves of the North will rejoin both the West and the East in rank. As will the Southern Mother Tribe... One day all will be as it should."</p><p>Shilah shook his head in doubt, but chose not to comment. Sahale merely looked away in time to see a Goose walking up to them with a tray of four bowls, "Breakfast is served! Four steaming large bowls of my Secret Ingredient Soup!" Mr. Ping announced happily, serving the bowls professionally without missing a beat.</p><p> </p><p>Shilah eyed the bowl hungrily, picking it up and bringing it to his mouth so he could begin draining the juice, divining in instantly without the use of his chopsticks.</p><p>Sahale fiddled with the chopsticks that came with the bowl, "What's the secret ingredient?" he asked, dropping one chopstick in the process.</p><p>Mr. Ping laughed humorously as he reach over to show Sahale how to use the wooden utensil, "If I revealed the secret ingredient, then there wouldn't be one in the first place, now would there be?" He stepped away only once he was sure that the tall Wolf understood how to use them.</p><p>"If it is a secret, then why announce that there is one in the first place?" Sahale asked nonchalantly, trying out the use of the chopsticks a few times before attempting to grab a few noddles.</p><p>Mr. Ping's eyes narrowed considerably at the tall Wolf, a smile gracing his features, "You're a wise one aren't you, my fine young friend. I assume you are a Wolf of the Western Father Tribe?"</p><p>Sahale paused in trying to grab a noodle, "Yes, sir."</p><p>"Oh-enough with this <strong>'sir'</strong> nonsense. You may call me Mr. Ping! What might your names be?" The Goose asked curiously.</p><p>"I am Sahale, son of Sinasta." He then inclined his head towards Shilah whose face was buried in his bowl of soup, "He is my younger brother Shilah. And you are correct, we are Hunters from the Western Territory."</p><p>Mr. Ping nodded with a smile, patting Sahale's shoulder warmly, "Well then, welcome to the Valley of Peace." He then turned to face the Masters, "If there is anything else you should need, feel free to ask. I must get back to preparations before the morning rush trickles in." And with that, he quickly bowed to the Masters before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>"I have not seen that Goose in years." Mongrel chuckled, digging into his bowl of noodles, "You have no idea how I have longed to tased these noodles again, Jack."</p><p>Jackal shook his head, "I think I just might." He retorted, "Anyhow, to change the subject, Mon, it has come to my genuine surprise the identity of the Dragon Warrior of Prophecy."</p><p>Mongrel turned to him in interest, "Who might he be, Jack? Or is it a she, because I honestly had my money down on Master Tigress tacking up the mantle."</p><p>Jackal chuckled, "Apparently the Dragon Warrior is that of a male... And is none other than your favorite noodle shop owner's son, Po Ping."</p><p>Mongrel nearly dropped his chopsticks, "Come again?"</p><p>"The Dragon Warrior is Po Ping, the Panda. Mr. Ping's adoptive son." Jackal reiterated.</p><p>"No..." Mongrel breathed in disbelief, "The Panda?"</p><p>Shilah suddenly emerged from his bowl, slurping up a long noddle, "What's a Panda? Is that a species of Goose, like the Mr. Ping guy who made our food? Does he know what his Father's Secret Ingredient is to the soup?"</p><p>Sahale rolled his eyes, "There is no Secret Ingredient, Shi."</p><p>"You don't know that." Shilah eyed him in annoyance.</p><p>Jackal turned to the Wolves, "A Panda is a very rare species of the Bear family. They primarily come in black and white, whereas other Bears normally sport either all black, brown, beige, tan or even all white fur. Pandas have a well balanced mixture of solid black and white. But no Panda, with the exception of Po Ping, has been seen in years. The species as a whole are believed to have gone extinct due to some unexpected unfortunate occurrence. What that occurrence is, we do not know. They simply disappeared from sight so many long years ago. Po Ping, son of Mr. Ping, is the only known Panda in these parts of China." He explained easily.</p><p>"Sounds like that of the Southern Mother Tribe..." Sahale retorted lightly, nursing his soup.</p><p>Mongrel shook his head with a soft smile, "Po Ping, a Panda no less, the Dragon Warrior... I did not see that coming."</p><p>Jackal chuckled, "Neither did I... The last a saw a glimpse of him is when he was during our last visit, 10 years ago. He was but a boy then, helping his Father cook at the back of this very same noodle shop."</p><p>"Humble beginnings, a sign of a noble Warrior, no doubt." Mongrel agreed, returning his attention to his soup.</p><p>"I dare admit to being excited to meet him. If only to see just how much he has grown since then. Pandas grow to be large, supposedly as large as Black Bears."</p><p> </p><p>Just then, a small commotion at the entrance of the shop grabbed their attention, and they looked to see a Yellow Primate walking in quickly, carrying two large open boxes stacked up on one another filled with what looked like groceries. The boxes were held on the left side of the Primate, obstructing his face from their view as he walked up to the front counter, "Good morning, Mr. Ping! Two dozen of your freshly baked Bean Buns please! Po ate the ones we had in stock." The Primate greeted the Goose behind the counter with a slanted smile. They watched as the two shared words, before the Primate deposited the stack of boxes next to him on the floor.</p><p>Master Jackal waved at him, "Master Monkey!"</p><p>This grabbed Monkey's attention instantly, his eyes going wide, "Master Jackal? Master Mongrel?" He breathed in surprise, moving towards them on all fours.</p><p>"My, it has been so long since we last seen you." Jackal rose from his seat along with Mongrel in order to bow to him - to which Monkey obediently returned, glancing at the Wolves behind them curiously before turning his full attention back to the Masters.</p><p>"Yes! Yes! I could say the same to you, Masters!" He stepped back a little to take them in with a friendly smile, "What brings you back to the Valley of Peace? Does Master Shifu know of your return? You must come up to the Jade palace for a visit!" He asked curiously.</p><p>Mongrel shook his head, his face falling only ever slightly, "He does not know of our return. However, we must coordinate an audience with him immediately. We bring distressing news from the Wolven Tribe of the West."</p><p>Monkey nodded his head with concern, understanding now why there was two Western Wolves siting behind the Masters, "Of course, Master! I've just completed my chores for the morning and will be journeying back up to the Palace once Mr. Ping hands me my order of pastries! I'll most certainly inform Master Shifu of your arrival, so as to not waste any precious time."</p><p>The three Masters bowed to one another just seconds before Mr. Ping called over Monkey, placing the two dozen pastries on to the counter for him to take. Monkey thanked him, slid him the currency for the Bean Buns and, and placed the pastries into the large box on the very top, picking up the boxes with one arm before turning back to them, "See you soon, Masters!" And with that, he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>"Who was that?" Shilah questioned, rising from his seat upon finishing his soup, watching the Primate go.</p><p>"That, dear one, was Master Monkey. One of the Furious five." Mongrel stated firmly, gathering his travel pack. Shilah nodded, following suit to grab his own.</p><p>"There goes our element of surprise." Jackal chuckled, shaking his head as he slowly moved to the shop's front counter, "Thank you again, Mr. Ping! I hope to see you again soon!" He offered the Goose a farewell, to which the Goose returned.</p><p>Sahale finished his bowl of noodles quickly, moving to grab his own travel pack. And with that, they left the shop and proceeded down the alleyway towards the Grand Staircase.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeez... That's way up, Masters..." Shilah stood dumbfounded at the sheer size and height of the Jade Palace Grand Staircase, the Massive Palace itself looming high in the sky above their heads. Sahale stood next to him, his own stoic expression giving none of his displeasure away.</p><p>High in the distance, they could see Master Monkey already more than halfway up, the boxes still in one piece as they Primate moved with a speed that had Sahale's eyes widening in impressive acknowledgement.</p><p>"How the heck did he get all the way up there so fast?" Shilah pointed Master Monkey out with a finger with surprise.</p><p>Jackal chuckled, "He is a Kung Fu Master for a reason, dear one." He then turned to Mongrel, "Ready, Mon?"</p><p>Mongrel sighed heavily, nodding his head, "Onward, up the Palace steps." He stated firmly, falling into step with Jackal as they led the way up.</p><p><strong>*GONG* </strong>Suddenly, the thunderously loud sound echoed over the entire Valley, filling their ears.</p><p>"That would be the First Gong of the day, signaling that it is now morning, and the work day can begin." Jackal informed them lightly from up ahead.</p><p>Shilah sighed shaking his head, "Race to you to the top." He muttered to Sahale sarcastically, as they calmly took the first steps into following the Masters.</p><p>Sahale kept his eyes on the Jade Palace for a long moment as the sound of the going vibrating through the Grand Staircase. This was it... This Grand Staircase was all that stood between him and Shilah from delivering High Alpha Shenandoah's Call for Aid. He moved calmly, ignoring the already pulse of his muscles reacting to the foreign exercise. And as he did, his thoughts drifted to how things could be going right now back in the West. Wondering how his Pack was faring, and if Elias and Rowtag had gotten into any trouble yet. Whether Alpha Shendoah had given Beowulf a task for himself and the Pack to complete. Whether or not another attack had happened since their departure, and if everyone was okay. Wondering how the High Chief was faring, or even if he still lived. As they climbed the steps, he was suddenly immensely grateful that Beowulf had chosen both brothers to make the journey, instead of just one, for he didn't know as to whether or not he would have been able to leave the West, as they have done, without Shilah standing by his side.</p><p>Together he and his brother climbed, trailing behind the Masters. With every hope that they had in Grandmaster Shifu accepting the Call for Aid.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Should Stratagem Fail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alpha Beowulf and the Western Zephyr Pack undergo their first session of training as a Pack. Shenandoah finally takes a moment to feel her inner pain. Shadows lurk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>RELATIVELY SHORT CHAPTER! While Masters Mongrel and Jackal were busy leading the Brothers of Stealth to Phoenix Hill Temple, Beowulf and the others were really going through it on the training field. Let's dive in!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following the departure of Masters Mongrel and Jackal, along with Sahale and Shilah. Beowulf had quickly turned to chase after his Mother and Beta Kanai, stopping them the moment they had passed through the Tribal Warriors' barrier of protection, intending on gong back within the High Chief's Den. He had asked them if there was anything else they needed him and his Pack to do before the vein would dawn upon them, but when they had nothing for him at the moment, he simply submitted and ventured back to others at the main pathway to Kadali's Den. And seeing as they truly did not wish to be caught within the sea of aggravated Villagers, they all chose to retire within the Den and wait for Elias to return from his search for Lead Warrior Bidzill.</p><p>They all had gotten into a very lengthy discussion about the day's events. What made sense versus what didn't, before the night passed over the West. After that, it dint take Elu long to suggest that Keokuk, Rowtag and Aiyana take advantage of the free time to sharpen all of their weapons again for good measure, which honestly took their minds off of everything for a good hour or two. He'd even granted permission to Nadine to seek out her Grandmother, Madam Mahwah, to see if there was anything at all she could apply her skillset to in order to help tend to the wounded High Chief, Nina leaving to accompany her.</p><p>And it wasnt until a good hour after that, close to midnight in fact, that Elias finally returned from his search of Bidzill, bursting into the Den breathlessly, "Hey! I'm back!" He panted his announcement, hunching over slightly from all the running he'd done.</p><p>Beowulf rose from his seat, "You found Warrior Bidzill?" He inquired calmly, already moving towards the entrance.</p><p>"Yeah, ugh, he's just out front." Elias pointed over his shoulder, "All I said was that: Alpha Beowulf requested an audience with him. I didn't say anything else."</p><p>Beowulf nodded as Keokuk moved to join him, "Thanks, Elias. Why don't you go catch your breath and help the others finish up sharpening the swords." Beo suggested as he moved through the threshold.</p><p>"No problem." Elias gulped tiredly, moving slowly to join the taller Wolf with a sheepish smile, "Oooh, man. I've got to run more."</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk followed behind Beowulf closely, their Ancient Black Cloaks billowing slightly as they moved. His eyes caught sight of the Warrior who stood just a couple of feet away from the few front porch steps of Kadali's Den, the torch in the Wolf's grasp providing a good amount of light for them to see him, "Lead Warrior Bidzill, thank you for following Elias here." Beowulf placed a closed fist upon his chest, extending it out towards the Wolf with his palm opening as a sign of respect and friendliness.</p><p>Lead Warrior Bidzill eyed them curiously, offering them both the same respectful gesture, "Good evening, Alpha Beowulf, and Beta Keokuk..." His voice was deep and smooth as his eyes looked at the Den behind them for a second, "And yes... He was persistent."</p><p>Keokuk snorted lightly, crossing his arms, "He can be."</p><p>Bidzill then inclined his head towards them both respectfully, "Congratulations, by the way on earning your newfound titles. They are not easy to come by, no less overnight." He added, just to get the formalities slightly out of the way, "Blessings upon the strength, growth, and success of your new Pack."</p><p>Beowulf inclined his head as well, "We appreciate your kind words, Bidzill. However, the growth of the Pack is... Well, honestly the reason why we asked our Scout, Elias, to find you..."</p><p>Bidzill simply stared at Beowulf, waiting for him to continue.</p><p>Beowulf suddenly felt very nervous, bring his hands together in front of himself, though he willed himself to make a good first impression, "Earlier today, you may have seen the unfortunate sight of my Father being carried into the Village..."</p><p>Bidzill simply nodded, listening.</p><p>"Terrible things have taken place recently before my Father was brought home, that barely a Wolf who doesn't hold a position of leadership knows about. Many seriously dark and dangerous things." Beowulf continued, choosing his words carefully, "We have an Enemy out there that has his sights set on Lead Warrior Bodaway's Ancient Fire Sword, and considering the things that have happened as of late, it is expected that he will continue to lay havoc upon our lands until he gets what he wants."</p><p>Bidzill's eyes hardened slightly, his expression stoic and serious, giving nothing of his thoughts away as he listened.</p><p>"My Father is quite possibly laying upon his death bed as we speak. Due the poison that runs through his veins after being struck down by our Enemy's poisonous arrow. There existed a darkness of sorcery upon his wound, which was eradicated and destroyed by Masters Mongrel and Jackal hours ago, by the power of an ancient item of Kung Fu they possess." Beowulf added.</p><p>"One less thing we have to worry about now." Keokuk inputed.</p><p>Beowulf nodded, "Yet, the poison in his body still lingers, and our Enemy still roams free, somewhere out there within the shadows." He ran a hand over his neck, his nervousness toying with him as he fought to hold the Lead Warrior's intimidating gaze, the light of the torch not helping in the slightest as it only illuminated his features all the more fiercely, "My Mother's first decision as Acting High Chief of the West, was to implement a Call for Aid, to Grandmaster Shifu of the Jade Palace. Masters Mongrel and Jackal have already departed the West for the Valley of Peace a few hours ago, and following their lead closely are my First and Second Hunters, Sahale and Shilah, sons of Sinasta."</p><p>"Their first missions of high importance since joining our Pack." Keokuk pointed out gently.</p><p>Bidzill's expression did not change or falter, "Why are you telling <strong>'me'</strong> all of this?" His deep voice making theirs sound like they were Wolves who had not yet puberty, even though he was only twenty two. A few years older than them, or at least that's what Beowulf thought insecurely.</p><p>Keokuk shuffled one of his feet, "Sahale and Shilah are gone for the moment... That means the Pack is two Wolves short. We can only get by without our First and Second Hunters for a little while, seeing as they play a very vital role in a Pack's ultimate success. And unless Masters Mongrel and Jackal somehow find a miracle of a shortcut to the Valley of Peace, it takes at the very least near to a month of travel to get there. That means we have four weeks of unknown possibilities we, as a Pack, are going to have to endure without the Brothers of Stealth. We will only end up hurting in the long run as a Pack without them... We're thinking you could possibly consider joining our Pack, <strong>not to replace them,</strong> but to help even the out the balance of the Pack out until they return. And once they do, you can make the choice as to whether or not you wish to remain within the Pack or resume your original duties as a Lead Warrior that falls under the command of what I'm sure is our most honorable and diligent Tribal Leaders..."</p><p>Bidzill's ear flickered at that, but Beowulf couldn't tell other it was a flicker of amusement, or displeasure of the comment.</p><p>"Initially, with the Great Spirit as my witness," Beowulf held up an innocent hand towards the Warrior for a second before retracting it back, "You were one of the firsts Warriors I had thought of in regards to who I should ask to join my Pack. And upon gathering more people who would follow my lead voluntarily, your name came up several times by those who know you well in recommendation for the position of Lead Warrior, which is open in the Pack."</p><p>Bidzill blinked, "Who are your First and Second Warriors?"</p><p>Keokuk scratched at his arm, "Rowtag and Aiyana. Warriors that once fell into rank under Alpha Yuntá, but now fall under our command by order of High Alpha Shenandoah."</p><p>"Warriors you know well, and have trained with for several years..." Beowulf added gently.</p><p>Bidzill nodded his head in understanding, "I had wondered why Rowtag and Aiyana had not been present during our last few Warrior's Training."</p><p>"And Keokuk is right. Upon Sahale and Shilah's return, should you feel the desire to leave the Pack, Keokuk and I will not take away the right you have to do so. We will let you do as you please, for helping us during our Hunters' absence." Beowulf lifted head a little higher, holding the Wolf's gaze firmly, "And I will be forever in your debt for devoting your spare time and effort to serving under our command." He breathed in deeply, "So... What say you?"</p><p>For a moment, Beowulf felt as though he'd just entered an intense staring contest with the Lead Warrior, because no one moved or said anything.</p><p>Then they both blinked at the same time, Bidzill's his ears flickering, "If I may, I would like to take some time to think it over, Alpha Beowulf. Perhaps a day or so at the very least before giving you a definite answer."</p><p>Beowulf could feel his chest deflate, though he held his ground and showed none of his disappointment, "Of course, take as long as you need. I understand that as a Lead Warrior, you cannot simply drop everything just to help my cause. You were a Lead Warrior before I even came of age. Thus, in my most personal opinion, no matter the order of High Chief Shendoah, you will always out rank me in courage, and title."</p><p>Bidzill simply stared at him with wonder in his eyes.</p><p>Beowulf suddenly couldn't take the <strong>staring</strong> anymore, not with his disappointment dangling around his heart, and looked around them before offering him the respectful Warrior's gesture again, "Safety and courage upon you, and your Warriors, while patrolling the forests tonight. We are easy to find, considering we wear the Ancient Black Cloaks of High Chief Elohosíah. Whenever you feel ready to give us your answer, please do not hesitate to pull us aside to do so." He then waited as politely as he could as Bidzill nodded his head, offering them both the Warrior's gesture before turning to leave without another word.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk placed a hand on Beo's shoulder once the Warrior was no longer within ear shot, "Don't do that... Don't start worrying just yet, Beo. He hasn't said no... So theres still a chance he might say yes."</p><p>Beowulf sighed heavily, turning away from his best friend to peer down the Pathway the Warrior was disappearing on, "I wonder if he would have said yes, should Rowtag and Aiyana been out here with us."</p><p>"And what?" Keokuk chuckled, "Have him feel gained up and pressured into saying yes?"</p><p>Beowulf shook his head remaining silent for a second or two, "What could I have said differently then?"</p><p>"Nothing." Keokuk crossed his arms, "You said everything he needed to know. And you told the truth, all of which he merely needs to ask of Beta Kanai, Alpha Nigan, or Alpha Shenandoah to confirm. You did not lie, you did not bribe him. You simply asked a favor of him, and offered him a way out of the Pack should he desire one after helping."</p><p>Beowulf shook his head again, his stomach twisting at a whole month's worth of Sahale's and Shilah's absence, "Remind me to think things through, doubled-over, before actually making my next decision." He rubbed at his eyes, "And be sure to make that the case for all my decisions."</p><p>Now it was Keokuk's turn to shake his head, "Every decision you make is not always going to end up being a good one, Beo... You saw a chance to employ the Pack, and took it. Theres nothing wrong with that. I mean, sure, they could have just sent two random Tribal Warriors, and we probably wouldn't have this little issue of two missing members. BUT... If you only feel this way due to Bidzill not saying 'yes' right off the back, then you're stupid. Because even with the Stealth Brothers here, he still would have requested time to think about our offer."</p><p>Beowulf turned and eyed Keokuk for a long moment.</p><p>"What?" Keokuk questioned, squirming under Beo's sudden silence and gaze.</p><p>"Am I really that easy to read?" Beowulf questioned in a surprising voice.</p><p>Keokuk chuckled, "No." He then turned to move toward the entrance of the Den, "I just know you better than you know yourself, kid."</p><p>Beowulf shook his head with a small smirk, gazing out into the night for a long moment before following Keokuk back inside the Den.</p><p>He never noticed the pair of yellow eyes just 30 meters away, hidden well within a rather large tree, staring at him. Eyes that belonged to a shadowy creature so sinister, It had stared at Lead Warrior Bidzill as he had wandered away from Kadali's Den too. But it did not strike upon them, for it had orders not to. It amongst the 7 others of its kind were simply told to sit and wait. To grow hungrier and hungrier with every moment that passes, in preparation for their meal that they were soon to be allowed to hunt. A promise of flesh and hot blood. A promise that they would be able to feed after a hundred years of starvation...</p><p>No, neither Beowulf, nor Keokuk, nor even Lead Warrior Bidzill had seen it. And no one will, until it's too late.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in the High Chief's Den.</p><p>A large map containing the layouts of the Western Territory laid flat on top of one of Shenandoah's large kitchen tables. Gathered around it could be found: Acting High Chief Shenandoah; Lady Aeda; Shaman Dohosan; Madam Mahwah; Beta Kanai; Delta Anevay; Hunter Delsin; Lead Warrior Bodaway; War Leader Enyeto; Alpha Nigan, and his Beta Ouray; Alpha Sewati; Elder Nahele; and Head Council Member - Alpha Wemilat, and another member of the Village Council, Alpha Odosa. Together, for the past two hours, they had been formulating battle plans and protective perimeter changes to not only the Ancient Father Village, but also for the many Villages residing within the West. In an effort to better anticipate the looming battles ahead that were sure to come soon.</p><p>Two hours prior, they had underwent another long, lengthy Civil Meeting. The Den had been packed once again by Tribal Leaders, more so than the last meeting that had gathered for the Western Zephyr Pack. As tiring as it was, Shenandoah had debriefed the Tribal Leaders over everything that had occurred since their previous gathering. And the reactions from the various leaders themselves hadn't been the greatest, so much so that Madam Mahwah had to all but threaten to throw everyone out of then Den, due the noise possibly disturbing Elohim's resting body in the bedroom. Shenandoah was able to reassure the Tribal Leaders as best as she could after that, even if her heart completely clenched in on itself at the grim faces of her People as they left the Den once the meeting had adjourned. She knew sleep and rest was not going to come easy within the next few days... And she regretted not eating as much as she could that morning before Lady Aeda had bursted through her threshold with warnings brought to her from her vision, and all tragedy that followed afterwards.</p><p>And as their own small group of inner-circle main leaders carried on with suggestions and debates for their various battle plans around the table, she couldn't help but glance towards the closed bedroom door consistently. Where surely Madam Mahwah, and the other Healers, were surveying and overseeing Elohim's recovery... Or what they all hoped was him recovering...</p><p> </p><p>"And what of Yànlè Village? Who will we send to protect the borders of the North?" Beta Ouray inquired, pointing to the Northern Border of the map.</p><p>"There won't be anyone we can send who will agree to venturing out there... The land is decimated. The spirits of our slain People haunt the grounds." Dohosan reasoned, "Even I would not want to disturb what little peace the lands could obtain by leaving it be."</p><p>Beta Ouray flattened his ears, "Perhaps there is a way we can bless the land? If we leave those areas unguarded, that will leave opening pathways for our Enemy to take advantage of." He reasoned, "We would literally be inviting the Enemy into the West via the North."</p><p>Hunter Delsin crossed his arms over his chest, "The North will not be unguarded. We can send a few ranks of Wolves to guard the far Southern pathways leading out of the Village. But not so far that the Enemy will be able to venture further beyond Yànlè's borders. They will not have anymore access to the West other than the Village itself. We can ensure that at the very least."</p><p>Delta Anevay nodded his head, "Surely our slain People will make a point to disturb any kind of foundation our Enemy will attempt to set up in Yànlè. Should he even be bold enough to set up a stronghold within the Village itself. Spirits themselves have power none of us can comprehend. A perfect example of that would be how they managed to warn Dohosan of our Enemy's lingering presence upon arriving at the Southern Pathways."</p><p>"And that, they meant us no harm other than to give us said warnings..." Dohosan agreed, his ears flattening, "Nearly left me struggling to breathe."</p><p>"What of the Southern Borders?" Alpha Wemilat brought up, "Surely we will send Warriors out to guard our Southern Pathways, even though we have not had trouble in those areas."</p><p>War Leader Enyeto grunted, "All four borders will be protected." He stated firmly, earning nods from the others, "Even if only by surveillance of our Tribal Scouts."</p><p>Hunter Delsin "I have taken the initiative of sending out a Messenger Raven to inform Alpha Uzumati of recent events, and requested that he and his Pack come to the Ancient Father Village immediately. Once they are here, we can dispatch them instead to guard to the Southern Pathways of Yànlè. Should they take control of the ranks we intend on sending there, we will be able to keep the Warriors that they replace closer to the Main Village." He suggested.</p><p>"Agreed." Delta Anevay inputed, "Alpha Uzumati and the Western Rivulet Pack have always held their own, they aren't a formidable-wandering Wolf Pack for nothing."</p><p>Hunter Delsin nodded his head, "Although they wander about, they tend to settle in a Village a mere day of travel or so from the West. I anticipate their arrival fairly soon."</p><p>Dohosan eyed him curiously, "And what of Alpha Yiska? Surely they would be close enough to contact for instant aid?"</p><p>"Potentially." Hunter Delsin replied, "Unless Chief Annawan has contacted them before us. We could send out a Raven to their homestead, but we should not rely on a response. The Great Spirit knows the East has been experiencing their fair share of trouble."</p><p>Lady Aeda's ears flickered, "That is the thing though. We are forgetting that the same Enemy who has mounted attacks in the East - is the same Enemy we now know to have wounded Elohim. The Sorcerer may have only poked his head within the East merely to see if the Sword resided within the lands. Now that he knows where there Sword truly resides, I highly doubt he will continue to waste his time on the Eastern Sister Tribe. His sights are set on the West."</p><p>Delta Anevay crossed his arms, "Even if the Enemy is no longer interested in the Wolves of the East, we will still need to send a message to Chief Annawan to update him. War has come to the West, that means all available Tribal Warriors, regardless if they are from the East or West, shall be called forward to protect their High Chief." He eyed Shenandoah, "If it is a War this Sorcerer and his Dark Lord wants, then it is a War they will get. The Wolven Tribes do not take well to being threatened, nor has Elohim ever been known to make idle threats in return."</p><p>Lead Warrior Bodaway growled, "In that case, Messenger Ravens will be sent out not only to Alpha Yiska and the Mid-Western Uproar Pack, but also to Chief Annawan and any other Wolven Packs that are loyal to High Chief Elohim outside of the West. Our lands will be overrun with loyal allies, steadfast and prepared to welcome our Enemy to his inevitable doom. If our home is to become a battlefront, then we will not be alone in this fight."</p><p>The Leaders all nodded in firm agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Alpha Sewati turned to Shenandoah, "My Lady, it is to my understanding that Chief Annawan has already called upon Grandmaster Míng for aid, and you yourself have decided to call upon Grandmaster Shifu, but is there anyone else we have the ability to reach out to?"</p><p>Elder Nahele rubbed his chin, "There are endless allies scattered throughout China, whom are loyal to High Chief Elohim, that would answer our call for aid. Though the ones that reside closest to us have always been those of the Phoenix Hill Temple, the Jade Palace and that of Gongmen City."</p><p>"There is not a doubt in my mind that Master Mongrel would have stopped at Phoenix Hill Temple to inform Masters Wu Anai and Ebu of recent news. They are indeed friends of the West, but I would not go as far as to legitimately call them allies that would drop what they are doing just to aid us." Shenandoah admitted, "They have always been more so simple Guardian Masters surveying the troubles of China. I assume they are the type of Masters that will only lend aid - only if it is absolutely necessary, so as to not disrupt the balance of adversities that must be allowed to reign over China itself."</p><p>Delta Anevay scoffed, "If this Sorcerer gets his hands on the Sword, that balance will cease to exist."</p><p>"What of Grandmaster Alto, from the Yunnan Province?" Alpha Nigan inquired.</p><p>Shenandoah waved a reassuring hand at them, "Master Mongrel already agreed of sending a message to the Masters of Western Hill upon reaching Jīngtì Village. They will be made aware of what had occurred thus far."</p><p>Beta Kanai shook his head, "Even if they decided to join our cause, it would still take them time to journey here to the West, just as it will Chief Annawan and Grandmaster Míng... Time in which we do not have." He stated, "I still agree about sending a call for aid to those we can reach out to, such as Gongmen City, while we await the return of Mongrel and Jackal with those from the Jade Palace." He then placed both hands upon the edge of the table, leaning forward with a grim expression, "Until all help arrives, we have to act as though it will not. We cannot allow our Enemy to extend their hand further into the West than they already have. They want Elohim dead, and the Sword in their hands. We must stand against their advances."</p><p> </p><p>"That leads me to bring up the question no one has been wiling to ask as of yet..." Alpha Nigan crossed his arms, looking between Lead Warrior Bodaway to Shenandoah.</p><p>Everyone eyed him with anticipation.</p><p>His eyes then lowered to the Ancient Sword resting at Bodaway's hip, "What is the plan for the Sword?"</p><p>The Den suddenly grew tense.</p><p>Lead Warrior Bodaway simply crossed his arms as well, his eyes narrowing at the Alpha, "The Sword will remain in my possession, and be used to defend the West."</p><p>No one moved, as Alpha Nigan held Bodaway's challenging gaze, "With all due respect, Commander, it is because the Sword resides here within the West that High Chief Elohim lays in the state he now does... Does he not?"</p><p>Bodaway's ear flickered, "It is because the Sword has resided here within the West that our People have been protected so fiercely, and allowed to prosper as they have for countless year, has it not?"</p><p>Alpha Nigan's expression softened a little with reason, "The Sorcerer desires the Sword, it is why he has reared his terrible hand upon us."</p><p>"And it is the Sword the Sorcerer will get," Bodaway countered firmly, "Lodged within his skull as the flames annihilate his body."</p><p>"Commander-"</p><p>Elder Nahele suddenly held his hand up, his booming deep voice cutting off Alpha Nigan before he could respond again, "I think what Alpha Nigan is trying to say is that: Considering the Sorcerer is after the Ancient Weapon, we should consider removing the Sword from the West... If only to potentially deter a massive battle from occurring here within our lands." </p><p>Delta Anevay shook his head, "And where would it go? Out into China? Where the Sorcerer is sure to closely follow the Weapon's dark trail until his grasp is upon it? Not to mention who will take the Sword into such a hasty retreat, seeing as it belongs to Bodaway, and we obviously need him here."</p><p>"We will not banish Bodaway to a life of running from an Enemy we would rather destroy." Hunter Delsin agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Alpha Nigan held up his hand, "Peace, my brothers... I would never suggest such a thing..." He eyed Bodaway with empathy, "I would not condemn you to such a disposition... Frankly, I am a little offended that you would consider my suggestion so unreasonable and dishonorable."</p><p>Shenandoah nodded her head slightly, "It was not an unreasonable suggestion, dearest Nigan..." And all eyes settled on her with surprise, "Admittedly, I have been considering it myself... It is so obvious that this Ancient Sword should have never found a home here in the West. No one knows of its origins, or even how it came to be within High Chief Elohosím's possession. All we know was that he saw fit to gift it to Bodaway, in light of his courageous accomplishments... Elohim and I learned very little of its history and abilities, through Master Mongrel. He had warned us of its incredible power. He had warned us of the way the Sword has the ability to act like a beacon to the darkness that exist within China. And though he also warned us that:<strong> one day someone will not be able to resist its gravitational pull,</strong> no one had anticipated it grabbing the attention of a Sorcerer, and his so called Dark Lord... Elohim simply took a risk, in order to ensure the safety and protection of our People... A choice that, as we are all seeing for ourselves, may not have been the best decision to make all those years ago... Almost as if immense trouble and tragedy was bound to happen sooner or later."</p><p>Everyone eyed her either empathetically or fiercely, her explanation suddenly dawning new understanding in their minds.</p><p>Shenandoah rub a hand over her face with a sigh, "We could potentially plan a fairy suitable escape route for someone to take the Sword and run with it, should our defenses prove powerless against this Sorcerer. But it will not dissuade this Enemy of ours from annihilating everything within his path as he chases after the Sword. Not only the West would fall, but also anywhere the Sword is taken to... Our best course of action is to face this Enemy head on, and eliminate his extending hand for the Sword... I will not see China fall for the sake of ensuring the life of the West. It is said that: <em><strong>if you do not sacrifice what you want, what you want will end up becoming the sacrifice..."</strong></em></p><p>"Those are words that Grandmaster Oogway had spoken." Elder Nahele stated.</p><p>Shenandoah nodded, "I think I speak for everyone present when I say: Elohim would not have wanted someone to take the Sword and run with it, all just to die trying to keep it away from the Sorcerer... But to use what our Enemy wants against him..."</p><p>Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.</p><p>"High Chief Elohim would have wanted us to fight. Even if it meant dying in the end." Hunter Delsin agreed.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Bodaway relented, "I agree with both instances..." He avoided looking at everyone's surprised faces, "We will fight until our final breath... But if our defenses fail, and our Warriors fall faster than we anticipate, I have no objection of the Sword leaving the West. I will not ignore the fact that Alpha Nigan is right, in an honorable sense... If we could somehow try and lead the Sorcerer away from the West, it could avoid a battlefront altogether... Those who know e well will vouch for the fact that: I am all for dying in battle in an effort to protect our beloved High Chief, and our People... But I would avoid allowing my Warriors to fall in battle much the same if I could."</p><p>Alpha Sewati eyed everyone around him, "But where would the Sword go? If we surely do intend on developing such a plan as a last resort..."</p><p>No one said a word for a long moment.</p><p> </p><p>"The Southern Mountains?" Alpha Odosa spoke up for the first time, having chosen to remain quiet this whole time.</p><p>Lady Aeda looked at her with sharp eyes, "The Southern Mountains? And what? Plague the Southern Mother Tribe with a crazed Sorcerer hellbent on killing for such a weapon?"</p><p>"What Southern Mother Tribe?" Delta Anevay countered, "They are long gone... Non-existent... No one lives in the Southern Mountains..."</p><p>Alpha Nigan shook his head, "None but perhaps the few secluded Villages and snow-folk around the habitable regions of the South, that are fond of the cold-winter environments." Delta Anevay countered firmly.</p><p>"Regardless, we would still end up setting them up for failure against such a foe." Hunter Delsin reasoned, "If they are mere Villages, they will not have their own armies to fight back against the Sorcerer."</p><p>"And that is only if the Sorcerer is dense enough to follow the Sword all the way into the terribly-cold Mountains of the South. A land that is as desolate as the North." Dohosan reasoned.</p><p>Elder Nahele placed a hand over his mouth in deep thought. And Shenandoah noticed this, "What say you, dearest Elder? What thoughts have you in your mind right now?"</p><p>Elder Nahele did not look at her, but merely struggled with something, "There are some that reside within the Silver Caverns that have spoken of a possible Oasis near to where the Shrine of the Chiefs once resided, these past few years. Adventurers that have dared to explore the regions before returning to the West." He then waved them off discreditally, "But they are surely just fables..."</p><p>Delta Anevay shook his head in agreement, "An oasis that surely does not exist if it has not been proven to. And none has attempted to rediscover the Shrine of the Chiefs since the rise of High Chief Elohosím. It is gone with the avalanche of Winter's Pass. There is no hope in that mystical region of the Southern Mountains."</p><p>Bodaway eyed Anevay, "But if one were to simply venture out to the regions of the South that do not inhabit the winter-folk or any other living being, one could potentially lose our Enemy's pursuit."</p><p>"There would be no returning from such a trek... What you speak of is suicide." Beta Kanai warned.</p><p>"If it will prevent massive loss, and the Sword never ending up in the Sorcerer's grasp, then I will gladly retreat into the South." Bodaway challenged hotly.</p><p>"It will not come to that, beloved." Shenandoah held up her hand, fed-up with the way their small little meeting was going in circles, "Let us focus on maintaining our current defenses until the return of Masters Mongrel and Jackal, and the arrival of our allies."</p><p> </p><p>Beta Kanai turned away from them, moving towards the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water, "I do believe this meeting is adjourned... War Leader Enyeto, I expect full reports on the positions of our ranks by late morning. Hunter Delsin, you and I will gather the Hunters, after the reports, to discuss their primary objectives in aid of our Warriors. Delta Anevay, see to it that our Messenger Ravens are dispatched to those we seek aid from, now rather than later. Alpha Nigan, see to the Warriors that will be soon trickling in from our surrounding Villages even now as we speak, and work with Enyeto in regards to dispatching them evenly to our four borders..." He then turned to face them all, a large jug of water in his hand, "Our land will be monitored at all times. Swords will be drawn at the ready at all times. Every sound, every motion, every gut-feeling, will be investigated and dealt with accordingly. If I see merely one Warrior look upon their own shadow and turn a blind eye to the possibility of it being a threat, they will be stripped of their armor and titles... have I made myself clear?"</p><p>"Yes, Beta." The Wolves addressed recited in unison.</p><p>Beta Kanai nodded his head then, turning to fill his cup so slowly, he earned looks of empathy from his brethren, "Go forward and see about your duties." He ordered. And with that, the leaders addressed left the Den without another word.</p><p>"I will go now, and see that the Council Members are aware of what we have discussed so far." Alpha Wemilat stated gently, patting Shenandoah's arm softly as he walked by, "Come along, Odosa." To which Alpha Odosa merely nodded respectively to Shenandoah as she followed him out. Elder Nahele followed them as well.</p><p>Alpha Sewati moved to follow them, "I will assist Alpha Nigan and Beta Ouray in their duties, my Lady." To which Shenandoah thanked him before he left.</p><p> </p><p>"Bodaway?" Beta Kanai called without turning around, just as the Commander was writing down a plan of battle execution on the map.</p><p>"Mm?" The Warrior merely replied as he continued to write.</p><p>"Earlier today, I had a discussion with War Leader Enyeto about the training of the Western Zephyr Pack. I have no doubt that he will <strong>'purposely forget'</strong> the conversation." He then sighed, "And for good reason."</p><p>Bodaway looked up from the map, "I assume you wish for me to remind him?" </p><p>Beta Kanai moved back towards them with his cup of water, placing the cup on the table, "Considering everything on his plate right now, due to having to oversee the attentiveness of our Tribal Warriors amongst his other duties, I wish for you to take over their training. Whenever you have the chance, that is... In light of them breaking the law and forming their Pack, I can only assume they will not heed my orders for them to stay out of the way, should we engage our Enemy in battle. They have clearly taken an oath to protect our People, I will not see them do so ignorantly. Some members of the Pack already know how to fend for themselves in battle. Considering young Rowtag, and his sibling Aiyana, have already spent some years training under you; And the young brothers, Sahale and Shilah, have trained for many years under Hunter Delsin. The others will need to know how to execute a basic swing of the sword."</p><p>Bodaway chanced a look at Shenandoah to see her expression grim before turning back to him, "You speak of young Keokuk and Beowulf."</p><p>Kanai nodded, "I can only assume the Omega of their Pack, Elias, has trained under a Lead Warrior back in Four Winds Village. I have seen him take part in various tournaments.. So, aside from their Healer, yes, younger Beowulf and Keokuk must learn to hold their own in battle... They are already two Wolves short, seeing as their Hunters left to accompany Masters Mongrel and Jackal to the Valley of Peace. A little training for the moment will do them justice."</p><p>Bodaway straightened himself out in thought, tossing the pencil he was writing with onto the map, "War Leader Enyeto and I still have young Warrior who cannot afford to skip a daily training session. Perhaps we can find the time to oversee one in the morning."</p><p>Kanai gave him a hard stare, "There is no 'perhaps', my brother. I need you to see it done. Unless we are in literally battle with our Enemy, our young Warriors must still be trained and tended to."</p><p>Bodaway nodded his head empathetically, "I understand, Kanai. But we also have to spend as much time as we can ensuring the safety of our forests. I will not be in two places at once. If anything, I can have our newest Lead Warriors oversee their training."</p><p>Shenandoah shook her head, eyeing Bodaway, "You must exercise caution, beloved... Not all of our Warriors express honor in regards to the Western Zephyr Pack. Not more than a day or so ago, a group of Tribal Warriors cornered my son and his Beta next to Mahwah's Den with ill-intent. She did not mention their names out of respect for the Warriors, but had she not stepped in to defuse the tension I have no doubt that the Warriors would have hurt my son and Keokuk, out of jealousy and anger over their newfound titles."</p><p>Bodaway's expression suddenly crunched up in fury at the news of his Warriors' dishonorable actions, "If I find out who they were, I will-"</p><p>Kanai held up his hand, "Peace, my brother. Forget about the dishonor your Warriors have shown for now. I am sure you will see for yourself which Warriors stand by Beowulf in loyalty, and who does not."</p><p>Bodaway shook his head in irritation, "We stand on the verge of battle against this Sorcerer, and our young Warriors still carry on in a childish manner." He turned to pace a little. He then stopped a moment later, turning to look at Kanai, "I will ensure that Beowulf, and his Pack, undergo training come the morning. And I will ensure that it is known by all Warriors that disloyalty will not be tolerated."</p><p>Kanai offered the hulk of a Warrior a small smirk, "Just do not run them into the ground before our Enemy shows up, my brother. Simply teach them the basics, and correct your Warriors as you see fit... We all have much to do and prepare for in the days to come... We do not know when our Enemy will strike, or where he will. We simply need to be ready for it... All of us, young or old."</p><p>Bodaway collected his belonging, "We are not old, my brother." He turned to make his way out the front entrance, "Just pleasantly aged." And with that he disappeared through the threshold.</p><p> </p><p>Lady Aeda shook her head, "Pleasantly aged..." She eyed Dohosan, "That is a first."</p><p>Dohosan merely shook his head with distaste. He then looked at Shenandoah to see that she was eyeing the map with immense dissatisfaction, "My Lady, perhaps you should try to get some rest, now that we have a little bit of a respite."</p><p>Shenandoah simply rand a hand over her face, rubbing at her eyes.</p><p>Kanai nodded his head in agreement, "Go to Elohim, Shenan... We will go over the plans one last time before retiring as well. The Great Spirit knows we all need rest."</p><p>Lady Aeda moved to place a firm hand on her Alpha's shoulders, "Please... You need it."</p><p>Shenandoah patted her friend's hand with a forced smile, nodding her head after a moment.</p><p>And with that, Dohosan and Kanai delve in deep once again over the Western Territory's map, their conversation dying on Shenandoah's ears as she made her way to her and her husband's closed bedroom door. And once she opened is tenderly and stepped inside, their voices drowned out completely once she'd closed the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing that greeted her nose was the heavy, almost nauseating scent of healing ointments, balms and insects filling the entire room. What greeted her eyes, was a dark, deathly still room, only illuminated by the few candles on either side of the room. It honestly made the room feel more so like a death-chamber than a bedroom. And for a long moment, Shenandoah simply stood there with the bedroom door to her back, looking upon the Wolf laying at the center of the bed. She only had eyes for the lone Wolf, nothing else...</p><p>Madam Mahwah had placed a small white towel that she had been wringing out over a small bowl of water to the side, silently waving the few Healers, with the exception of Raedwulf, out of the room. They moved so slowly, Shenandoah hadn't seen or heard them leave. All of them slipping past her quickly, closing the door behind them.</p><p>Raedwulf focused on taking the small white towel that Mahwah had set aside, moving to dab his Father's forehead with it as Shenandoah finally moved to the right side of the bed, removing Elohim's royal house robe from her shoulders in the process. Raedwulf studied his Father's un-responsive face as his Mother sat herself slowly on the edge of the bed, slowly reaching out to take one of Elohim's still hands into her own. She grimaced at the lack of response, the hand slightly chilled in her hands as she gripped it firmly, but gently.</p><p>"How does he fare?" She found the words leaving her lips so quietly.</p><p>Madam Mahwah then busied herself with rummaging through her healing bag, making little noise in the process, "He's developed a fever, though for now it is manageable. His body shook and hour ago, though I believe that was merely due to an antidote we tried going him. I fear the poison reacted to it and won out against it. My Healers are currently working on an anti-venom that is meant to eradicate poison imposed by snakes. We have hopes that it might work in stalling the poison from melding too deeply within his organs, though only for a time."</p><p>Shenandoah nodded with a pained expression, "Has he- Has he stirred consciously?"</p><p>Raedwulf shook his head, "No, Mother..." He retracted the wet towel from his Father's forehead, "Though his eyes move on their own accord, as one would when they dream... Perhaps he does so instead of enduring a dream-less coma."</p><p>"It has been said that it is possibly for people dream, and hear voices from the waking world, when they are caught within a battle inflicted coma." Mahwah pointed out, "Perhaps he is lucky enough to do so."</p><p>Raedwulf nodded his head, "Which is why we have been persistent in talking to him, regardless if we do not get a response in return. Madam Mahwah has been keeping him well informed of the current on-goings. So he knows how we fare since he was wounded."</p><p>Shenandoah couldn't help but stare at her husband's featureless face, "Whatever he may dream... May it be of happy times, and of memories of joyous meaning... I do not believe I could bear learning that his eyes saw nothing but nightmares as he lays here."</p><p> </p><p>Madam Mahwah turned to them, "Raedwulf, dearest, could you give us a few moments to talk please?" She patted the Wolf's shoulders, motioning for him to leave. To which he nodded, taking one last look at his Father and Mother before leaving silently.</p><p>Once he was gone, Mahwah sat in his place, watching the way Shenandoah finally allowed herself to feel her pain, tears forming just to silently fall as the Alpha closed her eyes.</p><p>"Let it out, my child." The Healer turned her eyes to Elohim's slumbering face, giving her Alpha a moment to cry, "Not all wounds have to be physical in order to inflict fatal damage to one's body. Do not hold onto the pain, for it will kill you just as quickly as the poison in Elohim's body would."</p><p>Shenandoah held in her sobs, for it would do no good for Elohim to hear her cry, if he truly could hear what goes on around him.</p><p>Mahwah took ahold of Elohim's other and, running her fingers over the Wolf's knuckles, "Our Ancestors had an understanding of pain and affliction that our People today have never experienced before. They spoke of misery having the power to cause one to lose their breath to entirely, a Wolf could become as motionless as the dead. As frantic as one would be whom found themselves drowning in an ocean... They spoke of pain having more power over the mind than darkness did over this world during the evening. And when a Wolf whom faced tragedy and not allowed themselves a moment to heal, even in the slightest bit, our Ancestors spoke of the way they all but found themselves sinking into the ground just to be greeted with an early grave."</p><p>Shenandoah lifted her head to gaze upon Elohim's face, "Could one sword truly become the downfall of the West? The end to my husband?" She breathed quietly, her voice breaking in sadness.</p><p>Mahwah continued to traces lines over Elohim's knuckles, her ears flattening, "It is no mere sword, Shenan..." She replied softly, "It is a sword of great power and destruction, one that brought about wars in the Ancient Times, long before any of us were born."</p><p>Shenandoah shook her head, "Then could the mistake we made by allowing it to remain, truly be the thing that brings about such tragedy? If we had decided against making this territory its home, would another be in the same position as me? Gazing upon y husband in his death bed?"</p><p>Mahwah laid Elohim's hand back at the Wolf's side, "We could never now what would have happen... All we can do is press into the now, dig our feet into our beloved land, and make our stand." She turned her gaze to her weeping friend, "I will see us fighting for our land once again, just as I saw High Chief Elohosím fight against the Northern Wolves for prosperity."</p><p>Shenandoah closed her eyes and leaned forward until her head rested against Elohim's forearm, "I lost a son, Mahwah, before I could even have time to know him... I cannot bear to lose my husband too..." Her muffled voice did not fall silent on the Healers ears.</p><p>Madam Mahwah reached over and placed a hand on Shenandoah's head tenderly, "You have neither, nor will you ever, lose the ones you have come to love so deeply. They exist forever in your heart, my child... Elohim is with Elohonajo even now as we speak, for your lost son will forever be in Elohim's mind and spirit..."</p><p>And with that, Shenandoah cried harder, until her exhausted mind began to shut down, desperate for sleep. And there the Head Healer diligently sat watching the steady rise and fall of both Elohim's and Shenandoah's chests. Until morning slowly came bustling in anticipation and longing.</p><p> </p><p>****************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p><strong>When early morning finally came,</strong> the Western Zephyr Pack could be found sleeping soundly within Kadali's Den. Keokuk and Beowulf sleeping next to each other on Keo's bed; Nina sleeping on a patted cushion next to the bed; Rowtag and Nadine cuddled up closely upon the large couch across from them; Elu sitting upright at the kitchen table, having fallen asleep while reading a big textbook of their Tribe's history; and Elias snoring lightly on the floor in the center of the room. Kadali was not present, due to her presence needed amongst the many Educators deep within the Village.</p><p>Lead Warrior Bodaway stood directly under the threshold of the Den, watching them sleep for a long moment. He found himself thinking back to when Beowulf was just a mere cub, learning to walk on all fours within his Father's Den. The cub resembling Elohim himself, and first born so perfectly, it had pained him to look at the child for too long a time. Even now, as his eyes scanned the slumbering Wolves before landing on Beowulf, he could see Elohim in him. Almost as if Elohim himself was sleeping next to Warrior Kaga's son, Keokuk. It pulled something terrible at his heart as he stepped into the Den near to silently, pulling the Ancient Fire Sword from its sheath. He commanded the Ancient Sword to ignite, but only just barely - seeing as the Den would surely catch on fire if he ignited it completely. But even if it barely ignited, it made a sound so fierce that it instantly startled the sleeping Wolves away.</p><p>"AGH! WAAAGHHH!" Elias had all but screamed in fear as he frightened into a sitting position only to desperately scramble away from the flames, his eyes wide, "FIRE! FIRE!"</p><p>"WHAT THE- Ooof!" Elu had joined the screaming, only to fall out of his seat at the kitchen table in alarm.</p><p>The females let out a screech that instantly earned a reaction from the rest of the sleeping males. Rowtag growled, though it merely sounded like a goofy sneer due to being half asleep, instinctively pulling out a large dagger from out of thin air, only to tumble off the couch desperate to protect his mate.</p><p>Keokuk and Beowulf became ensnared with the bed sheet that they were sharing, pinned to the bed.</p><p>And Aiyana had scrambled for her sword, that seemingly laid next to her sleeping form. Her blade out and ready, though her body stumbled on the floor in an attempt to find her bearing.</p><p>It took a moment for the far to settle somewhat, their eyes wide and alarmed as they stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. </p><p>"Lesson one." His deep hard voice echoed in the Den, "Never sleep so deeply that your Enemy can potentially sneak up to you with ease... Consider yourselves dead."</p><p>The young Wolves glared at him in shock as the flames extinguished on his silent command. He sheathed the Ancient Sword, leveling a hard expression at them.</p><p>"Lesson two will be held within the Training Areas." He stated firmly, "You have ten minutes. Do not make me wait." And with that he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>No one spoke for a long moment, before Rowtag and Aiyana snapped out of their daze, scrambling to gather their weapons and travel cloaks, "Get up! Get up!" Rowtag shouted, nearly toppling over Elias in order to grab Nadine's travel cloak.</p><p>"We've got to move! It won't do us any good to be late!" Aiyana agreed, even though she was still half asleep, already knowing how Bodaway can be if they didn't amount to his expectations, "He'll be a menace if we don't get their in time!" She all but threw Elia's travel cloak at the alarmed brown Wolf.</p><p>"What the hell is his problem! Why'd he have to go and wake us up like that!" Elias growled in anger, finding his feet tiredly before donning his the cloak thrown at him.</p><p>"I don't know!" Aiyana growled back, "Just get up and move!" She shoved him out of the way in order to help Elu up from where he'd fallen.</p><p>Keokuk helped Beowulf untangle from the bed sheets, "I ought to shove that fire sword up his ass... The nerve of him sparking flames in my Father's house!" He growled lazily, stepping off his bed in order to grab his and Beo's travel cloak.</p><p>Beowulf sat on the edge of Keo's bed, rubbing at his eyes, "My Mother must have asked him to train us..." He reasoned tiredly. He didn't know when they had all fallen asleep, but he was sure it was more or less about two hours ago.</p><p>"If that's the case, we need to move quickly." Rowtag stated firmly, already dragging a sleepy Nadine towards the entrance.</p><p>Within a moment, they were all out the door, running together towards the Training Areas, their weapons at their hips.</p><p> </p><p>Beta Kanai watched as several young Warriors sparred in pairs against older Warriors, about 24 of them to be exact. All of the more solid Warriors, who were near to holding leadership positions like Aethelwulf and his squad of misfits, were out scouting and patrolling the surrounding areas with the rest of the countless perfectly trained Tribal Warriors, and would not be apart of the next few hours of training. And when Lead Warrior Bodaway calmly appeared, moving to stand next to him, he knew the Western Zephyr Pack would soon join the young Wolves present. They both watched as Lead Warrior Bidzill and Lead Warrior Sedgeway walked calmly between pairing, correcting and offering advice as they went along.</p><p>It wasn't long until his ears picked up the sound of running Wolves behind himself and Bodaway. Turning, his eyes were greeted with the sight of Beowulf and Keokuk leading their few Pack members towards them, stopping a few feet away altogether.</p><p>He waited until they somewhat caught their breaths, watching the way they gazed at him and Bodaway with uncertainty. Then he turned and gave Bodaway a nod.</p><p>Bodaway barked loudly two times, signaling for the young Warriors to cease in sparring and line up in ranks. To which they did obediently.</p><p>But when the Western Zephyr Pack didn't move, the Lead Warrior leveled a firm gaze of warning at them, instantly prompting them to move and fall in line with the other young Warriors.</p><p>Beta Kanai stayed where he was, arms crossed over his chest as he scanned them all, while Bodaway paced in front of them. His gaze daring one of them to move.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone tell me why out Trial Warrior's motto is: <em><strong>Together we are strong, we are are strongest together.</strong></em>" Bodaway's deep voice filled their ears.</p><p>"Lead Warrior Bodaway!" Rowtag suddenly shouted firmly, his voice rough but loud and clear, "The answer is because: coming together is only the beginning, staying together equals progress, but fighting together will bring us success!" He hollered.</p><p>Bodaway nodded his head, "A <strong>team</strong> is truly not a group who simply fights together, but <strong>rather a group of fighters that trust one another,</strong> am I correct?"</p><p>"<strong>YES, LEAD WARRIOR!</strong>" The young Wolves, Rowtag and Aiyana shouted I response firmly.</p><p>"Then let me make this perfectly clear." Bodaway suddenly paused in pacing, staring at them all with warning, "It matters not what rank, title, or position you hold when fighting upon a bloodshed battlefield. No one cares if you are the bastard son of storyteller, or even the son of a High Chief... In the end of all things, what matters most is that you fight alongside the Warrior next to you as if you came out of the same Mother's womb. That when the Enemy towers over you, you will fight to defend not only yourself, but the Wolf laying in his own pool of blood next to you." He then leveled a semi-empathetic expression at them, "Because when the battle is over, are your fellow Warrior did not make it through, you will surely wish you had died along with him, over having to set him aflame and watch his lifeless body burn before your eyes."</p><p>The Wolves remained silent.</p><p>"I do not make merry the sight of the dead. And although I wield a supernatural sword of power at my hip, I do not pride myself with killing. Each time I draw my sword in the midst of battle, I do not think about what I am about to kill, but what I am allowing to live should I choose not strike down true. I think about the mourning Mothers and Fathers that will surely weep over the loss of their kin, should I not fight alongside my brothers in arms... There are times in which I would rather do without certain Warriors, for not all Warriors bear true honor... But when I see them slain, I remember that we fought for the same reasons at the end of all things. We fought not to simply survive to see the next sunset, but to thrive long enough to see many sunsets. Which I expect all of you to hold true in your hearts as we begin today's training sessions."</p><p>Beta Kanai watched the eyes of the young Wolves brighten with understanding and determination.</p><p>Bodaway resumed his pacing, "Set aside your differences for one another today, let go of jealousy and envy. Fight as you would for your life. And I will to it, that each and every one of you walks away from these training grounds as far better Warriors than you were before you awake from sleep." He then looked directly at Beowulf, "Alpha Beowulf, stand before the formation."</p><p>Beowulf's face paled slightly before obeying the command.</p><p>Bodaway then moved to stand next to him, facing the assembly of young Wolves, "Standing before you, Alpha Beowulf, are Warriors that have every intention of fighting upon a battlefield one day. Are you willing to stand by their side until you face the very brink of death?"</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head, "Yes, Lead Warrior..."</p><p>"And are you willing to risk your life trying to save them from the jaws of oblivion, should their Enemy prove too strong for them to stand up against?" Bodaway pressed.</p><p>"Yes, Lead Warrior." Beowulf replied.</p><p>"Even if they do not trust you, are jealous of you, or simply see you unfit to carry the title of Alpha?" Bodaway inquired.</p><p>"Yes, Lead Warrior." Beowulf replied.</p><p>"Why?" Bodaway asked, eyeing the young Wolves calmly.</p><p>Beowulf scanned every single Wolf, including his Pack, "Because I refuse to allow my fear of never obtaining true acceptance from my own People to stop me from protecting them, against any foe or Enemy, at all costs." He answered honestly.</p><p>Bodaway then stepped forward, leveling another hard gaze at the young Wolves, "Does this sound like a Wolf who boasts in his title of Alpha?"</p><p>"No, Lead Warrior!" They all replied together.</p><p>"Does this sound like a Wolf who would stand by your side regardless of the rank he carries?" Bodaway pressed.</p><p>"Yes, Lead Warrior!" They all replied quickly.</p><p>"Then let me make myself perfectly clear... Should anyone choose to dishonor Alpha Beowulf, or the members of the Western Zephyr Pack, in any kind of way, you will be stripped of your armor and sword. Am I understood?"</p><p>"Yes, Lead Warrior!" They all replied.</p><p>Bodaway then waved Beowulf back into formation, taking his place in front of the young assemble of Warriors, "Excellent, we will begin by practicing the basics of offense. Group up into pairs of four." He then turned away rom them as they all moved together as one, sorting themselves out according, each group giving other groups their respective space.</p><p> </p><p>Bodaway then began to pace through the groups as they all readied their weapons, "First, I want you all to face your opponent and begin the foundations of ideal attacks. Do not actually attack just yet, instead mirror one another until you find that you are both flowing together. These motions include: Head attack, which the sword starts above the head and swings downward towards the opponent; shoulder attacks, in which the sword starts above the shoulders and diagonally follows through; the gut attacks, which follow the same movement though mostly aiming center stomach of the opponents body; leg attacks; then last but not least, thrusting forward... Begin."</p><p>He then watched as the young Wolves began their motions, each of them mirroring one another. Some already familiar with the basics, others learning for the first time. He gave them minutes to conduct the exercise before calling them to a halt, "Very good. Now your swords may touch, with caution, until the movements become more familiar."</p><p>He then proceed to watch as Beowulf's and Keokuk's swords touched and collided gently, the motions rough and not well practiced, but decent to start with.</p><p> </p><p>For the next hour or so, they all proceeded to repeat the exercise until Beta Kanai nodded for Bodaway to change the pace, to which he did by switching from offense to defense, the movements much the same. This pressed on for another hour before Bodaway had them stop and form circles with their respected groups. He then had them practice various offensive techniques and defensive techniques, before commanding them into shifting into bigger circles - where two of each circle would go through the motions five times before having them spar a little. Repeating the cycle four times before commanding them all to form one massive circle.</p><p>Bodaway moved to stand at the edge of the circle, "Warriors Rowtag and Beblar, step into the circle." He commanded.</p><p>Beowulf watched as Rowtag and the other Warrior moved quickly, they're swords at the ready.</p><p>"Spar." Bodaway commanded simply.</p><p>"Yes, Lead Warrior!" They both replied and began circling each other.</p><p>In this moment, Beowulf realized that the jokester of a Wolf he knew Rowtag to be was gone, replaced with a hardened Warrior from years of training under Bodaway himself.</p><p>The two Wolves' swords clashed and collided with each other in various skilled motions for a good few minutes, until Rowtag landed a dull hit against the other Warriors' hip, causing the Wolf to stumble. This caused the spar to cease.</p><p>"Warrior Rowtag, tell me what Warrior Besbe did wrong." Bodaway commanded easily.</p><p>Rowtag turned to face him, panting slightly, "Erm... He uh- he swung too hard to the right, causing himself to lose balance. This exposed his hip, which allowed me a good clear take down."</p><p>Bodaway nodded, "Clear the center... Warriors Aiyana and Rittora, step into the circle." He commanded, wasting no time in choosing.</p><p>Aiyana and the other Warrior moved in, their spar commencing upon Bodaway's command. And for the next few minutes, the two females sparred intensely, Aiyana gaining the upper hand when Rittora nearly lost grip of her sword. The slip up giving Aiyana the advantage, striking down dully across Rittora's back. And they answered the same question Bodaway had asked Rowtag before leaving the center, opening it up for two new sparring partners. This went on for the next hour or so, and Beowulf found himself watching the way Lead Warrior Bidzill paced on the outside of the circle, watching the spars with intense eyes. If the Lead Warrior had looked upon Beowulf few times with curiosity hiding in his eyes, Beowulf had not yet noticed... All he could see was a professional Warrior who took his job seriously.</p><p>"Warriors Beowulf and Duhtey, step into the circle." Bodaway commanded next, pulling Beowulf out of his thoughts.</p><p>This caused Beowulf to look sharply at the Lead Warrior, startled. His attention drifted quickly to the large circle of young Wolves as heaving murmuring ensued for some reason, but when Beowulf's sparring partner stepped into the circle - Beowulf knew instantly why they were all whispering under their breath. Young Warrior Duhtey was tall in height and large around the torso. He was categorized amongst the young Warriors strictly due to his age, though his skillset just about came up to that of Rowtag's and Aiyana's, having already undergone years of training... And Beowulf had been chosen to spar with him.</p><p>Aiyana held up a hand in alarm, "Lead Warrior Bodaway, Beowulf-"</p><p>"Will spar with Warrior Duhtey, no matter his experience level." The Hulk of a Wolf cut her off firmly, his voice calm but left no room for question, "Our Enemy will not care if you are a mere cub brandishing a spoon for a weapon. He will strike you down if you so much as stand in the middle of his path."</p><p>This silenced Aiyana instantly, her eyes drifting to Beowulf with concern.</p><p>Beowulf stared at Warrior Duhtey with uncertain eyes, his hand rubbing at the hilt of Keokuk's sword he had been lent.</p><p>"Today, Warrior Beowulf." Bodaway's warning carried over all the Wolves effortlessly.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, Beowulf moved into the circle slowly, unsheathing his sword before holding it with two hands.</p><p>Warrior Duhtey eyed him with concern before turning to look at Bodaway for some direction, but when Bodaway merely gave him a firm tilt of his head towards Beowulf, his eyes filled with the notion of: <em><strong>Do not go easy on him,</strong></em> the Warrior still found himself slightly hesitant as his eyes landed back on Beowulf.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf stared at the Wolf, his grip tightening over the hold of his sword in anticipation, but after a few seconds when it became clear Warrior Duhtey wouldn't strike first, Beowulf lunged and swung his sword vertically in order to try and land a over the head hit. But Warrior Duhtey barely moved as he deflected the strike easily, sending Beowulf off balance towards the right. Beowulf remained his balance a second after, stepping away from the Wolf to assess him again.</p><p>Warrior Duhtey glanced at Bodaway again with immense uncertainty, before readying his sword again.</p><p>Beowulf suddenly charged forward again, this time using a slash-thrash-and thrust technique he had just learned a few hours ago. But again, Warrior Duhtey deflected the hits, causing Beowulf to nearly lose grip of his sword. This continued for several minutes, Beowulf making the charge each time only to be deflected each time and diverted from landing any kind of hit.</p><p>"Warrior Duhtey. You have had many chances to strike down on Warrior Beowulf. Do so upon your next opportunity." Bodaway paced around the outside of the circle, not even bothering to look at the spar at this point.</p><p>Warrior Duhtey growled a little in response, shrugging off the command as he gave Beowulf a hard, hesitant glare.</p><p>Beowulf found his bearing again, already knowing that his spar partner was holding back. He breathed deeply and readied himself to make another attempt at landing a hit. They circled one another for a few seconds before Beowulf charged again, this time, faking an incoming thrust only to try and slash at Duhtey from the right gut position, but alas Duhtey say it coming and deflected the hit with a little more force than he had previously shown thus far. This caused Beowulf to fall in the direction the sword had been countered in, leaving his entire back exposed. And the next thing he knew, his lower back felt the sting of the dull blade making rough contact with it. Beowulf growled in response, the sudden pain of the hit a bit of a surprise to him even though he knew it was coming. He stumbled as he fought against the pain, comprising his fighting stance a mere second later as he bit his lip.</p><p>Warrior Duhtey then glanced at Bodaway, waiting for that familiar question of how and why, but when it did not come, he turned back to Beowulf with hard eyes.</p><p>"Proceed." Bodaway commanded the spar to continue, even though he had not done so for the other previous spars. The murmuring began again as they circled each other. With a heavy growl, Beowulf charged forward again, only for his attack to be inverted and twisted away by Duhtey's sword, this time Beowulf's out left thigh being the victim of the tall Wolf's dull blade. This time, Beowulf had let out a pained grunt, stumbling to the point of nearly falling. They went at it again, and again until Beowulf found himself frantically floundering to pick himself up off the floor. With a pained expression of having his shoulder hit, Beowulf attacked again, only for Duhtey to deflect it and deliver a hard drop kick to the stomach, sending Beo into the dirt unceremoniously, "Stay down!" Duhtey had hissed as quietly as he could at the fallen Wolf, "I'm not trying to seriously hurt you, Alpha."</p><p>"Warrior Duhtey. I expect you to treat Warrior Beowulf as you would a foe. Should he leave his defenses open upon meting the ground, you will deliver a final blow to eliminate the threat. Go again and do it correctly this time." Bodaway warned with a deep growl. Now looking at the spar with intense eyes.</p><p>Beowulf panted heavily, sniffing from exhaustion as he stumbled to get up, but at this point, Duhtey was so frustrated that he didn't even give Beowulf a proper chance to find his feet completely. He charged Beowulf, now implementing offensive strikes to which beowulf had no choice but to block with his sword as he quickly moved his feet back away from the tall Wolf to create some distance between them, both of them pushing out of the circle of Wolves who instinctively moved out of their way.</p><p>Beowulf knew he was half decent in defensive strategies, for he held his own for a good minutes before diving out of what would've been a very good final hit had he not. Quickly finding his feet, he was able to deflect another hard incoming attack, stalling the inevitable by moving further away upon each block. But in the end, it wasnt going to prove enough, because a moment later, he found himself being drop kicked again into the dirt, his sword falling a good foot away from his body. He glared at the Duhtey with wide eyes as the Wolf closed the distance between them, his sword swinging in hard from the left to deliver what Beowulf knew would be a devastating blow to his chest.</p><p>But the strike did not land true, for in an instant, Keokuk was there, deflecting the hit with his own sword, pushing Warrior Duhtey away from Beo with an aggressive growl. The sound of instigating barking filled their ears as the Warriors around them egged them on. And Beowulf only had seconds to truly glance at them before Keokuk was hauling him to his feet roughly, "Get up, man!" Keo's voice made his ears ring as he stumbled slightly, moving to pick up his sword.</p><p>Warrior Duhtey no longer looked upon Bodaway for direction as another Warrior moved to his aid, just as Keokuk had done for Beo. The four of them eyed one another before they engaged.</p><p>Beta Kanai watched on with surprise at Keokuk rushing to Beowulf's aid, in all honesty, as a good Beta should.</p><p>The spar continued on, the four Wolves battling it out, until beowulf found himself falling again. this time though, Elias had jumped in to save him once again, causing another Warrior to jump into defense of the opposing team. Before anyone knew it, the entire Western Zephyr Pack had found themselves in the midst of the battle, flanking their Alpha with fierce determination. The opposing team gathering in number to match the Packs.</p><p>"Take them down!"</p><p>"Get it done, Beowulf!"</p><p>"Disarm them already!"</p><p>"Watch out for the right hook!"</p><p>"Watch your forms!"</p><p>"Look out!"</p><p>"Handle that guy Duhtey!"</p><p>"On your left, Rowtag!"</p><p>'Careful, Nina, he's got your weak side!"</p><p>"Come on, Beowulf, find your balance!"</p><p>The numerous young Wolves all shouted together, motivating the fight from all around the battle. Bodaway found himself moving to stand next to Kanai as the showdown continued, as Lead Warriors Bidzill and Sedgeway closely monitored the fight from the other side. It prolonged for another good minute before Keokuk disarmed his opponent, struck him down with the dull side of his sword before moving quickly to help Beowulf push back Duhtey again. Both of them charging forward with determination. And no sooner than they charged did Duhtey find himself flat on his back underneath them, his now sword-less held up frantically in surrender. This caused the fight to stop entirely. Every single Wolf that had engaged panting heavily as Beowulf pulled Keokuk back away from Duhtey quickly.</p><p>Bodaway and Kanai watched as Beowulf breathed in deeply, brandishing his sword close to Duhtey's face before retracting it, offering his hand down for the Warrior to take a second later. With tired eyes of understanding, Duhtey took Beo's offered hand, wearily being pulled up to his feet before Beowulf offered him his disposed sword back into his hands.</p><p>It only took a moment after that for all the Wolves to fall back into formation, the shock of the battle still reeling in their minds.</p><p> </p><p>Bodaway stepped forward until he found himself standing directly in the center of the circle, some of the Wolves chuckling quietly to themselves, while those who'd engaged in the massive fight mumbled sheepishly. He eyed every Warrior before his gaze landed on Beowulf's main opponent, "Warrior Duhtey... Tell me what Warrior Beowulf did wrong..."</p><p>Warrior Duhtey eyed Bodaway tiredly before turning to look at Beowulf himself, his eyes lingering for a moment before turning to answer the Hulk of a Lead Warrior, "Nothing, Lead Warrior, in my most humble opinion... Despite his lack of experience, he held true and always got back up to continue fighting. And when his final moment of combat seemed to come to him, he merely accepted the help of his Pack mates instead of just laying there. Together they held their own as a team, rather than leave Beowulf to fend for himself in the midst of the battle." He replied truthfully, with a small amount of impressiveness to his tone.</p><p>Bodaway nodded his head, his eyes scanning them all, "Did this unexpected display of loyalty hold true to the words I spoke in the beginning earlier?"</p><p>"Yes, Lead Warrior!" They all responded together.</p><p>"They came together in Beowulf's moment of need, did they not?" He questioned.</p><p>"Yes, Lead Warrior!"</p><p>"Keeping together demonstrated progress, did it not?"</p><p>"Yes, Lead Warrior!"</p><p>"Fighting together earned them success at the end of the battle, did it not?"</p><p>"Yes, Lead Warrior!"</p><p>Bodaway then turned to look at Beowulf, "And the sudden change of strategy turned the tide in Warrior Beowulf's favor because not only did he fight alongside Wolves who decided that working together would do so, but simply because they trusted each other to see their victory through in the end, did they not?"</p><p>"Yes, Lead Warrior!" All of them, except Beowulf, responded firmly. Beowulf simply stared at Bodaway with understanding, nodding his head at the question.</p><p>Bodaway turned away then, pacing his way past each of them, "Individual commitment to a group effort is what makes a Pack work. It is the bread and butter of a society, and that of a civilization. This Tribe has thrived on the Wolven Warrior's ability to stand as one against a common Enemy. And it will continue to do so, so as long as we all hold true to what it truly means to fight alongside one another through anything that may come our way. Sometimes that most ordinary things become extraordinary simply by doing them with the right people. It is always by fighting as one, together, that wars are one, the tide of battles are turned, and victory flourishes. Let this a lesson for all of you the next time any of you feel as though you are greater alone than your opponent."</p><p>"Yes, Lead Warrior!" they all erupted firmly in understanding.</p><p>Bodaway then nodded his head, "You are all dismissed for now. The next training session will take place this evening after supper. Do not be late."</p><p>"Yes, Lead Warrior!" They all replied, moving slowly afterwards to disassemble.</p><p> </p><p>Warrior Duhtey then moved up to confront Beowulf, his eyes shining with amusement as he extended his forearm for the shorter Wolf to take, "Good spar, Alpha Beowulf... You all but gave me a run for my money."</p><p>Beowulf eyed him with surprise, but grasped the Wolf's forearm with his own firmly, "Thanks for going easy on me in the beginning. I appreciate your caring heart."</p><p>Warrior Duhtey nodded in understanding, "I truly did not wish to hurt you then. With more practice, I have no doubt that you will furnish into a fine formidable Warrior." He countered with a smirk.</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head in thanks. And with that the Wolf left without another word, joining his Warrior friends as they murmured about what went down. Beowulf knew without a doubt that word would get out to other Tribal Warriors about how he and his Pack succeed in training today.</p><p>"That was a close call." Nina walked up to him, the rest of his Pack close behind.</p><p>"I'll say, you would've had you ass handed to you had we not stepped in." Elias chuckled with pride, "Not bad for our first spar, eh?" He playfully grabbed Beo's shoulder with mirth.</p><p>"Not bad at all." Keokuk agreed with a smirk, sheathing his sword proudly along with Rowtag.</p><p>"A Pack's assembly in aid of their Alpha, during a spar like that, hasn't happened in years..." Aiyana breathed warily, "Not since The Western Rivulet Pack jumped into a spar to aid Alpha Uzumati against Bodaway."</p><p>"I wouldn't be surprised if-"</p><p>"<strong>Alpha Beowulf, a word with you, if you please.</strong>" Bodaway's firm voice echoed over them, cutting off whatever Elias was about to say. It made them all flinch, though they did turn around and move together towards where Bodaway, Beta Kanai, and Lead Warriors Bidzill and Sedgeway stood.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped in a slight formation in front of the leaders, silently eyeing them.</p><p>"I will be honest," Bodaway began, his voice serious and firm, "That was impressive." This caused the young Wolves to look at each other proudly.</p><p>Bodaway scanned them, "Not only were you all able to come together so fiercely in aid of your leader, but you also managed to stay together in the midst of battle. It has been a long time since I've seen such a display of loyalty."</p><p>"No Warrior has ever truly conquered armies on their own, Lead Warrior." Rowtag agreed respectively.</p><p>"No, they have not." Bodaway agreed seriously, "And I expect the lot of you to hold true to that belief. You will not always succeed together, for here will be times in which you must also face failure alongside one another. But in the end it will almost always strengthen the will to do better the next time. I expect all of you to continue to trust one another, even if disagreements slide into play."</p><p>The Pack nodded their heads.</p><p>Bodaway eyed beowulf, "I also expect each of you to practice your individuality during battle. For although the main objective is to stand together at all times, there will be times where you will find yourselves alone in the heat of battle. It will not do anyone good to always rely on the Warrior next to you to stay standing, and know nothing of what it means to carry on alone."</p><p>"Hopefully it will not have to come to that, if we can help it." Keokuk countered firmly.</p><p>Beta Kanai gave him a hard stare, "But sooner or later it will..." And Beowulf knew then that the Beta was speaking in regards to how he was forced to watch his Father fall in battle not too long ago, "And only your skillset, the sweat of your brow, and the strength of your back alone will be the deciding factor as to wether or not you will be able to continue fighting when your brothers and sisters in arms fall short within a battle. Use these training sessions wisely to grow in skill and agility. Do not always go breaking the rules of a spar. Are we clear?"</p><p>"Yes, Beta Kanai." They all replied in unison.</p><p>"Very well, you are all dismissed." He then turned away from them, moving to leave the Training Areas with Bodaway and the other two Lead Warriors close behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I the only one who thought they were going to punish us for jumping into the fight?" Rowtag chuckled sheepishly.</p><p>"I was going to say, before he cut me off, that I wouldn't be surprised if he did. I've never heard of Bodaway bending the rules during training." Elias replied easily, a smile on his face.</p><p>"Guess we got lucky this time." Beowulf agreed, moving calmly to leave the Training Areas.</p><p>"If you guys are up for it, Aiyana and I could teach you guys some counter techniques back at the Den. If only to try and prepare you for our next sparring session later tonight." Rowtag offered lightly, taking Nadine's hand into his as they walked.</p><p>Keokuk shrugged his shoulders, "Why not? Its not like we have anything else to do at the moment, until something happens that requires our attention."</p><p>Elias blanched, "But my thighs are sore..." He complained.</p><p>Aiyana rolled her eyes, "They'll be sorer still if you don't keep moving them."</p><p>Elias grumbled, fondling with the hilt of his sword, "Can we at least eat something first? My stomach's been growling since I woke up!"</p><p>Elu huffed, "That's because you're always hungry."</p><p>And with that, beowulf led his Pack back to Kadali's Den, where Keokuk and Nadine would make them breakfast, and they would proceed to practice the basics of alternate techniques shortly after their food settled in their hungry stomachs.</p><p> </p><p>"They are good." Lead Warrior Sedgeway pointed out as he and the leaders began making their way into the Village.</p><p>Lead Warrior Bodaway shook his head, "Not good enough just yet. A few more days of training should allow them to hold their own properly, if anything."</p><p>Beta Kanai nodded his head in agreement, "We will use the time we have wisely, before the evident attack of our Enemy."</p><p>"Whenever that will be." Bodaway agreed.</p><p>"Will tonight's training session contain a different lesson? Or will we conduct the same effects, Lead Warrior Bodaway?" Lead Warrior Sedgeway inquired.</p><p>"Tonight will be different. I will have them train in regards to the<strong> 6 Tips of Advancement.</strong>" Bodaway answered lightly as they led the way to the High Chief's Den for a Tribal Warriors' status report, "For now, I wish for you and Bidzill to relieve that patrol unit of Southern Shānyào River-bed. You know the rule of engagement should anything seem amidst."</p><p>"Yes, Lead Warrior." Sedgeway replied, before making to leave.</p><p>"Just a moment, Sedge, I'd like to speak to Beta Kanai for a moment or two first." Bidzill stated quickly, motioning for his friend to wait for him a distance away.</p><p>Beta Kanai gave Bodaway a nod that he will meet him inside of the High Chief's Den in a few, before turning to face Bidzill.</p><p>Bidzill waited for them to leave before turning to the Beta, "Beloved Beta, I seek your advice in regards to something of somewhat importance..."</p><p>"Speak and be heard then, my young friend." Kanai nodded curiously.</p><p>"Last night, Alpha Beowulf had requested an audience with me at Educator Kadali's Den, for the sole purpose of asking me if I would consider joining the Western Zephyr Pack..." Bidzill began, "He has chosen to do so, due to his Lead Hunters being absent."</p><p>Kanai nodded his head, "The Stealth Brothers, Sahale and Shilah, have gone on in travel along with Masters Mongrel and Jackal to the Valley of Peace. To deliver Acting High Chief Shenandoah's call for aid." He confirmed.</p><p>Bidzill eyes him with surprise, "So, it is true then? The Western Zephyr Pack has already been employed by our High Alpha."</p><p>Kanai nodded, "They have taken an oath to do all that they can, for our People. High Chief Shenandoah intends on exercising their commitment when necessary."</p><p>Bidzill eyed him with uncertainty, "Alpha Beowulf expects an answer soon. Though, I am still not entirely sure if I should put a pause in my responsibilities as a Lead Warrior in order to balance out their Pack, in the absence of their Hunters."</p><p>Kanai looked away from him to scan the bustling Village around them, "Is this truly a question abandoning your current leadership position for a time, until said Hunters return? Or are you merely asking me advice on whether or not you should actually join their cause?"</p><p>Bidzill blanched a little, "A little of both, honestly... Though, more so the latter..."</p><p>Kanai sighed, turning his gaze back to the young Warrior, "I will not tell you what to do, Bidzill. But what I will say is this: as far as honor goes, the Western Zephyr Pack has it. They seem to have their own way of doing things thus far, like breaking the law in order for their Pack to be established to begin with, but I assure you... Their hearts are in the right place. I daresay, they have done what no other young Warrior has done in the past 50 years."</p><p>"And what might that be?" Bidzill asked curiously, honestly wanting to know.</p><p>"They have genuinely exercised the courage and understanding that comes with the Legends of our Ancestors..." Kanai stated simply, a small spark in his eyes, "I have no doubt that they are going to do great things in the future. Things, if I may be bold to say, not even our finest Tribal Warriors would consider doing..." He placed a hand upon Bidzill's shoulder, "I say this not to persuade you into joining there cause, but to push you to consider the possibility of witnessing these great things for yourself. Beowulf has asked you, out of countless other Lead Warriors for a reason. He has seen something in you, something that he has seen in the current members of the Pack. Ask yourself if you are willing to take the time to see what that particular thing is for yourself before making your decision."</p><p>Bidzill nodded his head in thought, as he watched Kanai walk away without another word. Suddenly, something caught his peripheral vision to his left, deep within the thick trees of the forest. He turned completely to face the dark forest, his eyes squinting hard to try and make out what it was that he'd seen. Butter a moment of hard staring, nothing seemed to move.</p><p>"Bid?" Sedgeway called to him, "We should go now! The Rushing River patrol needs to be relieved!" His friend warned calmly, already moving towards the Northern Gate. Bidzill sighed, scanning the trees one last time before running to catch up to his battle partner. The Western Zephyr Pack on his mind as he went.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We can clearly see that Warrior Bidzill wants to do the right thing, but just like every other normal Tribal Warrior, he is uncertain at first of Beowulf... He's a good, obedient Warrior, who's literally just curious :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Jade Palace Receives The Western Father Tribe's Call For Aid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Grandmaster Shifu is surprised to see his old friends again so unexpectedly! Not to mention immensely concerned about what currently goes on within the West. Shilah grows an instant liking to Po. Master Mongrel asks Oogway for forgiveness in light of the careless decision he made years ago.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FINALLY! ENTER THE JADE PALACE WARRIORS!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I seriously hope Monkey gets the right eggs this time." Crane muttered out loud as he rummaged through the pantry for something to eat, "Master Shifu hates it when he grabs the white ones."</p><p>"I don't see why he's so caught up with the color of eggs he eats." Mantis replied, nursing a tiny bowl of cereal onto of the kitchen table, "They're all the same to me."</p><p>Crane suddenly turned, "You wouldn't be saying that if you had a student who was a species of bird, who quite literally births white eggs when mating."</p><p>Mantis choked on a piece of cereal, coughing in the process, "Seriously? That's why he doesn't like eating white eggs?" He retorted after clearing his airway, "What? Does he anticipate you mating with someone, then carelessly leaving your offspring in the kitchen, where he could confuse it with an edible one?"</p><p>Crane roll his eyes, "Amongst other reasons, yes." Crane pulled out a few energy bars from a top cabinet, "It's called common courtesy."</p><p>Mantis shook his head, "If that's the case, then why not just eliminate the mishap entirely by banning eggs altogether from the palace?"</p><p>"Because all in all, for those who do give birth to eggs for trade and sell in the market - like chickens, their edible eggs contain protein. Excellent sources of vital nutrients for one's body."</p><p>Mantis's eyes went wide, "YOU EAT EGGS?" His jaw dropped, "Dude, that's weird..."</p><p>Crane turned to give him a deadpanned stare, "Do you know nothing? It's generally impossible to <b>hatch</b> a chick from an <b>egg</b> purchased from the markets. Most eggs sold commercially in the the farmer's market originate from trade farms that ensure that the eggs have not been fertilized. In fact, laying hens at most trading farms have never even seen a rooster. Therefore, there's no life whatsoever within the eggs. That's why they are edible, you incompetent nuisance..."</p><p>"Oooohhh... I get it now." Mantis scratched his chin, "Makes sense, but still... A bird eating scrambled eggs is weird on all levels."</p><p>"Eat you cereal and shut up." Crane muttered, moving in the kitchen to grab a cup of warm milk to go with his energy bars.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, friends!" Viper chided, slithering into the kitchen with a lazy smile.</p><p>"Hey, Viper." Crane replied without looking.</p><p>"Morning, cutie." Mantis greeted, digging back into his cereal.</p><p>"What's on the menu for breakfast?" She asked, slithering into her regular seat.</p><p>Crane shook his head, "Barely anything until Monkey returns with the groceries. We're low on just about everything, since Po's stomach resembles a bottomless pit."</p><p>Viper nodded her head, rubbing at her sleepy eyes, "Hhm... He certainly does eat a lot." She agreed with a small smile, laying her head against the table.</p><p>Crane snort, "Him eating <strong>'a lot'</strong> is an understatement." He retorted, moving to sit down in his regular seat.</p><p>"What can he say? He's a big dude!" Mantis chuckled, "A growing boy needs to eat."</p><p>"At the expense of our rations?" Crane argued.</p><p>"Dude, you're just mad that he ate your hidden stash of bean buns." Mantis countered with a smirk.</p><p>"It's called a hidden stash for a reason, Mantis." Crane deadpanned.</p><p>"Then maybe you should hide them better." Mantis countered, eating more of his cereal.</p><p>"What? Like Monkey? He's tried several different hiding spots and Po still manages to find them." Crane retorted with a snort.</p><p>"You mean Monkey's moved the jar of Almond cookies further and further back, in an effort to prevent them from being found. That doesn't qualify as new hiding spots." Mantis argued skeptically, "And don't tell him that Po managed to find them! He's still thinks they disappear due to spelunking mole rats."</p><p>"That's funny." Viper giggled lazily with a smile.</p><p>Crane eyed her, "Are you hungry, Viper? I can find you something to eat in the meantime." He offered, already pecking on one of his protein bars.</p><p>Viper shook her head tiredly, "No, I'm okay. I'm just tired. Restorations of the Main Village are nearly done. I'm surprised it hasn't taken that long to put everything back in order."</p><p>Mantis nodded his head in agreement, "I'm actually impressed with the speed of the Palace Attendants. They fixed the massive doors of the Hall of Heroes in record breaking time. They look brand new as if there was never a gaping hole in the middle."</p><p>Crane nodded in agreement, "Everything looks just about new up here, including down in the Village. All that's really left to tend to is the giant sized crater on the Main Pathway."</p><p>"And that its already disappearing little by little." Mantis agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Viper watched Mantis nurse his cereal in thought, "I still can't believe Po did it... And with only a couple of days of training before Tai Lung arrived." She expressed her disbelief quietly.</p><p>Crane merely nodded.</p><p>Mantis waved a claw in the air, "The guys is a dude of many surprises. Still makes me feel like crap to have treated him so poorly in the beginning."</p><p>"Yeah..." Viper tilted her her considerably, "But its in the past now. We can all focus on helping him become better."</p><p>Crane smiled fondly, "He's already mastered the split, surprisingly. He used it to pull a fast one on me yesterday during training. I truly didn't see it coming."</p><p>Mantis laughed, "The look on your face was priceless when he round-kicked you off the Jade Tortoise!"</p><p>Crane leveled a half-heated glare at his small friend, "It won't happen again. I assure you."</p><p>Mantis and Viper chuckled, "Sure it won't."</p><p> </p><p>"I'M BACK!" Monkey bursted through the threshold of the kitchen, two large boxes in his hands as he waddles in on two feet, "HERE! SORT THESE INTO THE CABINETS!" He literally slammed the boxes onto the table, causing milk to fall out of both Crane's cup and Mantis's tiny bowl of cereal.</p><p>"DUDE! SERIOUSLY!" Mantis snapped, picking up his bowl so it wouldn't pop off the table.</p><p>"Nah-uh! You're not getting out of sorting this time!" Crane replied, rising to his feet, ignoring the way his milk splashed about the table, "Your chore! Your work!"</p><p>Monkey ignored him as he quickly turned to run towards the threshold, "<strong>CAN'T TALK! GOTTA FIND SHIFU!</strong>" He shouted over his shoulder.</p><p>"Wait! Why?" Mantis called after him as he and Viper moved to the doorway to watch him go.</p><p>"<strong>MASTERS MONGREL AND JACKAL ARE SET TO ARRIVE ANY MINUTE!</strong> <strong>MUST INFORM HIM!</strong>" Monkey replied over his shoulder, running down the main hall of the palace just to disappear to the left.</p><p>"HE'S WITH TIGRESS AT THE DRAGON GROTTO!" Viper shouted down the hall.</p><p>Suddenly, the Yellow Primate reappeared just to run the other way before disappearing again, "<strong>I KNEW THAT!</strong>" And with that he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of finding People, where the heck is Po?" Mantis inquired as they moved back into the kitchen to help Crane sort out the groceries.</p><p>"Still sleeping." Viper answered, "I suppose he's taking advantage of our day off."</p><p>Crane eyed them warily, "Did Monkey just say that Masters Mongrel and Jackal were here?"</p><p>"I think so." Viper replied, grabbing a few cans of sauces to place them on the shelf.</p><p>Crane suddenly made his way to the doorway, "I'm gonna go scout them out and welcome them if they're close."</p><p>"Yeah, you do that." Mantis retorted putting away two bags of flour. Then it hit him at the very last minute, "HEY! NO! WAIT! COME BACK! YOU'RE NOT GONNA LEAVE US HERE TO SORT THESE GROCERIES BY OURSELVES!" But by then, Crane was gone.</p><p>"And he's gone." Viper chuckled with a shake of her head.</p><p>"Oh-ho-ho... He's so going to pay for that." Mantis grumbled, moving to grab the two dozen bean buns from the first box, "The sneaky git won't find these when he decides to come looking for them."</p><p>Viper merely rolled her yes.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************</p><p> </p><p>The Dragon Grotto was silent save for the rushing waterfall and the trickling of water falling from the Dragon Statue behind them. The occasional butterflies and bumblebees soaring through the air around not even distracting them in the slightest. Grandmaster Shifu sat crossed-legged with his back to the Dragon Statue, his eyes closed, his back perfectly straight, and his ears open with alertness. Tigress sat in front of him much in the same fashion, her tail flickering behind her on occasion in focus.</p><p>For the past two weeks, they had been meeting here every early morning before the Sun even thought of rising, in order to meditate and to practice distributing their Chi to one another. So far, they had been able to focus their energy through their hands. Not quite reaching the level of warmth they had experienced on the Eve of Tai Lung's return, but it was a start. Shifu thought it would honestly have to take another brush of death in order to fully activate their connection, but he had hopes that they would both learn to do so without all the adrenaline and ferocity that came with fighting for their lives.</p><p>He then opened his eyes with a small sigh, breathing out as he did so to get her attention. When she opens her own eyes, they settled upon his before looking down at the lone flower situated between them, the little thing standing firm in its small pot, but bending over in slumber.</p><p>They didn't need words as they both slowly moved their hands in a Yin and Yang fashion, before bringing both their palms to their chests, mirroring one another perfectly. With a nod from Shifu, they both extended their hands out towards the little flower, closing the distance to the point of hovering closely to the pot. At first, nothing happened. Then, Shifu's light blue Chi energy began to emit from hischvest and his hands, glowing subtly. Tigress's golden Chi energy followed immediately after, doing much the same. A few seconds passed as they concentrated. Then, the two energies extending from their palms on their own accord, steadily hovering towards each other until they met. Swirling and whirling, they slowly became one, and Shifu's ears twitched at the familiar warmth of Tigress's beautiful energy, caressing his own energy for a few seconds before their united Chi's slowly engulfed the little flower. At this point, Shifu and Tigress visibly strained to try and coax the little flower head into waking up. They held the flow of energies until the flower straightened out, but just when it seemed as though it would blossom, their energies faded back into her respective hands. Shifu sighed in annoyance at the loss of Tigress's warmth. Her, unknowing to him, did the same. And the flower wilted again into its previous slumbering position.</p><p>"Well, that's further than where we got yesterday." Tigress offered reassurance, retracting her hands as she stared at the little flower.</p><p>Shifu shook his head, though a small smile played at his lips, "Stubborn little thing." His blue eyes leveling a glare at it.</p><p>"Perhaps we're waiting too long to distribute our energies?" She suggested thoughtfully, reaching out to caress the slumping flower head.</p><p>Shifu rubbed at his chin, "Perhaps." He then ran a hand over his face, "But, if we connect too soon, there may not be enough energy available to make something happen... All we would have is the flow with no intention.</p><p>Tigress nodded her head, "Would it make a difference if we used one hand instead of two?"</p><p>Shifu shrugged, "Two hands are better than one. But we could try it."</p><p>Suddenly another idea came to her mind, "What if we used on hand to distribute the energy, but the other joined to strengthen the connection?"</p><p>Shifu met her eyes, "You mean hold hands?"</p><p>Tigress nodded.</p><p>"I didn't think about that." He then lowered his gaze to his hand in thought, "That could possibly work."</p><p>But just when they were about to try it, a giant splash, followed by a loud <strong>"GNAGGHH!" </strong>erupted from outside of the Grotto, gaining their attention.</p><p> </p><p>Within seconds, Monkey appeared before them, soaking wet from having slipped and fallen into one of the small pools from the main waterfall, "<strong>COLD! COLD!</strong>" He whined, shaking his body from the chill, his face priceless.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, and a small smirk playing at his lips, Shifu eyed the Yellow Primate, his ears twitching, "Good morning, Master Monkey." He greeted easily.</p><p>"Morning, Monkey." Tigress chuckled softly.</p><p>Monkey shook himself once more before moving further into the Grotto, "Good morning, Master Shifu! Hey, Tigress!" He greeted them quickly, "Master! We have visitors arriving soon!"</p><p>Shifu raised one of his eyebrows, "Oh?"</p><p>Monkey nodded quickly, "Masters Mongrel and Jackal venture up the Grand Staircase as we speak, two Western Wolves in tow!"</p><p>"Masters Mongrel and Jackal?" Shifu gave him a surprised, curious expression as he rose to his feet, Tigress along with him, "Did they mention the reason for their visit?" The Red Panda inquired, dusting himself off.</p><p>Monkey shook his head, "Just that they seek to speak to you about some sort of disturbing news of the Wolven Tribe of the West." He informed calmly, wringing out his tail in the process.</p><p>Tigress eyed Shifu, "We haven't seen or heard from Mongrel and Jackal for years."</p><p>Monkey nodded, "Ten to be exact! We Primates remember well!"</p><p>"Let us go and meet our old friends then." Shifu moved with a purpose, Tigress and Monkey in tow.</p><p> </p><p>Crane had ignored Mantis's disapproving shout from the kitchen as he darted through the main halls towards the front entrance of the Palace, in his sly attempt to escape the groceries chore. Once there, he walked calmly down some of the steps before spreading his wings and launching off the platform. His strong wings took him high into the sky, and he twirled left so he could begin his surveillance. Rounding the Training Courtyard with ease, he trusted forward until he found himself flying over the Main Gate of the Palace. He peered down to see that Monkey had been right, for halfway up the Palace's Grand Staircase could be found Masters Mongrel and Jackal, and about twenty or so steps behind them trailed what looked like two Black Wolves. He then dived so he could better see them, but not so much that they would be able to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>Master Mongrel glanced back to see that the Brother of Stealth were faring fairly well, given they just conquered half of the Grand Staircase, "Come along, dear ones." He motivated them as he and Jackal pressed upwards.</p><p>Suddenly, a shadow passed over them, causing the Masters to look up out of habit. High in the sky was Master Crane, presumably surveying their trek up the stairs, "I believe Shifu knows we are here, Mon." Jackal chuckled, resuming his trek.</p><p>Master Mongrel watched Crane fly for a moment before leading onward, the two Hunters slowly in tow.</p><p> </p><p>Viper and Mantis had moved through the threshold of the Palace's Main Entrance by the time Shifu, Tigress and Monkey were just beginning to walk by calmly, to which they hurried to join them.</p><p>"Morning, Master Shifu! Morning, Tigress!" Viper greeted them happily, to which Shifu gave her a nod.</p><p>"Morning, Viper." Tigress offered her a smile.</p><p>"So what's going on?" Mantis inquired, hoping onto Monkey's shoulder as they walked.</p><p>"We're about to find out." Monkey replied.</p><p>By the time they reached the Training Courtyard, Shifu had given two Palace Attendants the order of going on ahead of them to open the Main Entrance down below, so their visitors could enter. As he did this, he noticed that they were two Warriors short, "Where is Crane and Po?" He inquired, looking around.</p><p>"Crane's avoiding grocery duty." Mantis muttered in annoyance.</p><p>Viper shook her head, "He thought to conduct surveillance to ensure that Monkey wasn't lying just to get out of Grocery Duty." She answered softly.</p><p>Shifu shook his head, leveling a half-hearted glare at Monkey, "In other words, you both snook away from putting the Groceries away."</p><p>Monkey's jaw dropped, "WHAT! Not fair! You had to be informed of our visitors' approach!" He whined.</p><p>Shifu held up a hand, "No excuses. If an audience with me is what our visitors are inclined to, they will have waited an extra minute or so until I arrived." And to that, Monkey pouted, "I expect the kitchen cabinets to be organized and dusted before the evening."</p><p>"Yes, Master." Monkey leveled a glare at Mantis and Viper, "Traitors." He muttered.</p><p>"Get over it, dude." Mantis chuckled, poking Monkey's neck playfully.</p><p>Shifu eyed Viper, "Where is Po?"</p><p>Viper tilted her head towards the Student Barracks, "Still asleep, Master."</p><p>Shifu then turned to Monkey and Mantis, "Go and wake him." And with that he turned to move towards the steps that led down to the Palace Arena, stopping short of them to wait for their visitors.</p><p>"Why do we always have to be the ones to wake him up?" Mantis grumbled, as Monkey began moving towards the Student's Bunkhouse.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Shifu?" Viper slithering up to the left side of him, watching the way his left ear turned to her, "Do you think their visit bears bad news from the Western Territories?"</p><p>Shifu eyed Crane flying high in the distance, "I am not sure. I could only hope that it doesn't, but we will soon find out enough." He replied calmly.</p><p>Tigress moved to stand a little behind him on his right, "Surely there has been rumors of numerous attacks on their borders. If Village Gossip serves us well... We haven't received any letters from anyone that could confirm those rumors though."</p><p>"When has Village Gossip ever served us well?" Shifu inquired with a chuckle, not bothering to turn and address Tigress fully.</p><p>"Never, Master." Viper giggled softly.</p><p>"Whatever news they bring, we will act accordingly." Shifu stated gently, watching as Crane circled in flight above the Grand Staircase.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>Heavy snoring greeted their ears as Monkey and Mantis calmly entered the Student Bunkhouse.</p><p>"You wake him, Bestie." Monkey moved quickly through the narrow hallway up to Po's room.</p><p>"Why me?" Mantis countered in distaste, poking Monkey's neck.</p><p>Monkey slid open Po's room door, peering in to see the large slumbering Panda sprawled out on his bed roll, "Because! Last time, he sucker-punched me! My nose bled for nearly an hour! It's your turn to take a beating."</p><p>Mantis sighed dramatically as he hopped off Monkey's shoulder, "Can't take a hit? How very telling..." He grumbled as he calmly moved to hop onto Po's belly.</p><p>"Po?" Mantis poked the Panda's stomach, "Po? Wake up." He poked again, "You overslept, dude." But no response other than a deep, long snore came from the Panda.</p><p>"Shifu's waiting! Try harder!" Monkey scolded his best friend, waving him on.</p><p>Mantis sighed gain, this time with more aggravation, "PO! WAKE UP!" He delivered a single punch to the Panda's gut, only for the large belly to absorb the hit, "PO!"</p><p>But just then, Po stirred only slightly, causing his arm to move in order to scratch his belly, pinning Mantis down underneath it, "AGH! PO! GUGH... WAKE UP!"</p><p>Monkey covered his mouth with both of his hands, trying hard to hold back his laughter, but not really succeeding.</p><p>"THIS ISN'T FUNNY, MONKEY!" Mantis growled fiercely, lifting Po's arm from pinning him. But as soon as he did so, Po turned over, successfully pinning the small Master underneath him, "<strike><strong>NOOO! AGHH! PO! WAKE UP DAMMIT!</strong>"</strike> Mantis's muffled voice shouted in frantically.</p><p>Monkey suddenly darted forward in alarm, "<strong>OOH! OOH! Oh- no! Po! Wake up! You're crushing Mantis!</strong>" He cried out, jumping on top of the Panda in order to grab his shoulder and pull, using his body weight to roll him over.</p><p>Mantis gasped for air dramatically once Po had been rolled off of him, "<strong>UUUGGGHHHHH! AIR! PRECIOUS AIR!</strong>"</p><p>Monkey sighed in relief, leveling a glare at Po as he stood next to him with his hands on his hips, "<strong>Po! Master Shifu is eating all the Bean Buns!</strong>"</p><p>And with that, Po sprung to life, his left fist instinctively snapping up just to collide with Monkey's face, "AAHH! I WON'T LET HIM EAT ALL THE BEAN BUNS!" Po shouted in dismay, his half-asleep voice echoing through the room, along with Monkey's groan of pain as he fell onto his back.</p><p>Po blinked warily, taking in Mantis's squished body to his right, and Monkey on the floor holding his nose to his left, "Wha- what? What just happened!?" He asked tiredly, confusion settling in.</p><p>"Oh- nothing. We just thought we'd throw a slumber party in your room." Mantis deadpanned as he laid there next to Po, eyeing the ceiling.</p><p>Po looked at the window to see that it was morning, "But... It's day time?..." He replied in confusion.</p><p>"I know it's day time, Po." Mantis suddenly sprung up, "<strong>I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!</strong>" </p><p>Po cringed, rubbing at his eyes, "Sorry... Did I over sleep?"</p><p>Monkey groaned on the floor in response.</p><p>Po eyed him sheepishly, "Was that a yes?"</p><p>Mantis jumped over Po, landing next to Monkey, "Just get up, dude! Master Shifu is waiting for us." He then began pulling Monkey out of Po's room, "And wash up! Your breath reeks of cinnamon rolls!" He berated the Panda.</p><p>Monkey merely groaned deeply as he was dragged away from Po's room.</p><p>Po watched them go in alarm, "Does it?" He then placed an open palm against his mouth, breathing into it before smelling. It only made him to cringe, because surely enough his breath did smell like cinnamon.</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>Masters Mongrel and Jackal found themselves reaching the Grand Staircase's main platform just as Crane had flew over them again towards the Palace itself, disappearing from view.</p><p>"These stairs always had a way of making me feel older than I actually am." Jackal muttered as he paused to stretch his legs.</p><p>Mongrel nodded his head in agreement as he willed his breathing to even out, moving to peer over the steps to see that Sahale and Shilah were not far behind, "I do believe we've made good time."</p><p>Jackal chuckled fondly, "No where near as good of a time it takes Shifu to travel up them."</p><p>Mongrel shook his head just as Sahale came into view, "No one will ever beat his record."</p><p>Sahale breathed in deeply as he reached the final few steps, sniffing through his nose as he conquered the remaining few, "These steps could kill the weak at heart." He panted.</p><p>Mongrel and Jackal smiled at him, "Good thing you both are no where near to being weak." Mongrel chided with a smile, watching as Shilah all but crawled his way to to the top, tumbling to his back dramatically.</p><p>"YES! UGH... MADE IT!" He breathed out victoriously, "HA-HAH! HA. HA. HA. HA." He threw his arms above his head in joy, "Ahhh... Rowtag and Aiyana would get a kick out of running up and down these steps for endurance!" He breathed fondly as he sat up, peering down the long way they just came.</p><p>Mongrel offered him a proud expression, moving to help the Wolf up to his feet, "Perhaps one day they will be able to do so."</p><p>Sahale placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart, taking the spare moment to take in the enormous view of the Valley of Peace.</p><p>"A moment to ease our hearts in balance before proceeding on." Jackal stated, placing his hands on his hips as he watched Shilah nearly stumble under Mongrel's hold.</p><p>"Keep your feet under you, and keep them moving. If you stop completely, they will lock on you." Mongrel chastised the young Hunter, motioning for him to stretch his legs.</p><p>"UGH... They burn..." Shilah countered, lowering himself to all fours in an effort to stretch out his back legs.</p><p>"The burn will cease if you keep moving." Mongrel reassured him before turning to Jackal, "We should not dawdle. Time is ticking." He adjusted his travel pack on his shoulder as he turned to the Palace's Main Entrance.</p><p>The others followed suit after a moment, but it was only mere seconds after they did that the massive doors opened for them, right on point, "Masters! And Guests! Welcome to Jade Mountain! Master Shifu awaits you in front of the Palace!" Two Male Goose greeted them with a low bow.</p><p>"Ah, yes. Thank you kindly." Mongrel bowed back to them, moving calmly passed them afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>Shilah nodded to the Geese as they went, his eyes taking in the massive arena before them, "This place is huge! It's bigger than Masters Wu Anai and Ebu's Palace!"</p><p>Jackal chuckled fondly, "That it is, dear one."</p><p>Mongrel lead the way through the arena, several Palace attendants around them either waving at them or bowing despite the distance between them, "The Palace is just head." He informed the Brothers.</p><p>Shilah eyed the pathway to get to it, his face scrunching up in distaste, "More stairs?" He eyed the long staircase leading up to the Hall of Heroes, "You've got to be kidding me..." He muttered.</p><p>Jackal chuckled, "Needless to say, Grandmaster Oogway surely was fond of stairs. Always took his time coming up or going down them."</p><p>"Without a doubt." Mongrel agreed as they pressed on.</p><p> </p><p>Shifu watched as his old friends covered the distance between the Main Entrance and the Palace, steadily trekking up closer to them, their two traveling companions not too far behind.</p><p>"Master Mongrel! Master Jackal! I daresay, old age has treated you well as of late!" Shifu greeted them once they were close enough to hear him, a small smirk playing at his lips.</p><p>Mongrel chuckled deeply, "Grandmaster Shifu! My old friend! How are you?" He called out to the Red Panda as he covered the last remaining steps, Jackal close to his side.</p><p>Shifu's smile only grew, "I am well, the Universe has been good to me."</p><p>Mongrel and Jackal finally made it to the top, Mongrel laughing gently as they both bowed deeply to Shifu, to which he bowed in return, "It has been too long, my friend." Jackal spoke fondly, taking Shifu in with joyous eyes, "Far too long."</p><p>Shifu shook his head, "I am sure with all the wandering you both have done, 10 years since your last visit has been worth it."</p><p>Mongrel turned to take in the massive Palace behind the Red Panda, "And 10 years later, this glorious home of yours still stand tall and strong." He breathed in satisfaction, "I have missed this place so terribly."</p><p>"It surely has not aged a day. Your Palace Attendants tend to it marvelously." Jackal took in the view as well before turning to acknowledge the few members of the Furious Five, "Masters!" He bowed to them respectively.</p><p>Tigress, Viper and Crane bowed back to them in return, "Masters." They greeted in unison.</p><p>Mongrel's eyes settled upon Tigress with intense recognition, "My have you grown! The last we saw you, you were merely 13 years of age!"</p><p>Jackal nodded in agreement, "And still so strikingly beautiful." He agreed, "Forgive my forwardness."</p><p>Tigress shook her head, "I appreciate your kind words, Masters. It truly is wonderful to see you both again." She chanced a look at Shifu, who simply nodded his head with a warm smile and pride in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, a small distant crash could be heard coming from the pathway of the Student Barracks, just seconds before Monkey, Mantis and Po came into view. They hurried along, stopping short of the others.</p><p>"Masters! Forgive us for our tardiness!" Monkey breathed in apology, bowing in greeting to them, while Mantis bowed from his shoulder.</p><p>Jackal chuckled as they bowed in return, "Nonsense! You have made it just in time for greetings!"</p><p>"OH-HO-HO! WHOA!" Po breathed in excitement, "Master Mongrel of the Yunnan Province and Master Jackal from Liantian Mountain!" Po bowed to them clumsily, "It's such an honor to meet you both!"</p><p>The two Masters bowed, eyeing Po with intense curiosity, "Po Ping." Mongrel breathed in awe, "The Legendary Dragon Warrior of Prophecy. It surely is a pleasure to finally met you."</p><p>Po's jaw nearly dropped to the floor in surprise, "NO WAY..." His voice going low as he turned to look at Shifu, pointing his finger at the Wandering Masters, "Master Mongrel knows my name!" He geeked out, "That is so awesome!" Which earned him eye rolls and amused head shakes from the Furious Five.</p><p>"It is hard not to know your name when the entire Valley speaks so highly of it, dearest Dragon Warrior." Jackal pointed out with a gleam in his eyes, "Protector of the Valley of Peace."</p><p>Po merely squirmed where he stood, a big sheepish smile plastered on his face.</p><p>"Though what has not reached our ears is the reason why the Valley needed the Dragon Warrior to rise from Prophecy to begin with?" Mongrel turned to regard Shifu curiously.</p><p>Shifu's ears slightly lowered, his warm smile faltering only slightly, "It is truly a long story. One that perhaps we can share with you after you speak on the reasons for your unexpected visit?" He inquired, his own eyes shining with curiosity.</p><p>Mongrel eyed Shifu with empathy.</p><p>Jackal nodded his head, "We bring grave news from the Western Territory, my old friend. News that is pressed for time..."</p><p>Shifu's expression suddenly turned serious, "What has happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Just then, everyone turned their attention to a very tall black Wolf that finally appeared over the top steps, a shorter one in tow. They're striking features causing the Furious Five to gaze at them fiercely, for it has been nearly over a hundred years since Wolves walked the land of the Valley.</p><p>Mongrel moved towards them, "Grandmaster Shifu, and company, may I introduce to you our travel companions. Hunters, from the Tribe of the West." He motioned for the slightly panting Wolves to step forward, "Brothers of Stealth, this is Grandmaster Shifu, the Furious Five, and the Legendary Dragon Warrior. The residing Masters of the Jade Palace."</p><p>The Brothers of Stealth fought to compose their tired-selves in order to properly bow to all of the Masters, "Grandmaster Shifu, I am Sahale, son of Sinasta. This is my younger brother, Shilah. We are the First and Second Hunters of the Great Western Zephyr Pack, which hails from the Western Father Tribe of Da Xiàngshù Forest, the Heart of the West." Sahale introduced himself and Shilah, considering his younger brother was out of breath to do so himself.</p><p>"Well met, Hunters of the West." Shifu bowed to them, offering them both the familiar Tribal Warrior's gesture of a closed fist to the chest - extended outwards, to show them he meant no harm - to which the brothers returned the gesture with subtle surprise, "Blessings upon you and your family." He added gently.</p><p>The brothers then turned to Mongrel, searching for guidance.</p><p>Mongrel inclined his head towards Shifu, "Go ahead, dear ones."</p><p>Everyone watched as they both took a deep breath before moving towards Shifu, stopping short of him to take a knee in front of him as Sahale pulled out a sealed messenger scroll, "Grandmaster Shifu, my brother and I have journeyed all this way from the West, alongside Masters Mongrel and Jackal, to deliver this message to you, by order of the Acting High Chief - High Alpha - Shenandoah, daughter of Shenajo, wife of our beloved High Chief Elohim." Sahale announced with a heavy heart, extending the scroll out for the Red Panda Master to take, "Within the scroll, you will find a detailed message written and stamped by Acting High Chief Shenandoah, explaining why my brother and I have ventured out in her honor." And with that, they stayed kneeling waiting patiently for Shifu to open the message and read it.</p><p>Shifu's expression hardened, his mind reeling as he put two and two together before he even opened the scroll. He leveled a concern look at the two Wandering Masters, searching their eyes for confirmation to what he was thinking. This whole ordeal was already too formal, the kind of thing that only happened when something had gone terribly wrong. So it was with careful movements that he broke the seal of the scroll and unrolled it, taking his time to read its contents before his eyes grew wide with alarm, "This is a call for aid... High Chief Elohim has been wounded in battle after standing against a Sorcerer bearing terrible power." He explained the contents of the message out loud so his students could also be informed as his eyes met that of Mongrels and Jackal, "The wound bears poison implemented by the mark of Dark magic?"</p><p>Mongrel and Jackal nodded their heads, but it was Mongrel who spoke next, "We have seen it for ourselves, Shifu. The darkness that once resided within his wound contained Dark Magic, to which we eradicated by use of the Luminous Mirror of Grandmaster An Cuifen."</p><p>Po's jaw dropped, "Whoa, what!? I didn't know the Legendary Mirror could do that!"</p><p>Jackal turned to him, "There is a great many things about the Ancient Mirror that is still yet to be discovered. We have only discovered it ourselves upon attempting to use it in such a fashion."</p><p>"You say the Dark Magic of the poison has been eradicated, but the poison itself still lingers?" Shifu questioned in confusion, shocked himself at the news of the power behind the Ancient Mirror.</p><p>"Yes. The poison still lingers, and only spreads. We fear he will not have much time left if it is left to remain within his body." Jackal answered, turning back to Shifu.</p><p>"There is more news that the message has not revealed..." Mongrel hesitated slightly, but pressed on nonetheless, "This Sorcerer that has seemingly come from out of the blue, is the culprit behind the recent string of attacks along the borders of the Western and Eastern Territories. It has been discovered, upon High Chief Elohim's and his Most Trusted's investigation, that the Sorcerer is after an item that bears unfathomable power. An item that currently resides within the Western Territory."</p><p>Shifu eyed him, his concern only growing, "What is this item?"</p><p>Mongrel paused then, suddenly unsure of himself until Jackal placed a hand on his shoulder in support. With an appreciative nod, he pressed on, "<strong>Fireside, one of the Seven Ancient Swords of Old.</strong>"</p><p>Po gasped, "NOOOOO... The one wielded by the Great Sacred Grandmaster Smil? The Fierce Smilodon of the Old Northern Mountains!?" </p><p>Mongrel nodded his head, "The very same one."</p><p>Shifu's eyes narrowed slightly, "That is impossible! The Swords have been lost to the world since the Ancient Times. No one has found any of them! Not after Sacred Grandmaster Argentavis flew high into the sky, higher than any bird could ever bear to go, and dropped them into the veil that separates the sky from the Universe... The Seven Swords are lost."</p><p>"All but one, my dearest friend." Mongrel's ears flattened against his head, "The Ancient Sword of Power resides within the West, wielded by one of the greatest Lead Warriors the Tribe has ever known."</p><p>Dawning realization glazed over Shifu's eyes, "Lead Warrior Bodaway wields the sword."</p><p>Mongrel and Jackal nodded, "And the Sorcerer is after it. He and his supposed Dark Lord have been after it for years apparently."</p><p>"Well, it looks like they've finally found it." Tigress retorted calmly in concern, eyeing the young Wolves whom were still kneeling before Shifu patiently.</p><p> </p><p>Shifu turned his eyes back to the message, re-reading it with hard eyes.</p><p>Monkey scratched at his chin, "If the Ancient Sword of Power still exists, should not the rest of the Seven Swords?"</p><p>Viper eyed him, "If one exists, then the others must as well." She reasoned.</p><p>"Yeah, but they shouldn't... Theres a reason why Sacred GrandmasterArgentavis wanted them lost." Crane reasoned, "Altogether, these swords hold extraordinary power. The kind that can level out entire cities with one fatal swipe. The wielder of all Seven Swords could literally become a God should he manage to come by them all at once." </p><p>Po had sobered up from his fanboying, enough to move to Shifu's side, "Shifu, this sounds really serious... We have to do something."</p><p>Shifu rolled the scroll up, placing it back into its container, "Grandmaster Oogway would have wanted us to act, before the Sword of Power fell into the wrong hands..." He then regarded the Wolves still kneeling, "I do not know if I will be able to lend aid in regards to healing the Great High Chief. But should I assess the wound for myself, I may be able to determine if I can, Hunters of the West. If I am unable to lend aid in that regard, surely we will be able to help you bring this Sorcerer to justice. We will not promise we will prevail, however, we will vow to do all that we can - in aid of the Western Father Tribe... Grandmaster Oogway was a loyal ally to High Chief Elohim, up until his final breath of life in this world. Therefore, we will carry on his legacy tenfold." He then bowed to them, "The Jade Palace accepts Acting High Chief Shenandoah's call for aid."</p><p>The Brothers of Stealth then rose to their feet slowly, their eyes grateful as they returned the bow. </p><p>"GREAT!" Po erupted excitably, "So, when do we leave?" He beamed in motivation.</p><p>Shifu turned to him calmly, moving to clasp his hands behind his back, "You all have until the afternoon to prepare yourselves for travel. We will leave when the Second Gongs rings out."</p><p>Po and the Furious Five bowed to Shifu, "Yes, Master." They replied in unity.</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder if we could talk in private, my old friend?" Mongrel inquired gently, his eyes pleading with Shifu.</p><p>Shifu nodded, "Tigress, please join us." He then turned to begin making his way towards the Hall of Heroes, "Everyone else, see to it that you are well packed and prepared for the journey ahead. Po, lead our young Wolven Guests to the kitchen so that they may get in a bite to eat before we depart."</p><p>"No problem!" Po reassured him as they Masters walked away from them. He then turned to look at the Wolves, "Hey! My name is Po. It's nice to meet you both." He greeted them with a smile.</p><p>Sahale and Shilah simply stared at him, "Po Ping? As in, the Dragon Warrior?" Shilah asked, taking him in from his feet to the top of his head.</p><p>"In the flesh, but you can just call me Po. I'm still getting used to the title." Po reasoned.</p><p>Crane watched the two Wolves closely, curiosity etched in his face.</p><p>Shilah looked at Sahale before returning his gaze to Po, "What are you? Are you like a bear or something?"</p><p>Po gave them both a funny look, "Well, I'm a Panda."</p><p>Shilah simply stared, "What's a Panda?"</p><p>Po glanced at the rest of the Five before looking back at him, "A Panda is... Well, me?" He chuckled sheepishly, grabbing his belly fondly, causing it to wiggly a little.</p><p>"What my brother means to ask, is what is your species?" Sahale reiterated the question.</p><p>"A Panda is a species of bear." Viper offered the explanation, "Po is the only one known to reside within these parts. We have never seen another quite like him." She smiled.</p><p>Shilah nodded in understanding, "We have never seen one of your kind at all." His ears then flickered, "Honestly, this is our first time venturing out of the Western Territory, so, everything is literally new to us... There are Villagers that reside below in the Valley that we have never seen either."</p><p>Mantis chuckled, "Must be exciting for you guys then." He hopped to the other side of Monkey's shoulder, "I'm Mantis. This is Monkey," He poked the side of Monkey's neck, "That's Crane." He pointed at Crane who merely nodded to them, "That's Viper." He pointed at Viper who offered them a sweet smile, "And the Tiger walking over there next to Master Shifu is Tigress." He pointed to where the group of Masters were just entering the Hall of Heroes, "Altogether, we are the Furious Five."</p><p>"It's an honor to meet you all, we've heard nothing but great things about you through Masters Mongrel and Jackal." Sahale bowed to them, Shilah doing the same before they offered them the Tribal Warrior's gesture of peace.</p><p>Po looked at the quizzically, "Why do you guys do that? Is it part of the way you greet each other over in the West?" He asked politely.</p><p>Shilah and Sahale shared a surprised look, "Um... Yes. It is a Warrior's gesture of peace, meant to show the one we greet that we mean no harm. It also bears symbolic meaning: that whomever we perform the gesture to, we offer loyalty, willing hearts, and protective fierceness upon the hour of battle."</p><p>Po's eyes went wide in approval, "Whoa. That's severely cool!" He turned to the rest of the Five, "We should start doing that!" He suggested.</p><p>"Po, I think it's only proper if Wolves do it, seeing as it's apart of their culture." Viper reasoned gently.</p><p>"You're allowed to do it too, especially if a Wolf offers it to you first," He then eyed Viper, Crane and mantis nervously seeing that they had no hands, "That is, if you can... No offense meant..."</p><p>Mantis shrugged with a smile, "None taken."</p><p>Po positioned himself in front of the Wolves, "Okay, here! Do it again!" He waited.</p><p>Shilah and Sahale shared an amused look before offering Po the gesture, "Well met, Po, Dragon Warrior of the Jade Palace."</p><p>Po mimicked the gesture proudly, "Well met! Sahale and Shilah, Hunters of the Western father Tribe!"</p><p>The brothers smiled warmly, "After that, it's always good to speak blessing upon us, and our families. It's a formal greeting we offer each other for peace and prosperity." Shilah added.</p><p>Po nodded in understanding, "In that case, a whole heap load of blessings for you and your family!" He chuckled.</p><p>Shilah couldn't help but laugh along, while Sahale merely offered Po a smile.</p><p>The Panda then situated himself between the two, leading them on towards the kitchen, "So tell me then, do all Wolves look as intimidating as you? Because my eyes nearly fell out of my head when you both finally made it up the stairs."</p><p>Crane rolled his eyes, turning to Viper, "We should go pack our things, and Po's while he tends to the Wolves."</p><p>"Agreed." She replied, turning to Po, "We'll meet you in the arena, okay?"</p><p>Po nodded his head, "Sure thing!" He replied, leading the Wolves onwards, talking animatedly.</p><p> </p><p>"Unbelievable! He gets to hang with the young Wolves while we go and pack his things?" Mantis berated Crane, "It's not like we have a lot of things to take with us. Just our bedrolls and a spare straw hat for you, Crane. Besides, Shifu likes us traveling light."</p><p>"Shifu still expects us to pack for emergency purposes." Crane reasoned, "And I for one do not want Po wearing the same pair of pants for more than a day. He's heavyset, therefore he'll sweat a lot."</p><p>Mantis chuckled, "Then we'll make sure you're the one who sleeps next to him at night."</p><p>Monkey laughed, "Good come back, Bestie."</p><p>Crane shook his head in annoyance, "Why do I even bother?" This earned him a sweet giggle from Viper, and it almost made his annoyance worth it.</p><p> </p><p>******************</p><p> </p><p>The four Masters ventured deep into the Hall of Heroes, the silent all drawing silence over them as they walked.</p><p>A moment passed, before both Mongrel and Jackal caught sight of Grandmaster Oogway's staff to their right placed as an artifact just underneath a brilliant painting of Grandmaster Oogway executing his signature Tai Chi Pose. It caused them both to freeze where they stood for a long moment, their eyes gazing at the painting intensely as they slowly moved closer to it.</p><p>Shifu and Tigress turned just in time to see the Wandering Masters kneel before the painting and staff, bowing their heads low in order to offer their respects for the departed Grandmaster. They held their position for a long moment before Jackal was the first to rise, his eyes teary with unshed tears as he slowly stepped back, placing a hand on Mongrel's shoulder in support.</p><p>Shifu and Tigress stepped towards them silently, allowing their friends their moment of silence.</p><p>But it was no mere moment of silence to Mongrel, who wiped at the tears that fell from his eyes slowly, sniffling a little as he did so.</p><p>"Peace, Mon." Jackal spoke quietly, "Be at peace."</p><p>"I should not be at peace for the mistake I have made, dearest Jack." Mongrel replied sorrowfully.</p><p>Shifu's right ear twitched, "Why ever would you speak so negatively of yourself, my friend?" His voice low and full of question.</p><p>"Ten years ago, I made a mistake that may very well cost the lives of hundreds to fall at the hand of this dreadful Sorcerer, Shifu, my old friend." Mongrel answered, "One mistake that has already spiked tragedy within the Western Territory."</p><p>Shifu moved closer to the canine, "I don't understand. What could you possibly have done to cause such a thing?"</p><p>Mongrel turned to face him, tears falling from his eyes still, "I was there, Shifu... I was there when the Ancient Fire Sword of Power was gifted to Lead Warrior Bodaway by High Chief Elohosím. I had warned the High Chief of its power, making it known to him and his son, Elohim, that it was no mere sword, but a legendary one of mass destruction. I shared very little of its history with them, only enough for them to be cautious and wary of it, should it become too great for Lead Warrior Bodaway to handle. How it came to be in the possession of High Chief Elohosím, I do not know... All I knew was that the Western Territory was about to undergo an era of hardship and war against the North, at the time. They needed protection, and I thought that if Bodaway could master the sword, he could use it for good instead of what it was designed for... I thought that- that if a Western Wolven Warrior could tame it, it could become a solace for them through the generations to come. I thought I was doing right by them, by allowing the sword to remain in the West. By not bringing its existence up to Grandmaster Oogway and the residing Grandmasters of China..." He turned away from the Red Panda Master to look upon Oogway's painting, "I had thought I made the right choice. One that would allow the Western Territory to reign in peace and longevity for many years to come, seeing as they now contained a legendary sword of old as their primary defense against the growing darknesses of China... But now-" He closed his eyes, lowering his head from Oogway's painting in shame, "Now I see that it was a mistake... The sword cannot be tamed into becoming a weapon of peace. As long as it exists, it will forever act as a beacon to the darkness that seek to brandish its power for annihilation and destruction... The gravitational pull has now caught the attention of this unknown Sorcerer, and his mysterious Dark Lord... And I fear-... I fear that there may be no way of stopping them from destroying the West, and all its honorable Wolven inhabitants, in pursuit of the Sword." Mongrel wiped at his eyes more, "Hundreds will die... And their blood will be on my hands... High Chief Elohim, the very Wolf who'd saved my life more than once throughout my long years of life, now lays upon his death bed... He is dying because of my carelessness and ignorance... My friend is dying... And I cannot help him." he cried softly as his voice broke, his sorrow laid out in front of Oogway's painting for everyone to see.</p><p>Shifu turned away from them, his ears dangerously flat against his head as he slowly moved towards the Moon Pool.</p><p>Tigress watched him go with sad eyes before turning back to face Mongrel, intent on somehow offering him comfort, but Jackal held up a hand with a shake of his head. Mongrel clearly had been holding on to these guilt-ridden emotions ever since trouble started within the West. So with that, she nodded her head, turning to slowly follow after Shifu. The sound of Mongrel crying, uttering words like: <strong><em>I'm so sorry Grandmaster Oogway, please forgive me... </em></strong>catching her ears before she was able to move further away from them.</p><p> </p><p>Shifu stared at his reflection over the edge of the Moon Pool. They had cleaned the pool no more than a week ago from the dying Peach Petals that had accumulated within it after Oogway's passing. Now it was clear, still and peaceful as Shifu glared at his blueish hued reflection. His ears flickered at Tigress's approach, knowing it was her based on the sound of her soft padding. He knew her sound, the way her feet would tread lightly when she runs, changing very little from when she used to run amok on the Palace Ground's when she was younger.</p><p>"What are your thoughts?" Her voice was soft, above a whisper so the Wandering Masters couldn't hear her.</p><p>He honestly didn't know what to think at the moment, in the face of such sorrow and guilt being emanated from Mongrel. Surely the canine believed the recent events where his doing, but were they truly? If the sword had not remained in the West all this time, would another unfortunate place be experiencing the same catastrophes? Would tragedy have struck sooner? Would the Grandmaster's of China demanded the sword to be destroyed upon learning of its existence, and it could it even have been? And what would Grandmaster Oogway have done about it should he have learned about its presence residing within the West? Or did he know, but simply chose to refrain from acting? Perhaps believing it could do no harm should the sword be mastered by Bodaway... All these questions bounced in his head, making it hard for him to think straight.</p><p>"You believe he is at fault?" Tigress inquired, moving to stand a foot to his right, peering into the Pool to look at his reflection as she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>Shifu gazed upon her eyes, his blue meeting fiery amber through the reflection. They were crisp, and sharp, and filled with concern. He didn't like them showing that kind of emotion. He preferred her eyes to shine with happiness and peace, for to him they were always more striking and beautiful that way, "No." He answered, "How could he have known this would happen?"</p><p>"He couldn't have." She agreed, "Though it may have been a wrong decision to make, he did so out of pure faith, and hope, that the sword would do more good than not."</p><p>Shifu's ears flickered, "Some would say it was foolish of him to do so, considering he knew what the sword was made for to begin with. He knew of its power, at the time of its gifting to the Lead Warrior, but chose to turn a blind eye to it... Many would not stand by his side for making the decision he had made."</p><p>Tigress's eyes grew hard, but still held a heavy ounce of empathy, "You made a similar decision once. Yet, Grandmaster Oogway stood by you all the same."</p><p>And in that moment, he knew she was referring to Tai Lung. And if it had been Po, or anyone else, he may have sent them flying down the Grand Staircase for being so bold as to throw his greatest mistake in his face. But, just by staring into her eyes through the reflection of the Moon Pool, he could instantly tell they held no accusation or ill-intended offense behind them. There, plastered within her amber fiery eyes, was sincere empathy and reason. A reminder to him that he should not be so quick to act as other Grandmasters would, for he himself as made a similar mistake indeed. He had seen the darkness growing within the eyes of Tai Lung from a young age. It only intensified as the boy grew into a formidable, nearly unstoppable, Kung Fu Warrior. He had turned a blind eye to that darkness, believing his adoptive son held more power of his heart than the darkness that resided there... Oh-how he had been proven wrong, "Indeed, I have." He answered softly, his eyes willing for her to see that he agreed to that simple truth.</p><p>Tigress held his gaze, "You will side with him then? If knowledge of his decision reaches the ears of other Grandmasters?" And he could see in her eyes that she truly wanted to know what his final verdict for Mongrel was.</p><p>"Should it come down to it, yes." He replied with little to no hesitation, "If Grandmaster Oogway chose to see past my arrogance and guilt, so shall I for Mongrel. The Grandmasters residing within China may, or may not, agree with me. However, being Master Oogway's successor surely has it perks when it comes to such tedious things." He offered her a small smile, to which she didn't hesitate to return.</p><p> </p><p>"Shifu?" Jackal's voice caused them to slowly turn to face him, "What say you? Now that the truth is out?"</p><p>Shifu looked past Jackal to Mongrel who was wiping away the remnant of tears from his eyes as he slowly trailed behind Jackal, "Does anyone else know about the choice you had made so long ago, my friend?"</p><p>Both Mongrel and Jackal shook their heads, "None but Masters Wu Anai and Ebu, from Phoenix Hill Temple. It was necessary to tell them, seeing as Wu Anai would not have allowed us to pass through the Gateway of Fa Fei Yen without good reason."</p><p>Shifu raised his eye brows, "The Gateway?"</p><p>Jackal nodded in confirmation, "How else did you think we got here in such little time? We had only traveled away from the West for three days. The Gateways are still active, though none has used them since the Dark Times. A sibling Gateway resides within the Wu Dan Mountains, looking over the Valley."</p><p>Shifu nodded his head in understanding, "We know of the sibling Gateway residing up there, but we had no idea it still remained active. We simply never tried it. And Grandmaster Oogway had mentioned nothing of it for years."</p><p>"We learn something new everyday." Jackal offered Shifu a small smile.</p><p>Shifu then looked to Mongrel with a sigh, "As temperamental as Master Wu Anai tends to be, there's no dying that her heart has always been in the right place. If she has not made mention of brining the sword's existence to other Grandmasters, we may be able to simply keep the information within our inner circle."</p><p>Jackal looked at Shifu with surprise, as did Mongrel, "Do you not plan to tell them yourself? Surely, you hold a position of high leadership within the Grandmasters High Council. You have every right to make the sword known to them." He stated nervously.</p><p>Shifu leveled an expression of empathy towards them, "Weeks ago, the Prophesy of the Dragon Warrior was forced into play due to a mistake I had made so very long ago. The same way Mongrel chose to turn a blind eye to the darkness that resides within the Ancient Sword of Power, I myself turned a blind eye to the darkness that resided within the heart of my own son... Tai Lung... Weeks ago, he had managed to successfully escape from the very prison I had placed him in, hellbent on taking the Dragon Scroll by force. This time around, Grandmaster Oogway was not there to stop him as he did once before. And I was not strong enough to do so either... The Dragon Warrior is the sole reason the Valley of Peace is not currently burning in flames, and I myself - not dead. He accomplished what I could not."</p><p>Mongrel and Jackal gazed at him with empathy.</p><p>Shifu lowered his ears a little, "If I could make such a mistake; a mistake which caused hardship and pain once again on the Valley, and still contain the loyalty of not only my students, but also that of the Dragon Warrior... Then, I can stand by you in light of your mistake, Mongrel." He stepped forward towards them, "Second chances are hard to come by. Yet, I have been given an endless river of them by Grandmaster Oogway, and the Warriors who reside here alongside with me. I will not breathe a word of your mistake to the Grandmasters High Council, should they come to learn of the swords existence and inquire as to who knew of where it resided these long years."</p><p>Mongrel closed his eyes, "I- I do not know how I could ever thank you..."</p><p>Shifu shook his head with a smirk, "Do not thank me. Thank the Dragon Warrior, for without him, I would not have obtained inner peace, nor would I have been taught how to withhold passing reckless judgement upon others. Should you have brought this matter to me weeks ago, I may not have been so understanding." He chuckled honestly.</p><p>Jackal chuckled warmly, "I was about to say, the Dragon Warrior seems to have done you justice, my old friend. I know it has been years since we last seen you, but I do recall you having a short-fused temper."</p><p>Shifu merely chuckled as Tigress eyed him with a smirk, "It still comes out from time to time." And they held each others gaze for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Mongrel and Jackal gave one another a knowing look in light of the two in front of them, before Jackal cleared his throat, "So then, other than the Dragon Warrior, what is new here within the Palace?" Jackal asked innocently.</p><p>Shifu gave him a curious look, before moving to walk down the few steps of the Moon Pool towards them, "Aside from the Dragon Warrior, truly not much. Restorations of the Palace have all but wrapped themselves up. All the damages that were inflicted to the grounds during the battle against Tai Lung have all but been eradicated." He replied lightly as he moved past them, Tigress in tow.</p><p>Mongrel gave Jackal a bit of a disappointed glare as they moved to follow the two Masters down the large Hall. Jackal's eyes watched the two in front of them with amusement as Mongrel slid five Yuans into Jackal's waiting hands, "I am glad no serious, long-lasting damaged was inflicted." Mongrel kept his voice calm despite his annoyance of losing their little secret bet.</p><p>Shifu chuckled, "As am I, though Grandmaster Flying Rhino would more than likely throw a tantrum should he ever hear that his armor had been knocked across the Hall's marble floor." He muttered in distaste.</p><p>Mongrel chuckled, "Considering that those who reside in the Spirit Realm have the ability to look upon us at any given moment, I am sure he honestly did throw a tantrum in those very moments, my old friend." And to that, Shifu chuckled warmly, even if the memory of Tai Lung charging at him still haunted his mind from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>******************</p><p> </p><p>"Has anyone seen my lucky wristband?" Monkey inquired from rummaging around in his large chest next to his closet.</p><p>Mantis rolled his eyes as he hopped onto the Yellow Primate's shoulder, "Dude, you ask that question every other week. It's long gone by now."</p><p>Monkey shook his head, "It has to be somewhere on the Palace Grounds. It's lucky! So, I'm sure I'll find it eventually." He reasoned.</p><p>"With all the luck it's supposed to have, I'm surprised it's lost in the first place." Mantis countered playfully.</p><p>"Very funny, Bestie." Monkey grabbed Mantis against his will and shoved him into the chest, closing it afterwards, "For all I know, you're the one who took it and hid it from me." He then moved away from the chest to his bed roll.</p><p>The chest popped open, revealing a very annoyed Praying Mantis, "You seriously blame me for everything. The heck am I going to do with your wristband? It's not like I could wear it myself."</p><p>"No, but you could hide it just to watch me go wild with searching for it." Monkey reasoned, rolling up his bed roll, and tying it off securely.</p><p>"In that case, I wish I did hide it from you. Just to see you go-bananas." Mantis laughed at his own joke.</p><p>Monkey shook his head with an eye roll, "That joke is so old, a mountain has formed on top of it."</p><p>Mantis shrugged, "It was still funny."</p><p> </p><p>"How long does it take to travel from here to the Western Territory?" Viper inquired from her room.</p><p>"Three weeks I think. If you walk non-stop with no rest." Crane answered from his own room.</p><p>Suddenly, Tigress walked into the Barracks, "Three days. Four at most." She corrected, moving towards her own room, "So, pack lightly."</p><p>"What? How do you know that?" Crane asked incredulously, stepping out into the hallway from his room.</p><p>Tigress pulled her closet door open, in search of two pairs of her best training attire, "Masters Mongrel and Jackal have just made mention that they did not travel the entire distance from the West to get here. They<strong> departed</strong> the West to get to the Jade Palace <strong>three days ago.</strong>"</p><p>"What? How did they get here so quickly then?" Mantis asked in disbelief.</p><p>"They merely traveled to Phoenix Hill Temple, which is three days of travel from the West, where they then used the Gateway of Fa Fei Yen to get here." Tigress replied, folding her training attire before shoving them into a small travel pack.</p><p>"Ooohhhh! Now that makes perfect sense!" Mantis chuckled lightly, "The sibling Gateway is literally sitting near the Pool of Sacred Tears up in the Wu Dan Mountains."</p><p>"Wait, it thought the Gateways didn't work anymore?" Crane reasoned.</p><p>"Obviously they do, man. If they used them to get here, when it should've taken them a month to reach us." Mantis retorted.</p><p>Tigress tossed a few more things into her travel pack before tying it off, "Apparently they've been active since the Dark Times. But no one has bothered to use them ever since light and balance was restored to China."</p><p>"Makes sense why Grandmaster Oogway never made mention of them." Monkey regarded, "No sense of using something that's considered an artifact."</p><p>Mantis scoffed, "Tell that to the Dark Magician causing trouble in the West. I don't understand how someone could kill so easily over objects."</p><p>"Except it isn't a mere object he's after, Bestie." Monkey reasoned, "It's literally the literally the legendary fire sword of destruction."</p><p>Mantis snapped his claws together, "Yeah, about that... What the heck does Master Shifu plan on doing with the sword once we arrive? Does he plan on allowing the Wolves to keep it until the Sorcerer is defeated? Or will he end up confiscating it?"</p><p>"Tigress?" Crane pipped up, wondering the same thing.</p><p>Tigress sighed as she closed her room door, making her way to the end of the hall to wait for them, "I honestly don't know. They didn't talk about the fate of the sword. All they talked about was the reasons why everything was playing out the way it currently is, and why Shifu is determined to see this Sorcerer brought to justice for the crimes he's committed against the West thus far." She answered honestly, "Our main objective is to prevent the sword from falling into this Enemy's hands. What happens to the sword afterwards will be up to Shifu and the High Chief to decide."</p><p>"If the High Chief can even be saved... Poison is no joke. I've been bitten by a rattlesnake before when I was just a little Primate. It isn't fun in the slightest." Monkey reasoned with distaste.</p><p>Tigress then thought about the High Chief, and what Shifu could be planning in his mind to do about it. She had an idea, but it was only a hunch... Since they started their training in regards to connecting their Chi energy, they've been successful in reaching out and maintaining that connection. If only for a little while. They even came close to making the little flower bloom earlier this morning. It's only the beginning of what they could potentially accomplish in time, but for now, she didn't see how he could entertain the possibility of them healing the High Chief from his wounds when they still couldn't make the flower bloom. The possibility is there, and he could end up asking her to try and see if they could do it... But, it won't be as easy as it was when they had healed one another in the Hall of Heroes. They had been on the verge of death themselves, due to their loss of blood. It was pure adrenaline and a miracle beyond all reason, that they managed to heal one another on the brink of death. The same could not be said for them trying to heal the High Chief on sheer will alone, when their lives would not be in danger in those moments. To her in this moment, it honestly sounded like a fools hope to lean on, but she knew better to simply rely on a fools hope alone.</p><p>"He will be healed, guys. We have to have faith in that. The Western Tribe needs their Chief." Viper countered Mantis's negative comment.</p><p>Then again, even a fools hope was something to go on in the midst of no hope at all, "The Second Gong is set to ring out within the next 30 minutes." She sighed, her voice informative, "Everyone meet up in the Palace Arena before then." And with that, she left without another word.</p><p>"Annnnd, she's gone." Monkey chuckled lightly, grabbing his travel pack and tying it off.</p><p>Mantis shook his head, "I'm willing to wager that they talked about something else in the Hall of Heroes. Something not meant for our ears... Did you see her face just now when she walked by? She seemed troubled." He reasoned.</p><p>"Whatever they talked about, I'm sure they'll bring it up if they need to." Viper countered, slithering out her room, closing her door behind her, "It's not our job to know everything."</p><p>"Yeah, sure, because kicking-butts and taking names is all we're good for." Mantis chuckled playfully.</p><p>Crane closed his room door behind him, "Now you're starting to sound like Po." He eyed Monkey and Mantis just as they were stepping out of Monkey's room, "Speaking of which, can you go grab his travel pack for me? It's at the foot of his door."</p><p>Monkey nodded, "Sure."</p><p>"Let's get a move on! We don't want to be late." Viper warned them, slithering out ahead of them.</p><p> </p><p>********************</p><p> </p><p>By the time Tigress had made her way down the steps to the Palace Arena, Masters Mongrel and Jackal could be found conversing with Shifu, Po who had a large rucksack over his shoulders, and the two young Hunters from the West, in the center of the battle platform. She pushed any lingering thoughts she had of the possibility of healing the High Chief to the back of her head as she walked up to them, silently joining them. She regarded everyone with a nod, taking in the two Wolves for a moment before turning her eyes to Mongrel was currently caring a conversation with Po about how Mr. Ping was faring these days, and just how long it took for them to restore the pathway in front of the Noodle Shop.</p><p>After a moment, she felt eyes on her, and turned so that her gaze met that of Shilah's and Sahale's. Their eyes intense, Shilah's widening a little when she looked at them.</p><p>"I'm sorry..." Shilah suddenly looked away sheepishly, turning a little red upon being caught staring.</p><p>"Neither of you have ever met a Tiger before, have you?" She inquired kindly, a small smirk playing at her lips.</p><p>Sahale hadn't looked away, but merely shook his head, "No, we haven't. But we have heard stories." He replied easily, un-phased by her beauty unlike Shilah, "Stories of Great Cats and the natural brute strength they posses. Our Village Storytellers speak upon all species that reside within China. And we learn of the early histories for each of them, before focusing on our own primarily."</p><p>"Though learning about them and actually meeting them are a whole other story entirely." Shilah admitted, running an awkward hand over the back of his neck as he eyed Tigress, "I never knew Tigers could be so... You know... Beautiful." He offered her a kind smile, "So, please, forgive me if you should ever find me openly staring. I promise to not be a creep about it."</p><p>Mongrel and Jackal both chanced a look at Shifu, who was currently giving the young Wolf a hard, but surprised, stare at being so bold with his words. They shared a knowing smile.</p><p>"It's okay, Shilah. Tigress is good with compliments." Po stated with a chuckle, to which Tigress merely rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Is that a fact?" Shifu inquired, eyeing Po with a testing gaze.</p><p>Po's eyes went wide with how that sounded, visibly cringing, "I mean, well- not that I would know, or anything. Ha-Ha-Ha, you know- I just-" Po visibly placed a hand over his face in embarrassment, "I'm gonna stop talking now." His face grew red, and Shilah was glad he wasn't the only one who had blushed in front of Tigress.</p><p>"Easy, Po." Tigress patted his shoulder in an effort to calm him down, "Just breathe."</p><p>Mongrel clasped his hand behind his back, "Well, I for one agree with young Shilah. You truly are immensely beautiful and striking, Master Tigress. Any man would be highly lucky to call you their own one day. And although I may not be around for the whole of your life, I know without a doubt that your beauty will still reign true 60 years from now." He smirked, as his peripheral vision caught sight of Shifu's ears flickering. Something he did when highly annoyed, though his face did not show it.</p><p>Jackal held back his amusement as he inclined his head at her as well, "I second that." To which Shifu had rolled his eyes nearly theatrically.</p><p>Tigress inclined her head to them, a soft smile playing at her lips in appreciation.</p><p>"I agree entirely as well! I've always thought Tigress to be incredibly gorgeous!" Viper's voice pulled their attention behind them. The rest of the Five stopped short of the small group, their small travel packs in hand.</p><p>Monkey moved towards the Dragon Warrior, "Here, Po! Let me tie this to your rucksack. Crane packed your bedroll and few clothing for you." He lifted the small pack tying it off to the side of the ruck.</p><p>Po nodded, "Thanks. I've got an assortment of rations and a few of the travel cooking pots." He informed them, "We won't go hungry during our journey."</p><p>"You sure you won't get tired carrying all of this?" Crane moved to tie his own travel pack off to the other side of the ruck, along with Viper's and Monkey's.</p><p>Po glanced towards Shifu, "Heck no. Besides! It's good exercise, right Master?"</p><p>Shifu simply smirked at him.</p><p>"If he does get tired, we will switch off." Tigress suggested, opening the ruck from behind Po in order to shove her small travel pack inside of it, so it wouldn't dangle slightly like the rest of them.</p><p>"If everyone is ready, we should head out now." Mongrel suggested, "We have so little time on our hands as it is. And Masters Wu Anai and Ebu await our return."</p><p>Shifu nodded his head, "I've already informed my Palace Attendants of our departure. I've also sent a messenger to Wang Fu Village, to inform Masters Hui, Ho, Han, and Heng that I have called them forward to watch over the Jade Palace, and the Valley, during our absence."</p><p>Po looked at him with big eyes, "You mean the Four Master Brothers? They're Red Panda's just like you! Though, you're better." He admired his Master.</p><p>Shilah eyed Shifu in confusion, "You're a Panda, Grandmaster?"</p><p>Shifu turned to him, "I am a Red Panda."</p><p>Shilah's eyes drifted from Po back to Shifu, "But you aren't as big as he is..."</p><p>Masters Mongrel and Jackal chuckled to themselves.</p><p>"Red Pandas are distantly related to our larger counterparts." Shifu explained.</p><p>Shilah nodded now in understanding, "I see what you mean now... My apologies, Grandmaster, for I thought you were a raccoon."</p><p>This caused not only Jackal to laugh out loud, but also Monkey and Mantis, earning an exasperated look of displeasure from Shifu as he moved past them towards the Main Entrance, "Surely, he can pass off as one if he wanted to." Mongrel reasoned with a fond smile, following after his small friend.</p><p>"Seeing as you did not know, I will take your honesty and bear it with humility, young Shilah." Shifu retorted, hiding a small smile as he went.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they made it halfway down the Grand Palace steps, the Second Gong rang out over their heads, echoing through out the Valley. Mongrel, Jackal, and Shifu leading the way down, Tigress and Viper close behind them, and the others behind them. Shilah watched as Crane launched himself into the sky ahead of them, soaring higher and higher until he was comfortably gliding over the Main Village, "Where is he going?" He inquired to Monkey who was walking in front of him and Sahale.</p><p>"Surveillance." Monkey replied easily without looking back, "Always good to scout ahead for trouble."</p><p>"But won't he get tired?" Shilah pressed.</p><p>"Oh-no," Mantis replied with a chuckle, turning around on Monkey's shoulder to look at the young Wolf, "He gets tired when Master Shifu forces him to walk rather than flying. He was born to soar in the sky."</p><p>Shilah nodded in fascination, watching Crane glide along the wind for a moment before turning his attention back to watching his steps.</p><p>"You know," Sahale addressed his younger brother quietly, "It's far easier going down the steps than it is going up." To which Shilah nodded his head in agreement fervently.</p><p> </p><p>Before long, they had found themselves making their way through the Main Village towards the Main Pathway, heading directly for Mr. Pings Noodle Shop. And as they walked, Shilah took note of just how highly respected the Jade Palace Warriors were to the bustling Village. Many shouts of greetings, others calling their various names to get their attention as they passed, and even many Villagers all but shouting <strong>THE DRAGON WARRIOR! </strong>as they continued onward, to which Po merely waved at them sheepishly, slightly embarrassed at all the attention. And he couldn't help but smile at the way Monkey and Mantis made a bet in which: how many times they'll hear Po's title shouted at them before they leave the Village, to which Monkey placed his bet on 50, whereas Mantis placed his bet on 100. It honestly reminded him of himself and Elias, what with the way they always found something to place a wager on. He missed his best friend dearly, itching to get back to the West quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Po!" A voice rang out over the excitable ambience of the Villagers, and when Shilah peered ahead - he could see that they were just approaching the Noodle Shop.</p><p>"Hey, Dad." Po had waved at him, moving away from their travel group to take a knee before the Goose, giving his Father a hug, "I can't linger. We've got somewhere important to be."</p><p>Mr. Ping pulled away from the hug, concern written on his face, "What? Where are you going, son?"</p><p>Po glanced at the travel group, "We're needed in the Western Territory, Dad. We have a few bad guys that we need to bring to justice."</p><p>Mr. Ping threw a small glare at Master Shifu's retreating body, along with the others as they pressed on before looking back at Po, "I don't feel comfortable with you being so far away, Po. What if you get hurt? How will I know about it?"</p><p>Shilah eyed the others before moving to join the Panda and his Father, "Should any harm come to the Dragon Warrior, the Western Territory is full of incredible Healers that will ensure he recovers from whatever might ail him. I assure you, Mr. Ping, he will be safe amongst my People." He tried to reassure the Goose.</p><p>Mr. Ping eyed the young Wolf warily, "I suppose..." He looked at Po and waved a finger of warning at him, "But don't you go cascading about the Western Forests on your own, Po. There's many dangers a foot, if Village Gossip serves us well."</p><p>Po nearly rolled his eyes, "Dad, when has Village Gossip ever served us well?" He countered in exasperation.</p><p>"That may be true! But word gets around!" Mr. Ping retorted, "You never know what kind of terrible dangers you might wander into out there."</p><p>Shilah had to admit that the Goose had a point, for the Western Territory has seen its fair share of trouble as of late. But the Goose didn't need to know that, "I swear, on my honor as a Hunter, that I will watch the Dragon Warriors back, and ensure that he comes home in peace, Mr. Ping." He inclined his head honorably.</p><p>Mr. Ping crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes slightly at the young Wolf, "Do not make promises you can't keep, my boy. I know of the escapades that tend to follow Kung Fu Warriors. But I appreciate the sentiment all the same." He then turned to Po, moving in to give him another hug, "Be safe, my son... Come home quickly. Do no linger in the West. It is no place for a Panda to wander about." He then pulled back and eyed Shilah, "And I mean that in the best of sense."</p><p>Shilah nodded his head in understanding, not really one to take offense to the opinions of others who've never resided within the Forests as he has.</p><p>"Po!" Shifu's firm call of waring reached their ears, causing them to both look back just to see that the group had paused in their trek, noticing their absence.</p><p>Shilah then helped Po rise to his feet, "See you soon, Dad... Love you! We'll be back soon, okay." He bid his Father a final farewell before turning away from him.</p><p>Mr. Ping waved them off for a long moment, watching them go with sad eyes before forcing himself to turn so he could get back to work.</p><p> </p><p>The others resumed their tread as they moved to catch up, "It seems like your Father loves you very much, Po." Shilah stated, walking next to the Panda.</p><p>Po chuckled warmly, "Yeah, I know he does. It's just taking him a long while to get used to me not being around as much as I used to be."</p><p>Shilah eyed their travel group ahead, "Did you always want to be a Warrior of Kung Fu?"</p><p>Po smiled at him, "Oh- most definitely. Ever since I was younger."</p><p>"Has your Father always known?" Shilah asked curiously.</p><p>Po's smile faded a little, "No. Honestly, I think he always saw my obsession as nothing more than a phase, one that I would eventually kick. He always used to tell me that every growing boy dreamed of becoming a Warrior, but it was not meant for everyone. It honestly wasn't until a few weeks ago, that the Valley was threatened and I literally crashed the Dragon Warrior Tournament - by accident no less, that my Father found out. But, I think I've always known that it wasn't just an obsession. As if apart of me knew that I was meant for something greater than just being a cook, like my Father."</p><p>Shilah nodded his head, "I can relate to that. For a while, my Father, Sinasta, honestly wanted me to become a Tribal Warrior of the West. And in a way, I am. But, my sole dream was to become a Hunter. Hunters bears all the responsibilities and duties that a Tribal Warrior would, but we get prioritize in learning the details of the Forests and the courage of Hunting down Enemies first and foremost. Which in all honesty, sounded better to me than just being an average Warrior. As Hunter Delsin always says: <strong>To hunt successfully, one must know your ground, your abilities, and your quarry... </strong>Being a Hunter means I'll know more about our Forests than simple tribal Warriors will ever know. I take pride in that, as does my brother, Sahale."</p><p>"Who is Hunter Delsin?" Po asked.</p><p>Shilah smiled big, "Only one of the greatest Hunters to have ever lived! Sahale and I have trained under his command for years, since before we even came of age. You can learn a lot, not only about Hunting, but also about life from him. He's seen war and fought in countless battles. He's as wise as they come, though probably not as wise as Grandmaster Oogway once was." He then looked at the floor, "I really wish I could've met the old tortoise. When I was just a cub, Sahale would take me to the many camp fires of our Village at night, just to hear our Village Storytellers share stories about him and the extraordinary things he did in his lifetime."</p><p>Po smiled big, "I met him."</p><p>Shilah looked at him with big eyes, "You have?"</p><p>Po nodded his head, a small sad smile gracing his lips, "Admittedly, I was only able to speak to him once before he ascended into the Spirit Realm... But, he was the one who proclaimed me to be the Dragon Warrior." He eyed the others ahead of them, "He had faith in me even when I didn't have any faith in myself... I only wish I could've known him longer."</p><p>"Was he as mystical and all-knowing as the stories make him out to be?" Shilah pressed.</p><p>Po nodded, "Oh-yeah. The night we spoke for the first and final time, I honestly didn't understand a word he had said. It wasn't until later that I kind of understood the wisdom he had shared with me."</p><p>Shilah nodded in understanding, "You're severely blessed then to have known him, even if it was only for a little while."</p><p>Po chuckled, "I guess so." He adjusted the shoulder straps to the ruck, "If it's stories of Oogway you really want, then the guy you want to talk to is Master Shifu. Oogway practically raised him. He could tell you way more about him than I can."</p><p>Shilah's eyes landed on the small Red Panda Master at the front of the travel group, "You really think he'd share some with me?"</p><p>Po nodded his head, "Sure, but I would advise you broach the subject tenderly... It has only been a few weeks since his passing. So, it may still be a little bit of a touchy subject still."</p><p>Shilah nodded his head, "Noted."</p><p>Just then, a shadow passed over them from above.</p><p>Po looked up and smiled, "Come on, let's catch up to the others already. I can already see Crane giving me the stink eye for not staying close to the group." He chuckled warmly, speeding up his pace.</p><p>Shilah looked up to see the large bird surely looking at them with a look of warning before soaring further up, so he listened and fell back into step with the Panda, effortlessly re-joining the group a minute later. And it was in those moments that he decided: he truly liked Po, and was glad to call him a new friend.</p><p> </p><p>*****************</p><p> </p><p>No more than two hours had passed by the time they found themselves about to cross the final bridge that led straight to the pathway leading up to the base of Wu Dan Mountain. And for the next two hours, hardly anyone spoke - aside from the occasional bickering of Monkey and Mantis - while they began their trek up the mountain.</p><p>Surprisingly, Shilah found that the Panda had much more stamina residing in his body than he would've thought, for Po could be found leading the entire group up onward, "He's fast for being big." Sahale had commented with amusement to his little brother, to which Shilah nodded in agreement.</p><p>In no time, another two hours had passed before they found themselves finally rounding the last pathway that led directly to the hidden cave the Sibling Gateway resided in. One there, everyone moved into a single file line, cautiously moving into the cave, to find Crane already there waiting for them at the mouth of the cave.</p><p>"Whoa! Oh-ho-ho! No way!" Po breathed, moving ahead in front of everyone, bumping Monkey in the process, "The Gateway of Fa Fei Yen!" He turned excitedly to face Shifu "It was used as a means of travel for the Masters Rebellion during the Dark Times, right Shifu?"</p><p>Shifu eyed the Gateway curiously, "This is merely a sibling Gateway, Po. The original Gateway is much more massive." He corrected lightly, "It resides within the Longyou Grottoes."</p><p>"Which is where we are going." Mongrel stepped ahead of them, taking in the Gateway for a few seconds before turning to face everyone, "It requires little to no effort to communicate your desired destination to the dimensional force residing within the Gateway. Simply think about where you wish to go in your minds clearly before crossing through, and you should find yourselves stepping firmly on the soil of wherever that destination is. Grandmasters Fa, Fei and Yen, were the eldest siblings of 12. Therefore, there are 12 sibling Gateways hidden across China. The one we want to go to is the Main Gateway residing in the Longyou Grottoes, at Phoenix Hill Temple."</p><p>Everyone nodded in understanding, "We're going to come out the other side in one piece right? We won't be missing any body limbs?" Mantis asked skeptically, eyeing the various vibrant colors of the Gateway's dimensional veil.</p><p>Jackal chuckled as he moved forward, "I assure you, Master Mantis, you will be in one piece once you exit out the other side."</p><p>Shifu then turned to face everyone, "Everyone pair up. Viper and Crane, Monkey and Mantis, Po and Tigress." He then turned to look at his old friends, "We will follow after you."</p><p>Mongrel and Jackal nodded their heads, "Brothers of Stealth, lead the way for us?"</p><p>Shilah visibly sighed, nodding his head as he and Sahale moved to stand in front of the veil, "Ready?" Sahale asked, holding up his arm for his brother to take, grateful that he could pass through with his brother this time.</p><p>Shilah nodded, taking his arm, "Let's get it over with." And with that, they stepped through, disappearing after a second into the dimensional force.</p><p>"Whoa..." Po breathed in awe.</p><p>Next was Mongrel and jackal, crossing through quickly together.</p><p>"Viper, Crane." Shifu ordered, to which they obeyed, stepping through without hesitating.</p><p>"Monkey, Mantis." He directed next.</p><p>"For the record, I don't agree with this form of travel." Mantis mumbled as he held on tightly to Monkey's fur, the Primate stepping through if only a little hesitantly.</p><p>"Go on." Shifu turned to last remaining two, watching as Po took a hold of Tigress' arm.</p><p>"I can do this. I can do this." Po motivated himself as he closed his eyes, stepping through the veil with Tigress, disappearing shortly after.</p><p>Shifu watched them go before turning to walk back to the mouth of the cave, peering out into the Valley for a moment. His eyes scanned from the right, to the left until they stopped at the Jade Palace in the distance. In a day or so, the Four Brother Masters would walk the halls of the Palace, ensuring its protection, until they returned. He needn't worry about their home for a while. And it was with that he finally turned and walked back to the Gateway, not bothering to pause as he stepped through it.</p><p> </p><p>**********************</p><p> </p><p>Upon coming out the other side, Shifu was greeted with the sight of Po and his students bowing in greeting to Masters Wu Anai and Ebu. Mongrel, Jackal, and the Stealth Brothers standing to the side.</p><p>"Grandmaster Shifu." Master Ebu caught side of him walking up to stand next to his students, "Long has it been since our last meeting, my friend." He bowed to him.</p><p>"We've never been worth visiting it would seem." She retorted with a glare, though the smallest smirk did play at her lips.</p><p>"It is good to see you both, my friends." Shifu simply smiled, "I agree that it's been too long."</p><p>Master Ebu suddenly closed the distance between himself and Shifu, placing a hand on his shoulder, "My condolences your loss, Shifu. Grandmaster Oogway was an extraordinary being. His legacy lives on through you and your students."</p><p>Shifu patted the Ferret's shoulder in return, "Thank you. He lived a very long life, and did a great many things. That is what counted in the end."</p><p>Master Wu Anai crossed her arms, "And that is what will always count in the end," She leveled a glare at Mongrel for a few seconds, "Should we take care in the decisions we make."</p><p>Mongrel sighed heavily, turning his gaze to the ground.</p><p>"Peace, dearest Wu." Shifu slid his hands into his robes' sleeves, "I assure you, it has been dealt with." He turned his eyes to Mongrel who suddenly stared back, "Second chances are hard to come by. But when received we can only hope that it is used wisely."</p><p>Master Wu Anai couldn't argue with Shifu, of all people, so she merely relented with a nod turning to walk towards a sheathed weapon propped against the far wall to the left of the Massive Gateway, "I had thought..." She grabbed it with both hands, un-phased by its size and weight within her small hands, quickly moving back towards the group only to pass them, stopping short of Mongrel, "That this might prove useful to all of you." She extended the weapon out for him to take.</p><p>Mongrel tenderly took it into his hands, observing the hilt and sheaths design before pulling the sword from its sheath, "This is the Sword of Twilight." He breathed in wonder.</p><p>Po moved towards him to get a better look, "Whoa..."</p><p>Master Wu Anai nodded, stepping away from them, "Legend says it will shine brighter than the brightest star when danger is a foot. It will react when someone around you bears ill-intention. Those who intend on deceiving will not be able to do so within the proximity of this blade. It has the ability to act as a beacon if you should ever find yourself in a dark place with no where to turn. It also has power in which it can reveal supernatural presences a solid mile from where you should stand."</p><p>Po looked at her, "So it can tell when someone is lying?"</p><p>"Potentially." Master Wu Anai replied skeptically, "It has resided untouched as an artifact within Phoenix Temple for hundreds of years."</p><p>Po bounced up and down a few times, "Okay, someone, quick! Think of a lie!"</p><p>"Po, did you eat all the bean buns?" Crane questioned with a smirk.</p><p>Po suddenly turned around sheepishly, "Um... No?"</p><p>Suddenly, the Sword of Twilight beamed like a flare three times.</p><p>"NO WAY!" Po placed his hands on his head in disbelief.</p><p>"Mantis, did you hide my lucky wristband?" Monkey suddenly asked, eyeing the sword intently.</p><p>"No, dude!" Mantis berated.</p><p>Everyone watched as the sword did nothing. Monkey looked at his small friend on his shoulder, "I believe you now."</p><p>"Miscreant." Mantis grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>Po chuckled, "Oh-man, this sword could come in handy!" He adjusted the ruck's shoulder straps over his shoulders as Mongrel sheathed the sword, securing it to his waist.</p><p>Jackal inclined his head towards the small Ermine Master, "I am certain we will come to appreciate the usefulness of this sword, Master Wu Anai. We cannot thank you enough for allowing us to borrow it."</p><p>Master Wu Anai simply nodded her head, "I expect it returned upon completion of your endeavors."</p><p>Master Ebu chuckled softly, "Have no fear, Wu, they will return it. Just as they will surely succeed in regards to their endeavors." He eyed Mongrel and Shifu, "There is not a doubt in my mind that the West will howl in victory."</p><p>Master Shifu bowed to them, everyone else following suit, "Victory will always be possible for those who refuse to stop fighting. To which we have never been known to do."</p><p>"Surely not." Master Ebu chuckled as he and Wu Anai bowed back to them, "Please, stay safe. A feast will be held in Phoenix Hill Temple upon your victorious return, Grandmaster Shifu and company."</p><p>Mantis shook his head, "A feast Po will be looking forward to now doubt." He commented teasingly.</p><p>Po simply shrugged it off with a smile, "Guilty as charged." He agreed, following his friends away from the massive Gateway.</p><p> </p><p>Within moments, they all found themselves exiting the Longyou Grottoes, Masters Wu Anai and Ebu trailing behind them.</p><p>"Master Mongrel." Wu Anai had called out, causing Jackal and Mongrel to pause, looking over their shoulders.</p><p>"I am sorry, my friend... For causing judgement upon you." She apologized gently, "It was not my place to do so."</p><p>Mongrel offered her a warm smile, though his eyes shone sadly as he nodded in genuine appreciation. He then turned with Jackal to catch up with the others, moderately making their way to the front to walk alongside Po and Shifu.</p><p> </p><p>"May Grandmaster Oogway be with them and guide them on their troubling path." She breathed out softly. Master Ebu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as they both watched them begin their journey back to the West.</p><p>Master Ebu suddenly chuckled deeply to himself, causing Wu Anai to look at him curiously, "What amuses you?"</p><p>Master Ebu looked at her, "Of all the different kinds of species out there suitable to bear the weight of Grandmaster Oogway's Prophecy, I had not expected it to be a Panda." He answered with a fond smile, "It is honestly very fitting."</p><p>Master Wu Anai couldn't help but chuckle herself at that, "Stranger things happen everyday." Her eyes returned to watching the travel group in their trek, "Grandmaster Oogway certainly always had a sense or humor."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoop! Whoop! I can't believe I finally got to writing about the Jade Palace and our beloved favorite characters! Brownie points to me, for not speeding through the writing, and major props to you for being patient with me! Next chapter will be posted soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. If Not Now, When?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beta Kanai, Delta Anevay, and Hunter Delsin investigate a disturbing occurrence found by two Tribal Scouts, which only deepens Shenandoah's worries. Tribal Warrior Training continues for the Western Zephyr Pack, and Beowulf finds his true-self after Lead Warrior Bodaway commands him and Aethelwulf to a spar. The truth of Aethelwulf's pain is finally revealed after many years of silence. And Lead Warrior Bidzill finally makes his decision!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prepare yourself for a little twist!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Move your arm! He's about to pin it!" Beowulf shouted.</p><p>"Use his own weight against him!" Keokuk suggested with hard eyes.</p><p>"Dude, just roll over!" Rowtag growled fiercely.</p><p>"Your legs are strongest! Heave him towards your right Elias!" Aiyana joined them.</p><p>"Secure his leg between your thighs, Reggard!" A Warrior next to them shouted to the opposing opponent.</p><p>"Elbow him in the ribs!" Another young Warrior suggested.</p><p>"Sink low, then spring up!" Nina shouted.</p><p>"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING ALREADY!" Elu all but growled.</p><p>The night previous had found them all practicing various battle maneuvers and strategic shifts, lessons in which Lead Warrior Bodaway had chosen to change last minute rather than having them train on the 6 Tips of Advancement. This early morning, he had decided to have them start by attempting to tire them out: by having them simulate survival against an unarmed opponent. Which for a lack of better words, meant to wrestle their opponent to the ground before pinning them into a fatal disposition. Therefore, the young Tribal Warriors found themselves assembled in another large circle, all of them instigating, egging on, and attempting to direct their favored subject. Those two subjects being that of Elias and Warrior Reggard.</p><p>Lead Warrior Bodaway paced around the outer circle calmly, watching the rumble go on with observing eyes. At this rate, it appeared as though Elias was two moves away from being pinned and defeated. But at the very last moment, he managed to follow through with his Beta's suggested of using his own weight against Warrior Reggard, rolling on his back until his opponent lost his footing. And after that, it was a wrap, seeing as Elias maneuvered the Wolf's head into his deceptively strong arms, simulating what could've been an instant snap of the neck should Elias have actually wanted to do it.</p><p>"YEAH!" Rowtag cheered, clapping his hands for his Pack mate.</p><p>"Good job, El." Keokuk motivated the brown Wolf as they watched him help Reggard to his feet, "You as well, Reggard." Both Wolves nodded their appreciation before moving back into the circle.</p><p>Bodaway scanned the young Tribal Warriors, "Warriors Nina and Riktah, step into the circle." He commanded next, to which they nodded, removing their swords to hand them off to whomever was next to them.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf watched as Nina and Riktah circled one another for a moment, before Riktah dove straight for Nina's legs. But Nina was fast, for she had jumped up last minute causing Riktah to eat the dirt.</p><p>"Whoa!" A Warrior shouted, "Easy, Riktah! Get up!"</p><p>But to no avail, for Nina had prevented her from getting up by bear hugging her from behind, wrapping her head instantly into a tight headlock, wrapping her legs around the Wolf's middle to keep her from somehow squirming out of the lock.</p><p>"Sink your chin between your neck and her arm!" A Warrior shouted, "Keep your airway open!"</p><p>"Get up!" Another shouted, "Find your feet! If you can stand up, you can throw yourself back and land on her! That'll take the wind right out of her!" Another shouted in defense for Riktah.</p><p>But Rowtag's voice thundered over theirs, "HOLD HER TIGHT AND DON'T LET GO, NINA!"</p><p>"You got this, Nina!" Aiyana growled fiercely, "Make her tap!"</p><p>"Don't tap out, Riktah!" Elias shouted, earning a hard slap across the back of his head from Keokuk, "I mean, yeah! You've got this, Nina!" He switched sides sheepishly, earning a heavy eye roll from Elu.</p><p>After another moment of struggling, Riktah growled as she rolled over to her stomach, finding her knees under herself before rising to her feet. As she did so, all the males around them started barking in motivation together, egging them on. And with one good hop backwards, Nina found the ground colliding with her back hard, their weight combined taking the wind out of her lungs. All the Warriors reacted with a loud: <strong>"OOH!"</strong> Yet, despite the attempted attack, she still held firm, tightening her hold on Riktah all the more. And with merely a few seconds more passing, Riktah tapped out in defeat, gasping for air after Nina released her hold.</p><p>The Warriors clapped and cheered for the rumble, impressed with both of their resiliency.</p><p>Bodaway watched as Nina helped Riktah to her feet, throwing one of her arms around her shoulders so she could help her walk back into the circle until she found her breath.</p><p>And through the whole ordeal, Beowulf couldn't help but pointedly stare stunned at Nina. So much so that Keokuk had to elbow him hard in the ribs to knock him out of his daze.</p><p> </p><p>"Warriors Beowulf and Duhtey, step into the circle." Bodaway commanded next.</p><p>"Oh-boy! Here we go!" A Warrior laughed, slapping Duhtey's shoulder as he removed his sword from his hip, handing it off to one of his friends as he moved into the circle.</p><p>"Let's go, Beowulf!" Elias shouted thunderously, along with everyone else who was instantly excited for the rumble.</p><p>Beowulf moved into the circle, his fist meeting Duhtey's quickly in mutual respect before they both began circling each other.</p><p>"I won't let you win this time, Alpha!" Duhtey challenged with a smirk.</p><p>"I won't let anyone interfere this time, Duhtey!" Beowulf countered back. And with that, Duhtey dived right in, effectively tackling Beo to the ground unceremoniously.</p><p>Beowulf laughed, ignoring the air leaving his lungs as Duhtey's body collided with his.</p><p>"YES! LET'S GO!" Rowtag screamed excitedly, clapping his hands.</p><p>"WATCH HIS HANDS!" Keokuk shouted over him, "WATCH HIS FREAKIN' HANDS!"</p><p>"GET OUT OF THERE DUHTEY!" A Warrior shouted, "Move your legs!"</p><p>Beowulf growled fiercely as he used one arm to swipe Duhtey's arm off his chest from holding him down, using the Wolf's unbalanced reaction to roll them over so that he was now on top, straddling him.</p><p>But the advantage didn't last long, for Duhtey brought his legs upwards, hooking them around Beo's neck before pulling him back off of him. He rolled to the side as Beowulf floundered on his back, picking himself up on all fours before lunging again at Beowulf by the time he sat up, attempting to pin him down again from above. But Beowulf saw it coming, he quickly rolled backwards, securing his legs against Duhtey's stomach enough to lift him and throw him over, causing the Wolf to fly off of him, landing hard on his back. Beowulf rolled to his right until he found his feet, lunging straight for Duhtey's back. Duhtey growled as Beowulf secured him in a headlock from behind.</p><p>"N-not b-bad at a-all!" Duhtey growled before elbowing Beowulf hard in the ribs, causing Beo's grip to lose just enough for him to escape. Without wasting time, Duhtey grabbed one of Beo's arms and rolled until he was flat on his back with Beo's arm pinned against his chest and between his thighs, one leg over Beowulf's neck, while the other laid flat over his chest. He then lifted his hips, causing Beowulf to growl deeply as his arm was stretched painfully upwards.</p><p>"TAP OUT! TAP OUT!" Keokuk shouted, "HE'S GOING TO BREAK YOUR ARM!"</p><p>"TAP! TAP!" Rowtag agreed thunderously.</p><p>And with that, Beowulf accepted defeat, tapping against Duhtey's leg quickly.</p><p>"YES!" Duhtey hollered in victory, rolling away from Beowulf with pride in his eyes.</p><p>Beowulf stared at the dark cloudy sky dramatically as he panted.</p><p>"Dude! What was that?" Keokuk reprimanded irritably moving to help Beowulf up to his feet, "You let him get the upper hand! Had I taught you nothing when we used to wrestling back when we were kids?" He chided, dusting Beowulf off in the process.</p><p>Beowulf chuckled tiredly, "I'll get him next time, Keo." He stretched his arm that got pinned for a moment before rejoining the circle.</p><p>"Better luck next time, Alpha Beowulf!" Duhtey walked up to him just to give him a hardy slap on the shoulder, to which Beowulf returned with an eye roll and a smirk before he left.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone form up into ranks." Bodaway's command suddenly filled their ears, causing everyone to scatter in obedience.</p><p>Once everyone was in line, Bodaway stood in front of everyone with his hands behind his back. Lead Warriors Bidzill and Sedgeway standing on either side of him.</p><p>"What ought one to say then as each hardship comes?" Bodaway questioned firmly, but no one moved or replied, "Let not all of you respond at once now..." He pressed.</p><p>"I had practiced for this, Lead Warrior!" Rowtag answered quizzically.</p><p>"I have trained hard for this, Lead Warrior!" Another Warrior also answered.</p><p>Bodaway began to pace in front of them, "And what is one to do in light of those hardships coming at them?"</p><p>"Fight at all costs, Lead Warrior!" Another replied.</p><p>"Assess the battle, then proceed accordingly!" Elu dared to respond.</p><p>Bodaway nodded his head, "These are all very good answers. In truth, any answer could be wrong or right. The point is to act." He pointed out, "Why should one find themselves acting in light of hardships?"</p><p>"Because if one does not act, one forfeits the right to carry on in honor!" Another replied.</p><p>"People could die if a Warrior does not act in defense of the ones they care for!" Beowulf found himself answering confidently.</p><p>Bodaway nodded his head, "Lead Warrior Sedgeway, what are the 6 Tips of Advancement?"</p><p>Warrior Sedgeway held his head up high, "<span class="u"><strong>Tip Number1: Do Not Go 100 Percent Until The Last Possible Moment.</strong></span>"</p><p>Bodaway then pointed to a random Warrior, "Why is that?"</p><p>The random Warrior puffed out his chest, "If one should put forth one-hundred percent at the very beginning of a fight, one would find themselves setting themselves up for failure. Due to the exhaustion that will surely diminish your stamina."</p><p>Bodaway nodded his head, "Very good. It is important to pace yourself through a fight. More so, during a battle. If you start sprinting before you are even remotely close to a hill, that very same hill will ensure that you trip over your feet and fall flat on your face before you even manage to get more than half way up it." Bodaway turned his eyes to Sedgeway, "What is the second tip?"</p><p>Sedgeway nodded, "<strong><span class="u">Tip Number 2: Lose Your Ego.</span></strong>"</p><p>Bodaway pointed at Elias, "What is that?"</p><p>Elias stared at the Hulk of a Wolf, "Because you will hit and get hit. One should accept that fact and be ready for it. Having an ego is only going to bring you down and prevent you from becoming a batter fighter, in the long run. People who feel that they are too good to get kicked or punched are not in touch with reality. The only way you someone will learn how to block a punch and a kick, is to get kicked and punched. You can't learn from other people if no one wants to train with you."</p><p>Bodaway nodded his head, "Precisely. Truer words have never been spoken." He resumed his pace, "Tip number 3."</p><p>Sedgeway didn't miss a beat, "<span class="u"><strong>Tip Number 3: Timing Is Everything.</strong></span>"</p><p>Bodaway pointed at a random Warrior, "Why is that?'</p><p>The random Warrior thought about it for a moment, "I don't believe one should swing a sword, or throw a punch for the sake of doing it. It will just your opponent the advantage of finding all of your weak points. I think it's important to test the waters, but to choose wisely when to advance or retreat. That way your ignorance doesn't become your downfall."</p><p>Bodaway nodded his head, "The more experience you gain in fighting, the more you will be able to instinctively queue into to your opponents weaknesses and exploit them. You will learn fairly quickly that different styles play into different advances in war for every kind of species that resides within this world." He eyed the forests in the distance of the Training Area, "Tip number 4."</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>Tip Number 4: Use Combinations.</strong></span>" Sedgeway resumed.</p><p>"Why is that, Warrior Keokuk?" Bodaway asked without looking.</p><p>Keokuk eyed him, "Why advance your opponent with a simply low thrust of your sword, when you can implement a jab-jab-low thrust instead? Putting combinations together is much more effective at landing hits than throwing single attacks. Using as many combinations as you can will make our charge in battle effective. Not only will it give us an advantage over our Enemy, because they will never see it coming, but it will also keep them from being able to exploit where we are weakest in our swordsmanship."</p><p>Bodaway nodded his head, "A fine answer indeed. Tip number 5."</p><p>"<span class="u"><strong>Tip Number 5: Create A Game Plan.</strong></span>" Sedgeway announced.</p><p>"Why is that, Warrior Duhtey?" Bodaway questioned, turning to resume his pace.</p><p>Duhtey scratched his chin, "Realistically, in a fight, you’re not always going to throw a low thrust at your opponent after every side strike, but at least you could train yourself to get used to certain combinations, so that there is no hesitation when you actually want to execute it. Having a game plan before engaging in a spar, charging into a battle, or even before sending Tribal Warriors out into a strategic warfront, will enhance your chances of victory. If there is no game plan, nine times out of ten you'll end up failing. Possibly even dying, all just because you decided to just wing it."</p><p>"Yeah, but sometimes winging it could save lives, if not your own!" Another Warrior reasoned, "Not every plan is going to work out the way we want it to. And some of our People's greatest legends derived from Warriors who made last minute decisions that ended up leading them to victory in the end."</p><p>Bodaway nodded his head, "Destiny has a way of leading you down a very particular path, but Fate has a way of re-directing onto another." He turned to face all of them, "I can assure you that every single Warrior our legends speak on had a game plan of execution they relied on before their plans went down in shambles. Instinct and faith is what drove them to victory, surely, but the game plan is what led them down the course towards that single moment of victory to begin with." He then resumed pacing, "Tip number 6."</p><p>Sedgeway eyed the Hulk of a Wolf as he paced past him, "<span class="u"><strong>Tip Number 6: Knowledge Is Power.</strong></span>"</p><p>Bodaway looked at Beowulf, "Why is that, Alpha Beowulf?"</p><p>Beowulf eyed him for a moment in thought. Then he scanned the many young Warriors around him, "I would say that: although we are all sparring partners and we often go against one another, in the end - we are all teammates. We will all end up fighting against a common Enemy one day. The only way we will all grow and improve on our skillset is if we ask for advice and help each other train for that improvement. The more knowledge we obtain during training, the better we will become as Warriors. And the more we train together, the more trust we will have in one another. The same could be said in regards to our Enemy. The more knowledge we obtain about them, the more wisdom we will have in regards to being able to successfully oppose them." He answered as best as he could.</p><p>Bodaway nodded his head in approval, "Knowledge and Wisdom will always go hand in hand in this regard. Not only in battle, but also in life. Warriors must learn to bear knowledge first in light of whatever circumstance they may find themselves facing. Once that knowledge is set in the mind, wisdom should be called forth in order to best determined what should be done, when it should be done, and how it should be done." He then paused, scanning everyone, "There is not a Warrior to ever walked this world who ever charged into battle without these two traits. Not even on the opposing side. There has always been a reason for everything that has ever happened or ever was, and trailing right beside was always a Warrior asking the why's and how's, charging into action after learning the lessons of which needed to be learned."</p><p>The young Warriors nodded with understanding.</p><p>Suddenly, Bodaway's peripheral vision caught sight of three shadows to his left towards the far thick tree line of the Training Area, moving along the tree line. His head snapped to look just in time to see Hunter Delsin emerge with two Lead Hunters at his side, their eyes beckoning him to them firmly.</p><p>Bodaway turned sharply to Lead Warriors Sedgeway and Bidzill, "Run them through the Fundamentals of Swordsmanship and then dismiss them. The next training session will be held tomorrow morning. No training this evening." And with that he began walking quickly towards the Hunters in the distance.</p><p>Beowulf watched as Bodaway changed his pace into a light jog, taking note of the hard, stoic expressions of the Hunters.</p><p>"You think something has happened?" Keokuk inquired, his eyes gazing out to where his was.</p><p>"I'm not sure." Beowulf answered honestly.</p><p>"If it were something of an emergency, they wouldn't be standing there waiting for him. They would've kept moving after he'd seen them." Elu reasoned, "Not to mention the Call of Assembly would've been emitted."</p><p>"Warriors Beowulf, Keokuk and Elu, your attention please." Warrior Sedgeway called them, pulling them away from watching Bodaway and the Hunters disappear into the forest.</p><p>"Yes, Lead Warrior." They responded in unison.</p><p> </p><p>***************************************</p><p> </p><p>Lead Warrior Bodaway ran up to Hunter Delsin and the two Hunters, following them wordlessly as they turned upon him reaching them to run back into the forest. For the next 8 minutes, they simply ran, Hunter Delsin leading them onward at a moderate pace. Bodaway recognized that they were heading to the Southwest of the Ancient Father Village, about a mile or so from the Southern Entrance. Silently they turned pathways and crossed a small creek before Beta Kanai, along with two young Hunters came into sight.</p><p>Bodaway took in the scene as they came to a stop just a few feet away from them, walking the rest of the way calmly. What greeted his eyes next was an immensely disturbing sight for a Wolf to see... In front of where Beta Kanai and the two young Hunters stood, was a tree... But it was no mere tree anymore... The base of the tree was slowly beginning to disintegrate in on itself, the deep brown bark slowly turning an ugly dark green before it went deeper into pitch black. The once so beautiful light green leaves were shriveling up into a black remnant of what it once was, resembling burnt up ash as fell off the tree as if it were Autumn. The dirt around where the roots met the Earth was also growing black, causing the tree to give off a deep rumbling groaning sound.</p><p>"What the hell am I looking at here..." Bodaway breathed out in disbelief, moving a little closer just to glare at it with immense discomfort.</p><p>Beta Kanai sighed heavily, his eyes pained, "The sickness of the forest we have been feeling all around us is beginning to manifest."</p><p>"It has to be the Sorcerer's doing." One of the young Hunters standing next to Kanai reasoned quietly.</p><p>Bodaway turned sharply to Kanai, "Is this the only one?"</p><p>The young Hunter shook his head, "We have found four other trees, just down this pathway writhing under the same manifestation."</p><p>"There is not a doubt in my mind that this is the Sorcerer's doing. He is obviously causing this sickness upon our forests." One of the older Hunters standing next to Hunter Delsin spoke up, crossing his arms in anger.</p><p>"The presence of our Enemy grows stronger with every passing minute. It is only a matter of time before he causes all of our trees to succumb to this sickness." The other older Hunter added in agreement.</p><p>Bodaway turned his eyes to Hunter Delsin, "Could these manifestations of darkness be the result of the Sorcerer bearing upon us?"</p><p>Hunter Delsin's eyes hardened as the two Hunters next to him scanned the area with alarm at the notion, "It could be possible. We have countless Tribal Warriors, Scouts and Hunters patrolling throughout the entire Western Territory by now. More so heavily around these past. You will not be able to walk more then a mile without running into someone... Yet, no one has seen movement of Shadows, or anything to either indicate or insinuate that the Sorcerer, or his Shadow Warriors, lurks amongst us. I would not put it past the crazed Sorcerer to have somehow gotten past our defenses un-detected. But thus far, no alarms have been raised."</p><p>Beta Kanai nodded in agreement, "You saw for yourself just how close the Shadow Warriors managed to bear upon us when we carried Elohim's body down the Rushing River side. Had it not been for Dohosan's keen ability in Foresight, the Shadow Warriors would have taken us by complete surprise." He reminded them with a heavy tone.</p><p>"Dammit." Bodaway snapped suddenly, glaring at the dying tree before looking around them.</p><p>One of the younger Hunters gazed out to their left down the path where the other three dying trees were located, "What do we do about this, Beta?"</p><p>One of the older Hunters growled, "What can we do? It is not like we can simply lure our Enemy out from his hiding place within the Shadows."</p><p>Hunter Delsin glared at the Ancient Sword resting at Bodaway's hip, "It would not do us well to speak upon any strategic thoughts out here." He then shifted his glare around them with sharp eyes, "We cannot eliminate the possibility of the shadow looming around the us, waiting for us to slip up." He warned in a quiet voice.</p><p>"I am slightly glad that you have said that, Hunter Delsin, for many of our Hunting Brethren have spoken upon their discomfort whilst patrolling." One of the young Hunter next to Beta Kanai finally spoke up, "They spoke of eerie feelings going up their scruffs, and a notion that they thought they were somehow being watched, though have seen nothing. Our Lead hunters merely reasoned that it was due to the sickness of the forests."</p><p>Hunter Delsin eyed him fiercely, "I will have words with those Lead Hunters." He shook his head, "Every single feeling, no matter how small or big, must be investigated."</p><p>Beta Kanai nodded his head in agreement, turning to the all the Hunters, "Move swiftly and get the word out of our findings. Have all Lead Warriors you come across double their patrols. The Western Territory from this moment on will be on high alert until I deem otherwise. No one is to be seen wandering alone. Everyone will keep with another patrolling partner. Move in pairs and remain alert at all times. And if any one develops any kind of gut-feeling, they are to treat it as if it were the Enemy standing directly in front of them. As Hunter Delsin has already mentioned, everything will be investigated."</p><p>The older and younger Hunters nodded their heads firmly, "Yes, Beta Kanai." And with that, they all took of in their respected pairs, disappearing in different directions.</p><p>Hunter Delsin watched them go, "We need to inform Shenandoah of this."</p><p>Beta Kanai turned with hard eyes, "Let us be quick about it then." And with that, the three of them started moving quickly through the pathways towards the Ancient Father Village. Unbeknownst to them the sharp pair of Dark Yellow Eyes watching them from a distance, hidden well high in a thick tree, its razor sharp teeth oozing out a black disgusting substance that resembles heavy drool as it breathed heavy breaths in silence.</p><p> </p><p>******************************</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah had just wrapped up a meeting with the Villages' Council Members, alongside Elder Nahele and Alpha Wemilat. They had requested an update on the recovery of Elohim, though there was little to no good news Madam Mahwah could provide them at the moment. The High Chief was only getting worse, though slowly. The Head Healer made it a point to bring awareness to them that the poison flowing through his veins was no normal one. What they know so far was that: where a normal poison could kill in a few hours to a day's timeframe, Elohim was seemingly surviving for days since being struck down by the Sorcerer. That simple fact alone had given them all hope for the moment, even if their best natural remedies were merely slowing the poison down instead of eradicating it. Just how long he would last, however, was still an unprecedented question yet to be answered. And it was one they did not want to know any time soon.</p><p>From there, the Council Members requested updates in regards to the patrols and signifying defenses, to which Shenandoah did not hesitate to share with them. So far, their Enemy had not been seen or heard from. And Shenandoah counted that simple fact a blessing in itself. Alpha Wemilat has gone on to speak upon the messages he'd received from Council Members amidst the other Villages, to inform them of the ongoings where they could not see, which all turned up the same as the Main Village. That's when Elder Nahele had suggested that their Enemy was too quiet, perhaps playing the silent treatment until he felt like engaging. It caused Shenandoah's stomach to twist uncomfortably at the possibility. Because they truly had no way of knowing when or if the Sorcerer would decide to jump back into their little game of War. If the Sorcerer still wasn't aware of Masters Mongrel and Jackal eradicating the darkening hold he had on Elohim through the poison of his wound, could it be then that the Sorcerer was simply waiting for Elohim to die from it - before making his next move? Ad she thought to herself that if that surely was the case, then Masters Mongrel and Jackal unknowingly bought them more time than they would've had before, and that was due to their curiosity of the abilities the Luminous Mirror of Grandmaster An Cuifen no less.</p><p>Now, with the Villages' Council Members having left her Den to see about the Village, Shenandoah found herself gazing out of one of the Den's main windows with a troubling expression.</p><p>"Is it useless to try and lure you to the kitchen table to eat something?" Madam Mahwah's voice asked quietly from somewhere behind.</p><p>Shenandoah's expression only hardened, "Something does not seem right, Mahwah... It has been days since Elohim was struck down. Very few, but enough for the Sorcerer to have already made another move against us." She turned to look over her shoulder at the Healer - whom was standing just a few feet away from her with her hands clasped behind her back, "My question is why?"</p><p>The Healer sighed, un-phased by her Alpha's avoidance of her own first question, "Perhaps he is waiting for Elohim to succumb to his wound." The Healer replied thoughtfully, already having gone over what Shenandoah was now processing in her head.</p><p>"But if the Sorcerer is in-tune with his powers, and the wound itself bore that power, would he not be able to have felt the darkness eradicated from the wound by the Masters?" Shenandoah reasoned quizzically.</p><p>Madam Mahwah turned to take a seat in one of the many chairs in the living room, "Perhaps the eradicated darkness was not directly linked to his power, but by merely by the resulting of Dark magic itself."</p><p>"In other words, it bore no connection to the Sorcerer?" Shenandoah voiced her thought.</p><p>"Could be." Mahwah suggested, "And if that is the case, it could be the reason why the Sorcerer has not yet reappeared. As I have suggested before: perhaps he is merely waiting for Elohim to succumb to the wound."</p><p>Shenandoah shook her head in frustration, "But that still would not make any sense. How would he know if Elohim succumbs to the wound if there is no connection to confirm it."</p><p>Madam Mahwah thought for a moment, before her eyes darkened considerably.</p><p>And in that moment, Shenandoah also caught on to the possibility, "No." She did not want to believe it could be true. The Sorcerer could not be watching them without them knowing.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, the covering over the threshold of the Den opened, revealing Beta Kanai, Hunter Delsin and Lead Warrior Bodaway.</p><p>"I do not like those looks on your faces." Madam Mahwah sighed, "What news have you?"</p><p>Shenandoah moved towards them a little, her eyes sharp and alert.</p><p>Beta Kanai eyed them both, "Our Tribal Hunters have discovered a disturbing sight, about eight or nine minutes Southwest of the Village. No more than a mile into the thick forest." He paced a little until he stood in the middle of the Den.</p><p>Hunter Delsin held his Alpha's gaze, "Our trees are slowly beginning to succumb to the sickness that resides in our forests. They are wilting, the leaves are turning into what looked like ash, as the base caves in on itself from its center. The bark is slowly changing from brown to black, as is the ground around its roots." He shook his head, "So far, my Hunters have merely found four trees manifesting in this manner. Yet, four is already one too much. It is only a matter of time before the rest of the forest slowly begins to do the same."</p><p>Shenandoah brought her hand up to run a hand down her face in silent despair.</p><p>Delsin watched her with troubling eyes, "My Hunters have also informed me that they have been receiving eerie feelings of being watched during their patrols thus far, though they have not seen or heard anything to give them firm indication of our Enemy's presence."</p><p>Mahwah's eyed hardened, "You believe our Enemy to be lurking amidst our forests?"</p><p>"It is a possibility." Beta Kanai replied, "Upon our trek in carrying Elohim through the rocky pathway of the Rushing River side, the Shadow Warriors were able to move unseen and silently. It was due to Dohosan's foresight and deep connection with our forests that he was able to sense their charge towards us. He used his gift to force their presence to be revealed."</p><p>Shenandoah gazed at him incredulously, "Not every Wolf out there patrolling have the gift of foresight, Kanai. How are they to know if our Enemy bears upon them? How are we to know?" She asked in a heavily concerned voice, fighting herself to accept that their Enemy could have been watching them this whole time.</p><p>Bodaway growled as he began to pace, "This changes everything we have planned for our defenses." He ran a large hand over his face, "It is as if we are literally sitting ducks. There truly is no way for us to know."</p><p>Madam Mahwah glared at them, "Have you forgotten just how powerful our connections to this forest can be? Have you no faith in the warnings it has the ability to grant us in light fo a foe taking charge against us through the realm of the unseen? All these dunderheaded Warriors must do is take a moment to become one with their surroundings truly."</p><p>Bodaway turned to her with sharp eyes, his voice low but full of empathy, "I am not Enyeto... I do not place our Tribal Warriors on a pedestal with the intent on boating about their skillset. It is true that they are keen and highly trained for combat, but even I can see that they lack the pure connection to these lands as Dohosan and our Ancestors once did. It is already seen, judging by the way they have brushed off these eerie feelings for nothing more than the sickness that ails the forest. They do not know of the many signs these lands could potentially give them in warning over an unseen looming threat. And the only ones that truly might are Delsin's Hunters. Our Warriors are patrolling blindly, under the impression that if our Enemy were to strike upon us, it would be in a physically seen way. They know nothing of the abilities of the supernatural. <strong>And that is our fault</strong> for never implementing and instilling that sixth sense into them. We have truly not passed on the Ancient teachings of our Ancestors when it comes to the realm of unseen. We have relied too heavily on what is normal and natural..."</p><p>The Den grew tense.</p><p>Hunter Delsin fingered the hilt of his sword, "I do believe the game has changed." He eyed Shenandoah, "Our defenses should stay in place, and we should proceed as we have thus far, but it would do us no good to ignore the possibilities of our Enemy already lurking amongst us. Deriving and reprioritizing our strategies is a must at this point."</p><p>"And what, pray tell, kind of plans can we re-derive from what has already been placed?" Bodaway turned to him, his eyes hard, "We have no means of defending ourselves against the realm of the unseen. The only ones who have that ability is those who possess the gifts of Foresight. Which are far, few and in between."</p><p>Hunter Delsin eyed him firmly, "The Silver Caverns have an abundance of Foresighters. Shamen and Women, who will be able to strengthen our defenses."</p><p>Beta Kanai crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the Hunter skeptically, "I am assuming you speak of placing our Foresighters on the front lines? implementing them into the patrols? Because even if we do that, there still will not be enough to employ them into every single patrol within the entirety of the West."</p><p>Delsin turned his eyes to the Beta, "We do not need them employed through the entire territory. We simply need them to exercise their gifts amidst the permitters surrounding the Ancient Father Village. Shenandoah, Elohim and their sons are the main priority, are they not?"</p><p>"Our People also fall into that category of protection, Delsin. I will not see innocent lives lost all because we chose to focus solely on the protection of this Village." Bodaway countered quickly, "That includes the safety of my Warriors and your Hunters... And there is not a doubt in my mind that Dohosan will feel the same way in regards to his Foresighters. They are not Warriors."</p><p>"Every Wolf who resides within this territory is a Warrior upon the hour of War." Delsin reasoned, "We must use every single kind of tactic that we can come up with. Sacrifices will have to be made in order to ensure victory. You are one of the greatest Warriors to ever walk these lands, Bodaway. I do not have to remind you just how cataclysmic War can be. We have experienced far too great a battle to ignore these things, throughout our longs years of being in leadership alongside Elohim."</p><p>Bodaway turned his body to the Hunter completely, "Yes. You are right." He stepped towards him, "But have you forgotten all that we have lost during those times of hardship? The Warriors lost in the tide of the battlefield? Our brothers who gave everything, <strong>including your only son,</strong> on the evening of one of our most devastating advances against the North, thirteen years ago?" He challenged, "Have you forgotten that?"</p><p>Delsin simply glared at him, his eyes hardening, all the while glistening slightly, at the mention of his lost son. No... He did not forget about those moments, in which they walked alongside Elohim through the sea of the slain after the battle had came to an end and they had won, in search of survivors... His eyes had scanned the motionless bodies, in search of those who still lived but where too weak and wounded to get back up. He remembered the soft whisper of his son's soft voice floating along the wind, a weakening outstretched hand reaching out to him from his left - a few dead bodies away - to get his attention. Truly, he remembered the air leaving his lungs as he closed the distance between himself and his defeated son. He remembered the blood that covered every inch of his only child, whom was only 25 years old at the time. A boy he had trained in the Noble art of Hunting, watching him grow into a fine revered Hunter. A prodigy, as Elohim had fondly called him... He remembered they way his son had asked if his legs were okay, because he couldn't feel them, only for Delsin to look down and see that his legs were completely gone, cut clean at the knees by the sharp swords of their Enemy. The damned, tainted Wolves of the Northern Brother Tribe... He remembered lying to his son with a broken smile, telling him they were fine and just needed bandages. Promising himself in those moments that he would carry his son on his back for the rest of his days should the Great Spirit spare him from death... But alas, Fate was not so kind to him on that devastating evening. He remembered promising his son that he would be reunited with his Mother, who waited patiently in the Heart of the West for their return. Watching as he son smiled at him, his teeth soiled and covered with mud and blood. And when his son letup his final breath, he remembered Elohim's hand upon his shoulder, the Wolf's salt and peppered body on the ground close to his as Delsin leaned over to place his forehead against his sons. The High Chief's heart breaking for his friend's loss, as if it were his own son dying there on the ground to begin with. Delsin had never truly understood the deep, agonizing pain Elohim had endured when he had lost his True Firstborn, Little Elohonajo... Not until those very moments.</p><p>"No." Delsin could only reply, his voice quiet, "I have not forgotten."</p><p>Bodaway visibly flinched, realizing the words he had spoken in frustration, "I- I am sorry, brother." He closed the distance between them, bringing their foreheads together apologetically for a good moment, to which Delsin merely nodded. Understanding the Lead Warrior did not mean true offense by his words.</p><p>Delsin ran a hand over his face once Bodaway pulled away, "I have not forgotten a single second the devastation our battle plans had caused that evening." He eyed Bodaway with empathy, "Which is why I speak so fiercely in regards to re-deriving and re-prioritizing our current situation. I would not wish such loss on even my greatest Enemy..."</p><p>Bodaway turned away from him, his ears flattened low against his head as he nodded with understanding.</p><p>Shenandoah turned her eyes to look at hers and Elohim's closed bedroom, "Tonight, we will meet again with our inner circle leaders and re-structure our strategies. I will have Elder Nahele send a message to the Silver Caverns to get a count of how many trained Foresighters we are able to employ. If the number proves suitable, we will dispatch them into conducting the patrols alongside our Tribal Warriors."</p><p>Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>*************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The day passed into night, and the meeting between the inner circle leaders was held. Disagreements and agreements were made, a change of plans for their defenses were devised, re-prioritized, and implemented. Tribal Warriors were told to be wary and alert of gut-feelings, and ordered to trust the insight of their Foresighters once they traveled to the Ancient Father Village to join their cause, come the next morning. Beowulf and the Western Zephyr Pack decided to forgo venturing about the Village in search of where they might be needed after their training session that morning had come to an end. Instead, they trained more out-front of Educator Kadali's Den throughout the remainder of the day, turning in for a good night's rest once they were sure the evening had approached. And if Shenandoah had been looking out her Den's main windows again, only to catch sight of Beowulf and Keokuk stopping Beta Kanai on his way past the main pathway leading to Kadali's Den, in order to ask for an update in regards to everything, she did not bat an eye to it. She merely watched the young Alpha and Beta's faces grow concerned and alarmed at the new information they'd been given before turning to return to Kadali's Den. No doubt to inform their Pack mates of the news. Only then did she retire to hers and Elohim's bedroom, where she took her husband's hand into her own again, updating him as well with a soft voice as their son, Raedwulf changed his Father's dressings to his wound, cleaning it and adding more healing balms and herbs to it for what was probably the 60th time.</p><p>When morning finally came, Shenandoah woke to find her husband's hand still within hers, moving to tenderly place a gentle kiss upon his temple before leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>*************************************************</p><p> </p><p>That same morning, Beowulf and the Western Zephyr Pack found themselves forming up in the Training Area alongside the other young Warriors of their Village. Only this time, there were two large formations. Theirs, and that of older Tribal Warriors who'd been relieved of their duty this morning in order to take part of the training session.</p><p>Beowulf found himself doing the same as everyone else in his formation, which was eyeing the other formation with hard eyes.</p><p>Lead Warriors Sedgeway, Bidzill and Bodaway were just off to the side speaking to Lead Warriors Tattuye and Zeerah, two revered Tribal Warriors in charge of the formation of older Warriors present. </p><p>"I don't like the looks of this." Keokuk breathed quietly as he stared past Rowtag, Elu and Elias down their rank, "I'm thinking we might have to spar with these bozos."</p><p>Elu nodded his head, having heard him, "I can already feel the classic rivalry between both our formations."</p><p>Rowtag bent down a little over Keokuk's shoulder, "Beo, your brother is in that formation. I can see him from here. He's standing next to Warrior Savage and his squad of clowns."</p><p>And that left an ugly feeling twirling in Beowulf's stomach.</p><p>Elias blanched where he stood, "Is it too late to sneak away back to the Den? I rather sleep then get my tail handed to me by those guys..." He expressed with a frown.</p><p>"Don't worry, Elias." Duhtey suddenly spoke from the rank behind them, "We can take these guys."</p><p>Beowulf looked over his shoulder to give Warrior Duhtey a nod of appreciation before turning back to look straight ahead.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the leaders ahead of them moved to stand in a straight line in front of the two formations, "Today, we will simply spar." Bodaway began pacing in front of them all, "Older Tribal Warriors versus the younger."</p><p>Beowulf watched him with hard eyes.</p><p>"There will be no foul play. No sneaky tricks. No rumbling. And no backstabbing." Bodaway continued, "I demand clean fights." He then turned to Lead Warrior Sedgeway, "Provide them with the rules of spar session."</p><p>Lead Warrior Sedgeway stepped forward to pace in front of them as Bodaway did, "All Warriors will use the blunt or dull edge of their weapons to land a strike. Consider this your only warning to not use the most sharpened end of your weapon. If one should, the spar will be come to a halt and you will be removed from the Training Grounds." He then looked upon the young Warriors, "Young Warriors will spar to experience a legitimate simulation of battle, seeing as the older Wolves present have taken part of at least one battle or more, and already know what to expect." He then turned to the older Warriors, "Older Warriors will simulate the ferocity of a potential enemy. They will perform as such until they land what could be identified as a lethal hit. They will then advice their opponent on what they've done wrong and what they could do to become a better Warrior. This training session's main objective is to teach and learn. To give and take away. I advise you leave all grudges and rivalries behind you, should any of you have any against a particular Wolf present."</p><p>And in that moment, the entire Western Pack knew he was talking about Beowulf, and the way the older Warriors obviously resented him for obtaining the title Alpha illegally with no accomplishments or experience needed to earn it.</p><p>Bodaway suddenly eyed them all sharply, "If his words did not ring any bells, then let me make it perfectly clear. Should any of you older Tribal Warriors seek to purposefully hurt or maim young Beowulf, or any of the members of the Western Zephyr Pack, I will strip you of your current positions within my Tribal Ranks. And I will lose no sleep over it tonight should it come to it. Have I made myself clear?"</p><p>"<strong>YES, LEAD WARRIOR!</strong>" The entire older Warrior's formation thundered.</p><p>"This is not special treatment." Bodaway continued in a hard tone, "Do not mistake my words for softness or vulnerability to what our beloved Acting High Chief Shenandoah, and our Tribal Leaders have decided to establish, in regards to the Pack aforementioned. This is merely common sense implemented by respect all Wolves should have for one another, no matter your rank, title or position. I will see honor given to where it is due, even on the training grounds. Do we have an understanding?"</p><p>"<strong>YES, LEAD WARRIOR!</strong>" The entire older Warrior's formation erupted I response, unknowingly with the exception of Aethelwulf and his squad.</p><p>Bodaway nodded his head, placing his hands behind his back as he continued to pace, "Let us commence this training session."</p><p>Lead Warrior Tattuye then stepped up, "Everyone, form up! Spar Circle! Let's go!"</p><p>And with that a massive circle was created, the older Warriors standing together on one half of the circle, while the younger Warriors stood at the other.</p><p> </p><p>Lead Warrior Bodaway moved to stand in the center of the of the circle, as the other Lead Warriors followed, spreading out as they walked so they could monitor the fights from within.</p><p>"I will not be choosing the spar matches. I will lead that up to all of you as who you wish to fight. I will simply choose one Warrior after each spar to step into the circle." Bodaway announced firmly, "If a Warrior gets chosen twice, then he will fight twice. If he is chosen thrice, then he will fight thrice. Am I understood?"</p><p>The entire circle erupted with a thunderous: "<strong>YES, LEAD WARRIOR!</strong>"</p><p>Bodaway then moved to join the circle, standing as the Head of the Spar, "Older Warriors will choose their spar opponents first." He then looked at them, "Warrior Briggins, step into the circle."</p><p>Beowulf watched as Warrior Briggins, a slender but well built Wolf whose revered for his speed moved to the center of the circle, his eyes scanning the younger Wolves.</p><p>"I choose Warrior Foyette." Briggins stated with challenging eyes.</p><p>Beowulf watched as Foyette, one of the Wolves who follows Duhtey around, stepped into the circle. Although young, he too was known for his unrelenting speed during spars.</p><p>"You got this, Foy!" Duhtey suddenly shouted from a few Wolves down their side of the circle.</p><p>"Yeah! Break this guys ankles!" Another added fiercely, earning deep chuckles from the mostly silent older Warriors.</p><p>The two opponents drew their swords, circling one another intently.</p><p>Then, Briggins charged with a fierce growl, already slashing his weapon at Foyette with instant combinations. Foyette moved in defense, blocking the strikes with practiced ease as he moved his feet backwards and around to create some distance between the attack.</p><p>Briggins lunged and thrusted several pin-pointed attacks towards Foyette's chest, but were deflected each time, until Briggins managed to knock his sword clean out of his hands. Thinking he was about to win, Briggins threw in a strike from his far right inwards, intent on hitting Foyette against his ribs, but Foyette surely was a quick one. At the last possible moment, he dove right over the incoming sword to the right, his body doing a summersault upon reaching the ground only to dive for his disposed sword afterwards. Briggins growled, turning around just to have his right leg struck inwards with the dull side of Foyette's sword. Briggins's knee collided with the dirt unceremoniously, and though that did not stop him from blocking Foyette's neck swing, it did prove to be a disadvantage when Foyette delivered a hard drop kick to the slender Warrior's chest after the young Wolf hit the older Wolf's sword to the side. After that, Foyette wasted no time in bringing his sword up to Briggins's neck, simulating that he wanted to, he could slice the slender Warrior's head off clean.</p><p>The entire side of young Wolves cheered and hollered as Foyette helped Briggins find his feet, the older Wolf patting the younger on his back with a nod of approval.</p><p>"I have no advice to give Warrior Foyette. He performed well and thoroughly." Briggins announced lightly as he walked back to his place in the circle, to which Bodaway merely nodded.</p><p>"Warrior Dolvey, step into the circle." Bodaway demanded next, and everyone watched the older Warrior moved calmly upon being chosen.</p><p>Dolvey was a very tall light grey wolf with broad shoulders, and it was no surprise to anyone when he picked the tallest Wolf from their side of the circle, "I choose Warrior Rowtag." He announced.</p><p>Rowtag rolled his shoulders with a small smirk, unsheathing his sword as he moved confidently into the circle.</p><p>"LET'S GO ROWTAG!" Elias suddenly thundered causing their entire side of young Warriors to erupt with him.</p><p>"TAKE HIM DOWN ROW!" Keokuk shouted along with them, and Beowulf watched with hard eyes as the two tall Wolves began circling one another.</p><p> </p><p>Without a moment of hesitation, both opponents charged each other only for their swords to meet between their bodies. Rowtag adjusted his feet and shoved Dolvey away from him, causing the Warrior to stumble slightly before advancing again. Their swords proceeded to collide for a good solid minute, before Rowtag ducked suddenly to avoid what would've been a mind-shattering sucker punch. Rowtag then attempted to strike the dull side of his sword against Dolvey's waist, but was blocked and pined to the hilt by Dolvey's sword. The two then twisted their bodies, around to try and get free, only for Rowtag to quickly place a foot behind one of Dolvey's and implement a hard shove, causing the Warrior to trip and fall backward. Rowtag advanced forward, swinging downwards repeatedly as Dolvey rolled away from him. Each time, rolling quickly enough to block each attack Rowtag was lashing out. But then, last minute, Dolvey blocked the final attack and stopped rolling just in time for Rowtag to trip over his body. But Rowtag last moment to that, twisted his body so he could land on his back, pulling his knees inward just to launch them out, the momentum causing his body to fly off the floor and land directly on his feet. Suddenly, by the time Rowtag landed on his feet, Dolvey had recovered enough to swing his sword towards Rowtag's stomach. Rowtag avoided the incoming hit by dodging backwards, earning a round of <strong>"OOHHS"</strong> from nearly every Wolf, just before bringing his sword up just to hammer down to what would've been Dolvey's head, had he not brought his sword back up in time to block the hit.</p><p>Beowulf watched as the two tall Wolves battled it on, several older Warriors shouting excitedly, and nearly all the Warriors on his side all but screaming suggestions and motivational comments at Rowtag.</p><p>Suddenly, Rowtag went on the defense deflecting and blocking hits as Dolvey caught a second wind. With one swipe, Dolvey moved to try and hammer down on Rowtag's left leg, only for the young Wolf to block it and land a sucker punch across Dolvey's face, sending him to the ground unceremoniously. Cheers and thunderous shouts went up for the two as Rowtag calmly moved forward, placing the tip of his sword at Dolvey's neckline.</p><p>"YES!!!! WAY TO GO, ROW!" Elias screamed fanatically.</p><p>"THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT MAN!" A random Warrior on near them shouted over Elias.</p><p>"WHOOOO!" Another hollered, "SCORE TWO FOR THE YOUNGSTERS!"</p><p>Beowulf watched on with a widening smirk as Rowtag helped Dolvey to his feet.</p><p>"Good one on you, Champ." Dolvey held his nose as he patted Row's shoulder, giving the younger Wolf a playful slap to the face afterwards before walking away.</p><p>"YES!" Elias cheered, grabbing Rowtag's shoulder just to pull it back and forth excitedly, "YOU DID IT!"</p><p>Rowtag simply shrugged him off with a sheepish smile, looking past him towards Beowulf.</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head to him with his best proud smile, earning a prideful smile in return from the tall Wolf.</p><p>Keokuk chuckled over the ruckus, "They don't look too happy." He pointed out. And sure enough when Beowulf looked to the other side of the circle, only a few older Warriors were telling there fallen comrade that it was okay if he lost to Rowtag, considering he personally trained under Lead Warrior Bodaway. The others looked entirely pissed their team had gotten beaten twice in a row.</p><p> </p><p>Bodaway eyed everyone for a moment, waiting for the excitement of the spar to die-down before raising a hand impatiently, "Warrior Felsor, step in the circle."</p><p>And with that, the older Warrior unsheathed his daggers, moving with a purpose, "I choose Warrior Scurry." He announced quickly. And just like that, young Warrior Scurry, another one of Duhtey's close friends stepped in the circle. This spar, however, was over with in one minute flat. Seeing as Warrior Felsor was extraordinarily skilled at wielding his daggers, much like Beta Kanai was with his own daggers, when he wasn't using his Bow and Arrow. This continued for the next hour, though Bodaway had changed who got to pick first after a couple of spars had come and go, allowing the young ones to pick who they wanted.</p><p>Keokuk elbowed his best friend to get his attention suddenly, leaning in slightly, "Warrior Savage keeps staring at me. I'm willing to wager he's waiting to be called on so he can choose me as a spar opponent."</p><p>Beowulf followed his gaze, and surely enough, Savage was ignoring the current spar just to glare heatedly at Keo, "Little does he know, he's just coming off as creepy." He had to admit, not even bothering to look at the Wolf standing next to Savage, to which he knew has also been giving him a heated gaze of hatred.</p><p>"They have nothing better to do than hold grudges?" Keokuk huffed, shaking his head as he half-tuned back into the current fight.</p><p>Beowulf shrugged, 'They just think they're better than everyone else." He reasoned, "No point in even giving them what they want."</p><p>But just then, Lead Warrior Bodaway switched the team who got to choose first back to the older Warriors, upon the current spar ending, "Warrior Hinto, step into the circle." He commanded.</p><p>And Beowulf watched as his older brother's so called friend moved forward with a smirk, "I choose Warrior Duhtey."</p><p>Their side cheered for him with all they had, considering himself and Duhtey were kind of celebrities at this point for the younger Warriors. Though Beowulf and Keokuk could only watch on with concern as the two Warriors circled one another for a moment and charged into action. The spar lasted for nearly 5 minutes, and had gone decently. That is, until Warrior Hinto pulled a fast one on Duhtey, causing the Wolf's sword to fly out of his hands out of the circle, nearly hitting two young Warrior's in the process. And one would think that the spar ended there, due to Duhtey being defenseless, for the general rules of the spar circle clearly ensure that. But no... Hinto took advantage of the small distraction, closing the distance between himself and Duhtey just to sucker punch the living day light of of him. And as soon as Duhtey hit the floor, his friends: Warriors Scurry, Foyette and three other Wolves charged out of their place within the circle. Two gaining up on Warrior Hinto, while the other ran straight for Duhtey, who was still conscious, but holding his jaw with pained eyes.</p><p>But, before any of the older Warriors could dart in and join the fight in defense for Hinto, fiery flames came between the two groups, instantly separating them all accordingly. Beowulf watched as Bodaway lifted Fireside until it rested against his shoulder, the flame in flames but not burning him in the slightest.</p><p>Bodaway narrowed his eyes at the older Warrior, "Warrior Hinto. You have demonstrated precisely what <strong>NOT</strong> to do during a spar session. Hand off your sword to one of your Lead Warriors. You are dismissed."</p><p>Warrior Hinto huffed, sheathing his sword as he calmly walked towards Bodaway, "Can I help it if the kid is a klutz? He is the one who lost his sword, then proceeded to turn his back on his opponent. I merely carried on as though it were a real fight against the Enemy." He defended himself with an amused voice.</p><p>Suddenly, Lead Warrior Bodaway stepped forward towards Hinto, his shoulders squared and his sword blazing fiercely, "You will not regard me as you would Enyeto." He growled in a deep voice of waring, causing Hinto to pause in his step with sudden uncertainty, "I am not a Wolf of reason when it comes to such an atrocious dishonoring show of conduct." Bodaway closed the distance between the two, sizing the Warrior up, "Leave the Training Grounds, or I will make you leave."</p><p>Everyone watched as Hinto crouched low, his face a mixture of guilt and high aggravation. Slowly, the Wolf backed away from Bodaway, undoing his sword from his hip in the process. Only a minutes passed before he handed his sword to Lead Warrior Zeerah, moving quickly passed Bodaway to leave. Bodaway turned to watch him go, his fire sword extinguishing as he sheathed it, "Let him be an example for all of you... Some people are lost in their fires, but others are forged in them. You have a choice to continue to forge yourself into a self-respecting, comrade honoring Warrior, or remain lost within your insecurities and self-hatred." He then turned away from them, giving Lead Warriors Sedgeway and Tattuye a nod to resume.</p><p>Lead Warrior Tattuye faced them all, "Back into your places within the circle, all of you. This spar session is not over yet."</p><p>Beowulf watched everyone move back into place while Scurry, Foyette and their other friend helped Duhtey to his feet, walking alongside him back to their places. He eyed the four with sympathy for a moment.</p><p>Keokuk shook his head, "I hope someone puts those bone-headed morons into their place one day." He muttered to Beowulf, to which his best friend could only nod in agreement.</p><p>"Warrior Savage." Bodaway's voice suddenly called, "Step into the circle."</p><p>And with that, Beowulf and Keokuk turned their eyes straight for the Wolf, who was staring at them as he moved calmly into the circle, unsheathing his sword with dangerous eyes.</p><p>"I choose Warrior Keokuk." Savage proclaimed with what one might call a menacing smile if they didn't know better.</p><p>Beowulf turned sharply to Keokuk, "You don't have to do this, Keo." He hissed, placing a hand on his best friend's arm. But Keokuk shrugged it off, unsheathing his sword as he squared his shoulders, moving into the circle calmly.</p><p>"Keo!" Beowulf called out, not caring if he drew attention to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Savage chuckled, "Your boyfriend's calling you." He taunted.</p><p>"And yours isn't." Keokuk retorted, eyeing Aethelwulf for a second, "How very telling."</p><p>Savage suddenly lost his smile, a thin line replacing it as they circled each other, "You talk big for a boy whose just come of age."</p><p>Keokuk scoffed with a growl, "Does he even know you fancy males? Or are you just too coward to even tell him?" He hissed quietly so only his opponent could hear, taunting him further.</p><p>And with that, Savage snapped, charging at Keokuk with a mighty roar. Keokuk raised his Father's sword to block the incoming attack, heaving the sword away before blocking another quick tempered strike. Then another, and another, until both their swords collided with a loud bang, both shoving at one another hard until the swords became pinned against one another.</p><p>"Where's your Father, boy? Did he get lost somewhere up North?" Savage spat out his question before giving Keokuk a hard shove backwards, swinging mercilessly at him only for Keokuk to dodge them while backing up. Keokuk then switched gears, thrusting forward just for the strike to be deflected. Savage swung from the bottom right upwards, only for Keokuk to block and swing in a few of his own before their swords become pinned again, "Or maybe he just left because he was fed up with having YOU for a son!" Savage instigated, absorbing Keokuk's sucker punch before deflecting a few of the younger Wolf's counter attacks. Savage then took advantage of a heavy strike Keokuk then delivered, catching the sword with his own just to shove it to the side and grab Keokuk's robes, just to pull him in hard and deliver a nasty head-butt that had Keokuk stumbling backwards away from him.</p><p>"Keo!" Beowulf attempted to advance forward, but was held back firmly by Rowtag and Elias, Elu moving in closer in case he was needed.</p><p>The Wolves around the began shouting and egging them on, most oblivious to the terrible taunting Savage was doing.</p><p>Keokuk recovered enough to advance the older Warrior again, switching tactics again as he let loose several different combinations, all of which were either dodged or blocked. And eventually, the hard-pressed advancing tired Keokuk out enough for him to lose hit footing, allowing Savage to block his next strike effortlessly and deliver a hard drop kick to Keokuk's stomach, making him tumble back and fall to one knee, "Actually, no... He most likely left because your Mother’s no longer a fun time beneath the sheets." Savage crossed the line. Keokuk's eyes suddenly widened with rage as he sprung up out of no where, using a technique his Father had taught him so very long ago to cause Savage to believe that he was going deliver straight thrust to his abdomen, but last minute kick the older Wolf's sword away from guarding his vital organs, just for Keokuk to use the hilt of his Father's sword to knock Savage clean across the face. The blow surely feeling like a hard brick. His eyes red with rage, Keokuk then struck down Savage's sword from his grasp, maneuvering to deliver a hard blow to the his left knee and proceed to deliver a hard kick clean across the older Warrior's chest, knocking him on his back. Cheers and shouts for Keokuk then went up thunderously as Keokuk tossed aside his sword in favor of bridging himself over Savage, going all in by punching the older Wolf's face repeatedly, "<strong>NEVER! SPEAK! OF MY MOTHER! LIKE! THAT! AGAIN!</strong>" He screamed over the cheers and shouts, causing all Wolves to quiet down in shock as he persisted to beat down the Wolf under him.</p><p>Suddenly, Rowtag, Beowulf and Elias were flying to Keokuk, grabbing him roughly to pull him off of Savage's bleeding face.</p><p>"KEO! KEO STOP!" Beowulf pleaded frantically, "YOU’VE MADE YOUR POINT, KEO! STOP!"</p><p>Rowtag suddenly bear hugged his Beta from behind, lifting him clean off his feet before quickly walking away from the scene.</p><p>"<strong>YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU!</strong>" Keokuk screamed, tears in his eyes as he struggled against Rowtag's strong arms, "<strong>I WILL KIIL YOU!</strong>"</p><p>"<strong>THAT IS ENOUGH!</strong>" Lead Warrior Bodaway's voce thundered over everyone, including Keokuk.</p><p>Everyone froze as Lead Warriors Sedgeway and Bidzill moved to Savage, checking him for any severe damage just to have their efforts shoved away from the beaten down Warrior, "Get away from me!" Savage growled, holding his busted nose, lips, and what's sure to be a swollen black eye soon, "I'm fine!" He growled, struggling to his feet in fury.</p><p>Lead Warrior Bidzill gave him a hard shove in the direction of the older Wolves, "Control yourself, Warrior!" His deep growl of warning had its effect, causing Savage's ears to flatten against his head as he slightly limped back into his place in the circle. Rowtag hesitantly letting Keokuk go once they were clear away from the scene, only for him to continue ranting up a storm in heated anger.</p><p> </p><p>Bodaway shared a hard look with the other Lead Warriors, "Warrior Savage," He began firmly, "You are dismissed from the Training Grounds."</p><p>Savage let go of his nose and bloody face, turning sharply to face the Lead Warrior, "What!? How am I at fault!" He roared in anger, "I am the one who got my face smashed up!"</p><p>Bodaway eyed him in disappointment, "After taunting Warrior Keokuk with foul words of dishonor and scandal towards his Mother. As of this moment, you are stripped of your sword and title until i am able to bring this unfortunate array of offense to War Leader Enyeto." He stated calmly, his voice leaving no room for question as he crossed his arms, "Hand your sword to Lead Warrior Tattuye and leave the Training Grounds."</p><p>Savage growled, unbuckling his sword from his waist just to throw it to the ground, "This is utter bull! My Father will hear about this!" He then stormed off, not bothering to look back.</p><p> </p><p>Bodaway watched him go, un-phased by the older Wolf's outburst.</p><p>"Lead Warrior, perhaps we should call the training session to an end..." Lead Warrior Bidzill walked up to him, concern in his eyes at the lack of discipline the older Warriors are showing.</p><p>Bodaway held up his hand, "There is one more spar I would see through first." He reasoned with a stern voice loud enough for only Bidzill to hear, "One that is overdue and must be done." He knew of this particular rivalry for years, although he did not know the reasoned why it came into existence in the first place. Quite honestly, enough was enough in regards to it. He will offer the chance for it to be resolved here and now. Should it worsen after this spar, then the Great Sprit will guide their paths as best as it could go. He at the very least had to try, "Warriors Aethelwulf and Beowulf, step into the circle." He demanded.</p><p>The entire circle went silent and tense, for many Wolves on each team also knew of the rivalry between the two, no thanks to Village Gossip. And for a long moment, no one moved.</p><p>Beowulf had froze where he stood next to Keokuk, Rowtag and Elias, slowly turning to look at the Lead Warrior as if he'd grown a second head. And Aethelwulf did not even flinch at being called, though he made no effort to even move himself.</p><p>Bodaway stared at the center of the circle, "It is not wise to make me wait, Warriors." He warned lightly as his tail swished back and forth behind him expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Aethelwulf moved forward silently, unsheathing his sword as he did so.</p><p>Everyone watched him move. Everyone except Beowulf.</p><p>"I forfeit." Beowulf proclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear, avoiding having to look at the Wolf, "I implore you to choose someone else, Lead Warrior."</p><p>Bodaway stared at him with surprise, "And why is that, Warrior Beowulf?"</p><p>Beowulf looked at his friends, turning to take in the other young Warriors too before looking back at Bodaway, his ears flattening, "Haven't we seen enough dishonor in one day, Lead Warrior? I will not be the one to give everyone a show of it again."</p><p>Bodaway eyed him curiously, though his eyes were still hard, "You have shown no amount of dishonor within these Training Grounds thus far." He reasoned knowingly.</p><p>"Yet, if you force me to spar against this particular opponent, surely I might." Beowulf countered quickly, "However, I do not wish to place myself in such a predicament. Besides, I do not need to fight for my place within this Tribe any longer, nor do I have to prove myself to anyone ever again. I have found my reason for living within the Western Zephyr Pack." He truly did try his best to reason his way out of fighting the Warrior standing in the middle of the circle.</p><p>Suddenly, Keokuk placed his swelling hand on Beowulf's shoulder, "If not now, when?" His low voice questioned, his eyes full of concern and empathy, "Get it over with, so you can spend the rest of your life in peace."</p><p>"No, Keo." Beowulf countered wit a shake of his head. Then his heart skipped a beat as murmuring began on the other side of the circle and he would forever regret turning his eyes in their direction to see Aethelwulf removing his travel cloak, tossing it aside without a care as he then pulled his sword from where he had stabbed in into the ground to free his hands.</p><p>Aethelwulf glared at him with an expression Beowulf could only describe as hatred and fierce revulsion, "Step into the circle, Beowulf, son of High Chief Elohim." He addressed Beowulf with calm venom.</p><p>And that had done it... His name, passing through those venomous lips of malevolence for the first time ever... He had been called out by a Wolf who never spoke his name before. He had longed to hear his name spoken by Aethelwulf, his eldest brother. But now that it had happened, he found that he did not like it one bit, for it broke his heart more than once to not only hear his own name pass through such spiteful lips, but also his Fathers... His Father, who even at this very moment was fighting for his life. It filled him with a powerful feeling of authority and sanction. Like a gravitational pull to defend his Father's name as he stepped forward, ignoring the protests of his Pack mates - minus Keokuk.</p><p>He moved forward with an elegance that he didn't even know he possessed, so much so that it caused everyone to visibly flinch a step back instinctively, with the exception of Aethelwulf. For in this moment, everyone knew they were standing in the presence of not only an Alpha, but of a son of the High Chief who'd just heard his Father's name spoken in an ill-fashion.</p><p>Bodaway watched intensely, the other Lead Warriors drawing a tad bit closer in anticipation of a long awaited spar.</p><p>"You speak my name as if you know me, Warrior Aethelwulf." His voice was calmer than he felt.</p><p>Aethelwulf slowly swung his sword to his left, "I do not need to know you in order to see you for what you really are, boy."</p><p>Beowulf held his gaze as he slowly removed his Ancient Black Travel Cloak, holding it out for someone behind him to take, feeling every bit like a Warrior preparing for battle as Elias ran forward to collect the cloak - moving back away quickly, "Nevertheless, you will exercise caution in speaking my Father's name with such malice. The Wolven Warriors of the West do not take kindly to their beloved High Chief's name being spoken in vain." He warned, his voice growing deeper with each word that passed his lips, "And neither will I, Warrior." Gone was Beowulf's inclination of having this Wolf as a brother. He was nothing more than an opponent at this point.</p><p>Aethelwulf raised his sword in order to point the tip of it directly at Beowulf, "I do not see a Wolven Warrior standing before me."</p><p>Beowulf clenched his left hand over the sheath to Keokuk's sword, "Then allow me to correct your eyesight for you." He held his head high in growing confidence, "Standing before you now is a Wolf who takes pride in being the son of a Great High Chief, who even now, bears more honor than you do whilst he lays upon his death bed. I am Alpha Beowulf of the Western Zephyr Pack, descendant of the Great High Chief Elohoseph. I am no mere Wolven Warrior." He then unsheathed Keokuk's sword, "And I do not fear you any longer." He then settled into a practiced fighting stance, finally prepared to make his stand.</p><p>And with that, Aethelwulf charged at him with pure rage in his eyes.</p><p>Beowulf found himself closing his eyes, digging his toes into the dirt as he waited for the last possible moment to react.</p><p> </p><p>Bodaway uncrossed his arms, stepping forward in immense concern. But he did not have to do so, for as soon as Aethelwulf was about to land what looked to be a fatal strike to Beowulf's head, the young Alpha ducked low to the ground and extended his leg out to swipe the feet of his opponent, causing Aethelwulf to fall to the ground flat on his back. And without wasting time, or much effort, Beowulf clashed his sword against Aethelwulf's, knocking it clean out of the Warrior's hand.</p><p>Aethelwulf gazed up at Beowulf with wide-shocked eyes as the younger Wolf calmly placed the tip of his sword pointedly at his neck.</p><p>No one moved, or spoke, not even the wind dared to breeze through the Training grounds. And for a moment, it seemed as though time stood still, the air around them shifting as if something had fallen in place and would never be altered again.</p><p>Beowulf held the Wolf's shocked eyes, "The next time you speak my Father's name in vain, you will meet the end of a sword... But, it will not be by my hand, nor my sword..." His voice was calm, smooth and deep, causing everyone to watch on with disbelieving eyes. For in that moment, it seemed as though the High Chief of the West himself was standing over the Warrior on the ground. With those last words, Beowulf removed the point of his sword from Aethelwulf's neck, sheathing it as he walked away back towards his Pack mates.</p><p>But Aethelwulf had other plans... In his red rage upon being defeated so easily, he rose to his feet and unsheathed a hidden dagger from his robes. Charging at Beowulf from behind with sudden intent to fatally wound.</p><p>"BEOWULF! WATCH OUT!" Keokuk hollered in fear, charging forward as he did so.</p><p>But by the time Beowulf turned around, Aethelwulf was apprehended.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone gasped in disbelief at the sight of Lead Warrior Bidzill seizing Aethelwulf by the neck with one hand, the other stopping the route of the Warrior's dagger with ease as he gripped his wrist tightly. With little to no ease, Bidzill, the hulk of a Wolf that he was, lifted Aethelwulf off the ground, his strength surpassing that of the Warrior's by sheer multitudes, "Traitor." Bidzill growled deeply in disgust, disarming the Warrior easily from his dagger before tossing him away with little to no effort, "Detain him!" He commanded a few of the older Tribal Warriors with the point of the dagger.</p><p>Four Tribal Warriors jumped into action, moving to grab Aethelwulf fiercely before the Wolf could make sense of what was going on.</p><p>Lead Warrior Bodaway walked up to them, "You are all dismissed, and sworn to silence!" He growled fiercely, "Not a word from anyone about what has occurred here today!"</p><p>Everyone moved away from the scene, which could've been murder had Bidzill not stepped in at the last moment, taking their leave in disbelieving silence. Beowulf watched on with an unreadable face as his Pack mates moved to stand behind him.</p><p>Beowulf watched as Bodaway loomed over Aethelwulf, "What the hell were you thinking, Warrior!?" He grabbed Aethel's face to force him to look at him, "Do you even realize what you have done!?" But Aethelwulf was silent with shock, his words lost on him.</p><p>Bodaway shoved his face away as he turned away from them, "To the High Chief's Den." He began walking away in heated anger. And with that, the growl in Bodaway's voice causes Aethelwulf to recover enough to walk straight.</p><p>Beowulf and his Pack mates watch them go for a long moment.</p><p> </p><p>"What just happened?" Elias breathed in disbelief.</p><p>"He- he nearly killed Beowulf." Nina replied, her own shock plastered on her face.</p><p>Keokuk moved to stand next to Beowulf, holding his still slightly swollen hand.</p><p>"What's going to happen to him?" Nadine asked with concern, moving to stand next to Rowtag.</p><p>"The punishment for treason is either death or banishment..." Elu answered warily.</p><p>Aiyana moved then to quickly stand in front of Beowulf, grabbing his shoulders, "Beo, listen to me... Aethelwulf is lost. He won't survive on his own out there beyond the Western Territory. Your Mother won't kill him for what he's done. The only thing she can do is banish him. And you're only one who will be able to prevent that from happening."</p><p>"What?" Keokuk rounded on her angrily, "Why should he!? He could've died! Over a pointless rivalry no less! That guy deserves what's coming for him."</p><p>Aiyana shoved him away, settling her eyes back on Beowulf, "Your Father would not have wanted you to bear that kind of thing on your heart, Beo. He would have wanted you to save your brother." She reasoned, "No matter how badly he's treated you over the years."</p><p>"I can't believe I'm hearing this right now..." Keokuk scoffed, "<strong>HE DESERVES IT, AIYANA!</strong>"</p><p>Aiyana turned sharply to the Beta, "<strong>SHUT THE HELL UP, KEOKUK! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE AND LISTEN TO ME!</strong>" She then turned back to Beowulf, "We took an oath to protect our People, even if it means protecting them from themselves. Those are your words, Beo. You spoke and believed them even before we were all bonded together in the Unification Ceremony." She pressed breathlessly, "If he gets banished now, he will forever be thrown into an ever darkening path that will lead him to his death. You don't want that on your conscious!"</p><p>Beowulf's eyes hardened at her words.</p><p>Suddenly, Nina was at Aiyana's side, "What would your Father do, Beo?" She asked, her voice gentle.</p><p>Beowulf looked into Nina's eyes for a moment as he remembered words his Father once told him, <strong><em>Forgive others, not because they deserve forgiveness, but because you deserve peace. You will never truly know just how strong your heart can be until you find yourself forgiving the person who broke it to begin with. There will always be nobility in compassion, and divine beauty in empathy. But there will always be </em></strong><b><em>extraordinary grace in forgiveness. And this is not to say that you will give the one you have forgiven a second chance, but rather their very first chance of forgiving themselves - for themselves.</em></b></p><p><b></b>Beowulf closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply, "My Father would’ve had me save him, if it were in my power to do so..."</p><p>Keokuk's eyes hardened for a moment before softening in displeasure, "Beo... He's done you wrong in so many ways. The very first by disowning you before he could ever even begin to know you." He moved forward, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder, "What if saving him only leads to him attempting to end your life again? Not everyone changes upon making a mistake. Most continue to do wrong despite being offered a chance to be better."</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head in understanding, "Then at least I'll know then that I tried to make things right by him." He stated firmly, looking every bit like his Father not only in appearance, but in voice, "My Father has been known to honor people, not because he perceives that they deserve it, but simply because he is an honorable person. If there's anything extraordinary I could do now as an Alpha, it would be to carry on my Father's legacy. Even if it is in a small way like this to start off with."</p><p>Keokuk sighed heavily, retracting his hand from his best friend's shoulder with a firm nod, "Lead the way, Alpha." He offered Beowulf a small smirk, shaking his head slightly.</p><p>Beowulf then turned to Elu as he started leading them away from where they stood, "We'll walk you guys back to Miss Kadali's Den... From there, Keo and I will continue onward to my Mother's Den."</p><p>"Let's get a move on then." Elu replied firmly. And with that, they all began a light jog away from the Training Grounds, determined to do the right thing.</p><p> </p><p>********************************</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah sat at the kitchen table in deep thought as Madam Mahwah piled an assortment of food onto a plate for her. Beta Kanai stood silently at a table residing next to the kitchen table, silently minding his own business as he looked over a few large maps of the territory.</p><p>"There you are, my child. A meal fit for a Queen!" She retorted cheekily as she passed the plate to her spaced out Alpha.</p><p>But when Shenandoah didn't react, the Head Healer snapped her fingers in front of the High Alpha's face to get her attention.</p><p>Shenandoah blinked warily, eyeing the Healer in surprise, "Oh- um... My apologies." She ran a hand over her face tiredly, "I was merely deep in thought."</p><p>"No, you were entirely deep in thought." Mahwah chuckled, "Go on, take a bite of something. You need to eat before another crazed Wolf barges into this Den hellbent on hogging your attention." The Healer chuckled in amusement as she moved to the other side of the table to grab an empty cup, intent on filling it with water.</p><p>"I should be so lucky." Shenandoah mused, looking at the food on her plate. But alas, luck was not on her side in this moment.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the covering of the main entrance slammed open, revealing a very enraged Lead Warrior Bodaway and five other Wolves.</p><p>Bodaway then growled fiercely, turning around to grab Aethelwulf's shoulder roughly before forcing him down to his knees in the middle of the Den, "Kneel before your Acting High Chief!"</p><p>With that, Shenandoah sprung out of her chair, her motherly instincts kicking in automatically, "BODAWAY! What is the meaning of this!?" She snapped with concern, moving quickly towards them. Madam Mahwah calmly moved after her, though Beta Kanai merely good tall with alarm - not yet moving as he took in the scene.</p><p>Bodaway turned to face her as the Tribal Warriors held onto Aethelwulf as if he would spring up last minute, though he didn't. Behind them, stepped Lead Warriors Tattuye and Zeerah, along with Sedgeway and Bidzill.</p><p> Bodaway inclined his head formally, his tone as serious as ever, though his eyes were deeply pained, "My Lady, Warrior Aethelwulf has just committed treason against the Western Territory, by attempting to strike Alpha Beowulf down from behind with a hidden dagger that he pulled from his person."</p><p>Shenandoah paused in her step, her eyes going wide as they landed on Aethelwulf before looking upon Bodaway again, "Wh-What did you say?" She breathed in warning.</p><p>Lead Warrior Tattuye, who Shenandoah knew to be the Lead Warrior Aethelwulf fall under command to stepped forward hesitantly, his eyes just as pained as Bodaway's, "It is true, my Lady. Warrior Aethelwulf advanced on Alpha Beowulf after losing to him in a spar. The match was over when he rose to his feet with rage in his eyes, and charged him from behind with every intention of striking him down. It was Lead Warrior Bidzill who prevented him from striking true."</p><p>Shenandoah looked at them all with fearful shock as she then turned her eyes to her son, "Is- is this true?"</p><p>Aethelwulf avoided her gaze, tears forming in his stoic eyes.</p><p>"Aethelwulf..." Shenandoah lowered her voice, pain etched in every syllable of his name. Slowly, his eyes met hers, and what she saw terrified her beyond belief... There was no remorse, little guilt, and heated challenge, but most of all pain. Pain that no one knew, for he would never speak to a soul about it, "Tell me is it true?" She pleaded, tears threatening to form in her own eyes.</p><p>Aethelwulf swallowed, his voice not matching the tears in his eyes, "Yes, my Lady."</p><p>Suddenly, Beta Kanai was at her right side, a hand to her arm in an effort to steady her, "You have committed treason, Warrior Aethelwulf..." He spoke clearly, though his voice held an ounce of disturbing disbelief.</p><p>Aethelwulf lowered his gaze, "I will accept my fate now, Beta Kanai." He response was clean cut and simple as tears fell from his eyes now, though he did not shake or sob as a normal Wolf would.</p><p>For a long moment, no one in the room said anything.</p><p>Then Beta Kanai stepped forward, "The penalty for treason within this Tribe is either death or banishment." He turned to his Alpha, ignoring his desire to hold her in her obvious pain as Madam Mahwah replaced him in steadying her, "It can be decided by the Acting High Chief, of the Tribal Leaders as a whole upon assembly of a Civil Meeting."</p><p>Aethelwulf suddenly snapped, "Give me my punishment now." His voice slightly broke, his body now trembling in utter anticipation for his wrong-doing.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to him, Beta Kanai's eyes going wide, his own reserve breaking slightly at the behavior of the Wolf. A Wolf he had watched grow alongside his best friend Elohim. A Wolf he had helped Elohim accept upon his birth, no less, "Aethelwulf... Why have you done this to yourself? What could have possibly happened to you to cause such apathy in your heart?" He asked, his voice as disbelieving as he could bear it.</p><p>Aethelwulf scoffed, his face contorting in pain, "Spare me your kind words, Beta Kanai... You are not my Father." His eyes lifted to hold the Beta's gaze as tears continued to fall, "You know nothing of me."</p><p>Bodaway growled at the insolence of the Warrior, "Do you care for nothing? For no one?" His hands itched to break something, "Does it not bother you that your Father lays in the next room, hearing all of this whilst he recovers?"</p><p>Aethelwulf's voice lowered dangerously, "I care not for someone who does not care for me truly."</p><p>Shenandoah stepped closer to them, "How could you say that! Your Father loves you!" She couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes as her heart began to break in a way she never thought it could, "I love you!"</p><p>Aethelwulf then glared up at her, "You could love a son that was not meant to be titled as your firstborn!?" He nearly screamed, bearing his fangs in anger and humiliation.</p><p>Shenandoah's heart nearly stopped, her teary eyes wide.</p><p>"I know of what happened! I know that I was not born first!" He growled in pain, "I am merely his replacement, am I not!? How could you keep such a thing from me all these years! How could <strong>HE</strong> regard me with such a lack of reverence!" He glared at the closed bedroom door with disgust, "I DID NOT ASK TO BE BORN! DO YOU HEAR ME, ELOHIM!" He cried out in agony, "I did not ask to be Elohonajo's replacement!" His head hung low to the ground as he screamed out in furious pain, "I WISH TO BE SENTENCED TO DEATH IN LIGHT OF MY ACT TREASON!" He agonized, "I DO NOT WISH TO BE A FALSE FIRSTBORN!"</p><p>Shenandoah lowered herself to her knees as she watched her son be pinned down to his stomach upon struggling against the Tribal Warriors' hold, "Aethelwulf!"</p><p>"KILL ME!" He screamed.</p><p>"Aethwulf, please, I beg of you!" She cried softly.</p><p>"<strong>KILL ME MOTHER!</strong>" He wouldn't let her speak.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the covering to the entrance of the Den was smacked away from the two Wolves that entered quickly, "NO! DON'T KILL HIM!" Beowulf shouted fiercely. And all eyes turned to him as he and Keokuk quickly took in the scene, having heard everything, including the part about Aethelwulf not being his parents' true firstborn.</p><p>"I do not press charges upon him." Beowulf informed them firmly, "I desire for him to walk freely as he always has."</p><p>"<strong>NOOOO!</strong>" Aethelwulf screamed, "<strong>I WILL KILL YOU!</strong>"</p><p>But Beowulf ignored him in favor of closing the distance between himself and Shenandoah, dropping to his knees in front of her as he cupped her face, "Please, Mother... Spare the life of this Warrior, for he knows not of what he's done. He bears no understanding of the severity of treason."</p><p>"<strong>I SWEAR</strong><strong>! I WILL END YOU!</strong>" Aethelwulf struggled under the Tribal Warriors' hold.</p><p>Beowulf's eyes softened, despite his growing pain for the brother he never thought he'd feel sympathy for, "Spare his life... I need you to do it."</p><p>Shenandoah cried, her hands coming up to cover his hands holding her face with her own.</p><p>"Why do you not hate me!?" Aethelwulf half-shouted, tiring himself out, "Why do you want to spare me!? Foolish, boy! I have treated you poorly, with hatred and coldness! You are to hate me!" He reasoned in pain, "Hate me as Elohim does! For I wish to kill you!"</p><p>Beowulf turned slightly to look over his shoulder at the agonizing Warrior, "No..." His voice was calm despite his inner sadness, "You only wish to kill your own pain." He then turned back to Shenandoah, "All these years, it has been himself that he's been quarreling with. Not me... I see that now... I understand why now..." He wiped his Mother's tears away, "He has mistaken his purpose for being a replacement to your true first child. But it is not true..." He turned to look over his shoulder again, "You have always been one of the greatest Tribal Warriors this Tribe has ever known... But, you have tainted your heart with misleading perception... You are not a replacement. You never will be. You are the first son of Elohim and Shenandoah, but you are lost... You have a chance to redeem yourself - for yourself - and no one else. Should Mother spare you, you can use this new life to find yourself and your purpose again. I will not see you die before even having a true chance to live."</p><p>Aethelwulf, at this point, had decided to listen as he cried with his forehead flat on the floor.</p><p>Beowulf rose to his feet, moving towards his brother, "Release him."</p><p>Bodaway moved towards Beo, "Beowulf-"</p><p>"I said release him!" Beowulf snapped just as Keokuk moved to stand next to him, leaving no room for question as they both leveled a fierce glare of challenge at him, "If they do not, we will fight them of ourselves." Their hands already at the hilt of their swords.</p><p>Bodaway was truly taken back at Beowulf's outburst, his eyes drifting to Beta Kanai, who was also hesitant, but nodded shortly after meeting his gaze. He then leveled a stare at the Tribal Warriors, "Let him go." He prayed in that moment that he didn't just make a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf then watched as the Tribal Warriors shoved themselves off of Aethelwulf, moving back away from the Warrior, albeit hesitantly.</p><p>Beowulf couldn't recall at time in which he actually touched his eldest brother with genuine intent, for he never did. He never even dreamed of the day that he could, which made this all that much more surreal. Suddenly, he felt a pair of eyes on the back of his head, eyes that had been watching in the far corner of the Den in front of his Father's bedroom door. He turned then to meet the gaze of his second oldest brother Raedwulf, holding the gaze until his brother nodded, unshed tears in his eyes.</p><p>Beowulf then returned his attention to the Warrior silently crying on the floor, reaching out without hesitation. At first, his hand didn't know what to do. But then he remembered the way Keokuk would touch him when they were little after play fighting too hard in the forest. With tenderness and care... His hand found its place on Aethelwulf's shoulder, flat, firm, and with gentle pressure. The shoulder, along with its body, tensing under his touch. Beowulf then moved closer, his other hand finding a place just under the arm of the Warrior as he pulled gently, coaxing him to rise. And after a moment, Aethelwulf did rise, his hands finding their place roughly against his chest - gripping his robes tightly as Beowulf helped him up.</p><p>Once they were standing, Aethelwulf stared at him fiercely, his eyes blood-shot red from crying and his fur matted from the tears he's shed. They stared at each other for a very long moment, the kind in which felt like an eternity to Beowulf.</p><p>"It is said that you resemble his appearance as a twin would." His voice was so quiet, Beowulf almost didn't hear him.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk watched as Aethelwulf let go of Beowulf as if he'd been electrocuted, stepping back as he glared with new tears in his eyes, "I hereby banish myself from the Western Territory." He cautiously moved past Beowulf and Keokuk to slowly walk up to Shenandoah, tenderly reaching down to offer her his hands.</p><p>Shenandoah took them instantly, rising to her feet as he melted into her tight embrace, "Please... Do not go... Stay with me here..." She whispered in devastation, her voice breaking even through her whispered words.</p><p>Aethelwulf remained there for a minute more before forcing himself to let go, "Good bye, Mother..." And with that, he turned and quickly moved past everyone, fresh tears in his eyes as he ripped the robes of his torso clean off, tossing them aside before bursting through the Den's threshold, disappearing from sight.</p><p>Bodaway leveled a glare at the Tribal Warriors, "Follow him. Ensure that he actually leaves entirely."</p><p>"Yes, Lead Warrior!" They obeyed, running quickly to follow after Aethelwulf from a suitable distance.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk then watched as Beowulf turned to his Mother, taking her into his arms before slowly leading her towards Raedwulf before the three of them disappeared into High Chief Elohim's bedroom. For a long moment, he simply stood there motionless, before moving to exit the Den, opting to take a seat on the thick fallen log situated on the left side of the Den's entrance. He ignored the curious looks of the Villagers in the distance around him, and also that of a few of the Tribal Warriors still standing guard diligently around the Den, preventing anyone unauthorized to enter without permission.</p><p>He breathed, running a hand over his face in disbelief of what had just occurred... Beowulf saved Aethelwulf's life, or rather managed to convince literally everyone within the Den to spare him. All the same really... And what they had heard before they'd walked into the Den, having stood out there listening in for a moment or two. A brother... Beowulf had another brother... Apparently, one that had either died or had something terrible happen to him to cause him to not be in the picture anymore. In other words, Aethelwulf was truly not the oldest, and Raedwulf was truly not the second oldest. Beowulf was the 5th son... It all made Keokuk's head hurt like hell, for it was a lot to take in.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt someone take a seat next to him on his left, and he looked to see Lead Warrior Bidzill leaning over to rest his elbows against his knees.</p><p>Keokuk urned away from him to look at his feet in the dirt, remembering how Beowulf had done so before he suddenly sprung to life as he took his stand and engaged Aethelwulf in combat. Looking every bit like a Legendary Warrior as he did.</p><p>"Yes." Bidzill's voice had pulled him from the fresh memory.</p><p>"Huh?" Keokuk replied in confusion.</p><p>"Yes, I will join the Pack." Bidzill reiterated, meeting Keo's gaze, "If you'll have me."</p><p>Keokuk stared at him for a moment, "What made you finalize your decision?"</p><p>Bidzill sighed softly, looking down at his feet the same way Keokuk just did, "I am a Wolf of great physical strength, who has always found it hard to accept the fact that inner strength just might be greater than any physical strength I could ever come to possess... I do not believe I have ever seen true inner strength until now. I have just witnessed Beowulf nearly greet death, had I not seen the attack coming and prevented it. His blood brother nearly killed him, then showed no remorse or guilt in his eyes for his act of treason. And then Beowulf shows up, and offers him forgiveness... As if it were the easiest thing to do in the world. I truly never knew how strong inner strength could be until I saw Beowulf forgive someone who does not deserve it in the slightest, and accept an apology he knows he will never actually receive..."</p><p>Keokuk thought about that for a moment, and found that it was true on all accounts and levels. Had it been him, he might have attempted to return the favor by attempting to kill the person who tried killing him. Either that, or press the High Leaders for banishment. But in that moment, he knew Beowulf had a whole lot more inner strength and self-control than he did. His best friend was stronger than him in many more ways than one, <em>That's why he's the Alpha,</em> he thought to himself in amusement.</p><p>"When Lead Warrior Bodaway commanded Beowulf to fight Warrior Aethelwulf, he refused. He did not seek to prove himself or to hurt another. He forfeited the fight before it even began. I believe the only reason he did end up stepping into the circle was so he could re-establish honor in his Father's name. Which Warrior Aethelwulf wrongfully spoke in vain in order to get a rise out of him... He fought for honor, not for himself, but for his Father - whom has sacrificed so much for us since becoming the Great High Chief... If that is not a Warrior worth following, I do not know what is." He explained further, "Beta Kanai had told me that Beowulf's heart has always been in the right place. I believe that now."</p><p>Keokuk nodded his head in agreement, a small smile forming on his face as their eyes met, "I think you're going to like being in the Pack. Beowulf doesn't overdue himself when it comes to leading us. He treats each of us as family, rather than subordinates. And he trusts every single one of us, as much as we trust him. We have our little moments where we disagree, bicker and argue, but at the end of the day, he and I still share a bed and blanket - just as we used to do when we were children having a sleep over. If we see ourselves as family, it makes obeying and listening to each other a whole lot more easier." He reassured the Lead Warrior easily with a gentle voice.</p><p>Bidzill nodded his head in understanding, "It is hard to find that amidst the Tribal Warriors... A family, I mean."</p><p>Keokuk chuckled warmly, giving the Hulk of a Wolf a gentle nudge of his elbow against his massive bicep, "Looks like you've found one now though. And once Beowulf finds out a little later, I doubt he will have any plans to let you go anytime soon. When he mentioned to you the other day about you being one of the first ones he thought of to join the Pack, he meant it."</p><p>Bidzill looked at Keokuk with genuine appreciation before nodding with a smile.</p><p>Keokuk then rose to his feet with a sigh, "Well, we should head back inside. I think it's safe for me to try and take a nap on the sofa, until Beowulf is ready to come out of his parents' bedroom. And you have to let Bodaway know about your slight change in career." He chuckled in small amusement.</p><p>Bidzill chuckled sheepishly, rising to his feet as well, "This will be interesting."</p><p>And with that, they both moved back into the Den.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have spent many days thinking about the twists of fate Aethelwulf will undoubtedly have to endure throughout this entire series. And a long series it surely will be, no doubt. This twist, honestly is the best one for the life I have planned out for him. He may, or may not, find redemption. He may, or may not, become the honorable Warrior he presumably was always meant to be. And that's the best part of his character development! I get to pick him apart and choose whether or not he will be worth something truly great towards the end of the series, when the story gets really, REALLY, epic! Let me know in the comments what you think so far of the story! I answer all comments the best that I can.</p><p>Next chapter will tune back into our Jade Palace Heroes :D See you then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Stories By The Campfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Campfire stories are shared. A small village is attacked by a terrible Beast. And the Travel Group arrives in the West earlier than expected, just in time to charge forward in aid of the Western Wolves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of dialogue in this chapter! A little bit of action, though not too much :)<br/>I consider this a relatively short chapter though. Bear with me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Shilah was vividly impressed with Po's stamina and strength was an understatement, <strong>BECAUSE HE TRULY WAS ENTIRELY IMPRESSED, </strong>"Look at him go!" Shilah voiced in awe to no one in particular as he found himself sitting on a log within a semi-circle of a freshly made camp fire, along with the rest of his travel companions. They were currently watching Po and Monkey battle against each other in a push-up competition, while supper was nearly close to being prepared. Master Mongrel and Grandmaster Shifu had decided to have them all travel for the rest of the day and the following night, after departing from the Longyou Grottoes - just to make up for lost time. They only stopped to make a quick breakfast when early morning came around, only to resume their trek shortly after - carrying on for the entire duration of the day. Now, they were stopped once again for the night.</p><p>Over the camp fire, propped-up above the flames, was a large pot that Po had packed for them - to which Mongrel and Viper were tending to noodles, adding spices and herbs when needed. Around the fire in a semi-circle, were three thrown over logs that Po and Sahale had found for them to sit upon. Directly in the middle, sat Grandmaster Shifu crossed-legged, and to his left - on the same log - sat Master Mongrel, though he was more so sitting on the floor with his back propped up against the log. To Mongrel's left was a vacant seat for Master Jackal - still on the same middle log. On the log next to theirs on the left, sat Shilah next to an empty spot for his older brother. To Shifu's right, was a vacant seat for Tigress, who had ventured a little further ahead down the pathways, alongside Sahale, in order to scout out for any trouble or danger. By now, they've been gone for about an hour.</p><p>"What number am I at now, Bestie?" Monkey questioned breathlessly at Mantis who stood between the two pushing at the floor, keeping count for his best friend.</p><p>"178, keep going!" Mantis motivated.</p><p>Po panted heavily, his forehead sweating profusely, "What about me?" He breathed deeply, still pushing, albeit much slower now due to exhaustion. </p><p>"174, 175, 176..." Crane counted out loud in amusement, keeping track of Po's count with a smirk on his face.</p><p>"You know, I remember a time where Po couldn't even do one." Mantis teased, turning back to Monkey, "183, 184."</p><p>"He holds the record for the longest tumble down the Grand Staircase though, that's for sure." Crane countered with a smirk as he continued to watch Po, "180... 181... 182."</p><p>Mongrel's eyebrows raised curiously, "He took a stumble down the Grand Staircase?"</p><p>Mantis laughed gently, "More like thrown down the Grand Staircase." He then poked Monkey's shoulder, "Come on! Just a few more!" He motivated his best friend, who'd stopped to breathe a little before straining as he lowered himself again, his face going a little red as he pushed back up, "186."</p><p>"Th-that was not-" Po strained with a heavy groan as he lowered himself down again, just to strain heavily to push his body back up, his arms shaking severely in the process, "- a fun time!" He pointed out warily as he made it back to the top, breathing in deeply.</p><p>"185." Crane relayed simply.</p><p>Mongrel eyed Po, "Who would ever throw you down the-" He suddenly stopped talking, the lightbulb going off in his had as he swiveled his eyes to the Red Panda Master sitting next to him. He narrowed his eyes as Shifu pointedly peered over to his right, avoiding Mongrel's gaze with a small smile.</p><p>Mongrel then turned his attention back to the Primate and Panda, "Never mind. I already know the answer." He shook his head with a disbelieving smile, earning a deep gentle chuckle from Shifu.</p><p>Shilah looked at him, then back to Po, "I don't get it. Who threw him down the Grand Staircase?"</p><p>Mongrel chuckled, eyeing him, "Let us just say that Grandmaster Shifu has always had a bit of a temper." And to that Shilah's eyes went wide in disbelief as he looked at the Red Panda Master.</p><p>Jackal scoffed loudly to that, a small smile growing on his face, "A bit? You call throwing someone down hundreds of steps, merely a bit?"</p><p>Shifu eyed his friend at the cooking pot with silent amusement as he gently shoved his hands into the sleeves of his robes.</p><p>"What would you call it then?" Mongrel chuckled.</p><p>Jackal tapped the large cooking spoon against the pot in thought, "Hhm... Torture, non-consent trial, abuse, suffering, amercement, mortification, cruel and unusual punishment, sailing to the gallows, just desserts, vengeance, retribution!" He stated charismatically, "The list goes on and on." He finished with a smile, turning to add it one more ingredient to the soup before stirring, while Viper moving to prepare the bowls with a soft smile.</p><p>Shifu's ear twitched, his voice gruff, "You speak so kindly of me." He eyed Jackal with mischievous spark, "I must say, Jack, I am flattered you hold me in such a high regard."</p><p>Jackal rolled his eyes with a laugh.</p><p>Shilah shook his head, swallowing thickly as he nervously scratched at his head, "Remind me never to anger you, Grandmaster Shifu."</p><p>Shifu turned to regard him, with a mischievous challenging gaze, "Hunter Shilah?"</p><p>Shilah looked at him again, "Yes, Grandmaster?"</p><p>Shifu gazed intensely at him, "Never anger me... Consider that your first and only warning."</p><p>Shilah blanched, causing Jackal and Mongrel to laugh softly. To which Shilah nervously chuckled along, pointedly avoiding Shifu's playful gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"I'M DONE! UGH... OH- I'M DONE..." Monkey groaned tiredly, laying flat on his stomach, his arms deadweight at his sides, "I SURRENDER... Go on without me, Po."</p><p>Mantis clapped enthusiastically, "Good job, dude! You just did 193 push-ups!"</p><p>Monkey laughed softly.</p><p>Po unceremoniously landed on the ground with a dull thump, his body jiggling from the impact, "AGH! I can't- I can't do anymore either..." He rolled over, arms flailing out.</p><p>Crane shook his feathers, "191." He announced calmly, a small smirk playing at his lips, "Well done, Po."</p><p>Everyone clapped, minus Shifu, who merely smiled proudly at his students' efforts.</p><p>Mantis moved towards Crane, his hand reaching up, "Pay up, feathers! We won!"</p><p>And with that, Crane rolled his eyes, reaching into a little leg satchel he had wrapped around his left thigh in order to grab three Yuans, tossing them to the small insect.</p><p>Mantis cradled the currency with an amused chuckle, walking away in victory.</p><p> </p><p>"UGH... I'll never move again." Po whined, to which monkey agreed with a groan.</p><p>Jackal eyed them knowingly, sharing a small eye roll with Shifu as he tapped the large pot loudly, "Supper is ready!" He announced.</p><p>And just like that, Po and Monkey sprung up from where they laid, moving as quickly as they could up to the pot, reaching for the bowls Viper had set up.</p><p>"YES! Oh- this smells so good! I can't wait to-"</p><p>"Po."</p><p>And with that, both Po and Monkey flinched, slowly turning their eyes to Shifu, "Yes, Master?" Po squeaked, already knowing what was coming.</p><p>"Serve everyone first." Shifu ordered calmly.</p><p>Po sighed heavily as Monkey pointed at him and laughed, "Yes, Master." He replied in a bummed out tone, moving to fill everyone's bowls as Viper handed them to him.</p><p>"Monkey will tend to the dishes afterwards." Shifu added for good measure.</p><p>Monkey stopped short of laughing, his eyes wide for a second, "Aw what-" He then re-thought his reply after taking in Shifu's raised eyebrow, nodding his head in submission, "Yes, Master." And with that they got to work.</p><p>Shilah shook his head with a smile, thinking of how the Masters resembled his Pack. His Pack whom were only another day or so away now.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Shifu's right here flickered repeatedly, swiveling to the right in order to turn its attention completely to the pathway just off to the campsite's right, not even bothering to look as both Tigress and Sahale walked up the pathway towards them. He knew the sound of her footsteps.</p><p>Mongrel noticed them shortly after, "Ah, just in time for supper!" He waved them down, "See anything interesting ahead?"</p><p>Tigress shook her head, "Silent as the night. No movement whatsoever." To which Sahale simply nodded his head in confirmation as he moved calmly to join his brother on the log while Tigress stopped to stand just behind the Furious Five's log, gazing at the large cooking pot as she crossed her arms with a calm expression, "I had thought we'd see a straggling Villager or two, considering there's a small Village not too far from here to the Northeast, but we saw nothing at all."</p><p>Mongrel brushed it off with a small wave of his hand, "I would not worry about it, my dear. It is late in the night. Jackal and I rarely see another living being around these outskirts, unless we venture further Mid-West." He then accepted a hot bowl of fresh soup from Monkey as the Primate moved to hand him and Shifu their servings.</p><p>"And considering it is immensely silent out here within the outskirts, it is very easy to make out another beings' approach." Jackal reassured them all.</p><p>Shilah and Sahale accepted their bowls of soup from Monkey gratefully, digging in instantly.</p><p>"You mentioned earlier that we should be arriving within the Western Territory in no less than a day or two, correct?" Shifu asked, accepting his bowl of soup from Monkey with an appreciative head nod.</p><p>Both Mongrel and Jackal nodded their heads, "One day, give or take a few hours." Mongrel stated.</p><p>Jackal handed a bowl of soup to Tigress, "If anything, we should cross the Eastern Border into Jīngtì Village before midnight tomorrow evening."</p><p>"We've made good time then." Crane agreed, sipping at some of the soup in his bowl.</p><p>Shifu lowered his bowl of soup to his in order to wait for it to get cooler, watching Monkey and Po serve themselves a hefty portion of soup, seeing as they were done serving everyone else.</p><p>"Ooooohhhhh- ho, ho, ho... Master Jackal, Viper, this tastes so good!" Po groaned, taking a seat near to large pot, across from Shifu.</p><p>Monkey groaned in agreement, lifting the bowl slightly so he could drink the broth and slurp up some noodles.</p><p>Sahale and Shilah nodded in agreement, "It's very good, Masters! Thank you." The older brother of stealth thanked as his younger brother busied himself with mimicking Monkey.</p><p>Viper beamed at everyone proudly, tending to her own bowl.</p><p> </p><p>Shilah finished his meal in record breaking time, repositioning himself to the ground so he could lean up against the log with a satisfied grin, his belly settled and full.</p><p>"Seconds?" Jackal inquired, moving to collect his bowl.</p><p>Shilah waved him off, "No, thank you. I'm full!" He patted his full stomach, "That was delicious."</p><p>Jackal nodded his head with a fond smile, moving back to where the large pot was, finally serving himself.</p><p>Shilah looked around to see everyone either eating, or carrying a conversation like: Viper, Crane and Mantis. He looked over to Mongrel, who was just about done with his meal, before looking at Shifu. He watched the Red Panda Master intently, curiosity etched in his eyes. Shifu was staring at Po and Monkey for a moment, then he moved his eyes to Jackal and the large pot of food. He then eyed his bowl of soup, stirring it for a few seconds before letting it sit again while his eyes carried over to where Viper, Mantis, and Crane were sitting on the log, Tigress standing behind it. From the look on his face, it didn't seem like he was really interested in his bowl of soup. Perhaps not as hungry as everyone else...</p><p>In that moment, Shilah found himself wondering who Shifu was looking at, for it was hard to tell from his point of view next to Sahale. But then, his question was answered when Tigress finished her bowl of soup, moving calmly towards Jackal afterwards to hand him the bowl with a warm thanks. He watched Shifu - watch her. Taking note of how the Grandmaster's gaze was sharp and focused, almost as if he was memorizing every single detail about her. And whether or not the Grandmaster did this intentionally or unknowingly, it sure did catch Shilah's curious attention. Shilah then turned to look at the painstakingly gorgeous feline, her tail swishing back and forth as she scanned her eyes over everyone, before her sharp-calm gaze landed on Shifu - the only Master who wasn't eating. The Wolf watched as their eyes met intensely. And Shilah's curiosity only grew as he watched feline slowly move towards her Red Panda Master, their gaze never faltering in the slightest as she walked up to his side. Her knuckles tenderly found a quick place against the edge of Shifu's bowl - nudging it a little towards him silently in order to make her point to make her point - before turning just to take a seat on the ground next to him, her lower back against the log. Shilah's eyebrows raised as Shifu instantly began eating, though not before letting out a small sigh. His mind reeled as he watched the two for a while, completely forgetting that he was openly staring at them...</p><p>Sahale's ears flickered as he nudged his younger brother's side gently with his elbow, "It's rude to stare." He warned quietly so no one could hear him.</p><p>Shilah flinched slightly in surprise, rubbing his side while his ears lowered against his head sheepishly, "Sorry." He countered softly, turning his attention to the small fire under the large pot.</p><p> </p><p>Jackal shook his head slightly as he made his way to his empty seat next to Mongrel, "Now then, if would be ill-will of us to go another night by the camp fire without jumping into a little storytelling!" His eyes scanned everyone, "Who cares to go first?" He then dug into his meal contentedly.</p><p>"Eh, why not! I'll go first." Mantis replied calmly, jumping onto the log the Furious Five were all sitting at, minus Monkey who'd chosen to sit next to Po, so they could all see him, "This is the story of Master Black Widow! And it goes like this: 12 years ago, when a small town known as Banguson Village found themselves experiencing a heavy thunder storm, a small insect known only by the name of Seyja Widow had wandered from door to door seeking shelter from the heavy rainfall. But seeing as her particular species were heavily known to contain poisonous venom coursing through their body, no one grated her sanctuary within their homesteads, due to fear of being bitten. Cold, alone and hungry, Seyja Widow found herself a small shelter inside of a discarded can near the South Entrance of the Village, praying to the Universe that the storm would pass quickly. Her prayers were not answered though, for it continued to storm for the next three days. The rainfall itself creating large puddles deep enough to potentially drown her, should she attempt to leave the safety of the can. On the night of the third day, the storm worsened incredible, with winds turning strong enough to shake up the homesteads. These terrible winds did not dissuade villainous crooks from wandering into the Village in search for easy targets that they could steal from. Thunder filled the sky as they began ransacking countless homesteads, forcing the Villagers into the terrible storm as they laundered money and supplies for themselves. Seyja Widow overheard the great commotion, peering out from the can in time to see five villains cornering a small family fearfully protecting a concealed bundle in their arms. She knew by the sheer size of the small bundle that it was a new born infant, but to the Villains - they thought it was something of value to them, like gold or silver. Seyja Widow knew that if she were to venture out into the storm, she would not survive. But she also knew that if the Villains were to take the infant from its family, it would not survive either. Summoning up her courage, Seyja jumped into the storm, quickly running up to the Villains with a speed no one saw coming. She threw herself between the family and the Villains, showing her infamous red hour glass - which caused the Villains' eyes to widen in alarm, backing up away from the family in fear of being bitten as Seyja followed them. The Villains found themselves being pushed back to the center of the Village, brandishing their weapons at her in order to defend herself. But they were never able to commence the fight, for at the very last moment, a terrible bolt of lightning filled the sky, stretching down until it struck the very spot in which the Villains were standing. Taking their lives instantly due to the extreme voltage. It was in the moments that followed the lightning that a flash flood swept through the Village like a great flood, catching Seyja in its waves. But just when all hope seemed lost for her, a hand dove into the tide and grabbed her, yanking her out of the flood. Cold, wet, and unconscious, she was then brought into the home of the family she had just saved, where they wrapped in a warm thick blanket. She woke hours later to find the Mother of the infant holding a spoon of homemade soup close to her face, insisting that she eat something in order to find her strength again. For hours, she rested in safety from the storm until it passed. Upon preparing to leave, they had thanked her and proclaimed her a brave hero for saving their lives. The news of her courage spread, reaching as far as Gongmen City, where Grandmaster Flying Rhino insisted on meeting her. The story goes on to say that she found refuge within the great city, and trained under Grandmaster Flying Rhino along with his son, Master Thundering Rhino. And for a time, they became an unstoppable duo of Thunder and Lightning, before going their separate ways in life... THE END." Mantis waved his hands before bowing.</p><p>Everyone clapped lightly for a second or two.</p><p>Po clapping the loudest, "Master Black Widow's venomous web technique was said to be one of the most fatal counter attacks there ever was!" He placed his hand on his belly, "I'd give anything to see her in action against criminals."</p><p>Viper eyed Shifu, "She still fights, doesn't she?"</p><p>Shifu shook his head, "Last I heard, she had become an instructor at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy, overseeing the training of children and young teens."</p><p>"That's right!" Viper chuckled, "I heard about that."</p><p>Mongrel clapped his hands once, "Good story, Master Mantis!" He then scanned his eyes over everyone, "Who's next?"</p><p>"Master Shifu!" Po suggested, "You should go next! You tell great stories!"</p><p>Everyone nodded in agreement as Shifu's ears flickered, eyeing the Panda with a small smile.</p><p>"How about we hear a story from Master Mongrel?" Shifu suggested instead, dodging the bullet as he gave the canine an expectant look, only earning him an eye roll of amusement from Mongrel.</p><p>"Yes." Jackal chuckled, "Let us hear it, Mon."</p><p>Mongrel gave Jackal a considerable look before nodding his head, "Alright then. I will give it a go." He replied, sitting up a little straighter in order to get comfortable as he thought.</p><p>Shilah watched as a spark lit the canine's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"This is a story of a young Warrior who found his place in this great world simply by picking a fight with the wrong person." Mongrel began in a warm voice, "It takes place 47 years ago, in the Forbidden City, Beijing China, at the imposing formal Southern entrance, the Wu Gate, where a Grand Tournament was to be held in light of the year of the Pig. Many a Kung Fu Master had attended this tournament, alongside their students. But the most notable to have attended was that of Grandmaster Oogway, and the original members of the Furious Five."</p><p>"No way!" Po commented excitedly as he and the current members of the Furious Five tuned in all the more to the story.</p><p>Shifu looked at Mongrel with knowing eyes, already catching on to the story he was sharing with them. Jackal merely stared into the camp fire reflectively.</p><p>Shilah and Sahale leaned forward in their seats, watching Mongrel with curious eyes.</p><p>"It is said that the tournament would be a tough one from the very beginning, and at the end of it, should one manage to successfully survive all levels of sparring, he or she would have to face the final opponent before being crowned as champion. All competitors were listed and documented before the start, each sparer's name written within the tournaments roster well known and held in reverence... All but one. An unknown Warrior who had traveled far in order to compete, with hopes that not only would he have the chance to make a name for himself, but also to win the ultimate prize at the end. This prize was 100,000 Yuans, enough to change one's life, should he come from nothing. But this competitor had something to begin with. He had a home, a loving Mother, and siblings. He considered himself rich in that regard, though they were poorer than a wandering homeless man. He did not want the money for power and glory, to live a life with no worries. But instead, he wanted the money in order to give his ailing Mother a chance of survival. You see, she was terribly sick with an illness that took not only her sight, but her sense of smell and taste. It took her fur, and her body weight. This tournament was no mere battle for this young unknown Warrior... It was the deciding factor between whether or not she would live or pass on... But upon reaching the rosters, he found himself being turned away due to his age and size, for he was merely boy in a sense to the coordinators, and surely could not be serious in regards to competing. So, considering the reason he had travel all this way to compete, the unknown Warrior decided to enter the tournament by force, sneaking his name into the rosters and hiding himself underneath a hooded robe, so the judges would not be able to recognize him from earlier. This mere boy survived and succeeded in defeating every single battle-hardened Warrior, including the semi-finals Masters. But when it came time to face his true final opponent at the end of the tournament, he was forced to remove out of respect of said opponent. Because it was none other than the Great Grandmaster Oogway himself standing in the center of the arena."</p><p>"Whoa." Po breathed in earnest.</p><p>"When the Warrior removed his robes, and moved to bow before Grandmaster Oogway, the entire arena erupted in an uproar of disapproval and shock, for they realized that the boy had not only snook into the tournament illegally, but managed to best every single level of the event. In the moments where the young boy was to be dragged off the arena, Grandmaster Oogway had held up a hand for them to halt, his eyes sharp with warning as he insisted they let him finish what he started. With hesitant eyes and pure concern for the boy, the tournament officials relented, leaving the boy to his fate. Grandmaster Oogway had asked the boy once, and once only, if he was sure he wanted to fight him, also concerned for his well being. But the boy answered: <em><strong>I have no choice. I have to fight. Not for myself, but for another. I will not fail them..." </strong></em>Mongrel's eyes hardened a little, "The boy was determined, for that much Grandmaster Oogway knew. He could see that the boy wouldn't give up, or give in to his fear at obviously not being good enough in his skillset to defeat the literal creator of Kung Fu itself. He could see that the boy truly knew he wasn't going to win, but wanted to try anyways. And it was with a heavy heart that Grandmaster Oogway bowed and took his stance against the boy. They fought, long and hard. the boy not even landing a single hit on Oogway, but merely beating his own self senseless as Oogway deflected each attack he attempted to direct at the old tortoise. Charging and charging until he could barely breathe right. And when Oogway had no choice but to deliver a flying kick to the boy's stomach, the unknown Warrior flew back into the ground, several feet away due to the sheer impact of the hit. But alas, the boy struggle weakly back to his feet, his form completely off- but still standing nonetheless. That is the moment Grandmaster Oogway saw the truth in the boy's actions. That's when he realized the boy was fighting to save another's life. The very fact that the boy was ready to give his life in order to secure the life of another's was enough for Grandmaster Oogway... He turned to the tournament official with a fierce expression plastered on his face, and said: <em><strong>I forfeit." </strong></em></p><p>"Grandmaster Oogway forfeited the fight!" Po uttered in awe, "That was so honorable of him to do!"</p><p>Mongrel nodded in agreement, "He forfeited the fight, moved by the boy's courage and honor... The officials were dumbstruck and had no choice but to declare the boy the winner of the Grand Tournament. And the old tortoise was moved even more, when the boy denied the winnings of the tournament, despite it being the sole reason he had snuck into event to begin with. He had explained to Grandmaster Oogway that he needed the money to help his Mother survive the sickness that ailed her, but that he wouldn't take the money, seeing as he had not one it fairly. He did not defeat the old tortoise, therefore he was not the true winner of the tournament. And it was with a heavy heart that he decided to leave, journeying back home empty handed and devastated that he had failed his Mother... But then, just when all hope was lost, the Grandmaster and his students, arrived at his home Village, with his winnings. At the end of it all, Grandmaster Oogway handed him a new name, the title of Master of the Art of Kung Fu, and also took it upon himself to use his Chi in order to heal his Mother from her sickness. Bestowing a new life of longevity within her body. And all was well for the boy and his family." He finished with a fond smile.</p><p>Everyone clapped, though not as loudly as Po, who did so with teary eyes.</p><p>Shilah's ears flickered in awe, "Master Mongrel, who was this unknown Warrior who fought with such determination and honor for his Mother? Please, give a name to him."</p><p>Shifu eyed Mongrel with a soft smile.</p><p>Mongrel simply turned his warm gaze to Jackal, "I often travel far and wide with the unknown Warrior. I do believe he is rather fond of wandering about China by my side."</p><p>Everyone's eyes grew wide, "THE UNKNOWN WARRIOR IS MASTER JACKAL!?" Po breathed dramatically, his hands moving to cover his mouth in awe.</p><p>Jackal's ears lowered against his head sheepishly, "I do believe you dramatized the story a little too much, my old friend."</p><p>"Nonsense! Honor is given where honor is due! You saved your Mother, Master! If that isn't one of the most selfless deeds anyone could ever do, I don't know what is!" Shilah argued, "Your story is amazing!"</p><p>"Thank you, dear one." Jackal gave him a deeply appreciative nod, offering him the familiar Warrior's gesture with a smile, "It was a long time ago. My Mother lived a full, long, and happy life thanks to Grandmaster Oogway's kind heart. It is not a story many would remember in future generations, but it is mine no less."</p><p>Sahale gave him a firm expression, "Your story will be remembered. Should I ever have children one day, they will know of the unknown Warrior, and all that he did in order to ensure the survival of his kin."</p><p>Jackal nodded his head gratefully, a fond smile playing at his lips, "So then, I think the spotlight has been on me for a minute too long. Who is next?"</p><p> </p><p>Mantis chuckled in amusement, "I don't see how anyone is going to be able to top that one off."</p><p>"How about we hear of a story from the West?" Jackal suggested turning to look at the Brothers of Stealth, "Surely you both have an endless river of tales to tell of your Ancestors."</p><p>Shilah leaned back on their log, amused expressions plastered on their face, "Far too many... I don't even know which one to choose from." Shilah admitted sheepishly.</p><p>Sahale thought about it for a moment before rising to his feet, so he could reach for his travel pack behind their log, "I suppose if we should tell a Western story, we should do so properly." And with that, he pulled out a small pouch of powder and flammable grains, moving slowly up to the fire to re-kindle it, so the flames stretched a little higher into the sky, "If there was ever a story worth telling, it would be this one." He reached into his pouch and palmed a handful of powder just to throw it into the flames, causing the fire to react epically as he moved slowly around it.</p><p>They all watched as the fire seemed to dance and take shape, and Po could've sworn that he saw dancing Wolves, "DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?" He announced excitedly, leaning in over himself to peer safely into the flames.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the story of Lead Warrior Denali and his little brother Rayen..." Sahale began, throwing more powered into the flames until a clear image the two Wolves actually appeared, vividly and sharply, causing everyone to gaze on in awe, "Long ago, before the Great Spirit brushed his hand along the lands to create all that is green, the Earth was decided into two distinguishing features. One of water, and one of desert. A great stone wall dividing the two worlds indestructibly... It has always been said, that Wolves were once able to walk on water as if it were solid as stone, just like the wall that separated the ocean from the sand. It was due to this prominent ability that those who lived on the water, created boats big enough to live comfortably. Their sheer sizes allowing more than 100 families to reside upon them with ease. It was through these magnificent boats that the Wolves of the Waters were able to become voyagers, setting course for other distant lands that were not so desolate as the world of sand that laid beyond the Great Wall... Hundreds of years had passed before Lead Warrior Denali was born. He grew quickly into a formidable sea-faring Lead Warrior, his strength resembling that of the greatest ocean tide, none daring to challenge him without reason. Until one day, his boat had strayed too closely near the Great Wall, becoming shipwrecked. For months, Denali and his family worked to repair their boat, wary of the world that lay just beyond their broken ship... It was during these days in which the residents beyond the wall took notice of their adversity, offering them food and warmth in exchange for the wondrous things that hailed from the vast ocean, a world they would never dare to venture out into. They agreed to trade, Lead Warrior Denali expressing immense gratefulness of their apparent kind hearts... But when they had ran out of things to trade, the residents of the sand world grew apprehensive and leery. Distrusting Lead Warrior Denali of his words, for the boat in which they were trying to fix was massive beyond reason. Surely, they had more than what they have let on thus far." Everyone watched as the flames took on pictures and images of Sahale's narration, "But alas, Lead Warrior had reasoned with them that they truly had nothing more to trade with. That they had taken everything of materialistic value to them, and all they had left was the clothes on their backs, the food and warmth in which they had given them, and each other... But the world of the desert grew skeptical and impatient, demanding more of which truly was not theirs to begin with. Seeing as they had long grew tired of their world of sand and envied the Wolves of the Waters. Lead Warrior Denali grew so concerned and fearful of the foreign residents, that he forbid all of his kin to meet or greet them without his authorization and supervision. Nearly all had agreed, except one. Rayen, little brother of Denali, was adventurous and had long grown tired of the sea. He wished to continue to befriend the sand people of the desert and venture out into the desolate lands beyond the Great Wall. But his older brother knew better than to continue to trust such envious beings... Late one night, when all had fallen asleep except the watchmen of the boat, Rayen had slipped out the back of the massive boat, intend on proving his older brother wrong... This would forever change the course between those of the land and of the sea... Upon slipping past the watchmen, Rayen ventured forth, climbing the wall and running onward until he came across the first Village of the sand. It was there that he greeted them with kindness and innocence, only to be apprehended and bounded within chains so heavy, it could cause him to sink into the sand should they release their hold from his small body... Upon learning of his little brother's kidnapping, Lead Warrior Denali declared war against the people of the desert, he and his brethren charging forward from the safety of their massive ship in order to rescue Rayen from his captors... The battle raged on for days, so long that Rayen's captors were forced to drag his bounded frail body further into their land, to their most desolate of locations. Lead Warrior fought hard and fiercely to reach his brother, but by the time he had come within a hundred feet of him, a terrible sand storm had developed in the near distance of the desert. Lead Warrior Denali knew then that the very land he stood upon was so angry with its residents that it had decided to punish them for being so cruel and envious of others, when it had always given them everything they needed to live prosperously, despite the land's hot and aggressive atmosphere. In those moments, he chose to defend the sand people, despite the pain they had caused him, summoning the great waters of the sea by command of an Ancient Sword his father had gifted him."</p><p>That last part had both Mongrel's, Jackal's and Shifu's ears perked up in sudden interest, their eyes hardening for a moment.</p><p>"As the sandstorm drew closer, so did the giant tide of the ocean. In a frantic panic of guilt, most of the sand people retreated to the safety of Lead Warrior Denali's boat alongside his brave-hearted Warriors, while the most tainted hearted of the desolate land stayed to remain fighting. It was then that Denali's steadfast Warriors were able to retrieve Rayen and cut his head binds so that he could run with them away from the incoming sand storm. Rayan had called for his brother desperately as his frail body was dragged away from his brother. And it was in those moments that the siblings knew, Lead Warrior Denali would be caught directly between the incoming sand storm and the raging waters he had summoned. They all knew that if they did not return to the boat in time, they would be caught in the onslaught of embedding sand, for the water was too great to simply flow over the sandy land without affecting its solidity. Everything was turning too muddy to stand upon without sinking in. Lead Warrior Denali gave his brethren their final orders then, to return to the ship before the tide swept it away from the sand storm. Rayen cried out for his brother to follow as he was then carried away by force, but it was too late... Denali's legs were caught between the terrible mix of both worlds coming together ferociously. This was his final stand in life, and he would command the sea against the land of the desert until he breathed no more, for the courage of the ocean was not to be taken lightly... Upon returning to the boat, Rayen was heartbroken as he was forced to watch the sand and tide completely swallow his older brother whole, his body disappearing into the land below as it took him and his legendary sword as a sacrifice of peace between both worlds..." Sahale gazed into the fire himself now as he the flames danced around the image of Lead Warrior Denali disappearing into what resembled sand and water, "Today, when we see the land meet the ocean's tide, we think not about what it took for it to become as it is. We do not think both worlds to have been separated so deliberately by a massive stone wall, and we do not think about the reasons why the wall is no longer there. Why both worlds are now found living peacefully alongside another... It is also said, that through the remainder of his long years, Rayen had visited the very spot where the old battle had taken place. Searching diligently where the land met the sea for any sign of his brother and his legendary sword. Many claimed that he had taken to digging with his bare hands any where he could along the shore line, each time he visited, with hopes that he would at the very least find the sword just so he could place it upon his brother's tomb in honor of his sacrifice. But he had never found it... So goes the tale of: Lead Warrior Denali and his little brother Rayen..." Sahale waited for the camp fire to settle before pocketing his pouch of powder, turning to scan his eyes over his travel companions.</p><p>Everyone was quiet and awe-struck, offering a moment of silence for the heroic deed of Lead Warrior Denali.</p><p>"Wow..." Mantis breathed quietly, "That was-"</p><p>"Amazing!" Po breathed in appreciation, still staring at the flames, "Literally amazing!" He placed a hand over his heart, using his other to wipe away a stray tear from falling form his eye.</p><p>Viper nodded her head slowly, "I've never heard of such a tale. It truly was remarkable." She offered in a soft voice.</p><p>Sahale inclined his head to them with a soft smile.</p><p>Shilah smiled proudly, "And there are many more just like it... The great, heroic, accomplishments of our Ancestors never fail to cause one to dream of somehow living a life as honorable and courageous as theirs had been. We grow into these stories. They become apart of us in a way that is hard to describe. Almost as if our Ancestors consistently reach out to us through these stories, in order to grant us strength when we need it the most, and courage when we fall short of facing our greatest fears."</p><p>"The tales of the West will surely leave you breathless." Mongrel agreed, he turned to eyes the Kung Fu Warriors around him, "You will hear of a great many of them during our time within the West, of that I have no doubt."</p><p>Jackal rose to his feet, moving to place a hand on Sahale's shoulder with no small amount of appreciation, "Thank you, dear one, for sharing such an incredible story with us. I do believe it ends tonight on a very brave and courageous note."</p><p>Sahale offered him a warm smile.</p><p>"Agreed. We should all turn in for the night. Seeing as we all still have a sizable distance of travel to cover." Shifu agreed, watching as everyone began to move in order to set up their bed rolls. He then turned to regard his Yellow Primate student, "Monkey, dim the fire." He then turned to his wading bird student, "Crane, take first watch. Wake me in three hours."</p><p>"Yes, Master." The both responded together before moving to do as they were told.</p><p>It wasn't long before everyone had bedded down comfortably, Crane opting to perch on a nearby tree in order to conduct first watch so he could see the entire campsite - plus the surrounding area with ease.</p><p> </p><p>Three hours had came and gone, and Crane had woke his Master for his three hour shift.</p><p>Shifu had quietly made his way to a nearby rock formations, where just like Crane, he could see the entire campsite and decent amount of the surrounding area. It was here that he decided to sit upon the stones cross-legged and conduct second watch, his blue eyes sharp as they glowed slightly with the moon light. From here, he could see that in the far distance as storm steadily loomed to the West. Remembering how Mongrel had informed him that the land within the West was so sick, it had called upon the dark clouds in order to block out the heavy sunshine as it desperately tried to recover from what has been ailing it. Shifu didn't know if he believed it or not, but he surely wasn't about to put it past being realistic. Already knowing that the Culture of the Wolves of the West possessed their own unexplainable inner powers. Much like Kung Fu Masters and their Chi energy. Besides, if he and Tigress could heal each other from being on the brink of death after their battle with Tai Lung, then the ailing lands of the West could call upon thunderous storms. To each their own really... His mind continued to wander for the next hour until movement caught his sharp eyes at the camp sight. A shadow rising to its feet slowly and silently, before a pair of fiery amber eyes met his own, the orbs glowing strikingly at their narrowed in on him.</p><p>He watched as they slowly drew closer and closer, the moonlight illuminating the feline's body perfectly. He then shifted his eyes elsewhere once she was a little more than 20 feet away, scanning the surrounding area calmly.</p><p>He didn't look as she settle herself on a stone slightly below his, her shoulders coming up to his waist, "You should be asleep." He stated softly.</p><p>"Surely." Came her simple reply.</p><p>For the next few minutes they sat in companionable silence, their eyes taking in every detail of the night. Her watch wasn't for another two hours, but he knew that if she couldn't find sleep she would rather be up on guard rather than tossing and turning pointlessly. And he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight either, considering they were now so close to the West and the apparent darkness that was causing trouble there. So, he knew he would stay up on guard as well for another three hours after his shift was done, alongside with her. They just worked like that... </p><p>"You've always said that gut-feelings were not to be taken lightly." Her soft voice broke the silence between them.</p><p>"I have." He replied.</p><p>"Why do have have a sinking feeling that something might go wrong in the West?" She genuinely asked, and he could hear the slight fear in her gentle voice.</p><p>They both found themselves turning their slightly glowing eyes towards the dark clouds in the far distance of the West, "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong... Yet, sometimes when things go wrong, it's because they would have turned out a whole lot worse should they have gone right to begin with." His soft reply came after a moment.</p><p>Tigress moved her eyes back to the campsite silently, her mind running a mile a minute.</p><p>Shifu noticed this after a moment, extending a hand out to her with a sigh, "It's not wise to overthink."</p><p>She noticed his outstretched hand from the corner of her eye, looking at it considerably for a moment before slowly sliding her own into it.</p><p>Shifu's ears flickered slightly at the contact, turning his eyes away to scan the surrounding area as he willed himself to focus.</p><p>And it was only a mere few seconds later before he could feel his Chi coursing through his arm into his hand, the light blue hue beginning to softly radiate within his palm. And only seconds after that in which he felt Tigress' responding Chi, the warmth instantly spreading into his arm, "Focus on me." He coaxed gently.</p><p>Tigress closed her eyes and focused, willing her unrelenting thoughts to leave her mind as she centered her attention on Shifu's warm, welcoming energy. She could feel the way both of their energies naturally flowed against one another, looking to somehow blend instead simply co-existing on the same plane. Suddenly a thought came to mind, and she willed herself to focus more, allowing her energy to spike slightly deeper into their connection, something neither of them had attanepted to do before thus far in their training. That's when she felt it... She felt his surprise at her action, but it wasn't through outer-physical means... She felt his surprised emotion through the connection of their energy.</p><p>"That surprised you." She stated softly.</p><p>Shifu suddenly looked at her sharply, "How did you-"</p><p>"I felt it." She answered quickly, her voice still soft as she opened her eyes to meet his, "Through the connection."</p><p>Shifu's eyes hardened slightly.</p><p>Then it hit her... Maybe the reason they hadn't gotten any further in making that little flower bloom - because they were failing to deepen their connection to each other first. They had always focused on exerting their energy both at the same time towards the flower, without any physical connectivity between them. And why Tigress had suggested they try holding hands back at the Dragon Grotto, they hadn't had the chance to try it out to see if it worked. So, with that in mind, she peered down below where the stone met the grass. There were little flowers situated around the stone, but inwards on themselves in slumber. She reached down without breaking the connection to pick one tenderly, bringing it up to place it upon the stone between their bodies.</p><p>Shifu felt it this time... Her curiosity flowing through the connection as she reached for the little flower near her feet.</p><p>Their eyes met again, "Instead of exerting our energy towards the flower separately, why don't we try doing it together as one? With our Chi combined and the connection established by means of physical touch, maybe it will be strong enough to make it bloom." She suggested with determined eyes.</p><p>Shifu nodded in understanding as he moved to hover his free hand over the flower, Tigress' free hand moving to hover over the flower too - but not before sliding directly under his so that his hovering hand was now solidly on top of hers, both hovering together. They held each others gaze intensely, even as their respective glow of their Chi began to emanate from their hovering hands. Their gaze broke in order to watch their Chi energies flow together, blending until the glowing hues became a beautiful light green as it stretched down and covered the flower entirely. It was then, through the connection, that they felt each other ready enough to exert their Chi at the flower at the same time, watching as the flower stem slowly straightened out and finally started to bloom right before their eyes. Shifu felt more than saw Tigress' triumphant smile grace her lips through the connection, causing his own awed smile to form as they pulled back their energy, the light green light fading until their respective Chi hues returned to their normal color. They both retracted their hovering hands at the same time, thought kept their primarily joined hands together still, not wanting to let go just yet.</p><p>"It worked..." Shifu breathed softly, gazing at the perfectly bloomed flower.</p><p>"I knew I was on to something." She chuckled softly. And at that, Shifu lifted his gaze to see that she was already staring at him, her eyes fierce but soft in their own way.</p><p>"You're brilliant, Tigress." He couldn't help but make that small fact known.</p><p>"I believe we've just ventured further in our training than we have since last week..." She lowered her gaze suddenly to their joined hands, their energies still flowing gently, the hues beginning to turn the same light green as their hovering hands once did, "Not only did we finally make a flower bloom, but now we know that if the connection goes deeper, we can feel each other's emotions." She couldn't help the way her thumb slightly caressed his hand absentmindedly, "Makes me wonder now what more we can achieve should we continue to train on it."</p><p>Shifu eyed her considerably, noticing the way she caressed his hand, but choosing not to make mention of it should she be doing it unknowingly, "Emotions could honestly just be the beginning." He stared at her fiery eyes, "There's no telling just how far the connection could take us. I would not deem it impossible if we were to somehow strengthen the connection in order to hear each others thoughts." And to that, her eyes met his intensely.</p><p>"You really think that's possible?" She asked hesitantly. And at that, he could feel a sharp emotion of wonder and hope flowing through the connection from her.</p><p>"If you desire it to be." He reasoned, not wanting to push her into anything that extreme.</p><p>She held his gaze for a moment, and though he couldn't feel it, he could see a small flash of desire in regards to the possibility pass over her eyes.</p><p>"If it's with you, then I'm willing to try." She answered honestly. And at that, she could feel another ounce of surprise flow through the connection from him, causing her to smirk, "Surprised again."</p><p>Shifu couldn't help but chuckle warmly at that, suddenly bringing her hand up to his lips, placing a small tender kiss upon her knuckles. Though the connection, he could feel another ounce of hope flow from her, warming his chest this time as he placed another tender kiss upon her knuckles, bringing her hand down afterwards to where it was before, "Then, we will try." He held her gaze with a soft smile, "Though if I'm honest, you might find more than one inner rant being directed towards Po and the Five, and more than one insult thrown at Mongrel and Jackal lingering in my mind."</p><p>Tigress laughed fondly at that, "Great minds think alike in that case." She admitted, "I find myself withholding more than one inner monologue towards Mantis and Monkey on the daily. Far too many."</p><p>Shifu chuckled warmly at that, "Those two surely deserve whatever monologues you could throw their way, if only to help them cease in their shenanigans."</p><p>Tigress then turned her head to look upon the campsite where their travel companions slumbered soundlessly, except for Po and Shilah - due to their snoring.</p><p>Shifu watched her intently, his chest growing all the more warm at the way her caressing grew more obvious. It truly did make him smile, even as a small smile grew on Tigress's lips.</p><p>"You're fond of me." She retorted gently, "And I don't need the connection to know that you're staring."</p><p>Shifu then moved his eyes slowly away from her to gaze out at the campsite with a soft sigh, "Hard not to stare." He admitted.</p><p>She turned to look at him again to see nothing but truth in his expression, to which he didn't even attempt to hide. And though she couldn't tell if his words had double-meaning to it, she found that she didn't care in the slightest. She then turned her gaze back to the campsite, "I could say the same..." She figured it wouldn't hurt admitting to that truth as well, "Though, I would rather endure your staring over that of Po and Shilah. They truly make it painfully obvious what they think of my apparent beauty..."</p><p>Shifu shook his head fondly, "You're saying that I don't?"</p><p>Tigress smiled a little at that, "You've always been more subtle and warm about it."</p><p>At that, Shifu looked at her again, feeling an ounce of affection flowing through the connection from her, "Your beauty could take any man's breath away." To which Tigress met his eyes, offering him a small affectionate smile.</p><p>After a few seconds, Tigress then turned away from him, their connection fading slowly, "Sahale approaches." She relayed calmly.</p><p>And sure enough, when he lifted his eyes towards the far right of the campsite, the oldest brother of stealth could be seen walking towards them. Their hands slid away from one anothers', and Shifu couldn't help but feel a small remnant of disappointment at the loss of contact flow through the connection from Tigress before it faded completely.</p><p> </p><p>Sahale chose not to comment on seeing their joined hands as he moved closer, given that his eyesight in the dark was formidable as any Western Wolf's would be. It truly was none of his business anyhow, "Masters, forgive me for being awake, but I insist that I take up the remainder of the watch for the night. I cannot sleep at all, what with being so close to the Western Territory... I can already feel the lands' lingering sickness in the soles of my feet." He admitted quietly.</p><p>Shifu and Tigress shared an agreeing look before turning their eyes back to the tall Wolf, "Of course, Hunter Sahale." Shifu slowly rose to his feet, "Feel free to wake one of us should you indeed end up growing tired of the watch. Be ever alert." He replied easily, inclining his head to the Wolf before moving off of the large stones.</p><p>"Yes, Grandmaster." Sahale replied with an incline of his head, settling easily in their spot as his eyes began scanning the surrounding area diligently.</p><p> </p><p>Tigress walked a little ahead of Shifu, her shoulders a bit tense due to being surrounded by darkness, but calm nonetheless. He found her eyes again, just before she moved to make her way back to her bed roll amidst the rest of the Furious Five and Po. He offered her the same soft smile he had given her moments ago, and she had returned it without hesitating, though her eyes seemed a little withdrawn. He found himself wondering about it for a moment as he found himself settling on his bed roll next to Mongrel and Jackal, but brushed it off no sooner than it came. They had a long day of travel ahead of them. And should they trek all day, and all night, they should reach Jīngtì Village in good time... He only hoped that nothing further ailed the Western Lands of High Chief Elohim since Mongrels and Jackals departure.</p><p> </p><p>******************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Early morning found nearly everyone awake, packing their belongings quickly as Jackal prepared a small breakfast for them.</p><p>"Master Monkey, wake Shilah, please." Mongrel moved away from the campsite in order to splash some water from his water canteen onto his face.</p><p>"Yes, Master!" The Primate replied, moving towards the still slumbering Wolf.</p><p>Shilah was knocked out, snoring. Bundled up in his black travel cloak.</p><p>"Hunter Shilah?" Monkey poked where he thought the Wolf's shoulder was, "Hello?"</p><p>Shilah merely mumbled in his sleep, slightly moving away from the intruder.</p><p>"Hunter Shilah, it's morning. You have to wake up!" Monkey spoke a little louder, patting the bundled Wolf a little harder.</p><p>But Shilah merely groaned deeply, "Hhhmmmm... Five more minutes." He mumbled in response, diving back into his sleep.</p><p>Monkey looked over to Jackal after a moment, "Not working..."</p><p>Jackal chuckled softly, "That boy can sleep." He then reached down to grab his water canteen from the ground next to his feet, tossing it to Monkey, "Here, try this. Get his ears."</p><p>Monkey caught the canteen with his tail, a small mischievous smile growing on his face.</p><p>"Oh- I've got to see this." Mantis chuckled deeply, watching with interest.</p><p>Crane shook his head, though a small smile played at his lips, "Okay, that's just wrong."</p><p>Monkey opened the canteen, leaning over the bundled Wolf in order to gently pull back the cloak enough to reveal the Wolf's ears, "Hunter Shilah, it's about to rain." He informed with a quiet giggle, pouring the water slowly into the Wolf's right ear.</p><p>At first, all Shilah did was flickered his ear... Then, the cold water registered in his sleepy mind, causing him to spring up with a disgruntled growl - which caused Monkey to step back with a chuckle, "AAGH!!! What the-" The Wolf pawed at his ear with crazy eyes, "THAT'S COLD!" He shoved a finger into his ear in order to get the water out.</p><p>This caused Monkey, Jackal, and Mantis to laugh in delight.</p><p>Shilah turned himself over, his black travel cloak falling from him just to pool over his lap as he leveled a glare at Monkey before turning his full attention to Jackal, "You told him to do that!"</p><p>"I did no such thing." Jackal replied easily, turning his attention back to the morning meal at hand.</p><p>"Liar." Shilah muttered as he laid back down on his back, stretching his limbs with a growl.</p><p> </p><p>"Do not go back to sleep, dear one." Mongrel stepped back into the campsite as he eyed the Wolf, shaking his head one last time to get any remaining water off his face, "We must press on in travel shortly."</p><p>Shilah hummed in response as he rose to his feet, stretching out his back. He then scanned his surrounding to see that everyone was packed and ready. He turned to his left to see that his own travel pack was already assembled and ready, minus his bed roll. But Sahale's pack wasn't anywhere to be found, nor was the tall Wolf in question, "Where's my brother?"</p><p>"He has gone on ahead with Master Viper to scout out for any trouble." Mongrel replied, taking a seat on the middle log to shove his canteen into his travel pack, "We have sent them a mile out. So, they are not too far ahead."</p><p>Jackal nodded his head, "It would not be wise to leave them out there on their own for too long though. A quick breakfast, and then we are off." He agreed.</p><p>Shilah sighed, bending down to collect his bed roll.</p><p>"Master, could you please undo this knot for me? My hands are too big..." Po inquired sheepishly as he moved to sit down on the log next to Shifu, extending a small bag out to him.</p><p>Shilah watched as Shifu took the bag and undid the knot effortlessly, handing it back to Po.</p><p>Po gave him a cheesy grin before reaching into the bag, "Awesome! Thank you!"</p><p>Shifu eyed him curiously, "What do you have in there?"</p><p>Po threw two dumplings into his mouth with a heavy satisfied groan, "Bean Buns!" He held out another pastry out for him, "Want one?"</p><p>Shifu shook his head with a soft smile, "Sure." He took the pastry.</p><p>"Monkey! Heads up!" Po announced, before tossing a dumpling to the Primate, who caught it effortlessly.</p><p>Po turned to regard Tigress, "Tigress?"</p><p>She simply shook her head, "No thanks, Po."</p><p>He turned to regard Crane, "Crane?" He asked hopefully.</p><p>But all Crane did was narrow his eyes, "Those wouldn't happen to be the remnants of my hidden stash would it?"</p><p>Po's small ears flattened against his head, "Ummm... No?"</p><p>Crane shook his head at that with an eye roll, "Sure I guess I'll have one." And proceeded to catch the tossed dumpling with ease once it was thrown his way.</p><p>"I'll take one too if you care to share!" Mantis announced as he moved to stand near the Panda. And to that, Po gave him one.</p><p>Po then proceeded to ask the Wandering Masters if they wanted one, to which they both declined, before turning his eyes to Shilah, "Want one?"</p><p>Shilah sighed as he rose to his feet from tying his bed roll to his travel pack, "Sure." And with that, he caught the dumpling and ate it appreciatively.</p><p>Po smiled, satisfied with sharing before digging back in to the pastries.</p><p>Only minutes passed after that before Jackal announced that breakfast was ready.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************</p><p> </p><p>Sahale found himself leaning up against a fairly large tree about a mile away from the campsite, his sharp eyes scanning the pathways ahead of him. About 800 meters north, the pathways spilt of into two main roads. The one on the left leading to a downwards slope that flattened out before taking a traveler directly toward three small streams, or so Master Mongrel had informed on their journey to the Jade Palace. He didn't know what laid beyond that. The pathway on the right was the one they would end up taking, which led to the rocky ridges and thickly brushed wood lines before panning out into a vast field. Over and beyond the field was only more thick woods, which eventually turned into forest leading directly to the Eastern Border of the Western Territory.</p><p>"You're the quiet one, aren't you?" Master Viper's soft voice pulled him out of his navigational thoughts. He peered up into the tree to where the Green Tree Viper was wrapped loosely around a high tree branch.</p><p>"You could say that." He confirmed.</p><p>"Your brother is more talkative." She stated gently.</p><p>"He always has been." He admitted, "Far too curious for his own good at times. But that's just him."</p><p>Viper nodded in understanding, "Have you always been a silent type?"</p><p>Sahale nodded his head, "I've always preferred to observe rather than speak unnecessarily. There's a lot you can learn and pick up on when silent... My mentor, Hunter Delsin, always says: <strong><em>Silence is not empty, but rather full of answers. It speaks when words can't. It is always better to confuse people with your silence, and shock them with your actions, rather than speak upon things they most likely will never understand.</em></strong>"</p><p>Viper nodded her head at that, "He's surely a wise Wolf."</p><p>Sahale smirked a little, "You could say that he is... He's honestly very sociable. Though, he merely chooses when it's best to speak, and best to refrain from doing so. Something Shilah has not yet learned to do."</p><p>Viper turned her eyes back to the pathways ahead with a small smile, "He'll pick up on it eventually. Life has a way of silencing us in order to teach us what words cannot."</p><p>Sahale nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, his nose picked up a strange scent, causing his ears to straighten out in alarm. This caught Viper's attention, "What's wrong?" She inquired.</p><p>Sahale slowly pushed himself off from leaning on the tree, his nose sniffing quickly in order to distinguish what the smell was, "I smell something..."</p><p>Viper flickered her tongue out into the air, trying hard to catch what he was going on about, her eyes filling with concern.</p><p>The tall Wolf's nose led him slightly around the tree to his left. That's when he saw it... In the distance, a thick trail of smoke could be seen steadily rising into the sky.</p><p>"Over there! My nose caught the scent of smoke." He pointed towards what he was seeing. He turned to see Viper quickly slither her way further up into the tree.</p><p>Upon reaching the very top, she poked her head above the canopy in order to survey where the smoke was coming from. Squinting her eyes, she could see that the smoke was a bit darker the lower it was to the ground, but it was clearly coming from a small Village not too far out in the distance.</p><p>"What do you see, Master?" Sahale asked with concern.</p><p>"The smoke seems to be coming from a small Village!" She informed, "The smoke is darker around ground level. There must be a fire!"</p><p>Sahale turned to face the smoke, "There might be Villagers in dire need of assistance! Should we respond?" He asked quickly, his hand finding its place naturally on the hilt of his sword.</p><p>Viper quickly slithered back down the tree until she found herself landing on the ground with ease next to the tall Wolf, "We can't go anywhere without informing the others. We need to go back first." She eyed the smoke in the distance, clearly torn between charging for the Village or going back for the others.</p><p>Sahale shook his head, "No need to go back when I can emit a Call of Assembly to my brother. Our howls can stretch on and be heard over great distances. About 10 miles out at most."</p><p>Viper's eyes sparked with determination, "Do it! We can meet them there! Considering by the time they reach this point, they see the smoke in the distance and know to go there. " She gave the approval.</p><p>Sahale ran a little away from the tree upon confirmation to his suggestion, facing the direction of the campsite. He breathed in deeply before letting out a rather deep-thunderous howl of alert. It was so loud, that Viper startled a bit, gazing at the Wolf with wildly impressed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Master Monkey collected everyone's empty bowls with a smile, moving quickly to wash them before packing them back up into Po's large rucksack.</p><p>"That was delicious, Master! You've done it again!" Po gratefully gave Jackal a warm pat on his shoulder before moving to help him extinguish the flames of the campfire.</p><p>"You're very welcome, Dragon Warrior." Jackal replied.</p><p>"Let us set out." Mongrel directed, already shouldering his own, "We must not dawdle any longer." His words were calm as moved to stand alongside Shifu, Tigress and Crane, already settled upon the pathway waiting patiently.</p><p>"I don't understand why you chose to bring such a heavy rucksack, Po." Mantis pointed out from Monkey's shoulder as the Primate helped Po secure said rucksack on Po's back, "We're supposed to be traveling light."</p><p>Po chuckled, "Good exercise!" He chided, tightening the straps.</p><p>Shilah had just shouldered his own pack, moving to their side in case they required his help when a deep-thunderous howl passed over the campsite, causing his ears to go up sharply with alarm.</p><p>Everyone froze, looking in the direction of whence it came.</p><p>"That's a Call of Assembly!" Both Shilah and Mongrel announced suddenly.</p><p>Shilah suddenly let out an ear-piercing howl in return - that made nearly everyone flinch in response - to let his brother know they got the message, before literally taking off down the pathway towards the call, one hand on his pack's shoulder strap, while the other rested firmly on his sword's hilt.</p><p>"Crane! Fly ahead!" Shifu ordered firmly as they all booked it after Shilah, catching up effortlessly.</p><p>"Yes, Master!" And with a powerful gust of wind, Crane was off high in the sky ahead of them.</p><p> </p><p>*************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Upon receiving a howl of recognition back from his brother, Sahale and Viper darted towards the smoke. And if he was impressed by the Green Tree Viper's sheer speed, he would not make mention of it until later.</p><p>It only took several minutes for them to cover the sizable distance together, before charging up a large hill that overlooked the small Village. From there, they could already see that several homesteads where in flames, Villagers scurrying around in fear as cries filled the area.</p><p>"Let's move!" Viper charged forward, the tall Wolf after her within seconds.</p><p> </p><p>They managed to cross the threshold of the Village before a small group of Pig Villagers ran up to them frantically, "IT'S A WOLF FROM THE WEST!"</p><p>"PLEASE HELP!"</p><p>"HELP US! HELP US!"</p><p>"THEY'RE AFTER US!"</p><p>Sahale and Viper came to a sudden halt before them, "What is happening!?" The tall Wolf shouted over all the screaming.</p><p>"A MONSTER FROM THE DARKNESS HAS COME!"</p><p>"IT'S A SHADOW!"</p><p>"HE CAUSED THE FIRES!"</p><p>"LOOK! HE'S OVER THERE!"</p><p>"RUN AWAY!" They all screamed in fear, booking it past the of them frantically.</p><p> </p><p>That's when an ear-piercing screech filled their ears, and they both gazed out to the center of the Village to see a, incredibly large Shadowy Beast burst out of a burning house - flaming wood flying everywhere as it circled before it's eyes zeroed in on them. The beast stood on its hind legs, though its arms were long enough for it to charge forward on all fours should it desire. The entire body was translucently shadowy, and a long narrow black skull resided over where a head could possibly be, contrasting its large black crooked antlers and spikes along its spine. Its hands resembled that of a spiders, though took various shapes still as it radiated with ill-intent. But nothing was more menacing than its deep sinister yellow eyes - which radiated with power.</p><p>"What is that!?" Viper shouted, startling at the beast.</p><p>"It is about to greet its death." Sahale stated firmly with a growl, unsheathing his sword as he calmly stalked towards the beast.</p><p>The Beast shrieked terribly as it all but began to charge towards them on all fours. As it drew closer, Sahale could see that if it were to stand tall to its full height, it would easily tower over him by a good 8 feet. Its desiccated skin pulled tightly over its bones, with the bones themselves pushing out against its skin. Its complexion the ash-gray of death despite the Shadowy overlay of its mass, and its eyes pushed back deep into their sockets while emanating the yellow glow. The Beast looked like a gaunt skeleton recently disinterred from the grave. Unclean and suffering from suppuration of the flesh. Even from beyond the Village, his nose had already discovered the it gave off a strange and eerie odor of decay and decomposition, of death and corruption.</p><p>"Come make your stand against a Warrior of the West!" Sahale thundered fiercely, swinging his sword in a familiar practiced motion just before the Beast closed the remaining distance himself and it. The Beast then rose to his hind legs as it prepared to swing a large hand down upon Sahale, but Sahale merely swung his sword from his lower right up towards the supposed arm, the blade and the Beast meeting with a clash. Startled by the show of defense, the Beast screeched, moving forward again only to be pushed back again by Sahale's sword as he directed various combinations of attack towards it. With each hit, the Beast grew angrier, swinging its dominant hand out in order to take a swipe at the Wolf - to which Sahale ducked and pressed on. And just when the Beast was about to throw its entire weight at Sahale, using the higher ground as leverage, Sahale felt a tingling feeling glide up his leg and back - just before Viper used him as a means of stability to deliver a devastating tail attack to the Beast's chest, sending it flying away from them a good 7 feet.</p><p>But the Beast merely used the attacks momentum to roll back to its feet, charging forward at them once again. This time, it merely charged, swinging its antlers in a crazed way. Sahale rolled out of the way to the left, and Viper to the right. Viper then slithered around the Beast's charge in order to strike upon it from the back. But, the Beast saw it coming, with one quick motion, Viper found herself being caught in the grip of the Beast's hand, then thrown mercilessly with great force at a burning house situated to their right.</p><p>"Master!" Sahale shouted, striking the Beast from its unguarded left side. The Beast shrieked upon being attacked, swinging its massive arm at Sahale. But the tall Wolf ducked and rolled under its malnourished legs, popping out of the other side just to dart towards the burning house Viper had burst through when thrown, jumping in with little to no concern for himself. The Beast screamed, chasing after them.</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>Master Mongrel and Shifu had caught sight of the smoke rising in the distance before they even reached the spot where Sahale had emitted the Call of Assembly. They redirected their steps and pressed forward quickly.</p><p>Within minutes, they found themselves entering the Village to see burning homes and straggling Villagers a safe distance away, their eyes wild as cried out in fear.</p><p>"Where's Viper and Sahale!?" Jackal threw out the question to no one in particular as they all moved forward together. But his question was answered a few seconds later, when Sahale was thrown out of a burning house relentlessly, his body flying a powerful distance away from the home, landing across the way with a crash.</p><p>"BROTHER!" Shilah threw aside his travel pack as he unsheathed his sword, charging for Sahale.</p><p>"ON YOUR GUARD!" Sahale merely yelled at him, struggling quickly back to his feet with his sword in hand.</p><p>Just then, the Beast came flying out of the burning home, Viper around its neck.</p><p>"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Mantis shouted over the screeching monstrosity as they all lunged forward to take on the Beast.</p><p>Shilah swung his sword skillfully at the Beast, landing a hit on its left thigh and upper torso before rolling out of the way of an incoming strike at his head.</p><p>"Oh- lord! This thing reeks!" Monkey voiced his displeasure as he delivered a powerful kick to the Beast's back, jumping out of the way from its swinging antlers.</p><p>Shifu and Jackal delivered arial round house kicks at the Beast's head, sending it stumbling backwards from the onslaught of attacks.</p><p>The Beast then grabbed Viper's body, pulling her roughly from its neck before throwing her into the air, only for Crane to catch her.</p><p>Po suddenly charged forward, gaining the Beast's full attention, "Shifu! What is this thing!?" He shouted fiercely as the two battled.</p><p>Shifu slid to a stop next to Mongrel, "I don't know!" He replied simply, taking in the sheer size of the Beast before charging forward to aid the Panda when the Beast shrieked again, causing Po to cover his ears and let his defenses down long enough for the Beast's large hand to grab Po's arm and fling him away.</p><p>"Master Crane! Create some distance!" Master Mongrel suddenly ordered, reaching deep into his robes.</p><p>Crane nodded from above them, diving to a hover in front of them, "WINGS OFF JUSTICE!" And with that, he let out a mighty Caw-Caw, followed by a massive wind gust that forced the Beast back 100 feet from them.</p><p> </p><p>Mongrel carefully pulled out a familiar mirror, extending it out in front of him, "MAY YOU TREMBLE IN THE PRESENCE OF THE LUMINOUS MIRROR OF AN CUIFEN!" He shouted, just before a blinding beam of light erupted from the mirror itself, shooting forward to cover the Beast entirely. This caused the Beast to shriek in agony, stunned with fear from the sudden exposure to the pure light, "DEAR ONES! STRIKE TRUE!" He then ordered the Brother's of Stealth with a strained voice.</p><p>The two Wolves suddenly jumped into action, charging forward on either side with their swords at the ready. Within seconds, they both impaled the Beast's chest with their swords. Standing firm even as the monstrosity wailed in pain. And then... It was over. The beam of light faded as the Beast fell unceremoniously to the ground with a loud thump, shaking the ground around them.</p><p>Shilah and Sahale retracted their swords, ignoring the vile shadowy blood staining their weapons as they backed away cautiously.</p><p>Everyone surrounded the Beast from a safe distance, their eyes heavy and alert.</p><p>"Is it dead?" Shilah breathed in a hushed tone, eyeing Mongrel sharply.</p><p>They watched as the Beast's body began disintegrating in on itself, the shadowy aura fading along with the body. Within seconds, it was gone completely, leaving behind no trace that it was even there to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did it go?" Po questioned his eyes scanning the area nervously.</p><p>"It's not going to re-spawn is it?" Mantis hopped on Monkey's shoulder, his eyes swiveling to Mongrel.</p><p>Mongrel simply moved forward, crouching don for a moment so he could run his hand over the soiled ground, "I had thought the stories to be nothing more than a myth..."</p><p>Jackal moved to his side along with Shifu, "What do you speak of, Mon?"</p><p>Mongrel rose to his feet, "The appearance of the Beast resembled the description of an old legend the people of my Village used to share with children, in order to scare them into going to sleep early and not wander in the nighttime." He turned his eyes to the mirror in his hands, "The Legend of the Windigos..."</p><p>Sahale and Shilah moved to stand next to them upon hearing the familiar name, "You mean the malevolent spirits of folklore?" Sahale asked, "Our Ancestors passed down stories of them as well."</p><p>Shilah eyed them all, "Legend says that: the Ancient Wendigo Spirits were once lost hunters, that disappeared during brutally cold winters. That due to starvation, their intense hunger drove them to cannibalism. After feasting on another being's flesh, they transformed into a crazed beast of dark and terrible power, forever roaming the forests in search of more people to eat."</p><p>Sahale nodded his head, "But the description always varied depending on who you heard the story from."</p><p>No one said anything or moved for a long moment, until a random Villager fearfully walked up to them, "M-m-masters?" He spoke timidly, "W-will it come back?"</p><p>They all turned to face him, empathy in their eyes, "We cannot say if it will. But for now, it is gone, dear one..." Jackal took it upon himself to answer the trembling Pig.</p><p>The Pig then turned to look at the decimated Village, "It-it killed so many... We've lost everything..."</p><p>After a moment, Shifu moved towards the Pig, "Do you know where Phoenix Hill Temple is?"</p><p>The Villager nodded his head slowly.</p><p>Shifu placed a hand on the Pig's shoulder, "Gather your loved ones, and whatever you can salvage. Go to Phoenix Hill Temple and inform Masters Ebu and Wu Anai of what happened here. Tell them, Grandmaster Shifu sent you and requested that they see you onwards to the Valley of Peace. Once you are there, see yourselves to the Leader of the Main Village just below the Jade Palace and share with them the exact same thing." He squeezed the Pig's shoulder gently for good measure, "You will find refuge within the Valley. And the Village Leader will ensure that you find good vacant homes to resettle in."</p><p>The Pig gave him wide eyes, "Forgive me! I- I did not know I- I was standing in the p-presence of the Jade Palace Warriors!" He stuttered with teary eyes,"Thank you, Grandmaster! Thank you!"</p><p>Shifu nodded his head, his eyes empathetic, "Go now."</p><p>The Pig merely nodded before bowing deeply to them all, moving quickly to the Villagers that waited in the distance with tremblings knees.</p><p>"They will find good fortune waiting for them within the Valley." Mongrel adjusted his robe after depositing the mirror back into his deep pockets.</p><p>Shifu sighed, "It will not replace what they had here. But, it will be a good foundation for them to rebuild their lives." Shifu reasoned, "The Valley's Village Leader has never turned refugees away. Oogway ensured it."</p><p> </p><p>"Question." Mantis suddenly spoke up, "Why did this... Wendigo... Attack this Village? There aren't any Wolves in these parts, though it resides close to the West's borders."</p><p>Mongrel turned to him, "Simple. It is small and lacks Wolven Warriors... An unguarded easy target."</p><p>Jackal nodded, "And this is not the first time a Village residing within close proximity of the Western Borders has been attacked." He dusted the sleeves of his robes off, "This is merely the first one we have seen for ourselves."</p><p>"We should keep moving." Sahale suggested, bending down to clean his sword on the grass from its vile Wendigo blood before moving to go find his travel pack, "If there's been another attack along the borders, there's no doubt that an attack within the West is imminent."</p><p>Shilah nodded his head in agreement, moving to follow after his brother, "Not on our watch."</p><p> </p><p>The others followed shortly after.</p><p>"I'm starting to regret those Bean Buns I ate earlier..." He commented with a nervous expression.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Soon after the attack on the Village, the travel group found themselves back on course for the Eastern Border of the West, the pathways beginning to narrow slightly as their feet took them deeper into wooded areas. That's when Mongrel suggested they file out in pairs of two and create a bit of walking distance between themselves, so if an attack dawned upon them they would have the advantage of space.</p><p>Mongrel and Jackal led the trek with Sahale and Shilah 20 paces behind them. Behind the Brothers of Stealth was Shifu and Tigress, then the rest of the Five, minus Crane who was conducting surveillance from above the canopy, watching them with sharp eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What are your thoughts so far?" Tigress' voice was barely above a whisper, knowing no one but Shifu would be able to hear her due to his sharp hearing.</p><p>"Not good in the slightest." His response was equally quiet.</p><p>She eyed the wood line to their right, "We've dealt with supernatural foes before."</p><p>Shifu shook his head, "Not like this." He reasoned, "That Windego had clearly been tampered with shadow and magic, else it would not have disintegrated. The light from An Cuifen's mirror diminished its strength enough to kill it, but Mongrel has already made mention of how these supposed Shadow Warriors do not die after been struck down. They simply get back up."</p><p>"In other words, you're thinking the Sorcerer has different forms of stratagem." She inquired.</p><p>"The Windego had to have been one of his pets." Shifu confirmed, "It was far too easy to bring it down..."</p><p>"A pawn?" Tigress suggested.</p><p>"Perhaps." He replied, "Something that could move quickly, be destroyed easily, yet still cause mayhem." </p><p>Tigress eyed him sharply, "Could the Sorcerer be toying with the West?"</p><p>Shifu met her eyes for a moment before looking away, "Let us hope that he is not." He reasoned, "For if he knows the Sword of Power still resides within the West, though has not done anything to retrieve it since his first encounter with the High Chief, he may be more formidable than any of us initially think he is."</p><p>Tigress nodded her head in agreement, "Taking ones time before making a move is a sign of a deep thinker. If this Sorcerer truly is purposefully tip-toeing around the Wolves, it could mean that he has far more sinister cards to play against the West, should they continue to oppose him."</p><p>Shifu sighed, his eyes scanning the wood line to the left of their trek, "The Wolves are in for a rude awakening if they think this is just another simple foe their swords could eradicate."</p><p>Tigress shook her head, "I don't believe that's what they think. So far, they seem smart enough to know that they can't do this on their own."</p><p>"Why do you say that?" Shifu couldn't help but ask, already knowing the answer.</p><p>Tigress met his eyes, "They called upon you."</p><p>Shifu held her gaze for a few seconds before turning to the left again to scan the surrounding area, "May the Universe ensure that I do not end up regretting accepting the call for aid..." He admitted quietly, ignoring Tigress' concern eyes.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************</p><p> </p><p>The day passed into night, slowing their trek down a bit as they cautiously continued onward, forfeiting stopping for a break considering they were now trekking through an area of thick woods at this point. If they kept going, they'd surely reach the Eastern Border of the West hours before dawn considering the pace Mongrel had them enduring after the attack on the small Village. They all walked a little closer together now, with Crane walking amongst them instead of flying.</p><p>"I can't see a thing." Po commented with a hushed voice, nearly stepping over Monkey, "My eyesight in the darkness isn't all that great."</p><p>"Just keep walking forward Po. You're doing good." Viper reassured.</p><p>Shilah then moved to walk in front of him, placing one of Po's hands on his shoulder, "Follow me, Po. I'll let you know if there's anything you need to step over." He motivated calmly, his voice low.</p><p>"Thanks, Shilah." The Panda thanked gratefully.</p><p>"What you cannot see with your eyes, you shall see with your feet and hearing. Focus your attention on the way the ground feels. Dose it rise as you move forward? Does it dip or curve?" Sahale voiced loud enough for everyone to hear him, "As Hunters in Training, we learn to walk a mile without using our eyes, as a test, should a foe render us blind upon battle. Every sound, smell and noise will tell you where you are, and where you need to go. This is why Hunters are revered for their knowledge of the lands. We experience and know what others do not."</p><p>"If we all had your keen skills, dear one, we would be arriving at the Ancient Father Village by now." Mongrel chuckled softly, stepping over a large log in their path, "Log." He informed, to which they all stepped over without hassle, Shilah guiding Po over with ease.</p><p>"Shilah, how far out did you say Wolves could hear one another's howling?" Mantis inquired softly, keeping his naturally loud voice low.</p><p>Shilah smiled, "Give or take about 10 miles at most."</p><p>"We can also hear things that break regular forest ambience about 6 miles between the Wolf who hears and the source of the noise." Sahale added, "Our strongest sense, however, is our sense of smell."</p><p>Viper smiled, "That would explain why you caught the smokey scent of the burning Village before I did."</p><p>"Precisely." The tall Wolf confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, an arrow wizzed past Jackal's head, piercing the tree he was about to pass with a dull thud, causing everyone to freeze, "WHO GOES THERE!?" A voice called out, "STATE YOUR NAME AND PURPOSE!"</p><p>Mongrel held out his hands so the Wolves surrounding them could see that they meant no harm, "Peace, Warriors! I, Master Mongrel, tread upon your land! We mean you no harm!"</p><p>This coaxed the Wolves into moving towards them, revealing their positions. That's when Beta Hawkpelt appeared, "Master Mongrel?" His eyes shined in the dim lighting of the surrounding forest, "Were you not venturing forth to the Valley of Peace?" He moved forward suspiciously.</p><p>"We are just returning from there, Beta Hawkpelt." Mongrel reassured, "Alongside me are my travel companions, the Masters of the Jade Palace." He motioned behind him just as Shifu was walking up to his side with Jackal.</p><p>Beta Hawkpelt eyed them all warily, "I do not understand. Does it not take the better of nearly a month to have reached the Valley? You have only just departed the West no more than a week ago."</p><p>Jackal stepped forward, offering Hawkpelt the familiar Warrior's gesture, "We have other means of quick transportation, dear one."</p><p>Beta Hawkpelt then nodded his head, offering the gesture back at them, but not before signaling for his Tribal Warriors to stand down, "Forgive me, Masters. We did not expect your return so soon."</p><p>Mongrel moved forward to place a hand on his shoulder, "Be at peace, Commander. We have brought with us aid." He motioned again to Shifu.</p><p>And to that, Beta Hawkpelt finally regarded Shifu, offering him the Warrior's gesture with an incline of his head before bowing to him, "Well met, Grandmaster Shifu, protector of the Valley of Peace."</p><p>Shifu did the same, "Well met, Commander Hawkpelt. May the Great Spirit bestow blessings and good fortune upon you and your family."</p><p>"Likewise, Grandmaster." Beta Hawkpelt replied.</p><p>Mongrel eyed him warily, "Dear one, are we not still venturing through the outskirts of the West? I had thought we were still a miles away from the Eastern Border."</p><p>Beta Hawkpelt shook his head, "You are already a mile passed the Eastern Gate. Jīngtì Village is just beyond the next pathway."</p><p>Mongrel's eyebrows raised in alarm at having read the trails wrong.</p><p>Jackal shook his head, "We must have entered through a side trail. Nearly impossible for us to see in this darkness."</p><p>Shifu placed his hands behind his back, "Nevertheless, we have made far better time than we had initially hoped."</p><p>"We knows these pathways better than most, and not even we noticed we had steered off course from the main routes." Sahale suddenly spoke up, moving with Shilah to stand amidst them.</p><p>Beta Hawkpelt regarded them with a grim nod, offering them both a Warrior's gesture, "Hunters Sahale and Shilah, well met."</p><p>They both regarded him much the same.</p><p>"These are troubling times. The sickness of the forest as steered many a Wolf off course these days. Do not think of yourself misdirected." The Commander reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>Shilah stepped forward a little, "Any news on the health of the High Chief? Does he still fare terribly? Has anything happened while we were away?"</p><p>Beta Hawkpelt stared at them, "The High Chief still lingers within an unconscious state. Though he still lives, nothing has changed in regards to his health... And so far, there has been no physical sightings of our Enemy."</p><p>Mongrel's ears lifted at that, "No physical sightings?"</p><p>Beta Hawkpelt leaned in a little, lowering his voice, "By order of Beta Kanai, the West remains on high alert. Strange occurrences have been happening. Our trees are beginning to succumb to the sickness that plagues the lands. They grow dark, and with unexplainable black mass, slowly caving in on itself. The leaves have shriveled and fallen as if it were Autumn." He explained, "Our Tribal Warriors have been experiencing instances of immense paranoia, growing feelings of despair building in their guts, as if something is out here watching their every move. Beta Kanai has ordered that every feeling be thoroughly looked into and every shadow seen from the corner of the eye be investigated. No Wolf is to wander about alone, only in pairs of two, or more if it could be managed."</p><p>Mongrel and Jackal shared a concerned look, "The Sorcerer weighs in heavy." Mongrel breathed.</p><p>Jackal adjusted his travel pack on his shoulder, "We need to press on to the Ancient Father Village."</p><p>Beta Hawkpelt nodded his head firmly, "We will see you to my Village." And with that, he gave a signaling bark for his Warriors to surround them from behind as they all continued onward.</p><p> </p><p>**************************</p><p> </p><p>In no time, they reached the Eastern Entrance of Jīngtì Village, moving forward even as Commander Greyheart stepped out of his Den along with several Village Leaders.</p><p>His eyes settled on the travel group and his Beta, "Masters? Your return is excruciatingly early." He greeted them accordingly.</p><p>Mongrel stepped up to him, "The ways of Masters surpass understanding. When pressed for time, we exceed normal expectations." He offered the large Wolf a playful smile.</p><p>Commander Greyheart regarded the Kung Fu Warrior with a low bow, "Welcome to the West, Masters of the Jade Palace. Well met."</p><p>They all greeted the Alpha accordingly.</p><p>"I trust Hawkpelt has brought you all up to speed on the current ongoings?" He questioned seriously.</p><p>Mongrel nodded his head, "Indeed."</p><p>The Alpha Wolf merely nodded in approval, "Take heed, Masters. Do not wander about within the forest unless absolutely necessary. I anticipate we will be seeing our Enemy's conniving face eventually at the most unexpected time." He looked over Shilah and Sahale, giving them a nod, "Do not fall short on vigilance."</p><p>The Brothers of Stealth merely nodded in acknowledgement, "Is there any news on the Western Zephyr Pack, Alpha?" Shilah couldn't help but ask.</p><p>The two commanders shared a look of concern before turning back to them, "As far as we know, they fare well. Though earlier today, Alpha Beowulf nearly greeted an unfortunate death."</p><p>Shilah and Sahale blanched, their ears going up in high alert, "What?" Shilah breathed in disbelief.</p><p>"How had this nearly come to be?" Sahale breathed with immense concern.</p><p>Commander Greyheart held up a hand to sway them, "Peace, Hunters. He still lives... For the past few days, they have been undergoing rigorous training under Lead Warrior Bodaway's command. He implemented a confrontation between Alpha Beowulf and Tribal Warrior Aethelwulf. It did not end well. The Warrior acted upon treason and his been stripped of his title and position. He has left the Western Territory. His destination is unknown."</p><p>Shilah stared at him with wide angry eyes, "Then he has been banished?"</p><p>The Commanders shook their heads, "He has left on his own accord. Thus far, he has not returned."</p><p>Shilah turned away from them to pace, "Good riddance. Serves him right to have-" His voice faded away from the group as he ranted quietly in frustration.</p><p>Sahale eyed the Commanders, "That is all that has happened in our absence then, Commander?"</p><p>The two Commanders nodded their heads subtly.</p><p> </p><p>Jackal shoved his hands into the sleeves of his robes, "I do believe it is high time we return our dearest Hunters to their Pack." He began walking away to coax Shilah into calming down, "We shall be in touch, Commanders."</p><p>Mongrel nodded in agreement, "Onward we go to the Ancient Father Village." He inclined his head to the Commanders before leading the travel group forward, deeper into the Village.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear when I see Beo I'm going to choke him until his face turn blue! The hell was he thinking accepting that spar!" Shilah ranted quietly to himself as he kicked the dirt in frustration.</p><p>Jackal moved towards him to place a hand on his shoulder, "Peace, dear one. He still lives." He pulled Shilah along with him, forcing him into walking alongside him.</p><p>"I can understand that would be something Keo would do, but Beo!? He's meant to be smarter than that!" Shilah continued ranting, causing everyone to watch him with empathy.</p><p>"Umm... Who is Beo?" Po inquired gently.</p><p>Sahale looked over his shoulder to regard the Panda as his little brother continued ranting, "Beowulf, youngest son of High Chief Elohim, Alpha of the Western Zephyr Pack... Our Alpha."</p><p>Po nodded in understanding, his eyes curious as he listened.</p><p>"And Warrior Aethelwulf, is his brother. The eldest son of the High Chief... They have been in rivalry since Beowulf was born, for unknown reasons... I suppose Lead Warrior Bodaway had enough of their mysterious feud and demanded that they spar. From the looks of it, it seems as though Aethelwulf lost the fight, then tried to strike Beowulf down with ill-intent. The punishment for such a crime against another Wolf of the West, no less a son of the High Chief, is either death or banishment."</p><p>"And who is Lead Warrior Bodaway again?" Mantis questioned.</p><p>But it was Mongrel who answered this time, "Lead Warrior Bodaway is apart of the Western Father Pack, of Pack of High Chief Elohim. He is one of several Wolves that are regarded as the High Chief's Most Trusted Warriors. He is formidable in battle as they come, and is also the current wielder of the Ancient Sword of Power."</p><p>"Oh." Po breathed in anticipation of meeting such a revered Warrior, who apparently was strong enough to wield such a legendary blade.</p><p>"What concerns me is the fact that Warrior Aethelwulf took it upon himself to accept banishment... Which means he is currently wandering aimlessly outside of the West."</p><p>"Who cares." Shilah commented quietly, "He deserves it. The nerve of him being a sore loser and attempting to kill Beowulf, his own brother!" He snapped lightly, glaring at nothing in particular.</p><p>"Do not be so quick to judge a story when you know nothing of the reasons as to why he had led the life he has so far, dear one." Mongrel warned tightly.</p><p>"Nothing is worth another persons life, Master... Nothing... Least of all, Beowulfs'... And you will not dissuade me from believing otherwise." Shilah reasoned firmly, defending his Alpha and friend with pride.</p><p>"It is not about dissuading, dear one. I agree with your logic. However, I only speak on behalf of the Warrior simply due to the fact that there's always a reason behind a person's actions. Reasons that have been hidden and dealt with internally until he was forced to snap at the last moment. I, myself, have experienced such an unfortunate outcome once in life..." Mongrel admitted, "It is a heavy feeling believing the entire world is against you."</p><p>Shilah wisely chose to refrain from responding, instead, choosing to continue his ranting inside his head.</p><p>"I am sure Alpha Beowulf and the rest of the Pack will fill us in, Shilah." Sahale reasoned, "Do not hold on to anger that isn't yours to bear."</p><p>Shilah nodded as they all continued forward through the Village, leaving said Village quickly on route to the Ancient Father Village, "You'll have to forgive me for reacting as I did , Masters." He finally spoke up again once they'd found themselves on the correct pathway to the Main Village, "Loyalty is a serious matter here within the West, and my loyalty for Alpha Beowulf runs deep. To hear that he nearly greeted death, when we've only just established the Pack, angered me."</p><p>"It's understandable, Shilah." Po reasoned gently, "I mean, if I were forced to leave the Valley of Peace without my friends, just to return and hear that something bad had happened to one of them, I would react the same way."</p><p>"You would?" Crane asked curiously.</p><p>Po nodded his head with a soft smile, "Of course I would... I know it's only been a couple of weeks since the whole Dragon Warrior thing... But, I do care for you guys more than you know. Even if we've only just become friends in a short amount of time, I've been your fans since learning about Kung Fu. I feel as if I've known you guys since I was a kid..." He admitted sheepishly.</p><p>Mantis hopped on to his shoulder, "That would explain why you have action figures of us in your bedroom!"</p><p>Po suddenly shushed him so hard, the Praying Mantis nearly fell of his shoulder, "Shhhhhh... Mantis..." He berated in a hushed voice, "No one is supposed to know about that!" He whined.</p><p>Nearly everyone chuckled at that.</p><p>"Sorry, Po." Mantis replied earnestly.</p><p>"Well, I think they're adorable, Po." Viper proclaimed sweetly.</p><p>"What?" Po suddenly replied to her, "They aren't adorable! They're realistically epic!" He then remembered himself, "I mean... I mean they would be, if I even had any to begin with." He tried to play it off.</p><p>"Sure, whatever you say, Po." Monkey chuckled walking next to him on all fours.</p><p> </p><p>"Enough." Shifu suddenly ordered from the front of the group, "Focus." </p><p>"Yes, Master." They all replied sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, deep, piercing howls of alarm filled their ears from up in the far distance, causing all of them to stop in their trek. Sahale and Shilah moved to the front of the group with hard expressions, their ears listening to the almost eerie sounds.</p><p>"That is a Call of Assembly!" Shilah nearly shouted.</p><p>"Is it coming from Jīngtì Village?" Tigress inquired quickly.</p><p>"No! It's coming from the Ancient Father Village!" Jackal answered firmly, his ears turning in all directions.</p><p>"What are they saying!?" Crane asked.</p><p>The Brothers of Stealth listened for a few more seconds before they began running in direction of the howling, "<strong>It's an immediate call to arms!</strong> The Enemy is here!" Sahale answered with a deep growl as he and Shilah led them all onwards.</p><p>"Alright! Let's go!" Po suddenly shouted, shoving off his rucksack so he can run faster.</p><p>And with that, the Brothers of Stealth, the Wandering Masters, and the Jade Palace Warriors charged forward to aid the Wolves of the West.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>**HOWL**</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof, why do I insist on ending chapters just when it's about to get good? Haha. Sorry... Next chapter will be posted soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Tragic Death of The Innocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beowulf learns about his true eldest brother, the one who became lost. The Western Zephyr Pack are stunned to also hear of the news, though rejoice in their newest Pack mate! But when all seems fine for the moment, tragedy strikes again within the Western Territory...</p><p>🚨DEPICTION OF CHILDREN BEING SLAIN IN THIS CHAPTER🚨 (Not graphically detailed though) Consider this a small fair warning!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imagine learning about a brother you never knew existed... That's a heavy pill to swallow for Beowulf... Anyhow, the Enemy has finally chosen to make their first move. Let's see how it goes for the Wolves!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mere moments after the spectacle of Warrior Aethelwulf's act of treason, Beowulf found himself standing at the foot of his Father's bed; leaning forward against it heavily with his hands firmly placed on the bed frame. He gazed upon his motionless Father with hard eyes. To the right side of Elohim sat his Mother, Shenandoah, her head lowered in her hands and she wept, shoulders hunched over wearily. Sitting on a chair next to her and the bed itself was his older bother Raedwulf; the Healer tenderly caressing his Mother's knee in comforting support as he watched his Mother cry.</p><p>The two brothers had silently dismissed the two Healers that had been watching diligently over Elohim, during the fiasco that happened in the main area of the Den only moments ago, but not before Raedwulf had ordered one of them to send for Sigewulf, stating his presence was needed urgently.</p><p>Beowulf lowered his eyes to stare at the imprint of his Father's feet under the thick covers, which were just inches away from his hands. While Raedwulf rose from his seat just to pour his Mother a glass of water from a small tabletop situated near the bed on their side of the room, should she need it.</p><p><em><strong>A brother... I had a brother, who was older than Aethelwulf,</strong> </em>Beowulf thought to himself, his eyes tearing slightly. He then ran a hand over his face tiredly. He had so many questions. Like how old this lost brother was compared to Aethelwulf; What did he look like? What happened to him? And his biggest question was why his parents, and literally everyone else within the Tribe, never spoke of him... He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even register the door opening behind him until he heard it silently close. Signifying his other older brother's arrival. And at first, no one spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"What has happened?" Sigewulf's voiced questioned from behind him quietly, almost as if he were afraid to even say anything in the midst of the room's heavy silence as he took everyone in, "Father... Is he-"</p><p>"No." Raedwulf cut him off, "He still breathes." His voice was quiet and solemn.</p><p>Beowulf did not bother to look at Sige as the Craftsman slowly moved to stand next to him, his eyes hard as they took in the awful state his Mother was in.</p><p>"What ails you Mother?" Sigewulf questioned with uncertainty, "Why do you cry so miserably?" It seemed as though the Wolf's body was radiating a near to uncontrollable urge to move to Shenandoah, just to wrap her weeping body within his arms.</p><p>Raedwulf sighed softly, "Please, take a seat, Sige... There is something we need to discuss." He suggested.</p><p>Beowulf felt Sigewulf move away from him towards the left, slowly - but surely - taking an empty seat situated on the other side of his Father's bed. He eyed his Father for a moment, perhaps paying respect to his slumbering Father, before looking at Beowulf for a moment. And it was in that moment Beowulf realized that this was probably the first time Sigewulf has even come to the High Chief's Den since his return...</p><p>"I'm sitting down... Tell me what has happened?" Sigewulf stated the obvious, his voice still full of immense concern.</p><p>Raedwulf eyed him, "What do you know of a Wolf named Elohonajo?"</p><p>Sigewulf stared at him with questioning eyes, "I know nothing of such a name." He looked at his Father then, "Though by the sound of the name itself, it seems as though it bears connection to Father's name."</p><p>Raedwulf nodded his head slowly, "Elohonajo is our brother, Sige."</p><p>SIgewulf's eyes narrowed after a moment, "We have no sibling who bears that name."</p><p>"Apparently, we do." Beowulf finally spoke, his voice just as quiet as theirs, "Or we had... At one point."</p><p>Sigewulf eyed them both skeptically, "Excuse me?"</p><p>Raedwulf lowered his eyes to his hand that still caressed his Mother's knee, "Elohonajo was our eldest brother..." He then met Sige's eyes, "Our brother who was born before Aethelwulf."</p><p>Sigewulf leaned forward, placing a hand on the bed as he looked at his Mother with alarm, "Mother? Is this true?"</p><p>For a long moment, Shenandoah did not move, but then she lifted her face from her hands, wiping her eyes as she did so. She nodded her head slowly, refusing to meet either of her sons' eyes.</p><p>"I don't- I don't understand..." Sigewulf then leaned back in his chair, his eyes lingering on his Father's motionless form for a moment, "How long have you known about this brother of ours, Raed?" He questioned carefully.</p><p>Raedwulf sighed again, "I have known since I was 12 years of age."</p><p>Shenandoah turned to him sharply, "You have known? After all this time?" Her voice was weary and rough from crying, though still held an ounce of sad softness to it.</p><p>Raedwulf nodded his head, "It may have slipped out of Beta Kanai's mouth, during a time in which I questioned myself in regards to what career, between Tribal Warrior or Medicine, best suited me." He met her eyes, "He had told me to do what my oldest brother did not have the chance to... Seeing as Aethel was already well into his Tribal Warrior Training, I knew he had accidentally spoken of someone else." He lowered his gaze a little, "I called him out on his slip up, and he revealed to me the tragedy of Elohonajo... I vowed to keep the information to myself, seeing as it was already the norm of the Tribe to never bring up the name."</p><p>Sigewulf narrowed his eyes at his brother, "And not once did you think it best to tell me about it?"</p><p>Raedwulf shook his head, meeting his brother's accusatory gaze firmly, "I made a vow to myself, Sige... Unless unforeseen circumstances deemed it necessary to finally say something about it."</p><p>"And pray tell," Sige's voice suddenly became etched with slight anger, "What unforeseen circumstance could have finally brought this long lost brother of ours to fruition?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aethelwulf is gone from the West..." Beowulf answered before Raedwulf could, "He has committed treason."</p><p>Sigewulf rose from his seat, "What?" His angry eyes suddenly filled with concern, "What act of treason?"</p><p>Beowulf didn't meet his eyes, though kept his voice calm, "He tried to kill me... Lead Warrior Bodaway had order he and I to spar... He had lost... It was Lead Warrior Bidzill who prevented his blade from striking true upon my back."</p><p>"I don't believe that." Sigewulf sat back down in his seat carefully, his eyes full of warning as he regarded his younger brother, "He didn't... He wouldn't."</p><p>Raedwulf eyed him sadly, "He did, Sige... His hatred finally overpowered his inner voice of reason..."</p><p>Sigewulf shook his head in disbelief, "Look... I know- I know that Aethel and I have never exactly been on the best of terms. But, I refuse to believe he could ever stoop so low as to try and kill Beo-"</p><p>"He nearly did, Sige... The sooner you accept that fact, the better. You can verify the occurrence with Lead Warrior Bodaway himself, should that help you." Raedwulf cut him off firmly, "He and I never had the greatest relationship either, but I will not sit here and lie to you, nor defend him in light of his act of treason... This is just as hard for me to accept as it is for you."</p><p>SIgewulf eyed him with heated eyes, "But why? Why would he do such a thing? Why does he hate Beowulf so much? Why has his anger grown so deeply for him to suddenly pull an attempt on killing him? What the hell did Beowulf, or any of us, ever do to him?" His eyes glazed over with sudden unshed tears.</p><p>"Apparently, his instant hatred was already there in his heart since before I was born..." Beowulf answered calmly, "And my birth only fueled his inner hate."</p><p>Sigewulf shook his head in confusion, "I don't understand what you are trying to imply, Beo."</p><p>Raedwulf eyed his Mother, "I think it's due to Aethel finding out about our lost brother, early on as I did... Realizing Elohonajo was the true firstborn, and not him, was probably what caused his anger." He then lowered his gaze to stare at aimlessly at the bed, "Father has always loved Aethelwulf... But it does not take an intelligent Wolf to see that he was never as attached to Aethel as he should've been. He's always been a good Father, but in a slightly ditched way, I suppose, if one really stopped to think of it..."</p><p>SIgewulf simply stared at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf eyed Raedwulf with slight alarm, "You would blame Father, as he lays in his deathbed, for Aethelwulf's inner anger?"</p><p>Raedwulf looked at him sharply, "Would you attach yourself to another child so closely after having lost one already to begin with? Especially with the terrible fear of possibly losing them just as you've lost the first?"</p><p>Beowulf accreted the challenge, determination in his eyes, "I would lose several, and still be immensely attached to those I would bear later on down the road. Fear would not dissuade me from loving any of my children, should I ever bear any."</p><p>Raedwulf's hard gaze did not waver, "When is the last time Father ever expressed outward displays of affection towards Aethelwulf?"</p><p>Beowulf shook his head at that, "I wouldn't know... Aethelwulf's hatred for me is to blame for that. I was truly never able to stand in both of their presence for more than a minute to have seen the way Father would act around him. But I still would rather you not place the blame on our Father. He loves all of all dearly, more than we could ever fathom..." Beowulf answered roughly, "If he distanced himself from Aethelwulf, that was his choice. A choice that may, or may not, have stemmed from fear of losing him, as he apparently did with Elohonajo. Nevertheless, you cannot safely sit there and claim that Father never loved him unconditionally."</p><p>Raedwulf remained silent.</p><p>Beowulf offered his older brother an expression of empathy, "How would you react after losing your first child?"</p><p>Raedwulf nodded his head with understanding, "Honestly, perhaps much the same as Father did."</p><p>Beowulf looked at his Father then, his eyes watching the rise and fall of Elohim's chest, "Aethelwulf made his choice, as if he suddenly woke up one day in fear and confusion after learning about this lost brother of ours... I can see it now... If there's even a remote possibility that Father chose to subtly love Aethelwulf from an emotionally safe distance, should he too tragically leave this world as Elohonajo once did, then I believe that he did so out of love, not fear... Aethelwulf must have not understood that... He must have thought that Father did not love him as much as he did his true firstborn. Aethelwulf may have seen himself as a mistake, or perhaps a replacement... <strong>The son that almost was the firstborn</strong>... That, in my personal opinion, would be a hard pill to swallow for just about anyone... Especially considering the fact that he spent a long time believing he truly was the oldest."</p><p>Raedwulf eyed him with hard eyes.</p><p>"No one is to blame here." Beowulf stated firmly.</p><p> </p><p>SIgewulf rose from his seat to pace behind his chair, a hand covering his mouth. After a moment, he stopped pacing, placing his hands on the top of the chair, "Mother..."</p><p>Shenandoah breathed in, her eyes slowly meeting her Craftsman Son.</p><p>"What happened to Elohonajo?"</p><p>Shenandoah turned her head, her eyes settling on her husband, "We do not know..."</p><p>The brothers watched her with empathy.</p><p>She breathed in deeply again, her bottom lip trembling as she did so, "When... When he was only four months of age, there had been a Tribal Warrior's Tournament. Children under their teenage years were not allowed to attend... We had left him in the care of Village Educators, whom had decided to take the young in their care on a little field trip to the Southern River-bend of Shānyào River, in order to teach the older children about the rare fruits and herbs that grow in those parts... Elohonajo... He had learned to crawl by that time of his life..." She closed her eyes for a moment, "The Village Educator in charge of him, had placed him on the ground for a moment, in order to see to the older youths around them. It only took a mere moment for him to crawl away out of sight... They searched for him frantically, but when they came up short, they called for aid in searching for him." She then wiped at her eyes, "We were informed of his disappearance about 20 minutes after he had became lost to them... We searched for him... We searched and searched, high and low, as far and wide as the Northern Borders. Your Father even extended the search beyond the outskirts of Yànlè Village... But we never found him. We even had Tribal Warriors search the entire stretch of the Shānyào River, but they found nothing..." She covered her face again, "Not even a body to bury."</p><p>Raedwulf and Beowulf lowered their heads, the silence becoming thick.</p><p>"Did Father ever entertain the notion of him being kidnapped? Did he have any enemies, within the Tribe at that time, that could possibly do such a thing?" Sigewulf suggested.</p><p>Shenandoah shook her head, "Even if someone did do such a treasonable thing, someone would have seen it happen. The Educators would have heard some sort of commotion. He disappeared silently... Someone within the Tribe would have seen a four month old babe being taken away from the West." She will her breathing to even out, her shoulders trembling with inner pain, "Your Father raised the alert of the possibility. The Tribal Warriors searched diligently, questioning foreign visitors that were traveling within, and even departing, from the West during that time... We still came up short..."</p><p>Sigewulf ran a hand down his face in disbelief, "So then, the babe became lost. And not a soul could find him..." He spoke more to himself than to anyone, trying hard to believe such a tale, "It doesn't add up, Mother... It just doesn't..."</p><p>Shenandoah nodded in agreement, "We were all devastated... No more than your Father and Hunter Delsin, who knew the forest better than anyone else, yet still - could not find a single trace of him..." She leaned forward slightly, breathing out in frustration, "We searched for weeks, until months passed us... Eventually, the search was called off, everyone believing the worst... A year later is when your Father made the decision to search the entirety of the the Great Rushing River one last time... That is when he found something... A small, signifying trace that finally spoke volumes of what may have happened to him..."</p><p>Beowulf eyed her with empathy, "What did he find?"</p><p>Shenandoah met his eyes, "A large shredded, glimmering piece of the small Tribal Robe Elohonajo had been wearing the day he disappeared... Ripped clean from the robe itself... Its glimmering design had caught your Father's eyes at the last moment. He had rushed into the river, thinking remains could be found. But all that was there for him to find was the tattered piece of fabric..."</p><p>Sigewulf eyed her, "Elohonajo had fallen into the river then..."</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head in agreement, "And the river forced him along its strong currents, eventually tearing him from his clothes enough to leave behind a piece to be found."</p><p>No one spoke for a long moment.</p><p>Sigewulf shook his head warily, "The Rushing River is 8 feet deep, 4 feet deep when it rises and curves along the pathways toward the South. Yet, there are always fallen logs and things that float along the river from time to time... Perhaps Elohonajo had been lucky enough to instinctively grab ahold of one after he had possibly fallen in? Perhaps, he still lives even to this day? You said Father extended the search as far as the Northern Borders, but did he do so towards the furthest pathways of the South?"</p><p>Shenandoah nodded her head, "Yes. As far as the Southern Borders... But found nothing."</p><p>"Of course they would find nothing, when running against the rushing currents." Sigewulf reasoned, "No Wolf, not even Hunter Delsin, could outrun the river... What I'm saying, is perhaps Elohonajo survived the fall and was taken beyond the West further South, drifting into the Mystical Lands of the Southern Mountains. The Rushing River does not stop at the border... It continues onward directly into the Mountains."</p><p>Raedwulf shook his head, "Even if they extended the search towards the Southern Mountains, they would have been forced to turn around. The pathways that follow along the Rushing River are impassable. Cut off from the avalanches that occurred during High Chief Elohosíah's era of time."</p><p>Sigewulf lowered his ears, "The pathways are impassable, yet the river continues onward into the mystical realm of the Mountains itself... If a Wolf were to jump into the river and continue onward along with it-"</p><p>"They would die from the freezing temperatures of the water..." Raedwulf proclaimed firmly, "Why do you think High Chief Elohosíah fashioned those thick travel cloaks? Just for the sake of appearance?" The Healer pointed at Beowulf's old, heavy, black travel cloak, "No... He made those for a reason, for without them, the Tribal Warriors he would send to the Shrine of the Great Chiefs would have died by the cold weather out there."</p><p>Sigewulf relented in defeat, leaning back in his chair silently, "Forgive me for not seeing reason. I was merely suggesting the possibility..."</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf eyed Sigewulf with empathy, "I'm sure Father would have considered your train of thought back then, Sige... I can only imagine just how wild his mind would have been running. Entertaining possibilities over having to accept that his son truly was gone..." He offered kindly, his voice soft.</p><p>Shenandoah nodded her head, fresh tears spilling from her eyes, "We did... All of us did..." She wiped at her eyes, "Your Father sent out Warriors to the East, in order to inform Chief Annawan of what had occurred, begging him to remain vigilant of the possibility of Elohonajo being kidnapped. Even Kanai, loyal Beta Kanai, secretly sent out his best Tribal Warriors out into the Tainted Lands of the Northern Brother Tribe. To secretly join their ranks in search for Elohonajo..."</p><p>"Did they find any leads?" Beowulf couldn't help but ask.</p><p>Shenandoah shook her head, "Even as tainted as the Northern Wolves are, there was no sign of him within their lands."</p><p>Raedwulf shook his head, "None of it matters now... If Elohonajo had been kidnapped, he would have been used as some kind of ransom... He would have turned back up, even if it took years for his captors to figure out how they wanted to use him to get under Father's skin..."</p><p>Sigewulf nodded in understanding.</p><p>Beowulf eyed Shenandoah curiously, "Mother... How much older is he in comparison to Aethelwulf?"</p><p>"Two years." She replied softly, "Aethelwulf, in truth, was not a planned pregnancy. Though he was welcomed and accepted by all of us upon realizing that I as once again pregnant..." She admitted.</p><p>Sigewulf shook his head, "He would be 31 years of age this year."</p><p>Shenandoah nodded her head sadly, fighting back fresh tears.</p><p>"What- what did he look like?" Beowulf asked quietly, not really wanting to know the answer, but desperately needing something to be confirmed.</p><p>Shenandoah stared into his eyes, a single tear slipping down her cheek, "Like your Father... And you." Her reply was so soft, it pulled at his heart.</p><p>Beowulf nodded, lowering his head, "And yet another possible reason why Aethelwulf would despise me... I look like Elohonajo... I would be a reminder of what Aethelwulf wasn't every single day."</p><p>Sigewulf shook his head sadly, "But how would he have known what our lost brother would have looked like?"</p><p> </p><p>"I told him." A voice suddenly answered, gaining all of their attention. They all peered over to the door, to which was just closing behind Beta Kanai. He moved slowly to stand next to Beowulf, "I revealed Elohonajo to Aethelwulf, shortly after Enyeto had let his birth slip from his tongue out of frustration. It was after a very rigorous and extensive training session amidst the Tribal Warriors that our beloved War Leader grew impatient with Aethelwulf's lacking form. In irritation, Enyeto made a comment about how Elohonajo would have been a reputable Warrior that did not lack in form as Aethelwulf apparently was..." He eyed Shenandoah, "Though he did not do this at the time with the intention of hurting Aethelwulf, it is clear now the long lasting damage that was implemented... I had pulled Aethelwulf, as confused as he was, to the side after training. I revealed to him who Elohonajo was... Needless to say, it did not have the outcome I had hoped it would..."</p><p>Shenandoah shook her head, though she held her best friend's eyes with fierce sadness.</p><p>Beta Kanai's ears flattened slightly against his head, "One day... I will ask for your forgiveness for making it known to him that he truly was not Elohim's firstborn..."</p><p>Shenandoah closed her eyes, lowering her head in silence.</p><p>Beowulf sighed heavily, "No one is truly at fault... For now, we truly have to fight to believe that. Elohonajo- he's in the past... That is where he should stay for now..." He then turned his eyes to his motionless Father, "We have more important matters to focus on."</p><p>Sigewulf huffed quietly, "And what of Aethelwulf? We're just going to let him go? Leave him to fend for himself out there? In a world he knows nothing about?"</p><p>Raedwulf eyed him, "What would you have any of us do? Go after him? Just to drag him back to the very place he just turned his back on and committed treason against?" He reasoned, "Should the Tribe find out about what he's done, they will raise hell against him and push for re-banishment, or worse - death. Not to mention the cold shoulder nearly every Tribal Warrior will give him in light of his terrible intent. They will not care about his reasons for hating Beowulf and Father for so long. They will see his mistake and forever define him by it... And though I personally believe he somewhat deserves it, I will not see him face such backlash from a place that should always be regarded as home to him..." He lowered his eyes from everyones', "I love him too much to see him have to go through such trial... He's- he's better off attempting to redeem himself out there, wherever he may end up settling."</p><p>Sigewulf shook his head, "And if he does not find redemption? What then? What kind of brothers would we be to leave him alone to face down such an unknown self-inflicted Fate?"</p><p>Raedwulf met his gaze sharply, "What kind of sons' would we be to go after him now, and abandon not only Father, but also the Western Territory in their hour of need?"</p><p>Sigewulf remained silent. And for a long moment, no one said a word.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe one day, when the darkness passes and the forests recover from its sickness... We could search for him." Raedwulf suggested quietly, "Maybe we could bring him back home one day."</p><p>"Agreed..." Beowulf replied to his brother's statement, surprising everyone in the room.</p><p>Raedwulf offered him an empathetic look, "You still honor him even though he has hated you for reasons that were not of your own doing..."</p><p>Beowulf eyed him calmly, "I do not have to love him, or regard him as a brother, in order for me to honor the fact that he is still a son of the High Chief... As an Alpha, it will one day be my duty to ensure that we as a family do our absolute best to follow in Father's example." He reasoned, "Father would not have allowed him to be sentenced to death in light of his act of treason. Therefore, I spoke and stood in defense for him when no one else might have. It is exactly what Father would have done. And taking into consideration that he is still a son that is obviously loved, and a brother that will still have a place within this family due to his birthright - it only makes sense for us to one day try and restore him to his rightful place within the West. Should we have the ability to do so." He added.</p><p>"Things are never so simple, Beowulf." Beta Kanai reasoned softly.</p><p>Beowulf eyed him, "They don't have to be. All there needs to be is an open opportunity for him to be reminded of what he left behind." He then looked at his Mother, "If that opportunity ever presents itself to me one day, I swear to you that I will do all that I can to ensure that he knows this is still his home, and we are still his family. The Western Territory will forever be a Safe Haven of Hope for him in his darkest hours."</p><p>Sigewulf honestly smirked a little at that, his head shaking slightly, "Mighty words for a Wolf who'd just become an Alpha, little brother..." His voice was soft, but encouraging.</p><p>Beowulf shrugged his shoulders, a small smile playing at his own lips, "Despite the fact that I do not like him, nor have I ever truly seen him as a brother, I will always try to do the right thing... It's what Father would have wanted."</p><p>Raedwulf growled softly, "Please, stop referring to Father in the past tense..." He finally retracted his hand from caressing his mother's knee, running it down his face in subtle aggravation, "He still breathes..."</p><p> </p><p>Sigewulf suddenly turned to look at his Father's slumbering face, "Do you think he has been listening to us this entire time?" He asked no one in particular.</p><p>For a long moment, no one replied, then Beta Kanai slowly moved to stand next to him, placing a hand on the craftsman's shoulder, "Yes... Elohim has always been very insightful, even when dreaming. There is not a doubt in my mind that he has overheard everything."</p><p>Sigewulf nodded his head, his eyes hardening, "Then, I would like to take this moment to apologize to you, Father..." He spoke directly to Elohim, "I am sorry... For not visiting you as much as I could since your return. I am sorry this is all happening, and I am sorry for the loss of... For the loss of Elohonajo..." He leaned forward, his voice lowering to above a whisper - not caring if everyone heard him - as he placed his hand over Elohim's, "I will spend the rest of my life wishing he were still here with us... That I could have known him as you had during the little time he lived..." He then retracted his hand after a moment, taking a deep breath as he did so. He then looked at his Mother with the same expression, "And I'm sorry you had to carry the secret of Elohonajo, keeping it from us for so long. You and Father should not have had to worry about what our reactions might've been... I'm sorry you've grieved so deeply alone... You will not have to do so any longer." He held her gaze, "If strength permits you, I would hear any kind of fond memory you have of him. But only if the pain in regards to speaking about him proves to be bearable."</p><p>And at that, Shenandoah nodded her head, a few tears slipping from her eyes, "Thank you..."</p><p>Beowulf and Raedwulf nodded their heads in agreement.</p><p>Beowulf's ears flickered slightly as he held his Mother's gaze, "Now that we know of him, we will help you keep him alive... Even if you never find it within yourself to share those small precious memories with us, we will honor him by name if we must. Elohonajo is the first son of High Chief Elohim, that is who he will remain in our hearts."</p><p>Shenandoah wiped at her tears with a broken laugh/sob, willing herself to find composure in their promise.</p><p> </p><p>Beta Kanai sighed, "If I may, dear ones... I would like a moment alone with your Mother..." He moved slowly around the bed to where Raedwulf was, intent on taking the young Healer's seat once he rose to leave.</p><p>They all nodded their heads after a moment, Raedwulf surely rising from his seat so Beta Kanai could take it, "I will be in the Main Area of the Den, in order to see to Father's wound once you both are finished speaking." The Healer informed gently, caressing his Mother's shoulder in comfort before moving towards the door.</p><p>Beowulf did not bother to linger as he and Sigewulf exited the room, Raedwulf close behind them.</p><p> </p><p>*************************</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf turned to look over his shoulder at his brothers once they exited their Father's room. He didn't know what pressed him in that moment to express honesty, but he felt the need to say something to them, "If it seemed like I was calm and collected in there, it wasn't without difficulty..." His voice was low but gentle.</p><p>Sigewulf eyed him warily for a moment, taking him in from his feet to the top of his head, "I don't believe any of us expected what was just discussed."</p><p>Raedwulf moved to stand next to them with a heavy sigh, "It surely was a conversation long overdue..." He admitted quietly, "Though, I never thought this is what it would have taken for the subject to be brought to light..."</p><p>Beowulf nodded, running a hand over the back of his neck, his heart suddenly yearning for some kind of closure from his older brothers, "Do you both- do you both think I made the right call?" He hesitated, "You know, in regards to sparing Aethelwulf from facing death?"</p><p>Sigewulf lowered his eyes to the floor, perhaps suddenly recalling the moment where Aethelwulf had attacked him in his own Den no more than a week ago, "He's been lost for years... Your decision may have granted him the opportunity to honestly find himself again..." His eyes grew slightly dark, "Or it could have made things worse... We won't know until he returns..."</p><p>Raedwulf shook his head, "Despite the way he has always distanced himself from us, I know him better than the both of you... He is hardheaded and dangerous when lost within his own tunnel visioned foresight... His heart may have always been in the right place, but his head never was... There is no safe way of telling what will become of him."</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head, his ears flattening against his head.</p><p>"But in hindsight..." Raedwulf was quick to add, "Yes... For someone who has never known the love that was supposed to come from an eldest sibling, I believe you made the right call. You chose to see past your own anger in regards to the way he has always treated you. Despite knowing you might never receive a thank you from him, or even an apology, you chose to try and spare him from what should have been the punishment of death..." He moved closer to his youngest brother, placing a firm hand on his shoulder, "That, to me, proves that you are worthy of carrying the title of Alpha, Beowulf... Despite my better judgement, it truly was what Father would have done."</p><p>Beowulf looked into his brother's eyes, searching for the encouragement and truth he always longed for from his siblings. It was there in the Healer's eyes, and for Beowulf, it was enough to settle his pained heart for the moment. He nodded firmly, a small smile playing at his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Sigewulf stepped up to them, giving Beowulf a hard shove, though his eyes shined with mirth, "You owe me an apology, Alpha."</p><p>Beowulf regarded him with slightly wide eyes, while Raedwulf stepped away a little, his smile growing a little, "W-what do you mean?" Beo questioned nervously, eyeing the Craftsman.</p><p>Sigewulf crossed his arms, "The reason Aethelwulf attacked me in my Den, a near week ago, was due to the fact that he thought I was behind the <strong>supposed illegal forming of a Wolf Pack.</strong> The Wolf Pack <strong>we all know now</strong> to be the Western Zephyr Pack." He narrowed his eyes at his little brother, "I was wrongfully accused and attacked... And though you and your friends showed up right on time to stop him from seriously hurting me, I still blame you for the destruction and damage of my carvings and crafts during the attack... I will accept my apology now, Alpha Beowulf." He smirked a little.</p><p>Beowulf rubes the back of his neck again, "Oh- heh, that's what you meant..." He chuckled nervously, fidgeting under his brother's hard gaze, "I'm-I'm truly sorry for inadvertently causing such mayhem within your Den. Keokuk and I may have been talking about the Pack, and the possibility of certain people joining, carelessly. We think Aethelwulf may have eavesdropped on our conversation somehow. But we never thought he would lash out on someone who had absolutely nothing to do with it..."</p><p>Raedwulf eyed them both, "Aethelwulf had always been aware of the close bond you both somewhat share. He must have assumed Sige influenced you into forming the Pack illegally."</p><p>Beowulf nodded in agreement, "In which he truly did assume wrongfully. Keokuk and I were never influenced by anyone... It just sort of happened on its own." He then looked at Sigewulf, "I truly am sorry that he attacked you... Please forgive me for that?" His ears flattened against his head.</p><p>Sigewulf eyed him for a moment. He shook his head with a sigh, "My shoulder still hurts since Aethelwulf popped it, but other than that, I am fine." He then placed a reassuring hand on Beo's shoulder, "Apology accepted."</p><p>Beowulf let out a breath of relief, offering his brother a small smile. </p><p>Sigewulf retracted his hand after a moment, "Out of the four of us, I never actually thought you would be the one to break the law, but now that I think of it, it makes sense that it would be you."</p><p>Beowulf eyed him incredulously, "Why is that?"</p><p>"Out of the four of us, you've always been a little more of an oddball, no offense meant by that. But, add that to the personalities of your misfit friends, and a law was surely bound to have been broken sooner or later." Sigewulf joked half-heartedly.</p><p>Beowulf chanced an eye roll, "My friends are not misfits."</p><p>Raedwulf shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Of course not."</p><p> </p><p>"I rather be regarded as a misfit, than a self-entitled Tribal Warrior." A voice suddenly gained the three brothers' attention, causing them to turn and look at Keokuk, "Besides... There's much fun to be had in breaking the rules."</p><p>Beowulf rolled his eyes again.</p><p>Raedwulf eyed the young Wolf, "Our point exactly."</p><p>Keokuk offered him a challenging smile, though he refrained from instigating the Healer's patience.</p><p>Sigewulf eyed the Beta considerably, "Though you, and your friends, somewhat fit the category of misfits... I am glad your Pack has been established... These are trying times for all of us, therefore, willing Warriors are what our leaders need. Your Father is a revered Tribal Warrior in his own right, so I anticipate your undying allegiance to our family."</p><p>Keokuk shrugged his shoulders with a nod of agreement, "Someone is going to have to look after Beowulf... No better Wolf for that job than me." He then looked at his best friend, "He couldn't get rid of me, or the others now, if he tried."</p><p>Raedwulf nodded his head, meeting Beowulf's eyes, "It would seem as though our Wolven Warriors are beginning to divide for some unexplainable reason... Which means loyalty will eventually become hard to come by. Take what you can get, and be wise about who you trust." He stated after a moment.</p><p>"Always." Beowulf agreed.</p><p>Keokuk glanced between all three of them, "Well... I'm honored to have witnessed this incredible sight."</p><p>Beowulf turned to him, "What?"</p><p>Keokuk grinned, "The Brothers of the High Chief, getting along." He shook his head, "A rare sight indeed."</p><p>Beowulf shook his head, "And just like that, the moment is gone." He shoved Keokuk away from them, "We're leaving now."</p><p>Keokuk moved along with a small sheepish smile.</p><p> </p><p>Both Raedwulf and Sigewulf watched them go for a moment.</p><p>"You truly believe Beo made the right call?" Sigewulf questioned, his voice low.</p><p>Raedwulf turned to regard him for eyeballing his Father's closed bedroom door, "I want to believe that he did, Sige."</p><p>Sigewulf then sighed, shaking his head as he moved to sit down at the kitchen table - where a few of the Healers - along with Madam Mahwah were sitting quietly conversing. Raedwulf followed to join them after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk eyed his best friend as thy slowly made their way towards Kadali's Den, "How's your Mother?"</p><p>Beowulf adjusted the tie of his travel cloak around his shoulders, "She's holding up." He answered gently, "We left her with Beta Kanai."</p><p>"Did she offer you and your brothers clarity? In regards to this... Well, to this long lost brother of yours?"</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head, "Both her and Raedwulf did... Apparently, he's known about him, if only by a little."</p><p>Keokuk looked at him with concern, "He knew? And never told you and Sige?"</p><p>Beowulf shook his head, "No."</p><p>Keokuk leveled his eyes ahead of them, "Talk about family secrets."</p><p>"It's more of a Tribe Secret if anything." Beowulf reasoned, "Those who were old enough to comprehend that this brother of ours was my parents' firstborn, mourned and grieved alongside them so strongly, that the entire Tribe swore not to speak his name. Apparently, he became somewhat of a sacred topic through the years that eventually no one spoke of him at all."</p><p>Keokuk nodded his head in understanding, "Makes sense then for us, and your brothers, to never have heard of him growing up."</p><p>"Aethelwulf and Raedwulf learned about him separately, during their teenage years. But, they just chose not to bring him up to our parents." Beowulf added.</p><p>Keokuk thought about it for a second, "You're thinking Aethelwulf ended up taking it the wrong way, while Raedwulf simply chose to remain silent entirely?"</p><p>Beowulf nodded in confirmation, "Aethelwulf thought himself to be nothing more than a mistake, or replacement." He added, "Or so we think..."</p><p>Keokuk shook his head, "I don't like the guy at all... But that's a tough thing to carry on your shoulders. Even if it's a self-inflicted belief."</p><p>Beowulf shrugged his shoulders, "Bottom line though, is that we had a brother... One that was older than Aethelwulf by two years."</p><p>Keokuk shook his head again, "That's a lot to take in, Beo..." He placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder as they continued to walk, "You say your Mother is fighting to stay strong, but what about you? Seriously, how are you taking all of this?"</p><p>Beowulf paused in his trek, staring at the main pathway of Kadali's Den - which was only a few feet away from them now, "I don't know, Keo..." He admitted earnestly, "I don't think it's completely hit me just yet... The information is there, and it's cleared up a few things about Aethelwulf for us, but it doesn't entirely seem real to me. I told my Mother that we would help keep him alive. That we'd honor his name and regard him as we always should have, as a son of the High Chief... But, it still seems surreal to me... That the four of us-" He re-thought his statement out of habit, "Or rather just me, Raed and Sige, have an older brother that once went by the name of Elohonajo..." He ran a hand down his face, "To be honest, I think the adrenaline from Aethelwulf's attempted treason is the only thing that got me through convincing my Mother to spare him; then joining my brothers in confronting my Mother about Elohonajo... But, now that it's wearing off, I'm starting to feel the shock of it all."</p><p>Keokuk eyed him with empathy, squeezing his shoulder in support, "I mean, if I had a brother I never knew about, I'd be just as shocked as you right now." He reasoned gently, "Take a breather... You don't have to tell the others about all of this just yet. I'll tell them to lay off you for the meantime."</p><p>Beowulf considered it for a moment before shaking his head, "They deserve to know why Aethelwulf nearly killed me." He reasoned, "Maybe talking about it more will help the reality of it all settle better."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Keokuk narrowed his eyes, "I don't want you passing out on me."</p><p>Beowulf offered his best friend a small reassuring smile, "I'm sure."</p><p>Keokuk released his hold on Beo, moving to resume walking towards the main pathway of Kadali's Den, "Alright then." He scratched at his chest, "If you pass out, I'll be using you as a prop to take a load off my feet."</p><p>Beowulf shook his head, following Keo down the path, "Gee, glad to know that my unconscious body will be used thoughtfully."</p><p>And at that, Keokuk laughed gently.</p><p> </p><p>*************</p><p> </p><p>Within Kadali's Den, Nina and Nadine stood calmly next to Kadali herself in the kitchen, aiding her quietly as the Motherly Wolf tended to a large pot of soup. They moved diligently, following her directions as they prepared a small meal for everyone.</p><p>Sitting together around the kitchen table either watching them, or watching Rowtag and Elias sharpen their weapons, were the rest of the Pack. No one had said a word to Kadali about what had happened at the Training grounds. Though when she inquired about their tense demeanor, all Elu had said was that something serious had occurred; that both Beowulf and Keokuk's presence was needed within the High Chief's Den. And they had been relieved when the Motherly Wolf didn't press for any more information.</p><p>It honestly made Nina feel bad for her, knowing just how tired and worn out Kadali had been since the High Chief had been seen returning home upon his Most Trusted's shoulders. Kadali had reacted strongly to the sight of their Great Chief, instantly wailing in despair along with other openly expressive Villagers. It had taken so much out of her to see the very being her and her husband had been so loyal towards, return home near to death. Only for her to be called upon by Elder Nahele, and Village Leaders, for a meeting no more than a few minutes later. Nina would be the first to say that Miss Kadali was an ultimate Wolf of inner strength. And when they'd return to the Den with Elu, to wait for Beowulf and Keokuk, just to see that Miss Kadali was purposely busying herself in the kitchen to make food for them, Nina and Nadine instantly flanked to the Motherly Wolf in silent support.</p><p> </p><p>"What's taking them so long?" Elias muttered quietly, "It's already been two hours." He eyed his blade as he continued to run a grey sharpening stone against it.</p><p>Aiyana sat across from him, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched him and her brother sharpen their swords, "Patience. Not all matters are dealt with in mere minutes."</p><p>Elias eyed her warily before turning his eyes back to his sword.</p><p>Rowtag paused in sharpening, his eyes lingering on nothing in particular above the table, "I wonder what will become of... You know who." He spoke near to silently, in order not to draw the attention of Kadali in the kitchen.</p><p>Aiyana simply sighed.</p><p>"It will be dealt with accordingly." Elu was the one who answered lightly, his face hovering over a large text book on the table.</p><p>Elias paused in sharpening his blade, giving the intelligent Wolf a scrutinizing glare, "How are you always so calm?"</p><p>Elu sighed, lifting his eyes slowly to regard the youngest member of their Pack, "Being calm in the midst of chaos-" He answered lightly, "-is a deadlier weapon than reacting on impulse."</p><p>Elias stared at him curiously, "Meaning?"</p><p>Elu lowered his eyes back to the text book, "Meaning if one were to be calm even when all else are ridden with anxiety, they will be able to recognize the next step in dealing with unforeseen circumstances far quicker than those who are blinded by high levels of stress."</p><p>Elias leveled his questioning gaze at Aiyana for a more basic explanation.</p><p>Aiyana rolled his eyes, "He means being calm when everyone else is going crazy is better than going crazy yourself, and more beneficial."</p><p>Elias's ears flickered as he looked at the intelligent Wolf again, "Oh... Why didn't you just say that?"</p><p>Elu shook his head, "I did."</p><p>"No you didn't." Elias retorted, "You just threw big words at me as if I'm supposed to understand your wise-man-intellect."</p><p>At that, Rowtag chuckled softly, resuming in his sharpening of his blade.</p><p>"You're impossible." Aiyana roll her eyes slightly at the brown Wolf, "Just sharpen your sword and be quiet."</p><p>Elias shook his head, as he glared at his blade. He ran a careful hand down the base of the sharp sword after a moment, sighing lightly as his ears flattened against his head, "Am I the only one who misses Shilah and Sahale?"</p><p>Aiyana and Rowtag shared a knowingly look before turning to him, though Elu simply stared into his book.</p><p>"No. You aren't the only one..." Aiyana replied gently, "Can't believe I'm saying it, but I miss Shilah's sarcasm too."</p><p>At that, Elias offered her an amused smile of understanding, "Wouldn't he be immensely touched to hear that."</p><p>Aiyana rolled her eyes, "Not a word from you upon his return, or I will skin your tail."</p><p>Elias chuckled fondly, returning to sharpening his blade.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, movement at the front entrance caught their ears, causing them to look over their shoulders just in time to see Beowulf and Keokuk walk in.</p><p>"Finally!" Elias announced, "We were starting to get worried!" He placed his sword and sharpening stone on the table as his tail wagged against his chair.</p><p>Aiyana rose from her seat, "Everything alright, Beo?" She beat everyone to it by seconds.</p><p>Beowulf held a hand up to them as he removed his travel cloak, Keokuk following suit calmly, "Everyone stay sitting... There's much to be said about what's happened."</p><p>Everyone, including the women in the kitchen, watched him and Keokuk move towards them, their eyes questioning.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk looked at his Mother before he pulled out a chair at the head of the kitchen table, motioning for Beowulf to sit down, "Are you aware of what's happened, Mother?"</p><p>Kadali shook her head as she wiped her hands with a cooking rag, "No." She replied simply, "The food will be ready in half an hour, but can be left to boil for a while." She then removed her cooking apron as she and the girls moved to the kitchen table.</p><p>Keokuk pulled a seat out for his Mother to take, choosing to stand between where she and Beowulf sat - to Beowulf's right.</p><p>Beowulf waited until everyone was sitting before him at the table, watching as Nina chose to sit next to him - to his left.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I guess we should start with what happened earlier today at the Training Grounds..." He began meeting Kadali's questioning eyes, "We had been forced to train with a company of older Tribal Warriors, my brother and his infamous squadron were amongst them... The spars had gone fairly well, until Lead Warrior Bodaway had ordered Warrior Aethelwulf and myself to spar..." And the instant look of Kadali's face was all Beowulf needed to hesitate a little, for she too knew of the rivalry he and Aethelwulf had shared throughout the years, "I uh- I initially forfeited the fight, in an effort to keep the peace... But, Warrior Aethelwulf challenged me by using my Father's name in vain."</p><p>"He didn't." Kadali breathed in concern.</p><p>Everyone nodded while Beowulf sighed, "He did." He ran his fingers over the design of the kitchen table, "It was only after he did that I accepted the challenge, if only to bring honor back to my Father's name."</p><p>"The spar didn't even last past a few seconds though..." Keokuk suddenly interjected, meeting his Mother's gaze, "Because when I say that Beowulf had suddenly become every bit of High Chief Elohim's twin, that in itself is not an understatement."</p><p>"Yeah, I could've sworn I was looking at the High Chief himself..." Rowtag agreed seriously.</p><p>"The sight gave me utter chills." Elias added for the heck of it.</p><p>Beowulf waved them off with a nervous chuckle, "Okay. Okay." He reasoned gently, "It wasn't that much of a spectacle."</p><p>Aiyana huffed with a shake of her head, "Are you kidding?" She narrowed her eyes at her Alpha, "You literally have no training experience aside from what you've been taught these last few days, Beo." She pointed out, "Yet, you single handedly brought down one of the Tribe's most notable Warriors with little to no effort."</p><p>Elu eyed him intensely, nodding his head, "It's almost as if something had awakened within your spirit at the last possible moment... What it was, we will never know." He then looked at Kadali, "But what we do know, was that Beowulf won the spar before it had even began... Prompting a very bad reaction from Warrior Aethelwulf just seconds after his defeat."</p><p> </p><p>Kadali leveled a disbelieving look at Beowulf, "Warrior Aethelwulf... You mean to say he-"</p><p>"Nearly killed Beowulf." Keokuk answered gently, though there was an ounce of heat to his tone.</p><p>Beowulf nodded, meeting her gaze, "Lead Warrior Bidzill prevented his blade from striking true."</p><p>Kadali covered her gaping mouth with a hand, disbelief written across her features.</p><p>"Lead Warrior Bodaway wasted no time in dragging Warrior Aethelwulf straight to the High Chief's Den shortly after his act of treason." Keokuk added.</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head, "To which Keokuk and I followed, after some convincing from Aiyana to do the right thing..."</p><p>Kadali stared at the Alpha, "The right thing?" She lowered her hand slightly.</p><p>Beowulf met her gaze, "To spare him from death in light of his act of treason... It's what my Father would have done."</p><p>Kadali re-covered her mouth as she closed her eyes.</p><p>Beowulf ran a quick hand over the back of his neck, "Keo and I reached the Den just before anyone within it could decide how to proceed with punishing Warrior Aethelwulf... However, just before we entered, we overheard the Warrior screaming in agony... He- he spoke words that caught everyone off guard, including myself."</p><p>Nina leaned forward in her seat, "What did he say, Beo?"</p><p>Beowulf eyed her for a moment, shooting his eyes to scan over his Pack mates a second later, "He spoke of a name that I had never heard before... A name I apparently have relation to."</p><p>For a long moment, no one moved or said anything.</p><p>Beowulf breathed in deeply, "The name he spoke of was: Elohonajo, the first true born of High Chief Elohim... Our eldest brother."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Kadali rose from her seat and moved slowly to the living room of the Den.</p><p>"Mother?" Keokuk followed her cautiously, his hand reaching out to her with immense concern.</p><p>She moved until she came face to face with the large book shelves of textbooks at the far corner of the living room, placing her hand against them to support her tired body.</p><p>"Mother, what's wrong?" Keokuk questioned, his voice quiet as he placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>Everyone watched as her shoulders began to shake, her quiet sobs reaching their ears.</p><p>Beowulf watched from where he still sat, "Miss Kadali... I assume you know of that name?"</p><p>Keokuk looked at him before returning his concerned eyes to his weeping Mother.</p><p>It took a long moment, but finally, Kadali moved again, reaching high into the large book shelves in order to pull out a large sized textbook. She cradled the textbook in her arms as she slowly moved alongside her son back to the table. Everyone watched as she slowly re-settled in her seat, placing the text book on the table in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Tears trailed down her cheeks as she ran a tender hand down the front cover of the textbook. A moment later, she slowly pushed it towards Elu - down and across the table, "Please... Read the cover... Then, open it to page 1,010..." She directed softly, her voice breaking slightly as she reached blindly behind her for Keokuk's hand.</p><p>Elu slid the book he had initially been reading earlier aside, pulling the offered textbook closer to him gently. He eyed the weeping Mother for a few seconds before settling his eyes on the dusty cover of the book. He wiped his hand over it, taking in the title, "<strong>The Western Father Tribe's Chronicles of...</strong>" He hesitated, staring at the title with slightly wide eyes, "<strong>Departed Youths...</strong>"</p><p>Everyone inched forward in their seats, with the exception of Kadali, Keokuk and Beowulf.</p><p>Elu opened the book to its table of contents, taking in the listed texts before his eyes sharply met Kadali's, "This... This textbook is a record of deceased children..."</p><p>Kadali nodded her head grimly, wiping her eyes, "For endless generations, my family has had the unfortunate, yet diligent, responsibility of documenting the passings of our Tribe's departed youths... All deaths are recorded in this textbook by hand. When my own Mother passed away, the duty of upholding the assignment was passed down to me... Page 1,010 was the last known, unforeseen, departing of a child within our Tribe." She confessed, "This particular textbook is only meant for children... Another Educator is in charge of all recorded deaths of Tribal Adults."</p><p>Keokuk's ears flattened against his head as he looked sharply at his Mother, "You mean... Should you pass away, the responsibility of documenting future - uh, passings - would go to me?"</p><p>Kadali didn't bother looking at him, but still nodded her head in confirmation.</p><p>Elu eyed the table of contents, "I had heard of this book's existence, though I have never actually seen it..." He then flipped through the pages, his eyes skimming through the documented deaths of children through the decades, "These deaths date all the way back to High Chief Elohoseph's time..." He spoke quietly, catching sight of many drawings and depictions of deceased children. He then came to an abrupt pause as he finally reached page 1,010. He froze, sharply looking at the Motherly Wolf.</p><p>Kadali simply closed her eyes, nodding her head for him to continue.</p><p>Elu glanced at Beowulf for a second or two, before reading the page's bold title, "<strong>The Death of Elohonajo; son of High Chief Elohim; son of Elohosím, son of Elohosíah; son of Elohoseph...</strong> Categorized as the first known death of a son - of a High Chief." He read through the description carefully, "<strong><span class="u">Age of Death:</span> </strong>four months old...<strong><span class="u"> Cause of Death:</span> </strong>Unknown, though listed as an unexplainable disappearance... <strong><span class="u">Place of Death:</span> </strong>The Western Territory..." He paused in reading, looking sharply at Beowulf, unsure if he should continue.</p><p>But all Beowulf could do was stare at the book in front of his Delta.</p><p>Elu swallowed thickly, "There's a detailed image of the child... He- he looks like you, Beo..." The Delta slowly pushed the large textbook towards Nina, who only looked at it for a second before gently sliding it in front of Beowulf.</p><p>Beowulf had kept his eyes on Elu as the book was slid towards him, not wanting to look at the detailed image of his eldest brother just yet.</p><p> </p><p>"It had... It had taken me months to completely record Elohonajo's passing... I couldn't find the strength in me to do it." Kadali reasoned quietly, still wiping at her eyes with her free hand, "It was Keokuk's Father who provided me with the courage to finally document the babe's passing in the book."</p><p>Keokuk shook his head, staring at the detailed image of the child from where he stood.</p><p>Beowulf set his eyes at the middle of the table, knowing everyone was waiting for him to look.</p><p>"I couldn't do it... My heart was shattered at his loss..." Kadali added sadly, closing her eyes tightly, "For years... I blamed myself..."</p><p>Keokuk looked at his Mother then, along with everyone else, "Why would you blame yourself, Mother?"</p><p>Kadali breathed in a deep breath, letting it out with a shaking exhale, "Because... Because, I was in charge of the Educators looking after the group of youths in our charge that day... Shenandoah... She entrusted me with Elohonajo... He had been in my arms since leaving the Village... He was... He was my responsibility..." She cried quietly, brokenly.</p><p>Beowulf turned his wide eyes to her, watching the way her shoulder heaved heavy breaths in an effort to compose herself.</p><p>"I put him down on the ground for only a moment, in order to see to a few of the other youths in our charge... My attention was pulled away from him only for a moment or so..." She pressed against her closed eyelids roughly, "When I turned around, he was gone..."</p><p>Beowulf turned away from her then, finally letting his eyes land on the detailed image of his eldest brother. The drawing was so detailed, he could reach out and possibly feel the soft hairs of the four month old babe's thick baby fur, if he didn't know better. His eyes bright hazel eyes were sharp and big; his ears perhaps a little too big for his head. Elohonajo looked dramatically like his Father, just as much as he knew the babe resembled himself like a twin. <strong>This... This was his brother...</strong> There was no longer any doubt in his mind that he ever existed, for this was all the confirmation that he needed. His death was documented and recorded, by the very Wolf who chanced leaving him on the ground for a moment, just to see to the other youths in hers, and the other Educators' charge... This was Elohonajo, the true first son of High Chief Elohim... His lost brother...</p><p>Beowulf felt firm hands find their place on his shoulders, both Keokuk and Nina offering him support as he stared at the image. He didn't even realize he was crying until he was forced to wipe at his wet nose, for he had always been a stoic, silent cryer. Tears running down his cheeks as his face took on a stone faced expression.</p><p>Kadali, the very Wolf he had come to know and accept as a second-Mother, had lost his eldest brother. He'd never blame her for what happened though, for it wasn't something they had saw coming. The loss wasn't intentional... His Mother had told him, and his brothers, that the Educators had searched frantically for Elohonajo upon realizing he was missing, before informing his parents and the Village leaders. He truly believed in that moment that it wasn't hers, or anyone's fault. It was all just so tragic... So heartbreaking... And to make it all worse, was the very fact that despite losing Elohonajo, and possibly blaming herself of his disappearance for years, Kadali still took him in as if he were her own son. She still took it upon herself to open her Den to him, and treat him as she would Keokuk. Mothering him, protecting him, advising him, feeding him, doing everything a Mother would naturally do... And he realized then, that a lot of it was probably due to the fact that she owed Shenandoah that much, for losing her first born. But he knew better... Beowulf knew that Kadali would have done the same for him growing up, regardless if Elohonajo had gone missing under her charge. She was just that kind of Wolf. She was a Mother... Kind, brave, and gentle. She was one of his Mother's closest of friends... And he knew then that if his Mother could forgive her for losing Elohonajo, which he strongly believed Shenandoah did, then so could he...</p><p>Without a word, Beowulf calmly rose from his seat and closed the distance between himself and Kadali. Wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulder as he placed a gentle hand behind her head, "You are not, nor will you ever, be at fault for Elohonajo's disappearance... My Mother never blamed you for what happened, and neither will I..." He breathed out through his tears, "You are one of the greatest Mother's I have ever known. You have taken me in as if I were your own son, and I have accepted you as if you were a second-Mother." He tightened his hold on her as she cried into his shoulder, "There's not a doubt in my mind that Elohonajo would have loved you just as dearly as I have... Even in death, I believe he loves you for trying to find him all those years ago."</p><p>Everyone watched as Keokuk placed his free hand on Beowulf's back, offering his silent support for his best friend as he held onto his Mother's hand. Blinking back tears that threatened to fall.</p><p>Nina reached for the textbook and closed it, sliding it back to Elu so he could return it to its place on the book shelf.</p><p> </p><p>"You possess so much discredited courage, Miss Kadali... I can't imagine all the suffering you have allowed yourself to go through, all these years... Had my Mother ever had any inclination of it, she would have ensured that an end would have come to any kind of self-blame you had placed on your own shoulders... She loves you dearly, just as I do..." He pulled back enough to wipe her falling tears with his hand, "Your loyalty to my family is unconditional and will never go unrecognized, for as long as I live. I see your pain, and I accept it as my own... You will never have to fight alone anymore."</p><p>Kadali pulled him close, placing a teary-wet kiss on his temple, "Thank you, Beowulf... I- I am so sorry..."</p><p>Beowulf gave her his own kiss on her forehead, "Never apologize. You've done nothing wrong in my eyes..." He pulled back entirely after that, patting Keokuk's shoulder firmly as he moved to stand where his seat was.</p><p>Everyone either watched them or looked at the table in order to give them their moment.</p><p>"From this day forward, just as I have sworn to my Mother-" Beowulf began, "-Elohonajo's name will be regarded and remembered, as the first true son of Elohim. I will not live another day, allowing my brother's name to be forgotten."</p><p>"Yes, Alpha." His Pack mates replied together instinctively.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf nodded as he placed his hands on the table, leaning his weight forward a little. After a moment of composing himself, he looked at his Pack mates, "There was a lot said within my Father's room, after Keokuk and I arrived at the Den in time to spare Aethelwulf from death... It would seem as though Aethelwulf's deep-seated anger was a result of believing himself to be nothing more than a replacement, in light of learning about Elohonajo's passing. His hatred for me seems to have developed over the fact that my Father has always favored me to a subtle degree. Considering the fact that I look exactly like Elohonajo... It was a misplaced hatred... The kind that surpassed his reasoning and only fueled his confusion. This, in no way, justifies his mistreatment of me, or his hatred towards my Father... But, it has shined a light into his heart for us, revealing why he has always been the way that he is..."</p><p>"What has become of him, Beo?" Rowtag questioned gently, "You say he was spared from death... But what of him now?"</p><p>Beowulf lowered his eyes to the table, "He has chosen self-banishment." He admitted gently, "What will become of him, I do not know... I can only hope that where ever he ends up, he finds peace with himself, and somehow finds the strength to return to the West."</p><p>Elias stared at him incredulously, "You want him to return? Even after he nearly killed you?"</p><p>Beowulf held his gaze, "I did not spare him because I love him, Elias... I have no love for him. I still do not even like him." He admitted, "But, nevertheless, he is my Father's son. His birthright grants him the future opportunity of some day returning to the West... In truth, I recognize that he is a formidable Tribal Warrior. One that will one day protect the West as he was always meant to. Just as we have taken a vow to do so now. I will not hold a grudge against someone who blindly held hatred for me. If he should ever return, I see no reason to stand against it. Especially if he finds a way to redeem himself along the way of his return."</p><p>Aiyana and Rowtag nodded their heads in understanding, just as Elu found his seat again at the table.</p><p>Elias nodded as well, though seemed a little reserved at how easily Beowulf had chosen to forgive the traitor that Warrior Aethelwulf was, "Well... If he does end up returning in the future, he's going to have to go through me in order to get anywhere near you..."</p><p>Beowulf offered him a small smile, "I welcome your protection, El."</p><p> </p><p>Nina eyed Beowulf, "How did your brothers take it, Beo?" She asked gently, "Did they know of Elohonajo?"</p><p>Beowulf shook his head, "Only Raedwulf was aware of our lost brother... Sigewulf was as clueless to the reveal as I was." He sighed lightly, "But, we were all taken by surprise in the end."</p><p>Aiyana shook her head, "Who wouldn't be? So much has been happening as of late... I can only imagine how your Mother must feel right now... To have lost a son to begin with, then spend years grieving over him. Only for his name to suddenly resurface in light of Aethelwulf's act of treason, and be forced to finally speak of what happened to Elohonajo to her youngest sons - who know nothing about him."</p><p>"Not to mention what has happened to our beloved High Chief..." Rowtag agreed, "It's all enough to bring anyone to their knees with inner pain." He added softly.</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head, "My Mother is holding on. She has Beta Kanai and my Father's inner circle Pack mates to lean on..." He then scanned everyone in the room, "Look... Things are hard for everyone right now... And they are only going to get worse until this Sorcerer is brought to justice... We have to be strong for each other, that's the only way we are going to survive these incoming battles against the Shadows. We have to trust one another no matter what. We don't have any time for grudges or pointless feuds... The motto of the Tribe is: <strong>Together we are strong, we are strongest together... </strong>We need to uphold that, now more than ever."</p><p> </p><p>"And so we shall." A voice pulled their attention to the threshold of the Den, where Lead Warrior Bidzill stood tall.</p><p>"Bidzill!" Rowtag suddenly rose to his feet, moving towards the Warrior with a blinding smile, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" He smacked a heavy hand on the hulk of a Wolf's shoulder as he motioned him forward.</p><p>Bidzill offered Rowtag a familiar kind smile.</p><p>Beowulf slowly rose from his seat, moving away from the table slightly.</p><p>Keokuk chuckled softly, rubbing tender circles on his Mother's back, "I may have forgotten to reveal that Bidzill was coming over, Beo." He admitted gently with a smile.</p><p>Beowulf eyed the Warrior as he drew closer, "You've come to us with an answer?" He questioned hopefully.</p><p>Bidzill nodded his head, stepping up to Beowulf slowly. He came to a full stop just inches away from the Alpha, "I would stand by you, and the Western Zephyr Pack, Alpha Beowulf..." He extended his arm to Beo, "If you'll permanently have me."</p><p>Beowulf stared at him with wide eyes, taking the Wolf's forearm into his own not a minute afterwards, "I would be honored to have you stand by us, Lead Warrior Bidzill." He couldn't help but smile.</p><p>Bidzill inclined his head in submission, pulling his sword from his sheath just to turn the tip of the blade to the floor, lowering himself to one knee, "With Educator Kadali, and the present members of the Pack as my witnesses, I pledge my services to you, Alpha Beowulf... I vow to uphold the position of Lead Warrior to you, and the Western Zephyr Pack, until I am either permanently relieved of duty or should death claim me. I will be ever vigilant, strong, loyal to you and my Pack mates, until the Great Spirit calls me home."</p><p>Beowulf then inclined his head, tightening his hold on Bidzill's forearm as he pulled him into standing again. Their eyes met firmly, "Welcome to the <strong>Western Zephyr Pack,</strong> Lead Warrior Bidzill."</p><p>Bidzill offered him a determined smile as they released one another's forearm, "I'm honored to be apart of an historical cause."</p><p> </p><p>Elu gave Aiyana a knowing, triumphant look, "I hereby stand as quoted." Elu chuckled.</p><p>Aiyana merely rolled her eyes, "Whatever."</p><p>"I knew you'd say yes!" Rowtag laughed proudly, patting Bidzill's shoulder heartily before moving back towards his seat.</p><p>Elias sprung out of his seat suddenly, darting into the living room.</p><p>Beowulf eyed Bidzill, "How much of our conversation did you overhear?"</p><p>Bidzill sheathed his sword, "Everything." He inclined his head to Beo again, "I truly am sorry for the loss of your eldest brother, Elohonajo, Alpha... My condolences to your family." To which Beowulf nodded in appreciation.</p><p>Keokuk shook his head fondly, "Titles are only used when in the presence of Village Leaders, or Allies of the West, Bidzill. We're a family, therefore, we regard each other by name when in private."</p><p>Bidzill looked at him gratefully, turning to the Alpha a second after, "Beowulf."</p><p>Beowulf smiled, crossing his arms over his chest, "You'll get used to the informality." He reassured.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Elias returned to the table, moving towards Bidzill with a large smile, "Here! You've got to make it official." He held out an old, large black travel cloak for him to take, "We had two left. Thanks to you, we only have one left to spare."</p><p>Bidzill eyed him with wide eyes before taking the heavy cloak into his hands, "This is the Ancient Tribal Warrior Cloak of High Chief Elohosíah..."</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head, "A cloak fit for a legendary Warrior such as yourself." He watched as Bidzill gently removed his own cloak before donning the ancient one, tying it off with ease.</p><p>"It's so heavy..." Bidzill commented, shifting on his feet slightly to test the weight.</p><p>"You'll get used to it." Rowtag chuckled, "If anything, it will only make you walk with more spring in your step."</p><p>Bidzill nodded, "Thank you... I am honored to wear such a legendary cloak..." He ran a tender hand down the gorgeous designs.</p><p>Beowulf simply smiled, not really believing Lead Warrior Bidzill was standing before them.</p><p>"Shilah's going to flip out when he sees you." Elias chuckled with a smirk as he retook his seat, "We made a bet! He wagered that you wouldn't show, whereas I wagered that you would. He owes me 10 Yuans." He smiled big, leaning back in his chair.</p><p>Bidzill eyed him with mirth, "Does he already have such little faith in me?"</p><p>Elias waved him off innocently, "He simply thinks you're a bit intimidating is all."</p><p>Aiyana rolled her eyes, "And Shilah is going to flip all the more once he finds out your threw him into the river and revealed that information to Bidzill."</p><p>Elias chuckled, "Whatever gives me the higher ground against him, I shall use."</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk shook his head, turning his eyes back to his Mother who'd finally composed herself enough to chuckle fondly at Elias's antics, "Feeling better?"</p><p>Everyone eyed them suddenly with curiosity.</p><p>Kadali patted her son's hand, slowly rising from her seat, "A little." She admitted, making her way back into the kitchen, "Let us see to lunch."</p><p>As if on cue, Nina and Nadine jumped out of their seat, rushing to her side in order to help distribute the soup into servings.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk took his Mother's seat just as Beowulf re-took his, and Bidzill settled in Nina's empty seat, "So, how did Lead Warrior Bodaway take your resignation?" The Beta questioned with a smirk.</p><p>Bidzill offered them a knowing smile, "Honestly, he did not put up much of a fight. That could be due to Beta Kanai giving me his approval before he could even get a word out in regards to it though."</p><p>"Kanai beat him to it then." Keokuk chuckled.</p><p>Bidzill nodded.</p><p>Beowulf shook his head, "In other words, Bodaway had no choice but to agree as well."</p><p>Elu reopened the book his was reading before they had arrived, "I'm willing to wager Beta Kanai would agree with just about anything."</p><p>Elias eyed him curiously, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Elu turned a few pages of the book nonchalantly, "Think about it, El... High Chief Elohim fell in battle due to Beta Kanai, and the others, not being able to protect him to the best of their abilities. Things of such nature tend to happen when the Enemy forces a group of fighters into breaking rank. The further away you are from your allies, the easier a target you become... All Warriors know this." He kept his eyes on the text in his book, "Big possibility that Beta Kanai was not able to reach High Chief Elohim in time before he was struck with that poisonous arrow. Therefore, he might end up blaming himself for the fall of the Chief."</p><p>Beowulf looked down at the kitchen table's design, "I came to the same conclusion myself a day or two ago." He admitted, "Kanai seems far more withdrawn than usual. Not to mention the fact that he's practically attached to my Mother's hip."</p><p>Elu nodded, "In other words, due to believing that he'd failed the High Chief, he'd most likely be far more easier to reason with than usual. If there's anything whatsoever could help aid us in our stand against this Enemy of ours, I'm fairly certain he will use what he can get."</p><p>Aiyana eyed them, "That can be dangerous though. We've never known Beta Kanai to act without reason, but if he starts, there won't be a damn thing we can do about it... Considering he's the High Beta."</p><p>Beowulf shook his head, "He will never pull dirty cards for the sake of gaining the upper hand in a war. He's as honorable as they come."</p><p>Aiyana shrugged her shoulders, "You never know, Beo. We all have to be careful. These are mysterious, dark times we are facing. You said so yourself a few minutes ago... Trust is the only thing we have that will keep us strong in the face of this opponent. Without it, we'll fail."</p><p>Rowtag tossed a paper ball at her, "Well, I trust Beta Kanai. Guilt will not overpower his reason."</p><p>Aiyana tossed it back, with an eye roll.</p><p>Bidzill eyed them in thought.</p><p>"I trust him too. He's never steered us wrong before." Keokuk agreed with their First Warrior, "Besides, I guarantee that when High Chief Elohim wakes up, he will not have an ounce of accusation towards Kanai. They're practically brothers."</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head, "True." He ran his fingers over the design of the table, "Should anything ever happen to me in battle, and Keo was not able to prevent it, I still would not place any blame on his shoulders."</p><p>Keokuk shoved him playfully, "No harm will come to you, so long as I'm capable of defending you."</p><p>Beowulf looked at him, his eyes full of honesty, "Exactly my point though. We can only ever try our absolute best to protect one another. One day, one of us might fall. That's just a fact no one can out-reason."</p><p>Keokuk nodded his head, "I'm still going to protect you. Even if you no longer breathe. Your body will be defended."</p><p>Beowulf offered him a smile, shaking his head as he returned to eyeing the table designs.</p><p> </p><p>Bidzill watched them all converse with a stoic expression of curiosity. Keokuk had been right about them carrying themselves as a family. They truly only regarded themselves by name, and communicated as if they'd grown up together. It surely would take some getting used to, but at least he wasn't the only stoic member of the Pack, if they way Elu completely disregarded the antics of Elias and Rowtag with a serious expression as he read his book, was anything to go by. For a long moment he watched Beowulf, even as Nina and Nadine brought them all their bowls of soup. The High Chief's son seemed like he consistently drew energy and motivation from his Pack mates. As if something unknown was dragging him down relentlessly. It honestly reminded him of other Alphas... How they always seemed to be weighted down by something unseen. He didn't like the way it was currently trying to pull Beowulf to the ground. So, little by little, when appropriate, he included himself into whatever conversation was at hand as they all came together at the table to eat. Usually when Elu commented on something, would he, at least for the moment. If strength from the Pack was what beowulf relied on and needed, then Bidzill would join the others in providing their Alpha was the strength he needed to carry on diligent as their leader. And he would do so with every ounce of loyalty he possessed.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p><strong>Meanwhile,</strong> out in the forest just a mile North from the Ancient Father Village, two ranks of Tribal Warriors were slowly moving through the pathways monitoring the thick brush of forest ahead of them. Both ranks contained 8 Warriors, all of them were paired up and spaced out accordingly, leaving about 20 feet between each pair as they surveyed the lands around them. At their command was Alpha Yuntá and Lead Warrior Tattuye respectively.</p><p>Two Tribal Warriors under Alpha Yuntá's command flanked at the back of their rank, watching diligently as they walked.</p><p>The Warrior on the left eyed his comrade for a moment as they moved forward, his hand on the hilt of his sword, "Have you heard of what's become of Warrior Aethelwulf?"</p><p>The Warrior on the right shook his head, "No. And I don't trust Village Gossip." He replied quietly.</p><p>"I heard he was banished." The Warrior on the left said.</p><p>"Again, I don't trust Village Gossip." The Warrior on the right retorted.</p><p>"How could he do such a thing though?" The Warrior on the left questioned rhetorically.</p><p>The Warrior on the right shrugged, "Don't know."</p><p>The Warrior on the left eyed his counterpart, "You're not one for small talk are you?"</p><p>"We're not supposed to be talking at all." The Warrior on the right berated firmly, "And I don't want to be chewed out by Alpha Yuntá for disobeying a direct order."</p><p>The Warrior on the left huffed quietly, "He's really all talk." He reasoned playfully, though kept his voice low, "Besides, it isn't everyday we all get switched to different ranks. I honestly never worked by your side before. If we're going to fight together, we should get to know you a little, at the very least." He reasoned lightly.</p><p>"Please, stop talking." The Warrior on the right pleaded impatiently.</p><p>The Warrior on the left shook his head, "Fine... At least stop with me for a moment, and cover my back, so I can relieve myself really quick." He quickly stepped off the pathway, moving to untie his bottom robes in order to do his business.</p><p>The Warrior on the right glared a head of them for a moment, before shifting his glare at his partner with a heavy sigh, "Hurry up. We're supposed to stay with the others."</p><p>The Warrior on the left chuckled, "Relax, whatever your name is... We're fine. We'll catch up easily in a moment."</p><p> </p><p>The Warrior on the right positioned himself in the middle of the pathway, shaking his head at the lack of discipline his surveillance partner obviously had. He watched as the others slowly trekked ahead of them, watching them intently before nervously scanning the thick forest around them. Due to the heavy clouds in the sky, it was incredibly dark in the forest. And though their eyesight granted them the ability to easily see far into the brush, it still did not help them distinguish between what was normal shadow, and what was not. For a long moment, he stared into the darkness, willing his eyes to pick out anything abnormal...</p><p>That's when he saw it... In the distance to his right, possibly about 50 feet or so, his eyes narrowed in on movement. At first, it seemed as though it were translucent, as it the shadow casted from the canopy of the trees was simply passing over the floor. He stared as his surveillance partner finished his business, setting to tying off his bottom half of his robes after shaking himself off.</p><p>"I think I see something." The Warrior on the right informed hesitantly, willing his eyes to believe what he was seeing.</p><p>"Oh-yeah?" The Warrior on the left chuckled, "What do you see, eh?" Not bothering to look at his partner as he took his time in tying his robes off.</p><p>"I'm being serious... I'm- I'm not sure what I'm seeing." The Warrior on the right replied uneasily, "We should warn the others."</p><p>The Warrior on the left shook his head with a slightly louder chuckle, "Just relax, man. You being all uptight is probably making you see things." He slowly turned around until his back was facing the tree he'd just relieved himself on, smoothing out his robes.</p><p>The Warrior on the right suddenly felt his heart race, his ears straightening in fear as his eyes watched the translucent shadow suddenly take solid form. Yellow eyes appearing as if from no where, bright even with the distance stretching between them. He froze as he watched the shadow grow darker, stringing back what looked like a bow and arrow, "<strong>GET DOWN!</strong>" The Warrior suddenly screamed, diving to the ground unceremoniously just as an arrow went whizzing past him. His mind reeled at just how fast the arrow had covered the distance between them and the shadow, but nothing prepared him for the sight of his surveillance partner being impaled straight through his chest by said arrow, hitting its mark with deadly precision. The Warrior on the right sat up with fearful eyes, watching as his partner looked down at the arrow piercing his chest before his body went completely limp, his sudden final breath leaving his body.</p><p>The Warrior on the right growled fearfully, and let out a series of barks and yelps as he crawled to his partners body, "<strong>HELP! HELP US!</strong>" He picked himself up to his feet upon reaching his partner, "<strong>THE ENEMY HAS COME! HE'S HERE!</strong>" He cried out, unsheathing his sword as he turned to glare at the Shadow Warrior still looming in the same spot. But he wasn't prepared for the arrow that suddenly struck his shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain as he fell to the ground next to his partner. He yelped and barked even as the others appeared instantly at his side, two Warrior's crouching down to aid him as two others checked for a pulse on his partner.</p><p>"<strong>WHERE!?</strong>" Alpha Yuntá growled fiercely, his eyes scanning everywhere at once.</p><p>The Warrior on the right pointed painfully in the direction of the Shadow that had struck him, "<strong>THERE!</strong>" He cried out as the two Warrior's helped him find his feet, groaning in pain.</p><p>Suddenly, their eyes were greeted with the sight of countless Shadow Warriors slowly walking towards them from the North.</p><p>Alpha Yuntá growled fiercely, holding his sword in front of himself at the ready as he motioned for everyone in his rank to span out accordingly along the pathway.</p><p>Suddenly, behind them, Lead Warrior Tattuye appeared with his rank of Warriors, joining their spanning along the pathway to create somewhat of a wall, blocking the Shadow Warrior's path from the direction of the Ancient Father Village.</p><p> </p><p>Each and every one of them growled in either determination or fear as the Shadow Warriors slowly drew closer. Yellow eyes meeting theirs intensely. No one spoke, no one moved as the Shadow's created a spanned out line similar to theirs, coming to a stop just 100 feet before them.</p><p>Alpha Yuntá growled deeply as Lead Warrior Tattuye switched places with the Warrior on Yuntá's right, positioning himself next to his fellow Tribal Leader, "They are not advancing!" Tattuye growled, eyeing the Shadows uneasily.</p><p>Alpha Yuntá watched, along with the others as a massive Shadow, that closely resembled a Bull towering at an incredible height of 10 feet, suddenly appeared behind the countless ranks of Shadow Warriors, slowly making his way to the front to face off with the Wolves. General Murdock Ra shouldered his massive, frightening sword as he took in the Wolves. His sinister purple eyes glowing in contrast to the yellow eyes of his Shadow Warriors.</p><p>"<strong>HOW DARE YOU SET FOOT ON THESE LANDS!</strong>" Alpha Yuntá shouted fiercely.</p><p>General Murdock Ra eyed him for a long moment before stepping forward slightly, causing the Wolves to instinctively step back away from him and his legion of Shadows.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL IS HE!?" A Warrior shouted at the Lead Warriors from the end of the defensive line.</p><p>General Murdock eyed the Wolf before his eyes skimmed over them all, landing on the unfortunate deceased Wolf pinned to the tree by his Shadow Warrior's arrow, "<strong>Weak Wolves.</strong>" His deep, thunderous voice echoed over them, causing them all to flinch instinctively, "<strong>I will make this easy for you...</strong>"</p><p>Alpha Yuntá watched as the Bull's sinister eyes landed on him.</p><p>"<strong>Surrender the Ancient Sword of Power, or suffer accordingly.</strong>" The Massive Shadowy Bull stepped forward-towards them again for emphasis, causing them all to flinch back again.</p><p>Alpha Yuntá growled, stepping forward against the towering beast, "All negotiations flew across our rivers when you struck down our Great High Chief, evil beast!" He held is sword high, "We are beyond reasoning!" He shouted in anger.</p><p>General Murdock Ra gave the Alpha a crooked sinister smile after a moment, "<strong>Their blood is on your hands then, Mutt." </strong>He then lifted his terrible sword high in the air before swinging it down slowly, his Shadow Warriors instantly disappearing from sight, "<strong>May the blood of all recently born cubs soil the lands of the West.</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>Alpha Yuntá watched as the tip of the Beast's sword made contact with the ground, a dark vapor spreading towards them with speed they couldn't understand, "<strong>Go!</strong>" He suddenly shouted in fear, "<strong>MOVE!</strong>" Shoving the Warrior to his left away from the incoming attack.</p><p>Lead Warrior Tattuye yelped frantically as the miasma wrapped around his legs, stretching upwards towards his torso, "AGH!" He yelped, falling to the ground as the vapor completely covered him. Within moments, all 15 Wolves were caught from their frantic retreat, subdued by the dark miasma as it pinned them down to the floor.</p><p>Alpha Yuntá watched as their faces went blank, their eyes still open - but seeing nothing. They still breathed, but remained otherwise motionless where they all laid, "<strong>NO!</strong>" He shouted fiercely, raising his sword as he charged towards the Bull Beast, "<strong>RELEASE THEM FOUL BEAST!</strong>" He lunged, even as the dark miasma wrapped around his legs.</p><p>General Murdock Ra deflected the incoming attack effortlessly, wrapping a sudden large hand around the Alpha's neck.</p><p>Yuntá's sword fell from his grasp as he found himself being lifted from the ground, frantically clawing at the shadowy hand currently choking him.</p><p>"<strong>Squirm.</strong>" The large Bull Beast uttered darkly, watching intensely as the Wolf struggled.</p><p>Yuntá stared into the sinister purple eyes of his opponent, fear pounding in his heart as he kicked and did all that he could to get out of the choke hold. But, in that moment he knew that this was the end for him. He was going to die at the hand of this Beastly foe. There was no way to warn the Tribal Leaders of the incoming threat, for his Warriors had fallen to the dark miasma before they even had a proper fighting chance. They had failed the Tribe, and High Chief Elohim... And with that realization, Alpha Yuntá silently prayed that his Ancestors would forgive him for his failure as he held the Beast's sinister gaze. If this truly was his last moment alive, he would face it with courage and acceptance. He would not give the Shadow Bull the benefit of seeing him die with fear in his eyes.</p><p>As the minutes passed, his body went limp. His hands falling to his sides. His hard eyes glazing over. And it was after 6 minutes of struggling, that Alpha Yuntá's world went dark.</p><p>"<strong>Pathetic.</strong>" General Murdock Ra released the Wolf, allowing the body to fall unceremoniously to the ground at his feet. He then turned to face the remaining 15 Wolves, each of them succumbing to the hazing dark vapor of his weapon. It would not kill them, not anytime soon at the very least. But, within mere moments of the dark fog invading their minds, they will surely wish they were dead. It would take an entire day for them to lose their life to his shadowy miasmic vapor, and that's only if they are left undisturbed.</p><p>You see, his dark plumes of miasmic vapor had the ability to subdue and hold down one's body, penetrating into their system in order paralyze them. Once they find themselves subdued, the miasmic vapor then penetrated the inner foundations of the mind, and the purity of the heart. The main objective of the attack is to keep the opponent alive, and aware of everything, though forcing the opponent to relive their most darkest moments of life. The miasmic vapor feeds off of the victims most horrific, grief-stricken, guilt-ridden, fear consuming memories, until it breaks through the barrier separating the mind from the soul - to which it then devours the soul and feeds off of the purity of the spirit. It's been known to leave victims frantic with suicidal intent and desperate for death; void of thought and emotion; and void of the desire to live. A fate worst than death... General Murdock Ra's favored form of assault.</p><p>The General lifted his sword from the ground, resting it against his shoulder. With one final gaze out in the direction of the Ancient Father Village, he turned away from the motionless Wolves before disappearing into thin air.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>"Mama! Did you still need those buckets of water sitting outside the Den?" A young Wolf who'd just turned 12 years of age questioned his Mother politely, as he held his 3 month old little brother in his arms.</p><p>"Yes, dearest!" His Mother replied from the kitchen, "Please, bring them inside for me!"</p><p>"Okay, Mama!" The young Wolf replied obediently, moving to exit the Den quickly. Once outside, he moved toward the left side of the Den where the two large aforementioned buckets of water were situated. He then lowered his little brother to the floor in order to pick up the buckets, which he knew he'd require both hands to lift due to all the water inside of them. Once he'd lifted them, he walked away a little only to stop, looking over his shoulder at his little brother, "Come on, little one. This way." He ordered his little sibling gently, coaxing the babe to crawl towards him.</p><p>The babe babbled incomprehensibly, instinctively crawling towards his sibling.</p><p>Satisfied that the little one was now following him, he slowly moved around the Den - wasting no time in bringing the buckets into the Den, "Here they are, Mama." He announced lightly, placing the buckets near the kitchen.</p><p>"Thank you, love." His Mother motioned for him to come towards her with one of the buckets, "Be a good boy and help me pour the water into the pot."</p><p>The young Wolf nodded his head obediently, bringing one of the buckets over to her.</p><p> </p><p>Outside, the babe had successfully made it to the front of the Den, still babbling as his attention was drawn to a large figure that slowly emerged from the tress to the right side of the Den, silently stalking towards him with glowing yellow eyes.</p><p>The babe stared at it, innocently crawling towards it with curiosity. And once it was close enough, the Wendigo had its way with the babe, emitting no sound upon its attack.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, dearest." The young Wolf's Mother caressed her son's head after they had finished filling their cooking pot with water. That's when an eerie feeling suddenly hit her... She looked around the Den, but did not see her youngest, "Where is your brother?" She questioned in confusion.</p><p>The young Wolf looked around as well, "I set him down outside in order to carry the water buckets in here... But, I made sure he was following me back inside." The Wolf began making his way to the entrance, "He must have got distracted. I'll get him, Mama."</p><p>The Mother nodded her head warily as she turned back to the cooking pot, "You know the rules, dearest. Always in sight, always in mind." She berated gently.</p><p>The young Wolf didn't respond as he stepped through the threshold, his eyes scanning for his little brother. But, when he did not see him, he stepped out further out into the front of the house in alarm, "Little one?" He called out gently. Suddenly, a foul heavy stench filled his nose, causing him to flinch as he covered his muzzle, "What the heck-" He looked around frantically. And when his eyes settled towards the right side of the Den, the sight that greeted him instantly made him scream, "MAMA!" For laying there just next to the side of the Den was his little brother, bleeding profusely. Limbs missing, puncture wounds spanning across his tiny chest, his tail torn gone, and his eyes lifeless.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, just three pathways from that attack, another Mother sat on a bench just in front of her Den with a 7 week old babe in her arms. Her two 10 year old daughters playing in the grass at her feet, while their eldest brother of 14 sparred against his little brother of 12 years.</p><p>"Haha!" The eldest chided blocking a round of sloppy hits from his kid brother, "You must have thought you could pull a fast one on me!"</p><p>"No fair!" The little brother complained, "You're sword is longer than mine!"</p><p>The eldest shook his head with a smirk, "They're exactly the same length!"</p><p>"No they aren't!" The younger argued.</p><p>"Yes, it is!" The oldest reasoned, lowering his weapon.</p><p>"Mama!" The youngest turned around in frustration, "Tell him to stop cheating!"</p><p>The Mother shook her head fondly, "They're the same length, dear one." She reasoned.</p><p>The eldest brother chuckled in victory, "See! I told you!"</p><p>The youngest swung his sword at him, "Well, then, yours is heavier!"</p><p>The eldest blocked the hit and tackled his younger brother to the ground, where a wrestling match ensued, "I'll show you what's heavier!"</p><p>The Mother shook her head at the boys' antics.</p><p>Suddenly, her daughters' let out a brain shattering scream, moving quickly away from their place near her feet in fear. The Mother stared at them with utter alarm before a deep, menacing, low growl emitted from behind her. When she turned around, she froze with fear at the sight of a 10 foot Beast - a Wendigo - towering over her with deadly intent.</p><p>"MAMA!" The eldest brother sprung up from the ground, grabbing his sword before charging towards his Mother. His sisters running past him towards his younger brother.</p><p>The Beast lunged at the fear-stricken Mother, forcing her and the babe to the ground. The Mother tried to scream, but found herself gripped and thrown to the side away from the babe, even just as the eldest son swung his sword at the Beast.</p><p>The Mother wailed with fear, moving to get up only to find that her ankle had been snapped roughly inwardly from being thrown, "<strong>RUN AWAY! GO NOW!</strong>" She cried desperately to her three children cowering at the sight of their brother attempting to save his babe sibling. The three youngest took off instantly, running wildly in search for help. As they did, the Mother forced herself up into standing on her good leg, only to fall short again unceremoniously into the dirt as the Beast struck down her eldest son.</p><p>And it was then, that she was forced to grievously watch her youngest child die by the terrible jaws of the Beast. She let out a heart wrenching cry of despair.</p><p> </p><p>Little did she, or the first Mother, know... That they would not be the only Mothers in the Tribe, at this point in time, to lose their most recently born child to the silent Shadow Beasts, before chaos broke loose. Within just minutes of the attack, yells; wails; screams; cried; and agonizing howls, could suddenly be heard everywhere within the Western Territory, as far as the ears could hear. </p><p>The Mother continued to scream her lungs out in agony as she watched the Beast finish its deed and dart back into the darkness of the Forest. She forced herself to crawl to her children, an arm draping over her motionless eldest as her other hand was greeted with the hot, stinging blood of her youngest.</p><p>This day for the West would be covered in unspeakable tragedy...</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Hunter Delsin had been the first to register the commotion as he and Delta Anevay came to an abrupt halt about 60 Dens away from the center of the Village. The cries of Mothers drew their instant attention, starting first to the South of the Village, then spanning over over the entire land.</p><p>The two leaders had no time to question each other as they watched a female Wolf run towards them from the back of her Den, holding the lifeless body of her youngest of daughter, who looked to be no older than two months. But, before they could react to the sight, their attention was gained by countless other Mothers wailing in despair, running to the main pathway of the Village with their own lifeless sons and daughters.</p><p>"What is happening!?" Delta Anevay shouted in disbelief, turning around to gaze out in the direction of the High Chief's Den, where more female Wolves could be seen cradling their now deceased children.</p><p>But, Hunter Delsin had no time to even attempt at answering him, when suddenly - an enormously dark shadowy Beast emerged from one of the many Dens, in pursuit of a Mother who'd reacted just in time to save her child. She screamed in fear as she frantically ran towards them, her wailing infant in her protective arms.</p><p>Hunter Delsin unsheathed his weapons, charging forward at the Beast with a deep growl. Delta Anevay at his side with wide eyes. And as they advanced on the Beast, a large number of other Beasts suddenly appeared as if from no where, giving chase to Mothers who'd taken to running away from their attack, Tribal Warriors jumping into the fight from all directions in response to the cries of distress.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>At the center of the Village, battle also ensued against the seemingly countless Wendigos that had chosen to reveal themselves, now that the element of surprise was gone. Tribal Warriors advanced on the Beasts alongside their Alphas and Lead Warriors, desperate to eliminate the surprise threat from their Village.</p><p>Alpha Nigan and Lead Warrior Bodaway stormed through the threshold of the High Chief's Den, startling Madam Mahwah, Raedwulf and their Healers - who had been moving to gaze out the Den's main windows to see what the sudden commotion was all about.</p><p>Alpha Nigan rushed to push them back without a word, closing the windows and sealing them with their locks.</p><p>"What the hell is going on, Nigan?" Madam Mahwah questioned with alarm.</p><p>"The Enemy bears upon us!" The Alpha replied fiercely, moving to stand guard at the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Bodaway shoved past Raedwulf, moving quickly just to burst through High Chief Elohim's private bedroom, just as Beta Kanai was locking the window of the room.</p><p>"The Village is under attack!" He informed his leaders quickly, glaring at Shenandoah.</p><p>Beta Kanai growled, motioning for Shenandoah to remain where she was, "Stay here, Shenan!" And with that, he left the room with Bodaway.</p><p>Moving past the small group of Healers, Beta Kanai regarded Raedwulf with heated eyes, "Protect the High Chief! No one gets in, no one goes out."</p><p>"Yes, Beta!" The son of Elohim responded firmly, motioning for Madam Mahwah to go into the bedroom with his Mother before closing the door behind her, sealing it shut from the outside with a hidden latch.</p><p>The remaining healers prepared themselves as Raedwulf hurried behind the exiting leaders to close and seal the front entrance shut as well.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Beta Kanai rushed out of the Den, instantly taking in the chaos that was starting to arise within the Village. Tribal Warriors, alongside visiting Warriors from other Villages, rushing forward from all directions in order to defend their People. Capable Villagers themselves taking up arms in order to aid their beloved Warriors and Leaders.</p><p>"And so our Enemy finally shows his sinister face!" Beta Kanai unsheathed his famed daggers stepping forward into battle.</p><p>Lead Warrior Bodaway unsheathed his Sword of Power, moving away from the Den a couple of steps just to turn around and extend his hand at it. Within a blink of an eye, a massive ring of fire surrounded the High Chief's Den - stretching high into the sky - preventing anyone, Wolf or Shadow Fiend, from entering the Den itself. The flames became an instant barrier between those within it and those outside. It did not burn the Den, but rather secured it indestructibly from attack.</p><p>He only had a mere moment to return his attention back to the growing battle at hand before a group of Tribal Warriors were knocked down onto their backs by a charging Wendigo. Bodaway growled, unsheathing his main battle sword so he could wield both swords together against the incoming towering Beast.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>"What are the chances of you teaching me some cool sword maneuvers tomorrow?" Elias had questioned Bidzill as he sat down in an empty seat next to the Lead Warrior, just as the girls had begun to collect everyone's empty bowls.</p><p>Bidzill eyed him curiously, "As high as the sky could possibly reach, I suppose." He answered honestly.</p><p>Keokuk shook his head as he leaned his chair backwards - to the point where the seat's front feet lifted off the floor, "He's going to be around for a long while, El." He reasoned, "I'm sure he'll teach us many and plenty things as time progresses."</p><p>Elias chuckled looking at his Beta, "And I'm looking forward to every single moment of it!" He then turned his eyes back to Bidzill, "What about battle strategies? Got any of those just waiting to be learned?"</p><p>Bidzill nodded his head with a small smile, "Of course."</p><p>"I'm just saying, you trained under Bodaway for countless years!" Elias pressed, "I bet you know all of his preferred battle tactics like the back of your hand."</p><p>Bidzill thought about it, "Perhaps not all, but most, yes... I would say so." He replied.</p><p>Beowulf shook his head, "Lay off him, El. We don't need you scaring him away... He just got here."</p><p>Bidzill smiled, "It's quite alright, honestly... Most people merely talk to me only when it is necessary. So the attention is... Well, nice."</p><p>Elias threw a hand at Beowulf innocently, a smirk playing at his lips, "See? He doesn't mind at all."</p><p>Aiyana rolled her eyes, "He will in a few minutes if you keep pestering him like a lost puppy." And to that, Rowtag chuckled in amusement, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>Elias shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, I know an intelligent Wolf when I see one. This guy's got it! We can surely learn a lot from him!"</p><p>And at that, Elu looked up from his book sharply, just to level a deadpanned glare at the brown Wolf's back, "Am I a joke to you, Elias?"</p><p>But Elias simply waved an off-putting hand behind him at his Delta, his eyes still on Bidzill, "I bet you can out-strategize Elu any day!"</p><p>Elu shook his head, "Now you're just being purposefully rude." He returned to reading his book.</p><p>And to that, everyone chuckled fondly as Elias purposely began smacking his tail against Elu's chair in mock-amusement.</p><p>"Beo..." Elu warned in a calm tone, smacking the Hunter's tail away from his chair.</p><p>Beowulf shook his head again, "El, seriously. Give Bidzill some space." He ordered gently.</p><p>Elias winked at the Lead Warrior, "Yes, Alpha." He chuckled, rising from his seat just to pump purposely into Elu on his way past him, to which Elu simply gave the Wolf a small annoyed glare in response.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk chuckled, "This is why we consider Elias the Omega of the Pack." He eyed the brown Wolf waiting for the reaction he knew he'd get.</p><p>And sure enough, Elias paused between Aiyana and Rowtag, gawking at his Beta with wide eyes, "WHAT!" He turned his eyes directly to Beowulf then, "IS HE SERIOUS!?"</p><p>Beowulf offered him an expression of empathy, "Well... You are the youngest out of all of us, El."</p><p>Elias's shoulders dropped at that, "But Shilah-"</p><p>"Is older than you by a whole month." Aiyana pointed out, "Or have you forgotten just how old your best friend is?"</p><p>Elias stared at her with his jaw dropped, "But he acts just as childish as I do at times!"</p><p>Keokuk shrugged his shoulders, "Doesn't matter. He's still older than you. Hence, you're the Omega."</p><p>"But-" Elias started, "Beo-"</p><p>Beowulf held up a hand at him, "Relax, Elias... I intend on following tradition closely, but not that closely... We won't pee on you, beat on you, withhold food from you, or degrade you in any kind of disgusting, or belittling, way as tradition tended to uphold in the old ancient times. I refuse to lead this Pack in such an awful way. You are the Omega, but we will not treat you unkindly or disrespectfully." He reassured his brown Wolf Hunter with a gentle voice.</p><p>Elias visibly perked up at that, "You truly mean that, Beo?" He asked hopefully.</p><p>Keokuk chuckled, "I don't know, Beo. I'd like to give him a few beat-downs just for the hell of it." He joked, "It will be a good way to release stress."</p><p>Beowulf shoved him playfully, "If you want to pick a fight with someone just to let off some steam, I'm always up for a challenge."</p><p>Elias shook his head at his Beta, "Yeah, man! Pick on someone your own size!"</p><p>Keokuk eyed him mischievously, "I guess you're right, Beo... Wouldn't be right to try picking a fight with a walking tree. Anyone would mistaken him for one, you know. No thanks to his brown fur."</p><p>Elias gasped playfully, "You take that back or I'll hold my breath!" He drew in a big gulp of air for emphasis.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk then turned to Bidzill, ignoring the brown Wolf, "So, do you have a nickname we can address you by? Or is Bidzill the only way to go?"</p><p>Bidzill looked at the Beta with a small knowing smile, "No... I've never had a nickname."</p><p>Rowtag chuckled, "I've always regarded him as Bidzie, ever since the first time we sparred."</p><p>Keokuk laughed at that, "That sounds like a name you would give one of your pet bees back at the Hideaway."</p><p>Rowtag gawked at him, "They're not pet bees!" He waved an off-putting hand at his Beta, "They're Warriors, just like us!"</p><p>Aiyana stared warily at Elias, "Guys, he's turning blue."</p><p>Beowulf shook his head, "El, breathe." But the brown Wolf simply shook his head, causing Beo to elbow his best friend with a frown.</p><p>Keokuk growled slightly, rubbing his arm slightly as he glared at the brown Wolf, "Alright, El... I take it back." And with that, Elias let go of the breath he'd been holding, swaying slightly as he grabbed ahold of Rowtag's chair to support his dizzy body.</p><p>Rowtag chuckled fondly as he reached out to steady him. And to Beowulf's surprise, Bidzill laughed softly at their youngest Pack mate's antics.</p><p> </p><p>"I think Bidzie suits him." Nadine spoke up from the kitchen as she and Nina helped Kadali clean up from their meal, "Every burly Warrior deserves a cute nickname that will honor his soft side."</p><p>Bidzill blushed a little at that.</p><p>Keokuk turned in his seat, "Who said he has a soft side?" He turned back to Bidzill, "You're hardcore and beastly, right?"</p><p>Bidzill ran a hand down the back of his neck, "Well-"</p><p>"Everyone has a soft side, Keo." Nadine retorted, crossing her arms over her chest, "It's highly unfortunate that you don't."</p><p>Nina chuckled, "Which proves my claim that he's going to end up unmarried and alone in the future." And to that, even Kadali couldn't help but chuckle softly.</p><p>"I don't need a soft side, you miscreants." Keokuk snapped lightly at the girls, "Not when Beo and I are set to be married."</p><p>Beowulf just chuckled, shaking his head as he watched Rowtag suddenly rise from his seat just to close the distance between himself and his Beta. The First Warrior roughly grabbed the edge of Keokuk's chair and leveled it further back, taking advantage of the fact that the Wolf already had the front feet of the chair off the ground. He pulled down with a growl to the point where if he let go - Keokuk would fall back first onto the floor, "Call my lover a miscreant again... I dare you."</p><p>Keokuk held out his hands in a display of innocence, "Okay! Okay! Uncle! Uncle!" He surrendered to defeat.</p><p>Rowtag let go of the chair anyhow, causing Keokuk to fall unceremoniously to the ground with a loud thud, prompting everyone - even Bidzill - to laugh out loud, "AGHH!" The Beta shouted, "UGGGHHH..."</p><p> </p><p>Rowtag simply ignored him, closing the distance between himself and Nadine. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, "I hereby restore honor to your name, my love." He nuzzled her neck affectionately.</p><p>Nina smacked the tall Wolf's arm hard, "Out of the kitchen!" She shoved him away from a giggling Nadine, "Unless you want to do the dishes." She growled fiercely.</p><p>The tall Wolf held up his hands in defeat as he backed away, mimicking Keokuk's gesture of surrender from a moment ago, "I surrender! I know better than to pick a fight with you!" He announced innocently, returning to his seat.</p><p>Keokuk simply laid there in the ground, still half sitting on the toppled-over chair, "No, no..." He uttered lamely as he stared at the ceiling, "Please, by all means... Pick a fight with Nina... I'd like to watch Beowulf put you in an early grave for laying a finger on her."</p><p>"I'm brave..." Rowtag admitted, eyeing Beowulf sheepishly, "But not that brave."</p><p>Beowulf simply shook his head, kicking Keokuk's fallen chair slightly, "Are you just going to lay there?"</p><p>Keokuk remained motionless, "For the moment? Yes..." He groaned lamely, "The stars floating around my head sure are pretty." He bit out sarcastically.</p><p>Elu snorted, "It's not like he has anything better to do." He commented dryly.</p><p>"I resent that." Keokuk replied grumpily from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, sharp howls erupted from outside the Den, startling everyone.</p><p>"I think Keo just found something better to do." Aiyana commented, already on her feet with her brother.</p><p>Kadali stopped what she was doing, wiping her hands quickly with a kitchen towel as she and the girls rounded their way out of the kitchen, "What are they saying!?" She questioned in alarm.</p><p>Beowulf jumped out of his seat, reaching down to pull Keokuk roughly to his feet, "Everyone move! Those are Calls of Assembly!" He growled, moving quickly alongside his Beta towards the door.</p><p>Keokuk slid to a halt, eyeing his Mother sharply, "Mother, stay here!" He demanded sharply, turning to follow Beo and Elu out the door a second later, the rest of the Pack close behind.</p><p>And Kadali watched them go with fear in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they had reached the end of the main pathway to Kadali's Den, the Pack found themselves sliding to an abrupt halt at the sight of a small group of Tribal Warriors surrounding a rather large-shadowy Beast that seemed to tower over them by a solid 10 feet.</p><p>"WHOA!" Elias couldn't help himself, "What the heck is that thing!?" His voice was full of alarm as he unsheathed his sword.</p><p>Before anyone could respond though, another group of Tribal Warriors in the distance - to their left - drew their attention, where they battled their another Beast.</p><p>"The Village is under attack!" Bidzill suddenly announced as he, Keokuk and Beowulf turned their attention in the direction of the High Chief's Den, where a great fire was roaring.</p><p><em>Father! Mother! </em>He thought to himself, unsheathing his sword, "To the High Chief's Den!" He commanded fiercely, charging forward. The Pack instinctively fell into step behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Within moments, they found themselves coming to another stop once they'd reached the branched main pathway to the center of the Village. Tribal Warriors and willing Villagers alike were engaging in battle against countless Shadowy Beasts.</p><p>From here, they could clearly see that an enormous ring of fire was surrounding the High Chief's Den, protecting it from outside attacks. Lead Warrior Bodaway himself, alongside Beta Kanai and the rest of Elohim's Most Trusted advancing their Enemy in battle in front of the fire viciously.</p><p>"BEO! WATCH OUT!" Keokuk tackled his Alpha out of the way from an incoming charge of Beast that appeared out of no where from their left. They both fell to the ground with a grunt.</p><p>"HOLY HELL!" Rowtag charged forward alongside Bidzill to begin fighting the Beast away from their leaders, "THIS THING REEKS!"</p><p>Bidzill growled fiercely as he and the tall Wolf pushed the Beast back, striking their swords together skillfully to distract it.</p><p>Elias and Elu yanked their Alpha and Beta to their feet, advancing forward towards the Wendigo.</p><p>The Beast stood towering over them by a solid 8 feet. Its desiccated skin pulled tightly over its bones, with the bones themselves pushing out against its skin. Its complexion the ash-gray of death despite the Shadowy overlay of its mass, and its eyes pushed back deep into their sockets while emanating the yellow glow. The Beast looked like a gaunt skeleton recently disinterred from the grave. Unclean and suffering from suppuration of the flesh. Even from beyond the Village, his nose had already discovered the it gave off a strange and eerie odor of decay and decomposition, of death and corruption. The beast stood on its hind legs, though its arms were long enough for it to charge forward on all fours should it desire. The entire body was translucently shadowy, and a long narrow black skull resided over where a head could possibly be, contrasting its large black crooked antlers and spikes along its spine. Its hands resembled that of a spiders, though took various shapes still as it radiated with ill-intent. But nothing was more menacing than its deep sinister yellow eyes - which radiated with power.</p><p>"Take it from the rear!" Bidzill shouted to the others, rolling out of the way from what could've been a deadly swing from its spiky arms, "Surround it!"</p><p>Beowulf and Keokuk moved to cover their weak points as Aiyana, Elias and Elu snook up from behind, each of them giving the Beast various hits and strikes with their swords.</p><p>"How the heck do we kill this thing!" Elias dodged a sharp swing of the creatures legs before deflecting an arial hit from above.</p><p>The Beast suddenly charged forward, screeching piercingly at them.</p><p>They all flinched instinctively.</p><p>The Beast then turned and charged straight towards Aiyana, Elu and Elias, causing them to roll out of the way or be trampled by the towering fiend.</p><p>"RAAAGGHH!" Rowtag let out a war cry as he charged forward, jumping high onto its back. He pulled out a large hidden dagger from his robes, stabbing into the Beast's upper shoulders as Bidzill rolled his way to the front of the Beast, distracting it from reaching up to swing at the tall Wolf on its back.</p><p>Beowulf lunged forward, slicing clean through the Wendigo's right leg as Keokuk did the same on the left, bringing the Beast down to its knees.</p><p>Aiyana and Elu drew forwards from the rear, moving as one to impale the Beast directly through its back.</p><p>But just then, the Beast twisted and turned, successfully throwing Rowtag off its shoulders, using the momentum to fling Aiyana and Elias away from its back. Their swords were stuck for only a second before they slid out, making them stumble away to the side.</p><p>Beowulf and Keokuk had to back away or risk colliding with Rowtag's flying body.</p><p>At the last possible second, while the Beast was trying to make sense of where its attackers were, Nina lunged forward with her sword piercing the Beast directly in the center of its head. It shrieked a terrible sound of pain, before shaking its head in an effort to throw Nina of her firm stance. It only took a moment, but it managed to do so. Flinging Nina off balance towards the left, where Beowulf caught her.</p><p>They watched as the Beast charged away from them, only to be surrounded again by a few other Tribal Warriors who'd seen their slight struggle.</p><p>"Dude! You alright!?" Elias ran to Rowtag's side, helping him up to his feet cautiously.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm okay." The tall Wolf grunted, "That- that thing just won't die!" He snapped suddenly, moving quickly to Beowulf's side.</p><p> </p><p>"INCOMING!" A voice shouted from behind them, causing them all to turn just in time for them to see another Wendigo just inches away from striking them down. But at the last possible second, a sword swung upwards at its head, striking the Beast so hard, it stumbled away from them - only to be surrounded by a group of young Warriors.</p><p>Beowulf, who'd instinctively positioned himself in front of Keokuk and Nina, stared at the source of the voice with a mixture of utter relief and disbelief, "Duhtey!"</p><p>Warrior Duhtey swirled his sword, "Constant Vigilance, Alpha!" He gave Beowulf a smirk before joining his squad in combatting the Wendigo that nearly pulled a fast one on the Pack.</p><p> </p><p>"Beo!" Nadine shouted, gaining their attention, "Over there!" She pointed towards their right, where just off the outskirts of Village, a large Wendigo could be seen chasing after a group of un-protected cubs.</p><p>Beowulf growled fiercely, "EVERYONE MOVE!" He charged in that direction, his Pack following suit.</p><p>It only took a minute for them to catch up, seeing as two of the cubs had tripped over their feet, causing their friends to stop to help them. The Wendigo slid to a halt in front of them, raising its massive arms in preparation of striking them, when Beowulf struck the Beast from its right side, startling it as Keokuk did the same from the left.</p><p>The Beast screeched in dismay as the Wolves surround it, advancing in battle.</p><p>"Move, little ones!" Nadine demanded as gently as she could, as she and Nina ran to their side, forcing them to their feet. The children screamed in fear as they girls moved them into hiding within a nearby thick-bush, big enough to hide all of them, "Ssshhh! Stay silent and the bad guys won't find you!" Nadine ordered, coaxing them into silence.</p><p>Nina scanned their surroundings before glaring at the others battling the Beast.</p><p> </p><p>"WHOA!" Elias lunged forward just to slide across the ground on his knees, under an incoming swing of the Beast's arm.</p><p>"Make it turn around again!" Keokuk shouted as he deflected another deadly swing in front of the Beast.</p><p>Rowtag and Bidzill swung at the Wendigo from behind in order to gain its attention. And for a moment, it worked, causing the Beast to turn and take a swipe at them with an ear piercing shriek.</p><p>But just when it seemed like Beowulf and Keokuk would be able to thrust forward at its un-protected back, the Beast swirled around and struck them back away from itself, sending the leaders a few feet away into the ground unceremoniously.</p><p>It charged at the fallen Wolves, intent on striking them down for good. But at the last moment, Aiyana and Elias rolled between them, swinging their swords at it in an effort to push it away from them. But, to no avail, the Beast caught Elia's sword in its crazed hands, using its other terrible spiky arm to land an incredibly hard hit against Elias's left ribcage, sending him into the ground. Aiyana growled fiercely as the brown Wolf cried out in pain, swinging her sword at its head to land a fatal blow to its masked face. The Beast shrieked at the sound of its mask cracking from impact, stumbling back, stunned.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf sprung up from where he lay, "Elias!" He frantically moved to the brown Wolf's side with Keokuk, "Are you hurt!?"</p><p>Elias groaned in pain, his chest heaving in an effort to find his breath as he held his side.</p><p>Keokuk grabbed his heavy travel cloak, pushing it to the side so they could see the damage done... But to their surprise, there was no damage. Not even a drop of blood.</p><p>Elias groaned, staring at them with wide eyes, "How- how bad is it?"</p><p>Keokuk ran a hand over where the Wolf was holding his ribs, but nothing seemed amidst, "There's no blood."</p><p>"There should be! Those spikes are sharp enough to pierce through armor!" Beowulf replied incredulously.</p><p>Suddenly, Elu appeared at their side, roughly grabbing Elu just to pull him to his feet, "His travel cloak was covering his side when the Beast struck him!" He placed the brown Wolf's sword back into his hands, "They have a rare impenetrable lining inside of the material! No blade or arrowhead can pierce through it!" He snapped, eyeing the battle still on raging near them.</p><p>Keokuk shoved him hard, "YOU TELL US THIS NOW!?" He growled heatedly, lifting his sword as he returned his attention to the battle himself.</p><p>"I meant to tell you all before the Civil Meeting!" Elu countered in defense, "It slipped my mind!"</p><p>Keokuk charged forward, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART ONE!" He argued, jumping back into the fight next to Rowtag, directly in front of the Beast.</p><p>"I AM THE SMART ONE!" Elu lunged forward, striking the Beast on its right thigh.</p><p>"SHUT UP AND FOCUS!" Aiyana shouted at them, jabbing the Beast at its back.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the Beast paused, its head looking past them sharply for a few seconds as if it suddenly froze. Then it screeched mightily, barreling forward out of the battle circle, nearly toppling over Beowulf and Bidzill in the process. It ran quickly away from them, towards the East.</p><p>"What the hell was that all about!?" Rowtag snapped uneasily.</p><p>"It's trying to escape!" Elias warned.</p><p>"After it!" Beowulf commanded, "We can't let it get away!" And with that, they charged forward together after the Wendigo.</p><p> </p><p>It only took a moment for them to lose sight of the Beast though, causing Beowulf to suddenly hold up a hand in order to bring them all to a halt.</p><p>"Where the hell did it go?" Keokuk questioned, his voice low but still loud enough for them to hear.</p><p>"It's like it just vanished!" Aiyana added, scanning the forest around them warily.</p><p>Bidzill moved to Beowulf's side, "We need to track it, Alpha. We can't allow it to wander about the forest." He warned uneasily.</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head, "Elias." He commanded.</p><p>And with that, the brown Wolf darted forward, leading them onwards. His Hunters Training kicking in.</p><p>He led them forward for only a good minute or so, before coming to a stop where the pathway they were currently on suddenly curved to their left. He eyed the dark, thick wood line ahead of them, which led off the pathway, "It strayed off the pathway further East." He pointed into the dark woods.</p><p>Beowulf eyed the distance ahead of them, "Pair up and span out. We'll keep forward for a couple of minutes. if we find nothing, we'll turn around and head back to the Village." He made the call firmly, to which everyone agreed, "Elias, stay with Elu and Aiyana."</p><p>"Yes, Alpha." Everyone except Keokuk replied instinctively, spreading out into a line on either side of their leaders. Each pairing placed a good 20 feet between themselves. Moving forward cautiously in step with Beo and Keo.</p><p>Beowulf led them onward, his eyes scanning the land ahead of them as his ears twitched. The forest was dark, deep and silent around them, with the exception of the ambient cries and distant howling of the Village behind them.</p><p> </p><p>He led them onward until a hand found its place on his shoulder, pulling him roughly to the right in order to take cover behind a large tree surrounded by thick brush. Beowulf eyed Keokuk warily, only to see his best friend shush him diligently. Keokuk nodded ahead of them as he moved slowly to peer over the brush. Beowulf followed suit, his eyes scanning the distance. That's when he saw it... two distinct dark masses moving quickly towards them form up ahead.</p><p>They had the element of surprise.</p><p>He lowered himself slightly in order to look to either of his sides at his Pack mates, who had already caught on to their abrupt pause. They too were now taking cover behind various trees where they were. Beowulf gave them all a signal to jump into the fight once he and Keokuk confronted their Enemy.</p><p>Only half a moment passed as he and Keokuk prepared to charge out from their hiding place.</p><p>Closer and closer the two masses drew to them, moving with a purpose.</p><p>Beowulf held his hand out for Keokuk to see, holding his fingers straight out. He then bent one after the other, counting down. Then, without hesitating, they both sprung out of their hiding place - Beo to the left and Keo to the right.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf didn't know what he'd expected when he let out a fierce battle growl, swinging his sword down on his opponent only for it to dive out of the way in a split second, its own sword coming up to meet Beowulf's instantly. There the Alpha and his opponent exchanged blows before their swords met in a harsh clash of blades, but what Beo hadn't expected was for his opponent to lock their blades together at the hilt - the black mass delivering a breath shattering kick to his stomach only a second after. The impact caused Beowulf to lose his footing, stumbling backwards until his back collided with the tree he'd just jumped out from behind. With no air in his lungs, Beowulf slid down to the ground unceremoniously.</p><p>He leveled a glare at his dark opponent, expecting a final blow to be directed at him. But none came...</p><p>"Beowulf!?" His opponent suddenly spoke.</p><p>That's when his hot red tunnel vision cleared, revealing the dark mass to be none other than, "Shilah!?" Beowulf struggled to breath through burning lungs, his eyes widening at the Brother of Stealth.</p><p>Suddenly, a commotion to their right caught their attention, and they both looked over just in time to see Keokuk land on his back into the dirt, his sword having been knocked to their side and the Beta himself being tripped - back first - onto the ground.</p><p>Keokuk growled, the air leaving his lungs as he glared up at his opponent. But it didn't take him long at all for the Beta to realize who his opponent was, "Sahale?" He coughed out, holding his hands up in defense.</p><p>Beowulf suddenly returned his eyes back to the short black Wolf in front of him, "I- I don't understand." He quickly struggled to his feet, flinching away from Shilah's outstretched hand when offered to him.</p><p>"Beowulf, it's us!" Shilah breathed out in alarm, lowering his sword in submission.</p><p>Beowulf glared at him with immense confusion, lifting his sword towards him with uncertainty, "No, it can't be! You're- you're supposed to be traveling to the Valley of Peace!" he growled lightly, backing away slightly from the Wolf. He then looked past the short black Wolf to see Keokuk being lifted up to his feet cautiously by Sahale.</p><p>Shilah slowly laid his sword on the ground, "We've returned early!" He kept his hands out for his Alpha to see as he lowered himself to the ground, submitting to Beowulf, "It truly is us, Beo!"</p><p>Beowulf watched him for few seconds before lowering his sword as he lunged forward, grabbing Shilah by the shoulders, "Shilah!?" He breathed in disbelief, gazing into the eyes of his Second Hunter, "It's truly you!" He pulled the short Wolf up to his feet just to embrace him in a tight hug.</p><p>Shilah laughed with relief, embracing his Alpha fiercely. But the joy only lasted for a couple of seconds before he pulled away just to smack Beowulf across the back of his head, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! ACCEPTING WARRIOR AETHELWULF'S CHALLENGE TO A SPAR!" He watched as Beowulf looked at him with sudden wide eyes, as if he were a child who'd just been caught stealing a cookie from the kitchen table, "I OUGHT TO SKIN YOUR TAIL!"</p><p>Beowulf couldn't help but laugh a little, pulling the Wolf back into a solid embrace, "Damn! It's good to see you!"</p><p>Shilah shook his head, pulling back again just to shove Beowulf away with heated eyes, "You're a bigger idiot than I am!" He growled, "We leave for less than a week and you're already getting yourself into nonsense trouble!"</p><p>Keokuk coughing drew their attention, and they looked to see Sahale steadying their Beta, "How the hell have you guys returned so quickly? Should've been gone for near a month!" He reasoned, taking them in curiously.</p><p>"Honestly, we took a short cut." Shilah answered lightly.</p><p>"What shortcut?" Beowulf questioned in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>But his answer would have to wait, because in that moment the rest of the Pack surrounded them.</p><p>"SHILAH!" Elias shouted in disbelief, attacking the short black Wolf with a strong brotherly embrace.</p><p>"ELIAS!" Shilah laughed, patting the brown Wolf's back heartily.</p><p>"How are you guys here!?" Aiyana questioned with wide eyes, taking them in, "You're supposed to be traveling!"</p><p>"We were!" Shilah replied joyfully, pulling back from his and Elias' hug enough to look at her, "We took a shortcut!"</p><p>Elu glared at them in confusion, "What shortcut?"</p><p> </p><p>"One that will be explained in due time." Master Mongrel's voice suddenly gained everyone's attention as he and the rest of the Masters came to a halt just a few feet away from them.</p><p>The Wolves stared at the Wandering Masters, and their travel companions with wide eyes, "Master Mongrel!" Beowulf breathed, his eyes scanning over the small group without really looking at them in detail, before they settled only on the Wandering Masters.</p><p>"You've all come at the right time." Bidzill moved forward to greet them quickly with a Warriors Gesture of Peace, "The West is under attack."</p><p>"We were chasing down a massive Beast before we ran into you guys." Keokuk stated warily.</p><p>Po suddenly stepped forward with Tigress, "What did it look like? Was it a Wendigo?" Po breathed out with concern.</p><p>The Wolves, with the exception of the Brothers of Stealth, instinctively flinched back a little at the sight of them, for they had never seen the likes of them before.</p><p>"Wh-what are you?" Elias moved slightly behind Shilah as his gaze traveled down Po's large body frame.</p><p>The Masters simply stared at them incredulously.</p><p>"Introductions will have to come at a later time, dear ones." Mongrel stated firmly, "They are your allies from the Valley of Peace."</p><p>"You may trust in them wholeheartedly." Jackal added in turn.</p><p>The Wolves nodded their heads trustingly after a second or two of consideration.</p><p>"You say the Village is under attack?" Mongrel shifted gears with immense concern, "By what?"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, an eruption of deep, grievous, mournful howls filled everyone's ears.</p><p>"Not anymore it's not." Rowtag announced darkly as the Wolves turned in the direction of the Ancient Father Village.</p><p>"Everyone move!" Beowulf suddenly ordered, "Back to the Village!" He commanded his Pack mates, dashing forward to lead them onwards.</p><p> </p><p>Within moments, the large group of running beings came to the clearing of the Ancient Father Village. There were Wolves everywhere, Villagers and Tribal Warriors alike, crying out with loud yelps and barks.</p><p>They all watched as Tribal Warriors cleared pathways for devastated Mothers grieving agonizingly over the lifeless children in their arms.</p><p>Beowulf and the Pack stepped forward slowly, only to come to a sudden halt as a Mother, along with her teenage sons, carried the motionless, bloodied, body of the youngest member of their family. The head of the child hanging back stagnantly as they carried him.</p><p>"Children!" Nina growled fiercely, her eyes filling with angry tears of sudden despair, "The Beasts were after the children!"</p><p>Beowulf looked at her before turning to watch another small family carry their lost child towards the High Chief's Den. He count help the tears that formed in his own eyes, though he was able to fight them back from falling.</p><p>"That was the Sorcerer's first move!?" Keokuk snapped, lowering himself to one knee, slamming a hard fist into the dirt, "Children... He- he murdered children! In cold blood!" He growled viciously. The Beta truly didn't like children, personally. But, even he knew the sanctity, and sacredness that came with children. They were meant to be protected at all costs, due to their innocence and pure souls, "THAT MONSTER WILL PAY For WHAT HE'S DONE!" He growled viciously, even as Aiyana moved to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf then realize that the Villagers were taking their dead to the High Chief's Den. The protective circle of fire was gone, leaving no trace behind that it was ever there to begin with. From where they stood, they could see that Lead Warrior Bodaway, Delta Anevay, Hunter Delsin, and Beta Kanai were standing in front of the entrance of the Den, conversing frantically with other Alphas' as the Villagers began to situate themselves before the Den, lowering their deceased youths to the ground before the protective circle of Tribal Warriors diligently guarding the Den.</p><p>The air was filled with the heavy remnant stench of fire, Wendigo odor and blood from the deceased. It made Beowulf's stomach turn as he found himself moving towards the Den. His Pack mates slowly followed his lead, wordlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Masters Mongrel and Jackal stayed put where they were at the tree line with the Jade Palace Warriors. Disbelief plastered on all of their faces as they watched the Wolven Villagers slowly fluctuate towards the High Chief's Den, most Villagers and Tribal Warriors not even taking notice of them in the midst of their collective grief.</p><p>Shifu moved silently to stand next to the Wandering Masters, "The Wendigos' sights were set on the children..." He needed the confirmation, his hard eyes watching the way the countless passing Mothers held their lifeless babes.</p><p>Mongrel felt a tear slide down his cheek, though his face was stoic, "So it would seem..." He breathed in deeply, willing his heart to remain collected, "We arrived too late to provide assistance..." His hand gripped the Sword of Twilight resting sheathed at his hip tightly.</p><p>"Things just got real, far too quickly..." Mantis commented from Monkey's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Po intertwined his hands together tightly over his chest, turning away from the scene before them in order to face the tree line behind them, his ears flattened low against his head as he walked away from them a little.</p><p>Monkey and Crane turned to him. "Po?" Monkey quietly spoke up first, moving to his side, "It's okay."</p><p>Po shook his head with disbelief, his eyes wide, "I just-" Realizing he was going into sudden shock, "I uh- I just need a moment..." He brought his clasped hands up to his mouth, closing his eyes.</p><p>Crane looked over his shoulder, "Master Shifu." He called out to their Master gently, not wanting to raise any alarms, though they all glanced at him seriously.</p><p>Shifu gazed at him before his eyes fell on Po's trembling shoulders. He moved slowly to stand in front of the Panda, "Po."</p><p>But, the Panda kept his eyes closed - not bothering to respond at first.</p><p>"Po, focus on me." Shifu stepped closer, snapping his fingers gently. This caused Po's green eyes to lock onto Shifu's sharp blue ones, "Breathe." The Red Panda Master brought a hand out to his own chest, waving it back and forth slowly as he directed the Panda, "In and out... Slowly... Deep breaths... That's it." He mimicked the breathing to help Po along, holding the Panda's gaze firmly.</p><p>Po struggled through the directions, fighting hard to stay with Shifu.</p><p>"Again." Shifu ordered, "Breathe... In and out... One more time..."</p><p>Po nodded finally, breathing a whole lot more easier now that his full attention was on Shifu.</p><p>"Death is apart of life, Po. It comes in many forms, and often at the most unexpected of times." Shifu spoke gently, still looking into the Dragon Warrior's green eyes, "It may come when we are old, or it may come at a young age... We must accept it what we have just witnessed and carry on with courage... That is the only way we will be able to help the Tribe of the West." He pressed gently, "We must be strong allies for them. Do you understand?"</p><p>Po nodded his head slowly, still using the breathing technique to keep himself steady, "Yes, Master." He replied obediently.</p><p>Shifu nodded his head, moving to place a hand firmly on Po's forearm as he passed him, "Crane, stick to Po like glue." He ordered, "The shock may not wear off until several more minutes."</p><p>"Yes, Master." Crane replied obediently, honestly concerned for Po as he moved to stand next to him.</p><p>"We've got you, Po." Monkey nodded in agreement, "We're all taken back by this unforeseen tragedy..." The Primate reasoned, patting the Panda's belly lightly in an effort to comfort him. To which Po simply nodded his head again in understanding, doing a lot better now that he knew his friend's had his back.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the entrance of the High Chief's Den opened, revealing the Acting High Chief... They all watched as High Alpha Shenandoah slowly walked out, her eyes instantly falling on the deceased children lined up alongside their Mothers just in front of the protective Tribal Warriors barrier. Her face contorted in pain, that could be felt by everyone who looked at her, as she slowly waved off the Tribal Warriors blocking her way to the crying Mothers and the small bloodied bodies. She lowered herself down in front of them, placing her hands into the, bloodied, soiled dirt. And with a deep, heart wrenching sob, she let loose an excruciating lamentable howl, in grief at the loss the Village had just endured.</p><p>It resounded thunderously over everyone, stretching through the Village until it echoed into the surrounding forests. The Wandering Masters, and the Warriors of the Jade Palace, watched as what seemed like hundreds of grief-stricken howls and cries joined the High Alpha in sorrowfully mourning the death of the Village's innocent babes. Shenandoah howled and cried for the lost babes as if they were her own. Because she knew how it felt to have lost a child... Her heart was broken as theirs were... Their grief was her own... Tragedy had dawned upon them...</p><p>The howls were so unbearable, that Lead Warrior Bodaway cried out in a mixture of heart breaking agony and red hot rage, unsheathing his Sword of Power. He lifted it up high above his head. And with a thunderous, explosive howl, he commanded the fire sword's fire to erupt like a beam of light into the sky. The flames swirled and surged as it burst out from the blade hundred of feet into the air in a control fire storm of turmoil. The light illuminated everything, and only intensified the eerie howling of his People. This was his promise to them... That their Enemy would fall by the flames of his blade, and that he would not stop until he avenged the ones they have lost.</p><p>The sudden eruption of the fire sword honestly caused the Jade Palace Masters to flinch back instinctively, their eyes going wide at the sheer power of the Sword of Legend. Shifu eyed the Lead Warrior and the channeling flames with intense eyes, alarm filtering through his mind. This was all the confirmation that he needed in regards to the rumor, and claims, of the Sword indeed existing.</p><p>"The Ancient Sword of Power..." Po breathed in fearful awe, watching the fire stretch high into the sky with wide eyes.</p><p>Tigress stared on with hard eyes, a mixture of disbelief and awe clouding her mind for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>The intense burst of energy only lasted for less than a moment, before the Sword of Power was commanded to extinguish, the Lead Warrior lowering the sword to his side as he fell to his knees in deep sadness. His Delta at his side instantly to support his brother in arms.</p><p> </p><p>Without a word, Shifu moved forward, his hands clasped behind his back. Mongrel and Jackal were quick to fall into step with him, there eyes taking in every single detail of the Wolves around them. Tigress motioned for everyone else to slowly follow their lead only a few seconds later.</p><p>As they walked cautiously through the seemingly endless sea of Wolves, Tigress took notice of just how glazed over the eyes of the Wolves were. As if they were seeing them, but at the same time weren't, due to their grief. Most seemed to recognize that they were here, and what that meant for them... Others merely looked, then turned away, too deeply broken at the moment to regard them for more than a few seconds at a time. Making their presence known only seemed to intensify the howling, as if the Wolves were communicating to one another that helped had arrived, that allies had finally come to their aid. It did a number on Tigress' heart, truth be told. Because though she couldn't understand what all the howling, barking, and yelping meant, she could tell that most of them sounded hopeful and lifting.</p><p>She found herself slowing her trek, slowly making her way through the endless ranks of Wolves, her friends behind her closely. As they all walked, she could see Tribal Warriors ahead of them suddenly clearing a pathway directly toward Shenandoah. She didn't know why, but she found that she was grateful for that.</p><p>Within a few moments, she found herself coming to a stop a good foot behind Master Jackal, who'd held up a hand for her and the others to pause, while Shifu and Mongrel continue forward, closing the distance between themselves and Shenandoah. At that moment, she scanned her eyes over all those around her, realizing for the first time just how many eyes were on her and her fellow masters, including that of the supposed Western Zephyr Pack, who'd managed to make their way all the way up to the Den itself and were now standing off to the right side - closest to who she presumed was Beta Kanai.</p><p> </p><p>Shifu and Mongrel slowly closed the distance between themselves and Shenandoah. At this point in time, she had ceased in howling and was now crying mournfully into the ground before the deceased children, her face low close to the ground.</p><p>Mongrel took a knee in front of her, giving Shifu a nod of approval to do the same. Slowly, they both reached forward and took both of her hands into their own gently, gaining her attention. She peered up through teary eyes to meet that of Mongrels and Shifu's intense eyes. And at that, she cried harder. Squeezing their hands tightly in response to their sudden appearance.</p><p>"Grandmaster Shifu... Master Mongrel..." She cried brokenly, "I fear I may ha-have dragged you both into a n-nightmare..." </p><p>Mongrel shook his head firmly, "No, my Lady." He reassured, though knew not if it would help, "We have voluntarily chosen to step into this nightmare with you..."</p><p>"You have called upon the Jade Palace for aid, my Lady." Shifu added gently, "And it is aid you will receive, by myself and my students... Tell us what we must do." He consoled her firmly.</p><p>Shenandoah opened her eyes, staring deeply into Shifu's sharp blue orbs, "Do what Grandmaster Oogway would have done... Fight by our side... Save the Western territory as he once did... Help us..." She cried desperately, "Please, help us stop this mad hound from destroying all that is good upon our lands." She gripped their hands even tighter, "He has already struck down our High Chief, and taken the innocence of children... We can bear no more..."</p><p>Mongrel and Shifu shared a look of determination and empathy.</p><p>"I promise you, my Lady, that my students and I will do all that we can - to help you bring this Sorcerer to justice and restore peace to the Land of the West..." Shifu swore gently, "It is what Grandmaster Oogway would have done, therefore I intend to see it through."</p><p>Shenandoah breathed heavily, closing her eyes again with a firm nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Come, my Lady..." Beta Kanai suddenly appeared behind Shenandoah, his hands finding their place under her arms to help her stand, "I will see you safely back into the Den..." He coaxed her into standing. He then regarded the Masters, "Join us, Master Mongrel... Grandmaster Shifu... There is much to discuss..." He then guided Shenandoah towards the entrance, "Your students may join us."</p><p>Mongrel and Shifu rose to their feet, both looking back towards Jackal.</p><p>Jackal nodded, motioning for the others to follow his lead after those entering the Den.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf watched as Beta Kanai guided his mourning Mother back into the Den, all the Kung Fu Masters following them in. Keokuk stood at his right side, and Elu to his left, as they stood diligently just slightly off to the side from the entrance of the Den. His Pack mates stood behind them, silent and somewhat motionless.</p><p>The three of them watched as Delta Anevay and Hunter Delsin quickly conversed with Alpha Nigan and Alpha Sewati, giving them orders to direct available Tribal Warriors into aiding mourning families with moving their deceased young to the burial sites of the Village. Now that Shenandoah had offered her People her grief and recognition of their anguish, there was no need for the lifeless bodies to remain in front of the High Chief's Den. They must be blessed, buried, and recorded into the Tribe's Book of The Western Father Tribe's Chronicles of Departed Youths... They truly had no time to truly mourn properly... Not when their Enemy could strike again at any given moment.</p><p>"We should head into the Den, Beo." Elu suggested, "We need to know what's going on."</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head, turning to regard Nina, "You're in charge... Head back to Miss Kadali's Den and inform her of what's happened... If she doesn't already know... Her... Her presence will be needed soon in order to document the..." He couldn't bring himself to say it... It hurt... Far more than he ever could've thought it would.</p><p>Nina moved forward, placing a hand where his shoulder met his neck, "Go on, Beo..." She reassured him, offering Keokuk a firm nod as well, encouraging him to follow Beo, for she will see to Kadali. And to that, Keokuk offered her a look of deep appreciation, "We will meet up again shortly..."</p><p>Beowulf motioned for Keokuk and Elu to follow him into the Den.</p><p> </p><p>Nina watched them go before turning to Sahale and Bidzill, "You two stay here and wait for them to come out. Don't leave their side for anything." She ordered firmly, her voice leaving no room for question, "That's an order."</p><p>"Yes, Alpha." They replied easily, moving to stand guard at either side of the Den's entrance.</p><p>With that, Nina moved to lead her Pack mates back to Kadali's Den.</p><p>"Shouldn't we, uh, help with the moving of the bodies?" Elias questioned uneasily.</p><p>"No." Nina answered softly, "Beo's orders are to go back to the Den and wait for further instruction."</p><p>Elias nodded as they walked, his eyes drifting to where Tribal Warriors were already slowly beginning to aid mourning Mothers in lifting the young away from the High Chief's Den. After a moment, he found his best friend's arm sliding over his shoulders, forcing his head to turn to the pathway ahead of them, "Don't look at it, El..." Shilah berated softly, "I don't want you having nightmares tonight."</p><p>Elias shook his head sorrowfully, "Might already be too late for that..."</p><p>"Not if I can help it." Shilah countered, forcing him along by his side, "Keep your eyes on the pathway ahead."</p><p>Elias nodded in understanding, wiping at his wet eyes.</p><p>Rowtag did the same with Nadine, who knew all too well what she'd see if she looked, considering she was a Lead Healer. She didn't need to be forced to look away, but simply held her lover close as they walked behind Nina.</p><p>Aiyana moved quickly to fall into step next to Nina, "Tell me those Kung Fu Masters will have a plan or two, to lay out before our leaders against this Sorcerer..." She found she couldn't keep the uncertainty out of her voice.</p><p>Nina eyed her with no small amount of hope, "Let us pray that they do... The Masters that have come to our aid are the ones who knew the Great Grandmaster Oogway the best... If they are anything like him, we will see an end to all this tragedy sooner rather than later."</p><p>"And without any more loss at that..." Shilah agreed from behind.</p><p>Rowtag huffed sadly, "We should be so lucky."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may end up re-writting this chapter before the end of March! There was a whole lot of detailing (for certain things) that I chose to leave out for the moment, due to me having to rush through writing it. The reason for that would be due to the fact that there's been heavy winter storm warnings, where I live, this past week. My entire city has been facing frequent power outages. Thus, the ultimate reason I haven't been able to post a new chapter since last week. Next chapter will be posted soon though :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Only Hope We Have</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shenandoah is shaken and terrified at this point, but finds hope in Elohim's strong allies. Hope is instilled in Elohim's bedroom when two Masters attempt on eradicating the poison that resides within his body. Will they succeed in their efforts? And the Ancient Father Village receives a new form of much needed protection against the Sorcerer and his Shadow Warriors, thanks to two Ancient Artifacts of Kung Fu, and the power of Chi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are beginning to get tense and tricky :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shenandoah had panicked when she felt the heat of fiery flames seeping through her Den's walls and windows. Hard pressed not to run to her bedroom window just to open it and confirm that the Den was on fire. It was Madam Mahwah that convinced her to stay put at Elohim's side, reasoning that Lead Warrior Bodaway may have used his Sword of Power to place a protective barrier around the Den. And seeing that there were indeed flames, but the Den was still intact, she couldn't help but bite her tongue, thankful for Bodaway's quick thinking. She had watched Mahwah, the old Wolf that she was, quickly find Elohim's hidden weapons in the bedroom, and wield them at the ready near the entrance. Ready to protect her leaders at all cost, despite not having seen battle in years.</p><p>She had focused all her attention on her slumbering husband, desperate to find any kind of distraction against the on-going battle just outside the Den. She also had to give credit to the roaring flames guarding her home, for they too drowned out the ambience of cries and howls out there. Even though it only made her all the more nervous to not be able to hear what was going on. She didn't know how severe the battle was, or even who was fighting or falling. All she knew was that if the flames still roared, and the Den still did not truly burn, then Bodaway was still alive and fighting; He still wielded the Sword...</p><p>Then, the roaring flames had extinguished, and the devastating cries of her People had reached her ears. She could feel their pain, even before the entrance of the bedroom unsealed and opened, revealing a very exhausted, disgruntled, looking Anevay. His words were heavy when he spoke: "My Lady... The battle is over..." One of the grimmest expressions she'd ever seen plastered on his face, "But, I'm afraid we have lost tragic number of lives today..."</p><p>And that was all Shenandoah needed to find the strength to rise from her place next to Elohim. She moved slowly, tears already forming at the soul-crushing sounds of her People wailing just beyond the walls of her Den.</p><p>She and Mahwah had made it to the main living room of the Den, when Raedwulf had stopped her from proceeding, "Mother... The Shadows... Thy have taken the lives of... Countless children..." He had informed her softly, regret in his eyes for having to be the one to tell her, only just finding out himself a moment or so ago.</p><p>Shenandoah had grabbed his arm tightly, using his strength to steady herself at the news. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to openly grieve amongst her People over this level of loss, especially considering that the pain of losing Elohonajo had just resurfaced in her life. But she knew she had to oversee this loss they'd just be handed to them. She had to go out there and openly mourn with the wailing Mothers that she could hear already gathering just in front of the Den. She had to show them that she acknowledged their loss; their pain; their grief; and their heartbreak. She had to show them that their suffering was hers... She was the Acting High Chief, therefore, she had to uphold the responsibility of guiding her People. Even if it meant setting aside her own pain in order to adopt theirs.</p><p>She knew she couldn't do this... But she had to... She knew the moment she saw an infant's lifeless body, all she would see is Little Elohonajo... She would see him in all of the babes they had lost today. Yet still, she slowly let go of Raedwulf's arm, moving to the threshold of the Den.</p><p>The moment she crossed through, she could smell it.</p><p>The vile, rotting stench of their Enemy. The odor was so strong, it caused her stomach to twist and turn with immense nausea. And along with the stench, came fresh blood. The blood of the innocent children their Enemy had slain. He had shown them with this battle that he was not someone to trifle with. No one would stand in his way in his pursuit of the sword, not even children... This Enemy was callous, revolting, and menacing... And as she settled her eyes on the endless stream of weeping Mothers, and lifeless bodies of the Tribe's most recently born children, she knew... She knew this would not be the end of it all.</p><p>This was only the beginning. More lives would be lost, over ownership of an Ancient Sword. Their Enemy would not lose sleep over the slain, innocent lives of children... Not like they would. And what made her even more sick in the heart was that she knew - that Sorcerer knew this. They were not Northern Wolves with tainted hearts and greedy minds. They were Western Wolves of honor and sacrifice... This Enemy knew where to hit them the hardest.</p><p>And it hurt beyond comprehension... She had exited the Den, not even caring if anyone saw her cry, for she had to...</p><p>For herself, and for her People. She had to get down on her knees and cry out to the Great Spirit in her mind, <strong><em>WHY HAVE YOU ALLOWED THIS TO HAPPEN? WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO DESERVE SUCH TRAGIC LOSS? WHY HAVE YOU ALLOWED OUR LANDS TO BE SOILED AND CONTAMINATED? WHAT HAVE THE CHILDREN DONE TO DESERVE SUCH A TERRIBLE FATE? WHAT HAVE THE MOTHERS DONE TO DESERVE SUCH A BACK-HAND OF LIFE? WHY, GREAT SPIRIT? WHY THE CHILDREN? WHY WOULD YOU CAUSE THE MOTHERS TO FEEL THE SAME SOUL-CRUSHING HEARTBREAK AS I ONCE DID WHEN ELOHONAJO WAS TAKEN FROM ME? IF YOU COULD STRIP THEM FROM FEELING SUCH PAIN AND THROW IT UNTO MY SHOULDERS, I'LL GLADLY TAKE IT FROM THEM! JUST TO SPARE THEM FROM THE GRIEF THEY'LL HAVE TO FACE! </em></strong>She felt the soiled dirt against her palm when she gripped the land just inches from the lifeless Children's bodies. Her ears flattening from the painful wails and cries of the Mother's kneeling before her in anguish.</p><p>In that moment, she wished with every ounce of her very being that Elohim was next to her, kneeling before their People. Because then she would have an anchor to latch onto, should she fall into the chasm of her darkening mind of grief. She had no one in that moment of grievous torment. No one to take her hand and tell her everything was going to be alright. No one to tell her that the children laying motionless before her were not Elohonajo. That he did not die a gruesome death as they just have...</p><p>Then, when hope seemed on the verge of departing her for good, someone had taken her hands into their own. They were welcoming, concerned, and warm, and tender. The kind that saved her from giving up entirely in that one moment of despair. She had opened her teary eyes, and lifted her head, just to be greeted with the sight of <strong>deep brown</strong> and sharp <strong>blue eyes</strong>. Mongrel and Shifu... She'd never admit it to anyone, but they unknowingly saved her from falling irrevocably into the pit of darkness before her. Their strong, yet gentle voices had centered her back into finding the strength to stand against the lure of giving up. In that one moment, they had restored hope into her shattering heart, just by their presence alone.</p><p><strong>Hope was here,</strong> and was there for the taking and holding. And she knew in that moment, that even if things got worse for them here - which she knew they surely would - she would never again lose hope. She would keep it secured amidst her chest and fight to believe in it.</p><p> </p><p>Even now she felt that hope grow stronger, little by little, as she allowed Beta Kanai to coax her into sitting down in one of the main sofa's of her Den, Madam Mahwah standing just to her right - while Lady Aeda sat with her on the sofa to her left. Only a few minutes had passed since she had fallen to her knees in front of the Den and her People. Yet, it only took that long for her inner circle of Tribal Leaders to assemble within the Den around her, along with the Masters of Kung Fu. The majority of her Wolves stood off to the right, further inside of the Den around her, while the Masters took up the left side of the Den, near the entrance.</p><p>She tuned in and out of the beginnings of their conversations, barely catching introductions. She heard Kanai's words in regards to what the expected Death Count of the slain children might be, but that they could only wait until Educator Kadali was informed and had successfully announced the count herself. She had caught the remnants of Delta Anevay bringing the Masters up to speed entirely of what has occurred since before Elohim had decided to personally depart to Yánlè Village, and everything that has happened since. She had noticed her son Beowulf, along with his Beta and Delta, enter the Den relatively unnoticed, moving to stand by Raedwulf at the back of the Den near his Father's bedroom. But she, nor anyone else who might've acknowledged their presence made no comment in regards to it... Instead, she listened intently, though barely heard anything of Lady Aeda debriefing the Masters of the state of their suffering forest. It was only when Masters Mongrel and Jackal had begun explaining how they've managed to return to quickly to the West, alongside the Masters of the Valley of Peace, that she tuned back in entirely.</p><p> </p><p>"The Gateway of Fa Fei Yen, located in the Longyou Grottoes of Phoenix Hill Temple." Jackal calmly provided them with an answer, "Masters Wu Anai and Ebu are ever loyal and considerably good to reason with in light of unforeseen tragedies. They allowed us to use the Gateway to reach the Valley of Peace, where a sibling Gateway exists near the peak of the Wu Dan Mountains."</p><p>"That is how you were able to cut your travel time down considerably." Dohosan breathed curiously, "What would have taken you perhaps a little over a month of travel, merely took no more than a week."</p><p>"Precisely." Mongrel nodded in confirmation.</p><p>"Smart thinking." Madam Mahwah's scratchy voice inputed impressively.</p><p>"Had we traveled through another night or so, perhaps we would have been here to aid in light of this recent battle..." Jackal stated grimly.</p><p>Beta Kanai held a hand up, "No." He countered firmly, "Do not hold guilt in your heart over something that was not in your control to lend aid to. It happened abruptly, and took everyone by surprise... Perhaps far too easily."</p><p>Delta Anevay nodded in agreement, "It was a freak attack we did not see coming, even with the defenses we have had in place."</p><p>"Those bastard Shadows snook past us..." Alpha Nigan added in distaste, "We have paid the price for it disastrously."</p><p>"Innocent blood as been shed. This Enemy holds no remorse for slaying defenseless children. We have to treat this Enemy with the same regard." Alpha Sewati growled fiercely.</p><p>Lady Aeda looked at the Alphas, "What this sudden attack has shown us is that no matter our defenses, we will not be able to anticipate our Enemy's next move. Not even Dohosan and I were able to see this attack coming through our gift of foresight. This Sorcerer, and whomever his Dark Lord might be, are playing their cards well. Enough to have their Beasts sneak into our lands undetected and slay our children."</p><p>"Those Beasts may still even be treading upon our lands, waiting for their superiors to give them the signal to charge forward again." Dohosan agreed, "Lady Aeda is right. We have no way of predicting their next move. Our defenses are too weak."</p><p>Delta Anevay shook his head, "And to think we have reverted and changed our battle strategies tenfold. What more can we do in regards to standing against this mad hound?" He waved a hand in front of himself in frustration, "It almost seems as though we can do nothing at all."</p><p> </p><p>Mongrel held up a hand, "There is a way to instill a protective barrier around the Ancient Father Village, if only just this particular perimeter for the moment."</p><p>Beta Kanai stared at him considerably, "Whatever ideas you might have up your sleeve, we are open to hearing."</p><p>Mongrel then stepped forward to the center of the Den, unsheathing the sword Master Wu Anai had lent him, "Behold, the Legendary Sword of Twilight." He held the blade up high enough for all present to see, "It has been wielded by many worthy Masters of Kung Fu since its forging during the Dark Times, lending itself as a beacon of light to its wielder should he find himself caught in the midst of darkness. It has taken residence within the Great Hall of Phoenix Hill Temple, under the protection of Master Wu Anai... Until now."</p><p>The Wolves eyed the sharp blade curiously, including that of Beowulf and his Pack mates.</p><p>"Please tell me that is not another Sword of Power, correct?" Alpha Sewati questioned distrustingly, his eyes dark, "We have no need for another heavy burden from mythical swords."</p><p>"Peace, Sewati." Beta Kanai held his hand up towards the Alpha with warning, to which Sewati's ears flattened against his head in response.</p><p>Mongrel eyed the inquiring Alpha calmly, "No, dearest Alpha of Rolling Thunder Village, this is not an Ancient Sword of Power." Mongrel lowered the blade slightly, "It was created by an ally of Grandmaster An Cuifen, during the Dark Times. In an effort to push back the darkness from its ever looming hand in that era. I daresay that without it, the tide for Mid-China would not have turned in the favor of the Masters who fought against the advancing army of the revolting Silverback Apes of Shan Han Forest." </p><p>"What powers does this blade possess?" Delta Anevay questioned calmly, "How will it help us?"</p><p>Jackal stepped forward, "Legend says it will shine brighter than the brightest star when danger is a foot. It will react when someone around you bears ill-intention. Those who intend on deceiving will not be able to do so in the proximity of this blade. It has the ability to act as a beacon if you should ever find yourself in a dark place with no where to turn." He reiterated.</p><p>Mongrel nodded in confirmation, "It also bears the ability to detect the presence of the supernatural..."</p><p>The Wolves slightly gasped at that revelation.</p><p>"You mean to say, that it will grant us the ability to know if Shadow Warriors are afoot?" Lady Aeda questioned in disbelief.</p><p>Shenandoah stared at the sword in Mongrel's grip with a heartbroken expression.</p><p>"Yes." Mongrel nodded.</p><p>Alpha Sewati threw his hands up hysterically, "Of course." He turned away from everyone, finding a seat located just behind where he stood, "The Great Spirit surely has a sense of humor to allow the one thing that could have prevented the deaths of countless children, to grace our presence after the attack has already occurred."</p><p>Beta Kanai turned sharply, rounding on the Wolf with a sneer, "Hold your tongue, Alpha Sewati." He snapped, bearing his teeth, "I will not hear another loose comment from you unless it is of positivity." This caused Sewati to lower himself off his chair to the floor, in submission to Kanai. His face contorting in pain for having said we he had.</p><p>And for a long moment, no one moved of said anything. The realization of Sewati's true words settling within their hearts. For surely, if the sword had been there, perhaps their Village's children would still breathe.</p><p> </p><p>"Peace, Beta Kanai..." Shenandoah finally spoke for the first time, "Leave him be..."</p><p>Everyone's eyes landed on her, "All that has occurred, has occurred for a reason... Even if we never come to understand why our children had to have been slain... We must trust that the Great Spirit knows what is best for our beloved land, and our People..." She closed her eyes, willing herself to believe her own words, "We cannot waste our energy spewing out negative words of anguish. It is unaffordable at the moment... We must take what we are offered now, and move forward with it. If we do not, our children will have perished in vain." She opened her slightly teary eyes, "We will not let that happen again, if we can help it."</p><p>Everyone nodded silently in agreement.</p><p>She then regarded Mongrel, "Words cannot express how grateful I am to Master Wu Anai, for taking our battle against the Shadows into consideration. She has lent us this sword in an effort to aid us against our foe. The Western Territory will forever be in her debt should the sword prove useful to us, and provide us with unparalleled support." She inclined her head slightly, "I hope for you to pass on our thanks to her the next time you see her."</p><p>Shifu suddenly stepped forward to stand between Mongrel and Jackal, his expression calm, "Perhaps you may be able to speak upon your gratefulness yourself. For if things continue to worsen, to which I hope with every fiber of my being that it won't, the Masters of Phoenix Hill Temple will charge forward from their home to lend aid. They have only chosen to refrain from doing so at the moment due to their inapt ability to spot danger from where they reside. Should this Sorcerer attempt to bring forward an army from the East, Masters Wu Anai and Ebu will be able to inform us of their trek far before the West is invaded."</p><p>Everyone nodded in understanding.</p><p>"Nevertheless, Master Wu Anai trusted the fact that this sword will undeniably be of immense use to us." Mongrel added calmly, "And I have an idea in which we can implement a more secure perimeter around the Ancient Father Village, if only for a time."</p><p>Beta Kanai returned to his original place next to Madam Mahwah, "What might this idea be, dear friend?"</p><p>Mongrel regarded him, "With the combined power of Twilight and the energy of our Chi, we might be able to create a barrier of pure light. The kind in which would be strong enough to prevent admittance of Shadow Warriors, and in turn - the Sorcerer himself."</p><p>"Similar to the barrier of fire Lead Warrior Bodaway had implemented around the Den no more than an hour ago, in an effort to protect Acting High Chief Shenandoah and our beloved High Chief Elohim?" Alpha Nigan questioned thoughtfully.</p><p>Mongrel and Jackal eyed him considerably, "Yes. It would act as a barrier in much the same fashion." Mongrel reasoned, "Only instead, with the combined power of Twilight and our Chi." He reconfirmed.</p><p>"In other words, the barrier would not do harm us, should we attempt to cross through it." Alpha Nigan thought out loud, "Like it would for the Shadow Warriors."</p><p>The Wandering Masters nodded in confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>"Then let us see to this new barrier." A voice pulled their attention to the entrance of the Den, where Lead Warrior Bodaway, Hunter Delsin, and War Leader Enyeto just entered, "We cannot afford to give our Enemy the opportunity to pull another surprise attack on us." Enyeto added firmly, his eyes dark and heavy.</p><p>Beta Kanai eyed them expectantly, "Status report of the lands?'</p><p>Hunter Delsin sighed lightly, "My Hunters, and War Leader Enyeto's Tribal Warriors found no trace of those Beasts. Messengers stated that our neighboring Villages were not attacked, nor have they even seen a glimpse of these mysterious Shadows. As of this moment, the only targeted Village was ours."</p><p>"Our Warriors diligently scout the lands for any further sign of our Enemy as we speak." Bodaway inputed.</p><p>"I do not know whether we should be glad, or concerned about that small fact of knowledge." Alpha Nigan admitted, "If the Enemy is only targeting this Village, that may give us an advantage for future use of our Tribal Warriors residing in other Villages. We may be able to bring forth more Warriors here in the meantime."</p><p>"And risk those Villages of being short on Warriors? What if the Enemy is only attempting to center our attention here, just to proceed to attack said Villages, knowing we would be shorthanded?" Delta Anevay countered, "It is more of a risk than we can afford. We should be able to manage with the number of Warriors we have now."</p><p>Dohosan nodded in agreement, "We have sorted out Tribal Warriors respectively for each Village. Each one has a suitable amount at their protection. If we pull from any of the Villages now, we would only be setting them up for failure."</p><p>"High Chief Elohim and the Sword of Power is the Sorcerer's main target. If the Enemy targets other Villages, it would only be to distract and expend our defensive efforts." Dohosan stated calmly, clasping his hands behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of the Sword of Power..." Shifu suddenly spoke up stepping forward towards Lead Warrior Bodaway, "May I look upon it, Lead Warrior?" He asked calmly.</p><p>Everyone watched curiously, the room suddenly falling silent.</p><p>Lead Warrior Bodaway eyed the small Red Panda Master for a moment before looking to Shenandoah for guidance, to which she simply nodded in approval. With intense eyes he then unsheathed the sword, moving forward a little to meet Shifu halfway. He slowly deposited the large blade into Shifu's steady hands.</p><p> </p><p>If Shifu were to be extremely honest with himself, he would admit that he had felt the Ancient Sword's powerful gravitational pull the moment they had successfully set a foot on the Western Territory's lands, for it was stronger than he ever imagined it would be. The pull to the blade was daunting, and oh-so very tempting. More than he anticipated it would be. He recalled the tales of the <strong>7 Ancient Swords of Old</strong> that Grandmaster Oogway would share with him, back when he was on the verge of earning his title of Master. The old tortoise had only gone into basic detail about their various powers over the elements, stressing the fact that they were powerful weapons of warfare. Not to be sought-out or trifled with. They were no mere weapons. </p><p>"In a time of unfathomable darkness, <strong>seven Ancient Swords of Warfare</strong> were forged. Only seven, each of them containing power beyond comprehension." Shifu began calmly, his reflective voice gaining everyone's attention, "The <span class="u">first </span>to be forged was: the sword I hold now in my hand: <strong>Fireside, the Ancient Sword of Power, or otherwise known as the Sword of Flames. </strong>As you all know, this strong blade is capable of granting its wielder the command over the devastating element of<strong> Fire. </strong>The <span class="u">second</span> to be forged was: <strong>Cast, the Ancient Sword of Light, </strong>which mightily commanded the <strong>Light. </strong>The <span class="u">third</span> to be forged was: <strong>Terra Impel,</strong> <strong>the Ancient Sword of Earth, </strong>which allowed its wielder to take command over the element of <strong>Earth. </strong>The <span class="u">forth</span> to be forged was: <strong>Tide Acquire, the Ancient Sword of Water, </strong>which allowed its wielder to take command over the element of <strong>Water. </strong>The <span class="u">fifth</span> to be forged was: <strong>Tenebris Umbra, the Ancient Sword of Darkness, </strong>which granted its wielder full control over both <strong>Shadow and Darkness. </strong>The <span class="u">sixth</span> to be forged was: <strong><span class="u">Aer Spiritus</span></strong> – <strong>the Ancient Sword of Air, </strong>which commanded the unseen element of air respectively. And finally, the <span class="u">seventh</span> to be forged was: <strong>Heroibus Maxima, the Ancient Sword of Honor, </strong>said to enhance the Chi residing within its wielder so greatly, they would become relatively unstoppable in combat. However, this particular sword was said to only appear when a wielder of the purest heart, truest honor, and unfathomable courage, needed it the most. It was also aforementioned that <strong>Heroibus Maxima</strong> was destroyed into three pieces and lost within time, after <strong>Sacred Grandmaster Argen</strong> dropped the seven swords into the veil where the sky met the universe." He explained with hard eyes, "But the most devastating sword out of all of them was: <strong>Fireside.</strong>"</p><p>Shifu could feel its unprecedented power radiating from the salient blade. He could feel the blade attempting to seduce him into igniting the fire that surely resided within it. The pulse in his hands being swayed by the sheer power it possessed. He could hear the slight ringing in his sensitive ears, the seductive whisper of the blade's powerful force attempting to persuade him into destroying everything around him. But Shifu was no fool... He had seen was unfathomable power could do to a person. Having watched his greatest of friends, at one point or another in his past, fall victim to the lust for domination and control... He had watched his son, Tai Lung, fall short of the great Warrior he could have became, all because they both couldn't see past their own egos and pride... So, it was with no lust for power and control whatsoever, that Shifu commanded the blade to ignite enough for a simple layer of flames to cover the blade.</p><p>This act however, caused everyone - including Lead Warrior Bodaway - to gasp in shock, for when the blade erupted - it did so gently without much force seeing as its wielder had complete control over its elemental power, unlike Bodaway - though he had immense control over the Ancient blade - only touched the tip of the mountain of control required to wield it. And if that alone was not the cause for everyone's shocked expressions, then it would be due to the fact that the flames dancing along the blade were not its infamous orange as it always is for Bodaway, but instead a <strong>light blue.</strong></p><p>"The flames!" Delta Anevay breathed in disbelief, "They are- they are blue!"</p><p>"How is that possible?" Dohosan questioned.</p><p>Lead Warrior Bodaway glared at the blade with total shock, seeing as he'd always known the fire to be orange while in his care, "H-how are you able to do that, Grandmaster?"</p><p>Shifu eyed he flames with intense eyes, watching the fire wave and flourish gently across the stainless steel weapon, "Legend says, the color of flames reflect the inner energy of the wielder. The intensity of its power is only as strong as its wielder is." He explained calmly, commanding the flames rise slightly, "The Sword of Power was never meant to be a weapon that brought forth peace and tranquility. It was created for destruction, and destruction alone." He then turned the blade over, giving the entire thing a once over before settling his eyes on the intricate designs of the hilt, "It was aforementioned that the only reason Great Grandmaster Smilodon, of the Old Northern Mountains, took up the blade and claimed it as his own was because there was no other choice to be had. If he had not chosen to wield it, China would cease to exist today, for the terrible darkness that stalked these lands during the Sacred Time of Old had risen to unfathomable power. The carnage that would have overtaken China would have been irreversible." He eyed the design of flames wrapping around the hilt with curious eyes, "The Wolven Tribes to the West of the World; The Fierce Felines of the Northern Continent; The Southern Mystics, and those who dwelled over the Eastern Seas; would not have had a placed to immigrate to upon the sudden devastation of their originating homelands."</p><p>Everyone watched with wide eyes.</p><p>"I daresay that, ironically, the seven swords were the very reason China exists today." Shifu added, eyeing the flames with intense eyes as he commanded the flames to grow only a little higher. Suddenly, a bright light illuminated the Den, beaming brilliantly. Everyone watched as Master Mongrel's Sword of Twilight gleamed like a steady beacon in his hands, the light fading away only to brighten up again.</p><p>"The Sword of Twilight, seems to be reacting to Fireside." Mongrel retorted curiously, watching his sword.</p><p>Shifu then commanded the powerful sword in his hands to extinguish, the blade returning back to its original state. And as it did, the Sword of Twilight returned to normal state as well.</p><p> </p><p>For a long moment, no one said a word. No one moved.</p><p>"Am I the only one who is beginning to dislike all this talk of power ridden swords?" Madam Mahwah suddenly spoke up, her scratchy voice brining an end to the silence.</p><p>"No." Bet Kanai replied calmly, crossing his arms over his chest, "I too find myself riddled with distaste over our predicament." He admitted.</p><p>Shifu sighed lightly, slowly handing the destructive blade back to Lead Warrior Bodaway, "There is a reason why the Sacred Grandmasters of Old decided to do away with the Ancient Swords." He eyed Bodaway as the hulk of a Wolf sheathed Fireside, "They should have been lost for eternity after carefully being discarded into the veil."</p><p>Alpha Nigan shook his head, "Yet, the Sword of Power still exists." He eyed Bodaway's sword with a look of displeasure.</p><p>"Here is a good question... If the Sword of Power still remains in this world, does not the other seven?" Lady Aeda inquired calmly.</p><p>Mongrel and Jackal shared a look of concern, "It is possible." Jackal answered, "Though should they indeed still reside in this world, no word has been spoken in regards to their whereabouts."</p><p>Beta Kanai ran a hand down his face, "Is it possible this Sorcerer contains one? He is aware of the Sword of Power's existence, therefore he must know there were six others of its kind."</p><p>Delta Anevay eyed his Beta, "The Sorcerer commands the Shadows... Does that not mean he contains the Sword of Darkness?"</p><p>Shifu turned to walk back to where he stood in front of the Furious Five and Po, "If the Sorcerer does have Tenebris Umbra, or any other of the Swords of Warfare, it would only make this confrontation all the more difficult to put an end to."</p><p>Mongrel nodded his head in agreement, "Yet even so, we contain Fireside. That alone gives us a fighting chance."</p><p>"Because it is the most powerful of the Ancient Swords?" Alpha Sewati inquired.</p><p>"No." Shifu answered, "Fireside is not the most powerful sword of them all. It surely is the most devastating, and the most destructive. The title of most powerful of the Ancient Swords, however, would go to Heroibus Maxima. And that is merely taking into consideration that it is only sword that has the ability to destroy Fireside."</p><p> </p><p>"Let us take into consideration then that the Sorcerer does in fact have the Sword of Darkness... How would we be able to defeat him?" Hunter Delsin questioned, his eyes scanning over the Masters of Kung Fu.</p><p>Shifu and the Wandering Masters shared thoughtful expressions, "What is the one thing that repels the darkness?" Jackal asked no one in particular.</p><p>"Light." Elu's voice caused everyone's head to turn to where he, Beowulf, Keokuk and Raedwulf stood, "Light always repels darkness. They both co-exist together in the same plain. One cannot exist without the other."</p><p>Everyone eyed him considerably.</p><p>"You are correct, young-" Shifu paused, waiting for a name.</p><p>"Elu." Elu replied easily.</p><p>"Delta Elu." Beowulf corrected firmly, watching Shifu with an unreadable expression.</p><p>Shifu nodded at both of them then, "You're on the right mindset, Delta Elu. Fighting against the darkness with some form of light is the best option we may end up having to implement into battle."</p><p>"The Sword of Twilight is our only form of defense in that regard then." Lead Warrior Bodaway stated, "Seeing as you have said that it will act as a beacon for us in light of the Shadow Warriors' presence."</p><p>Mongrel nodded in confirmation, "Precisely. Not only that, but also with the use of Grandmaster An Cuifen's Luminous Mirror."</p><p>"The artifact you used to aid us at the Rushing River." Beta Kanai put it all together in his head.</p><p>Both Mongrel and Jackal nodded in confirmation.</p><p>"I do not supposed there is any way for us to somehow obtain another sword of power, right?" Alpha Sewati questioned uneasily.</p><p>The older Kung Fu Masters shook their heads, "No." Mongrel replied, "Though useful, there is no way to even begin searching for them. It is an occurrence of pure mystery that the Sword of Power even came to reside within the Western Territory to begin with... How it happened, we will never know."</p><p>Mongrel sheathed the Sword of Twilight, "The point of the matter is that we have Fireside and the Sword of Twilight. Both of them combined should give us solid ground to make further stand against this Enemy of ours."</p><p> </p><p>"For now, it is settled then." Beta Kanai stated firmly, "Fireside and the Sword of Twilight will remain in the same vicinity of one another, in an effort to greaten our chances of fighting the Sorcerer." He then turned to Bodaway, "Bodaway, you will do your best to remain as close as you can within Master Mongrel's vicinity, until we devise a new strategy of offense. For now, Hunter Delsin will see to your duties."</p><p>Bodaway and Delsin both nodded their heads obediently, "Yes, Beta." They replied.</p><p> </p><p>Mongrel turned to face Shenandoah, "Has the West received any news from the East?"</p><p>Shenandoah shook her head, "No. We have not heard from Chief Annawan."</p><p>"Nor have we received any messages from our loyal Packs residing close to the Eastern Borders." War Leader Enyeto added firmly, his expression troubled.</p><p>Beta Kanai crossed his arms, "I have a feeling we may hear from them soon. We have diligently been sending out updating messages, informing them of our situation."</p><p>Mongrel eyed him considerably, "Grandmaster Míng will also be aware of current ongoings. Seeing as I sent out a message to him and his students before departing the West for the Valley of Peace." He then turned to Shifu, "Not only did I send a message to him, but also to <strong>Grandmaster Alto</strong> of Huating Temple." He then turned to look at Shenandoah, "Perhaps we may yet receive more allies to stand by our side in his students, the <strong>Dragon Gate Trio.</strong>"</p><p>Shenandoah regarded him with hopeful eyes, "The more fighters we have, the better." She sighed then, running a hand over her face, "Lead Warrior Bodaway was right, we cannot endure another dose of the kind of loss we faced today. I do not think our People could handle another surprise attack."</p><p>"We will endure." Lady Aeda placed a hand on her shoulder, "Together we are strong, we are strongest together, my Lady."</p><p>Shenandoah offered her a small forced smile, patting her hand kindly.</p><p> </p><p>War Leader Enyeto eyed Delsin, "Come then. Let us see to our Tribal Warriors and Hunters." He began making his way to the entrance, Delsin close behind. As they left, Shenandoah watched as Beta Kanai and Delta Anevay shared words before Anevay left the Den alongside Alpha Nigan and Sewati, and the rest of the Alphas that had paid witness to their little meeting.</p><p>Beta Kanai then stepped up to the Kung Fu Masters, "I would see the Village protected with the Sword of Twilight, whenever you are ready."</p><p>"Before we do so, I would like to see High Chief Elohim." Shifu stated firmly, stepping forward to their side to look at Mongrel and Jackal, "And I would like for both of you to be there as well."</p><p>Beta Kanai nodded his head, turning to look at Shenandoah, "My Lady?" He inquired.</p><p>Shenandoah nodded, allowing Lady Aeda to help her exhausted body stand, "Raedwulf, please see Grandmaster Shifu's students to the Guest Den."</p><p>Raedwulf moved away from Beowulf and his Pack mates, "Yes, my Lady." And with that, Po and the Furious Five regarded the Healer before moving to follow him out of the Den.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Tigress." Shifu called out to the feline before she could follow her friends through the exit, her eyes meeting his, "Please join us."</p><p>Tigress simply nodded, turning to give Viper a heads up before moving back into the Den towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf and his Pack mates moved out of the way as his Mother led their allies towards them and his Father's bedroom. He watched as Shifu and Tigress drew closer to him, his eyes meeting theirs, up close, for the first time as they did. That's when his stomach summersaulted on him, for they had the same striking <strong>amber</strong> and <strong>sharp blue</strong> eyes that he'd seen a number of times in his dreams. It caused him to involuntarily give Shifu a hard intense look, one that the Grandmaster noticed, causing him to stared at Beowulf with intense eyes of his own before passing him, along with the others. And Beowulf didn't dare look into the eyes of the striking feline as she passed him too. Once they had entered Elohim's bedroom and the door was closed, Beowulf remained staring at the door for a good moment.</p><p>"What was that all about?" Keokuk questioned, moving close to his Alpha, seeing as he too noticed the interaction.</p><p>Beowulf turned to look at him with disbelieving eyes, "It's them."</p><p>Keokuk shared a confused look with Elu before turning back to Beo, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Beowulf glared at his Father's bedroom door again, "Their eyes... They're the same eyes I saw in my dreams..."</p><p>The lightbulb suddenly went off in Keo's head, "Are you sure?"</p><p>Elu watched them both curiously, "What are you both talking about?"</p><p>Beowulf ran a hand down his face as he moved away from the bedroom towards the exit of the Den, "I think I need air."</p><p>Keokuk and Elu followed after their Alpha, concern written over their faces. Once outside, Beowulf moved instantly to the far right side of the Den, completely missing the presence of his First Hunter and Lead Warrior standing guard at the sides of the entrance in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk eyed their Pack mates with surprise as they all moved to follow Beowulf, "Didn't we tell you guys to go back to my place?"</p><p>Sahale's ears twitched as he and Bidzill slowly fell into step with them, "Nina ordered us to stay put." He replied easily.</p><p>"Ah." Keokuk nodded his head, moving to catch up to their Alpha.</p><p>Together they surrounded him, leaving a little bit of space for him to breathe and collect himself.</p><p>"Care to explain what you meant by seeing the Masters' eyes in your dreams?" Elu questioned gently, crossing his arms.</p><p>Beowulf turned to face them, surprise passing over his features for a few seconds at the sight of his Lead Warrior's and First Hunter's presence. He shook his head in an effort to clear it, enough to offer them an explanation. After another moment of gathering his thoughts, he gave them a full-detailed explanation of the kind of dreams he'd been having as of late, leaving no detail out as he told them about the intense amber, striking blue, and jade eyes he'd seen.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah found herself standing at the foot of hers and Elohim's bed, her hands gripping the bed frame tightly as she watched the Wandering Masters settle into standing at her left, while Beta Kanai found his place to her right. She continued to watch as Grandmaster Shifu drew close to Elohim's left side, his eyes intense over seeing just how weak and motionless his old friend currently was. She was so caught in watching the old master's every move that she failed to notice Madam Mahwah's entry to the room, moving silently to take her place at Beta Kanai's right side.</p><p>Shifu turned his eyes to the Wandering Masters, "You mentioned before that Grandmaster An Cuifen's Luminous Mirror managed to exterminate the residing darkness that lingered in his body?"</p><p>The Wandering Masters nodded their heads, "Yes." Mongrel answered.</p><p>"It was a last minute idea that came to us... We didn't think it would actually work." Jackal added.</p><p>Shifu nodded his head, "I was fairly surprised myself when you had told me of such a feat." He then turned his eyes back to the High Chief, "And his current state of health?"</p><p>Madam Mahwah waved a hand towards him, her voice scratchy, "He has weakened within the last two days, though he still lives." Her ears flattened against her head, "My Healers and I have done all that we can thus far to try and stall the spreading of the poison that still resides within his body. I had hoped that the new remedies we had came up with just yesterday would have our desired affect, but alas, he continues to diminish..."</p><p>Shifu nodded his head, his mind reeling with possibilities as he found himself climbing the bed. He moved closer to Elohim, "Madam Mahwah, if you would, please lift the bandages."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone watched as the Head Healer calmly moved around to the left side of Elohim's bed, closing the distance between herself and her High Chief to carefully undo the tight bandages. No one dared to speak upon their inner despair at the sight before them, for the High Chief's wound had become worst. The hole in his chest that the arrow had pierced through had somehow grown bigger, the skin surrounding the wound red and swollen, the distasteful color spreading to nearly the entirety of the old Wolf's chest.</p><p>Shifu's ears lowered as he took in the sight, his eyes hardening all the more, "Mon, Jack, I trust you both feel what I have been feeling since entering the room?" He questioned cautiously.</p><p>"Yes." Jackal answered first, "Hard to put words to, but I feel as though your presence has already managed to aggravate the residing poison within him..."</p><p>"How is this possible? Considering we already eliminated the darkness that accompanied the poison?" Mongrel questioned curiously, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>Shifu shook his head, "The poison must not be a natural kind of bane, seeing as it has come from a Sorcerer."</p><p>Beta Kanai regarded the Head Healer, "All the more reason as to why your remedies have not completely worked."</p><p>Madam Mahwah simply gave the Beta a heavy gaze before turning back to watch Shifu.</p><p>Shenandoah closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to peer at the Red Panda Master, "Is there anything you an do, Grandmaster?"</p><p> </p><p>Shifu leaned back from looking at the wound, his eyes scanning over the High Chief in serious thought. There was only one thing he could possibly attempt to do. One thing he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, could work, if done properly. But the question was, could they truly do it? Could he and Tigress truly heal the High Chief from the poison, just as they'd done for one another in their hour of brushing at Death's Doorway? They successfully made a flower bloom the night before, but were they truly ready to attempt such a feat again?</p><p>"What are your thoughts, Shifu?" Mongrel questioned gently, "I can see your mind running a mile per minute..."</p><p>Shifu sighed heavily, turning to face them, "There is only one thing I could do for Elohim..." His eyes then fell on Tigress, who'd chosen to stand just behind him near the wall, "Something <strong>we</strong> could try and do..."</p><p>Tigress stared into his eyes intensely, her serious expression already telling him that she'd been going over the possibility herself, before he'd even mentioned it.</p><p>"What do you mean, Shifu?" Jackal questioned, his eyes staring between the two Jade Palace Masters.</p><p>Shifu turned his eyes back to them, scanning over each being present, "Weeks ago, the Valley of Peace was graced with the unfortunate presence of my son, Tai Lung... He'd returned to take his revenge over being imprisoned... A disastrous battle, between him and myself, took place within the Hall of Heroes within the Jade Palace... He had wounded me fatally in more ways than one." He admitted in a low serious tone, "I was close to death."</p><p>Mongrel and Jackal stared at him with immense concern, "But you have not a scratch on you that's visible, old friend." Mongrel's soft voice reasoned.</p><p>"Master Tigress had stepped into the battle just in time to stop him from delivering his final attack over me. However, she too was fatally wounded within moments of intervening." Shifu continued with his explanation, "It was only because the Dragon Warrior had also arrived, and stepped in at the last possible moment, that Master Tigress had dragged her wounded body to where I was left to die near the Moon Pool. She had unknowingly felt the pull of her Chi beckoning her to try and heal me. She succeeded, but not without further weakening herself. By the time the battle was over, and the Dragon Warrior had defeated Tai Lung, Master Tigress was near to greeting death at his door... I, in turn, healed her by use of my own Chi."</p><p>The Wandering Masters stared at the both of them incredulously, as did the Wolves present.</p><p>Shifu turned his eyes back to Elohim, "We had successfully healed one another." He finished his explanation.</p><p>Beta Kanai gazed at Shifu with slightly wide eyes, "So you are thinking the same could be done for Elohim?"</p><p>"Is this truly a possible feat?" Shenandoah couldn't help but ask as well, hope growing in her chest, "Could you truly heal him?"</p><p>Shifu met her eyes, "I will not lie to you, High Alpha... I truly do not know if it will work."</p><p>"It's worth a try." Tigress finally spoke, meeting Shifu's sharp blue eyes with her own fiery ambers, "I'm willing to give it a go." They held each other's gaze for a long moment before Shifu nodded, motioning for her to come closer.</p><p>They all watched intensely as Tigress calmly moved around those that were present to the other side of the bed where Madam Mahwah stood, replacing the Head Healer's position at Elohim's side slowly.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, Mongrel could see that the moment Shifu and Tigress's eyes met over Elohim's body, no one else in the room existed. It was just him and her, and Elohim. And if that gave Mongrel an inclination of assumption over the relationship the two possessed, in comparison to the other Jade Palace Warriors, he would not make a comment about it.</p><p> </p><p>"Steady yourself." Shifu held Tigress's gaze firmly, "See this as though we are back in the Dragon's Grotto... Just you and I... No one else." He coaxed her, taking note of the sudden spark of slight nervousness in her demeanor as she sat down on the edge of the bed, settling closely next to Elohim's motionless body.</p><p>Tigress merely nodded, breathing in deeply to steady herself.</p><p>Shifu moved closer to Elohim's body, enough to reach out to Tigress with his hand over Elohim's ribcage.</p><p>Tigress slowly took his hand tenderly, intertwining their hands together as they'd done many times before. She then looked upon Elohim's expressionless face, taking in every detail of the High Chief.</p><p>"Look at me." Shifu beckoned her, his ocean eyes sharp and welcoming. Tigress did so.</p><p>"Focus on me first." He reassured.</p><p>Tigress nodded her head, closing her eyes a second later.</p><p> </p><p>In the moment that followed, everyone watched as the two simply held on to one another. Nothing happening at first. Then, right before their eyes, their joined hands began to glow. Shifu's emitting a bright blue color, and Tigress a warm golden. They watched as the two colors melded together, combining together until the light became jade, or in other words a warm bright green. Mongrel uncrossed his arms as he leaned forward with Jackal in surprised suspense at what they were seeing. They knew of the power of Chi energy, and all the things legends had spoke upon in regards to it. But they'd never seen two people combine their energies before. Neither had the Wolves, considering their eyes were wide, their expressions amazed and shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Shifu tightened his hold on Tigress' hand once their connection was successfully made, "Nervousness."</p><p>"Yes." Tigress replied softly in confirmation.</p><p>He willed his energy to offer her comfort and reassurance through the connection.</p><p>"You're optimistic." She said, a small smile forming on her lips.</p><p>"Yes." Shifu replied simply.</p><p> </p><p>Mongrel and Jackal suddenly shared another incredulous look together, their minds reeling over the realization that the two Masters were feeling one another's emotions. Those present in the room watched relentlessly as the two joined Masters stayed completely still for a few long moments.</p><p> </p><p>Shifu poured everything he had into the connection, marveling at the familiar warmth Tigress was offering him. He could still feel a slight ounce of nervousness, though it was now fading as a what seemed like a whirlwind of hope replaced it instead. He offered her approval through the connection, his heart settling more as he received tenderness from her. Another moment passed, and within it, they gave one another a dose of affection and acceptance, welcoming one another's energy all the more. Not even realizing that as they did, the energized light emitting from their hands grew brighter for those present around them to see.</p><p>Suddenly, Shifu found himself involuntarily putting everything he had into the connection abruptly, after sensing a wall he didn't feel before become known to him. It separated a part of Tigress' energy from him, causing him to instinctively will an actual thought to form and break through into the connection in an effort to get past the barrier between them. After a second of curiously struggling against this wall, he could feel his energy permeate through, granting him access to a foreign, yet so very familiar part of Tigress' energy... </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Tigress?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>That's when Tigress opened her eyes in shock, gazing at the Red Panda with suddenly alarm. She schooled her expression after a few seconds of realizing what she'd just sensed. Welcoming the sensation once she felt it meant no harm. Along with these sensations, she felt something she couldn't comprehend. A static electrifying wave of something falling into place in the air around their bodies, as if a universal alignment had just been implemented into place somehow. It felt right, and good, and long lost but - found again after a timeless hold of being set aside. </p><p>Shifu had felt it too, along with her emotion of surprise filtering through the connection, causing his own eyes to open and meet her intense gaze. He knew this wasn't the time to investigate or even try to place his efforts and energy into figuring out what that unknown sensation was, therefore he pushed it to the back of his mind and willed an emotion of reassurance to pass through the connection to her again, encouraging her to try what he had just accomplished out of no where.</p><p>They held each others gaze for a few seconds before Shifu could feel her emotion of determination pass through their joined hands.</p><p><strong><em>Shifu, </em></strong>She forced the thought to pass through, filtering its way into their melded energy.</p><p><strong><em>I can hear you, </em></strong>He replied gently, his voice was so warm, clear and welcoming to Tigress, she could've sworn he'd spoken them out loud had she not been watching his face.</p><p><strong><em>We have broken through the connection to the point of hearing one another's thoughts? </em></strong>She questioned, needing that confirmation.</p><p><strong><em>It would appear as though we have,</em></strong>He replied easily, his voice coming through softer than before, causing Tigress's heart to ache in awe.</p><p>And at that, they both felt each other's emotion of elation pass into one another, their shock and revelation accompanying it, causing their hands to tighten instinctively.</p><p><strong><em>I can feel your thought just as much as I can hear it, </em></strong>She thought to him, staring into his eyes with wonder, <strong><em>As though my ears can pick up the word without actual use of the physical sense of hearing... It's incredible.</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>Agreed... We will have time to further explore what we can do with this newfound connection... For now, let us focus our attention back to the task at hand, </em></strong>He thought to her, willing the connection to collect back to what was important at the moment.</p><p>Tigress simply offered Shifu an emotion of agreement<em>, </em>settling back into a focused mindset.</p><p><strong><em>If you're ready, lay your hand upon his wound with me, </em></strong>Shifu commanded gently, already settling his hand upon the swollen wound.</p><p><strong><em>I am ready, </em></strong>She slowly placed her hand above his, firmly covering his hand with her own.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone watched on with anticipation, unaware of the telepathic conversation Shifu and Tigress were holding through their connection.</p><p><strong><em>Advance your Chi into his chest, together, </em></strong> Shifu commanded after moment, willing his Chi to extend forward through his hand, feeling Tigress' follow suit at the same time as they closed their eyes.</p><p>For a moment, only their hands still glowed jade until the bright light began flourishing over Elohim's entire chest, growing tremendously until half his body was shrouded in the light green aura of energy.</p><p>That's when they both felt it... The opposing residence of the poison already fighting back against their desire to heal.</p><p><strong><em>Shifu, the poison is strong,</em></strong> Tigress forced her thought through the connection.</p><p><strong><em>I feel it too. It stands against our Chi, </em></strong>He agreed in a troubled tone through the connection.</p><p>Together they progressed their Chi further into Elohim's body, their expressions hardening in the process. This caused Mongrel and Jackal to share another concerned look.</p><p><strong><em>I can sense it moving frantically, as if it means to take a stand against our efforts, </em></strong>Shifu warned calmly, his voice now a little strained.</p><p><strong><em>Same here, it seems to be gathering within his chest, </em></strong>Tigress replied with heavy determination.</p><p><strong><em>Wait for it to gather completely, then we will confront it head on, </em></strong>Shifu ordered gently, feeling Tigress's energy tailing his own as he willed his energy to focus solely on Elohim's chest.</p><p><strong><em>He is weak, Shifu. If it gathers too prominently within his chest, his heart could possibly give out, </em></strong>Tigress warned, already feeling Elohim's pulse weaken through their invasion.</p><p><strong><em>Try to branch your energy around his heart, perhaps we can offer him our own strength while we assault the poison,</em></strong>Shifu suggested abruptly, his voice taking on a very heavy tone of seriousness.</p><p>And at that, Tigress pressed against Shifu's hand a little firmer, willing her energy to branch off into two sections. One remaining melded within Shifu's and the other navigating to wrap firmly around Elohim's beating heart. Once this was established, sh could suddenly feel a foreign pain sharply invading her energy. She flinched in response, inadvertently sending an emotion of hurt into the connection.</p><p><strong><em>Tigress? </em></strong>Shifu questioned with immense concern, straining against the disturbing poison accumulating within Elohim's chest.</p><p><strong><em>I- I can feel it, Shifu... Elohim's pain... It's- it's terrible and vile. It hurts so much, </em></strong>Tigress conveyed to him in a pained tone, her voice sorrowful and low.</p><p>Suddenly, Shifu involuntarily sent a wave of fierce anger through the connection. His temper flailing at the devastation the poison had caused within his old friend's body, <strong><em>Stay with me Tigress, I can feel the poison preparing to assail, </em></strong>He conveyed to her sharply, willing his heart to focus on waiting for the right moment to have his and Tigress' Chi rush against the vile virus.</p><p><strong><em>His pulse is weakening, </em></strong>She warned.</p><p>Shifu couldn't help but growl lowly, his face scrunching up in concentration as they fought against the unseen illness before the others' eyes. At this point, the light green glow of their combined Chi energy was so bright, those present were beginning to squint in order to keep watching what was occurring.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Shifu,</em></strong> Tigress called to the Red Panda Master in thought.</p><p>Shifu responded by forcing an emotion of immense concern through their connection.</p><p><strong><em>I can sense Elohim himself... He knows we are here... I can hear his thoughts, </em></strong>She conveyed sharply, her voice going gentle despite the pain she was in, <strong><em>He wants us to keep fighting for him. That should we fail, he will be content and honor us upon passing on to the home of his Ancestors. I can feel how grateful he is for us at this moment, </em></strong>She added sorrowfully.</p><p>Shifu could feel her reaching out to Elohim in response through their connection, <strong><em>We will not lose him if we can help it.. This is his body, Tigress, we must tell him to fight one last time. We cannot do this without him,</em> </strong>He conveyed to her quickly, already sensing the energy getting ready to burst forth at them. He could feel Tigress convey the emotion of advancement to Elohim, beckoning him to join their connection in an effort to eradicate the poison. And to his complete shock, the High Chief did. Within an instant, he could feel a foreign newfound energy grace their connection. And though he could not hear any thoughts being conveyed from Elohim's weakened energy, he could feel the determined emotion that filtered through the connection. Elohim was giving them everything he had left within him to help aid them into defeating the poison.</p><p><strong><em>Now, Tigress! Give everything you have against the poison! </em></strong>Shifu commanded firmly through the connection, willing his Chi to burst through the stronghold the poison bore within Elohim's chest. Tigress thrusted her energy along with his, pulling with her that of Elohim's.</p><p>Everyone present watched as the light green glow grew brighter and brighter until they were forced to look away out of instinct. The entire room flinching back in response to the abrupt beam of light dispelling the darkness of the room around them.</p><p> </p><p>That's when both Shifu and Tigress overheard the shrill cursing of the poison as their energy fought to destroy it. It was deep, dark and unfathomably angry as it spoke: <strong><em>The day will come in which the Dark Lord mercifully extends his flawless hand across his tainted homeland. He will respite those who have been defiled and lost to the insolence of the undeserving. All will bow and exalt the Dark Lord before his mighty throne of Shadow and Flame. All will be given the opportunity of surrendering diligently to the Dark Lord's command, or be smitten mercifully by his ever kind hand. The Dark Lord will return to reclaim what should have been his from the start. He will bring peace and prosperity to his lost inheritance. He will break apart the threshold of the accusers, burn the incompetent souls of the resistance, and infuse flame to where it always should have been incited. All hail the Dark Lord! All hail the Dark Lord! ALL HAIL THE DARK LORD!</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>ENOUGH OF YOUR FOUL TONE, DARK MENACE! </em></strong>Tigress's mind suddenly filled with the voice of Shifu's flaring temper, just as their energy finally broke through the bastion of the poison, shattering its strength before completely exterminating it from Elohim's body with a flash of jade electricity. It caused the air in her lungs to leave her body so forcefully, she visibly gasped in air, squeezing her eyes closed in the process.</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, the poison was gone, leaving no trace behind that it was even there to begin with as Tigress opened her eyes to look upon Shifu with tired, weary eyes.</p><p>Shifu had opened his eyes with a heavy gasp of air of his own, instantly meeting Tigress' intense eyes as the jade light of the combined energy slowly began to dim.</p><p><strong><em>I- I don't feel the heavy shroud of poison anymore, Shifu, </em></strong>She informed him of the obvious.</p><p>Shifu broke their gaze to look over Elohim, slowly lifting his and Tigress' hand away from where the wound should be, but to both of their awe, the wound was entirely gone. There wasn't even a trace that it had even been there, seeing as Elohim's shaved hair around the wound was also restored, <strong><em>It- it worked... It actually worked, Tigress, we prevailed, </em></strong>He conveyed to her gently with an exhausted inner voice.</p><p><strong><em>I can feel his pulse strengthening, </em></strong>Tigress agreed, sending an heavy emotion of victory through their connection along with her words, <strong><em>He will live.</em></strong></p><p>Shifu couldn't help but laugh a little as their connection began to fade, the jade light diminishing further until no light could be seen emitting from their joined hands. And it was with tenderness that they both released their hold on one another's hand joined hands, leaning back away a little from Elohim's steadily breathing body.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone watched on in immense shock at what they had just witnessed, no one daring to move should their eyes had played an awful trick on them.</p><p> </p><p>Shifu breathed in heavily, placing a hand over his heart in an effort to steady himself as he watched Elohim's eyes slowly lift halfway, his hazel eyes blurred and glazed over slightly. The High Chief stared at the ceiling weakly at the ceiling, "Be still, my friend." Shifu breathed to the Wolf gently, his tone shrouded with immense concern still, "You must rest." He then placed a firm hand on Elohim's shoulder in comfort and support.</p><p>Everyone watched as Elohim's head slowly turned to face Shifu, his eyes pained but containing a sudden spark of satisfaction upon seeing the Red Panda Master, "Shifu..." The High Chief breathed softly, greeting his friend from the Valley of Peace.</p><p>Shifu offered him a small tired smile of reassurance, one in which Elohim returned, if only a little.</p><p> </p><p>"It is a miracle..." Madam Mahwah breathed out softly in utter amazement, moving quickly back to Shifu's and Elohim's side, to look upon her High Chief, "Never before have I seen such a miraculous thing occur before my eyes..." She reached around Shifu to place a hand upon where the wound used to be, only to be greeted with restored warm flesh, "It is gone." She then turned to the others, "The wound is completely gone. Grandmaster Shifu and Master Tigress have prevailed..." She moved back away from Shifu to give Shenandoah wide eyes of honesty. Elohim simply watched the Head Healer speak animatedly for a few seconds before closing his eyes.</p><p>Tigress slowly left Elohim's side just as Shenandoah made to replace her position, instantly taking one of Elohim's hands into her own, "Elohim?" She breathed quietly, not quite believing what she was seeing just yet.</p><p>But when the High Chief responded by softly gripping her hand back while he slowly turned his head to face her instead, his eyes opening halfway again, she knew everything she'd just witnessed was as true as the air in which they breathed, "Shenan..." Elohim's tired eyes met hers.</p><p>And at that, Shenandoah broke, lowering her head to her husband's shoulder. She couldn't hold back the tears of joy, sadness and relief that cascaded down her cheeks now, even if her life was on the line. Beta Kanai moved to stand behind her, disbelief written across his features as he gaze into the eyes of his Alpha, his best friend.</p><p>Elohim met his gaze tiredly, closing his eyes after taking the Beta in for a second or two, "Kanai..." He breathed in greeting.</p><p>"I had wondered when you would wake up." Kanai couldn't help but joke in a tender voice, doing his best to leave out every ounce of pain from his voice, considering his best friend nearly just died in front of them.</p><p>And at that, Elohim's lips quirked up a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Mongrel had moved to the right side of the bed to offer Tigress a supportive hand, guiding her to one of the chairs situated on the left side of the room, "Do you need anything, Master Tigress? Water perhaps?" He inquired, even as Jackal moved to stand near them with concern written over his features.</p><p>"I am fine." The amber eyed feline replied, settling back into the chair with a breathy sigh of relief, "Truly... Just need to catch my breath."</p><p>Shifu moved away from Elohim now that the Wolf's attention was no longer on him, carefully lowering himself from the bed until his feet found the floor. Once he was sure he was steady, he moved slowly to join the other Masters, a hand finding its place on Tigress' knee in support, "Are you sure?" He questioned, having overheard Mongrel's inquiry.</p><p>Tigress simply gave Shifu a knowing expression before nodding her head, her eyes conveying nothing but honesty. They held one another's gaze, the severity of what they'd just accomplished true settling in now.</p><p> </p><p>Mongrel and Jackal simply stared at the Grandmaster and Tigress, "Shifu..." Mongrel breathed gently. Shifu met his old friend's gaze curiously, slowly removing his hand from Tigress' knee.</p><p>"That was extraordinary..." Mongrel breathed out, eyeing the Grandmaster with a deeply curious expression for a long moment. Shifu merely nodded his head, running a hand down his face wearily.</p><p>Jackal nodded his head in agreement, his eyes switching from Tigress to Shifu, "I had heard of the tales in which Grandmaster Oogway healed individuals on the brink of death, but never in my life did I actually think I would be able to witness such a feat." </p><p>Shifu's ears flattened against his head as he turned his attention back to Tigress for a long moment. They held one another's gaze intensely before breaking off at the same time to look upon the Wolves gathered at the bed.</p><p>Both Mongrel and Jackal shared analytical expressions in regards to the Red Panda and the Feline for a moment before collectively deciding to drop the subject on their mind for now, both turning to face the Wolves as well. They had witnessed the same scene as the Wolves did. But considering they were Masters themselves, who knew of the power Chi energy possessed, they had noticed a little more than the Wolves had. For instance, they noticed just how easily it had been for Shifu and Tigress to make a connection through their energies, when most Masters take years do even begin attempting to build a solid connection with another person. Almost as if they had been training together in regards to it... Aside from that, Mongrel himself had a feeling the connection the two Jade Palace Masters had ran deeper than perhaps even they themselves knew. And that was only a gut feeling the Canine possessed in regards to the matter, simply due to the fact that while they had seen several minutes of nothing but silence coming from the Jade palace Masters. To the Wolves, they would have appeared as though the were merely concentrating, but to him and Jackal, it seemed as though they had been carrying a silent conversation the whole time. Perhaps through the connection itself? If the expressions they had made during certain parts of their inner battle was anything to go on... It was sure a though he was looking forward to discussing with Shifu later on, that's for sure. That level of connection was not unheard of, yet not as common as one would believe. It takes a lot, perhaps even something special, to be able to perform such a task with another person, no less with someone completely different in age, as Tigress was to Shifu... It was all very interesting indeed to the Wandering Masters.</p><p>"We may have turned the tide in favor of the West, if only by a bit." Tigress breathed calmly, a hand coming up to run over her tired features. And Mongrel agreed with her completely. </p><p> </p><p>"My love..." Elohim's voice could be heard from where he laid, as he looked upon his weeping Wife, "Why do you cry?" He questioned softly, his words spoken slowly as if still in a hazy daze.</p><p>Shenandoah lifted her head to meet his gaze, her eyes red and teary, "You are here with me, Elohim." She gave him a broken smile, "That is all... You are here." She wiped at her eyes fiercely with her free hand.</p><p>Elohim's tired features grew slightly troubled despite his exhaustion, "I am here." He agreed softly, his eyes growing heavier by the minute, "Where- where else would I be?" His next words came in a hushed tone.</p><p>This caused Beta Kanai to turn away from his best friends, a hand coming up to cover his face and he halted a few paces from them, the realization that Elohim truly was on the brink of death hitting him all at once.</p><p>That is when Madam Mahwah's Healer instincts kicked in, surrendering her bewildered emotions for professionalism as she force fed him some kind of vial of tan liquid, coaxing him with tender words to swallow. Elohim offered the Head Healer a slightly displeased face, though obeyed her every word. Within moments, Elohim fell into a much needed deep sleep, one that wasn't riddled with fear as to whether or not he would wake up again. His chest rising and falling beautifully before their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah watched as he succumbed to his recovery slumber, closing her eyes as she placed her free hand over his heart for a long moment, feeling the strong, steady heartbeat beneath his skin. She then released Elohim's hand and rose from her seat, slowly moving past her silently weeping Beta in order to walk up to the Masters of Kung Fu. Once there, she lowered herself down to her knees. Taking in the intense eyes of her allies, "I have no words that could ever... That could ever relay the deep gratefulness my heart feels at the moment." She confessed softly, her eyes meeting Shifu's, "What you have just done for us, is beyond my ability to thank you over..." She admitted with fresh tears in her eyes.</p><p>Shifu slowly closed the distance between himself and the Acting High Chief, a hand coming up to wipe away the tears that fell down her cheek, "You will never have to thank us, my Lady." He then offered her the familiar Tribal Warrior's gesture.</p><p>Shenandoah took the offered hand and brought it up to her face, placing her muzzle within his palm for a moment, offering him the sign of deep respect and honor, before placing a soft kiss against his palm, "I do so anyways." She breathed tearfully, her gaze shifting to Tigress, "Thank you... Thank you..."</p><p>Tigress leaned forward, offering the female Wolf the familiar Tribal Warrior's gesture as well, to which Shenaodah did the same for her as she'd just done to Shifu's hand.</p><p> </p><p>Beta Kanai sighed heavily, wiping at his eyes twice before turning to place his hands upon the frame of the foot of the bed, gazing intensely at Elohim's now slumbering body, "Where do we go from here?" He asked no one in particular.</p><p>Mongrel turned to face him as Jackal moved to assist Shenandoah back to her feet.</p><p>"What is our next move? Now that Elohim's life is secured..." The Beta added calmly, sniffling a little afterwards.</p><p>Madam Mahwah glanced at him with empathetic eyes, "Secure the perimeter of Ancient Father Village." She suggested, before looking over to Shenandoah, "Conduct another inner circle meeting afterwards in order to inform our brethren of Elohim's restored state of health." She added calmly.</p><p>Shenandoah nodded her head, wiping at her eyes once more as she moved to stand next to Kanai, placing a tender hand on his forearm, "Come, beloved." Her voice was strained from crying, but full of restored hope as she eyed Elohim again for a moment.</p><p>Mongrel moved to lend Tigress a hand in standing, "We will all have time to rest a bit soon..." He turned to look at Shifu, "Until then, we must ensure the safety of the Village."</p><p>Shifu nodded his head in understanding, allowing the others to head towards the room's exit before himself so that he may look upon Madam Mahwah diligently tending to Elohim. With one last glance for now, he exited the room calmly, his heart rate settling back to normalcy.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>In the minutes it took for Grandmaster Shifu and Tigress to eradicate the lingering poison from Elohim's body, Beowulf had revealed the lengthy explanation of his dreams to his Pack mates, at the side of the High Chief's Den. That also included the vision Beta Kanai had endured in regards to his proclaimed destiny.</p><p>Elu had spent the entire time staring at the ground in front of them as he listened, a hand rubbing against his chin in deep thought. Sahale's face had remained neutral the entire time, while Bidzill's expression only hardened at the possible deep, underlining meanings Beowulf's dreams could mean.</p><p>"Why haven't you told me and the rest of the Pack about these dreams, Beo?" Elu questioned gently, his eyes full of concern.</p><p>Beowulf eyed him warily, "I didn't think it was that big of a deal." He admitted, "Not only that, but I didn't want to worry you guys over it." He shrugged.</p><p>Sahale crossed his arms over his chest, "I have known about the nightmares." He admitted calmly.</p><p>Beowulf and Keokuk stared at him, "You have?" Beo asked with surprise.</p><p>The Hunter nodded, "Not in regards to what they were about, nor the extent of them. I've seen you struggle in your sleep, since before our Unification Ceremony. Keokuk always wakes you up from those nightmares before you could wake anyone else up. He is your main confident. Therefore, I did not see a point in asking about them."</p><p>Beowulf nodded in understanding.</p><p>"That is beside the point though." Elu reasoned, "We are a Pack now, Beo... We need to know what goes on inside your head, so as long it has anything to do with your destiny. Where you go, we go. We don't have to know everything, but at the very least I would have you inform us of weird or unsettling dreams like the ones you've clearly been having. That's the only way the Pack will be able to stay within an equal grounded mindset."</p><p>Beowulf moved to place a hand on his Delta's shoulders, "I apologize for keeping you all in the dark when it comes to certain dreams." His words were full of truth and honesty, "I'll do better with brining any disturbing dreams to yours and the Pack's attention from now on."</p><p>Elu's ears flickered, "We may not be Wolves who bear the gift of Foresight, but we can help you try and determine what these dreams could mean. The point of being a Pack is to be there for one another and help guide each other through trials and tribulations. We can't do that if we develop an early habit of keeping secrets."</p><p>Keokuk playfully shoved his arm, "What? Like the way you kept the secret of our impenetrable travel cloaks from us, until last minute?"</p><p>Elu shoved him back, "That was not intended to be a secret! I already mentioned that I meant to tell you all about it. It simply slipped my mind."</p><p>"Of course it did." Keokuk chuckled softly, "I believe you, brainiac."</p><p>Sahale and Beowulf shook their heads.</p><p> </p><p>Bidzill eyed his Alpha, "So from what I understand, you have seen the Jade Palace Masters in your dreams, before they even knew about the ongoings here in the West. You already saw that they were meant to answer High Alpha Shenandoah's call for aid, but you just didn't know who they were until now."</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head, "Sounds about right when you put it that way."</p><p>Keokuk shrugged, "To me, it sounds like they're meant to play a vital part in brining this Sorcerer down, and Beowulf is going to be the one to help them."</p><p>"Or perhaps Beowulf is the one who is meant to bring the Enemy down, and they are the ones who will help him instead." Elu countered thoughtfully.</p><p>Sahale shook his head, "Either way, the revelation of Beo's dreams must be brought to their attention. If not theirs, then at least to High Alpha Shenandoah's."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the sound of someone exiting the High Chief's Den pulled their collective attention. They turned and made their way forward a little to see who it was before they were greeted with the sight of Beta Kanai, Acting High Chief Shenandoah, and the others leaving the Den before making their way towards the center of the Village. They watched as the Jade Palace Feline broke off from the group in order to collect the other Jade palace Masters from the Guest's Den, moving towards them in the process.</p><p>Beowulf and his Pack mates watched Tigress move calmly, her eyes a bit weary along with an expression of tiredness. She met Beowulf's eyes for a few seconds before walking past them, disappearing into the Guest Den shortly afterwards. Her expression had been un-readable to them.</p><p>"She is the leader of the Furious Five, is she not?" Elu questioned.</p><p>"I think so." Beowulf replied calmly, his mind reeling over why she looked so worn out just then.</p><p>"She looked entirely tired just now." Bidzill commented, voicing Beo's thoughts.</p><p>Keokuk turned away from the Guest Den to peer over to their leaders calmly trekking away from the High Chief's Den, "I wonder why."</p><p>Sahale's ears flickered curiously, "Something must have happened with the High Chief. The Grandmaster also looked a bit disgruntled just now, from what I could see."</p><p>Beowulf sighed, turning to the Hunter, "Run and collect the others. If the inner circle leaders are heading toward the center of the Village, they may seek to implement that new barrier of protection around the Village soon. I don't want the Pack to miss out on witnessing it."</p><p>Sahale nodded his head obediently, "Where shall we meet you?"</p><p>"Wherever my mother will be." Beowulf answered quickly, "You'll spot our travel cloaks."</p><p>"Noted." And with that, Sahale calmly darted away from them in the direction of Educator Kadali's Den.</p><p>Beowulf turned and moved in pursuit of the inner circle leaders walking ahead of them, "Let's go." He commanded gently, leading his Beta, Delta, and Lead Warrior towards the center of the Village, where already many Wolves were starting to gather at the sight of their Acting High Chief and Tribal Leaders.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The moment Lead Healer Raedwulf had guided the remaining Jade Palace Warriors into the Guest Den, Po had instantly picked up on the scent of food. And to their delight, they were greeted with countless baskets of food and offerings that had been left there for the Wandering Masters.</p><p>Po, Monkey and Mantis had all but began spelunking around the many dishes and basket bundles, their stomachs getting the best of them.</p><p>Raedwulf had turned to Viper and Crane with an incline of his head, "I trust this Den will be suitable for you and your comrades. If either of you should have any need for anything, please, do not hesitate to ask." He bowed to them, offering them a familiar Tribal Warrior's gesture afterwards.</p><p>"Thank you, you're very kind." Viper's sweet voice responded, inclining her had to him.</p><p>The three of them then turned to peer at the three Masters meandering around the various foods, "It would seem as though they are rather content and satisfied." Raedwulf pointed out with a fond smile.</p><p>"Wherever there's food, Po is sure to be happy." Crane pointed out sarcastically, keeping his voice low so the Panda wouldn't hear.</p><p>"Po?" Raedwulf inquired curiously. </p><p>"Po is the big fella." Crane replied lightly.</p><p>Raedwulf stared at Po curiously, wonder etched in his expression, "He is- a Bear?"</p><p>"Close enough." Crane chuckled.</p><p>Viper shook her head with a small smile, "He is a Panda."</p><p>Raedwulf eyed her with confusion, "I do not believe I have ever met a Panda... I assume he is a species of Bear then?"</p><p>"Precisely." Viper offered him a smile.</p><p>Raedwulf gave them all a once over, "And you are all Masters of the Art of Kung Fu?"</p><p>Both Crane and Viper nodded their heads in confirmation.</p><p>"Fascinating." Raedwulf breathed respectively, "It goes to show that it matters not what species, size or shape you are... Anyone can be a Warrior."</p><p>Viper observed him for a second or two, "Are you a Warrior?"</p><p>Raedwulf shook his head, "No. I am a Healer." He replied gently, "Though should the need arise for battle, I have no problem taking up a sword in order to defend my People."</p><p>Crane nodded, "Very admirable of you."</p><p>Raedwulf shrugged his shoulders a little with a small smile, "I honestly would prefer to never see battle, if I am very honest with myself. I find joy in simply helping others overcome their illnesses and injuries. Medicine has always been my greatest passion. I take pride in being a Healer."</p><p>Viper chuckled softly, "To each their very own. Aside from a Warrior, I am also a ribbon dancer."</p><p>Raedwulf offered her a smile, "Fierce on the battlefield as well as in performance then, I imagine."</p><p>Viper merely giggled with a nod of her head, causing Crane to roll his eyes a little at the Wolf's comment, though Raedwulf didn't see his reaction.</p><p>Raedwulf turned to look upon the other three Masters for another moment before turning back to Crane and Viper, "Well then, I must see to my duties. Again, do not hesitate to ask for anything you may need. My mother will see your stay within the Western Territory as comfortable as we can manage in light of everything." He inclined his head a little at them before making his way out the Den.</p><p> </p><p>Crane watched him go with slightly narrowed eyes.</p><p>"Someone's jealous." Mantis commented quietly into Monkey's ear, having seen the transaction between the three near the exit.</p><p>"You know I can hear you, right?" Crane deadpanned, turning to face them.</p><p>This only caused Monkey and Mantis to chuckle in response.</p><p>Viper shook her head as she slid towards her friends, "Nothing to be jealous about. He was only being nice."</p><p>"I'm sure he was." Crane mumbled, following suit.</p><p>"I guess Masters Mongrel and Jackal don't really care too much for food, considering the Healer had mentioned that all this stuff was left for them by the Villagers." Mantis stated, hoping off Monkey's shoulder onto one of the tables to peer into a rather large gift basket.</p><p>Crane eyed all the baskets of food curiously, "Either that or they didn't have enough time to really appreciate it upon being brought to them. You heard the Tribal Leaders earlier, the West has been under strain since the High Chief's departure for that recently attacked Village up North."</p><p>Po shoved a couple of cookies into his mouth as he listened to the Five talk, watching them with observing eyes.</p><p>Viper slid up the table Mantis was occupying, "And to think we could have helped the Tribal Warriors during their latest battle upon arriving..."</p><p>Monkey shook his head while opening a box of small fruity pastries, "If only we had arrived much sooner than we did." His voice was a little sad.</p><p>Po shoved another round of cookies into his mouth in an effort to distract himself from what he had seen when they'd all finally emerged from the wood line of the forest. The devastation. The catastrophe. The Children. MORE COOKIES.</p><p>"What matters now is that we are here. We can help." Crane reasoned, fluffing his wings a little as he watched Mantis walk up another basket near him to peer inside, "Master Shifu and Tigress are already settling things down with Masters Mongrel and Jackal as we speak. It's only a matter of time before we are given something to do... And Po, <strong>for the love of Kung Fu,</strong> stop eating all those cookies!" He reprimanded the Panda who now had both of his cheeks full of the aforementioned pastries.</p><p>Po froze suddenly, his face going a little red in embarrassment, "Sorry." He mumbled his apology, forcing the cookies down slowly.</p><p>Crane shook his head, "Master Shifu will not approve of your consumption of snacks. You're still on a strict training regimen." He eyed the Panda with serious eyes, "Don't force me to bring what you're doing right now to his attention."</p><p>Mantis tossed a balled up paper napkin at the bird, missing him by an inch, "Don't be a snitch dude."</p><p>Monkey jumped towards Po, climbing onto the Panda's shoulders, "He's obviously stress eating." He poked Po's bubbly cheek before jumping off.</p><p> </p><p>Po swallowed the remainder of the cookies, offering Crane another apologetic look, "I- uh- I guess I'm still trying to accept what we saw earlier after exiting the forest..."</p><p>Everyone watched him with concerned expressions.</p><p>Po ran a hand down the back of his neck nervously, "I had never seen anything like that before. During my battle with - uh - with Tai Lung, he wasn't able to hurt me the way he did to Shifu and Tigress. Sure, he bruised me up a bit... But, when he tried advancing me with his signature nerve attack, it didn't work. My stomach was too absorbent for the nerve strikes." </p><p>Crane suddenly moved forward, closing the distance between himself and Po, placing a feathered hand on the Panda's shoulder, "Tai Lung met his match in you. And so will these Shadow Warriors."</p><p>Po stared into his eyes gratefully for a moment before nodding his head, "Thanks, Crane."</p><p>Crane merely nodded, turning away to stare at the large box of cookies Po had been ransacking, "These honestly do look rather good." He grabbed one from the box, flinging the cookie up into the air before catching it with his beak, walking away while he chewed.</p><p>Po smiled fondly as they all continued to spelunking the snacks.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before someone entering the Den grabbed their attention from the food.</p><p>"Viper, Crane, come with me." Tigress had announced from the threshold, "Shifu expects us at the center of the Village in five minutes. The rest of you stay put until further notice."</p><p>Viper instantly abandoned the food baskets in favor of moving quickly towards her.</p><p>"Whoa... Are you alright?" Mantis questioned from Monkey's shoulder, taking her tired expression in, "You look tired."</p><p>Tigress eyed him, "I'm fine."</p><p>"What happened in the High Chief's quarters?" Crane chanced his own question.</p><p>Tigress shook her head, "Shifu will inform all of you later, for now he needs Viper and myself down in the Village." She answered firmly,  as she narrowed her eyes slightly at the Panda, "Po, drop the cookie." Viper paused next to her to watch on with an empathetic smile.</p><p>Po paused, meeting her fierce eyes, "Just one more?"</p><p>"How many have you eaten already?" She questioned firmly, giving him a serious expression.</p><p>Po's ears flattened against his head, "Um... About forty two?"</p><p>"Drop the cookie." She commanded gently, "You know you're not supposed to be eating sweets unless Shifu gives you the okay to do so."</p><p> Po's face dropped a little with a sigh, "Okay..." He turned to toss the cookie back towards the basket he'd grabbed it from, the pastry landing in its mark with precision, "Don't tell Shifu..." He pleaded.</p><p>Tigress nudged her head to the exit, "I won't... But, no more sweets until we return to the Jade Palace." She commanded gently.</p><p>Po nodded his head with a small smile, "Yes, Master."</p><p>Tigress eyed the rest of the guys, "Don't let him eat anymore junk food."</p><p>Crane nodded his head with a smile, while the other two simply chuckled sheepishly. With that, Tigress and Viper left the Den.</p><p> </p><p>Viper slithered closer to Tigress as they moved, "You both used your Chi to heal the High Chief, didn't you?" She questioned gently.</p><p>Tigress gave her an unreadable expression.</p><p>"I know you've been training in regards to building a connection through your Chi energy. So does Crane... We just haven't mentioned anything about it to Monkey and Mantis." She admitted, offering her best friend a look of empathy.</p><p>Tigress turned her eyes ahead of them "I don't know how we've managed to get as far as we have in the connection. But, at this point we can feel each others emotions. Not only that, but just a few minutes ago, we were able to break through another barrier in the connection..." She admitted, "We can now hear each others' thoughts."</p><p>Viper's eyes widened, "Tigress... That's... That's amazing."</p><p>Tigress shook her head, her expression growing serious, "It's dangerous, Viper... It caught me by surprise, and I still don't exactly know what to make of it." She replied firmly, "I didn't think he and I would be able to get this far this quickly. We've only been training in regards to our Chi since a couple of days after the defeat of Tai Lung. Not to mention that he was the one who broke through the barrier first."</p><p>Viper eyed her sympathetically, "You're worried the connection might end up becoming stronger?"</p><p>Tigress met her eyes, "I'm worried I won't be able to control my thoughts. If the connection becomes too strong to the point where he can read my thoughts without my consent, it might end badly for the both of us."</p><p>Viper stared into her eyes, a lightbulb going off inside her head, "You're worried he might find out - well, certain things - before you even have a chance to tell him..."</p><p>Tigress nodded her head, "I'm not ready for him to know, Viper..."</p><p>Viper's eyes hardened at that, "He won't know, so as long as you work on instilling that boundary within the connection. There has to be a way you can create a barrier inside of your mind that will only allow him to hear the thoughts you want him to hear."</p><p>Tigress nodded her head in understanding, "Not only that, but also certain emotions."</p><p>Viper turned to eye some of the Villagers they were passing, "Has he felt anything that could potentially reveal things he shouldn't know at the moment?"</p><p>Tigress shook her head, "No... But the connection is still very powerful as of right now. I have to be careful in regards to what I allow him to pick up through our combined energy."</p><p>"You are strong enough, love. You can withhold what needs to be hidden for now." She reassured her best friend with a determined smile, "I believe in you."</p><p>Tigress offered her a skeptical smile, "Thanks, Viper."</p><p>Viper's tail flickered behind her slithering body, "But, the High Chief? Were you both able to help him as Shifu had hoped?"</p><p>Tigress nodded her head, "The poison is gone. The Head Healer said he is set to recover to decent battle strength in a week's time."</p><p>Viper eyed her with concern, "We may not have a week for him to recover. We don't know when the Sorcerer will pull another attack."</p><p>Tigress sighed, already having thought the same thing, "I know... Let us just hope that whatever happens next, the Wolves will put their trust in us."</p><p>And with that, they moved quickly towards the center of the Village.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah scanned her eyes over every single Villager they came to pass as she followed Beta Kanai towards the Main Campfire at the center of the Village. Behind her, followed the Wandering Masters and Grandmaster Shifu. Behind them, followed Dohosan, Lady Aeda, and a few other Tribal Leaders that had been conversing near the High Chief's Den upon their exit from it, like Lead Warrior Bodaway and his Warriors.</p><p>As they drew closer to the center, she could already see Elder Nahele, Alpha Nigan, Alpha Sewati, War Leader Enyeto, Hunter Delsin and Delta Anevay, and a few Tribal Council Members waiting for them. She tried to ignore the consistent chattering and still audible weeping of the endless stream of Villagers all around them, keeping a respectable distance from her but still being led by their curiosity to congregate near her and the rest of the leaders.</p><p>"Grandmaster Shifu!" Elder Nahele's voice thundered over her, pulling her attention from the Villagers to the inner circle of leaders accumulating near the Main Campfire, "It has been far too long since we last met!" He stepped forward towards their group, his eyes narrowing fondly at the small Red Panda Master just behind her. She stepped aside a bit so they could greet one another, following Beta Kanai closely.</p><p>Shifu paused upon being approached by the old Wolf, mirroring the Wolf's bow in greeting before offering him the familiar Tribal Warrior's gesture, "I agree entirely, Elder Nahele. it surely has been far too long."</p><p>Elder Nahele offered Shifu a kind, honorable smile, "Age has treated the both of us very well, my old friend. You look not a day over fifty." He chuckled warmly, taking Shifu's somewhat tired appearance in with fond scrutinizing eyes.</p><p>"I am afraid I have just turned 60 a couple of months ago, dear friend." Shifu admitted quickly, "However, I will take your kind words and run with them wholeheartedly."</p><p>Elder Nahele chuckled at that, "Far better an age than my own, in all honesty. I have only just turned 78. Nevertheless, time will not stop us from pressing forward in life."</p><p>Shifu couldn't help but offer his old friend a heartwarming smile, "I could not agree with you more."</p><p>Mongrel and Jackal stepped up to them as the Beta Kanai and Shenandoah conversed with Alpha Wemilat and the present Council Members, "I am working through the age of 55." He then motioned to Jackal, "Jack, age 52 respectively. And yet, when we see admirable Warriors such as yourselves still trekking through the worst this world has to offer, it only puts a spring in our step."</p><p>Shifu turned to him with a smirk, "The world only spins that much faster when you reach our age." He admitted, "It is a blessing every single time we are able to obtain even the slightest ounce of peace throughout a given day."</p><p> </p><p>Elder Nahele suddenly looked past Shifu in order to look upon the two Jade Palace Warriors coming towards them with wide eyes, "Well now, long has it been since my eyes were graced with the sight of you, Master Tigress." He bowed to her and the rest of the Warriors, "Last I saw of you, you had accompanied the Great Grandmaster Oogway, and Shifu himself, to the Silver Caverns. To bear witness to the Unification of Alpha Uzumati and the Mid-Western Rivulet Pack." He revealed, "You were so young then."</p><p>Tigress returned his bow, offering him the Tribal Warrior's gesture, "I remember those days. I believe I was 15 years of age at the time." She replied thoughtfully.</p><p>"14." Shifu corrected gently.</p><p>"Ah yes, indeed." Elder Nahele chuckled, "And if my intelligence serves me well, that was no more than 11 years ago. You must be 25 now, correct?" The Elder Wolf inquired.</p><p>"You are correct." She offered him a kind smile, despite how tired she still felt.</p><p>Elder Nahele clasped his hands behind his back, "Bless you, dear one." He then looked at Shifu, "If I may be so bold to say, her beauty is a force to be reckoned with."</p><p>Shifu merely nodded in agreement.</p><p>Viper watched Tigress incline her head at the Elder respectively, knowing she was forcing a smile in order to be polite.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Beta Kanai walked up to them, "We are ready when you are, Masters." He eyed Mongrel expectantly.</p><p>Mongrel nodded, motioning for Shifu and Jackal to follow him.</p><p>Shifu turned to his students, "Stand to the side." He commanded, which prompted Tigress to lead Viper near to where Shenandoah stood amongst her inner Tribal Leaders.</p><p> </p><p>Tigress watched as Mongrel led Jackal and Shifu into the clearing Shenandoah's Tribal Warriors were creating for them before the Main Campfire, gently pushing back the growing congregating Villagers around them. She took the moment to scan everyone around them with intense eyes. Many Villagers were watching their leaders, the Masters, along with herself and her friends. Po and herself were honestly the ones gaining the most unwanted attention, seeing as felines weren't common in these parts of China, and no one had ever seen a being quite like Po before. But unlike Po, who visibly showed his slight discomfort, she remained calm and fairly stoic in light of being watched.</p><p>Her eyes trailed until she caught sight of a group of young Warriors quickly jogging towards her, passing her up in order to join the four young Wolves she had seen earlier standing at the side of the High Chief's Den, who now stood behind the group of Tribal Leaders just off the the right of Shenandoah.</p><p>Alpha Beowulf was the leader's name, if she recalled correctly, Hunters Sahale and Shilah's Alpha... The young Wolf who bore a fierce striking resemblance to the High Chief. She didn't have to be the brightest person around to know that the Wolf was a son of Elohim. Perhaps the youngest even... She found herself wondering when she and her friends would be properly introduced to him and his Pack. Having only seen them upon arriving close to the Village during the attack, and what with Shifu sharing few words with them before seeing Elohim. Truth be told, she would have thought Alpha Beowulf to be High Chief Elohim himself, after having seen the High Chief up close earlier.</p><p>"Jack, take the Mirror of Grandmaster An Cuifen." Mongrel's voice gained her attention from watching the young Wolf Pack. She turned to see the three Masters gathering at the center of the open space, about 20 feet away from what looked to be the remnants of the Main Campfire.</p><p> </p><p>Jackal took the Ancient Artifact from his old friend with firm careful hands, watching as Mongrel unsheathed the Sword of Twilight, "What do you intend to do, Mon?" He questioned curiously.</p><p>Mongrel eyed him and Shifu, "I will activate the sword, then pale it firmly into the ground. Jack, you will then activate the Mirror and maneuver it into hovering above the sword's hilt. That should influence it into hovering in place on its own."</p><p>Jackal nodded, "The way you once did for Elohim upon eradicating the darkness from his body?"</p><p>Mongrel patted his shoulder, "The very same. Once both artifacts are in place, we will then branch out into three positions, leaving the artifacts at the center of a triangle."</p><p>Shifu rubbed at his chin, "You intend on channeling our Chi into the Mirror in order to meld with the power of the sword?"</p><p>Mongrel nodded his head, "I do not know if it will work, but with enough Chi, we might be able to force a protective barrier into forming around the entire Village. Light is apart of the seven elements of life. We should be able to use our energy to bend it to our will."</p><p>Jackal used his sleeve to clean a spect of dirt from the Mirror, "Without the Mirror or the Sword, it would be impossible to do so."</p><p>"But with the assistance of both, it should work." Mongrel reasoned gently.</p><p>Shifu merely nodded his head.</p><p>Mongrel then turned to him, "Do you believe you have strength enough to do this?" He asked, taking into consideration what had occurred in the High Chief's Den.</p><p>"Let's see this done." Shifu answered with a firm nod of his head, his voice leaving no room for question.</p><p>And at that Mongrel moved to where the center of their efforts will take place, lifting the Sword of Twilight high above his head.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone watched at he silently commanded the old sword into activating, the bright light beaming instantly for all around them to see. Slowly, he placed both hands on the hilt turning the sword until the tip faced downwards to the ground. Steadily, he forced the tip down in order to embed it firmly into the Earth. Once he was sure it was secure, he glanced over his shoulder at Jackal.</p><p>Master Jackal then positioned himself directly in front of his old friend, leaving a little space between them so have enough room to extend the Mirror out towards the sword. He brought the Mirror close to his chest, willing his Chi to gather for a moment before his chest illuminated with the warm light of his energy. His ears then flattened against his head as he pushed forth his Chi into the Mirror, slowly extending the artifact outwards away from his chest only when he was sure the Mirror accumulated his Chi enough to maintain its activation. He then moved his body in practiced Tai Chi motions before swirling the Mirror upwards.</p><p>Everyone watched in awe as the Mirror began to spin in an incomprehensible way, the energy within it causing the artifact to shine brightly. The Mirror slowly began to lift out of Jackal's hands, hovering its way into centering itself directly above the Sword's Hilt, causing the weapon itself to begin beaming like a flare in reaction to the new energy above it.</p><p>Slowly, both Mongrel and Jackal moved away from the two artifacts, taking in their progress, "So far, so good." Mongrel breathed turning to his old friends, "Branch off." He moved quickly to where he would stand, while Shifu and Jackal slowly moved away to their places.</p><p>The distance between the three points was precise and equal. The two artifacts shining beautifully at the center.</p><p>"Shifu." Mongrel called to him with a calm voice.</p><p>"Mongrel?" He answered, eyeing his old friend.</p><p>"Are you familiar with the Tai Chi movements of Grandmaster An Cuifen's First Light?" Mongrel questioned quickly.</p><p>Shifu nodded his head, "Master Oogway had taught me well."</p><p>Mongrel nodded with a small smirk, "Then let us see to this barrier of light." He readied himself at the position of attention, "Together!" He carefully stepped into the dance-like movements, Jackal and Shifu mirroring him skillfully.</p><p> </p><p>Tigress watched as the three Masters moved as one, their Tai Chi unmatched by all else as they called upon their Chi to draw forth with their movements. In no time, their chests began to emanate their respective energies. Mongrel and Jackal both having similar white lights, while Shifu's obtained his signature light blue. She'd be lying to herself if she claimed she didn't feel the pull to meld her own energy with his, upon seeing it. In that moment, it felt like gravity attempting to lure her into the triangle just to be close to him enough to connect. She fought against the urge, proud of herself knowing that she was remaining where she stood. Though, truth be told it did require a bit of discipline and effort.</p><p>Her thoughts were pulled from her mind as the three Masters came to the end of their Tai Chi, each of them placing their hands near their chest in a very Yin and Yang fashion before extending their arms out towards the two artifacts.</p><p>"Expend!" Mongrel commanded, thrusting forward slightly in order to direct his energy into shooting towards the artifacts, Shifu and Jackal following suit.</p><p>Their faces became a bit strained as their energies made contact with the Mirror, yet, they held true to their cause. The Mirror reacted, instantly absorbing their energies which caused it to spin all the more faster above the weapon below it.</p><p>"Hold it!" Mongrel growled, his tail swishing behind him, "Wait for my mark!"</p><p>Jackal's ears flattened against his head, perhaps not having actually attempted this level of expending his energy before. Nevertheless, he held true.</p><p>Tigress crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Shifu square his shoulders, no doubt fighting against the exhaustion that still lingered in his body from what they'd done for Elohim.</p><p> </p><p>The light of Grandmaster An Cuifen's Luminous Mirror grew brighter and brighter with every passing second. Then, the Sword of Twilight began strobing crazily until it surrendered to a fixed yield of light, matching the Mirror's growing brightness above it.</p><p>"NOW!" Mongrel growled, willing his energy to thrust forward, Shifu and Jackal following through. Their energy caused an eruption of light to burst from the Mirror directly into the weapon below it, filling into the blade itself until it shot back upwards through the Mirror. From the Mirror, the light proceeded to burst directly into the sky like a beacon, stretching high until a visible barrier mixed of white and blue began to form.</p><p>"HOLD IT!" Mongrel shouted, his ears lowering against his head as he strained his expended energy to keep emitting. </p><p> </p><p>Beowulf and his Pack watched in awe as the beacon of light began to take the shape of a see through essence of blue and white, stretching over them as far as the eye could seemingly see. That was when he realized the barrier of light was stretching to the four corners of the entire Village, slowly covering the distance from the Northern Gate all the way to the Southern Gate, and the same for the East to the West. The barrier lingered in the sky until it slowly began to form downwards, creating a dome kind of shape.</p><p>"MONGREL!" Jackal called out to his old friend, his voice full of warning and strain as his tail swished back and forth behind him in alarm.</p><p>"HOLD IT, JACK!" The Canine replied, his own voice equally as strained.</p><p>Tigress turned her eyes from the sky to Shifu just in time to see him growl as he dropped to one knee, his eyes closing in frustration as he fought to hold true. Instinctively, she could feel her Chi already reacting to his distress.</p><p>"He can't hold it!" Viper stated in immense concern, "He might give out."</p><p>"HOLD IT!" Mongrel shouted again, "It is nearly complete!" And at that, Tigress found herself moving.</p><p> </p><p>Within seconds, she found herself moving to stand directly behind Shifu, taking care not to enter the triangle formation the three Masters had going. She quickly took a knee and willed her Chi to come forward completely, covering her chest with her hands for a few seconds before extending them out. As she did, her golden energy followed suit, radiating directly towards Shifu's back. Her face hardened as the connection began to instantly form. And within a few seconds, she felt the familiar feeling of Shifu's emotion of surprise pass through the connection.</p><p><strong><em>I'm here! I've got you, </em></strong>She conveyed once their mind's linked together, <strong><em>Hold strong!</em></strong></p><p>Shifu had been close to giving out from the expenditure of his energy when he'd suddenly felt the familiar connection of Tigress's Chi suddenly building at his back. It had surprised the living daylight out of him, but it did not cause him to waver. Rather it helped him into rising back to his feet from the knee he'd taken, <strong><em>Give everything you have, </em></strong>He conveyed to her through an inner strained voice.</p><p><strong><em>Together! </em></strong>She replied quickly, summoning an ounce of strength before thrusting her expended energy further towards him. They both propelled their energy forward, their Chi combining until a bright light green electrical charge gleamed towards the established beacon, forcing the nearly complete barrier to take on the same jade color as their combined energy.</p><p>This caused the barrier to emit a high pitched noise as the newfound energy charged the Sword of Twilight, sending the Mirror above it into a circling mass of electricity.</p><p>"ONE FINAL CHARGE!" Mongrel shouted, "NOW!" He ordered the three of them, having noticed Tigress's cause as well.</p><p>Together, they expended forward a final charge of their energy before the Sword of Twilight reacted and shot back out a dose of energy back at them, which merely beamed and passed straight through them, not harming them in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>Jackal reacted by shielding his face, as did Shifu and Tigress. Mongrel simply dropped to one knee, as did Shifu, as they retracted their hands from they he had them extended forward. Collectively, their Chi faded back into normality, the connection between Shifu and Tigress fading as well as they all stared at the beacon still running strong without their assistance.</p><p>Mongrel breathed out in exhausted amazement, his eyes trailing up the beacon, following the now light green barrier that was just settling into place around the entirety of the Ancient Father Village.</p><p>Jackal panted heavily, having worn himself out as he stared at the ground in an effort to steady himself.</p><p>Tigress leaned forward, placing a hand on Shifu's shoulder, "Master?"</p><p>Shifu held a hand in front of himself, though visible for her to see, "I'm alright." He breathed in reassurance, looking over his shoulder at her retracting hand.</p><p>Tigress nodded, looking past him to the beacon.</p><p>Jackal then found it in him to rise to his feet first, eyeing Mongrel, "Mon?" He called to him with concern.</p><p>"I am fine." The Canine reassured, still eyeing the barrier.</p><p> </p><p>Every single Wolf around them was stunned, taken back from what they'd just witnessed, each and every one of them staring up into the sky at the light green barrier with awe. Even the Western Zephyr Pack stared on in amazement, Beowulf and Keokuk the only ones who recovered from their stupor enough to gaze upon the expended Masters surrounding the beacon.</p><p>"It worked." Keokuk stated the obvious.</p><p>Beowulf simply stared at Shifu and Tigress, his eyes hard but full of concern.</p><p> </p><p>Shenaodah placed a hand on Beta Kanai's shoulder as her eyes trailed from the beacon upwards to the sky, then following the barrier as it stretched over the entirety of the Ancient Father Village. From here, she could even see her Villagers at the Western and Southern Gates reacting with immense fear, awe and wonder at the sight before them.</p><p>"Master Viper." Mongrel called the green tree snake.</p><p>"Yes, Master!" She replied obediently.</p><p>"Check the Western barrier. Ensure that it can do no harm to the Villagers." He ordered tiredly.</p><p>"Yes, Master!" She darted away from the scene.</p><p>Shifu had watched her go for a moment before turning to peer behind him at Tigress. After a few seconds, their eyes met, "Thank you." His voice was firm, but tired.</p><p>Tigress merely nodded, moving slowly to find her feet.</p><p>Shifu turned away from her, his mind reeling over what the four of them just accomplished. Though he didn't try to stand just yet. He simply remained where he was, spent.</p><p> </p><p>Beta Kanai turned to Hunter Delsin and War Leader Enyeto, "Have our Tribal Warriors do the same as Master Viper. Check every gate, then send out Warriors to those patrolling the surrounding areas to get the word out."</p><p>"Yes, Beta." They both moved quickly to their join their Lead Warriors, commanding them firmly as they went along.</p><p> </p><p>He then turned to Alpha Nigan and Alpha Sewati, "Gather the inner circle Tribal Leaders, minus Delsin and Enyeto, for an urgent meeting in the High Chief's Den. Also, send word to every Village with an update of our proceedings. All patrols are to remain the same until further notice."</p><p>"Yes, Beta!" The two Alpha's replied, moving quickly with obedience. With that, Beta Kanai and Delta Anevay turned to Shenandoah, "Come, my Lady. Let us see you back to the Den." Kanai suggested, offering his Alpha his arm, to which Shenandoah took after another moment of staring at the light green barrier above their heads.</p><p>Delta Anevay had turned to follow alongside Kanai and Shenandoah when he noticed Bodaway wasn't attempting to follow but instead was staring at the beacon in immense confusion, "Bodaway?" He called to him.</p><p>But, the Lead Warrior did not respond.</p><p> </p><p>Mongrel, Jackal and Shifu noticed this, the three of the rising to their feet steadily as they watched the Wolf glare at the Sword of Twilight.</p><p>"Bodaway?" The Delta called again with confusion, stepping towards the hulk of a Wolf, "What ails you, brother?"</p><p>At this point, everyone was either watching the Masters or looking at the two Tribal Leaders. Even Kanai and Shenandoah stopped to look upon them.</p><p>"The beacon... It is aggravating to me for some reason..." Bodaway admitted in a low voice, his hand fondling the grip of <strong>Fireside's</strong> hilt, "Almost as if something does not approve of its presence... But the feeling is not my own, I simply sense it."</p><p>Shifu carefully stepped towards the large Wolf, Mongrel and Jackal doing the same, "Lead Warrior, do not listen to what you ay be sensing. You are right, it is not of your own emotion." Shifu stated calmly as they slowly positioned themselves between the beacon and the Wolf.</p><p>Tigress picked up on the sudden tension in the Wolf's shoulders. And even as the Wolf's grip tightened around the hilt of the Ancient Sword of Power, she positioned herself directly in front of the Masters and the Wolf, her eyes fierce with silent warning. She could see that Bodaway's eyes did not bear the kindness they usually possessed, instead they seemed glazed over and volatile at the presence of both the beacon and the barrier. His eyes met hers quizzically, his knuckles becoming white as snow around the hilt of the Sword of Flames.</p><p>"My Brother, listen to me." Delta Anevay spoke calmly, not wanting to stir the trouble that was apparently starting to brew before them so suddenly, "You do not want to go down this path."</p><p>Bodaway simply stepped forward with hard eyes, sizing Tigress up tensely in light of her silent aura of challenge, though his face still feigned a mix of bewilderment and confusion. They both stood at roughly the same height, if not half an inch shorter on Tigress' part. And from what every one could see, it would undoubtedly be a fair match, taking into consideration Bodaway's battle-hardened body built, and Tigress's natural brute strength that comes with being a Northern Mountain Tiger.</p><p>Mongrel and Jackal cautiously stepped between them, "Peace, beloved... Peace." Mongrel offered Bodaway the familiar Tribal Warrior's gesture in an effort to defuse the tension, "It is the sword who is reacting the beacon... Not you."</p><p>Jackal kept his hands at his sides, "Do not confuse the lure of the sword with your own emotions, Lead Warrior. You are an honorable Wolf of the West. Keep your control of the sword as you have done all these years with ease."</p><p>Bodaway broke the staring contest he'd been having with Tigress in favor of looking at Mongrel, "It is the sword's doing you say?" He questioned in confusion, his grip loosening on the weapons' hilt.</p><p>"Yes... It is reacting negatively to the beacon." Mongrel reasoned again, carefully choosing his words.</p><p> </p><p>"Bodaway..." Shenandoah's concerned voice gained all of their attention.</p><p>Bodaway flinched, looking over his shoulder at his High Alpha.</p><p>"To the High Chief's Den." She commanded gently, her voice almost sounding as though she were calling to a child, "Come along, beloved." She kept a hold of Kanai's arm, though reached out to Bodaway with her free hand.</p><p>Bodaway instinctively turned back around to face Tigress one last time, his eyes still hard though filled with slight apology before moving away to follow Shenandoah and Kanai, moving silently. They watched as he took Shenandoah's hand into his own, following her and his Beta's lead back to the Den.</p><p> </p><p>Tigress simply watched them go for a long moment without moving, her eyes fierce and her face stoic, despite her tiredness.</p><p>"That is not a good sign in the slightest." Jackal commented, running a hand down his face tiredly.</p><p>Mongrel shook his head in agreement, "No. It is not." His voice was full of concern as he moved to place a hand on Tigress's shoulder, "Dear one, promise me you will not attempt to stand in his way again."</p><p>Tigress's ears flattened against her head.</p><p>"That is a battle you may not win." Jackal agreed, "Due to the sword, he will always have the higher ground."</p><p>Shifu stepped up to them, "We need to discuss a plan in regards to the possibility of the sword and its bearer going rogue." His voice was hushed as he eyed the retreated of the Tribal Leaders.</p><p>The Masters collectively watched Bodaway walk closely to his High Alpha, "What kind of plan could we ever come up with that would put us on equal ground with such Ancient Power?" Jackal questioned quietly.</p><p>"I do not know." Mongrel admitted, his expression taking on a mask of seriousness.</p><p>"Come." Shifu ordered the three of them, moving as calmly as he could manage after the leaders towards the Den.</p><p>Tigress watched them go for a moment, scanning the Villagers around her before looking back at the beacon, <em>Let this barrier remain stable for as long as we can manage... </em></p><p> </p><p>********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf's intense eyes watched Tigress look upon the beacon one last time before moving calmly to catch up with the Masters.</p><p>"Everyone saw what I saw, right?" Rowtag questioned uneasily, keeping his voice low in an effort to not disturb the Tribal Warriors and Villagers around them.</p><p>"Yeah, Bodaway and that Tiger nearly had it out..." Elias retorted, his eyes looking at Beowulf and Keokuk's backs.</p><p>Aiyana shook her head, "That's not what he meant, Elias." She countered, moving closer to Beowulf, "The sword reacted to the beacon... Bodaway picked up on the negative influence."</p><p>Shilah eyed Beowulf, "You don't think the sword could somehow overpower his control over it, do you Beo?"</p><p>Beowulf turned to eye the Tribal Leaders that were just reaching the High Chief's Den, "I don't know." He admitted.</p><p>"Quite frankly, I don't want to find out." Keokuk stated firmly, crossing his arms over his chest, "The last thing we need is Bodaway going rouge on us due to the sword's power."</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head a little at that, turning to face his Pack mates, "Whatever may happen, we need to maintain constant vigilance."</p><p>"On top of that, we need to know everything that's going on." Elu stated, "Meaning we should get to the High Chief's Den for that emergency meeting."</p><p>Beowulf nodded, "Nina, take everyone back to Miss Kadali's Den."</p><p>"No, Beo." Aiyana reprimanded, giving Beowulf hard eyes, "No more sending us away. Things are getting crazier by the minute. We need to stay together as much as possible." </p><p>"You can't all go into the High Chief's Den with us, Aiya." Keokuk reasoned.</p><p>"I don't care." She countered, "We will wait outside if we have to. No more operating us unless it's absolutely necessary."</p><p>Beowulf stared at her for a long moment before nodding, "She's right..." He then turned to face Elu with a small smile, "It won't do us any good to begin developing bad habits."</p><p>Elu rolled his eyes, "Consider me quoted." He then began moving towards the High Chief's Den, "Let's go, before the meeting begins."</p><p>Keokuk chuckled lightly, falling into step with his Alpha and Delta in front of the Pack.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Monkey, Mantis and Po stood together at the threshold of the Guest's Den, staring up into the sky in awe.</p><p>"That looks like it's going to be one powerful barrier..." Mantis commented lightly.</p><p>"They must have implemented the Mirror and the Sword at the center of the Village." Monkey pointed out.</p><p>Crane shook his head, "Well, obviously. Seeing as it wasn't there before."</p><p>Po trailed his eyes from the sky down to the center of the Village in the distance, where already they could see a large number of Tribal Warriors, the Acting High Chief, and their fellow Masters walking back towards the High Chief's Den to their right, "We missed it." He mumbled nervously.</p><p>"Why is Shifu making us stay put again?" Mantis questioned suddenly, following Po's gaze.</p><p>"We don't need to know why. We just need to obey his orders." Crane reasoned, watching Villagers pass the Guest's Den.</p><p> </p><p>The three Masters continued talking amongst themselves as Po suddenly felt a small chill go down his spine, causing him to turn his attention towards the Northern Gate in the distance. He eyed the Gate warily, which was now shrouded in the light green barrier that had been placed only minutes before. He didn't understand what caught his attention, but it was something important. He continued to stare, even as a few Tribal Warriors ran up to the Gate in order to check the stability of the barrier.</p><p>Crane moved past the threshold of the Den along with Monkey as Tigress and their Masters drew closer to them. Po turned in time to see Tigress close the distance between them, just as the large number of Wolves - plus their fellow Masters - began filtering back into the High Chief's Den.</p><p>"What's going on?" Crane questioned the feline.</p><p>Tigress scanned over them quickly, "The Sword of Twilight and the Mirror of Grandmaster An Cuifen has been implemented. Master Mongrel's plan for the barrier worked, though we don't know how long it will last." She informed them, "Viper is checking the Western Perimeter of the Village along with the Tribal Warriors."</p><p>"Is there anything Master Shifu needs us to do?" Mantis questioned from Monkey's shoulder, "It's getting pretty tense around here to just be sitting here."</p><p>Tigress shook her head, "As of right now, no. Just stay put. I don't know what Shifu and Mongrel are planning, but we just had a small confrontation with Lead Warrior Bodaway and the Sword of Power, Fireside reacted negatively to the barrier's beacon." She admitted quickly.</p><p>Monkey's eyes grew wide, "You don't think-"</p><p>"No." Tigress cut him off, "But, we can't just brush it aside and overlook it."</p><p>Crane shook his head, "I don't like the fact that the Sword is still here within the West..." He retorted after a moment.</p><p>Tigress nodded her head, "Neither do I... Crane, fly West of the Village and catch up with Viper. I don't want her wandering about alone."</p><p>Crane nodded his head, "On it." And with that, he flew away in the aforementioned direction without another word, relieved that he was finally given something to do.</p><p> </p><p>"What about us?" Mantis questioned, crossing his arms over his chest, "Shifu can't have us sitting here feeling useless all day." He mumbled with concern.</p><p>Tigress eyed him with empathy, "I agree, but for now, stay put. Shifu wants everyone relatively close. Anything could happen at any given moment. He can't guide us if we're no where to be found."</p><p>"I could've gone with Crane at the very least." Mantis countered in a put out tone, "Even if I don't like flying."</p><p>Monkey turned to him, "And leave me alone? I don't think so, bestie." He chuckled lightly.</p><p>Tigress turned away from them then, "Stay alert." She added over her shoulder as she made for the High Chief's Den.</p><p>"And, she's gone." Monkey stated with a shake of his head, watching her walk away.</p><p>Mantis shook his head as well, "You think we'll ever be regarded as Shifu's favorites?" He mumbled grumpily.</p><p>Monkey chuckled, "Most likely not." He replied.</p><p>Po turned again to look out towards the Northern Gate, his ears flattening against his head as he felt another chill run down his spine. This time, the feeling contained a little more intensity than before. Almost as if he were being called by someone. It made his chest clench with a sudden mixture of sadness and despair, a feeling he honestly hadn't felt before.</p><p>"Po?" Monkey had called, but to Po's ears it sounded far away as his eyes tunnel visioned on the Northern Gate. The Panda watched as the Tribal Warriors stared out beyond the Gate, as if they were looking for something that couldn't be seen but felt, similar to what he was sensing. He watched as they collectively brushed the feeling off, moving as one further along the Gate in order to follow the barrier just to make sure it touched down entirely around the Village.</p><p>"Po?" Mantis called suddenly, and this time, his voice came through completely startlingly the Panda.</p><p>Po met their eyes quickly, "Huh? Did you say something?" He asked honestly, willing his voice to sound neutral.</p><p>"You were spaced out." Mantis retorted with concern.</p><p>"I was?" Po feigned innocence.</p><p>Monkey moved closer to him, his eyes scanning where the Panda could've been looking, "What were you looking at?"</p><p>Po scratched his neck nervously, "Uh- nothing really... Just watching the Tribal Warriors check the barrier at the Northern Gate."</p><p>Monkey and Mantis turned to him then, "You sure you're okay?" Mantis inquired, squinting his eyes at the large Panda.</p><p>Po nodded his head, "Yeah." He lied, hoping they'd believe him.</p><p>They didn't buy it though, "Po, you know you're a terrible liar." Monkey stated firmly, his face growing a little more concerned than before.</p><p>Po eyed them sheepishly.</p><p>"If you see something unusual, you need to tell us. Shadow Warriors could be near." Mantis reasoned.</p><p>Po shook his head, "I- I don't think that's what I'm feeling... I can't explain it." He finally admitted.</p><p>The two Masters shared a look of alarm, "Well, what do you feel?" Mantis questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>Po turned his eyes to the Northern Gate again, his stomach flipping on him for some reason, "I honestly don't know... It just feels like something is out there beyond the Gate."</p><p>"Shadow Warriors, probably lurking about." Mantis reasoned with a deadpanned expression.</p><p>"No." Po gritted his teeth softly, still eyeing the Gate, "It's not the same eerie feeling that I had when we arrived during the last battle. It's different... Almost as if someone's calling for help."</p><p> </p><p>"Who's calling for help?" A voice suddenly grabbed their attention, to which they all turned to see a brown Wolf, Shilah, Sahale and the rest of their Pack mates - minus their three Pack Leaders - just walking up to them.</p><p>"Hunter Shilah, Hunter Sahale." Monkey greeted them with a small smile, offering them the familiar Tribal Warrior's gesture.</p><p>Shilah bowed to them in greeting, offering them the same gesture of peace, "Guys, this is Masters Monkey and Mantis, and Po the Dragon Warrior. They're Grandmaster Shifu's students." The Hunter introduced his Pack to the Jade Palace Warriors, "Masters, these are our Pack mates." He pointed to them accordingly as he stated their names, "This is: Alpha Nina; Lead Healer Nadine; Hunter/Scout Elias; First and Second Warriors Rowtag and Aiyana; Lead Warrior Bidzill; and you already know Sahale and myself."</p><p>Mantis and Monkey bowed to them all, Po following suit, "Pleasure to meet all of you. The Brothers of Stealth have told us much about you all during our travel from the Valley of Peace." Monkey assured them with a small smile.</p><p>Nina stepped forward a little with Aiyana, "Shilah spoke of you earlier as well. We are grateful that the Grandmaster answered our Acting High Chief's call for aid."</p><p>"The Great Spirit knows we need the help right now." Aiyana agreed.</p><p>Monkey nodded his head, "Master Shifu would never have turned down the call. Not when Grandmaster Oogway was a loyal ally to the Western Woods."</p><p>"A friend of his is a friend of ours." Mantis agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"So, who's calling for help?" Elias restated his question, "We overheard your conversation as we were walking up."</p><p>Monkey and Mantis then turned to Po, who eyed them all nervously, "Uh-well, you see- eheh."</p><p>Shilah moved up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Po. My Pack mates are loyal and strong just like me and Sahale. you can tell us what ails you."</p><p>Po nodded his head with a grateful smile, "Okay... Well, it's just that, for the past few minutes I've been feeling a very strange sensation riding up my spine. Something that keeps pulling my attention to the Northern Gate." He admitted calmly, turning to face the Gate as he spoke.</p><p>"The Northern Gate?" Rowtag questioned, moving to stand next to Po.</p><p>Po nodded, "Yeah, a feeling as if someone is calling out to me, but it's so strange because I can't hear anything. It's just a feeling."</p><p>"One should never turn a blind eye to gut-feelings, Dragon Warrior." Bidzill stated firmly as he and Sahale joined Rowtag in observing the Gate in the distance.</p><p>Nina suddenly moved to stand behind Sahale, "Do you sense anything?" She questioned the Hunter.</p><p>For a long moment, no one moved or said anything, then as if on cue, both Po and Sahale's expressions turned hard.</p><p>"I sense what Po feels... Definitely a call of some sort." Sahale informed them, his ears flickering at the sensation he was feeling, "It moves along through the Earth unseen, but it is there..."</p><p>Nadine suddenly joined them, "Could it be a wandering spirit?" She suggested instinctively, "They are known for reaching out to the living through methods of the unseen."</p><p>Elias gripped the hilt of his sword, "Why would a spirit be attempting to reach out to the Dragon Warrior?" He questioned skeptically.</p><p>"A better question is if this spirit is a friend or a foe?" Aiyana stated firmly, her eyes narrowing at the Northern Gate.</p><p>"No." Sahale countered calmly, "It is no foe... It feels pure... As if it were one of our People..."</p><p> </p><p>Nina turned to eye Aiyana with immense concern, "We have Tribal Warriors out there patrolling the surrounding area all along the North."</p><p>Aiyana turned to her brother Rowtag, "You don't think the Shadow Warriors have struck down anyone beyond the Village's borders, do you?"</p><p>Rowtag kept his eyes on the Gate, watching the barrier swivel in its stable motion, "It's possible, but from what I understand, the patrols fluctuate and switch off by the hour, with the exception of those who guard the pathways a mile North of this Village."</p><p>"That would be the ranks of Alpha Yuntá, and Lead Warrior Tattuye. If something's happened out there, we'd hear their howling. I doubt the barrier can block off sound from entering the Village." She reasoned.</p><p>"Unless they were-" Shilah paused mid sentence, not daring to finish his sentence, knowing Alpha Yuntá was Rowtag's and Aiyana's Tribal Warrior's Mentor.</p><p>Sahale turned then to face Nina, "Whatever this sensation is, I can feel our ailing forest telling me that it's within the mile radius of where they would be patrolling. Something had to have happened in order for both Po and myself to be feeling this way."</p><p>Aiyana moved to Nina's side, "It's your call, Alpha."</p><p>"Shouldn't we inform Beowulf first?" Shilah questioned quickly.</p><p>Nina eyed them all considerably for a moment before turning to Bidzill, "Go and inform Beo and Keo."</p><p>Bidzill nodded his head, "Yes, Alpha." And then he was off moving with a purpose to the High Chief's Den, disappearing from sight not a moment later.</p><p> </p><p>"If we go out there, we'll be beyond the protection of the barrier, Nina." Rowtag reminded her, "Anything could happen from here to a mile out."</p><p>Nina nodded her head, 'Which is why I'm reluctant to go. But, if our Tribal Warriors are in danger, we don't have a choice."</p><p>"Well, we know something has to be wrong for Sahale to pick up on something. I trust his judgement. He knows this forest better than any of us." Elias defended the Hunters honor.</p><p>Nina eyed him, "As do I, El." She retorted simply, giving Sahale a nod of affirmation.</p><p>All of them spent the next few small moments observing the Northern Gate alongside the Jade Palace Warriors, until Bidzill exited the Den with Keokuk in tow.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on?" Keokuk questioned seriously, scanning his eyes over them.</p><p>"Sahale, and the Dragon Warrior, have picked up an unseen disturbance from within the forest." Nina informed him quickly, "We think it may have something to do with the patrol that's stationed along the Northern Pathways, about a mile out."</p><p>Keokuk glared at the Northern Gate, "Wouldn't that be Alpha Yuntá's patrol?" He questioned.</p><p>"Yes." Rowtag answered with concern.</p><p>"Come to think of it, we haven't seen Yuntá's rank, or that of Lead Warrior Tattuye's, since the last Tribal Warriors Training session." Shilah reasoned suddenly, "They should've been relieved earlier this morning."</p><p>Elias caught on to what his best friend was thinking, "And it's possible no one has thought of them due to all the chaos that's happened so far." He reasoned.</p><p>Rowtag nodded his head, "We should at least go and check on them. Nothing good could come from the feeling Sahale just caught on to."</p><p>Keokuk then turned to the Jade Palace Warriors, "Will you follow us out?"</p><p> </p><p>Po instantly looked at Mantis and Monkey, "Master Shifu-"</p><p>"We came here to provide aid to the Western Wolves." Mantis cut him off firmly, "If something truly is wrong, and those Warriors out there need help, then its help they'll receive."</p><p>Monkey nodded, though with a little hesitation, "Agreed."</p><p>Po sighed nervously, turning to the Wolves with a nod. Truly wanting to help even if it went against Master Shifu's orders, though he already could hear the angry rant that waited for them upon returning, "Lead the way." He assured the Beta.</p><p>And with that, Keokuk turned to begin leading the group of Warriors towards the Western Gate, "Onward then." He commanded.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Clearly, the Dragon Warrior is a bit of a nervous wreck at the moment, but have no fear! His bubbly personality is going to receive a huge dose of confidence. Thanks to the faith of his new friends :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A Sudden Twist of Fate?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The inner circle Tribal Leaders are handed an ounce of hope. And Beowulf receives a very important, much needed moment alone with High Chief Elohim. The honorable, fallen Tribal Warriors patrolling the Northern Pathways are found, though one remains lost forever. More allies arrive in aid of the West, and are shocked to hear of the terrible ongoing tragedies happening thus far within the Western Woods. And... A sudden twist of the Enemy's plans may very well be their undoing...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Beowulf had walked into the High Chief's Den, his older brother Raedwulf was in his sights. He would admit to finding comfort he hadn't felt in a long time by simply standing beside him, for drawing in another person's strong presence was always something he had took a habit of doing. Growing up, it was always either Raedwulf or Sigewulf he would scurry to in order to hide behind. Then his teenage years came around and he began seeing less and less of his Healer brother. Raedwulf had always been a voice of reason when he'd get into mischief with Keokuk, Rowtag and Aiyana. Not to mention just how many times the Healer had gotten him out of being <strong><em>disciplined </em></strong>by War Leader Enyeto, or his Father, when he and Keokuk would lure Nina into one of their pranks. Needless to say, there are more reasons than one as to why War Leader Enyeto sees him in a negative light. The funniest part to all of it was that Nina knew she'd end up taking her Father's heat when they'd convince her to go along with their playful schemes. It just goes to show you just how loyal Nina had always been to Beowulf growing up.</p><p>Yet, even now as he and Keokuk, and Elu made their way silently through the Den through means of the left side so they wouldn't grab anyone's attention, he found himself feeling a little better about nosying into the meeting just by coming to stand next to Raedwulf. Who, along with his fellow Healers, stood just a few feet in front of his Father's closed bedroom door. All Raedwulf did was give him a firm nod of acknowledgement upon seeing him and his two Pack mates, not even questioning their presence at this point. Together, the small group of Wolves simply watched the occupants of the Den settle into a relative silence. Only quiet murmuring keeping the vicinity from passing into a tense, uncomfortable silence.</p><p>From what Beowulf could tell, all the true inner circle members were present, with the exception of Hunter Delsin, War Leader Enyeto, and perhaps maybe a few Lead Warriors that fell under their command. At the center of the Den stood Beta Kanai and Delta Anevay, conversing with Head Council Member Alpha Wemilat and Alpha Odosa. Out of all the Council Members, only them two and their Betas' were present.</p><p>To the right of the Den, he could see two Head Educators, minus Miss Kadali who tended to recording the deaths of the slain children even in this moment. He side eyed his best friend for a moment. His heart truly went out for Keokuk and his Mother, seeing as he didn't know that the responsibility of recording the passings of youth laid upon his household. He couldn't imagine what his best friend could be feeling at the moment, knowing his Mother fulfilling her duties even through the pain she was experiencing for having to do so. One day, Keokuk would have to uphold that tradition himself, unless his Mother bore another child. And even then, how could she if Keo's Father was no where to be found at the moment? Having been assigned to bear important messages to the Northern Villages residing on the outskirts of the West.</p><p>Beowulf shook his head from those thoughts, setting his eyes on the Kung Fu Masters standing near the entrance of the Den to the left. He found his mind reeling suddenly over what he'd witness no more than 10 minutes ago. He knew Kung Fu Masters bore power and fighting skills beyond imagining, but he never thought for a second that merely three of them could conjure up a literal protective barrier of light around the Ancient Father Village. The Village was huge, in fact the largest residing in the West, yet they made it happen with what seemed like little to no effort almost... On the first try no less.</p><p>It made him think really good and consider just how powerful they truly were, though they looked like simple beings such as himself. It also made him rethink just how powerful Grandmaster Oogway had been when he was alive. Though he may try, he knew he'd never wrap his head around the kind of power they possessed within their... Was it <strong>Chi</strong> that they called it? Anyhow... His eyes watched as the three Masters talked amongst themselves quietly in their corner situated closely to where his Mother sat on the sofa to their right. The Tiger Master had walked into the Den in that moment and joined the three Masters silently, but not before sharing quick words with the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace, to which the Red Panda nodded in response to what she said.</p><p>"You really think they're the one's from your dream, Beo?" Keokuk's hushed voice pulled him out of his observation.</p><p>Beowulf merely nodded, "Their eyes are unforgettable." He answered.</p><p>"Didn't you say that you also saw, what was it? Jade or green eyes?" Keokuk questioned.</p><p>Beowulf looked at him, "Yeah. Either color can be used to describe them."</p><p>"Well, from what I've seen so far the Grandmaster has blue eyes and the Tiger has amber eyes." Keokuk stated the obvious, his curiosity clear in regards to the topic.</p><p>"Perhaps one of the other Jade Palace Warriors has green eyes." Elu pointed out, overhearing their conversation.</p><p>Keokuk shrugged, "Maybe."</p><p>Beowulf turned his eyes to his Mother, who sat upon the sofa in the middle with Lady Aeda to her right and Lead Warrior Bodaway to her left. He stared openly at the Lead Warrior's withdrawn expression. Stoic, and unreadable. But if you were like Beowulf, who was raised around the Western Father Pack, you'd be able to tell that Bodaway bore a very confused and alarmed expression on his face, even if it were only by a little bit. Beowulf would admit to himself that he did not like the fact that Bodaway apparently felt a strong pull of his Ancient Sword's influence. From what he saw back at the beacon, it looked as though the Lead Warrior was utterly shocked at the fact that he allowed his control to slip a little in those moments of Fireside reacting to the Sword of Twilight and Mirror. Never before had Beowulf even seen or heard of an instance where the hulk of a Wolf lost control, even in the slightest bit. And that fact alone was worrisome. Bodaway, <strong>Lead Warrior Bodaway,</strong> never loses control - not ever. It is unheard of, just as it is hysterical to even think about.</p><p>"You can cut the tension in the room with a knife." Keokuk stated under his breath.</p><p>Beowulf and Elu both nodded their heads in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the conversation Beta Kanai and Delta Anevay were having with the Council Members came to an end. Delta Anevay moved to stand next to Dohosan and Madam Mahwah just as Beta Kanai raised his hand in order to implement silence in the large Den.</p><p>"As you all are aware, a protective barrier of light and Chi energy has been successfully implemented by Grandmaster Shifu, and Masters Mongrel and Jackal." Beta Kanai began calmly, "Master Viper and our diligent Tribal Warriors check the perimeters of the barrier as we speak and will provide us with a status report soon. As of right now, the barrier is considered safe and will not do us bodily harm, however, this will also be confirmed shortly." He added, his eyes scanning over everyone as he spoke, "Nevertheless, it will provide us with a means of protection and detection against our Shadow Warrior Enemies. They will not set a foot within this Village if we can help it."</p><p>"Is it only this Village that will have this means of protection?" Alpha Odosa questioned, "What of the other Villages?" Her ears flickered with concern.</p><p>"Not with a thousand Kung Fu Masters could we expend enough Chi energy to shroud the entire Western Territory with this barrier of light." Mongrel answered calmly, his hands clasped behind his back, "This is the best my fellow Masters and I can offer you at the moment until we learn our Enemy's next move."</p><p>Alpha Odosa nodded her head in understanding.</p><p>Beta Kanai continued, "This barrier gives the Western Father Pack a fair fighting chance against this Sorcerer now, at the very least. Our exhaustive defensive strategies have already proven to be useless against an Enemy that moves unseen. With this, we will be able to know if and when our Enemy intends on striking the Ancient Father Village again."</p><p>"Will this not leave the other Villages defenseless? If the Enemy cannot strike upon us, will they not decide to fish us out by attacking the Silver Caverns? Or Rolling Thunder Village?" A Senior Tribal Warrior questioned.</p><p>Beta Kanai turned to him, "Every Village is set to receive an update in regards to our recent proceedings within the hour by Raven. As of this moment, we have received no alert, or even a claim from our residing Villages that Shadow Warriors have been spotted, nor even have they attempted to attack anywhere else other than here. We are the only Village that have had dealings with the Sorcerer thus far."</p><p>"Let us hope it stays that way." Delta Anevay agreed.</p><p>Beta Kanai nodded his head, "We are currently under the impression that the Sorcerer intends on focusing his attention solely on the Ancient Father Village, though we know better to assume he will not attack any other Village of the West."</p><p>"He would have done so already if he saw fit." A Tribal Warrior stated.</p><p>Delta Anevay shook his head, "He will do so, if he sees fit." He corrected, "It is not a matter if he should or indeed will, but merely a matter of <strong>when he will.</strong> We must stay vigilant now more than ever, and prepare ourselves to travel to any particular Village in order to provide aid to those who may need it. The peace of our Villages will only last if we keep the Sorcerer's attention on us."</p><p>Dohosan nodded in agreement, "I agree. If anything, this barrier will represent nothing more than a challenge for him to overcome."</p><p>Everyone eyed him with understanding.</p><p>"And just how long will this barrier remain intact?" Alpha Wemilat questioned.</p><p>"So as long as we continue to expel Chi energy into the beacon, the barrier should hold." Mongrel answered, "Though I must admit to this barrier originating from an idea that had never been done before. This is as new to us as it is to you." He admitted.</p><p>"Then how do we know it will truly keep out the Sorcerer and his Shadow Warriors?" Alpha Odosa questioned skeptically.</p><p>Mongrel eyed him calmly, "The barrier is built from the revered power of the Sword of Twilight, the Mirror of Grandmaster An Cuifen, and Chi energy alone. Three things that are known to dispel the darkness since the Ancient Times, which is primarily what the Shadow Warriors are of... I have no doubt that it will keep our Enemy at bay for a time."</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf tuned out of the conversation at hand when he noticed the silent entry of Bidzill from the threshold of the Den. He watched as his Lead Warrior quickly made his way over to them, not drawing too much attention to himself as he did so. Within a few seconds, he calmly made a bee line just to stop next to him, leaning in so they could speak in hushed tones, "Alpha, we require your attention at the Guest's Den." Bidzill spoke quickly, keeping his voice low.</p><p>Beowulf eyed him curiously for a moment, considering whether to leave the meeting or not. A hand then found its place on his shoulder before he could answer though, "I'll take care of it." Keokuk stated firmly, "Stay here and fill me in on what's said later." He added quickly.</p><p>Beowulf gave his best friend a firm nod before turning back to the meeting with Elu, "Come get me if it's an emergency. Don't wander off without us." He warned the Beta quietly.</p><p>Keokuk nodded, "Let's go Bidz."</p><p>Bidzill gave Beowulf a serious glance before obeying with a light sigh, following Keokuk closely.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf and Elu watched them leave before Beta Kanai raised his hand, "There is another topic of importance that needs discussing..." He scanned the Wolves before him.</p><p>Just then, Hunter Delsin and War Leader Enyeto entered the Den, just seconds after Keokuk and Bidzill exited. They moved silently to stand near Delta Anevay.</p><p>Beta Kanai gave them both a firm nod before continuing, "A half hour before the successful implementation of our barrier, our allies took a moment to look upon our Great High Chief. We are all aware that Master Mongrel was successful in eradicating the darkness that accompanied the poison residing within High Chief Elohim's body. But, I say to you now, that Grandmaster Shifu and Master Tigress also took the initiative of attempting to use their power of Chi to exterminate the poison entirely from his body."</p><p>For a few seconds, no one moved or said anything.</p><p>"What do you mean to say?" Alpha Wemilat questioned in confusion.</p><p>"What he means to say it that: though it took a great deal of effort, Grandmaster Shifu and Master Tigress have successfully managed to heal my husband from the terrible poison that still lingered within his body." Shenandoah spoke up for the first time, "High Chief Elohim's life had been secured. He will relieve me of my duties as Acting High Chief and continue to lead the Western Territory once he has recovered enough to do so."</p><p>The entire Den gasped in shock and immense concern.</p><p>"H-how is this possible?" Delta Anevay questioned in disbelief, "I have seen the terrible damage done to him by the vile poison!"</p><p>"Are you absolutely sure that he will heal?" Dohosan questioned as well, hope written all over his features, "Will he truly live?"</p><p>Madam Mahwah held up a hand, "I have been monitoring his health closely since the event took place. His pulse is far more stronger than it has been for the last couple of days... High Chief Elohim's health was fading, despite our best attempts on battling against the poison. Grandmaster Shifu and Master Tigress surely have done the impossible... I confirm to you now, that the poison is entirely gone from his body. I anticipate a fairly quick recovery. Within a week's time, he should be able to rise from where he now lays and take up a sword if necessary." She silence anymore doubt that may have been lingering within the hearts of those present in the Den.</p><p>"Until then, Acting High Chief Shenandoah and myself will continue to diligently lead you through this war against the Sorcerer." Beta Kanai stated firmly, "In the event of-"</p><p>But all sound left Beowulf's ears the moment the word: <strong>r</strong><strong>ecovery </strong>registered within his head. He sharply turned to face his Father's door, his feet moving quickly on their own accord.</p><p>Elu didn't even have to watch him leave to know exactly where his Alpha was going, so he kept his eyes on Beta Kanai and continued to listen in on the meeting diligently.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf had just reached the door when a hand finding his shoulder caused him to halt in his step. He turned to see Raedwulf's hard expression, "If he is asleep, do not wake him... He needs his rest, Beo." The Healer warned his little brother firmly.</p><p>Beowulf nodded, moving quickly into the room, disappearing from sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The room was still dimly lit and smelled heavily of herbs and healing ointment. Just as it had when he'd been in there speaking to his family in regards to Elohonajo. It was still so intensely silent, but it felt different... Extremely different. The atmosphere of the room no longer held an air despair and unknown verdict to it. It felt secure now, even if the outside world was on the brink of possible devastation. It felt safe in there to him for some reason.</p><p>With cautious, near to silent steps, Beowulf found himself drawing close to his slumbering Father, moving to the right side of the bed where his Mother usually sat. He settled at his Father's side, taking in every detail of the High Chief as he slept. His Father no longer looked as though he were in immense pain. His breathing was normal and his body seemed calmer than it did before. Contrast and color seemed to be slowly restoring to his Father's usually vibrant salt and pepper fur. And all of Madam Mahwah's emergency healing balms and remedies were gone from sight, replaced with few vials of sleep medicines, and of other herbs of recovering sorts he honestly couldn't put a name to.</p><p>He stared at his Father's face, though motionless, no longer seemed to be the kind that promised the approach of death. He didn't know when he'd started crying, just that the feeling of his tears running down his cheeks were annoying.</p><p>He couldn't help but finally let his tears fall freely... He had vowed not to cry over his Father being wounded, for tears would not help his Father keep from knocking at deaths door. But in this moment, after hearing that his Father's life was ensured, he couldn't help but shed a tear. His Father would live... <strong>He would live... </strong>The tide of the war had finally turned in their favor after days of struggling to stay a step ahead of the Sorcerer. Their Enemy had been outdone by the Masters of Kung Fu, and Beowulf couldn't help the way his heart swirled in pride over having such formidable allies standing at their side.</p><p>He held back a heavy sob, willing himself to keep decent composure so he wouldn't wake his Father. He breathed in deeply as quiet as he could, working through the sudden emotion that seemed to be hitting him like a train.</p><p>He knew so much had changed since his Father fatefully chose to depart from Yánlè Village, almost as if it was due to Elohim leaving the Village that Beowulf was finally able to come into his own for once in his life. He'd accepted his calling and destiny <strong>in his Father's absence.</strong> He'd gathered his friends and illegally created a Pack, <strong>in his Father's absence</strong>. He attended his very first Civil Meeting, and defended not only his Pack's, but also his own honor, <strong>in his Father's absence.</strong> He became an Alpha, the Alpha to the Western Zephyr Pack during the Unification Ceremony on the Night of their Ancestors, <strong>in his Father's absence.</strong> He finally confronted the rivalry between himself and Aethelwulf, and defeated the formidable Warrior without even really trying,<strong> in his Father's absence.</strong> He fought against Shadowy Beasts alongside his Pack and lived to tell the tale,<strong> in his Father's absence.</strong> He learned about the story Elohonajo, relatively <strong>in his Father's absence...</strong></p><p>It all sounded brave and courageous of him to have accomplished so much thus far, without his Father there to guide him along. Never in his life did he picture himself as he was now, in fact, he spent so long hiding high within the Dreamer's Tree avoiding it... But now... Now, he longed to do so much more. He could feel what seemed like a crazy Universal pull for him to keep going down the path he was currently trekking. He wanted to be the best Alpha he could possibly be for his Pack mates. He wanted to be a Warrior, the kind that chose wisdom and compassion, over vengeance and lust for power. He wanted to be the best son he could be, even if he was no longer a child who actively seeks out their parent's approval. He found himself hoping that one day, he would be the best lover he could possibly be to Nina, if she would have him in marriage one day. But above all else, in that very moment, he wanted to be himself... He wanted to be Beowulf, son of Elohim, and Elohosím, and Elohosíah, and Elohoseph.</p><p>He wanted to be everything his Father believed he could be, and more. Because his Father was going to live, and he would get to see him walk and unsheathe his sword again... Beyond grateful was Beowulf in this moment, hope brimming in his chest for the first time in days, even if it was only by a small bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Beowulf." A small voice startled the Alpha, causing him to open his eyes and sharply look up. Half lidded hazel eyes met his, taking him completely off guard.</p><p>"Father?" He recovered enough to find his voice, leaning forward so the High Chief wouldn't have to strain to see him. He watched as Elohim's eyes wandering slightly for a few seconds before settling on him again.</p><p>"I was asleep?" Elohim questioned gently, his voice taking a soft groggy edge to it.</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head, "Yes, Father. You have been resting." He answered.</p><p>Elohim simply stared at him.</p><p>"You've been healed from the Sorcerer's poison." Beowulf added, keeping his voice as gentle as he could despite her inner struggle, wiping at his eyes a little, "It's gone."</p><p>Elohim closed his eyes for a moment, "Shifu..." He recalled seeing his old friend in what he thought was not too long ago.</p><p>Beowulf breathed out softly, "Yes, Father... It was the Grandmaster of the Valley of Peace who healed you. Mother sent a Call for Aid to him, and he answered. They came and healed you..."</p><p> </p><p>Elohim hummed in response, opening his eyes. Beowulf watched as Elohim scanned his features, openly at Beowulf for a long moment, "Why were you crying?" He questioned slowly.</p><p>Beowulf couldn't help but take in every single detail of his Father's face, marveling at the way his eyes were still so very intense even though the Wolf laid upon his bed wearily, "I don't know." He lied slightly, "Perhaps it is because you still breathe... And... I somehow find hope in that."</p><p>Elohim's ears flickered lazily. He suddenly sensed something else weighing down on Beowulf's shoulders, seeing as he was always able to read into people's body language, "You are different." He stated knowingly.</p><p>Beowulf held his gaze, willing his heart rate to settle.</p><p>"Your eyes... They have seen darkness." The High Chief explained.</p><p>Beowulf's ears flattened against his head, his words lost on him.</p><p>"Something has happened... While the poison overtook me..." The High Chief breathed, his slightly slurred voice remaining neutral for the moment, "Tell me."</p><p>Beowulf considered telling him the whole truth for a moment before deciding against it, shaking his head a little, "I don't believe I should be the one to bring you up to speed..." He tried reasoning, not wanting to be the one to tell his Father what's happened so far.</p><p>Elohim closed his eyes at that, his ears flattening slightly at the realization that something truly awful had happened while he slept in his painful slumber.</p><p>Beowulf lowered his gaze to the bed sheets, "It's been rough, Father..." He admitted quickly.</p><p>Although he didn't open his eyes, the slight change of tone in the High Chief's voice made it known to Beowulf that he was envisioning the worst of the worst, "Rough enough that you now wear the black cloaks that were only meant to be worn by your Great Grandfather's best Tribal Warriors..."</p><p>And at that, Beowulf's eyes snapped up to look upon his Father's slightly pained face with alarm, mentally slapping himself for not taking his heavy travel cloak off after entering the bedroom. He felt the need to explain himself as to why he wore the cloak. But could he? Could he truly reveal to his Father that he was now an Alpha? The leader of a new Wolf Pack that had come into existence without the High Chief's consent? Though his chest tightened in dismay at how Elohim would react, he breathed in before speaking, "You were right, Father... About me being different." He spoke softly, "I didn't understand why you encouraged me to confront who I could be until you departed home for Yánlè Village."</p><p>At that, Elohim slowly opened his eyes, gazing at Beowulf curiously through a calm, though clearly pained, expression.</p><p>Beowulf couldn't meet his eyes though, "I ignored my calling until it was the only thing left in my mind that made sense." He fiddled with the bed sheets, feeling every bit like a child admitting to having made a mistake, "I was angry, believing my life had been chosen for me to walk before I could even agree to it myself... But I was wrong. The choice to accept that calling had always been mine, and mine alone to make. I've learned the hard way that no one had taken that right from me."</p><p>"You are an Alpha..." Elohim stated calmly, his voice taking on a softness again.</p><p>Beowulf simply nodded.</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"The Night of our Ancestors..." Beowulf answered gently, "The night in which I became an Alpha... And... My Pack legally unified as one..." He revealed.</p><p>Elohim stared at him, his eyes glistening with sudden pride, "Look at me."</p><p>Beowulf closed his eyes. His heart running a mile a minute at the possibility of his revelation being received by Father negatively.</p><p>"Look at me, my son." Elohim pressed, tenderly opening his hand so that it now rested at his side palm up.</p><p>Beowulf glared at the offered hand for a long moment before slowly placing his own within it, gripping his Father gently before his eyes rose to meet his.</p><p>Elohim gaze at his son with an intensity only ever known to be shown by the High Chief of the West, the kind of eyes that would have villains cowering in fear, "I am proud of you." His words were still soft, but firm in every sense, "Though I may not know who your Pack mates currently are at this moment... I am proud to have them stand by the West with courage and honor..."</p><p>At that, Beowulf couldn't help but tear up, his doubts disappearing instantly as he took in his Father's genuine expression of honesty and love.</p><p>"My only regret is that I was not there to see you rise into your own." Elohim stated gently.</p><p>Beowulf shook his head, "You were..." He then laid his free hand over his heart, "In here."</p><p>Elohim simply stared at his son, emotion welling in his own hazel eyes.</p><p>"You were there when we became one. When I danced, I mirrored your strength and courage, because I am a son of Elohim..." He then prayed to the Great Spirit above that his next words would not be received badly, for he couldn't stop himself from saying it now even if his life depended on it, "Just as Elohonajo once was, and still currently is..."</p><p> </p><p>And at that, he watched as his Father's eyes grew a little wider despite his weariness. Clearly taken back that Beowulf even knew that name...</p><p>Beowulf held his Father's gaze strongly, never faltering, "Not only have I become an Alpha, but I have also learned that I am a little brother to your first true born..." He tightened his hold slightly on Elohim's hand, "And you should know, that I am not angry at the fact that his name was kept from me and my brothers... None of us are... We are only pained that you and Mother were forced to grieve for so long without us there to help comfort you through that pain."</p><p>Elohim closed his eyes, a single tear escaping down his cheek.</p><p>Instinctively, Beowulf drew closer to his Father, using his free hand to wipe that stray tear away before planting a tender kiss upon Elohim's forehead, "I love you, Father... Elohonajo will forever remain in my heart from the day I learned of him forward. Everyday that I breathe, I will carry his name in every step that I take, just as I carry yours and Mothers. I will walk as he should have, and swing a sword in battle as he would have. And even after this war draws to an end, my Pack and I will stand by your side with courage and understanding, for it is exactly as he would have done."</p><p>Elohim opened his eyes, meeting his son's tender gaze with no small amount of affection and acceptance, "My son."</p><p>Beowulf moved to rest his head against Elohims', "I can only hope that the Great Spirit will grant me the strength to live up to my word." He admitted, "As dark as the days are becoming, I would accept even the smallest ounce of strength from those who dwell up above."</p><p>Elohim breathed deeply, "A flower cannot bloom without sunshine, just as a Warrior cannot truly prevail in battle without hope... I believe that you will garner the strength you will need to fulfill your destiny, my son, so as long as your have faith that you can... Without hope, we cannot truly live."</p><p>Beowulf nodded, pulling away after another moment, wiping his teary eyes in the process. And it was with that, that a long comfortable moment of silence passed between them. Both of them collecting their bearings again.</p><p> </p><p>"Should you fail in maintaining hope, I have no doubt that Keokuk will remind you to keep your eyes to the skies." Elohim's slow voice stated softly.</p><p>Beowulf couldn't help but laugh softly to that, not even the slightest bit surprised that his Father already knew Keo was apart of his Pack, for since early childhood wherever he went, Keo went, "He already has."</p><p>Elohim offered his son a small fond smile, "You will be a good Alpha, and he a loyal Beta... Much like myself and Kanai..." He added.</p><p>At the mention of the High Beta, Beowulf's ears flattened against his head again, "Kanai leads alongside Mother diligently... Though, it does not take an intelligent Wolf to see that he longs to fall into step by your side Father..." He admitted, eyeing the High Chief cautiously.</p><p>Elohim simply closed his eyes at that, "My loyal friend..."</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf then raised his eyes to the table side located on the other side of the bed, where Madam Mahwah's sleep medications resided.</p><p>"Distribute another dosage, son." Elohim commanded gently, "In truth, I should not be awake at this moment..."</p><p>And at that, Beowulf nodded, rising from the bed so that he may walk to the other side of the room to collect a vial of the Head Healer's sleep inducing medicine. He paused, taking the slim vial in his hand before looking upon his Father who had turned his head a little to watch him move.</p><p>They held each other's gaze for a long moment.</p><p>He didn't know why he suddenly felt the need to ask his Father the kind of question that now bounced fiercely in his head, but with a slightly accelerated heart beat, he drew closer to the High Chief, "Father..." He began carefully, holding Elohim's gaze, "If it comes down to Mother and Beta Kanai having to resort to negotiating with the Sorcerer... What would you have me and my Pack mates do?"</p><p>Elohim stared him down in consideration, completely silent for a long tense moment. And Beowulf could see the possibilities cascading through the older Wolf's head, if the intensity of his eyes were anything to go on. </p><p>The young Alpha watched his Father's expression change from slight uncertainty to absolute trust and confidence as he decided on his answer. Almost as if the older Wolf suddenly knew exactly how things would play out for the Western Territory, "Do you remember the bedtime story I used to share with you when you were a cub?" Elohim asked softly.</p><p>Beowulf thought on it for a moment, "The Legend of the Dancing Forest?" He questioned in confusion.</p><p>Elohim nodded slightly, "The very same one."</p><p>"Y-yes... I remember..." Beowulf replied, still slightly confused.</p><p>"You will find your answer within the story, should it come down to the implications of your question, my son." Elohim stated gently, his eyes conveying absolute truth and honesty.</p><p>Beowulf eyed him warily, "I'm afraid I don't understand." He admitted, wondering what his Father was trying to say and how the children's tale had anything to do with his serious question.</p><p>"You will." Elohim reassured.</p><p>And with that, Beowulf could only nod his head obediently. He then moved to tip the contents of the vial against his Father's open lips, watching as the High Chief slowly downed the liquid medication with ease. Once that was done, Beowulf had sat there and watched as his Father almost instantly fell back into a deep sleep, his wakeful body shutting down peacefully.</p><p>Beowulf then returned the empty vial back to where it was before on the table side before slowly making his way to the bedroom's door. His mind reeled over everything that had just occurred. The conversation they'd both had bouncing in his head until his mind settled on the answer his Father had given him in regards to the question he'd asked. He honestly was clueless in that moment as to how the children's tale could possibly provide an answer to his question. It was just a children's fable after all, a bedtime legend passed down through the generations. So it was with a heavy heart and a confused head that he silently slipped out of his Father's room, closing the door behind him quietly.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Po breathed heavily as he willed his heavy body to keep up with the quick pace of the Western Zephyr Pack. Together, they covered the quick distance between the Northern Gate of the Ancient Father Village and the pathways in which the aforementioned Tribal Warriors should be currently patrolling. However, once they'd reached the first pathway, Keokuk had signaled everyone to come to a halt.</p><p>"Is this it?" Elias panted slightly, his eyes already scanning the surrounding area. They collectively stood together on a rather large pathway that stretched for miles and miles in either direction. The pathway itself about 40 feet in diameter.</p><p>"This is <strong>Tomahawk Point.</strong>" Shilah pointed out, his eyes gazing out in both directions respectively, "Everything to the West of here, and also to the East, branches out into four different subsections of the Ancient Father Village's Northern District. Everything beyond where we stand, further North, belongs to the Silver Caverns District."</p><p>"In other words, whether we go left or right, we are bound to run into Alpha Yuntá or Lead Warrior Tattuye?" Rowtag questioned.</p><p>"Correct." Shilah nodded, "Especially if they haven't been relieved of their posts. Because unless relieved, they'll just keep diligently patrolling." He confirmed with a sniff, "Either way we choose, we should run into one of their ranks. Alpha Yuntá prefers two ranks surveying this pathway, what with all the subsections and bends, considering they tend to branch off confusingly in each direction. One rank covers the West, while the other covers the East. Then they patrol based on the retracing of steps until they come together again for a status report."</p><p>"Then they trade places?" Elias asked curiously.</p><p>"Exactly." Shilah nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds like Yuntá's way of doing things." Aiyana shook her head, eyeing the pathway to the East.</p><p>"Well then, where should we start?" Mantis questioned in determination from Monkey's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"West..." Po answered, glaring down the Western pathway uneasily.</p><p>"The Dragon Warrior is right..." Sahale took a couple of paces in the direction of the West before crouching low to the ground, his eyes seeing evidence of recent treading, "Look here." He pointed at several foot prints slightly visible on the ground, "Someone's been through here, relatively recently."</p><p>Keokuk moved to his side, eyeing the ground where he was pointing, "One of the patrols?"</p><p>"Both." Sahale countered, "There are two different sets of foot prints here. One that entails that a rank's treading was calm and slow, while the other suggests that they moved in a rush - based on the way some of the tracks appear slightly slanted and deepened into the ground itself, as if they were using their leg strength to push off the Earth for more speed."</p><p>Keokuk glared down the pathway, "Now why would the second rank be moving in a rush?" He questioned knowingly, already moving in that direction.</p><p> </p><p>The others followed suit. And for the next few minutes, the covered half a mile inwards towards the West before Sahale and Shilah came to a halt, causing everyone to pause as well.</p><p>"What do you see?" Keokuk questioned quickly, eyeing the Hunters.</p><p>As if on cue, the Brothers of Stealth unsheathed their swords, "Not see, smell! There's a foul stench in the air." Sahale answered in a low voice, "Take up arms." He suggested, leading onward with his little brother.</p><p>"It smells like the stench the Shadow Warriors leave behind..." Shilah warned.</p><p> </p><p>Cautiously, they pressed forward. And within a few minutes, the Brothers of Stealth came to a stop at a small clearing just off to the left of the large pathway, both of them freezing where they stood. After that, it didn't take long for the others to also come to an abrupt halt, their eyes turning to look where they gazed.</p><p>For a long moment, no one moved.</p><p>Just a few feet away from them off the pathway was the lifeless body of a Tribal Warrior, his body a bit slumped where he had been pinned up against a large tree by a black arrow. The arrow itself lodged into his chest where his heart would be with such precision, it sent chills down their spines. </p><p> </p><p>Monkey was the first to break out of the trance, moving towards the body with near to silent steps. Upon reaching it, Mantis watched as his best friend reached up in order to check the Wolf's pulse out of instinct. He retracted his hand once he was sure no pulse could be found, "He's gone.." The Yellow Primate breathed out softly, turning to face the others.</p><p>"I recognize him... It's Tribal Warrior Rombey..." Elias breathed nervously.</p><p>For another long moment, they simply stared at the body until Sahale suddenly took a few steps forward from the pathway, his eyes settling on another body a few feet away into the clearing from the first body, "There's another..." He announced calmly, causing everyone to turn and see.</p><p>At that, Monkey quickly moved to the next body, stopping short of it. This time Mantis jumped off the Yellow Primate's shoulder, his healer instincts kicking in. Monkey watched as his little friend took it upon himself to check for a pulse this time, but when the green bug turned to look at him, he knew no pulse was found on this Wolf as well, "He's gone too." Mantis relayed quietly to Monkey, turning to try and determine the cause of death. There were no open wounds and no blood, so he turned his eyes back to the deceased Wolf's head to see if any wounds could be found there. That's when he saw the terrible bruising of the Wolf's neck, "He was strangled to death..." Mantis confirmed, moving to hop back onto Monkey's shoulder.</p><p>Monkey shook his head with sad eyes, turning to face the others still standing on the pathway, "He is gone to be with your Ancestors... It would seem that he-" Monkey began softly, not wanting to say it, though he knew he must, "It would appear as though he were strangled."</p><p>This finally prompted Keokuk to leave the pathway, his eyes scanning the area around them until he drew close to the Masters. As his eyes laid upon the deceased Wolf, his grip around the hilt of his sword tightened until his knuckles turned white. After viewing the expressionless features of the Wolf for a long moment, he forced himself to look away back to his Pack mates. His heavy, sorrowful eyes landed on Rowtag and Aiyana, "It's Alpha Yuntá..." He relayed simply.</p><p> </p><p>Together, the Warrior Siblings quickly stepped forward in disbelief, their eyes hard and alarmed as they drew close to Keokuk. Once they could see for themselves who exactly laid there motionless, Aiyana fell to her knees next to the body, her eyes instantly full of unshed tears. Rowtag looked away in shock, moving to the tree situated behind the body in order to find some kind of anchor to latch onto. The others collectively followed their Warrior Pack mates, though Bidzill trailed behind them, not wanting to see his fallen Tribal Warrior comrade just yet.</p><p>"Damn..." Elias breathed, openly staring at the body, taking in every detail of the strangled Wolf's neck and glazed open eyes. Within seconds, he roughly pushed past Keokuk in order to relief his stomach from its contents, just a few feet away from where they all stood. And they all gave him his privacy, trying their best to ignore his relentless gagging.</p><p>Nadine moved to the other side of the body, her Lead Healer instincts kicking in full force as she carefully took it upon herself to confirm what Monkey and Mantis had stated.</p><p>"How long has he been laying here, Nadine?" Keokuk questioned firmly, his eyes still scanning the surrounding area.</p><p>Nadine placed a careful hand against Yuntá's left wrist before checking the glazed over eyes reverently, only peering at the Alpha's mouth shortly afterwards, "This was not recent... By my calculation, he must have passed before the Village was attacked..." She relayed quietly, her unshed tears on the brink of falling as she gently placed the wrist down against the Alpha's stomach.</p><p>Monkey and Mantis moved away from the body, allowing the Wolves their moment. Monkey took ahold of Po's wrist in order to lead him a little away from the Wolves. And Po went willingly, not wanting to see the motionless body in detail if he were to be very honest.</p><p>Sahale and Shilah followed suit, moving a little towards Elias who was desperately trying to gather himself.</p><p> </p><p>Lead Warrior Bidzill turned his head to the left when something had caught his eye, a glimmer that only ever came from a sharpened blade. With silent steps he moved towards the discarded sword, crouching down low in order to pick it up with tender hands. Just by looking at the hilt, he knew this sword belonged to Yuntá. He gripped the sword tightly as he finally made his way to the body, crouching down again next to a silently weeping Aiyana in order to carefully place the sword upon the deceased Alpha's body, moving Yuntá's hands into positioning over the sword upon his chest. </p><p>Alpha Yuntá had been his friend, a strong Wolf who prided himself in being a Tribal Warrior of the West. He was brave, courageous and bore no small amount of loyalty to High Chief Elohim and his fellow Tribal Warriors. He'd come from a long line of Warriors, his Father also being an Alpha of valor and kindness. Kind was honestly the main word Bidzill would use to describe Yuntá, for even should a Wolf make a terrible mistake in the heat of battle, Yuntá would distribute discipline with a heart of understanding. Never punishing young Tribal Warriors for making mistakes, but instead using the mishaps in order to teach young fighters how to grow from their downfalls. In Bidzill's most humble opinion, Yuntá had been one of the greatest Wolven Warriors to ever lift a sword...</p><p>Everyone's attention was suddenly pulled to Rowtag letting out a deep growl of anger and grief, his strong fist colliding with the base of the tree he was standing next to several times, causing Keokuk to involuntarily flinch.</p><p>"Peace, my brother..." Bidzill eyed the First Warrior's tense back, "Do not abuse our forest at the expense of your grief, for it is what led us to him..." He reasoned gently, turning his eyes back to the deceased Wolf. He then reached out, tenderly placing his hand over Yuntá's open eyes, "Alpha Yuntá, son of Yuneh, child of the Western Territory, Tribal Warrior of High Chief Elohim and brother of all those who live by the sword... You have been found the Western Zephyr Pack... Go in peace, my brother, knowing we will return your body to the Ancient Father Village. May you become one with the Great Spirit and live painlessly amidst our Great Ancestors... You will forever be remembered for your fierce valor and undying loyalty..." He spoke softly, closing his eyes as he bowed his head in respect.</p><p> </p><p>A long moment of silence settled around them before Monkey moved up to Keokuk, "Beta, you mentioned earlier that there was more than one Wolf who patrolled these pathways..." His eyes were determined, "We've found two, but where are the others?"</p><p>At that, Keokuk suddenly sprung back to life, eyeing them with a hard look of acknowledgement.</p><p>"Uh- Keo?" Elias stated sadly before the Beta could even speak, "I think I've found them..."</p><p>Both Sahale and Shilah quickly closed the distance between where they stood and the youngest member of their Pack, their eyes instantly scanning where the Wolf was gazing.</p><p>"Keo! Nina!" Shilah called, "You both need to see this."</p><p> </p><p>And at that, both the Masters, Keokuk and Nina walked towards them, pausing next to them with wide eyes. Laid out motionless in the distance was the rest of the missing Tribal Warriors, Lead Warrior Tattuye included. Keokuk moved forward, quickly alongside the Masters and Brothers of Stealth.</p><p>"Are they dead?" Elias questioned from where he still crouched, not wanting to really see more deceased bodies.</p><p>Keokuk was about to kneel next to Lead Warrior Tattuye when he realized the body was different from Alpha Yuntá's, "What the hell?" He breathed in alarm, backing away. Monkey and Mantis eyed the motionless Wolf with wide eyes.</p><p>You see, Lead Warrior Tattuye's body was shrouded in a mist-like vapor, dark with color to the point of making Tattuye's normally grey fur black with a hue of dark purple. His brown eyes were open, but they were glazed over with a light grey/purple color that sent chills down their backs. His chest rose and fell, but no sound came from the Wolf's parted lips, "He's- he's still alive!" He stated, gaining everyone's attention.</p><p>Collectively, they all surrounded Tattuye's body.</p><p>"What's wrong with him!?" Elias breathed, inching away towards Po, who also stood clear of the body, from Lead Warrior Tattuye as if the Wolf would spring up at any moment.</p><p>Monkey and Mantis drew a little closer, "This Warrior has the same kind of shadowy effect that the Sorcerer's Shadow Beasts have." Mantis pointed out.</p><p>Sahale and Shilah moved to look upon the rest of the fallen Warriors, "Every single one of them is the same, Keo." Shilah relayed with a low voice, as if talking too loud would stir them from their stupor.</p><p>Nadine suddenly moved to reach out to Tattuye, "My love, don't!" Rowtag caught her by the shoulder, pulling her back from the body, "You don't know what could happen!" He reasoned, pulling her further away protectively.</p><p>Keokuk held his hand out to them to keep their distance, "He's right. If we touch them, that darkness could spread and overtake us the same way it did to them..."</p><p>"We can't just leave them here..." Shilah reasoned, moving towards him a little, "They're alive, Keo."</p><p>"Well, we can't risk touching them either." Elias countered uneasily, eyeing the many motionless bodies.</p><p>"We won't be able to carry them all back to the Village even it were safe to touch them." Bidzill moved to stand next to Keo, "We must warn Beo, and Beta Kanai of our findings." He reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk's gaze hardened, knowing a decision had to be made, "Rowtag, Bidzill, you will take Alpha Yuntá and Warrior Rombey's body back to the Village. Elias, Shilah, run ahead of them and warn those within the High Chief's Den of what we've found. Lead them back here... We will wait for your return..." He commanded firmly.</p><p>"Again with the separating?" Shilah questioned uneasily.</p><p>"Do you have a better plan?" Keo snapped lightly, eyeing the Hunter.</p><p>Shilah sighed, "No."</p><p>"Alright then." Keokuk turned away from him, "Do as I've said. And be quick about it. The sooner we get all these Warriors back to the Village, the better."</p><p>"Yes, Beta." Shilah responded in defeat, moving towards Elias.</p><p>Keokuk turned to regard the Kung Fu Masters, "Could one of you go with them? So you could vouch for our discovery and inform your superiors?" He asked quickly.</p><p>Mantis and Monkey shared a determined look before looking at Po, who simply gave them an expression that left the decision up to them.</p><p>With a light sigh, Monkey turned to Mantis, "Go on, bestie. We'll stay."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Mantis questioned.</p><p>Monkey scanned his eyes over the many bodies, "Yeah, go warn Shifu and the others. Po and I will be fine." He replied easily, moving to stand next to Po who simply nodded in agreement.</p><p>Mantis jumped off his shoulder then, moving quickly to jump onto Elias' shoulder, "Let's hurry then."</p><p>Elias eyed the Master for a second or two before nodding with a wary sigh, pointedly avoiding really looking at the bodies as he and Shilah began moving.</p><p>"We'll return soon then, Keo." Shilah stated over his shoulder obediently, leading Elias and Mantis back to the Village.</p><p> </p><p>Rowtag and Bidzill shared a concerned look before obeying their Beta's order, moving quickly towards Alpha Yuntá's body. With little to no effort, Aiyana and Nina helped the two in lifting Alpha Yuntá onto Rowtag's shoulders in a manageable carry before Aiyana took it upon herself to tie Yuntá's sword securely around her brother's hip, "He had no wife, or children... Therefore, the sword gets passed down to his first trainee..." She offered as an explanation when Rowtag eyed her with heavy questioning expression. With his words lost on him, the tall Wolf merely nodded his head. Watching as his sister followed Nina and Bidzill to Warrior Rombey's body.</p><p>Together, the three of them held the body up with tender hands while Bidzill removed the lodged arrow as gently as he could. It was only seconds later that the girls eased the deceased Wolf onto the Lead Warrior's shoulders. Once his grip was sure, Bidzill moved quickly towards Rowtag, advancing forward together shortly after. Aiyana wiped her eyes roughly as they all watched them move quickly in the same direction as Shilah and Elias, Nina following them until she reached Keokuk.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like the looks of any of this..." Nina breathed, studying the dark shrouded Wolves with sharp untrusting eyes.</p><p>Keokuk eyed the bodies for a moment as well before scanning the surrounding forest with unease.</p><p>"I'm willing to wager Master Mongrel and Master Shifu will be able to figure out the cause of their current state. If anything, they may be able to relieve them from their stupor..." Monkey offered reassurance to them calmly.</p><p>Po ran a nervous hand down the back of his neck, "Maybe, if we're able to move them after all, the power light of the barrier will eradicate the darkness lingering over them. When they pass through it into the Village." He suggested quietly.</p><p>The Wolves eyed him considerably, "Perhaps." Keokuk regarded the possibility without looking at the Panda, crossing his arms over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Aiyana wiped her eyes as she slowly moved towards them, pausing when a disturbing chill ran down her spine. She turned to look at Sahale, sharing an alarmed expression with him before they both turned to face the North uneasily, scanning the wood line on the other side of the pathway sharply.</p><p> </p><p>Nina lowered herself to one knee, taking in the sheer number of Wolves that laid motionless on the ground, "How could one person do so much damage to several highly trained Warriors?" She though out loud, "How could one person be this powerful?"</p><p>Keokuk listened as his eyes continued to stare out into the forest to the West.</p><p>Monkey shook his head, "There are many beings in this world who bear different levels of power. Both in good and bad instances." He replied, even though the statement was not directed to him, "I have seen darkness reside in people's hearts, causing them to do such terrible acts..." He stared at Lead Warrior Tattuye's body, taking in every single detail of the poor Wolf.</p><p>"Have you... Have you seen darkness prevail?" Nadine questioned softly, turning to the Master, "Have you seen darkness succeed in vanquishing all that is good before?"</p><p>Monkey offered her gentle eyes of understanding, "I have... In some ways." He then looked upon Tattuye again, "But, even when all hope is lost, I have seen the goodness in people overcome such darkness."</p><p>Nadine also looked upon Tattuye again, nodding as she willed her heart to maintain an ounce of hope in the midst of such tragedy.</p><p> </p><p>Aiyana moved slowly to the edge of the large pathway alongside Sahale, an unsettling feeling creeping over her as they sensed a clear incoming presence in the distance to the North. She narrowed her eyes, the grip she had on her sword tightening, "Keo... Nina..." She breathed in warning, "We are not alone."</p><p>Keokuk and Monkey quickly turned, cautiously drawing close to the Second Warrior and Lead Hunter, Nina and the others in tow, "What do you see?" He questioned in a hushed voice.</p><p>Sahale trained his ears and eyes into the wood line, the ruff of his back standing, "There's several beings advancing from up ahead. The draw close."</p><p>Keokuk unsheathed his sword, "Spread out. Now!" He grabbed ahold of Nina's arm, dragging her along with him to the right where a large tree stood tall enough to hide them both, "Everyone take cover!" He hissed in warning.</p><p> </p><p>Monkey quickly climbed the tree, his eyes scanning the distance in the direction they looked as he settled on a high branch, while Po chose to hide behind the tree he had climbed, looking up at the Primate with concerned eyes.</p><p>"They're getting closer!" Aiyana relayed, her sharp eyes watching the tree line beyond the pathway.</p><p>Keokuk turned to Nadine and Po, who hid to his and Nina's left, "Cover our left." He ordered quietly, turning to regard their Second Warrior who hid to their right, "Aiyana, cover our right." He added, earning a <strong>Yes Beta</strong> from his Pack mates in return.</p><p>He settled against the tree shortly after, peeking around the thick base to the right in order to scan the distance ahead of them.</p><p>"If we don't survive this, Beo's going to kill us..." Nina breathed softly, her grip tightening around her sharpened sword, "I don't like making wagers, but I'm willing to bet he told you not to wander off without him, before you left the Den." She reasoned seriously.</p><p>Keo turned to side-glance her, his ears flattening against his head, "Yet you followed me out here." He replied quietly, turning back to scan beyond the pathway, "And since when have I ever been known for making good decisions?" He added quickly, his ears raising to listen for any sound from up ahead.</p><p>"Never." She replied softly, repositioning herself into a crouch so she could peer around the base of the tree to the left, "Though I might regard coming out here as your first... Who knows how long these Warriors would have been out here."</p><p>Keokuk nodded in agreement, looking past her in order to regard Monkey up in the trees. "Master? See anything yet?" He questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"800 meters North!" Monkey answered in a hissed tone, "I see shadows moving towards us at a quick pace." Monkey relayed quietly, his voice intense with warning, earning a look of alarm from Po.</p><p>Keokuk glanced over his shoulder to see that the fallen Tribal Warriors still remained where they were, motionless, "We need to protect our fallen Warriors..." He relayed to them all as quietly as he could.</p><p>Monkey peered down to him, "Take them by surprise as soon as they come close enough to strike down. I will move forward through the trees in order to take them on from behind." He stated firmly.</p><p>"Monkey! What about me?" Po hissed warily.</p><p>"Stay with Beta Keokuk! Protect him!" Monkey replied before disappearing higher up into the tree.</p><p>Po and Keokuk met one another's gaze, nodding their heads in approval. Keokuk then glanced up to try and see how far up Monkey went before giving up to peer around his own tree again, suddenly remembering that Monkey was... Well, a Monkey, and could travel through the trees with silent ease.</p><p>And so, they waited. But it was only minutes before the looming presence of the shadows drew closer and closer, to the point where the Wolves could now see the black masses clearly from where they were peeking in their hiding spots. Their forms far more noticeable in contrast to the dark wood line than before. He suddenly had the urge to make eye contact with Sahale, but when he looked to both of his sides, the Wolf was no where to be found.</p><p>"Where's Sahale!?" He hissed quietly to Nina with alarm. They all glanced at him warily before re-focusing their attention of the presence closing in on them.</p><p>Nina gripped her sword tighter, her shoulders tensing.</p><p>"Wait for it." Keokuk warned quietly to Po and his Pack mates.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly peaked around the tree he was hiding from, watching as the shadows collectively made it to the large pathway, pausing in their trek suddenly. Keokuk's eyes narrowed, realizing the Shadows had picked up on either their scent or their fallen Tribal Warrior's scent. He glanced at Aiyana to see she had the same mindset. He held a hand at her in order to convey for her to stay in position.</p><p>He then peeked around his tree again to see that the Shadows had drawn their swords and were slowly moving their way again. The element of surprise was now weighing on a thin line, but they would still jump out at the last possible moment, even if their Enemy was already slightly aware of their presence. He would not allow the Sorcerer to do more harm to his fallen comrades. He would die protecting them, just as he'd promised to do upon joining the Pack.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, Keokuk could feel that someone was dangerously close to where he and Nina were hiding. Then, after taking a silent deep breath of preparation he sprung forward out of his hiding spot, his sword meeting's his Enemy's with a mighty clash as Nina rolled out from underneath him to deliver a hard kick to their Enemy's stomach, sending their foe stumbling backwards. Keokuk found his sword colliding with another, one that had charged forward in light of their first's foe being caught off guard. He aggressively pinned his opponent's sword between his before shoving at the new Enemy, advancing forwards with all the combinations he was taught during Tribal Warrior Training. To his right, he could hear Nina advance on the first foe again, her sword clashing against theirs mightily. though he focused on his own Enemy, he could hear Sahale, Aiyana, Nadine, and even Master Monkey engage other opponents with equal fervor around him. It was then, as he traded swings with his opponent, that he recognized an incoming assault to his left, only for it to be deflected by Po who quickly engaged the seemingly unarmed assailant head on, giving Keokuk a chance to try and disarm his opponent.</p><p>But that's when everything went blurry as he found his sword being skillfully redirected to the ground before a rough kick was delivered to his stomach, sending him crashing into the ground unceremoniously. He groaned loudly, frantically willing his body to rise again despite having no air to breathe. But before he could even move an inch from the ground though, his chin met the tip of a freshly sharpened sword, "Stay down, Warrior." A startling deep voice warned him. And at that, Keokuk glared into the eyes of a devastatingly muscular dark grey Wolf, whose light brown eyes shined with daring challenge.</p><p>It was then that Keo realized the dark masses weren't Shadow Warriors at all. They were Wolves, a fact that caused him to freeze in pure shock. The sound of his Pack mates also being apprehended quickly filled his ears as he openly stared at the large Wolf before him. The only battle that still raged on was the one at the back of the large group, behind the Wolf who had him at a fatal disposition on his back. It was Monkey and Po, still engaging their opponents. Within no more than five seconds though, Po had found himself disengaging his opponent, rolling towards Monkey who had been drop-kicked into the ground after a seriously massive exchange of combative attacks with his opponent, "Monkey!" The Panda breathed, rolling into a Kung Fu stance in front of his friend.</p><p>"That is enough!" A voice rang out loud and clear, effectively causing everyone to cease combat.</p><p>Both Po and Monkey stared at their opponent, a Yellow Spotted Jaguar with bronze eyes who stalked towards the calmly. Po tensed, eyeing the feline warily.</p><p>A large Saint Bernard suddenly appeared at the Jaguar's side, quickly placing a firm hand on the feline's shoulder, "Everyone lay down your weapons! They are not foes!"</p><p>"Master Worthy?" Monkey had breathed in shock, suddenly realizing that he and Po just engaged in battle with fellow Kung Fu Masters.</p><p>"Master Monkey?" The Saint Bernard countered with equal shock, taking in the sight of both the Yellow Primate and the large Panda.</p><p>Po's eyes widened with revelation, his jaw dropping as he openly stared at the two Masters, or more so three when a Snub-nosed Golden Orange Monkey suddenly dropped down onto the Jaguar's shoulders from the canopy above them, "OH-MY... NO WAY!" He breathed in amazement, turning to Monkey with excitement, "Monkey! It's- it's-" </p><p> </p><p>"State your name, Warrior." The Wolf holding Keokuk down commanded strongly, cutting off the excited Panda, drawing everyone's attention.</p><p>Keokuk suddenly glared at him with heat, finding his courage again with a growl, "<strong>You're on my land, Wolf!</strong> So how about you state your name and your reason for being here!"</p><p>And at that, the Wolf pressed the tip of his sword harder against Keo's neck, "You are in no position to command me, Warrior."</p><p>"I am no mere Warrior! I am a Beta!" Keokuk snapped daringly, his tone growing darker.</p><p>Suddenly, Sahale was there, the tip of his sword pressing up against the Wolf's neck "Granted the right to command those who fall under his rank by High Alpha Shenandoah. You will obey his command." He warned heavily with challenging eyes as he applied slight pressure to the Wolf's neck, forcing him to step away from Keokuk.</p><p>The Wolf growled, purposely using his sword to knock away the tip of Sahale's blade from his neck as he continued to back up.</p><p>Keokuk then sprung up to his feet raising his sword up at the Wolf, "Who the hell are you!?" He snapped heatedly.</p><p>The Wolf gave him a low growl in response just as another Wolf came up from behind him, their sword at the ready.</p><p> </p><p>"Keo! Stop!" Nadine suddenly appeared at Keo's and Sahale's side, "They're Western Wolves! It's the <strong>Mid Western Rivulet Pack!"</strong></p><p>Keokuk did not cease in glaring until another Wolf moved forward towards them, passing the one who'd managed to best him. The Wolf held up an open hand of peace, "Peace, Warriors. I do believe we are on the same team." He had said firmly, his eyes open and honest. This Wolf was tall, muscular, and bore bright silver eyes. He sported reddish fur lined with black highlight. And at the sight of him, Keokuk's ears flattened against his head, his dazed vision adjusting enough for him to realize who they were.</p><p>"<strong>Alpha Uzumati?</strong>" Keokuk breathed in disbelief.</p><p>"I do believe he said to lower your weapon." The large Wolf who bested him warned with a growl.</p><p>Keokuk stared at the Wolf now with clear eyes, his tunnel vision fading away as he and Sahale lowered their swords, taking in the suddenly familiar Lead Warrior, "<strong>Lead Warrior Lonato...</strong>" He finally regarded properly without spite.</p><p>"In the flesh." The Lead Warrior sheathed his sword with slight attitude, turning away from them in order to take in their surroundings.</p><p>"Our apologies, we knew not of who you were." Sahale offered peace with a careful serious tone, owning up to their mistake.</p><p>The Lead Warrior merely grunted in response as he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk then turned to see the rest of the Mid Western Rivulet Pack, each of them taking him in with sharp eyes. With them, three other beings stood watching him next to Master Monkey and Po, "And who are they?" He questioned curiously.</p><p>Monkey then moved to stand next to the Beta, Po and the rest of the Masters following suit slowly, "<strong>The Dragon Gate Trio! Students of Grandmaster Alto from the Western Hill of the Yunnan Province.</strong>" He explained with a firm, open expression of trust.</p><p>Keokuk watched as the leader of the three Kung Fu Masters stepped up to him, Sahale and Nina, offering them a Tribal Warrior's gesture of peace, to which they returned. This Master was a massive species of canine, a Saint Bernard who wore a simple white training robe lined with red embroidery at its seams, "Blessings upon you and your family, young Beta... I am <strong>Master Worthy</strong>... We've come a long way from home to provide aid to the Western Territory, by order of Grandmaster Alto." The canine's voice was so deep, Keokuk could've sworn he'd just spoke into a cave and his voice was just a reflection of the sound bouncing back at him. He then pointed to the second Master who now stood off to his right, the yellow spotted Jaguar, who merely nodded his head at them respectfully while offering them the same Tribal Warrior's gesture, "This is <strong>Master Ru Wen.</strong>" He then motioned a hand at the relatively small snub-nosed golden primate who still sat firmly on the Jaguar's shoulder, "And that's <strong>Master Ye Ye.</strong>"</p><p>"Pleased t'make yer acquaintance, young Beta." Master Ye Ye greeted kindly.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk eyed them all collectively as Aiyana moved to stand next to him and their Pack mates, "It's... It's an honor to meet you all." He breathed awkwardly, though his expression was nothing but seriousness.</p><p>Aiyana nodded in agreement, "I suppose we should apologize for our half-assed ambush." She suggested, her eyes lingering curiously on the silent Jaguar.</p><p>Keokuk inclined his head to the Masters and the Wolves, "On behalf of my Pack mates, we sincerely apologize."</p><p>Alpha Uzumati shook his head, "Apology accepted... Though I must ask why you felt the need to attack in the first place?"</p><p>Keokuk eyed him in confusion.</p><p>"You don't know?" Nina asked.</p><p>"What do we not know?" Another dark grey Wolf approached them, one that went by the name of <strong>Beta Konosco.</strong></p><p>The Western Zephyr Pack shared concerned looks.</p><p>Nina turned to face the older Wolves, "The Western Territory is under heavy surveillance and threat."</p><p>Aiyana gave the Alpha an incredulous look, "How is it you do not know of this? Beta Kanai ordered messages to be sent out to the Wolf Packs loyal to the West, detailing the current on-goings."</p><p>The Wolves stared at them with alarm, "The messaged we received was from War Leader Enyeto... The message itself did not contain this information. All that was written was that the Western Territory was under the declaration of war, and that we were to report for duty as soon as possible." Beta Konosco stated uneasily.</p><p>"We received a message from Master Mongrel as well, though the detailing of the message was also fairly limited..." Master Worthy added calmly.</p><p>"Tell us what has happened, young Beta..." Alpha Uzumati demanded calmly, eyeing Keokuk, "Why is the West under duress?"</p><p>Keokuk simply turned around, motioning his hand towards their fallen Tribal Warriors laying motionless within the clearing, "Shadow Warriors, under the command of a Hairless Hound Sorcerer, move about the lands unseen. As of right now, the only Village that's been attacked is the Ancient Father Village..." He revealed, "We should not stand for more than a minute out here without keeping constant vigilance." He added.</p><p> </p><p>A round of sudden gasps sounded off throughout the older Wolf Pack, and Keokuk watched as they all moved past him in order to look upon the fallen.</p><p>The Mid Western Rivulet Pack's Lead Healer, <strong>Malo</strong>, drew close to Lead Warrior Tattuye, "I recognize this Wolf... He is a Lead Warrior."</p><p>Aiyana stepped up to the Healer quickly, "Don't touch them... They appear to be under a spell of some kind, implemented by the hand of the Sorcerer. We do not know if the vapor shrouding them is contagious or not..."</p><p>"That's why we haven't moved them." Nina added.</p><p>The Lead Healer did not back away, but merely leaned over the fallen Lead Warrior in order to observe the Wolf's current state.</p><p>"They're still alive, though they haven't moved since we found them." Keokuk added calmly, watching as the Rivulet Pack spread out a bit in order to look upon each of the fallen Tribal Warriors.</p><p>Alpha Uzumati turned to regard Keokuk, "Were you with them when they fell?"</p><p>Keokuk shook his head, "No... We had just left our Alpha's side back in the Ancient Father Village when our Lead Hunter, and the Dragon Warrior of the Jade Palace, sensed a disturbance within the forest. I led my Pack mates here, and we found them in this state... Two other Tribal Warriors, Alpha Yuntá and Warrior Rombey, were discovered first just off the pathway... Though those before us still live, they on the other hand were deceased..."</p><p>The older Wolves collectively stared at him in disbelief.</p><p>"The Dragon Warrior?" Master Worthy suddenly turned to look upon Po with wide, curious eyes. Though Po simply offered him a sheepish small smile.</p><p>Keokuk laid his eyes upon Tattuye, ignoring the Master for the moment, "I had just commanded my Lead Hunter and Lead Warrior to carry both of their bodies back to the Village, after dispatching my Second and Third Hunters ahead of them in order to warn our leaders of what we'd found."</p><p>"And where is your Alpha during all of this?" Beta Konosco questioned again.</p><p>Keokuk eyed him, "As I said before, my Pack mates and I had just stepped away from our Alpha and Delta's side. They currently partake in an emergency meeting alongside our inner circle Tribal Leaders, within the High Chief's Den." He answered confidently, "Our findings were purely the result of a spur of the moment ordeal."</p><p> </p><p>Alpha Uzumati ran a hand down his face, "Emergency meeting you say, in relocation of what?"</p><p>Keokuk eyed him calmly, "Our Village was attacked earlier today by Shadow Beasts that towered over us by nearly 8 to 10 feet. It was the first attack of the Sorcerer since he'd struck down High Chief Elohim no more than a week ago, while he and his Most Trusted ventured out in order to investigate Yánlè Village, which was massacred entirely by the Sorcerer. Our casualties from earlier's attack were many, and unfortunately all of them were recently born children of the West."</p><p>"What?" Alpha Uzumati's First Hunter, <strong>Ezhno,</strong> reacted in disbelief.</p><p>Keokuk nodded his head, "You've heard me correctly." He confirmed, crossing his arms.</p><p>Nina placed her hand on Keo's shoulder in support, "It's true... Countless infants and youths were slain. Burials are being planned as we speak, even as the total death count is still being attended to."</p><p>"Hold on for just one second... You say the High Chief was struck down? Does he still live?" Beta Konosco questioned quickly with alarm.</p><p>Keokuk nodded his head, "Yes. He still lives. And it is ultimately thanks to both the Wandering Masters, Mongrel and Jackal, and that of Grandmaster Shifu, that he does... Though, he still remains bedridden under the heavy slumber of Madam Mahwah's sleep remedies."</p><p>"He's expected to assume command within a week or so." Nadine added.</p><p>Master Worthy turned to look at Monkey at that, "So then, it is not just you and the Dragon Warrior providing aid to the West. Grandmaster Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five are also here?"</p><p>"Yes, Master." Monkey replied with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>Alpha Uzumati held out a hand, "Who has been leading the West in High Chief Elohim's absence?"</p><p>Keokuk eyed him, "Acting High Chief Shenandoah and Beta Kanai, alongside the inner circle Tribal Leaders." He answered.</p><p>The Wolves collectively breathed in relief, each and every one of them sharing immense looks of concern.</p><p>Keokuk then turned to the Dragon Gate Trio, "Also, Masters Mongrel and Jackal, alongside Grandmaster Shifu, have managed to implement a protective barrier of light, through use of the Luminous Mirror of Grandmaster An Cuifen, and Master Wu Anai's Sword of Twilight. We witnessed them use their Chi energy in order to activate both artifacts into bestowing power to the barrier. Though, we have yet to see if it can truly keep out our Shadowy Enemies."</p><p>Master Worthy's eyes grew wide, "Truthfully?" He questioned.</p><p>Keokuk and his Pack mates nodded in confirmation.</p><p>"Oi, chap, they be powerful weapons if used correctly!" Master Ye Ye commented from Master Ru Wen's shoulder, "De light from de Mirror will surely keep a'wey our dark entities. I've heard of many a tales in which the Mirror was used during de Dark Times." He then peered over to Keokuk, "De barrier still stands even now, yeh?"</p><p>Keokuk eyed him curiously, "Yes."</p><p>"Then yer sure to be protected, so as long it maintains the Chi energy." Master Ye Ye confirmed, "Grandmaster Alto has taught us of such things."</p><p>Keokuk nodded his head, "Needless to say, we put our trust in something we know nothing about... All we can do is trust that our Kung Fu allies know what they are doing. So far, they have managed to help us turn the tide against this Sorcerer..."</p><p>"Yeah, for how long is the question though." Aiyana scanned the forest around them uneasily.</p><p>"However long we can manage." Lead Warrior Lonato grunted firmly, taking point to the East of the large group, his eyes seeing deep into the forest.</p><p>Alpha Uzumati turned to the rest of his Pack mates, "Everyone spread out and take point. Create a perimeter around the fallen. We will wait here with them until our Tribal Leaders arrive..." He commanded, watching his Pack mates obey quickly without a word. He himself stood close to Keokuk and the Masters.</p><p> </p><p>Monkey turned to Master Worthy, "Have you heard anything from Grandmaster Míng?"</p><p>Master Worthy nodded his head, "Grandmaster Alto received a message from him a few hours before we departed for the West. The string of attacks along the borders of the Eastern Territory have completely ceased. There has been no sign of the Enemy in the East as of late, at least that is what Chief Annawan has declared based on the reports of his Tribal Warriors."</p><p>"That's because the Enemy has found what he's been searching for here within the West." Keokuk stated with a shake of his head, "All of his efforts are now being directed to us."</p><p>"Oi, what'sit this Magician seeks 'ey?" Master Ye Ye questioned curiously.</p><p>Monkey sighed, "You won't believe it one bit, Master." He scratched at his chest, "The Sorcerer seeks ownership over the Ancient Sword of Power, <strong>Fireside...</strong>" He relayed calmly.</p><p>And at that, the Dragon Gate Trio stared at Monkey with sudden alarm, "Truthfully?" Master Worthy questioned in disbelief.</p><p>Monkey and the young Wolves nodded their heads.</p><p>"Don't go a pullin' me leg, Master M'key. De swords were lost to de world, back in de Sacred Times a'Old. None canna find 'em. They r'lost fo'eva." </p><p>Keokuk eyed the weirdly spoken little primate, "I assure you, Master Ye Ye, one at the very least is not lost to time. The Ancient Sword of Power has resided here within the Western Territory for the past 50 or so years. It has been wielded by one of our Greatest Lead Warriors."</p><p> </p><p>"You speak of Lead Warrior Bodaway's Sword of Flames?" Alpha Uzumati questioned calmly, his eyes hard.</p><p>Keokuk glanced at him, "Yes."</p><p>Alpha Uzumati sighed warily, turning back to surveying the surrounding area.</p><p>"I always knew no good would come from that sword." Lead Warrior Lonato grumbled from where he'd taken point, though his voice was audible enough to everyone due to how silent the forest was.</p><p> </p><p>"Believed it or not, goodness surely has come from that sword residing here..." Nina replied to his statement easily, eyeing the Lead Warrior with daring eyes, "The Western Territory has seen nothing but peace and prosperity for the last century."</p><p>Lead Warrior Lonato simply turned his eyes to her, "And yet, look at where the West stands now..." He countered with a smooth voice, "I felt the sickness of this ailing forest before we even came within a mile of setting foot into the Western Woods... Is that the peace and prosperity you speak of?" He questioned skeptically, his eyes daring her to argue.</p><p>Keokuk's ears flattened against his head at the slight insult, turning away from the Lead Warrior because he knew he kind of had a point. He couldn't argue against it. A hundred years could truly pass of nothing but peace and longevity, but the only thing everyone would focus on would be the very fact that<span class="u"> <strong>here in the now</strong></span> is what counted the most... The Western Territory was literally groaning in sickness, the trees turning in on themselves due to the dark, decaying mass that grew from its cores. The air was thick with eerie premonition of the deathly conclusion that was yet to come. And above all else, Shadow Warriors roamed their lands freely and unseen... Keokuk knew this all to be a hard pill to swallow as a Warrior of the Western Woods. He had learned the hard way that one could do a thousand things right, but the moment you screw up and finally do something wrong, it will always be the only thing everyone will focus on. It will always be used against you, even if you spent the next hundred years doing right without messing up again. He knew this... And yet... He felt the need to defend his homeland, "The Tribe of the West may currently reside upon ailing forests... With every second that passes, we may find ourselves breathing in defiled air that aggravates our lungs... We may witness our trees slowly decaying, and our pathways burning until there is nothing left but the remnants of what once was... We may lose our children to a terrible fate they never deserved, and lose our Tribal Warriors at the vile hand of our Enemy..." He turned to face Lead Warrior Lonato again, "We may have forgotten the true meaning and power that comes with being Western Wolves throughout these long years of having Bodaway's Sword of Flames as our main form of protection against the darkness of the outside world... But we are not like the Wolves of the Northern Brother Tribe..."</p><p>Everyone either listened or turned to look at him with intense eyes as Keokuk made his opinion heard against Lonato's statement.</p><p>"We will not give up in fighting for the restoration of our land just because things seem to be going South in our favor. This entire forest could go up in flames, and we would still give everything we have in order to try and extinguish it. Most of us have forgotten how to speak to the breathing life of this land... We've forgotten how to trust in its hushed whispers of the trees and rely on the ground's guidance, as our best Hunters do. We've forgotten the true power that comes with lifting a regular sword in the heat of battle, relying on only the strength of our backs and sweat of our brows alone... <strong>But we will never forget that this land is ours... </strong>The Sorcerer may be able to terrorize and destroy everything that stands in his way, as he's already done with Yánlè Village, but he will never be able to stop the Earth from growing again from the ashes. No matter what he does, it will grow anew, and someone will be there to thank the Great Spirit in his efforts of restoring life to what was once an honorable, revered, homeland. The West is where everything started... There was no Eastern Sister Tribe until those who wished to settle in the East departed from the West, after having been raised in these very woods. The Mystical Southern Mother Tribe walked these same pathways before departing into isolation... The origins of very single wandering Wolf Pack, such as yourselves, began here. You walked these pathways and drank from these rivers." He shook his head with a heavily disappointed expression, "Yes... I agree with you... The sword has brought us nothing but pain and hardship thus far in the long run of things... But instead of speaking so negatively over Lead Warrior Bodaway and the very sword that has been proclaimed, according to legend, to bring about nothing but destruction, though has been wielded for so long with a steady hand and honorable heart... I would have thought you would maintain your bearing and simply choose to keep your negative comments to yourself as you fight alongside us in an effort to restore this place back to its rightful state." He spoke carefully, using every word clearly with no small amount of reprimand, "Bodaway has done what no one else would've been able to do. He wielded a sword created for mass destruction and used it to protect what is most important, <strong>our People...</strong> He used it for good."</p><p>Alpha Uzumati and Beta Konosco watched Keokuk eye Lead Warrior Lonato fiercely, their faces etched in curiosity.</p><p>"And though we face such tragic disposition, that does not take away the value, or worth, of just how long he has protected us. If all you can see is the devastation we now face, you're a sorry excuse for a Lead Warrior... Here in the West, honor is given to whom it is due to. <strong>We honor, not because we perceive that someone deserves it, but because we are simply an honorable kind of People...</strong>" He then turned away from the Lead Warrior taking point across the clearing, "Perhaps if you hadn't left the West, you would see that for yourself." And with that, he fell into a tense silence, waiting for a retort or another insulting comment of some kind from the large Wolf.</p><p>Yet, none came but a heavy silence, for Lead Warrior Lonato simply looked away from the young Beta, not finding it worth it to counter the Wolf's speech with another argument.</p><p>A long moment passed before someone broke that silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, young Beta... Who is your Alpha?" Alpha Uzumati spoke gently, "Give a name to whose command you fall under."</p><p>Keokuk eyed him silently for a few seconds, "I am the Beta of Alpha Beowulf, son of High Chief Elohim." He answered calmly, he also motioned to Nina, "And also to Alpha Nina..."</p><p>Alpha Uzumati nodded his head in understanding, observing the two.</p><p>"Which would explain your fierce devotion to this homeland." Beta Konosco stated gently.</p><p>"Truer words have never been spoken, Beta Keokuk. Your heart, in my opinion, is in the right place." Alpha Uzumati spoke carefully, "However, you must understand why certain Wolven Folk may feel the way they do, especially in light of the current happenings of the Western Woods. Some... Some are simply too caught in the spiraling of all that may end up going wrong, and usually, there are reasons for it that we may ever be able to understand."</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk leveled a challenging gaze at the Alpha, "Try me."</p><p>Beta Konosco shared a curious stare with his Alpha before they both turned their eyes over to Lead Warrior Lonato.</p><p>Lonato avoided their gaze for only a few seconds before sighing in defeat, leveling a glare that bore no heat at Keokuk, "That sword may have ensured peace for a time within the West, but have you ever thought of what needed to happened in order for that reign of peace to be secured?"</p><p>Keokuk simply stared at him, waiting for him to continue.</p><p>Lonato turned away from him then, "Many wars have come and gone since Lead Warrior Bodaway was gifted the sword by High Chief Elohosím... Wars in which disturbed the perfect reign of these lands so much, that High Chief Elohim and his Most Trusted had no choice but to fight fire with fire... Quite literally on their part, due to the swords abilities." He paused for a moment before continuing, "There was one particular war that I was old enough to partake in, having just came of age... One that had the Western Wolves pushing the tainted Wolven Tribe of the North away from the Western's Borders... I was there when Bodaway unleashed the terrible flames of the sword against our Enemies... Though tainted and corrupted within their hearts, they were still our own kind... And though he did so by order of the High Chief in an effort to push back their advancing ranks, neither of them were aware of the Western Wolves that had tragically been caught in the crossfire... My Father was one of them... By the time the war came to an end, everything was burnt and melted together, we could not tell the Western Wolves apart from those of the North... They were equally burnt the same way, and they equally died the same way... In those moments, I realized that we truly were the same. We truly fought for the same thing... <strong>I learned that in war, it does not matter who is right or wrong. All that matters was who was left standing." </strong>Lead Warrior Lonato then looked directly at Keokuk, "My Father was not amongst those who still stood." They held each others gaze, "I have fought to believe that my Father, and the rest of those brave Tribal Warriors did not die in vain... But, when I return to the West to see the forests dying, People being slain, and the High Chief himself being struck down so easily by an unknown Enemy in pursuit of the very same sword that had taken the lives of so many during that battle I partook in... All I see is that sword and the one who has chosen to wield it, as nothing but a burden to this once so prosperous homeland... This is proof to me, that my Father did die in vain... Until that sword is destroyed, and no longer resides within the West, that will be my wholehearted belief. There's not a word, or a speech, you can use against me to make me believe otherwise." His words were calm, and even bore a hint of gentleness to them. With that, he turned away and reset his attention to surveying the woods around them diligently.</p><p>Alpha Uzumati sighed heavily, moving forward to place a hand on Keokuk's shoulder before making his way toward his First Hunter to share quiet words with him. Beta Konosco simply turned his attention elsewhere, his expression stoic.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk sighed as well, mentally slapping himself for being so careless with his words. He never anticipated actually meeting the Mid Western Rivulet Pack, seeing as they had always just been ghosts of his past. Wolves he'd only seen when he was a child admiring them from a distance alongside Beowulf, Nina, Rowtag and Aiyana. He'd never met them personally until now, and the first impression he goes and makes is a heavyweight, inexperienced young Beta with attitude? He shook his head, knowing he'd have to have a long talk with Beowulf about helping him learn when to keep his big mouth shut.</p><p>"Hey, easy." Nina placed a hand on his shoulder, her voice quiet so the older Wolves would hear her, "You didn't know."</p><p>Keokuk shook his head, "I've just insulted his Father indirectly, Nadine." He mumbled, Lead Warrior Lonato, of all Wolves..." </p><p>"He did not take it that way, because you didn't know." She reasoned.</p><p>"You defended the West, Keo." Aiyana agreed, "You had every right to do so in the face of someone who spoke so negatively over it without providing a solid reason for it."</p><p>Keokuk still shook his head, "I still standby what I said in my abrupt speech. Though now, I wish he would've said something before I accidentally dishonored his Father."</p><p>"Relax." Aiyana patted his arm, "You're one hell of a loyal Western Wolf. Take pride in yourself."</p><p>Keokuk offered them a small smile of gratefulness, "I have a lot of explaining to do when Beo gets here..." He admitted, "He's not going to like any of this one bit... He's probably hightailing through the forest our way while plotting my demise."</p><p>Aiyana shook her head, "I'll carve a nice gravestone for you." She attempted to joke, even as she scanned the forest around them with sharp eyes.</p><p>At that Keokuk snorted softly, "Just make sure that when you tell my life story around the campfire, be sure to recall how <strong>I didn't beg</strong> for mercy against Beowulf's wrath."</p><p>"Children of future generations will certainly know of the way you <strong>fell to your knees</strong> begging to be spared. In great detail." Aiyana countered with a small smirk.</p><p>Keokuk shook his head playfully shoving her.</p><p> </p><p>Master Worthy turned from watching all the Wolves in favor of looking over Po, "So then, you are the Dragon Warrior..."</p><p>Po eyed him nervously, offering him a small smile, "Yes, Master."</p><p>"I have heard a great many things about you these past couple of weeks." The Saint Bernard watched him closely.</p><p>"Good things I hope?" Po inquired politely, running a hand down the back of his neck.</p><p>"Of course." Master Worthy chuckled softly, "The tale of your victory against Tai Lung has spread throughout China far quicker than you could imagine."</p><p>"Ah, well, the stories might be a little dramatized... Villagers love gossip." Po nervously explained.</p><p>"No matter." Master Worthy shook his head, "I believe every word of it all."</p><p>"Specially de part where yeh obliterated de Snow Leopard into de unseen realm!" Master Ye Ye threw in with a smirk, "De Wuxi Finger Hold is'a hard move t'master."</p><p>Po offered them a huge smile of appreciation, "It was nothing... Truly, it wasn't." He countered their praise politely.</p><p>"Don't give yourself so little credit, Po." Monkey chuckled, "What you did was legendary."</p><p>Po simply shook his head at that, rolling his eyes a bit.</p><p>Master Worthy simply smiled, "Humble." He then turned to Master Ru Wen, "Grandmaster Oogway surely picked a humble one."</p><p>Master Ru Wen simply nodded in agreement, his eyes scanning their surroundings.</p><p>"I just can't believe the Dragon Gate Trio is standing before me..." Po stated in slight awe, his eyes looking over each one of them, "I always dreamed of meeting the three of you. I know everything about your back stories!" He chuckled honestly, earning curious expressions from the Masters.</p><p>Monkey shook his head, "Easy, Po." He patted the Panda's arm, "This isn't the place to be geeking out." He warned gently.</p><p>"Right. Right." Po replied apologetically, "Sorry."</p><p> </p><p><strong>Suddenly, a thunderous shriek in the distance to the North, </strong>causing everyone to flinch instinctively, the hairs at the scruffs of their necks standing tall.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" Beta Konosco questioned seriously, moving to stand next to his Alpha.</p><p>Keokuk and Nina moved towards them, "Shadow Beasts..." He answered.</p><p>Together, they all glared in the direction the Mid Western Rivulet Pack had came from, their eyes squinting slightly to see if they could make out anything.</p><p>That's when Nina saw it, a huge wave of nothing but Shadow's cascading straight towards them from about 500 meters away.</p><p>Monkey and the the other Masters moved to stand in a line facing the large pathway, placing themselves between what lurked in the distance and the fallen Tribal Warriors that laid motionless on the ground.</p><p>"Take arms!" Beta Konosco shouted fiercely, as First Hunter Ezhno and Second Warrior Calian flanked their leaders quickly, lifting their weapons at the ready.</p><p>"Keo!" Nina warned him, readying her sword.</p><p>Keokuk instantly moved a little towards the direction of the Ancient Father Village, drawing in a deep breath before letting out his strongest, loudest Tribal Warrior's Call of Assembly, his deep howl echoing loudly through the forest. Once he was sure that his howl would be heard by those in the Ancient Father Village, he moved quickly to join the others falling into position at the pathway.</p><p>"Into de trees, Master M'key!" Master Ye Ye shouted, jumping off Master Ru Wen's shoulder into a near by tree. Monkey followed him quickly, determination filling his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The moment Beowulf had exited his Father's room, Elu's curious eyes were on him. Taking in his Alpha's slightly red eyes, "Everything alright?" He questioned quietly.</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head quickly, rubbing his eyes for a moment, "Yeah." He breathed in deeply, "What did I miss?"</p><p>"Not much." The Delta answered, his eyes settling back on the occupants of the Den, "Kanai was just touching base over the possibilities of dispatching additional ranks into the surrounding areas."</p><p>Beowulf nodded, his eyes settling on the Beta currently speaking.</p><p>"Your Father, how does he fare?" Elu asked gently without looking at him.</p><p>"Far better than the days that have passed..." He answered gently, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>Elu turned to study his facial expressions, seeing everything he wasn't willing to talk about just yet.</p><p>Beowulf met his gaze with an expression of honesty, "Everything's fine." He reassured gently, "Truly."</p><p>Elu nodded as they both turned back to the meeting at hand.</p><p> </p><p>"So as long as we maintain vigilance during the nighttime, we should not have to double the patrols." Delta Anevay stated firmly.</p><p>Beta Kanai eyed the Delta, "I agree with you. Especially considering we will now have a new array of light illuminating the forest during the evening."</p><p>"My Lady, we have received a message from the Southern Silver Caverns." Enyeto stated quickly, eyeing Shenandoah as he handed the message off to Beta Kanai, "Alpha Elsu and Beta Falco have reported sightings of unexplainable dark masses running along the borders of their district. They have not yet been confronted by these Shadows, nor have they engaged in battle with them. Alpha Elsu, has tripled his patrolling ranks in an effort to dissuade the Shadows from wandering about to closely. Though he fears our Enemy may have already slipped past his Tribal Warriors... Villagers have reported eerie feelings of being watched."</p><p>Beta Kanai went through the message thoroughly before moving to hand it to Shenandoah, "The Sorcerer has the Silvern Caverns in his sights then." Delta Anevay stated quietly, his voice seeming loud due to the Den growing quiet at the news.</p><p>"The Sorcerer has the entire Western Territory within his sights." Beta Kanai corrected seriously, "Which is why my previous statement from before should not be taken lightly. Without constant vigilance, the Enemy will slip through each and every crack we allow him passage through."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, thunderous howling and loud barking could be heard coming from just outside the Den, just seconds before Shilah and Elias nearly stumbled through the threshold, instantly gaining everyone's attention, "<strong>ALPHA BEOWULF!</strong>" Elias shouted, "We bear disturbing news!" He panted heavily.</p><p>"We've found fallen Tribal Warriors on the main pathway of Tomahawk Point!" Shilah grabbed Elias's shoulder roughly in order to steady his best friend, "They're alive, but they seem to be under the influence of a dark spell of some kind!" He relayed breathlessly.</p><p>"Tomahawk Point?" Delta Anevay repeated warily, "What-"</p><p>"What the hell were you guys doing at Tomahawk Point!?" Beowulf snapped cutting the High Delta off, Elu and himself already moving through the Den towards them, "I told Keokuk not to wander off without me!"</p><p>"That's a solid mile or so North from the Village." Elu added with immense concern.</p><p>The two Wolves leaned over themselves tiredly.</p><p>That's when Mantis took over, hoping down off of Elias's shoulder just to scurry to Tigress's shoulder, taking in Shifu's hard, questioning glare, "Master Mantis, explain." The Red Panda Master demanded calmly.</p><p>Mantis held out a hand towards him, "Po and Lead Hunter Sahale sensed a disturbance in the air, just outside of the Guest's Den. It was then that the Western Zephyr Pack realized they hadn't seen or heard from Alpha Yuntá's, nor Lead Warrior Tattuye's, patrolling ranks since before the Village was attacked earlier. Apparently, they had not been relieved from their posts." He explained quickly, "Monkey and I agreed to advance forward with the Pack to investigate. Hunter Sahale led us to Tomahawk Point. Just off the main pathway, we found Alpha Yuntá and Tribal Warrior Rombey. Lead Healer Nadine and I confirmed that both Warriors were deceased. Alpha Yuntá had been strangled to death, while Warrior Rombey had passed from being impaled with a Shadowy Arrowhead against a tree..."</p><p>At that, the entire Den began murmuring in shock and concern.</p><p>"The rest of the Tribal Warriors are still alive, though they're trapped within the Sorcerer's influence." Elias picked up quickly, "Lead Healer Nadine believes they've been like that since before the attack on the children."</p><p>Shilah nodded his head in agreement, "Beta Keokuk ordered me and Elias to run ahead of Lead Warrior Bidzill and First Warrior Rowtag, in order to warn you all of our discovery. Both of them carry Alpha Yuntá's and Rombey's bodies here as we speak."</p><p>"And where are the others?" Beowulf quickly questioned before anyone in the Den could speak, "Shilah, where's Keo and Nina? Please tell me they all returned with you."</p><p>Shilah eyed him warily, "They're still at Tomahawk Point." He answered regrettably.</p><p>"They chose to stay out there?" Elu snapped suddenly, his heated stare made the two Hunters flinch.</p><p>"Keokuk didn't want to leave the fallen Tribal Warriors behind!" Shilah defended Keo's honor defensively, waving a hand at the Delta.</p><p>Mantis nodded his head, "Monkey and Po stayed behind with them as well." He added quickly, nervously eyeing Shifu's displeased expression.</p><p>"If something's happened to them since your departure, I'm going to kill him myself!" Beowulf snapped equally as angered by the whole ordeal, "Move. Now." He forcibly turned Shilah around towards the exit, "Lead me to them!" He commanded without waiting for anyone within the Den to speak.</p><p>And at that, every single Tribal Warrior within the Den moved collectively as one. Shenandoah rising to her feet as Beta Kanai began barking orders as he moved to pursue the young Wolves out the Den.</p><p> </p><p>Once outside, Beowulf and his three Pack mates had came to an abrupt halt at the sight of Bidzill and Rowtag carrying the aforementioned Tribal Warriors up to towards the High Chief's Den, just barely passing the Guest's Den.</p><p>That was when the inner circle leaders had exited the Den after them and saw for themselves just how true Mantis, Shilah, and Elias's claims were. They watched as a large group of Tribal Warriors began assisting the two young Wolves by lifting the deceased bodies off their shoulders, placing them reverently onto the ground.</p><p>"Alpha! We need to go back now!" Bidzill shouted at Beowulf who'd been taking in the sudden sight of the lifeless Alpha Yuntá, who had been both Aiyana's and Rowtag's mentor for the longest of time. Beowulf had ignored Bidzill's call in favor of quickly walking up to Rowtag, his eyes silently questioning the Warrior.</p><p>Rowtag shook his head knowingly, his eyes fiery and full of despair, "We need to move, Beo... We left the others out there..." Was all he said before pulling Beowulf along with him into a run towards the Northern Gate, their other four Pack mates falling quickly into step behind them.</p><p>Beta Kanai eyed them for a few seconds before turning to his own High Ranking Pack mates, "Dohosan, stay here and deal with this, I'll not have the village spiraling into another frenzy. Find Nigan and Sewati and have them dispatch their ranks into the forest navigating from both the West and East inwards towards Tomahawk Point, if a battle commences against our Enemy, we will meet him with equal force. Enyeto, secure the perimeter with our ranks. Stay Vigilant." He then turned to begin making his way quickly after the young Wolves up ahead, "Delsin, Bodaway, and Anevay, follow me forward." And with that, a resounding <span class="u"><strong>Yes Beta</strong></span> ignited, everyone reacting accordingly as Shenandoah began moving towards the deceased Tribal Warriors on the floor, Lady Aeda at her side with a grief stricken expression.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Crane and Viper appeared next their superior Kung Fu Masters, "What's going on?" Crane questioned quickly, eyeing the scrambling Wolves in front of the High Chief's Den before his eyes settled on the two deceased Warriors with alarm. But before anyone could respond, or even before the young Wolves could so much as make it past the Northern Gate, a thunderous howl of warning echoed over the Village causing everyone to pause in reaction. </p><p>"That sounds like-"</p><p>"A Call of Assembly!" Bidzill added in a heavy tone, cutting off the Delta quickly.</p><p>"KEO!" Beowulf responded in fear, charging forward without another word. And it was them advancing forward that finally sprung everyone else into immediate action.</p><p>"Move! Now!" Shifu commanded the Furious Five, "Do not wait on the Wolves!" And with that, he took off in the direction of the howling with a blinding speed that was only granted someone who'd spent years training in the Art of Kung Fu, his students tailing him closely as they passed all of the Wolves with ease.</p><p>"Crane! Fly ahead!" Tigress ordered the bird, who nodded his head before taking off ahead of them with a huge gush of wind.</p><p>Mongrel and Jackal shared a glance of concern as they moved behind the Jade Palace Warriors.</p><p> </p><p>**************************************************</p><p> </p><p>"HOLD STEADY!" Alpha Uzumati ordered fiercely, his voice booming through the air around them as he brandished his sharp sword high as he calmly stood at the center of the protective wall they had spanned into position against the incoming darkness. As soon as the Shadows were in sight, rushing forward through the forest at them from the North beyond the large pathway, he had commanded everyone to take positions in one long rank, creating a wall between their Enemy and their fallen Tribal Warriors laying motionless within the clearing behind them, "LET THEM COME TO US!"</p><p>Beta Konosco growled deeply, watching as the Shadows grew closer and closer.</p><p>Keokuk stood at Alpha Uzumati's left side, his sword at the ready. Nina stood to his left with Aiyana growling at her left. And on her left, could be found First Warrior Sesha and Second Warrior Calian, First Hunter Ezhno taking up the end of their side of the rank respectively. All others were positioned to Uzumati's right.</p><p>"We're out numbered, Alpha!" Second Hunter Mokno shouted from the right end of Uzumati's rank, "There's too many for us to take on." He warned.</p><p>"Help is en route!" Beta Konosco responded firmly, "We will manage!"</p><p>"Focus!" Delta Sequoia shouted, eyeing the Enemy closing in on them, "Do not charge forward into battle unless Alpha says so!" He reminded his Pack mates.</p><p>Keokuk turned to see Alpha Uzumati glaring calmly at the approaching darkness, his entire demeanor settling into a battle ready Warrior. To Beta Konosco and Delta Sequoia's right stood Masters Worthy, Ru wen and Po. Each of them adopting hard gazes at the incoming darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, right before their eyes, two figured appeared on the other side of the pathway, centered with Alpha Uzumati and Beta Konosco, the air cackling around them with a purple hued, electrified, static charge.</p><p>And it was only a few seconds afterwards that the incoming darkness behind them abruptly slowed into somewhat of a walk until they reached their leaders. Growls of every kind filling the air around them until one of their leaders held up a hand, instantly silencing their menacing Shadow Warriors.</p><p>Keokuk stared with wide eyes at the sight of what seemed like an endless ocean of glowing yellow eyes and dark shifting forms, his eyes settling hard on the two Shadowy Beings before them. The one on the right was a tall, rather skinny Hairless Hound, sporting a slightly toned body. His ears stood tall and pointy, while his yellow eyes gazed at them with a delighted expression. Keokuk growled fiercely upon realizing they were standing in the presence of the infamous Sorcerer Cyrus, he who managed to strike down their High Chief... He who was supposed to be dead after taking an arrow to the head by Beta Kanai... His heart raced at the possibility of bringing the Hound down here and now, so much so that he nearly forgot about the massive Shadowy being standing next to Cyrus. A huge Shadow Bull that stood high at what looked to be 10 feet, with radiating bright purple eyes and two sharp horns protruding from its skull extending outwards - perfectly clinging with his shoulders - only to curve upwards for about a foot. His shadow like beard was so long, it nearly touched his knees. His armor was thick, and menacingly spiked. But if anything sent terrible shivers down his back, it would be the purple aura sword he had resting against his massive shoulder, for it was long, contained seven doubled edged swords combined into one - with serrated edges at the mid-section of each blade.</p><p> </p><p>"Good day, Wolves of the West." The Sorcerer's voice broke the silence, a smile forming on his striking face, "I do hope we find you all in good spirits at this fine hour." He added slowly.</p><p>The Wolves collectively glanced at Alpha Uzumati and Master Worthy, determination etched in all of their expressions. The leaders simply stared at the Hound and the Bull, their faces unreadable and stoic.</p><p>"It truly is a wonderful day for meandering through this luscious forest." The Hound turned to glance at his Shadowy Bull associate, "Wouldn't you agree, General?" But the supposed General did not respond, his eyes holding Beta Konosco's with fierce intensity. This did not deter the Hound from smiling all the more wider though, turning his attention back to the Wolves, "Quite dashing these woods, if I do say so myself."</p><p>Keokuk eyed the beings, glancing at Alpha Uzumati every few seconds to try and get a read on what the Alpha's plan of action was.</p><p>The Sorcerer scanned all of them until his sights settled on the Kung Fu Warriors, "Well now, you are not Wolves of the West..." He focused his attention entirely on the feline and Panda, "Though you certainly bear tremendous power within your veins..." He pointed at Po directly, "Especially you, Warrior... Give a name to your face, if you will."</p><p>At that, Master Worthy stepped forward a bit, "You, and your kind, are not welcome here, Sorcerer."</p><p>"Is that so, Canine?" The Sorcerer smiled widely.</p><p>"I suggest that you leave." The Saint Bernards eyes hardened, his booming deep voice echoing over all of them.</p><p>The Sorcerer laughed an ugly, comical laugh that sent chills down Po and Keokuk's spine, "Oh- you amuse me, Canine... We are not leaving until we obtain the objects of our desires." His voice went smooth with innocence, "We have tried asking for it peacefully... Though the Wolves of the West seem to possess a stubbornness that surpasses even our great, merciful Lord." He added honestly.</p><p>Suddenly, Keokuk felt an ounce of newfound courage filter through his chest, "You call annihilating and entire Village peaceful?" He snapped, stepping forward slightly only for Nina to pull him back roughly.</p><p>The Sorcerer eyed him curiously, "And you are?"</p><p>"Your worst nightmare!" Keokuk growled, his grip tightening around the hilt of his sword.</p><p>"Steady yourself, Beta." Alpha Uzumati snapped, effectively silencing Keo.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, Wolves..." The Sorcerer continued casually, "How fares your beloved High Chief?"</p><p>And at that, Beta Konosco attempted to step forward with a heavy growl, only to be dissuaded by Alpha Uzumati's arm.</p><p>The Sorcerer smiled wickedly, "Does he lay upon his death bed, battling against my poison?" He brought a hand up to where his heart would be, "I genuinely tried negotiating with him. I did not wish for him to fall so dishonorably... It must strike you all so hard for him to have succumbed to his own selfishness in those moments before I struck him down."</p><p>"Insolence!" Lead Warrior Lonato growled, his eyes hungry for the Hound's Blood.</p><p>"That is enough." Master Worthy snapped calmly, lifting his arm to the side as he took a fighting stance, "On behalf of Grandmaster Alto of the Western Hill, I demand that you will leave now, Sorcerer." He warned deeply, "Go back empty handed to wherever it is that you came from."</p><p> </p><p>The Sorcerer then turned to eye the large Bull standing next to him, his face falling a little in disappointment, "It would appear as though they do not approve of our presence, General." He shook his head, "And to think we've been so kind to them in an effort to convince them to surrender the sword..." He then turned back to them all, "We could have slain the entire Village earlier... But instead, we only relieved you from the pestilence that was the youths... We could have burned the Ancient Father Village to the ground and taken the sword by force, yet our merciful Dark Lord only aims to pull a string or two for attention."</p><p>And at that, Master Worthy swiveled his arms together, drawing them inwards towards his chest before extending them out forcefully, expending a huge gust of air outwards directly at the Sorcerer and the Bull. This caused them to stumble backwards in alarm, quickly collecting themselves from the slight shock of the attack. General Murdock Ra bellowed in rage, advancing forward with a swing of his massive sword.</p><p>Master Worthy and Master Ru Wen advanced to meet him together, ducking low to avoid the massive sword before tag-teaming against the enormous Bull.</p><p>"MOVE! NOW!" Alpha Uzumati thundered as this all processed, "DEFEND THE WEST!" He charged forward onto the Pathway, everyone following suit with thunderous battle cries.</p><p>Sorcerer Cyrus growled menacingly, ordering the massive ranks of Shadow Warriors to advance as he calmly retreated behind them, watching the battle begin with a heated hateful expression.</p><p>Po somersaulted forward through the advancing charge of four Shadow Warriors, just seconds before Monkey and Master Ye Ye dropped down from the canopy above in order to confront the Shadow's Po had evaded. With quick feet, Po reached the ongoing battle of the raging Bull and the senior Masters, jumping in as best as he could to help them.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk swung his sword skillfully against two Shadow Warriors charging his way, making quick work of them before Nina and Aiyana popped up at both of his sides, "Stalk down the Sorcerer!" He ordered, leading them forward through the masses, each of them growling fiercely as they fought to get past the onslaught of Shadows assailing them. </p><p>At every turn, every step, and every direction, Sahale found himself covering Keokuk's left side with a vengeance he never knew he would adopt, following his Pack mates into the sudden fray. He didn't know if anyone around him could hear the quickly approaching howls and barks in the distance, coming from the direction of the Ancient Father Village, but he could. He could hear everything as his senses took in everything around him. Their brethren were close, and all they needed to do was stall until they arrived. All he needed to do was keep his Pack mates alive until Beowulf and the others arrived. So, it was with immense determination that he swung high and low, moving with quick feet to keep up with the wild advancement of Keokuk's charge. The Beta was desperate to get to the Sorcerer, but Sahale knew they wouldn't. With the onslaught of Shadow Warriors moving in heavy waves towards them, it would take an entire Wolven Army to get relatively close to the Hairless Hound. But he knew the stubbornness of Keokuk, he knew the Wolf would die trying.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch your right!" Lead Warrior Lonato shouted at Po, who'd rolled into having been flung aside by the large Bull, leaving his right side defenseless. Po had turned just in time to see the large Wolf make quick work of five Shadow Warriors who'd just tried advancing Po's blind side.</p><p>"Thanks!" He offered the large Wolf without looking, moving quickly to rejoin the senior Masters.</p><p>It was in this moment that Master Worthy had skillfully deflected the massive sword being swung at him from above his head, lodging it into the ground before delivering what seemed like a bone shattering round house kick to the Bull's large face, only angering the Bull all the more.</p><p>General Murdock Ra suddenly lifted his sword, unloading it from the ground just to slam it back against the floor, causing a massive quake that sent Master Worthy and Ru Wen flying to the ground a few feet away from the Bull. The General then lifted his sword again only to activate the power within it before swinging it through the air, causing a huge burst of black mass to fly directly at the fallen Masters.</p><p>But before it could hit its targets, Po had suddenly jumped in the way of the incoming burst of energy with a cry of warning.</p><p>"PO!" Monkey had seen the hit coming, rushing towards Po.</p><p>Yet when the burst of energy collided with Po's un-protected stomach, the energy gathered within the large Panda's rippling belly before bouncing directly off of him back into the direction from whence it came. And Monkey watched as the Bull was hit with his own attack with a loud crash, sending the Bull flying backwards into the Wood Line unceremoniously. The electrifying sensation of being hit rendered Po to his knees abruptly, the Panda inhaling deeply against the onslaught of electrical pain as Monkey and the other Masters gathered quickly around him.</p><p>"Po! <strong>PO!</strong> Are you okay!?" Monkey cried out frantically, grabbing Po's shoulders.</p><p>Po panted heavily, eyeing the Yellow Primate with an apologetic expression, "I'm okay!" He replied truthfully, "Oh- man! That hurt!" He admitted, rising to his feet again as he rubbed his large belly.</p><p>Master Worthy gazed at him in alarm, "I'd never seen such a thing!" He conveyed honestly, watching Po with concerned eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a large group of Shadow Warriors rushed at them fiercely, their shrieks filling their ears.</p><p>But before they could reach the group of Masters, a huge gush of wind sent each and every Shadow flyings back away from them.</p><p><strong>"CRANE!</strong>" Po cheered with relief holding his arms up in victory as Master Crane dove into the battle at hand, a few feet away from them.</p><p>Another large group of Shadow Warriors advanced towards them from the right suddenly, only to be met with the ferocity of Tigress, the lightning quick charge of Viper, and the bone-shattering storm of Shifu.</p><p>"<strong>YES! NOW WE'RE GETTING EVEN!</strong>" Po cried out with hope, darting back into the fight before Monkey could stop him.</p><p>"<strong>PO! FOCUS!</strong>" Monkey could only shout at his friend, moving quickly to cover Po's left side as they both collectively join their team mates into battling against the fray of Shadows.</p><p> </p><p>Masters Worthy and Ru Wen followed suit, branching out systematically against their Enemies as they pushed to stay relatively close to their fellow Masters, "I had hoped to greet you under better circumstances, Grandmaster!" The Saint Bernard shouted over the loud ambience of the battle to Shifu, covering the Red Panda's left side against three Shadows.</p><p>Shifu eyed him quickly with surprise, advancing forwards against five Shadows himself, "Master Worthy!" He greeted roughly, "Is Alto also here!?" He questioned quickly.</p><p>Master Worthy deflected four shadowy swords at once, "Only the three of us have come to aid the West!" He answered quickly, "Grandmaster Alto remains within the Western Hill in order to wait for word from Grandmaster Míng!" He sent the four advancing Shadows back into the fray with another skillful gush of wind.</p><p>"You are here!" Mongrel suddenly appeared, preventing a sword from striking Worthy's backside, "That's all that counts!"</p><p>"Mongrel! Jackal!" Worthy chuckled, delivering a crushing punch to a Shadow's gut.</p><p>"You have gotten old, my friend!" Jackal swung his sword skillfully against five Shadow Warriors advancing from Worthy's right side.</p><p>Master Worthy couldn't help but laugh at that, returning his attention to the battle at hand, "Older and wiser, if anything!"</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk wouldn't admit to anyone that he probably bit off more than he could chew when five Shadow Warriors advanced him down to the ground, one of their swords rising into the sky only to swing down upon him. He watched with hard eyes as Sahale's sword met the Shadow's sword abruptly, stopping the shadowy blade from hitting its mark entirely, "<strong>GET UP, BETA!</strong>" The Lead Hunter shouted, charging forward against the Shadows alongside Aiyana without waiting for a reply.</p><p>Then Nina was there, hauling him to his feet quickly, "Keo! We have to pull back! There's too many!" She swung her sword hard to the right, stopping a Shadow Warrior from advancing on them, "We won't reach the Sorcerer!"</p><p>Keokuk growled, swinging his sword to the left in time to strike down a Shadow Warrior advancing on them, "GO!" He shoved at her and Aiyana quickly, abandoning their first plan of action, "Retreat back towards the others!" He commanded fiercely, leading them back step by step through the fray.</p><p> </p><p>Within moments, they had found themselves fighting alongside Alpha Uzumati and his Pack mates when suddenly a Shadow Warrior struck Keokuk from behind - clean across his back, sending him into the ground. He turned his body over just intimate to see the Shadow lift his sword high into the air, bringing it down upon him. But before the attack could land upon his breast, a sword had stopped it abruptly.</p><p>"<strong>GET UP, YOU SECOND HANDED MORON!</strong>" Beowulf growled fiercely at the Beta before lunging forward against the Shadow Fiend, pushing it away from his best friend.</p><p>"<strong>BEO!</strong>" Keokuk sprung up to his feet immediately, just as Bidzill, Shilah and Elias charged past him against another incoming rank of Shadow Warriors, "It's about time you got here!" He cried out with joy, falling into battle alongside him.</p><p>"<strong>I GAVE YOU A DIRECT ORDER TO STAY PUT!</strong>" Beowulf shouted angrily, striking down a Shadow Warrior just to advance another, "<strong>AND WHAT DO YOU DO!? YOU GO TAKING OFF WITHOUT ME!</strong>"</p><p>Keokuk laughed hysterically, taking on two Shadows to his Alpha's right while Nina covered his left, "<strong>IT'S WORTH SEEING YOU SWOOP IN TO SAVE THE DAY!</strong>" He joked.</p><p>At that, Beowulf struck down his current battle against two Shadow Warriors before quickly turning to slap Keokuk clean across the back of his head.</p><p>Keokuk paused, looking at Beowulf with wide, incredulous eyes, "Did you just slap me?"</p><p>"<strong>ON GUARD!</strong>" Shilah suddenly shouted, deflecting an arrow from piercing Keokuk's upper shoulder with his sword, "<strong>FIGHT EACH OTHER FOR DOMINANCE LATER!</strong>" He berated them, shoving Keokuk back into focus.</p><p> </p><p>Tigress and Po maneuvered around one another skillfully, taking out a few Shadow Warriors with a tag-teaming technique they had developed two weeks ago, before Tigress extended her arm in time for Viper to slither up and launch herself from it, taking down two Shadow Warriors coming at them from the right with a clean-cut whip of her tail.</p><p>"They just keep coming!" Mantis shouted in dismay, working his way three three advancing foes.</p><p>"<strong>ON YOUR LEFT!</strong>" Monkey shouted, deflecting a Shadowy Sword from hitting Tigress's upper back, taking the fiend down with little to no effort.</p><p>Suddenly, the ground quaked again, and they all turned to see Master Worthy, Ru Wen and Shifu gaining up on the massive Bull, effectively pushing him back beyond Tomahawk Point's large pathway before a huge eruption of red flames completely split the battle off straight down the middle of the pathway, creating a massive flaming barrier between the Western Wolves and their Enemy.</p><p>And as if it were an instant reaction, all Shadow Warriors that still stood fighting on their side of the wall of flames instantly vanished, reappearing on the other side behind their superiors.</p><p>On cue, all Wolven Warriors backed away from the flames, retreating behind the Masters and the Tribal Warrior leadership.</p><p> </p><p>Tigress flanked Master Worthy, Ru Wen and Shifu, watching as Beta Kanai calmly stepped forward alongside his Most Trusted.</p><p>Barks, howls and promising shouts of war filled the air on their side as Tribal Warriors banged against their armor with anticipation. Beta Kanai stopped short of the wall of flames just as Lead Warrior Bodaway commanded the flames to lower a bit, so they could clearly see their Enemy.</p><p>"You have struck down our High Chief! You have slaughtered our children!" Beta Kanai growled fiercely, his booming voice causing the hyped Wolven Warriors around him to quiet down a bit, "You will not overtake our forests!"</p><p>And they all watched as the massive Bull and the Sorcerer collectively stepped towards the wall of flames, menacing expressions of rage and sinister promise etching their faces as everyone quieted down a little more.</p><p>The Sorcerer smiled wickedly, "Beta Kanai... We meet again..." His voice was once again smooth as he calmly regarded the Beta, "I must say, your arrow certainly struck true."</p><p>Beta Kanai raised a sharp dagger towards the Hound, "My dagger will succeed where my arrow has failed." He promised darkly.</p><p>"Perhaps..." Sorcerer Cyrus chuckled, waving a hand at him from where he stood, "Shall we test that notion?" The Hound taunted easily, a terrible smile forming on his face, "Will your dagger strike true before the Wolves of the Silver Caverns fall at the hands of my Shadows?"</p><p>Delta Anevay stepped forward, "Malevolence!" He brandished his weapon, "You would expend your efforts in assailing those who do not stand before you!?" He taunted back, "<strong>SUCH COWARDICE!</strong>"</p><p>At that, the Sorcerer's face turned sour suddenly, his eyes centering on the Delta's, "My efforts have had my desired effect thus far..." He replied cooly, "Does your High Chief still live in this moment? Or rather, the innocent children you have collectively failed to protect?" He countered sinisterly.</p><p>At that, a few Tribal Warriors lunged forward in order to hold Delta Anevay back from charging into the flames.</p><p>"Perhaps my efforts will be recognized far better should we change our approach on the matter?" Sorcerer Cyrus smiled wickedly, waving a hand over his head in order to command every single Shadow Warrior to disappear from sight, leaving only himself and the raging General visible.</p><p> </p><p>The Wolves readied their swords, all of them collectively watching the Sorcerer with intense eyes. The Sorcerer paused for a moment, taking note of the Kung Fu Masters for a few seconds before his eyes centered on Shifu, his gaze hardening, "Consider this our final effort of negotiating with the Tribe of the West." He suddenly waved another hand in front of him, causing a sizable portal to abruptly open directly in front of the Western Zephyr Pack. Everyone reacted on impulse as several Shadow Warriors descended upon Beowulf and his Pack mates, leaving no time for anyone to comprehend what was occurring.</p><p>Within the span of a few seconds, Beowulf found himself being shoved behind Keokuk before being pulled roughly away from the surprise ambush instinctively by Sahale and Bidzill, leaving him forced to watch as Nina and Keokuk were roughly apprehended, the Shadow Warriors pulling them into the electrified portal just seconds before it closed, leaving no trace behind that it was even there.</p><p>"<strong>NO!</strong>" Beowulf cried out at the top of his lungs, fighting against his Pack mates.</p><p>And while everyone's focus was centered on them to the far left, another portal opened out of nowhere directly in front of the Kung Fu Masters, the same thing occurring to them, only the Shadow Warriors were only able to apprehend Po from the fray before the portal closed.</p><p>"<strong>PO!</strong>" Tigress had cried out frantically, charging forward to help him only for a dozen Shadow Warriors to swam her and the others, effectively pushing them back.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>ADVANCE!</strong>" Beta Kanai commanded fiercely, charging forward into the flames only for his sharp daggers to clash with a Shadow Warriors' sword, a small minute's worth of a battle ensuing between the Wolves of the West and the Shadows before the Sorcerer, the General and every single Shadow disappeared entirely.</p><p>Suddenly, everyone had froze. The reality of what had just happened settling in painfully deep.</p><p>Lead Warrior Bodaway commanded the wall of flames to extinguish, his grip tightening around the hilt of Fireside as the Tribal Leaders scanned the area for another incoming fight.</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>I grow tired of our encounters, Wolves of the West... I give you ONE day to decide what your next move will be... I will return by tomorrow's nightfall and surrender what I have just taken in exchange for High Chief Elohim and the Sword of Power... Forfeit my offering of peace, and you will never see them again... Consider this the Dark Lord's final effort of negotiation... </em></strong>Sorcerer Cyrus's voice filled all of their ears, his voice calm, seductive, yet full of venom and sinister promise.</p><p>And with that, all eyes fell on Beta Kanai and Delta Anevay.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Truth be told, I didn't see last bit of the chapter coming... But my sibling had the greatest idea and I just ran with it! Next chapter coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Where Dwells Malevolence and Terror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keokuk, Nina, and Po are brought before the Dark Lord... Keokuk experiences his very first true traumatic experience. Po makes his very first stand against who could very well become his greatest Enemy in life. Things suddenly become far more terrifying and incredibly more serious for the West. Po makes another stand against Master Dolo, and prevails in his very first battle... WITH WORDS ALONE... And Keokuk reveals the true nature of his traumatic experience.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no words for what I've managed to write within this chapter... My heart is broken :( for Keokuk... But it was excruciatingly vital that he goes through what you're about to read. Because without it, his character development would be majorly placed on hold! You'll all thank me later for it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing Keokuk saw was Beowulf being pulled away to safety by Sahale and Bidzill, the Alpha Wolf fighting frantically against his taller Pack mates as the realization of what was happening settled into his features. The last thing he heard was Beowulf's desperate cry of disbelief before his ears were filled with ear shattering growls and screeches of the Shadow Warriors swarming all around him, pulling relentlessly at every limb and every inch of his body. His eyes were wide and alarmed as the dark lush forest suddenly became an electrified blur of morphing dimension he couldn't understand, seconds before everything centered back into focus. Without warning, he found himself colliding with something sharp and painful against his hands and body as he was thrown face first into what he assumed was a ground. Whatever he had initially hit stung his nerves in a way he'd never experienced before, like getting bit repeatedly by a swarm of fire ants over and over again. With bleary eyes, he found his gaze settling upon razor sharp, ragged, stones just inches from his face... He had landed on a stone littered ground.</p><p>Keokuk only had seconds to try and compose himself from the sudden impact before he was forced to rise a bit and kneel in the spot he had landed, baring his teeth at the relentless pulling of his fur and shoulders. His eyes met that of dozens of Shadow Warriors swarming all around him. Their swords being pointing at him with unmerciful challenge and taunt. He cringed hard at then feeling of the sharp stones protruding against his knees and feet, the pain slowly growing unbearable. He was forced to watch as the Shadows growled in his face, poking and prodding his body with vigor hatred. His ears flattened against his head as he growled deeply, fighting against the hold as best as he could. Then he realized... He no longer had his Father's sword in hand. He honestly didn't have to wonder where it had gone for long, for a Shadow Warrior suddenly appeared in front of him with angry yellow eyes, brandishing the tip of his Father's sword at the base of his neck. He could only gulp in anticipation as the blade was pressed a little deeper against his flesh.</p><p><strong>"Foul mutt of the Western Woods" </strong>The Shadow Warrior growled,<span class="apple-converted-space"> "</span><strong>Do not move, or you will die by your own sword!" </strong>It pressed the sword further into Keo's neck, causing blood to slightly appear.</p><p>Keokuk growled, his temper suddenly getting the best of him, "What are you waiting for then, vile darkness!?" He snapped, "STRIKE TRUE!" He taunted. </p><p>Suddenly, another Shadow Warrior shoved the one in front of him away hard, <strong>"</strong><strong>DO NOT KILL HIM!"</strong>it screeched horridly,<span class="apple-converted-space"> <strong>"</strong></span><strong>Sorcerer Cyrus intends to keep them alive for the Dark Lord!"</strong></p><p>And at that, Keokuk's eyes widened, "Them!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEM!?" He growled fiercely, "HOW MANY OF MY BROTHERS HAVE YOU TAKEN!?" He snapped, struggling against their hold.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't have to wait long for an answer, because as if on cue a cry could be heard just off to the side of where they were holding him down on his knees. The swarm parting so he could see who exactly gave out the cry. But in truth, he could recognize that voice anywhere, not even needing to see who it was, "NINA!" Keokuk attempted to lunged towards her, only to be held back by the Shadows gripping him firmly. There only 10 feet away from him stood Nina, a knife at her throat as she was held up against the chest of another large Shadow Warrior, "LET HER GO!" He shouted fiercely, earning him a hard kick to the stomach by the Shadow Warrior who still stood in front of him. The air in his lungs left his body for the moment, enough to effectively silence him.</p><p>"KEO!" Nina had growled fiercely, struggling against her Shadow Warrior's hold. Keokuk raised his eyes to meet hers just in time to see the Sorcerer himself calmly step within their vicinity.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now, Wolven Warriors..." The Hairless Hound breathed out cooly, eyeing the both of them innocently, "I advise that you calm yourselves." He waved a hand at them both, "My Warriors do love feeding off of fear and terror."</p><p>Keokuk growled deeply, his eyes glaring at the Sorcerer with challenge, "WE DO NOT FEAR YOU!"</p><p>Sorcerer Cyrus chuckled softly, "A pity, no doubt... My Warriors would love a fresh meal." He then turned away from them for a moment in order to regard a large swarm of Shadow Warriors to Keo's right, "Back to the Western Woods with you! Surround the Ancient Father Village and remain hidden until General Murdock Ra gives you further instruction." And with that, the Shadows collectively vanished, leaving only one large Shadow Warrior holding Keo down alongside the one holding him at sword point. Only one kept his strong hold on Nina.</p><p>Sorcerer Cyrus then approached the Beta, crouching down in front of him with a wicked smile, "Now see here, Warrior..." His voice was feign soft and seductive, "You will obey my command."</p><p>"PUTRID." Keokuk snapped, bearing his teeth.</p><p>"Unless you wish to watch your fellow comrade die in front of you?" Sorcerer Cyrus suggested, having a hand at the Shadow Warrior holding Nina at knife point. Upon command, the Shadow pressed the blade he was holding against Nina's neck harder against her skin, causing a small line of blood to appear as she visibly flinched.</p><p>"NO! WAIT!" Keokuk growled, his ears flattening against his head again as he watched Nina squirm.</p><p>Sorcerer Cyrus smiled widely again, "That's what I thought..." He then rose to full height, waving a hand at the three Shadows before clasping them behind his back as he began walking away, "Come quickly, my perfect sweet Shadows... We must introduce our guests to the Dark Lord." He sang out gently, the smile on his face only growing larger.</p><p>And at that, Keokuk found himself abruptly being pulled up to his feet, only to be forced into walking on the razor sharp stones immediately afterwards. With each step he took, he cringed in pain, desperately trying to keep his feet underneath him as he chanced another look his female Alpha. And Nina couldn't help offer him and look of concern and determination as the Shadow lifted her body firmly off of her feet,  pressing the blade at her throat a little more firmer.</p><p>Within minutes of trailing the Sorcerer, Keokuk stumbled due to the pain of the stones. Each step pricing the flesh of his feet until he couldn't bear to walk any further. His hands met sharp edges as he made to grab his right foot, having cut it slightly along a particular sharp stone. The Shadows grabbed at the scruff of his neck, pulling him back up. And in this moment, Keokuk took a chance to swing at them, sucker punching one across the face before drop kicking the other away from him. This sudden spring of offense only granted him a painful bash across his back by another Shadow Warrior who'd popped up out of no where, silencing his attempted escape as the Beta fell to the ground unceremoniously.</p><p>"KEO!" Nina shouted frantically, "PLEASE STOP!" She pleaded, watching as the three Shadows suddenly pinned him further into the rocks.</p><p>Keokuk growled fiercely in pain, "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" He cried out in anger, "I GIVE!"</p><p>Sorcerer Cyrus paused in his trek ahead of them, turning to look upon the small scuffle, "There is no point in escaping, young Warrior." He simply stated, amusement clear in his tone, "You are incredibly far from the place you call home. These lands are swarming with my obedient Shadows."</p><p>Keokuk simply glared at the Hound from the ground.</p><p>"Come now... We mustn't dawdle." The Hound spoke innocently, "The Dark Lord already knows you are here... He is eager to meet you."</p><p>Keokuk growled, a lightbulb going off in his head with a sudden idea, "I can't walk." He responded thickly, meeting the Sorcerer's yellow eyes, "Your Shadows twisted my ankle just now..."</p><p>The Sorcerer watched him considerably for a moment before waving a hand at one of the large Shadows uncaringly, "Very well... You will be dragged." And with that, he turned to resume leading them down their current rocky pathway.</p><p>Keokuk chanced another glance at Nina, hoping that she would catch on to his sudden idea before one of the Shadow Warrior's grabbed him by his scruff, turning him over onto his back before he began to drag him along.</p><p>And Nina did catch on, though she kept her facial expressions pained and neutral. It was a clever idea, she would give him credit for that. Having the Shadow Warrior drag him along the sharp rocks, knowing his Black Travel Cloak of High Chief Elohosíah would protect his back from the splintering, flesh tearing rocks underneath him. In that moment she couldn't help the swell of pride she had for Keokuk finally using his brain for once, tactfully ensuring that he wouldn't have to risk tearing up his feet on the rocks now that he was being dragged. With no ability to properly stand, there would be no possibility of legitimately standing against their foe in battle, when it comes to it. And she knew, that whatever Keokuk was planning, there surely would be a battle. Even if they had to wait it out and simply survive for now.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************</p><p>Meanwhile, on a pathway a little closer to the Dark Lord's Palace, Po found himself being pinned down against the very same terrible rocky ground. The flesh splitting rocks pressing deeply against his stomach and chest. He groaned deeply, not even bothering to fight against the dozen Shadowy ghosts pinning him down.</p><p>Suddenly, a large terrifying Shadow appeared over him, instantly causing the Shadow Warriors to jump off of his body. Po breathed out a puffy air of relief as his hands tenderly settled on the ground in the least painful way that they could, lifting his head up to peer at the source of the new Shadow. Once he did this, a massive blade came to rest against his chin,<strong>"Rise, Kung Fu Warrior... The Dark Lord awaits you." </strong>General Murdock Ra commanded with a deep begrudging tone, his striking purple eyes holding Po's green ones.</p><p>Po thought quickly while holding the General's gaze, deciding it best not to try and walk on these terrible stones at all if he could manage, for it would completely ruin his chances of standing against these foes if he couldn't use his feet properly, "I- I can't..."</p><p>The Bull General simply glared at him questioningly.</p><p>Po lowered his gaze, pretending with everything he had to be absolutely scared, "I- I can't walk... My- my left ankle is broken... I won't be able to keep up with-"</p><p>"Carry him, pestilence." The General commanded the Shadow Warriors, cutting Po off as he began walking away.</p><p>Po only had a moment to realize that his trick worked as the Shadows lifted his large, heavy body from the ground, quickly falling into step with the large formidable Bull.</p><p>He used the advantage of being carried to observe everything around him, often groaning just to give off the impression that he was indeed hurt, just hoping that they were actually believing him. The Shadows would growl every time he did this, but other than that, they did not hurt him any further. Though he figured that alone was due to the fact that if they did, the General wouldn't be too happy about it. So far, it seemed as though the General wanted to bring him to the presence of his Dark Lord in one peace.</p><p>All around him, he could see that this entire place was huge, what with all the maze-like pathways they were passing and the large pillars and stones that seemed to stand tall all around them. And before long, he found himself being carried to a massively huge clearing, following the enormous Bull General down a rockslide pathway that led straight to what seemed like a huge multi structured Palace of some kind.</p><p><em><b>That must be the Dark Lord's Palace, </b></em>He thought to himself quickly, taking in every single detail that he could of the massive land before him, so that he could convey what he's seen entirely to Shifu and the others. And that thought alone hit him like a mega punch to the stomach. He'd been taken hostage by the Sorcerer, directly in front of Master Shifu and the Five. His stomach turned in on itself when he realized just how upset they probably were the moment after he'd been dragged into the portal. How angry Shifu probably was... It gave him a sense of relief and nervousness, because he knew Shifu and the Five would stop at nothing to get him back. His relationship with Shifu had become something of a mentor and student, especially after he'd defeated Tai Lung. An air of genuine acceptance forming with not only the Red Panda, but also the Five... And then he had to go and muck it all up by being caught up by the crazy Hairless Hound and the Bull General. He somehow knew this little mishap wouldn't change a thing in regards to their acceptance of him... In fact, he figured it could probably strengthen it - if he were to somehow get out of all this alive... Shifu would be proud of the way he'd just tricked the General into letting his Shadows carry him, in an effort to save his feet for combat later. Of that, he knew without a doubt, and it nearly brought a victorious smile to his face had he'd not been trying his hardest to feign the injury.</p><p>Suddenly, he realized that he'd been so lost in thought of Shifu and the Five that when his body collided with a solid, smooth ground directly in front of the massive Palace he'd been looking at a moment ago, he couldn't help but yelp in surprise. His belly rippling from impact, "Ughhh..." He breathed out, pretending to grab his supposed injured ankle.</p><p>The Bull General then kicked Po to the side, out of his way, before moving to enter the massive Palace, "Wait for the others to arrive." He commanded the Shadows, "Bring them in together." And with that, he left without another word. The Shadows growled and swarmed around Po, their eyes studying him relentlessly.</p><p>Po took care not to look them in the eyes, focusing on acting like he was hurt and scared while they apparently waited. Then it hit him, <strong><em>THE OTHERS! </em></strong>He thought to himself, chancing a look around the vicinity, <strong><em>Beta Keokuk and Alpha Nina! They were taken as well! </em></strong>He remembered, his heart swelling with concern in his chest for Shilah and Sahale to have seen their leaders get dragged into the first portal, <strong><em>I have to help them... </em></strong>He added in thought, racking his brain for ideas of escape as he carefully continued to look around.</p><p>This place was massive, dark and formidable, that much was obvious. He had no idea where he was... Perhaps somewhere far South? Far East? Maybe North? Not even the sky could give him an indication as to where the electrified portal had taken him. But he knew for sure that he was no where near the Western Territory. Not with all these sharp rocks and the deep chasms he could see in the distance, residing far from the Palace itself. That's when he chance a look upward, and realized something... <em><b>The Palace... It's... It's sitting inside of a cavern? </b></em>He thought incredulously to himself, noticing just how wide and built in the Palace was within the massive columns and pillars of sharp stones. Lowering his eyes again, he finally decided to turn to his left a little in order to peer through the solidity of the Shadow Warriors surrounding him. Faintly, he could make out a massive courtyard just off the steps of the front of the Palace, a courtyard leading off to different branches of pathways before coming to what seemed like an enormous bridge that stretched over what he thought could be a river. Beyond that, the ground seemed to level off upwards into more seemingly confusing maze-like pathways. In that moment, the entire place seemed to resemble some kind of dark city of Shadows.</p><p>And he would've thought on that little more had he not seen something that instantly bewildered him... A Goose... An actual Goose... walking calmly with a large basket in his hands. His head was hung low, his eyes did not wander, and his trek was quick but moderate. The Goose did not appear to be of Shadow, but literally an actual being. Perhaps it was a servant? But who would want to serve in a place like this?</p><p><strong><em>A slave? </em></strong>Po immediately thought with distaste, noticing more of his kind and an assortment of other kinds of mammals walking around dutifully, seemingly going about their business obediently while Shadow Warriors either trailed behind them, or watched them from a distance.</p><p>Suddenly, a small ruckus caught his attention from beyond the massive bridge in the distance. He focused his eyes on the sight of, <strong><em>THE WOLVES! </em></strong>He cried out in his mind with relief. They were still alive, and seemingly whole. From what he could see, Alpha Nina was being carried against her will by one large Shadow Warrior, while Beta Keokuk was being dragged. They were heading his way towards the Palace. And at the sight of the Beta being dragged along the agonizing sharp stones, Po felt a huge wave of concern and fear for the state of the Wolf's back filter through his body. A sudden protective feeling of anger towards the Shadow dragging him passing through his mind.</p><p>Po willed himself to settle for the moment though, preferring to simply be thankful that he wasn't alone in this. That they were here with him and that they could have the chance to fight together against their Enemy should it come down to it. So, it was with that state of mind that Po watched the Sorcerer lead his Shadows bearing his hostages towards the massive bridge.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Nina gripped the forearm of the Shadow Warrior carrying her with both hands, trying her best to keep her neck above the strong hold. She couldn't do anything at the moment about the blade resting against her neck, so she simply tried not to squirm in the Shadow's grasp as she pointedly took the opportunity to observe every single thing that she could about her surroundings. If she, and Keokuk, were to survive this they would be able to provide Beowulf and their Tribal Leaders vital information of their Enemy. Perhaps even manage to track down where this place resides within China, so that Acting High Chief Shenandoah and Beta Kanai could bring forth a Wolven Army right to their Enemy's doorstep, and silence his efforts for good.</p><p>So far, absolutely everything registered as ferrying in her mind. Everywhere you could ever try and walk was littered with razor sharp stones and what looked to be glossy spiked edges somehow built into the ground. The pillars sub-crossing the endless stream of maze-like pathways seemed to be made of the same thing. Sharpened stone that could tear the flesh off of your skin with merely one wrong step. And she found solace in the fact that Keokuk was being dragged. Beyond grateful to Miss Kadali for gifting the Black Travel Cloaks to them. Little did the Mother Wolf know that Keokuk's cloak would literally save his feet and back in this moment from being torn to shreds.</p><p>She could look down any particular pathways to each side as they passed them, due to the blade at her throat, but she could see that each pathway contained a shrouded mistake atmosphere to it. She truly could not understand why they appeared that way, and quite honestly she didn't want to. Her primary focus was to stay alive, and take advantage of being able to see all that she could for now.</p><p>Eventually, the Sorcerer led them to an enormous clearing that branched into multiple pathways that led to unknown places. Shadow Warriors littering the vicinities they trekked through as far as her eyes could see. Yellow eyes and darkness loomed everywhere. And though she could not make out anything that could resemble a sky, she knew they had to be somewhere accessible to the rest of the world. Her gut instinct was telling her in these moments that they surely were still within China, for despite just how dark and malevolent the land was, her inner Wolven instincts could sense the groaning of the Earth beneath the terrible sharp stones. She could feel the air swiveling with dark power, though it was still air nonetheless... Honestly, the kind of air that...</p><p><em><strong>Cavern... </strong></em>She thought to herself with displeasure, <em><strong>We must be deep within some kind of cavern, </strong></em>She eyed the panning pathway ahead of them, willing her eyes to follow the structures and morphing materialistic venues they continued to pass. But it wasn't until they came to a dangerously downward slope of a pathway that led directly toward a massive bridge stretching firmly over a river, that Nina realized the truth of where they were, <strong><em>Not within a cavern, subtly on top of one, </em></strong>Her eyes widened as they took in the massive multi-chambered Palace of Darkness residing just beyond the massive bridge. It seemed to her that the Palace itself was either carved out, or embedded within the sharp stone of the land. Stretching high upwards until it blended into the rocks that secured its foundation. To the far left of the Palace, a darkened somewhat mystified sky could be seen, giving Nina the indication that it surely could be an open cavern. To the far right of the Palace, could be seen stone upon stone, that branched downwards into what looked to be a massive extension to the Palace itself, presenting itself as though the Palace was some sort of hidden kingdom. But if Nina's gut instinct was ever right, she would be willing to bet that the Palace expanded deeper than what she could see, to the point where it could possibly even continue to expand deep within the stone, or even under it...</p><p>She closed her eyes for a moment in shock and sudden nervousness, willing her breathing to remain steady as they collectively drew closer to the massive bridge ahead of them.</p><p>Within a few moments, they began crossing the bridge slowly. The Sorcerer seeming to prefer taking his time at this check point for some reason. She watched as the Hairless Hound suddenly paused, turning around to face them.</p><p>"Listen..." He held a hand to his ear, "Can you hear it?" He questioned fondly, his eyes focusing at nothing in particular as he himself listened.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Nina couldn't hear anything as she made eye contact with Keokuk, who seemed to be resisting the urge to look over his shoulder at the hound. Then she heard it... At first, it was faint. The sound only reaching her eyes in a very whispered fashion before the sounds grew a little more louder.</p><p>"There... Floating along the wind from below us... It is so sweet, and so symphonic." Sorcerer Cyrus chuckled softly, his voice deceptively innocent as he waved a hand towards the Shadow Warrior gripping Keokuk's scruff. Obediently, the Shadow Warrior lifted Keokuk from the ground until his body dangled in the air, about two feet off the ground. Keokuk growled at the sensation of being manhandled, his eyes settling on the Sorcerer's with a vengeance.</p><p>"I have no need for sleep." Sorcerer Cyrus revealed, "But if I did, this is where I would submit to a peaceful slumber... The sound of every single soul would be a beautiful lullaby to my ears." He nodded his head to the Shadow Warrior, beckoning him to show the Beta what he was referring to.</p><p>Suddenly, the Shadow Warrior lifted Keokuk higher before literally hovering Keokuk's body over the edge of the massive bridge, his feet now dangling over nothing but air as his eyes settled to the water down below.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk whined as he gripped the hand holding his scruff tightly, his body squirming in sudden anxiety due to being held at an incredible height. Then his vision focused, zeroing in on what he was seeing below his feet. That's when Nina saw his eyes widened in disbelief and fear, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" He shouted in fear, his ears flattening against his head, "THAT CAN'T BE WATER!"</p><p>Nina watched as the Sorcerer moved a little closer towards them, a wide evil smiled forming on his face, "Oh- it certainly is water, young Beta... Though the kind you cannot touch or drink. It is riddled with dark magic and poison... And along its current, drifts the countless souls of your slain people. Every single one of them that we have had the privilege of obtaining."</p><p>Nina's eyes widened as she watched the terror and sudden realization spread across Keokuk's face, "No..." He breathed, "NO! YOU'RE LYING!" He snapped, still eyeing the river of souls below him.</p><p>"Oh- there is no need to lie about what you clearly see before your eyes..." Sorcerer Cyrus chuckled, moving to gaze over the edge as well for a moment, "All of them, will pass through my <strong>Dark Chasm of Purgatory.</strong> And once they emerge through the Bane of the Forgotten, they will rise in the form of shrouded darkness and power. They will join the ranks of Shadow Warriors you have had the honor of raging war against through battle thus far... They will be loyal, and obedient, as they should be."</p><p>Keokuk growled fiercely as the sounds of his and Nina's slain people groaning and crying out at the sight of him began to grow more audible, "I don't believe what I am seeing! I will not!" He snapped, the sounds filling his ears as if those below were standing next to him, relentlessly shouting at him. Suddenly, as if seeing their people wasn't bad enough, two very visible souls suddenly passed into view, one before the other, both of them clear and full of rippling detail that it caused Keokuk to freeze instantly, his eyes locking on the sight.</p><p>Nina watched as all the hairs on Keokuk's neck and tail stood up in utter alarm, his hands suddenly releasing the tight grip they held against the Shadow Warrior's hand. His mouth fell open, but no words came out.</p><p>The Sorcerer suddenly chuckled with sinister pleasure as his eyes moved from staring down below to observing Keokuk, "It would appear as though they recognize you, young Beta..." He watched the Beta closely, "Do you believe now?"</p><p>Nina watched as Keokuk's expression suddenly changed, several emotions suddenly passing over his features all at once before he let out a heart wrenching howl of despair, "KEO!" She called out to him.</p><p>"GNAAAGGHH!" The Beta suddenly began trying to claw at the Shadow Warriors arm in an effort to get him to release him, causing the Shadow Warrior to haul the Beta back over the edge of the bridge with a deep growl, "I WILL KILL YOU!" He cried out in intense anger, "I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" He desperately tried fighting for freedom.</p><p>The Sorcerer simply gazed at him calmly with amusement.</p><p>"YOU VILE, ROTTEN, SON OF A BITCH!" Keokuk raged, reaching in vain for the Hound, "I SWEAR TO MY ANCESTORS THAT I WILL BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU!" His voice broke hard as he spat at the Hound. Nina watched as her best friend's spit actually reached the Hound, hitting him clean on the face.</p><p>The Sorcerer merely wiped it away with a growing smile, "You are so amusing to me, young Beta." He then nodded to the Shadow Warrior once before turning to proceed leading them further across the bridge.</p><p>Nina was forced to watch though as the large Shadow Warrior lifted Keokuk higher before bringing him abruptly down to the floor, slamming him hard against the stone bridge in an effort to silence him. She cringed when Keokuk's body made contact with the ground, causing a immensely painful shout of pain to pass through his lips. Without even waiting, the Shadow Warrior simply began dragging the Beta behind him again, growling deeply at his persistent crying.</p><p>"Keo!" She breathed, his ears flattening at the expression of both inner and outer pain on the Beta's face. She felt her heart crumble at the sight of Keo breaking down, his face contorting in devastation. She found that she both wanted and seriously did not want, to know what it was that he saw in the dark river below the bridge to have shaken him so horribly.</p><p>Keokuk cried out again and again, heaving heavy breaths of anguish, "Aaaghhh... No! No! No!" He sobbed slightly with a deep growl, "Please no!" He gripped the Shadow Warrior's hand tightly again, despite the obvious pain he was in, "Great Spirit! No!" He closed his eyes, not caring about the stream of tears falling down his face.</p><p>"Keo!" She called out again desperately, watching as his eyes met hers desperately, "Focus on me, Keo!" She breathed as calmly as she could, "Hold steady!"</p><p>Keokuk growled again, though his broken expression stayed on her as he gritted his teeth.</p><p>"That's it!" She coaxed, "Hold steady!" She continued, ignoring the way her Shadow growled in warning at her, "For me, and for Beowulf! Hold steady!"</p><p>Keokuk closed his eyes and resumed crying.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>What Po had just witnessed left his chest brimming with both fear and silent rage. He had watched helplessly as Beta Keokuk had been held over the edge of the massive bridge, fearing that he would be dropped. He watched the entire demeanor of the Beta change upon seeing something below the bridge, only for him to be slammed onto the stone bridge for attempting to fight against the Shadow Warrior holding him. His mind reeled over what could've stirred up such a reaction from the Beta, watching as the Sorcerer proceeded in leading them towards him, dragging the Beta along once again.</p><p>Within moments, they had reached him, and all he could do is watch as both Alpha Nina and Beta Keokuk were thrown at him. Both of them landing close to his side.</p><p>"Alpha! Beta!" He called to them quickly, reaching out to the Beta who now laid on his stomach upon the ground. His face pressed in despair against the hard stone.</p><p>"Dragon Warrior!" Nina quickly crawled to his side, grabbing his shoulder in concern, "Were you the only one taken?" She questioned quickly, her voice low.</p><p>Po nodded his head, gripping Keokuk's shoulder tightly.</p><p> </p><p>The Sorcerer simply continued onward, "Regardless of the state of your ankle, young Beta, you must proceed on your own from here on out." He stated firmly without looking back, a hint of warning in his tone, "Come along, valued guests."</p><p>Nina watched as the Shadow Warriors collectively moved to stand behind them, their swords pointing at them with challenge as they growled.</p><p>Nina sprung up, pulling on Po's shoulder, "Rise... We have to keep moving." She demanded carefully, eyeing the Shadows warily.</p><p>Po carefully rose to his feet, also eyeing the Shadows before reaching down for Keokuk, "Beta-"</p><p>"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Keokuk growled deeply, his voice breaking again as he closed his hands to tight fists, pressing his forehead deeper into the ground.</p><p>"Keo, you have to get up!" Nina moved to his side, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Please-"</p><p>"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed, suddenly lunging his body away from her a bit, his eyes meeting hers in a crazed daze.</p><p>Po flinched back, holding his hands up as he pretended to limp, ensuing that his broken ankle was believable still.</p><p>Nina gazed at her best friend firmly, not even flinching at his reaction to her touch, "I don't know what you saw back there, Keo... I don't need to know at the moment..." She snapped with a low, though gentle voice, "But what I do need is for you to get your head back in the game..." She reached out again, forcibly grabbing his forearm, "As your female Alpha, I order you to hold steady!" She growled, pulling at his forearm.</p><p>Keokuk growled again, looking away from her, "I can't do this..." His voice went quiet with despair.</p><p>"Yes, you can, and you will!" She used her best command voice, forcing the Beta into rising with her, "Otherwise, I will ensure that Elias relieves you of your duty as a Beta!" She reasoned firmly, doing her best to convey an expression of trust and encouragement for him.</p><p>Keokuk met her eyes again, the tears still falling as he nodded his head, holding back a sob as he slowly placed an arm over her shoulder, still desiring to do his best in feigning a broken ankle.</p><p>Nina then turned to face Po, "Dragon Warrior..." She pleaded, to which Po simply nodded, moving carefully to Keokuk's left side in order to take his other arm, limping as best as he could.</p><p>Then the Shadow Warriors were closed in from behind them, growling deeply in an effort to get them to move forward. And move forward they did, slowly, carefully and with vigilance as they helped one another along.</p><p> </p><p>Po eyed the massive Palace before them, the double archway towering over them by hundreds of feet as they passed through the threshold of the Dark Lord's home.</p><p>"Your ankle, is it broken, Dragon Warrior?" Nina questioned quietly.</p><p>Without looking, Po gripped her shoulder, "Yes..." He answered, he hoped that the subtle glance he conveyed to her confirmed to her that it wasn't.</p><p>Nina nodded, her eyes suddenly shining in understanding, "So is Keo's..." She countered softly, only earning a soft snort from the Beta.</p><p>Great minds certainly thought alike...</p><p> </p><p>They moved calmly, taking in everything they could as they followed trailed behind Sorcerer Cyrus through the massive Palace. Passing large hallways and archways, and several mind bending staircases alike. They found themselves passing through several confusing corridors before coming to a rather frightening looking staircase that curbed and bent along as it rose from the stone ground. To Po it didn't come close to being the glorious leg shaking mass that was the Jade Palace Grand Staircase, but this one would top it off in appearance as the most twisted one he'd ever seen. He certainly did not wish to walk up it, but he knew they must.</p><p>With careful movements, they did their best to follow the Hound up the staircase, cautious not to give up their act of being injured.</p><p>And after what seemed like an eternity of climbing, they finally came to a polished black marbled landing. Po breathe din deeply, adjusting his grip on the Beta's shoulder before limping forward.</p><p>They followed the Sorcerer through two more assorted corridors before they could see a two very massive steel doors at the center of a rather large hall, two incredibly large Shadow Warriors standing guard at either side of the threshold. Standing directly in front of the massive doors was the Bull General, Murdock Ra, his expression incredibly impatient as they drew closer toward him.</p><p> </p><p>"The Dark Lord does not appreciate having to wait, Hound." The General breathed with a heavy snort of his shadowy nose, his ears flickering distastefully at the sight of their hostages.</p><p>Sorcerer Cyrus merely chuckled, "You and I both know our merciful Lord would rather they not spill their god-forsaken blood upon his beautiful palace floors." He reasoned, waving a hand at the two Shadow Guards.</p><p>On cue, they quickly opened the massive steel door, the terrible sound of the doors creaking open sending chills down Po's spine.</p><p>They watched as the Sorcerer ventured in first, the General watching them intensely with disgust while he did before he lifted his sword at them, "Move." He commanded with an abyssal tone, his purple hued eyes hating the very sight of them.</p><p>Po motioned the Wolves forward, eyeing the General for a long moment as they collectively passed him through the threshold.</p><p>The Panda watched as Sorcerer Cyrus walked several feet in front of them, leading them into the massive chambers. Despite its darkness and eerie atmosphere, Po thought it resembled that of chambers fit for royalty. One that would house those of noble blood and lordship. It contained everything one of such evident nobility would need. And at the far back of the chambers existed four massive windows stretching all the way up to the ceiling, overlooking the entire kingdom. And directly in the center of the windows, stood what one would consider a massive throne, the back of it facing them. He watched as the Sorcerer paused in his step several feet away from the throne, lowering himself to his knees with his head hung low in respect. Out of instinct, Po also paused in his step, gripping the two Wolves tighter as they came to a halt. He and Nina looked around quickly to see that no Shadow Warriors could be found present, only that of the General and the Sorcerer.</p><p>Though, speaking of the General, he suddenly came into their view from the right side of where they stood together, lifting his terrifying sword higher at them, "Kneel in the presence of the Dark Lord." He ordered them, his booming voice filling the entire chamber for a few seconds. They all collectively avoided the towering Bull's deep-seated glare, slowly lowering themselves down to their knees.</p><p>And for a long moment, a strong eerie silence filled their vicinity.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorcerer Cyrus." A heavy, velvety voice spoke, the deep tone filling the deathly silent chambers, drawing all of their attention to the throne.</p><p>"My Lord..." The Hound greeted with an exhale of breath, his voice innocent and soft.</p><p>"I do not sense the Sword of Power..." The voice stated firmly, his smooth voice taking a slight edge of warning to it.</p><p>The Hound's ears flattened against his head, "I- I do not contain the Sword of Power for you in this moment, my Lord." He answered quickly.</p><p>His answer was met with a heavy, tense silence.</p><p>No one moved as the sound of soft rustling emanated from the throne, "I commanded you to return to the Western Territory, in pursuit of the Sword of Power, and still you return empty handed?" The voice questioned calmly.</p><p>"There has been a slight change in plans, my Lord..." Sorcerer Cyrus explained quickly, "We are no longer able to enter the Ancient Father's Village undetected. General Murdock Ra and I were merely able to commence one attack on the Children of the West, before a barrier of light was abruptly implemented entirely around the permitter of the Village... My Shadow Warriors are no longer able to draw near to the High Chief, or the sword."</p><p>A long stretch of silence followed after the Sorcerer's explanation before a little more rustling could be heard from beyond the throne, "General..."</p><p>The massive Bull did not take his eyes off of the three Warriors, "Yes, my Lord."</p><p>"What say you?" The voice inquired.</p><p>"Sorcerer Cyrus speaks the truth, my Lord. The Wandering Masters have collaborated against our efforts alongside loyal allies of the Western Woods. A barrier of light has been created along the perimeter of the Ancient Father Village of Old, shortly after my faithful Wendigos feasted upon the Wolven Youths." General Murdock Ra answered obediently, his voice calm and neutral, "Our vigilant Shadow Warriors reported a source of power emanating from the center of the Village. The Wolves now bear a weapon called: <strong>The Sword of Twilight,</strong> in addition to an ancient artifact that possesses the ability to command and influence light as means of a weapon."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the owner of the velvety voice rose calmly from his throne, moving slowly around the massive seat to look upon them. Po's eyes widened at the sight of the dark silhouette coming into view. He couldn't see any details of his face or body, for the slight light coming in from the windows shrouded his front side in complete darkness. Po could automatically tell though that this Dark Lord was a good six feet in height, and wore old maroon royal robes, seemingly elegant in the dim light cascading at the being's backside. But the most striking feature that Po could clearly see was the sharp, intense, yellow-golden irises that seemed to glow without light even being directed into them. Another thing Po noted right off the back was the fact that this being seemingly had a tail, though it fairly remained hidden underneath his long robes that dragged slightly behind him when he moved to face them.</p><p>Po stared into the eyes for a very long moment, his mind reeling with sudden frantic wonder. He could've sworn he'd seen those eyes before. They were maniacal, destructive, yet bore the symbolism of heroism, due to them being golden. Almost as if the owner of the eyes firmly believed that they were the hero in their own story. And with an intense chill riding down his back, Po pointedly looked away from the rattling gaze of the Dark Lord, breathing in deeply as he searched his mind desperately for an answer.</p><p>The Dark Lord studied Po for a long moment, before turning to scan his eyes over the two Wolves, taking in every detail of them before settling his gaze on the Bull General, "An ancient artifact that obtains the ability to command and influence light, you say?" His smooth voice passed over them curiously.</p><p>"Yes, my Lord." The General answered.</p><p>"And who, pray tell, brought forth this powerful artifact?" The Dark Lord questioned.</p><p>"The Wandering Master of the Yunnan Province." The General replied.</p><p>The Dark Lord barely visible tail flickered slightly, "Master Mongrel..."</p><p>"Yes, my Lord." The General confirmed.</p><p>Po side glanced Nina, catching her eyes with concern at the fact that the Dark Lord seemed to know who Mongrel was, if his tone of voice was anything to go on.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, whom else has the Western Wolves called upon for aid?" The Dark Lord questioned, his velvety voice so calm, that if he weren't a bad guy, Po would actually feel an ounce of comfort from the sound.</p><p>Sorcerer Cyrus's ears flattened, inclining his head further down, "The present Western Allies are as followed: The Wandering Masters: Mongrel and Jackal; Masters Worthy, Ru Wen, and Ye Ye of the Western Hill; and also the Furious Five alongside Grandmaster Shifu of the Valley of Peace... According to the status reports of our Shadow Warriors from the East, Grandmaster Míng of Líshù Palace, alongside his students, and two companies from Chief Annawan's Eastern Wolven Army, currently journey quickly to the West with the intention of providing further aid... My Lord..."</p><p>Suddenly, a deep, spine shattering growl emanated from the Dark Lord, causing the Sorcerer to flinch instinctively as he lowered himself completely to the ground in submission, "Silence Sorcerer..." He breathed deeply.</p><p>Po, Keokuk and Nina avoided his gaze entirely, the hairs on their necks standing on edge.</p><p>"General..."</p><p>"Yes, my Lord." The Bull replied.</p><p>"Is it true?" The Dark Lord seethed calmly, "Does the Grandmaster  of the Jade Palace grace the lands of the West?"</p><p>"Yes, my Lord." The Bull replied easily.</p><p>At that, the Dark Lord turned away from them, suddenly pacing with silent steps.</p><p> </p><p>Po didn't know what pressed him to speak, in fact, he regretted it the moment sound slipped passed his lips, "You know of Shifu?" He questioned. This only led him to be kicked hard at his side by the General, the massive hooded foot of the Bull finding its place against Po's ribs as he pinned him to the floor, forcing him to let go of his hold on Nina and Keokuk.</p><p>"DO NOT SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO, INSOLENT BEAR!" General Murdock Ra growled fiercely, wedging his foot deeper into the Panda's ribcage enough to make Po groan in pain.</p><p>Nina kept a firm hold on Keokuk, preventing him from lunging at the Bull in an effort to help their ally, though her face held nothing but concern for him.</p><p>The Dark Lord paused in his pacing, slowly turning to settle his eyes upon Po. His gaze was fierce and deep with daring query, "That name belongs to a charlatan..." He breathed out smoothly, suddenly formidably calm once again, "A fabricated counterfeit of a Warrior."</p><p>Po squirmed in pain, his hands coming to rest against the Bull's foot frantically.</p><p>The Dark Lord slightly waved a hand at the Bull, commanding him to release his agonizing hold on the Panda's ribcage. The Bull grunted in disgust as he lifted his foot, moving away.</p><p>"Yet, his name is glorified reverently all throughout China." The Dark Lord added calmly, his eyes staring deeply into Po's now that the Panda met his gaze once again, "Very few know of his true virtue. He, like many, should be buried deep within the Earth, never to breathe his foul breath of life again."</p><p>Po breathed in deeply, holding his side with grimace, "You're wrong... Shifu is a man of honor and integrity..." He couldn't help but defend his friend and mentor, though he kept his voice soft and careful.</p><p>The Dark Lord suddenly chuckled deeply. Though the sound was quiet it was enough to jog Po's memory, suddenly relating two very different kinds of voices together. His heart skipping a beat as he openly stared into the golden irises of the Dark Lord, <em><strong>No... It can't be, </strong></em>He thought to himself quickly, <strong><em>This guy can't be Tai Lung, </em></strong>He fought against the instinctive comparison. But as hard as he tried, he couldn't help but see the sudden similarity of the Dark Lord's eyes and that of Tai Lung. Their voices were completely different, whereas the Dark Lord's was smooth and velvety, Tai Lung's was sharp, foreboding and contained a slightly higher pitched to it. But even now, the silhouette of the Dark Lord resembled Tai Lung's stature near to perfectly. This guy was definitely a feline, a Snow Leopard, if Po was bold enough to assume. And he didn't know whether or not all Snow Leopards contained golden/yellow eyes, or even if they all chuckled the same, but in this moment, he surely had half a mind to believe this Dark Lord was somehow related to Tai Lung himself.</p><p>"What is your name, Warrior?" The Dark Lord questioned, his eyes narrowing on the Panda.</p><p>Po's ears flattened against his head, his hand finding a place on Nina's elbow.</p><p>"YOU WILL ANSWER THE DARK LORD WHEN ADDRESSED, BEAR!" General Murdock Ra snapped, drawing closer to Po once again, though did not touch him like last time.</p><p>Po flinched, "Po." He answered quickly, holding the Dark Lord's gaze nervously.</p><p>"And your title?" The Dark Lord pressed.</p><p>"I-uh..."</p><p>"He is the prophesied Dragon Warrior of the Valley of Peace, my Lord..." Sorcerer Cyrus answered quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the Sorcerer's body seized up, his voice choking at the back of his throat as his body dropped entirely to the floor, writhing in agony. The three Warriors watched his body spaz out and shake terribly with wide eyes, visibly flinching in alarm.</p><p>"I do not believe I was addressing you, Hound." The Dark Lord spoke calmly, his eyes still lingering on Po, "I will ask again, Warrior... What is your title?"</p><p>Po forced his gaze to meet the Dark Lord's again, "I am... I am the... Prophesied Dragon Warrior of the Valley of Peace..." He answered carefully.</p><p>The Sorcerer continued to writhe, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his body arched backwards, his spine cracking in different places at once, "Oogway's final act of peace..." The Dark Lord breathed curiously, "That explains the reason you hold that coward of a Master in such high reverence..." He added calmly, though with the venom of his words, he could've just spat in Po's face to make his insult more clearer.</p><p>Po suddenly felt an ounce of courage filter through his chest, his expression hardening as he slowly lifted himself into standing, "I don't know who you are... Quite frankly, I don't care..." He held his ground, despite the pain still lingering in his side, "Shifu and the Five will find a way to rescue us. They will bring an end to your cause, because that is what we train to do. You don't stand a chance against us." He relayed with what he hoped was his best heroic voice, though he will admit to the ounce of fear he felt bubbling in his gut, "Not even Tai Lung could stand against those who dwell in the Jade Palace!" He added for good measure.</p><p>The Dark Lord eyed him calmly as he held a hand out to the General who was about to put Po on check again, dissuading him from touching the Panda, "Tai... Lung?" He repeated the name calmly, pronouncing every syllable carefully, "That name is not known to me."</p><p>Po held his gaze, "He was a formidable Kung Fu Warrior of great skill and power... His heart was dark, perhaps darker than yours... Yet he was still brought down by us, weeks ago..." He stated firmly, offering the Dark Lord a slightly challenging look, "He will never set foot upon China again!"</p><p>The Dark Lord's eyed bore into Po's with questioning vigor, "I know nothing of who this: Tai Lung is... Therefore, it matters not the power he possessed." He then chose to calmly pass his eyes over the Wolves openly staring at him, in light of Po's brave stand against him, turning away from them all after a moment, "However, what I do know is this: should the fraudulent protector of the Valley of Peace come to your rescue, he will die..." His tone was calm, as if un-phased by Po's acquisition, "He will face a death that should have greeted him so very long ago."</p><p>They all watched as the Dark Lord made his way to what looked to be a large table, though they could not see what laid upon it.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the terrible seize the Dark Lord had upon the Sorcerer lifted, allowing the Sorcerer to finally cry out and breathe out an abhorrent gasp of pain, "Aaaagaghhhh... Uggghhhh... Th- th- thank you, my Lord..." He whined quietly, turning instantly onto his stomach, "Thank you..."</p><p> </p><p>Po ignored the Sorcerer in favor of watching the Dark Lord, watching as he reached down to something on the table.</p><p>"And when he dies, his appalling soul will be propelled into a chasm so deep within my Kingdom, he will spend an eternity wishing Oogway had chose another..." The Dark Lord breathed still in regards to Shifu, lifting a sword from the table enough for those behind him to see.</p><p>Po eyed the sharp blade. From what he could see, it was silver with a glossy metallic finish to its hilt, which also contained swirly, intricate, double-edge designs running from the hilt along the base of the blade. Collectively, they all watched as the sword suddenly became translucent, nearly unseeable. Then, Keokuk's hands darted to his neck as he exhaled all of the air within his lungs, falling backwards until his body collided with the ground.</p><p>"KEO!" Nina cried out, her hands finding their place on his body in alarm.</p><p>Po turned to see Keokuk fight to breath. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't suck in any air at all.</p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?" Nina shouted fearfully, watching Keo frantically claw at his neck and chest, desperate for air.</p><p>Po turned to face the Dark Lord again, realization dawning on his features as his eyes grew wide.</p><p> </p><p>"The air will leave the lungs of your Master, Dragon Warrior. And it will never return, for air never belonged within his body to begin with..." The Dark Lord stated simply with a calm tone, admiring the blade in his hand, "He will struggle against the forces of which will tear at his body from within. He will beg for mercy..." The Dark Lord slowly look over his shoulder, meeting Po's disbelieving eyes, "And I will not give it to him... He showed no mercy to me in my desperate hour of need... It is only right that I respond in kind." He then commanded the sword to released its hold on the Beta, promptly placing the sword back to where it was resting upon the table before.</p><p>"KEO!" Nina cried, watching as her best friend finally gasped in a huge gulp of air, color returning to his face.</p><p>"That is <strong>Aer Spiritus...</strong> The Ancient Sword of Air..." Po suddenly felt a new level of fear induced anger fill his chest, "I don't know how you came about that weapon, but it doesn't belong to you..." He braved at the Dark Lord.</p><p>The Dark Lord simply turned away from the table, "I am currently in possession of four of the Ancient Swords." He moved calmly towards his throne, "I am the rightful owner of the Seven Ancient Swords of Old; the heir to the Chasms of the Deep; I am the true wielder of Flame, Shadow, and Light. By birthright, I am the sole commander of Tide, Earth and Air... Soon, I will draw close to the hilt of true heroism... I will brandish the Seventh Foundation of this Universe, and when I do, I will become the Great Sacred Master of Life and Death." He then paused to face Po directly, his eyes dangerous as the shadows still obstructed Po's complete view of him, "I will be the God this world both needs and deserves..."</p><p>Po's gaze hardened, "I highly doubt you're what China needs, nor wants." He mentally slapped himself for still talking, but he couldn't stop now even if he tried.</p><p>"Yet I am the only one willing to sacrifice what must be dealt in atonement in order to ensure the purity of China as a whole..." He countered smoothly, "Meanwhile, your revered Grandmaster parades upon the birthplace of Kung Fu as if he has truly earned the right to bear such a title. He is as incompetent by default as you are a false prophesied Warrior. It is clear that Oogway made a careless mistake in placing such a mundane title upon your shoulders."</p><p>Po stared at him with immense confusion, his heart beating a mile per minute.</p><p>"He should have known you would falter down the pathway of the Dragon's consistent plight..." The Dark Lord gave Po a curious, seductive expression.</p><p>Nina turned to eye Po and the Dark Lord, once she was sure that Keokuk could breathe properly.</p><p>The Dark Lord clasped his hands behind his back, his eyes narrowing in on Po considerably, "However, If one such as myself, were to employ you into my cause, perhaps then you would find life far more enlightening."</p><p>Po suddenly caught onto the Dark Lord's evident mind game, his gaze hardening, "There's nothing you could say or do that'll ever make me turn against Shifu or my friends." He snapped defensively.</p><p> </p><p>The Dark Lord simply stared him down, "I can offer you things far beyond your imagining, Dragon Warrior. You will never go without, and you will never have to live under the command of those who selfishly place themselves above all else, as your so called- honorable Grandmaster does... You will freely walk amongst my lands without pain, or ever fall in need of respite. You will reign by my side as the true, long awaited, prophesied Dragon Warrior of Old."</p><p>Po stepped forward, stopping short of the darkness that still shrouded over the Dark Lord, "Never."</p><p>For a long moment, no one moved or said anything.</p><p>"I do not offer second chances." The Dark Lord stated firmly, his smooth velvety voice full of warning.</p><p>Po clenched his fists, "I will never be willing to take the first." He stood his ground.</p><p> </p><p>The Dark Lord sighed softly, turning away from Po, "Such a pitiful waste of potential, wouldn't you agree?" He slowly walked towards the massive windows in front of his throne, "Master Dolo."</p><p>"Yes, my Lord." The Master in question spoke up from the far right corner of the chambers.</p><p>Po and Nina collectively glanced over to where the black fox was calmly sitting upon an elegant sofa, his red eyes shining with mirth.</p><p>"M- Master Dolo?" Po suddenly breathed, his heart sinking in realization at who the Fox apparently was.</p><p>"You know of me, Dragon Warrior?" He breathed out calmly, curiosity etched in his sinister face.</p><p>Po gulped a little, visibly stepping back towards Nina and the panting Keokuk, "Master Dolo of the third dynasty... You served under Lord Baxview's reign for 100 years... You- you're supposed to be dead."</p><p>The Master simply stared Po down, "I am dead." He replied simply, Yet with no small amount of gratefulness to the Dark Lord's mercy, I breathe a new breath of life with every moment that passes."</p><p>Po shook his head, a new ounce of anger filling his chest, "How... How could you deliberately go against everything that Grandmaster Oogway stood for? You were a legendary Master of Kung Fu... Adored by many of your era..." He breathed out softly with disbelief.</p><p>"With good reason, Dragon Warrior." The fox chuckled, "Reasons you will never understand."</p><p>Po growled, "I will never want to understand why you have chosen to forgo peace and serve such an awful villain! He's commanded his henchmen to assassinate children!" He snapped, drawing closer to the Wolves protectively, "You've disgraced the true meaning and purpose of Kung Fu!"</p><p> </p><p>The Fox simply eyed his Dark Lord calmly, "My Lord, do you not grow tired of this Warrior's fraudulent charade?"</p><p>The Dark Lord breathed in deeply, "I do." And with a slight wave of his hand a swarm of Shadow Warriors suddenly appeared as if from no where, "Take them to the dungeons. Feed them once a day, though provide very little for them to feast upon. No Shadow is to bring harm to them unless they attempt to escape from my merciful punishment."</p><p>Po instinctively placed himself directly in front of his comrades as he eyed the Dark Lord nervously.</p><p>"They will remain within their shadowy prison until I see fit to allow them to breathe their dying breath." And with that, the swarm of Shadow Warriors charged upon the three Warriors, forcing them up onto their feet roughly before puling them into exiting the massive chambers.</p><p>"YOU WILL NOT PREVAIL!" Po shouted fiercely a new ounce of courage settling in his heart, "SHIFU WILL COME! HE WILL RESUE US! AND HE WILL BRING THIS ENTIRE KINGDOM DOWN TO THE GROUND AS HE DOES!" He shouted, straining against the Shadow Warriors' grasps.</p><p> </p><p>It was only a moment that passed until the passives doors finally closed again, cutting off any other proclamation that Po may have continued to direct at the Dark Lord.</p><p>"General."</p><p>"Yes, my Lord." The Bull General replied obediently.</p><p>"Your plan of action?" The Dark Lord continued to stare down at his thriving Kingdom calmly.</p><p>"Final Negotiation, as you have instructed, my Lord." The General answered, turning to face his superior completely.</p><p>"You intend to use these three Warriors against the West?" The Dark Lord inquired.</p><p>"Yes, my Lord." General Murdock Ra confirmed, "The Sword, and the High Chief, in exchange for them."</p><p>"You will not surrender the three Warriors, General... Am I understood?" The Dark Lord stated firmly.</p><p>"Yes, my Lord." The General agreed, "They will receive Shadowy Replicas instead, should the Sorcerer's powers prove effective."</p><p>At that, the Dark Lord finally turned his attention to the Hairless Hound laying obediently upon the floor, "Rise, Sorcerer Cyrus."</p><p>Quickly, the Hound rose, keeping his pained head lowered out of respect, "My Lord."</p><p>The Dark Lord eyed him for a long moment, "You will do whatever it takes to ensure that the trade is made. You will obtain both High Chief Elohim and the Sword of Power, or so help me, you will be the first to experience the plans I have for that imposter of a Red Panda's soul... Have I made myself entirely clear to you?"</p><p>The Hound nodded his head, hit pointy tail wagging wildly, "Yes, my Lord! Anything for your merciful, magnificent, sovereign lordship!"</p><p>The Dark Lord stepped forward a few paces, coming to stand directly next to his throne, "If you should return again without my objects of desire, you will regret it, Cyrus."</p><p>The Hound crouched down with a whine, "I aim to please you, my Lord."</p><p>"Leave my presence." The Dark Lord commanded.</p><p>"Yes, my Lord!" And with that, the Hound disappeared from sight, quickly darting into a sudden portal that opened next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"General."</p><p>"Yes, my Lord." The Bull General eyed his Dark Lord with admiration and loyalty.</p><p>The Dark Lord turned to meet his gaze, his expression every level of seriousness, "Whatever happens... Do not allow the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace to set foot within my Kingdom. The time will come where I will be free to sever his soul from his body, however, it is not yet time... Everything will fall into ruin should he somehow find a way to come after his precious Dragon Warrior."</p><p>The General eyed him curiously, "Yes, my Lord."</p><p>He stepped closer to his General after a moment, looking up at him kindly, "You will be the first to rage war against those who seek to undermine us. You will be the first to lay waste against the Valley and Strongholds of our enemies. Consider the annihilation of the Western Woods your first step of proving your true worth to me, General... Succeed in bringing High Chief Elohim to me, and I will enhance your abilities tenfold. You will be unstoppable. And I will adore and cherish every moment of watching you rise into the greatest, most sinister War Lord to have ever been brought forth from the very chasms this Kingdom resides upon."</p><p>"Yes, my Lord." The General lowered himself to one knee, bowing his head in respect to his superior.</p><p>"You are the true wielder of <strong>Tenebris Umbra,</strong> the Ancient Sword of Darkness..." He placed both hands on the Bull's shoulders, "Obtain the Sword of Power... Bring it to me... And I will grant you the Sword of Darkness. It will be yours and yours alone to wield and master."</p><p>"Yes, my Lord." A terrible smile grew on the large Bull's face, loving every word of praise and dark promise that passed through his perfect Lord's lips.</p><p>"You are dismissed." The Dark Lord placed a tender hand on the Bull's massive shoulder, "Go now, and fulfill your mission, beloved."</p><p>"Yes, my Lord." And with that, the Bull rose to his feet, beckoning an electrified portal to open to their right, one that revealed the darkening Western Woods. The Dark Lord watched as the Bull stepped through, instantly lunging back into the woods undetected with intent on catching up to the Sorcerer wherever he may currently roam within the West.</p><p> </p><p>Once the portal closed completely, Master Dolo Leandras back in his seat, eyeing the Dark Lord, "You are excruciatingly kind to him, my Lord."</p><p>The Dark Lord's sharp eyes settled on him, "I am only as kind as I need to be to those who will diligently see my plans to completion."</p><p>"Naturally." The Fox Master agreed.</p><p>They held one another's gaze until the Dark Lord turned away, walking silently towards his throne once again, "Tell me, my old friend... Who is this: Tai Lung?"</p><p>The Fox Master's ears flickered curiously, "I am afraid that name is just as unknown to me as it is to you, my Lord."</p><p>The Dark Lord's gaze focused on his Kingdom down below, "I am the only surviving descendant of the House of Lung..." He stated calmly, "Yet this Dragon Warrior has insinuated that a Warrior of great skill bore my family's name..."</p><p>"An imposter perhaps?" Master Dolo suggested, "Or maybe a surviving kin?"</p><p>The Dark Lord turned to eye him dangerously, "There are no survivors. I ensured it."</p><p>Master Dolo inclined his head at that, "Of course you have, my Lord."</p><p>The Dark Lord suddenly turned away from his Kingdom below, calmly clasping his hands behind his back as he slowly walked towards the massive steel doors. Master Dolo calmly rose from his seat, following his Lord equally as calmly, for no one is allowed to remain within the Dark Lord's chambers unless he himself is present. The massive steel doors opened promptly for them both, the two Shadow Warriors snapping to attention as they passed them, taking a left once exiting the large chambers.</p><p>Master Dolo trailed slightly behind the Dark Lord as they near to silently made their way through the large corridor, their destination located at the very end of the Royal Hall. It is there that four large Shadow Warriors stood guard at the second largest steel doors of the corridor, two on each side. Behind them, shrouding the steel doors was a bloody hued enchanted barrier spanning the entire threshold. It was a spell, conjured by both the Dark Lord and Sorcerer Cyrus. Created in an effort to keep unauthorized beings from entering the protected chambers, and also to keep its single occupant from being able to escape. Master Dolo had seen what this barrier was capable of doing to someone who attempted to pass through it, leading its victims into being subdued into a fate worse than Death itself.</p><p>And unspeakable curse it truly was, the kind Master Dolo had never seen before. And it only proved just how incomprehensibly powerful the Dark Lord was.</p><p>The evil-turned Fox Master paused alongside the Dark Lord just a few feet in front of the steel door, the Shadow Warriors not needing a command in order to quickly move into calmly pulling the doors open, the red curse shrouding the threshold not harming them, for they were authorized to be so near this particular room by order of the Dark Lord.</p><p>Master Dolo watched as the deadly barrier seemed to react to the Dark Lord's presence, rippling in approval. And with that, they both calmly passed through the barrier, their steps slow. Once they were inside of the chambers, the Shadow Warriors dutifully closed the steel doors, the barrier once again reacting.</p><p> </p><p>These particular chambers were equally as massive as the Dark Lords, bearing elegant materialistic furniture and royal decorations. Though a layer of dust could be seen on just about everything but the large bed to the far right of the suite, and that of the sofas and dining tables.</p><p>Master Dolo refrained from following his Dark Lord further into the chambers, choosing to remain standing silently near the threshold. He watched at the Dark Lord merely proceeded inward a couple of more paces before stopping entirely at the center of the room, his eyes meeting the room's occupant with intensity.</p><p>The occupant's eyes were sharp, withdrawn, and had taken to watching their every step since entering. Instead of yellow/golden hued irises, these eyes were a bright, heavenly sky blue, with a hint of green around the outer iris. And though they were incredibly beautiful, they currently contained warning and reserved displeasure for the abrupt visit.</p><p>After a long moment of simply holding the occupant's gaze, he turned away calmly making his way towards the massive windows overlooking his Kingdom down below, "I wonder, if you know of a Kung Fu Warrior that bears the name: Tai Lung..." The Dark Lord breathed calmly, his velvety voice full of underlining reservation, clearly indicating that he did not take pleasure in being there at the moment. He scanned his eyes over the same red, bloodshot hued barrier residing over the windows, rippling at his approach as they held firm in keeping the occupant from escaping, </p><p>The occupant's eyes did not follow his approach to the windows, instead choosing to stare at nothing in particular.</p><p>"Who would dare take ownership over my family's name?" He questioned, staring through the barrier down at the massive bridge stretching over the River of Souls.</p><p>But again, the occupant said nothing.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, the Dark Lord slowly closed the distance between himself and the occupant, calmly taking a seat right next to them, leaving no distance between them, "Your silence will not dissuade me from seeking out the truth, my Lady." He slowly trailed a hand down the female occupant's cheek, un-phased by the way she slowly turned her face away from his touch, "Your stubbornness is as strong as it once was, all those years ago..."</p><p>The woman set her gaze on nothing in particular, her back straight and shoulders calm.</p><p>He slowly wrapped his hand under her chin, tenderly turning her face to meet his eyes, "Tell me who he is, for I know that you communicate with the Palace servants... They must have revealed to you the true nature of this imposter."</p><p>She simply stared at him, her eyes conveying her disinterest for the topic at hand.</p><p>The Dark Lord released her chin, watching as she slowly turned her attention away from him again. With another sigh, he calmly caressed her shoulder, "It has been brought to my attention recently, that this fraudulent Warrior rose against those who dwell in the Valley of Peace." He noticed the slight turn of her ear, taking a pleasurable note of her sudden attention at the mention of the Valley that once meant so much to her, "Apparently he was defeated, by Oogway's prophesied Dragon Warrior... Surely, you must have heard of this?"</p><p>The female occupant continued to stare at nothing in particular, her mind suddenly reeling over the confirmation of the event, having only heard about it no more than a week ago through one of her secretly loyal Palace attendants.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>*** Flashback to a week ago ***</em> </strong>
</p><p>A White Swan Palace Attendant calmly made her way up to the massive steel doors of her Lady's private chambers, eyeing the four large Shadow Warriors standing guard as he gripped the large tray in her hands containing a supper meal tightly. With a steady voice, she cleared her throat, "Permit me to pass, Shadows. It bring forth supper for my Lady..." She informed them respectfully.</p><p>With a few grunts in respond, the Shadow Warriors opened the steel doors, causing the red barrier to ripple in reaction.</p><p>The White Swan stepped forward, stopping short of the barrier patiently. Once it recognized her authorized admittance, she passed through calmly without looking back at the Shadow Warriors as they closed the heavy doors behind her. She had been captured by Sorcerer Cyrus's loyal Shadows 40 years ago, when her home along the borders of the East had been raided. Herself and several other of her family members taken hostage and brought to the Dark Kingdom, just to be employed by the Dark Lord himself.</p><p>She had sworn her allegiance to the Lady of the Dark Kingdom in secret, becoming the Lady's favored servant, after she had taken the initiative to learn the history of both the Dark Lord and his beautiful Lady. Within just a few years of serving, she had become the Lady's most trusted advisor and friend, and she had upheld herself well with courage and understanding, in the face of such evil that seemed to stream from the Dark Lord's heart. She made a vow to the Lady, that she would never express true loyalty to the Dark Lord, no matter his intent to her life. And an oath, to help bring about peace to the Lady's troubled, traumatized heart of gold.</p><p>"My Lady." She breathed out calmly, quickly making her way to the dining tables situated just in front of the empty sofas. The Lady of the Dark Kingdom eyed her from across the room, where she had been gazing out of the massive windows.</p><p>The White Swan placed the large meal tray of supper onto the table dutifully, turning to eye the way the red protective barrier over the windows rippled dangerously at the Lady being so close to it, almost as if it were taunting her to come closer, so the spell could have its way with her, "I have brought supper... And news." Her voice was quiet.</p><p>The Lady slowly turned to look at the White Swan over her shoulders, her beautiful eyes questioning.</p><p>"The Dark Lord has discovered the location of the Ancient Sword of Power... It resides within the Western Territory." The White Swan informed her calmly, inclining her head slightly, "Sorcerer Cyrus commanded an attack on Yánlè Village, over those residing closest to the Northern Border of the West. They have massacred the entire Village, though there were survivors. General Murdock Ra imprisoned the survivors within the dungeons, alongside those taken from Villages residing within the outskirts of the both the West and East... I have just overheard that Sorcerer Cyrus's motionless body has been taken to the presence of the Dark Lord, having fallen in battle against High Chief Elohim and his Most Trusted."</p><p>The Lady turned away from the window completely, moving slowly towards her trusted friend, "It would seem as though the Sorcerer's plan to lure the High Chief and the sword to him has failed."</p><p>"Yes, my Lady." The White Swan nodded, "Though, it is said that the Sorcerer managed to wound the High Chief by means of a poisonous arrow."</p><p>The Lady shook her head, "There is not a remedy the West contains that will rid the High Chief from the Sorcerer's fatal poison. It will kill him, slowly and painfully."</p><p>The White Swan nodded sadly, "Let us hold onto hope that Fate would not be so unkind and unjust to the Western Wolves."</p><p>The Lady sighed, slowly taking a seat onto the sofas, "I have lost faith in Fate being a kind force of integrity long ago, my friend."</p><p>The White Swan inclined her head, "Permit me, my Lady, but there is more to be shared before I take my leave of you."</p><p>The Lady nodded, "Go on."</p><p>The White Swan stepped forward a little, lowering her head towards her more in order to speak with a more lowered tone, "A rumor has spread, deep within the Kingdom. The enslaved villagers have spoken of a battle having taken place within the Valley of Peace, no more than three weeks ago."</p><p>The Lady's sharp eyes stared into the White Swan's, her ears straightening out with intense interest.</p><p>"A battle between a Kung Fu Warrior of fierce, maniacal skill and the prophesied Dragon Warrior of Old." The White Swan stated softly.</p><p>The Lady moved a little closer to her friend, "You meant to say that the Dragon Warrior has risen from prophesy? Truly?"</p><p>The White Swan looked into her Lady's beautiful eyes, offering her a concerned expression of uncertainty, "I mean to say that it is possible that these rumors are indeed true... Why else would the Dark Lord finally have chosen to begin searching for the Sword of Power, after so long of simply hiding within the shadows?"</p><p>The Lady nodded her head, "I had feared that Oogway had passed before he could supervene the Prophesy of the Dragon Warrior..." She turned away from her friend, her eyes brimming with sudden hope.</p><p>"There is more I believe you must know, my Lady." The White Swan added quickly, "Upon overhearing these rumors, it was not the tale of the Dragon Warrior's rising into existence that caught my attention the most, but rather the name of the foe he was brought forward to rise up against, in an effort to protect the Valley of Peace."</p><p>The Lady reached for the tray containing her supper, "And what might this foe's name be, dear friend?"</p><p>The White Swan looked over her shoulder for a slight second before tuning back to her Lady with a heavy expression, "Tai Lung..."</p><p>At that, the Lady visibly froze.</p><p>The White Swan inclined her head slowly.</p><p>The Lady turned to look upon her friend's face, a hand coming out to rest against the White Swan's shoulder, "My friend, please... Do not speak that name again. All those who dare speak it, I implore you to silence them immediately. The dark Lord must never come to know of that name."</p><p>The White Swan nodded her head, "I will ensure that the enslaved remain steadfast, and hold their tongues."</p><p>The Lady nodded, her face suddenly filled with concern, "What of... What of this Kung Fu Warrior's fate, after rising against the Dragon Warrior?"</p><p>The White Swan held her gaze, "I have heard an assortment of endings to the tale... One should not take what they hear into full consideration, unless the outcome of the tale is truly confirmed... However... It is said that the Kung Fu Warrior did not prevail against the Dragon Warrior... He has been sent into the next realm, where hopefully he finds peace from his darkened heart."</p><p>The Lady closed her eyes, breathing in deeply before nodding her head.</p><p>"The Grandmaster of the Jade Palace has failed you..." The White Swan dared to say.</p><p>But the Lady shook her head, "No..." She countered softly, her ears flattening against her head, "He did not fail me... For one can not fail in something they never had chance in succeeding in to begin with... Things are playing out exactly how Oogway had foretold... Before the House of Lung had fallen... Now that the Dragon Warrior has risen, it is only a matter of time before all Seven of the Ancient Swords are found, and war is raged over ownership of them... Oogway had seen the darkness that will once again spread over China, just as it had during the Dark Times... The Dark Lord will be the one to open that veil of malevolent power once again... The Western Territory will be the one to declare war..."</p><p>"Which has already fallen into place, in light of the Dark Lord's pursuit of the Sword of Power." The White Swan agreed.</p><p>The Lady nodded her head slowly, "It will not be long before the Ancient Prophecy of Yin and Yang begins..."</p><p>Suddenly, the massive steel doors of the chamber opened, indicating that the White Swan's time was up.</p><p>With a respectful incline of her head, the White Swan bid the Lady of the Dark Kingdom good night, leaving without waiting for a response.</p><p> </p><p>And once the massive steel doors closed, the Lady abandoned her supper in favor of moving slowly towards the massive windows, peering beyond them once again, <em><strong>Tai Lung, may you find peace the Dark Lord will never know, </strong></em>She thought to herself a sudden intense wave of sadness and pain filled her chest, a single tear falling down her cheek over the loss.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>*** End of Flashback ***</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A heavy sigh pulled her from the flashback, and she found herself slightly wincing at the way the Dark Lord rose from her side, his hands coming to rest behind his back as he walked towards the Fox Master, "If you will not tell me what I desire to know, surely the enslaved will." He stated calmly, pausing halfway to the doors before looking over his shoulder at her, his intense yellow/golden eyes narrowing at her, "Or perhaps the Dragon Warrior will..."</p><p>At that, the Lady calmly met his gaze, her expression a mix of curiosity and disbelief.</p><p>The Dark Lord smiled, "He does, after all, have an eternity to rot within my dungeons." He then turned away form her completely, moving towards the massive opening steel door of the chamber, "Perhaps he will learn to humor me."</p><p>Master Dolo watched the Lady use from her seat in alarm as the Dark Lord exited the room, "Know that the Dark Lord speaks the truth, my Lady." He chuckled softly, "The Dragon Warrior's presence truly does grace our wonderful dungeons... It would seem as though the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace still has not learned how to anticipate unexpected ambushes during the heat of battle." And with that, he also left calmly in pursuit of the Dark Lord, the massive doors closing with a dull bang.</p><p>Once exiting the chambers, the Dark Lord turned to the Fox Master, "I shall leave you to your endeavor, Master Dolo." With a nod, and hard eyes, he turned to begin making his way back to his private chambers, "I expect a full report on your findings by nightfall."</p><p>Master Dolo inclined his head, "Yes, my Lord." And with that, he began making his way calmly towards the main corridor that led to the dungeons.</p><p> </p><p>After she was sure they wouldn't return, the Lady of the Dark Palace moved to one of the dining room side tables, grabbing a hold of a candle before moving to the large windows. Upon the first week of the red barrier being implemented over her chambers she learned that the barrier itself naturally absorbed elemental forces of power, the barrier taking on the absorbed element for a slight few seconds before returning back to its normal state. She immediately found the surprising event excruciatingly useful. Finding that she could use the barrier to gain the attention of one of her vigilant allies down below within the Kingdom in secret, should she need someone to come to her chambers immediately. For though the enslaved are diligently employed by the Dark Lord, the most loyal and obedient do have their own living arrangements down within the Kingdom. Most within clear view of her windows.</p><p>And so with careful, steady hands, she brought the candle's flickering flame close to the red barrier, watching as the spell rippled in anticipation of coming into contact with the powerful source of flame. Upon contact, the small flame flickered semi-violently, causing the barrier to ignite into flames that lasted only a few seconds. The shock wave was enough to create a barely noticeable illumination of light, enough to clearly be seen by someone who was actively watching her windows. So, she did this twice, covering the signal that she requested an audience with the White Swan immediately.</p><p>After her attempts, she carefully retracted the candle in order to peer down into the Kingdom to see if anyone had seen her attempt at communication. At first, it seemed as though no one would answer, until she noticed a barely visible light respond back to her from a distance. It was a small fire created just for her eyes alone, a signal to her that her request had been acknowledged, and that the White Swan would arrive soon once she was informed. With relief, she moved away from the windows, blowing out the candle softly as she found her seat again on the elegant sofas. Her mind reeling with immense concern at the fact that the Dark Lord had finally come to hear of Tai Lung's name, and that the Dragon Warrior was presumably residing within the dungeons.</p><p>None of this was good in the slightest, and it caused an ounce of fear to filter through her body. She needed his residency to be confirmed, and quickly. So that she may try and help him to escape...</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>With a deep growl, Keokuk struggled to keep up with the rough, unrelenting pace of the Shadow Warriors. He found himself tripping over his feet every couple of steps as he, Nina and Po were dragged along through the confusing maze-like corridors of the Dark Palace before harshly being dragged into a sudden down-sloped corridor. Keokuk watched as the corridor grew darker and darker before each side of the massive hall began changing in color and solidity. Suddenly, it wasn't walls that lined each side, but instead black stone that seemed to ooze a purple, red aura. Torches could be seen flickering violently along the walls, lighting their way as they ventured downwards and downwards.</p><p>Eventually, the elegant marbled floors of the Dark Palace turned to a rough, seemingly nastily kept cave-like ground. Giving Keokuk the impression that they'd somehow ventured into a massive stone cavern. This would be confirmed a few moments later when they were brought to a sudden edge of the cavern, the sight before them completely shocking Keokuk as he stared into the gargantuan deep chasm before them. The ceiling stretched higher than he thought was possible for a cavern, with dangerously mountainous spikes hanging embedded into it. And with the slight moment of admiration they were allowed, they all peered downwards to see that the cavern descended too deep for them to comprehend, simply cascading deeper and deeper as if it could touch the very core of the Earth. And maybe it could, when one were to take into consideration who their captor was...</p><p>That's when Keokuk realized that this was barely a dungeon anymore than it was an underground city of darkness. With Shadow Warriors everywhere the eye could see, and creatures he couldn't comprehend looming at every maze-like hold in the wall. And it was with that last thought at the sight that Keokuk found himself being shoved hard by the Shadows holding him, resuming the walk to their impending dungeon cells. The three of them had no choice but to take everything about the dungeons into view. Passing unknown bones and carcasses every now and then, passing enslaved Villagers that seemed to be employed in this hellish bastille.</p><p>Nina couldn't help but realize that no matter how many enslaved Villagers they passed, none of them would dare to look at them. They received no reaction whatsoever from anyone other than the countless waves of Shadows that paused to stare at them with intense yellow eyes. And that made her wonder just how long most of these innocent Villagers have been trapped here... Could it truly be so long that newcomers were nothing short of normalcy for them?</p><p>The sights they were seeing truly sent a wave of chills down Po's spine as he struggled to keep his feet under him. Already having nearly fell down the slopes they were treading through twice, had it not been for the Shadow Warriors' firm hold on both of his arms, keeping him upright with growing distaste.</p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like an eternity of trekking so far down, they could feel the temperature suddenly become humid and warmer, the Shadow Warriors finally began hauling them towards a huge subsection of stone walled dungeon cells. Hundreds of them lining up side by side with the only ventilation being the front steel gates sealing a prisoner in devastatingly. For a few long minutes, they passed about 50 or so open alcoves. The cells ranging in size from 12 feet in width and height, to no more than 3 feet respectively.</p><p>Then, Keokuk found himself being forced away from his comrades.</p><p>"KEO!" Nina instinctively reached out to him.</p><p>He turned to her, struggling hard against the Shadow Warrior's hold in an effort to get to her, "NO WAIT!" He shouted, "PUT ME IN THE SAME CELL AS HER!"</p><p>Po wasn't able to watch, for he was immediately thrown into a cell across from them. The Shadows sealing him into his prison quickly before Po could retaliate.</p><p>The Shadow Warriors growled deeply at the two Wolves, two of them hauling Nina completely off of her feet roughly in an effort to pull her towards her cell. Their unrelenting grip caused her to cry out in pain, thus, stirring what came next...</p><p>Without any concern for his own safety, Keokuk head-butted one of the Shadows, effectively snapping out of its hold quickly enough to launch an attack on the second Shadow holding him, unsheathing its sword just to impale it through its chest. With a sharp cry, the Shadow surprisingly dropped to the ground with quaking jerks, its darkness quickly fading into nothingness. Po watched with wide eyes, realizing that it actually died right before his eyes.</p><p>Keokuk then turned and raged battle with one of the Shadows holding Nina, having let her go in order to draw its sword and fight.</p><p>"Keo, no!" She cried out as the last Shadow threw her into her cell, sealing it shut before turning to join the fight, "They'll swarm you!"</p><p>But Keokuk would not listen, he continued to fight, striking down another Shadow Warrior before turning to take on Nina's last one and the one he'd head-butted.</p><p>Po slammed his hands into the thick cell bars with a growl, "LAY DOWN THE WEAPON BETA!" He warned with immense concern.</p><p>But Keokuk still did not listen. Instead, he fought until more Shadow Warriors descended upon him, eventually brining him down to his knees before swarming him all at once.</p><p>"NO!" Nina cried out fiercely, gripping the ears to her cell, "PLEASE STOP!" She yelled at the Shadows, "I BEG OF YOU!"</p><p>Po slammed his body against his cell door, "COME ON!" He shouted angrily, "I'M RIGHT HERE SHADOWS!" He pulled, punched and kicked at it, "WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT SOMEONE LIKE ME!"</p><p>But nothing they said or did could stop the Shadows from beating down upon the Beta Wolf who now tried placing himself into a fetal position, desperate to protect his head and major organs. This continued for about two minutes before a Beastly screech erupted from behind the onslaught beating, effectively startling the Shadow Warriors into backing away from Keokuk.</p><p>Everyone's eyes fell on a 14 foot tall Shadowy Beast that had wicked black eyes and sharp spikes running down its back. It stood on all fours with a large tail slashing to and fro. Its head was shaped like a massive lion's skull, though it contained no fur whatsoever. Its claws were large and pointed like spears, and its muscular body sent another nauseating wave of fear down Po's spine.</p><p> </p><p>The Shadowy Beast let out another ear shattering roar at the Shadow Warriors, causing all of them to retreat away from it in obvious fear. Then a tense silence settled over the vicinity, with the exception of the deep gurgling rumble of the Beast's lungs as it breathed.</p><p>Nina watched in fear as the Beast slowly moved towards the Beta breathing hard on the floor, "Please..." She calmly dared to speak as it closed the distance between itself and Keokuk, "Please, spare him!" But she received no response from the Beast as it carefully used its sharp claws to grab the bottom of Keokuk's Black Travel Cloak, slowly pulling on it until Keo found itself being dragged into his open cell next to hers.</p><p>Before the Beast had reached down to grab his cloak, Keokuk had made eye contact with it as he held out his hands towards it in surrender. He was foolish enough to go toe-to-toe with Shadow Warriors and the Beastly Wendigos, but he would never survive standing against this monster... He found himself stunned, his mind frozen at the sight of the emotionless, soulless void of the Beast's black eyes. The Beast did not react to meeting his gaze as it pulled him into his cell somewhat gently before retracting its hand from his cloak. They stared one another down for a long moment before the Beast retreated entirely from his cell, sealing it shut with a dull bang. Keokuk found that he couldn't move even if he wanted to, watching the Beast slowly stalked its way out of his line of sight. Even Po couldn't bring himself to move as he too watched it go.</p><p>Then, Keokuk felt his beaten body finally catch up to him, a hazy blur settling over his eyes before he collapsed entirely onto the stone, cold, floor of his cell. His world going dark.</p><p>And only seconds after that did Nina finally snap out of the daze they were all in over the sight of the Beast, "Keo!?" She drew close to her cell door, gaining Po's attention, "Keo!? Are you okay!?" She questioned, trying hard to keep her voice as low as she could, so she wouldn't draw the Beast's attention again.</p><p>Po eyed the motionless Beta, "He's passed out, Alpha." He informed her with a gentle voice, lowering himself to his knees tiredly.</p><p>Nina eyed him warily in defeat before turning to view her cell. It was fairly large enough to fit at least 10 Wolves within it, if need be, seeing as nothing resided inside of it but herself. No bed, no food, or means of warmth. Just a completely empty cell. She suddenly felt very nauseous, as the echoing ambience of growling Shadow Warriors, shrieks of unknown beats and constant noises bounced off the walls of her cell. She carefully placed her hands upon the cell walls, following it to the very corner and back before returning to the cell door. Her mind ran wild with anxiety of being trapped within the enclosed space, her tail tucking in between her legs as she eyed the Dragon Warrior for a long moment.</p><p>Po had placed his forehead against his cell's door, his eyes closed as he fought to steady his raging mind. He couldn't afford to lose himself now, after all that had transpired within the Dark Lord's Chambers. He forced himself to think of something better than where they were at the moment, literally anything to drown out the horrible ambience of the dungeons...</p><p>And after a long moment of clearing his mind, he saw the Jade Palace suddenly come into view at the forefront of his mind. So grand, epic and glorious when the setting sun hit it just right from the Western skies. He then saw the Hall of Heroes so clearly, the tension in his shoulders began to ease little by little as he thought of the many artifacts lining the main walkway of the great hall. Like Grandmaster Flying Rhino's Battle Armor, and the Urn of Whispering Warriors. He then saw Grandmaster Oogway's memorial, and focused more intensely on the way the many candles would flicker just below the gorgeous painting Shifu had done by the artists of the Village. Perfectly illuminating the old tortoise's infamous Tai Chi pose...</p><p><strong><em>"Yesterday is history... Tomorrow's a mystery... But today is a gift, that is why it is called the present, </em></strong>Oogway's voice echoed in Po's mind, the memory of them speaking underneath the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom suddenly filling his mind. And it was with the image of the beautiful, starry night sky plastered at the forefront of his mind that Po opened his eyes. Feeling a whole lot better than a moment before as he lifted his eyes just to meet that of Nina's. He offered her a small smile, "We never really had the chance to properly introduce ourselves, did we?" He asked softly.</p><p>Nina simply shook her head, "No... We didn't."</p><p>Po nodded, "My name is Po..."</p><p>Nina leaned further into her cell, "I'm Nina..."</p><p>"I'm from the Valley of Peace." Po added.</p><p>"I'm obviously from the Western Woods." She couldn't help but chuckle softly.</p><p>Po shook his head, his eyes shining with kindness, "I'm very pleased to meet you, Nina."</p><p>"Same to you, Po..." She gripped the bars of her cell, "Is your cell as empty as mine?"</p><p>Po turned to glance over his shoulder for a long moment, his ears flattening against his head, "Yeah." He met her eyes again.</p><p>Nina sighed heavily, "Shilah would probably go nuts within one moment of being in here." She couldn't help but say, already missing her Pack mates.</p><p>Po chuckled at that, "I can only imagine... I'm honored to be able to call him a friend. He was super nice to me during our journey from the Valley to the West."</p><p>Nina nodded her head at that, remembering that it was the Brothers of Stealth that had carried the Acting High Chief's call for aid to the Jade Palace, "Sahale on the other hand would probably find way to escape in less than a minute."</p><p>At the mention of escaping, Po suddenly studied his cell bars intensely, "Well, we know that we can't punch our way out. He completely absorbed my entire body weight a moment ago... Unless we have massive brute strength like Tigress."</p><p>Nina eyed him thoughtfully, "Tigress? You mean the feline that sticks close to your Grandmaster?"</p><p>Po nodded his head, "Yeah, that would be Tigress. She's incredibly strong... To the point where breaking out of here would be too easy for her." He then sighed, "She was nearly caught along with me when that portal opened in front of us."</p><p>"The same for Beowulf..." Nina's ears flattened against her head, "Had Keo not thrown himself in front of him, he'd be here with us... I'd hate to think what the Dark Lord would've done to him should he have been caught as well."</p><p>Po nodded his head in agreement, his expression suddenly turning hard, "He looks too much like his Father... The Dark Lord would've recognized him instantly."</p><p>Nina peer down one side of the pathway as far as she could for a moment before turning back to the Panda, "Po, this is far more serious than anyone in the West realizes... This guy has an entire Army of Shadows, far more than what we've seen in the forests thus far..."</p><p>Po nodded is head at that, slight tension returning to his shoulders as he too looked around a bit, "A Village, a Dark Palace, enslaved Villagers, more than one kind of creature that fall under his command, and a literal dungeon that looks more like an under ground city than anything... This guy isn't to be taken lightly..." He admitted, meeting her gaze, "And I nearly taunted him into a fight within his chambers..."</p><p>Nina stared at him with understanding.</p><p>"Him placing us within these cells was a kindness I almost ruined..." He bit out with shame, "And I'm sorry for that."</p><p>Nina shook her head, "You honestly done what Beowulf would've done..." She offered the Dragon Warrior a soft smile, "He isn't one to shy away from a fight either."</p><p>Suddenly, a groan emanated from the cell next to Nina's, grabbing their attention.</p><p>"He's waking up." Po informed her quickly, eyeing the slight movement of Keokuk in his cell.</p><p>Nina moved closer to the edge of her cell, "Keo?" She called to him softly.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Keokuk registered was an irritating ambience echoing around him, giving him an instant headache as he opened his eyes slightly to see nothing but emptiness and darkness surrounding his body. Lifting his hands to his head slowly, he let out a groan due to his aching head. That's when he heard both the Dragon Warrior's and Nina's voice.</p><p>"Ugh..." He breathed out with displeasure, "What happened?"</p><p>Nina pressed her face up against her cell bars, "You passed out." She relayed calmly, "Are you okay?"</p><p>Keokuk slowly sat up, still holding his head, "Mmmm... I'll let you know when I can think straight..." He admitted, rubbing his head in an effort to ease the headache.</p><p>Po watched him with a look of empathy, relieved that he didn't seem as though he was seriously hurt.</p><p>"Do you have any injuries?" Nina questioned, "From when you were attacked?"</p><p>Keokuk gazed at his scratched hands and bruised up knees, suddenly feeling all the aches and dull pains coursing through his body at the mention of the attack, "I don't think so... I wrapped the cloak around my body as best as I could when they swarmed me... I felt every kick and punch, but I don't think any of them did major damage." He ran a hand over his aching rib cage.</p><p>Nina breathed out a sigh of relief, "Great Spirit bless your Mother for giving us these cloaks..." She agreed, lowering herself into a sitting position up against the wall closest to Keo.</p><p>"Is there something special about the cloaks that you both wear?" Po couldn't help but ask.</p><p>Nina met his gaze with a nod, "They are Ancient Cloaks that once belonged to the High Chief's Grandfather's best Tribal Warriors... They're lined with impenetrable material that can stop even the sharpest of blades from piercing our skin, on top of being able to keep us warm even in the worst of weather even the Southern Mountains can offer."</p><p>Po offered her an amazed expression, "That's severely cool." He breathed, "Extremely useful for you both in a place like this." He added.</p><p>Nina nodded, turning her head back towards the Beta's cell, "Keo, is your cell as empty as ours?"</p><p>At that, Keokuk slowly turned to take in his cell for the first time, his ears flattening a bit at the sight of a completely empty cell, "The nerve of that pathetic Dark Lord..." He replied.</p><p>"What?" Nina questioned.</p><p>"I specifically asked for Maple Wood furniture..." Keokuk replied, slowly rising to his feet.</p><p>Po couldn't help but chuckle at the attempt of a joke.</p><p>Nina simply shook her head, turning to meet Po's eyes, "Yeah, he's okay." She stated comically, earning another chuckle from the Panda.</p><p>"I don't suppose he offers room service either." Keokuk added, calmly running a hand along the wall as he ventured a little further into his cell, looking for any sign of anything useful.</p><p>"Doubt it." Po replied.</p><p>"And that his associates call him merciful." Nina added.</p><p>Keokuk then turned to make his way to his cell door, "Not even a means to relieve ourselves... I give this little vacation a one star rating..." He mumbled with distaste, "My Mother will hear about this."</p><p>Nina shook her head with a small smile, and Po simply watched the Beta curiously.</p><p>Suddenly, Keokuk sobered up a little, his joking manner fading as he leaned his head against the cell door, "Beo's really going to kill me if we get out of here alive..."</p><p>Nina leaned her head up against the wall, looking at nothing in particular, "No... Beo's going to kill us if we <strong>don't</strong> get out of this alive..." She corrected.</p><p>Po simply listened.</p><p>Nina sighed, "Please refrain from fighting unless you're absolutely sure you'll win, Keo..." She suddenly breathed out softly, running a hand down her face, "You're too damn stubborn for your own good at times... And while I admit that I'm proud of the way you've handled yourself so far, I don't want to have to watch you die..." She admitted.</p><p>Keokuk chuckled inwardly, shaking his head, "No food, no bed, no potty, no furniture, and a lecture... What more could I ask for?" He joked softly.</p><p>Nina shook her head, "I'm serious, Keo..."</p><p>A moment of silence passed before the Beta relented, "I know..."</p><p> </p><p>Po watched the two for a long moment, "You both must have grown up together..."</p><p>Both Wolves looked at him calmly, "Yeah..." Keokuk replied, "You can say that."</p><p>"For the longest time, it was Keokuk and Beowulf... Then I came along, perhaps around the same time as Rowtag and Aiyana." Nina replied easily, her voice soft.</p><p>"No, they came first." Keokuk corrected, "You popped into our lives about a month before Sahale and Shilah did... The rest is history."</p><p>Nina nodded her head with a smile, "I guess so."</p><p>"I know so." Keokuk chuckled, "Rowtag had to hold me back from throwing you into the Rushing River, because I didn't like the way you were stealing all of Beowulf's attention from me."</p><p>At that Nina laughed softly, "And you swore you were never jealous."</p><p>Keokuk eyed Po with a smirk, "I didn't like her one bit."</p><p>"Yet now you love me." She countered.</p><p>Keokuk gripped the bars of his cell, "On occasion."</p><p> </p><p>Po simply shook his head, "I suppose I can relate, on some level, on not being liked at first." He admitted, "When I was first chosen by Grandmaster Oogway to be the Dragon Warrior, Master Shifu wanted nothing to do with me. And though the Furious Five seemed as though they wanted to try and be nice, despite Shifu's aggravation, I initially felt as though they simply tolerated me for the sake of helping me survive Shifu's rage."</p><p>The Wolves both eyed him, "That little guy has a temper?"</p><p>Po met his gaze, "Master Shifu? Oh- yes... A temper worthy of a raging elephant." He chuckled softly, suddenly becoming a bit somber afterwards, "It wasn't until after I tried running away from the Jade Palace that Shifu actually admitted to being somewhat scared of the fact that I had been chosen. He couldn't find it within himself to believe that Oogway was right in regards to choosing me... He thought Oogway made a mistake." He met their gaze, "I mean come on, when you take one good look at me, you don't automatically think: Glorious Prophesied Warrior."</p><p>"But in the end, Grandmaster Oogway was right to have picked you, was he not?" Nina questioned curiously.</p><p>"Well... Yeah... I guess he truly was." Po chuckled softly, "Shifu had caught me stress eating, and it suddenly clicked that food could be used to motivate me. He decided to give it a go at training me. And before I knew it, I learned the basics of Kung Fu, if not a little more than I initially thought I ever could. Regardless of it all, I was able to learn enough to bring down Tai Lung, and save the Valley from his rage."</p><p>Keokuk's ear flickered, "I don't know who this Tai Lung guy is, or what level of Kung Fu skill he evidently had, but I can automatically tell that you're a far greater Warrior than he is."</p><p>Po met his eyes, "What makes you say that?"</p><p>Keokuk thought on his answer for a few seconds before pointing a finger at his heart, "You're heart is in the right place." He stated, "I saw that the moment we walked up to you and your fellow Masters in front of the Guest's Den."</p><p>Po watched the Beta as he talked.</p><p>Keokuk returned his hand to the cell bars, "Despite not ever visiting the Western Territory before, our beloved forest called upon your spirit. It only does that to those who have pure hearts... It chose to call upon you because it knew you would be willing to follow its call directly to our fallen Tribal Warriors. It saw the goodness of your heart, and the restless determination of your soul. That alone is proof that our land trusts you, which to me only confirms that Grandmaster Oogway made the right choice."</p><p>Nina nodded her head, "The land always speaks the truth to those who would listen."</p><p>Po lowered his eyes at that, "I never saw it that way until now..."</p><p>"Of course you wouldn't... You're just like Beowulf..." Nina chuckled.</p><p>Po eyed them again, "Brave?"</p><p>Keokuk moved to lean up against the wall closest to Nina, crossing his arms as he stared at the Panda, "Humble."</p><p>Po offered them both a small smile, "Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a chilling screech filled their ears from somewhere down the pathway to the Wolves' right, Po's left... A commotion stirring far beyond their sight.</p><p>Keokuk uncrossed his arms, moving closer to the cell bars as they all collectively glanced in that direction.</p><p>"This place gives me the creeps." Nina stated softly.</p><p>"Makes me wonder how any prisoner could sleep with all the madness going on." Po admitted warily.</p><p> </p><p>"It certainly takes some getting use to, of course." A voice startled them all into turning to face the other direction, where the Fox Master stood at the center of Po's and Nina's cells.</p><p>All three of them collectively stepped back from their cell bars, glaring at the Master with hard expressions.</p><p>"I do believe the best hour for attempting to sleep would be at dawn, when the slightest bit of daylight manages to grace these lands before darkness prevails against the daybreak." Master Dolo added, un-phased by their reaction. He then passed his eyes on each one of them before turning to stare at the commotion they couldn't see, "Midnight is when the dungeons reach their peak of terror. 5 prisoners greet their death on average each night, and that is not including the casualty count of those who attempt at escaping with every day that passes."</p><p>"I don't believe we asked for this onslaught of knowledge." Keokuk snapped, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the Master with heated eyes.</p><p>The Master simply offered him a smile as he clasped his hands behind his back, "Useful facts to dissuade you from causing trouble, if anything." He countered, "And I would refrain from escaping nonetheless... There are worser fates than death looming within these chasms."</p><p>"Why are you here?" Po questioned with a hard voice, giving the Fox his best stare of distrust.</p><p>The Fox turned to him completely, though remained at the center of the pathway, "It is not every day that the Prophesied Dragon Warrior graces these lands..." He stated calmly, "You cannot blame me for being curious."</p><p>"Curious about what?" Po countered.</p><p>The Fox eyed him for a long moment, "How the great and powerful Oogway could choose such a flabby being to bear the cause of the Dragon's plight." He cocked his head a little to the side as he stared Po down, "When there are far more suitable candidates worthy of such a glorious destiny."</p><p>"Grandmaster Oogway couldn't have helped the blindness of people like you." Nina snapped with a low voice, drawing a little closer to her cell's door in defense for Po's honor, "You'll never understand why he was chosen because you yourself have fallen into darkness's demise."</p><p>"Indeed." Master Dolo countered smoothly, un-phased by the insult, not even bothering to turn around and regard her, "Blindsided people like me are always the first to fall short of the high expectations of people. Of those who always deem themselves above the rest... If one does not amount to the high standards of heroism, they are then regarded as insignificant and useless... Is that not true, Dragon Warrior?"</p><p>Po suddenly thought of not only himself, but of Tai Lung, if he were very honest with himself. And truth be told, he did think about it that way at first, the very same night Shifu had literally kicked him down the Grand Staircase. He remembered thinking to himself that if he were just a little thinner, and a little more muscular like Tigress, maybe Shifu would've humored him... Maybe he would've given him a far better first chance at proving his self-worth. He had fallen short of Shifu's level of high expectations of what the Dragon Warrior should look like, literally without even a fighting chance after being chosen by Oogway. And the more he had thought about it, the more he began to ask himself the question: as to why Tai Lung turned bad... Was the reason he succumbed to the darkness due to him falling short of Oogway's expectations? Was the little darkness he was said to have a little too much for the old tortoise? Thus pressing him to ultimately decide to not even give Tai Lung a proper chance?</p><p>Those were thoughts that would run through his mind even to this day, but Po knew that they were also thoughts that were better left unspoken. Especially when it was an evil-turned Kung Fu Master, <strong>THAT SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW,</strong> asking for those thoughts. So it was with that impression that Po crossed his arms over his chest, choosing silence as a response to the Fox's question.</p><p> </p><p>"Come now, Dragon Warrior, you must know the pain that comes with falling short of such things." The Fox mused, "Or perhaps... You could share with me an event in which another may have fallen short?"</p><p>Po stared him down, not sure where this was going.</p><p>"He obviously doesn't want to talk to you." Keokuk commented with a growl, suddenly moving closer to his cell door just to grip the bars tightly.</p><p>The Fox ignored the Beta in favor of moving closer to the Panda's cell, "Someone in which you have claimed to have <strong>defeated.</strong>"</p><p><em><strong>Tai Lung? </strong></em>The lightbulb went off in his head, "So that's what this is about... You didn't come down here out of sheer curiosity of me being the Dragon Warrior... You're here because you want to know about who Tai Lung was."</p><p>"He is deceased then?" The Fox questioned curiously, "I would like to know more about him, if you are willing to share... For instance, I am curious to know why he had the audacity of bearing the last name of the House of Lung, when the last known living descendants perished no more than 45 years ago."</p><p><strong><em>The House of Lung? Perished? What the heck is this guy talking about? Shifu, nor the Five, have ever mentioned that there was an actual family called the Lungs? All that's ever been said was that Shifu adopted Tia Lung when he was merely an infant, and that he raised him... Is there more to the story? Did Tai Lung have relatives when he was abandoned at the Jade Palace? Is this Dark Lord guy somehow connected to Tai Lung? It's obvious he knows who Shifu is, and that he somehow has a history with him... But something isn't right here in the slightest... Why would the Dark Lord, and Master Dolo, be interested in Tai Lung when they never even heard of him to begin with? There has to be a bigger connection here that I'm not seeing... But </em></strong><b><em>what? </em></b>Po's mind reeled as he continued to stare at the Master, his own curiosity weighing heavily, "I wasn't aware a <strong>House of Lung</strong> existed... Never heard of it... It must have been a small household." He finally decided to say something.</p><p>Master Dolo narrowed his eyes slightly at the Panda, "Oh-dear... The House of Lung was glorious and capacious compared to rivaling royal households. Members of the House of Lung were of nobility and supremacy, standing higher upon the wall of sovereignty than those who dared to hold themselves with distinction. None but those who dwell in the Northern Mountains compared with the Dark Lord's Ancestry."</p><p><strong><em>The Dark Lord's Ancestry? </em></strong>Po's mind reeled with sudden shock, the memory of comparing the Dark Lord's yellow-golden eyes, silhouette, and voice, to that of Tai Lung's filling the forefront of his mind once again, <strong><em>The Dark Lord is a member of this so called House of Lung? </em></strong>He suddenly couldn't help the way his mind put two-and-two together, the comparisons clicking along with the fact that the Dark Lord was suddenly interested in who Tai Lung was... Could it truly be that the Dark Lord wanted to see if Tai Lung was still alive so he could somehow find out if there truly is any relation between them both? <em><strong>Not good, definitely not good at all, </strong></em>Po thought to himself, choosing to remain silent once again.</p><p> </p><p>The Fox clearly saw Po's surprised expression pass over his face for a slight second before returning stoic, only causing him to step a little closer to the cell door, "I shall ask again, Dragon Warrior... Who is Tai Lung?"</p><p>Po swiveled his eyes to Keokuk and Nina before turning back to the Fox, "I don't know." He lied, "I was merely chosen by Grandmaster Oogway in order to rise against him." He added calmly.</p><p>The Fox simply stared at him, his expression hardening, "I do not take well to being lied to, Warrior." He stated firmly.</p><p>"And I don't take well to being interrogated." Po couldn't help but counter.</p><p>And with that, the Fox Master closed the distance between himself and the cell door, waving his hand over the bars quickly which caused the door to slam open with such force, it caused Po to nearly tumble, backing up quickly from the entrance, "<strong>Who... Is... Tai... Lung?</strong>" The Fox stepped forward into the cell.</p><p>"PO!" Nina shouted, gripping her cell door with concern.</p><p>"WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Keokuk growled fiercely, yanking against the bars of his cell in anger.</p><p>"I don't know." Po replied lowly, backing further away.</p><p>"<strong>TELL ME.</strong>" Master Dolo growled, stalking towards the Panda with a heated expression.</p><p>"I DON'T KNOW!" Po growled back, snapping into a Kung Fu stance.</p><p>Master Dolo paused in sudden amusement, chuckling inwardly at the sight, "You think you can stand against me, Dragon Warrior?" He taunted, his red eyes glowing dangerously.</p><p>Po stared him down uncertainly, determination filling his chest, <em><strong>I will not tell him about Tai Lung... I will not give in... No matter how badly he hurts me, </strong></em>He promised himself, waving his hands in front of his body as he settled into a more comfortable stance, prepared to fight.</p><p>"This will be devastating for you, Warrior..." The Fox moved closer, "And most highly amusing for me."</p><p>"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARD FOX!" Nina suddenly shouted angrily, slamming her hands against the bars of her cell door.</p><p>"WHY DON'T YOU COME AND PICK A FIGHT WITH A WOLVEN WARRIOR!" Keokuk growled heavily, pulling against his own cell bars, "FUCKING COWARD!"</p><p> </p><p>Po's ears flattened against his head, <strong><em>Should I die from this fight, please let Nina and Keokuk find a means of escape. So that they may tell Shifu that I tried my best in standing against evil, </em></strong>He thought to himself just seconds before the Fox Master lunged at him.</p><p>And it was with that, that the fight commenced.</p><p> </p><p>Po instinctively deflected several incoming attacks from the Fox before throwing out his own counter attacks, holding his own skillfully for a few seconds before he accidentally left his left ribcage defenseless. The Fox Master took full advantage of the mistake, landing a clean round house kick to Po's ribs, effectively pushing him further back into the cell. Po recovered from the hit just in time to deflect another onslaught of attacks, desperately maneuvering around the Fox so he could gain some battle room. But to no avail, the Fox caught one of his hands and twisted it similarly to how Shifu once did upon his very first spar session with the Five. Po grunted in pain, just a second before the Fox flipped him over towards the back of the cell again, landing unceremoniously on his back.</p><p>"Is this all you can do, Dragon Warrior?" The Fox taunted in disappointment, "Dance within a dark cell with an opponent half your size?"</p><p>At that, Po sprung up to his feet, expending several different techniques of offensive strikes at the Fox in an effort to push him back towards the entrance of the cell. But when his form proved to be slightly bad, due to the enclosed space they were fighting in, the Fox caused him to trip over himself, landing hard upon his stomach near the entrance. Po growled in frustration, staring at the open exit with pained eyes for a few seconds.</p><p>"Perhaps you might stand more of a chance against me out there?" The Fox mused darkly, "I will not hold it against you."</p><p>Po threw himself back up to his feet, moving back inwards towards the Fox with heated disposition. They exchanged strikes, Po finding himself more on the receiving end than giving as the Fox relentlessly delivered multiple ruthless attacks to his face. With bleary, tearing eyes, Po changed his technique once again in order to see if striking from below-up would have a better conclusion for him. But alas, this also proved ineffective against a Kung Fu Master that lived and trained during the age of the third dynasty. All it led Po was a face full of hits and a brutal slam against the back wall of his cell, falling to his knees in pain from the barrage of attacks the Fox was giving him.</p><p>"Is this what the Great Oogway saw for the future of China? Is this what he chose over countless battle-hardened Warriors? A meager bear that can't even defend himself against a dead Fox?" Master Dolo spat out in amusement, not even having broken a sweat from the fight thus far, "Is this truly all you have to show for his<strong> final act of peace?</strong>"</p><p>Po breathed in deeply, his heart breaking over the insult, "I'm just getting started." He taunted, throwing himself back at the Fox with a series of maneuvers and strikes he'd learn from Tigress no more than a week ago, changing his tactic of approach to a more ferocious, Tiger-style, form of attack. With this, they exchanged a number of blows and deflections before he actually managed to land a hard punch across the Fox's face, causing the short being to stumble backwards towards the entrance in surprise. He watched as the Fox ran a hand over his mouth, looking upon it afterwards to see that a few specks of red blood could be seen on his palm.</p><p>Master Dolo slowly raised his eyes to meet Po's, his gazed turning sour and dark as he slowly stalked towards Po once again, "You think this to be a game?" He breathed darkly, "You think I am above killing you?"</p><p>Po watched him with uneasy eyes.</p><p>"You're nothing but a boy crawling under the shadow of a blindsided old fool." He spat out viciously, "A shadow you will never be able to live up to because of how <strong>insignificant</strong> you are to this world."</p><p>"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, PO!" Nina shouted angrily, "HE'S TRYING TO KILL YOUR CONFIDENCE!"</p><p>Po eyed her with a pained look before turning back to the looming Fox.</p><p>"That old tortoise knew nothing of the pain he caused to thousands of this world! The tragedy he engraved, and purposely caused, to the House of Lung! All because they did not align themselves with the perfect image he envisioned!" Master Dolo growled, lunging at Po once again, successfully pining the Panda down with a double twist to his arms.</p><p>Po groaned outwardly in pain, using his feet to propel himself forward into rolling, effectively squirming out of the hold quick enough to exchange a series of strikes with the Fox, only to one again be on the receiving end of the majority of his opponents attacks, the last one sending him flying into the left far wall of his cell with a painful crash.</p><p>The Fox charged him again, not even waiting for Po to collect himself as he delivered four brutal kicks to the Panda's head, sending him crashing into the stone floor, drawing blood from the side of his head, "Did he ever tell you of the way he allowed <strong>my students to walk into the threshold of oblivion!?</strong> Did he ever tell you about the way he sat back and watched the House of Lung<strong> burn down to the ground!?</strong> Not even attempting to save those who writhed in agony right before his eyes!?" </p><p>Po held out a hand towards the Master, desperately in need of a respite but knowing full well that he wouldn't receive one at this point. He simply rolled himself back up to his feet, but sadly, he wasn't quick enough to deflect the incoming combination of twist, maneuver and strike to his stomach, once again sending him flying to the back of the cell wall.</p><p>"Did he ever mention, even once, of just how often he had to lie in order to oversee certain visions into occurrence?" The Fox snapped terribly, staring at the Panda heaving in deeply pained breaths on the floor before him, "Do you know of what kind of charlatan Oogway truly had to be, to have gotten to where he was right before his passing? How many lives he misdirected, and worse, the very lives he ended with his own hands?"</p><p> </p><p>Po opened his tightly closed fists, laying the flat against the stone he laid upon. Every inch of his body hurting like hell as he breathed in a painful gulp of air. He focused his mind once again on the turtle he had the great honor of speaking to underneath the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. The wonderful, wise old man that instilled a literal peach analogy, of all things, into his troubled heart at the time before leaving him to his thoughts. The wise old man that had always been something of an invincible hero of epic proportions to him when he was growing up. The very man who'd saved thousands upon thousands, upon thousands, of people during his lifetime on this Earth. Beloved by many, and respected by even the most formidable of heroes all throughout China, that stood for the same thing as he did. The one who'd established a literal Valley of Peace, welcoming all those in need of refuge and new life. The one who'd kept darkness at bay for centuries, in an effort to protect the ones he loved... His Father, Mr. Ping, had taught him early on that no one was perfect. Even going as far as including Master Shifu and Oogway in that category as well... And in truth, Po knew it was true. No one, absolutely no one, was perfect in this world. Everyone made mistakes, everyone made bad decisions that they thought were right at the time... Even Shifu and Oogway... And if the things Master Dolo was saying about Oogway were true, then that was only proof that Oogway himself was not perfect. It isn't impossible for the old tortoise to have made bad choices in life... But in this moment, he had to trust in the honorable old man he had known for a little while. The one who saw greatness in him, even if it were severely hard for his own self to see it. Oogway had apparently given everything he had worked so hard for up when he'd chosen him, a final act of peace and sacrifice...</p><p><strong>That was the Oogway he knew...</strong> It was a privilege to learn a few things about his past through Shifu and the Five, since becoming the Dragon Warrior and defeating Tai Lung. It was an honor and a blessing to have actually met hm in person and carry a personal conversation with him, before he passed away the very next night. And in this moment, Po couldn't help the sudden burst of gratefulness and humbling honor that came with knowing that Oogway saw enough greatness and goodness in his heart to have chosen him to carry on his legacy as the Dragon Warrior...</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Master? Are you pointing at me? </strong></em>Tigress had asked, when Oogway had lifted his finger and pointed it directly at the Panda who'd just fallen from the sky out of nowhere.</p><p><em><strong>Him, </strong></em>Oogway stated gently, his eyes welcoming and excited to see the Panda now standing before him.</p><p><strong><em>Wait. Who? </em></strong>Po had questioned incredulously, swaying from side to side in an effort to get out of the way of whomever he was truly pointing at.</p><p><em><strong>You, </strong></em>Oogway answered with a gentle, his finger following him with genuine intent.</p><p> </p><p>"How could you be so loyal to a villainous traitor you know nothing about!?" The Fox nearly screamed, clenching his fists his knuckles became white.</p><p>At that, Po slowly strained to pick himself up. As he did so, the air around them both suddenly intensifying with an electrifying shift, almost as if something was aligning itself into a long awaited place. The Fox Master found himself stepping back suddenly at the change of atmosphere, his eyes going wide with alarm as he watched Po sway a bit, stumbling backwards until his back made contact with the back wall of his cell for support, "<strong>Legend tells of a legendary warrior... Whose Kung Fu skills were the stuff of legend.</strong>" Po breathed out in a pained though slightly calm voice, each syllable that left his lips echoing within his cell.</p><p>The Fox backed away from Po with immense uncertainty.</p><p>"<strong>The Universe led him to the Jade Palace upon the hour Oogway was supposed to choose who the Dragon Warrior will be...</strong>" Po continued in a more confident voice, panting heavily, "But here's the thing, Master Dolo... Oogway did not choose me... <strong>The Universe did...</strong> It had me in its sights since before my birth two decades ago."</p><p>The Fox gazed at Po with wide eyes.</p><p>"Oogway simply made the Universe's choice known to the world upon my arrival..." Po added with a triumphant smile, "Which is why when he lifted my hand into the air, he announced these 8 words exactly: <span class="u"><strong>The Universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!</strong>"</span></p><p>The air around them intensified even more as the dungeons suddenly echoed with alarmed screeches and terrible cries of confusion and alarm, causing Master Dolo to back further away from Po until he came to stand directly under the threshold of his dungeon cell, his face terrified at this point.</p><p>"You dare to stand against what the Universe has brought into existence?" Po questioned firmly.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Suddenly,</strong> the stone ground beneath their feet quaked and trembled as an ear-piercing screech erupted just behind Master Dolo, causing the Fox to turn around and meet the black eyes of the enormous 14 foot Shadow Beast that had spared Keokuk earlier from being beaten alive by the Shadow Warriors. The monster rose to its full height at the sight of Master Dolo, extending its massive muscular spiked arms outwards as it overly sized him up. It then let out a terrifying, intimidating roar of disapproval over the Fox's presence within the dungeons, swinging what would've been a life-ending attack at the Fox Master in an effort to get him away from the dungeon cell.</p><p>And smartly, the Fox dodged the attack, throwing his body away from the cell quickly. His face harboring no small amount of fear at the sight of the monster.</p><p>The Shadow Beast's black eyes followed him, letting out another roar of warning for him to leave at once as it stalked towards him on all fours. And it was with that, the Fox Master quickly walked away without another word, looking over his shoulder at the Beast a few times as he went along silently.</p><p> </p><p>Nina and Keokuk watched as the Shadow Beast slowly turned away from the Fox Master, satisfied and content now that he was leaving. Po slid down the cell wall until he was slumped forward awkwardly in a sitting position, watching as the massive monster slowly closed the cell's door, "Thank you." Po instinctively spoke to the Beast, not even caring if the Beast understood him or not.</p><p>And for a long moment, the Beast's black eyes held his own. The horrid gurgling of its lungs filling the silence in the cell until it slowly turned away, stalking slowly out of their sight once again.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk and Nina watched it go with completely shocked expressions, turning to watch Po with equally as awestruck looks.</p><p>Po eyed them for a moment before bringing a hand up to wipe away the small trail of blood he could feel gathering above his eyebrow, "I think I could go for a nap after all of that..." He attempted a small joke despite the horrible way he felt.</p><p>Keokuk stared at him incredulously, "Dude, seriously?" He gripped the bars of his cell, "That was incredible..."</p><p>Po willed his breathing to even out as he held the spot where he knew he was still slightly bleeding.</p><p>"You literally had him shaking in his robes when you started talking about the Universe choosing you..." The Beta added.</p><p>Po chuckled softly at that, pulling his hand down to look at the blood in his palm again.</p><p>Nina crouched down in front of her cell door, "Po, I don't think you truly realize what you just did..." She breathed in awe, "You literally just defeated him by using just words..."</p><p>"Words of truth..." Keokuk added quickly, "Which are always a powerful thing."</p><p>Po eyed them as he placed his hand back over his small head wound, "How do you mean?"</p><p>Nina watched him, "A wise man once said: <strong>We place great power in what we believe.</strong>" She explained, "By speaking the truth, you commenced an attack against the Fox that he couldn't fight back against, because it was in regards to something he would never be able to understand. We tend to harbor great fear over the things we don't understand, Po."</p><p>Keokuk chuckled softly, "Which is why that guy's tail was trembling so badly. You had him defeated before you even rose to your feet again."</p><p>Po offered them both a tired smile, understanding what they were saying now.</p><p> </p><p>"Nina, he did the same thing Beowulf did, when he rose against Warrior Aethelwulf..." Keokuk pointed out after a few seconds of silence, "He spoke truth and empowered himself from it."</p><p>Nina's eyes widened a little at that, "You're right..." She agreed, remembering what had happened to Aethelwulf when Beowulf spoke his truths in defense of not only himself, but also for the High Chief, "<strong>A true warrior has strength, not because of his skillset in battle, but more so because he believes that he is a strong warrior that will prevail against anything that may come his way...</strong>"</p><p>Keokuk snapped his fingers, "Hunter Delsin said that!"</p><p>Nina nodded her head even though the Beta couldn't see her, "Precisely..." She met Po's gaze, "And you, sir, are a true warrior of strength..."</p><p>Po inclined his head as best as he could to them, "Thanks guys..."</p><p>Keokuk eyed him with concern, "By the way, don't you dare try going to sleep... You just took several nasty blows to your head. If you sleep now, you'll never be able to wake up again." He warned the Panda.</p><p>Po sighed heavily, lifting himself slowly to his feet just so he could find a place to sit next to his cell door, so he could talk to them better.</p><p> </p><p>Nina watched him dutifully, listening to Keokuk shuffling about his cell before he decided to also sit down next to his cell door.</p><p>After a good few moments of silence, Po cleared his throat, "Can- uh- can you guys distract me a little?" He asked kindly with a soft pained voice, "So I won't fall asleep?"</p><p>"Of course, man..." Keokuk replied before she could, "What do you want to talk about?"</p><p>Po leaned his aching head back against the stone wall tiredly, "Anything."</p><p>Keokuk nodded his head, "Alright." He thought for a moment, "Do you know anything about cooking?" He questioned in a soft voice, "My mother makes a mean dumpling soup with spices and herbs that are brought to her by her students every other day. She's an Educator in our Village, so she practically knows everyone."</p><p>Po opened his eyes with a small smirk, "I know a lot about cooking actually... My Dad owns his own Noodle Shop in our Village. It's called: Mr. Ping's Noodle and Pastry Shop." He answered gently, "He was looking to change the name to: Mr. Ping's Secret Ingredient Noodles and Pastries of Heavenly Bake, but I convinced him out of it just a few days before we left for the West. He lured me into finally cooking with him after I turned 7 years of age..."</p><p>Keokuk eyed him with interest, "I take it he has a secret ingredient soup then."</p><p>Po nodded slightly, "Yeah."</p><p>"Do you know it?" Nina questioned.</p><p>Po chuckled softly at that, "Yeah..." He held his stomach tenderly, ignoring the pain in his ribs, "He revealed it to me just before my showdown with Tai Lung had occurred... It really helped me in believing in myself before the battle."</p><p>"Why is that?" Nina asked.</p><p>Po turned to look at her with a smirk, "Well, if I explained why then I would have to tell you the secret ingredient... It wouldn't be a secret anymore if I did."</p><p>Nina shook her head with a soft smile, "Fair enough." She relented, earning a chuckle from the Beta in the cell next to hers.</p><p> </p><p>Po's smirk suddenly fell a bit at the mention of Mr. Ping, "I promised him I would be safe..."</p><p>"Who?" Keokuk questioned.</p><p>"My Dad..." Po replied, staring at the stone wall across from him, "Guess I broke my promise..." He breathed out softly, closing his eyes afterwards.</p><p>"We aren't doing too bad so far..." Keokuk reasoned skeptically, "We're still alive, Po."</p><p>"Yeah." Po agreed for the hell of it.</p><p>Nina eyed the Panda for a few seconds before turning to stare down the pathway to her left, Po's right, "We got captured. Confronted a Dark Lord. Keokuk got swarmed by dozens of Shadows. Po defeated a sister Fox by using just words. And apparently the 14 foot guard prefers to treat us nicely over attempting to eat us..." She breathed out the list of things they'd experienced so far, "Yeah... I think this will be an epic story to tell our children one day, if we survive long enough to make it back home." She bit out sarcastically in agreement.</p><p>Po and Keokuk laughed softly at that.</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder what they're all doing right now..." Keokuk suddenly mentioned after a moment, "What's been happening since we were taken..."</p><p>Po eyed him, "I'm willing to bet Master Shifu's temper has flared more than once in light of my capture... He's hard to reason with at times when someone he cares about is in danger. At least that's what Viper says..." He pointed out with a small fond smile, "And Tigress is probably trying to calm him down enough for them to develop a plan."</p><p>Keokuk suddenly eyed him with interest, "Yeah, what's up with them two? Why does she always follow him around?"</p><p>Po turned his eyes back to the wall in front of him, "Who? Tigress? Well, she's the official leader of the Furious Five. So she kind of has to follow him around, in order to know what's going on at all times." He explained, "Kind of like how you always have to stick to your Alpha's side in order to help him lead your Pack."</p><p>The two Wolves nodded in understanding, "So in other words, she's kind of like a Beta to the Grandmaster."</p><p>"Yeah, you could say that." Po agreed, "Not only that but out of all of us residing at the Jade Palace, she's known Shifu the longest. Having been abandoned at the Palace when she was 12 years old..."</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk scratched at his chin, "Oh- so he practically raised her then? They have something of a Father and Daughter relationship?"</p><p>Po shook his head, "No, I wouldn't say that. By the time she was left at the Palace, she already had a good sense of what was wrong and right, what with her being no more than one year away from her teenage years. She didn't need any one to raise her any more than she needed someone to simply guide her into making good decisions. What with the knowledge she had already gained from her parents back at her birthplace, wherever that may be... So in a sense, I guess it's strictly a relationship of mentor and student, perhaps even good friends despite their age gap."</p><p>Keokuk nodded his head, "I think I understand what you mean now."</p><p>"It's like the relationship between High Alpha Shenandoah and Madam Mahwah, our Tribe's Head Healer." Nina reasoned, "Madam Mahwah was well in her 50s by the time Shenandoah married Elohim and became a High Female Alpha. That happened in their early or late 20s I believe. Ever since then, they've been considered by our People to be the greatest of friends, or best friends if you choose to see it that way."</p><p>Keokuk shook his head slightly, "Yes, but that's different, they're both female. Master Tigress and Grandmaster Shifu are opposite sex."</p><p>"So?" Nina huffed.</p><p>Keokuk smirked, "So... I wouldn't be surprised if there was more that their story than they let on."</p><p>At that, Po's eyes widened, "What? No..." He breathed out with a slight chuckle, "They're just good friends."</p><p>"You sure about that?" Keokuk challenged playfully, ignoring his still throbbing headache, "You've only been living there at the Palace with them for the last, what, month or so?"</p><p>Po found that he couldn't argue against that logic, but still... The two couldn't share anything more than a simple mentor/student relationship... Could they?</p><p>"You're making my head hurt, Keo." Nina whined softly, leaning her head back against the stone wall.</p><p>Keokuk huffed a little, "My head's been hurting... You're not the one who was swarmed by Shadow Warriors."</p><p> </p><p>Po eyed them both for along moment, before leaning his head back against his stone wall too. The thought of Shifu and Tigress secretly being a couple honestly sat awkwardly in his mind for a slight moment. It could be possible, and it certainly wasn't impossible... And the more he thought about it, the more he found that he honestly found the possibility of it being true kind of interesting and cool, though his own little crush on Tigress disagreed with him entirely on the matter. He shook his head from the topic a moment later as he listened to Keokuk and Nina continue with another quiet conversation.</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The Lady of the Dark Kingdom only had to wait about an hour before the massive steel doors to her chambers opened. She had quickly moved towards the White Swan that stepped through the threshold, concern written all over her loyal friend's face as she carried a tray filled with an assortment of pastries towards her near the dining tables.</p><p>"My Lady," She spoke softly, once the doors had closed behind her, "You have summoned me? Are you well?"</p><p>The Lady quickly placed a hand on her friend's shoulder after the Swan had deposited the tray onto the table, "My friend, I must ask a favor from you that must be fulfilled as quickly as possible..." She began, "The Dark Lord visited me an hour ago, with questions as to whether I knew anything in regards to who Tai Lung was."</p><p>The White Swan blanched, her eyes widening, "I swear to you, my Lady, neither myself nor those who are loyal to us are the cause of him gaining that knowledge!" She quickly defended her own, and their secret congregation of loyal follower's honor.</p><p>"I know you are not the ones who have brought that name to the Dark Lord's attention..." The Lady reasoned gently, "I fear... I fear it was the Dragon Warrior himself..."</p><p>The White Swan's eyes grew all the more wider in confusion, "How could that be possible, my Lady?"</p><p>The Lady eyed the entrance to the chamber for a long moment, "In a twist of fate, it would appear as though the Dragon Warrior has been captured from the Western Territory by Sorcerer Cyrus. I can only assume that the Acting High Chief of the West sent a Call for Aid to those who dwell within the Jade Palace. And Shifu, being a loyal ally of High Chief Elohim, answered it. There must have been an unforeseen confrontation between the Sorcerer and the Tribal Leaders of the West, in which prompted Sorcerer Cyrus to take full advantage of the element of surprise..."</p><p>"As he's been infamously known to do." The White Swan agreed seriously.</p><p>The Lady nodded her head, "I must ask you to send someone into the dungeons in order to confirm the Dark Lord's claim to me."</p><p>The White Swan eyed her, "You wish to know if the Dragon Warrior truly is here..."</p><p>The Lady nodded, "If he is, my aim will be to help him escape. I do not know what Fate has planned, but the Dragon Warrior should not be here... The time is not yet right for the Prophecy of the Yin and Yang to fall into place. If a battle arises between him and the Dark Lord, he will die... And it will completely sever any chance of-"</p><p>The White Swan suddenly held out a feathered hand to her friend's cheek, "Do not speak of it, my Lady." She warned her with concern, turning quickly to begin making her way to the massive steel doors, "I will see your favor fulfilled."</p><p>The Lady bit her tongue with concern, her eyes filled with uncertainty and slight fear as she watched her friend leave her chambers. Her heart swelled with displeasure at the thought of the Dragon Warrior actually being present within the Dark Kingdom. Everything was about to go up into flames should he die here...</p><p>Everything...</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>"Po!"</p><p>Po wasn't sure exactly when he had started to doze off from sheer exhaustion. All he knew was that the uncomfortable tingling sensation of anxiety riding up his spine at the sound of his name being called was completely aggravating. With sudden wide eyes, he turned his bewildered attention to the two Wolves imprisoned across from him.</p><p>"Wake up!" Keokuk snapped calmly, his face filled with concern, "You were dozing off."</p><p>Po ran a hand down his face in an effort to ease himself from being startled awake, "Sorry... I'm tired..."</p><p>Keokuk wrapped his cloak tighter around his body, watching Po intensely, "Well, sleep is going to have to wait until whenever tomorrow comes... After that fight with the Fox, I'm more than sure you have a concussion."</p><p>Nina nodded her head, "Keep talking to us, Po... That's the only way we'll be able to help you stay awake."</p><p>Po rubes his eyes for a long moment.</p><p>"Matter of fact, if you can stand and move around a little to get your blood flowing, do it." Keokuk suggested firmly, "If you fall asleep and never wake up your Grandmaster will kill us for allowing it to happen."</p><p>Po sighed heavily, wincing when he tried leaning forward.</p><p>"Just take it easy, Po." Nina countered Keokuk's command, "Don't move if everything hurts..."</p><p>Po nodded his head, leaning back again with relief.</p><p>Keokuk watched him with a look of concern, turning away from the Panda upon seeing his face contort uncomfortably in pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about the Valley, Po." Nina suggested, "Sahale and Shilah didn't really get to tell us about what they saw."</p><p>Po stared at the wall in front of him, "It's beautiful... All I've ever known for the past two decades, up until now." He spoke softly, loud enough for them to hear him, "It's funny though... How something so beautiful and gorgeous could exist on the same Earth as this place." His gaze hardened a little.</p><p>Keokuk simply stared at his own wall, picturing Nina sitting right in front of him.</p><p>Nina stared at Po, waiting for him to continue.</p><p>"The Valley itself is huge... Probably not as big as the Western Woods though. Countless streams and rivers flow through the land, splitting it into dozens of districts and Villages. And at the forefront of the Valley, resides the Jade Palace sitting high in the sky upon a mountain peak. One of the many peaks connected to the Ancient Wu Dan Mountains..." He cringed as a sharp pain passed down his spine suddenly, his hand coming up to hold his rib cage, "Within the largest of these peaks, lays hidden the Pool of Sacred Tears, which is otherwise known as the birthplace of Kung Fu... It all began with Master Oogway, who came to China from the Galapagos Islands. He saw that the soft and weak were preyed on by the hard and strong. He meditated on their plight for 1,000 days and wept as he did so. He wept enough tears to form a small lake. At the end of that time, Oogway had formed the basis of a self-defense system we know today to be Kung Fu. He spent the next 10,000 days refining the system, working out every day by the lake he had cried. His system became the martial art part of kung fu, and the lake is called the Pool of Heavenly Tears, in his honor."</p><p>"That's amazing..." Nina responded to the story.</p><p>Po nodded his head. His gaze settling on the Beta staring off into space. He studied him for a long moment, taking notice of the haunted look in his eyes. And for some reason, he suddenly remembered seeing the Beta being held against his will over that massive bridge over stretching the big rive just in front of the Dark Palace. He knew it wasn't his place to ask, but he felt the need to if only to quench his curiosity, "Beta Keokuk?" His voice was cautious, gaining Nina's instant attention again.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk slowly met the Panda's eyes, his face serious and stoic.</p><p>Po held his gaze for a long moment, the silence between them thick. And it was with no small amount of instant regret that he broke the silence, "What did you see when the Shadow Warrior held you over the bridge?"</p><p>Keokuk simply stared at him for another long moment before slowly turning away to stare at nothing in particular again.</p><p>Po watched as Nina tried her best to move closer to the opening of Keo's cell, "Keo?" She called to him so softly, Po nearly didn't hear it as he returned his stare back to the Beta.</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk knew his tears would fall at any moment. And quite honestly, he didn't want them to... Ever since he could remember, he had been taught that crying was something weak Wolves did, usually when things that were out of your control spiraled south right before your eyes. His Mother, of course, persisted that crying was a vital, healthy thing to do no matter your age or gender. And though that may very well be true, he learned early on that there were only few instances that a male Warrior may truly cry and not receive any backlash or taunting and teasing from other men, at least from what he's seen within the Tribe. Those instances were: When you marry the woman your heart calls for; when your children are born; when your Mother passes away; when your brothers in arms die in battle; and even when your own time has come... He had always been taught by a very particular individual that tears should not be seen trailing down your face for any other reason than those listed, simply due to the fact that crying will not solve your problems. Crying won't save your brothers from dying in cold blood. It won't bring back the deceased and it certainly won't save you from the brutal charge of your Enemy upon a battlefield.</p><p>Thus, crying was just not something Keokuk did often. And if anyone knew that fact well, it would be Beowulf and Nina. Rarely did they ever see him in tears, not even when he fell out of a tall tree and broke his arm. He had bit back the tears and powered through the pain, just as a certain individual taught him during his upbringing...</p><p> </p><p>"Keo?" Nina's voice pulled him back out of his thoughts.</p><p>After another tense moment, he finally found his voice, "The Sorcerer said that the river below that massive bridge was no mere river... That it contains Dark Magic and Poison. Things we can't even come close to comprehending. That it can't be touched, nor can anyone drink from it and live. And along its current, could be found souls... Living souls of those they have slain..." He tightened his hold on his travel cloak, "The Sorcerer said that the souls would be pulled by the current until they pass into his Dark Chasm of Purgatory, and that once they pass through the Bane of the Forgotten, they would rise in the form of shrouded darkness and power... That they would join the Dark Lord's ranks as Shadow Warriors..."</p><p>Po listened, watching the Beta closely.</p><p>"Who did you see within the river, Keo?" Nina asked the impending question.</p><p>But Keokuk did not respond at first. Instead, he closed his eyes. His ears flattening against his head as he slowly bit his bottom lip. He took a moment to breathe in and out for a long moment, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears gathering within his eyes, "I saw two people..." He finally found the courage to speak, "One I did not immediately recognize until he drew close to the surface of the water upon seeing me. His face was gentle but also contorted in agony, as if he was in incomprehensible pain... I watched as others joined him only to be caught by the current again. He was the only one strong enough to fight hard enough against the river's pull..." He paused, opening his eyes, "It was <strong>Alpha Sosutken of Yánlè Village...</strong>"</p><p>And at that, Nina closed her eyes and listened, tears forming over the fate of the once so kind and gentle Alpha of Yánlè.</p><p>Keokuk leaned his head back against the stone wall behind him, the tears now freely flowing from his eyes, "And then, as if that wasn't a bad enough sight to witness... I saw another familiar face... One that I haven't seen for a little over a month..."</p><p>Po turned just in time to see Nina cover her face suddenly, shaking her head as if she already knew what he was going to say. He turned back to Keokuk, anticipation filling his uncomfortable gut.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw..." Keokuk revealed, his eyes staring at nothing, "I saw my Father..."</p><p>Though Po knew the memory of his Father in the dark river was playing out again at the forefront of his mind.</p><p>"Our War Leader, Nina's Father Enyeto, had dispatched him alongside a couple of Foot Warriors to bear messages of warning and evacuation to an assortment of Villages, residing along the outskirts of the Northern Borders of our territory. The ones that hadn't been attacked yet." Keokuk continued, his voice breaking slightly, "My Mother and had high hopes that he would return in time for the Night of our Ancestors... But when he didn't, I began to assume the worst... I just never thought it was actually possible that... that..."</p><p>"That he would fall in battle..." Po offered.</p><p>Keokuk closed his eyes, "I watched as he pulled himself close to Alpha Sosutken... Using the Alpha as a source of strength in order to come close to the surface... Our eyes met and... I could see how scared he was..." He admitted, "I've never, not once, seen him show fear... There was so much pain in his expression, I couldn't bear to look at him... But I did... I could see the love he had for me in is eyes as he placed a hand over his heart..."</p><p>"He was trying to tell you that he loved you..." Po offered gently again.</p><p>Keokuk nodded his head, "And I became so angry at the sight it... That I lost it... I was filled with so much fear and rage that I didn't try to tell him that I loved him back... My only and last chance to ever say it back and I completely failed him..." He cried brokenly, his head lowering in shame, "I didn't say it back..."</p><p> </p><p>Po watched the Beta cry with sudden tears of his own, only imagining the heartbreak he himself would have should he never have a final chance to say goodbye, or say I love you one final time, to his own Father.</p><p>Nina cried silently, but hard, at the revelation. Crying for the loss of the strong Wolf she'd come to know as Keokuk's Father. Warrior Kaga was always stoic and strict, but he was also kind hearted and always gentle with his hands when not wielding his sword. The very sword Keokuk had been wielding this entire time while he allowed Beowulf to use his own... The sword the Dark Lord had stolen from Keo, along with her own weapon her Father had forged for her...</p><p> </p><p>Keokuk shook his head, wiping his eyes fiercely as he growled very lowly in frustration, "My guess is that he had made it to Yánlè Village either just before or during its attack... He wouldn't have been the type of Wolf to run away and leave his fellow Tribal Warriors fighting against the Shadow Warriors alone... He would've flanked Alpha Sosutken and charged into battle alongside him... He would've went down fighting until he drew his last breath..." He breathed in, willing his nerves to settle, "He was within our territory when he died... Literally just miles away, and I wasn't there to stand by his side... He charged into battle knowing he wouldn't survive, considering he knew the fate of the other attacked Villages... It hurts so much to envision it... His expression a mixture of fear and fierceness... My Mother and myself on his mind as he felt life leaving his body."</p><p>Po wiped his eyes, "I'm so sorry, Keokuk..."</p><p>Keokuk shook his head, "No." He countered, suddenly angry and sad both at the same time, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for not being sorry over the fact that I wish with ever fiber of my being I could be the one to slay the Sorcerer and rip his putrid soul from his body... I'm sorry that I've made bad decisions thus far since our capture, and I'm sorry I might end up making another bad mistake if the Dark Lord ever comes to stand within 5 feet from me again... I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough, like my Father once was, to keep my head on straight."</p><p>Po gave him a hard stare despite the tears in his eyes, "But you are, Keo..." He breathed softly.</p><p>Keokuk shook his head, closing his eyes tightly.</p><p>"I have never seen someone consistently try and fight their way out, knowing it may end badly. You're a risk taker, that much is clear, but it's through risk taking that we learn what works and what won't." He reasoned, "In all honesty, you remind me so much of Master Shifu..."</p><p>And at that, Keokuk opened his eyes just to stare at the wall ahead of him and listen.</p><p>"Despite his usual calm and stoic demeanor, he has always been known to be a risk taker... Which is why I have no doubt that somehow, in some way, our respected comrades will find us." Po continued to reason, "To me, you are stronger than you realize. Stronger than I am at the moment... Because you opened your heart up to us in this terrible place. You faced your fear... Using just your words..." He added for good measure, throwing the Beta's own words from earlier right back at him.</p><p>And it was with this that Keokuk finally summed up the courage to meet Po's gaze.</p><p>The Panda held his eyes firmly, "You have just single handedly defeated your trauma... Perhaps not entirely, because it will surely take time for you to morn, grieve and heal from this tragic loss... But you have just taken that first step towards true healing, Keokuk... Which is always the most hardest and scariest thing to do, because it means that you're accepting the fact that you're scared, and that you're hurt in a way a sword could never inflict... Shifu says that it takes a strong warrior to charge forward in battle, but it takes an even stronger warrior to face the battles from within ourselves head on." He reasoned, "He told me just a week or so ago, that he has endured pain and loss. That he has known intense hardship and has felt lost, and alone, on more than one occasion... But despite it all, he still stands, trying his best every day to move forward, one day at a time... He said he never wishes to forget anything negative or traumatic that he's endured, because it's what's made him the man he is today... The same thing applies to you, Keokuk."</p><p>Keo simply held Po's gaze fiercely.</p><p>"My Dad always used to tell me that: <strong>we are not our mistakes...</strong> Our failures do not define who we are in this life. But they will make us stronger and show us what works and what doesn't. The traumas you face, will only strengthen your spine if you allow them to... Your Father gave his life, but he did not die in vain." Po reasoned further, "We will get out of here, and we will make all of this known to your great Tribal Leaders and Shifu. " Po wiped his eyes, finally turning away from looking at the Beta in order to collect himself, "This Dark Lord picked a fight with the wrong people..."</p><p> </p><p>"And if Beowulf were here with us, he would be saying the exact same thing, Keo..." Nina offered her voice of reason, "He would tell you to <strong>grow a tail</strong> and <strong>keep moving forward.</strong> Because battles aren't won by lingering at the very back of the charge against the Enemy... He would tell you to keep your Father close to your heart and spirit, because that's where he truly remains. That is something the Sorcerer, and his stupid river of souls, cannot take away from you."</p><p>Keokuk wiped his eyes roughly, breathing in deeply.</p><p>Nina lowered her voice a bit, "And I just so happen to know a guy that would say something like this: <strong>There's a time to grieve, there's a time to morn, but there's also a time to shove a sword up someone's ass.</strong>"</p><p>And at that, Keokuk couldn't help but chuckle softly at the use of his own words being thrown at him by his best friend.</p><p>Nine turned her head to the side towards Keokuk's cell, "Be that guy I've come to know, Keo... And I promise you, the moment our feet grace the lands of the West again, I will be there by your side when it comes time to reveal the fate of your Father to your Mother... You will not have to go through that alone, at the very least."</p><p>Keokuk nodded his head though she couldn't see, coughing a little in an effort to clear his throat, "Thank you." His voice was a little horse, but he meant his sudden gratefulness.</p><p> </p><p>And it was with no short of genuine appreciation for the Dragon Warrior and his best friend Nina, that Keokuk felt a slight bit, but still very noticeable, ounce of tension leave his aching shoulders. The dark cloud that had settle over his heart upon experiencing the sight of his lost Father lifting, if only by a little bit for now... The Dragon War- <strong>Po</strong> was right right... This was the first step to true healing. And for some odd reason, he found that he knew if it had not been for the Dragon Warrior seeing it happen and deciding out of nowhere to call him out on what he'd seen in the river, he may have ultimately decided to refrain from ever bringing it up to any one. Even if Nina had remembered and asked him about it later on, he would've avoided it. And he would've done so just to spare his Mother of the pain he knew she'd undergo at the loss of her husband... Her best friend... It was because of Po that he could take that first step into becoming a true warrior of strength.</p><p>And oh- the Dark Lord will regret every single little thing that he has done... Keokuk, son of Kaga, will ensure it... Even if takes him 100 years to do so.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Someone comment ( #TeamKeokuk ) down in the comment section, just to show a little love for poor Keo :(<br/>You're all going to love where the story is going from here, by the way :) It's turning out completely different than I had originally anticipated. But it's all the more better for the changes! Next chapter coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Even A Stupid Plan Can Present An Open Opportunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beowulf simmers with fear and anger over having lost Keokuk and Nina, experiencing his first major panic attack. Though manages to anchor himself thanks to the tender offering of comfort from Master Ru Wen. A message from Grandmaster Míng is received. Disagreements are made and tensions arise once again within the High Chief's Den, prompting Shenandoah postpone a vital decision. The Western Zephyr Pack come up with a stupid idea, that might actual work in favor of turning the tide of the war to the West. But will they be able to recruit some help?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter took so long to write because I honestly had a very big episode of written block :D But it's gone now! Muahahahaha! The next chapter is already half way complete! So I'll be posting it very soon :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Beowulf was absolutely stunned into silence the moment Keokuk and Nina were taken from his sight, would be the understatement of the century... As he stood with his back against a rather large tree, surrounded by his Pack mates, he found that his words were lost within an air of indescribable confusion and fear. His eyes swiveling everywhere and anywhere all at once as gripped Shilah's shoulder so tightly, his knuckles turned white. Everyone around him, Tribal Leaders, Tribal Warriors, and Kung Fu Masters alike, all caught in the overly tense blanket of silence as everyone eyed Beta Kanai and Delta Anevay. <strong>Keokuk, Nina and the Dragon Warrior had just been taken...</strong> Within a blink of an eye those portals had opened, and the three Warriors were swarmed. And had it not been for Keokuk's quick thinking, and the sharp protective instincts of Sahale and Bidzill, Beowulf himself would've been taken too.</p><p><em><strong>Why did Keo do that!? Why!? </strong></em>Beowulf had screamed to himself, his eyes going in and out of focus as he found himself falling to his knees.</p><p>"Beo!" Shilah breathed out, lowering himself to the ground alongside his Alpha. This gained the attention of their Pack mates.</p><p>"I- I can't breathe..." Beowulf involuntarily gasped, clenching his chest roughly with wild eyes. He suddenly couldn't hear a thing, not with the way his inner voice was screaming in pain over the abrupt absence of his two best friends. All he could focus on was the alarmed look of terror on Keo's and Nina's faces when they were dragged into that damned portal. All he could focus on was the way his body was suddenly turning in on itself with radiated panic.</p><p>"Beo!" Aiyana was suddenly at his side, and he could feel her hands gripping his shoulders.</p><p>"He's panicking!" Elias's voice came next, filling Beowulf's like an unpleasant echo.</p><p>And for the next moment or so, all he could hear was his Pack mates communicating all around him. Their voices filled with unprecedented concern over his well-being. But rather than calm him, the commotion only doubled his troubled heart, tugging the strings of his soul until all he could do is close his eyes and growl deeply with pained frustration. This wasn't how this particular battle was supposed to end. <strong>This wasn't supposed to happen!</strong> Everything was wrong! It was all falling apart! Keokuk and Nina were supposed to be the ones next to him trying their best to calm him down, <strong>not anyone else!</strong></p><p>"Alpha, please, steady yourself!" Nadine's voice suddenly filled his ears, her firm grip around one of his wrists sending a huge wave of irritating nerves through his arm, "Your pulse is erratic! You're falling into a panic attack." She relayed quickly.</p><p>"You need to calm down, Beo." Aiyana spoke to him with a sudden low voice, her hold on him still firm. But he didn't want to hear it. He couldn't. He silently refused, doing his best to pull his wrist away from Nadine.</p><p>"Guys, give him some room to breathe!" Shilah announced quickly, gently pushing Elias and Elu back from where they had gathered with concern around the Alpha, "Don't crowd him!"</p><p>But it was too late for that, because Beowulf already felt over-crowded. He felt as though the world was caving in on his body, his chest aching in a way he never felt before as he gripped the fabric of his robe that rested gently over his heart. He suddenly became aware of everything, like the sickening smell of his beloved forest as it consistently battled against the illness implemented to it by the Sorcerer; the constant wave of flowing canopy above their heads, rattling its leaves in dismay over the battle that had just taken place.</p><p>The sudden flurry of movement all around him only made his anxiety grow as his breakdown snapped everyone within the vicinity out of their silent trance. Tribal Warriors and Tribal Leaders alike began moving, and his Pack mates calmly fought to keep anyone who dared to approach at bay. Beowulf watched as the Tribal Warriors obeyed quick orders from their Leaders, moving quickly in order to create a large, vigilant, protective perimeter all around their leaders and allies. The inner circle Tribal Leaders themselves slowly beginning to flank towards him and his Pack mates, concern filling their battle-hardened faces. He could even sense the painful, agonizing breathing of the fallen Tribal Warriors still laying motionless within Tomahawk Point's clearing. Their deathly still bodies only worsening Beowulf's panic as he involuntarily pictured Keokuk and Nina succumbing to the same fate. All of it was too much. He couldn't handle it... So it was with what now felt like weighed down hands that Beowulf covered his face, panting heavily in dismay.</p><p>After a moment, he felt Shilah rise from his crouched position with a deep growl, turning to address someone alongside Rowtag. Their bodies moving as one in order to block the approacher from coming too close to their panic-ridden Alpha. But whomever it was silently offered them the Tribal Warrior's gesture of peace, wordlessly conveying to them that he simply wanted to help the Alpha. And it was with hesitant nods of approval that they let this person pass through their protective circle to get to him.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing he knew, Beowulf uncovered his face and met the devastatingly sharp eyes of Master Ru Wen of the Dragon Gate Trio. The Jaguar silently crouched down low in front of him, and Beowulf found that he couldn't take his hazel eyes off of the Master's soothing dark blue eyes. And It was when the Jaguar's hand found its place tenderly over his rapidly beating heart, that Beowulf realized he was seriously hyperventilating. Breathing in and out so quickly, one would think he'd just ran 12 miles without stopping.</p><p>The Jaguar said nothing as his other hand found its place gently around the side of Beowulf's neck, cupping the side of his face so gently that tears suddenly formed within the Alpha's eyes, though they didn't fall. He then felt the Jaguar's grip tighten on both places, the pressure sending a bewildering wave of calm through his body. All the Alpha could do was stare the Master down, slowly understanding what the feline was trying to do.</p><p>Master Ru Wen was centering him, offering him the kind of anchor his own Pack mates couldn't in this moment. He used the opportunity to slowly compose himself, focusing hard on the dark blue eyes. Little by little, Beowulf could feel his control begin to flourish and return to his body. Garnering strength from the presence of the silent Master before him.</p><p>"It's working." Nadine announced softly, still maintaining her firm grip around the Alpha's wrist, "Your pulse is slowing down, Beo. You're doing good..." Her voice suddenly sounded so musical to his ears, like a bath of lavender, "Just keep breathing, in and out... Good, just like that."</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head if only to show her, and the Master, that he understood. Obeying his Lead Healer's command.</p><p>His Pack mates watched on with immense concern, eyeing the Master and their Alpha as if their lives depended on it. Bidzill's own concern was quenched enough to turn away from them, his attention focusing on the others around them. He silently watched as Beta Kanai and Delta Anevay moved into the clearing, the leaders of the Mid-Western Uproar Pack meeting them at the forefront.</p><p> </p><p>"Beta Kanai." Alpha Uzumati greeted, inclining his head as he held out an arm to the Tribal Leader.</p><p>Beta Kanai grasped the Alpha's forearm firmly, "Alpha Uzumati." The Beta's eyes lingered on Beowulf for a moment before turning his full attention on the Alpha and his Beta, "Your presence is a sight for sore eyes."</p><p>Alpha Uzumati nodded his head, releasing the hold.</p><p>"When did you arrive within the West?" Delta Anevay questioned carefully, greeting the Rivulet Pack's leaders as well.</p><p>"Not too long ago." Beta Konosco answered, "We came across the Dragon Gate Trio just before making our way through one of the hidden pathways to the East."</p><p>And at that, Master Worthy appeared at their side, all other Masters slowly following his suit, "We collectively came across the young Warriors."</p><p>Beta Kanai and Delta Anevay offered him the Tribal Warrior's gesture, "Then you were all here waiting for our arrival before the Sorcerer appeared?" Delta Anevay questioned.</p><p>Beta Konosco nodded his head, "After running into Beta Keokuk, and Alpha Nina, they shared with us everything that War Leader Enyeto left out of the urgent message we had received."</p><p>"It didn't seem right to leave their side." Alpha Uzumati added calmly.</p><p>At the mention of the captured Wolves, they all collectively turned to look upon Beowulf for a moment, whom was still composing himself with the help of Master Ru Wen, "They were not supposed to be out here at all." Delta Anevay breathed warily, his eyes scanning over the Western Zephyr Pack.</p><p>"Perhaps it is a good thing that they did wander out here though..." Beta Konosco suggested, "Had they not been here to inform us of the recent attack earlier, we may not have understood why we just so happened to stumble across the fallen Tribal Warriors and their motionless state."</p><p>And at that, they all collectively turned their attention to the many dark shrouded Warriors laying in the clearing.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Lead Warrior Bodaway and Hunter Delsin appeared from Tomahawk Point's main pathway, "The perimeter is set, though we should not linger." Bodaway announced quickly, his battle sword in hand.</p><p>"The air is too thick and the forest is terribly silent." Hunter Delsin agreed, "It is not safe."</p><p>Beta Kanai nodded his head, turning to the Kung Fu Masters, "Is there a way to move the fallen without risking a spread of the darkness that shrouds them?"</p><p>Master Worthy turned to eye the fallen, "That is a question I am not entirely sure I can answer." He replied with a deep voice, swiveling his gaze calmly to Mongrel and Jackal.</p><p>Mongrel stepped forward until he came within a few inches from fallen Lead Warrior Tattuye, "The only way to know is to try and touch them..." He crouched down low, surveying the motionless Wolf.</p><p>Jackal quickly moved to his side, "That is far too risky, Mon." His hand came to rest again his old friend's shoulder.</p><p>Mongrel eyed him over his shoulder, "How else will we be able to know?"</p><p>The Leaders eyed him with a mixture of concern and wary uneasiness.</p><p>But when Mongrel did not receive any other objection from anyone, he turned back to the fallen Lead Warrior. Slowly, he lifted a hand to hover directly over Tattuye's shoulder, holding it there for a few seconds before lowering it.</p><p>Beta Kanai and Delta Anevay moved closer with anticipation, both of the hands gripping their respected weapons. Everyone watched on, collectively holding their breath.</p><p>Upon finally making contact with the darkness shrouded Wolf, Mongrel's eyes hardened, "His body is incredibly hot to the touch..." He conveyed with a deeply troubled voice, "But I feel no different than normal..." He then retracted his hand a few seconds later, "What plagues them does not seem as though it will spread."</p><p>Everyone released the breath they were holding with slight relief as Mongrel rose from crouching.</p><p> </p><p>"That answers that question then..." Delta Anevay breathed out uneasily, "Without a doubt we can move them."</p><p>Beta Kanai eyed every single fallen Warrior for a long moment, "Lead Warrior Bodaway, command your Warriors to lift them. Two person carry for each of the fallen."</p><p>Bodaway nodded, turning to let out a few commanding barks to get several of his Tribal Warriors' attention.</p><p> </p><p>Jackal turned to Beta Kanai with an expression of uncertainty, "Dearest friend, is there no where else we can take them aside from the Ancient Father Village?" His question caused everyone to look at him with slight confusion.</p><p>"What kind of question is that, Master?" Delta Anevay questioned, "The closest Village is our own... Why would we not take them there?"</p><p>Jackal turned to observe the fallen, watching the way Lead Warrior Bodaway held up his hand at his approaching Tribal Warriors behind them, "Let us think about this logically for a moment..." He turned his eyes back to the Beta, "Why would the Sorcerer choose to leave them out here after attacking them? Why not simply take them after they succumbed to his dark spell?"</p><p>Beta Kanai stared him down with confusion.</p><p>"I do not understand what you mean to say, Master." Delta Anevay replied calmly.</p><p>"They were left here... But for what purpose?" Jackal questioned, eyeing the Wolves with concern.</p><p>"To launch an attack, as they have already done." Mongrel replied, his eyes hard.</p><p>"No..." Jackal suddenly breathed, turning to his old friend, "Something is not right here..." He warned, sensing something in the air around them, "From what we understand, it was the Dragon Warrior who sensed the disturbance amidst the land. A disturbance that led the Western Zephyr Pack to the fallen, correct?"</p><p>"That's correct." Elu answered from where he stood next to Bidzill and Rowtag, gaining everyone's attention for a slight second.</p><p>"The Enemy could not have known about the arrival of the Rivulet Pack... But he must have wanted someone to find the fallen in order to obtain hostages, for why else would he have left them here when he could have simply taken them." Jackal reasoned.</p><p>"Leave the fallen here for someone to find." Master Worthy verbalized his thoughts, "And take whomever happens to find them as hostages?"</p><p>Jackal nodded.</p><p>"You think that was the Sorcerer's next move?" Beta Kanai questioned curiously, his eyes hard.</p><p>"I think it is a possibility." Jackal reasoned, waving a hand out to the fallen, "But I also think that the Sorcerer did not expect the Rivulet Pack's arrival... Hence, the battle that just took place."</p><p>Mongrel nodded his head, the idea slowly making sense, "I believe I see where you are going with this, Jack..." He breathed thoughtfully, turning to Beta Kanai, "It certainly could have been a plot device of some sort. Leave the fallen just to take whomever finds them as hostages, and use them as bait against us."</p><p>"But why?" Delta Anevay questioned, still not understanding.</p><p>"The Barrier of Light..." A voice answered in a low voice. Collectively, everyone turned to look upon Beowulf, who was just being helped into standing by Master Ru Wen, "They can't get into the Village." He reasoned, taking a few steps towards them as the Jaguar Master slowly moved to stand next to Mongrel and Jackal, "So the obvious next move would probably be to fish the one's he truly wants out, using the hostages as a bargain point."</p><p>Beta Kanai eyed him warily.</p><p>Beowulf gave him a hard expression, "Hence his offer of exchange..."</p><p>Everyone either stared at him or Beta Kanai.</p><p> </p><p>"Something doesn't add up though." Elu voiced quickly, moving to stand next to Beowulf, "What would become of the fallen, should the Sorcerer's plan had played out the way he wanted to?"</p><p>"Take them with him." Beowulf answered.</p><p>"That doesn't make sense though." Elu argued softly, looking at Beowulf for a second before turning back to Beta Kanai, "Regardless of the unforeseen back up on our part, what with the Rivulet Pack and those that Shilah and Elias ran to alert in the Village, the Sorcerer still took hostages in the end. But he chose not to take the fallen with him..." He scanned his eyes over the leaders, "He could have taken them just as easily as he took Keokuk, Nina and the Dragon Warrior... No one was really paying too much mind to them due to the heat of battle."</p><p>"What is your point, young Delta?" Delta Anevay questioned impatiently, his gaze a mixture of tiredness and slight aggravation.</p><p>"My point is that there could've been an alternate plot device for the fallen." Elu replied sharply, though refrained from raising his voice to the High Delta, "Maybe they were left here because the Sorcerer knew we wouldn't just leave them here in the clearing. Perhaps he knew we would take them back to the Village." He added logically, "Think about it really good..." He stepped away from them a bit just to motion a hand towards the several motionless Wolves, "Look at who lays within the clearing... They are all reputable Tribal Warriors that pertain a skillset that isn't easy to put down. Their hand in combat is reputable enough to be placed on <strong>Alpha Yuntá's patrol,</strong> which has always been one of the best within the Tribe."</p><p>Beowulf turned fully to his Delta, "You're saying the Sorcerer could have counted on them being taken back to the Village, because it would've allowed him to play another surprise attack once they were in?"</p><p>Elu nodded his head grimly, "Yes." He swiveled his gaze back to Beta Kanai, "And that's only taking into consideration that: although they have a shroud of darkness subduing them, the Barrier may not completely deem them a full threat, seeing as they are Wolven Warriors... It may end up granting them access... Thus, an easy way for the Sorcerer to play emit another sneak attack within the Village..."</p><p>Jackal nodded his head, "That is precisely what I was trying to convey, dearest Delta." He turned to look into Delta Anevay's eyes, "This may yet be another surprise attack from the Enemy... I do not think it wise to take the fallen back to the Ancient Father Village..." He reasoned firmly.</p><p>"Where do we take them then?" Lead Warrior Bodaway questioned, a hand still held in the air towards his waiting Tribal Warriors.</p><p>Beta Kanai eyed Beowulf, Elu and Jackal for a long moment before narrowing his eyes testingly, his grip on the hilt of his sword tightening suddenly, "To the Silver Caverns they will go."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the air around them electrified and pulsed as the fallen Tribal Warriors littering the clearing of Tomahawk Point sprung up from where they laid. Their eyes radiating with a deep, sinister yellow glow as they came together as one into a filed rank. This caused every single Tribal Warrior, Tribal Leader, and Kung Fu Master alike, to quickly move away from them. Everyone readying their swords as they surrounded the risen fallen.</p><p><strong><em>Very clever, Wolves of the West,</em></strong>Lead Warrior Tattuye suddenly spoke, but his voice was not his own. Instead, it was deep, vile and sinister. It did not belong to the Sorcerer, but still was nothing like Tattuye's smooth commanding tone, <em><strong>But it will not be enough..</strong></em><strong><em>. </em></strong>Suddenly, the fallen Warriors began to tremble and convulse, shaking so violently that they couldn't even stand as one anymore without swaying.</p><p>Everyone watched as the fallen collectively began to scream and thrash against the influence of the Enemy, each of them falling to the ground as their eyes began to emit a radiant purple glow. In an agonizingly slow rate, the fallen began to lose their contrast. Each of them slowly simmering in agony until their bodies started to become see through, their screams growing with intensity. Right before everyone's eyes, the fallen slowly lost their solidity as the dark vapor shrouding them began to grow in mass, covering every single one of them before rising into the air around them, growing in strength until it obstructed everyone's view of them.</p><p>Beta Kanai stepped forward with a growl, his eyes wide with alarm as the midst grew and grew.</p><p>And only a few seconds after did the screaming stop entirely, leaving nothing but the fog for everyone to silently stare at.</p><p> </p><p>Beta Kanai eyed the vapor cautiously, motioning his hand for everyone to take a few steps back from it before turning to give Crane a firm look.</p><p>And with that, Crane gave the dark vapor a powerful wind gust from his wings, causing it to dissipate within a second or two.</p><p>Everyone held their breath as Beta Kanai stepped forward, eyeing the now empty space where the fallen Tribal Warriors had once been.</p><p>"They're gone?" Delta Anevay breathed in disbelief, cautiously stepping forward to join his Beta's side.</p><p>Beta Kanai came to a halt a few feet away from the slightly vapored spot, waiting for something to happen. But when nothing did, he lowered his sword with a grim face, "Everyone back to the Village..." He commanded firmly, turning to quickly begin leading, "<strong>Now.</strong>" He added in a tone that left no room for question.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf watched as everyone quickly fell into step with the Beta. He sighed heavily after Alpha Uzumati and Beta Konosco glanced his way before commanding their Pack mates to follow suit. He sheathed his sword, motioning his hand towards his Pack mates forward, calmly leading them after the others.</p><p> </p><p>It was only about 15 minutes before everyone had found themselves stepping through the Barrier of Light into the Ancient Father Village. Once everyone was safely past the Northern Gate, Beowulf paused in his step. For a long moment, he watched as Tribal Warriors began running in every other direction, obeying orders from Lead Warrior Bodaway and Hunter Delsin. His eyes centered on Beta Kanai and Delta Anevay as they quickly continued walking towards the High Chief's Den, sharing words with the Kung Fu Masters as they went along.</p><p>The entire Village was on edge... Villagers moving about nervously and anxiously as they too watched the Tribe's High Leadership return from answering the Call of Assembly. With a heavy sigh, he thought that his presence would be required within the High Chief's Den, considering the amount of leaders already moving towards it. But before he could even consider walking forward, the feeling of being intensely watched sent a sad wave of instinct down his spine. Slowly he turn around to look upon the Western Zephyr Pack. Each and everyone of them watching him with eyes full of anticipation, silently awaiting his orders.</p><p> </p><p>He scanned their collectively determined and concerned expressions, his heart plummeting to the soles of his feet at the absence of two familiar faces, "Elu..." He breathed softly.</p><p>The Delta stepped forward a little after a second.</p><p>"You are..." He paused, swallowing thickly, "You are now acting Beta." Beowulf announced, staring into the eyes of the intelligent Wolf, "Until further notice."</p><p>"Yes, Alpha." Elu responded gently, nodding his head in understanding.</p><p>Beowulf switched his attention to his First Hunter, "Sahale, you will take up Elu's responsibility as Delta."</p><p>Sahale stepped forward a little from where he stood next to Rowtag and Shilah, "Yes, Alpha." He replied obediently, his voice deep with recognition.</p><p>Beowulf nodded, "Everyone else will remain as they are..." He lowered his gaze, his ears flattening.</p><p> </p><p>Aiyana closed the distance between herself and the Alpha, pulling him abruptly into a strong embrace, and Beowulf melted into it. Allowing his chin to rest a little against her left shoulder, "We're going to find them." She breathed out in determination, "They're going to survive this."</p><p>Beowulf couldn't nod. He couldn't agree, nor disagree. He simply held the Wolf he'd always seen as a little sister firmly against his body.</p><p>"Truer words have never been spoken." Shilah added in agreement, stepping forward a little, "Keo's too stubborn to die at the hands of a sinister evil overlord."</p><p>"And Nina is too stubborn to let him." Rowtag added, "It isn't them who's stuck on the other side with the Enemy... <strong>It's the Enemy who is stuck on the other side with them."</strong> His eyes grew dark with belief and faith for his captured friends.</p><p>Beowulf pulled away from Aiyana's embrace, nodding his head in agreement, if only to force himself into believing their words.</p><p>"I'm willing to wager Keokuk's already shoved his sword up someone's ass by now..." Elias added with a small smile, trying his best to share his Pack mates' positivity.</p><p>Beowulf breathed in deeply, willing himself to keep his composure as he eyed his Pack, "One way or another... We will get them back." He agreed, "For now, we have to focus on finding a way to do so."</p><p> </p><p>Bidzill stepped forward, his grip on the hilt of his sword tightening a little, "Let us be ever mindful of the current state of things, Alpha." He warned gently, though his voice was full of seriousness, "If you haven't already noticed, our inner circle leaders are being toyed with at this point by the Sorcerer..."</p><p>Beowulf met his gaze with concern.</p><p>"What do you mean, Bidzill?" Aiyana questioned calmly with confusion.</p><p>Bidzill glanced at her before turning back to Beowulf, "Yuntá and Tattuye were two of the most logical, instinctive Tribal Warriors I have ever known... Yet they were caught off guard and rendered to their knees in defeat... A head on approach is not going to work against this particular Enemy. That much is certain based off of what's already happened so far."</p><p>"Elaborate." Elu demanded gently, crossing his arms as he stared at the Lead Warrior.</p><p>"Think about it very well, Elu." Bidzill continued, "Look at the strategy that has been used by our inner circle leaders thus far... The High Chief confronted the Sorcerer head on and failed. Even if he survived the first initial confrontation, he inadvertently granted the Sorcerer the knowledge of the Sword's current residence. He <strong>confirmed</strong> that <strong>Fireside</strong> is indeed <strong>here.</strong>" He explained quickly, "Then, although brilliant numbers of scouts, hunters, and Tribal Warriors were placed into conducting 'round the clock surveillance around the entire perimeter of the Ancient Father Village, the Sorcerer still managed to take us by surprise and commence an attack on the Children of the West." He continued, "Before he did so, he made his next move here at Tomahawk Point, against a patrol that was stationed furthest away from the Village. The chances of them being discovered by anyone taking refuge within the Village, after the protective barrier was implemented, were as low as them being discovered by someone residing all the way in Four Winds Village."</p><p>"Wait, hold on a second..." Shilah held a hand out to the Lead Warrior, "You seriously mean to say that you think <strong>no one</strong> from the Village was supposed to find them at all?"</p><p>Bidzill shook his head, "It wouldn't have made sense for anyone in the Village to have found them at all..."He confirmed gently, "If you look at it systematically, it makes more sense for them to have been left here until the Sorcerer took interest of their usefulness in battle."</p><p>"I don't get it." Elias commented with a confused expression.</p><p>"I think I do." Aiyana spoke up, "If no one, neither us or the Rivulet Pack, were to have found them - they would have been used for something else." She tried reasoning, "Maybe to have them try and enter the Village undetected when no one was looking; maybe to have them journey to the Silver Caverns and strike upon our People and Tribal Leaders residing there; maybe to strike down any other patrols that may have ventured this far upon realizing the same thing we had, that Yuntá's patrol hadn't been relieved... Because if it hadn't been for the Dragon Warrior sensing that disturbance in the wind, we wouldn't have noticed their absence either."</p><p>"I don't think the Sorcerer took Po into consideration..." Shilah pointed out sadly, "He's never been here before. He's just as much of a stranger to these lands as the Sorcerer is."</p><p>"Agreed... I doubt the Sorcerer knew of him at all." Sahale agreed quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf eyed Bidzill, "So what you're trying to say is: the approach our inner circle leaders are taking is fruitless..."</p><p>Bidzill held the Alpha's gaze before nodding, "Look at how many people we've lost thus far, versus the casualty count on the Enemy's side of the game."</p><p>"We're the losing side..." Elias breathed out in realization. And at that, everyone fell into a heavy silence.</p><p> </p><p>"What are we doing wrong?" Nadine questioned gently.</p><p>Bidzill's ears flattened against his head thoughtfully, "From whatI've seen thus far, our leaders are taking on the same kind of approach as they would against the Wolves of the North... They're expecting the same, if not similar, results to come forward by the tactic of battle front alone. Which isn't going to work against an Enemy that walks in darkness and fights with the power of shadow. Fighting sword to sword isn't going to work here, not even if we have an Ancient Weapon of Power at our advantage."</p><p>"Yeah, but our leaders are not as blind as you think they are..." Elias reasoned, "We've got a literal barrier of light surrounding the Village. That proves that they are aware of the fact that we're fighting sword to Shadow."</p><p>Elu shook his head, "No... Bidzill is right." He countered, rubbing his chin in thought, "<strong>Yes,</strong> we have a barrier of light. <strong>Yes,</strong> the Village is protected. But from what I understand<strong>,</strong> the barrier of light is not capable of extending any further out than it already has, which means it is only as good as it is now. That also eliminates the actual use the Mirror of Grandmaster An Cuifen and the Sword of Twilight can both equally grant us..."</p><p>"In other words, by constructing the barrier of light our leaders have unknowingly sold themselves short of taking advantage of the true power both artifacts could grant us against this Enemy?" Rowtag questioned skeptically.</p><p>"Yes." Elu answered without looking at him, his gaze staring hard at the ground.</p><p>"Then tell them." Aiyana reasoned, "Tell them what they're doing wrong."</p><p>Shilah eyed her warily, "Yeah sure, we just walk up to Beta Kanai and flat out tell him that all of their efforts thus far are falling short?" He countered uneasily, "Good luck with that."</p><p>"Might as well dig an early grave for being so bold." Rowtag agreed, "I doubt they'll listen to us... The only one who has any kind of pull in regards to our leaders is Bidzill."</p><p>"We might never know precisely what the Sorcerer had planned for the fallen Tribal Warriors, at least not until they are put into play." Bidzill continued, "But at the very least, we can work to come up with a strategy that will work against his game."</p><p>Beowulf crossed his arms, lowering his eyes to the ground in thought.</p><p> </p><p>Elias eyed the Lead Warrior warily, "When you say <strong>WE,</strong> I hope you mean the West as a whole, right?"</p><p>"<strong>We as in us, Elias.</strong>" Bidzill corrected gently.</p><p>Elias blanched quietly at that, "So we're just going to make plans that our leaders have nothing to do with?" He asked incredulously, "Is that what we're doing now?"</p><p>Aiyana turned to him sharply, "Whose Beta and Alpha were just taken, Elias?" She questioned firmly, her eyes heated.</p><p>Elias stepped back from her with flattening ears, "Ours..." He answered softly.</p><p>"Okay then..." She turned back to look at her Pack mates, "The responsibility of both keo and Nina fall on us, not anyone else's... When we became a Pack, we fell out of being on Beta Kanai's priority list. So if anyone should work to get them back, it should be us." She retorted firmly as she crossed her arms, "Shenandoah's and Kanai's main concern at the moment is to the High Chief and our People, so they're not going to focus on putting all of their effort into finding Keo and Nina."</p><p>"Point made." Shilah agreed.</p><p>Rowtag crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, we know that Beta Kanai has two days to decide on his next move, based on the offering of exchange the Sorcerer made after taking them." He eyed Beowulf, "That means we have two days to figure something out."</p><p>"You guys really think he's going to make the exchange?" Elias questioned skeptically, his expression turning sad.</p><p>"No." Elu answered firmly, "Beta Kanai will not make the exchange. Not even if it were him being held captive. He's the type to endure suffering rather than willingly placed the High Chief in harms way. And if he were to do so, he'd expect everyone to follow his example."</p><p>"Keokuk doesn't even like Beta Kanai as much as he lets on, yet I'm willing to bet that even <strong>he</strong> would prefer that Beta Kanai make a different decision over surrendering the High Chief and the Sword of Power." Aiyana agreed.</p><p>Beowulf ran a hand over his face before it came to rest over his chin in thought.</p><p>"Alright then, let's say Beta Kanai chooses to forgo making the exchange when the time comes... What happens then? We lose the only opportunity of saving Keo and Nina?" Shilah questioned calmly.</p><p>"We don't have the opportunity of getting them back through the Sorcerer at all, even if Beta Kanai does decide to even go through with the trade-off." Bidzill reasoned, "The Sorcerer will not give them back, even if Kanai honors the exchange. He's sinister and wants nothing more than to see this entire land perish." He explained.</p><p>Aiyana nodded her head, "Agreed... Beta Kanai is not ignorant, nor has he ever been so blind to not be able to see through the Sorcerer's scheme..."</p><p> </p><p>"But Kanai won't have a choice but to go through with the trade-off though, if High Alpha Shenandoah is the one who agrees to it. She outranks him..." Nadine reasoned, her voice low with worry.</p><p>Everyone eyed her calmly.</p><p>Beowulf ran another hand down his face, rubbing at his eyes, "My Parents are the kind of people <strong>who would agree</strong> to such a trade-off... Especially if the <strong>Dragon Warrior</strong> is involved... That's just the kind of leaders they are." He admitted, "They'd take anyone's place if only to spare someone from enduring a terrible fate... Should Beta Kanai bring this matter up to my Father, I have no doubt in my mind that he will agree to it."</p><p>"What do you mean by that? Kanai can't bring this up to the High Chief... He's unconscious." Shilah breathed in confusion.</p><p>"No, he isn't..." Elu countered gently, "The entire Village believes him to either be dying, or merely unconscious still... But he is not..."</p><p>"What?" Aiyana breathed softly.</p><p>"The Wandering Masters eradicated the darkness within the High Chief's body, nearly everyone knows this by now." Elu explained, "But what everyone doesn't know, with the exception of the inner circle leaders, is that Grandmaster Shifu and Master Tigress managed to eradicate the poison from his body altogether... He's set on the road to healing now."</p><p>"His life is secured?" Bidzill questioned in gentle disbelief.</p><p>"Yes." Beowulf answered before Elu could, "My Father's life is secured. Madam Mahwah has given him a week or so before he is back on his feet leading this Tribe."</p><p>"A week..." Nadine shook her head, "The Sorcerer gave Beta Kanai two days to make a decision..."</p><p>"My Father<strong> is capable</strong> of holding a conversation right now... I held one with him just moments before Elias and Shilah made it to the High Chief's Den in an effort to warn us of what you guys found here." Beowulf admitted gently, "We spoke of a few things, but I didn't tell him about anything that's been going on lately..."</p><p>"That's definitely going to change when Kanai decides to bring the trade-off to his attention." Rowtag pointed out.</p><p>"Which is precisely the reason why <strong>WE</strong> need to do something before they do." Aiyana reasoned firmly,"We can't allow things to play out the way they seem like they will. If we can manage to rescue Keo, Nina, and the Dragon Warrior, Beta Kanai won't have to bring up the bargain to the High Chief, if that is what he and Shenandoah intend to do at this point."</p><p>"But let's be realistic here, guys... What can <strong>WE</strong> do?" Elias pointed out quickly, "It's not like we could jump through one of those horrible portals just to go after them." He reasoned, "And even if we could, there's no telling where those portals lead to. They seem as though they are dimensional. We could literally end up in a place that's no where near close to them..."</p><p>"Well, if you think about it logically..." Bidzill countered calmly, "This Sorcerer, and his supposed Dark Lord, have never been heard of by anyone within the West, nor the East until recently. And as far as we know, this Enemy is unknown to the Grandmasters of China as well... Seeing as Grandmasters Míng, Alto, and Shifu have not given any indication of knowing who the Enemy is. That's enough assume that this Enemy does not have a headquarters within China. If anything, their stronghold may reside within the outskirts of this continent itself."</p><p>"Unless their stronghold is stationed somewhere up North within the tainted lands." Rowtag suggested.</p><p>"That's even worse." Shilah shook his head, "Because whose to say this dark Lord hasn't teamed up with the Northern Brother Tribe..."</p><p>"It's a strong possibility, but I highly doubt that." Bidzill replied to the comment, "Because as tainted and corrupted as the Northern Wolves are, nowhere on record has there ever been a time where the Northern Wolves would stoop so low as to murder children."</p><p>"You never know." Elias reasoned softly, "They could have fallen deeper into their self-inflicted darkness to the point where murdering innocent youths suddenly gives them pleasure."He retorted grimly.</p><p>"If they have, we would know about it." Bidzill countered calmly, "To this day, Beta Kanai and Hunter Delsin have Wolves residing within the Northern Brother Tribe's ranks. They are loyal to High Chief Elohim, though they live as those of the North do. Their sole purpose is to gain information and relay Northern Leadership's plans to High Chief Elohim's Most Trusted, but only if it pertains to rising up against both the Western and Eastern Tribes."</p><p>"So now we have double-agents residing within the North?" Elias breathed in disbelief, "Jeez, this just keeps getting more complex..."</p><p>"Undercover Tribal Warriors are necessary, at least from a tactical standpoint." Bidzill reasoned further, "It allows us to know what it plausible. Like knowing the Northern Wolves have nothing to do with this Dark Lord and his Hound Sorcerer."</p><p>Sahale and Rowtag nodded their heads in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>"Even if the Northern Wolves aren't apart of this, there's still a possibility that the Dark Lord's hideaway resides within the North." Aiyana pointed out, "The North is huge, and the Northern Brother Tribe only takes up one fourth of the tainted lands up there."</p><p>"There's also those who dwell in the Striped Regions." Sahale countered calmly, "The Feline Clans of the Northern Mountains."</p><p>"Yeah, but I doubt they're associated with a Dark Lord who murders innocent children." Elias argued gently, "Aren't those Clans apart of a Royal Kingdom of some sort?"</p><p>"Yes." Elu answered, "The Royal Kingdom of the Northern Mountains. Were the Tigers, Mountain Lions, Clouded Leopards, and an assortment of other species of Big Cats reside."</p><p>"Don't Snow Leopards reside within the North too?" Elias questioned.</p><p>"No." Elu answered without looking at him, "Their kind have always resided within the South Eastern Mountains. They're classified within our Tribal Records as another region entirely."</p><p>"The point is, if several different strongholds already reside within the North, that still does not eliminate the possibility of this Dark Lord having a hideaway further out from where they exist." Bidzill stated calmly, "The North extends further than anyone could comprehend. Hunter Delsin himself has stated that only a small section of the North is shown on our Tribal Maps. What lies beyond the dwellings of those we already know of - is beyond exploration."</p><p>Aiyana growled lightly, "It doesn't matter." She snapped, "I don't care how far out those portals could take us. What matters is that we try and get our pack mates back before the High Leadership make a decision in two days."</p><p>At that, everyone grew silent.</p><p> </p><p>"What if <strong>WE</strong> made the trade-off..." Shilah suddenly stated, his eyes uneasy as if he hadn't meant to say what he had out loud.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Elias questioned as everyone looked at the Second Hunter.</p><p>Shilah squirmed a little where he stood, "Never mind... It's a stupid idea..."</p><p>"Tell us." Rowtag encouraged curiously.</p><p>Shilah turned to meet Beowulf's sharp gaze, his ears flattening at the sudden attention, "Well... I was just thinking that... If we could somehow find a way to trick the Sorcerer into believing that we have the High Chief, maybe we could trade one of <strong>ourselves</strong> off to the Sorcerer. If it could work, I'm thinking that might be a perfect way for us to be taken to where Keo and Nina are..."</p><p>"I mean..." Rowtag breathed after a small moment of thought, "That could work, but the only one who would be able to do that is Beowulf... Considering he's his Father's twin in appearance. The Sorcerer already knows what High Chief Elohim looks like, so none of us would be able to trick him."</p><p>"Yeah, I thought of that too..." Shilah quickly reasoned, "But, as far as the Sorcerer knows, High Chief Elohim is dead. He insinuated that belief when he was taunting Beta Kanai back at Tomahawk Point. He thinks his poison killed High Chief Elohim. He's completely unaware that he's been healed... So, I was thinking maybe one of us could get covered in something. Maybe in one of the Healers' deceased body cloaks, so that when the trade is made, the Sorcerer won't be able to see who it is."</p><p>Everyone eyed him in silence for a long moment.</p><p>"I told you it was a stupid idea..." Shilah defended himself, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>"No..." Elu breathed quietly, staring at the ground in deep thought, "No, you may be on to something..."</p><p>Beowulf turned around from them so he could slowly pace as he thought.</p><p>"It would be an incredibly risky decision to make... But it could actually work..." Elu reasoned, rubbing his chin reflectively.</p><p>"How?" Aiyana breathed incredulously.</p><p>Elu crouched down low in thought, his eyes focusing on the grass, "I'm thinking the only way to make this idea entirely believable... Would be to not only trick the Sorcerer into believing that the High Chief is in the deceased body cloak, but also the High Leadership..."</p><p>"How the hell are we going to do that?" Elias breathed incredulously, his expression completely alarmed.</p><p>Elu thought for a few seconds before looking up at all of them, "We hide Elohim..."</p><p>Everyone stared at him, stunned to silence for a long moment.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right brainiac..." Elias chuckled nervously, "I thought you just suggested that we <strong>HIDE</strong> the High Chief..."</p><p>Elu rose from crouching, crossing his arms over his chest, "You heard me correctly, Elias." He replied calmly, "We hide Elohim... That will cause everyone to believe that he is missing. While they search in alarm for him, that will give us a chance to hide one of us inside of a deceased body cloak. Then, we disarm the Barrier of Light... That will give the Sorcerer access into the Village in order to make that exchange. Once he arrives to commence the trade-off, then and only then will we bring out the body and present it to him." He explained quickly, "We already know that it's unlikely he will give us Keokuk and Nina, so whomever decides to be that bargain will have to accept that they will not be returning anytime soon... But upon being taken to wherever it is they are, whomever goes will have to figure out a way to evade the Sorcerer at the right moment. That will allow whomever it will be a chance to hide and search for Keokuk and Nina... Once they are found, the three of you will be on your own in regards to figuring out a way to get back. But at the very least, you'll have three bodies, plus the Dragon Warrior... Four is better than three."</p><p>Everyone stared at him with either calm, surprised, or in Elias's case - shocked eyes. His detailed plan rendering all of them in a heavy silence.</p><p>But it was Bidzill who broke that silence no more than minute later, "You just came up with that just now?"</p><p>Elu nodded his head, his expression completely serious.</p><p>Bidzill turned to scan his eyes over the others, "I honestly don't know whether to be impressed or concerned."</p><p>Elu rubes his chin, "This is honestly an idea that could work. If we play our cards right..."</p><p> </p><p>Shilah sighed heavily, "Fine, I'll bite... Say we do go through with this... How the hell are we going to manage kidnapping the High Chief without anyone noticing until the right moment?"</p><p>Elu eyed him calmly, "Switch him out with Beowulf..." His answer was simple.</p><p>Everyone glanced from Beowulf to Elu at least twice, "Dude, he's not that much of Elohim's twin. The High Chief is older, he literally has grey hairs that Beo doesn't." Elias countered.</p><p>"The lighting within the High Chief's room should still be dimly lit, as all Healer rooms are when someone resides within them while in a state of healing. They shouldn't be able to tell the difference, especially if Beowulf takes the initiative to pull the covers over half his face." Elu reasoned firmly.</p><p>"Uh-huh..." Elias shook his head, "How are we even going to move him out of the Den without someone noticing?"</p><p>Elu stared him down calmly, "We create a diversion. One of us will head East into the forest and emit a Call of Assembly. That will easily grab everyone's attention long enough for us to safely extract his body from his room through his bedroom window."</p><p>Elias threw his hands up, "And where the hell are we going to take him? There's literally no where for us to hide him without someone finding him."</p><p> </p><p>At that question, a lightbulb went off in Beowulf's head, causing him to turn sharply to face everyone, "Elu..."</p><p>Everyone turned to look at him as Elu gave the Alpha a questioning expression.</p><p>"What do you know about: <strong>The Legend of the Dancing Forest?</strong>" Beowulf questioned quickly, walking up to join their little meeting circle.</p><p>Elu gave him a confused expression, "You mean the child's fable our Elders would share with the youths at the campfires?"</p><p>"Yes." Beowulf nodded quickly, "That one."</p><p>Elu held his Alpha's eyes for a few seconds, "The story varies from every storyteller who shares it. But the one I know is the one that speaks upon the Wandering Young Wolf who needed a place to hideaway in safety, after enduring several fatal injuries from battle. Legend says that he searched and search until his legs began to give out and the air in his lungs began to fade. But just when he was about to give up on fighting for his life, the Forest around him began to dance. The land pulsed with life as the canopy of the trees radiated with encouragement for him to keep going. The Wandering Wolf found the strength in the Forests pure beauty and rose to his feet. He followed the flow of the Forest's dancing 100 miles away from where he initially chose to surrender to his imminent death. The Legend goes on to say that he found refuge within a towering tree, and that it was within that tree that he was able to finally hide himself away from the world. Long enough for the Forest to heal him through their pulsing dances of life. After being healed, the Wandering Wolf emerged from the tree and danced. Giving back to the Forest with such graceful gratefulness that the Dancing Forest gifted him with long life. To which he spent forever dancing under the radiating canopies around him..."</p><p>Everyone watched the Alpha and the Acting Beta, with intense eyes.</p><p>"He found refuge within a towering tree..." Beowulf breathed softly, a hand half-covering his mouth as his mind raced.</p><p>"What does that story have to do with what we were discussing a minute ago?" Aiyana questioned calmly, eyeing her Alpha with confusion.</p><p>Beowulf turned to look at her, but wasn't actually looking at her, for his mind was so deep in thought, it's as if he was seeing right through her, "He found refuge within a towering tree..." He repeated softly, his eyes narrowing as though he were on to something.</p><p>Shilah stepped forward cautiously, snapping his fingers a few inches away from Beowulf's face, "Hello?" He called softly, "Earth to Beowulf..."</p><p>Beowulf slowly waved the Hunter's hand away, his eyes turning to Elu, "When I was talking to my Father earlier, I asked him what he wanted me to do should it ever come down to Kanai, and my Mother, having to resort to negotiating with the Sorcerer..." He spoke calmly, choosing his words carefully, "My Father didn't answer at first... But then he told me: that <strong>should it come down to it,</strong> I would find my answer within that story..."</p><p>Elu nodded to that, lowering his eyes to the ground in thought, "The answer would be found within the story..." He breathed curiously.</p><p>"The trade-off certainly <strong>could</strong> be categorized as a negotiation..." Bidzill pointed out gently, "And for the High Chief to have told you that, without knowing of the battle that would happen shortly after, says a lot... Almost as if he somehow knew that it would eventually come down to having to negotiate with the Enemy."</p><p>"Any good leader would know of the possibility of negotiating with an Enemy." Shilah reasoned, "That's why he's the Chief..."</p><p> </p><p>Elu rubbed his chin roughly, "The only thing I could think of right now that has value within the story would be the fact that-"</p><p>"The Wolf found refuge within the tree." Beowulf cut him off with a gently tone.</p><p>Elu nodded, "Yes."</p><p>"Soooo... That means?" Elias breathed impatiently.</p><p>Beowulf turned to look at him, "It means the <strong>Wolf found refuge</strong> within a tree..." He repeated himself, "The answer is in the sentence... Therefore, if we take my Father, we might be able to find a refuge for him to hideaway, while we conduct our plan against the Sorcerer..." He breathed out with a serious tone of curiosity.</p><p>"Wait a minute, Beo..." Shilah breathed gently, "Are you trying to imply that your Father knew you would try to switch him out? That he knew you would think of something like this?"</p><p>Beowulf stared at him for a long moment, his heart pounding with determination, "I don't know... But with that in mind, why else would he say that the answer to my question would be found within the story?"</p><p>At that, Shilah couldn't respond, because in some weird kind of way, it did make sense.</p><p>"This is getting a little too weird now..." Elias stated uneasily, "Just the idea that High Chief Elohim somehow saw this coming without even knowing what would happen after your conversation is making my stomach flip." He held a hand over his stomach in dismay.</p><p>"But it does make sense..." Shilah reasoned gently, eyeing his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Rowtag breathed in deeply, crossing his arms over his chest before running a hand over his face calmly, "Guys..." His voice was soft, "We're talking about a treasonable act here... We'd literally be kidnapping the High Chief and hiding him way from everyone, just to put a plan into play that will ultimately go against the entire leadership of the Tribe... This is literally illegal stuff."</p><p>"Wouldn't be the first time we did something illegal." Shilah couldn't help but offer the tall Wolf a knowing smirk.</p><p>"Alright, so let's say that the High Chief truly is in on this and he's literally insinuating that we hide him away from everyone." Bidzill eyed them all considerably, "Let's also say that the answer we just found in the story is entirely literal..." He breathed, "What tree would that be and where?"</p><p>Everyone either looked at Elu or Beowulf.</p><p>Beowulf turned his eyes towards the Village, watching the tense ambience for a long moment, "The Wolf found refuge within a tree..." He whispered to himself. Suddenly, the lightbulb went off in his head. The idea struck him so hard that the air left his lungs and he gasped in realization.</p><p>"What?" Aiyana questioned, having saw Beowulf's reaction to a thought.</p><p>Everyone watched as Beowulf took a couple of steps forward from them, his ears flattening against his head as the answer dawned on him like a strong tidal wave. He suddenly gripped the hilt of Keokuk's sword so hard that his knuckles turned white, "I know which tree it is..." He breathed out softly, his eyes turning hard.</p><p>"What tree, Beo?" Shilah questioned with concern.</p><p>Beowulf slolwd turned to face them all, his face a mixture of realization, anticipation, and hopefulness, "<strong>The Dreamer's Tree...</strong>"</p><p>Aiyana stepped towards him, "The Dreamer's Tree?" She repeated with uncertainty, "You mean your favorite tree? You think that's the tree we'd be able to hide your Father away in?"</p><p>Beowulf stared at her, "It has to be... Why else would my Father, and my Grandfather, AND his Father before him, favor that tree? Why else would they have regarded it with such high reverence in comparison to all other trees within the West?" He reasoned, "There has to be something more to the tree than my Father has led me to believe... And with everything thus far being taken into consideration-"</p><p>"<strong>The Dreamer's Tree is the tree the Wandering Wolf found refuge within...</strong>" Elu cut him off, his face skeptical but willing to accept that statement over nothing, "It would make sense considering that it is the only tree that stands above the rest within the entire Western Territory, though it reputably hides and blends in with hundreds of other trees that somewhat resemble its height."</p><p>"I have heard of this particular tree before, but I honestly have never seen it." Bidzill voiced calmly.</p><p>"It isn't easy to find, trust me on that." Shilah commented quickly, "It took everything Sahale and I had to track down Beo and Keo straight to it, when Elu ordered us to go find them after they wandered off."</p><p>Bidzill nodded his head curiously, "Where is this tree?"</p><p>"Five miles South of this Village." Sahale answered calmly.</p><p>"That isn't too far." Bidzill nodded, "It's a manageable distance to carry the High Chief."</p><p> </p><p>Aiyana turned to Beowulf with her most serious expression, "Beo..." She stepped closer to him, "Are you sure the Dreamer's Tree is the answer?"</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head slowly, "It has to be..." He gripped Keokuk's sword again, "You know that feeling, when the idea of doing something wrong somehow feels like the right thing to do?" He asked suddenly, his voice soft.</p><p>Aiyana slowly nodded her head.</p><p>"I have that feeling right now, Aiyana..." He breathed, his eyes conveying nothing but truth, "It's settled into my gut..."</p><p>Aiyana breathed in with a determined expression, nodding in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"So that's it then?" Elias spoke up after a moment, "We create a diversion; steal the High Chief when no one is looking; leave Beowulf in his place; carry the High Chief to the Dreamer's Tree to hide him; THEN, come back to pick up Beowulf just to wrap one of us in a deceased body cloak; disarm the Barrier of Light; allow the Sorcerer to enter the Village in order to make the trade-off... And once the trade-off is made, then we die..."</p><p>"Who said anything about dying?" Shilah questioned incredulously.</p><p>"Oh- I know for a fact that we're all going to die." Elias snapped lightly, giving his best friend an attitude, "Because once the exchange is made, Beta Kanai is going to find out what we've done and<strong> kill us all for high treason.</strong>"</p><p>"It isn't high treason if the High Chief approves of the plan, Elias." Shilah argued.</p><p>"We still don't know if that's the case!" Elias countered, "And we don't even know if this plan is going to work."</p><p>Aiyana sized Elias up, "It's going to work because we're going to make it work." She shoved him with heated eyes, "You got that?" She challenged with a growl.</p><p>"Who's going to offer themselves up to the Sorcerer then?" Elias snapped lowly, wisely stepping away from her to avoid a fight, "Who's going to get in that body cloak and willingly surrender themselves to an unknown fate?"</p><p>"You are." Elu answered firmly.</p><p>At that, Elias's eyes widened in disbelief, "<strong>Excuse me?</strong>"</p><p>"As Acting Beta, I order you to be the one who goes." Elu replied smoothly, his eyes filled with challenge.</p><p>Elias blanched, scoffing incredulously as he eyed the intelligent Wolf as if he'd grown a second head, "You- you can't make me do that."</p><p>"You're deliberately going to disobey a direct order then?" Elu questioned seriously.</p><p>"I'm deliberately not trying to get myself killed!" Elias countered defensively.</p><p>Aiyana rounded on him again, shoving him hard to the point where he stumbled back a little, "KEOKUK AND NINA ARE CURRENTLY KNOCKING ON DEATH'S DOOR, AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN WILLING TO BE THE ONE WHO GOES AFTER THEM!?"</p><p>Elias finally shoved her back, "<strong>WHY THE FUCK</strong> WOULD YOU GUYS PICK <strong>ME</strong> TO GO AFTER THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" He nearly shouted with a deep growl, "WHAT THE FUCK <strong>AM I CAPABLE OF?</strong> I HAVE NO SKILL IN BATTLE TACTICS! I CAN BARELY DEFEND MYSELF IN COMBAT! I'M NOT WISE LIKE ELU, AND I'M NOT STRATEGIC LIKE BIDZILL! I'M MORE LIKELY TO GET THEM KILLED THAN BRING THEM HOME!" He breathed out in frustration as he grabbed the fur on his head in frustration, turning away from them, "WHY DO YOU GUYS HAVE SO MUCH FAITH IN ME? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE OMEGA OF THE PACK! YOU SHOULDN'T BE TRUSTING ME WITH ANYTHING THIS SERIOUS!"</p><p>Everyone grew quiet at that, watching the youngest member of their Pack seethe in inner rage and faithless stress.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf suddenly moved toward Elias, a hand reaching out to him.</p><p>Upon feeling a hand touch his shoulder, Elias sharply turned around. But instead of snapping at Beowulf, he immediately submitted. Lowering his head in shame as he panted.</p><p>"You truly think so low of yourself?" Beowulf questioned softly.</p><p>Elias avoided the Alpha's eyes, choosing not to respond to that question.</p><p>"Elias..." Beowulf breathed, gripping the brown Wolf's left shoulder.</p><p>Elias bit his bottom lip, gripping the hilt of his battle sword tightly, "I never had the chance that prove myself to anyone... I never needed one... My Father never demanded such a thing from me, and for the longest time, I hated him for that. While every other Father down in <strong>Four Winds Village</strong> were praising their sons for their various accomplishments, mine was content in drinking as much liquor as he could manage." He then turned a little, waving a hand at the Village before them in the distance, "All of this means nothing to him... And until I joined this Pack, it meant nothing to me as well..." He turned back to Beowulf, though still avoided his eyes, "So you'll have to forgive me if I'm finding it extremely hard to break out of that mentality right now..."</p><p>Beowulf stared him down with an expression of understanding, "You're not alone in that regard, Elias..." He breathed gently, "For the longest time, I've held this place in that very same regard... Especially considering the fact that before the pack was created, I wanted nothing more than to run away from the West. None of this mattered to me in the slightest..." He gripped Elias's other shoulder tightly, "But everything has changed..." He forced the brown Wolf to make eye contact with him, "Everything has changed, and you're the reason for that..."</p><p>Elias stared into his eyes questioningly.</p><p>"I've realized that this is only a home because of the people I have standing by my side through the worst of what comes." Beowulf continued, "When I had nothing to give, certain people turned a blind eye to me. But never, not once, have any of you done that. Even when I refused to believe in myself, all of you did that for me. When I had no faith or love for myself, both Keokuk and Nina gave me theirs, without expecting it back in return." His eyes never wavered from Elias, "This Pack is the reason why everything matters to me now. <strong>YOU</strong> are the reason..." He loosened his grip on the brown Wolf's shoulders, "And I wouldn't have asked you to join this Pack if I didn't believe you were capable of great things, Elias... You have so much heart and so much love to give to your friends, that it puts the loyalty that Delta Anevay has for my Father, and the majority of all other Tribal Leaders, to shame."</p><p>Elias shook his head sadly, "Beo-"</p><p>"You have so much inner strength that you even surpass me in belief-"</p><p>"<strong>BEOWULF STOP!</strong>" Elias snapped, stepping back from the Alpha with sad eyes, "I know what you're trying to do! It's not going to work!"</p><p>"What am I trying to do, Elias? Tell me?" Beowulf countered quickly, keeping his voice calm and firm, "You think I'm trying to manipulate you into agreeing with me? Because if that's the case, you can walk away right now!" He pointed towards the Village.</p><p>Elias eyed him warily.</p><p>"If you think so low of me, as you do yourself, you can leave this Pack and join a random Lead Warrior's ranks." Beowulf continued firmly, "I don't need you here if that's your mentality."</p><p>Elias lowered his head, his ears flattening against his head.</p><p>"You have a<strong> purpose</strong> here, Elias..." Beowulf suddenly stepped closer to him, his voice lowering slightly, "A purpose no one else can fulfill, because it's yours to uphold. You are my Third Hunter... A Hunter who's as gifted as Shilah and Sahale." He lowered his pointing hand, "Even if you leave and I find another to fill the position of Third Hunter, I still would never be able to replace <strong>YOU,</strong> because there's only <strong>ONE OF YOU</strong> in this world. You mean so much more to me than just another body taking up space within this Pack. <strong>YOU</strong> are my <strong>FRIEND,</strong> Elias... Nothing will ever change that, not even if you walked away right now..."</p><p>Elias raised a hand to his face, wiping away a stray tear that threatened to fall from his eyes.</p><p>Beowulf closed the distance between them, a hand coming to rest against Elias' shoulder and neck, "I need you." He breathed, "I wouldn't trust anyone else with this mission... Everyone is too tall to take my Father's place, and Shilah is too short."</p><p>"I resent that..." Shilah commented softly, with an eye roll.</p><p>"You're the only one, aside from me, who's the perfect size to impersonate my Father..." Beowulf held his gaze, "And I can't go because we don't know how Beta Kanai is going to react to what we're about to do. I can't leave the Pack to suffer alone in that regard. I have to be here to take full responsibility of our actions... So I'll take this moment to <strong>ASK</strong> you... Will you go above and beyond for me?" He questioned softly, his eyes intense, "For Keokuk and Nina?"</p><p>Elias held his gaze for a long moment, his eyes conveying that he legit did not want to do it. But then, his expression softened, a small smirk gracing his lips as he shook his head, "After that speech... I don't have a choice... I'll do it, but only because you asked me nicely." And at that, Elu rolled his eyes.</p><p>Beowulf breathed out in relief, shaking his head with a small victorious smile, "Thank you, Elias..." He pulled him into a strong, brotherly embrace.</p><p>Elias laughed a little, patting Beowulf's back heartily, "I'm sorry for spazzing out... Being truly believed in will take some getting used to..."</p><p>Beowulf pulled away, "Things of such nature always take time, El." He waved a hand towards the others, "Even I will continue to have my moments of hopelessness."</p><p>"But right now is not that moment." Elias reassured him suddenly, turning to eye both Aiyana and Elu, "I'm very sorry to you both as well..."</p><p>Aiyana stepped close to him, "Don't apologize." She shoved his shoulder, "Just fight me in a spar session when this is all over."</p><p>At that, Elias chuckled, knowing full well that he'll lose that fight.</p><p>"I apologize as well." Elu nodded his head towards him, "None of this is easy for any of us to consider doing. It isn't my true place to command any of you before Beo and Keo... But Keo isn't here... That is why I do what I do now." He reasoned.</p><p>Elias nodded in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright." Rowtag crouched down, resting his elbows against his knees, "Let's recap... What's the plan?"</p><p>Beowulf and Elias moved slowly to stand next to Elu.</p><p>The intelligent Wolf then pointed to Bidzill expectantly, "Create a diversion within the Eastern Area of the Forest, in order to distract our High Tribal Leaders long enough to replace the High Chief with Beowulf." Bidzill answered first.</p><p>Elu nodded, shifting his finger towards Nadine next, "Once we safely extract the High Chief from his private room, Beowulf will take his place and impersonate him, while we carry Elohim to the Dreamer's Tree." She answered quickly.</p><p>Elu nodded again, shifting his finger to Shilah, "From there, we somehow hide the High Chief within the Dreamer's Tree. Once he's secured and safe, we come back to the Village and pick up Beowulf."</p><p>Elu then shouted his finger to Rowtag next, "Then we wrap Elias in a deceased body cloak, before disarming the Barrier of Light. The Sorcerer will have full access to the Village once that happens, so we'll have to act fast before the High Leadership catches on to our plan."</p><p>Elu nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"Uh- guys... We're forgetting something." Elias suddenly spoke up, eyeing Beowulf.</p><p>"What?" Shilah questioned gently.</p><p>Elias turned his eyes to Elu, "The Sword of Power..." He answered gently, "How and where does it come into play?"</p><p>Everyone turned to look at Elu, who was already rubbing his chin in thought, "That's a good question..." The intelligent Wolf breathed softly.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf turned to look towards the Village, watching the tense, ambient Villagers and Tribal Warriors move with a purpose. Suddenly it hit him, "We take it from Bodaway by force..." He breathed his thought out loud.</p><p>"Come again?" Shilah questioned with hard eyes.</p><p>Beowulf turned back to them, "We take the Sword of Power by force." He repeated calmly.</p><p>"The Sword of Power... By force... From Bodaway?" Shilah breathed skeptically.</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head.</p><p>"Explain." Elu inquired curiously, eyeing the Alpha.</p><p>Beowulf held out a hand to him, "It can be done in either two ways. By force, or stealthily. If we do it stealthily, we'll have the advantage over our cause. We can hide the sword inside of the deceased body cloak along with Elias, so he has something to take with him."</p><p>"Wait hold up, I'm not too sure I'd be able to wield that thing..." Elias commented honestly.</p><p>"He's right, Beo." Aiyana agreed, "The sword would be too powerful for him to tame."</p><p>"What if he took the Sword of Twilight with him?" Rowtag suggested, "If anything, he'd be able to wield that against the Shadows should he need to."</p><p>Elias nodded his head vigorously, "See, I like that idea better." He agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf shook his head, "We take the Sword by Force and we hide it with Elias." He eyed the brown Wolf firmly, "You will be able to wield it. I'm sure of it."</p><p>Elias gave him a wary expression but said nothing.</p><p>Shilah shook his head, "Again, how exactly do you plan on taking it by force? Bodaway is a big guy who will knock us into the next century. One person can't take him head on."</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head, "One person can't do it... But many Wolves can."</p><p>"We're classified as many?" Shilah breathed hysterically, "Bodaway would annihilate all nine of us easily."</p><p>"We can take him if we have a little help." Beowulf's expression turned challenging.</p><p>"And who's going to help us commit such a crime?" Shilah questioned.</p><p>"Leave that to me." Beowulf answered simply, "I have a few people in mind."</p><p>Everyone eyed him warily for a moment but chose not to press the matter, judging by how set his expression was.</p><p>"Well, once the exchange is made... What then?" Elias questioned a second later, "While I'm running wild in another dimension in search for Keo and Nina, what will happen to you guys?" His face was full of concern, "You could all face ultimate death for what we're about to do..."</p><p>"<strong>Yes.</strong>" A deep voice suddenly spoke up from behind them, near the threshold of the Northern Gate, causing all of them to turn around sharply with alarm at the eavesdropper, "<strong>They very well could.</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf felt his heart plummet to the soles of his feet, "Hunter Delsin..."</p><p>The old, battle-hardened Hunter stared at them with spine rattling, bone shuddering eyes. His expression was fierce and heart stompingly dangerous.</p><p>Sahale and Shilah eyed their mentor with wide eyes, both of them stepping back towards Beowulf with concern, "Hunter Delsin, it's not what you think-"</p><p>"<strong>Do not speak, boy.</strong>" The Hunter growled heavily, cutting Shilah off, though his face remained stoic and calm, "For this is precisely what I think."</p><p>At that, Shilah stepped closer to his older brother, his face falling in fear.</p><p>"It would seem that after years of extensive training, neither of you have learned how to maintain constant vigilance of your surroundings." The Hunter spoke smoothly to the Brother's of Stealth as he slowly stalked towards them, "I have overheard everything. You intend on <strong>committing several acts of treason</strong> against the West. Kidnapping the High Chief and impersonating him being the <strong>most severe of it.</strong>" He drew closer, "Only to place not only one of your own, but the entire Village in a level of danger that none of you could ever begin to comprehend."</p><p>Shilah literally gulped, his ears flattening as he moved further behind Sahale. Sahale instinctively held an arm out protectively around his brother.</p><p>"Illegally creating a Pack was not enough for you, <strong>Beowulf?</strong>" Hunter Delsin switched his full attention onto Beo, his eyes fierce with challenge as he continued to draw closer to the young Alpha, "Do you truly have so much to prove that you are willing to place everyone's life within the West in <strong>danger?</strong> Just to make a point?"</p><p>Beowulf's ears flattened against his head, putting everything he had into not flinching at the Hunter's harsh words or backing away from him.</p><p>Within three more steps, Hunter Delsin was towering over Beowulf, looking down at him with heated eyes, "You are willing to risk your Father's newly secured life, for the sake of attempting a poorly thought out plan of rescue for a Wolf who's probably already sold you out to the Enemy?"</p><p>At that, Beowulf suddenly felt a huge spark of courage spear through his heart, "<strong>Do not speak another word against Keokuk's honor.</strong>" He spoke firmly, his own voice taking on a deep tone out of instinct, though he kept his tone low out of respect for the Hunter, "You know nothing of his courage or loyalty." He held his ground firmly, willing his heart to settle so his anger wouldn't get the best of him. Because picking a fight with Hunter Delsin was probably far worse than picking a fight with Lead Warrior Bodaway. Hunter Delsin knew things of their lands that they never would, and that alone placed him literally on the same level of authority as his Father held. Not even Beta Kanai truly came close to the reverence High Chief Elohim had for Delsin.</p><p>"Two things that will only get him so far in light of his current demise." The Hunter reasoned, his voice taking on a dark edge.</p><p>Beowulf held his head higher, gripping the hilt of Keokuk's sword again tightly, "What you call <strong>demise,</strong> I call <strong>sacrifice. </strong>One that will not be overlooked or ignored." He breathed, "He didn't have to do what he did for me, yet he did it. He cared not for his own safety, but for my own. Just as he's always have... Keokuk is more than just my Beta... He is my brother... And I will do everything that I can possibly do to get him back home... My Father, Kanai, Anevay, Bodaway, they're all brothers to you." He stepped forward a little, "You can't stand here before me and tell me <strong>you wouldn't do the same for them, if they Keokuk's place.</strong>"</p><p>Hunter Delsin held his gaze sharply, his expression giving nothing away.</p><p>Beowulf took a moment to glance at his Pack mates, his eyes falling over every single one of them before meeting the High Hunter's eyes again, "We have a plan." He spoke carefully, "One that my Father himself has suggested... You will not stand my way from completing it."</p><p>Hunter Delsin leaned closer to Beowulf, his eyes fierce, "Kanai may have had a vision of your destiny, but it does not mean it will fall into place exactly how he has seen it. The pathway's to our lives have the tendency of being changed with every decision we make. <strong>Nothing is set in stone.</strong> Death does not wait for you to be ready for its arrival." He spoke calmly, his voice taking a slightly softer edge to it, "It will come for you as it sees fit and when it sees fit. It does not wait for Fate to arrange a proper outcome."</p><p>"Neither will I wait." Beowulf reasoned firmly, "If it's Death that I am running towards upon the hour of commencing our plan, then I will gladly approach it with dignity and honor. Because when that portal opened up before me, Keokuk did not hesitate to throw himself in front of me."</p><p>Bidzill watched the way the Hunter's ears flickered at the response, showing no other reaction than that.</p><p>Beowulf breathed in deeply, "I know what we're about to do is considered dangerous and risky. I know it's incredibly stupid and perilous... But I refuse to allow my Mother and Kanai entertain the idea of negotiating with the Sorcerer who cares for nothing but power and annihilation. My Father declared war against him, and it's a war he will get." He straightened out his back a little more, "But it will not be my Father who lifts a sword in defense of the West this time... <strong>It will be me.</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>"It will be us." Bidzill spoke up, moving quickly to stand behind Beowulf, meeting the sharp intimidating stare of the Hunter, "You know as well as any of us just how little progress we have made against the Sorcerer thus far, Dearest Hunter." He continued calmly, "Something different needs to be done. The systematic approach our plan will take will give us the upper hand in the war. Even if it's by the smallest bit for now."</p><p>Aiyana nodded her head, moving to stand behind Beowulf as well in support, "If this plan works out the way we anticipate, it will give us a chance to bring Keokuk, Nina, and the Dragon Warrior back from the Enemy's stronghold. They'll be able to tell us more about this Enemy than any of us know thus far."</p><p>"That alone will give us the advantage we've been searching for." Elu agreed gently, moving to join them.</p><p>Hunter Delsin simply listened to them, his face unchanging.</p><p> </p><p>"You've already made up your mind..." Sahale breathed out softly from where he stood, his eyes picking apart the High Hunter's body language in a way no one else could.</p><p>At that, Hunter Delsin slowly turned to look at him.</p><p>"You're going to let us carry out our plan." Sahale added, his eyes questioning, "Why?"</p><p>Shilah glanced from his brother to his mentor cautiously, still slightly hiding behind his tall sibling.</p><p>Hunter Delsin sighed heavily, "I do not approve of this plan of yours." When he spoke, his voice was calmer and softer than before, "It is far too risky and uncharted."</p><p>Sahale stared him down, their gaze never wavering.</p><p>Hunter Delsin turned away from them all, his eyes settling on the High Chief's Den in the distance, "Yet, I have learned the hard way that even the smallest person can change the course of the future..." He then turned back to meet Sahale and Shilah's eyes. He held their gaze for a long moment before inclining his head to them, causing Shilah's eyes to go wide in disbelief. He then turned back to Beowulf, his eyes intense as he took in the Alpha, "Whether you truly know what you are doing, or not, I wish only the best for you, young Beowulf..." And with that, he began walking away towards the distance of the High Chief's Den.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait..." Beowulf breathed out suddenly, watching the way the Hunter paused in his step, "Our plan... Please... Do not share it with anyone..." He pleaded calmly.</p><p>Hunter Delsin looked over his shoulder slightly, eyeing him with a stoic expression, "I know nothing of which you speak..." And with that, the Hunter continued away from them silently, never looking back again.</p><p> </p><p>Shilah immediately sat down on the floor behind Sahale, breathing out a huge breath of relief as he cover his face. Even Sahale seemed to be effected by the confrontation, seeing as simply stared into the distance for a long moment like a statue.</p><p>Everyone turned to them, their faces full of concern.</p><p>"Guys, what's wrong?" Rowtag questioned gently, moving towards them slightly.</p><p>Shilah wiped his eyes a little, breathing in deeply as he lifted his eyes to them, "He... He gave us his blessing..." He answered gently, sniffling a little.</p><p>Rowtag's eyes widened, "What? How do you know that?" He inquired.</p><p>Sahale turned away from them to face the Northern Gate, his ears flattening against his head.</p><p>Shilah ran both of his hands over his face, "He only ever inclines his head at people who he holds in high reverence and respect. Not many people live to receive such a gesture from him... Every single Hunter in the West who has ever trained under his command, and mentorship, can vouch for that..." Shilah answered, willing himself to regain composure.</p><p>Beowulf sighed, lowering his gaze to the ground.</p><p>Shilah shook his head, "He know what we're about to do... And he still gave me and Sahale his blessing..." He breathed softly, "I never thought I'd live to receive that from him..." He admitted.</p><p>Beowulf turned to look at the retreating High Hunter moving further and further away from them in the distance. His mind reeling over what had just happened. Hunter Delsin would not interfere with their plan... He didn't approve, but he also didn't disapprove just now either...</p><p>"This all just got far more serious..." Elias breathe out softly, moving to crouch down next to his best friend. Shilah gripped the brown Wolf's shoulder with a broken smile, nodding his head in agreement. After that, thy all fell into a heavy silence, giving the Brothers of Stealth a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Beowulf..." Rowtag moved closer to the Alpha, leaning in slightly, "Who are you going to recruit, for when it comes time to take on Lead Warrior Bodaway for the Sword of Power?"</p><p>Beowulf held his gaze with a look of determination, "You're about to find out." He answered simply before turning to address everyone else, "Let's move... We only have the rest of today and tonight to really hunker down on this plan."</p><p>Elu nodded his head, already taking up position next to Beowulf as Acting Beta, "Lead onward then."</p><p>Beowulf nodded, waiting for Elias to help Shilah to his feet and for Sahale to force a stoic expression to his face as they all collectively prepared themselves to follow.</p><p>"Where are we heading?" Elias questioned gently.</p><p>Beowulf turned to Bidzill, "Would you happen to know where exactly Lead Warrior Sedgeway's Tribal Warriors in training were placed in ranks?"</p><p>At the mention of his dearest friend, Bidzill's expression turned curious, "All Young Tribal Warriors were either dispatched into Alpha Savarri's or Alpha Kantu's ranks. Though those who were further along in their training stayed under Sedgeway's command."</p><p>Beowulf nodded, "And where is Sedgeway's patrol supposed to be posted right now?"</p><p>"The Eastern Gate." Bidzill answered.</p><p>Beowulf turned to begin leading them all in that direction, "To the Eastern Gate we go then." He motioned a hand for them to follow, "Let's move."</p><p>And with that, the Western Zephyr Pack followed their Alpha away from the Northern Gate.</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The moment Beta Kanai along with everyone else disappeared from view after passing through the entrance of the Northern Gate, Shenandoah couldn't help but feel a terrible chill roll down her spine. She forced herself to focus her undivided attention on the two deceased Tribal Warriors before the High Chief's Den, watching as dead's fellow Tribal Warriors shouted and barked in outrage at the sight of them. The Villagers around them all did the same, if not far more quieter than the angry sounds coming from the Tribe's Warriors. Shenandoah moved forward, finding her place next to the two fallen Warriors before crouching down low.</p><p>With a deep intake of breath, she placed both of her hands upon the chests of the fallen, closing her eyes as she silently sent prayers both to the Hall of their Ancestors, and the fallen's families. The fallen Warrior on the right was barely recognizable to her, though that was only because he was young. Perhaps a Tribal Warrior who'd just found his position within Lead Warrior Bodaway's ranks. Nevertheless, she still prayed blessing upon him in his new life on the other side. When she opened her eyes, she stared sadly at Alpha Yuntá. Her heart breaking at the lifeless sight of the Warrior she'd come to know throughout the years. Yuntá had come from a very long line of loyal Tribal Warriors. His Father Alpha Yuneh, and his Father before him, being reputable Wolven Warriors of valor and courage. She'd always known Alpha Yuntá himself to be kind, and honestly always a reasonable Wolf of understanding no matter the circumstance or situation. He was as loyal as they came. And she had been impressed by his commitment and dedication tot he sword since day one of him joining the Tribal Warrior's ranks. Always quick to smile even during the most darkest of times...</p><p>But now, to see the way his neck was swollen from being strangled... To see his body so still and silenced...</p><p>"My Lady, please, we should not linger out here." Lady Aeda beckoned her from her right, a hand coming to rest on the Acting High Chief's shoulder.</p><p>Alpha Sewati suddenly appeared at her left side as well, "I will ensure that their families are informed, my Lady." He reassured her.</p><p>Shenandoah nodded her head, her eyes lifting to see an endless stream of her People gathering all around the vicinity of the High Chief's Den. She couldn't say anything at the moment. She didn't even want to move from the deceased's side. But the feeling of Lady Aeda coxing her to stand was enough to motivate her into doing so. Slowly, she turned away from the bodies. Moving slowly alongside Aeda back towards the threshold of the Den, even as the echoing sounds of distant howling and shouts of alarm filled the sky beyond the Barrier of Light.</p><p> </p><p>The moment she re-entered the Den, she couldn't help the sudden spark of inner rage and distraught that passed through her chest. Her eyes blurring as she quickly moved to the closest chair just to grab it with both hands and throw it against the farther wall to the left. She growled fiercely, moving towards the assaulted wall just to slam a fist or two against it.</p><p>Lady Aeda, Madam Mahwah, and the few Healers present watched her burst of emotion silently. Wisely choosing to keep distance between themselves and the Acting High Chief for the moment.</p><p>Once the burst of enraged energy was spent, she simply held her hands to the wall, her head lowered slightly as she breathed in deeply.</p><p>It truly seemed as though no progress was being made, even though she knew that wasn't true in the slightest. Grandmaster Shifu had not only answered her call for aid, but also managed to secure the life of Elohim. Shortly after that, they successfully implemented a Barrier of Light around the Village. Those two major successes were worth something truly remarkable. They were both their first wave of effort to turn the tide against the Sorcerer, so they counted for something. She knew she needed to focus on that, for now on the very least. And although she felt as though they were sitting ducks at the moment, it wasn't as if they couldn't somehow find a way to strike back against the Enemy at all, instead of waiting for him to come to them. There had to be something they weren't seeing here. Something that could turn the tide in their favor indefinitely. But what? What more could they possibly do?</p><p> </p><p>"My Lady!" A voice broke the trance she had allowed herself to fall in, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.</p><p>Shenandoah turned look over her shoulder at a Tribal Messenger, who'd just crossed through the threshold of the Den, panting heavily.</p><p>"A Message from the East, my Lady." He barely got out as he moved forward towards her, his head lowered low in submission, "From <strong>Grandmaster Míng</strong> of Líshù Palace." He announced calmly, extending the scroll out to her.</p><p>Shenandoah breathed in deeply, slowly turning to him fully with a nod before taking the scroll.</p><p>The Tribal Messenger inclined his head, moving away towards the door in order to post up and wait patiently for an order, should one come.</p><p>Lady Aeda drew closer to Shenaodah as the Acting High Chief unsealed the scroll, opened it, and began reading.</p><p> </p><p>Shenandoah read slowly and carefully, taking every word in with intense interest, <strong><em>To The Acting High Chief of The Western Father Tribe. Seven disturbances have assailed the Eastern Sister Tribe as of late. The attacks have mostly occurred at random along the Southern Borders. Though it would seem as though the center of attention is now solely focused on the West. We have received several messages of the current ongoings within your lands, and have decided to honor your call for aid, as we have for Chief Annawan. Expect us in two days time. Sincerely yours, Grandmaster Míng of Líshù Palace, of Hépàn Village. Long Live High Chief Elohim, son of Elohosím, son of Elohosíah.</em></strong></p><p>"What does it say, beloved?" Lady Aeda questioned gently.</p><p>Shenandoah slowly handed her the message, "Seven more Villages were attacked along the Eastern Borders of the East... I assume Chief Annawan is handling the unfortunate disturbances well enough though, for Grandmaster Míng has decided to make the journey here, in an effort to aid us." She answered gently, willing her heart to settle.</p><p>Lady Aeda read through the message quickly before rolling it up and sealing it back up.</p><p>Madam Mahwah nodded her head grimly, "This is good news.. His arrival I mean..." She waved her hand towards the message, "The more allies the better."</p><p>Shenandoah slowly moved towards the tables in the kitchen that contained the various maps and parchment letters from other Villages. She placed her hands against the table and leaned on it for support as he ears took in the heavily tense ambience still going on from outside.</p><p> </p><p>"My Lady..." Lady Aeda breathed, coming to stand net to her, "Where is your mind at?"</p><p>Shenandoah eyed her with concern, "I cannot say at the moment, Aeda..." She answered truthfully, her tone soft.</p><p>"May I share where mine currently is then?" Lady Aeda breathed out calmly, though her eyes were full of concern.</p><p>Shenandoah simply nodded, even as Madam Mahwah moved to stand with them.</p><p>Lady Aeda breathed in a little, "I fear that what I have seen in the vision may come to change as certain things continue to progress... There are parts of the vision that are already either leaving my memory or changing entirely."</p><p>Shenandoah held her gaze for a few seconds longer before turning back to the maps.</p><p>"Visions are subject to change based on decisions made by all around us." Madam Mahwah reasoned calmly.</p><p>Lady Aeda nodded her head, "Some are indeed set in stone, while others do certainly change..."</p><p>Madam Mahwah waved a hand at her, "Are you able to speak upon those changes?"</p><p>Lady Aeda offered her a look of complexity, "No." Came her answer, "Not without tempting fate."</p><p>Shenandoah shook her head, closing her eyes, "Then we keep faith that despite the changes, we will still be able to turn the tide in our favor..." She bit out as softly as she could.</p><p>For the next half hour, Shenandoah found herself simmering in anticipation for the return of the others. And for the life of her, she couldn't take her eyes off of the message Grandmaster Míng had sent her once Lady Aeda had placed it upon the table next to the maps.</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Upon passing through the threshold of the Northern Gate, Shifu felt a slight ounce of tension leave his shoulders. The Barrier of Light working the negativity from his limbs as he and his fellow Kung Fu Masters trailed directly behind the Wolven Warriors. In no time, they all found themselves drawing closer and closer to the High Chief's Den. But as soon as Shifu made eye contact with the Guest's Den they were about to pass, he couldn't help but come to a complete stop. He stared at the empty Den with hard eyes, his ears flattening against his head as he did so.</p><p>"Master, what are we going to do?" Viper's voice filled his ears, her tone full of worry and fear for Po's well being.</p><p>"We're going to go after him." Mantis was the one who answered from Monkey's shoulder as he and the rest of the Five drew somewhat close to where he stood, "That's what we're going to do." His voice was firm, though etched with both sadness and determination.</p><p>"How?" Crane questioned next, "We don't even know where to start looking. He could be anywhere in China, if not worse, a whole other world entirely."</p><p>"Doesn't matter." Mantis countered, "We will find a way."</p><p>Shifu simply continued to stare into the Den, his left ear turning to them as he listened.</p><p>"Indeed, we will." Mongrel voiced next, coming to stand amongst them along with Jackal and the Dragon Gate Trio, "There is always a way to things. If we cannot find one, we will make one instead."</p><p>"The true question is where to start." Jackal agreed.</p><p>"Simple." Master Worthy stated, his voice kind and deep, "We start with the Sorcerer, seeing as he is the only straight shot connection we have to being able to locate them."</p><p>Crane eyed them warily, "How exactly are we to go about using the Sorcerer as a means to finding Po?"</p><p>Mongrel turned from them to gaze out towards the High Chief's Den, where the inner circle leaders could be seen filing quickly through its threshold, "That dear one, is a question we cannot only ask ourselves." He answered, "Come, to the High Chief's Den... There is much to discuss at this point in time." He began leading Jackal and the Dragon Gate Trio towards the Den. But when Shifu, nor the Furious Five made no attempt to move from where they stood, Master Worthy waved the others onward before turning to re-join them in front of the Guest's Den.</p><p> </p><p>Shifu would be lying if he claimed that his mind wasn't completely overloaded at the moment. Po's capture completely took him by surprise, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. He was gone from their sight... He didn't want to believe in this moment that Po was suffering at the hand of the Sorcerer, but the more he thought about it the more it left an ugly, nauseating feeling in his stomach. Po was incredibly inexperienced when it came to the dark sided nature of Villains. And though he managed to defeat Tai Lung with literally only weeks of training under his belt, he still was not ready to endure having to fight or survive being taken hostage alone. He was confident that Po knew enough to instinctively stand his ground against anything that came his way. But, to be taken by an Enemy who is now known to show no mercy? To have to endure the awful things this Sorcerer might do to him? A Sorcerer that takes pride in having slaughtered massive Villages of Wolven Folk and, quite recently, innocent children?</p><p>"Shifu?" He spoke up gently, eyeing the Red Panda Master with concern. The Five watched them both silently.</p><p>Shifu's right ear twitched, "He was never supposed to leave my sight for long..." He breathed calmly, still staring into the Guest's Den, "I should not have brought him with us... I should have left him at the Jade Palace with the Wang Fu Masters..." </p><p>Tigress lowered her gaze to the ground, listening.</p><p>"There is a reason I order him to stay within the Guest's Den." Shifu added.</p><p>"He knows the basics of Kung Fu, does he not?" Master Worthy questioned calmly.</p><p>Shifu simply nodded.</p><p>"Then he knows enough to survive whatever may come his way." The Saint Bernard reasoned gently, "He is the Dragon Warrior, that alone counts for something."</p><p>Shifu shook his head turning to the deep voiced Canine calmly, "Po has shown nothing but courage in the face of danger, that much is clear when taking his battle with Tai Lung into consideration... But he lacks experience."</p><p>"But he did <strong>defeat</strong> Tai Lung, did he not?" Master Worthy questioned.</p><p>"He defeated a Warrior who'd been incarcerated for 20 years, Worthy..." Shifu countered firmly, keeping his voice low, "In other words, he defeated a Warrior who did not have the best of form to begin with... Tai Lung may have had the strength to bring myself and Tigress down to our knees within the Hall of Heroes, but it was nowhere near to the true strength he would have possessed had he not been restrained within the Jade Tortoise Shell." He reasoned, "Had Tai Lung escaped a year prior, Po may not have stood a chance at all... The Dragon Warrior's victory in this regard was based off of pure luck and good intuition."</p><p>At that, Tigress couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the Grandmaster, but said nothing. However, the rest of the Five noticed the sudden change in her facial expression, but chose to not make a comment about it. Instead, they collectively looked away from the senior Masters, taking slight interest in anything but what the Red Panda Master was saying.</p><p>"Po was never ready for this level of devastation..." Shifu continued on, "It was a mistake bringing him along... A mistake I will regret making should he fall at the hands of this supposed Dark Lord."</p><p>Master Worthy clasped his hands gently behind his back, lowering his eyes down to his feet, "Yet, he is the very reason the fallen Tribal Warriors were found..."</p><p>Shifu shook his head, "At what cost?" He eyed the large Canine with sharp eyes, "We may have found them... But now we have lost<strong>him...</strong>I have lost him... And we don't even know where to start looking."</p><p>Master Worthy nodded in understanding, "I am willing to wager that he would have preferred that the fallen Tribal Warrior's be found, even at the cost of his capture, Shifu." He eyed the small Grandmaster then, "It is clear that he has a heart of gold..."</p><p>Shifu's ears flattened against his head, "I agree, which is why I fear for him... He has not yet learned how to shield that heart of gold."</p><p>Master Worthy eyed the Red Panda thoughtfully, "Perhaps he is not meant to shield that heart of gold, dearest friend." His voice was gentle and deep, "Perhaps, should it shine wherever he may currently be, it would be so strong as to act like a beacon of some kind. Leading us straight to him in a way no one else could manage."</p><p>Shifu shook his head, turning his gaze back to the empty Guest's Den, "The brighter it shines, the more the Enemy will seek to extinguish it. What beacon will we have to follow should he die before we can see it?"</p><p>At that, Master Worthy lifted his eyes to the sky, "There's a saying that Grandmaster Alto thoroughly enjoys speaking upon, and that is this: <strong><em>When a light shines in the darkness, it becomes so fixed within existence that not even the greatest of darkness can extinguish it." </em></strong>He then lowered his gaze back to the Red Panda Master, "In other words, it will always be there to shine, even if darkness overshadows it. Because once it radiates, it will leave its mark transfixed within its space and time."</p><p>Shifu turned an ear to him, listening intently to the words of wisdom from Grandmaster Alto.</p><p>"Therefore, whether we believe that we will be able to find it, or not, it will always be there." Master Worthy stated gently, "Besides, I highly doubt that this Sorcerer, or even that of his Dark Lord, will be able to silence the long awaited Prophecy of the Dragon Warrior. We must have faith that we will find them."</p><p>The Furious Five, with the exception of Tigress, nodded their heads in agreement silently.</p><p>"Keep the peace, my old friend." Master Worthy then turned slowly to begin walking towards the High Chief's Den, "If not, then at the very least keep faith." And with that, he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Tigress sighed heavily, her expression a mixture of disapproval and concern as she made contact with Crane before tilting her head towards the Den, silently beckoning them to follow Master Worthy.</p><p>With a nod of his head, Crane motioned for his friends to follow his lead, leaving Tigress and Shifu alone.</p><p> </p><p>Shifu listened to them go before sighing heavily, he could feel Tigress' heavy gaze on him. And though he may have missed the moment her expression changed at something he had said, he didn't miss it completely, "Tigress-"</p><p>"Do you really have such little faith in Po?" She cut him off with a firm voice, though kept her tone low and calm for the sake of not gaining anyone else's attention.</p><p>His ears flattened against his head again, "Faith does not always ensure a person's victory, Tigress."</p><p>"Perhaps not to you, but it does to me." She countered quickly, "And it also does to just about every single Wolven Warrior within this land... From what I've seen, they often charge into battle on faith alone."</p><p>"These Wolves are Warriors of experience." He replied calmly.</p><p>"Not all of them." She countered, "Many of them are young and inexperienced, like Alpha Beowulf and his two Pack mates that were taken... Yet they've fought in battle against the Shadow Warriors nonetheless."</p><p>"Po is not a Wolven Warrior." Shifu stated, "He has not been around those who are battle-hardened like the young Wolves have."</p><p>"He's trained with us since Tai Lung's defeat." She countered.</p><p>"I have already said-"</p><p>"Yes." She cut him off quickly, "I heard what you said. And I don't like it one bit."</p><p> </p><p>At that, Shifu met her fiery gaze. And even without a connection between them made, he could still somehow sense a wave of immense disapproval and slight anger coming from her, "You know I'm right about-"</p><p>"No." She cut him off again, "You're wrong."</p><p>Shifu turned to face her fully, watching the way her eyes challenged him to disagree with her on the matter.</p><p>"You say that Tai Lung didn't have the best of form when he escaped Chorh Gom Prison... Yet he was strong enough to bring you down...<strong>YOU... </strong>Who unlike Po, has a higher level of experience in the Art of Kung Fu." She continued, "Even I didn't stand a true chance against him."</p><p>"Tigress-"</p><p>"He nearly killed us, Shifu." She cut him off for the fourth time.</p><p>"Yet we managed to hold our ground long enough to save one another." He reasoned.</p><p>"We wouldn't have had that chance if Po hadn't stepped in when he did..." She reasoned, "<strong>PO </strong>saved<strong>US..."</strong> She pronounced each word firmly, "<strong>Po</strong> <strong>defeated Tai Lung, </strong>even though he merely had two weeks worth of Kung Fu training to begin with. He did what <strong>we couldn't,</strong> because he had faith in himself enough, for the three of us, to do it." She pressed, "<strong>Luck</strong>didn't have anything to do with his victory."</p><p>Shifu wisely chose to remain quiet at this point, taking the slight scolding with a grain of salt.</p><p>"He was chosen to be the Dragon Warrior for a reason..." She continued, the tone of her voice softening just by a little to where it was no longer hard, "Oogway didn't choose him because he had a greater skillset that surpassed us all. In fact I'm willing to wager that he already knew Po fell short in experience, before he even fell out of the sky..." She stepped forward a little, holding his gaze with determination, "Oogway chose Po because of his willing heart, Shifu... Because he's the kind of person that already knows he isn't the best or the strongest... Po knows there's always a possibility that he will fail, due to his lack of skill and experience. Yet he is still willing to give it everything he's got to try and do the right thing, because that's what a good Kung Fu Warrior does... We're supposed to put others before ourselves, and never step down from a fight against those who rise in darkness just to do harm to others..." She reasoned, "That is the very reason Oogway chose him, and it will be the reason why the Five, and myself, are going after him the first chance we get." She made her position on the matter very clear, her determination never wavering.</p><p>Shifu broke their heavy gaze, lowering his head sadly to the ground. For a long moment, neither of them spoke.</p><p>"Perhaps..." He began, struggling to find the right words, "Perhaps I only chose to see things the way I have, because it would make justifying his death easier, should we arrive too late to save him." He admitted.</p><p>Tigress simply stared at him with a softer expression.</p><p>Shifu ran a hand down his face with a heavy sigh, rubbing his eyes afterwards for a long moment.</p><p>"He's going to survive this..." She spoke up, her tone quiet and gentle, "We have to believe that, if nothing else."</p><p>Shifu nodded his head, settling his eyes on the ground for another moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to interrupt..." Viper's voice pulled their attention, "But Master Mongrel insists that you're present for the meeting, Master..." She eyed both of them carefully.</p><p>Shifu nodded quickly, moving past them both towards the High Chief's Den without another word.</p><p>They both watched him go before Viper turned to eye her best friend, "Everything alright?"</p><p>Tigress didn't know how to answer that, "Of all the people to get caught, it had to be Po..."</p><p>Viper nodded slightly, "I assume you corrected Shifu in regards to what he said about him?"</p><p>Tigress nodded.</p><p>"Good..." The Green Tree Snake replied, "You're the only one who could've. Though Mantis had half a mind to correct him himself." She shook her head, "And we all know how that would've turned out."</p><p>Tigress sighed, turning with Viper to make their way after Shifu to the Den.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The moment the rush of inner circle Tribal Leaders filed into the Den, Shenandoah knew something had gone entirely wrong. The grim expressions plastered on everyone's face was the only indication she needed.</p><p>"What has happened?" She voiced before any of them could speak.</p><p>And it was Beta Kanai who held his hand up quickly, indicating for her to wait as respectfully as he could.</p><p>She shared concerned looks with Lady Aeda and Madam Mahwah as they large group of Warriors quickly settled within the Den. And it was the sight of the Mid-Western Rivulet Pack and the Dragon Gate Trio that had her moving towards the middle of the Den, her eyes wide with surprise, "Alpha Uzumati, Beta Konosco." She breathed out as calmly as she could.</p><p>The two addressed Wolves moved forward to greet her, submitting quickly and calmly before offering her the Tribal Warrior's gesture of peace, "Acting High Chief Shenandoah, blessings upon the West in light of our meeting." Alpha Uzumati greeted with a small smile.</p><p>"I am pleased to see that you have received War Leader Enyeto's message of aid." She stated.</p><p>"Yes, my Lady." Alpha Uzumati inclined his head, "We departed from our Village an hour after receiving said message."</p><p>"I intend on having words with him in regards to the lack of information within that message, my Lady." Beta Konosco countered calmly, "He provided us with little to no warning of what has been transpiring here in the West as of late."</p><p>"We literally learned of everything the hard way." Delta Sequoia agreed.</p><p>Shenandoah's expression became a bit confused at that, "What do you mean?" She turned to look at Beta Kanai, "What has happened?"</p><p>Beta Kanai ran a hand down his face just as Alpha Nigan, Sewati, Dohosan, Enyeto and Elder Nahele entered the Den, joining the number of Wolves within. He quickly debriefed them all over what had just occurred, watching Shenandoah's expression change from dismay to down right horror upon hearing that two Wolves were taken along with the Dragon Warrior.</p><p> </p><p>"Who was taken?" Madam Mahwah demanded to know, "Give a name to the two Warriors."</p><p>Delta Anevay shook his head grimly as everyone eyed Kanai expectantly.</p><p>Beta Kanai held Shenandoah's concerned gaze, "Beta <strong>Keokuk,</strong> son of Kaga, and Alpha <strong>Nina,</strong> daughter of Enyeto..." He announced, "Alpha Beowulf's commanding Pack mates."</p><p>"<strong>Excuse me?</strong>" War Leader Enyeto questioned incredulously, "I do not believe I have heard you correctly..." He stepped forward with intense eyes, his ears flattening against his head.</p><p>Beta Kanai turned to him calmly, not in the least intimidated by the large, overbearing Wolf of War, "You have heard me correctly, beloved."</p><p>War Leader Enyeto's expression shifted from a mix of fear to heavyweight anger, "Nina? My daughter? Captured, by the Enemy?" He breathed stepping closer to the Beta in fury, "Tell me you jest, brother."</p><p>Delta Anevay moved closer to the two of them, prepared to separate them should he need to.</p><p>"Peace, my brother." Beta Kanai held up a hand towards the War Leader.</p><p>"<strong>Peace?</strong>" Enyeto snapped, "Keep peace for what purpose? My daughter has been captured by a merciless Sorcerer, with no way for us to find her!" He sized Kanai up, not caring if everyone was seeing his display of disobedience.</p><p>Beta Kanai stared into his eyes, placing a firm hand upon the large Wolf's chest, "Your daughter was captured because she, alongside Beta Keokuk, threw themselves in front of their Alpha in an effort to protect him from being captured himself. They did what was expected of them in the heat of battle."</p><p>"<strong>So this is the boy's fault?</strong>" Enyeto countered with a growl.</p><p>Delta Anevay stepped in at that, visibly pulling Enyeto away from Kanai slightly, "Hold your tongue, brother."</p><p>"He is no mere boy, my brother." Beta Kanai warned firmly.</p><p>"<strong>Yes, he is!</strong>" Enyeto snapped aggressively, his voice thunderous as he shoved Anevay away from himself before sizing Kanai up again, "My daughter's absence is clearly Beowulf's doing! I knew no good would come from her joining that boy's Pack! They should have never been granted permission to legally form up as one!<strong> Look at what has become of it now!</strong> My daughter is missing! <strong>She has been taken!</strong> All for the sake of protecting a <strong>boy</strong> who never even had a desire to pick up a sword in the first place! He is unfit to lead a Pack of Wolves, no less carry the title of Alpha!"</p><p>At that, the atmosphere changed drastically as Shenandoah rose from her seat with a deep growl of warning, causing every Wolf within the Den to lower their heads instantly out of respect, "<strong>You will not speak another word against my son, War Leader Enyeto.</strong>" Her tone was calm, yet full of heavy warning, "<strong>How dare you speak so resentfully over a son of the High Chief.</strong>"</p><p>At that, War Leader Enyeto visibly flinched back away from Beta Kanai and Delta Anevay, lowering himself to his knees as his High Alpha's voice carried over him in disapproval. He inclined his head low to the floor in respect and shame.</p><p>The entire Den grew near to silent as everyone who wasn't a Wolf watched on sadly, and those who were Wolves nearly avoided eye contact with their enraged High Alpha.</p><p>"You speak as though Alpha Beowulf <strong>purposely</strong> allowed the Sorcerer to detain your daughter." Shenandoah continued, her voice evening out into a more calmer tone now that she had his attention, "As though he wanted nothing more than for her to be taken captive." She pointed out fiercely, "There is not a doubt in my mind that my son <strong>would give anything</strong> in this very moment to trade places with her."</p><p>War Leader Enyeto breathed in deeply, wisely choosing to remain silent.</p><p>Shenandoah moved forward towards the large Wolf, watching as he lowered his head further in submission at her approach. She placed a calm hand upon his shoulder after a long moment of silence, "Look at me, beloved." She beckoned.</p><p>And when Enyeto's wet, unshed, teary eyes met hers, she couldn't help the way her heart reached out to him in that moment, "We will find a way to bring them home... We will stop at nothing until they are safe within the West again... And I assure you, beloved, Alpha beowulf and his remaining Pack mates will also do everything in their power to settle the score against this Sorcerer."</p><p> </p><p>"Which brings me to my next question, my Lady..." Delta Anevay breathed calmly, interrupting their moment with respect, "The Sorcerer has given us one day in which we must decide on an answer to his offering... He intends to return tomorrow evening."</p><p>Alpha Nigan eyed him with immense concern, "Offering? What offering?"</p><p>Delta Anevay turned to him with a calm expression, "He has offered to return those he has captured, in exchanged for the High Chief and the Sword of Power."</p><p>"The Sorcerer has proposed a bargain?" Elder Nahele breathed out incredulously, "Has he truly emitted an insinuation of negotiation?"</p><p>"A false claim if I ever heard one." Beta Konosco commented with a shake of his head, "He cannot be trusted."</p><p>"Agreed." Alpha Uzumati nodded, backing up his Beta, "If the Sorcerer has already murdered innocent children and unarmed Villagers, all forms of negotiation he may attempt to offer us will only be a scheme in order to get what he wants. He is no doubt trusting that we will fall for his tricks."</p><p>"Be that as it may, we must think rationally here..." Elder Nahele reasoned, "He has not only two young Wolven Warriors, but also the Dragon Warrior... We may yet be able to figure out a way to use his offering to our advantage in order to get them back home."</p><p>And in that moment, Mongrel noticed Shifu's and Tigress's absence. He quietly ordered Viper to go collect them, watching her slither silently out of the Den before turning his attention back to the topic at hand.</p><p>"And how are we to do that, beloved?" Alpha Sewati questioned, his eyes showing no small amount of distrust for the situation, "Offer up the High Chief and the Sword of Power to him upon the hour in which he demanded, just for him to take them and not return those he has already captured, as he has promised? That is something we cannot risk." He reasoned logically, "When stopping to compare the vital importance of who we are speaking about, the High Chief represents a far more crucial impact on the Western Territory than those who have been captured to. In other words, we cannot afford to lose our High Chief. He is not expendable."</p><p>At that, Enyeto rose to his feet, turning away from Shenandoah to glare angrily at the Alpha, "<strong>And my daughter is!?</strong>" He snapped heatedly.</p><p>Alpha Sewati offered the War Leader an apologetic expression, instantly regretting his choice for words, though standing by them firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Mongrel held up a hand towards them, "No one, not one soul within this Western Territory, is expendable when it truly comes down to it." He reasoned gently, "Every single one of us represents a willing heart of honor in the heat of battle."</p><p>Mantis nodded his head, "And you should all take care to remember that regardless if any of you regard your Wolven Warriors as expendable or not, the fact of the matter is that: <strong>the Dragon Warrior is not.</strong>" He threw in his opinion firmly from Monkey's shoulder, "A 500 year Prophecy fulfilled by Grandmaster Oogway himself, just for us to<strong> fail</strong> in prioritizing his return to safety?" He reasoned, "I think I speak for the Furious Five when I say: if there's any way for us to rescue him, we will not hesitate to do so. No matter if it deviates from any plan we as a whole may create."</p><p>"And if deviating from the plans we make only causes the tide to turn more so in the favor of the Enemy? What then?" Alpha Sewati questioned reasonably, "I think I speak for the majority of the Western Territory when I say: we will not go out of our way, if doing so places the High Chief at risk or in jeopardy." He countered firmly against Mantis's proclamation.</p><p>"Look, I mean this in the best way possible-"</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>That is enough, Master Mantis.</strong>" Shifu's voice cut off what Mantis was about to say firmly, causing the green insect to wisely remain silent as he crossed his arms. Shifu calmly moved to stand in front of the Furious Five, "Po is no mere Warrior..." His eyes scanned the entire room before meeting Shenandoah's concerned gaze, "He was chosen by Grandmaster Oogway for a reason. Therefore, it is with no short amount of faith that I believe he will be able to hold his own and survive while residing within the clutches of the Enemy."</p><p>Tigress moved to stand silently next to Viper and Crane, giving them both a nod to their questioning eyes. And all they needed was a nod from her to know that she successfully corrected Shifu's outlook from exactly what it was moments ago, forcing him to see things in a clearer way when it came to Po's capture.</p><p>"However, I must make myself very clear when I say that: should my students see an open opportunity to rescue the Dragon Warrior, and those who were captured alongside him, at any moment - they will take it full stride without hesitation. This is what we, the Masters of the Jade Palace, do on a daily basis. We bring forth justice to those who seek to do harm upon the weak and weary, just as Grandmaster Oogway devoted his life in doing. My students have my full permission to stray off course from any and all plans we may make as a whole, if they are certain that it will lead them straight to the captives." He stated firmly, leaving no room for question, "I trust my students with my life, and so should you. Not only with your lives, but also with that of your People."</p><p>Shenandoah nodded her head in understanding, "And that is something we will not dishonor, for when we called upon you for aid, you answered without hesitation." She offered him the Tribal Warrior's gesture.</p><p>Shifu mirrored it calmly.</p><p> </p><p>"With that settled, the question still remains in the air..." Delta Anevay spoke up calmly, crossing his arms over his chest, "What are we to do about this offering of a trade-off?"</p><p>"We do not go through with it." Alpha Sewati answered quickly, "Simple as that... We should work to find another way around the Sorcerer's scheme."</p><p>Shenandoah took the moment to moved calmly back to the chair she had sat in moments before, taking her seat again as she listened.</p><p>"In what way can we do that while also maintaining the priority of rescuing those who have been captured?" Elder Nahele questioned gently.</p><p>At that, everyone grew silent, thinking it through.</p><p>"Here is a thought." Lead Warrior Bodaway spoke up, his deep voice passing over everyone, "Say for instance, we somehow make it known to the Sorcerer that we agree to his bargain. Though when he arrives, we offer him the same courtesy as he has shown us."</p><p>"Which is?" Jackal questioned curiously.</p><p>"Ambush." The Hulk of a Wolf answered dark.</p><p>"Would that not place those who are captured at risk?" Elder Nahele questioned with concern.</p><p>"The Sorcerer did say that the repercussions of undermining his offering would lead to us never seeing them again..." Crane offered his opinion reasonably.</p><p>"We will not see them again whether we agree to the trade or not." Bodaway countered, "Are we truly going to sit here and rationalize against an unmerciful Villain?"</p><p>"He has a point." Delta Anevay agreed with Bodaway, "The Sorcerer cannot be trusted. We should not place our effort into entertaining the possibility of the Hound handing them over. It is high time we meet force with force."</p><p>"At the very least, we will have the upper hand through means of an ambush." Alpha Nigan agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"What about the Sorcerer's staff?" Jackal suggested.</p><p>"What about it?" Delta Anevay questioned.</p><p>Jackal waved a hand in front of him, "Perhaps if we were to somehow obtain it, we could use it to our advantage."</p><p>"I would not trifle with a <strong>Scepter</strong> built and infused with <strong>Dark Magic</strong> unless it was a last resort, dearest friend." Master Worthy countered gently, "There is no telling the kind of power it possesses."</p><p>"Which is precisely why we should consider the possibility of disarming the Sorcerer from it, at the very least." Jackal reasoned thoughtfully, "But still, think about it logically... If we were to implement an ambush against the Sorcerer, upon the hour of his return for the trade-off, perhaps we can somehow obtain the Scepter and use it against him. We may even be able to use it to open a portal directly to where the captured were taken."</p><p>"Kill two birds with one stone kind of ordeal?" Alpha Nigan thought out loud.</p><p>"Precisely." Jackal nodded.</p><p>"And what if the Scepter backfires upon a being apprehended by one of us?" Elder Nahele reasoned, "Surely it would be aware of whom its true Master is... It may be too risky of a thing to accomplish without placing whomever may obtain it at jeopardy."</p><p>"Dohosan, are you not able to withstand that level of darkness? Through means of your gift?" Alpha Sewati questioned lightly, turning to the Shaman.</p><p> </p><p>Dohosan, who'd been silently listening the entire time offered them all a very uncertain expression, "I cannot say for certain if I will indeed be able to, my brother." He admitted, "Being a Wolf of spiritual strength due to my gift of Foresight, I am more susceptible to the dark influences of the world around us than you are. That means, I will either conquer the dark powers or succumb to them upon touching the Scepter." He admitted meeting Beta Kanai's gaze, "It could quite literally take several Wolves bearing the Gift of Foresight to apprehend the Sorcerer's Scepter and fight against its prowess."</p><p>Alpha Sewati snapped his fingers, "We could send a message to the Silver Caverns, demanding that Alpha Elsu send his best Foresighters to lend us aid. At the very least to have more than one Sightseeing Warrior situated on the ambush's forefront."</p><p>"Again, it is not a certainty that it would even work." Dohosan reasoned.</p><p>"You doubt your abilities?" Alpha Nigan questioned.</p><p>Dohosan shook his head, "No... I doubt our ability to somehow get relatively close to the Sorcerer upon the heat of battle to begin with. Even within the instance of an ambush, the Sorcerer has legions of Shadow Warriors at his command. We may very well be swarmed the second the ambush falls into play." He admitted honestly, "Because if what you all say is true, and those portals opened within a blink of an eye just to steal allies from our grasps, imagine the danger we would all place ourselves in should we make an attempt at taking the Sorcerer by surprise."</p><p>"So you are saying an ambush-approach is a faulty idea?" Alpha Sewati questioned in confusion.</p><p>"I am neither saying that it is or is not." Dohosan reasoned in growing frustration, "All I am trying to convey is that you cannot simply place your trust in my, or any other Sightseer's, gift alone... It is folly... Especially when it is high unknown level Dark Magic we would be dealing with... There are a great deal of <strong>M</strong><strong>ysticisms</strong> and <strong>N</strong><strong>ecromancies</strong> that none of you could even begin to comprehend when it comes to the <strong>Unseen Realm...</strong> <strong>Alchemy</strong> and <strong>Deviltry, </strong>simply far too many dark sources of powers this Sorcerer could be conjuring. Not to mention the fact that we know nothing of his <strong>Dark Lord,</strong> and the powers he alone may possess... We cannot simply try to take ahold of that Scepter thinking we will not be affected by its bewitchment. Whatever the level of the Sorcerer's Black Magic, it is enough to take the slain souls of our People and transform them into <strong>Shadowy Beings of Darkness and Malevolence.</strong> The Sorcerer has taken something that was never meant to be corrupted and tarnished it until only avoid of what once was is all that is left... A Shadowy Chasm of what used to be honorable beneath the sunlight and pure goodness..." His eyes scanned over the occupants of the room, "Whatever plan we come up with, we must not entertain the possibility of laying hands on that Scepter... I agree that it should be disarmed from the Sorcerer and destroyed, but it will take a whole lot of effort that we may not even have to see it done."</p><p>"Though it is not an impossible feat." Beta Kanai reasoned firmly, turning to scan his eyes over everyone as well, "It will be done, regardless if it takes us several attempts to do so. I would rather entertain the idea of dying while attempting to eliminate the Sorcerer's source of power, over simply handing our beloved High Chief over on a silver platter."</p><p>"So, that settles it then." Delta Anevay turned to look at Shenandoah, "We will work to come up with a solid plan to ambush the Sorcerer upon the hour of the trade-off."</p><p>Beta Kanai nodded his head, "We will call upon more ranks of Tribal Warriors if we need to from our neighboring Villages."</p><p> </p><p>"A definite plan of action will be decided by midnight..." Shenandoah suddenly spoke up, her face grim and nearly expressionless. Which caused everyone to pause and look at her.</p><p>"My Lady-"</p><p>"High Chief Elohim is expected to be conscious by the latest hour of tonight, if not the early hours of the morning... As anticipated by Madam Mahwah..." She cut off Beta Kanai firmly, "Should he wake tonight, I will have words with him in regards to everything that has happened as of late... It is high time our beloved High Chief is eased back into this war. We can only go so far without his guidance and wisdom." She reasoned firmly, her ears flattening against her head.</p><p>Beta Kanai breathed in deeply, "Though should he not wake, I have no doubt in my mind that you will make the right decision, my Lady." He countered gently.</p><p>Shenandoah held his gaze for a long moment before nodding her head.</p><p> </p><p>"I suggest everyone that everyone take advantage of the few remaining hours of daylight we have, before nightfall, to rest and recovered from all that has occurred today." Elder Nahele suggested gently, his eyes taking note of everyone in the room, "A war is not not won by Warriors who forgo nourishment and sleep."</p><p>"Agreed." Master Worthy nodded.</p><p>And with that, Shenandoah watched as everyone either lingered about to converse amidst one another or filed out of the Den to go about their business. A firm hand on her shoulder, to which she knew to be the steady silent support of Lady Aeda, anchoring her down in a way she would never be able to gratefully express.</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The Western Zephyr Pack followed behind their Alpha and Acting Beta near to silently. Anticipation flowing through each and every one of their steps as Beowulf led onward to the Eastern Gate. It wasn't long at all until their destination was in view, and the Pack swiftly made their way through the clearing of the massive Gate past curious Villagers and the steady trickle of busy Tribal Warriors alike.</p><p>"Up ahead." Elu announced calmly, already taking in the two large ranks of Lead Warrior Sedgeway, posted as guards along the perimeter of the Gate itself.</p><p>Beowulf looked over his shoulder at Bidzill, "Can you manage to distract Sedgeway for a little bit?" He questioned calmly.</p><p>At that, Bidzill offered him a stoic expression of acknowledgement, nodding his head after a moment, "Yes, Alpha." Can his obedient reply.</p><p>Beowulf's right ear flickered, moving quickly ahead.</p><p>Within moments, they all found themselves approaching the ranks. And Beowulf instantly caught sight of the Wolves he was looking for, positioned with their backs to him on the far left side of the large guard detail, diligently scanning the land in the distance past the barrier of light. With a quick signal of his hand to Bidzill, he watched over his shoulder as the Lead Warrior broke off from their group, moving quickly towards the center of the two ranks where the commanding Wolf, Sedgeway, was posted.</p><p>Beowulf slowed his trek until he was sure that Bidzill would have his former partner distracted before leading the Pack over to the rank of Wolves in question.</p><p> </p><p>Upon walking up, one of the Wolves in the rank turned to look over his shoulder at their approach, his face curious and surprised at the sight of the Western Zephyr Pack, "Well, look who we have here!" Foyette smiled widely, his expression turned amused as he nudged the Wolf standing next to him, "It's your boyfriend, Duhtey." He chuckled.</p><p>Warrior Duhtey turned to look behind him in confusion before his face lit up with a smirk, "Alpha Beowulf!" He turned to them completely along with Warrior Foyette, and Warrior Reggard whom was positioned on his right.</p><p>Beowulf closed the distance between himself and Duhtey with a wide smile, taking his spar partner's forearm into his own, "It's good to see you, Duhtey. Last we saw each other, we were both fighting off Shadow Beats."</p><p>Duhtey lugged gently, "I'll say! I was wondering when we'd run into each other again."</p><p>Beowulf nodded as he looked back at his Pack mates, just as Rowtag crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk, "They got you've guys pulling guard duty, huh?"</p><p>Reggard nodded his head, his hand caressing his sword absentmindedly, "Yeah, it could be worse though."</p><p>"Yeah, we could be posted outside of the perimeter alongside the older Tribal Warriors." Warrior Scurry chuckled in amusement, coming to stand on Reggard's right side.</p><p>"That's true." Aiyana agreed.</p><p>"Hey, what went down earlier at Tomahawk Point?" Warrior Riktah questioned curiously as she moved to stand between Foyette and Duhtey, "We heard a massive battle took place over there not too long ago."</p><p>"Yeah, they ordered everyone posted on the Eastern Perimeter to stay put." Reggard added just as curiously.</p><p>"Were you guys there?" Scurry threw in.</p><p>Beowulf breathe din deeply, glancing over at Bidzill who was talking with Lead Warrior Sedgeway intensely, keeping him distracted for them, "Yeah, we were there..." He answered, turning back to them, "It's kind of why we're here right now..." He held Duhtey's gaze firmly, "We need your help."</p><p>Duhtey and his friends shared concerned expressions before they all gave Beowulf their undivided attention, "What's happened?"</p><p>And at that, Beowulf quickly gave them all a detailed rundown of everything that occurred at Tomahawk Point. Revealing the deaths of Alpha Yuntá and young Warrior Rombey, and also the unfortunate demise of the Tribal Warriors that made up the two large ranks. He revealed to them them arrival of the Dragon Gate Trio and the Mid-Western Rivulet Pack. And though it killed him to say it, he also revealed the capture of Keokuk, Nina and the Jade Palace's Dragon Warrior, to them. Only continuing after with all else that has transpired after the battle came to an end.</p><p>He watched as both Duhtey and Foyette scanned his entire Pack in search of Keokuk and Nina, their faces growing fiercely concerned and shocked upon realizing that they were truly absent.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn." Reggard breathed out with a shake of his head, "I'm sorry you all had to go through that, and at such an early stage of being a new Pack." And to that his friends standing on either side of Duhtey nodded their heads in agreement.</p><p>Beowulf lowered his gaze for a second, only nodding in appreciation afterwards.</p><p>"What are the High Leaders planning?" Scurry questioned, "Surely they're working to figure out how to get them back right?"</p><p>Elu crossed his arms over his chest, "We don't know what the leaders are planning. Quite frankly, we don't care." He answered firmly, "We're going to take it upon ourselves to rescue them from the clutches of the Enemy."</p><p>Duhtey eyed him with confusion, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Beowulf drew in a steady breath, "We have a plan." He stated simply, "A plan in which has nothing to do with the High Leaders..."</p><p>The young Warriors shared a concerned glance before turning to him again, "You mean, you're going against the tide?" Foyette questioned.</p><p>Both Beowulf and Elu nodded their heads, "When we became a Pack, we fell out of Beta Kanai's priority list by default. It was Keokuk and Nina who were captured, therefore it falls on our responsibility to get them back. Regardless if that's with or without the High Leadership's help or approval."</p><p>"Who, wait a minute..." Scurry breathed gently, holding a hand out to the intelligent Wolf, "Isn't that an illegal thing to do, especially when it comes to a time of active war upon the lands?"</p><p>"Yes." Elu answered easily, "But when have we ever been known to follow the rules? Especially when it comes to things that matter the most?" He countered with a question of his own.</p><p>Scurry blanched a little at that, turning to share a slightly distressed look with Riktah.</p><p> </p><p>"What exactly is this plan of yours?" Duhtey questioned, glancing at Bidzill and Sedgeway for a few seconds before meeting Beowulf's eyes again.</p><p>And Beowulf held his gaze firmly, even if his stomach was twisting up on him nervously, "It's a little complicated, but fairly simple when you really stop to think of it." He answered softly.</p><p>Elu scratched at his temple a little, "A quick basic rundown of the plan would be this: We first create a diversion within the Eastern Area of the Forest, in order to distract our High Tribal Leaders long enough to replace the High Chief with Beowulf. Once we safely extract the High Chief from his private room, Beowulf will take his place and impersonate him, while we carry Elohim to the Dreamer's Tree."</p><p>"What's the Dreamer's Tree?" Foyette questioned abruptly, not only his but all of their eyes growing wide at the mention of kidnapping the High Chief.</p><p>"A legendary tree five miles from the Southern Gate of the Village, where it is aforementioned to be a safe haven for those who need it the most." Beowulf answered quickly, his tone calmer than he felt, "My Father, his Father, and his Father before him, held high reverence for it through these long years. We're thinking there has to be a hidden attribute to the tree that will allow us to hide my Father away safely, while we conduct our plan."</p><p>The young Warriors eyed him warily.</p><p>"From there, we somehow hide the High Chief within the Dreamer's Tree. Once he's secured and safe, we come back to the Village and pick up Beowulf." Elu continued as if he were never interrupted, "Then we wrap Elias in a deceased body cloak, before disarming the Barrier of Light. The Sorcerer will have full access to the Village once that happens, so we'll have to act fast before the High Leadership catches on to our plan."</p><p>"And in addition to Elias having to be the one to that's taken into the unknown, we're thinking it may be best for him to take a weapon with him." Rowtag added easily.</p><p>"That's where you guys come in... That is, if you're willing to help us." Elu agreed calmly.</p><p>"What good can any of our weapon's do against an Enemy of Dark Magic?" Scurry questioned incredulously.</p><p>Elu shook his head, "No... We aren't interested in any of your weapons... The one we're considering is the Sword of Power." He corrected.</p><p>Reggard openly stared at the intelligent Wolf as if he'd grown a second head, "The Sword of Power? As in:<strong> Bodaway's Sword of Flames?</strong>" He breathed, "The reason why the West is at War to begin with?"</p><p>Elu nodded, "Precisely."</p><p>"And what? You're literally looking on asking him for the sword upfront?" Riktah questioned with an expression of disbelief.</p><p>"Hell no!" Shilah spoke up with a smirk, "What's the fun in that? We're looking to take it by force, considering the fact that he would never agree to our plan should we even try to ask him."</p><p>"And for good reason..." Foyette breathed in agreement, "What you guys are planning not only goes against the ultimate tide of the war for the West, but it's also high treason on the account of kidnapping the High Chief... The punishment for that will be instant death." He reasoned drastically.</p><p>"A death I will gladly accept, if it ultimately ends up doing exactly what our High Leaders have failed to do thus far." Beowulf breathed out gently, taking in every young Warrior's bewildered expression, "It's already been one day too long since my Father was struck down in Yánlè Village. One day too long since the Night of our Ancestors and the war that has come with the new year... Hours too long since the attack on the Children of the West..." He held Duhtey's gaze firmly, never wavering even though every fiber of his being was telling him to turn away and run for the hills, "The only progress the Western Territory has made against this Enemy so far: is installing a barrier of light... A barrier that literally has us sitting like ducks within the heart of the West... We already have countless casualties, whilst the Enemy has none..."</p><p>Duhtey broke their gaze to scan his eyes over the entire Western Zephyr Pack, taking in every detail of their determined faces.</p><p>"Our High Leaders are trying to fight force with force, which isn't going to work against an Enemy of Dark Magic. We literally see that for ourselves in this moment, when taking all that has happened into consideration." Beowulf continued gently, "And now, as if it couldn't get any worse, the Enemy has taken to obtaining hostages. Using them as a bargain point to get what he wants... The saddest part to that - is that our High Leadership has given him that open door to do so. Even if it was unintentionally... My best friend and..." He paused for a slight second, "The love of my life... They are both out there right now, probably being tortured as we speak. And the worst part to that is: although Beta Kanai and my Mother would give anything to rescue them right now, they simply can't... Not without risking the security of the Western Territory." He lowered his gaze to the ground, "They are not going to be willing to go out of their way right now for them... They're not willing to step out of this barrier of light in search for a brighter pathway, not even the light of this barrier can compete against... The kind of light that used to shine so brightly over our lands, not only during the radiance of the day - but also during the glorious shine of the moon at night..." He then lifted his gaze up to the sky, "We truly have not seen the majesty of the Moon in a long while... We haven't howled to it reverently as our Ancestors used to in months... We have lost touch of what matters most in life, as a People of the West..."</p><p>Everyone was now openly staring him down, listening to every word he was saying.</p><p>Beowulf stared intensely into the dark clouds above their heads, "We have forgotten what it feels like to live by faith alone, and by incomprehensible courage... And the scariest part of that is the very fact that we know it, deep inside, yet we are so used to the habit of just going with the flow of things that we are falling short in the teachings and wisdom of our Ancestors... We're forgetting the true meaning of the Legends we grew up hearing around the campfire... That even the smallest light, and the smallest leap of faith, can turn the tide in favor of the West, just as it's been done before."</p><p>Duhtey's expression turned serious, watching Beowulf lower his gaze just to meet his own.</p><p>"Keokuk is the reason I am standing before you right now... Had it not been for him shoving me out of the way, and throwing his body in front of mine, I was would've been taken by the Sorcerer..." He pressed gently, "Which would have been a whole lot worse for the High Leadership to turn a temporary blind eye to, for the sake of keeping to the safety of the barrier. Should I have been taken, and they still refused to put forth the effort in prioritizing my rescue, that alone would have showed us just how faithless we have become."</p><p>"And you think they still would have done what they do now?" Nadine couldn't help but ask, her voice sad and cautious.</p><p>Beowulf turned to her, "Yes... They would've... I believe that with every fiber of my being..." He then turned back to the rank of young Warriors standing before them, "But I know without a shadow of a doubt that my Father, should he be awake for all of this thus far, wouldn't hesitate to surrender himself over to the Sorcerer... Just for the sake of having the captured returned safe and soundly... He's just that kind of leader... He's always been..." He breathed, meeting Duhtey's gaze again, "Yet, it was my <strong>Father</strong> who placed the idea of this plan into my head, the last I spoke to him a little over an hour ago... It was <strong>him</strong> that placed his trust in us, the Western Zephyr Pack, knowing we would not hesitate to do the right thing. No matter how terrible or illegal it may end up sounding..." He gripped the hilt of Keokuk's sword, "I believe my Father knows that the efforts of the Tribal Leaders would fall short this time around... That they would not be willing to think completely outside the box in an effort to gain the upper hand against the Sorcerer..." He drew in a breath to steady his beating heart, "I think he knows that it would have to be us, the young ones, to lead the way this time..." He then stepped forward towards Duhtey, "But the question is... Are you willing to join us in that venture into the unknown? Are you willing to become a temporary Enemy of the Western Territory, in order to save them from their inevitable doom?"</p><p>The young rank of Warriors' expressions hardened upon being called out.</p><p>"Are you willing to go above and beyond for not only the High Chief of the West, but for the youngest son of the High Chief?" Elu re-worded carefully, "To prove to our trouble-hearted high leaders that <strong>sometimes doing the right thing - isn't doing the right thing...</strong>" He pressed, "To step into your own instead of waiting for them to deem you valuable and worthy enough to do so."</p><p>"We didn't wait on them to accept us when we all greed to become a Pack." Shilah also threw in, "We accepted ourselves and chose to become a Pack ourselves because we knew it was the right thing to do, in light of High Chief Elohim being wounded in battle. <strong>The true road to acceptance is not to be accepted by anyone else, but merely to accept yourself.</strong>" He added, "That's what we did, and it worked out quite nicely for us... I'll never regret joining this Pack and following Beowulf. Even if it meant being banished from the West, should the High Leaders have voted for it to be done."</p><p>Duhtey nodded his head in understanding, turning his eyes back to Beowulf. He held his gaze for a long moment before sharing a look with Foyette, "You said our help was needed to do what again?" Foyette questioned.</p><p>Beowulf stared into his eyes, "To take the Sword of Power from Bodaway by force... So that Elias has a suitable weapon to wield wherever the Sorcerer may end up taking him."</p><p>Duhtey ran a hand over his face, clearly trying to process everything.</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>It can be done.</strong>" Elu stated firmly, "Bodaway has always been a force to be reckoned with... But even Lead Warrior Bidzill could tell you that he very well may fall short in being taken off guard by several of his own Warriors... He's a Wolf that has been known to think twice when it comes to lifting a sword against any particular Wolven Warrior. He will kill if necessary, but it will be a whole lot harder for him to do so if the Sword of Power is not within his possession."</p><p>Foyette held a palm up towards the Acting Beta, "So, what? You're looking to legitimately ambush him out of nowhere and simply hope for the best?"</p><p>"That would depend on whether or not you decide to help us. Our Pack is bigger in number than your friend group. But together, we can disarm him easily from the Ancient Sword. We can do this in several ways... The very first thing we need to do is force him away from the other High Leaders. Because if he's alone, that enhances our chances at getting away with the task of obtaining the sword. We can ambush him entirely, and knock him out long enough to steal the Sword from his hip; one of us can challenge him for his title as a distraction, seeing as a High Tribal Leader - he can't turn away from someone who seeks to obtain his position, therefore allowing the rest of us to sneak up to him." Elu reasoned, "Or we can take on a more stealthier approach. Which honestly may be a whole lot harder to do... I daresay even Sahale may not be able to sneak up on him, at least not with the way he's been overly paranoid and on edge lately."</p><p>"The bottom line is that we're going to do this with or without your help..." Shilah added in quickly, "But we rather have someone we can trust stand by our side through this... Well, this illegal scheme of ours..."</p><p>Duhtey shook his head at that with intense eyes, "I daresay your plans are far beyond the simplicity of being an illegal scheme..." He met Beowulf's eyes, "What you're all about to do is treason in the highest degree, Alpha Beowulf."</p><p>Beowulf shook his head, "No." He countered gently, "It isn't treason when the High Chief has given us his approval to carry out these plans."</p><p>At that, the young Warriors' eyes widened in alarm, "The High Chief approves of all this!?" Scurry questioned in disbelief.</p><p>"Yes, albeit, indirectly." Elu answered calmly, "He is the one who gave Beowulf the foundational idea of these plans in the first place, earlier today."</p><p>Foyette and his friends shared disbelieving expressions, all of them collectively turning to look upon Duhtey, their unofficial leader for guidance.</p><p> </p><p>Duhtey sighed heavily, holding Beowulf's gaze for a long moment before shaking his head with a growing small smirk. He stepped forward towards the Alpha, extending his forearm out to him, "Tribal Warrior Duhtey, at your service, Alpha Beowulf."</p><p>Beowulf couldn't help but breathe out a breathy sigh of relief, accepting Duhtey's forearm onto his own, "Thank you." He willed his eyes to convey just how incredibly grateful he was in this moment.</p><p>"I guess I'm in as well." Foyette shook his head, an honest smile gracing his features, "Can't let Duhtey have all the fun."</p><p>"Count me in too." Reggard agreed, nodding his head firmly.</p><p>"Same here." Riktah added with a challenging expression. </p><p>And another one of their friends moved in to join their side from the right, Tribal Warrior Ricochet, "I will join you all in your trek."</p><p> </p><p>Elias chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"What?" Shilah questioned, turning to his best friend.</p><p>Elias shrugged, "oh- nothing... It just looks like there's more than one Pack standing here within this vicinity." He breathed out calmly, eyeing the group of Warriors before them.</p><p>"Who? Us?" Scurry chuckled sheepishly, "Nah, we're just close friends."</p><p>Foyette and Reggard nodded in agreement.</p><p>"So were we before we became a Pack." Beowulf reasoned gently, eyeing Duhtey with suggestive eyes.</p><p>Duhtey shook his head, though not before scanning his eyes over his friends, "Perhaps." He breathed softly.</p><p>At that, Foyette gave his best friend a sharp curious expression, one that Duhtey simply shrugged off for the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"So it's settled then." Aiyana breathed out, turning to look at Beowulf and Elu, "Duhtey and his gang will help us. What's next on the agenda?"</p><p>Everyone collectively turned their full attention on the Alpha and Acting Beta.</p><p>"Well, there is one more person I wanted to ask for assistance..." Beowulf answered gently, "But, the more I think about it, the more unlikely it seems that they will agree to our plan."</p><p>"Who else did you have in mind?" Elias questioned.</p><p>Beowulf eyed him, "Master Ru Wen, from the Dragon Gate Trio... The fact that he found it in his heart to calm me down after my... Uh- panic attack... Speaks volumes on the good nature of his heart. I'm thinking we might be able to reason with him into considering our plan."</p><p>"You're right... That does sound like a long shot. And this is why..." Elu stated firmly, "Master Ru Wen falls under the command of Master Worthy. And though the Dragon Gate Trio's Grandmaster isn't here, they automatically fall under the command of Grandmaster Shifu respectively. And that's just because the guy outranks them in title... In other words, it's not exactly <strong>Master Ru Wen</strong> you'd have to ask for assistance... It would be the <strong>Grandmaster...</strong>"</p><p>"That guy doesn't look like the most reasonable guy in the world." Elias breathed skeptically.</p><p>"Honestly, he's not at all bad once you gt to know him a little." Shilah countered gently, "From what me and Sahale saw, during our travels with them back to the West, he seemed as though he was very reasonable when it comes to things that matters most. He was quiet for the most part when traveling, not really speaking unless it was necessary, but when he did it always genuinely came from he heart."</p><p>"Not only that, but I also noticed the profound bond he seemed to have shared with the Dragon Warrior, whom was also taken captive alongside Keokuk and Nina." Sahale agreed calmly, "If anything, the Dragon Warrior's absence will enhance our chances of Grandmaster Shifu taking our plans into consideration. I like to think he would be willing to do anything to see Po return to their side safely, just as we hope for Keo and Nina."</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head, his expression a bit troubled at the notion of confronting the Grandmaster with his plan.</p><p>Shilah stepped a little closer to his Alpha, "It's worth a try, Beo."</p><p>"Hold up a second." Elias breathed, "What if we share our plans with the Grandmaster, but he disagrees? And reveals our plans to Beta Kanai?" He questioned nervously, "It will ruin everything!"</p><p>Everyone grew a little quiet after that, thinking hard.</p><p>"We should talk to the Furious Five first." Sahale suggested.</p><p>"Why?" Rowtag questioned.</p><p>Sahale glanced at him before turning to Beowulf, "If we talk to the Furious Five first, it will give us leverage over the Grandmaster. He trusts his students, probably far more than he trusts anyone else here on this land, aside from the High Chief. If we can convince them to go along with our plan, then maybe we will have a shot at getting the Grandmaster to also agree in helping us somehow."</p><p>"How will they help us?" Duhtey questioned.</p><p>Sahale turned to him, "We will need protection while carrying the High Chief to the Dreamer's Tree. A distance of five miles stretches between this Village and the tree itself... That's nearly an hour's worth of a risk at being caught in a battlefront against the Shadow Warriors. The moment we leave the safety of the protective barrier, is the moment the Enemy will know of our movements." And at that, nearly everyone collectively eyed the barrier of light situated behind the Duhtey and his friends, "If the Furious Five were to help us protect the High Chief, our chances of getting him safely to the Dreamer's Tree would be greater in our favor."</p><p>"Alright, let's go talk to the Furious Five then." Aiyana nodded her head, "This plan needs to be finalized and set into motion before midnight. We don't have a lot of time on our hands."</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf nodded his head in agreement, turning to meet Duhtey's gaze, "When will you guys be relieved of duty?"</p><p>Duhtey glanced over to where Lead Warrior Bidzill was still carrying a conversation with Sedgeway, "Four hours at most. We're supposed to take post at the Western Gate come early morning."</p><p>"Do you know where Educator Kadali's Den is located?" Beowulf questioned.</p><p>Duhtey nodded his head, "Of course."</p><p>"Great, meet us there in five hours." Beowulf directed gently, "So we can all go over the plans and finalized them indefinitely."</p><p>Duhtey nodded his head firmly, "We will see you there then, Alpha."</p><p>Beowulf offered him a hopeful expression of determination before turning to begin leading his Pack slowly away from the left perimeter of the Eastern Gate, giving Bidzill a subtle nod/signal to end his conversation with Sedgeway.</p><p> </p><p>Duhtey and his friends watched them go before slowly returning their attention beyond the Gate they were standing guard at, "You're seriously willing to go through with this?" Foyette questioned softly, readjusting his sword's belt around his hip.</p><p>Duhtey kept his eyes on the forest line in the distance, "Honestly?"</p><p>"Mhm." His best friend replied.</p><p>"Yes..." Duhtey answered truthfully, "If you really stop to think about it, Beowulf isn't doing any of this for power or glory. He isn't trying to come up with a plan to save those who have been captured just so he can save the day and take ultimate credit for it. He's simply trying to get his best friends back... He's willing to commit treason for his friend and lover, even if it means dying for it... Which is honestly the same kind of mentality that I would have, should any of you guys be taken by the Enemy... I wouldn't care about what the leadership is planning, I would probably go off on a limb as well and do all that I can for my friends. Just as Beowulf and his Pack are trying to do."</p><p>Foyette side eyed him with a smirk, "And you really think they were telling the truth? In regards to the High Chief granting them approval to do all of this?"</p><p>Duhtey turned to meet his questioning eyes, "Why would he rise against his older brother in an effort to re-establish honor to his Father's name, just so he could turn around a few days later and lie about what he has claimed?"</p><p>Foyette nodded slightly, "I guess that makes sense."</p><p>Duhtey nodded, turning his gaze back to the forest in the distance, "If he says that the High Chief approved of these plans, no matter of treasonable they may sound at the moment, then I believe it."</p><p>"And if that's the case, we're actually agreeing to the plans of the High Chief, and not just Alpha Beowulf." Reggard threw in, having been listening, "In other words, it's through Beowulf that we are submitting our service to the High Chief."</p><p>Scurry laughed a little, "In other words, we don't have a choice but to go along with everything Beowulf is planning. Because the plan already initially came from the High Chief himself."</p><p>Foyette shook his head, "There's always a choice... We don't have to do anything, because we haven't been given a legitimate direct order from the High Chief himself. He wasn't the one standing before us, asking us for help, just now."</p><p>Duhtey glanced at him, "But in a way, it was... Beta Elu said that Beowulf has just spoken to the High Chief earlier today. Therefore, everything he may say has the capability of being a direct order form the High Chief."</p><p>Riktah shook his head, running a hand down her face, "You're all giving me a headache."</p><p>Ricochet nodded in agreement, "We already agreed to help. It would be dishonorable to go back on our word. Let's just focus on completing our duty for now."</p><p>Duhtey nodded with a sigh, his grip on the hilt of his sword tightening a little in anticipation of what's to come.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf led the Pack at a moderate pace in the direction of Educator Kadali's house, even though that wasn't their next destination.</p><p>"For a moment there, I didn't think they would agree." Rowtag voiced with a relieved tone.</p><p>"Yeah, the look on Foyette's face was priceless." Elias chuckled.</p><p>"All of them were taken off guard. That's for sure." Aiyana agreed.</p><p>"The point is that they'll stand with us." Beowulf breathed out gently, "Voluntarily... That's all I could've asked for."</p><p>Shilah patted his shoulder, "Clever thinking on your part in regards to recruiting them. They're perfect choices! Seeing as they can hold their own in battle, and we have a little bit of training history with them to go on."</p><p>"Agreed." Elu shook his head, "It was a risky move trying to recruit Wolven Warriors to join our cause, but I'm glad you made that call anyhow." He eyed Beowulf as they walked, "Duhtey and his boys will work well with us. Simply because you already earned Duhtey's respect on the Training Fields."</p><p>Beowulf nodded in silent agreement.</p><p>"You know, they look like they would be a reputable force to be reckoned with." Rowtag commented calmly, "I can definitely see them becoming a Pack in the distant future."</p><p>"Same!" Elias chuckled, "Duhtey would make an awesome Alpha, and Foyette a Beta."</p><p>"Riktah could be a Delta because of intellect and sharp wit, and Reggard would definitely make an incredible Lead Warrior." Shilah agreed with a smirk.</p><p>Beowulf nodded slightly, "Yeah, but only they can determine if they are capable of becoming a Pack. No one can ever influence them into doing so."</p><p>"We could give them friendly, suggestive advice and a little nudge in the right direction though." Shilah reasoned with a growing smirk.</p><p>Beowulf shook his head with a small smile, "Perhaps... But keep it subtle." He ordered fondly, listening to the low chuckles of Elias and Shilah from behind him. Knowing full well that they would probably do all that they can to convince Duhtey and his friends to become a Pack in any way that they could.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds later is when Bidzill caught up with them, moving quickly to walk beside Rowtag and Sahale, "Were you all successful in obtaining their help?"</p><p>"Yeah, we were." Shilah nodded, "They agreed to help us take on Bodaway, after a little convincing of course."</p><p>"Good." Bidzill breathed in relief.</p><p>"What about Lead Warrior Sedgeway?" Beowulf questioned over his shoulder, "What did you two discuss?"</p><p>Bidzill eyed the pathway ahead of them, "He was curious as to why you were talking to Duhtey. I managed to hold his attention for the first half of the ordeal, but eventually he did catch on to the fact that I was distracting him." He admitted, "He'd been my greatest friend for the longest of time... So it was only a matter of time before he did."</p><p>"You didn't tell him our plans did you?" Aiyana questioned with concern.</p><p>"No..." Bidzill answered gently, "But I did tell him that something was going to happen within the Village soon, and that I needed him to trust me..."</p><p>"And he did? Just like that?" Elias questioned curiously.</p><p>"Yes, you can say that he did... I think he could tell just by the expression on my face alone that it was going to be something big. So he questioned me... But when I didn't give him a straight answer, he told me that he accepted the fact that I couldn't talk about it with him. And I could see in his eyes at that very moment that it really hurt him for me to have refrained from telling him the truth, but his eyes conveyed that he trusted me regardless..." Bidzill paused in his step, causing everyone else to also pause and turn to him, "I couldn't help but tell him that whatever may happen, he would always be my friend. That I would never regret a single moment of training with him and running by his side in battle. That wished I could tell him everything, and have him run by my side, just as we've always done since childhood..." He then met Beowulf's eyes, "But then he look over his shoulder at <strong>you</strong> for a long moment before he said: <strong>I don't know why, but there's something about him that I trust. I truly believe he will lead us through this dark time. No matter the nature in which he chooses to do so...</strong> And he also wished for me to tell you that: you have more supporters within the ranks of Tribal Warriors, that you could ever believe... Warriors that are willing to follow you should you give the command to do so..."</p><p>Beowulf could only stare at him with intense eyes. The words of Sedgeway taking him by surprise although he didn't show it.</p><p>"He knows that you've asked Duhtey and his followers for help in regards to something dangerous. He could see it in all of your demeanors... And though he might not agree to whatever the plan is, due to the obvious secrecy of it, he is willing to trust that we are doing it for the right reasons... He will not stand in our way."</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head in understanding, "That's more than I could've ever asked for..."</p><p>Bidzill nodded as well, a hint of sadness in his eyes mixed with determination.</p><p>Beowulf closed the distance between them both, placing a hand on the large Wolf's shoulder, "Thank you, Bidzill." He breathed, "Thank you for the sacrifice you've just made. It will never be my intention to sever the deep seated friendship you have with Sedgeway. I will never ask you do to that, when I myself would never do that to Keokuk."</p><p>"It was my choice, and my choice alone... At the very least, I can walk forward knowing Sedge understood why I have chosen to distance myself from him." Bidzill admitted firmly.</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head in understanding, his eyes conveying the deep trust he had in the Lead Warrior standing before him.</p><p>"We should keep moving, Beo." Elu announced softly, "We don't have too much time left before nightfall."</p><p>At that, Beowulf turned to continue leading the Pack towards Educator Kadali's Den, "Let's go." He ordered calmly, determination filling his chest.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before they found themselves passing Keokuk's Mother's Den, the home itself looking entirely empty considering Kadali was on the move somewhere in the Village. Fulfilling her duty in recording the Deaths of Youths in the Tribe's records. Beowulf pointedly avoided glancing at the small home as he led his Pack onward towards the Village's Guest's Den. There was no point in looking when he knew neither Keokuk, nor Kadali, would be seen. Though it did have him wondering as to whether or not Miss Kadali knew that Keokuk had been captured just yet. He wondered how she'd react when told of the unfortunate event... But when the image of her crying for her son filled his mind, he immediately silenced it with fierce disapproval. He would not entertain the idea of having to see her cry in such a way, because she won't have to... They were going to get Keo and Nina back, one way or another. Their next step was attempting to recruit the Furious Five. That's what they had to focus on right now until later tonight when they all gather to finalize their plan... One step at a time.</p><p>As they found themselves drawing closer and closer to the High Chief's Den and the Guest's Den, they could see leaders filing out of his Parent's Den. Most of them sporting grim faces, others fighting to keep faith. They continued onwards until Beowulf called them all to a sudden halt just off the Eastern Pathway, the two Dens in question standing no more than 100 feet away from them. They watched as the Furious Five only filed out of the Den after an assortment of Tribal Leaders, slowly making their way over to the Guest's Den.</p><p>"Are you sure about this, Beo?" Rowtag questioned softly, eyeing the Masters.</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head, motioning for them to follow him forward. And it was only within a moment or two did they reach the Masters before they could enter the Den.</p><p>"Master Monkey! Master Mantis!" Shilah took the initiative to greet them first, waving a hand at them to get their attention.</p><p>At the sound of their name, Monkey paused and turned to them, a sad smile gracing his features, "Hunter Shilah, and company!" He turned to them completely, Mantis situated calmly upon his right shoulder, "Jeez, I'm so sorry for the loss you all have endured."</p><p>Shilah offered him a sad smile of understanding, "Thanks... We appreciate that more than you know." He paused before them, motioning a hand towards Beowulf, "May I introduce, our Alpha, Beowulf. Youngest son of High Chief Elohim."</p><p>The Five Masters looked upon Beowulf with intense eyes.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to finally meet you properly, Alpha." Monkey inclined his head towards Beo, "Shilah and Sahale spoke highly of you during our travels here to the West."</p><p>Beowulf inclined his head before offering them a deep bow and the Tribal Warrior's gesture of peace, "I'm pleased that they have. They've also told us about you as well. Though not as much as they honestly could, considering all that's been happening."</p><p>"Understandabe." Mantis agreed.</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head, turning to eye the other Masters, "You must all be the Furious Five..." </p><p> </p><p>Monkey nodded, stepping to the side a little so Tigress could finally greet the Alpha and his Pack mates, "Yeah, Tigress here is our leader." He pointed out politely.</p><p>Tigress inclined her head at him, watching with intense fiery eyes.</p><p>"It's an honor to meet you, Master Tigress." Beowulf breathed out calmly, holding her gaze nervously.</p><p>"Likewise." She replied easily, "I've heard a great many things about you alone, Alpha Beowulf... You're quite the subtle celebrity around here it would seem."</p><p>Beowulf shook his head, "I honestly could careless about Village Gossip... There are more important matters to devote ones attention to." He admitted.</p><p>Tigress nodded her head, "I couldn't agree more."</p><p>Shilah took the opportunity to speak up again, "Speaking of which... There's something we really need to discuss with the Five of you... If you have the time to do so, of course."</p><p>Everyone suddenly caught onto the sudden atmosphere of slight tension that settled over them all.</p><p>"Of course we have time." Mantis crossed his arms over his chest, "What's going on?"</p><p>Beowulf looked around uncertainly before meeting Tigress' sharp eyes, "Might we hold this conversation within the Den?" He inquired nervously.</p><p>Tigress nodded her head after a moment, motioning for everyone to follow her in.</p><p>Beowulf quickly turned to gently address Bidzill and Rowtag, "Take post." He ordered.</p><p>The two large Wolves nodded their heads, moving into position at either side of the entrance as everyone else filed in behind the Masters.</p><p> </p><p>Once situated inside, Beowulf watched as Tigress moved to stand in the middle of the room next to Viper and Crane, Monkey and Mantis standing off to the right side of them.</p><p>The entire room grew silent and tense, especially as Beowulf slightly paced in front of his friends, who kind of spanned out within the Den.</p><p>"So what's going on?" Mantis spoke up, for the sake of getting the conversation going.</p><p>Beowulf paused to turn to them fully, "Right, so um..." He ran a hand down his face, breathing in softly, "I'm not always good with words... I usually just speak my mind as I go along with certain things. So... You'll have to forgive me if I seem a little nervous here."</p><p>"That's okay." Monkey breathed, scratching his chin, "We have all night."</p><p>"No, we honestly don't." Shilah spoke up calmly, "That's kind of the reason we are here."</p><p>"Okay..." Mantis breathed, waiting patiently with a concern face.</p><p>Beowulf gripped the hilt of Keokuk's sword tightly, his eyes meeting that of Tigress', "My Beta and best friend, Keokuk, and my... My love interest, Alpha Nina... They weren't the only ones who were taken captive earlier..." He started calmly, his voice low and serious, <strong>"</strong><strong>The Dragon Warrior</strong> was also taken..." </p><p>The Five simply watched him.</p><p>Beowulf continued, "There's... There's honestly not a doubt in my mind that his life alone, probably means more than that of Keo and Nina put together... But to me, all three of them represent the same thing. Loyal, willing hearts that would give anything to ensure that we are safe from harm. Had it not been for my friends, I would have been taken captive as well. I know that he was caught off guard, but I'm sure you would all agree with me when I say that: should it have come down to doing exactly what Keokuk did for me, the Dragon Warrior would not have hesitated to protect the Five of you."</p><p>"You'd be right about that." Mantis agreed.</p><p>Beowulf eyed them all his confidence growing, "With that said... If an opportunity to get them back presented itself to the five of you, would you take it?" He questioned carefully.</p><p>"Of course." Viper answered gently.</p><p>"Are you sure about that?" Aiyana questioned firmly, crossing her arms over her chest, "Even if that opportunity goes against the current tide of the West's High Leaders?"</p><p>At that, the Furious Five, with the exception of Tigress, shared concerned expressions.</p><p>"Well, that would depend on the nature in which the opportunity presents itself." Crane reasoned logically, "Not to mention whether or not the High Leaders know about-"</p><p>"You have a plan..." Tigress cut him off firmly, her eyes gazing into Beowulf's curiously as she crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf held her gaze firmly, even though every fiber of his being was telling him to run out of the Den in order to escape those sharp, intimidating eyes, "We have a plan." He confirmed.</p><p>"Thing is..." Shilah breathed out nervously, "It doesn't exactly line up with whatever Beta Kanai's and High Alpha Shenandoah's next move might be..."</p><p>"I don't understand." Crane commented.</p><p>"First of all, I would like to make something very clear to the Five of you." Elu spoke up calmly, scanning his eyes over every single one of the Five confidently, "We've only just recently become a Pack. Therefore, the value of our opinions and worth hasn't been proven to our leaders enough for them to take hardly anything we say or think seriously. Should we come to Beta Kanai with our plan, I have no doubt that he will turn away from it. Simply because we lack experience in warfare and stratagem."</p><p>"You'd be a lot like Po then, in that regard." Mantis reasoned, "He'd only just risen into his title as the Dragon Warrior no more than a month ago. Being a Prophesied Warrior is just as new to him as being a new Tribal Wolf Pack is to you guys."</p><p>Elu nodded his head, "Precisely..." He then eyed Tigress, "But in no way, shape, or form, does our lack of experience deem us less valuable in this war against the Sorcerer."</p><p>"I can agree with that." Tigress agreed calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf maintained her gaze, "Then my next question to you is this..." He paused, willing his heart to settle, "If we can bring about an opportunity to rescue those who have been taken, would you consider helping us see it through? Regardless if the Tribe's High Leadership disapproves?"</p><p>The Five collected turned their gaze to Tigress before looking back at him, "What did you guys have in mind?" Mantis questioned, his curiosity already invested in this supposed plan.</p><p>Beowulf offered them an expression of determination, before nodding for Elu to take the lead.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The moment Shifu stepped out of the High Chief's Den, was the moment his mind overloaded itself again with an endless stream of ideas, possibilities, multi branched tactics of strategies and systematic outcomes for what their next move as a whole against this Sorcerer could possibly be. It was enough to make him stop short of walking after taking a few steps away from the left side of the Den's entrance. He stared at the ground, willing the twist in his stomach to settle.</p><p>"Why do I feel as though an unlikely decision will be made by midnight?" Jackal threw the question to the air as he and Mongrel moved away from the entrance themselves, coming to stand near Shifu as they both gazed out into the Village with immense concern.</p><p>"The best decision will be made, Jack." Mongrel sighed, running a hand down his face.</p><p>Jackal turned around to look at his old friend in the eye, "And what if the best decision is only deemed as the best, but not entirely so in the end?"</p><p>"It will take making that decision and facing the consequences as they come along for us to tell if such a decision was best to begin with." Master Worthy joined their side calmly, placing his hands behind his back.</p><p>"I don' believe we hav' de time ta' take such risks, Masta'..." Master Ye Ye breathed out with concern from Ru Wen's shoulder, "De West, dey suffer' enough as it is... Dey cannot endure more set backs."</p><p>"Be that as it may, beloved, we cannot influence the decision of the High Alpha. Not unless her decision represents itself as a poor one from the start." Master Worthy reasoned, "We can only continue to provide aid as we already have promised to. Should she seek our guidance, we may give it. That was the parting command of Grandmaster Alto." He reasoned firmly.</p><p>"Agreed..." Shifu spoke up, turning slowly to them with a troubled expression, "Whatever their decision, we must lend aid where we are needed." </p><p>"We cannot just stand idly here and allow them to make grave mistakes." Jackal reasoned against them gently, "Should Alpha Shenandoah lean towards entertaining the idea of taking up the Sorcerer's negotiation, it will only end with High Chief Elohim's permanent departure from the West. And it is unlikely that the time is right for another High Chief to take his place so soon."</p><p>Suddenly, Master Ru Wen snapped his fingers to get all of their attention, turning to Worthy quickly after. With quick and precise hand movements, he used the silent language of his hands to communicate his thoughts, <em><strong>I am almost most certain that High Alpha Shenandoah will choose Lead Warrior Bodaway's suggestion of an ambush, </strong></em>He signed, <strong><em>Unless, of course, she receives that direct approval from the High Chief himself to go through with the Sorcerer's bargain.</em></strong></p><p>Master Worthy nodded his head, "You may very well be right, Ru. The possibility that High Alpha Shenandoah might receive a definite approval from High Chief Elohim to go through with the bargain, is probable. From what I know, High Chief Elohim has always been the kind to value all life, no matter the rank or position a Wolven Warrior may hold within the Tribe. Although the sacrifice would be an immensely honorable act on his and Alpha Shenandoah's part, it can lead to very problematic consequences for the Western Territory alone."</p><p>Master Ru Wen quickly signed his response, prompting Master Ye Ye to nod his head, "He says: <strong>Which is why I believe she will not make de decision ta go thru with de bargain." </strong>He relayed calmly.</p><p>"I honestly do believe she will end up deciding to go through with Lead Warrior Bodaway's plan of an ambush." Jackal agreed gently, "Although the option is just as risky as accepting the trade-off, it will secure High Chief Elohim's life within the West." He then paused, "Though that still leaves us with the big question..."</p><p>"What'r we ta do 'bout de Dragon Warrior..." Master Ye Ye spoke up, knowingly.</p><p>Shifu turned away from them at that, "We will sort it out." He stated firmly, his voice low as he stared out into the Village, "For now, we must be vigilant and keep an open mind... It will do us no good to begin losing our control."</p><p> </p><p>"Master Mongrel, might I steal you away for a moment?" Delta Anevay walked up to them after exiting the Den, "I have some questions for you about the Mirror of Grandmaster An Cuifen."</p><p>Mongrel nodded, moving alongside Jackal silently to join the Delta. The Dragon Gate Trio and Shifu watched as the three of them walk away towards the beacon at the center of the Village.</p><p>Just then, Master Ru Wen signed to Worthy, <strong><em>I have been enduring a very strange feeling since the battle at Tomahawk Point, my friend, </em></strong>He conveyed not only with his hand movements, but also with his sharp eyes, <em><strong>I fail to gather the correct words to explain it.</strong></em></p><p>Master Worthy eyed him with concern, "A strange feeling you say?"</p><p>Master Ru Wen nodded slightly, quickly moving his hands, <strong><em>It is as though I can sense that something is going to shift... A rather profound change of some sort that I cannot comprehend, </em></strong>He signed with a troubled expression.</p><p>"Hmm..." The Saint Bernard's right ear flickered as he thought about that.</p><p>"Perhaps a vision has been trying to harbor your attention. But with everything going on, you have not been able to focus enough to receive it from the Universe quite yet." Shifu suggested calmly, eyeing the Jaguar empathetically, "If you are sensing an incoming profound vision, I advise that you take advantage of the few hours of rest we have before midnight... Use this time to meditate."</p><p>Master Worthy turned to Shifu with a surprised expression, "You understand Sign Language?"</p><p>Shifu nodded his head, "Understand? Yes." He answered calmly, "Am I able to communicate with my hands in return? No... Grandmaster Oogway taught me enough to understand the language of the Mute and Death, however, I never did get the hang of how to reply back."</p><p><em><strong>Signing can be rather difficult to master, </strong></em>Master Ru Wen agreed, moving his hands a little more slower so Shifu could understand better, <strong><em>It take most either weeks or months to truly learn the basics.</em></strong></p><p>Shifu nodded, "It is a skillset everyone should know at the very least. There are far more residents living within China that are death and mute than most are led to believe." He admitted, "So much so that I have considered reattempting to learn, if only to teach my students."</p><p><strong><em>Perhaps one day Grandmaster Alto will permit me to live at the Jade Palace for a time, so that I may teach you all, </em></strong>Master Ru Wen signed calmly, <strong><em>It would be an honor to do so.</em></strong></p><p>Shifu chuckled, offering the Jaguar a nod of appreciation, "And it would be an honor to learn from you." He agreed.</p><p>Master Worthy then turned, noticing two Wolven Warriors standing guard on either side of the Guest's Den. Upon closer look, he realized that the two Wolves belonged to the Western Zephyr Pack, "It would seem as though Alpha Beowulf has decided to pay your students a visit, Shifu." He pointed out softly.</p><p>And at that, All four Masters collectively turned to gaze at the entrance of the Guest's Den. Shifu narrowed his eyes a little, taking in the two large Warriors posted at the entrance.</p><p>Master Worthy readjusted the sleeves of his robe's collar, "Come, Ru, Ye Ye. Let us see if Mongrel and Jackal require assistance over at the beacon." And with that, he turned to begin leading his comrades away towards the center of the Village.</p><p> </p><p>Shifu watched them go for a few seconds before calmly making his way over to the Guest's Den, stopping short of the two Warriors. He instantly recognized the one on the right, "Hunter Sahale."</p><p>Sahale nodded his head to the Red Panda, "Grandmaster Shifu." He greeted calmly.</p><p>"Is there a reason as to why you are standing guard out here?" Shifu questioned curiously, placing his hands behind his back.</p><p>"Our Alpha wished to speak to your students, Grandmaster." Bidzill answered gently, "It is of vital importance that he does so..."</p><p>"Is that so?" Shifu replied easily, "Perhaps I should join them then." He suggested, eyeing the two with an expression that left no room for question.</p><p>Both of them shared a concerned look before nodding to him, "By all means, Grandmaster..." Bidzill approved gently, nodding his head towards the entrance. And as Shifu made his way into the Den past them, both of them shared another concerned look, "So much for secrecy..." Bidzill muttered softly so Shifu wouldn't hear him. Sahale merely sighed heavily, his eyes returning to scanning their surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The Western Zephyr Pack at taken to silently staring at the Furious Five as Elu described their plan to them in detail. His words were confident despite the look of nervous disbelief etched on Crane's face, the bewildered expressions of both Monkey and Mantis, the growing look of immense concern around Viper's eyes, and the unchanging stoic stare of Tigress. Once Elu was finished, the entire Den grew all the more silent for a long moment.</p><p>"I'm going to be very honest here..." Mantis breathed out awkwardly, "I didn't expect all that to be the plan..."</p><p>"It sounds as though there's going to be a whole lot of negative repercussions on your part, should you carry out this plan..." Crane admitted nervously, eyeing the Wolves with concern.</p><p>"Repercussions and consequences that we are all willing to accept, if only to try and turn the tide indefinitely in the West's favor." Elu reasoned.</p><p>"And I'm guessing none of your High Leadership know of this plan?" Monkey questioned gently.</p><p>"No." Beowulf answered firmly, "In fact, this plan may even go against whatever they may currently be planning..."</p><p>"It seriously does, from what we know." Crane replied, "They're on the fence about conducting an ambush against the Sorcerer for their next move. Though it's yet to be decided."</p><p>"An ambush?" Shilah questioned incredulously, turning to Beowulf, "They're thinking of an ambush as their next move? What sense does that make?"</p><p>"Well, from what was said by the High Lead Warrior, they're looking to disarm the Sorcerer from his source of power." Crane reasoned, "By destroying the Hound's Scepter."</p><p>"They think the Scepter is the Hound's Sorcerer of power?" Rowtag questioned with disbelief, "Seriously?"</p><p>"I mean, it could be." Monkey reasoned.</p><p>"That makes no sense." Shilah shook his head, "And if that's the only kind of plan our leaders can come up with, then I'm glad we're about to do what we're about to do. It's like they aren't even thinking straight!" He complained in a troubled tone, throwing up his hands slightly.</p><p>"Destroying the Scepter could very well benefit us, but I doubt it is the Sorcerer's only source of power." Elu agreed.</p><p>"Why do you say that?" Crane questioned.</p><p>Elu eyed him, "Think of it this way... If you take a bow and quiver of arrows away from an Wolven Archer, what are you left with?"</p><p>"A Wolf?" Monkey answered honestly.</p><p>"No." Elu countered, "If you take a bow and arrow away from a Wolven Archer, you'll still be left with a Wolven Warrior. The kind who would know how to use a sword or even his own hands as a weapon should he need to. Removing the Scepter from the equation of this war will only prompt the Sorcerer to pick another weapon from him armory. It won't solve anything in the long run... In fact, the cost for ambushing the Sorcerer just for the sake of destroying the Scepter will only grant us more casualties in the end." He shook his head, running a hand down his face before turning to Beowulf, "Shilah is right... Our leaders are not thinking straight."</p><p>"Which is why we are taking matters into our own hands." Beowulf pressed seriously, "Of all the battlefronts and wars we have seen our Tribe endure, none of them have caused our leaders to struggle as much as this one." He added, "That alone is a problem. It's a sign... They will not be able to win this war they they have others. This is something they have never dealt with before, and its already starting to show drastically... While the Enemy has had no casualties, since the start at Yánlè, we on the other hand have had many. Our Tribal Warriors are falling at the Sorcerer's hand like leaves from the trees during Autumn. Innocent children have been slain..." He breathed out in slight frustration, "We are on the losing side of this war, and we will remain here unless someone rises up to do the unthinkable..."</p><p>"Like kidnapping the High Chief and sending one of your own in his place, along with the Sword of Power, in an effort to rescue those who were captured?" Mantis pointed out curiously, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"That idea alone is far better than outright attempting to ambush the Sorcerer for the sake of destroying his Scepter." Elias pointed out roughly, "I'm willing to wager the Hound has twenty more just like it sitting in his bedroom closet."</p><p>At that, everyone fell into a tense silence.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf sighed heavily, "Masters..." He ran a hand over the back of his neck, "I wouldn't ask for your help if I truly thought we didn't need it. But the bottomline is that we do... We will be far beyond vulnerable while carrying my Father to the safe haven we have chosen. It is five miles South of this Village..." He explained calmly, "We are willing to make the journey alone, but it will be more of a risk if we do."</p><p>"Or you could just leave the High Chief were he now rests, and not conduct this plan at all." Crane pointed out gently with a shrug.</p><p>"Yes." Elu countered firmly, "We could." He stepped forward a little, "But tell me... Just how long do you think it will be before our High Leadership finally decides to come up with a plan that will involve rescuing those who were captured?" He stared at Crane expectantly, "The very fact that rescuing them isn't on their first priority list is a massive disappointment in my eyes."</p><p>"If my Father had never been wounded in the first place, he would not have hesitated to go after the captured." Beowulf agreed, "Even at the cost of his life."</p><p>And at that, Crane sighed, turning to share a concerned expression with Viper.</p><p>Beowulf stepped forward so that he was now standing directly next to Elu, "If we do this... If we send Elias along with the sword... It will give the Dragon Warrior a chance to fight on the other side. There's not a doubt in my mind that he will be able to wield the Sword of Power... He was chosen by Grandmaster Oogway for a reason, was he not?"</p><p>"Po? Wielding the Sword of Power?" Monkey questioned with wide, troubled eyes.</p><p>Mantis shrugged, "I mean... He did defeat Tai Lung by use of the Wuxi Finger Hold... I wouldn't put it past him to be able to actually wield the Sword if he needed to..." He admitted honestly, "I'm honestly not trying to be surprised by what he could possibly do."</p><p>At that, Monkey turned to look at the feline standing in the center of the room, "Tigress?"</p><p>The room fell incredibly silent once again for a long moment. All eyes falling to the spine rattling gaze of those fiery amber eyes.</p><p>Tigress purposely held Beowulf's gaze, searching for a reason not to believe him. But when she found none, she sighed, lowering her eyes down to the floor, "It is not my decision to make..." She finally spoke, her voice calm.</p><p>"Then who are we to ask?" Elu questioned in confusion.</p><p>"That would be me." A voice replied calmly from behind the Wolf Pack, effectively startling each and every one of them. Prompting them all to turn around.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf and Elu turned with wide eyes to see Shifu standing just a few feet away from the entrance, his sharp eyes taking all of them in.</p><p>"Grandmaster Shifu..." Shilah breathed, his ears flattening against his head.</p><p>"Jeez, how long have you been standing there?" Mantis questioned in disbelief, scratching his head comically.</p><p>"Long enough." Shifu answered, not even bothering to look at his green insect student.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf gripped the hilt of Keokuk's sword tightly as he shared a nervous look with Elu, "Grandmaster-"</p><p>"Let me get this straight..." Shifu cut him off firmly, "From what I understand, you and your Pack mates intend on removing the High Chief from his resting place, without anyone knowing, in an attempt to hide him away from the war. While he is carried away to safety, you - Alpha Beowulf - intend on impersonating him where he once laid. Which if I'm not mistaking, is a punishable offense by death within this Tribe... Even so, once he is safely hidden from sight, you intend on stealing the Sword of Power just to offer it, along with one of your own Pack mates, to the Sorcerer. All of this, just to try an attempt at rescuing your Pack mates, and my student, from the clutches of the Enemy..." He stepped forward a pace or two towards the Wolves, "Am I missing anything?"</p><p>The Wolves wisely chose to stay quiet.</p><p>"Did you hear the part where Hunter Elias somehow manages to find Po and hand him the Sword of Power?" Crane questioned sheepishly.</p><p>"Oh- I heard that part." Shifu nodded, a very small smirk gracing his lips as he glanced at the tall bird in recognition, "As though Alpha Beowulf truly believes Po could wield such a sword."</p><p>"You don't?" Beowulf challenged with an unsure tone, "Aren't you his <strong>Master?</strong>"</p><p>At that, Shifu met his eyes sharply. Ocean blue meeting bright hazel for the very first time, "Aren't you the youngest son of the High Chief?" Shifu countered easily with a question of his own.</p><p>Beowulf's ears flattened against his head, "Yes, I am."</p><p>"Then yes..." Shifu replied, "I am Po's Master."</p><p>"Then you should have faith that the Dragon Warrior can wield the Sword of Power..." Beowulf reasoned.</p><p>"And you should have faith that your Tribal Leaders can win this war." Shifu countered.</p><p>Beowulf took a small step towards him.</p><p>"Beo..." Shilah tried placing a hand on his Alpha's shoulder, in an effort to try and dissuade him from challenging the Grandmaster, but the Alpha gently shrugged it away.</p><p>"<strong>I have faith in my leaders...</strong> Perhaps not a whole lot, but an ounce of it is surely there..." Beowulf spoke with a calm tone, though a hint of annoyance could surely be detected in there somewhere, "I also<strong> fear</strong> for my leaders... And I'll tell you why..."</p><p>Shifu eyed him calmly, but Tigress could tell even from where she was standing that there was a curious, subtle spark of interest residing in those ocean blue orbs.</p><p>"I have never seen them so lost without my Father's guidance before now... They have never shown nervousness in the heat of war as much as they have throughout these past two weeks. That alone is far more troubling than I care to admit, so much so that my friends and I illegally created the Pack you see before you now, in order to protect the very People that have turned a blind eye to us our whole lives... We were never the Tribe's favorites, and at this point, we don't want to be. All we want is for this Sorcerer to be brought down and for this war to come to an end... I want my Father to be able to lead this Tribe as he always has... I want that Godforsaken Sword of Destruction gone, and for our beloved Forests to be healthy and whole once again... I want my best friend, my Beta, standing by my side and I want the love of my life here in my arms, so that I may protect her... But most of all, I want to make sure that the Sorcerer and his Dark Lord learns who we are... I want them to think twice before they ever dare to set foot within these lands again... I want the Dragon Warrior's eyes to be the last thing they see before they perish within fiery flames, because they made a grave mistake in rising up against Grandmaster Oogway's Prophesied Warrior..." He paused and breathed in deeply, willing his heart to settle, "I want for you and your students to be able to go back home to the Jade Palace in one piece... I want my Mother to smile as she once did, when I was just a toddler learning to walk, because deep down that's who she truly is. She is so much more than the devastated High Alpha of the West that you've seen thus far... " He paused again, lowering his eyes for a few seconds before meeting Shifu's eyes again, "<strong>I have faith</strong> <strong>in my Tribal Leaders...</strong> But I would be lying if I said I had more faith in them - than I do for my own Pack mates... I trust my friends far more than I ever could my own Tribe... Because my friends were the first ones to truly believe in me... Keokuk and Nina, they were taken because they threw themselves in front of me. They sacrificed themselves for me, because they believed my life was far more important then their own... I stand before you now claiming that - that isn't true... Not one life in this room is more important than the other person's life standing next to them. We are all equally important, and we all contain value worth more than all of the Seven Ancient Swords combined... There is no ancient Kung Fu Artifact in this world greater than the life of a person... I truly believe that Grandmaster Oogway would agree with me in that regard..."</p><p>Shifu nodded his head, "There's not a doubt in my mind that he would." He admitted.</p><p>"You took his place as Grandmaster of the Jade Palace. You trained under him for the whole of your life." Elu spoke up quickly, "Surely you believe in the same thing as he once did?"</p><p>Shifu eyed the intelligent Wolf considerably, "I do."</p><p>"Then help us..." Beowulf prompted calmly, easing his voice into a more gentle tone, "Help us rescue those who were captured. Help us ensure that the Dragon Warrior comes to wield the Sword of Power."</p><p> </p><p>Shifu broke eye contact with the Wolves in order to meet Tigress' eyes. Searching for what she thought of the whole ordeal. But all she did was nod her head, conveying to him that she honestly thought their plan was worth a try. <strong>That this was the open opportunity they had claimed they would take if one was presented to them.</strong> Shifu then turned his eyes back to the Wolves, meeting Beowulf's eyes sharply. This might be their only chance to try and save Po, but at what cost? How many will die after the trade with the Sorcerer is complete? Will Hunter Elias even make it to Po on the other side before he meets the same untimely fate as the Tribal Warriors at Tomahawk Point did? Can the young Hunter even wield the Sword of Power? Can Po? What will the Tribal Leaders do once they realize Alpha Beowulf has committed a treasonable act? What will they do when the realize he knew and agreed with the plan behind their backs, and gave his students his approval to go through with it? What would Oogway do?</p><p>And at that last thought, Shifu couldn't help but think back to something Oogway had told him many, many years ago...</p><p>
  <strong><em>"The decisions one makes in an effort to come out of tough situations always gives a route to their destiny, Shifu." </em>Oogway had advised him, when Shifu came to him for advice after the Furious Five had decided to journey deep within the Valley, in order to stop a large group of Crocodile bandits from ransacking a farmer's market, WITHOUT his permission. And this was merely a few weeks after the Furious Five officially became a team, far before any of them had earn their titles of Master.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"<em>But, Master... What if their careless decisions end up leading down the wrong route? What if that route ends up being death? They aren't ready to go about fighting crime! They've only just begun learning how to work together. Not to mention the fact that they disobeyed a direct order to stay within the Palace grounds.</em>" Shifu had reasoned out of fear for the safety of his students.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"<em>Consider asking yourself this, my old friend... What if their decisions saved someone's life?" Oogway countered softly, "What if... Doing the right thing, isn't doing the right thing?"</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Shifu sighed lightly, lowering his gaze for a few seconds before meeting Tigress's eyes, "I have given you my permission in regards to seizing an open opportunity to find Po... If you feel as though Alpha Beowulf's plan is suitable and ideal, take it and run with it." He assured her firmly, "All I ask is that you make the finalized plan known to me before it is commenced."</p><p>"Yes, Master." Tigress responded gently.</p><p>"So... <strong>You're</strong> not going to help us, but you're not going to stop us either?" Shilah questioned carefully.</p><p>Shifu glanced at him before meeting Beowulf's eyes, "No." He answered calmly, "As a Grandmaster, and a trusted ally of the West, it would be highly immoral of me to agree to a plan that does not include the High Leadership of this Tribe, no less take part of it behind the High Beta's and High Alpha's backs..." His ears flickered, "With that said... I know nothing of any such plan that was spoke here..." Shifu slowly turned, eyeing the rest of the Furious Five with a serious, pointed look as he turned to begin making his way out of the Den, "I do hope you all take the time to rest. Tomorrow will no doubt be a very busy day for us all..." Then he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>The Wolves watched him go, "Is he always that serious?" Elias questioned with uncertainty.</p><p>"Believe it or not, what you just saw now is far better socialization than what it was a month ago..." Monkey chuckled softly.</p><p>"Yeah, the guy's got a temper." Mantis agreed with a small chuckle.</p><p>"Dang..." Elias breathed uneasily.</p><p> </p><p>At that, Beowulf turned to meet Tigress' sharp gaze, "So... What say you?"</p><p>Tigress's expression softened a little, "I'll agree if you're willing to change something in your plan." She answered calmly.</p><p>"Like what?" Elu asked with interest.</p><p>Tigress's ear flickered, "Instead of Hunter Elias going alone, I rather him take someone along with him to the other side. Simply because we don't know just how long he would have to survive alone until he finds those who were captured."</p><p>"We can't send another Wolven Warrior with him." Elu pointed out, "The deceased body cloak will appear too bulky. The Enemy will question it."</p><p>"I wasn't insinuating that Hunter Elias should take another Wolven Warrior with him." Tigress countered, turning her eyes to both Viper and Mantis.</p><p>"I saw that coming." Mantis chuckled with a shake of his head, "I guess I'll go."</p><p>Viper nodded her head, "Of course I will go." She breathed in agreement, "We're Po's friends... If anyone can find him and keep him moving forward, it would be us."</p><p>Elu turned to beowulf, "That honestly could work far better in our favor than sending Elias alone."</p><p>"I agree!" Elias threw up a hand, "I didn't like the idea of going alone anyways." He reasoned, earning an eye roll from Rowtag and Aiyana.</p><p>Beowulf nodded, "I can agree with that." He held Tigress's gaze, "Masters Viper and Mantis will accompany Elias."</p><p>"Consider us with you then." She finally gave her approval of the plan with a firm nod.</p><p> </p><p>Elu uncrossed his arms, "Very well... We'll be meeting with a few of our Tribal Warrior Brethren that have also agreed to help us within Educator Kadali's Den - just off the Eastern Pathway, at midnight." He turned away from everyone to begin making his way to the threshold of the Den, "I hope to see you all there, Masters."</p><p>"Wait a minute." Aiyana breathed, "Where are you going?"</p><p>Elu stopped short of the threshold, turning to eye them all, "To the Den... I believe I just said that."</p><p>"Already?" Elias questioned, "Why so soon?"</p><p>"To get everything ready for tonight's meeting." Elu reasoned, "Everything needs to be mapped and written out on paper... Not everyone can visualize a plan like I can, Elias." And with that, he left without another word.</p><p>Nadine stepped up next to Aiyana, "Let's go with him. If we start now, we can have a good meal set on the table for everyone. With everything that's been going on, we've been forgetting to eat. It won't do us any good to prolongue nourishment." She suggested.</p><p>Aiyana nodded her head, "Okay."</p><p>Beowulf nodded his head to them when they searched his eyes for approval before turning to address Sahale, "All of you should head on over there, if only to take advantage of the last few hours we have to rest and sharpen our swords." He suggested.</p><p>"What about you?" Elias questioned curiously.</p><p>Beowulf sighed, "There's something I need to do real quick before joining you guys. It won't take long."</p><p>Elias growled a little at that, "I thought we all agreed to not split up again unless we absolutely needed to, Beo."</p><p>Beowulf closed the distance between himself and the Omega Hunter, "I'll take Shilah with me." He reassured, "Besides... You need your rest, El..." He gave him a knowing pointed look.</p><p>Shilah simply stared at his best friend with empathy.</p><p>Elias nodded, his ears flattening against his head at that, "Fine... Just don't be away for too long." And with that, he allowed Aiyana and Rowtag to motion him out of the Den without another word.</p><p> </p><p>Beowulf then turned to offer Tigress and the Furious Five a bow of respect, "Thank you... For being willing to help us..." He spoke gently, though his face was nothing short of serious.</p><p>The Masters all bowed back, and Tigress offered him an equal expression of seriousness, "It is said that: <strong>Opportunities are like sunrises. If you wait too long, you will miss them.</strong>"</p><p>"I think it's safe to say that we miss more than half of the opportunities that knock at our door." Beowulf countered with a small smirk.</p><p>"Even then, a wise man will make more opportunities than he finds." Tigress countered, a small smirk of her own growing at the edge of her lips.</p><p>"Should we leave the room?" Mantis chuckled in amusement, earning an inward snicker from Monkey.</p><p>Beowulf eyed him sheepishly before offering Tigress a sudden nervous expression, "Until tonight, Masters." He inclined his head, turning to leave with his remaining Pack mates.</p><p>Shilah waved them goodbye as he followed Beowulf through the threshold.</p><p>Upon seeing Bidzill and Sahale Beowulf quickly nodded his head in the direction of the others, "Go with them to Miss Kadali's Den." He ordered, "Take the initiative to sharpen all of our weapons and prepare anything else we may need for tomorrow. And for the love of this land, ensure that Elias gets some rest. Even if you have to rock him to sleep by force... The Great Spirit knows he's going to need all the sleep he can get before midnight comes rolling through."</p><p>Bidzill eyed him calmly, "Where are you wandering off to?"</p><p>"I need to speak to my brother Raedwulf about something... Shilah will accompany me." Beowulf answered gently, "We won't be long." He assured them.</p><p>The two tall Wolves nodded their heads obediently, taking their leave calmly.</p><p>Both Beowulf and Shilah slowly moved away from the Guest's Den, watching as there Pack mates slowly retreated towards the Eastern pathway. They both said nothing as Beowulf turned to lead the way towards the High Chief's Den. Unaware of the sharp amber eyes watching them from the threshold of the Guest's Den.</p><p> </p><p>"You really think we should do this, Tigress?" Viper slithered up next to her best friend, "Go along with the Alpha's plan?"</p><p>Tigress watched intensely as the two Wolves calmly made their way into the High Chief's Den, "We don't know when we'll get another chance at rescuing Po..." She answered.</p><p>"True, but remember what the Alpha had said earlier... The Western Zephyr Pack are kind of outcasts to their own Tribe... They illegally became a Pack... We'll be placing our trust in them without knowing if we can truly trust them..." She reasoned systematically.</p><p>"We can't judge them before we get to know them." Tigress countered softly, "We already made that mistake once with Po... And look at where that got us in the end."</p><p>"True..." Viper nodded her head, turning to stare out at the massive Village, "I guess I just hope we aren't making a bad choice here."</p><p>Tigress sighed, her thoughts drifting to Po, "If it will lead us to Po, it can't be all that bad of a decision to make... Shifu agrees with it... That's all we need to move forward."</p><p>Viper eyed her with a gentle expression before turning back to watch the tense ambience of the Village again.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Just hang on Po, </strong></em>Tigress thought to herself, lifting her fiery eyes to the sky, <em><strong>Come hell or high water, we will find you...</strong></em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Funny how Beowulf always thinks he's not good with words and speeches. Haha. Joke's on him, because he's going to be making thousands of those pesky speeches by the time this series is done. And it's interesting to see the way he and Shifu are already challenging one another with witty replies. I'm thinking that's going to be really fun to play around with as time goes on. They're definitely going to get under each other's skin, that's for sure :D</p><p>And here's an interactive question for all of you following this story so far... If I decide to actually make a new Wolf Pack out of Tribal Warrior Duhtey and his friends, what should I name them? Let me know what you think in the comments below! If I like one of your suggestions, I will name them it and give you credit in the "Notes:" :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>